One Piece: Berserker Pirates!
by MastaRasta
Summary: The Pirate King Monkey D. Luffy Has Been Executed And He Has Recklessly Started Another Pirate Age. 22 Years after his death a new rookie pirate steps up to try to become the Pirate King! Can Ray and his crew make it to Raftel in One Piece? Major revisions in progress
1. Character Sheet

**Character Sheet **

Hello everyone, I'm new at this so try to bare with me here okay. I'm making my own One Piece Fan Fiction. I'm going to need your help, I need Characters! I've got some, but I need a lot more than I already have. I need Pirate's, Marines, Organizations, Crewmates, and anything else you want to give me. I will give you credit every time I use them, you can also help me out with the story if you want.

These Positions Are Available:

**Cook-**

**Sniper/Gunner-**

**Shipwright-**

**Navigator-**

**Doctor-**

**Musician-**

That's For The Main Crew, You Can Send Me More Crewmates And Other Things. Now For The **Marines.**

**Fleet Admiral-**

**Vice-Admirals-**

**Commodores-**

Now For The **Yonkou**

?-

?-

?-

The Last One Has Been Taken By Me (sorry)

Now For The **Shichibukai** I Already Have All Seven, But If Anyone Comes Up With A Better One Then I Will Use That One Instead

Now When You Send Me The Character You Need To Tell Me These Things:

**Name-**

**Age-**

**Height-**

**Appearance-**

**Personality-**

**Power If Any-**

**Weapon If Any-**

**Past-**

**Dream-**

**And That's Pretty Much It! Lets Have Fun Making This One Piece Fan Fiction! And Please Review!**


	2. Prelude

**Prelude**

**

* * *

**"Are you sure it's okay that we let this happen?" Asked a woman in a cloak.

"I mean just think of all of the adventures we could have if we stop this!" Yelled the man in the cloak, trying to hold back his tears.

"Well, it's your call bro. What do you want us to do?" Asked another man in a cloak.

"He said don't rescue him. His era is over." Said another man in a cloak.

"But we could-"

"Captains Orders." Interrupted the same man.

"Moss Head's right, there's nothing we can do in a situation like this." said another man in a cloak.

"Well if it's gonna end like this…then let him see our faces before he dies damn it!" Shouted another man in a cloak.

"Fine!" At the same time the Straw Hat Crew threw off their cloaks revealing their faces.

"Sigh. Nami, I know this must be hard for you…You don't need to watch this." Sanji said with concern.

"I'll be fine Sanji." Nami said while tears were running down her face.

"Waaaaaaahhhh! Luffy!" Chopper cried out.

"Robin." Zoro said, not looking at her.

"Right." She responded, as she used her Devil Fruit ability to cover Choppers mouth. The sky started to turn black, thunder got began to boom, lightning started to strike, rain started to pour.

"Its raining." Usopp stated.

"No." Brook said, everyone except Zoro turned around to see Brook.

"The heavens are crying that the best Pirate King in the world is about to be executed." Brook stated. Everyone nodded.

"The execution of the Pirate King Monkey D. Luffy is about to begin!" Shouted one of the marines. Everyone in Lougetown stopped talking as they watched the Pirate King "Straw Hat" Monkey D. Luffy walk up the stairs to the Guillotine.

Monkey D. Luffy still had his trade mark Straw Hat because Shanks let him keep it after he became Pirate King, he had his red unbuttoned vest revealing the large x scar across his chest, blue shorts, sandals, a red Pirate Captain Cape that dropped to the ground.

"I can't believe that the Pirate King is about to die right in front of me." A man holding rack of meat said. Luffy heard this and he gave the man a funny look, the man jumped back a little bit only to notice that his rack of meat was gone.

"Hey! What the hell!" The man yelled searching for his meat.

"Shishishishi! Thanks for the last meal mister." Luffy said. Everyone at the execution site sweatdropped at the sight of the Pirate King stealing meat.

"Damn it, Luffy!" Zoro cursed under his breath. Luffy and his executioners were now at the top of the Guillotine, one of the executioners pulled out a piece of paper and began reading it.

"Ahem! Pirate King Money D. Luffy! You are here by charged with all of these offenses!"

"The Defeat Of Former Shichibukai Crocodile!" Robin grinned.

"The Destruction of Enies Lobby and Buster Call!" Robin smiled.

"The Defeat Of Former Shichibukai Gecko Moria!" Every Straw Hat smiled.

"Assaulting a Tenryuubito!" Every Straw Hat chuckled.

"Breaking into Impel Down and freeing prisoners!" Every Straw Hat knew what was coming up next.

"Intercepting the Great Whitebeard War in attempt to save your deceased brother "Fire-Fist" Ace!" Every Straw Hat scowled.

"The Defection of Former Shichibukai Boa Hancock and Jinbei!" Every Straw Hat still couldn't believe he pulled that off.

"The Death of Former Admiral "Red Dog" Akainu!" Every Straw Hat chuckled.

"The Death of Former Shichibukai "Hawkeye's" Mihawk!" Zoro grinned as he gripped his swords proudly.

"Hey! Don't forget the theft of my meat!" The guy yelled.

"Oh! And the theft of that guys meat!" The executioner sweatdropped.

"Any last words?" The executioners asked as the raised their blades.

"Hey! Don't kill him off yet! Where's One Piece you greedy bastard!" Yelled a different civilian.

"Please don't tell me he's gonna do it!" Sanji said.

Luffy just grinned, "You really wanna know?"

"Shit! Don't let him say anything!" One of the executioners yelled in panic.

"Robin!" Luffy yelled.

"Roger!" Robin quickly used her Devil Fruit ability to keep the executioners from moving.

"Damn it! Don't do it!" The other executioner pleaded.

"You want my treasure? You can have it! I left everything I gathered together in one place. Now you'll just have to find it!" Luffy proudly yelled. Luffy took off his Straw Hat and threw it at Nami. The Straw Hat landed perfectly on Nami's head.

"You know who to give it too." Luffy said.

Nami started to cry, "Idiot."

Robin then released the executioners, then they pierced Luffy's heart with their blades. There was a moment of silence, The Pirate King Monkey D. Luffy was now dead with a smile to etched on his face. The whole island started to cheer while the Straw Hats stayed shrouded in the Shadows.

"So what now?" Chopper asked, still not able to hold back his tears.

"We go get his body then bury him next to Ace." Zoro replied.

"Lets give him a Super funeral!" Franky yelled.

"Then what do we do after that?" Brook asked.

"We go our separate ways, of course." Sanji replied.

The Straw Hats knew this was going to happen someday, so they all just nodded. Then they headed for the Guillotine in rage!

* * *

**I Hope You Guys Liked That Prelude! I Do Not Own One Piece! It Belongs To Oda! **

**Next Time On One Piece-Birth Of A New Era**

**?-I'm gonna Gather Up A Powerful Crew Then I'm Going To The Grand Line Then Find The One Piece And Become The Pirate King!**

**?-I Told You A Million Times That Becoming Pirate King Isn't An Easy Thing!**

**?-Ugh! You Bastard! What Did You Do That For!**

**?-Hmph! You Pathetic Human!**


	3. Birth Of The New Era

**Birth Of A New Era!**

**

* * *

**

**Hakura Island**

* * *

"So you're really going to do it?" Asked an old man while putting out his old cigar and getting a new one from his coat pocket. The old man had grey spiky hair, grey facial hair, and an old scar across the right side of his face.

"Of course I am! I told you and my father that I'm going to leave this island once I turn 17!" Replied a young boy. This boy's name is Ray. Ray has lightly tanned skin, he has black spiky hair and has brown eyes. He's currently wearing an unbuttoned purple long sleeved vest, purple pants, a black sash tied around his waist, and black shoes.

"We all knew this was going to happen just be careful okay?" The old man said with great concern. "You know your father won't go easy on you once he realizes you've decided to become a pirate instead of becoming a marine like he trained you to be." The old man sighed.

"I knew that from the beginning! But it's all because of him that I'm becoming a pirate anyway." Ray smiled while placing his stuff on the two man boat. "Anyway! I'm going to gather a powerful crew then I'm going to the Grand Line and find the One Piece and become the Pirate King!" Ray said while looking up into the sky day dreaming about him and his crew gathering up all the gold on his ship.

" I told you a million of times that becoming Pirate King isn't an easy thing! My crew and I went on countless adventures! We were young and reckless, we didn't even consider the danger of the World Government, the Shichibukai, and especially that one Yonkou Raid!" The old man shouted looking completely serious. "Just try not die! Like my crew did years ago." The old man cried while balling his hands into a fist.

"I know grandpa...I'm sorry about what happened to your crew. I'll be fine Grandpa…I promise." Ray untied the rope of the pole and drifted out to sea. "See ya later Grandpa! I'll be fine. I promise!" Ray shouted as his voice slowly disappeared in the distance.

"Hmph! What a troublesome grandson I have." Grandpa said while staring down at his feet then his calm face turned to irritation. "What a stupid grandson I have! He forgot his supplies for his journey!" Grandpa sweatdropped.

* * *

"Awww crap! I forgot my supplies for my journey! Grandpa's probably regretting letting me go right now!" Ray said while scratching his head in panic. "Oh well! I hope that I get to the next island in a few hours." Ray started to cry comically. "Oh who am I kidding! I'm screwed!" Ray was too busy worrying about himself that he didn't notice a Sea King came out of the sea behind him. The Sea King bared its fangs then it let out a huge roar.

"Eh!" Ray put his hand on his hair then he took a look at his hand to see spit on it. "Hey! I don't have time to play with you right now! Go away or I'm afraid I'll have to kill you!" Ray shouted in rage while glaring at the sea king.

The Sea King did not listen to Ray as it opened its mouth and it lounged towards him!

"Aw crap! I guess I'm not good at intimidation yet like my dad is!" Ray sighed as he jumped over the Sea King and watched as it destroyed his boat! "You bastard! That was my first boat and you had to go and ruin it!" Ray shouted. as he ran on the Sea King's back.

The Sea King turned its head around and it tried to eat Ray again. Ray jumped over the Sea King, resulting in the biting itself in half. "Ha! Take that you over sized eel! That's what you get for ruining my only source of transportation!" Ray landed into the sea and he was left there stranded, floating out in the middle of the ocean. "Crap! What do I do now?" Ray wondered. Ray started to notice a swift change in the oceans current, he went underwater and noticed something coming up from below... more Sea Kings!

"Craaaaaaap!" Ray shouted as he tried to swim away from the Sea Kings but it was too late, he was surrounded! "Crap! My fighting style won't work in the water! I can't die this early in my adventure! I just can't!" Ray closed his eyes waiting for the Sea Kings to tear him limb from limb but it never came because something fast came in their direction taking care of the Sea Kings in one fell swoop! "What the hell was that!" Ray noticed but he failed to notice that one of the Sea Kings teeth fell out his mouth and it landed on Rays head, knocking him out quickly. Ray quickly sank into the deep dark depths of the ocean. The fast thing that came in his direction turned out to be a Fishman!

"Geez! These worthless humans can't handle anything these days!" The Fishman swam over to Ray, grabbed him, then he swam to the nearest island.

* * *

The Fishman stepped out of the sea and on to the hot sandy beach, while dragging an unconscious Ray. The Fishman is a large orange whale shark with a face that is commonly associated with various Japanese demons such as an Oni. His yellow eyebrows and sideburns are distinctively shaped like those found on such demons, in addition to a bulb-like nose and an angular lower lip pointing upwards; a lightning-shaped scar can be seen from his left side burn and reaching over his left eye. He also possesses two tusk-like conical lower fangs associated with Oni as well; the rest of his teeth from the upper and lower rows are pretty much the same, albeit much smaller. He also has a severe underbite, which makes room for his huge fangs. He has long, two-toned black hair, with two long white stripes coming from the roots over his forehead and trailing down the back, a topknot, and tuft of hair on his chin with a slight green hue. His hands and feet are also webbed, as typical as can be for a Fishman, and limbs that are somewhat thin in comparison with his enormous girth. His gills are in between his shoulders and neck.

"Why the hell am I helping a human! I should be out killing them not helping them!" The Fishman looked at Ray as he was sound asleep. "You know what...you're lucky human, I'll let you live and leave you to die on this island." The Fishman got up and headed for the ocean but stopped once Ray grabbed his ankle.

"Plan on leaving me here without me thanking you for saving my life?" Ray grinned while the Fishman grinded his teeth together.

"Let go of me human!" The Fishman quickly kicked Ray in the stomach, forcing him Ray to release his grip on his ankle.

"Ugh! You bastard! What did you do that for!" Ray demanded an answer while holding his stomach in pain.

"Hmph! You pathetic human! You dare grab my foot and you think I'll let you get away with it!" The Fishman balled his hands into fists while Ray just glared at him.

"I was trying to thank you for saving me from the Sea Kings awhile back! But I guess I'll just have to beat the shit outta you for that kick you just gave me!" Ray spat out a little blood from his mouth and he got in his fighting stance.

"Eh? What kind of weird fighting stance is that huh!" The Fishman backed up a little bit.

"I'm Ray! I'm going to be the next Pirate King! I need strong independent Nakama like you in my crew! So what do you say will you join my-"

"No way! There's absolutely no way that I'd join a pathetic human crew like yours!" The Fishman shouted.

"Well then lets make a bet! If I beat you in a fight you have to become my first mate and join my crew! And if you win-"

"I'll just simply take your life!" The Fishman didn't hesitate as he lounged towards Ray!

"Whoa! Hold on! Aren't you going to tell me your name!" Ray asked in between each blow that he dodged with ease.

"Why the hell would you want to know my name!" The Fishman shouted as he continued his barrage of punches towards Ray.

"Well I just want to know the name of my future first mate that's all!" Ray said still dodging the endless barrage of punches.

"Jaw!" Jaw yelled while trying to land a kick in on Rays face.

"Jaw, huh!" Ray blocked the kick then he grabbed the back of Jaws neck the he pulled Jaw's face to his knee!

"Kao Loi!" Jaw stumbled back a few feet clutching his face in pain.

"Arghhh! You filthy human bastard! What kind of fighting style is that!" Jaw demanded while still holding his face.

"Its Muay Thai!" Ray shouted proudly.

"Muay Thai! Never heard of it! It must be a new martial art you pathetic humans just pulled out of your assess!" Jaw grunted.

"Say whatever you want! Because you're gonna be calling me Captain pretty soon!" Ray smugly said.

"I guess I should show you true martial arts! Fishman Karate Hundred Brick Fist!" Jaw landed a heavy punch to Rays stomach, sending him through a countless number of trees! "That should be the end of this match…and your life." Jaw smirked and he began to walk to the ocean until he turned back around to see Ray running towards him. "What the hell are you human!" Jaw shouted

"Sok Ti!" Ray elbowed Jaw in the face sending Jaw sliding back a few feet.

"Guagh! Bastard! Hundred Brick Fist!" Ray used his elbow to block the punch then he quickly spun around and elbowed Jaw in the face!

"That was Sok Klab! How did you like that!" Ray waited for a reply from Jaw.

"I guess you're just like him…I can't underestimate you anymore! I won't be a slave anymore!" As soon as Jaw said that, Ray let down his guard.

"You were a slave too?" Ray asked with much concern. Jaw realized his outburst and he cupped his mouth with an angry look on his face.

"I've spoke too much! You know too much! You must die! Arabesque Brick Fist!" Ray quickly lifted his arms in a blocking position!

"Huh! What kind of attack is that! I don't feel a thing!" Ray suddenly was sent flying again! Blood spurted out of Rays mouth. He rolled around the ground clutching every part of his body in pain. "What the…" Ray had a little trouble getting up but somehow he managed to do it… "What the hell was that!" Ray glared at Jaw in anger and confusion.

"It's a wide area attack…a shockwave if you will." Jaw positioned himself to do it again, but Ray couldn't let that happen so Ray jumped over Jaw then he kicked Jaw behind his knees.

"Tae Pub Nai!" Jaw grunted and lost balance then Ray landed a devastating barrage of punches to Jaws body!

"Ughhhhhhh!" Jaw caught both of Rays hands then he head butted Ray in the face.

"Argh! Damn it! I was trying to finish you off bastard!" Ray quickly charged towards Jaw again.

"Bring it! Hundred Brick Fist!" Ray grabbed Jaws hand then he Monkey-flipped him into the sea! SPLASH!

"Ha! How'd you like that you fish bastard!" Ray shouted. Even that move didn't affect Jaw the slightest he just stayed there in the water thinking with a bored expression on his face.

"I'm sick of hearing this pathetic human! I'm gonna kill him here and now! Fishman Jiujitsu….Water Heart!" Jaw performed a bowl shaped gesture with his webbed hands (one hand over the other) which forms a water bubble which Jaw can physically grab it and redirect currents. "Ocean Current Shoulder Throw!" Jaw heaved the current upward.

"Why is it taking that bastard so long to get back up here?" Ray walked out to the ocean where the water was up to his waist and then he put his head underwater and he noticed the current heading towards him. "Craaaaaaap!" Ray was too late as the current erupted from the ocean surface as a towering stream of water.

"Take that human!" Jaw proudly said. The stream of water sent Ray crashing in to the middle of the island creating a huge crater once Ray hit the ground. SPLASH! "Okay. If that doesn't kill you, then I don't know what will." Jaw said as he walked out of the water and he headed for Ray.

"Damn it! That…fish got me good…I don't think I can last much longer. I guess I should hurry up and this." Ray stuggled staying concious.

"And how do you plan on doing that?" Jaw asked as a vein popped on his head.

"Heh!" Ray grinned, "You'll find out soon enough if you continue to fight against me." Jaw couldn't help but grin at his reply,

"I'm surprised you can still breathe human." Ray looked away from Jaw then he gazed at the sky,

"You won't be calling human anymore in a couple of minutes, soon you'll be calling me Captain." Ray stood up, blood running down his forehead.

"Hmph! I highly doubt that, human! Arabesque Brick Fist!" Instead of Ray backing up to dodge the attack, he got in Jaws reach! "What the hell!" Jaw grunted as he saw Ray grin.

"You're attack is wide area attack! So if I'm in your reach, your attack won't hit me! Now eat this!" Ray jabbed Jaw in the face then he gave Jaw a good uppercut to the chin.

"Bastard! Hundred Brick Fist!" Ray used his right elbow to deflect Jaws hand to the side. "What the hell!" Ray spun around and elbowed Jaw in the neck. "Hiran Muan Pandin!" Ray shouted.

"Graaaaaaughhhh!" Jaw shouted as he was brought down to one knee.

"Not done yet! It's time that you got a taste of a Muay Thai Beat down!"

"You filthy human!" Jaw shouted in rage as Ray hit Jaw with an endless barrage of punches, kicks, elbows, and knees!

"Now the finisher! Haaaaaaa!" Ray spun around real fast, making the dust around him form a tornado, then Ray delivered a devastating back kick to Jaws face.

"No! Not again! I can't be beat by a pathetic human again!" Jaw thought as the foot collided to his face, knocking him out instantly, sending him through a countless numbers of trees and rocks.

"I'm sorry that I had to do that Jaw, but I need powerful Nakama in my crew." Ray's vision started to blur. He waved his hand in front of his face, his body swayed left and right until he finally couldn't stand anymore. "Ugh! You bastard! Your Arabesque Brick Fist really hurts…if I got hit by that one more time, I would've lost." Ray went over to Jaws unconscious body and saw something on Jaws chest.

"A tattoo?" Ray moved Jaws shirt a little to the side, then he saw the tattoo of a slave. "Tenryuubito!" Ray bit his bottom lip and a trickle of blood came running down his mouth as he remembered everything he went through as a child. "You're just like me…I guess it was fate that we met each other today." Rays serious face disappeared into a grin, then he passed out next to Jaw.

* * *

**Hours Later...**

"Eh!" Jaw shot up and looked around in the dark forest, he heard a strange noise and he got in a fighting position. "What the hell is that noise!"

"Snooooore!" Jaw quickly turned around to see Ray sleeping without a care in the world. "Ugh! That's right, I lost to this pathetic human." Jaw slammed his palm on his forehead.

"That's Captain Ray." Jaw jumped at the sound of Ray's voice. "Whoa calm down! Man, you're really jumpy today aren't you?" Ray laid back down and started to pick his nose in boredom.

"How long have we been asleep?" Jaw asked carefully eying Ray.

"I don't know, a couple of hours I guess. All I know is, I've grown tired of being on this island. Lets go, Jaw." Ray sat up.

"Why should I go with you?" Jaw sat down, not planning on moving a muscle.

"What? I beat you in that fight! You're my first mate now! Now lets go! Captains Orders! A Captain's order is law!" Ray shouted.

"Tch! Fine then, I'll go along with you, but once you die...I'm outta here." Jaw explained while standing up and heading for the shore. "So how do you plan on getting off this island?" Jaw asked while looking back at Ray.

"Huh? You're a Fishman, right? I thought I'd get on your back or something." Ray suggested.

"What the hell is wrong with you! You think I'm going to let you on my back! You can forget it!" Jaw shouted.

"Okay, okay, calm down. I'll take down those trees over there and tie them together to make a raft for me. Then you can pull us to the next island to look for a Navigator…or maybe a Cook." Ray walked over to the forest and started to kick down the trees, one by one the trees fell as Jaw watched with a little amazement.

"This human is actually good. Maybe, he could help me out." Jaw pondered.

"Did you say something?" Ray asked, while standing in front of Jaw, making him jump.

"Eh? You're done already?" Jaw asked with a surprised look on his face.

"Yeah, see?" Ray pointed to the raft that he poorly tied together, it looked like it could come apart at any second.

"What kind of raft is that!" Jaw shouted.

"It doesn't look that bad…does it?" Ray took a better look at it. "No, its perfectly fine." Ray said confidently.

"Are you a moron! Look at that thing! It'll come apart as soon as I start pulling it in the water!" Jaw explained while slapping Rays chest.

"How dare you underestimate your Captain! I'll show that I can make a decent raft." Ray said irritated. Ray tugged the rope keeping the raft together, seconds later the whole thing came apart. Ray's jaw dropped to the ground, Ray looked over at Jaw who obviously knew that was going to happen. "Uh…Jaw can you take care of it?" Ray pleaded.

"Fine…geez you can't do anything right." Jaw quickly fixed the abomination that Ray had made into a sturdy, good looking raft. "There, now can we go now?" Jaw asked completely annoyed.

"Of course, now on to the next island!" Ray jumped on to the raft, and Jaw started to swim away from the island. Too bad they failed to notice someone watching their whole fight. Two shadow figures stood next to each other, one was about 4ft tall, and the other one was over 6ft tall.

"Well, I guess it was okay for us to stop at this island. We just saw a great show…don't you think?"

The smaller shadow figure just nodded and he/she held his/her hand out to the other shadow figure.

"Gr! Damn it! I thought you forgot about or little bet." Obviously trying to think of a way outta it.

The smaller shadow figure just shook his/her head no.

"Alright fine, there!" The taller shadow figure handed over the money to the smaller shadow figure.

"Okay, Ray! I'm gonna kill you the next time I see you!" The taller shadow figure shouted while the other shadow figure completely ignored him and started counting the money.

* * *

**Uh-oh! That doesn't sound good for Ray and Jaw! Who were those two shadow figures! Who is Raid? I hope you find out soon! **

**Next Time On One Piece Berserker Pirates-I'll Tell You If You Tell Me!**

**Ray-I Know It Must Be Hard For You To Talk About It, But I Want Us To Get To Know Each Other Better. You're Just Like Me Anyway.**

**Ray-What! You're His Son!**

**Jaw-That's Why I Can't Trust You Humans!**

**Ray-That's How I Became A Slave Just Like You Were.**

**Captain-Ray**

**First Mate-Jaw**

**Sniper-?**

**Cook-?**

**Shipwright-?**

**Musician-?**

**Navigator-?**

**Doctor-?**


	4. If You Tell Me I'll Tell You

**I'll Tell You If You Tell Me**

Ray and Jaw had been in the middle of the ocean for hours, Ray hasn't stopped talking ever since they left the island. Which is really pissing Jaw off.

"Are we there yet?" Ray asked while laying back staring at the sea gulls.

"No! For the ten millionth time! No! Shut up! I'll let you know when we get there!" Jaw shouted.

"Do you even know where your going?" Ray asked.

"I've never been in West Blue before, so no I don't know." Jaw replied.

"So anyway, Jaw. About that tattoo on your chest-"

"I don't want to talk about it." Jaw interrupted.

"I know it must be hard for you to talk about it but, I want us to get to know each other. You're just like me anyway." Ray took off his purple long sleeved shirt and he showed Jaw the Tenryuubito tattoo on his back.

"You too, eh?" Jaw asked.

**Flashback**

Seven years ago on Hakura Island, Ray and his father were at home.

"Dad! Dad! Hurry up! We're going to miss the festival!" A young Ray yelled in anticipation.

"Okay! okay! Ray calm down. The festivals not going anywhere, anytime soon." Rays father said.

Rays father looks exactly like Ray, but much older. His name was Roy, a Commodore in the Marines, he's also Ray's Muay Thai Master.

"But I don't want to miss the fireworks or the cotton candy!" Ray yelled.

"Okay! I'm ready, lets go." Roy said, trying to keep his son under control.

"So dad, what is this festival for anyway?" Asked a curious Ray.

"We're celebrating the death of the Pirate King Monkey D. Luffy!" Roy said with much pride and joy.

"Isn't it bad when people die though?" Ray asked.

"Son, in this world there are good people and bad people. The Pirate King was bad so he deserved to die. Anyone that becomes a Pirate is evil!" Roy said with great rage.

"So you're good because you became a Marine?" Ray asked.

"Yes. Marines fight for justice, we are justice." Roy calmed down.

"That's awesome, dad!" Ray shouted in excitement.

"Yes, I am aren't I?" Roy rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment.

"Not you! The fireworks!" Ray pointed to the sky as the fireworks went off and people started cheering.

"Ugh!" Was the only sound that Roy could make as he got down on all fours and began to cry(comically)

"My own son doesn't think I'm awesome." Ray had a sweat drop go down the back of his head seeing his dad act like this. The festival was great, people were dancing, singing, playing games, just having a good time. Until the Tenryuubito came out of nowhere.

"Ugh! This place is disgusting! How dare these people have a festival without acknowledging my presence!" The Tenryuubito yelled in anger. The Tenryuubito was on a good looking chair while people who looked completely worn out were carrying him. The Tenryuubito looked about to be in his 40's, he wore the long white robe that most Tenryuubito wear, he had shoulder length black hair, he has his head in a bubble so that he doesn't breathe the islands air, and he has a curly moustache.

The Tenryuubito pulled a flintlock pistol and he shot a random civilian to get the attention of everyone at the festival. Everyone stopped what they were doing to see the man who had been shot screaming in pain.

"Dad! That man just shot another man!" Ray shouted in fear.

"Ugh! Damn it! it's the Tenryuubito!" Roy cursed under his breath.

"If you worthless pieces of trash don't want to end up like him, I suggest that you get on your knees and bow down now!" The Tenryuubito demanded. Everyone grunted, but soon they obeyed the Tenryuubito and bowed down to him.

"That's better!" The Tenryuubito sneered.

"Dad! Why are we bowing to him!" Ray asked, trying too hold in his anger.

"That's a Tenryuubito, Ray. Basically they're descendants of the twenty kings who established the World Government." Roy explained.

"But he just shot that man! Shouldn't you help him, dad!" Ray pleaded.

"I can't. If I oppose a Tenryuubito they'll strip me of my rank and they'll send an Admiral after me. I'll be a bad guy then, Ray." Roy said calmly.

"But if we just sit here and let him do as he pleases then we'll be bad guys!" Ray shouted.

"Be silent, Ray." Roy demanded. Ray grinded his teeth.

"I'm Saint Jack! I'm here to participate in your festival because I hate the Pirate King just like the rest of you!" Saint Jack stepped off his chair and he let his slaves rest, then he walked to the man he just shot.

"I'm sorry that I shot you, sir." Saint Jack said with compassion in his voice.

"Maybe he's not so bad after all." Ray thought.

"Here, I'll help you with your pain." Saint Jack pulled out a small vile from his robe.

"I guess he really is a good guy." Ray smiled. Saint Jack made the man drink the liquid, then the man started squirming.

"What the hell!" Ray thought.

"I bet you're wondering what you just drank. You drank poison that I picked up a few islands away from here. I just wanted to test it out, and it works." Saint Jack cheerfully said while smiling, soon the man stopped moving, he was now dead.

"THAT'S ENOUGH BASTARD!" Ray shouted while charging towards Saint Jack.

"Ray don't!" Roy held out his hand, wanting Ray to come back.

"Kao Loi!" Ray shouted with great rage.

Saint Jacks bubble popped and he flew back a feet, shocking everyone that saw what happened.

"Ugh! You struck me! You filthy commoner! You struck me! I think my nose is broken! Kill him! Kill him now!" Saint Jack ordered. The bodyguards instantly charged at Ray.

"Bring it!" Ray jumped in the air and kicked two bodyguards in the chin, then he elbowed one in the groin, then he took out the rest of them with a roundhouse kick.

"Ugh! You're pretty good boy! Instead of killing you, I'll just make you fight in death matches against the other slaves we have." Saint Jack said.

"Noway! I'm not going to do that! I'm going to kick your ass!" Ray shouted as he charged towards Saint Jack. But before Ray could even reach Saint Jack, he was kneed in the stomach by Roy!

"Ngh! Dad! Why! I'm being the good guy! Aren't I?" Ray cried while holding his stomach.

"I disown you, you're nothing but a disgrace to me now." Roy roundhouse kicked Ray in the face, sending him straight to the ground. Ray coughed up blood while struggling to get up.

"I'm sorry Saint Jack. Do with him as you please."

"Thank you, sir! Hey! You're not here just to sit around and sleep! Get the boy and bring him to my ship!" Saint Jack ordered. The bodyguards got up and captured Ray, carrying him to the ship.

"No! Let go of me! Dad! Why aren't you helping me! I'm sorry! Please! I want to be good!" Ray cried.

* * *

"That's how I became a slave. Like you were." Ray said.

"They forced me to fight slaves for 10 years. I've killed many inncocent people, well not all of them were innocent. If I didn't do one thing they told me to do, they would take away my food and beat me." Ray laid back down.

"So how did you escape?" Jaw was completely sucked into the story, and Ray knew it.

"I faked my death during a match, the Tenryuubito were too lazy to even check my pulse. So they dumped me in the middle of a calm belt." Jaws eyes widened as he heard that.

"I guess they knew I was alive somehow, seconds later I was surrounded by Sea Kings."

"How did you make it out of that alive!" Jaw shouted, eager to find out what happened next.

"I…" Ray stopped, there was a long moment of silence.

"Why are you silent?" Jaw asked.

"For dramatic effect, you know like the bad guys do in the movies and books." Ray sheepishly answered.

"Quit screwing with me you bastard!" Jaw yelled, seriously pissed off.

"Okay! Okay! Calm down! They were about to eat me, then I yelled "Stop it!" Then they just stopped and fell asleep."

"Impossible! He can use Haki! A human like him can use Haki!" Jaw thought.

"I hitched a ride with a couple of pirates then I saw how happy they were, so I decided that I'd become a pirate." Ray said.

"So?" Ray asked.

"So what?" Jaw looked back at him.

"How did you become a slave Jaw?" Ray pestered.

"Sigh…it all started 14 years ago." Jaw started.

**Flashback**

14 years ago in the Grand Line, Jaw was only six years old. He was swimming with a friend of his just having a good time. Until they saw a kid drowning.

"Help! Somebody! Please save me!" The kid screamed.

"What do we do guys!" A young Jaw asked with concern and confusion.

"Simple! We let the human die! Its his fault that he can't swim and breathe underwater!" Ruckus yelled.

Ruckus is a red Shark Fishman, he wore a black open vest, cargo shorts, a yellow sash and sandals.

"But we can't just sit here and watch him die Ruckus!" Jaw argued.

"I can! Lets go Jaw!" Ruckus started to swim away.

"I refuse to leave him!" Jaw shouted.

"Are you crazy! Do you know what humans do to us Fishman! He's gonna make you become his slave!" Ruckus shouted, trying to get Jaw to come to his senses.

"Shut up!" Jaw yelled as he dove underwater to rescue the kid.

"Fine! Go ahead and die!" Ruckus swam away.

Jaw quickly grabbed the kid and then swam to next island.

**Scar Island**

"Huh!" The kid woke up.

"Oh, you're finally awake." Jaw stated.

"Uh…where am I?" The kid whined.

"Scar Island, what were you doing in the middle of the ocean?" Jaw asked.

"We were shipping a few things to some place, then we were attacked by pirates. I think I'm the only survivor." The kid said.

"What's your name?" Jaw asked.

"Drake." Drake replied.

Drake wore a white long-sleeved shirt which was obviously too big for him, blue jeans, black shoes, he had purple hair and glasses'.

"You're a Fishman aren't you?" Drake asked, adjusting his glasses'.

"Yeah, I am. My name is Jaw." Jaw held out his hand to Drake.

"Wow! So you are civilized!" Drake said with astonishment.

"What's that supposed to mean!" Jaw balled his hand into a fist.

"Its nothing like that! Its just that…where I come from, my parents say Fishmen are barbarians, ruthless, scum, and trash." Those words echoed through Jaws mind.

"Well not all Fishmen are like that!" Jaw shouted.

"I know that now, because you just saved my life! Thanks!" Drake hugged Jaw, Jaw was hesitant at first but he hugged Drake.

**Flashback over**

"We became best friends that day, we did everything together. 10 years after that the Tenryuubito came to the island wher me and Drake were. They tried to capture him so I jumped in and tried to rescue him. After I took them all down, I was knocked out from behind. I woke up hours later, then they told me they were going to bring me to my so called master. My so called master was no other than my good for nothing best friend, Drake." Ray's eyes widened after hearing that.

"Drake was a Tenryuubito. He used me to capture my people. That's why I can't trust you humans! I help you and then you betray me!" Jaw shouted.

"I won't do that. I swear if I do anything to betray you, I'll give up being a pirate." Jaw looked back at Ray to see that he wasn't joking.

"So how did you escape?" Ray asked.

"Jinbei pulled a Fisher Tiger and freed the slaves, Fishmen and humans."

"Wow! Jinbei sure is amazing." Ray stated.

"Yes my dad is." Once Jaw realized his unconscious statement he quickly covered his mouth. But it was too late, Ray heard the whole thing.

"What! You're his son! You're Jinbei's son!" Ray was completely in shock, while Jaw mentally slapped himself.

"Shut up! You can't tell anyone that I'm the son of Jinbei! If the Marines find out that I'm the son of Jinbei, they'll mark me as a pirate!" Jaw shouted.

"But you are a pirate Jaw." Ray stated. Jaw blushed because he totally forgot about the bet.

"Well! Just don't tell anyone." Jaw said.

"Now that I get a better look at you." Ray closely eyed Jaw.

"You do look a lot like Jinbei, only you're orange." Ray mentally slapped himself for not putting two and two together.

"Anyway. Lets just hope that we find a ship soon, because I can't keep pulling your ass forever." Jaw stated.

"Relax. I'm sure that we will find one, but lets just hope we find food first." Ray said while his stomach growled.

"Ha! You can't even go a day without food! How pathetic!" Jaws stomach started to growl louder, which made him blush.

"Uh-huh! That's what I thought! You're hungry too!" Ray proudly stated.

"Whatever! Oh! I can see an Island in the distance!" Jaw pointed.

"Yes! Finally! Now we can find ourselves some food!"

"And a ship!" Jaw added.

"Oh! And a ship!" Ray shouted.

"Boy! Why do I have a bad feeling about this?" Jaw pondered.

"You're just hungry!" Ray said.

"That's it! I've had it!" Jaw shouted as he sped up making Ray slip and fall off the raft.

**SPLASH! **

"Hey! What the hell did you do that for!" Ray yelled.

"I'll see you at the island!" Jaw shouted as he continued to head for the island.

"Wait! Jaw! I'm sorry! Come back! Jaw!" Ray pleaded while trying to catch up to him.

**Well I guess those two are becoming great friends (I think)!**

**What awaits Ray and Jaw as they head towards the island!**

**Next Time On New One Piece-Not Very Talkative Are You?**

**Ray-She's Perfect!**

**Jaw-A Marine, huh?**

**?-I Refuse, now leave me alone.**

**Jaw-Damn it! Didn't I tell this would happen!**

**Captain-Ray**

**First Mate-Jaw**

**Navigator-Taken By Amyismynamey**

**Shipwright-Taken by Dthehalfdragon**

**Cook-?**

**Doctor-?**

**Musician-?**

**Sniper-?**

**Shichibukai-Need only one, I'll take the best one!**

**I Do Not Own One Piece! It Belongs To Oda!**


	5. Not Very Talkative Are You?

**Not Very Talkative Are You?**

* * *

**West Blue: Fushio Island**

* * *

"Ahhh finally! After pulling a certain someone for who knows how many hours! My shoulders are very stiff." Jaw sighed while rubbing his shoulders after climbing out of the water and onto the docks.

"Jaw!" Ray shouted while swimming towards Jaw at an amazing speed. "I'm going to fucking kill you, you fucking fishman bastard!"

"Hm?" Jaw turned around and watched his Captain climb out of the water and onto the docks shivering. "Oh, well look who it is! I'm glad to see you're still alive and well Captain!" He laughed while patting him on the shoulder.

"Cut…the…shit! You left me out there in that cold water to die you bastard!" Ray panted heavily while shivering.

"Oh will you be quiet you idiot?" Jaw sighed. "You should be happy that you're still even alive. So there's no need for you to complain."

"No need for me to complain? You left me out nearly in the middle of the ocean! I could've drowned and died!" Ray yelled before going into a sneezing fit. "Oh great, now I think I'm catching a cold!"

"It seems like you are." Jaw smirked. "I think you better head off into town and look for a doctor or something to help you out with that cold. God knows a Doctor is one of the most important positions in a pirate crew."

"Yeah, I guess you're right about that. Anyway, let's get moving so that we can find ourselves that doctor!" Ray walked forward and then he turned around and saw that Jaw was not moving a muscle. "What's wrong with you? I said let's go!"

"You have absolutely no idea how things work around here do you?" Jaw sweatdropped.

"What are you talking about now?" Ray asked.

"Fishmen still aren't very well welcomed on surface islands yet. You humans are still afraid of unknown species that you won't even give a chance to learn about!" Jaw replied. "If I take another step onto that island, those humans will most likely try to capture me, report me to the marines, and god knows what else."

"Wow, you really have it rough being a Fishman huh? Well don't you worry, I'll go on ahead and find ourselves a new crew member in no time!" Ray grinned.

"Just try not to get yourself into any kind of trouble, okay? I have a really bad feeling about this island." Jaw warned.

"What kind of bad feeling?" Ray asked.

"A very bad one I guess? I don't know, just becareful dumb ass." Jaw sighed.

"Okay, whatever. See you later Jaw!" Ray said before he ran off towards the town.

"Ugh! I doubt he heard a word I said." Jaw sighed before he dove into the sea in search for food.

* * *

**West Blue: Fushio Town**

* * *

_"Achoo! Achoo! Achoo! Damn it, Jaw! I'm gonna get him back for this!" Ray thought as he wiped his snot on his sleeves._ "Ugh!" Ray placed his hand on his forehead which quickly began to burn and sizzle. "Ahhhhh! Hot, hot, hot, hot!" He blew on his hand constantly in an attempt to cool his hand down.

"What is that guy doing?" Ray's ears twitched as he heard the civilians walking by whispering about him. Ray jumped up then ran into an alleyway to escape from the people. "Damn it! My head feels like its on fire! My visions starting to blur, I'm sweating bullets, and I think I'm going to take a little nap." Ray began to close his eyes until he heard something.

"You know, you've caused us a lot of trouble. We been looking for you for many years now!" Yelled a man in raggedy clothes. There were seven men surrounding a single woman. The woman had short brown hair and grey eyes, she is currently wearing a dark gray sweater jacket with a green short sleeve shirt underneath, knee length jean shorts and brown sandals.

"The Marines put a real hefty price on your head! I bet you wish you were still a Marine, huh?" Sneered another man. The woman just stood there with no emotion on her face as the men got closer to her holding swords.

"Now why don't you come with us quietly?" Another man asked, licking his blade. "We promise that we'll be very discrete about your capture."

"Hey! What do you guys think you're doing to that woman!" Ray shouted and then the seven men whipped around to see him with shocked expressions.

"Eh? Who the hell is this kid?" One of the men gasped.

"I don't know but, he probably over heard our conversation!" Another one of the men frowned.

"Then I guess we'll just have to kill him!" Another one of the men shrugged. "Sorry about this kid, but you just happened to walk into the wrong place at the wrong time."

"Stay back, miss! I'll take care of them!" Ray weakly smiled. After a few seconds passed, the woman just nodded as the seven men surrounded Ray instead.

"You've just dug your own grave kid!" One of the men grinned.

"Once we take care of you, we're gonna take "special" care of that woman right there!" Another on of the men winked to the other men and they all started to laugh.

"I don't think so! Kao Loi!" Ray wrapped his arms around the back of the neck of one of the men then he drove his knee into the man's face, sending the man crashing through a wooden crate.

"What the hell was that?" The remaining six men gasped.

"It doesn't matter! Lets get him!" The men roared while charging towards Ray.

"Heh! Pathetic!" Ray chuckled while he watched one of the men thrust his sword towards his chest but he simply parryed the sword away with his foot and then he drove his elbow into the man's face.

"Got you now kid!" Another man raised his sword above his head and then swung it downward, aiming for Ray's head.

"Uh-oh!" Ray jumped back to dodge the sword, and then looked down and saw that his shirt had been sliced. "You bastard, this is my favorite shirt!" Ray growled.

"You left your guard down kid! Now you're dead meat!" Two of the men appeared behind Ray with their swords raised above their heads.

"Tch, dumb asses! I don't have time for either of you!" Ray swung both of his fists upwards then grinned once his fists connected to the chins of the two men.

"This kid is some kind of monster!" The man yelped as he and the others began to back away slowly.

_"Damn it! I can't hold out much longer!" Ray thought, trying to play it cool._

"But we can't just leave her here! Let's attack all at once!" The remaining three men thrusted their swords towards Ray at the same time_. _But their efforts were useless once Ray stepped to the side and watched the swords miss him then he jumped on the men's swords.

"What the hell are you!" The men screamed in fear, possibly pissing themselves.

"I'm "Muay Thai" Ray!" Ray replied before he kicked the men in their faces, sending them crashing through a wall.

"Ugh! You're a freak! We're gonna tell the boss about this! Just you wait and see!" The men ran away screaming.

"Yeah…you…better…run!" Was all Ray could muster to say before he collapsed to the floor unconscious. The woman walked over to Ray then placed her hand on his forehead. Once she realized that he had a fever, she slumped Ray over her shoulder and walked off.

* * *

**West Blue: Fushio Island: Ocean Floor**

* * *

"What the hell am I doing here? I can just leave that human here and leave for the Grand Line. What's keeping me here?" Jaw asked himself. He soon snapped out of his trance once he noticed a Marine ship approaching the coast. "A Marine, huh? That human better not get himself in trouble!" Jaw sighed.

* * *

**West Blue: Fushio Island: Abandoned House**

* * *

_"Uh…wh...where am I?" Ray opened his eyes, as soon as he did, he noticed a pair of breasts in his face. Ray then noticed the woman he rescued coming closer to his face. "Wait a minute! Is she trying to kiss me? Am I about to have my first kiss? Aw man, I'm not mentally prepared for this! But, if she wants to…then who am I to complain." He closed his eyes pretending to be asleep, then he puckered his lips, preparing to get his supposed kiss. But instead of a kiss he got head butted instead._

"Owwww!" Ray shot up from the bed and he clutched his head in pain.

"Oh good, you're up." The woman said.

"What did you do that for?" Ray growled.

"I was checking if you still had a fever. My mom would check me like that to see if I had a fever." The woman replied.

"Grr! Well that hurt damn it! After I saved you I expected a thank you or something, not a head butt! You're supposed to place your forehead on the other persons forehead! Not headbutt them!" Ray sighed.

"I only headbutted you because I noticed that you were trying to kiss me." The woman stated. "But anyway, I didn't need your help at all with those bounty hunters. I could've taken them down easily."

"Oh well I uhh..." Ray nervously laughed as he thought of something to change the subject. "Well…thanks for helping me out after I collapsed. I'm Ray…and you are?"

"My name's Mitsuno M. Akari." Mitsuno replied.

"Mitsuno M. Akari, huh? So why were those men after you anyway?" Ray asked.

"They were probably after my body or something like that. I'm not one hundred percent sure." Mitsuno averted her gaze away from Ray. "So, what are you doing here on this island? I've never seen you here before."

"My first mate and I are looking for crew mates. Like a Navigator, a Doctor, or a ship, which ever comes first." Ray laughed.

"Well you're in luck because I'm a Navigator." Mitsuno said.

"You're a Navigator? Are you serious? That's just great! Then you can join my crew!" Ray turned to Mitsuno with a big smile on his face.

"And now you're out of luck because I hate pirates." Once Mitsuno said that, Ray's smile turned into a frown.

"Well now that you're all better, I'll be leaving now." Mitsuno got up and left the house.

"She's perfect!" Ray smiled as he walked out the door following after Mitsuno. "Come on! You're a Navigator and you seem strong enough to be in my crew! So you should definitely join us!"

"I refuse your offer. Now leave me alone." Mitsuno ordered with a blank expression on her face.

"I'm not one to give up so easily! You're going to be in my crew!" Ray said as he got in front of Mitsuno.

"Well then I guess I have no other choice." Mitsuno jumped over Ray and began to run towards the town.

"Oh I see! You want me to chase you, huh? Okay then! I'm game!" Ray shouted as he chased after Mitsuno.

"He actually plans on following me?" Mitsuno jumped on to a house and began to run on other rooftops, Ray soon followed.

"It's useless to run from me! I have great speed and endurance! I can run for three whole days without eating or sleeping!" Ray proudly stated.

Mitsuno's facial expression still didn't change as she then jumped off the roof into the streets full of people, Ray still continued to follow.

"This is so fun! I can chase you for hours!" Ray laughed as he dodged the crowds of people.

Mitsuno ran out of the town and into the woods, but Ray still continued to follow, much to her annoyance.

"I don't know why you keep trying to run! I'll only catch up to you!" Ray explained smugly.

Mitsuno still had the same expression on her face as she continued running.

"You're not very talkative are you?" Ray asked her but Mitsuno didn't reply and kept on running. They continued to run for what seemed to be an hour, they somehow ended up back into the town.

Mitsuno quickly turned the corner into the alleyway, Ray accidentally missed the turn, so he quickly turned around and ran into the alleyway.

"Now where did you go, Mitsuno?" Ray looked down the alleyway only to see a Lynx cat by his feet.

"Nya~!" The Lynx cat meowed.

"Damn it! She got away! Just you wait Mitsuno, you're going to join my crew!" Ray shouted as he ran farther down the alleyway.

* * *

**West Blue: Fushio Island: Docks**

* * *

"So this is the island that Mitsuno is on now, huh?" The Marine Captain asked as he took a look at Mitsuno's wanted poster.

**Wanted Dead Or Alive Mitsuno M. Akari 12,000,000 Beli **

"It's been a long time love, but now I've finally found you. You're not going to escape this time love." The Marine Captain grinned while leaning back in his chair.

"Captain Jax! The bounty hunters are here!" A marine private came into the room saluting.

"Good, I'll be right there." Marine Captain Jax is a tall man with a lean build, who has brown spiky hair and green eyes. He is currently wearing a black long sleeved button shirt with gold motifs on the front, blacks pants, black shoes, and a white marines coat draped over his shoulders.

"Okay sir." The marine private left the room.

"Hmm, I wonder how your expression will be this time once I see you again. I hope that it'll be cold and emotionless as ever." Jax muttered to himself before he finally left the room to meet the bounty hunters. "So? You seven have reported the sighting of Mitsuno M. Akari?" He asked while still looking at the wanted poster.

"Y-yes! We did see her! We had her cornered in an alleyway a few hours ago! But then, this k-kid came out of nowhere and took us out easily!" One of the seven men replied in complete fear.

"He was so frightening that we almost shit ourselves." Another one of the men cried.

"Except him! He actually shit himself!" Another man pointed to the man who shit himself which caused most of the marines to back away in disgust.

"This kid knew some kind of weird fighting style!" Another man said.

"What kind of weird fighting style?" Jax asked while still staring at the wanted poster.

"I don't know! But it was sick man!" The same man replied.

"Well at least you tried to capture her, I guess I have to kill his kid also for protecting her." Jax put the wanted poster in his pocket. "Fallout men, let's find these two and bring them to justice!" He ordered.

"Yes sir!" The Marines all roared before they headed towards the town.

* * *

**West Blue: Fushio Island: Fushio Town**

* * *

"Excuse me sir, but have you seen this woman walking around here some time today?" Jax asked as he walked up next to the shopkeeper and showed him Mitsuno's wanted poster.

"Why yes I have actually." The shopkeeper nodded once he got a good look at the wanted poster. "She was running on the rooftops from this kid about an hour ago."

_"She was running away from a kid? Why would she run away from a kid?" Jax pondered to himself while rubbing his chin. "I guess I'll just have to hurry up and find them if I want some answers."_

"Actually, there's the kid that was chasing after her right over there." The shopkeeper pointed to Ray who was walking still searching for Mitsuno.

"Hm, so that's the kid huh?" Jax muttered before he turned around to face Ray. "Hey kid with the black spiky hair!" He called out to Ray while unsheathing the sword on his hip.

"Hm? Someone calling me?" Ray turned around and saw Jax with his sword pointed directly at him. "A marine huh? What the hell do you want? I'm very busy looking for somebody!"

"Are you the kid that took down the seven bounty hunters earlier and rescused a woman named Mitsuno M. Akari?" Jax's eyes narrowed as he glared at Ray.

"Yes, I did take down a bunch of bounty hunters earlier." Ray replied with a slight nod. "They were harrassing the Navigator of my crew. So I had no other choice but to take them down. It's one of my responsibilities as a Captain to make sure my crew mates are safe."

"Navigator? Responsibilities as a Captain?" Jax sweatdropped. "Are you telling me that you're some kind of pirate captain?"

"Yeah, or maybe I shouldn't have told you that since you're a Marine Captain." Ray muttered as he put his finger on his chin and looked up at the sky with a thoughtful look on his face.

"You know, I really hate fucking liars like you!" Jax growled as he sheathed his sword and balled his hands into fists.

"I'm not lying! I'm actually a real pirate!" Ray said as he snapped out of his trance.

"I know you're lying because I know Mitsuno really well, and I know she would never join a pirate crew. Especially with a wanna be Captain like you!" Jax yelled.

"Well, she hasn't technically joined my crew just yet! But she will join the crew soon because I said she will! Now leave me alone, I'm going to continue with my search." Ray turned around and began his search again.

"I did not give you permission to leave yet boy!" Jax shouted while charging at Ray with his sword raised above his head.

"I swear, nothing is going right for me today! Kao Loi!" Ray whipped around and then he wrapped his arms around Jax's neck and attempted to pull his face into his knee.

"You're gonna have to do better than that if you want to defeat me boy!" Jax blocked Ray's knee with the palm of his hand at the last second before sending him flying into the shopkeeper's store with a powerful punch. "Sorry about that! I'll pay for the damage later." He told the shopkeeper before he walked through the door to and saw Ray buried under what looked like to be a mountain of meat. "What the hell?"

"I'm going to pay you back for that punch of yours after I'm finished eating all of this delicious meat! I can't fight on an empty stomach!" Ray grinned as he began to chow down.

"I have to admit that you're a funny guy, it's too bad that I have to kill you." Jax sighed.

"Buddy, you have no idea how many times I've heard people saying that they would kill me!" Ray laughed. "They all obviously failed since I'm still alive and kicking."

"Shut up!" Jax spun around and back kicked Ray through a wall, knocking him into a different store.

"Ugh! You bastard! Couldn't you have waited until I finished my meat!" Ray grunted as he rubbed his face.

"No! I need to find Mitsuno before she runs off again! And you know where she is!" Jax stated as he glared at Ray.

"Even if I did know where she was, there's noway in hell I would tell someone like you!" Ray frowned.

"Why the hell are you doing this? Why are you risking your life trying to protect someone you don't even know?" Jax asked.

"It's as I told you before, Mitsuno is my Navigator and it's my responsibility as the Captain to keep my crew mates safe from harm!" Ray replied.

"Stop lying to yourself! She's not a pirate and she's not apart of your stupid crew! She's just an outlaw and a traitor!" Jax threw the wanted poster in the air, pulled out a knife, and threw it at the poster, leaving it hanging on the wall next to Ray.

"What's this?" Ray asked as he looked at Mitsuno's wanted poster.

"It's a wanted poster! She's worth 12 million beli's! She used to be a Marine Captain a few years ago! Then she betrayed us by falling in love with this one pirate and helped him escape during his execution!" Jax yelled.

"So what? You think I give a damn about what she did in her past?" Ray stood to his feet and glared at Jax. "What's this to you anyway? Why are you so obsessed with this girl?

"Because…I was one of her subordinates! That's all!" Jax replied. "It's my duty to track her down and bring her to justice as her former subordinate!"

"No! You're most definitely lying to me! It must be something more than that!" Ray said.

"Well it doesn't concern you anyway because you'll be dead soon!" Jax yelled as he threw a strong right hook punch aimed directly towards Ray's face.

"Batta Loob Pak!" Ray parryed the fist away with his hand and then he landed a devastating roundhouse kick to Jax's face.

"Guraggh! You're pretty good rookie, that actually hurt…a little." Jax grinned at Ray, barely showing any sign of damage taken.

"It only hurt a little bit because I'm just warming up! You're going to experience some serious pain if and when I decide to get serious." Ray grinned while punching the air.

"You know what? You're actually pretty smug for a kid." Jax sweatdropped.

"Hey now, I'm not a kid! I'm seventeen years old!" Ray yelled.

"So what? I'm twenty one years old! So you're still a kid in my eyes!" Jax proudly stated.

"Shut up and let's just continue on with this fight!" Ray ordered.

"Gladly!" Jax threw another punch at Ray.

"Khun Yak Pa Nang!" Ray dodged to the left to avoid getting hit, he then swung his fist upward and smirked once his fist connected to Jax's chin.

"Ngh! Bastard!" Jax endured the pain of Ray's uppercut then he attempted to drive his elbow into Ray's face.

"Prarama Noa Sorn!" Ray blocked the elbow with his forearm and then he uppercutted Jax again.

"Aghh! Okay, I don't have time to play with you right now!" Jax sighed as he rubbed his now bruised chin.

"What's wrong! Can't take the heat?" Ray smugly puffed his chest out in victory. His eyes then widened once Jax appeared in front of him.

"Shock Front!" Jax slammed his palm onto Ray's chest, sending a shockwave throughout his entire body.

"Nghhhhaaaaaahhh!" Ray shouted as he was sent flying through three buildings. "Cough! Cough! Cough! Damn! That bastard got me got me good!" He coughed up a large amount of blood.

"Now tell me where Mitsuno is now!" Jax ordered while walking up towards Ray with his hands in his pockets.

"Like hell I will!" Ray charged towards Jax in blind rage.

"I tried to let you live boy! Delayed Shock!" Jax punched the air in Ray's direction.

"Oh shi...hm? What the? I don't feel anything...what are you trying to do?" Ray sweatdropped.

"3, 2, 1." Jax counted down and then smiled once Ray was sent flying back through two more buildings.

"D…a…m…n!" Ray's shirt was completely burnt off and his pants were badly torn after he had climbed out from the rubble he was buried under. "What…kind…of…attack…is…that?"

"I'm guessing this is the first time that you've felt a Shockwave before. I ate the Shockwave Shockwave Fruit! I'm a Shockwave man! I can create Shock waves at anytime I please!" Jax smiled.

"Well…shit!" Ray cursed.

"Now tell me where Mitsuno is! I doubt you'll survive another one of my shock waves up close again!" Jax told Ray while folding his arms over his chest.

"Sorry to tell you this...but I'm afraid that I'd rather die than tell you where Mitsuno is..." Ray weakly laughed.

"Damn you! Why don't you give up kid? Think of all of the adventures you can go on if you just tell me where Mitsuno is!" Jax growled.

"Yeah, I could just tell you where she is and then you'd let me go probably...and then I'd continue on with my journey. But, I wouldn't be able to live with my self knowing that I ratted out my Navigator!" Ray glared at Jax.

"Fine then, I'll just kill you then I'll probably threaten to sink this whole island...that might bring Mitsuno out out hiding." Jax smirked.

"You can't do that! There are innocent people here on this entire island! If you sink this island all those innocent people will probably die!" Ray shouted.

"Look around boy! Why do you think there are no people here?" Ray looked around and noticed no one was there watching the battle.

"Where did everyone go?" Ray asked.

"They've been evacuated to the ship, I always do that just in case it comes down to me sinking an island with my powers. I don't like killing innocent people." Jax said.

"Neither do I…but we gotta do what we gotta do I guess." Ray said.

"So you want to continue?" Jax started to pick his nose.

"Of course!" Ray grunted as he struggled to his feet.

"Fine." Jax flicked the booger at Ray, once it touched Ray's body, another shockwave coursed through his body, sending him flying back again. "Oh silly me, did I forget to tell you that I could transfer my shock waves into certain objects? Why do I keep forgetting to tell people that?"

_"Ugh! Ngh! Cough! Cough! I don't think I can beat this guy! He's really strong and weird!" Ray thought. Ray tried to get up but something in him snapped._ "AHHHHHH!" Ray shouted in agonizing pain.

"Oooh. That doesn't sound to good, it sounded like I broke your rib cage." Jax smugly said.

"Yeah…probably!" Ray collapsed on the ground clutching his ribs.

"Now tell me where Mitsuno is!" Jax ordered him again.

"I thought that I told you that I'd rather die than rat out my friend!" Ray shouted before coughing up more blood.

"Then you leave me no further choice…die!" Jax charged towards Ray with his fist cocked back.

_"This is it! I'm going to die! I'm sorry Jaw! I'm sorry Mitsuno! I'm sorry…mom!" As the fist came closer to Ray's face, he just shut his eyes and braced for impact._

* * *

**Next Time On One Piece:Berserker Pirates-I Loved You!**

**Jaw-Damn it! Why does this always happen to me!**

**Mitsuno-Why are you so obsessed with capturing me?**

**Jax-I loved you! And you betrayed me!**

**Mitsuno-I just don't have the same feelings for you as you have me.**

* * *

**Captain-Ray**

**First Mate-Jaw**

**Navigator-Taken by Amyismynamey**

**Shipwright-Taken by Dthehalfdragon**

**Cook-?**

**Sniper-?**

**Doctor-?**

**Musician-?**

* * *

**Thank You Amyismynamey for Mitsuno.  
**

**Please Review and Enjoy!**


	6. I Loved You

**"Die!" Jax shouted as he charged towards Ray cocking his fist back. As the fist came closer to Ray's face, he just shut his eyes and braced for impact. **

"I'm sorry." Mitsuno said.

"Huh?" Ray opened his eyes to see Mitsuno deflect Jax's fist with her foot. "Mitsuno!" Ray cheered.

"Can you accept my apology?"

"What did you do?" Ray winced in pain of his broken ribs.

"I could've saved you earlier, but I wanted to see if you really would rather die than rat me out. And you choose death without a second thought, and for that I'm grateful."Mitsuno glared at Jax, all Jax could do was sit there and grin at Mitsuno's appearance.

"I knew you were here, Mitsuno! Now that you're here! I can finish you off here and now!" Jax threw another shockwave punch towards Mitsuno, which she effortlessly dodged.

"After so many years of searching for you, here you are, right in front of me! And you're still as beautiful as I remember!" Jax stated with a smile on his face.

"Why are you so obsessed with capturing me?" Mitsuno asked.

"Because you're a traitor! And you will be brought to justice by my hand!" Jax pulled out his sword and Mitsuno pulled out her dagger. Jax slashed his sword at Mitsuno and she was about to block it. "Is that a good idea?" Jax smugly asked. Mitsuno's eyes widened then she side stepped to the left and she allowed the blade to hit the ground. Once it did a shockwave was sent through the ground.

"Ngh!" Mitsuno grunted trying to stay on her feet.

"Whooooaa! This bastard really is going to sink the island!" Ray shouted.

"It doesn't matter what you do! In the end, I'm going to sink this whole island, bring you two to Marine HQ, and then I'll be promoted to Commodore Jax!"

"Not if I stop you from doing that, then you'll just be on another endless chase like you were a few years ago." Mitsuno actually grinned.

"What's this! The stone face Mitsuno is actually grinning! Oh this is just perfect!" Jax clapped in sarcasm.

"Let's continue, Jax!"

"Fine then, traitor!" Jax attempted to hit Mitsuno with a barrage of Shockwave attacks, but she dodged them easily. Mitsuno pulled out her dagger and cut Jax on his cheek, blood went down Jax's cheek.

"Heh! You've gotten soft, my neck was wide open!" Jax exclaimed as he delivered a Shockwave to Mitsuno's face.

"Ahhhhh!" Mitsuno was heading straight for a wall.

"Mitsuno!" Ray shouted in great fear and pain. Mitsuno's eyes widened as she placed her feet on the wall and lounged towards Jax!

"What the hel-ahhhhhhhh!" Jax shouted blood splurged out of his body thanks to the slash marks Mitsuno gave him.

"What the hell happened to him? There's no way that Mitsuno's dagger could've done that to him!" Ray thought in great confusion. But once he looked up, he noticed that Mitsuno had changed into her Hybrid form. "A Devil Fruit!" Ray shouted.

"Ugh! So…you finally…reveal your…Devil Fruit! You ate the Lynx-Lynx Fruit!" Jax grunted, trying to stop the bleeding.

"Heh! So you were that cat in the alleyway." Ray mentally slapped himself for not figuring that out sooner. In her Hybrid form Mitsuno gains a grayish fur coat, her face looks more like a cat, with whiskers, yellow eyes, ears, she still has her hands, and her feet are replaced with paws. In this form she gains more strength and speed.

"Now if you still want to continue Jax, stand up."

"Sure…no…PROBLEM!" Jax slammed his hands on the ground causing a massive shock wave throughout the whole island.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh!" Ray shouted. "I can't take much more of this!" Ray thought.

"Jax! You're too reckless! That's why you'll never get any stronger than you are now." Mitsuno explained.

"Shut up! I'm going to be the best Marine there ever was! Starting by capturing you!" Jax charged at Mitsuno with both fist cocked back. "Let's see you dodge this one!" Jax through both fists at Mitsuno, but of course she got faster thanks to her Devil Fruit. Mitsuno side stepped behind Jax.

"You're gonna have to do better than that, Mitsuno!" Jax shouted as he whipped around trying to elbow Mitsuno, Mitsuno ducked, then she delivered another gruesome slash to Jax's upper torso.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Jax screamed in great pain and anguish, blood splurged everywhere.

"Nice one Mitsuno!" Ray cheered.

"I'm not going to kill you, Jax. I'm going to help you get to your ship now." Mitsuno stood over Jax, he was covered in blood and he needed immediate medical attention. Mitsuno held out her hand for Jax's.

"Even though she cut him up pretty bad, she's still nice." Ray thought. Mitsuno's eyes widened when she heard something clamp to her wrist, it was a sea stone cuff, and Mitsuno instantly turned back into her human form.

"You let your guard down, did you really think I would be beaten so easily!" Jax yelled as he gave Mitsuno another Shockwave punch.

"Ahhhhh!" Mitsuno screamed as she fell to the ground blood streaming down her face and mouth.

"Mitsuno!" Ray shouted as he tried to get up but couldn't.

"You…cheap bastard." Mitsuno muttered.

"Oh! I'm cheap? I'm just doing everything in my power to capture you! You're a pirate and I'm a Marine!" Jax proudly stated.

"Ugh! You use to be a good subordinate…what happened to you?" Mitsuno grunted.

"You happened to me! I loved you! And you betrayed me!" Jax shouted in great rage.

"What the hell is this…a soap opera!" Ray thought, trying to stay conscious because he was enjoying all of the drama.

"Do you remember all of those times on your ship when I tried to proof myself to you? I'd make sure I was the first person to report to you when anything needed to be done! I would be the first person to charge into battle to show my bravery! But you never acknowledged me! Then that one day we met that one pirate crew, I saw you blush at the first sight of the Captain! I actually saw you smile! Then we captured him, you looked so sad, I thought you were going to send him to jail, but you let him escape! And worst of all, you went with him!" Jax exclaimed trying to hold back his tears.

"Look, I know you're upset, but-''

"Shut up!" Jax interrupted. "A few months later we were assigned a new Captain! Then I came across the Shockwave-Shockwave Fruit! I ate it and I used it to kill your replacement, so that I could become Marine Captain Jax!"

"You're insane!" Mitsuno grunted.

"I'm insane! You fell in love with a pirate! Tell me Mitsuno, where's the love of your life now, huh!" Jax taunted Mitsuno while kicking her in the stomach. Mitsuno began to cry while grunting in between each kick.

"Stop it! You bastard!" Ray shouted while coughing up blood.

"Oh don't think I'm going to forget about you boy! After I'm done with this treacherous bitch! I'll kill you next!" Jax kept kicking Mitsuno.

"Why didn't you love me like you loved that pirate!" Jax asked while kicking Mitsuno.

"I just don't have the same feelings for you as you have for me." Mitsuno replied. Tears soon came down Jax's face.

"I understand now, if I can't have you! Then no one can!" Jax shouted as the island began to shake.

"Oh shit! He's really going to do it!" Ray shouted.

"Jax." Mitsuno thought.

"Now! Sink to the bottom of the ocean Mitsuno!" Jax held his hand out in front of him, and then a ball of compressed air appeared in his hand.

"W-what the hell is that!" Ray asked, while crawling closer to Mitsuno.

"Have you ever heard of the Former Shichibukai Bartholomew Kuma?" Jax asked with a grin on his face.

"No." Ray replied. Mitsuno's eyes widened at the mention of his name.

"Jax! You didn't!" Mitsuno yelled.

"Oh yes I did! No eat this!" Jax threw the compressed air ball at Mitsuno; all she could do was watch as it got closer.

"Ursus Shock!" Jax shouted, Mitsuno closed her eyes and braced for impact, but Ray jumped in the way and took most of the damage.

**BOOM!**

"Hahahahahaha! You're dead! You're all dead! Hahahaha!" Jax continued to laugh while streams of tears rolled down his face.

"Hey...bastard!" Ray shouted. Jax turned around and saw Ray barely standing covered in blood.

"Why won't you die!" Jax shouted, backing away in fear.

"Mitsuno." Ray said.

"Yeah?" Mitsuno replied weakly.

"I'm going to get those handcuffs off of you, so just sit tight until I beat this bastard." Ray panted heavily, trying to stay conscious.

"No one has ever survived that attack! How did you all survive!" Jax demanded an answer.

"Isn't it obvious?" Ray grinned. "You never wanted to kill Mitsuno; if you did you would've pulled out your little sword and stabbed her through her heart a long time ago. You held back on that explosion Jax. Admit it, you can't stand to see the love of your life die in front of you."

"What are you talking about? Of course I wanted to kill her! I want her dead!" Jax yelled.

"If you want to kill her, you're going to have to go through me!" Ray barely got in his Muay Thai stance.

"Gladly!" Jax pulled out his sword and impaled Ray through his stomach.

"Guaaaagh!" A puddle of blood came falling out of Ray's mouth.

"Heh! Now hurry up and die!" Jax sneered.

"Eat this! Ray grabbed Jax's hand and cocked his fist back.

"Fool! I'll just use my Shock-'' "What the hell! Why can't I use my Devil Fruit!" Jax thought as Ray's fist came connected with his stomach. "Nuwaaaahhh!" Jax coughed up blood.

"Now the finisher!" Ray shouted as he raised his arms above his head. "Sok Ku!" Jax's eyes widened as Ray smashed his elbows into Jax's shoulders, breaking his arms instantly.

"!" Jax shouted in agonizing pain.

"Shut up! Kao Loi!" Ray's knee connected to Jax's face, knocking him out instantly. Ray pulled the sword out of his body, and then he walked over to Jax.

"Now, where are the keys to those handcuffs?" Ray asked himself as he searched for the key. "Here they are!" Ray cheered. "Mitsuno!" Ray threw the keys over to Mitsuno, and then she unlocked the handcuffs on her wrist.

"Now that you're free, I'm gonna take a nap because I'm losing a lot of blood here." Ray closed his eyes, fell backwards, and passed out on the ground.

"Ugh! Try…not to…die on me." Mitsuno went over to Ray.

"Freeze!" A marine yelled aiming his gun at Mitsuno and Ray.

"Grrr!" Mitsuno transformed into her hybrid form again.

"Ahhh! It's a monster! Shot it!" The marines all fired their guns at her.

"Feline Frenzy!" Mitsuno shouted as she dodged every bullet with ease and then she mauled every single Marine there. "Don't you dare point your guns at my friend." Mitsuno said quietly.

"I'm guessing you're our new Nakama." Jaw said.

"Who are you?" Mitsuno glared bearing her fangs.

"Relax; I'm the first mate, Jaw." Jaw said, raising his hands over his head. "Holy shit, what happened to him?" Jaw asked while taking a good look at Ray.

"We went up against a Marine Captain." Mitsuno returned to her human form.

"Damn it! Why does this always happen to me? Please tell me you're a doctor." Jaw pleaded.

"Sorry, I'm just a Navigator." Mitsuno went over to Ray and she placed her forehead on his. "Just as I thought, his fever is back and higher than before." Mitsuno said with a worried look.

"Okay, let's get him to the next island because I don't think these people will heal him, not after what you guys did." Jaw slumped Ray over his shoulder. "Do you have everything you need?" Jaw asked.

"No, I need to get a few things at my house." Mitsuno replied as she transformed back to her hybrid form. "Be back in a second." Mitsuno was then gone in an instant.

"You really do gather up weird people don't you?" Jaw asked an unconscious Ray.

* * *

"So I'm really going to become a pirate, huh?" Mitsuno asked herself as she packed her clothes, books, and other things. "I guess I owe it to him for making my dream come true. I have found myself a true friend." Mitsuno actually smiled at the thought of becoming a pirate with Ray and Jaw. "Okay, I better hurry up and get back to Jaw." Mitsuno transformed back to her hybrid form and once again, she was gone in an instant.

* * *

"Geez, where is that woman?" Jaw asked himself pacing back and forth waiting impatiently. "She better get here before the Marines deicide to come and check on their Captain."

"I'm here." Mitsuno appeared out of nowhere.

"Okay, can we go now?" Jaw rudely asked.

"Yes, I'm ready to go." Let's head over to the coast, but be warned. The other Marines are over there with the civilians." Jaw explained.

"You saw how I handled these Marines, if they try to attack us, I'll simply kill them." Mitsuno stated.

"Uh…right." Jaw looked around the whole island. "You guys really messed up the place…I think I'll start getting on the islands for now on." Mitsuno just nodded as they headed for the coast.

* * *

"I wonder why it got so quiet all of a sudden." A Marine private said.

"I don't feel Captain Jax's shockwave's anymore."

"Do you think that Mitsuno chick took him down?"

"What are you an idiot? The Captain would never lose to someone like her!"

"But it's still a possibility!"

"Okay, let's go check on the islands condition, let's all pray to god that he doesn't sink another island." All of the Marines and the civilians left the Marine ship and headed for the town.

"Phew, if we didn't hide in these bushes they would've tried to shot at us." Jaw wiped his forehead with his sleeve.

"I still don't understand why you didn't let me kill them." Mitsuno said with a blank expression.

"I'm just trying not to get a bounty for now okay, maybe when we get into the Grand Line. Then I'll have no problem with killing humans." Jaw explained.

"Let's steal the Marine ship." Mitsuno came out of the bushes and got on board.

"Whoa! Hold on! What did I just tell you? I don't want to get a bounty right, now!"

"The Marines have no idea you were here, okay? Now bring Captain Ray onboard."

"Heh! Captain Ray, I like the sound of that." Ray sheepishly commented.

"So you're still alive, huh? Why don't you just die already so I can leave?" Jaw asked while putting Ray on the ship.

"I'm not one to die so easily." Ray grinned.

"No kidding." Jaw and Mitsuno thought.

"You should really rest Captain; your rib cage could be shattered, you might be bleeding internally, and your fever is back." Mitsuno said while helping Ray get to the bed.

"Okay, I'll rest; we need to find a Doctor as soon as possible." Ray laid down.

"Do you know an island in West Blue where we can find a Doctor Mitsuno?" Ray asked clutching his ribs.

"Yes, actually, there is this one island where this doctor from Sky Island resides."

"Sky Island!" Ray and Jaw yelled in unison.

"Yes. I don't really remember her name but she's a celebrity there." Mitsuno pulled out a map and her compass. "We're only about 3 days away from the island." Mitsuno pointed to the island.

"Great, let's go find this doctor and have her fix me up, then we'll ask her to join my crew!"

"You make it sound so easy; can you at least once consider the danger?" Jaw asked.

"I do consider the danger, for other people that dare get in my way." Ray smugly stated.

"That's not what I meant dumbass!" Jaw shouted as he started to pull on Ray's cheeks and Ray soon followed suit.

"I'm not really the one that likes to interrupt male bonding, but those Marines are going to come back soon." Ray and Jaw look at each other and then their faces turn red for a second.

"Okay! Jaw raise anchor! Mitsuno raise the sails and make sure we're on course!" Ray ordered.

"Aye-aye." Jaw responded annoyed.

"Aye-aye Captain Ray." Mitsuno responded calmly. Ray, Jaw, and Mitsuno have successfully stolen a Marine ship and are now on their way to search for a doctor. Once again, they still were oblivious to the fact that their battle was watched from afar.

"Once again! That kid continues to amaze me!" The tall shadow figure laughed while the smaller one held out his/her hand out. "Oh come on! I don't have to pay you because he was going to die until that kitty chick had to step in!" The taller shadow figure argued. The smaller shadow figure opened one eye which glowed a bright red. "Whoa! Calm down! Here!" The taller shadow figure handed the money to the smaller shadow figure. "Grrr! That's it! I'm really going to kill that kid now!" The taller shadow figure shouted while the other one continued to count the money, completely ignoring him/her.

**Uh-oh! That doesn't sound good for Ray and the others! Who are those two! And why are they following Ray? **

**Next Time On New One Piece-Gathering Of The Shichibukai!**

**?-Now that most of you are here, we can finally begin.**

**?-Come on guy's we're not allowed to fight.**

**?-Okama Way!**

**?-You wanna go you big breasted bitch?**

**?-I don't know why, but out of all of us, he's the scariest.**

**?-Because he keeps costing me money!**

**Captain-Ray**

**First Mate-Jaw**

**Navigator-Mitsuno M. Akari**

**Doctor-Taken by Redcapp55**

**Shipwright-Taken by Dthehalfdragon**

**Cook-?**

**Sniper-?**

**Musician-?**

**I Do Not Own One Piece! It Belongs To Oda! Please Review and Enjoy!**

**I Loved You **


	7. Gathering Of Shichibukai!

**Gathering Of The Shichibukai!**

* * *

**West Blue: Middle of the ocean**

* * *

"Ummm, Jaw? Mitsuno? Do you to mind telling me why I'm strapped down to the bed again?" Ray sweatdropped as Jaw was restraining Ray to the bed.

"Because you can't sit still and let your wounds heal, so you left us with no other choice but to strap you down Captain." Jaw replied.

"I'm sorry Captain, but you need to be alive when we get to the island where the doctor is and I'm afraid at the rate you were moving, you would've died." Mitsuno stated.

"I know, I know, but you two don't have to strap me down to a bed damn it! Release me! Release me!" Ray ordered while struggling to break free from the restraints.

"Quit struggling you idiot! I'm only going to make the ropes tighter and then it's going to block off your circulation!" Jaw shouted as he finished strapping Ray to the bed.

"Mitsunoooo! Can't you untie these straps? I took down your crazy lover for you! So the least you can do is untie these ropes and let me move around freely around the ship." Ray pleaded.

"And I'm showing you my gratitude by keeping you alive, Captain." Mitsuno said while giving Ray a sweet smile.

"Let's leave him here and make sure we're on course." Jaw ordered while heading for the door.

"Right." Mitsuno nodded before getting up from her chair and leaving the room alongside Jaw.

"H-hey! Y-you guys! Don't leave me in here all alone with nothing to do damn it!" Ray shouted as he continued to struggle so that he could break free from his restraints.

"Here, read these and keep quiet damn it." Jaw ordered as he grabbed a stack of wanted posters and laid them out on Ray's stomach before leaving the room and shutting the door.

"W-what? How am I suppose to read these?" Ray sweatdropped.

* * *

"Do you think it's a good idea to leave him alone in that room like that?" Mitsuno asked while pulling up a chair.

"Yeah, I think it was. Would you rather him walking around the ship re-opening his wounds? As much as I would like for Captain to die right now, I don't want him dying like that. So anyway, are we on course?" Jaw asked.

"Yes, you have nothing to worry about. I'll let you know when we're off course, Jaw." Mitsuno said while opening a navigation book.

"I'll have to stay out on the deck until we get to the island, because we might get attacked by pirates and we can't let Captain fight or get injured again." Jaw sighed.

"I understand." Mitsuno nodded.

"So tell me about yourself...since we're going to be in the same crew together, I guess I should learn as much about you as I can." Jaw said while leaning against the wall.

"My name is Mitsuno M. Akari, I'm 17 years old, I use to be a Marine Captain a few years ago until I fell in love with a pirate and let him escape. The marines branded me a traitor and have been hunting me down for years." Mitsuno said as she looked up from her book to see Jaw's reaction to her story.

"Uh-huh, and what about your bounty? I heard from a few marines back on the island that you had a bounty on your head." Jaw said.

"I'm worth 62 million beli's." Mitsuno replied while going back to reading her book.

"I see you're not that shy in giving up information, what colors your underwear?" Jaw asked.

"Blue and white." Mitsuno replied.

"W-what the? What the hell is wrong with you woman? Do you think that I actually want to know what color your underwear is? I was just kidding damn it!" Jaw sweatdropped.

"And I too was just kidding, Jaw. It was nothing more than a simple joke." Mitsuno giggled while looking up from her book to see Jaw's reaction.

"Oh...uh...umm...erm...I-I knew that." Jaw sweatdropped while scratching the back of his head.

"Uh-huh, sure you did." Mitsuno giggled before going back to her navigation book.

"Anyway, what are we going to do if another Marine ship shows up?" Jaw sighed while pulling up a chair and taking a seat.

"Well, if another Marine ship comes by and attempt to board us, you could just jump into the sea and sink their ship while I fight off the soldiers that make it onto the deck." Mitsuno suggested.

"Hmm, yeah, that could work. That's actually a pretty good plan, it's so simple yet genius. I guess it actually pays to have a former Marine on your side." Jaw grinned.

"Yes, I guess so. Unless I'm actually a spy for the marines and steadily buying my time until I turn you two into the marines." Mitsuno said.

"I would believe that, but I saw you maul those marines down earlier. I highly doubt that other marines would kill their own kind." Jaw nervously laughed.

"You'd be surprised Jaw, most marines will do anything and everything to get what they want." Mitsuno stated.

"I'm sure there are, but anyway, besides the Admirals, who else are the most dangerous things that we have to worry about encountering throughout the Grand Line? Since you use to be a Marine, I'm sure that you must know something." Jaw said.

"Well I don't know much since I was only a Marine Captain. Low ranking officers don't know much until they get a higher rank like Commodore or Rear Admiral. But my guess would be the Shichibukai." Mitsuno replied while setting down her book.

"Oh right, I almost forgot about the Shichibukai. My father use to be a Shichibukai until he defected at the Great Whitebeard War. If my memory serves me correctly, the Shichibukai are pirates approved by the government, right?" Jaw asked.

"Yes, and they are extremely powerful, or so I've heard. I've never met any of the new Shichibukai." Mitsuno said.

"I see, and if we were to take one of them on right now. Would we be able to win?" Jaw asked.

"Most likely not. The new Shichibukai are far more powerful than the previous Shichibukai, we wouldn't last long if we were to engage in battle against any of them." Mitsuno sighed.

"Just as I thought, oh well, at least we're safe here in West Blue for now. There's noway that any of the Shichibukai would come all the way from the New World to here." Jaw sighed in relief.

"Well, since we're going to be a Pirate crew together. Why don't you tell me alittle about yourself and Captain? Like, how long have you two been traveling together?" Mitsuno smiled.

"Well...I don't really like to tell people about me much, but...I'm the son of Jinbei. And Captain and I use to be slaves for the Tenryuubito...and we've been traveling with each other for about two days now. That's pretty much everything that you need to know about us right now." Jaw said.

"I see." Mitsuno nodded slowly as she was slightly disappointed by the answer she recieved.

"I'm uh...sorry if I seem a little boring to you. You can go talk to the Captain if you want." Jaw said while scratching the back of his head.

"Okay." Mitsuno nodded before she got up from her chair and walked out of the kitchen, heading toward Ray's cabin.

_"Wow that kinda hurt my feelings a little bit." Jaw thought before he got up and looked inside the refrigerator. _

* * *

**New World: Marineford  
**

* * *

"Damn it, everyday there are just more and more pirate uprisings." Admiral Roy sighed while leaning back in his chair after reading over thousands of report letters. (Admiral Roy; Ray's Father; Roy is a tall, muscular man with lightly tanned skin, onyx eyes, black spiky hair with two jaw-length bangs framing on either side of his face, and he also has two small scars running vertical down his eyes. Roy is currently wearing a black, double breasted suit with a red tie and a long sleeved, red buttoned up shirt underneath, black pants, red shoes, and a long white cape draped over his back with the words 'Justice' on the back.) "Hm, oh, come on in." Roy ordered after hearing a few knocks on the door.

"Admiral Roy, the meeting with the seven Royal Shichibukai is about to begin any minute now and we need you down there in the meeting room, sir." Commodore Gina Kitt said as she entered the Admiral's room while saluting. (Commodore Gina Kitt; Gina Kitt is an average height woman with a narrow face, thin eyebrows, and high cheekbones. She has dark eyes, long, red-orange hair that reaches all the way to her waist, and she is currently wearing a red fashionable suit with black shoes, and a white overcoat draped over her shoulders with the word 'Justice' on the back.)

"Oh right, I completely forgot about that damn meeting. Sheesh, can't we just reschedule or something? I'm honestly not in the mood for dealing with those Shichibukai at the moment." Roy sighed.

"As much as I would like to do that as well Admiral Roy, sir, the Shichibukai are already here and I'm sure they'd be pretty upset about you rescheduling the meeting after they've come such a long way." Gina said.

"Yeah you're right, the least I want to hear is that the Shichibukai went on a berserk rampage destroying a countless number of islands just because I decided to reschedule the meeting. Lets go Commodore." Roy sighed as he stood to his feet and followed Gina who escorted him out of his room and out into a long hallway. "So, I heard you took out the Siegfried Pirates all by yourself, that's pretty impressive." Roy commented while walking alongside Gina through the long hallway of lower rank marine officers saluting them on the way.

"Oh please, it's nothing compared to what you do." Gina blushed in embarrassment at being complimented by the Admiral. "So anyway, where's the Fleet Admiral? Lately it's just been you and the other Admiral's attending meeting such as this." Gina stated while turning a corner alongside Roy.

"He went to the Holy Land of Mariejois to have a meeting with the Gorosei. I don't know why he continues to go there though, I hate those old bastards. I mean, why they think we need pirates' help to take down other pirates is beyond me." Roy frowned.

"Do you have any idea when he'll be coming back, sir?" Gina asked.

He'll be back sooner or later I hope, because I'm honestly getting sick of attending these meetings. I'm ready to get back out there in the sea and capture pirates." Roy frowned as he and Gina stopped in front of a large door with a world government symbol on it.

"Oh, I'm sorry sir! It seems that I've forgotten to fetch a giant to open the door for us. I'll go fetch one right away sir." Gina bowed her head before turning around to go fetch a giant.

"That won't be necessary Commodore." Roy said before extending his arm forward and placing his hand on the giant door.

_"He doesn't really plan on opening that door with just one hand does he? I know he's an Admiral and all but there's noway that he'll be able to do it." Gina thought._

"Alright, lets get this damn meeting over with as soon as possible." Roy sighed as he pushed the huge door open with just one hand.

_"No way! That's impossible! He opened that door with just one hand? How strong are the Admiral's? And how can I get that strong?" Gina gasped as she walked into the meeting room. The meeting room had a huge round table in the middle of the room, filled with different Marines, and seven empty chairs._

"Where the hell are the Shichibukai? I thought that they were here already." Roy growled while gritting his teeth so that he could hold in his anger at the sight of the seven empty seats.

"A few of their ships have pulled up at the docks, so it will take some time for them to get up here." Chief Adviser Jack replied.

"Where are the other Admirals? I thought that the others would at least be here by now." Gina said as she looked around the room trying to find any sign of the other Admiral's.

"They got a tip on the location on one of the Yonkou, so they went to go and check it out for themselves." Roy replied as he looked through some paperwork left on his seat.

"Which Yonkou?" Gina asked while taking her seat at the round table.

"It was..."Devil's Hand" Adamask Marleon." Roy replied.

"Oh, him." Gina nodded.

"Just think...if you guy's hadn't have done what you did to him, he would've been on our side…maybe." Everyone turned around in their seats to see one of the Shichibukai at the door. "Hello everyone, Royal Shichibukai Ohama Shirahama is here!" Ohama laughed. (Royal Shichibukai; Ohama Shirahama; Ohama is a tall, muscular man with purple eyes and purple hair that he keeps brushed over his face. He wears a white double breasted suit with a purple tie and a long sleeved, purple shirt underneath, white pants, and purple shoes. He has a former bounty of 183,000,000 Beli's.)

"We did what we had to do for research, nothing further. Even though I don't really agree about what the World Government did to him, I didn't have the strength nor the authority to stop them at the time." Roy sighed while watching the Shichibukai enter the room.

"Hello Miss Gina Kitt, it's nice to finally meet you in person. You're much more beautiful, than I thought you were. " Ohama appeared in front of Gina, grabbed her hand, and then kissed it.

"Back off pirate!" Gina yelled as she swept her leg forward in an attempt to kick the Shichibukai in the face.

"Temper temper mademoiselle." Ohama laughed before he disappeared and reappeared in his seat at the round table before Gina's foot could make contact with his body.

"W-what the? How did you get there so fast?" Gina gasped as she was completely

"Ohama knows Rokushiki, Commodore. I'm sure you may have heard of it by now, that technique he just used now was Soru." Roy replied.

"But, how could someone like him learn Rokushiki? It's highly unlikely for pirates to learn techniques like that." Gina said.

"That is true, but you see, Ohama here was trained by former CP9 agent Robert Lucci." Roy sighed.

"Correction, I was trained by him and his team." Ohama laughed until he felt a cold chill go down his spine, he slowly turned his head over to Roy to see the Admiral glaring at him. "Ahahaha, I'll uhh...shut up now." Ohama nervously laughed.

"Why are you so scared of an Admiral, Ohama? If you were as strong as me, you wouldn't be scared by such a harmless glare like that." Everyone turned around to another one of the Shichibukai at the door. "What the fuck are you all staring at huh?" Ogata asked while glaring at everyone in the room. (Royal Shichibukai; "Drunken Fist" Ogata Nakamura; Ogata is a tall, muscular man with silver spiky hair, his left eye is green while his right eye is red, he wears a black vest which is opened at the torso, blue pants with a red sash tied around his waist to hold his sake and five flintlock pistols, and black shoes. He has a former bounty of 162,000,000 Beli's.)

"Oh, well if it isn't Ogata Nakamura. Hey there buddy, I haven't seen you in a while. How have you been?" Ohama greeted the Shichibukai with a warm smile.

"I've never been better, I've just been sailing around the New World drinking sake. That is, until I got a report about another meeting, which completely killed my buzz by the way. So whatever this meeting is about, it had better be about something important for you guys to interrupt my daily drinking schedule." Ogata sighed while taking his seat at the round table.

"It doesn't matter if it's important or not. You either show up to the meeting or not, no one forced you to come here, Nakamura." Roy sighed.

"Yeah you did…the World Government doesn't want us to end up like the other Shichibukai, so you made these little gatherings mandatory." Ogata said before taking a swig of his sake.

"It's not our faults that the last Shichibukai tested their luck with us. Crocodile tried to take over a nation, Gecko Moria became too weak to even hold his title as Shichibukai so we had Doflamingo go kill him-'' Roy was cut off by the sound of glass shattering once Ogata threw his empty sake bottle against the wall.

"Which...Gecko Moria escaped." Ogata laughed.

"Right, Bartholomew Kuma willingly let us turn him into a ruthless killing machine, Blackbeard broke into Impel Down and freed some of the worst criminals in history, Boa Hancock betrayed us by helping the Straw Hats, Mihawk just straight up got bored and quit, and don't even get me started on what Doflamingo did." Roy sighed in great annoyance at the memories of the defection of each former Shichibukai.

"Ha ha ha ha! That was funny, you bastards didn't see it coming!" Ogata laughed while holding his sides.

"C-come on now, Ogata. T-that's not funny..." Ohama said while trying his best not to burst into a laughing fit alongside his fellow Shichibukai.

"I see nothing funny in that you shitty bastard." Everyone turned around once again to see another one of the Shichibukai standing at the door. "Now then, can we start this meeting so that I can leave this place as soon as possible?" Oden sighed. (Royal Shichibukai; Oden Okinu; Oden is a tall, slim, quite muscular woman with blonde hair that she keeps in a ponytail and brown eyes. She wears a red bikini halter top, red pants that stop a few inches below her knees, black leather combat boots, and a red and gold overcoat draped over her shoulders that has her jolly roger on the back. She has a former bounty of 232,000,000 Beli's.)

"Oh great, who let this bitch in here?" Ogata sighed at the presence of the female Shichibukai while watching her walk up to the round table.

"Ohama dear, could you please pull out my chair for me?" Oden leaned over the table and revealed her cleavage to everyone in the room, watching as almost everyone's faces turned bright red.

"Certainly my sweet!" Ohama appeared behind Oden, he pulled out her chair, and then scooted her closer to the table once she sat down.

_"Holy cow, her boobs are huge. How do I get my boobs that big?" Gina thought as she compared sizes and sighed in defeat._

"Hmm, oh, I see that you're still alive Nakamura. I expected you to be dead after what happened at the last meeting." Oden sighed once she finally noticed the presence of Ogata.

"Heh, you dumb bitch. There's noway that I'd actually die until I see you die first, and if you keep talking to me the way you are now, you'll definitely end up dead here and now." Ogata grinned.

"Ha, as if you actually have the balls to attack someone as strong as me! I'll send you flying with just te flick of my wrist you drunk bastard!" Oden laughed.

"Those are most definitely fighting words! You wanna go you big breasted bitch?" Ogata growled as he shot up from his seat.

"Of course, but this won't be much of a fight. This will be more of a one-sided beat down!" Oden grinned as she shot up from her chair.

"Come on guys we're not allowed to fight here. How about we all just take a few deep breaths and calm down huh? What do you say?" Ohama smiled as he tried to prevent the two Shichibukai from fighting without resorting to violence.

"Stay outta this bastard unless you want to end up dead!" Both Ogata and Oden shouted at Ohama in unison, forcing the Shichibukai to scoot away from them in his chair in complete fear.

"Okama Way!" A loud voice echoed throughout the room, forcing Ogata's and Oden's eyes to widen in complete terror. "Hello everybody! It's me! Okama Izo!" Izo sang as he entered the room while spinning on one foot. (Royal Shichibukai; Okama Izo; Izo is a tall, slim but muscular man with green eyes and a rainbow dyed bowl cut hair. He wears a heavy make-up, a black shirt which is open at the torso, black pants, and pointed shoes. He has a former bounty of 272,000,000 Beli's.)

"Hello Ogata Nakamura, Oden Okinu, Ohama Shirahama! I'm glad to see that you're all still looking alive and well!" Izo laughed while continuing to spin on one foot again.

"Ugh! Don't talk to me you Okama freak! Go back to Okama Island and never return from there again!" Ogata sighed while sitting back down in his seat.

"You know, you've been in a bad mood lately Nakamura. Izo, why don't you give Nakamura here a hug?" Oden suggested as a devilish grin appeared on her face while sitting back down in her chair.

"Ohhhh, that's a great idea! Come here Nakamura!" Izo sang while spinning over to Ogata.

"Wait, no! Don't you dare touch me you Okama bastard! I will kill you if you hug me!" Ogata warned Izo, but the Shichibukai ignored the warning and hugged Ogata anyway. "Grrr, get off me you Okama bastard!" Ogata shouted as he pushed the Shichibukai off of him.

"Whoa whoa whoa, what's with all the hostility Nakamura? I'm just trying to cheer you up, but I guess you're only more grumpier than before." Izo sighed as his hug only made Ogata more angrier.

"You damn right I am! And now I'm going to kill you, and the blonde bitch over there!" Ogata growled as his muscle mass increased slightly.

"That's enough you two, now sit down!" Roy ordered as he shot out from his chair.

"Oh looks who's finally deciding to step up! You want a piece of me too Admiral? Because I have no problem with killing you alongside those two over there!" Ogata grinned.

"I don't really wish to fight you right now, but if you're seriously itching to fight against someone. Then I guess I have no other choice but to kill you myself." Roy said while cracking his knuckles.

"Oh boy, are you two honestly about to fight each other? Because if you are, I'd really love to see the both of you kill each other. I might as well make a bet on this so that I could make some more money. I bet 200,000 beli's that both of them will kill each other, thus ending in a draw." Everyone turned around to see two Shichibukai at the door. "Anyone else want to get in on this bet?" Yoshio grinned. (Royal Shichibukai; Yoshio Taoka; Yoshio is a tall, man with an average muscular build, he has brown gelled back hair and blue eyes. He wears red pants with money designs all over it, red gloves, and black pants. His former bounty is 299,000,000 Beli's.)

"..." Rag Doll stared off into the distance with a glazed look in his eyes. (Royal Shichibukai; Rag Doll; Rag Doll is a short, slim but muscular man who's entire body is covered in bandages, he wears an orange jacket, blue jean shorts, and no shoes. His former bounty is 303,000,000 Beli's.)

"Oh look, mister "moneybags" is here in an attempt to scam us out of our money." Ogata sweatdropped while watching Yoshio and Rag Doll enter the room.

"Heh, there's nothing wrong with trying to make money you drunkard. Money makes the world go round you know that, if you want to have the most power in the world, guess what you need to have. That's right, you guessed it, money." Yoshio grinned.

"You idiot, lets see how your money protects you from this bullet!" Ogata laughed as he pulled out one of his flintlock pistols and fired a quick round at Yoshio.

"Hmph, using such useless tactics." Yoshio sighed after watching Rag Doll slice the bullet in half in a powerful knife hand chop.

"Tch, of course your personal little bodyguard would protect you. You know that Rag Doll won't be there to protect you from death all the time, Yoshio." Ogata stated.

"I know that Nakamura, that's why I'll just have to buy another bodyguard once Rag Doll proves to be of no further of use to me." Yoshio laughed while taking his seat at the round table alongside Rag Doll.

"Hm, there are only six of you here. Where's the last Shichibukai?" Roy asked.

"He sent me and Rag Doll a message in West Blue saying that he didn't feel like coming to a piece of shit meeting." Yoshio replied while pulling out a large wad of cash and began counting it.

"What? The Shichibukai meetings are mandatory, he'll be stripped of his title of Shichibukai if he doesn't show up." Roy frowned.

"He knew you'd say that, so he told us that you could do whatever you wanted and that he didn't give a damn what you do." Yoshio smirked.

"Tch, that bastard Dartz is just getting more and more arrogant each day that passes." Roy growled while clenching his hands into fists.

"Hey Yoshio." Oden called.

"What do you want woman? Can't you see that I'm counting my money? If you want some you can't have any...unless you strip for me that is. A sexy woman like you would definitely make me alot of money." Yoshio laughed.

"I suggest that you watch yourself you smug bastard, unless you want to get kicked straight out of this building and out into the sea. Anyway, you and Rag Doll were in West Blue right?" Oden asked while leaning back in her chair.

"Yeah." Yoshio nodded while going back to counting his money.

"Then how did you get here so fast? It should take you guys months to get back to the New World." Oden sweatdropped.

"We have our ways woman, we have our ways." Yoshio smirked.

"What were you guys doing in West Blue anyway?" Roy asked.

"We got bored so we started following this one rookie pirate for awhile. He looks like you." Yoshio pointed at the Admiral then grinned once he saw the Admiral's eyes widen.

"Did he use Muay Thai?" Roy managed to ask while shaking slightly.

"Yeah." Yoshio nodded.

_"Raymond? So you're still alive? Damn it, I should tell all the marines in West Blue to hunt him down and kill him. No, no, there's no need to worry about this, there's noway that he'll be able to make it into the Grand Line. Unless..." Roy sighed._

"Well uhhh, since Dartz won't be attending the meeting. How about we start the meeting now?" Izo suggested.

"Huh? Oh, okay." Roy nodded.

"What's the meeting about anyway?" Ogata asked before taking another swig of his sake.

"A few things, but we'll start with the movements of Raid and his crew." Roy replied.

"Raid? Isn't that guy one of the four Yonkou?" Yoshio smirked at the mention of Raid's name.

"Yes, it's clear that he wants to be the Pirate King. But his movements are just too strange." Roy explained.

"How strange?" Ohama asked.

"Some of his commanders have been spotted in East Blue, West Blue, North Blue and South Blue." Roy replied.

"That is a bit strange, why would he send his commanders there? What's so important about the four blues?" Oden sweatdropped.

"If Raid's after One Piece, why not send his commanders in the New World? I mean, One Piece is definitely at Raftel right?" Ohama asked.

"Maybe, I don't know, I'm not the Pirate King." Roy shrugged.

"I don't care what the Yonkou are planning, it has nothing to do with me." Ogata stated as he leaned back in his chair.

"Whatever the Yonkou are planning it involves the World Government, so it does have something to do with you." Roy glared at Ogata.

"Geez old man, don't get your panties in a bunch." Ogata laughed.

"This is serious! Raid and his crew have killed thousands of people, marines, and other pirates! He even raped a Tenryuubito's daughter! " Roy yelled while slamming his fist on the round table.

"Wow, that Raid guy must've had a busy morning." Ogata whistled.

"We need to find a way to get a Yonkou over here in Marineford, and then we can find a way to kill them." Gina said.

"So you basically you want another Whitebeard War? Are you sure that'll be a good idea?" Yoshio asked.

"If it comes to that, then yes. I have much faith in the World Government's abilities to take down these pirates." Roy nodded.

"Maybe if we capture Adamask Marleon's daughter, that'll definitely be enough bait to lure the Yonkou here." Gina stated.

"That won't be easy though, she's always with her father. And we don't know where they are anyway." Roy sighed.

"Man, it's like the Yonkou are playing with you." Oden grinned.

"I'm not against killing you." Roy stated.

"Neither am I." Oden stated.

"You know what? I'm tired of listening to you Shichibukai! The meetings over, now get out!" Roy ordered while pointing to the exit.

"This was a complete waste of my time! Don't you ever do anything like this again or else I'm going to quit being a Shichibukai!" Ogata warned while storming out of the room.

"Back to Kamabakka Kingdom!" Izo sang while spinning out of the room.

"Ohama, my feet are killing me, can you carry me to my ship?" Oden asked.

"Of course my sweet!" Ohama picked up Oden bridal style and carried her out of the room.

"Oh what a shame, I came all the way here and didn't earn any money at all. Oh well, it won't take me long to earn some money." Yoshio laughed while walking out of the room alongside Rag Doll.

"It's hard to believe that those pirates are the new Shichibukai." Gina sweatdropped.

"Yeah...I know." Roy sighed while slamming his face on the round table.

* * *

**The Shichibukai have been revealed except Dartz.**

**Which one is your favorite Shichibukai?**

**Next Time On One Piece: Berserker Pirates-The Doctor Is In!**

**Mitsuno-We're here.**

**Jaw-You just sit there and we'll bring the doctor back here.**

**Ray-The Pirate King did that?**

**Jaw-You're just a magnet that attracts trouble aren't you?**

* * *

**Captain-Ray**

**First Mate-Jaw**

**Navigator-Mitsuno M. Akira**

**Cook-?**

**Doctor-Taken by Redcap55**

**Sniper-?**

**Musician-Taken by Aurora Nightz**

**Shipwright-Taken by Dthehalfdragon**

**Other Crewmates-Taken by Aurora Nightz and Threedimensional**

**Thank You Iodyne and Redcap55 for Adamask Marleon and Gina Kitt. **

* * *

**Please Review and Enjoy!  
**


	8. The Doctor Is In!

**The Doctor Is In!**

* * *

"Ugh, I swear to god that it's so boring in here. Don't you guys think that I've been restrained to this bed long enough? Release me already damn it, I promise I won't try to run away again!" Ray sighed while still trying to break free from his restraints.

"Will you quit your complaining? I would've released you by now if you hadn't had tried to run away the last time I untied you. Do you honestly want to do die?" Jaw asked while making sure the restraints were keeping his Captain still.

"No! Of course I don't want to die." Ray replied while he finally gave up and quit struggling.

"Then sit still and let your wounds heal, if you don't, you'll die Captain." Mitsuno stated looking up from her newspaper.

"But there's no way stupid wounds like these will kill me. I'm going to be the Pirate King!" Ray said and with that, he began to struggle to break free from his restraints once more.

"You never know Captain." Mitsuno laughed before looking down at her compass.

"So this doctor woman is from Sky Island, right?" Ray asked before stopping his useless struggling to take a breather.

"Yes, I don't know much about her. All I know is that she's treated over a thousand people. People from all over are coming to her just to see her skills as a doctor." Mitsuno explained.

"Great! Once she fixes me up, I'll ask her to join my crews as the Doctor. We could use someone like her in my crew, someone that's treated over a thousand people is the perfect candidate to join my crew." Ray smiled.

"It won't be that easy Captain and you know it. She's a celebrity at the island, right?" Jaw asked while turning around to look over at Mitsuno.

"Yes, with as much renowned fame as her, she must be a celebrity there." Mitsuno replied before walking out of the room.

"Then won't she be surrounded by bodyguards or something? You won't be able to just walk up to her and ask her to join the crew." Jaw stated while crossing his arms over his chest.

"Oh right, that could be a huge problem." Ray nodded before staring up to the ceiling to try to find another way to get the doctor to join the crew.

"Captain, Jaw, we're here." Mitsuno called from the deck.

"Perfect! Jaw, untie me so that I can go and meet this doctor from Sky Island. I wonder what she's like, I have so many questions to ask her." Ray smiled.

"No way! You're just going to find some way to get yourself in more trouble! You just sit tight and let me and Mitsuno handle this, okay? I think it'll be better if Mitsuno and I go out onto the island without you, Captain." Jaw said.

"W-wait what? You guys are going to just leave me here? Strapped to this bed? That's just too cruel!" Ray cried.

"Don't you worry about a think Captain, Mitsuno and I will bring the doctor back here once we get her." Jaw said before leaving the room and shutting the door behind him.

"Guys…I need to go to the bathroom!" Ray shouted while struggling to break free of his restraints.

* * *

"Okay, so how do we approach this? We're definitely going to attract attention to ourselves by docking on this island on a marine ship without actually looking like marines. And I'll most definitely attract attention to us since I'm a Fishman." Jaw sighed while crossing his arms over his chest.

"Relax Jaw, even though we may not be marines, we can at least act like marines. My name as a marine wasn't that famous, so I can pretend to be a marine Captain again. Once we head into town, we'll ask around for the Doctor from Sky Island." Mitsuno said.

"Alright, that'll most definitely work. Lets just hope that nothing bad can happen here, I'd really like for things to go right for once." Jaw sighed.

"Don't worry Jaw, I'm sure everything will be fine. Now if you'll excuse me, I'll be right back." Mitsuno winked before walking below the deck of the ship.

"Hm? I wonder what that woman is planning on doing now?" Jaw mumbled to himself while waiting for Mitsuno to come back. After a few minutes of waiting, Mitsuno walked back up onto the deck wearing a white, long sleeved, buttoned up shirt, black pants, black boots, and a white cape draped over her shoulders with the words 'Justice' on the back.

"Alright, I'm ready to go Jaw." Mitsuno smiled.

"Okay, let's go." Jaw weighed anchor at the docks and then the two crew mates jumped off the ship and walked into town on a mission.

* * *

**West Blue: Noah Island**

* * *

Mitsuno and Jaw walked into town and they already started to get weird looks from the civilians, but mostly Jaw. Mitsuno looked back at the people while Jaw was visibly unfazed and unmoved by the stares and glares since he was a Fishman. He was use to being stared at, but if any of the humans staring at him decided to do any harm to him, he was ready to resort to violence.

"I'm sorry if I'm causing you unwanted attention, Mitsuno. I probably should've stayed back at the ship with Captain." Jaw sighed.

"Don't worry about it, Jaw. Just say you're a marine like I am." Mitsuno said while turning a corner alongside Jaw.

"But you're not a marine anymore, you're a pirate." Jaw stated before stopping in his tracks once he and Mitsuno saw a giant billboard with the Doctor from Sky Island's face on it. "You think that's the Doctor from Sky Island?" Jaw sweatdropped.

"Well she does have wings. That's most definitely her, seems like that her name is Nori." Mitsuno nodded while looking up at the billboard.

"So her name is Nori huh? Where do you think she is right now?" Jaw asked while looking around the place, searching for any sign of Nori._  
_

"Well, since she seems to be a major celebrity in on this island. She would probably be in the tallest building in on this island." Mitsuno replied.

"I'll just ask these humans where this Nori person is, hey!" Jaw shouted, instantly getting the attention of everyone that heard him. "Do any of you humans know where this Nori person is?" Jaw asked while pointing to the billboard. During the moments of complete silence, Jaw saw the looks of fear and disdain on the people's faces. "Why am I not surprised that this is happening?" Jaw sighed._  
_

"Let me try Jaw." Mitsuno said before placing her hand on Jaw's shoulder and stepping forward. "I'm Sergeant Major Mitsuno, and this is Jaw, don't worry he's with the Marines." Mitsuno said, which calmed down most of the people around them. "Our Captain has been severely injured and he needs immediate medical attention. We need to find the doctor from Sky Island Nori." Mitsuno said.

"Nori can be found at the Norian hospital at town square." A random civilian pointed in the direction of town square.

"Thank you for your time." Mitsuno bowed to the civilian then she and Jaw headed for the town square. The more closer they got to town square, the more crowded it got. More billboards of Nori showed up, there were schools named after her, there were people wearing t-shirts with her face on it, everywhere they looked it was nothing but Nori.

"Okay…I know she's a celebrity but come on. This is just a bit too weird, it's like she's a Queen here." Jaw sweatdropped.

"Well, she has treated over thousands of people, so I'm really surprised by all of this. But there has to be a limit...anyway, we're here Jaw." Mitsuno stopped in front of the Norian Hospital which was a massive building with a giant Nori statue at the entrance.

"You know what, scratch Queen, they're all treating her as if she's a god." Jaw sighed while entering the hospital alongside Mitsuno, once they walked inside they immediately walked toward a woman at the front desk.

"Hello." Mitsuno greeted the women at the front desk.

"Let me guess, he just collapsed outta nowhere and began to cough up blood." The woman sighed while speaking to someone on a Den Den Mushi.

"Hello." Mitsuno greeted again, the woman then lifted her index finger to Mitsuno's face.

"Nori is doing the best she can to find a cure madam, just give her some time. The other doctors are doing their best to keep the patients alive as well." The woman said while leaning back in her chair.

"Okay, now let me try Mitsuno." Jaw grinned as he stepped up, snatched the Den Den Mushi away from the woman and hung it up.

"Hey! That was an important call!" The woman snapped at Jaw while shooting up from her chair.

"What was that?" Jaw arched an eyebrow while glaring at the woman, forcing her to sit back down in her seat.

"That's enough Jaw, I can take it from here." Mitsuno smiled while placing her hand on the Fishman's shoulder. "Hello again, I'm Sergeant Major Mitsuno and you've met Jaw." Mitsuno said while pointing to Jaw behind her with her thumb.

"Let me guess, one of your marine subordinates got sick or something?" The woman sighed rubbing her forehead.

"No, but our Captain is severely injured and he needs immediate medical attention. So we need this Nori person to come and treat him." Mitsuno said.

"Sorry, no can do. Nori is way too busy treating some really sick patients, you'll have to make an appointment." The woman said while shaking her head.

"And how long will that take? We're in a huge hurry here." Jaw sighed.

"6 months at best maybe, and that's if you're lucky." The woman said while looking through her appointment book.

"We don't have 6 months I'm afraid. He needs to get treated now, so where is this Nori person?" Mitsuno asked.

"Listen here lady, I don't really care if your Captain's injured at the moment! We have more important people here to treat right now, so you can either wait for six months or you can just set sail off of this island and look for another doctor somewhere else! Now if you don't leave this hospital immediately, I'll call security." The woman warned reaching for the button to call security.

"Is that a good idea?" Jaw asked with a smug grin on his face, which caused the woman to stop her hand from pressing the button.

"What are you talking about? Of course it's a good idea, you two will be out of my hair once I push this button." The woman grinned.

"Just encase you haven't noticed it yet, we're with the Marines. So if our Captain dies just because some desk woman refused to help us treat him, we'll report his death to Headquarter. And just encase you didn't know, our Captain is highly respected at Headquarters, so they won't be too happy to hear about his death. They'll probably come here and arrest you, sentencing you to life in prison. And you don't want that now do you?" Jaw grinned as he watched the desk woman tremble in fear.

"Now I'll ask you one more time, where is this Nori person?" Mitsuno asked.

"You'll have to ask Mr. Warner if you want to see Nori." The woman replied while still trembling.

"Who's Mr. Warner?" Jaw asked.

"He's the Head Doctor here, he's in charge of all of the doctors and hospitals here." The woman replied while looking away from Jaw.

"Where is he now?" Mitsuno asked.

"He has an office at the top floor of this building, you can take the elevator, and I'll buzz you up." The woman said as she pointed to the elevator.

"Thank you." Mitsuno smiled before walking toward the elevator alongside Jaw. "That was some nice acting there Jaw, even I must admit that you had me scared there for a moment." Mitsuno giggled while stepping into the elevator.

"Years of practice I guess, anyway, lets hurry up and get this over with so that we can leave this island already." Jaw sighed while extending his arm forward and pushing the button to the elevator.

* * *

"Mr. Warner, two marines are coming up the elevator to see you." The desk woman's voice said from the Den Den Mushi.

"Thank you, Brenda." Mr. Warner hung up the phone as Mitsuno and Jaw walked into the room. "Welcome to Norian Hospital, I'm the Head Doctor Mr. Warner. How may I help the Marines today?" Mr. Warner asked with a bright smile on his face. (Mr. Warner; Head Doctor; Mr. Warner is an average height man with tanned skin, grey gelled back hair and green eyes. He wears a black, double breasted suit with a white tie and a long sleeved, white buttoned up shirt underneath, black pants, and white shoes.)

"We're here because our Captain has been severely wounded and he needs immediate attention, we heard about this famous doctor from Sky Island so we came here to see how good she is." Mitsuno replied as she sat down on a couch in front of Mr. Warner's desk.

"I see…and uh, what happened to your Captain? If you don't mind me asking?" Mr. Warner asked.

"He got into a fight with a pirate that ate the Shockwave Shockwave Fruit." Mitsuno replied.

"Oh I see, it must've been one hell of a battle. Sorry if I keep asking such personal questions but uh, where were you two when this battle was going on?" Mr. Warner asked while arching an eyebrow.

"We were fighting other crew members at the time. Our Captain is very reckless and stupid, he wanted to take on the Captain all by himself." Jaw sighed while rolling his eyes.

"I see, well I'm afraid that Nori cannot help you right now. She is busy treating other patients, just tell your Captain to sit still for a few weeks and we'll get to him as soon as we can." Mr. Warner said.

"We tried that, but our Captain is seriously stubborn and refuses to sit still. So he left us no other choice but to strap him down to a bed." Mitsuno and Jaw said in unison.

"Oh...I see. Well, I really hate to be the bringer of bad news but I'm afraid that there's noway that Nori can help you at this very moment." Mr. Warner sighed.

"Why not?" Jaw shouted while slamming his hands on the desk, instantly breaking it in half.

"Because there is this strange disease going around this island, it's killing innocent people! I have no idea if it's air borne or not! Random people here are collapsing all over the island, people are scared outta their minds! We're running out of room for the patients in the hospitals, people are leaving the island in boat loads! I don't know how to cure it." Mr. Warner replied not being fazed by Jaw's reaction earlier.

_"Wow that explains all of the coughing and screams we heard through the elevator." Jaw thought while backing up slightly._

"When did all of this start happening?" Mitsuno asked.

"About a year after Nori became famous." Mr. Warner replied while rubbing his forehead.

"Hmm, this is all too weird." Jaw sighed while scratching the back of his head._  
_

"No...you don't think that Nori had something to with this do you?" Mr. Warner asked while looking up toward Jaw.

"It's a possibility...has she been infected with this disease?" Jaw asked.

"No…she's actually doing her best to find a cure for this disease. She stays up late at night, she studies really hard, and she's doing everything she can!" Mr. Warner stated.

"I guess we'll look in to it, but first you need to tell us where she is so we can check her out." Mitsuno said.

"Okay, she's at the park reading a book right now." Mr. Warner sighed.

"How do you know that?" Jaw asked raising an eyebrow.

"The park is at the back of the hospital, I can see her right now." Mr. Warner pointed the window behind him where he could easily see Nori reading in the park.

"Okay, we'll go and check her out so we can get to the bottom of this." Mitsuno bowed to Mr. Warner and she and Jaw went down the elevator. After watching Mitsuno and Jaw leave, Mr. Warner looked to the corner of the room where two men were leaning against the wall, their bodies shrouded in the darkness.

"So...were they marines?" Mr. Warner asked the two men.

"No, I've seen that woman before, that's Mitsuno M. Akari. She's a former Marine Captain, so she's obviously a pirate now." One of the men laughed.

"What are they after? And why are they here?" Mr. Warner asked.

"Does it really matter? They're your alibi, use them for your plans. They will never see it coming." The same man laughed while the other man and Mr. Warner looked out the window toward Nori.

* * *

**West Blue: Noah Island Park**

* * *

"Um, excuse me? Are you Nori?" Mitsuno asked as she and Jaw walked up behind the girl and placed their hands on her shoulder.

"Eh?" Nori jumped then turned around to face Mitsuno and Jaw with her hand clutching her chest to catch her breath. (Nori, Noah Island's Greatest Doctor; Nori is an average height woman with delicate facial features, these features include pale blue eyes, and long jet black hair that she usually braids into a large tail, keeping it tied at the bottom with a Impact Dial Ornament. Her build is more on the lean side rather than athletic. She is currently wearing a green dress with black, flower shaped textures that's not too long and oddly wide green and black striped sandals. Her wings are larger than those of other female Skypieans.)

"Whoa whoa whoa, calm down lady. We're not here to hurt you, we're marines." Jaw said.

"Oh…well what can I do for the Marines today?" Nori asked while bowing her head.

"Our Captain is hurt and he needs immediate medical attention, we were wondering if you would be so kind as to treat him." Mitsuno replied.

"Oh, well I'll see what I can do." Nori said with a concerned look on her face.

"Oh that's great, our ship is at the docks." Jaw pointed before walking off alongside Mitsuno to the docks.

"W-wait up!" Nori said while walking after Jaw and Mitsuno.

* * *

**West Blue: Noah Island Docks**

* * *

"Two bottles of sake on the wall, two bottles of sake~! Take one down, pass it around, one bottle of sake on the wall~!" Ray sang while still strapped down on the bed.

"Yo Captain, did you miss us? Of course you did, by the way, you could use alittle work on your singing." Jaw laughed while entering the room alongside Mitsuno.

"Well excuse me for not caring how I sounded since you guys isolated me in this room still strapped down to this bed! You guys took way too long since I was about to count down all the way to one thousand to one! Anyway, did you guys bring the doctor here with you?" Ray asked.

"Uhh, hi, I'm Nori. Umm, why are you strapped down to the bed if you don't mind me asking?" Nori entered the room then sweatdropped at the sight of Ray's predicament.

"He wouldn't sit still and let his wounds heal so we strapped him to the bed." Jaw laughed.

"Oh, I see...anyway, can you guys please leave the room?" Nori asked.

"Sure, do your best please." Mitsuno nodded before leaving the room alongside Jaw.

"So you're the doctor from Sky Island that I've heard so little about?" Ray asked while watching Nori set her bag down on the floor.

"Yes, I am." Nori nodded while rummaging through her bag.

"What is someone like you doing down here? I mean, why are you not in sky island?" Ray asked.

"I was kidnapped by pirates." Nori replied with a small frown etching on her face. "Their Captain was hurt so I treated him, they wanted me to be their doctor so they kidnapped me. Then they made me their slave until they could sell me to World Nobles." Nori sighed.

"I'm sorry Nori, I shouldn't have asked such a personal question." Ray frowned.

"Don't worry about it, I escaped before they could sell me off. And I burnt their ship as payback for kidnapping me." Nori grinned.

"You know, I don't really like to tell people this but...I use to be a slave. I was forced alongside thousands of other slaves to fight against each other in death matches almost everyday." Ray said.

"How did you escape?" Nori asked while pulling out rolls of bandages.

"I faked my death during a match, you may not know this but World Nobles are extremely lazy and careless. They didn't even check my pulse to see if I was alive or not, so they just threw my body into the calm belt and left me for dead." Ray laughed.

"Interesting...well, I'm going to numb your body so I can check you for other things without causing you pain." Nori said as she pulled a needle out of her bag then Ray's eyes widened at the sight of the needle.

"A needle?" Ray shouted.

"Yes, this will make your body go numb for about an hour." Nori stated.

"Oh no! I don't do needles! Back when I was a slave, I saw other slaves get tested on by being injected with some weird stuff!" Ray instantly started struggling to break free from his restraints.

"You need to stop moving sir!" Nori began to freak out.

"Get that needle away from me!" Ray shouted as he was able to free one of his arms from the restraints.

"What the hell is going on here? What's with all the damn noise huh?" Jaw shouted as he kicked down the door to the room.

"I'm trying to treat him but he won't hold still and let me give him the medicine." Nori replied while still freaking out.

"Damn it Captain, will you stop being an idiot and take your damn medicine?" Jaw growled as he cocked his fist back then drove it deep into Ray's stomach. "There, now you should be able to treat him." Jaw grinned once Ray's eyes rolled up to the back of his head and his entire body went limp.

"W-what did you do that for? That's only going to make his injuries worse!" Nori yelled at Jaw while pointing to an unconscious Ray.

"Yeah maybe, but at least you don't have to worry about him waking up for awhile. Anyway, if there's nothing else that you need me for, I'll just be on my way." Jaw smiled while leaving the room again.

"W-whoa...what a weird marine bunch I've encountered." Nori nervously laughed before getting to work on treating Ray.

* * *

An hour has passed since Nori had begun her examination on Ray. Mitsuno was reading a book on the deck while Jaw was pacing in front of the door to Ray's cabin.

"Are you worried about Captain, Jaw?" Mitsuno asked while looking up from her book.

"What? Me? No way! It's not that I'm worried about him, I just want to know if he'll die or not. Because once he's dead, I'll be swimming straight back to Fishman Island." Jaw smiled.

"Oh, I see." Mitsuno nodded before going back to her book._  
_

"Done." Nori came out from the room smiling then Jaw and Mitsuno turned around to see Nori.

"Well?" Jaw asked.

"He has 15 broken ribs, a slight concussion, the stab wound barely missed any vital organs, and he suffers from internal bleeding. What happened to him?" Nori asked.

"He went up against someone who ate the Shockwave Shockwave Fruit." Mitsuno and Jaw replied.

"Well, he'll be fine with two month's worth of rest maybe." Nori sighed.

"I noticed that you said you left your Breath Dial at home. What's a Breath Dial?" Jaw asked.

"A Breath Dial is a seashell on Sky Island that can store air-current energy. It's one of many other dials that I brought along with me from Sky Island." Nori replied.

"How many Dials are there?" Jaw asked.

"A bunch." Nori replied.

"So Nori, can you explain this little disease that's going on around here?" Mitsuno asked while setting down her book.

"I don't really know what's going on, it just came out of nowhere. I mean, most of the people here have been infected by diseases that can't even be obtained in this Blue. All of these diseases are just appearing on this island and are killing many people...I'm doing everything I can to prevent this but...I don't know if I can save anyone anymore." Nori cried.

_"That's strange, how are people getting infected by diseases that can't even be obtained in this Blue? Something's seriously not right about this island, I guess it would be best for us to leave this island as soon as possible." Mitsuno sighed.  
_

"I just want to go home, back to Sky Island!" Nori sat on the floor and cried some more while burying her face into her knees.

"We can help you get back to Sky Island." Everyone turned around to see Ray leaning against the door, his upper body was covered in bandages.

"How did you break free from the straps?" Jaw sweatdropped.

"Getting you back to Sky Island should be no problem. After I'm fully healed, we'll take you back." Ray smiled while Nori just sat there speechless. "But before that, why don't you tell us more about Sky Island." Ray sat down in a chair.

"Oh, sure!" Nori snapped out of here trance as she began to tell stories of Sky Island.

* * *

**West Blue: Noah Island; Norian Hospital**

* * *

"Well?" Mr. Warner asked the man standing in the corner of his office.

"Just as I thought, they are pirates. The plan can't fail now, the pirates won't make it off of this island alive, and neither will Nori." The man grinned.

"As long as Nori doesn't survive, I don't care what you do. As long as I end up back on top where I belong, do as you wish, but how are we going to kill them?" Mr. Warner asked.

"Well Nori doesn't know that they're pirates, I don't think they'll tell her. So we find a way to let her know that they're pirates, and then she'll go berserk and try to kill them. But since she's so weak, the pirates will kill her with so much ease, especially since they have that Fishman on their crew. So, once Nori's dead, we'll tell the island that the pirates killed Nori and then the entire island will gang up on those three hopeless pirates. Then a few weeks later after this whole incident blows over, you'll find a cure for this "disease" and then you'll be the famous doctor that everyone will be talking about." The man laughed.

"It's genius! I can't wait for us to put the plan into action! Sorry Nori, it's nothing personal, it's just business. You should've never have set foot onto this island and became the greatest doctor. Anyway, this plan won't be able to work if it weren't for you two, Dartz, Rag Doll." Mr. Warner grinned while staring at the two Shichibukai standing in front of his desk.

"No problem." Dartz grinned. (Royal Shichibukai; Dartz; Dartz is a tall, bald, muscular man with tanned skin, brown eyes, and a black mustache. He is currently wearing a long red sleeved button up shirt, black pants, and black dress shoes.)

"..." Rag Doll just simply stared out the window with a glazed look in his eyes. Rag Doll is currently wearing a loosely tied turban that is concealing his already wrapped face with various pieces of fabric descending downwards from a loosely wound turban, a light-colored long sleeves shirt, worn under a dark waistcoat like garment, and a pair of black baggy pants that both terminate and billow outwards just below the knees with a white sash tied around his waist.

"I'm glad that I have two out of the seven Shichibukai as my partners in crime." Mr. Warner grinned.

"But you know, I think it would be boring to have the Captain of that small crew be killed by worthless civilians. I think I deserve the glory in killing that piece of trash myself." Dartz grinned.

"Why?" Mr. Warner asked.

"Because Yoshio told me that kid took down a Marine Captain that ate the Shockwave Shockwave Fruit with his Muay Thai." Dartz replied.

"That's pretty impressive." Mr. Warner nodded while rubbing his chin.

"Yes it is, but I'm afraid this New Age of Pirates is far much stronger than the last age of pirates. His Muay Thai isn't going to be enough for him to survive in this age. So unfortunately, I'm going to give him alittle boost before killing him." Dartz sighed as he pulled out a round Red colored Devil Fruit with black swirls on it.

"Whoa! What are you going to do with that?" Mr. Warner stuttered while backing away in fear.

"Relax, it's not for you." Dartz chuckled.

_"I hope this plan works, Dartz." Mr. Warner thought in confusion and fear._

* * *

**West Blue: Noah Island Docks**

* * *

"The Pirate King did that?" Ray asked with so much excitement that his eyes began to sparkle.

"Yes, he took down the evil god Eneru." Nori laughed.

"If I were alive back then, I would've taken him down easily." Ray jumped up on the railing of the ship and got in a heroic pose.

"I highly doubt that." Jaw scoffed.

"What was that you bastard? You don't believe that I could've taken down someone like him with my strength? Even though you weren't there to witness it, I took down Mitsuno's crazy lover!" Ray grinned.

"I don't care who you defeated! That Evil God Eneru had the power of electricity, the Pirate King had the power of Rubber! Rubber is a natural insulator of electricity so of course the Pirate King was going to defeat him! But someone like you, who doesn't have a Devil Fruit ability would've ended up burnt and charred. Do the math you idiot." Jaw said.

"Science." Ray corrected.

"What?" Jaw arched an eyebrow.

"It's science...just like you said earlier, 'rubber is an insulator of electricity' so of course Eneru's attacks wouldn't effect him. Man, you're really stupid." Ray laughed.

"That's it!" Jaw reached over and pulled on Ray's cheeks, then Ray reacted to this by pulling on Jaw's cheeks.

"Guy's! You can't be fighting when Ray's injured." Nori said while trying to calm the two men down.

"They can't hear you Nori." Mitsuno laughed while flipping to the next page in her book.

"How do you put up with it?" Nori sweatdropped while turning around to face Mitsuno.

"I don't know, I guess I'm just use it." Mitsuno looked up from her book then shrugged.

"Oh right, I just remembered." Ray stopped fighting Jaw.

"Hey! Who said we were done?" Jaw growled.

"Nori, I need to ask you something." Ray said.

"Hey! Don't ignore me!" Jaw continued to yell at Ray as his voice disappeared in the background.

"Will you join my pirate crew and be our doctor?" Ray asked then Nori's eyes widened at Ray's question.

_"Oh crap! We forgot to tell him about the plan!" Jaw thought._

"Y-y-y-you're a pirate?" Nori stuttered as her body slowly began to tremble.

"Look, I know you're scared and you probably hate pirates, but we're not like those pirates that kidnapped you. We will bring you back to Sky Island after I've become the Pirate King, I swear it." Ray said with a serious look on his face. Nori did not speak as she ran off the Marine ship and headed back to Norian hospital.

"Nori, wait!" Ray tried to chase after her but he fell onto the deck and clutched his ribs in pain.

_"That could've gone better." Jaw and Mitsuno thought in unison._

"Well Captain?" Jaw asked.

"We're not leaving this island until Nori joins the crew." Ray grunted before coughing up a small amount of blood.

"You're just a magnet that attracts trouble aren't you?" Jaw asked.

"Yeah." Ray replied.

* * *

**Next Time On One Piece: Berserker Pirates-Berserk Berserk Fruit!**

**Jaw-The Whole Island Is Against Us!**

**Mitsuno-A Shichibukai!**

**Nori-You're Just A Filthy Pirate!**

**Dartz-You Should Just Be Grateful, I'm Helping You Get Stronger So You Can Survive This New Pirate Age!**

**Ray-No Don't Do It! No! No! NO!**

**Jaw & Mitsuno-CAPTAIN!**

**Thank You Redcap55 For Nori! **

* * *

**Please Review And Enjoy! **


	9. Berserk Berserk Fruit!

**Berserk Berserk Fruit!**

* * *

_"They're pirates! How can those guys be pirates! They seemed do nice!" Nori thought as she ran through the district trying to hold back her tears. She ran into Norian hospital, went up the elevator and then she ran to Mr. Warner. _"Mr. Warner!" Nori cried as she wrapped her arms around Mr. Warner and buried her head into his chest crying.

"Oh, what's wrong Nori?" Mr. Warner asked while trying his best not to let a wicked grin etch onto his face.

"I met these strange people and they turned out to be pirates! I was so scared of them! They could've killed me! We have to call the marines and have them arrested Mr. Warner! Before they do something awful to this island!" Nori cried.

"There, there Nori." Mr. Warner said while patting Nori on the back. "You don't have to worry about those evil pirates anymore Nori. You see, I already have a plan on getting rid of those pirates for you." Mr. Warner smiled.

"Y-you do? Really? What's your plan Mr. Warner? What do we need to do?" Nori asked while looking up at Mr. Warner, eager to hear his plan.

"Simple, you need to die, little girl." Dartz laughed as he appeared behind Nori and placed his hand upon her shoulder.

"Ahhhh!" Nori jerked away from Dartz and hid behind Mr. Warner. "W-w-w-who are you?" Nori asked while trembling.

"I'm the answer to your problems little girl, well actually, we're both the answer to your problems." Dartz grinned while pointing to Rag Doll who continued to stare out the window.

"Mr. Warner, who are these guys?" Nori gulped.

"The man in front of us is Dartz, and the man over there is Rag Doll. Both of these men are two out of the seven Royal Shichibukai that serve under the World Government." Mr. Warner smiled.

"Shichibukai? What's a Shichibukai? Are these Shichibukai some kind of special group of marines?" Nori asked.

"Well, not exactly. The Shichibukai are pirates approved by the government, we can basically do whatever we want without having to worry about bounty hunters or being arrested by marines." Dartz grinned.

"Pirates? W-w-w-why would the government approve pirates? Isn't the government trying to get rid of all pirates?" Nori asked while tightening her grip on Mr. Warner.

"Relax, little girl. Just encase you didn't know, there are two types of pirates. Peace Main, pirates that only care about the adventure and don't really care about treasure or fighting other pirates. And Morganeer, pirates that fight for treasure and personal gain. The Shichibukai are Peace Main pirates, we're only helping the government get rid of all the Morganeer pirates." Dartz smiled.

"Okay, if you say so." Nori said as she released her hold on Mr. Warner but still continued to hide behind him just to be safe. "Now what do you mean I have to die?" Nori gulped at the idea of her dying.

"You have to pretend to be dead, because those pirates you met, they were in league with those pirates that kidnapped you." Dartz sighed while watching Nori's eyes widen.

"W-w-what?" Nori managed to ask while trembling as horrible flashbacks went through her head.

"Those pirates want to kidnap you and sell you to the World Nobles. So you have to pretend to die, and then we'll tell the whole island that those pirates killed you, then they'll get angry and then they'll kill the pirates." Dartz said.

"W-w-wait, hold on a second. I don't want them dead, I think it'll be best if we just call the marines and let them handle this." Nori said while looking down at her feet.

"We don't need any marines here, little girl. Two out of the seven Royal Shichibukai are here, we're more than enough power to take care of those pirates. But, we just want to see handle this entire situation in a different matter." Dartz rubbed his chin while grinning.

"But I don't want to get the civilians involved in any of this. So can't you two Shichibukai just go and arrest the pirates yourse-" Nori was caught off once Dartz drove his fist into her stomach.

"We're going along with this plan since this plan will involve alot of bloodshed." Dartz smirked while watching Nori collapse to the floor completely unconscious.

"Y-You didn't kill her did you Dartz? Because she needs to be killed by those pirates, not by you." Mr. Warner sighed.

"Relax, she's still very alive. Now cover her in fake blood and carry her out to the public so that we can get this plan underway already." Dartz ordered.

"R-right." Mr. Warner nodded while lifting up Nori and carrying her out of his office.

* * *

**West Blue: Noah Island Docks**

* * *

"Well Captain, how do you plan on getting the girl to join the crew? I mean, you already screwed things up by telling her that we were pirates even though you knew about her past with pirates." Jaw said while leaning against the mast of the ship.

"Oh will you just shut up already? How was I suppose to know that you two told her that we were marines? Oh well, it doesn't really matter anyway since she would've found out that we were pirates sooner or later." Ray sighed while hanging his head. "But you know what, I'm going to ask her to join our crew one last time. I'll find a way to prove that we're good pirates, and then she'll have no other choice but to join us." Ray smiled while lifting his head up to stare at the town.

"The best way to do that Captain, is to find the cure to these several diseases that are plaguing this island." Mitsuno said.

"Diseases? What diseases? No one told me about any diseases! Did you guys get infected by the disease and bring it onto this ship? Oh my god, do I have the disease?" Ray panicked at the thought of him getting infected with an unknown disease.

"Relax Captain, you don't have any of the diseases I think. But apparently there are several diseases on this island that are infecting and killing hundreds of people." Jaw sighed.

"The Head Doctor of this island said that most of the diseases that the people are getting infected with can't even be found in this Blue." Mitsuno added.

"Wait, wait, wait, hold on a second. How can people get infected by diseases that can't even be found in this Blue?" Ray sweatdropped.

"I have no idea, but I'm sure there's someone behind this whole diseases ordeal since the diseases appeared one year after Nori became famous." Jaw said.

"So basically what you're trying to say is, someone on this island is creating the diseases?" Ray frowned.

"Pretty much, and the prime suspect on my list would definitely be Mr. Warner." Mitsuno said while nodding.

"Mr. Warner? Who the hell is Mr. Warner?" Ray asked while scratching the back of his head.

"Mr. Warner is the Head Doctor of this island, more than likely he's the person behind all of this." Jaw replied.

"Alright then, lets head into town and have a nice long "chat" with this Mr. Warner person." Ray ordered.

* * *

**West Blue: Noah Island; Outside of the Norian Hospital**

* * *

"Hm? This is really odd, why did it get dark all of a sudden?" A civilian asked while staring up into the sky, seeing multiple dark clouds forming over the island.

"Looks like it's about to rain." Another civilian replied before looking down to see Mr. Warner carrying an unconscious Nori who was covered in blood.

"H-huh? M-Mr. Warner! W-what happened? What happened to Nori?" The civilians gasped while surrounding Mr. Warner, asking him a thousand questions at once.

"N-N-N-Nori's dead!" Mr. Warner shouted on the top of his lungs while gently placing Nori on the ground. "Nori's dead...she's...she's...she's...she's been murdered!" Mr. Warner cried while seeing the dreadful look on the people's faces.

"W-what? That's impossible though, who would do such a thing to someone like Nori? She's never done anything wrong to anyone on this island! All she's ever done was treat people of their illnesses!" A civilian said as he stared at Nori's motionless body.

"It was the Pirates! Nori was murdered by a bunch of pirates!" Mr. Warner shouted as he felt a great rage overwhelming him.

"What? Pirates? What pirates? There are no pirates on this island Mr. Warner." A civilian stated.

"Some of you remember seeing two marines walking on this island here today right? Well those Marines were not Marines, they were Pirates in disguise!" Mr. Warner said as he pulled out a Wanted Poster of Mitsuno.

"Mitsuno M. Akari 62,000,000 Beli's!" A civilian shouted as he crumbled up the wanted poster.

"We can't let those pirates get away with this! Let's go and avenge Nori!" All of the civilians roared as they charged towards the docks.

"Go! Kill them! Avenge Nori! Don't let the pirates escape from this island alive!" Mr. Warner shouted as the civilians passed by him.

"My, my, my, aren't you quite the actor? I actually believed that the little girl was actually dead for a moment there." Dartz laughed as he appeared behind Mr. Warner alongside Rag Doll.

"Thanks, I took a few actor classes in my younger days. So anyway, what's the next step? Because obviously those civilians won't be able to kill those pirates since the pirates have a Fishman alongside them." Mr. Warner said while turning to face both Dartz and Rag Doll.

"Now we wait to see what happens, because the pirates have to pass the "test" before I can proceed with the next phase of the plan." Dartz grinned while staring at the Red Devil Fruit in his hand.

* * *

**West Blue: Noah Island Docks**

* * *

"Alright, you guys all ready to go? Because I'm ready to go and fetch our doctor!" Ray smiled while standing on the railing of the ship, ignoring the heavy rain pouring down on him.

"Yes yes we're ready to go, but don't you hear something coming toward us in the distance?" Jaw asked.

"Yeah, it sounds like a large group of people running this way toward us." Mitsuno nodded.

"Hm? What's up with you two? Do you guys have some kind of super hearing or something? Because all I can hear is the rain?" Ray said, but his jaw soon dropped once he looked ahead and saw a large crowd of angry civilians charging toward his ship.

"What the hell? What's up with all of those people coming toward us?" Jaw sweatdropped while walking to the railing of the ship to get a better view.

"Maybe Nori told the civilians that we were pirates and now they've come here to arrest us." Mitsuno sighed. "Should we just set sail and head for another island, Captain? Because we can always find another doctor." Mitsuno stated.

"No! We're not setting sail off of this island until we get Nori to become our doctor." Ray frowned as he jumped off of the ship and landed in front of the large crowd of angry civilians.

"You! You're one of the pirates aren't you?" One of the civilians growled while pointing his flintlock pistol at Ray. "You think that you're going to get away with-"

"Look, I'd just like to say that I'm very sorry for lying to Nori. I didn't know that my crew mates told her that we were marines, so I'm pretty sure that you're all here to try and arrest us. But don't worry, we're not here to do anything bad. We're just here to recruit Nori into our crew as our doctor." Ray smiled.

"I-I-Is this pirate for real? Does this guy have short term memory loss or something?" A few civilians sweatdropped.

"D-Don't be deceived by this pirates' facade! He's obviously playing dumb! We're not falling for your little plan pirate! We know that you're here to plunder and pillage this island since you've already murdered Nori!" A civilian shouted which caused Ray's eyes to widen in complete shock.

"M-Murdered Nori? W-wait a minute, Nori's dead? How is that even possible? She left our ship alive right?" Ray nervously laughed while turning back to face Jaw and Mitsuno.

"Yes, I'm afraid that you people are mistaken. Nori left our ship very much alive, someone else must've killed her because we haven't left our ship ever since she ran off." Mitsuno said while stopping next to Ray alongside Jaw.

"Don't lie you god damn murdering pirates! We know you murdered Nori because Mr. Warner showed us her dead body!" One of the civilians shouted.

"W-why? Why did you kill Nori? It's bad enough that this island is plagued with several diseases, but why did you pirates have to go and kill our only hope of survival on this island?" Another civilian asked while dropping to his knees crying alongside a few other civilians.

"Captain, what do you make of this entire situation?" Mitsuno asked while looking at Ray who was gritting his teeth and clenching his hands into fists.

"Obviously that Mr. Warner guy has everything to do with this and he's framing us. I swear to god...that if that bastard killed Nori...I'm going to kill him slow and painfully!" Ray growled.

"I'd gladly join you, but first we need to get past these civilians and head for the Norian Hospital." Jaw said while placing his hand on his Captain's shoulder.

"You're right, come on! Lets get moving!" Ray ordered while cracking his knuckles.

"You're not going anywhere pirates! You're all going to die right here and right now!" A civilian shouted as he aimed his flintlock pistol at the pirates and fired a round.

"Sheesh, I swear that you humans get easily manipulated as the years go by! Arabesque Brick Fist!" Jaw punched the air towards civilians direction, using the water vapors in the air to release a shockwave that sent them flying back.

"Nice work Jaw, we saved me the time of kicking all their asses by myself! Now come on, we have a hospital to raid!" Ray grinned while running off in a random direction.

"W-wait a minute Captain! You have no idea where the Norian Hospital is! Let me and Mitsuno lead the way you dumb ass!" Jaw shouted as he and Mitsuno ran after their Captain.

* * *

**West Blue: Noah Island; Norian Hospital**

* * *

"What's taking those pirates so long to get here? It shouldn't take them this long to take down a bunch of weak civilians right?" Mr. Warner sighed while pacing back and forth in his office.

"Just relax man, the pirates will get here when they get here. You're stressing too much about a plan that's fool proof...right now we need to worry about waking the little girl up. If we want her to get killed by those pirates, we're gonna need her to fight one of them." Dartz said while turning around to see Nori who was still unconscious, laying on the couch.

"But I still don't understand Dartz, what's the point in having the pirates kill her? I mean, we already told the civilians of the island that the pirates killed her, so how about you just kill her instead? Right here and right now?" Mr. Warner asked.

"Heh, it's something that someone like you wouldn't understand, Mr. Warner. Just stay out of my business unless you want to get yourself involved in this. What I'm going to do today will change the entire course of this Pirate Age!" Dartz laughed before looking out the window. "Hmph, here they come Mr. Warner." Dartz grinned.

"W-what? They're here? B-but Nori hasn't woken up yet! Don't you need her to wake up?" Mr. Warner panicked.

"Don't you worry about a thing Mr. Warner, look, she's already beginning to wake up." Dartz said while pointing to Nori who slowly rose up from the couch.

"Mmm...mhmm..hm? W-where am I? What am I doing in Mr. Warner's office?" Nori groaned while rubbing her head.

"Oh Nori, thank god that you're awake now!" Mr. Warner smiled as he wrapped his arms around Nori and pulled her into a hug.

"Huh? M-Mr. Warner? W-what happened to me? D-Did I faint or something?" Nori asked.

"Yes child, you were so overwhelmed about the marines being pirates that you suddenly fainted. Now listen to me child, the pirates have gone on a murderous rampage and have begun attacking the island." Mr. Warner frowned.

"W-what? Now? Why are they attacking the island?" Nori gasped as she couldn't believe the words she was hearing.

"Obviously they're mad that you got away from them. They've been running around the island killing innocent people...they're obviously after you. But don't worry, Rag Doll and I will protect you from these evil pirates." Dartz smiled.

"R-really? Thank you! Thank you! I guess there really are some good pirates in this world!" Nori smiled.

"But unfortunately we can't handle all three of them since there are just two of us, and Mr. Warner can't fight them due to his old age. So Nori, I have a question for you." Dartz said while walking up to Nori and then placing his hand on her shoulder. "Will you, assist the Shichibukai in this battle to protect everyone on this island?" Dartz asked.

"O-Of course! I'll do anything and everything I can to protect the innocent people of this very island!" Nori nodded with a look of great determination in her eyes.

"That's good, because it seems that our little murderous guests have arrived just in time." Dartz smiled as he turned around to see the door to the office get kicked off of its hinges.

"Nori!" Ray shouted as he entered the office alongside Mitsuno and Jaw. "Huh? N-Nori, you're alive! Oh thank god, for a second there I thought you really had died." Ray sighed in relief.

"Died? Why did you think I was dead?" Nori asked while tilting her head to the side.

"Uh, don't listen to them Nori. These pirates are only good at telling nothing but lies, so whatever they say, don't believe them." Dartz ordered while stepping in front of Nori.

"Hm? Wait a minute, who's this guy? And who's the one telling lies here pal?" Ray asked while glaring at Dartz.

"Yup, you're definitely the Captain of the crew. I think you and I should get more acquainted with each other, don't you think?" Dartz grinned as he appeared in front of Ray and swung his fist upward, sending Ray flying through the ceiling. "Rag Doll, you take the fish! Nori, you take the woman! I'll handle this guy!" Dartz said before jumping up through the hole in the ceiling.

"Rag Doll huh? I'm guessing that you're the one he's calling Rag Doll." Jaw said while watching Rag Doll slowly walk toward him while cracking his knuckles. "I don't really know what's going on here, but all I know right now is that you're my enemy! And I must defeat y-" Jaw was cut off once Rag Doll appeared in front of him and swung his fist forward, sending him flying out of the building window.

"Jaw!" Mitsuno shouted as she whipped around and watched her crew mate crash through a few buildings before finally crashing onto the ground.

"He's the least of your worries right now! Now you're going to have to deal with me!" Nori shouted as she charged toward Mitsuno and slammed an Impact Dial into her stomach while pushing the apex of the Dial, releasing all the stored kinetic energy into both Nori and Mitsuno's bodies, sending Mitsuno flying out of the building, and Nori flying back into a bookshelf.

"N-N-Nice going Nori! You really showed that pirates what's what!" Mr. Warner nervously laughed while watching Nori cringe in pain.

"Grrr, it's not over yet Mr. Warner! I'm not sure that if she's beaten or not! I have to endure the pain of using an impact dial and get back into battle alongside the Shichibukai!" Nori panted heavily before jumping out of the building.

"Good luck Nori! I know that you can win this!" Mr. Warner cheered. "Heh heh heh, what a stupid little girl she is. Actually believing that she can save this entire island from those pirates. Oh well, now all I have to do is sit back and relax while Nori dies and the other pirates die." Mr. Warner laughed as he sat down in his chair and patiently waited for the outcome of the battles.

* * *

**West Blue: Noah Island; Outside Norian Hospital**

* * *

"Nghh...d-damn, that really hurt. What the in the world did she use on me? It looked like some kind of seashell." Mitsuno cringed in pain while slowly standing to her feet.

"I'm surprised that you can even stand after an attack like that. You're alot stronger than I actually expected you to be." Nori panted heavily while landing a few feet in front of Mitsuno.

"I've been hit with much more force before, that attack actually kinda tickled really." Mitsuno smirked while clutching her stomach in pain. "Now with the jokes out of the way, what are you doing her Nori? I thought that you were dead." Mitsuno glared at Nori.

"What are you talking about Pirate? I never died, I just simply fainted after I told Mr. Warner and Dartz about you guys." Nori sweatdropped.

"What? But the civilians from earlier told us that you had died and that we were the ones that killed you. If you say that you just fainted then that means...damn it...Nori, listen to me carefully! Dartz and Mr. Warner are lying to you! They planned all of this, obviously they want you and us dead for some odd reason!" Mitsuno yelled.

"You shut up, pirate! You're doing nothing but telling horrible lies! Mr. Warner and Dartz would never lie to me! They said that you pirates went on a rampage and attacked the innocent civilians on this island!" Nori shouted.

"Nori, listen...we only-"

"Did you attack the civilians?" Nori interrupted Mitsuno.

"Y-yes, we did attack the civilians. But only in self defense though Nori! They attacked us first, because they assumed that we killed you!" Mitsuno replied.

"Shut up! You're just a filthy, lying pirate! Impact!" Nori charged at Mitsuno and then she extended her arm forward in an attempt to hit her with another Impact attack. But Mitsuno easily dodged Nori's attack and retaliated by uppercutting Nori in the stomach.

"Don't worry, I held back on that punch. I know you're not that strong. Now stop this Nori, we have to get back to Captain and Jaw. Captain is still wounded and he won't last much longer if he continues to fight in his current condition." Mitsuno stated while walking over to Nori.

"I'm not not done yet, Flash Dial!" Nori pulled out a Flash Dial and pushed the apex of the Dial which released a large amount of light for a brief second, forcing Mitsuno to shield her eyes. "Now eat this! Axe Dial!" Nori pulled out an Axe Dial and then she pushed the apex of the Dial which released a thin blast of air which cut Mitsuno's shirt, causing her breast to hang out. "E-eh?" Nori's face turned red at the sight of Mitsuno's breasts.

_"Perfect...just perfect..." Mitsuno rolled her eyes while taking off her overcoat and wrapping it around her chest.  
_

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to do that! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Please cover yourself!" Nori apologized over and over while bowing to Mitsuno with her eyes tightly shut. "A-are you decent now?" Nori asked while peeking one eye open.

"Yes." Mitsuno sighed.

"Okay, Impact!" Nori extended her arm forward in another attempt to hit Mitsuno with an impact attack but Mitsuno swept her leg upward and kicked the impact dial out of Nori's hand. "Flash dial!" Nori quickly pulled out the Flash Dial and pushed the apex of the Dial, releasing a large amount of light for a brief second, forcing Mitsuno to shield her eyes again. "Not done yet!" Nori grabbed the falling Impact Dial that was in the air seconds ago and then she slammed it into Mitsuno's stomach and pushed the apex of the Dial, releasing more stored energy into both hers and Mitsuno's bodies.

"Gahhhh!" Mitsuno coughed up a moderate amount of blood after skidding across the ground once she was hit by Nori's Impact attack. "I'm serious Nori! I need to get back to Captain! You need to go and check up on him, you know that he'll die if he continues to push himself any further." Mitsuno panted heavily while struggling to her feet.

_"Darn...if I use the Impact Dial one more time, my arm will most definitely break. But...but I can't...can't lose to this pirate! Not when there's so much at stake right now!" Nori cringed in pain while clutching her arm after using the Impact Dial three times today._

"Look Nori, you don't have to believe our story if you don't want to. But I'm sure that you know deep down that we're telling you the truth, we've never ever given you a reason not to trust us." Mitsuno stated.

"I'm so confused right now...I...I don't know who I should believe right now...you...or...Mr. Warner and those two Shichibukai." Nori cried.

"Shichibukai?" Mitsuno's eyes widened and the mention of the Shichibukai.

* * *

**West Blue: Noah Island; Norian Hospital Roof**

* * *

"Cough! Cough! Cough! Cough! Damn it! I think that bastard broke a few more of my ribs." Ray coughed up a moderate amount of blood.

"Now that you and I are alone, I can have alittle fun with you before I complete my mission." Dartz grinned while appearing a few feet in front of Ray.

"Tch, who the hell are you huh? And what mission are you talking about?" Ray panted while looking up at Dartz.

"Oh, I'm very sorry. How rude of me for not introducing myself before attacking you. Ahem, my name is Dartz, and I'm one of the seven Royal Shichibukai." Dartz smiled while bowing his head.

"One of the seven Royal Shichibukai? What the hell are Shichibukai?" Ray sweatdropped.

"Shichibukai are basically pirates approved by the government, wait a minute, I don't feel like explaining this again. I'm on a really busy schedule so if you don't mind, I'd like to get this over with." Dartz sighed.

"You and me both, I'm not actually thrilled being up here on this rooftop with someone like you." Ray frowned._  
_

"Heh, smug little bastard you are. I heard you took down the son of Jinbei, and a Marine Captain that ate the Shockwave Shockwave Fruit. I have to admit, that's pretty impressive for a rookie pirate." Dartz grinned.

"Thanks I guess." Ray grinned.

"But I'm afraid you're not strong enough yet to survive in this New Pirate Age with just your Muay Thai. You're going to need to train harder or eat a Devil Fruit if you actually plan on going into the Grand Line." Dartz said.

"Oh, so you're trying to say that I'm not ready for the Grand Line huh? You don't have the right to tell me what I'm not ready for, only I am!" Ray shouted as he stood to his feet and quickly charged towards Dartz.

_"Hmm, his first attack will be a knee to the face." Dartz thought while watching Ray get closer and closer to him.  
_

"Kao Loi!" Ray shouted as he wrapped his arms around Dartz's neck and pulled his face into his knee.

"Whoa, that was really close! I thought that I was actually going to get hit with that attack for a second there!" Dartz laughed as he caught Ray's knee before it could make contact with his face. "Now then, get a taste of the New World!" Dartz shouted as he drove his knee deep into Ray's stomach, sending him flying back to the edge of the building.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Ray roared in pain as he rolled around on the ground clutching his stomach in immense pain.

"Geez, did that attack hurt you that much? Damn, guess I need to hold back a little bit more than I thought." Dartz laughed.

"You...you...just...shut...shut the hell up!" Ray panted heavily while wobbling to his feet.

"Hm? You're still able to stand I see, very impressive. For a rookie such as yourself you can actually take a lot of damage, that might actually help you in the future maybe." Dartz chuckled.

"Heh, thanks I guess. I'm use to getting the shit beat out of me...and...I'm also use to beating the shit out of others!" Ray shouted before charging toward Dartz.

_"Here he comes again, the next attack will be an elbow. That won't be too hard to block at all." Dartz rolled his eyes as Ray got closer and closer to him.  
_

"Sok Tad!" Ray shouted as he swung his elbow horizontally toward Dartz, aiming for his throat.

"Pathetic." Dartz sighed as he extended his arm forward and blocked Ray's elbow with the palm of his hand. "You need to put more power in your attacks or else shit like this will happen." Dartz stated before driving his knee into Ray's stomach again. "Aw I'm sorry, did I hurt you again? Here, let me help you up." Dartz grabbed Ray by the collar of his shirt and lifted him off the ground after hearing his loud cry of agonizing pain.

"Y-You bastard...put...put...put me...down..." Ray wheezed while struggling to escape from Dartz's grasp.

"Put you down huh? Alright then, no problem!" Dartz shrugged before slamming Ray's face into the ground. "Yep, it's just as he said, 'The brat won't last long without a little push in the right direction.' Agh, I still don't understand why you have to eat this." Dartz sighed while pulling out the Red Devil Fruit from his shirt.

"W-w-what...what are you...you talking about? W-what is that?" Ray panted heavily while staring at the Devil Fruit.

"This my friend is a Devil Fruit, I'm sure you've heard of it. This one is called the Berserk Berserk Fruit. I have no idea what power it has, so you're going to be my first test subject." Dartz grinned.

"You're...not going to...make me eat...that are...you?" Ray asked as he was struggling to stay conscious.

"Look kid, I don't want to feed something as valuable as this to you. But I have no other choice in the matter, so open wide!" Dartz ordered.

"H-hell no! There's noway that I'm going to be eating a Devil Fruit! I don't need one! Get that thing away from me!" Ray grunted while continuing to struggle to break free from Dartz's grasp.

"You should be grateful, I'm helping you get stronger so you can survive this New Pirate Age. Even though to be honest, I don't really give a damn if you die or not." Dartz sighed. "Now open wide, and eat this damn Devil Fruit!" Dartz shouted while shoving the Devil Fruit down Ray's throat. "There you go brat, you should be thanking me. Once you learn how to master that Devil Fruit of yours, you'll be able to survive much longer in this New Age of Pirates!" Dartz laughed while watching Ray try to throw up the Devil Fruit.

"Cough! Cough! Cough! You bastard...I'm gonna kill you!" Ray shouted on the top of his lungs before cocking his fist back and throwing a powerful right punch towards the laughing Shichibukai.

"Sheesh kid, I do you a huge favor and you try to kill me?" Dartz sighed while extending his arm forward and blocking Ray's punch with the palm of his hand. "Oh well, now that I've done everything that I've needed to do. I can kill you without having to worry about anything, I'll just tell "him" that I left you alive when I leave this island." Dartz said while grabbing Ray's neck and lifting him off the ground.

"H-Hold it right there you bastard!" Jaw shouted as he landed on top of the roof a few feet away from Dartz and Ray.

"W-what the? What the hell are you doing here Fishman? How the hell did you get up here? Never mind that, how in the hell did you escape from Rag Doll?" Dartz growled while turning to face Jaw.

"Agh...even...even though I don't want to admit this...that small bastard beat the shit outta me. He must've thought that I was dead and left me lying face down in a puddle of my own blood." Jaw panted heavily as blood was streaming down his face and dripped onto the ground. "And I got up here by manipulating the water from the river behind this building. Now release my Captain." Jaw ordered.

"Heh, you're a brave little Fishman since you actually had the balls to order me around in the current state your in. Hmm, since there's a river behind this building, I might as well kill two birds with one stone here." Dartz said as a wicked grin etched onto his face.

"What do you plan on doing you bastard?" Jaw roared as he charged toward Dartz with his fist cocked back.

"I plan on killing both you and your entire crew of course, lets see if someone like you can stop me!" Dartz laughed as he split into two and watched as his counterpart blocked Jaw's punch with the palm of his hand.

"W-what the hell? There are two of you now?" Jaw's eyes widened while looking back between the Dartz that was still lifting Ray off the ground by his throat and the second Dartz that was blocking his punch.

"Heh heh, you surprised? Witness the power of my Devil Fruit, I ate the Clone Clone Fruit! I can make as many clones of myself as I please! But one will be enough for someone like you." Dartz said before watching his clone uppercut Jaw in the chin, sending the Fishman flying to the edge of the building. "Lets play alittle game now since this "battle" is beginning to bore me. The game is very simple, it's called 'Fetch'. All you have to do is 'fetch' your Captain once I throw him off this building and into the river below. And since your Captain is unconscious and has eaten a Devil Fruit, I suggest that you make haste!" Dartz shouted while throwing an unconscious Ray high into the air.

"C-CAPTAIN!" Jaw shouted while watching his unconscious Captain plummet into the river below him. "D-Damn it! He can't swim in his current condition! And I doubt I will be able to swim as well in my current condition...grrr...damn it!" Jaw gritted his teeth before diving into the river below to save his Captain.

"Hmm, well that that's other with, I guess I can leave this dull island and..." Dartz stopped and turned around to see Mitsuno and Nori standing a few feet behind him. "What the? You're still alive Nori?" Dartz sweatdropped.

"Yes I am! Mitsuno told me the truth and how you Shichibukai are no good!" Nori frowned.

"Whoa now, I will admit that most of the Shichibukai are known for their evil deeds. But not all of the Shichibukai are necessarily evil, now me for instance, yeah, I'm totally evil." Dartz smiled.

"Answer me Shichibukai! Where's Captain?" Mitsuno asked while glaring at Dartz and his clone.

"Lets see, if I remember correctly, he should be swept out into the unforgiving ocean by now since I threw him off this building and into the river below. And since this little storm is going on, the current of the river must be much stronger today than usual. But don't fret, your little Fishman friend jumped in after him, but he was in a critical condition alongside his Captain. So the odds of them both dying together are actually pretty high." Dartz replied.

"Y-you monster!" Nori yelled.

"You'll pay for everything that you've done!" Mitsuno yelled while transforming into her Hybrid Lynx form.

"Aw man, why did you have to go and transform? You had such a rocking body, please transform back." Dartz pleaded.

"Feline Frenzy!" Mitsuno appeared in front of Dartz and ferociously swiped her claws at Dartz at an attempt to maul him.

"W-whoa! Looks like kitties got claws!" Dartz laughed while easily dodging Mitsuno's attacks. "Since you refuse to transform back on your own free will, I guess that I'm going to have to do it myself!" Dartz said while making three clones of himself appear around Mitsuno.

"W-what is this? Clones?" Mitsuno let out a gasp as her eyes widened at the sight of seeing more than one Dartz.

"Feel the power of the strongest Shichibukai! All Range Clone Punch!" All of the Dartz yelled in unison before driving their fists into different sections of Mitsuno's body, instantly rendering her unconscious. "There we go, I don't think I'll be killing you. I think I'll just keep you around as my sex slave until I find another woman with a better body than yours." Dartz laughed while reaching for Mitsuno.

"I-I won't let you lay another hand on her!" Nori shouted while appearing in front of Dartz with a Flash Dial gripped tightly in her hands. "Flash Dial!" Nori yelled while pushing the apex of the Dial which released a large amount of light for a brief moment.

"Gahhhh! M-My eyes! My eyes! You damn bitch!" Dartz shouted while rubbing his eyes.

"Hundred Brick Fist!" Jaw appeared behind Dartz and drove his fist into Dartz's back.

"Gahhhhh!" Dartz's eyes rolled up to the back of his head once Jaw's fist made contact with his back.

"How'd...you...like that...you damn...bastard of a Shichibukai?" Jaw panted heavily while carrying an unconscious Ray over his shoulder.

"Oh thank goodness, you're alive!" Nori sighed in relief after watching Dartz skid across the roof to the edge of the building.

"Yeah, I'm alive at the moment. But I'm not so sure that Captain will be alive for long though, we need to get him into the hospital to treat his wounds!" Jaw stated.

"As much as I would like to do that right now, we have to worry about him first!" Nori said while pointing to Dartz who was standing to his feet.

"Alright, I was going easy on you rookies at first. But now you've seriously pissed me off! So now I'm going to kill all of you slow and painfully, starting with the Fish." Dartz said while glaring at Jaw.

"Nori, I want you to do something for me." Jaw said.

"Huh? W-what is it?" Nori asked.

"I want you to take Captain and Mitsuno back to the ship and set sail off of this island as fast as you can." Jaw replied while gently setting Ray down.

"W-what? But what about you? Do intend to stay here on this island and fight Dartz all by yourself?" Nori yelled.

"Of course, but I only plan on holding him off for awhile though. I'll take him on until I feel like I can't go on much longer and then I'll jump into the river and escape into the sea. I'll then rendezvous with you and the others out in the middle of the ocean." Jaw said.

"I-I can't do that Jaw! I won't leave you here all by yourself!" Nori shouted.

"If you don't do it then we're all going to be killed by this guy! Now take Captain and Mitsuno to the ship now!" Jaw ordered.

"Well isn't this touching? Sorry, but I'm afraid that I'm going to have to ruin your little moment by killing you!" Dartz laughed as he charged toward Jaw and Nori.

"Shit, here he comes! Nori, hurry up and take Captain and Mitsuno back to the ship! I'll catch up with you as soon as I can!" Jaw shouted while charging toward the Shichibukai.

"W-wait! Jaw!" Nori yelled while extending her arm forward in an attempt to stop Jaw's charge.

"Ha, you wish to continue fighting me even though you're already critical injured? What a foolish mistake you have made! Prepare to die, Fishm-" Dartz was cut off once a series of bandages appeared out of nowhere and wrapped around Dartz, sending the tied up Shichibukai crashing down onto the ground.

"W-what the?" Jaw sweatdropped while skidding to a stop in front of the tied up Shichibukai. "Where did these bandages come from? Oh, don't tell me." Jaw sighed while following the trail of the bandages to find the culprit which happened to be Rag Doll.

"What's he doing? Why did he tie up his own ally?" Nori asked while watching Rag Doll haul Dartz over his shoulder.

"I have no idea, most Shichibukai just do whatever they want to do." Jaw replied while watching Rag Doll jump off the roof of the Norian Hospital. "But never mind them, hurry up and tend to Captain's wounds!" Jaw ordered while turning to face Nori.

"Right!" Nori nodded before hurrying over to tend to Ray's wounds, she then stopped in her tracks once a bullet came by and grazed her cheek. "Agh!" Nori winced.

"What the? A bullet? Where the hell did that come from? And who the hell fired it?" Jaw growled once he found the culprit of the bullet, it was none other than Mr. Warner.

"Tch, I never expected this to happen! I wanted all of you dead! But it seems that I'll have to kill all of you myself since I've clearly been betrayed by Dartz and Rag Doll!" Mr. Warner frowned while glaring at Jaw.

"Mr. Warner, w-w-what are you doing?" Nori asked while trembling in fear.

"What does it look like Nori? I'm obviously trying to kill you since two Shichibukai couldn't do it!" Mr. Warner shouted while aiming his gun at Nori.

"You son of a-" Jaw was about to step forward until Mr. Warner turned and aimed his gun at him.

"Don't you dare move you filthy Fishman!" Mr. Warner ordered.

"W-why are you doing this? Why do you want to kill me? I've done nothing but treat the people of this island! What have I done to you, Mr. Warner?" Nori cried while dropping to her knees.

"Isn't it obvious! Before you came here I was the best doctor on this island! I was renowned as the best Doctor in all of West Blue, I was going to get promoted to a Hospital at Marineford! But then you came along and became famous by treating over thousands of patients in only one years notice! Before I even knew what hit me, you were renowned as the best Doctor in West Blue, then I heard I was going to lose my promotion to Marineford to you! I just couldn't let that happen, so I hired both Dartz and Rag Doll to help me come up with a plan to kill you! It turns out that Rag Doll has some sort of power to transfer all types of diseases into anything, so I made good use of his power by making him infect this entire island!" Mr. Warner laughed.

"Y-You purposely infected this entire island with diseases just so that you could gain a promotion?" Nori asked while tears were streaming down her face.

"Yes, but my plan wasn't working when the people came to you for help, not me, you! I was running out of options, so I had no other choice but to come up with another plan...but this plan...was to kill you." Mr. Warner said.

"You're a monster...you're cold hearted monster!" Nori shouted on the top of her lungs.

"You think I actually give a damn what you say? You're going to die here alongside everyone else on this rooftop, and once this entire incident is over, I'll remain as Head Doctor until I get my promotion to Marineford!" Mr. Warner laughed.

"Ugh...nghhh...gahhh..." Ray grunted while struggling to his feet.

"What the? H-He's awake?" Jaw's eyes widened as Ray slowly began to walk towards Mr. Warner.

"Y-You're the Captain aren't you? How are you still able to stand after everything that's happened to you?" Mr. Warner stuttered while watching in complete fear as Ray was slowly coming closer and closer to him.

"Y-You...infected...this entire island..." Ray muttered while stopping in front of Mr. Warner.

"S-so what if I did? I had to do what I had to do to achieve my goal! Isn't that what you pirates do to obtain your treasure? I'm basically doing the same thing you would do!" Mr. Warner shouted before firing off a quick round of his gun.

"..." Ray simply leaned to the right to dodge the bullet, he then drove his fist into Mr. Warner's face, sending the old man skidding across the roof until he reached the edge of the building. "You do...have a point...pirates will do what they have to do to achieve their goals. However, unlike most of those pirates...I would never harm innocent people to achieve my goal!" Ray shouted.

"I-If you would never harm innocent people, then why did you strike me? I'm an innocent victim of society! My parents beat me as a child, I was always bullied in school, no one ever pushed me to be the very best that I could be! I always-" Mr. Warner was cut off once Ray stomped his foot onto the roof.

"Don't you dare give me that victim of society bullshit! I don't give a damn what happened in your past, everything that you've done up until now was all your own free will! You don't deserve to call yourself an innocent victim...all you deserve right now is death." Ray glared at Mr. Warner while cracking his knuckles.

"W-wait! I'm...I'm sorry...please forgive me for everything that I've done! I swear that I'll never do anything like this again, I'll quit my job as being a Doctor, I'll turn myself into the marines! I'll do anything you ask, so please...just don't kill me!" Mr. Warner begged while bowing his head repeatedly in Ray's direction.

"No...you don't deserve forgiveness, only death! For all of the people you've killed all because of your foolish ambition, I shall now avenge them with this very fist!" Ray shouted while driving his fist into Mr. Warner's face, sending the old man flying through a few buildings and into the river.

"H-Holy shit..." Jaw muttered after watching everything that happened.

"Now if you'll excuse me...I think...I think...I think I'm going...to collapse now..." Ray said before his eyes rolled up to the back of his head and he collapsed onto the ground.

"Oh no, we have to hurry up and get him inside!" Nori gasped while running over to Ray.

"Alright, you grab Captain, and I'll grab Mitsuno!" Jaw said while lifting Mitsuno over his shoulder, once both of them had grabbed who they needed to grab, they both jumped through the hole in the roof and into the Norian Hospital.

* * *

**West Blue: Noah Island Docks**

* * *

"Grrr...what the hell was that for Rag Doll? Why did you stop me from killing that damn Fishman huh?" Dartz shouted after finally being released from the Shichibukai's grasp.

"..." Rag Doll remained silent and just simply glared at Dartz.

"Yeah yeah, I know! We were ordered not to kill the "test subjects" friends since it would be too earlier to awaken "him" now! I get that, but you could've at least let me take that kitty chick with us! She had such a hot, rocking body!" Dartz sighed.

"..." Rag Doll just shook his head before pointing to the Dinghy by the docks.

"Alright alright, fine! Lets head back into the Grand Line and await further orders...geez, I swear that you're such a buzz kill." Dartz sighed while stepping into the Dinghy alongside Rag Doll. "Hm? What the hell?" Dartz sweatdropped once he saw something grey and fuzzy floating past him. Dartz reached out and grabbed it then pulled it up. "What the? Mr. Warner? What the hell are you doing floating out here?" Dartz asked while lightly slapping Mr. Warner's face.

"Y-you...traitors...why...why didn't you kill Nori? We had a deal...you promised that Nori would end up dead!" Mr. Warner yelled. "I can't return to this island anymore! The pirates will most definitely tell the people what I did and then the people will report me to the marines! I'll become a criminal...you...you two have to help me! I have nowhere else to go!" Mr. Warner broke out into tears.

"Oh man, you're most definitely right. You don't have anywhere else to go...wait a minute, I know the perfect place for someone like you to go." Dartz said which brought a big smile on Mr. Warner's face.

"R-really? Where? Where can I go? Is this place safe from marines?" Mr. Warner smiled.

"Oh yes, this place is completely safe from marines. But the only thing about this place is that it'll be alittle...hot." Dartz said.

"I-I don't mind heat! I can learn to adapt to hot climates! As long as it's safe from marines, I don't mind if I stay in a hot climate for all eternity." Mr. Warner said.

"That's just perfect, because where I'm going to send you it'll be hot forever. And this place is called...Hell." Dartz wickedly grinned before pulling out a gun and firing off a quick round through Mr. Warner's head, instantly killing him. "Enjoy yourself Mr. Warner...you'll now forever be "safe" from the marines." Dartz laughed while setting sail off of the island alongside Rag Doll.

* * *

**Next Time On One Piece: Berserker Pirates-You Win Some You Lose Some!**

**Nori-Well That's Strange.**

**Jaw-You Got Your Ass Kicked That's What Happened.**

**Ray-I'm Sorry Everyone, I Failed You As A Captain.**

**Jaw-Quit Being Such A Baby!**

**Mitsuno-He Can't Swim Anymore, Let's Leave Him Alone For Awhile.**

**Jaw-Those Shichibukai Are Going To Pay!**

* * *

**Captain-Ray**

**First Mate-Jaw**

**Navigator-Mitsuno M. Akari**

**Doctor-Taken By Redcap55**

**Shipwright-Taken By Dthehalfdragon**

**Cook-?**

**Sniper-?**

**Musician-Taken By Aurora Nightz **

* * *

**Please Review And Enjoy**


	10. You Win Some You Lose Some!

**You Win Some, You Lose Some!**

* * *

**West Blue: In The Middle Of The Ocean**

* * *

"Ahhhh!" Ray shouted while shooting up from his bed covered in sweat and bandages. "W-what the? W-where the hell am I?" Ray panted heavily while looking around the room.

"Oh good, you're awake. Don't try to move too much, you're still terribly wounded from your battle against Dartz." Nori stated while gently laying Ray back down in the bed.

"N-Nori? What the? How are you? Where am I? W-what happened?" Ray asked while clutching his ribs in pain.

"Well Captain, you're back on the Marine Ship. And you got your ass kicked, that's what happened." Jaw replied.

"Are you okay, Captain?" Mitsuno asked while entering the room.

"Not really, I feel like shit right now. W-wait a minute, if Nori's here, then that must mean that you've finally decided to join the crew right?" Ray asked as a bright smile appeared on his face.

"Yes, I will now be serving as the Doctor in this crew. I finally realized that you are all good pirates since you all risked your lives just to save someone like me from Dartz, Rag Doll, and Mr. Warner." Nori smiled.

"H-Hold on a minute here. If we're back on the Marine ship, then what happened to the island? Is Mr. Warner dead? Did the Shichibukai leave?" Ray asked while shooting up from his bed again.

"Relax Captain, relax. I'm sure that Mr. Warner is dead since you sent him flying through a few buildings, but just to be safe, once Nori told the civilians about everything that had happened. The civilians all came to their senses and contacted the marines to ferret out Mr. Warner and the other Shichibukai." Jaw replied.

"Which is very useless since the World Government will just overlook that entire incident since the Shichibukai were involved." Mitsuno sighed while leaning against the wall.

"So Captain, what happened to you during your fight against Dartz? I mean, don't get me wrong or anything but I'm honestly amazed that you're still alive after all the damage that you've taken so far." Jaw said.

"Tch...I don't really wanna talk about really. But...that bastard...it was like he was predicting all of my moves! Everything I did was either blocked or dodged...and worst of all...adding insult to injury...that bastard Dartz forced me to eat a Devil Fruit!" Ray growled clenching his hands into fists which caused Mitsuno and Nori's eyes to widen.

"No wonder you were sinking like an anchor when I dove into the river to get you." Jaw mumbled while scratching his head.

"I'm so sorry everyone, I shouldn't have lost to someone like him. I mean, even though I killed Mr. Warner and probably saved the entire island. The victory doesn't seem that satisfying since I was beaten easily by that bastard Dartz!" Ray frowned while tears were streaming down his face.

"It wasn't your fault Captain, Shichibukai are really powerful. You can't expect to beat one of them on your first try you know." Mitsuno said in an attempt to cheer up her depressed Captain.

"It was my fault Ray, that wouldn't have happened to you if I would've just believed you were a good pirate in the first place." Nori said as a small frown slowly appeared on her face.

"N-No! It's not either of you guys' fault! I'm the Captain of this crew! I'm suppose to protect all of you! But I won't be able to do that if I'm beaten so easily like I was by Dartz!" Ray shouted.

"Oh my god, will you quit being such a baby?" Jaw shouted while grabbing Ray's neck and lifting up off the bed.

"Jaw, what are you doing? Let him go! Put Captain down right now!" Mitsuno and Nori gasped at Jaw's sudden outburst of rage.

"You too stay outta this!" Jaw looked back over his shoulder and yelled at Mitsuno and Nori before turning his head back over to Ray. "So you lost a fight, so what? You win some, you lose some, that's just how fights go Captain! Hell, even the Pirate King lost a few battles before he became Pirate King! Do you know what he did after his losses? He learned from his losses and got stronger! That's what my father told me! He told me how the Pirate King cried like a baby when he failed to save his brother from his execution! He got stronger two years later after that incident! He didn't sit around and mope all day! So that's what you need to do, get stronger!" Jaw shouted before tossing Ray into the wall.

"It's hard okay! I'm not a Fishman like you, I don't have Dials like Nori, and I'm not a cat like Mitsuno! You all have your own special abilities that make you all much stronger than me!" Ray shouted before coughing up a small amount of blood.

"It doesn't matter if you don't have our type of abilities, Captain. There are abilities that you have that we don't, I mean, we can't use Muay Thai like you and we don't have a great fighting spirit like you." Mitsuno stated.

"You guys don't understand at all, damn it! Back when I was a slave for the Tenryuubito, I fought in death matches almost everyday! I could never lose because my life was on the line! My battle with Dartz was no different, my life was on the line yesterday and I lost! He could've killed me!" Ray frowned while burying his face into his knees.

"Yesterday? What do you mean yesterday? You've been out for nine days now, Captain." Jaw said which caused Ray to lift his head up.

"W-what? Nine days? I was unconscious for nine whole days?" Ray gasped once he saw his crew mates nod in unison.

"But don't worry about anything right now, Captain. You need to focus on resting up right now. So we're going to leave you to your rest, Captain." Mitsuno said as she led Jaw and Nori out of the room.

_"Shit...I can't let this lose effect me for too long. I need to do what Jaw said and get much stronger so that something like this doesn't ever happen again." Ray thought while looking around the room._

* * *

"What do you think that Ray's going to do now since he has a Devil Fruit?" Nori asked while walking into the kitchen alongside Jaw and Mitsuno.

"Obviously he should learn how to use his Devil Fruit and use it to defeat Dartz so that he can finally stop crying like a little girl." Jaw replied.

"Even though he's eaten a Devil Fruit, he can't swim anymore, so let's just leave him alone for a while." Mitsuno said while sitting down on a chair.

"So what island are we heading for next?" Nori asked while sitting down in a chair next to Mitsuno.

"At the course we're going, I say we're headed for...Shigure Island." Mitsuno replied as she pulled out a map and pointed to the island.

"How can you two sit there and pretend like there's nothing wrong?" Jaw frowned while glaring at the two women.

"What do you mean?" Nori asked while looking up from the map.

"Our Captain has suffered a humiliating loss against one of the seven Shichibukai! What's a Shichibukai doing in West Blue anyway and why did he let us live if he could've killed us in an instant?" Jaw growled through his clenched teeth.

"Obviously because he was just playing with us. But if I remember correctly, you said that you were beaten by the other Shichibukai Rag Doll. So shouldn't you practice what you preach and get stronger?" Mitsuno asked.

"You bitch, I will get stronger damn it! I will get much stronger than I am now so that I'll never be humiliated in a battle such as that again! And when I do get strong enough, those Shichibukai are going to pay!" Jaw shouted while slamming his fist down onto the kitchen table, completely destroying it.

"You're right, those Shichibukai are going to pay. But we can't defeat Dartz or any of the other Shichibukai at our current level, and you know that Jaw." Mitsuno stated which only made Jaw more angrier.

"I know I know, it's just so unbelievable that Captain, the person who defeated me was defeated by a Shichibukai so easily." Jaw sighed.

"He was already injured in his previous battle against Jax though, Jaw. So defeating Dartz would've been impossible even if he had fully recovered." Mitsuno stated.

"Maybe we shouldn't have let them go." Nori frowned.

"We didn't let them go Nori, they obviously let us go. They probably thought that we weren't even worth the time of being killed by people like them." Jaw sighed while Mitsuno and Nori left the room. "God, I honestly do hope that things get better from here on out." He sighed.

* * *

"Mitsuno, why do men hate losing?" Nori asked as she followed Mitsuno into her cabin.

"Men just love to be the strongest, it's just how things are. I assume it has something to do with pride or something close to that. But lets just leave them both alone right now Nori." Mitsuno sighed while lying down on her bed.

"I wish that I could do that but I'm afraid that I have to go and check up on Ray right now at the moment." Nori said while grabbing her first aid kit.

"Okay then, good luck. Try not to say anything that will anger him or make him even more depressed than he is right now." Mitsuno ordered.

"Okay, just leave it to me. I promise that I'll do everything I can to draw his attention away from his loss against Dartz." Nori smiled while leaving the room.

"Will she really be okay by herself?" Mitsuno sweatdropped.

* * *

"Hey Ray, I'm here to check up on y-" Nori's eyes widened once she entered the room and saw that Ray was doing push-ups. "W-what do you think you're doing?" She yelled.

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm training so I can beat that Dartz bastard the next time I see him!" Ray grunted.

"But what about your wounds? You shouldn't even be able to move right now!" Nori sighed.

"Oh! I feel great! I'm hungry but I feel great! On the next island we need to buy some weights. I thought about my loss and then I shook it off once I realized how good I'm going to feel when I defeat him! So I need more training." Ray smiled.

"Okay, but you need to stop doing push ups so that I can examine you one more time, Ray." Nori said.

"Oh come on, do you need to examine me right now? It's best not to ruin my training momentum when I've already gotten this far! Can't I at least do a hundred more push-ups?" Ray whined.

"No Ray, now stop doing push ups right now." Nori ordered while placing her hands on her hips.

"Tch, yes mom!" Ray smacked his lips and rolled his eyes before quitting his push-ups and sitting on the bed.

"Now I'm going examine your body with this X-Ray Dial." Nori said while pulling out a Dial from her bag.

"Okay fine, whatever you say...wait a minute, did you say X-Ray Dial?" Ray sweatdropped.

"Relax, I'm only going to examine your upper body." Nori replied.

"Okay." Ray sighed in relief.

"Hmm, that's strange, your wounds have completely healed. It's like you were never hurt in the first place." Nori let out a small gasp.

"It must be the Devil Fruit that Dartz forced me to eat. The Devil Fruit must have some kind of healing powers or something." Ray exclaimed.

"Maybe, okay now I need to give you new bandages." Nori left the X-Ray dial next to Ray as she searched through her bag.

_"X-Ray dial, huh?" Ray thought as he looked at the dial and then at Nori. "Now that I think about it, she is pretty cute. What she doesn't know won't kill her." Ray thought as he reached for the X-Ray dial._

"Don't even think about it, Captain." Nori said which caused Ray to pull his hand back away from the X-Ray Dial.

"W-what? H-How did you know that I was reaching for it?" Ray nervously laughed while rubbing the back of his head.

"You're not the first person to try that on me you know." Nori rolled her eyes while pulling out the bandages from her bag.

"So Nori, do you think I have what it takes to be the Pirate King?" Ray asked as a small frown etched onto his face.

"Of course you do. I know it won't be easy becoming Pirate King, but I know you can do it Captain." Nori smiled.

"You know you don't have to call me Captain. You can just call me by my name you know." Ray stated.

"Okay...Ray." Nori smiled.

"I can change my own bandages thank you." Ray smiled while taking the bandages away from Nori.

"Okay, oh, and Mitsuno told me that we'll docking onto an island real soon." Nori said before leaving the room.

"A new island huh? Perfect, I hope that the island's perfect enough for my training session!" Ray grinned while clenching his hands into fists.

* * *

"He seems to be feeling alot better now don't you think?" Jaw asked which startled Nori alittle bit, causing her to jump away from Jaw.

"Oh! Jaw, don't scare me like that." Nori panted heavily.

"Oh I'm sorry, I didn't mean to sneak up on you or anything." Jaw sweatdropped while scratching the back of his neck.

"I see, but yeah, Ray's doing alot better now and he seems pretty determined to get stronger right now." Nori smiled.

"Heh, that's good, he's going to need to get a hell of a lot stronger if he ever wants to survive in the Grand Line. Oh, and just encase you were wondering why I was asking. I wasn't worried about him at all, I was just worried about the crew." Jaw said as he walked away.

_"Sure, you big softy." Nori laughed._

* * *

**New World: Marineford**

* * *

"Come on in." Roy ordered after hearing a few knocks at the door.

"Sorry for interrupting you Admiral Roy, but you have a message from Marine Captain Jax in West Blue." Gina Kitt said while entering the room with a Den Den Mushi in her hand.

"What kind of message is it? It had better be important for someone from West Blue to be interrupting my work." Roy sighed while looking up at Gina from his stack of papers.

"I don't know, I stopped listening to him once he rudely started to yell at me about some brat and his never to be lover." Gina rolled his eyes as she gave the Den Den Mushi to Roy.

"This is Admiral Roy, what do you want Marine Captain Jax?" Roy sighed.

"Oh thank god that I was able to reach you Admiral Roy! I have some urgent news to report, I have been defeated by some low class Muay Thai using pirate! He stole my broke both of my arms and he's made off with my ship!" Jax shouted.

"I see, since you've reported all of that I guess I can tell you that I almost feel sorry for you." Roy sweatdropped.

"Aren't you even going to do anything? That brat has my lover Mitsuno on my ship! I want you and the other Admirals to come over here and take that brat down for humiliating me and my men in such a way!" Jax shouted.

"Let me tell you something here Jax, there's nothing that us Admirals can do at the moment. We're doing more important things right now. You don't obviously expect us to come all the way to West Blue from the New World do you? Because you'd only be wasting our precious time...if you can't handle a bunch of rookies then how about you let Captain Era take care of them for you?" Roy sighed.

"What? No! There's no way that I'm going to let Era out shine me again! Those pirates are mine, make sure she stays out of my way damn it! Forget about you Admirals coming down all the way over here! I'll just take care of those rookies myself!" Jax grinned.

"That's good to hear I guess, well anyway, I'm really getting sick of hearing your voice I'm going to hang up right now, and the next time I hear your voice it better be about how you defeated those pirates." Roy said.

"Wait, don't hang up yet, we still need a shi-" Jax was cut off once Roy quickly hung up the phone.

"Finally, I'm glad that's over. Even though I've never met the guy, I just can't stand the sound of his voice." Roy sighed while back in his chair.

"I kinda feel bad for the poor guy, oh and we also got word from Noah Island in West Blue that there were sightings of Two Shichibukai and that the Head Doctor of the island plotted alongside the Shichibukai to kill a famous Doctor and enslave the island. They are demanding that we find the Head Doctor, Mr. Warner and arrest him immediately." Gina said.

"None of that is really my problem though since it's in West Blue. Tell Marine Captain Era to take care of it." Roy ordered.

"Yes sir, but you have to wonder though. What are two of the Shichibukai doing in a place like West Blue?" Gina asked.

"I have no idea and I personally don't really care at the moment." Roy said while staring up at the ceiling.

"We also have reports that a few pirates were on the island as well. It's strange though, but the Captain of the pirate crew that was on the island looks exactly like you sort of." Gina said while looking at the picture.

"What?" Roy's eyes widened after hearing what Gina said.

"I said he loo-"

"J-Just hand over the picture!" Roy ordered as he snatched the picture away from Gina and stared at it. "Mitsuno M. Akari...some Fishman...and...R-Raymond?" Roy muttered in disbelief.

"Raymond? Who's Raymond if you don't mind me asking sir? Is it someone related to you?" Gina asked.

"Yes...you see...Raymond is...Raymond is my son." Roy said as a frown etched onto his face which caused Gina's eyes to widen. "I thought that he's been dead for all of these years...but it looks like he's still alive." He growled while tearing up the picture.

"Uhh, are you okay Admiral Roy? Is it really such a bad thing that your son's still alive? I mean, I know that he's a pirate and all, but the people on Noah Island said that he fought the Shichibukai in an attempt to save the island sir." Gina said.

"It doesn't matter if he tried to save the island or not! He's still a pirate and pirates must be brought to justice! I want Raymond to be captured or killed before he enters the Grand Line! I don't want anyone knowing that my fourth child is a pirate like the others!" Roy ordered.

"How cruel, a father not wanting anyone to know of his own children's existences." A laughing voice echoed throughout the room which caused Roy and Gina to get in battle stances.

"W-Who's there? Reveal yourself right now!" Gina ordered while unsheathing her sword.

"Tch, that annoying laughing voice. I will don't want it to be him." Roy sighed while lowering his guard.

"Long time no see, Admiral Roy. How long has it been since I last saw you...three...four...five weeks ago?" The man smiled while appearing behind Gina.

"W-who are you? State your business trespasser!" Gina yelled while pointing her sword at the man.

"I wouldn't point that weapon at me if I were you miss." The man laughed as he pointed his finger at Gina's sword. "Bang!" The man said as his finger transformed into a gun barrel and then a bullet shot out from it.

"Ahh!" Gina yelped once the bullet hit her sword and knocked it out of her hand.

"Okay okay, that's enough showing off, Admiral Rogun." Roy sighed while sitting back down in his seat.

"Admiral?" Gina gasped as she stared at the grinning Admiral. "I-I'm so sorry Admiral Rogun! Please forgive me for not recognizing you earlier! I had no idea it was you since I've never seen you before." Gina apologized while bowing to Gina.

"It's okay miss, don't worry about it. It's really quite understandable that you don't really know what I look like since I never really attend important meetings and stuff like that." Rogun laughed as he bowed back to Gina. (Admiral Rogun; Rogun is a tall, muscular man with a blonde spiky hair, He has blonde spiky hair, hazel eyes, and an 'X' scar over his left eyes. He is currently wearing a black colored buttoned up vest over a long sleeved red shirt, black pants, black shoes, and a white over coat with the word justice on the back.)

"But I'm still sorry Admiral Rogun, there's still no excuse for me to have never even considered to even find out what you looked like." Gina said while looking up at him.

"Well, if you're honestly sorry about mistaking me for an enemy. Then how about you make things up to me by telling me your boob size?" Rogun grinned as Gina's face turned bright red.

"Oh my god, what the hell did I tell you about sexual harassment, Rogun?" Roy yelled at the perverted Admiral.

"Y-You pervert! There's noway in hell that I'm going to do something as that!" Gina yelled as she slapped Rogun then she covered her breast.

"Ow...geez, you really know how to slap huh?" Rogun sighed as he rubbed his red cheek. "Alright then, how about you at least tell me what kind of underwear you're wearing then?" He grinned once Gina's face got even redder than before.

"Rogun! Will you quit with the sexual harassment already? I mean you've already been reported over 100 hundred times by the female marines!" Roy yelled.

"I'm not doing that either you perverted Admiral!" Gina yelled as she slapped Rogun again.

"Ow! Okay, how about you tell me your measurements and the color of your underwear then?" Rogun grinned again once Gina's face got even redder.

"Rogun! I'm warning you damn it! If you do something like this again I'm honestly going to get you demoted!" Ray warned.

"Now stop asking me to do such perverted and embarrassing things you perverted Admiral!" Gina shouted as she continued to slap Rogun until his face was completely swollen.

"Okay, at the risk of not getting hit again, how about you just bring me a coffee." Rogun sighed.

"Okay, now that I can do. Sheesh, you should've just suggested that in the first place if you didn't want to get slapped. Stupid perverted Admiral." Gina mumbled quietly as she left the room.

"She's hot, I like her." Rogun smiled while rubbing his swollen face.

"How you became a Marine Admiral is honestly beyond me." Roy sighed.

"What, it's not everyday that you see hot women like her coming along here, most of the hot women in this world become Pirates." Rogun sighed while sitting down on the couch in front of Roy's desk.

"Whatever, so what about Adamask? Was he on the island that our little tipster gave us?" Roy asked.

"Hm? Oh yeah, he was there alright. The civilians on the island told us that he was there alongside his commanders." Rogun nodded.

"Wait a minute, when you said 'was', you meant as in he wasn't there when you got there?" Roy sweatdropped.

"That's right, he and his crew were long gone by the time we got there." Rogun laughed while pulling out a porno mag.

"Damn that coward Adamask! He calls himself a Yonkou and yet he runs away at the first sign of danger!" Roy frowned as he clenched his hands into fists.

"No reason to be so upset Roy. I mean, Katana was way more pissed than you once we got there and there was no Yonkou there. Once she figured out that there were no pirates on that island, she went on a complete rampage and took down a shitload of pirates on the way back here." Rogun laughed while flipping to the next page of her porno mag.

"Oh really now? And how many pirates did she take out on the way over here?" Roy arched an eyebrow in curiosity.

"I lost count at 500." Rogun sweatdropped.

"I see, and how many pirates did you take out?" Roy asked and then Rogun averted his gaze from his fellow Admiral. "Come on Rogun, it doesn't matter how many you took out, just tell me." He ordered but Rogun refused to answer the question. "You didn't take out any of the pirates did you?" He sighed.

"I didn't want to fight any of the pirates because Katana looked so scary once she began to mercilessly attack them! And besides, I was reading a brand new porno magazine that I bought at the island anyway." Rogun said.

"Agh, I swear to god that you're getting on my nerves Rogun. Whatever, where's Admiral Katana anyway?" Roy asked.

"I have no idea, and I honestly don't want to know at the moment." Rogun sighed. "But anyway, on to more important matters. We've got some information about Raid's movements." Rogun frowned slightly.

"Raid huh? What's the information about?" Roy asked.

"Two of his crew mates have been spotted in East Blue, two other crew mates have been spotted in Saboady Archipelago, and one more near the Red Line. That's all we have for now." Rogun replied.

"What the hell is Raid after? None of his movements are making any sense...tell the spies to leak more information to us." Rogun ordered.

"I would but the spies told us that it's too dangerous for them to be leaking anymore information at the moment. You know how paranoid Raid is...this whole thing is seriously beginning to piss me off." Rogun sighed.

"What's this? The all powerful, carefree, perverted, Admiral Rogun is actually getting pissed off?" Roy sarcastically said.

"I know it may seem hard to believe, but no one can stay calm forever you know. Geez, I wonder if the Admiral's before us ever had to go through something like this." Rogun said while staring up at the ceiling.

"I've brought your coffee, Admiral Rogun." Gina announced once she entered the room with a cup of coffee in her hand.

"Ahh, the sexy Gina Kitt has blessed me with her presence yet again! Give me a kiss my beautiful angel!" Rogun jumped off of the couch and dove after Gina while puckering his lips.

"Not even in your dreams you perverted Admiral!" Gina sweatdropped as she simply stepped to the side to dodge Rogun and then she walked over to Roy's desk. "Here you go Admiral Roy, you can have the coffee instead." She smiled as she handed the coffee over to Roy.

"Thank you, Commodore." Roy smiled as he took coffee.

"Hey! That's my coffee Roy! Give it back damn it!" Rogun yelled.

"Not anymore, Rogun! It's my coffee now!" Roy yelled before he quickly drank the coffee right before his fellow Admiral's eyes.

"You guys are so mean to me! That's it, now you're going to have to make this up to me!" Rogun pouted while glancing at Gina.

"Oh great...what do you want now?" Gina sighed.

"Now you must let me fondle you!" Rogun grinned while moving his fingers in a suggestive way.

"Say what?" Gian gasped.

"That's it Rogun!" Roy shouted as he appeared in front of Rogun and brought his leg up in an attempt to knee his fellow Admiral in the face.

"Whoa! Can't you take a joke Roy?" Rogun laughed as he leaned back to dodge the knee and then he quickly spun around and swept his leg forward toward Roy.

"Not this time, Rogun! You've definitely gone way too far!" Roy gritted as he blocked Rogun's kick with his forearm.

"Men." Gina sighed as she gave up and left the room while the two Admiral's were fighting each other.

* * *

**Next Time On One Piece: Berserker Pirates-Train! Train! Train!**

**Ray-Only One Way To Get Stronger! Train! Train! Train!**

**Jaw-Finally He's Getting Serious About Being The Pirate King.**

**Mitsuno-I Say He Was Serious The Whole Time.**

**Nori-Try Not To Kill Yourselves Okay?**

* * *

**Please Review and Enjoy!  
**


	11. Train! Train! Train!

**Train! Train! Train!**

* * *

"How long has he been at it now?" Jaw sweatdropped as he alongside Mitsuno and Nori watched Ray perform handstand push-ups.

"Two hours straight I believe, and he's rarely been showing any signs of giving up too." Mitsuno smiled.

"Try not to over do it, Ray! Remember, your body has its limits." Nori stated while having her hands on her first aid kit just encase something happened.

"1,989!" Ray counted as he continued with his push ups despite the fact that he was covered in sweat.

"You might want to ease up on your training, Captain. We'll be arriving on the island soon you know." Mitsuno said while looking up from her book.

"Next island huh? That's just great! Hey Mitsuno, I'm going to do some regular push ups now. Can you do me a favor and sit on my back?" Ray asked while getting into position for regular push ups.

"Sure Captain, I'd be happy to." Mitsuno said as she stood up and walked over to Ray.

"Good good, hey, how much do weigh anyway?" Ray asked.

"That's sexual harassment, Captain." Mitsuno stated as she sat down on Ray's back then continued on with reading her book.

"Oops, sorry. I had no idea." Ray laughed then he started on with his push ups.

"So what are we going to do once we get onto the island, Ray? I mean, what are we going to do if there are marines on that island?" Nori asked.

"Well, if there are marines on the island. We'll just simply kick all their asses! Hell, I'm actually hoping that there will be some marines there. I mean, I want to get much stronger than I am right now. So the best way to do that is to train! Train! Train!" Ray smiled.

"Wow, finally smart things are actually coming out of your mouth for once. Well since there's nothing really interesting happening on this ship, I'll just be going on ahead to the island." Jaw said before he jumped off the ship and into the sea.

"So Ray, how do you feel now that you've eaten a Devil Fruit? Does your body feel strange or anything like that?" Nori asked.

"I don't know, I've had it for three days and I have no idea how to use it. I honestly don't feel much of a difference in my body right now." Ray replied.

"It will take some time, Captain. Sooner or later you'll feel a difference in your body." Mitsuno exclaimed.

"Hey Mitsuno, since you've eaten a Devil Fruit and know how to use it. Do you have any tips on how I could learn how to use my Devil Fruit?" Ray asked.

"I can't really tell you how to learn how to use your powers since I'm not sure on what type of class your Devil Fruit is, Captain. But don't worry much about how your Devil Fruit works, I'm sure you'll figure it out in due time." Mitsuno replied. "Heh, I remember when I ate my Devil Fruit after taking down a few pirates. When I woke up the next day, I had cat ears and a tail." Mitsuno laughed alongside Ray and Nori after she told the story.

"How did your Marine subordinates take it after seeing you like that?" Ray smiled.

"They thought it was cosplay, especially Jax." Mitsuno said while rolling her eyes.

"You know, what are Devil Fruits anyway?" Nori asked.

"I'll let Mitsuno explain since I honestly don't know much about Devil Fruits either." Ray replied then Mitsuno got off of his back and pulled out a chalkboard.

"Devil Fruits are mystical fruits that can give the eater many kinds of strange and interesting abilities depending on the fruit and its type." Mitsuno explained as she drew a picture of a random Devil Fruit on the chalkboard.

"Uh, Mitsuno? Where did you get that chalkboard?" Ray sweatdropped as he stopped doing his push ups for a moment.

"There are three different types of Devil fruits, Paramecia, Zoan, and Logia." Mitsuno continued with her explanation and Nori just sat there nodding away.

"Seriously Mitsuno, I don't remember that chalkboard being there." Ray sweatdropped some more.

"Paramecia Devil Fruits give the consumer super-human physical abilities, Zoan Devil Fruits give the consumer the ability to change their bodies into animals like me, and last but not least there are Logia Devil Fruits, these type of Devil Fruits give the consumer the ability to transform their bodies into an element." Mitsuno finished the explanation then she threw away the chalkboard.

"Hmm, I think I understand now. Hey, maybe I should eat a Devil Fruit." Nori smiled at the thought of eating a Devil Fruit and gaining an incredible power.

"You know, once you eat a Devil Fruit, you lose the ability to swim." Mitsuno stated as she walked over to Ray and sat back down on his back.

"Oh really? Darn, never mind then, I just wanted one because all the people that I know that are strong all have some kind of Devil Fruit ability. It's like you can't become powerful without one." Nori said as she let out a small sigh.

"That's not true, Nori. Granted there are a bunch of powerful people in this world because of the Devil Fruit powers that they've consumed but there are also some powerful people that haven't eaten Devil Fruits at all. Do you know someone by the name of "Black Leg" Sanji?" Mitsuno asked.

"Yes, my grandfather Gan Fall told me alot about him and his crew." Nori nodded.

"He is very powerful and he doesn't have a Devil Fruit at all. All he uses is he feet." Mitsuno smiled.

"Same with Roronoa Zoro, Franky, Sogeking, and Nami. They're all very powerful and they don't have Devil Fruit abilities. Actually, I know a shitload of people that are stronger than me and they don't have Devil Fruits." Ray said.

"Oh really? Who?" Mitsuno and Nori asked in unison.

"Lets see here, my grandparents, my mom, my dad, my brother, my sister, my uncles, my aunt, my cousin...the list goes on." Ray laughed.

"Wow, that's some list there, Captain. Where are all of them right now?" Mitsuno asked.

"My grandparents are back at my home island, my mom's dead, my brother left the island some years ago to be a pirate, my sister left the island with my dad to become a marine since he's a Marine Admiral." Ray replied.

"A Marine Admiral?" Mitsuno gasped while Nori just simply tilted her head to side.

"Uhh, excuse me, but what's an Admiral?" Nori asked then Mitsuno turned to look at her.

"A Marine Admiral is a high ranking officer in the Marines, there are currently four of them right now and they are extremely dangerous and powerful." Mitsuno replied.

"Oh, well if they're really powerful and dangerous, I guess we'll be fine since Ray's father is one of them." Nori sighed in relief then smiled.

"You're wrong about that, Nori. My father's no ally of ours, he disowned me when I was five years old. And he'd probably try to kill if he ever finds out that I'm still alive." Ray frowned.

"W-what? W-why? Why would your father do such a horrible thing to you?" Nori let out a gasp.

"I guess...I guess it's because my father has too much pride and only cares about himself. You see, when I was five years old, a Tenryuubito came to my island and shot a random civilian. I couldn't just stand there let that slide like everyone else did, so I retaliated and attacked the Tenryuubito. My father then beat me up and gave me to the Tenryuubito as some sort of prize! He basically forced me into slavery...he chose his rank in the marines over me...his own son..." Ray gritted his teeth as he quickened the pace of his push ups.

"That's...that's so sad...your father is a horrible excuse for a man! He shouldn't even consider himself a man!" Nori frowned.

"Don't worry about Nori, it's in the past. It's already over and done with it, just know that my father's not an ally." Ray sighed.

"We're coming up on the island now, Captain." Mitsuno announced then she got off of his back.

"Really? Thanks Mitsuno." Ray smiled as he immediately hoped

"Is this island populated Mitsuno?" Nori asked as she stared off at the island and was only able to see tall trees.

"I'm not sure, Nori. It sure does look abandoned but there's always a chance that someone's there." Mitsuno stated while placing her hand on her hip.

"Well abandoned or not, this place looks perfect for me to start off my hardcore training session!" Ray smiled.

"What do you plan on doing for your training Captain?" Mitsuno asked.

"Well, the best way to start off my hardcore training session is to get my hands stronger so that my punches can send people flying! And the best way to do is to run a whole day on this island on my hands!" Ray cheered.

"W-what? B-but Ray, doing something like that is impossible." Nori sweatdropped.

"Nothings impossible, I want my hands to be just as strong as my feet, my feet are stronger because I walk on my feet all day. So I'll just walk on my hands all day!" Ray grinned.

"I guess I have no other choice, I'll just have to follow you around and make sure you don't kill yourself by doing such a foolish stunt." Nori sighed.

"Relax, I'm not going to do anything too dangerous, I promise Nori." Ray assured.

"We're here, Captain." Mitsuno announced then she weighed the anchor.

"Perfect, time to begin my training! Here I go!" Ray laughed as he jumped off his ship and landed on the beach on his hands. "Just you wait, Dartz! I'll kick your ass the next time we meet!" He shouted as he ran off in a random direction.

"Uhh, should I even ask what the hell he's doing?" Jaw sweatdropped as he looked up toward Mitsuno for an answer.

"Ray! Wait for me, you're going to hurt yourself, I just know it!" Nori yelled as she climbed off the ship then chased after Ray with her first aid kit tightly gripped in her hands.

"What the hell happened while I was away, Mitsuno?" Jaw sweatdropped.

"They expressed their love for each other, it was really sweet. You should've been there to witness it." Mitsuno smiled.

"Wait, what?" Jaw gasped and his eyes widened after hearing what she said.

"It was a joke, Jaw." Mitsuno giggled into her hand.

"Oh, well of course...I knew that." Jaw coughed then scratched the back of his head while averting his gaze from Mitsuno.

"Sure you did." Mitsuno rolled her eyes.

"So what are you about to do?" Jaw asked, after a few seconds of waiting for a reply, Mitsuno began to unbutton her shirt. "Whoa, what are you doing woman?" Jaw blushed slightly and covered his took off her clothes to reveal her bathing suit. Mitsuno wore a two piece bikini, the top and bottom was green.

"I'm going to sun bathe, what did you think I was going to do?" Mitsuno grinned as Jaw removed his hand from his face and saw that Mitsuno was wearing a green bikini.

"Tch! Nothing! Damn humans, always teasing me!" Jaw mumbled to himself as he walked into the ocean.

* * *

**West Blue: Shigure Island**

* * *

"You don't have to follow me you know, Nori! You can stop running after me at any time!" Ray panted as he ran through the forest on his hands with Nori not too far behind him.

"Oh yes I do! I'm the Doctor and you're my patient! I'm still not fully convinced that you're healed yet, Ray! So I'm going to follow you around this island all day! And besides, I guess you can say that I'm training myself as well!" Nori laughed.

"What about Mitsuno or Jaw huh? Why aren't you following them around all day?" Ray asked.

"I know that they won't do anything reckless like you!" Nori smiled.

"Whatever! I guess this is training for you too! So don't expect me to slow down for you, Nori! I'm going all out with this hardcore training session and so are you!" Ray grinned as he stated to run faster.

"R-right! I'll do my best!" Nori nodded as she sped up to keep up with her Captain. Hours had passed since Ray and Nori had begun their training session together, after a long day of back breaking training, they finally decided that they had enough. They immediately headed back to the ship then set sail for the next island.

"Is that idiot still asleep?" Jaw asked as he entered the women's quarters to check on his sleeping Captain.

"He's been training hard all day, he deserves to sleep like a baby." Nori smiled while rubbing Ray's head.

"Finally he's getting serious on becoming the Pirate King...because earlier I didn't really sense any determination coming from him." Jaw stated while leaning against the wall.

"I say he was serious the whole time." Mitsuno said as she walked over to Ray and Nori and sat down next to them.

"Well he sure had a funny way of showing it. I guess a good ass kicking was all he needed to get serious." Jaw laughed and then he immediately shit his mouth once Mitsuno and Nori glared at him.

* * *

**Ray's Dream**

* * *

"Gotta get stronger! Gotta get stronger! Gotta get stronger!" Ray rapidly repeated as he punched a punching bag over and over. "I gotta get stronger so that I can defeat that bastard, Dartz!" He growled as he quickened the pace of his punches.

"It's useless you know that, right?" A laughing voice asked which caused Ray's eyes to widen.

"Huh? W-what the? W-who's there? And what's useless?" Ray asked as his eyes shifted from right to left, scanning the dark room for any sign of the laughing voice.

"Trying to get stronger without a Devil Fruit. I mean, you'll never be able to defeat that no matter what you do or how hard you actually train." The laughing voice replied.

"You shut the hell up, okay? I don't have any idea who you are, but you can't just come in here and tell me that my training efforts to get stronger are useless!" Ray growled as he clenched his hands into fists.

"Oh really? I believe that I just did you pansy!" The laughing voice stated.

"That's it! Come out here and show yourself so that I can kick your ass you son of a bitch! I'll prove to you that all my training efforts are not worthless!" Ray yelled as he raised his fists up to his face.

"Fine then pansy, just try not to die of a heart attack once I reveal myself to you." The laughing voice said as he stepped out of the shadows and revealed himself to Ray.

"W-what the? W-who the hell are you? A-and, why do you look like me?" Ray gasped as he stared at the figure before him and noticed how they looked exactly the same but the only noticeable difference between them was their hair and eye color.

"I take on the appearance of anyone who dares to eat me you dumb ass! Whether I like it or not, this is how I'm going to look like until the day you die unfortunately." The other Ray said while scratching the back of his head.

"You make it sound like it's such a pain to look like me. Hell, the only difference between us is our voice, eye color, and hair color. How come your eye and hair color are red anyway?" Ray sweatdropped.

"Tch, because I've been soaked in blood my entire life that the color red just happens to follow me around everywhere I guess." The other Ray laughed.

"Well that's an obvious lie." Ray rolled his eyes.

"Ah well, now if you're done asking such ridiculous questions. I think it's about time that I took over this little pathetic body of yours and have a little fun with the women on this ship before killing them." The other Ray said as a wicked grin slowly etched onto his face.

"W-what? Take over my body? Have fun and then kill the women on this ship?" Ray repeated as if he didn't hear his other self the first time. "There's noway I'm going to let you do something like that!" He yelled while raising his fists up to his face.

"Oh really? And how do you actually plan on stopping me, huh?" The other Ray laughed as he swung his fist forward and sent Ray flying back on his fist made contact with his face.

"Aghhh!" Ray grunted as he skidded across the ground while rubbing his red cheek. "No! I won't let this bastard get his way! Even if he does look alot like me!" He growled as he slammed his hand on the ground to prevent himself from skidding back any further.

"This should be interesting, I'm actually wondering how long you can last in your dreams since you have unlimited stamina and endurance in them." The other Ray laughed.

"Heh, alright then, I hope you're prepared to experience the worst ass kicking in your life!" Ray yelled as he appeared in front of his counterpart and swung his fist forward toward him.

"Oh please, as if someone like you could actually land a hit on me! How about you quit with this foolish resistance and just surrender this body to me? You do want to become stronger right?" Ray's counterpart smirked as he extended his arm forward and caught Ray's fist.

"Tch, of course I want to become stronger! I want to become stronger so that I never go through another humiliating experience of defeat like I did against Dartz!" Ray frowned while swinging his other fist toward his counterpart.

"You still just don't get it do you? It's useless trying to defeat me, how do you plan on getting stronger if you can't even beat me?" Ray's counterpart sighed while releasing his hold on Ray's fists.

"Heh, I think you're the one who just doesn't get it. I never really think things through once I'm in battle, I just usually rely on my instincts. So I may not be as strong as you right now, but I'll definitely get stronger someday! By training much harder each day, facing much more stronger opponents, and never losing the will to fight on! That's how I'll get stronger!" Ray shouted.

"Nice speech, but unfortunately that speech won't save you against this beat down that you're about to receive." Ray's counterpart sweatdropped as he walked towards Ray while cracking his knuckles.

"Heh, bring it." Ray grinned as he charged toward his counterpart.

* * *

**West Blue: Marine Vessel**

* * *

"Uh-oh, it looks like Ray's having a bit of a nightmare." Nori frowned as she watched Ray mumble softly while steering in his bed.

"Hmm, looks like it." Mitsuno confirmed as she looked up from her book to check to see if Nori was right.

"Geez Nori, you're making sound like such a big deal. If you're really worried about him having a nightmare then just simply wake him up." Jaw sweatdropped as he walked up to Ray's bed and raised his fist above his head, preparing to wake his Captain up by punching him awake.

"No! He's been training all day, Jaw! I don't want him to wake up and then go right back into training!" Nori objected to Jaw's method as she stood in front of him to prevent him from waking Ray up.

"Okay then, do you want to just sit there and allow Captain to have this nightmare? Because you're making it sound like such a big deal." Jaw sighed while lowering his fist to his side.

"No...no I don't." Nori hung her head sighing.

"Then what do you want to do, Nori? You only have two choices, either you let him have the nightmares or you wake him up and let him go back to training." Jaw stated.

"T-There's also a third option, Jaw! I know a little technique my parents would use to stop me from having nightmares once I was a child." Nori said as he face slowly began to turn red.

"A nightmare curing technique huh? Oh this should be interesting to see. Well then Nori, go ahead and use your little technique." Jaw laughed.

"N-Noway! I-It's way too embarrassing!" Nori covered her face with her hands to prevent Jaw and Mitsuno from seeing her red face get even redder.

"Jaw, leave the room." Mitsuno ordered as she stood to her feet and sent him a cold glare.

"W-what? But why do I need to...agh, never mind! As if I want to be in this room with you all anyway!" Jaw mumbled to himself as he left the room.

"Okay Nori, what was the thing that your parents would do when you were having nightmares?" Mitsuno asked after she made sure that Jaw was gone.

"Well you see...they would..." Nori whispered the rest in Mitsuno's ear.

"Hmm, okay, that doesn't seem too hard to accomplish." Mitsuno nodded as she gave Nori a thumbs up.

"Okay, but this is a one in a life time thing, I don't expect to do it again." Nori exclaimed.

"You may not want to, but I might want to do it again." Mitsuno laughed as she and Nori got on different sides near Ray's face.

"You're joking...right Mitsuno?" Nori nervously laughed.

"Maybe, I'm not one hundred percent sure yet." Mitsuno smiled before she and Nori leaned in closer to Ray and kissed him on the cheek.

* * *

**Ray's Dream**

* * *

"Ugh!" Ray slid back a few feet with his arms crossed in front of his face. "D-damn, even though I can't really run out of endurance or anything in my dreams...I can still feel pain." He frowned as he stared ahead and glared at his counterpart.

"What's wrong, I thought you said that you'd become stronger by beating me! So far you haven't even landed a single punch on me!" Ray's counterpart laughed.

"Good night Ray, sweet dreams." Mitsuno and Nori's voices echoed throughout the dark abyss.

"Hm? W-what the? What the shit is this?" Ray's counterpart sweatdropped while shifting his eyes from right to left, scanning the dark abyss for the source of the voices.

"I'll tell you what it is! It's my Nakama making sure I have a good night sleep! And you're in the way of me having such a good night sleep!" Ray shouted then he appeared in front of his counterpart and drove his fist deep into his stomach, sending his counterpart flying back into the dark abyss. "They're trying to make sure that I have a good dream and not a nightmare!" He smiled.

"Ngh...ugh...gagh...you son of a bitch...that actually hurt. I seems I need to get use to this weak ass body before I decide to take it over...next time you see me, your little whores won't be here to save you!" Ray's counterpart grunted before he disappeared into the darkness.

"Heh, whatever! Like I'll allow someone like you to take over my body!" Ray smirked while watching his counterpart disappear. "Phew, guess I should thank Mitsuno and Nori for saving my ass again. I'll repay them by getting much stronger!" He grinned while pumping his fist into the air.

* * *

"I guess it worked Mitsuno, he seems to have calmed down since he's not trembling or moaning in his sleep anymore." Nori smiled.

"That's good. Now if Captain ever has a nightmare, we could just do that again to calm him down." Mitsuno smiled.

"You never did tell me if you were joking or not. You were joking right?" Nori looked up at Mitsuno for a reply to her answer. Mitsuno just winked at Nori and then she got up and left the room."Mitsuno? Mitsuno? You were joking right? Mitsuno?" Nori followed after Mitsuno, waiting for an answer.

* * *

**Next Time On One Piece: Berserker Pirates!-You Call That Cute?**

**Ray-Finally, now I can get some weights for my training!**

**Jaw-You know, we really need to find a new ship and a chef.**

**Nori-You stop picking on that cat!**

**Nori-He's so cute!**

**Ray-You call that cute?**

**Nori-What are you, jealous?**

**Mitsuno-I'm on to you. You may be able to fool Nori, but you can't fool me.**

* * *

**Captain-Ray**

**First Mate-Jaw**

**Navigator-Mitsuno M. Akira**

**Doctor-Nori**

**Cook-Taken By Aurora Nightz**

**Sniper-?**

**Musician-Taken By Aurora Nightz**

**Shipwright-Taken By Dthehalfdragon**

* * *

**Please Review And Enjoy!**


	12. You Call That Cute!

**You Call That Cute? **

* * *

It has been four days since Ray had his nightmare about his Devil Fruit. And ever since then, he's been training even harder to become stronger, much to Nori's dismay. After everyone had finished eating their breakfast, Ray and Jaw decided on having a little sparring match on the deck of the marine ship while Mitsuno and Nori watched.

"Alright Captain, try not to whine and complain about me wiping the deck of the ship with your blood! Hundred Brick Fist!" Jaw yelled as he swung his fist forward, aiming for Ray's face.

"Heh, and you try not to whine and complain once I beat you down all the way to the Grand Line and beyond!" Ray laughed as he leaned back while raising his leg up to block Jaw's punch with his knee.

"It's never a good idea to dodge and block an attack like that!" Jaw grinned as he wrapped his entire hand around his Captain's ankle. "Because something like this will happen if you do!" He laughed before he lifted his Captain above his head and threw him towards the mast of the ship.

"Consider that noted!" Ray said after he had kicked off the mast and launched himself toward his First Mate with his fist cocked back. "Mud Trong!" He yelled as he quickly swung his fist forward in an attempt to land a quick jab on his First Mate's face.

"Haaa!" Jaw quickly extended his hand in front of him and caught his Captain's entire fist in the palm of his hands.

"Well? What do you think about that Jaw?" Ray smiled while waiting for a positive reply from his First Mate.

"Your punches have gotten a lot stronger I'll give you that. Just do about ten thousand more pushups and your punches will probably be just as strong as my Hundred Brick Fist." Jaw grinned while giving his Captain a thumbs up.

"What are you talking about? My punches are way more powerful than your Hundred Brick Fist!" Ray yelled after receiving the negative feedback from his First Mate.

"What are you serious? You actually think that those puny fists of yours will actually be able to surpass the strength of my Hundred Brick Fist?" Jaw arched an eyebrow while raising his fist to his Captain's face. "You might be able to do something like that after a few hundred years of training!"

"After a few hundred years of training?" Ray repeated. "Bullshit! I've beaten you already though! So my fists are technically stronger than yours!" Ray puffed his chest out in victory.

"I'm not going to deny that you beat me since I'm still here on this ship! But you defeated me with a kick! So technically your feet are stronger than mine! Not yours fists!" Jaw stated to his Captain.

"That doesn't matter though you idiot! The fact of the matter is that I was still able to beat you!" Ray argued while stomping his feet around.

"Then why don't we have a little rematch right here and right now?" Jaw said before he lunged towards his Captain and the two began to fight each other in a small dust cloud.

"N-No! Wait a minute! You guys just can't simply...Mitsuno! Ray and Jaw are fighting each other again!" Nori exclaimed to the crews Navigator.

"Oh let them fight each other Nori. They've been on this ship for about four days now with nothing to do. We can at least let those two get a little exercise." Mitsuno smiled before she turned to the next page in her book.

"But those two really do fight a lot. I don't think this ship was built to withstand all this ruckus." Nori sighed as she walked over to Mitsuno and sat down next to her. "So...is this what some people call male bonding?"

"Yes it is Nori, yes it is. Enjoy this while it lasts because I'm most certain that it's going to get even more rowdy once we recruit more members for the crew." Mitsuno said.

"I see..." Nori nodded as she watched her Captain and First Mate fight each other before turning her head back to Mitsuno. "So what island are we heading to next?"

"If I remember correctly from the last time I checked the map...we should be sailing towards Yoko Island." Mitsuno replied.

"Yoko Island? I've never heard of that place before. Is there something interesting going on with that island or what?" Nori asked.

"Not that I know of honestly. It's just a pretty simple, peaceful island." Mitsuno replied.

"Aww man! A peaceful island is really boring! I don't mind there being nothing to do for a while, but I need some kind of action to occur so that this adventure becomes more fun and entertaining!" Ray turned his back from Jaw to send a smile at Mitsuno and Nori.

"You should never take your eyes off of your opponent, Captain! Especially if that opponent is me!" Jaw yelled before he slammed his fist down onto his Captain's head.

"Ow! I was busy talking to Mitsuno and Nori you asshole! I thought you would've been nice enough not to attack me!" Ray growled before he lunged towards Jaw and sank his teeth into the Fishman's arm.

"Owwwwwwwwwwww! What the hell is wrong with you?" Jaw shouted as he began to punch Ray in the head repeatedly.

"Those two really need to find a new hobby besides fighting each other." Nori sweatdropped before she turned to face Mitsuno. "I don't think this ship will be able to continue sailing if those two keep fighting each other like this."

"Rather than fighting each other, I think they're training each other." Mitsuno said before she flipped to the next page in her book.

"Maybe...but what if they take things a little too far and end up sinking this ship to the bottom of the sea? Don't even get me started on the injuries they might obtain during the process." Nori sighed.

"Well if they do actually manage to do something like that; Jaw will most likely have to push to the next island. And besides, even they do obtain injuries, I'm sure that our cute little doctor will be able to heal them." Mitsuno smiled.

"Oh come on, I'm not that cute Mitsuno." Nori blushed slightly while cupping her cheeks with her hands.

"Oh yes you are, don't try being modest. Back on Noah Island, Jaw and I overheard many guys talking about how much they wanted to ask you out." Mitsuno smiled.

"T-That doesn't mean anything." Nori blushed more.

"Captain." Mitsuno called which caused both Ray and Jaw to cease their fighting to look at their Navigator. "Do you think that our Doctor Nori here is cute?"

"Uhhh...well ummm...o-of course she's cute." Ray blushed slightly while nodding.

"Heh heh, should Mitsuno and I leave you two love birds alone?" Jaw teased while patting his shy Captain on the back.

"Grrrr, just shut the hell up already!" Ray yelled before he lunged towards Jaw and began fighting again.

"See that? Captain thinks you're cute." Mitsuno grinned as she looked down at Nori whose face was no tomato red.

"Hahahaha! What's wrong there Captain? You seem to be having a little trouble there!" Jaw laughed as he had his Captain's face pinned down on the floor.

"Nghhhh...get the hell off of me you bastard! You're crushing me under your tremendous wait and it hurts!" Ray grunted in pain as he struggled to get up.

"You shut the hell up! I don't weigh that much you asshole! And besides, you should get us to it anyway! You need to work up on your endurance on taking pain!" Jaw grinned.

"I can take pain you dumbass!" Ray grunted through his clenched teeth.

"I don't think you can take enough pain, because if you think that this hurts! Wait and see until I do something like this!" Jaw said before he raised his hand above his head and slammed his fist downward onto the back of Ray's head.

"Aghhh!" Ray's head was smashed into the deck and left a hole once Jaw's fist made contact with his head. "Now you've done it!" He quickly stood to his feet and punched his first mate in the face repeatedly while Mitsuno watched them.

"...I wonder for how much longer those two can keep fighting like this." Mitsuno sighed then she turned around and saw that they were slowly approaching the next island.

* * *

**West Blue: Yoko Island**

* * *

"Okay, we've finally managed to reach the island without sinking the ship." Mitsuno stated after the ship had finally docked near the island. She then turned around to see both Ray and Jaw tied to the mast, covered in bumps and bruises.

"Uhhh, Mitsuno? Do you honestly think that beating us up and tying us to the mast was really necessary?" Ray nervously laughed.

"Yeah, if you wanted us to stop fighting then you could've at least said so." Jaw sweatdropped.

"I told you guys to stop fighting multiple times but none of you would listen to us! So this was the only option that you two left us!" Nori huffed as she placed her hands on her hips.

"Anyway, now that we've arrived here on a marine ship, all of us are going to have to pretend to be marines for awhile. So Captain, there will be no crew mate recruiting or pirate king talk once you set foot on this island." Mitsuno ordered.

"Okay, okay, I got it..." Ray sighed. _"Sheesh, I don't even feel like the Captain of this ship anymore..."_

"Now that the main obstacle has been overcome, can you two us tie us now? I think it's about time for me to go back into the sea and relax." Jaw said.

"As long as you two promise not to fight anymore today once we release you, then we will." Nori said.

"Alright then, fine! We promise that we won't fight each other today." Both Ray and Jaw sighed in unison.

"Good, now that we all have a crystal clear understanding of what and what not to do." Mitsuno walked over to the mast and used her dagger to cut free both Ray and Jaw from their restraints.

"Finally, now I can get some weights for my training!" Ray said then he rushed over to the railing of the ship, preparing to jump over it, until Mitsuno came up from behind him and quickly grabbed the back of his shirt.

"Remember Captain, we're trying not to attract any attention to ourselves. You're not properly dressed to be playing off as a marine right now. So you carelessly running off the ship like you were about to would've caused the citizens here to assume that you were a runaway pirate. Be more careful Captain, now walk to the store and go buy your weights." Mitsuno ordered as she handed her Captain some money.

"O-Okay Mitsuno." Ray sighed in defeat before he jumped off the marine ship and walked towards the town.

"I don't even know why you bother ordering him around, Mitsuno. He's still going to find some way to get himself in trouble, I just know it." Jaw sighed.

"Maybe...well I'm going to go buy some more medicine. I'll see you guys in a few hours." Nori said before she climbed off the ship and headed for town.

"I'm sure you're going to stay here and guard the ship. Right Jaw?" Mitsuno winked at Jaw before she jumped off the ship and headed for the town with Nori.

"Tch...obviously since I have nothing else better to do at the moment." Jaw grumbled before he jumped into the sea.

* * *

**West Blue: Yoko Island; Town**

* * *

"Now then...where's the place I need to go to buy some decent weights for me today huh?" Ray thought as he wandered the streets of Yoko Island. The place was pretty crowded; Ray barley had any room to move around freely so he quickly decided to jump on top of the rooftops of buildings. "Phew, that's much better! I'll be able to get a better view of the town from up here."

"Hey kid!" Ray looked down and saw an angry shopkeeper glaring at him.

"What the hell do you want from me old man?" Ray sighed.

"What the hell do you think I want? I want you to get down from there this very instant! You're going to ruin my business by standing up there, and I just fixed the roof too!" The angry shopkeeper yelled.

"Sheesh, civilians these days really don't know how to treat Marine Captain's." Ray sighed while cleaning out his ear with his finger.

"Marine Captain? So you're the Marine Captain of that ship that docked on the island not too long ago?" The shopkeeper asked.

"Of course I am." Ray replied with a nod. _"Man, it's really easy pretending to be a marine. Maybe I should do it more often...I could get the hang of this."_

"May I ask why the Marines have suddenly decided to dock here on this peaceful island of ours?" The shopkeeper sighed while placing his hand on his hips.

"I'm afraid that's classified information to mere civilians, but the main reason I'm here is for some weights for my training. I won't be able to get any stronger without any weights." Ray sighed.

"Well if you're looking for some weights then you're standing on the right roof sir! Come inside and we'll see if we can find you some weights." The shopkeeper smiled as he walked into his shop.

"Really? That's awesome!" Ray smiled as he quickly jumped off the roof of the shop then hurried himself inside. "So, what kind of shop is this anyway?" He asked while looking around.

"This old place is pretty much a pawn shop. I sell many things here, like weights, weapons, maps, compasses, and even toys for the kids." The Shopkeeper replied.

"Well, I'm looking for something that weighs about 120 pounds, for now." Ray said as he looked around so more and then stopped in front of a black dumbbell. "I hope this weighs one hundred and twenty pounds." He smiled as he reached for the dumbbell and grabbed it, as soon as he did; he felt a bit sluggish and slumped down onto the floor.

"Oh, I guess you're a Devil Fruit user. That weight right there is made of Sea Stone." The shopkeeper laughed as he walked over to Ray and helped him release the dumbbell.

"W-What the hell? What kind of voodoo magic did you put on that weight old man? I felt my energy being drained from my body as soon as I touched that damn thing." Ray stated.

"I didn't put any type of voodoo magic on that weight, kid. I told you already, that weight is made of sea stone. You can't just simply touch it since you're a Devil Fruit user." The shopkeeper sweatdropped.

"Sea stone weight? What the hell is sea stone and what does it have anything to do with me feeling so weak earlier?" Ray asked.

"Don't you know what Sea stone is kid? It's basically a rare substance that gives off the wavelength that is the same as the sea itself. You know how you feel drained and powerless once you go knee deep into the water? Well you'll feel the exact same way once you touch that dumbbell again. That sea stone dumbbell nullifies Devil Fruit powers as well." The shopkeeper explained.

"Whoa...so I'm going to have to be very careful if I want to take a few of these sea stone weights to my ship." Ray muttered while staring at the dumbbells.

"Wait a minute? You're really going to take those weights back to your ship? Weren't you listening to a single thing that I told you earlier? You won't be able to take those back to your ship without you feeling sluggish." The shopkeeper stated.

"Of course I was listening to you old man! I've decided to take these dumbbells because I want to get use to the effects of this so called 'Sea Stone'." Ray said as he turned to face the shopkeeper. "So how much are these anyway?"

"You can have them for free if you want, kid. Most Devil Fruit users don't come anywhere near those things anyway." The shopkeeper laughed.

"Thanks for the free weights old man! I'll definitely be able to get stronger now thanks to you! But uhhh...how am I going to take these back to my ship without...you know." Ray said while rubbing the back of his neck.

"Here, I have a few gloves here that you can wear that will protect you from the sea stone's draining abilities." The shopkeeper said before he tossed Ray a pair of gloves.

"Thanks again old man! I'll make good use of these! Bye now!" Ray said before he put on the gloves, picked up the sea stone dumbbells, and left the shop in a hurry.

* * *

"Hm." Mitsuno had been walking around with Nori for about ten minutes as they ignored the comments they were getting from men. "Where's the medical store Nori?" She asked Nori who had been silent the entire time. After about a minute of complete silence, Mitsuno resorted to poking Nori's face repeatedly.

"Huh? Oh, I'm sorry Mitsuno, were you saying something?" Nori snapped out of her trance after she felt Mitsuno poke her face several times.

"You've been pretty quiet lately, are you being quiet because Ray said you were cute?" Mitsuno gained a wide grin once Nori's face immediately turned red.

"N-n-no. O-o-of course not!" Nori stuttered as her face only continued to get redder.

"You're a horrible liar you know that?" Mitsuno laughed but then she decided to drop the subject. "So, what are you planning on buying at the store?"

"I'll probably buy some ointment for Jaw because I don't want that bite mark of his to get infected. I'll also need to get more bandages for Ray, and then I'll buy some herbs to make more medicine." Nori replied and then she stopped walking once a small black cat ran by her feet with an angry group of men chasing after it.

"Get the hell back here and pay for your crimes Shiro!" The angry mob of men shouted as they chased the black cat down an alleyway.

"What's going on? Why are those men chasing after that poor defenseless cat?" Nori panicked.

"The cat probably stole some food or something? Try not to freak out too much Nori, stray cats usually steal things all the time." Mitsuno said.

"Whether if he stole something or not! We've got to rescue him before those men do something awful to it like kill it!" Nori cried before she ran off down the alleyway.

"Hold on a minute Nori! Don't get yourself involved with such typical matters!" Mitsuno yelled but then she let out a heavy sigh once she realized that Nori wouldn't be coming back to her. "Damn it Nori." She sighed as she quickly chased after Nori.

* * *

"Hahaha! Nowhere to run now Shiro! Your lucky has run out and now you're cornered!" The mob of men laughed as they slowly approached the cornered cat.

"Hey! Stop right there! You guys stop picking on that poor cat right now!" The mob of men slowly turned around and saw both Mitsuno and Nori staring at them with their hands on their hips.

"Don't you men know that an animal's most dangerous when their backs are against the wall?" Mitsuno sighed.

"Huh? Who the hell are those two over there?" One of the men asked.

"Hell, I have no earthly idea who those two are. But don't worry about them, just focus on capturing Shiro at the moment." Another one of the men said before they all turned to face Shiro.

"Hey! I thought I told you to stop!" Nori yelled as she rummaged through her bag and prepared to pull out an Impact Dial.

"Hold on a second there Nori." Mitsuno quickly grabbed Nori's wrist to prevent her from pulling out her dial. "We don't need to cause any unnecessary conflict." She said before she stepped between Nori and the mob of men.

"Who are you two? And what do you think you're doing interfering with our personal business?" One of the men angrily asked.

"Our names are not important; just know that we're here to stop you from harming that poor defenseless cat over there." Mitsuno said while pointing at Shiro.

"Poor defenseless cat? Are you talking about Shiro over here?" One of the men asked.

"Yes, now if you men would kindly get out of our way." Mitsuno said before she walked over to the men and quickly knocked them all unconscious by chopping them on the back of their necks.

"I thought you said you didn't want to cause any unnecessary conflict Mitsuno. What was the point in knocking them all unconscious?" Nori sweatdropped as she watched the unconscious men fall onto the ground.

"I honestly didn't feel like trying to trick them anymore. I'll take full responsibility if these men wake up and attempt to get their revenge on us." Mitsuno sighed as she crossed her arms under her chest. "Now hurry up and get the cat."

"Right." Nori nodded before she walked over to Shiro and knelt down in front of him. "It's okay little guy, it's safe to come out now." Nori smiled as she held her hands out to Shiro. Shiro stared at Nori for a few seconds before he jumped into Nori's shirt. "Ahhhh! Mitsuno! Get him out of my shirt, stop it Shiro, Mitsuno help me!" She cried.

"I would like to help you, but it seems like he really likes you." Mitsuno laughed.

"I know that, but get him out of my shirt he's tickling my chest!" Nori cried but then she finally calmed down once Shiro stopped moving and popped his head out of her shirt.

"I guess he's use to riding around like that." Mitsuno said.

"Well...I guess it's alright if he stays there...for now..." Nori muttered.

"Nyaaa!" Shiro turned his head and looked at Nori.

"Awww, he's so cute!" Nori's eyes began to sparkle as she rubbed her cheek against Shiro's. "Can we keep him Mitsuno? Huh? Can we keep him?" She looked up at Mitsuno with pleading eyes.

"I don't know Nori. I'm not so sure if Captain will allow us to keep a pet on the ship." Mitsuno scratched the back of her head once Nori started to pout. "Well...let's at least ask Captain first okay? If he says yes, then we can keep him."

"Yaaaaaaaaay! I'm pretty sure that Ray will say yes." Nori skipped out of the alleyway with Mitsuno who followed not to far behind.

* * *

"...I swear...traveling around West Blue with you and these humans is actually quite boring. I fear that it'll only get more and more boring for me from here on in as more and more humans continue to join this damn crew." Jaw sighed as he swam around in circles around the ship.

"Don't you think you're being a bit too negative about this entire pirate thing Jaw? Sure we've come across some dangerous looking figures along the way of this journey, but we've also come across some interesting friends and allies." Ray smiled as he sat on the railing of the marine ship while lifting his weights.

"Yeah yeah, whatever...let's just hurry up and get off this island and get back into the Grand Line. I want to get back to Fishman Island as soon as I can." Jaw said.

"Relax Jaw, I promise that you'll be back at Fishman Island in no time. Just sit back, relax, and enjoy this island alongside the future ones from here on out." Ray said.

"I don't think I'll be able to enjoy any of the islands since the people on the islands will only freak out and call the marines out on us." Jaw sighed.

"Don't you worry about that Jaw, I'll probably get you a giant chicken suit or something to wear once we dock onto more islands." Ray joked.

"Don't even joke about something like that Captain! There's no way in hell I'm going to wear a giant chicken suit! I'd rather stay in the sea and watch the damn ship!" Jaw yelled.

"Hahahahaha! C-Calm down there Jaw! I was only kidding man!" Ray laughed.

"Keep joking around like that and I won't think twice about drowning you in these very waters." Jaw growled.

"It seems like you two are getting along quite well together." Mitsuno said as she climbed onto the ship with Nori.

"Getting along? Hmph, let's see how well we get along when you throw him into the ocean next to me." Jaw mumbled before he looked up and saw Shiro in Nori's shirt. "What's up with the cat?"

"Oh him? This is Shiro everyone! Our crew pet!" Nori smiled.

"How could you let this happen, Mitsuno? I honestly expected something like this to come from Captain." Jaw sweatdropped.

"Sorry, there was nothing I could really do at the moment since she gave me the puppy dog pout." Mitsuno nervously laughed while scratching the back of her head.

"...Well whatever, you two can do whatever the hell you want with or to that cat. It's not going to be our pet. So hurry up and have your fun, then get rid of it." Jaw ordered.

"Noooo! I don't want to! We're going to ask Captain if he'll let us keep Shiro!" Nori said.

"Knowing that idiot, he'll most definitely say yes." Jaw sighed.

"Hey! You guys know that I am sitting right here in front of you right? So quit talking as if I'm not here!" Ray pouted.

"Ray, can we keep little Shiro here as our pet? A group of men were trying to hurt him so Mitsuno and I had to rescue him. I don't want him to stay here on this island anymore if it's just going to jeopardize his life." Nori frowned.

"Sure you can keep him Nori! I was planning on getting this crew a pet anyway once we had more people, but I guess we can get a pet now. Welcome to the crew Shiro." Ray smiled as he attempted to pet Shiro, but the black cat jumped on Ray's face and he began scratching him furiously.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Get this fucking cat off of me!" Ray ran around the deck screaming as Shiro continued to scratch him.

"Hahahahahaha! T-T-This is just too good!" Jaw laughed hysterically while holding his sides.

"Awww, that's so cute!" Nori smiled.

"You call that cute?" Ray shouted before he managed to pull Shiro off his face. "He was trying to take my damn face off!" He yelled while tossing Shiro to Nori.

"He was just trying to protect me Ray! He probably thought that you were trying to attack me or something! Please don't be mad him! " Nori pleaded after catching Shiro.

"Too late damn it! I'm already fucking mad at that damn cat! He almost take my face off!" Ray growled.

"I personally think it would've been a huge improvement." Jaw grinned.

"You shut the hell up Jaw! Now's not the time for you to be cracking those lame ass jokes of yours!" Ray yelled at his First Mate while shaking his fist in the air before turning to Nori. "Get rid of that cat."

"Whoa wait! I know that Shiro attacked you, but maybe if he gets to know you better he won't attack you anymore." Nori exclaimed.

"I said no! It must be some kind of pervert cat anyway, just look how he's snuggled in your chest!" Ray blushed slightly while pointing at Shiro.

"What are you jealous of Shiro or something?" Nori yelled.

"W-what? Me? J-Jealous of that stupid cat? No way!" Ray shook his head.

"Ray! If you don't let me keep this cat...then I'll hate you forever! And I don't think I can be in a pirate crew with someone I hate!" Nori cried before she ran into her room and slammed the door.

"Damn, you're in the dog house now Captain." Jaw laughed.

"Grrrr...this is all that damn cat's fault! I don't want Nori hating me, so I guess we have no other choice but to let that cat stay." Ray sighed as he walked over to the mast and leaned against it.

"I'm going to go and have a talk with Nori, Captain. While I'm doing that, I suggest that you really think about your decision Captain. No matter what it may be." Mitsuno said before she walked over to the door of Nori's room.

* * *

"Stupid Captain, not wanting to let you stay on the ship with us. Don't you worry about a thing Shiro, no matter what Captain decides, you'll still be coming with me." Nori smiled as she pet Shiro.

"You seem to have become quite attached to Shiro huh?" Mitsuno asked as she opened the door and entered the room. "Are you gonna be okay Nori?"

"Yes I am, I'm prepared for whatever decision Captain makes." Nori nodded.

"Oh, so you're calling him Captain now? Whatever happened to just calling him by his name huh?" Mitsuno asked.

"I'll go back to calling him by his first name once he decides to let me keep him on the ship." Nori said.

"But is that cat really worth leaving this ship and crew? After everything we've done to help you from that Mr. Warner and those Shichibukai; you're really going to leave us for a cat?" Mitsuno sighed.

"I know that I'm over reacting for this cat, but I just can't leave him here. I'm grateful for everything that you guys have done for me, but I really need something to keep me distracted from all the bad things we might have to do during this journey. And Shiro might actually be able to do something like that." Nori said.

"...Okay then Nori...I'll do what I can to persuade Captain to letting you keeping the cat." Mitsuno said.

"Thank you Mitsuno, I'd really appreciate it." Nori smiled.

"I know you would." Mitsuno smiled as she pat Nori on her head.

* * *

"Man, she's not just attached to that cat. She's emotionally attached to it..." Ray sighed as his ear was pressed against the door to Nori's room.

"Emotionally attached huh?" Jaw crossed his arms over his chest. "I really love it how she's considering leaving the crew for that crew. It really tells us much about her priorities."

"Guess I really don't have a choice then...I'll let that damn cat stay on this ship with us. I'll just have to adapt with all the scratches that'll be on my face." Ray sighed.

* * *

**Next Time On One Piece: Berserker Pirates-Jynx!**

**Ray-Where you going Shiro? Lets have some fun!**

**Nori-What do you think you're doing to Shiro?**

**Mitsuno-I guess our hunches were correct.**

**Jaw-How the hell is she doing this?**

**?-I won't let you take Shiro away from me!**

* * *

**Captain-Ray**

**First Mate-Jaw**

**Navigator-Mitsuno M. Akari**

**Doctor-Nori**

**Shipwright-Taken By Dthehalfdragon**

**Sniper-?**

**Cook-Taken By Aurora Nightz**

**Musician-Taken By Aurora Nightz**

* * *

**Please Review And Enjoy!**


	13. Jynx!

**Jynx!**

* * *

**West Blue: On the Marine Vessel inside the kitchen**

* * *

It had been Four days since Shiro joined the crew, Nori was overjoyed at hearing that they could keep him. She ran over to Ray and Mitsuno and gave them both kisses on the cheek, she was going to give Jaw a kiss but he turned her down by running away. But even though Shiro had joined the crew, he was constantly under surveilence by Ray, Mitsuno, and Jaw. They obviously knew that something was going on with the strange black cat because every night he would sneek off the ship and head into town somewhere.

"Okay, so far, that bastard of a black cat hasn't done anything yet! But I sure as hell know that he isn't a normal cat since he's always sneaking off the ship to go somewhere!" Ray sighed as he sat at the middle in the kitchen.

"I honestly don't know why you two have me involved in stalking this damn cat." Jaw sighed as he leaned back in his chair. "So he sneaks off the ship everynight, big whoop! He's probably going off to search for some food or something."

"Either that or he's sneaking off to go do some perverted things." Mitsuno spoke up. "I'm honestly beginning to suspect that Shiro isn't a ordinary cat. He keeps attempting to jump into my chest, he tries to watch Nori while she's in the shower, and many other things."

"God I'm sorry angry! I'm going to find that black cat right now and strangle him to death with his own fucking tail!" Ray shot up from his chair and his eyes began to glow red.

"Hmph, just sit down and shut up, Captain! You're going to wake up Nori if you make too much noise." Jaw stated.

"Grrrrrrr...alright then, fine!" Ray took some deep breaths and then he finally sat down in his chair while his eyes turned back to normal. "Anyway, I say we should follow after that black cat when he leaves the ship tomorrow."

"As much as a good idea as that sounds, I don't think we'll be able to tail him that well since we're not masters of stealth. And plus he's a cat, he's probably got super hearing or something like that." Jaw sighed.

"Heh heh heh, foolish Jaw! You obviously forget that we have a cat of our own!" Ray smirked as he pointed to Mitsuno. "She'll be able to stalk Shiro for us since he has no idea that she's a Devil Fruit user."

"I guess that's the best plan we can come up with since we've pretty much exhausted all of our options." Jaw nodded.

"It's so simple it's genius! Mitsuno will follow Shiro tomorrow night when he leaves the ship and then she'll inform us what he's really been doing once she gets back!" Ray grinned.

"Okay then, if those are Captain's orders, I will follow Shiro tomorrow and report back to you on what I find." Mitsuno nodded.

"Excellent, I don't want that damn pervert cat on this ship anymore." Ray frowned. "He'd only hinder our adventures if we did bring him with us to the Grand Line."

"Heh, that's not it at all now is it Captain?" Jaw smirked. "You just don't want him to be next to Nori do you?"

"I suggest you shut up before I kick you through that wall, Jaw! I'm seriously not in the mood for any of your shit right now!" Ray growled.

"Hey now, there's no need to growl at me like that!" Jaw laughed. "I'm just saying that cat seems to be on cloud nine in between Nori's chest."

"Okay, that's it! I've had enough of you for one day!" Ray prepared to lunge towards Jaw but then Mitsuno stood in between them.

"Now is not the time to be fighting amongst ourselves." Mitsuno stated. "We must remember that Shiro is supposedly our enemy and we should focus our attention on him right now. And besides, it's too early in the morning for this. Let's all go to bed and get some rest."

Both Ray and Jaw exchanged glances at each other for a few moments before coming to their senses and then letting out sighs of relief. The three pirates then left the kitchen and headed off to their respective rooms to get some rest.

* * *

**Several Hours Later**

* * *

"Yaaaaaaaaaaaawn!" Nori sat up from her bed with a loud yawn. "Boy did I have a good sleep or what?" She smiled sweetly as she looked down at the foot of her bed and saw Shiro sitting there staring at her.

"Nya!" Shiro slowly walked up to Nori and then he climbed into her shirt.

"Well good morning there, Shiro. I hope you had a good night's sleep just like I did." Nori giggled while petting the black cat. "How about we get up and see what everyone else is up to?" She stood up from the bed and then she walked out of the room and out onto the deck.

"Ugh! 1,234!" Ray counted as he continued to lift his weights while doing push ups.

"Still training as hard as ever huh, Ray?" Nori sweatdropped as stood there in almost disbelief at the amount of sweat that her Captain was covered in.

"Hahahaha! You know it Nori! I promised that I would get much stronger so that I won't end up losing again like I did against that bastard Dartz!" Ray sighed.

"I see." Nori nodded before she looked around the ship and noticed that neither Mitsuno or Jaw were around. "Where are Mitsuno and Jaw?"

"Mitsuno went into the town earlier to go buy some supplies while Jaw is taking a swim some where as usual." Ray replied.

"Oh." Nori said as she stood there for awhile and watched her Captain train in awkward silence.

"Is there something you need Nori?" Ray finally stopped training and looked at Nori since he couldn't handle the awkward silence any longer.

"I need to buy some more medical supplies so that we can stock up before we enter the Grand Line." Nori replied as her face went a little red. "And I need someone to come with me and help bring the supplies back to the ship."

"I'm sorry Nori, but as much as I would like to help you. I need to focus more on my training and stuff like that." Ray sighed as he stood to his feet and pointed at Shiro. "And besides, you have Shiro there who can help you."

"You know, sooner or later you're going to have to accept the fact that Shiro is now a member of this crew and that he will be staying with us for a long time now whether you like it or not!" Nori frowned. "And I don't think a cat will be able to help me carry medical supplies."

"Hmmm..." Ray stared at Nori for a few moments before finally sighing in defeat. "Alright then, fine! I'll come with you and help you carry the supplies back to the ship."

"Thanks! I'll be right back." Nori put Shiro down onto the deck and then she turned around and walked back into her room.

"I'm not going to let you stay on this ship much longer, and I'm not going to let you stay in Nori's chest much longer." Ray glared at Shiro.

"Okay, I'm ready to go!" Nori walked back out onto the deck and then Shiro quickly jumped back into her chest. "Geez, how long are you going to keep riding in there?"

_"I'm going to kill that fucking cat! He is really trying to piss me the hell off on purpose!" Ray thought as he clenched his hands into fists in anger._

"Ray? Are you ready to go?" Nori asked her Captain with a puzzled look on his face.

"Huh? Oh...well uhh...yeah!" Ray nodded before he walked off the ship with Nori following not too far behind.

* * *

**Several Hours Later...**

* * *

"It's finally night...and it finally looks like that bastard Shiro is making his move." Ray sighed as he, Mitsuno, and Jaw watched Shiro jump off the ship and walk into town from the crows nest. "Hurry up and follow after him, Mitsuno." He ordered his Navigator as he turned to face her.

"Right." Mitsuno nodded before she transformed into her kitty Lynx cat form. "Hm? Is there something wrong, Captain? Why are you covering your eyes?"

"Is...isn't it obvious why I'm covering my eyes?" Ray sweatdropped. "I don't want you to think that I'm some kind of pervert because I know when you transform into your kitty form, you become too small for your clothes."

"Hahaha, I see. So I'm guessing you want me to hide my underwear before I chase after Shiro?" Mitsuno laughed.

"O-Of course! Now hurry up and hide your underwear and other clothes before you leave!" Ray ordered as he closed his eyes even tighter.

"Captain." Mitsuno called.

"What? What is it?" Ray sighed.

"It's okay for you to look if you at my underwear if you really want to." Mitsuno grinned once she noticed her Captain's face getting redder. "You're bound to see them sooner or later, so why not just get out of the way?"

"I uhhh...well if you say so..." Ray peeked his eyes open and then his face showed much disappointment and annoyance once Mitsuno's clothes were gone. "Stop playing with me damn it!"

"Captain, you're such a pervert." Mitsuno winked at her Captain before she jumped down from the crows nest and then proceeded to chasing after Shiro.

"Great, you're an idiot and a perverted Captain." Jaw sighed before he jumped down from the crows nest and landed on the deck of the ship. "It's nice to know that I'm being forced to serve you."

"Oh shut up!" Ray sighed as he stared off into the distant and patiently awaited for the return of his Navigator.

* * *

Mitsuno followed Shiro everywhere he went, he watched women undress in the local hot spring, he stole more food, he got chased by more dogs, and then he finally went into an old, abandoned warehouse. The warehouse was filled with strange pentagrams and instruments. Shiro stopped where he was as someone concealed in the shadows was playing the piano.

"Well, what do you make of them Shiro?" The person asked.

"The Sky Island chicks breasts feel good, I'll tell you that. The Marine Captain is pretty good at his training, but I don't think he'll be much of a threat to us. The other chick is pretty hot too, but she won't let me get into her chest. The Fishman seems pretty strong too, but they still won't be a problem." Shiro transformed back to his human form. Shiro is an average height man with pale skin, messy silver hair and pale skin. He has golden eyes with cat slits and teeth as well as silver cat ears and tail.

"I see...but the information regarding the women on the marine ship is insignificant." The person sighed before he or she began to play the piano a bit faster. "Now go and put on some clothes."

"Roger." A few minutes passed as Shiro got dressed, he came out wearing a dark blue long sleeved jacket with a turtle neck zipped up all the way and a black shirt with no sleeves underneath, black baggy pants with blue sneakers and black fingerless gloves. "Good, now I feel better."

"So when are you going to bring them here to me?" The person began to play a different song on the piano.

"Probably after a few more days when they begin to trust me or something." Shiro replied while scratching the back of his head before he spoke again. "Don't worry Jynx, your dream will be accomplished soon. I promise."

"I hope it does, Shiro." Jynx stopped playing the piano and stepped out of the shadows. Jynx is an average height woman with pure black skin with a white diamond on her forhead; she has white lashes and glowing ruby red eyes. Her silver hair that hits the floor with two thin pigtails as well as having her hair out there tied together with black roses and their vines. Her small fangs are visable outside her mouth and her fingernails are claws. She also has a long black tail with a spade on the end, large black Leather wings and long black horns that stop at her waist going bacwards like her hair.

She wears leather blood red flared jeans with a Black vine with Roses going up the right leg, red leather tube top that stops between her bust and stomach with silver lace on the front and wrapping around her neck but leaving her back bare and white lace up leather boots that stop mid thigh. She wears red leather gloves that stop between her elbow and shoulder and wrap around her middle finger like a arrow. She wears white gothic crosses for earings and a silver chain connected to a leather chocker around her neck but the end is brocken and it ends at her waist going down the front.

"You're looking very sexy today now aren't you, Jynx? Allow me to caress you and your sexy body!" Shiro cooed pervertedly as he dove for her.

"You pervert filthy pervert! Will you quit doing such perverted and idiotic things like this?" Jynx shouted before she kicked him into the wall.

_"What the hell is going on here? Just who in the world are these people? And who is that devilish looking woman with the horns and wings?" Mitsuno gasped in shock as she stared at Jynx in disbelief and fear._

"So anyway, where's Chibara? I thought that cat would out here with you." Shiro shook off the pain of Jynx's kick as he stood to his feet.

"He must be out being a pervert somewhere just like you were before you finally showed up here." Jynx replied with a sigh before she spoke again. "So how many people are there on that marine ship?"

"Four people." Shiro grinned.

"Then that will make two thousand and sixty three." Jynx counted.

"Actually...could you possibly find it in your heart to spare the women of the marine crew?" Shiro requested with a nervous laugh. "I'd hate to see such beautiful women be killed for doing absolutely nothing wrong."

"Sorry, but I don't think I can comply with that request of yours since accomplishing my dream is far more important than their lives." Jynx sighed.

"Well then how about you just spare one of the women then? Would that be so bad?" Shiro pouted.

"Tch...fine then! Since you you're being such a huge baby all of a sudden! I'll spare of the women's lives!" Jynx rolled her eyes in annoyance.

"Alright! Thank you Jynx!" Shiro cheered before he finally calmed down. "We're getting much closer and closer to accomplishing your dream aren't we?"

"Of course we are." Jynx stated.. "I wouldn't even consider having you around with me if you weren't even helpful to me to accomplish my dream."

"Ouch, that's so hurtful of you Jynx!" Shiro laughed. "Oh well, I'm sure if Kato was still alive, he'd be very proud of you."

"Hmmm..." Jynx turned her back to Shiro. _"Now even I'm not so sure about that now."_

_"Oh boy, maybe I shouldn't have said all that! I better hurry up and change the subject to something else and quickly!" Shiro thought hastily before quickly speaking again. _"Those marines sure are doomed aren't they?"

"Yes...yes they are." Jynx nodded before she turned to face Shiro. "Just make sure not to blow your cover okay? It would be very bad if the marines escaped from the island and reported our location to their headquarters."

"Relax, there's noway those marines will be able to figure me out. I'm too much of a sly cat to be caught by a bunch of idiots." Shiro grinned.

"Don't get too cocky now, Shiro. You might accidentally let your guard down and get caught." Jynx stated as she went back to playing on the piano.

"You're right, you're right." Shiro laughed while rubbing the back of his neck. "I promise that I will be more careful from now on, Jynx."

"Good, just make sure you bring those marines here in a few days before they leave the island." Jynx ordered.

"Alright then, I'll do everything that I can." Shiro nodded before he transformed back onto his kitty form. "I'll see you in a few days my wonder Jynx Silvers." He smiled as he left the warehous.

_"I see...so Shiro's actually a Devil Fruit user and he's working for this Jynx Silvers person." Mitsuno frowned as she watched Shiro leave the warehouse. "I have no idea what they're planning, but I better head back to the ship and warn the others before anything bad happens!" She quickly left the warehouse and ran back to the ship._

* * *

**Next Day**

* * *

"Yaaaaawn." Nori yawned loudly as she sat up from her bed while stretching her arms. "Good morning Shiro." She smiled sweetly as she looked at the foot of her bed. Her smile soon dropped once she heard a loud scream coming from outside of her room. She quickly got up and ran out to the deck of the ship to see Ray chasing after Shiro.

"Where the hell do you think you're going Shiro? Come back here and fight me like the Devil Fruit user you really are!" Ray shouted as he chased Shiro around the mast of the ship. "Damn it! How come you guys aren't helping me catch this bastard spy?"

"You look like you've got this all handled by yourself, Captain." Jaw replied as he flipped to the next page in the newspaper he was reading.

"This is just kind of interesting to watch." Mitsuno replied with a small smile.

"Ray! What do you think you're trying to do to poor little Shiro?" Nori yelled once Shiro ran over to her and jumped into her arms for protection.

"Nothing much, I'm just trying to expose this bastard for the spy he really is!" Ray replied while pointing his finger at Shiro.

"Spy? What in the world are talking about?" Nori gasped at Ray's accusation.

"I shadowed Shiro last night Nori, he's a huge pervert and he's a Devil Fruit user." Mitsuno said as she walked up to Nori. "He's working with this woman named Jynx Silvers. I have no idea what they're planning, but we have to strike them down before they strike us down."

"What? That's impposible! There's noway that Shiro could be a spy!" Nori frowned.

"You see this here, Nori? This is a seastone weight, and if you let me touch Shiro with this, there's a huge chance he will turn back into his human form. And if he doesn't turn human, we'll leave him alone and apologize to you. But if he does turn into a human, we're going to kill him for trespassing on our ship and plotting to kill us." Ray frowned.

"Fine then! If this plan of yours will finally ease the suspicion you guys have of Shiro!" Nori sighed as she extended Shiro closer and closer to her Captain's seastone weight.

"Oh god damn it! It looks like I've been really careless!" Shiro sighed before he jumped out from Nori's hands and ran off the ship.

"Wait a minute...did he really just talk?" Nori's eyes widened as she watched Shiro run into the town. "He...he really is a spy...and a Devil Fruit user."

"He's most likely running back to his leader." Jaw sighed as he put down the newspaper.

"I guess I need to say I'm sorry for not believing you guys about Shiro." Nori hung her head as tears began to stream down her face. "I should've believed you guys from the very beginning!"

"Don't worry about it, Nori. None of this is your fault at all." Ray attempted to console Nori. "That bastard Shiro is the one to blame here."

"I think you're only blaming him because you were jealous of always seeing him in Nori's shirt." Jaw laughed as both Ray and Nori's faces began to turn red.

"A-a-anyway, we don't have to worry about him anymore because we're leaving this island...now." Ray ordered.

"I don't think we should leave this island just yet, Captain." Mitsuno spoke up.

"Huh? Why not?" Ray asked as he turned around to face his Navigator. "I've grown sick of this island and it's about time we continued sailing towards the Grand Line."

"As much as I would like to continue sailing towards the Grand Line with you...it's just that...Jynx said something that really got to me." Mitsuno let out a heavy sigh. "She said that the four of us would make two thousand and sixty three. And I'm actually very curious about what she meant."

"I'm actually curious about what she meant about that also. But I honestly don't give a damn also." Jaw shrugged his shoulders.

"Hmmm...what was the name of the woman, Mitsuno?" Ray asked while rubbing his chin with a thoughtful look on his face.

"Jynx Silvers, why?" Mitsuno asked.

"Jynx Silvers, let me see." Ray ran into his room and then he came out with a Wanted Poster. "Jynx Silvers, I know I knew that name some where." He put the Wanted Poster on the floor for everyone else to see.

**Wanted Dead Or Alive "Wicked Witch" Jynx Silvers 20,000,000 Million Beli. **

"Remember when Jaw left those bounty posters on my stomach before you two went off to go find Nori? Well Jynx's bounty poster was the first one I saw on top of that stack."

"20 million beli's? That's the largest bounty amount that I've ever seen." Nori muttered as she gazed at the wanted poster in sheer awe.

"I think I've heard of this crazy chick before." Jaw spoke up. "I heard that she slaughtered an entire island in East Blue for no reason at all."

"She slaughtered an entire island in East Blue?" Ray gasped in shock at the horrifying news. "Then what the hell is she doing in West Blue?"

"I have no idea, but I think this entire island will end up like that island in East Blue if we don't do anything to stop this woman." Mitsuno said.

"You've got a point there. I don't think I'd be able to forgive myself if all the people on this island were slaughtered by that woman just because we were too scared to face her." Ray sighed as he clenched his hands into fists. "Alright then, tomorrow, we are going to find Shiro and Jynx Silvers! And once we do, we're going to kick both of their asses!"

"By the looks of this picture you might want to grab her ass rather than kick it." Jaw laughed hysterically.

"Shut up the hell up!" Ray roared loudly as he lunged towards Jaw and they began to brawl again.

"If we're going to fight Shiro and Jynx Silvers, I think I should be the one that fights against Shiro!" Nori said while clenching her hand into a fist.

"You know, you don't have to do this if you don't want to." Mitsuno assured Nori.

"No! I want to be the one that fights and defeats him!" Nori yelled. "That stupid jerk was in my chest for a long period of time and he must pay!"

"I see." Mitsuno smiled.

* * *

**West Blue: Yoko Island; Warehouse**

* * *

"Jynx! Jynx! I have some terrible news!" Shiro yelled as he entered the warehouse.

"Oh let me guess, you let your guard down again and they managed to blow your cover?" Jynx sighed as she stopped playing the piano.

"Well uhh...yeah..." Shiro sighed as he hung his head in shame. "I'm not sure how they did it, but that Mitsuno chick followed me here and heard our entire conversation."

"So you just ran away from the marine ship? Knowing that they knew about our plans?" Jynx shouted as she slammed her hands on the piano keys. "What if they plan on reporting our plans to Marine Headquarters? They'll probably send Vice-Admirals after us!"

"Oh shit...I didn't think of that at all!" Shiro's eyes widened in shock. "I'm so sorry, Jynx! I'll head back to that marine ship right now and stop them!"

"It's far too late now, Shiro! They've probably already reported to Marine Headquarters!" Jynx frowned. "We'll just have to hurry up and get them with a surprise attack before their allies arrive."

"Well since their Marine Headquarters is located all the way in the New World, I doubt they'll waste their time with someone who only has a bounty of 20 million." Shiro stated. "If we're lucky, they'll probably just send other Marine Captains in West Blue after you."

"I honestly don't care who they actually send after me. I just want to hurry up and kill those four marines before we leave this island." Jynx sighed.

"Then let's go and get them before their allies arrive." Shiro said.

"No...not just yet." Jynx shook her head. "It's seven o'clock in the morning and I'm very tired since I've been up all night again." She stood up and started walking to her room.

"Do you need any company in the bed with you?" Shiro grinned.

"Don't even think about it Shiro!" Jynx snapped at Shiro. "If you even think about trying to sneak into bed with me again, I'll castrate you!" She warned him before disappearing.

_"Geez, she's so harsh." Shiro sighed._

* * *

**West Blue: Marine Vessel; Nori's Room**

* * *

"I can't believe you collapsed again due to exhaustion!" Nori sighed as she patched Ray up with bandages. "You seriously need to cool it with over exertering yourself!"

"But I need to prepare myself for the upcoming battle that we're going to have tomorrow against Shiro and Jynx Silvers." Ray whined. "We have no idea what kind of power she possesses, so I'm just trying to be ready for anything and everything."

"I know that, but you and Jaw also need to stop fighting each other since most of these injuries you have are from him." Nori stated.

"Yeah, okay." Ray sighed.

"So anyway, how do you plan on taking down Jynx and Shiro?" Nori asked. "I know that we outnumber them and all, but they obviously wouldn't be planning to kill us if they didn't have confidence in their abilities."

"I guess you and I will take on Shiro while Jaw and Mitsuno take on Jynx." Ray replied. "But if we defeat Shiro before they defeat Jynx, then we'll join them in their fight."

"Why do you want to fight Shiro? I'm the one that should be fighting him after everything he's done." Nori stated.

"Because that guy trespassed onto our ship, he constantly went into your chest, and plus he's a huge pervert! And I hate perverts!" Ray frowned.

"Speaking of perverts, Mitsuno told me about what happened before she went off to follow Shiro." Nori grinned while Ray's eyes widened. "Care to explain that, Ray?"

"Well looks like you're done so I guess I'll head out to town, thanks Nori!" Ray quickly ran out the door and out to the town.

"Hahaha! He's such an idiot." Nori laughed.

* * *

**Next Time On One Piece: Berserker Pirates-Go Time Pervert!**

**Ray-Nowhere To Run Now!**

**Nori-Go Time Pervert!**

**Jaw-So You're Jynx Silvers?**

**Mitsuno-Remember, Her Bounty Is Higher Than Mine!**

**Nori-That Pervert! He Touched Me Again!**

**Ray-That's It!**

* * *

**Captain-Ray**

**First Mate-Jaw**

**Navigator-Mitsuno M. Akari**

**Doctor-Nori**

**Cook-Taken By Aurora Nightz**

**Musician-Taken By Aurora Nightz**

**Shipwright-Taken By Dthehalfdragon**

* * *

**Thanks Aurora Nightz for Shiro And Jynx Silvers!**

**Review And Enjoy!**


	14. Go Time Pervert!

**Go Time Pervert!**

* * *

**West Blue: Yoko Island; Warehouse**

* * *

"So, are you ready?" Jynx asked Shiro from on top of the warehouse roof while putting on her hood. "Because you know that there's no going back after we kill those marines at the docks, Shiro."

"Of course I'm ready! Let's go and take care of those maries once and for all!" Shiro grinned while cracking his knuckles. "Just don't forget that you promised to spare one of their lives."

"Don't worry you big baby, I didn't forget about the promise." Jynx sighed as she watced the sun go down. "Okay, it's finally dark, now let's go!" She said before she and Shiro jumped from rooftop to rooftop heading for the docks.

* * *

**West Blue: Yoko Island; Docks**

* * *

"Man it sure is dark outside tonight." Ray whistled as he watched the sun go down from the crows nest. "I'm beginning to have a bad feeling about this night."

"You two huh?" Jaw let out a heavy sigh as he floated across the ocean near the ship. "I would honestly be asleep by now but I have a bad feeling that we're going to get ambushed by that Jynx Silvers woman alongside that Shiro bastard."

"You think we should just go and take the fight to them now then while it's dark outside and the streets are empty?" Ray asked as he looked down at his First Mate.

"Yeah, now would be the best time to do it, Captain." Ray turned around and watched both Mitsuno and Nori walk out from their rooms respectively.

"So what should the teams be for this battle?" Nori asked while folding her arms under her chest.

"You and I are going to take on that damn perverted cat while Mitsuno and Jaw take on this Jynx Silvers peson." Ray replied as he jumped down from the crows nest and landed in front of Mitsuno and Nori. "After we take them down, we'll regroup at the ship and find out what we should do with them."

"Roger." Jaw, Mitsuno, and Nori all nodded in unison followed by a quick salute.

"What an interesting battle plan you marines have come up with to defeat us." Ray, Jaw, Mitsuno, and Nori all looked up and then their eyes widened once they saw Jynx and Shiro standing on top of the crows nest.

"You call that battle plan interesting? It seems quite amatuerish to me. I don't think you can even call something like that a battle plan." Shiro sweatdropped.

"It's that damn perverted cat!" Ray growled as he glared at Shiro while clenching his hands into fists before he looked over at Jynx. "Hmph, and you must be the "Witched Witch" Jynx Silvers. The woman that slaughtered an entire island in East Blue thus gaining a bounty of 20 million beli's."

"Hee-hee-hee, looks like someone has been doing their research on me." Jynx had an impish grin on her face once she removed her hood. "I'm flattered, I think I might actually blush."

"Mind telling me what you're doing here on this island? Better yet, what are you doing here in West Blue?" Ray asked as he pointed his index finger at Jynx. "Do you plan on slaughtering this entire island too like you did in East Blue?"

"I was honestly hiding from you marines since you're so dead set on finding me and bringing me to your so called 'Justice'." Jynx sighed while shrugging her shoulders.

_"I see...so she thinks we're marines and that we're here to capture her huh? Alright then, maybe I could tell her the truth and prevent any violence between her and my crew." Ray thought._

"Now then, if you don't want anything bad to happen to this island and the people on it, I suggest that you all surrender and give me what I want." Jynx laughed.

"Hold on a minute! I have something that I need to say!" Ray said as he extended his hand out. "We aren't actually marines! We're not here to capture you or anything like that! We're just a bunch of pirates that are just sailing around West Blue on a stolen marine ship!"

"...So you're not marines huh?" Shiro muttered while rubbing the back of his neck. "I guess that takes a load off on our shoulders then! We can kill you guys without having to worry about a thing!"

"That honestly does take a load off." Jynx let out a sigh of relief. "We can kill them, burn the ship, and continue to live out on this island for a little while longer."

"Wait a minute, you plan on killing us? Even though we're not really marines?" Nori gasped.

"Of course I do...since you're not marines, I don't have to worry about more marines coming to this island to search for me. And since you're just a bunch of pirates, I can't trust you enough just to let you continue to set sail in West Blue without mentioning my name to anyone." Jynx said.

"No one will even care if you're gone anyway." Shiro shruged.

"Then I guess there's no avoiding this fight!" Ray roared loudly as he ran up the mast of the ship. "I'm going to take you down you fucking cat bastard!"

"Man, he really seems intent on taking me down." Shiro chuckled while Jynx extended her arm towards Ray. "It's a shame that he'll never get the chance to."

"Fire Shoot!" Jynx yelled and then streams of flames shot out from her finger tips, instantly engulfing Ray.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!" Ray roared in pain as he fell overboard and splashed down into the ocean next to Jaw.

"Oh no! Ray!" Nori cried as she looked overboard and watched Jaw swim down after him. She sighed in relief and then turned around only to see Shiro standing behind her.

"There's no need to be worrying about him right now, Nori." Shiro smiled as he waved at her. "Because I'm going to save you from the fate the others are about to suffer through." He said once he swept her off her feet and held her in his arms.

"Drop Nori right now!" Mitsuno pulled out her dagger and charged towards Shiro.

"Shield!" Jynx chanted and then a shield appeared in front of Mitsuno. "Are yo sure that these guys are strong, Shiro?" She sweatdropped as she watched Mitsuno crash into the shield and fall down onto the deck.

"Hmm, it seems like I made a huge mistake here." Shiro laughed.

"Put me down, you pervert!" Nori shouted while struggling to break free from Shiro's grasp.

"Calm down, Nori. It'll all be over soon, this I promise you." Shiro smiled.

"Put me down!" Nori shouted.

"Shiro! Control your woman there! She's giving me a huge headache!" Jynx groaned while rubbing her temples.

"I'm trying Jynx, I'm trying! She just won't settle down at all!" Shiro nervously laughed.

"I'm not your woman!" Nori sweatdropped.

"You will be mine soon enough though, Nori." Shiro smiled.

"Like hell she will!" Shiro and Jynx turned their heads to the left and saw Ray climb back onto the ship drenched in sea water. "You better put her down right now you bastard!" He yelled as he charged towards Shiro with his fist cocked back.

"And what are you going to do if I don't huh?" Shiro smirked as he jumped back to avoid being punched by Ray. "I honestly don't think you have the guts to kill me." He said before he jumped off the ship with Nori and ran off towards the warehouse.

"Where the hell do you think you'e going huh?" Ray shouted as he watched Shiro get farther and farther away from the marine ship. "We'll just see who has the guts to kill who!" He was prepared to chase after Shiro until Jynx appeared in front of him.

"You should know to never take your eyes off your opponent! You'll get yourself killed that way!" Jynx stated before she raised her hand above her head. "Reaper's Soul" A scythe appeared above Jynx's head which she quickly caught and began to spin in her hand.

"Just what the hell are you, miss?" Ray asked as he glared at Jynx.

"Hee-hee-hee! I'm a wicked witch of course!" Jynx replied.

"I see...well I need you to move out of my way right now or else I'll have no other choice but to make you move!" Ray warned Jynx while cracking his knuckles.

"You really think you're going to frighten someone like me by cracking your knuckles and telling me empty threats?" Jynx laughed. "But I am very curious though, how did you plan on getting me to move?"

"I planned on having someone else to move you." Ray smiled as he side stepped to he left so that Jynx could see Jaw.

"Eat this wicked bitch! Spear Wave!" Jaw heaved a spear-shaped burst of water towards Jynx.

"Hmph!" Jynx swung her scythe downwards and sliced the spear shaped burst of water in half. "I must say that I'm very disappointed since I expected you Fishmen to be twenty times stronger than humans. And since I'm not human, I thought that attack of yours would be difficult too difficult to handle."

"I've got to say that I'm very disappointed also since I expected a witch like you to be a lot smarter." Jaw smirked.

"Smarter? What the hell are you talking about?" Jynx raised her eyebrows once she looked around and noticed that Ray and Mitsuno were nowhere to be found. " You tricked me! Do you think I'm going to let you get away with that?"

"Hahahaha! I didn't really expect you to!" Jaw grinned as he climbed onto the ship. "Bring it on! A Fishman versus a Wicked Witch! This sould be an interesting match up!"

* * *

"Okay, I think Jaw will be able to hold her off for quite some time! So we need to hurry and get to that warehouse so that we can save Nori and beat the shit out of Shiro!" Ray panted as he through the streets of the town with Mitsuno.

"When we get there, Captain, please don't underestimate Shiro! He's a Zoan Devil Fruit user and we don't know the full extent of what he can do." Mitsuno stated.

"I don't give a damn what he can do! He's still going to get his ass kicked for messing with us!" Ray growled.

* * *

**West Blue: Yoko Island; Warehouse**

* * *

"So? How do you like this place that Jynx and I occupied here, Nori?" Shiro asked while pouring her a cup of tea.

"I hate this place and I hate being tied up to this chair, Shiro!" Nori replied as she struggled to break free from the ropes.

"Geez, why don't you try to relax and enjoy yourself? Jynx will be back here very soon." Shiro smiled as he sat down in the chair in front of Nori. "You're very lucky to even be alive since it was hard enough to convince Jynx frm taking your soul."

"My soul?" Nori's eyes widened as she stopped struggling.

"Yeah, Jynx is a soul collector." Shiro smiled as he sipped the cup of tea.

"What do you mean a soul collector?" Nori asked.

"Hmm, this is going to take a while to explain." Shiro let out a small sigh as he leaned back in his chair. "Let's see now...where should I begin this interesting story?"

_"I better keep him talking so I can give Ray enough time to get here." Nori said._

"About 19 years ago, Jynx's father asked Satan for a daughter because his wife couldn't reproduce. A few months after that, my beloved Jynx was born, but Jynx's mom died during child birth and Jynx ended looking like the devil. Her father raised her for a few years until he couldn't take it anymore, so he killed himself in grief and regret. The people of the island feared her because there was no one there who could control her now, so they made her live on the outskirts of town until she was old enough to do so. Then a boy named Kato came to her and befriended her, they became siblings." Shiro said.

"Uh-huh." Nori nodded as she was instantly getting sucked into the story.

"On her seventh birthday he stole and gave her a Devil Fruit, a violin, and a flute if I remember correctly. He taught her a few songs that his mom taught him." Shiro laughed.

"Ummm, excuse me, but what does that have anything to with her being a soul collector?" Nori sweatdropped.

"I'm getting to that, I'm getting to that." Shiro sighed. "When Kato and Jynx turned fourteen...Kato was taken away on a Marine Ship because of the Mayor of the island. He sold Kato and a few of the other townspeople to be slaves to the Tenryuubito."

"Tenryuubito?" Nori gasped.

"Jynx was obviously angered by this and slaughtered everyone on the island in blind rage. She then set off to rescue Kato from enslavement, but unfortunately she found his dead body in the middle of a ship wreck three years later with the mark of the Tenryuubito on his face." Shiro frowned. "On that very day, she pledged to rid the world of unpure souls and to avenge to death of Kato and her mother in the name of god."

"That's so sad." Nori frowned as tears began streaming down her face.

"Jynx also wants to become a human being, but to do that she needs to collect five thousand souls." Shiro stated. "She only hunts down and steals the souls of criminals, pirates, corrupt people, the list goes on."

"Why...why are you helping someone like her? I mean I know now that she's going these things for a noble cause, by why are you helping her kill my friends?" Nori asked.

"I'm helping her out because no one else seemed to care enough to help her out when I first met her." Shiro replied. "And besides, as her friend, I promised to help her accomplish her dream. I'm the type of guy that will do anything to help his friend."

"Let me go so that I can help my friends!" Nori ordered.

"Sorry, no can do." Shiro shook his head. "I'm afraid that Jynx would simply kill you and take your soul if you were to get in her way. And I hate it when she takes the souls of beautiful women like you."

"So you're just going to keep me here tied up to the chair like this forever?" Nori sweatdropped.

"For a while yes...Jynx should be done killing those guys by now." Shiro leaned back in his chair.

"You're wrong! My friends aren't dead! I know them very well enough that they refuse to die until their each accomplish their dreams!" Nori shouted.

"You need to learn a little something about life little girl." Shiro sighed. "Not all dreams can come true and alot of people die without ever realizing them."

"What do you mean?" Nori asked.

"It's just as I said, not all dreams can come true. Some people try really hard to make their dreams come true and some times they just end up failing." Shiro replied. "For example there can only be one Pirate King! Countless number of pirates say they're going to be the Pirate King but only one can! Gol D. Roger and Monkey D. Luffy became the Pirate King! Their dreams came true, now let's move on to Blackbeard! He did a countless number of things to become the Pirate King and in the end, he failed! That's what's going to happen to your friends, their dreams will fail!"

"You're wrong!" Nori shouted. "My friends are going to rescue me, they're going to beat you and Jynx, and then we're going to set sail into the Grand Line and make our dreams come true!"

"Hmph...I guess fate will be the judge of that." Shiro smirked.

"Shiro!" Ray shouted as he kicked down the door to the warehouse. "I'm here to kick your ass for everything you've done you perverted cat bastard!"

"Ray!" Nori smiled.

"Hmph, now why am I not surprised that you showed up here?" Shiro sighed before he turned around to face Ray. "Can't you just leave us alone and go die somewhere?"

"No where to run now you perverted bastard!" Ray shouted as he charged towards Shiro with his fist cocked back.

"Heh, what do you think you're going to do with that lame as punch of yours? Bring it on!" Shiro laughed as he crossed his arms in front of his body.

"Gladly!" Ray grinned as he drove his fist deep into Shiro's stomach.

"Ooooooof!" Shiro's eyes widened once Ray's fist made contact with his body, he was then sent flying through the wall while clutching his stomach.

"Nori, you okay?" Ray ran over to Nori and then he immediately began unfastening the ropes around her. "That perverted bastard didn't touch you anywhere did he?"

"No, no he didn't." Nori sighed in relief once she was free from her restraints.

"Phew, I'm sure am glad as hell to hear that." Ray laughed while tossing the ropes aside.

"Okay! Go time pervert!" Nori stood to her feet.

"Now that you two are good, I'll go and help out Jaw!" Mitsuno said before running back towards the docks.

"Ow! Damn that punch hurt, maybe I shouldn't have underestimated you." Shiro walked back into the warehouse while clutching his stomach.

"Of course you shouldn't have! You've seen my training methods!" Ray smirked. "And their only going to get more and more insane from here on out!"

"Whatever, I guess I'll have to kill you if I want Nori to be mine." Shiro shrugged while Ray held his hands out in front of Nori.

"I don't think so!" Ray frowned.

"Getting a little angry because I touched your girlfriend huh?" Shiro taunted.

"Shut up!" Ray charged towards Shiro in blind rage.

"Got ya now! Paw smash!" Shiro's hand transformed into a giant paw and then he smashed Ray into the ground, creating a small crater.

"Nghhhhh!" Ray grunted as blood splurged through his clenched teeth.

"Ray!" Nori cried as she was about

"Stay back Nori! I've got this bastard!" Ray ordered as he struggled to his feet.

"Do you now?" Shiro smirked while raising his paw above his head.

"Heh, of course..." Ray replied with a nod.

"Alright then, Paw Smash!" Shiro slammed his Paw downward towards Ray.

"Don't think so!" Ray rolled out of the way then watched as the paw smashed down into the ground, creating a larger crater than before.

"You're quite the slippery bastard now aren't you?" Shiro laughed.

"Heh heh, maybe!" Ray smirked.

"Paw Smash!" Shiro slammed his paw downward towards Ray again.

"Batta Loob Pak!" Ray deflected the direction of Shiro's paw with one foot and then he used his other foot to kick Shiro in the face.

"Agh!" Shiro backed away a few feet while clutching his face in pain.

"Not done yet! Kao Loi!" Ray wrapped his arms around the back of Shiro's neck and then he pulled Shiro's face down into his knee. "Ha! You're not so tough now are you? I guess Mitsuno was worried about you for nothing." He grinned as he watched Shiro recoil into a bunch of empty crates.

"Don't count me out of this fight just yet you cocky son of a bitch!" Shiro growled as he stood to his feet. "I may have been down, but I'm most definitely not out. Now why don't you tell me that weird fighting style you're using."

"Hmph, if you really wish to learn of the fighting style that will eventually bring you to your downfall, then I shall tell you! It's Muay Thai! You can have another taste of it if you want to!" Ray smiled while cracking his knuckles.

"Damn you're smug." Shiro muttered before he looked over to Nori. _"Since this guy is a martial artist, defeating him in hand to hand combat will be quite difficult. So I think getting him angry will even out my chances of defeating him." A small smirk appeared on his face before he disappeared from Ray's line of sight._

_"What the hell?" Ray's eyes widened once Shiro disappeared. "Where the hell did he go? He was standing right in front of me a second ago." Where are you bastard!" Ray scanned around the room, searching for any sign of Shiro._

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" Ray whipped around after hearing Nori's scream then his jaw dropped once he saw Shiro touching Nori.

"Nori!" Ray shouted.

"Okay, now I'm pumped and ready to fight!" Shiro smiled.

"That pervert! He touched me again!" Nori cried.

"THAT'S IT!" Ray charged at towards Shiro seething with rage.

_"So she's your weakness huh? I think it would be best for me to exploit this weakness of yours during this fight." Shiro smirked watching Ray getting closer and closer to him._

"You'll pay for touching Nori when you're suppose to be fighting me you perverted cat bastard!" Ray yelled as he threw a rapid barrage of punches at Shiro.

"Sorry, it's just that this fight was getting so terribly boring! I just needed a little boost of confidence!" Shiro laughed while dodging Ray's punches with ease. _"It's just as I thought, his movements get more and more predictable the angrier I make him! Which now means I have the upper hand in this fight!"_

"Hold...still...and...get...your...ass...kicked!" Ray grunted in between each punch. _"What the hell is up with him all of a sudden? He's somehow dodging my punches with ease!"_

"Your attacks are too slow and predictable!" Shiro grinned as he quickly spun around and redirected Ray's last punch with his foot, leaving Ray's torso wide open. "Take this! Paw Smash Barrage!" Both of Shiro's hands turned into paws and then he smashed Ray into the ground multiple times.

"Aghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Ray grunted as a moderate amount of blood splurged through his clenched teeth.

_"This isn't good! I don't think Ray will be able to take much more of this kind of abuse! I've got to help him in anyway I can!" Nori gritted her teeth as she rummaged through her bag and pulled out an Impact Dial. _"Don't worry Ray, I'm comig to save you!" She yelled as she charged towards Shiro.

"And how do you actually plan on saving him, Nori?" Shiro laughed as he turned to face Nori. "I think it would be much easier for you to just sit back and watch me-"

"Impact!" Nori slammed the dial into Shiro's face, then she pushed the apex of the dial which released a large amount of kinetic energy, sending Shiro flying through the wall.

"Ughh...thanks for saving me there, Nori!" Ray grunted through his clenched teeth as he struggled to his feet while clutching his ribs. "You didn't have to do that though. I was just about to send him flying myself with a counterattack."

"Sure you were, Ray..." Nori panted heavily as she clutched her arm in pain. _"I really hope that keeps him down! Because I can only use the impact dial two more times before my arm breaks!"_

"Ow! For a weird seashell, that really did hurt Nori..." Shiro grunted as he limped back into the warehouse while blood was streaming down his face. _"Okay...so he's a martial artist and she uses some kind of strange seashell technology. It looks like we've really gone up against a strange group of pirates today."_

"I thought that hurt! Then wait and see until you witness the power of the other dials I have!" Nori grinned. "If you don't want to suffer through anymore pain, I suggest that you surrender right now!"

"Sorry, but I'm afraid I'm a bit too deep into this to just give up now and surrender now." Shiro sighed as he looked down onto the floor and saw his blood. "Alright, looks like I'm going to have to take this battle a little bit more seriously now."

_"Oh, now he plans on taking this battle seriously at the sight of his own blood?" Ray sweatdropped. _

"It's time to show you the true power of my Devil Fruit!" Shiro grinned as he quickly transformed into an adult lion with brown fur and a thin, silky, coal black mane. He has fur on his belly, the bottoms of his paws, and around his mouth is light tan. There are short tufts of black fur on the back of his elbows, as well as on on the tip of his tail, and he has sharp, dark brown claws. His eyes are striking yellow green and his sclera are yellow, while his eyebrows are the same color as his mane, black. He has a widow's peak and his large, round ears are partially visible through his mane. He has ten dark whiskers, five on either side of his upper lip. He also features a goatee on his chin.

"What the hell? I thought your Devil Fruit only allowed you to transform into a black cat! Not a Lion!" Ray's eyes widened and his jaw dropped to the floor.

"You shouldn't assume you know everything about Devil Fruits!" Shiro smirked. "My Devil Fruit allows me to become any kind of cat in the Feline family!"

_"He can transform into any kind of cat he pleases huh? Well...I don't think that will be much of a problem, but I still need to keep on my toes since Nori is here." Ray frowned._

"Now then, let's see how you handle my Fire Lion Mode!" Shiro roared as his brown fur, black mane, tufts, and the tip of his tail caught a lit with blue flames.

"That's impossible! Since when did Lion's have the power to burst into flames like that?" Ray gasped.

"You should really quit complaining and focus more on this fight!" Shiro roared as he dashed towards Ray and Nori. "Flaming Paw Smash!" His paw caught ablaze and hen he slammed his paw downward towards Ray.

"Nori!" Ray quickly picked up Nori and then jumped out of the way of Shiro's attack.

"Damn, missed him." Shiro sighed.

"Nori, things are only going to get more dangerous. So I want you to stay right here and don't move until I say so, okay?" Ray placed Nori on a set of boxes before he dashed towards Shiro. "Let's continue with this fight of ours! You and me, one-on-one!"

"You still think you can beat me huh? Alright then, it's your funeral! Flaming Paw smash!" Shiro's paw caught ablaze and then he slammed his paw downward towards Ray again.

"Heh, of course I do!" Ray yelled before he had disappeared from Shiro's sight at the last second.

"What the hell? Where did he go? He was right in front of me! He couldn't have gone left or right...he must be above me!" Shiro looked up towards the ceiling.

"Try below you!" Ray shouted as he brought his leg up and kicked Shiro deep in his stomach, sending him flying high into the air. "Phew...I hope he stays down." He panted heavily as he sat down on the floor to catch his breath.

"Son of a bitch! You think that I'll stay down just from that? Blazing Inferno!" Shiro inhaled deeply and then exhaled, releasing a large amount of blue flames from his mouth.

"H-holy shit!" Ray's eyes widened watching the flames get closer and closer to him.

"Ray!" Nori stood in front of Ray holding a dial in her hand. "I can handle this one! Flame Dial: Absorb!" She held out the Flame Dial in front of her and watched as the blue streams of flames were absorbed into it.

"Man, that was too close for comfort." Ray sighed heavily before standing to his feet. "I'm glad that I chose you as my partner for this fight, Nori." He smiled as he pat Nori on the shoulder.

"No problem." Nori smiled while placing the Flame Dial back into her bag.

"Tch, I guess this form of mine won't really effect you if you're just going to absorb my flames with that weird seashell of yours." Shiro sighed while transforming back into his human form.

"I highly suggest that you just surrender now and take your beating like a man!" Ray laughed as he placed his hands on his hips. "There's nothing left you can do that will work against us!"

"Nothing I do will be able to work against you huh?" Shiro muttered as he looked down to the floor. "Actually, I still have plenty of more tricks up my sleeve!" He grinned as he held his hands out in front of him and then watched as his claws grew out longer.

"Damn it, I tried to end this fight as soon as possible." Ray nervously laughed at the sight of Shiro's long claws.

"Now then, take this!" Shiro lunged towards Ray and then he swiped his claw at his face once he was close enough.

"Oh shit, Nori, watch out!" Ray pushed Nori out of the way and then he winced in pain once Shiro's claws grazed his shoulder.

"Ray!" Nori cried once she saw Ray's blood on Shiro's claws.

"Again!" Shiro swiped his claw towards Ray and his claw once again grazed Ray's shoulder.

"Aghh!" Ray exclaimed in pain as he dropped down on one knee while clutching his bleeding shoulders.

"Now I'm going to kill you swiftly by going for your throat this time!" Shiro thrusted his claws towards Ray's throat.

"Prarama Noa Sorn!" Ray ducked under Shiro's claws, then he grabbed Shiro's forearm, and then he finished the attack by landing an uppercutting Shiro's chin.

"Ngh!" Shiro's head snapped back and he flew a few feet back due to the strength of Ray's uppercut.

"Bastard, get back here!" Ray spun around and back kicked Shiro in the gut, sending him flying through a few wooden crates. "There we go, I think that should keep him down for a while."

"I'm not done yet!" Shiro roared as he lunged towards Ray and then slashed him across his chest once he was in close enough range.

"Ahhhhhhh!" Ray exclaimed in pain while he collapsed to the ground as blood sprayed out from his open chest wound.

"Now to finish you!" Shiro raised his claws above his head, preparing to deliver the final blow.

"No way!" Ray shouted as he sweep kicked Shiro, making him lose his balance and fall to the ground which gave Ray enough time to perform a handstand. "Take this! Double Axe Kick!" He slammed his feet downward onto Shiro's stomach.

"That hurt you bastard!" Shiro coughed up a moderate amounof blood before he shot up from the ground and furiously began swinging his claws around at Ray.

"Whoa!" Ray jumped back, barely dodging Shiro's claw.

"Get back here and fight me you coward!" Shiro shouted while chasing after Ray. Once he was close enough to Ray, he quickly spun around and performed a roundhouse kick, aiming for Ray's head.

"Hak Nguang Aiyara!" Ray turned to the left to dodge the kick, he then caught Shiro's leg, and then Ray pulled Shiro's leg up and finished the attack by slamming his elbow down onto Shiro's leg.

"Aghhhhhhhhhhh! Bastard!" Shiro gritted his teeth and endured the pain as he used his other leg in an attempt to round house kick Ray across his face.

"Graisorn Kham Huai!" Ray ducked under the round house kick and then he low kicked Shiro's back leg.

"Ahhhhhhhhh! You attacked...the same leg...again!" Shiro grunted as he endured the pain and threw a straight punch at Ray.

"Hanuman Thawai Waen!" Ray squatted down to dodge the punch, he then put all his weight into his legs before he jumped upward and delivered two uppercuts in unison to Shiro's chin.

"Duaghhhh!" Shiro exclaimed in pain as he was sent flying out of the warehouse.

"Now...stay...down." Ray said in between each pant before he collapsed to the ground.

"Ray!" Nori swiftly ran over to Ray and turned him over onto his back.

"Ugh! Damn! These wounds hurt..." Ray panted heavily.

"Hold on Ray! I'm going to spray you with this!" Nori rummaged through her bag then she pulled out the spray.

"Is it going to sti-ahhhhhhh!" Ray screamed once Nori had sprayed with.

"Yes, yes it will sting." Nori laughed.

"Why didn't you warn me?" Ray groaned. "The sting of the damn spray seems to be far more worse than the injuries I've recieved from that Shiro bastard."

"Oh be quiet, you're just being a big baby right now." Nori sighed. "Besides, you would've summoned some hidden strength to stand up and then you would've ran away if I had told you that the spray would've tung."

"Yeah, you're damn well right about that." Ray weakly laughed.

"Sheesh, just look at you. I finished bandaging you up this morning and now I'm going to have do it all over again." Nori sighed as she rummaged through her bag and pulled out new bandages.

"Please try to hurry and bandage me up, Nori. We have to go and help Jaw and Mitsuno take care of that Jynx Silvers woman." Ray panted.

"You're clearly in no condition to be fighting anymore, Ray. This time you just have to sit back and trust that Jaw and Mitsuno can handle themselves." Nori said.

"Ugh! You bastard! You think I'm done?" Shiro panted heavily as he began crawling towards Ray and Nori. "I'm...just going to sit by...and let you...prevent Jynx...from accomplishing her dream!"

"Oh come on! I kicked your ass already! You should just stay down while you can still barely move your body!" Ray sighed.

"Really, Shiro, you should listen to Ray. If you continue to fight in the condtion you're in, you could possibly die." Nori frowned as she stared at Shiro.

"Shut up! My death...doesn't even matter to me...what's more important...is Jynx's dream of becoming human!" Shiro coughed up some blood before speaking again. "Every time...she takes someone's soul...she getting closer and closer...to realizing her dream! If my death...prevents you two...from stopping Jynx...then so be it!"

"So...you really plan on dying to protect her huh?" Ray stared at Shiro for a moment before struggling to his feet. "Then prove it to me! Stand to your feet and continue to fght me!"

"...Idiot...I was planning on doing that...nghhh..in the first place!" Shiro gritted his teeth as he struggled to his feet and then he simply glared at Ray.

"Ray! Shiro! Stop this!" Nori stood in between the both of them with her arms spread out. "You two are wounded and need to rest or else you'll kill each other if you continue this pointless fight!"

"Pointless? This fight isn't pointless at all, Nori." Ray stated. "We're both fighting to protect the people we care about. And if we have to die to protect the people we care about, then so be it."

"Now move out...of the way...Nori! I'm going to finish...this fight!" Shiro panted.

"But..." Nori stopped once she felt Ray place his hand on her shoulder.

"Please do as he says, Nori." Ray sighed as he gently pushed Nori out of the way. "We need to finish this fight no matter who dies at the end of it!" He yelled as he charged towards Shiro with his fist cocked back. Once he was close enough, he swung his fist foward and stopped his fist inches away from Shiro's face.

"Huh? What's wrong? Why did you stop your punch?" Nori asked while stood there and stared at Shiro.

"I stopped my punch because there was no need for me to punch him while he was unconscious." Ray sighed as he lowered his arm to his side.

"Unconscious?" Nori walked over to Shiro and realized that he had fallen unconscious while standing. "This is just simply incredible. I've never seen anyone fall unconscious while standing before."

"Nori, you should bandage this guy up as well." Ray sighed as he sat down onto the floor.

"But after everything he did and plus the things he tried to do, are you sure you want me to do this?" Nori asked.

"Yeah...I now realize everything he did was for the sake of protecting someone he cared about." Ray nodded. _"And I sure as hell know what it's like."_

"Well...alright then..." Nori nodded before she gently set Shiro down on the floor and began to bandage him up.

_"Good luck, Jaw and Mitsuno...I'm leaving, the rest up to you." Ray thought before he drifted off to sleep._

* * *

**West Blue: Yoko Island; Docks**

* * *

"Damn! You're actually pretty good!" Jaw panted.

"Of course I am! Now hold still and let me take your soul!" Jynx ordered as she pointed her scythe towards Jaw.

"My soul huh? I'm sorry, but I don't think I'm going to actually sit back and let you take something that rightfully belongs to me." Jaw grinned. "If you want it so bad, you're just going to have to take it from me by force."

"Hee-hee-hee! That's what I was planning on doing from the very beginning!" Jynx gave Jaw an impish grin before she raised her scythe above her head.

_"Oh shit, here she comes!" Jaw's eyes widened once Jynx lunged towards him while spinning her scythe above her head._

"Die!" Jynx laughed as she swung her scythe downward toward Jaw.

"You shouldn't just be standing there Jaw!" Mitsuno appeared in front of Jaw and then she blocked Jynx's scythe with her dagger.

"Tch, who said that I was underestimating her? I was just about to send the bitch flying before you showed up and ruined everything." Jaw huffed. "

"Remember, her bounty is higher than mine! I don't think whatever you were plannning would've worked on her!" Mitsuno stated.

"Hmph, what the hell are you doing here? I thought you ran off with your Captain after Shiro." Jynx raised an eyebrow.

"I was with them, but then I left to come back and help Jaw after I showed him where the warehouse was!" Mitsuno grinned before she kicked Jynx in her stomach and sent her flying back to the railing of the ship.

"It's not like I needed your help though." Jaw muttered.

"Whatever...it doesn't matter how much help you get! In the end, your souls will be mine for the taking!" Jynx growled.

* * *

**Next Time On One Piece: Berserker Pirates-A Beautiful Fight and Melody!**

**Jaw-What the hell is going on?**

**Jynx-So how did you like my song?**

**Mitsuno-Your song won't affect me this time!**

**Jaw-When the hell could humans do that?**

**Jynx-I'm not human!**

* * *

**Captain-Ray**

**First Mate-Jaw**

**Navigator-Mitsuno M. Akari**

**Doctor-Nori**

**Cook-Taken by Aurora Nightz**

**Musician-Taken by Aurora Nightz**

**Shipwright-Taken by Dthehalfdragon**

**Sniper-?**

* * *

**Please Review And Enjoy!**


	15. A Beautiful Fight And Melody!

**A Beautiful Fight And Melody!**

* * *

**West Blue: Yoko Island; Marine Vessel**

* * *

"Agh! God damn it!" Jaw cursed loudly after Jynx's scythe had grazed his cheek, blood began to trickle down to his chin. He jumped back to avoid being sliced once again by the Wicked Witch. He found himself forced back against the mast of the ship and he had no way of defending himself from the Witch as she lunged for him once again, her scythe spinning rapidly in her hand, ready to deliver the final blow.

Mitsuno dove after Jaw and tackled him onto the deck of the ship in order to assist him in the evasion of Jynx's attack. She looked up from her current position to see that the mast of the ship had been sliced horizontally in half. It didn't take long for it to come crashing down onto the ship, splitting it in half itself. She helped Jaw onto his feet and the both of them jumped off the sinking ship, landing safely on the island where Jynx was impatiently waiting for them.

"Well now. I guess it's good to know that you pirates won't be able to go anywhere without a floating ship." Jynx indicated to the now sunken marine ship behind Jaw and Mitsuno.

"Well ain't this about a bitch? You've singlehandedly trapped yourself on an island with a bunch of pirates." Jaw grinned, the sarcasm in his voice was evident. "Good job."

"Ignoring the sarcasm, it's not like the island's in any real danger with me around ridding it of those that will not be missed." Jynx smiled as she began to twirl her scythe in her hand.

"Any plans on how to defeat her? She's very fast and what she can do with those magical powers of hers is endless." Mitsuno informed Jaw.

"So far it looks like she can't do much without that scythe of hers. If we can remove it from her hands, then perhaps we'll stand a much better chance against her." Jaw replied before he lunged towards Jynx. He quickly swung his fist forward, aiming for a direct attack on the Wicked Witch's face.

Jynx eyes widened at the sudden burst of the speed from the Whale Shark Fishman. She obviously had not expected a Fishman of his large size to be so fast. Nonetheless she was prepared for him, she extended her scythe forward and blocked Jaw's punch with the shaft of her scythe. The brute strength of the punch forced her skidding back across the ground, the only way to stop herself was to stab her scythe into the ground.

"What brute strength..." Jynx panted slightly, defeating these pirates was going to be tougher than she had expected. "I definitely would have been snapped in half if that punch had connected."

"Damn it. I thought that I could have ended this with a single punch." Jaw sighed in disappointment on how the fight would have to continue.

"I'll admit that I underestimated your strength at first. That was wrong of me on my part. But it would be wise of you to not underestimate my strength as well." Jynx pulled her scythe from out the ground and pointed it at Jaw. She soon lowered it upon noticing that Mitsuno was nowhere to be found at the moment.

She felt a cold chill travel down her spine before she whipped around to see that Mitsuno, who was now in her Lynx cat hybrid form, lunging towards her. The witched witch was forced to jump back in order to avoid being shredded into pieces by Mitsuno's sharp claws. She soon found herself being slammed into a random building once Jaw rammed straight into her while she was distracted by Mitsuno.

Though Jynx was down for the moment, Mitsuno attempted to finish her off while the opportunity presented itself. She rushed for the wicked witch, her sharp claws at the ready. Once she had gotten too close for comfort, Jynx pointed her fingernails at the pirate and released a stream of flames at her, lighting Mitsuno on fire. Jaw immediately manipulated the water from the sea behind him and used it to douse the fire around Mitsuno.

"Now why did you have to go and save her like that?" An impish grin appeared on Jynx's face as she slowly pushed herself off the ground back onto her feet. "Watching her burn alive would've been quite the sight to see."

"Mitsuno!" Jaw rushed over to his crew mate to check and see if she was okay.

"You should be more focused on me rather than that cat over there." Jynx sang as she began to twirl her scythe in her hand. Once it had gained enough momentum for her, she hurled the scythe towards Jaw, a sinister grin etched onto her face at the thought of it decapitating the Fishman in one go. Unfortunately for her that didn't turn out to be the case for Jaw had extended his arms forward and caught the scythe in his hands. Not wasting any time, Jynx rushed for Jaw, planning on a follow up to her previous attack.

She jumped up into the air and propelled her feet forward, slamming them onto the shaft of the scythe. The kick had enough strength to force the shaft of the scythe to collide against Jaw's face, forcing him to release his hold on the scythe as he was sent reeling back while clutching his face. The wicked witch was now riding on the momentum of the battle for things were now going in her favor. She raised her hand into the air and caught her scythe before she continued on towards the staggered Fishman. She started to laugh manically as she swung her scythe around wildly, carelessly slicing away at Jaw's torso, enjoying the painful cries after each slice.

Having had enough of being sliced so many times in a row, Jaw let out a loud roar as he extended his arm forward and blocked Jynx's next strike with the palm of his hand. The attack was powerful enough for Jynx to lose her balance, leaving her torso wide open for an attack. Jaw realized this and immediately went for it by swinging his other fist forward, aiming straight for her wide open torso. But before his fist could connect, a circular shield appeared out of nowhere and protected Jynx from his attack.

"Too bad. And you were so close too." Jynx teased Jaw from the other side of the shield. Before she could tease and taunt him any further, her eyes widened upon hearing the sound of the shield beginning to crack. But before she could do anything about it, Jaw's fist came crashing through the shield and collided right into stomach, sending the wicked witch reeling back quite the distance from the area.

"Take that." Jaw smirked as he walked over to Jynx's scythe that had been left on the ground after she had been sent flying. He reached down and picked up the scythe before he tossed it into the sea behind him. He was now glad to be rid of that scythe once and for all. "Good riddance, now we won't have to worry about that scythe anymore."

"God...god damn it..." Jynx coughed up a small amount of blood as she writhed in pain after being punched straight in the stomach. Her eyes widened upon hearing the sound of footsteps approach her, a shadow soon loomed over her. She looked up to see Mitsuno, now back in her human form, point her dagger at her.

"This fight is over. You're not going to harm anyone on this island or anyone else anymore." Mitsuno said sternly.

"So this is how it ends for me? Being cut down by a bunch of low life pirates?" Jynx weakly chuckled as she rested her head on the ground. "Before you put out of my misery, will you let me sing a little song first?"

"What the hell?" Jaw was baffled on why Jynx would make such a weird final request. He looked to Mitsuno to see on what she would do about the request.

"Fine. I see no harm in it." Mitsuno nodded her head, giving Jynx the go ahead to sing her song. Though she felt a cold chill travel down her spine once she noticed the grin appear on Jynx's face before she started her song.

_"The flower petals are spiraling down,_  
_once proudly blooming, now marking the passage of time._  
_The light-colored flower buds are whispering_  
_to each other about their desired colors._

_I simply wish to become a flower admired by you,_  
_even if it means I will disappear together with the dawn I wake up to._

_The days forever gone, my wish unanswered,_  
_I take in all the grief, and my devotion is beyond my control._  
_Pursuing love, pursuing gentleness, pursuing severity,_  
_repeatedly, those people only end up pursuing bruises_

_Above the darkening streets, bright stars begin to appear,_  
_and in the endless sky, they spin thousands of light streams._  
_Yearning for the nameless stars' determination,_  
_I will forever hold this within my thirsty heart._

_I simply wish to become the moon admired by you,_  
_to continue illuminating the night when you sleep._

After Jynx had finished her song, Jaw and Mitsuno were soon overcome with flashbacks. Every sad and painful memory that they had experienced in their lives were racing through the heads at rapid speeds. They clutched their heads in pain and soon found themselves on their knees, trying to suppress their memories.

"How did you like my little song? Did it trigger any hidden memories or feelings that you once had in your past?" Jynx smiled as she found the strength to stand back up onto her feet. "If you're wondering what I did to you, I ate a devil fruit. Specifically the Song Song Fruit, my songs have a special ability that allows to me control your body in several fascinating ways depending on the song I sing. You just got a taste of my song of sadness."

"Ngh...god damn it...I remember everything..." Jaw was overwhelmed in sadness, all of the memories he kept buried were quickly resurfacing. He wanted to stop the tears from flowing but he couldn't find the strength to do so.

"I know, you remember everything bad that happened to you in your life. By the look of your tears...it must have been horrible, but I'm afraid it's nothing compared to mine." Jynx said as she walked over to Jaw and placed her hand on top of his head. "Now be a good boy and let me take your soul to end your suffering."

"I think we'll pass!" Mitsuno hopped onto her feet and landed a sharp kick on Jynx's side.

Jynx skidded back a few feet while clutching her side. Her jaw dropped in utter amazement on how quickly Mitsuno had recovered from her attack. "No way! How the hell did you recover so quickly?"

"As effective as your attack was. It didn't harm me that much because my past wasn't that bad." Mitsuno replied before she transformed back into her Lynx cat hybrid form.

"Really now? Hmm, I guess my attacks don't effect everyone as well as I thought they would." Jynx shrugged her shoulders before she raised her hand into the air. "Hell's Chain!" A red and black colored chain sickle appeared in her hand.

"Mitsuno..." Jaw stopped in mid-sentence once Mitsuno shook her head.

"Don't worry, Jaw. You sit there and gather yourself together while I take care of the wicked witch for awhile." Mitsuno smiled.

"Don't you remember when I set you on fire? I hardly doubt that you can handle me all by yourself." Jynx smirked.

"Don't underestimate her Jynx." Jynx turned around and saw a black cat with golden eyes with a red lace ribbon and black rose around its neck.

"Chibara! You're here!" Jynx smiled upon seeing her pet cat around.

"Why are they still alive, Jynx?" Chibara jumped down from the building and landed right into Jynx's arms. "After Shiro told me what you two were planning, I figured that they would be dead by now."

"I thought so too. But these pirates are actually pretty good. Or at least the Fishman is." Jynx told her pet cat as she proceeded to ran her hand down his back.

"What the hell is she doing? Is she talking to that cat?" Jaw sweat dropped at the strange behavior shown by Jynx at the moment. "Has she become one of those crazy cat ladies?"

"It surely has become a possibility." Mitsuno nodded.

"The two of you had best stop socializing like that or else you're going to find yourselves dead in a few seconds." Jynx warned the two before she set Chibara down.

"Sorry, we were just giving you some precious time to chat with your little pet." Mitsuno smiled.

"Crazy cat lady." Jaw chuckled.

"Crazy cat lady? I'm gonna kill you!" Jynx yelled as she started to twirl the chain sickle above her head.

"Relax Jynx, they're trying to get you to attack them in blind rage." Chibara stated and then nodded once Jynx calmed herself down and lowered her weapon.

"Okay, you're right Chibara. I can't let them get me all riled up like this. I'm the one in control of this fight anyway." Jynx grinned.

"I'm not sure what just happened, but I think that cat keeps her in check." Jaw told Mitsuno as he struggled to stand up onto his feet.

"So the plan is to get rid of that cat, then we get her angry, and then we can take her down while her better judgement is clouded." Mitsuno nodded.

"So where were you while Shiro and I were fighting?" Jynx asked.

"Well, I, um...I was...making sure the girls locker room didn't have any rats." Chibara sheepishly stated while looking away from Jynx.

"You pervert! You were peeping on the girls again weren't you!" Jynx yelled.

_"Great, another pervert." Jaw and Mitsuno thought in unison._

"It's not my fault, you beat me and Shiro up every time we try to peep on you!" Chibara whined.

"That's because I don't want you looking at me naked!" Jynx sighed.

"Why not? I taught you magic, the least you could do is let me see you naked." Chibara pouted.

"You perverted cat! No way in hell!" Jynx shouted as her face turned red.

"If you're about done shouting at your cat over there, I think we should continue with our fight now." Jaw called out to Jynx.

"Ngh! Damn, I forgot about you guys for a second there. Okay, no more distractions. I'm going to finish the both of you off right here and now." Jynx started twirling her chain sickle again.

"Be careful Jynx!" Chibara said in a worried tone.

"Don't worry Chibara, I'll be fine." Jynx nodded.

"That's what Shiro said to me, and look what happened to him. I stopped by the warehouse earlier and saw that Shiro had been defeated by the other two pirate." Chibara informed her.

"Alright! Captain and Nori won!" Jaw and Mitsuno high-fived each other upon hearing the news that Ray and Nori had defeated Shiro.

"What? No...no...that's impossible! Shiro couldn't have...he shouldn't have..." Jynx's eyes narrowed as she glared at Jaw and Mitsuno. "You bastards! I'm going to kill every last one of you!"

"Hey, don't get upset, soon you'll end up just like him." Jaw laughed, but his laughter soon came to an end once Jynx's chain sickle flew across the battlefield and lodged itself into his side. The Fishman roared out in pain and hit the ground hard while clutching his wound.

"Don't you dare say that again! I'm not losing anymore people that are important to me!" Jynx shouted while she pulled her chain sickle out from Jaw's side.

"And neither are we!" Mitsuno dashed towards Jynx. She quickly leaped into air once Jynx's chain sickle came straight for her now. She pulled her arms back with her claws at the ready to strike down the wicked witch. Before she could deliver the fatal blow to Jynx, she felt a tingling pain in her right shoulder. She didn't know what had happened yet, but she soon found herself on the ground next to Jynx's feet. She slowly looked over to her shoulder to see a large cut there, she then looked to Jynx's chain sickle to see her blood dripping onto the ground in front of her off the blade. She immediately pieced together that when Jynx threw the chain sickle the first time, it was meant to be a distraction so that when Mitsuno dodged it, Jynx would simply have to pull back and slice Mitsuno from behind.

"I'll kill you first..." Jynx frowned as she placed her foot on Mitsuno's head to keep her still. She then slowly raised her chain sickle above her head, preparing to decapitate the fallen pirate.

"Lynx Terror!" Mitsuno's eyes began to glow yellow, her teeth and claws grew longer and sharper, and her muscle mass increased slightly. Jynx slowly began to back away from the newly transformed Mitsuno thanks to the advice from Chibara who warned her to get away. Though she couldn't get very far for Mitsuno had appeared behind her and sliced her back with her claws.

Jynx cried out in pain but quickly recovered and hurled her chain sickle towards Mitsuno. The female pirate evaded the chain sickle by leaping back over to Jaw. She quickly turned around and whispered something into the Fishman's ear, to which he nodded in agreement at the newly formed plan. Despite not knowing what they were planning, Jynx nonetheless threw her chain sickle towards the two pirates once again in a desperate attempt to defeat them once and for all.

Mitsuno extended her arm forward and caught the chain sickle before she quickly wrapped it around her wrist. The was a brief power struggle between Mitsuno and Jynx before the wicked witch was eventually overpowered once Jaw assisted his crew mate in tugging the chain sickle in their direction. Jynx was taken off her feet and was sent flying towards the two pirates, though she tried desperately to stop in mid-air.

"Lights out you wicked bitch!" Jaw shouted as he stepped in front of Mitsuno and pulled his fist back. Once Jynx was close enough within his range, he swung his fist forward and landed a powerful punch across Jynx's face, sending the wicked witch crashing through a building.

"That should take her down." Mitsuno sighed in relief before she transformed back into her human form.

"So what do we do with the cat?" Jaw asked as he watched Chibara rush over to Jynx to check and see if she was okay.

Mitsuno slowly walked over to Chibara and lifted him off the ground by the back of his neck. She stared at the struggling cat with much amusement until he used his claws to cut her shirt, causing her breasts to hang loose. "Wow, for a such a small cat, you have some really sharp claws." She chuckled.

"I heard the crash come from over here! Hurry up Nori!" Ray's voice could be heard from the distance. Jaw and Mitsuno turned in the direction where they heard their Captain's voice. Upon his arrival, Ray immediately took notice of Mitsuno's breasts and collapsed onto the ground from a nosebleed.

"Ray! What happened! Why did you suddenly collapse?" Nori asked as she turned the corner, but as soon as she did her face got red. "M-m-Mitsuno! What do you think you're doing? Fix your shirt or something!" She ordered.

"Well, I guess we can chalk this up to..." Jaw stopped in mid-sentence once he saw Jynx regain consciousness and force herself back onto her feet.

"Ugh! You bastards...do you...think...I'm...done yet? I...will...get your souls...and I will...become...human!" Jynx grunted through her clenched teeth. She limped over to Mitsuno and attempted to reach for Chibara before she lost consciousness again and collapsed by her feet.

"And she's finally down." Jaw sighed in relief before he collapsed onto the ground himself.

"Good." Mitsuno collapsed as well.

"Ray! Wake up! I just treated you already! I hope you don't have head trauma!" Nori freaked out while checking on her Captain.

"Nori, forget about Captain for now. I think you need to worry about Jaw. He's been severely wounded by Jynx." Mitsuno pointed to Jynx while placing pressure on the wound in her shoulder.

"We all need to be treated. These guys sure did put up one hell of a fight." Jaw panted heavily.

"Okay, just hold still you guys." Nori said as she rushed over to them. "Your cut wounds are deep but not that deep. There doesn't appear to be any nerve damage at all either." Nori stated as she began to check Mitsuno and Jaw.

"So what are we going to do? Our ship is destroyed, there are no ships at the docks, and we have to find a way to get rid of these guys!" Jaw stated in anger.

"I'm not sure on what we could do at the moment. But let's settle this at their warehouse. It'll be tough to explain this situation to the civilians of the island." Nori and Jaw exchanged glances with each other before they nodded in agreement, rounded everyone up, and headed straight for the warehouse.

* * *

**Chibara, Shiro, and Jynx have been defeated! But what will the crew do now since they can't leave the island? And what will happen to Chibara, Shiro, and Jynx?**

**Next Time On One Piece: Berserker Pirates-Welcome To The What Pirates?**

**Ray-You're really going to give this to us?**

**Jaw-Are you an idiot!**

**Nori-I don't care, just as long as Shiro and the other cat stays away from my breasts.**

**Shiro-You must be stupid if you think we're going to do that!**

**Ray-Well there's only two ways outta here...with us...or the sea!**

* * *

**Captain-Ray**

**First Mate-Jaw**

**Navigator-Mitsuno M. Akira**

**Doctor-Nori**

**Cook-Taken by Aurora Nightz**

**Musician-Taken by Aurora Nightz**

**Shipwright-Taken by Dthehalfdragon**

**Sniper-?**

* * *

**Please Review And Enjoy!**


	16. Welcome To The What Pirates!

**Welcome To The What Pirates?**

* * *

**West Blue: Yoko Island; Warehouse**

* * *

Several hours had passed since Ray, Jaw, Mitsuno, and Nori defeated the duo consisting of Jynx and Shiro in battle. With the island now safe from their schemes, the pirates took the unconscious villains back to their warehouse for the time being. Now that the moon had disappeared for the sun to take it's place, the four pirates stood in front of Jynx and Shiro, wondering what they should do with them.

"So...what should we do with these two?" Nori broke the awkward silence that filled the room, still not letting the unconscious duo out of her sight.

"They destroyed our ship and attempted to kill us. I say we should return the favor and send them both to hell now." Jaw suggested while cracking his knuckles.

"How about we put a pin in that for now? At least you're thinking though." Mitsuno pat Jaw on his head, greatly annoying the Fishman.

"Well we obviously can't leave them on this island." Ray sighed while pacing back and forth. After taking a moment to think about what to do, an imaginary light bulb appeared above his head. "So we have no other choice but to take them with us."

Jaw, Mitsuno, and Nori stared at their Captain for a moment before they exchanged glances with each other. It seemed as if they were having a mental conversation with one another. After about a minute had passed, Jaw walked over to his Captain and punched him right on the head.

"You idiot! These two wanted us dead! You want to take them with us so that they can kill us in our sleep?" Jaw snapped at his Captain while tightly gripping his shirt.

"Besides, it's not like we can take them anywhere. We don't have a ship anymore." Mitsuno reminded him.

"Don't worry about them. We have them handcuffed with sea stone. They're practically useless without their devil fruit powers." Ray assured them. He looked over to his left to see that Jynx and Shiro were now waking up.

"Uhhh...where are we?" Jynx and Shiro groaned as they opened their eyes and looked around the place.

"Good morning you two. We're in your little warehouse at the moment." Ray smiled as he waved at the two.

"You pirates think you can just take refuge in our warehouse whenever you please?" Shiro stood to his feet and attempted to use his devil fruit powers. His eyes widened in horror once he looked down to his wrists to see them handcuffed.

"It's useless Shiro. They have us in sea stone cuffs." Jynx sighed in defeat. "Though it pains me to say this. We're completely at their mercy."

"Hmph. If we're completely at their mercy, then how come we're still alive?" Shiro frowned as he glared at Ray. "If you plan on torturing and killing us then go ahead and get it over with."

"While killing you was suggested, we decided to put a pin in it." Mitsuno walked over to Shiro and pushed him back down onto the ground. "But don't think just because we aren't going to kill you means that we're going to let you off the hook."

"The both of you owe us big time for sparing your lives at the moment." Jaw stated while folding his arms.

"Thank you so much for sparing our lives. Please if you need anything, feel free to take whatever you want from our lovely warehouse." Shiro sarcastically said.

"Don't fuck with me." Jaw growled as he reached out and grabbed Shiro by his neck, slowly lifting him off the ground.

"Put him down you big brute! If you're going kill someone then kill me! I'm the one that wanted to collect your souls! Leave Shiro out of this!" Jynx yelled as she stood up to her feet.

"Don't worry about him. I'll break his neck and then I'll break yours." Jaw informed her, slightly tightening his grip on Shiro's neck. Fearing for his life at the hands of the Fishman, Jynx dropped down onto her knees and bowed her head.

"Please put him down. We'll give you whatever you want." Jynx bit her lip in anger until it bleed. She couldn't believe that she was bowing her head in the presence of pirates. Ray noticed how frustrated Jynx looked and he immediately ordered Jaw to drop Shiro, which he happily did.

"Thanks to you our only source of transportation has been sunk to the bottom of the ocean. If you can help us find another ship, we'll spare your lives." Ray walked over to Jynx and lifted her head up, not liking the sight of seeing her bow her head.

"Who are you?" Jynx muttered. "You're no ordinary group of pirates that I've ever encountered.

"Never mind that for now." Ray looked back over to Shiro who was coughing over in the corner of the room. "I guess you're not all bad since you seemed genuinely worried about that cat."

"You're not all bad yourselves. Well except for the Fishman." Jynx glared at Jaw. "And about the transportation, I have a ship hidden inside of a cave nearby. You pirates can take that if you wish."

"You're giving them our ship? How are we suppose to move around without it?" Shiro looked over to Jynx.

"Oh you don't have to worry about not moving around. The both of you are coming with us." Ray grinned.

"You must be stupid if you think we're doing that! I hate pirates! We're not joining your crew!" Shiro snapped.

"Never said anything about joining the crew yet. The two of you are coming with us as our prisoners for the time being since we cannot allow you both to remain on this island." Ray said. "Besides, there's only one way out of this, with us or the sea."

"I'll do it. I'll be taken as your prisoner." Shiro alongside everyone else in the room minus for Ray all looked to the wicked witch in shock. "I obviously cannot afford to be killed after coming this far."

"But going along with a group of pirates as their prisoner? There's no telling what will happen to you if you go along with them." Shiro stated.

"You don't need to worry about me, Shiro. I thank you for helping me for as long as you have. But from now on I think I should go along with them." Jynx looked over to her friend. "You can live your own life from now on. I know you have a dream of your own to accomplish."

"Tch! Don't try and get away from me that easily. I promised you that I would help you become human and I'm going to stick to that." Shiro told Jynx before he glared up at Ray. "So if I have to go with these pirates as their prisoner to do it, then I will."

"No...I promised I'd help you with your dream...so if I have to join these pirates to do it...I will." Shiro frowned as he looked at Ray.

"Then it's settled. The both of you will be our prisoners for the time being." Ray smiled while nodding. "By the way, what can the both of you do for the ship besides your devil fruit powers?"

"I can sing and play guitar. I could be the musician." Jynx suggested while shrugging her shoulders.

"And I can cook." Shiro replied.

"Good, we do need a cook." Jaw smiled. He slowly turned around upon hearing a small whimpering sound coming from Nori. Her eyes were filled with tears.

"By the way you're saying it, it sounds like my cooking was horrible." Nori whimpered.

"I didn't mean it like that...I just meant, that you're a doctor and maybe cooking isn't your best thing to do." Jaw said as he tried to stop Nori from crying.

"Awww, you did mean it like that! You think I'm a horrible cook!" Nori sat down and began to cry. Ray immediately tackled the Fishman to the ground and started fighting him, wanting the Fishman to apologize for hurting the Doctor's feelings. Mitsuno walked over and attempted to comfort the crying Doctor while Jynx and Shiro exchanged glances with each other. Both of them began to wonder what they had just gotten themselves into.

After the pirates had gotten themselves situated, the crew followed Jynx and Shiro to the cave where they had their ship hidden. The pirates gazed upon the ship in utter amazement. The ship was covered in shining and polished black, with purple outline. It was slighter bigger than the marine ship, it had three sails on masts, one in the middle, one at the back and one at the front. Adorned on the sails was a plain white flag, the figure head was a black cat roaring wide, it's eyes were gold and wooden fangs sharp and ferocious. The ship's nest was high up the middle mast, with a white flag at the top.

Ray cheered and laughed in excitement as he jumped onto the ship and immediately began to explore. He ran below the deck and found himself in the storage room. He threw out most of the stuff in there to make for his new training room, much to Shiro's dismay. He attempted to stop him from clearing the entire room until Jaw reached his hand out and stopped him. The Fishman explained on how the Captain couldn't be stopped at this point and suggested for him to show everyone else around the ship.

The first room he decided to show everyone was the infirmary. The room was painted with light blue and pictures of fluffy clouds, flying birds, and rainbows all over the wall. Jaw, Jynx, and Mitsuno were instantly creeped out upon the scenery since the ship seemed so dark on the outside. But Nori on the other hand was thrilled and figured that she would claim the room as her own. Shiro happily explained on how he painted the room specifically for her.

Feeling a little more awkward being in the room, Jaw, Jynx, and Mitsuno quickly left the room so that the two could be alone. Jynx offered to show the other two pirates around the ship but they politely declined and chose to explore the ship by themselves. Upon being left alone, the wicked witch sighed before she looked down to see Chibara, her pet black cat, scratching at her leg.

"You seem troubled." Chibara said. "I can't blame you though. A few hours ago you tried to kill them and now you're being forced to become their prisoner. No need to worry though, I'll steal the keys to those cuffs while they're asleep and then I'll get those cuffs off you."

"There's no need to do that, Chibara. I actually want to gain their trust-"

"Oh I see. You're going to gain their trust and then kill them while their guard is down?" Chibara smiled.

"No, nothing like that. I know this may sound crazy, but I think I'll actually like hanging around these pirates." Jynx said.

"You're right, it does sound crazy." Chibara nodded in agreement. "Though you may be a criminal, you're a lot better than these pirates. I don't like how you'll be sailing with them on our ship."

"I'm sure that you and Shiro are thinking the same thing. But don't worry, I will take full responsibility for whatever happens to you and Shiro from now on." Jynx said sternly. "If things get way out of control, I will take the ship back and continue on with my personal agenda."

After taking about an hour to completely explore the ship, the crew set sail for their last island in the West Blue before they entered the Grand Line. The crew were gathered around in the kitchen where they all decided to properly introduce themselves to one another since they were going to be together for a long time now.

"Okay everyone! Now that we have enough crew members...we can finally sail for the Grand Line! But before we do that, we need to get to know each other better! I'll go first, I'm Ray, I'm 17 years old, I use to be a slave a few years ago but then I escaped, and my dream is to become the Pirate King!" Ray introduced himself before turning to his first mate.

"I'm Jaw, I'm the son of the legendary Fishman Jinbei, I use to be a slave just like Captain dumb ass here until my father busted me out, and my dream is to stop slavery of Fishmen." Jaw sighed.

"I'm Mitsuno M. Akari, I'm 17 years old, I use to be a Marine Captain a few years ago until I fell in love with a pirate and helped him escape. I was dishonorably discharged from the marines and I've been on the run from them ever since."

"I'm Nori, I'm 19 years old, and I'm from Sky Island. I was kidnapped by pirates until I finally escaped and took shelter on an island in West Blue. I was rescued by Ray, Jaw, and Mitsuno not too long ago from two Shichibukai that plotted to kill me." Nori smiled.

"I'm Shiro, I'm 19 years old, and I'm a chef. I have a deep hatred for pirates since they killed my father in front of me and my mother." Shiro said while glaring at Ray and Jaw. "I honestly don't look forward to sailing the seas with you two."

"Well we already know about your past Jynx...but who's the cat?" Ray asked.

"This is my pet cat, Chibara. My old friend Kato and I found him wounded and nursed him back to health. He soon repaid us for our kindness by teaching me magic." Jynx smiled.

"That's pretty cool." Ray nodded and then he noticed the awkward silence in the room. Though they were a crew now, there was still a bit of tension between them from their previous fight yesterday. He decided to help break the silence by ordering the new musician of the crew to sing a song for everyone. Jaw and Mitsuno immediately jumped to their feet in preparation for a fight against the wicked witch in case she tried something sneaky with her song.

"That's not a good idea, Captain! She's eaten a devil fruit that allows her to control people in different ways depending on the type of song that she sings!" Jaw warned everyone.

"Have the both of you forgotten that she's still wearing the sea stone cuffs that we gave her?" Ray pointed to the sea stone cuffs on Jynx's wrist. "She can't do anything to us."

"She might not be able to use her devil fruit powers. But she still can use her magic. We need to be weary around her." Mitsuno said, tightly gripping her dagger in her hand.

"Don't worry, I promise that I will not do anything. Trust me." Jynx smiled before she started to sing.

_"I'm a weirdo, different from the others,_  
_A pink spider_  
_That's why I make my home_  
_In this dark attic_  
_When I'm here there's no one around_  
_To push me around or laugh at me_  
_So I'll just stay put here_  
_Forever and ever_  
_But, it is pretty lonely_  
_And the world outside is so amazing_  
_I'm so jealous, if only I could have it_  
_Oh, I'm starting to cry_  
_So, let's go, let's go, pink spider!_  
_Come on out of that dingy room_  
_Let's go, let's go, pink spider!_  
_To a world you've never seen_  
_So, go on, go on, pink spider!_  
_There's nothing to fear_  
_Go on, go on, pink spider!_  
_As far as the eye can see, that world is yours_  
_Ah, what splendid sunlight_  
_Ah, what a refreshing breeze_  
_Ah, what a beautiful world_  
_I never knew everyday could be so wonderful_  
_I've wasted so much time_  
_So, let's go, let's go, pink spider!_  
_Come on out of that dingy room_  
_Let's go, let's go, pink spider!_  
_To a world you've never seen_  
_So, let's go, let's go, pink spider!_  
_Come on out of that dingy room_  
_Let's go, let's go, pink spider!_  
_To a world you've never seen_  
_So, go on, go on, pink spider!_  
_There's nothing to fear_  
_Go on, go on, pink spider!_  
_All that's reflected in your eyes_  
_As far as you can see, that world is yours!"_

After the song was over, everyone in the crew stopped up to their feet and gave their musician a round of applause. Jynx smiled happily and bowed repeated to her audience.

"That song was pretty awesome and your voice is amazing. I'm glad that we have you in our crew...as our prisoner for now anyway." Ray nervously laughed while rubbing the back of his head.

"What's the name of the crew anyway?" Shiro asked while Ray just froze up. Even though he spent all his time gathering up a crew, a name had never come across his mind. "You have six people in your crew now and you don't even have a name for it yet?" He pointed and laughed at Ray. Having had enough of being laughed at, Ray leaped across the kitchen table and tackled the laughing Shiro to the floor.

Jaw tried to separate the two fighting men but he was unfortunately dragged into the brawl himself. Nori was next to attempt to break up the fight but she was rendered unconscious once Jaw's sandal flew off his foot and smacked her square in the face. Mitsuno picked up Nori and prepared to take her out of the kitchen just in case the brawl grew more intense.

"Ummm...is this going to become a more regular thing?" Jynx asked while watching the brawl escalate.

"Unfortunately yes. You might as well get use to it since you're going to be our prisoner for some time now." Mitsuno told her before she left Jynx alone in the room with the brawling pirates.

* * *

**Next Time On One Piece: Berserker Pirates-There, Happy?**

**Ray-That's the name and we're sticking to it!**

**Jaw-That's actually pretty good to me!**

**Nori-I'm sure you'll be the Pirate King.**

**Shiro-Why is she spending time with him? I'm right here you know!**

**Mitsuno-If you ruin their moment right now, I'll kill you.**

**Jynx-Do it yourself...I don't feel like getting kicked off this ship.**

* * *

**Captain-Ray**

**First Mate-Jaw**

**Navigator-Mitsuno M. Akira**

**Doctor-Nori**

**Musician-Jynx**

**Cook-Shiro**

**Pet-Chibara**

**Shipwright-Taken by Dthehalfdragon**

**Sniper-?**

* * *

**Please Review and Enjoy!**


	17. There, Happy?

**There, Happy?**

**

* * *

**It had been 3 days since Jynx and Shiro joined the crew, Ray had been training hard and thinking hard on his training and the crew's name. He barely slept, he barely ate, he barely even fought with Jaw and Shiro. The crew was getting worried, except for Shiro.

"Ugh...Ngh...1,134!" Ray grunted as he was covered in sweat from doing push ups.

"How long has he been training?" Jaw asked.

"For about 12 hours, he hasn't even eaten anything for a while." Nori replied as she had a first aid kit in her lap.

"Wait a minute, you been sitting here, watching him?" Jaw sweatdropped.

"Yes, I'm a Doctor remember? I'm just trying to make sure he doesn't kill himself during training." Nori replied.

"Are you going to eat something?" Jaw asked.

"Maybe later once Ray's done." Nori replied.

"Well I suggest you eat soon because he's not going anywhere anytime soon." Jaw walked away while Nori just nodded.

_"Hm. I can't call us the Muay Thai pirates, that'll be a clue to let my father know that I'm alive and a pirate crew named after the Captain is too original." Ray thought as he collapsed._

''Ray!" Nori immediately started to examine Ray. "Any broken ribs? How about a fractured bones?"

"I'm okay, I was just thinking to hard." Ray groaned sitting up. Ray didn't want to admit it but he was exhausted, coming up with the crews name was difficult for him. Ray was never the type of guy to ask for help but sooner or later, he knew deep down that he'd have to ask the crew for help.

"Maybe you just collapsed out of hunger." Nori exclaimed.

"Yeah, it could be that too." Ray sweatdropped.

"What are you about to do now?" Nori asked.

"What do you think, I'm going back to training." Ray replied going back to his back breaking training, completely ignoring the the new injuries he received.

"You can't do that! You need to eat something!" Nori began to freak out.

"I'll eat when I come up with a name and Jolly Roger for the crew." Ray grunted.

"You can come up with a name once you eat something." Nori frowned.

"No...actually this is great training, I can train while I'm in a weak state." Ray grunted.

"Why are you doing this?" Nori sighed.

"Because...I'm the Captain, and I need to come up with a name." Ray replied.

"But-" Nori started.

"Leave him alone Nori." Shiro interrupted while entering the room.

"What are you doing here?" Ray sighed rolling his eyes.

"What? I'm not allowed to be on my own ship?" Shiro sighed.

"No...I mean what are you doing here?" Ray stopped training.

"I just came here to check on Nori, she hasn't been eating much lately because of you." Shiro said which made Ray's eyes widened.

"What?" Ray muttered.

"Why don't we come up with a name together instead of you coming up with one by yourself?" Shiro sighed.

"Ugh! Fine!" Ray walked past Nori and Shiro and headed for the kitchen.

"Hey! Where are you going?" Shiro asked completely irritated with Ray's behavior.

"You're the chef right, get started and make me and Nori some food." Ray grinned.

"I'd watch who're talking to! If you mess with the chef you're making your own death wish!" Shiro frowned.

"And I suggest you remember who're talking to! I kicked your ass a few days ago! I'm still up for a fight, how are you feeling?" Ray glared.

"I'll show you!" Shiro pulled his fist back then Nori stood in between Shiro and Ray.

"Stop it you two! This is no place to fight! We're on the same crew, we can't focus our anger on each other!" Nori cried.

"Ugh! Fine." Shiro dropped his fist while Ray just left without saying a word.

"He's really serious on thinking of a name for this crew isn't he?" Shiro sweatdropped.

"That's just the kind of guy he is." Nori stated as she left the room too.

"I guess so." Shiro rubbed the back of his head before following Nori.

* * *

Ray and Nori had finally eaten, but of course there was still alittle tension in air between Ray and Shiro. Nori could feel the tension but quickly dismissed it since she wasn't the mood for their childish behavior as she would put it. Once they were done eating Ray summoned everyone in the kitchen for a meeting.

"I'm sure you all know why you're all in here." Ray proclaimed.

"To come up with a name and Jolly Roger for the crew." Mitsuno said.

"Right, so, does anyone have any ideas?" Ray asked looking around the room since he obviously couldn't come up with anything good.

"How about the Jaw pirates?" Jaw suggested, but everyone just looked at him. "What?"

"We're just going to let you sit there and think about what you just said Jaw." Ray replied.

"How about the Berserker Pirates?" Mitsuno suggested.

"Why Berserker?" Shiro looked at Mitsuno.

"Shouldn't a pirate crew be named after the Captain?" Nori asked.

"Sometimes, but it's overused and original. Take the Straw Hat crew, it wasn't named after Luffy, it was named after a trademark of his." Mitsuno replied.

"Hm? But Muay Thai is my only trademark." Ray said.

"You ate the Berserk Berserk Fruit right? Once you learn how to use and control your powers, then soon they'll be calling us the Berserker Pirates. And that can be your trademark." Mitsuno said as she continued to read her book.

_"Genius." Everyone thought in the room._

"Okay, how about the Cat pirates?" Shiro suggested.

"Berserker Pirates! That's the name and we're sticking to it!" Ray smirked.

"That's all pretty good to me." Jaw nodded.

"Now we just need to come up with a jolly roger." Jynx said.

"I don't think it's a good idea to have a jolly roger on our ship right now." Mitsuno looked up from her book.

"Why not?" Shiro looked at Mitsuno.

"Because the next island that we're heading to is a Marine based island. And the Marine Captain there is really strong. Much stronger than Jax." Mitsuno replied.

"It doesn't matter who he is! I'll just kick his ass!" Ray smugly cheered.

"Her." Mitsuno said.

"What?" Ray looked at Mitsuno.

"The Marine Captain is a woman, her name is Era." Mitsuno replied.

"Well...shit." Ray scratched the back of his head.

"What's wrong Ray?" Nori asked.

"It's just...I don't fight women." Ray sighed.

"Oh come on! You mean to tell me that we have a Captain that doesn't fight women?" Jaw sighed.

"I think it's kind of cute that Ray doesn't like to fight women." Nori smiled.

"Well I'm afraid that your chivalry crap isn't going to save you in this world, Captain!" Jaw stated.

"I guess I'll have to take her on." Jynx shrugged.

"You couldn't even beat me and Mitsuno! What makes you think that you can beat this Era chick?" Jaw's gills flared.

"I lost to you because I didn't use my songs, I want to beat someone without using my songs." Jynx sighed.

"So lets wait for the Jolly Roger after we enter the Grand Line." Mitsuno said.

"Okay, we'll go to this island, restock, and then we'll come up with the Jolly Roger!" Ray smiled.

"Okay, the meetings adjourned, you're all dismissed." Ray said as everyone left the kitchen except for Nori who was frowning at Ray.. "Why are you staying in here? And what's with the frown?" Ray sighed.

"I'm trying to make sure you don't kill yourself." Nori frowned crossing her arms.

"Why are you so mad all of a sudden?" Ray sweatdropped while backing up a little.

"You were thinking about go back to training weren't you?" Nori sighed.

"Yes, I need to stronger some how." Ray replied.

"I know that, but you barely got sleep ever since Shiro teased you about the name of the crew and the jolly roger." Nori sighed.

"I know, it just made me think, that's all." Ray scratched his head.

"What did it make you think about?" Nori asked.

"How I haven't been thinking things through and how I'm a failure as a captain." Ray frowned.

"You're not a failure as a Captain. You have six members in your crew, and we're close to the Grand Line." Nori smiled.

"But what if we die before we get to the Grand Line?" Ray sighed.

"Don't think like that, we'll make it to the Grand Line. Because I believe that you can become the Pirate King." Nori laughed.

"Maybe." Ray sighed.

"No maybe, you will be the Pirate King." Nori frowned.

"Yeah! You know what, you're right I will be the Pirate King!" Ray smiled.

* * *

"Nori! What are you doing with the likes of him?" Shiro cried.

"Will you stop crying and help me with the helm." Jynx sweatdropped.

"I want to be alone with Nori for awhile, I need to get that guy to get back to training. Will you help me Jynx?" Shiro asked.

"Do it yourself...I don't feel like getting kicked off this ship." Jynx replied.

"I'm going in." Shiro was about to go in there until Jaw and Mitsuno pulled him out on the deck. "What the hell are you doing?" Shiro frowned.

"Stopping you from making the worst mistake of your life." Jaw sighed while holding Shiro down.

"What are you talking about?" Shiro sighed.

"Ever since you teased him about the pirate name and jolly roger, he's been depressed! And now Nori's the only one that can cheer him up now." Jaw replied.

"If you ruin their moment right now, I'll kill you." Mitsuno glared at Shiro.

"Ugh! Fine then! I'll leave them alone." Shiro said.

"Good, now the deck needs to be cleaned." Jaw smiled as he gave the mop to Shiro.

"You expect me to clean the deck?" Shiro frowned.

"Yes." Jaw and Mitsuno grinned at Shiro.

"I'm the cook damn it! I'm not the cabin boy!" Shiro shouted.

"Remember, we still don't trust you. If you clean the deck we might forgive you for what you did to us." Jaw smiled.

"Tch! Whatever, I'm going to kill these guys one day." Shiro swore under his breath while mopping the deck.

_"Hurry up Nori, we don't know how long we can hold off Shiro." Jaw and Mitsuno thought in unison._

* * *

"So I have a question." Nori asked.

"What is it?" Ray asked.

"What made you decide to become the Pirate King?" Nori smiled.

"My grandfather told me stories about the Pirate King. I just so interested, so I thought about what I wanted to do in my life. I soon finally decided to become the Pirate King." Ray smiled.

"I'm glad that you decided to become a Pirate." Nori giggled into her hand.

"I'm glad too...I'm so excited just thinking about the crew mates I'm going to get in the future!" Ray grinned.

"I can't wait to meet them too." Nori smiled.

"Then what are we sitting here in West Blue for? Lets hurry up and get into the Grand Line!" Ray cheered.

"We need to restock our supplies first." Nori stated.

"Great, now all of my energy has disappeared." Ray pouted.

"You'll be fine." Nori pat Ray on the back.

"Thanks for cheering me up, Nori." Ray smiled.

"Anytime." Nori began to head for the door once she did, Ray's eyes glowed red.

"Whoa!" Ray jumped slightly.

"Something wrong Ray?" Nori asked turning back to face him.

"Huh? Oh, it's nothing." Ray nervously laughed.

"Okay." Nori sweatdropped as she left the room.

_"What the hell was that? Did my vision just go red? It must be the Devil Fruit. I hope nothing bad happens." Ray cupped his face._

* * *

**Yunako Island**

**Knock! Knock! Knock!**

"What is it?" Asked a woman concealed in the shadows.

"Uh...Captain Era...the Rowdy Pirates are causing havoc in the town!" A Marine soldier shouted.

"Ugh! Don't shout...I can hear you." Era walked out of the shadows playing with a red yo-yo. Era is 5'10ft, she has Shank's style of red hair, she wears a white tank top, blue pants, and brown leather laced up boots, she carries around a sabre on her right hip. "You said the Rowdy Pirates are causing havoc right?" Era yawned.

"Uh, yes sir!" The marine soldier saluted.

"Okay, where's Ranjuun?" Era sighed.

"We couldn't find him sir, please hurry, he's got hostages!" The Marine soldier cried.

"Right, right...I'll take them down." Era yawned as she left the Marine Base.

* * *

"Hahaha! That's right! Now everyone sit back and watch as I...Captain Rowdy Jack rape this woman in front of all of you!" Rowdy Jack is 6'7ft, he wears a tricorn captain hat, a black overcoat, pointy shoes, red gloves, black shirt, and red baggy pants.

"Please help me!" The woman cried.

"Don't help her, or else her brains will be scattered all over this room!" Rowdy Jack taunted as people around him were grinding their teeth.

"Captain, I think you should stop playing around, we should hurry up and head for the Grand Line." A pirate pleaded.

"Did you just order me around?" Rowdy Jack pulled out his gun and blew the pirates brains out.

"OH MY GOD!" Everyone began to freak out.

"Anyone else want to try to order me around?" Rowdy Jack taunted.

"Yeah, pretty much." Era yawned as she walked up to Rowdy Jack. "Look here Rowdy Jack, I command you to release the woman so she can go about her business."

"Who in the hell are you?" Rowdy Jack frowned.

"I'm Marine Captain Era and I'm extremely tired, and I don't feel like fighting you weaklings right now." Era sighed.

"Say what?" Rowdy Jack glared.

"So..." Era reached behind her back.

"What are you doing?" Rowdy Jack aimed his gun at Era.

"How about we just have some sake instead?" Era poured Rowdy Jack a drink.

"What the hell is this?" Rowdy Jack sweatdropped.

"A peace offering, lets have a drink!" Era smiled.

"You probably poisoned it!" Rowdy Jack slapped the sake out of Era's hand.

"Now look what you did, you ruined perfectly good sake." Era sighed.

"Shut up right now! Do you know who I am?" Rowdy Jack shouted.

"Rowdy Jack, wanted dead or alive 24million beli's!" Era exclaimed.

"Then you should know how powerful I am!" Rowdy Jack laughed.

"Not really, I could beat you easily right now, your vitals are open, you're slow, heck I don't even need to pull out my sword to beat you." Era proclaimed.

"Shut the hell up bitch!" Rowdy Jack slapped Era and she fell to the ground.

"Captain Era!" The marines shouted aiming their guns at Rowdy Jack.

"Stand down." Era ordered.

"You know, when you're on the ground like that, it really turns me on." Rowdy Jack smiled as he got on top of Era.

"Captain! You're not really going to do this right now are you?" A pirate asked.

"Of course I am!" Rowdy Jack began to fondle Era's breasts.

"Captain Era!" The marines aimed their guns at Rowdy Jack.

"Stand down." Era ordered.

"Heh! You're enjoying this aren't you?" Rowdy Jack taunted as he stopped fondling Era.

"Satisfied?" Era asked.

"Not yet." Rowdy Jack grinned as he began to unzip his pants.

"I'm afraid that's as far as you go!" Era said as she appeared behind Rowdy Jack.

"What the he-ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Rowdy Jack screamed as blood sprayed out of his upper torso.

"You brought that upon yourself." Era sighed as she let Rowdy Jack hit the floor.

"Captain!" The pirates screamed.

"I'll let the rest of you guys handle the trash." Era said as the other marines charged after the pirates.

"Thank you Era! I don't know what that man would've done to me if you weren't here." The woman smiled.

"He would've done to you what he tried to do me." Era said.

"Uh...Captain Era?" A marine soldier came up to her.

"What is it?" Era asked with an irritated tone.

"If you could've beaten that guy in seconds, then why didn't you beat him sooner?" The marine soldier gulped.

"I felt bad for the guy. I wanted him to be satisfied one more time since he's gonna be in jail for the rest of his life." Era sighed as she walked back to the Marine Base.

"Why is Captain Era always like that?" The woman asked the marine.

"She's just like her father, Captain Era is the daughter of the former Yonkou Red-Haired Shanks." The marine replied.

"Are you serious?" The woman gasped.

"Yup, that sword on her hip is the exact sword that Red-Haired Shanks once used." The marine nodded.

"She's extremely strong, lazy, hot, and protective of this town, even though she doesn't show it." Another marine stated.

"I feel bad for the next pirate that comes along to this island." The marines smiled.

* * *

"Achoo!" Ray sneezed.

"Are you okay, Ray? Your fever hasn't come back has it?" Nori asked placing her hand on his forehead.

"Huh...oh no...someone must be talking about me that's all. You know, everyone else is asleep, you should get some sleep as well. Because tomorrow...we're going to the Grand Line." Ray smiled.

"I know that, and I'm just trying to make sure that you don't do any late night training." Nori smirked.

"I'm not going to do anything, I'm just thinking of a way to get past this Marine Captain Era women." Ray sighed.

"I'm sure that Mitsuno, Jynx, and I can take care of her." Nori shrugged.

"I know you three can, it's just...how is it going to make me look, knowing that I can't fight women?" Ray sighed.

"It'll make you look like a kind hearted guy." Nori smiled.

"Yeah, I guess. Just so you know, I plan on getting bounties on our heads." Ray frowned.

"And?" Nori tilted her head to the side.

"I don't want them to get a picture of you, that's all." Ray sighed then he slightly jumped once Nori put her impact dial in his face. "Whoa! What are you doing?"

"Do you want me to crack your skull with this impact dial? You need to understand that as soon as I accepted to join your crew, I became a pirate. Pirates, get bounties on their heads." Nori smiled.

"Yeah...I'm sorry." Ray scratched his head.

"Brrr~!" Nori shivered.

"You cold?" Ray asked.

"A little." Nori nodded.

"Here." Ray took off his vest and he gave it to Nori.

"Thanks." Nori put on the vest before yawning.

"You're tired." Ray chuckled.

"I am not." Nori yawned.

"Yes you are...get some rest Nori." Ray chuckled.

"Fine." Nori leaned on Ray's shoulder.

"What are you doing?" Ray blushed.

"If I lean on you and you try to move to do some more training...I'll immediately wake up and make you stop." Nori grinned as she finally drifted off to sleep.

_"Trust me Nori, I'm not planning on going anywhere." Ray thought as he leaned his head on Nori's. _

_Seconds later, Ray's eyes glowed red. "Ugh!" Ray didn't jump because he didn't want to wake Nori. "Ugh! Ngh! What the hell is happening to me?" Ray thought._

* * *

**Something weird's going on here...I hope nothing bad happens!**

**Next Time On New One Piece-Fight For The Grand Line!**

**Ray-Sorry, but I don't fight women!**

**Era-Chivalry won't save you against me!**

**Jaw-I won't let any of you destroy this ship!**

**Jynx-Get out of my way! I need to get to Captain!**

**Nori-Back off or else you'll have to deal with me!**

**Mitsuno-How do you plan on defeating me in your condition?**

**Shiro-I think you have better things to worry about Captain!**

**

* * *

**

**Captain-Ray**

**First Mate-Jaw**

**Navigator-Mitsuno M. Akira**

**Doctor-Nori**

**Cook-Shiro**

**Musician-Jynx**

**Pet-Chibara**

**Shipwright-Taken By Dthehalfdragon**

**Sniper-?**

**You Can Add More Crew Mates If You Want! Review And Enjoy!**


	18. Fight For The Grand Line Part 1!

**Fight For The Grand Line!**

**

* * *

**"That idiot is still at it isn't he?" Jaw sighed.

"Yup, he's been training harder." Nori smiled as she put down the first aid kit.

"Ngh! 1,123" Rat grunted as he lifted his sea stone weights.

"If he keeps training like that, he'll be tired once we get to the last island." Jaw said as he sat down.

"It's not my fault that he doesn't want to stop training." Nori cried.

"Ugh! The Grand Line is really tough...most people don't make it to the Grand Line alive! I need to get stronger if I want to be able to protect you guys!" Ray grunted.

"I have to admit, ever since you started training, your muscles have gotten a little bigger and your punches and kicks have gotten stronger as well." Jaw grinned.

"Soon...I'll be the Pirate King, and once I become the Pirate King, I'll just keep on training." Ray began doing push ups while lifting his weights.

"If you become the Pirate King...remember, there are a shit load of pirates that want to become the Pirate King." Shiro yawned as he entered the room.

"Heh! You really don't have faith in your Captain, do you?" Ray grinned.

"Not really." Shiro replied.

"What do you want Shiro?" Jaw asked.

"I just here to tell you guys that breakfast is ready."

"Good...now leave." Ray ordered.

"Fine, whatever." Shiro shrugged as he left the room.

"You two really don't get along, do you?" Nori asked.

"Nope...but we need a cook, and he's okay at fighting." Ray replied.

"Captain." Jynx entered the room.

"Yes?" Ray grunted.

"Mitsuno sent me up here to tell you that we'll be arriving at the island in about 20 minutes." Jynx stated.

"Thanks Jynx." Ray stopped training.

"I guess I should sit back and defend the ship." Jaw suggested as he went up to the deck.

"Yeah." Ray agreed.

"So have you come up with a plan to take care of this Era, chick?" Jaw yawned.

"Not really, but I have a suggestion." Ray smiled.

"And that would be?" Mitsuno asked as she popped out of nowhere.

"Just in case this Era woman realizes I'm a Pirate and she decides to target me, I say one of the women could accompany me on the island." Ray stated.

"Why the women?" Shiro grunted.

"Because Jaw has to stay at the docks and protect the ship, and I think you have better things to do then follow me around all day." Ray taunted.

"Ngh! Fine." Shiro crossed his arms in defeat.

"So...which one of you three want to accompany me on the island?" Ray asked as he turned to the women. Mitsuno and Jynx looked at each other and grinned as they pushed Nori into Ray."Whoa!" Ray caught Nori.

"There you have it, Captain." Mitsuno grinned.

"Nori will go with you." Jynx smiled. Ray and Nori's faces turned red.

"Whatever, you guys can do whatever you want. I'm just focused on eating." Jaw stated as he tried to reach for a plate of food.

"Don't touch that Jaw!" Shiro shouted.

"Why not!" Jaw asked.

"That plate is for Nori! You're plate is over there!" Shiro pointed.

"It doesn't matter! The plates look the same damn it!" Jaw reached for the plate and Shiro slapped his hand away. "Ow! Bastard!" Jaw grunted.

"You keep your hands off that plate bastard!" Shiro shouted.

"Make me!" Jaw began to chow down on Nori's plate.

"You bastard!" Shiro lounged at Jaw and they began to fight.

"Here we go again." Jynx sighed as they began to sit down and eat breakfast.

"Okay, so what are you guys going to do once you get to the island?" Ray asked.

"I'm probably going to turn into a cat and spy on the Marine base, just in case they try to plan something." Mitsuno stated.

"I'll probably go with Shiro and help him restock the supplies we need for the ship." Jynx smiled.

"Yeah, the rest of you guys can do whatever the hell you want." Shiro grunted as he punched Jaw.

"It's settled then, I say we meet back up at the ship in about...five hours." Ray stated.

"Right." Everyone nodded.

* * *

**Yunako Island**

"Okay! We're finally here!" Ray cheered.

"You see that mountain over there?" Mitsuno pointed to reverse mountain.

"Yeah." Ray nodded.

"That's the place where we need to go to get into the Grand Line." Mitsuno said.

"That's so cool!" Ray cheered.

"Relax, you don't need to be that lively about it." Jaw sighed as he dove into the ocean.

"Nori, let's hurry up and get into town!" Ray grabbed Nori's hand and then they ran into town.

"Hold on, Ray! Wait a minute!" Nori cried as she followed Ray.

"Lets go Jynx, we need to hurry up and restock so that we can do something else later." Shiro exclaimed.

"Right." Jynx and Shiro walk into the town.

"I better hurry up and spy on the base." Mitsuno grinned as she transformed into her smaller Lynx form. "Hm."

* * *

"Wow! This place is pretty big!" Ray shouted.

"Yeah, this place is big." Nori smiled.

"I wonder we should we go first." Ray looked around.

"It's up to you, Ray." Nori smiled.

"Hey miss." A man walked up to Nori.

"Uh...yes?" Nori said.

"What is a cute woman like you doing here?" Ray frowned as he heard the man talk.

"Uh...I'm just...sight seeing." Nori replied.

"I'm Marco, I'm the owner of the hottest club of this whole town. How would you like to come and work for me?" Marco put his hand on the wall that Nori was leaning on.

"Uh...actually...I don't think I can-"

"Come on, all you have to do is dance, and people will give you money." Marco grinned as he placed his finger on Nori's chin.

"No thanks...I need to go now." Nori tried to walk away but Marco grabbed her hand.

"Hey! No one says no to Marco!"

"Let me go!"

"Not until you accept the job offer!"

"I believe she said let her go." Ray said as he glared at Marco.

"Eh? Who the hell are you?" Marco let go of Nori.

"Ray." Nori hid behind Ray.

"Now I think you should leave Marco." Ray said still glaring at him.

"Or what? You just going to stare at me until I leave?" Marco taunted.

"If you get any closer to Nori, I'll just have to send you flying through a few buildings." Ray said.

"Ha! That's funny kid!" Marco began to walk closer to Ray.

"I said don't come any closer!" Ray shouted. Everyone in the district's eyes widened as the all soon began to collapse except for Ray and Nori.

"What just happened Ray?"

"I have no idea!" Nori immediately began to check on the people. "Are they okay?"

"Yeah, they're okay...they just fainted for some reason." Nori sighed in relief.

"What the hell was that just now? Was this the power of my Devil Fruit?" Ray thought.

"What are we going to do, Ray? We can't just leave them here!" Nori began to freak out.

"I don't know, we can't bring any attention to ourselves." Ray stated.

"Let's just...uh-"

"You two." Ray and Nori turned around and saw a small girl with tanned skin and black hair, cut short. She has brown eyes and always wears a scowl on her face. She has strange cuts around her body, too small for a human to have made it and she wears winter clothing.

"Oh, are you lost little girl?" Nori asked with a concerned tone.

"You shut up! I'm not short! You're just too big!" The girl shouted.

"Whatever, what are you doing here?" Ray asked.

"What? A marine is not supposed to scout out the city like we're told to do?" The girl sarcastically asked.

"Wait, you're a marine?" Ray jumped back in shock.

"Yup." The girl nodded as she checked the pulse of the unconscious people.

"How old are you?" Nori asked.

"I'm 22." The girl replied.

"And your name is?" Ray asked.

"You know, it's kinda rude to ask for someone else's name if you haven't even properly introduced yourself." The girl stated.

"Oh...uh...um...I'm Ray."

"And I'm Nori."

"I'm Akila. So, how did these people collapse?"

"We have no idea, we were sitting here, and then they suddenly began to collapse." Ray said.

"Hm...I've never seen you two here before, are you two new here?"

"Yes, we just got here today." Nori smiled.

"Are you two together or something?"

"What!" Ray and Nori asked in unison.

"Never mind...I guess I'll just have to report this to Era." Akila sighed.

"Era?" Nori asked.

"She's the Marine Captain of this island, she just recently took down this pirate with a 24million beli bounty." Akila grabbed a piece paper, wrote something on it, folded it up into a paper airplane, and then she threw it into the air.

"You two enjoy the rest of your day." Akila said as she jumped from building to building.

"Well, that was weird." Ray said.

"Do you think she's on to us?" Nori asked.

"I doubt it." Ray said. "Hm?"

"Ugh! My head, just what the hell happened to me?" Marco grunted as he woke up. Ray and Nori ran into an alleyway and watched as everyone in the district woke up in confusion.

"Glad to see that everyone is okay, except for that Marco guy." Ray grinded his teeth.

"Everyones waking up, that's good." Nori sighed in relief.

"Let's stay away from this district for awhile." Ray exclaimed.

"Right." Nori nodded.

* * *

"Sigh, I'm so bored." Era sighed as she played with her yo-yo.

"Maybe you should just go and take a stroll around the town, Captain Era." A man concealed in the shadows suggested.

"Shut up, Ranjuun." Era sighed. Ranjuun is 6'3ft, he has tanned skin, black hair that covers his eyes, he has a diagonal scar across his face, he wears a blue Hawaiian shirt, blue jeans, blue gloves, he carries two swords on his left hip, and he wears blue shoes.

"What? Is there a problem in enjoying the town?" Ranjuun chuckled.

"Pretty much, I can't even count how people have asked me to tell me what kind of man my father was, or can I touch the legendary sword, or did I hate my father." Era sighed.

"Do you hate your father?" Ranjuun grinned.

"I dislike him, that's all." Era yawned.

"I suggest you duck, Captain Era." Ranjuun smiled.

"Hm? Why?" Era looked out her window and saw the paper airplane coming her way. "Oh." Era dodged the paper airplane, but unfortunately Ranjuun was impaled in the arm by the paper airplane.

"Gahhh!" Ranjuun rolled around the floor.

"Why didn't you dodge, you idiot?" Era sighed.

"I thought you were going to catch it, damn it!" Ranjuun replied.

"You won't get any stronger if you can't even dodge such a weak attack." Akila grinned as she jumped through the window.

"Akila! You short bitch! Why do you always do this!" Ranjuun shouted as he pulled the paper airplane out of his arm.

"Good morning, Captain Era." Akila bowed.

"Good morning, marine private Akila." Era bowed back.

"I don't know why you don't punish her! She should be with the other low ranking marines!" Ranjuun complained.

"She's a lot stronger than those other privates." Era said as she grabbed the letter from Ranjuun.

"What's the letter about, Akila?" Ranjuun asked.

"I came across this odd couple on the 5th district." Akila replied.

"Odd couple?" Era asked.

"This black haired kid and this woman with wings on her back."

"Wings?" Ranjuun asked.

"What kind of wings?" Era began to play with her yo-yo.

"Angel wings." Akila replied as she sat down in Era's chair.

"Why are you in my chair, Akila?" Era's eyebrows twitched.

"Because it spins." Akila smiled as she began to spin in the chair.

"Akila."

"Forget it Captain, once Akila gets in that state, she won't come out for a while." Ranjuun sighed.

"Good thing she wrote down everything else I needed to know." Era stated as she threw the paper away.

"What did it say?"

"That kid can use Haki." Era frowned.

"So? He's not pirate is he?" Ranjuun asked.

"I don't think so." Era yawned.

"It might be possible...but I don't think he knows how to control it." Akila stopped spinning in the chair.

"Whoa, that was fast. You usually don't come out of your trance for about an hour." Ranjuun exclaimed.

"Lets just keep an eye on this guy, and if he turns out to be a pirate, we'll just capture him and his crew." Era exclaimed as she leaned her arm on her sword.

"Hm?" Ranjuun looked at the window.

"What is it, Ranjuun?" Akila asked.

"Nothing, I'm just admiring the cat on the window over there." Ranjuun replied.

"Captain Era!" A marine soldier came through the door.

"What is it?" Era groaned.

"Another marine ship has come into port, and another unidentified ship has come to port as well." The marine soldier reported.

"Hm...I know who the marine ship belongs to, but I don't know about the other ship." Era stated.

"It must belong that black haired kid." Akila said.

"Does the ship have a Jolly Roger?" Era asked.

"No, it doesn't."

"Okay, so we have nothing to worry about, he's not a Pirate." Era sighed in relief.

"But...we've seen that ship before...we think it belongs to the "Wicked Witch" Jynx Silvers." The marine soldier exclaimed.

"Are you certain?" Ranjuun asked.

"Not yet, but we took a picture of the ship and then we sent it to Marine Headquarters to make sure if that's her ship." The marine soldier replied.

"Plus there has been a report of a woman walking around in a hood, concealing her face." Ranjuun remembered.

"When did you get that report?" Era asked.

"I don't know, about 40 minutes ago." Ranjuun asked.

"All of this stuff happening all in one day? This is just too weird." Akila stated.

"Yeah. I guess these pirates are pretty smart, they come up to the docks with a ship with no Jolly Roger." Ranjuun smiled as he grabbed the hilt of his sword.

"So we have this black haired kid, a girl with wings, and the "Wicked Witch" Jynx Silvers. They might have more crew mates." Era stated.

"So what do you plan on doing?" Akila asked.

"I plan on taking care of those pirate quickly, we'll destroy their ship so that they can't run. Then we'll take care of them individually, I'll take on the Captain. He must be the black haired kid." Era exclaimed.

"I call dibs on the "Wicked Witch"!" Ranjuun cheered.

"I'll help you out, Captain Era. I'm curious on what the angel chick can do." Akila smiled.

"Okay." Era nodded.

"I hope they put up a more of a better fight than those Rowdy pirates." Ranjuun sighed.

"Oh no! They're on to us! I have to warn everyone! But I need to warn Jaw first!" Mitsuno thought as she ran towards the docks.

"That cat at the window...do you think that was their spy?" Akila smiled.

"Yes." Era nodded.

"Then, shouldn't we stop the cat?" Ranjuun asked.

"No...let the cat warn them, I want them to be ready." Era grinned.

* * *

"Crap! I need to hurry up!" Mitsuno thought as she jumped from rooftop to rooftop. 20 minutes passed as Mitsuno made it to the docks and she quickly changed into her clothes. "Okay! Now I need to find a way to get Jaws attention since he's underwater." Mitsuno thought.

"Ugh! Hm? Mitsuno, what are you doing here? It's only been 3 hours." Jaw exclaimed as he climbed aboard.

"We've got trouble, Jaw!" Mitsuno shouted.

"What kind of trouble?" Jaw asked.

"The Marines on on to us." Mitsuno grunted.

"Shit! What are you doing here, you should go and tell everyone else so we can get the hell off this island!" Jaw shouted.

"They're planning on destroying the ship first, so I wanted to tell you that so you don't go under water and let our ship be destroyed." Mitsuno exclaimed.

"Okay! I'll protect the ship!"

"Okay! I'll go warn the others!" Mitsuno ran off into the town.

"Sigh! What kind of shit have we gotten ourselves into now? I guess I should destroy that other Marine ship over there." Jaw thought.

* * *

"It's getting dark, Captain Era." Akila smiled.

"Is he ready?" Era asked.

"He said he's ready." Ranjuun sighed.

"Okay, everyone...move out!" Era ordered.

"Right!" Everyone in the room nodded as they went their separate ways.

* * *

"I need to hurry! If I don't make it in time! We'll be wiped out!" Mitsuno thought as she ran through the streets. As soon as Mitsuno turned the corner, a foot connected to her ribs. "Ahhhhhhhhhh!" Mitsuno shouted as she was sent through a building.

**CRASH!**

"Ugh! What the hell?" Mitsuno thought as she looked up and saw the person that kicked her. "You! How do you plan on fighting me in your condition?" Mitsuno grunted.

* * *

"Man, it's getting dark already?" Shiro thought as he carried all the bags of food.

"I guess we should hurry up and get back to the ship." Jynx said.

"Yeah, we don't want this precious food to be wasted." Shiro said as he looked at the rooftop with the corner of his eye.

"You saw him too?" Jynx asked.

"Yeah, either he's an idiot, or he wants us to know he's here."Shiro replied.

"You go and get the food to the ship, I'll take care of this guy." Jynx smiled.

"Okay...are you going to take his soul?"

"Maybe...now get going." Jynx said.

"Right!" Shiro ran for the docks.

"Sigh..I guess they know I'm here." Ranjuun thought.

"Sigh! Reapers Soul." The scythe appeared in Jynx's hand. "Come on out! I know you're there!" Jynx pointed her scythe at the rooftop.

"Aw man, I guess I need to work on my stealth!" Ranjuun rubbed the back of his head.

"I guess you're a marine...or a bounty hunter?" Jynx asked.

"I'm a Marine...my Captain is about to take on your Captain right now." Ranjuun stated.

"Get out of my way! I need to get to Captain!" Jynx shouted.

"Why?"

"Because he doesn't fight women!" Jynx shouted as she pointed her scythe at Ranjuun.

"There's only one way to get to your Captain!" Ranjuun teased.

"Okay, I guess we should hurry up and get this battle started." Jynx charged at Ranjuun.

"I guess so!" Ranjuun pulled out his swords as he charged at Jynx!

* * *

"This is the ship, right?" A marine asked another marine.

"Of course, we have to destroy this ship immediately!"

"Right!" The marines pointed their cannons at the ship.

"Without their ship, they'll have no where to run." The marine grinned.

"Same with you!" Jaw shouted.

"Who said that?" The marines looked everywhere.

"Over here!" The marines looked at the other marine ship.

"How about I destroy your ship instead!" Jaw shouted as he threw the marine ship at the marines.

"Scatter!" The marines scattered as their marine ship crashed into a few houses.

**CRASSSSH! CRASSH! CRASH!**

"A Fishman! They have a Fishman in their crew?" The marine cried.

"We just got this ship! I won't let any of you destroy this ship!" Jaw shouted.

"Who the hell are you?" The marine cried.

"I'm Jaw! The first mate of the Berserker Pirates!" Jaw shouted.

"Bastard! You might be a Fishman! But you can't handle five cannons at once! Prepare the cannons!" The marine shouted.

"Spear Wave!" Jaw destroyed the cannons.

"We can't now! He just destroyed the cannons!"

"Don't falter! We'll just have to shoot him!" The marines aimed their guns at Jaw.

"Shit!"

"Fire!"

"Damn it!" Jaw shut his eyes and braced for impact.

"Ice Claw!" Shiro cut the bullets in half.

"Shiro!" Jaw shouted in surprise.

"The one and only!" Shiro grinned.

"So they did have more!" The marines shouted.

"I guess you and me are going to team up for the very first time!" Shiro smiled.

"Don't get use to it!" Jaw grunted.

"Get them!" The marines charged at Jaw and Shiro.

"Lets see what you can do!" Jaw and Shiro shouted in unison as they charged at the marines.

* * *

"Well that was a great day! Now we can head into the Grand Line!" Ray cheered.

"Yes, we're finally going to get there." Nori smiled.

"Get down!" Ray and Nori ducked some object.

"You're pretty quick aren't you?" Era smiled as she played with a yo-yo on each finger.

"A yo-yo? We dodged a yo-yo?" Ray thought.

"You must be the Captain of the crew since you can use Haki." Akila grinned.

"Haki?" Ray and Nori asked in unison.

"So he really doesn't know." Era thought.

"Lets see how you two fair against us." Akila smiled.

"I'm Captain Era, and you've already met marine private Akila." Era sighed.

"Now stand up so that we can fight." Akila said.

"Sorry, but I don't fight women!" Ray shouted.

"Chivalry won't save you against me!" Era threw her yo-yo's at Ray and Nori.

"Heh!" Ray blocked all of the yo-yo's.

"What's this? I thought you didn't fight women." Akila taunted.

"I don't like to fight women...but I can't just sit here and let Nori get hurt either!" Ray shouted.

"Ray." Nori thought.

"See? I told you they were a couple." Akila looked at Era and pointed to Ray and Nori.

"Okay, you were right. Now, before we fight...what's the name of your crew?" Era asked.

"I'm Captain Muay Thai Ray...and I'm the Captain of the Berserker Pirates!" Ray shouted.

"Oh...so you're the brat that beat Jax...I've heard of you." Era stated.

"Then he should really give us a challenge, huh?" Akila smiled.

"Okay...lets go!" Era smiled.

"Back off or else you'll have to deal with me!" Nori stood in front of Ray.

"I'll take you on!" Akila charged at Nori.

"And you're going to take me on!" Era charged at Ray.

"Shit!" Ray thought.

* * *

**Things aren't looking too good for the Berserker Pirates. Can they make it out of this situation alive? The Fight For The Grand Line Has Begun!**

**Jynx Vs. Ranjuun**

**Jaw & Shiro vs. Marines**

**Mitsuno Vs. Mystery Man**

**Nori Vs. Akila**

**Ray Vs. Era**

**Next Time On New One Piece-Fight For The Grand Line Part 2**

**Jynx-Agh! You arrogant bastard!**

**Ranjuun-How about we just pretend to fight and let everyone else do there thing?**

**Jynx-My song didn't work?**

**Ranjuun-Yeah! There's a very good reason for that!**

**Jynx-This is the end!**

**

* * *

**

**Captain-Ray**

**First Mate-Jaw**

**Navigator-Mitsuno M. Akira**

**Doctor-Nori**

**Musician-Jynx**

**Cook-Shiro**

**Pet-Chibara**

**Shipwright-Taken by Dthehalfdragon**

**Sniper-Taken by amyismynamey **

**Thank You Acro-Orca for Akila**

**Review And Enjoy!**


	19. Fight For The Grand Line Part 2!

**Fight For The Grand Line Part 2!**

**

* * *

**"Haa!" Jynx and Ranjuun shouted as their blades clashed together.

"Heh! You're not as bad as I thought you were!" Ranjuun grinned as he jumped back from Jynx's scythe.

"You can already tell just by clashing blades with me?" Jynx asked.

"Well you are the "Wicked Witch"! You should be pretty good if you want to be able to beat me!" Ranjuun shrugged.

"Look, I really don't feel like fighting you right now! So get out of my way, damn it!" Jynx swung her scythe and Ranjuun ducked. "Got ya!" Jynx back kicked Ranjuun through a building.

**CRASH!**

"Ow! That hurt." Ranjuun sighed as he walked out from under the rubble.

"It should hurt!" Jynx taunted.

"I know...are you sure you just don't want to surrender? How about we just pretend to fight and let everyone else do their thing?" Ranjuun sighed.

"I'm sure." Jynx swung her scythe and Ranjuun jumped on it. "What the hell?"

"Why not? I mean, you won't have to go through the humiliation of getting beat by me." Ranjuun smiled.

"Sorry, I'm not one to give up easily!" Jynx smiled as she pointed at Ranjuun.

"What? Do I have something on my face?"

"Fire Shoot!" Ranjuun immediately caught on fire.

"Agh! You bitch! I'm on fire!" Ranjuun began to roll around on the floor, putting out the fire.

"Hm? No burn marks?" Jynx thought.

"I'm afraid I can't let you leave this town alive now." Ranjuun smiled.

"I didn't expect you to!" Jynx charged at Ranjuun.

"Bring it "Wicked Bitch"!" Ranjuun pulled out his swords.

"Haa!" Jynx swung her scythe and Ranjuun blocked it with one sword, and then he used the other sword to send the scythe flying out of her hands. "What the hell?" Jynx thought as she watched her scythe go flying in he air.

"Don't take your eyes off of your opponent or else you're going to die!" Ranjuun exclaimed as he kicked Jynx in the stomach.

"Oof!" Jynx got on all fours.

"Oh I'm sorry...did that hurt you?" Ranjuun taunted as he lifted his swords.

"Ugh! What the hell was that? It was like...I was kicked by steel?" Jynx thought.

"Goodbye, Wicked Witch!" Ranjuun brought his swords down.

"Jynx!" Chibara shouted as jumped on Ranjuuns face and began scratching him.

"Aghhhhhhhhhhh!" Ranjuun shouted as he threw Chibara off of him.

"Chibara!" Jynx smiled.

"What are you doing, Jynx? Get up!" Chibara ordered as he dodged Ranjuuns swords.

"Right!" Jynx obeyed as she finally stood up.

"Ngh! Stupid cat! You can summon weapons and you have a cat? You really are a Wicked Witch." Ranjuun sighed. "However, you and your stupid cat aren't gonna be enough to defeat me!" Ranjuun charged at Jynx.

"Hells Chain!" Jynx grabbed her chain sickle and she threw it at Ranjuun.

"Hm! Pathetic!" Ranjuun side stepped the chain. "Eat this! Ranjuun slice!" Ranjuun cut Jynx's shoulder!

"Gah!" Jynx grunted as she pulled her Chain Sickle back, but it only cut Ranjuuns shirt. "What the hell?" Jynx shouted.

"Whew! For a second there, I thought you were strong enough to cut steel! But I guess you can't, so your scythe and your chain sickle won't effect me!" Ranjuun grinned as he stepped on the chain.

"What? What are you?" Jynx muttered.

"Oh, me? I'm a Cyborg." Ranjuun grinned.

"A Cyborg?" Jynx thought.

"I'm afraid there's nothing that you can do that will beat me to the extent of defeat." Ranjuun taunted.

"We'll just see about that!" Chibara shouted as he grabbed the scythe with his teeth and he charged at Ranjuun.

"Chibara!" Jynx shouted.

"Oh, so the cats going to take me on?" Ranjuun taunted.

"Haa!" Chibara slashed Ranjuuns shirt.

**CLANK!**

"Heh! I told you! You guys aren't strong enough to cut me!" Ranjuun kicked Chibara into a wall.

"Chibara!" Jynx cried.

"Okay Wicked Witch! Lets hurry up and end this!" Ranjuun opened his mouth and a beam came out of his mouth.

"Shield!"

**BOOM!**

"Huh? You can make shields come out of nowhere?" Ranjuun asked.

"Kya!" Jynx kicked the shield in Ranjuuns face.

"Ow! Ugh! You bitch! Where did you go?" Ranjuun looked around as he noticed that Jynx and Chibara were nowhere to be seen.

"I guess I'll just have to make you die laughing!" Jynx smiled.

"Where are you bitch!" Ranjuun looked around for Jynx.

"Song Song Laughter!"

"What?" Ranjuun continued to look around.

**"I'll give you lots of laugh.  
You'll give me lots of laugh.  
I'll give you lots of laugh.  
You'll give me lots of laugh.  
I left the PC behind  
Busting out on my own bare feet  
By the time I noticed it was the middle of the night  
It was 2:30 AM: "Where am I?"  
A pink-colored rabbit  
took my hand and beguiled,  
"Are you lost, my dear?"  
And in a flash I grew small?  
The time has come to say bye-bye  
To this monogrammed world  
It's a platonic force,  
that's all,  
right? Lots of laugh  
I was sleeping in a chocolate bathtub  
Within bubbles fresh cream,  
Laughing out loud (LOL)  
I'll give you lots of laugh.  
You'll give me lots of laugh.  
Even the falling rain  
dances on my tongue, like sweet sweet candy  
I sit upon a sofa of tarts  
And gaze up at the fading moon  
Dreams become real  
In this digital world  
I'm tired of moving around  
I've made up my mind! This is where I'll stay!  
I can't calm down  
I'm alive now! Farewell, past!  
Even my artificial words  
can burst from the shell now, yes! Lots of laugh  
Eating pancakes with  
caramel sauce gives me a surreal feeling  
I am laughing out loud (LOL)  
I'll give you lots of laugh.  
You'll give me lots of laugh.  
The time has come to say bye-bye  
To this monogrammed world  
It's a platonic force,  
that's all,  
right? Lots of laugh  
I was sleeping in a chocolate bathtub  
Within bubbles fresh cream,  
Laughing out loud (LOL)" **

"Ha! Hahahahaha!" Ranjuun fell on the ground as he began to laugh.

"Yes! It worked!" Jynx came out of the shadows and jumped up and down in victory.

"No it didn't! I'm just laughing because the song was so stupid! Hahahahaha!" Ranjuun began to cry.

"My song didn't work?" Jynx asked.

"Yeah! There's a good reason for that!" Ranjuun stopped laughing as he got off the ground.

"What do you mean?" Jynx grunted.

"I can't really explain, but Cyborgs aren't really human but we're also not really machine. I guess my ears are more machine than human.." Ranjuun grinned.

"What kind of explanation is that? " Jynx shouted.

"I don't really know." Ranjuun had a confused look on his face.

"You arrogant bastard!" Jynx shouted.

"Whatever!" Ranjuun opened his mouth and shot out a beam.

"Aghhhhhhh!" The beam pierced through Jynx's leg, she immediately fell on the ground and clutched her leg.

"I can't play with you anymore I'm afraid." Ranjuun sighed as he walked closer to Jynx.

"Ice Claw!" Chibara sliced Ranjuuns chest with his ice claw and blood came out of his chest.

"Aghhhh!" Ranjuun looked at Chibara.

"Chibara." Jynx grunted.

"Will you stay out of my way you stupid cat?" Ranjuun shouted.

"Gr!" A tall and muscular tanned man stood in front of Chibara. He had short black hair, gold cat eyes and teeth. He wears completly black, black pants, tight short sleeved shirt and sandel boots.

"Who the hell are you?" Ranjuun asked.

"I won't let you hurt Jynx!" The man shouted.

"Oh, yeah?" Ranjuun threw a punch at the man, but his fist went straight through him. "Huh? What the hell is this?" Ranjuun tried to punch him again but it turned out the same.

"Thanks...Chibara." Jynx thought as she struggled to stand up.

"Why...can't...I...hit...you?" Ranjuun grunted.

"Roses Thorn!" Jynx used the thorn vine to cut off Ranjuuns arm.

"Aghhhhhhhhhhh! Ugh! Ngh! Gah! What the hell?" Ranjuun turned around and saw Jynx as blood came out of his arm.

"Not so tough now that you only have one arm now, huh?" Jynx panted.

"You're really starting to annoy me." Ranjuun sighed.

"You know, for a Cyborg...you're a failure.." Jynx smiled.

"I'm not a failure!." Ranjuun shouted as he shot out more beams at Jynx.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Jynx shouted as three beams out of five pierced through her body.

"Lets see if you can survive." Ranjuun aimed his palm at Jynx and a beam was shot at her.

"Shit!" Jynx dodged the beam.

**BOOM!**

"Ngh! I can't be hit by him again, he's just too strong!" Jynx thought.

"Hold still!" Ranjuun shot another beam at Jynx.

"Shit! Shit! Shit!" Jynx thought as she dodged the beams.

**BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!**

"Agh! I don't know what to do now! What can I use that will beat him?" Jynx thought in anger and confusion.

"Jynx! You have to calm down! Why don't you just cut off his legs?" Chibara asked.

"It won't be that easy, first I have to take care of that other arm, or at least I should aim for his head." Jynx grunted.

"There you are, Wicked Witch!" Ranjuun charged at Jynx.

"Vine Cage!"

"What the hell?" Ranjuun was instantly trapped in the vine cage. "Ugh! Ngh! Let me go!"

"Got you know, Cyborg." Jynx grinned.

"Ugh! Damn it bitch! Let me go!" Ranjuun demanded.

"Now hold still!" Jynx used her thorn vine as she cut off Ranjuuns arm and both of his legs.

"Aghhhhhh!" Ranjuun shouted as the vine cage disappeared. "Oof!"

"You're finished...you can't fight anymore." Jynx smiled.

"Says you! I'll just give you another mouth beam!"

"But if you miss when I'm this close to you...the explosion could kill you." Jynx frowned.

"Ugh! Damn it! I can't lose to you! I won't lose to you! I want to prove that I'm not a failure as a Cyborg!" Ranjuun cried.

"I'm sorry...but I'm going to destroy you." Jynx cried.

"Ugh! Damn it! You bitch! Don't you dare!" Ranjuun cried.

"I'll sing you a few farewell songs." Jynx prepared to sing.

"Don't!"

**"Now, tonight, again, let's party freely,  
together with the low-tier members from Hell.  
What will be degraded at the bay of this banquet,  
is found within the atrocity and savagery among us,  
so pure and clean that it is wicked."  
A cat, who has lost a leg, is snickering this way:  
"The young lady over there, let's play!"  
The red string tied to its collar  
cannot possibly be used in place of its lost leg.  
Ya, ya, ya, ya, I, don't, wanna!  
A row of lined-up stupas are singing:  
"The young lady over there, let's dance!"  
The flowers sneakily blooming underfoot  
are grimacing and grumbling.  
The carp streamers are showing their bellies,  
inside which heaps of skulls are buried.  
Yai, yai, shall we go play?  
Yai, yai, smile, simle.  
Rai, rai, join up, open up.  
Rai, rai, the Rakshasa and the corpse.  
One, two, three, and again open up.  
Five, six, seven, and raise your hands up high.  
A collar tied to a pine tree, hanging and swinging,  
let's all join up together, everyone together!  
For a pointless side show, we first clap, then throw it into the fireplace to burn."  
The lowly python dies at the foot of the gravestones.  
The assembled relatives of the dead have begun fighting.  
"I made a vow with him when he was still alive!"  
No matter what you claim, the dead will never talk.  
Ya, ya, ya, ya, I, hate, this.  
Please buy all these pretty flowers,  
one after another, buy away all these cute children.  
The unsold ones are the unrefined ugly ones;  
they are crying in a corner, unnoticed by anybody.  
Yai, yai, shall we play a prank?  
Yai, yai, dance, dance.  
Rai, rai, join up, open up.  
Rai, rai, the Rakshasa and the corpse.  
Three, two, one, and hold the breath.  
Seven, eight, ten, and again join up.  
Bearing burns not even blacksmiths can endure,  
the cat now goes to close the open sliding door.  
In the end, it's all other people's business.  
In the end, it's all other people's business.  
In the end, it's all other people's business.  
About others' misfortune, we'll just feign ignorance.  
Yai, yai, shall we conceive a child?  
Yai, yai, be lost, be lost, in this world.  
Rai, rai, captivated by the vanity of the world.  
Rai, rai, the Rakshasa and the corpse.  
One, two, three, and again open up.  
Five, six, seven, and raise your hands up high.  
Before the rooster can start crowing, my belly will be empty.  
One, two, three, see you tomorrow!  
"Just like the Rakshasa, with its throat raged,  
it drinks the hot blood of a struggling python.  
Everything will eventually shift and change.  
Even as I'm saying this, many things are changing.  
In the end, what kind of story was it telling? Oh well, let's end our idle gossips.  
Now, please give me some applause."  
One, two, three, see you tomorrow!"**

"You...bitch...stop showing...me mercy." Ranjuun cried.

**"We meet at the usual cafe at exactly 13:00  
I wonder where you'll take me today  
I'll follow you wherever you go  
I feel like we got just a little bit closer  
As crowded as the movie theater we went to was,  
It's lucky that we could sit right next to each other  
I don't remember the slightest bit of the story  
Cuz I spent the whole time looking at your face  
It's kinda cute how you're always silent and cold  
Say, let's have dinner at the usual place  
We walk home together, and say Bye Bye just before your house  
I wonder if you're going to sleep about now  
Good Night!  
Kissing, hugging  
I don't need a love like that  
As long as I can be near you I'm happy  
Look my way, call my name  
Even that would make my heart swell  
Yes, although you still  
Don't even know my face  
We met at the usual cafe at exactly 13:00  
But today you weren't alone  
Who's that girl beside you? I've never seen her before  
I felt something snap in my gnarled heart  
It's the first time I've seen you have so much fun  
I bite my lip when I see you smile  
I can't hold back my raging jealousy anymore  
I've reached the limits of my self-control  
Time to put a stop to this!  
Kissing, hugging  
Those things don't make it concrete  
That girl at your side is in the way  
Don't you forget, unnecessary people[1]  
Might just disappear  
So, with that  
There's nothing left to interrupt us  
Oh, I've just been thinking of you so much  
But, hey, why do you still refuse to look my way?  
You've been ignoring the letters and e-mails I sent, and all of my calls  
I'm gonna keep calling you until you come out  
No matter how long it takes!  
To just disappear without saying a word...  
You really are a horrible person  
Though I've loved you so very much...  
If that's how it is, may as well end it all  
Time to type the last period  
I'll make it easy for you, so you don't have to run anymore  
Look my way, call my name  
And I'll tell you all my secrets  
Yes, with this  
I'll carve myself into your heart forever"**

"Just...hurry up...and end it...damn it!" Ranjuun cried.

"Okay...this is the end...Hells Hammer." Jynx sighed as a huge Hammer appeared in her hand.

"You may have defeated me...but you won't be able to beat Captain Era." Ranjuun smiled.

"We will...because we're the Berserker Pirates." Jynx exclaimed as she lifted her hammer.

"Berserker Pirates, huh? I'll remember that name in the after life." Ranjuun closed his eyes.

"No...there is no after life for machines." Jynx brought her hammer down and she destroyed Ranjuuns head.

"Jynx?" Chibara looked up at Jynx.

"I'm okay." Jynx muttered as tears came down her face. "Lets go, Chibara." Jynx and Chibara began to search the town for their Captain.

* * *

"Ugh! You really are insane...I can't believe you really are going to challenge me in your condition." Mitsuno grunted.

"I'm going to get my revenge on that kid and you!" The man stepped out of the shadows and it was Jax.

"Wait, when did you get those?" Mitsuno looked at Jax's metal arms.

"I know a guy that owed me a favor." Jax grinned as he flexed his metal arms.

"I don't have time for you, Jax! Now back off!" Mitsuno swung her arm.

"Nope! I'm afraid none of you Pirates are leaving this island alive." Jax grinned.

"Sigh! You'll never learn, will you?"

"Not until I get my revenge!" Jaw smiled.

"Fine! I'll take you out quickly, and then I'll go and save Captain." Mitsuno stated.

"Good luck with that!" Jax charged at Mitsuno.

"Forgive me, Captain! This might take me awhile!" Mitsuno grunted as she charged at Jax.

* * *

**Mitsuno And Jax Are Now About To Begin Their Battle! Can Mitsuno Beat Jax, Now That Ray Isn't Around?**

**Jynx Vs. Ranjuun...Winner Jynx!**

**Mitsuno Vs. Jax**

**Jaw & Shiro Vs. Marines**

**Nori Vs. Akila**

**Ray Vs. Era**

**Next Time On New One Piece-Fight For The Grand Line Part 3!**

**Mitsuno-Get out of the way, Jax!**

**Jax-Maybe if you promise to be my wife, I can get rid of your bounty.**

**Mitsuno-Ugh! Ngh! Damn you!**

**Jax-How do you plan on stopping me now, Mitsuno?**

**Mitsuno-I'm afraid I can't hold it in anymore...I warned you...Jax!**

**

* * *

**

**Captain-Ray**

**First Mate-Jaw**

**Navigator-Mitsuno M. Akira**

**Doctor-Nori**

**Musician-Jynx**

**Cook-Shiro**

**Pet-Chibara**

**Shipwright-Taken By Dthehalfdragon**

**Sniper-Taken By Amyismynamey**

**Review And Enjoy!**


	20. Fight For The Grand Line Part 3!

**Fight For The Grand Line Part 3!**

**

* * *

**"Hmph!" Jax tried to kick Mitsuno but she ducked the kick.

"Ha!" Mitsuno kicked Jax in the chin.

"Agh!" Jax quickly back kicked Mitsuno in the gut.

"Ahhhhhhhh!" Mitsuno was sent flying through a building.

**CRASH!**

"Hahaha! You can't beat me now that your Captain isn't here to save you like last time!" Jaw laughed.

"Ngh! Get out of the way Jax!" Mitsuno grunted.

"Sorry, I'm afraid that I can't do that." Jax laughed.

"I don't have time to waste fighting you, Jax!"

"Oh well, I guess that's too bad for you! Because I have plenty of time!" Jax smiled as he walked up to Mitsuno.

"Feline Frenzy!" Jax dodged Mitsuno's fangs and claws.

"Your attacks are too slow for me now, Mitsuno." Jax delivered a Shockwave punch to Mitsuno.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Mitsuno fell to the ground.

"All you had to do...was love me Mitsuno. That's all you had to do...but you didn't! Now you have to die!"

"You're...still on...about that?" Mitsuno laughed.

"Shut up!" Jax tried to kick Mitsuno but she dodged the kick.

"So...where did you get the new arms?" Mitsuno asked.

"You like e'm? I knew it would take me forever for my arms to heal,so I cut off my arms and got them replaced for these babies!" Jax smiled.

"All of this...for revenge?" Mitsuno grinned.

"Yeah! You know...it really hurt when that Muay Thai brat broke my arms! So I came here to make sure I paid him back ten fold! I'll start by taking you out, Mitsuno!" Jax charged at Mitsuno with his fist cocked back.

"Okay, so he's planning on attacking me with his left hand. I just need to focus on blocking that attack!" Mitsuno thought.

"Got ya!" Jax kneed Mitsuno in the stomach and then he elbowed Mitsuno in the back.

"Ahhhhhhhhh!" Mitsuno grunted as she hit the ground.

"It's a basic Muay Thai technique that I learned!" Jaw laughed as Mitsuno coughed up blood.

"Ugh!"

"I bet you're starting to wish that you loved me now, huh?" Jax taunted.

"Not really, I was thinking on how good I'm going to feel once I defeat you." Mitsuno smiled as she wiped the blood off her lip.

"I see you can still make jokes! You won't be able to make anymore once I kill you!" Jax charged at Mitsuno.

"Heh!" Mitsuno disappeared.

"Huh? Where...where did you go?" Jax looked around.

"Behind you!" Mitsuno shouted as she cut Jax's back.

"Gwahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Jax got on all fours as blood ran down his back.

"Give this up Jax...I know you can't fight at full power. Your metal arms can't handle your Shockwaves!" Mitsuno exclaimed.

"I know that! So I'll use my feet!" Jax kicked Mitsuno in the stomach.

"Ahhhhh!" Mitsuno grunted.

"How did you like my Shockwave kick?" Jax sneered.

"Ugh! They say that the feet are stronger than the arms...but in your case...your arms are slightly stronger." Mitsuno grunted as more blood came out of her mouth.

"Grr! Shut up!" Jax stomped his foot on the ground and everything began to shake.

"I see you still can't control yourself." Mitsuno smiled.

"Shut up...I'm going to kill you now! You remember my Ursus Shock?" Jax grinned as he created another one.

"You can't do that here Jax! There are innocent people around here!" Mitsuno protested.

"I don't care! All I care about right now is my revenge!" Jax smiled as she threw the compressed air ball at Mitsuno. "Ursus Shock!"

**BOOOOOOOOOOOOM!**

"Hahaha! Yes! This time, I'm positive that I killed her!" Jax smiled.

"Yeah, I'm sure you did." Mitsuno said.

"Yeah!" Jax smiled until he turned around to realize that Mitsuno was behind him.

"Wait a minute! What the hell? Weren't you-"

"Feline Frenzy!"

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Jax shouted as blood shot out of his upper body.

"Now...that should take care of you." Mitsuno sighed as she began to walk away.

"Stop...Mitsuno! Who said...that I was...done?" Jax grunted as he struggled to stand up.

"You really want to be killed don't you?" Mitsuno sighed.

"I want to be killed by life...not by you." Jax grinned as she charged at Mitsuno.

"Damn it, Jax!" Mitsuno thought as she dodged the barrage of Shockwave punches.

"Hold still, Mitsuno!" Jax kicked Mitsuno in her leg.

"Agh!" Mitsuno lost her balance.

"Not done yet!" Jax smiled as back handed Mitsuno.

"Aghhhhhh!" Mitsuno crashed through a window.

**CRASH!**

"Ugh! This is not going to be easy. He's gotten much stronger than he was before, I haven't gotten much stronger." Mitsuno thought.

"Mitsuno?" Jax kicked down the door. "Where are you, Mitsuno? Lets make a deal, maybe if you promise to be my wife, I can get rid of your bounty. And then they won't chase after you anymore, you'll be all mine." Jax laughed.

"Ugh! Ngh! Damn you!" Mitsuno thought.

"Where are you Mitsuno?" Jax walked up the stairs.

"Here!" Mitsuno drop kicked Jax out of the building.

**CRASSSSSSSSSH!**

"Okay...that was a cheap shot!" Jax grunted as he rubbed the back of his head.

"I'm a Pirate." Mitsuno winked at Jax.

"I know that...and I'm a Marine, I'm going to bring you to justice!" Jax charged at Mitsuno.

"When will you ever learn?" Mitsuno sighed.

"Never!" Mitsuno tried to roundhouse kick Jax, but he ducked and then he uppercutted Mitsuno.

"Ahhhhhhhhhh! Oof!" Mitsuno hit the ground...hard.

"Hahaha! When will you ever learn? You can't beat me! How do you plan on stopping me now, Mitsuno?" Jax taunted.

"Kuagh! I can't believe...that...I'm going to...use this...attack. I can't hold it in anymore...I warned you...Jax!" Mitsuno thought.

"Hm? What's this strange aura that I'm feeling?" Jax thought as he stared at Mitsuno.

"Predator Instincts!" Mitsuno shouted as she charged at Jax.

"What the hell?" Jax thought as he was too shocked to move.

"Grrrrraaaaaaaaaah!" Mitsuno shouted as she sunk her teeth into Jax's neck.

"Gaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh!" Jax shouted as blood shot out of his neck like a fountain. "Ughhhhh...get...off...of...me!" Jax grunted as he punched Mitsuno in the head.

"Grrrrrr!" Mitsuno growled as she dug her claws in his sides.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Jax shouted as blood shot out body. "Gruaagh! What...the...hell...is...going...on?" Jax thought as he collapsed to the ground.

"Grrrrr!" Mitsuno growled as she bared her bloody fangs and walked closer to Jax.

"No! Ughhh! Stay away from me!" Jax tried to crawl away, but Mitsuno chewed both of his metal arms to pieces.

"Grr!"

"No! Mitsuno! Stop! I'm sorry! I admit defeat! You can go and save your Captain now!" Jax cried. Mitsuno still only glared at Jax. "Mitsuno! Go away! I give up!" Mitsuno cocked claw back. "Mitsuno! Don't do it!" Jax cried as Mitsuno began to thrust her claw at Jax.

"Okay, I think that's enough." A person in a cloak said as the person grabbed Mitsuno's hand.

"Gr!" Mitsuno glared at the person.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Calm down there." The person said, Mitsuno's eyes widened as she realized she turned back into her human form.

"Huh?" Mitsuno snapped out of her trance.

"There you go...I guess it's not your fault that he pushed you to use that attack." The person rubbed the back of his/her head.

"Damn you Mitsuno! You're going to pay for what you did to me! I'm going to kill you!" Jax shouted.

"Shut up." The person glared at Jax.

"Gaaaaah!" Jax immediately passed out.

"Whoa, you knocked him out only by staring at him...how did you do that?" Mitsuno asked.

"You're not ready to comprehend that right now, I think you have better things to worry about right now." The person said.

"Oh! Captain!" Mitsuno realized.

"You should hurry, I don't think Era will go easy on him." The person sat down.

"Thank you! I'll find some way to repay you!" Mitsuno said as she ran towards the middle of town.

"You already have...you gave him a reason to live." The person grinned.

* * *

"Hundred Brick Fist!" Jaw shouted as he sent a marine flying into other marines.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

"Paw Smash!"

"Ughhhhhhhhhhhh!"

"Damn it! These marines just keep coming!" Jaw grunted.

"Don't you dare pass out on me! We need to protect this ship until the others get here, damn it!" Shiro shouted as he kicked a marine.

"Easier said then done!" Jaw throw a marine into other marines.

"These pirates are too strong!" The marine screamed.

"Shut up! Don't falter! Remember the plan!" Another marine shouted.

"Plan?" Jaw and Shiro said in unison.

"You pirates will find out soon enough!" The marine smiled as he pointed out to sea.

"Huh?" Jaw and Shiro looked out to sea and then their eyes widened. "HOLY SHIT!" Jaw and Shiro shouted in unison.

"That's right you filthy pirates! Marine Captain Jax isn't the only marine that came to this island!" The marine sneered.

"Are you serious? You've got to be kidding me!" Shiro grunted as he saw many marine ships coming to the island.

"Damn it!" Jaw clenched his teeth.

"There are many Marine Captains heading this way!" Shiro began to tremble.

"I'll just go and sink their ships before they even reach this island!" Jaw shouted.

"So what? Even if you do sink those ships...other marine ships have already docked their ships on every side of this island!" The marine shouted.

"Those bastards planned this from the beginning!" Jaw grunted.

"We're screwed." Shiro said.

"Right you are." The marines turned around to see a Marine Captain standing behind them.

"Ah! Marine Captain Rick!" The marines saluted.

"Look what we have here, a bunch of no good pirates." Rick smiled. Rick is 6'5ft, he has blonde hair, and he wears a Marine Captain attire.

"Shit!" Jaw and Shiro thought in unison.

"What are these pirates doing here?" Rick asked.

"They're trying to protect their ship, sir!" The marine replied.

"Well you fellow marines have nothing to worry about anymore, I'll take care of these pirates." Rick smiled as he walked past the marines and he stood in front of Jaw and Shiro.

"Shiro." Jaw said.

"Yeah?"

"Do you think we're going to make it out of this situation alive?" Jaw grinded his teeth.

"Probably not." Shiro replied.

"Well...if we're going to die...lets take these bastards with us!" Jaw grinned.

"I'm up for that!" Shiro smiled.

"Heh! Stupid pirates!" Rick grinned.

* * *

"Ngh! Ow!" Jynx moaned as a Marine Captain stood over her.

"Hello, I'm Marine Captain Jacob." Jacob is 6'3ft, he has blue hair and he wears a marine captain attire.

"Ugh! I would've...liked the greeting...if you didn't kick me!" Jynx grunted.

"I don't really care if you like my greeting or not, you're a pirate and I'm a marine. You'll be brought to justice!" Jacob smiled as he cracked his knuckles.

"Shit! I'm still hurt from my fight with Ranjuun! And this guy is a Marine Captain! What the hell is going on here?" Jynx thought.

"Are you ready to fight..."Witched Witch" Jynx Silvers?" Jacob asked as he got in his fighting position.

"Reapers Soul!" Jynx summoned her scythe and she pointed it at Jacob. "Don't get in my way, Jacob!" Jynx shouted.

"Fine then!" Jacob pointed behind Jynx.

"Hm?" Jynx turned around to see three Marine Captains standing behind her. "What the hell is going on?" Jynx thought.

"Can you take us all on?" Jacob smiled.

"I think the question is...can you all take me on?" Jynx grinned.

"Trust us...we can!" Jacob replied.

"No...trust me." Jynx grinned. **"Now, tonight, again, let's party freely,  
together with the low-tier members from Hell.  
What will be degraded at the bay of this banquet,  
is found within the atrocity and savagery among us,  
so pure and clean that it is wicked."  
A cat, who has lost a leg, is snickering this way:  
"The young lady over there, let's play!"  
The red string tied to its collar  
cannot possibly be used in place of its lost leg.  
Ya, ya, ya, ya, I, don't, wanna!  
A row of lined-up stupas are singing:  
"The young lady over there, let's dance!"  
The flowers sneakily blooming underfoot  
are grimacing and grumbling.  
The carp streamers are showing their bellies,  
inside which heaps of skulls are buried.  
Yai, yai, shall we go play?  
Yai, yai, smile, simle.  
Rai, rai, join up, open up.  
Rai, rai, the Rakshasa and the corpse.  
One, two, three, and again open up.  
Five, six, seven, and raise your hands up high.  
A collar tied to a pine tree, hanging and swinging,  
let's all join up together, everyone together!  
For a pointless side show, we first clap, then throw it into the fireplace to burn."  
The lowly python dies at the foot of the gravestones.  
The assembled relatives of the dead have begun fighting.  
"I made a vow with him when he was still alive!"  
No matter what you claim, the dead will never talk.  
Ya, ya, ya, ya, I, hate, this.  
Please buy all these pretty flowers,  
one after another, buy away all these cute children.  
The unsold ones are the unrefined ugly ones;  
they are crying in a corner, unnoticed by anybody.  
Yai, yai, shall we play a prank?  
Yai, yai, dance, dance.  
Rai, rai, join up, open up.  
Rai, rai, the Rakshasa and the corpse.  
Three, two, one, and hold the breath.  
Seven, eight, ten, and again join up.  
Bearing burns not even blacksmiths can endure,  
the cat now goes to close the open sliding door.  
In the end, it's all other people's business.  
In the end, it's all other people's business.  
In the end, it's all other people's business.  
About others' misfortune, we'll just feign ignorance.  
Yai, yai, shall we conceive a child?  
Yai, yai, be lost, be lost, in this world.  
Rai, rai, captivated by the vanity of the world.  
Rai, rai, the Rakshasa and the corpse.  
One, two, three, and again open up.  
Five, six, seven, and raise your hands up high.  
Before the rooster can start crowing, my belly will be empty.  
One, two, three, see you tomorrow!  
"Just like the Rakshasa, with its throat raged,  
it drinks the hot blood of a struggling python.  
Everything will eventually shift and change.  
Even as I'm saying this, many things are changing.  
In the end, what kind of story was it telling? Oh well, let's end our idle gossips.  
Now, please give me some applause."  
One, two, three, see you tomorrow!"**

"We...trust...you!" The marine captains muttered.

"Good...now...love me." Jynx smiled. **"We meet at the usual cafe at exactly 13:00  
I wonder where you'll take me today  
I'll follow you wherever you go  
I feel like we got just a little bit closer  
As crowded as the movie theater we went to was,  
It's lucky that we could sit right next to each other  
I don't remember the slightest bit of the story  
Cuz I spent the whole time looking at your face  
It's kinda cute how you're always silent and cold  
Say, let's have dinner at the usual place  
We walk home together, and say Bye Bye just before your house  
I wonder if you're going to sleep about now  
Good Night!  
Kissing, hugging  
I don't need a love like that  
As long as I can be near you I'm happy  
Look my way, call my name  
Even that would make my heart swell  
Yes, although you still  
Don't even know my face  
We met at the usual cafe at exactly 13:00  
But today you weren't alone  
Who's that girl beside you? I've never seen her before  
I felt something snap in my gnarled heart  
It's the first time I've seen you have so much fun  
I bite my lip when I see you smile  
I can't hold back my raging jealousy anymore  
I've reached the limits of my self-control  
Time to put a stop to this!  
Kissing, hugging  
Those things don't make it concrete  
That girl at your side is in the way  
Don't you forget, unnecessary people[1]  
Might just disappear  
So, with that  
There's nothing left to interrupt us  
Oh, I've just been thinking of you so much  
But, hey, why do you still refuse to look my way?  
You've been ignoring the letters and e-mails I sent, and all of my calls  
I'm gonna keep calling you until you come out  
No matter how long it takes!  
To just disappear without saying a word...  
You really are a horrible person  
Though I've loved you so very much...  
If that's how it is, may as well end it all  
Time to type the last period  
I'll make it easy for you, so you don't have to run anymore  
Look my way, call my name  
And I'll tell you all my secrets  
Yes, with this  
I'll carve myself into your heart forever."**

The Marine Captain's eyes were replaced with hearts. "We love you Jynx!" The Marine Captains shouted.

"Good! Now...if you see any other Marine Captains on this island...take care of them!" Jynx ordered.

"Right!" The Marine Captains saluted as they searched for the other Marine Captains.

"I'm starting to see what the marines are doing, I better hurry up and get to Captain and Nori before it's too late!" Jynx muttered as she headed for town square.

* * *

"Whoa! Can't we just talk about this?" Ray asked as he dodged all of Era's yo-yo's.

"Nothing to talk about!" Era shouted.

"Damn it! I can't be stuck her fighting her, I need to get to Nori!" Ray thought as he dodged more of Era's yo-yo's.

"Come on! Attack me!" Era taunted.

"No! I don't care what happens on this island! I'm not going to fight a woman!" Ray shouted.

* * *

**Things Are Getting Pretty Hostile On The Island! Can The Berserker Pirates Make It Off The Island Alive? Who Is That Strange Person In The Cloak?**

**Jynx Vs. Ranjuun...Winner Jynx!**

**Mitsuno Vs. Jax...Winner Mitsuno!**

**Jaw and Shiro Vs. Rick...In Progress!**

**Nori Vs. Akila**

**Ray Vs. Era**

**Next Time On New One Piece-Luck...or...Fate?**

**Ray-I...don't...care...how many times...you hit me...I won't...hit you...back!**

**Era-Go ahead and don't fight back, more fun for me.**

**Akila-I'm afraid with my Devil Fruit abilities, you won't be able to beat me.**

**Nori-I know you're weakness! This battle is over! **

**Jynx-We have to hurry, or else we'll be captured!**

**Shiro-Stop screwing with us!**

**Ray-No doubt my father planned this! Jaw, it's time!**

**Jaw-We haven't perfected that move yet!**

**Ray-DO IT NOW!**

**

* * *

**

**Captain-Ray**

**First Mate-Jaw**

**Navigator-Mitsuno M. Akira**

**Doctor-Nori**

**Musician-Jynx**

**Cook-Shiro**

**Pet-Chibara**

**Shipwright-Taken by Dthehalfdragon**

**Sniper-Taken by Amyismynamey**

**Review And Enjoy!**


	21. Luck Or Fate?

**Luck…or…Fate?**

**

* * *

**"Hurry up! Show me the strength that you used to beat Jax!" Era shouted as she threw the yo-yo's at Ray.

"Ugh!" Ray grunted as he blocked all of the yo-yo's. "I'm not going to fight you!"

"Why not?" Era glared at Ray.

"I just don't like fighting women." Ray sighed.

"Well that's sexist and rude! Some women can be just as or even stronger than men." Era stated.

"I know that, but I just can't do it!" Ray dodged Era's yo-yo's.

"So you're just going to dodge? Then what?" Era smirked.

"I'm going to wait until Nori finishes off the other girl, then we're going to get off this island." Ray grinned.

"You really think you can get off this island?" Era grinned.

"What are you talking about?" Ray asked with a look of confusion on his face.

"You see, I got a call from your father, Admiral Muay Thai Roy." Rays eyes widened.

"My...father?" Rays eyes widened.

"Yes, he had this plan just in case you made it here. We called all of the Marine Captains in West Blue just to make sure that you and your crew get captured." Era grinned.

"Impossible! Are you serious?" Ray shouted.

"Yes I am. Even if you somehow manage to get past me, I doubt that you'll be able to get past the other Marine Captains." Era smiled.

"I'm going to get past them, and then my crew and I are going to sail to the Grand Line!" Ray shouted.

"No you're not, you're not going anywhere!" Era threw her yo-yo's at Ray.

"Damn it!" Ray grunted as he dodged her yo-yo's. "Hurry up, Nori!" Ray thought as he dodged more yo-yo's.

"Well...it seems like Captain Era is having fun." Akila chuckled.

"Get out of my way!" Nori shouted.

"No! I want to have fun too. Some I'm going to have to fight you!" Akila charged at Nori as she cocked her fist back.

"Whoa!" Nori dodged the punch, but a small cut appeared on her cheek. "Huh?"

"I'm afraid with my Devil Fruit abilities, you won't be able to beat me." Akila grinned.

"What kind of Devil Fruit...do you have?" Nori asked as she placed a band aid on her cut.

"I ate the Paper-Paper Fruit...I'm a Paper woman." Akila cheered.

"Okay...I have to be becareful when going up against her." Nori thought.

"Come on! Show me what you can do!" Akila shouted as she charged at Nori.

"Eat this! Impact!" Akila dodged the attack.

"You're going to have to do better than that!" Akila taunted as she held out her hands and paper appeared in her hand.

"What...are you going to do with those?" Akila just grinned as she folded the papers into airplanes.

"Paper Planes!" Akila shouted as she threw the paper air planes at Nori.

"Eh!" Nori grunted as she dodged the paper airplanes. The paper airplanes cut down three houses.

**CRASH! BOOM! BOOM!**

"What kind of paper airplanes are those?" Nori shouted.

"They're sharper than they look, huh?" Akila chuckled.

"Of course they are!" Nori replied.

"You should be grateful that you dodged...because I was aiming for your eyes." Akila smiled.

"Well...it was still dangerous!"

"So what? In the end, it's still just paper?" Akila exclaimed.

"Just, paper?" Nori thought. "Aha! I got it!"

"Got what?"

"I know your weakness! This battle is over!" Nori smiled.

"Is it now?" Akila looked at Nori.

"Bring it!" Nori ran at Akila.

"I'd watch where you step." Akila grinned.

"Hm?" Nori looked on the ground as she saw cube shaped pieces of paper. "She's just trying to fool me." Nori thought as she stepped on one of the cube shaped pieces of paper.

**BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!**

"I tried to warn you, I put sticks of dynamite in there. I call it my Paper Minefield." Akila smiled.

"Ngh! She got me...but I can't give up yet." Nori grunted as she struggled to get up.

"Wow! I'm impressed that you survived that attack." Akila smiled.

"Lets go!" Nori charged at Akila.

"Gladly! Paper Planes!" Akila threw more planes at Nori.

"Flame Dial!" Nori burnt the paper airplanes.

"Fire!" Akila grunted.

"In the end...it's still just paper." Nori grinned as she continued to charge at Akila.

"Crap! I probably shouldn't have said that!" Akila thought.

"Now eat this, Axe Dial!"

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Akila shouted as blood came shooting out of her shoulder. "Gahhhhhhhhh!"

"Since you're basically paper, I guess my paper dial will hurt you too." Nori smiled.

"Ughhhh! Hardcover!" Akila shouted as a dome of paper covered her.

"What the...hey! Come out of there!" Nori began to bang on the dome.

"Ugh! Damn it! That chick got me good!" Akila grunted.

"Flame dial!" The paper dome caught on fire.

"Ahhhhhhhh!" Akila shouted as she canceled the paper dome.

"Finally you came out! Now lets finish this fight so that I can get to Ray!" Nori charged at Akila.

"Not this time! Paper cut!" Akila formed her hand into a paper blade.

"What the?" Nori thought.

"Now...eat this...Paper Cut!" Akila cut Nori's shirt, revealing her breasts.

"Nori!" Ray instantly had a massive nose bleed.

"Ray! Don't look at me like that!" Nori covered her breasts.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to!"

"Pay attention!" Era shouted as she threw her yo-yo's at Ray.

"Aghhhhhhhhhh!" Ray grunted as he was sent flying through a building.

**CRASH!**

"Ray!" Nori shouted.

"Focus on your boyfriend later!" Akila charged at Nori.

"Axe Dial!" Akila dodged the attack.

"Not this time!" Akila cut Nori's leg.

"Agh!" Nori got down on one knee.

"Got ya now!" Akila raised her blade.

"Flash Dial!"

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh! My eyes! I can't see! Damn you! Aghhhhhhhh!" Akila covered her eyes.

"Axe Dial!"

"Aghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Akila shouted as blood shot out of her stomach.

"Akila!" Era shouted as she lunged at Nori.

"No!" Ray grunted as he got in front of Era. "I'm your opponent remember?" Ray shouted.

"Out of my way!" Era shouted as she cut off Rays arm.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Ray shouted as he clutched where his arm use to be.

"Ray!" Nori shouted.

"Your turn!" Era raised her sword.

"Impact!"

"Don't think so!" Era side stepped the attack. "Now die!"

"I...said...no!" Ray grabbed Era's leg.

"So? You're finally going to fight me?" Era grinned.

"I...don't...care...how many times...you hit...me...I...won't...hit...you...back!" Ray grunted as he tried to stay conscious.

"Go ahead and don't fight back, more fun for me!" Era raised her sword.

"Ha!" Rays arm regenerated. "What the hell!" Ray asked as he inspected his arm.

"Logia?" Era thought.

"Pretty impressive, I must say." The person in the cloak appeared behind Ray and Nori.

"Huh? Who the hell are you?" Era pointed her sword at the person.

"Long time no see...Era." The person grinned.

"Who are you?" Era shouted.

"I suggest you guys get going, your Nakama will be here shortly." The person exclaimed.

"Really?" Nori smiled.

"Why are you helping us?" Ray grunted.

"Captains Orders." The person replied.

"Ray! Nori!" Mitsuno and Jynx shouted in unison.

"Mitsuno! Jynx!" Ray and Nori smiled as they ran towards each other.

"I'm so glad you guys are okay!" Nori hugged Mitsuno and Jynx.

"We're okay for now, but we must hurry!" Mitsuno exclaimed.

"Okay! Lets go to the Grand Line!" Ray cheered as they headed for the docks.

"Who said that you could leave!" Era shouted but she stopped once the person stood in front of her. "Move!"

"No." The person.

"Sigh! I know that you're stronger than me, but I think I know who you are." Era sighed as she sheathed her sword. "What's someone as powerful as you doing in West Blue?"

"Captains Orders." The person replied.

"Whatever...those pirates won't make it to the Grand Line." Era exclaimed.

"You don't know the Captain like I do." The person smiled.

* * *

"We have to hurry, or else we'll be captured!" Jynx shouted as they ran through the streets.

"Where's Jaw and Shiro?" Ray asked.

"They're probably protecting the ship!" Mitsuno replied.

"Okay, lets hurry up and get off this damn island!" Ray cheered.

"Right!" Everyone nodded as they began to run faster.

* * *

"Gah!" Jaw grunted as he was kicked in the chest.

"Paw smash!"

"Too slow!" Rick smiled as he kicked Shiro in the fast.

"Agh!" Shiro grunted as he landed on Jaw.

"Urgh! Get off of me!" Jaw grunted.

"I would if I could move." Shiro grinned.

"Same here." Jaw grinned.

"You pirates weren't even worth my time." Rick smiled.

"Oh yeah...look at you...all big and bad when we're already tired...yeah...you're really strong." Jaw smirked.

"Shut the hell up!" Rick aimed his gun at Jaws head.

"Ngh! I guess we're done for." Shiro exclaimed.

"No shit." Jaw said.

"Goodbye you worthless pirates!" Rick shouted as he was about to pull the trigger.

"Kao Loi!" Rays kneed connected to the back of Ricks head.

"Aghhhhhhhhh!" Rick grunted as he hit the ground face first.

"Captain Rick!" The marines shouted.

"SET SAIL!" Ray shouted.

"Out of all the people that had to rescue me." Shiro grunted.

"Oh shut up and get on the ship!" Jaw shouted as he threw Shiro on the ship.

"Don't let those pirates escape!" The marines charged at Ray.

"Jynx." Ray ordered.

"Stay away from Captain!" Jynx shouted as she slashed the marines with her scythe.

"Gahhhhhhhhhh!" The marines shouted.

"Lets go!" Ray picked up Nori as he jumped onto the ship.

"Raise anchor! Let down the sails! We have a perfect tailwind!" Mitsuno exclaimed.

"No! Keep the sails up!" Ray ordered.

"Then how are we suppose to move...Captain?" Shiro asked sarcastically.

"Jaw!" Ray ordered.

"Roger!" Jaw jumped into the water, he swam under the ship, and then he lifted the ship as he began to swim really fast.

"Holy crap! When did Jaw get so strong!" Shiro thought.

"Off to the Grand Line!" Ray cheered.

"Thank god, I thought we were done for!" Jynx sighed as she lied down on the deck.

"Ray." Nori said.

"Yeah?"

"How did your arm grow back?" Nori asked. Everyone now looked at Ray.

"Wait! What do you mean, grow back?" Shiro asked.

"Oh...Era cut off my arm...but then it grew back for some odd reason." Ray stated as he looked at his arm.

"Logia?" Mitsuno, Jynx, and Shiro thought in unison.

* * *

"Ugh! Damn it! Those pirates are going to make it into the Grand Line!" The marines grunted.

"Relax, they're not going anywhere but jail." Era yawned.

"Captain Era! Are you going to go after them?" The marines smiled.

"Nope, I have better things to worry about." Era sighed as she looked up on top of the building behind them.

"You know...I don't really don't care what you're doing here, but why aren't you going after them?" Era asked.

"I've helped out enough, the next time I save them, it's gonna cost them." The person grinned.

* * *

"Oh shit! We've got trouble, Captain!" Jaw shouted.

"Huh?" Ray looked out at sea.

"Oh shit!" Ray grinded his teeth.

"Please tell me that this is a joke." Shiro began to tremble.

"I wish it was...but I'm afraid we're surrounded." Mitsuno exclaimed as they saw 10 marine ships in front of reverse mountain.

"Oh come on!" Jynx complained.

"Stop screwing with us!" Shiro shouted.

"No doubt my father planned this! Jaw, it's time!" Ray ordered.

"We haven't perfected that move yet!" Jaw protested.

"Shut up and lets do it already!" Ray ordered.

"Sigh! Fine!" Jaw stopped swimming.

"Okay, Mitsuno...let down the sails once those marine ships sink." Ray ordered.

"Right!" Mitsuno nodded as Ray jumped on Jaws back.

"What are those two planning?" Shiro asked.

"I have no idea." Jynx replied.

"Lets move Jaw!" Ray pointed to the marine ships.

"Hang on tight, Captain!" Jaw began to swim towards the marine ship.

"Lets take down them down in one shot!" Ray said.

"Right!" Jaw agreed.

"Here they come, Captain Henry!" A marine reported.

"Fire the cannons at them!" Henry ordered.

"Right!" The marines saluted.

"Shit! They're aiming their cannons at us, Captain!" Jaw stated.

"Dodge them, the marine ships are in line, so swim to the right!" Ray ordered.

"Man...you really want to get to the Grand Line." Jaw smirked.

"Yeah!" Ray smiled.

"Fire!" Henry ordered.

"Roger!" The marines fired the cannons at Ray and Jaw.

"To the right, Jaw!" Ray ordered.

"Shut up, I know!" Jaw grunted as he dodged the cannonballs.

**BOOM! SPLASH! BOOM! BOOOOOOM!**

"Persistent bastards!" Jaw grunted.

"Okay! DO IT NOW!" Ray shouted.

"Right!" Ray jumped off of Jaws back and he landed into the sea.

"Wait a minute! Didn't he eat a Devil Fruit!" Nori began to freak out.

"Yeah, he did." Mitsuno nodded.

"Maybe he got scared and he wanted to die." Shiro laughed.

"Shut up, Shiro." Jynx slapped Shiro in the back of the head.

"Ow!"

"Lets see what they have planned." Mitsuno said.

"Damn it! I'm sinking pretty fast! Hurry up, Jaw!" Ray thought as he held his breath.

"Water Heart...Ocean Current Shoulder Throw!"

"Yes...here it comes!" Ray grinned.

"What's happening?" Shiro asked.

"I have no idea." Nori replied.

"Oh shit! They're aiming their cannons at us now!" Shiro shouted.

"Have faith in Captain and Jaw." Mitsuno said.

"Huh? What's that coming out of the water?" Jynx looked carefully.

"Ray." Nori replied.

"Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" Ray shouted as he was covered in Jaws water stream and then he crashed through the marine ships. Completely destroying them all.

**CRASH! BOOM! CRASH! BOOM! CRASH! BOOM! CRASH!**

"Holy shit! Did he really just take down all of those marine ships?" Shiro asked.

"Let down the sails, Jynx!" Mitsuno ordered.

"Right!" Jynx let down the sails.

"Ugh! Dumbass, you may have taken down the marine ship, but you still end up in the water!" Jaw shouted as he threw Ray on the ship.

"Agh! I know that...but I had to take down those ships if we want to get into the Grand Line." Ray whined.

"Here it is...reverse mountain." Mitsuno grinned.

"How do we get into the Grand Line?" Ray grunted as Nori began to examine him.

"We have to go up the mountain." Mitsuno replied.

"Wait, we have to go up the mountain? That's impossible!" Shiro stated.

"No it's not. I've done it before, theres like a current from all blues. The current goes up the mountain and then it goes down into the Grand Line!" Jaw grinned.

"So basically, we need to ride one of those currents?" Jynx asked.

"We already are...I felt the current change before I climbed on the ship. If we steady our steering, we can make it to the Grand Line." Jaw stated.

"Now that we're up close, this is a huge mountain." Ray stared in awe.

"If we mess up, we're gonna crash into the mountain." Jaw exclaimed.

"If we miss the entrance, can't you just jump into the water and push us into the entrance?" Nori asked.

"The currents too strong for someone like me." Jaw frowned.

"We're going to make it, you guys have nothing to worry about." Ray smiled.

"There it is! I can see the entrance!" Jynx pointed.

"Yup, that's it alright." Mitsuno nodded.

"The Grand Line." Ray thought.

"Just to let you know now, once we enter the Grand Line, anything can happen. The Grand Line is the place where Marine HQ is, the Shichibukai are here, some really powerful pirates are here." Jaw stated. Everyone just stared at him and they nodded.

"Relax, Jaw! What could be stronger than the Grand Line?" Ray laughed.

"The New World." Jaw replied.

"Shit." Ray began to sulk as they went up reverse mountain.

"Wow! We're going up so high!" Jynx cheered.

"I can't wait until we start to go down!" Shiro cheered.

"I think you're about to get your wish, Shiro." Mitsuno stated as they began to go down reverse mountain.

"Oh shit! Everyone, grab on to something!" Ray shouted. Everyone but Nori found something to grab on to.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Nori shouted as she was sent flying over the ship.

"Nori!" Ray jumped after Nori.

"I got her!" Shiro shouted as he used Rays head as a trampoline to catch Nori. "You okay?"

"Yeah."

"You bastard!" Ray grunted.

"What? We couldn't have our doctor flying off the ship now can we?" Shiro grinned while Ray glared at him.

"How can those two be fighting while we're going down reverse mountain?" Jynx asked.

"Your guess is as good as mine." Mitsuno grinned.

"We're almost at the bottom anyway." Jaw stated.

"How dare you use my head as a trampoline!" Ray shouted.

"But...I did it to save Nori." Shiro smiled, which pissed off Ray even more.

"Uh...Shiro?" Nori interrupted.

"Yes?"

"Can you please put me down?" Nori's face turned red.

"Huh? Oh, sure." Shiro put Nori down.

"This isn't over." Ray glared at Shiro.

"Yes it is...because we're about to be in the Grand Line in about 5 seconds." Jaw exclaimed.

**SPLAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSH!**

"WE MADE IT!" Everyone cheered.

* * *

**Marine HQ**

"Hello?" Admiral picked up his Den Den Mushi.

"Hey, this is Marine Captain Era."

"Oh! Is this call about Ray?" Roy smiled.

"Yeah, pretty much."

"Good, did you capture him and his crew?" Roy smiled.

"Nope." Era replied.

"What!" Roy shouted.

"You didn't hear me? I said we didn't capture him?" Era repeated.

"How! The whole island was surrounded by Marine Captains!" Roy shouted.

"Yeah...but the Wicked Witch hypnotized a few marine captains and they took down a few marine captains. Then someone you know very well showed up and saved your son." Era reported.

"Someone I know very well?" Roy wondered. "Don't tell me!"

"Yup...that person showed up outta nowhere and saved Ray."

"Damn it!" Roy destroyed his desk as he hung up the Den Den Mushi.

"Whoa! This is terrible!" Rogun grunted.

"I know! My son made it to the Grand Line!" Roy grunted.

"No not that! Miss. February isn't doing topless pictures anymore in this magazine!" Rogun cried.

"Agh!" Roy glared at Rogun.

"Don't be so glum Roy! Just think about it! Someday, you and your son will be reunited!" Rogun smiled.

"No we won't...I refuse to let that happen." Roy muttered.

"What are you going to do?" Rogun asked.

"There's only one thing to do." Roy replied.

"Heh! I must say...it was pretty lucky for your son getting off that island, huh?" Rogun smiled.

"Is it luck...or...fate?" Roy muttered.

* * *

**I Wonder What Roy's Planning To Do! Who Is This Person That Roy Knows Really Well? And What's Going To Happen To The Crew Now That They're In The Grand Line!**

**Next Time On New One Piece-Yonk Who?**

**Ray-Who the hell are you and what did you do to that whale?**

**?-If the pirates refuse to leave, do what you must...but don't kill them.**

**Jaw-You're...the third commander of Raids Crew?**

**Jynx-We can't beat him! We're too tired!**

**Shiro-We just made it to the Grand Line! And we're already about to die!**

**Nori-Ray!**

**

* * *

**

**Captain-Ray**

**First Mate-Jaw**

**Navigator-Mitsuno M. Akira**

**Doctor-Nori**

**Musician-Jynx**

**Cook-Shiro**

**Shipwright-Taken by Dthehalfdragon**

**Sniper-Taken by Amyismynamey**

**Review And Enjoy!**


	22. Yonk Who?

**Yonk Who?**

**

* * *

**"Finally! We made it to the Grand Line!" Ray cheered as they dropped anchor.

"It doesn't seem as bad as some people say it is." Jynx sighed.

"Because we're only at the beginning...trust me, it'll get harder." Jaw stated.

"Hey guys." Nori said.

"What is it?" Mitsuno replied.

"Why is that whale...bleeding?" Nori began to tremble.

"Whale?" Shiro looked around and then everyones eyes widened as they saw a huge whale on its back bleeding.

"Holy shit!" Ray thought.

"Who...or...what...did this?" Nori asked.

"I did." A man cheered. Everyone whipped around to see a man smiling. The man was 6'10ft, he wore a red shirt, a bandanna with a jolly roger on it, black pants, red shoes, and he carries a red sword over his shoulder. He has spiky red hair and red eyes.

"Who the hell are you and what did you do to that whale?" Ray shouted.

"Lets see here...I'm Garrick, I'm 33 years old, I like to kill people, I hate being ordered around by people that don't know me, oh and also I-"

"I didn't ask you for those other things!" Ray shouted.

"Oh...yeah, sorry...I kinda give away too much information sometimes." Garrick rubbed the back of his head.

"What did you do to that whale?" Ray shouted.

"What? It's not my fault, that whale attacked me so I had to defend myself!" Garrick puffed out his chest in victory.

"You're lying!" Jynx shouted.

"Shit! How did you know?" Garrick cried.

"I didn't at first, but you just told me!" Jynx smiled.

"I'm gonna kick your ass!" Ray shouted as he jumped off his ship.

"Stop Ray!" Jaw shouted.

"What do you want, Jaw!" Ray glared.

"You can't beat someone like him!" Jaw began to tremble.

"What!" Ray shouted as he watched Jaw tremble. "He's trembling? I've never seen Jaw tremble before!" Ray thought as he looked back at Garrick.

"Who is that guy, Jaw?" Mitsuno asked.

"That's...the third commander of Raids Crew!" Everyone but Nori's eyes widened.

"Who's Raid?" Nori asked.

"He's...one of the Yonkou." Shiro replied as he trembled.

"Yonk who?" Ray asked.

"Yonkou! They're the four strongest pirates in the world! They rule the second half of the Grand Line! They're the closet pirates to finding One Piece! And Raid is rumored to be the most strongest and ruthless!" Jynx trembled.

"Glad to know that you guys have heard of him." Garrick grinned.

"What's someone like you...doing at Reverse Mountain! Shouldn't you be in the New World?" Jaw asked.

"I should...but I was ordered to come here by Captain Raid." Garrick sighed.

"I don't care what your Captain ordered you to do...I'm not going to sit here and let that whale die because of you!" Rays eyes began to glow red.

"What the shit is that?" Garrick asked.

"I'm gonna kick your ass!" Ray charged at Garrick.

"Big mistake kid." Garrick sighed, Ray soon stopped in his tracks.

"Ugh! What the hell? What the hell is this?" Ray grunted as he struggled to move.

"Don't even try it kid, you're not going anywhere." Garrick sighed as he laid down.

"What the?" Ray looked down and he saw a shadow connecting with his. "A shadow?"

"You guessed it...have you ever heard of the former Shichibukai Gecko Moria?" Garrick closed his eyes.

"No." Ray grunted.

"Whatever, he wasn't that important anyway...well he ate the Shadow Shadow Fruit. So that's what I ate." Garrick yawned.

"What?" Everyone shouted.

"What? You rookies didn't know that Devil Fruits can be reincarnated?" Garrick laughed.

"Whatever! Just release me so that I can kick your ass!" Ray ordered.

"Didn't I tell you that I hate being ordered around by people that don't know me?" Garrick glared at Ray.

"Ugh!" Ray grunted.

"Relax, your young and reckless, you remind me alot of myself back when I was your age!" Garrick smiled.

"Shut up!" Ray grunted as he kept struggling to break free.

"I'm afraid you and your crew are going to have to leave soon." Garrick stood up.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Ray shouted.

"Some serious shit is about to go down soon, so you guys better leave or else you're going to end up dead." Garrick's shadow released Ray.

"I'm afraid I can't do that!" Ray charged at Garrick.

"Captain you idiot! He's giving us a chance to run away!" Jaw jumped off the ship.

"Damn it! We gotta help!" Jynx shouted as everyone followed after Jaw.

"I gave you a chance." Garrick frowned.

"Sok Ti!"

"Worthless." Garrick sighed as a shadow hand blocked Rays elbow.

"Another shadow?" Ray thought.

"I warning you right now, you should leave."

"No!"

"Stubborn bastard." The shadow hand punched Ray.

"Ahhhhh!" Ray was sent flying until Jaw caught him.

"Ray! Stop being a dumbass and lets get out of here!" Jaw grinded his teeth.

"I can't leave yet." Ray muttered.

"Why not! He's a Yonkou's commander!" Shiro shouted.

"You see that jolly roger on the whale?" Everyone looked at the jolly roger.

"Straw Hats?" Mitsuno stated.

"That whale was a member of the Straw Hat Crew! I wouldn't be able to forgive myself if I let this bastard get away with what he did!" Ray shouted as he stood up.

"Lets see here." Garrick muttered as pulled out a picture. "Yup, this is you all right!" Garrick smiled.

"What are you talking about?" Ray asked as Garrick pulled out a note.

"If the pirates refuse to leave, do what you must...but don't kill them." Garrick sighed as he read the note. "Easier said then done, Captain." Garrick muttered as he stuffed the note in his pocket.

"I don't know what you're doing here, but you're going down!" Ray charged at Garrick again.

"Stop it, Captain!" Jaw shouted.

"Kao Loi!"

"Brick Bat!" A bunch of shadow bats began to bite Ray.

"Ow! Ouch! That hurts! Stop it! Ouch! You bastard! That's enough!" Ray shouted as he kicked the bats into the wall.

"That's not going to work!" Garrick sneered.

"What?" Ray grunted as shadow hands came out of the wall and they grabbed his arms and legs. "Grrrr! Let go of me!" Ray grunted.

"Pull." Garrick ordered. The shadow hands pulled Ray and he smashed into the reverse mountain while the shadow hands went through the red line.

"Aghhhhhhhhhhhh!" Ray grunted as he landed on the ground.

"Captain!" Everyone shouted.

"What? You can't pass through solid objects like my shadows?" Garrick taunted.

"Shut up! Arabesque Brick Fist!" Jaw shouted.

"Doppleman!" Garrick's shadow came out of the ground and it took the attack.

"You bastard!" Jaw grunted.

"I warned you guys to leave." Garrick shrugged as his Doppleman regenerated. "I won't have to lift a finger to beat you guys." Garrick laughed.

"Reapers Soul!" Jynx charged at Garrick with her scythe.

"That looks sharp." Garrick stated.

"Haaaaaaaa!" Jynx jumped over the Doppleman.

"Oh shi-" Was all Garrick could say as he was sliced in half.

"Ha! Not so tough now that you're dead, huh?" Jynx cheered.

"You know, you're really strong for someone that cut a shadow." Garrick appeared behind Jynx.

"What the hell?" Shiro shouted.

"I thought Jynx cut him in half!" Nori shouted.

"Oh, did I forget to mention that I can switch places with my shadow at anytime. I call that move my Shadow Warrior." Garrick grinned.

"Bastard! Eat this!" Ray tried to kick Garrick.

"Haven't you learned by now?" Garrick asked as another shadow hand came out of Garrick's neck and it blocked the kick.

"Let go of my leg!"

"Pull!" The shadow pulled Ray into Garrick's fist.

"Gaahh!"

"Captain!" Jynx shouted as she swung her scythe at Garrick.

"Whoa!" Garrick kicked the scythe out of Jynx's hand.

"Ah!"

"Sorry about this!" Garrick back kicked Jynx into the red line.

"Ahhhh! Gahhh!"

"Jynx!" Shiro charged at Garrick.

"Oh come on! Can't you rookies just leave already?" Garrick whined.

"Paw smash!" Garrick's shadow blocked the attack. "Damn it!" Shiro struggled to break free.

"Feline Frenzy!" Mitsuno cut the shadow.

"Thanks Mitsuno!" Shiro and Mitsuno charged at Garrick.

"Brick Bat!" Garrick sighed.

"Ow! Ach! Stop that! Stop it! Ow! Damn it!" Shiro grunted as he tried to slap the bats away.

"Haaa!" Mitsuno shouted as she cut Garrick in half.

"Man! You rookies really are annoying me!" Garrick behind the crew.

"We can't beat this guy! We're too tired!" Jynx grinded her teeth.

"It's not that we're too tired. We're too weak." Jaw grunted.

"Damn it! We just made it to the Grand Line and we're already about to die!" Shiro cried.

"Impact!" Nori's impact dial connected to Garrick's face.

"Gaaaaaaaaaah! Ow! That hurt you stupid bitch!" Garrick rubbed his red cheek.

"Way to go Nori!" Ray cheered.

"Ow! Okay, maybe I'll just kill one of you!" Garrick glared at Nori.

"Like hell you are! Spear Wave!"

"Doppleman!" Garrick's shadow appeared in front of Garrick and it took the attack instead.

"Damn it!" Ray charged at Garrick.

"I'm really getting sick of you pirates!" Garrick groaned.

"Shut up! Kao Loi!"

"Sigh!" Garrick sighed as his shadow blocked the attack. "You're attacks aren't going to work against me!" Garrick taunted.

"This will! Hundred Brick Fist!"

"No it won't!" Garrick used Ray as a shield, so Ray got punched, instead of Garrick.

"Gaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" Ray coughed up blood.

"Jaw! What the hell?" Jynx shouted.

"I'm sorry!" Jaw panicked.

"Okay! I'm tired of dealing with you rookies...eat my Shadow Ball!" Garrick threw a shadow ball at the crew and it exploded.

**BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!**

"Now that those annoying bastards are outta the way, huh?" Garrick looked down and saw Ray biting his leg. "What the hell, man?" Garrick sighed.

"I won't...lose to you...damn it!" Ray grunted.

"I guess I will have to kill you." Garrick cocked his fist back.

"Damn it! It's over! It can't be over! It just can't end like this!" Ray thought as he closed his eyes and braced for impact.

**"Yohohoho, Yohohoho!  
Yohohoho, Yohohoho!  
Yohohoho, Yohohoho!  
Yohohoho, Yohohoho!**

****

Binks no sake wo  
Todokeni yuku yo  
Umi kaze ni makase  
Nami makase  
Shioro no mukou e  
Yuhi wo sawagu  
Sora nya  
Wao kaku tori no uta  
Sayonara minato  
Tsumugi sata yo  
DON to ichou utao  
Funade no uta  
Kinpa-ginpa mo  
Shibuku ni kaete  
Oretachi yuku so  
Umi no kagiri

Binks no sake wo  
Todokeni yuku yo  
Warera kaizoku  
Umi wateku  
Nami wo makura ni  
Negura wa fune yo  
Honi hatani  
Ketateru wa dokuro  
Arashi ga kita so  
Senri no sora ni  
Nami ga odoru yo  
DRAMA narase  
Okubyou kazi ne  
Fukakerya saigo  
Asu no asashi  
Ga nai ya nashi

Yohohoho, Yohohoho!  
Yohohoho, Yohohoho!  
Yohohoho, Yohohoho!  
Yohohoho, Yohohoho!

Binks no sake wo  
Todokeni yuku yo  
Kyuoka asu ka  
Toyoi no yume  
Te wo furu kage ni  
Mou aenai yo  
Nani wo kuyo kuyo  
Asu mo tsukuyo

Binks no sake wo  
Todokeni yuku yo  
DON to icho utao  
Unaba no uta  
Douse dare demo  
Itsuka wa hone yo  
Hate nashi ate nashi  
Waraiba nashi

**Yohohoho, Yohohoho!  
Yohohoho, Yohohoho!  
Yohohoho, Yohohoho!  
Yohohoho, Yohohoho!"**

"Jynx?" Ray thought. He looked over to Jynx, but it wasn't her singing.

"Oh shit!" Garrick grunted as he looked around. "That song! It can't be!" Garrick looked around faster.

"Yohohoho! Picking on rookies I see." Brook appeared behind Garrick.

"You!" Garrick grinded his teeth.

"No way! "Dead Bones" Brook!" Ray shouted in awe.

"No way!" Everyone except Nori thought in awe.

"Are you alright?" Brook walked past Garrick and he looked at Ray.

"I'll live." Ray replied.

"That's good." Brook smiled.

"Hey! Don't ignore me!" Garrick shouted.

"Sorry about your whale, Brook." Ray put his head down in shame.

"Don't worry about Laboon, he'll live." Brook looked at Laboon.

"Pay attention to me, damn it!" Garrick shouted.

"Oh, I almost forgot about you. I think you should focus on your wound than me. Yohohoho!" Brook laughed.

"What the hell are you talking abou-ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Garrick grunted as a horizontal slash mark appeared on his body and blood shot out of it.

"Holy shit!" Everyone muttered.

"Aghhhhhhhhhhh! You bone bastard!" Garrick grunted.

"Instead of fighting my whale and these rookies, why don't you fight me? Yohohoho!" Brook pulled out his sword.

"Gladly!" Garrick struggled to get up.

"My heart is pounding just by getting ready to fight you! Ah, but I don't have a heart! Yohohoho! Skull joke!" Brook laughed while everyone else sweat dropped at his joke.

"Shut up!" Garrick shouted. "Brick Bat!"

"Moria, huh?" Brook thought as he just glared at the bats, the bats then suddenly disappeared.

"What the hell?" Garrick grunted.

"Aubade Coup Droit!" Brook thrusted his sword in Garrick's direction.

"Gaaaah! How the hell...did you...cut me from...all the way...over there?" Garrick grunted.

"It's a air pressure attack, relax, I went easy on you." Brook smiled.

"Shadow Blade!"

"You really want to go up against me?" Brook glared at Garrick.

"Of course!" Garrick charged at Brook.

"Rookies these days." Brook sighed. "Gavotte Bond en Avant!" Brook thrusted himself past Garrick.

"Ugh! What...the...hell? I tried...to...switch places...with my...shadow!" Garrick grunted as he collapsed to the floor.

"Come back in about 50 years, I'll still be here, Yohohoho!" Brook laughed as he walked over to Nori.

"Wow! Brook took him out easily!" Ray smiled.

"Miss?" Brook knelt down to Nori.

"Uh...yes?" Nori began to tremble.

"May I see your panties?" Everyones faces except for Mitsuno's turned red.

"What kind of stupid question is that!" Ray shouted.

"Yohohohoho!" Brook laughed.

"Brook? Where have you been this whole time?" Mitsuno asked.

"Hm? Oh, I've been in East Blue." Brook replied.

"May I see your pan-"

"No." Mitsuno interrupted.

"Yohohoho! So harsh!" Brook began to cry.

"I can't believe we were saved by Brook! The musician of the Straw Hat Crew!" Shiro smiled.

"So? I see that you guys are pirates, but where's your jolly roger?"

"Oh, we haven't come up with one yet." Ray grinned.

"I have to admit, you guys are a bit daring challenging that guy like that." Brook sat down.

"We couldn't just sit here and let that whale be killed by him." Ray exclaimed.

"If he would've killed Laboon, I would've killed him too." Brook sipped his tea.

"So...how are the Straw Hats doing?" Jaw asked.

"Sogeking and Nami are doing fine in East Blue, Zoro's in the New World I think he's having trouble getting back to East Blue. Franky and Robin are at Sabody Archipelago, Chopper's at Drum Island, Sanji's in the New World at all blue and I don't know where the rest are." Brook exclaimed.

"Um, Mr. Brook?" Jynx asked.

"Yes?"

"Can you teach me that song?"

"Hm? Why?"

"I ate the Song Song Fruit, and I want to know what would happen to people if I sang that song to my enemies." Jynx replied.

"It depends...can I see you panties?" Brook eyed at Jynx.

"No!" Jynx shouted.

"Sigh! Can't blame a guy for trying. Okay, I'll teach you the song." Brook grinned.

"Yay!" Jynx jumped up and down in joy.

"Wait! What are we going to do about him?" Shiro pointed to an unconscious Garrick.

"Lets put him on his boat and just sail him away." Ray suggested.

"Brook?" The crew looked at him for acceptance.

"Go ahead, I don't care what you guys do to him." Brook shrugged.

"Hey! Before we set him sail, lets draw on his face!" Ray pulled out a marker.

"Yeah! Lets do that!" Shiro smiled.

"Okay!" Jaw grinned.

"Hahaha! I wonder what his reaction will be once he sees this!" Jynx giggled.

"Everyone done?" Ray asked.

"Yeah." Everyone nodded.

"Okay then! Lets get him outta here!" Ray cheered as they set Garrick sail on his boat.

"Bye!" Nori smiled.

"Don't come back!" Jaw exclaimed.

"Yeah!" Shiro smiled.

"Goodbye." Mitsuno waved.

"Try not to get eaten by Sea Kings!" Jynx shouted.

"And remember! You got your ass kicked by Brook!" Ray cheered.

"Yohohoho! Okay everyone, lets party!" Brook pulled out his violin.

"Yeah!" Everyone cheered.

* * *

**Thank God! Brook Saved The Crew! I Wasn't Worried At All! I Wonder How Will Raid React To This! And What The Hell Was Garrick Doing At The Grand Line Entrance?**

**Next Time On New One Piece-Not Bad For Rookies!**

**Ray-About Time! Yahoo! Yes!**

**Jaw-How Can This Be A Good Thing!**

**Shiro-Why Is Mine So Low?**

**Nori-I'm Only This Much?**

**Mitsuno-I Think They Consider Us A Threat.**

**Jynx-When Did They Take This?**

**Chibara-How Come I Didn't Get One?**

**Brook-Not Bad...For Rookies.**

**

* * *

**

**Captain-Ray**

**First Mate-Jaw**

**Navigator-Mitsuno M. Akira**

**Doctor-Nori**

**Musician-Jynx**

**Cook-Shiro**

**Pet-Chibara**

**Shipwright-Taken By Dthehalfdragon**

**Sniper-Taken By Amyismynamey**

**Review And Enjoy!**


	23. Not Bad For Rookies!

**Not Bad For Rookies!**

* * *

It had been three days since the Berserker Pirates were rescued by "Dead Bones" Brook. Everyone had been enjoying their time with him, Ray kept asking Brook multiple questions about his adventures with the Straw Hats, Jaw kept training with Laboon, Mitsuno kept saying no to Brook and Shrio's panty requests, Nori just kept running away from him, and Jynx played musicial instruments with Brook.

"Yohohoho! Wake up everyone! It's morning! Allow me to wake up all up with a beautiful tune!" Brook laughed stepped onto the Berserker Pirates' with his violin before playing it.

_"Shiroi hankachi_  
_Mitsukaruna yatsu ni_  
_Nigero_  
_Shiroi hankachi_  
_Tsukamaruna, tako ni_  
_Sore sumi da ika mo kita zo_  
_Mata sumi da_  
_Shiroi hankachi_  
_Sumi darake shiawase no kuroi hankachi" _

"Aghhhh! Shut the hell up Brook! We're all trying to get some sleep here!" Jaw groaned as he instantly covered his ears in an attempt to block out the noise.

"I don't think we'll be able to get anymore sleep since it doesn't look like he'll stop playing that damn violin anytime soon!" Shiro sighed.

"Captain doesn't seem to be having problems sleeping with all the noise." Mitsuno chuckled as she looked over to her Captain who was sleeping peacefully despite all the noise.

"Forget about him, we've gotta stop Brook from playing anymore songs so that we can get back to sleep!" Jynx yelled while covering her ears with her pillow.

"Even I have to admit that this is annoying." Chibara sighed as he went back under the covers with Jynx.

"I don't know how much more I can take! Someone please stop Mr. Brook from playing!" Nori whined as she covered her ears with her pillow.

"Yohohoho! I'm glad to see that you're all awake!" Brook laughed once he had finally stopped playing his violin. "I have a surprise for all of you that I'm sure you would all love to see."

"This surprise of yours better be good Brook! Because I didn't really like the way you woke me up today, or yesterday, or even the day after that!" Jaw's eyes narrowed as he glared at Brook.

"Well Brook? What was this surprise of yours that you just couldn't wait a few more hours to show us huh?" Shiro growled as he also glared at Brook.

"I'll uhh...I'll give you guys the chance to completely wake up first before I show you the big surprise!" Brook hurried out of the room.

"Well...since everyone is already up, I guess I should get up and start making breakfast." Shiro sighed as he stood up to his feet, took a moment to stretch, and then he left the room.

"Now that I think about it, I'm beginning to wonder on what kind of surprise Brook has for us." Nori said as she looked over to Mitsuno and Jynx.

"I'm actually very curious about the surprise as well." Mitsuno nodded before she looked over to Jaw. "What about you, Jaw? What do you think the surprise will be?"

"It's no use talking to him, Mitsuno." Jynx sweatdropped as she pointed to Ray and Jaw who were snoring loudly on the middle of the floor.

"It doesn't look like they'll be waking up any time soon." Mitsuno laughed.

"Those two are very lucky since they're still asleep!" Jynx sighed. "I don't really understand how those two were able to drown out the sound of Brook's music from their ears."

"It's a mystery that we'll probably never be able to solve." Nori joked before climbing out of bed. "Anyway, as much as we could like to go back to sleep. We can't do that since Shiro has already gotten up to make us breakfast."

"That's true." Mitsuno nodded as she climbed out of bed also. "Let's wake up Captain and Jaw so that they don't miss out on breakfast."

"Oh, I've just come up with an interesting way to wake them up! Hee-heehee!" Jynx impshly grinned as she stared at Ray and Jaw.

"Uhhh, Jynx? I don't really like the way you're grinning at them like that." Nori sweatdropped as she slowly backed away from Jynx. "Just what exactly are you planning?"

"Oh Nori! What are you doing changing right in front of the boys like that? They might wake up and see you naked at this rate!" Jynx playfully shouted.

"Ngh!" Ray's eyes twitched as he began to stir in his hammock.

"W-What? What are you talking about Jynx? I'm not changing in front of the boys?" Nori's face instantly flushed at Jynx's childish antics. "M-Mitsuno! Can you help me out here?" She turned to face Mitsuno for assistance.

"Wow Nori! You're alot bigger than I thought you were!" Mitsuno cooed alongside Jynx, which made Nori even more flustered than she was before.

"Eh!" Ray shot up out of his hammock as he shook his head from left to right in an attempt to catch Nori changing. "Huh? Where? Where?"

"Nori's changing? Where? Where?" Shiro quickly kicked the door to the room open and looked around the room alongside Ray.

"Nghhhhhh! Will you two perverts shut the hell up and get out of here so that I can get back to sleep?" Jaw shouted as he shot up from his hammock and threw pillows at both his Captain and Shiro.

"You guys tricked us...didn't you?" Ray sighed in annoyance as slumped back into his hammock. "That was such a cruel thing to do in order to wake me up."

"We did what we had to do to wake you up Captain since no ordinary means would do it." Jynx smirked while folding her arms under her chest. "And besides, I just found out something interesting about you. Like how you're a pervert."

"What? Me? A pervert?" Ray's face instantly turned red at Jynx's wild accusation. "How can you say such weird thing? I am not a pervert!"

"I don't know, Captain." Ray quickly whipped his head around to see Mitsuno once she spoke up. "You seemed pretty disappointed when you weren't able to see my underwear a few days ago."

"Well uhh...that was because I uhh..." Ray paused for a moment to think of an excuse and then he turned his head to the right and saw Shiro just standing there. "The only person that's a pervert on this ship is him!" He pointed directly at Shiro.

"Hey! You shut the hell up! I didn't come in here to see Nori changing or anything else perverted!" Shiro lied through his teeth.

"Oh? Then what did you come in here for Shiro?" Jynx and Nori asked in unison while glaring at him.

"Oh, well I uhhh...I came in here to tell you that..." Shiro paused for a moment to come up with a good excuse but nothing seemed to come to him at the time. Then suddenly a loud ding sound came from the kitchen which caught everyone's attention. "I came in here to tell everyone that breakfast was ready!" He nervously laughed before he ran off to the kitchen.

_"Talk about being saved by the bell." Everyone thought in unison._

"Well, since I can't go back to fucking sleep." Jaw grunted as he climbed out of his hammock. "I guess I'll get something to eat while it's already done." He sighed as he walked out of the room.

"Alright! It's breakfast time!" Ray cheered as he quickly climbed out of the hammock. "I'm really starving!" He quickly ran out of the room.

"Well now, he really does seem energetic about eating breakfast doesn't he?" Jynx laughed before she turned to face Mitsuno and Nori. "Shall we go eat as well ladies?"

"Yes, we shall." Mitsuno and Nori nodded in unison before all three of them left the room and head towards the kitchen.

* * *

"So you're telling me that Brook came in the room and started playing a song on his violin?" Ray asked before he started eating his breakfast.

"Pretty much." Shiro replied with a nod. "I honestly don't understand how you were able to sleep through all of that. It was driving the rest of us crazy."

"But the Straw Hat Pirates must've enjoyed hearing the sound of Brook's music since they recruited him as the Musician." Nori stated.

"The Straw Hats must've been thrilled about recruiting someone like Brook in their crew." Ray smiled. "I just wish I could've met Monkey D. Luffy before he was executed. It's too bad that I wasn't even born at the time."

"You should just be happy that you were even able to meet one of the Straw Hat Pirates. Let alone wind up being saved by one of them." Jaw said before he started eating his breakfast.

"Trust me, I truly am grateful for what Brook did for us the other day! He didn't even know us and yet he saved us from that Garrick bastard!" Ray smiled. "I just can't wait to meet the other members of the Straw Hat Pirates."

"You'll be lucky enough to meet another one." Shiro muttered under his breath.

"What was that? Did you say something cook?" Ray's eyes narrowed as he glared at Shiro.

"I said you'll be lucky enough to meet another one!" Shiro repeated a little louder.

"What makes you say that huh?" Ray stood up from his chair.

"I mean that stupid stunt you pulled once you tried to kick Garrick's ass! You could've gotten everybody in this very room killed because of your arrogance!" Shiro stood up from his chair.

"Hey, that guy attacked Laboon for no reason! I know that you may not care much about that whale, but I wasn't just going to stand there and let that bastard do as he pleases!" Ray frowned.

"Look, I know you fought that guy with good intentions and everything! But that guy was way too strong for rookies like us to handle by ourselves! He could've killed us if he wanted to!" Shiro stated.

"But Brook saved us just in time so everything turned out alright in the end! So what are you going on about cook? Just what exactly is your problem?" Ray asked.

"Captain, just what exactly is your dream?" Shiro sighed before he sat back down in his chair.

"To become the Pirate King and stop slavery in anyway possible." Ray replied.

"Now I want you to think clearly about everyone else's dreams." Shiro said.

"What do their dreams have anything to do with this?" Ray asked.

"Do you think everyone else's dream would've come true if we were to be killed by that guy three days ago?" Ray's eyes widened at Shiro's question.

"Okay, I think that's enough Shiro." Nori said gently as she walked over to Shiro and placed her hand on his shoulder in an attempt to get him to stop.

"No! He needs to think about these things from now on! We almost got killed because he tried to beat someone that's probably stronger than a Shichibukai!" Shiro yelled.

"Now Shiro, you don't have to-" Jynx was about to stand up from her seat until Jaw stopped her by placing his hand on her shoulder.

"It's true Captain. You can't just go around challenging people you can't even come close to defeating." Jaw stated. "I mean the entire situation with the Shichibukai and now this Garrick guy was too close of a close call for us. And I don't think we'll be able to get so lucky next time."

"Next time, I have a very bad feeling in my gut that you're just going to end up getting us killed! And I don't want everyone here on this ship failing to realize their dream because of a careless bastard like you!" Shiro scowled fiercely at Ray.

"I'm sorry but, I'm afraid that I'm going to have to disagree with you there, Shiro." Everyone in the room turned around to face Brook who was leaning against the doorway.

"What are you talking about Brook?" Shiro glared at Brook.

"Now, now, there's no need for you to glare at me like that you know. I'm just hear to say that you can't put all the blame on your Captain for what happened." Brook sighed. "Just in case you forgot, you also joined your Captain in that battle against that Garrick fellow despite the fact you knew you weren't anywhere nearly as strong as him."

"I only joined him in the fight against that guy because I wanted to prevent Mitsuno, Nori, and Jynx from dying!" Shiro protested.

"Then doesn't that make you the same as your Captain? Didn't he challenge Garrick to protect his crew mates? You all should know the things you're all risking by becoming pirates alongside this man." Brook told them.

"Brook is right...we're all to blame by even attempting to fight Garrick." Mitsuno spoke up. "Shiro, you shouldn't be pushing the blame on our near deaths on Captain."

"So...what should we do now?" Nori asked.

"Yohohoho! Obviously you should all learn from your mistakes and continue to grow even more stronger than you are now!" Brook replied with a laugh.

"Yeah, I will learn from this mistake and I will continue to grow even stronger by advancing my training! I can't promise that I'll never do anything like this again, but I will do everything I can to make sure that all of your dreams come true." Ray smiled as he turned to face his crew. "And the next time I see that Garrick guy, I'll kick his ass for everything he did!"

"Yohohoho! That's the spirit! Now hurry up and finish eating your breakfast!" Brook ordered before he turned his back to the Berserker Pirates. "Don't forget that I have a big surprise to show all of you inside the lighthouse." He said before he left the room.

"Oh shit! I can't believe that I got so caught up in the conversation that I forgot all about breakfast!" Ray quickly began to shove everything on his plate inside his mouth.

_"He's back to normal, that's good." Nori sighed in relief as she returned to her seat and continued to eat breakfast alongside her crew mates. After 30 minutes of eating had passed, the Berserker Pirates had all joined Brook inside the lighthouse. _

"So, what's the big surprise that you wanted to show us Brook?" Ray jumped up and down in anticipation.

"Ah, you're all here! Now I can show you guys the surprise that I got this morning." Brook smiled as he pulled out six bounty posters.

"Wanted posters? Whose wanted posters are those?" Jaw asked.

"These wanted posters all belong to you and your crew!" Brook announced as he spread the wanted posters across the floor so that they could see.

"Oh my god." Ray muttered in awe as he and his crew mates saw the bounty posters.

**Wanted Dead Or Alive "Muay Thai" Ray- 40,000,000 Beli**

**Wanted Dead Or Alive Mitsuno M. Akira- 24,000,000 Beli**

**Wanted Dead Or Alive "Whale Shark" Jaw- 36,000,000 Beli**

**Wanted Dead Or Alive Shiro- 33,000,000 Beli**

**Wanted Dead Or Alive "Sky Doctor" Nori-13,000,000 Beli**

**Wanted Dead Or Alive "Wicked Witch" Jynx Silvers- 35,000,000 Beli**

"Yohohoho! Not bad for rookies!" Brook laughed.

"About time! Yahoo! Yes!" Ray cheered as he danced around the room with his wanted poster in his hand. "I've finally got myself a wanted poster!" Ray's wanted poster picture showed him in his Tan Guard Muay stance.

"It only makes sense for us to be wanted after everything we did back in West Blue." Mitsuno grinned. Mitsuno's wanted poster picture showed her holding her dagger while smiling.

"Wait a minute, how come my bounty is only a mere 33 million?" Shiro whined while staring at his wanted poster. Shiro's wanted poster picture showed him attacking the marines with his paw smash.

"I've got to say that 33 million is actually a pretty good amount for a rookie like you, Shiro." Brook said as he placed his hand on Shiro's shoulder.

"What do you mean Brook?" Shiro sighed.

"Your first bounty is the exact same number as my first bounty! You and I are very similiar in our gain in first bounties! Yohohoho!" Brook laughed.

"Noooooooooo!" Shiro cried.

"Damn it, and I tried to do everything in my power from becoming a wanted pirate." Jaw sighed as he stared at his wanted poster. Jaw's wanted poster picture showed him lifting up a marine ship over his head.

"I'm only worth this much by the marines? A mere 13 million beli's?" Nori whimpered while staring at her wanted poster. Nori's wanted poster picture showed her standing in front of Ray with her Impact dial in her hand.

"How come I didn't get one? I was there the whole time and they didn't even take a single picture of me!" Chibara whined as he walked into a corner and began to sulk.

"When did they take pictures of us?" Jynx asked while staring at her wanted poster. Jynx's wanted poster picture showed her smiling with her scythe over her shoulder. "Whoever took these must've had a lot of balls." She laughed.

"We're wanted! We're wanted! The Berserker Pirates are all finally wanted!" Ray cheered as he continued to dance around the room while still holding his wanted poster.

"Anyone want to explain to me why my bounty is lower than Jaw's here?" Shiro sighed while placing his wanted poster in his pocket. "I know that I wasn't out there causing any real damage, but I fought my ass off trying to protect the ship from that one marine captain."

"First of all, I'm the First Mate of the crew, so of course my bounty is going to be the second highest. Second of all, you only managed to get your ass kicked the entire fight so that's why your bounty is lower than mine." Jaw explained smugly.

"I only managed to get my ass kicked?" Shiro repeated as his body began to shake in pure anger. "You're the only one that's going to get their ass kicked!" He lunged towards Jaw and they instantly broke out into a brawl.

"Well now, I guess everyone seems okay with their bounties more or less." Mitsuno laughed.

_"This sure does bring back memories." Brook smiled. Brook looked at Ray and he saw Luffy, he looked at Jaw and Shiro and he saw Zoro and Sanji, he looked at Nori still crying and he saw Nami, he looked at Mitsuno and he saw Robin, he looked at Jynx and he saw the other girl in the crew. __"Good times...good times..."_

"Now that we all have wanted posters and a pirate ship, don't you think we should have a jolly roger now?" Jaw asked as he stood on top of Shiro.

"Yeah! I've been thinking of our Jolly Roger for a while now, and I've managed to come out with this!" Ray grinned as he pulled out a piece of paper and showed it to his crew mates. "How does this look to the rest of you?" The Jolly Roger was picture of a grinning skull with Ray's hair style, glaring red eyes, and it also had crossbones.

"Hmm, I guess the only thing that would probably strike fear into people's hearts would be the glaring red eyes." Jaw grinned as he stared at the jolly roger.

"What made you decide to come up with the glaring red eyes?" Jynx asked.

"I've noticed recently that my vision has been going red every now and then. It's obviously some kind of weird side effect to the Devil Fruit I was forced to eat. So I just decided to add it to the jolly roger." Ray replied.

"As interesting as that sounds Captain, I think we should continue on with our adventure and set sail today." Jaw suggested while stepping off of Shiro.

"Does it really have to be today though? I wanted to stay here a little longer and learn a bit more about the Straw Hat Pirates and their adventures throughout the Grand Line." Ray whined.

"It's your dream to become the Pirate King and stop slavery right? Well I honestly don't think you'll be able to do that from here." Jaw sighed.

"Hmm, you have a point there. Alright then, we'll set sail for the next island tomorrow." Ray said before he turned to Brook. "Now Brook, you've got to tell me, what was the worst thing that you and your crew went through?"

"I guess the worst thing to happen to us was when we went to Sabaody Archipelago and got separated for two whole years." Brook replied. "You see, it all started when our friend got captured and she was going to be sold as a slave, so went to her rescue. We freed her but another friend of ours got shot by a Tenryuubito, so Luffy punched him through a wall. Of course once you strike a Tenryuubito an Admiral is immediately called to punish the person that did it."

"So punching a Tenryuubito is like an automatic death sentence huh?" Ray muttered while rubbing his chin.

"Anyway, on our way off of the island we ran into a Pacifista, so we took it down, but once we did, Admiral Kizaru showed up. We did the best we could to beat him, but he was just too strong, then we were rescued by the first Pirate King's first mate. But then we ran into more enemies, then showed up the Shichibukai Bartholomew Kuma." Brook sighed. "He separated us around the world with his Devil Fruit abilities. It took us two years to get back together."

"Damn, I hope we never end up in a situation like that." Shiro sighed.

"What island were you guy's seperated on throughout the two years?" Jaw asked.

"I ended up on Namakura Island, the people there thought I was Satan and they wanted me to help them deal with Longarm Tribe. After I helped them, I was kidnapped by the Longarm Tribe and was forced to entertain them with so music." Brook laughed. "They eventually let me out of the cage they put me in and then I began my music career as 'Soul King' Brook!"

"Nice!" Jynx smirked.

"Zoro ended up on Kuraigana Island with Sogeking's former enemy, Perona, and former Shichibukai 'Hawkeyes' Mihawk." Brook stated. "He trained with the former World's Greatest Swordsman for two whole years on that island. And boy was he more powerful than ever before."

_"Former World's Greatest Swordsman huh? I think we should find ourselves a swordsman as well." Ray thought to himself._

"Nami ended up on Weatheria, Sogeking landed on Greenstone island, Chopper landed on Torino island, Robin landed on Tequila Wolf, Franky landed on Karakuri island, Sanji landed on Okama island, and our Captain landed on Amazon Lily." Brook told the Berserker Pirates.

"Amazon Lily? Wait a minute, isn't that the island surrounded by the calm belt that only women are allowed on?" Shiro asked.

"My grandfather told me that island is inhabited by nothing but women. I wonder if they'd let me on that island someday." Ray grinned.

"If it's an island that only women are permitted to be on it, then I highly doubt that they'll let you on it." Jynx sweatdropped.

"Actually, there have been a few men that are actually allowed on the island. But so far the only frequent visitor they get is Monkey D. Ace." Brook stated.

"Monkey D. Ace? Who's that?" Ray asked.

"He's the offspring of our Captain and the Pirate Empress Boa Hancock." Brook replied.

"The Pirate King had a child? I really can't wait met him now! I'm so pumped up that I'm ready to set sail right now!" Ray cheered as he jumped up and ran off towards his ship.

"Well now, he seems to be fired up." Jaw stated the obvious while following after his Captain. "Oh well, since he's ready to set sail, we should all follow after him before he accidentally leaves without us."

"Uhhh, I don't think you guys will be able to set sail just yet." Brook spoke up.

"And what makes you say that? All I need to do is pull out my compass and...huh? What the hell is going on?" Mitsuno gasped once she pulled out her compass.

"What's wrong Mitsuno? What's with the shocked look on your face? Is there something wrong with the compass?" Nori asked as she stared at the compass in Mitsuno's hand.

"It looks like the compass is broken for some odd reason." Mitsuno nodded. "It won't point in a single direction. It just keeps spinning around in circles. I think it may have broke during my fight against Jax."

"Yohohoho! There's nothing wrong with your compass, it's just that the Grand Line is a magnetic field. You need a Log Pose to sail around Grand Line or else you're going to be in some huge trouble." Brook stated.

"What's a Log Pose?" Jaw asked.

"It's a unique compass that memorizes magnetic fields. Without a Log Pose, you're searching for a needle in a haystack." Brook smiled.

"Great...it looks like we're going to be stuck here for a little while longer now. All because we don't have a damn Log Pose." Jaw sighed while folding his arms over his chest.

"Well, I have an extra Log Pose on me if you guys want it." Book said as he reached into his and pulled out a Log Pose. "I have no further need for it."

"You're really willing enough to give us that Log Pose? Even though you just met us?" Nori smiled.

"We'd really appreciate it if would give us the Log Pose so that we can continue on with our adventure." Mitsuno told Brook.

"I'll give you the Log Pose if you promise me one thing." Brook said before he turned his back to the Berserker Pirates.

"Sure, you saved our lives from Garrick and now you're helping us progress further into the Grand Line by giving us a Log Pose. If there's anything you want, we'll do our best to give it to you." Nori said.

"I'm very glad to hear that...because you see...what I want you to give me is..." Brook turned to face them. "A good, long look at your panties! Yohohoho!"

The Berserker Pirates all stared at the laughing skeleton for a few moments before Mitsuno decided to step up, which shocked everyone. "Guys, you all can go on ahead to the ship without me. I'm going to get us that Log Pose." She smiled.

"Whoa, hold on a second there Mitsuno! If you're actually going to show him your panties, then I think I should stay here and make sure he doesn't plan on doing anything perverted to you or something." Shiro nervously said while trying to hide his perverted intentions.

"Yeah, I don't think so!" Jynx grabbed the back of Shiro's shirt and dragged him outside of the lighthouse. "You're the one who's planning on doing something perverted!"

"Y-You're so brave, Mitsuno!" Nori blushed slightly before she followed after Jynx and Shiro.

"Try not to make this into a habit alright?" Jaw chuckled to himself as he followed after his crew mates.

"Yohohoho! You're really going to show me your panties?" Brook smiled as Mitsuno turned to face him with a small grin on her face.

* * *

"It's about time you slowpokes finally arrived! You guys took so long that I actually managed to finish drawing our jolly roger on the sails!" Ray laughed as he turned to face his crew mates. "Wait a minute, where's Mitsuno?"

"She's currently showing Brook her panties in order to get a certain item we need to safely sail through the Grand Line." Nori's face flushed.

"Wait what?" Ray's face flushed too.

"Is everyone ready to set sail?" Mitsuno asked while strapping the Log Pose to her wrist.

"Huh, that actually didn't take as long as I thought." Jaw muttered as he turned to face Mitsuno. "So, what happened to Brook? Why isn't he here with you?"

"Oh please, let's not worry about him right now!" Shiro quickly pushed Jaw out of the way and stood in front of Mitsuno. "So how did it go? Did you show Brook your panties? What color are they?"

"It didn't take that long because I didn't show Brook my panties. I showed him something far more interesting." Mitsuno replied with a small smile on her face.

"Something far more interesting than panties?" Shiro gasped. "What could you have shown him that was more interesting than panties? Was it your bra? Did you show him your nude body?"

"You obviously need to take a cold bath!" Jynx growled as she kicked Shiro into the sea.

"I showed him my fist." Mitsuno laughed while raising her fist to her face. "And then I introduced my fist to his head...a couple of times."

"Oh...well uh, let's just set sail already! Raise the anchor and let down the sails!" Ray ordered as he jumped onto the ship. "The next island is just calling out to us!"

"Uhhh, shouldn't someone go after Shiro? He is a Devil Fruit user after all." Nori stated as she stared at the sea with a worried expression on her face.

"Just get on the ship so that we can leave already! We'll simply let Jaw go in after him!" Jynx pat Nori on her shoulder before leading her onto the ship.

"Hold on a second, why should I be the one to go after that drowning cat? Why can't Nori do it since she seems to be the only one really worried about him." Jaw complained.

"Because Captain, Jynx, and I are Devil Fruit users. Which means that we can't swim in water, but you, a Fishman, can swim in water much faster than we can." Mitsuno replied before walking onto the ship. "And you don't want poor little Nori to jump in that cold water all by herself now that we're in the Grand Line now do you?"

Jaw blankly stared at Mitsuno for a few seconds before he finally surrendered and sighed in defeat. "Alright then, I'll go save that damn cat!" He jumped into the ocean and swam down after Shiro.

"Come on! Come on already! Let's set sail! I can't become the Pirate King by staying here wasting time!" Ray stated as he raised the anchor so that the ship could finally start moving once Mitsuno let down the sails.

"Yohohoho! I don't know who hits the hardest, Nami or Mitsuno. Yohohoho! But no doubt about it...I saw us in those pirates." Brook smiled as he stood onto of the lighthouse watching the Berserker Pirates set sail. "I've met a bunch of interesting pirates in my years being here, and I've got to say that the Grand Line will never be the same."

* * *

"Ahhhh, finally, we're heading off further in the Grand Line! Where we're going to have a countless number of wonderful adventures!" Ray grinned as he stood on the figure head of the ship.

"Wonderful adventures? More like horrible adventures!" Jaw sighed while leaning against the mast of the ship with his arms folded under his chest. "Now that we have bounties on our heads, we're going to have to stay on our toes and watch out for any marines or bounty hunters!"

"You need to chill out Jaw!" Ray turned around and smiled at his grumpy first mate. "It's because we're going to encounter hardships like that is why the adventures are going to be wonderful and exciting! You know what, I'm in such a good mood, I think we should all sing!"

"Sing?" Jaw and Shiro arched their eyebrows at their Captain's unusual request. "You can go ahead and sing all you want, we're just going to go somewhere and cover our ears."

"Ah-ah-ah! The two of you aren't going anywhere!" Ray rushed over to his first mate and cook and stopped them from leaving by placing his hands on their shoulders. "We are all going to sing! Captain's Orders!"

"Aghhh...fucking hate you!" Jaw and Shiro cursed at their Captain in unison. "Alright then, fine! We'll fucking sing with you so that you can get it out of your system!"

"Singing huh? I have no problem with singing with you guys." Mitsuno smiled while setting down her book on her lap. "This should be very fun."

"Singing? We're actually going to sing?" Nori asked as she walked out of her room. "What song are we going to sing exactly, Ray?"

"How about Binks Sake?" Ray suggested. "We all should know it by now since Brook's been singing that song for the three days we've been staying with him."

"Alright then!" Jynx nodded.

_"Yohohoho, Yohohoho!_

_Yohohoho, Yohohoho!  
Yohohoho, Yohohoho!  
Yohohoho, Yohohoho!_

_Binks no sake wo_

_Todokeni yuku yo_  
_Umi kaze ni makase_  
_Nami makase_  
_Shioro no mukou e_  
_Yuhi wo sawagu_  
_Sora nya_  
_Wao kaku tori no uta_  
_Sayonara minato_  
_Tsumugi sata yo_  
_DON to ichou utao_  
_Funade no uta_  
_Kinpa-ginpa mo_  
_Shibuku ni kaete_  
_Oretachi yuku so_  
_Umi no kagiri_

_Binks no sake wo_  
_Todokeni yuku yo_  
_Warera kaizoku_  
_Umi wateku_  
_Nami wo makura ni_  
_Negura wa fune yo_  
_Honi hatani_  
_Ketateru wa dokuro_  
_Arashi ga kita so_  
_Senri no sora ni_  
_Nami ga odoru yo_  
_DRAMA narase_  
_Okubyou kazi ne_  
_Fukakerya saigo_  
_Asu no asashi_  
_Ga nai ya nashi_

_Yohohoho, Yohohoho!_  
_Yohohoho, Yohohoho!_  
_Yohohoho, Yohohoho!_  
_Yohohoho, Yohohoho!_

_Binks no sake wo_  
_Todokeni yuku yo_  
_Kyuoka asu ka_  
_Toyoi no yume_  
_Te wo furu kage ni_  
_Mou aenai yo_  
_Nani wo kuyo kuyo_  
_Asu mo tsukuyo_

_Binks no sake wo_  
_Todokeni yuku yo_  
_DON to icho utao_  
_Unaba no uta_  
_Douse dare demo_  
_Itsuka wa hone yo_  
_Hate nashi ate nashi_  
_Waraiba nashi_

_Yohohoho, Yohohoho!_

_Yohohoho, Yohohoho!_

_Yohohoho, Yohohoho!  
Yohohoho, Yohohoho!" The whole crew sang and danced the entire day without a care in the world._

* * *

**Next Time On One Piece: Berserker Pirates-Admiral Rogun's Quest!**

**Rogun-We have to get to this island as soon as possible!**

**Roy-Is something wrong?**

**Rogun-There's no time for questions! We have to leave now!**

**Roy-Man, where ever we're going, this is the first time I've seen Rogun so serious. **

**Gina-I'll come with you!**

* * *

**Berserker Pirates!**

**Captain-"Muay Thai" Ray 40,000,000 Beli**

**First Mate-"Whale Shark" Jaw 36,000,000 Beli**

**Navigator-Mitsuno M. Akari 24,000,000 Beli**

**Doctor-"Sky Doctor" Nori 13,000,000 Beli**

**Musician-"Wicked Witch" Jynx Silvers 35,000,000 Beli**

**Cook-Shiro 33,000,000 Beli**

**Pet-Chibara 0 Beli**

**Shipwright-Taken by Dthehalfdragon**

**Sniper-Taken by Amyismynamey**

**Review And Enjoy!**


	24. Admiral Rogun's Quest!

**Admiral Rogun's Quest!**

* * *

**New World: Marineford**

* * *

"Come on in." Admiral Roy sighed once four loud knocks could be heard from the door.

"Hey there Roy. Long time no see huh?" Roy looked up from his paper work and saw two people standing right at the door. (Admiral Rex Barrios; Rex is a tall, dark skinned man with short black hair and brown eyes. He is currently wearing a black suit with white stripes, red tint sunglasses, black shoes, and a white coat draped over his shoulders like a cape.

"Hey there Admiral Rex. It has been a while since we've seen each other." Roy smiled slightly before he turned his head over to the women who had her back turned to both him and Rex. "Nice to see you again too, Katana." He let out a small sigh.

"..." Katana walked over to the couch that was in front of Roy's desk and sat down on it with her arms crossed under her chest. (Admiral Katana; Katana is an average height woman with long black hair, onyx colored eyes, and her face is concealed by a black demon mask. She is currently wearing a blue suit, blue pants, black shoes, and she carries around a long black sword on her left hip.)

"Still not planning on talking to anyone unless you're given an order huh?" Rex sweatdropped before he walked over to the couch and sat down right next to the silent, mask wearing Admiral.

"I'm glad to see that you two returned from your scouting mission safe and sound. I'm assuming there weren't any problems during the mission?" Roy asked.

"Of course there weren't any problems during the mission!" Rex boasted. "The problem was that bastard of an Admiral Rogun! It was all because of him Katana and I were forced to go on that scouting mission instead of the Vice-Admiral's!"

"Well if everything went well then you really shouldn't be complaining about the mission." Roy stated while scratching the back of his head. "What was the mission anyway?"

"Our mission was to scout out a Spring Island that was reported to being a hideout for one of the Yonkou. But unfortunately nothing was there for us to really investigate." Rex sighed.

"You can't expect every single mission to be a success Rex. You of all people should know that." Roy stated.

"I know, I know…I just wish we could've been able to find something you know?" Rex sighed heavily before he looked up at the ceiling. "So how have things been going on your end?"

"Things have been...basically going to shit! I have to do all of the Fleet Admiral's paperwork, I have to assign missions to the lower ranking officers, I still get complaints about our service from the World Nobles, and so on!" Roy groaned.

"That's to be expected when you offer to take the Fleet Admiral's job while he's away on his little meetings! I expected Rogun to be stupid enough to take the position, not you Roy." Rex laughed as he rummaged through his pocket and pulled out a wanted poster. "Anyway, I noticed this interesting little wanted poster in a stack of wanted posters back on my ship." He said as he turned it around so that Roy could see it.

**Wanted Dead or Alive "Muay Thai" Ray 40,000,000 Beli**

"I didn't know that you had another child Roy. When was this one born huh?" Rex grinned.

"Yeah, he and his crew just made it into the Grand Line; I want to get rid of them as soon as possible. That's why I placed such a high bounty on his head. It really should be around 25 million beli's." Roy sighed.

"I wonder how the Fleet Admiral will react once he finds out another child of yours has become a pirate." Rex said.

"And I don't expect him to find out anytime soon! I've taken down and burnt all of my son's wanted posters here on Marineford. So now all I can do is pray that he doesn't find out." Roy said.

"So, another child of yours has become a pirate? What do you have to say for yourself Admiral Roy?" Roy's face quickly went pale once he turned around and saw none other than the Fleet Admiral standing behind him with a large frown on his face. ("The Fist of Justice" Fleet Admiral Simon; Simon is a tall and muscular, yet spry man with blue eyes and black hair that he has tied into a small ponytail. He is currently wearing a white and gold marine admiral uniform that is adorned in medals. A commanding officers hat with the marine emblem in gold, an oversized marine coat which he wears as a cape, and black shoes.)

"Fleet Admiral Simon! Welcome back to Marineford!" Roy quickly shot out from his chair and saluted the frowning Fleet Admiral.

"What is this I hear about your son being a pirate? Huh Roy?" Simon asked as he slowly sat down in his chair without letting Roy out of his sight.

"It's a very long story sir, but I basically disowned him eight years ago and now he's probably trying to get back at me by becoming a pirate." Roy sighed.

"Roy...I'm disappointed in you. I thought you would have handled this by now. Your relationship with him isn't clouding your better judgment is it? I left you in charge because I trusted you to handle things in my absence. I hope you still can." Simon's eyes narrowed. "I don't care if you did disown him. He's your blood and I want you to end him…now."

"Don't you think us Admirals have better things to do than worry about a mere rookie? I mean with the Yonkou moving around and the Revolutionaries taking over Marine protected islands, one rookie just doesn't seem to be much the trouble." Rex sighed.

"The World Government had better things to do than deal with the Straw Hat Pirates and look what happened." Simon glared at Rex.

"Okay you got me there." Rex nervously laughed while rubbing the back of his neck. "Wait a minute, where's Rogun? I thought he'd be here by now with his porno magazines."

"I don't really know to be honest. I haven't seen him all day today. And he's usually pissing me off all day." Roy sweatdropped.

"Admiral Rogun is still alive? I expected him to be found dead in the women's locker room by now." Simon said as he sat down in his chair.

"As funny as that may sound, he's just been accepting Sea Marine Soldier missions and capturing weak pirates." Roy said before he walked over to the couch and sat down next to Rex and Katana. "Honestly, how someone like him became an Admiral is beyond me."

"I know you two may underestimate the strength of Rogun, but he really can show his serious side when the time really does come down to it." Simon stated as he opened up his desk drawer and pulled out a bottle of whiskey. "I've witnessed Rogun slaughter an entire island controlled by pirates once his mentor was killed right in front of him."

"I understand that Rogun is quite powerful since you wouldn't just make anybody an Admiral, but I really do wish that Rogun would take his position as a Marine more seriously." Roy said while scratching the back of his head then everyone in the room turned around once the door to the room was kicked down.

"We need to go to Jashin Island right now! There's something going on down there that needs all of our immediate attention!" Rogun shouted.

"Immediate attention? Why? Is there something wrong going on at Jashin Island?" Roy asked a little surprised at seeing Rogun acting all serious all of a sudden.

"There's no time for questions right now Roy! We need to leave right now before it's too late!" Rogun frowned.

"I swear to god that if this is something stupid Rogun, I'll send you back to Okama Kingdom! And I'll let Izo know you're to be expected!" Rex warned his fellow Admiral.

"This isn't something stupid Rex! I would rather die than miss this! Lives are actually at stake here!" Rex stated.

"Well then, if lives are actually at stake here then I think Admiral's Rex and Roy should accompany you on your voyage, Rogun." Simon said before taking a quick swig of his whiskey.

"What? Why me? I just got back from a mission Fleet Admiral!" Rex complained.

"Which I remember failed miserably. You can now make up for your failure and assist Rogun and Roy on their mission." A small smirk appeared on the Fleet Admiral's face once he saw Admiral Rex mumble something under his breath.

"How about you let Admiral Katana and Rex accompany Rogun on his mission while I stay here and accept another mission?" Roy suggested.

"I'm sorry, but I need Admiral Katana to go on another important mission for me while you three are away." Simon turned down Roy's suggestion.

"I don't give a damn who comes with me! We have to leave now before it's too late!" Rogun quickly rushed over and locked arms with Rex and Roy. "It'll take too long if we take the stairs to the docks so we're just going to have to take the window!"

"The window? Hold on a minute Rogun! There's no need to do something like that!" Roy tried to calm down his fellow Admiral.

"Oh yes there is~!" Rogun roared loudly as he charged towards the window and quickly jumped out while dragging his Admiral's Rex and Roy with him.

"...Bastard broke another window. Those things don't grow on trees you know..." Simon sighed before he turned around and stared at Katana. "Well, I guess it's time for me to give you your next mission."

* * *

**Grand Line: Middle of the Ocean**

* * *

"Aren't you three about done yet? I've been waiting out here for about forty minutes now!" Shiro whined as he paced back in forth in front of the door leading to the kitchen.

"We look completely ridiculous and we're not coming out! You might as well stop pacing in front of the door Shiro!" Jynx yelled from the other side of the door.

"Oh come on! I spent alot of money buying you three those outfits!" Shiro whined more.

"Why do we have to come out dressed like this? Is this honestly going to help us clean the ship faster?" Nori asked.

"Well not exactly, but I didn't want you three to get your clothes dirty while cleaning so I bought you three those outfits." Shiro smiled.

"Agh! Whatever!" Jynx sighed as she walked out of the kitchen and stepped out onto the deck with Mitsuno and Nori wearing maid outfits.

"Whoaaaa! Not bad you three! Not bad at all!" Shiro laughed.

"I'm going to kill you very slowly for this Shiro..." Jynx growled.

"Oh come on now Jynx! The three of you look very good in those outfits! So there's really no need to threaten to kill me." Shiro said as he walked over to Nori. "We have the beautiful Nori! With those wings of hers, she looks like she's an angel maid!"

"R-really?" Nori blushed slightly while looking down at her feet.

"And here we have the sexy Jynx! With those horns, that sexy tail, and those beautiful wings of hers, she looks like a devil maid!" Shiro exclaimed happily.

"I really don't know how you manipulated me into this outfit, but you'll definitely pay for it with your life." Jynx growled while crossing her arms under her chest.

"And don't forget about the sexy Mitsuno! Those eyes, those breasts, those hips, and those legs! She's just too perfect to be a maid!" Shiro cheered.

"Why do they need to look like that to help clean the ship? It all seems to be too suggestive and other ships that pass by here might think we're some kind perverted pirate ship or something." Jaw sweatdropped once he climbed onto the ship and saw the three female crew members in the maid outfits.

"You shut the hell up Jaw and mind your own damn business!" Shiro said before he turned back around to face Mitsuno, Nori, and Jynx. "Now, you three need to learn how to become true maids. Because if you lovely ladies just dress up like maids and clean like maids...it'll just be too boring."

"Um...what are you trying to get at Shiro?" Nori asked.

"You three need to learn how to act and sound like true maids!" Shiro grinned.

"...What?" Jynx yelled.

"To start off your maid training, you three sexy ladies need to learn how to say the word 'master'." Shiro smiled.

"Okay, now you've gone way too far with this prank of yours Shiro!" Jynx said as she summoned her scythe into her hands.

"Ahhh! Jaw! You have to save me buddy!" Shiro yelled before he ran over to Jaw and hid behind him.

"Get the hell away from me damn it! This is your problem! Don't get me involved in this!" Jaw yelled.

"Come on Jynx, this actually might be kinda fun. You never know until you try." Mitsuno smiled.

"Mitsuno...I think you're enjoying this a little too much." Jynx sweatdropped before she dispelled her scythe. "But fine, I guess we can try this out for one day only, Shiro."

"Ah-ah-ah! I do believe you mean the word, 'Master'." Shiro corrected while wanging his finger at Jynx.

"Ughhhh! Fine then...M-m-master..." Jynx gritted her teeth.

"Nori, your turn." Shiro smiled.

"Yes, M-m-m-master." Nori blushed madly while looking down at the ground.

"Mitsuno." Shiro looked at Mitsuno.

"Yes, Master." Mitsuno bowed.

"Perfect! Now let's go see how Captain will react to this!" Shiro smiled as he led the girls to the training room.

_"Is this how these humans will interact with each other from now on? Because if so, I'm glad I'm not one of them." Jaw sighed before he followed after them._

"Nghhh! 2,234!" Ray grunted as he continued his bench press.

"Yo Captain!" Shiro smiled as he entered the training room.

"Nghhh...what the hell do you want Cook? Can't you see that I'm training here? I don't like being bothered when I'm training." Ray panted heavily as he placed the weights on the rack before sitting up.

"You know how the ship's been quite dirty for a while now right?" Shiro asked.

"Yes...what exactly are you getting at now?" Ray arched an eyebrow in curiosity.

"Well, say hello to the sexy maid trio!" Shiro announced as he opened the door, revealing Mitsuno, Jynx, and Nori.

"W-whoa! What the?" Ray quickly held his nose to prevent himself from getting a nosebleed.

"Hello, Master." Mitsuno, Jynx, and Nori said in unison as they bowed.

"What the hell Shiro? Why the hell are Mitsuno, Nori, and Jynx in maid outfits?" Ray whispered loudly while tightening the grip on his nose.

"What are you so mad about Captain? Don't you think they look good in those maid outfits?" Shiro chuckled.

"O-Of course I do, but you still haven't answered my question on why they're still in maid outfits!" Ray stated.

"Well they wouldn't do the whole nude apron thing so the next best thing to do was the maid outfits." Shiro sighed.

"Honestly, these actually aren't that bad. I love it." Nori smiled sweetly while spinning around.

"I don't mind wearing this while we're cleaning the ship. It would actually bring a little excitement I guess." Mitsuno laughed.

"Tch, those two may like dressing like this, but don't expect me to be dressed like this for too long." Jynx huffed while crossing her arms under her chest.

"Heh, now that everyone likes seeing these three young ladies in the maid outfits. This crew will surely become more lively!" Shiro smiled.

"Or so you say..." Shiro's face went pale once he felt Jynx's shadow looming over him. "If you wanted the crew to be more active and lively. All you had to do was ask me..." Jynx wickedly grinned as her scythe appeared in her hands.

"Whoa! Wait a minute there now, Jynx! There's no need to summon your scythe now!" Shiro nervously laughed while slowing backing away from the grinning Witch.

"Oh trust me Shiro, there's a need. Now come here." Jynx slowly walked towards Shiro while motioning for him to come to her with her index finger.

"Noooo!" Shiro yelled as he ran out the room with Jynx following not too far behind with her scythe raised above her head.

"Hmph, now why did I know that something like that was going to happen?" Jaw sweatdropped.

"Obviously something like that was going to happen since the perverted cook made Jynx dress up like a maid. He's getting exactly what he deserves." Ray laughed.

"As amusing as I find this situation to be." Mitsuno spoke up. "I think we should stop them before Jynx accidentally starts to damage the ship. We don't have a Shipwright yet."

"She's right you know." Nori nodded.

"Fine then." Jaw sighed.

* * *

**New World: Middle of the Ocean**

* * *

"Hey, are you sure we're going the right way Rogun? We've been sailing around for three hours now!" Rex said as he stared at Rogun who was sitting on the figure head of the ship, staring far off into the distance.

"Of course we're going the right way, Rex! Don't you dare doubt my intelligence! Just stay back there and keep a look out with Roy!" Rogun ordered before he turned back around to stare off into the distance.

"Man, where ever we're going it must be important. This is really the first time I've ever seen Rogun act so serious without porn being involved." Roy whispered to Rex.

"I know what you mean. He..." Rex stopped in mid-sentence once he turned around and saw Commodore Gina Kitt walk out onto the deck with her night gown on.

"C-Commodore Gina?" Roy sweatdropped.

"Huh? Admiral Roy, Admiral Rex, Admiral Rogun...what are you three doing here on my ship?" Gina gasped.

"Whoa! Commodore Gina, I never knew you were into revealing transparent night gowns." Rex chuckled.

"Eh!" Gina looked at her night gown, her face immediately turned red, and then the embarrassed marine ran back into her room and slammed the door behind her.

"Did we somehow manage to accidentally steal Commodore Gina's ship?" Roy sighed.

"Pretty much." Rex nodded before turning to face Rogun. "We probably didn't notice because Rogun drug us to the closest ship near him. But I'm shocked that he didn't even react to Gina's appearance."

"Holy shit, he didn't react to that!" Roy arched an eyebrow. "I wonder what the hell is Rogun after to be so focused like that!"

"Well whatever it is...we'll find out once we finally dock onto the island." Rex sighed.

"Yeah, I've been meaning to ask about that for awhile now. Just where exactly are we going Rogun? How far away is this certain island of yours?" Roy asked while turning to face Rogun.

"That's the island..." Rogun extended his arm forward and pointed to the island that could be seen in the distance. "Hikari Island."

"Hikari Island huh?" Rex walked over to the front of the ship to get a better look. "What's so special about that island that's so sudden grabbed your attention?"

"Hmm, I'm not one hundred percent sure if I remember this correctly or not. But I think I saw a report about that island being taken over by a bunch of pirates a few weeks ago." Roy said while rubbing his chin.

"I see...so we're only here to take down a few measly pirates?" Rex sighed. "Rogun, you could've came here and done this all by yourself." He stated while watching Rogun transform his index finger into a gun barrel.

"Hmph! As if I'm actually going to allow you bastards to get the drop on us." Rogun muttered before he fired off a quick round towards the island. "Roy! Go grab the cannon and bring it over here!" He ordered his fellow Admiral as he saw a large explosion coming from the island.

"R-Right!" Roy nodded slowly as he quickly grabbed the cannon and rolled it over to Rogun.

"What do you need the cannon for?" Rex arched an eyebrow at his fellow Admiral's strange behavior.

"This ship is taking way too long to dock onto the island! So I want you to aim the cannon at the island and fire!" Rogun replied as he slowly climbed into the cannon.

"Don't you think you're taking this situation a little too...ah never mind." Roy just simply shrugged before he aimed the cannon at the island and lit the fuse.

"I guess we'll see you on the island when we see you." Rex sweatdropped before he watched the cannon fire Rogun all the way to the island.

* * *

**New World: Jashin Island**

* * *

"C-Captain!" A pirate cried as he ran past a bunch of his fellow crew mates and kneeled down in front of a large shadow figure, panting heavily. "Captain McGillicutty! T-The Marines are approaching the island! And it seems like they've fired one of their own men on the island!"

"Neh? The Marines are approaching the island you say?" McGillicutty leaned forward out of the shadows and stared at his crew mate. (Brian McGillicutty; Captain of the McGillicutty Pirates; McGillicutty is a quite large, muscular man with dark tanned skin, and brown eyes. He has long, black dreadlocks which he keeps tied into a ponytail, and he has tribal tattoos all over his body. His attire consists of a torn brown vest, black shorts, and a large pillar he keeps tied on his back.)

"Y-Yes Captain! They've somehow managed to destroy three of our cannons with a single bullet!" The pirate nodded. "The Sniper they have must be one hell of a shot!"

"So they have quite a decent sniper huh? Now I'm actually quite interested in meeting these marines!" McGillicutty laughed while standing up from his chair to his feet. "Let's move out men! After we're done taking out these marines! We'll capture them and force them to join our crew!"

"Yeah!" All of the pirates around the area cheered alongside their Captain.

"But before me move out! We need to make sure that the 'shipment' is all ready to go!" McGillicutty said. "We don't want it getting damaged during this battle!"

* * *

**New World: Jashin Island; Shore Line**

* * *

"T-The Marines have docked onto the island! We have to protect the shipment until it safely leaves the island!" A few pirates yelled as they pulled out their guns and fired off their rounds at the Admirals.

"Geez this is so annoying!" Rex growled as he held his hands out in front of him and a small void opened up in front of him and watched as the bullets were sucked up inside of it. "Where the hell could have that son of a bitch Rogun landed?"

"I have no idea! I honestly wasn't calculating wind velocity and the projectory of the cannon!" Roy sighed as he dodged the bullets being fired at him with ease.

"T-There's no way we'll be able to beat these marines without our Captain! These two are both Marine Admiral's!" A pirate cried out to the rest of his crew mates.

"Hmph, at least these pirates are smart enough to understand the difference in power between us." Roy said while placing one hand in his pocket.

"All of you guys stand back!" All of the pirates turned around and then bright smiles appeared on their faces once they saw their beloved Captain walk up to them.

"C-Captain McGillicutty!" The pirates cheered loudly.

"Captain McGillicutty huh? If I remember correctly, he has a bounty of 210 million beli's on his head." Rex muttered.

"210 million beli's? That's it?" Roy groaned as he rubbed the back of his neck. "I guess I'll take care of this guy since you'll only show off your power, Rex. I want to get this over with as soon as possible."

"So the Marines have finally gotten word about our little operation huh? You guys must seriously want to stop us since they sent two out of the four Admiral's after us!" McGillicutty laughed.

"No, not really. The only one of us that's serious about stopping you guys is Rogun." Roy sweatdropped.

"Rogun? Bwahahaha! So the World Government sent over three Admiral's to stop us? We must be more infamous then we thought boys!" McGillicutty laughed.

"If you're about done wasting our time...I'd like to get you in level 5 of Impel Down right now." Roy said while cracking his knuckles.

"Neh! As if someone like you would actually be able to capture me when I'm feeling the groove!" McGillicutty grinned as he grabbed his pillar and began to spin it over his head.

"Aw man! Captain McGillicutty is going to destroy that Admiral in a matter of seconds!" A few pirates laughed while taking a seat on the ground.

"Let's just see how long you'll be...'feeling the groove'..." Roy smirked before he instantly disappeared from everyone's sight.

"W-What the? Where the hell did that son of a bitch go?" All of the pirates around the area all gasped and looked around for any sight of Roy.

"Calm the fuck down everyone!" McGillicutty roared loudly while spinning his pillar above his head. "It's obvious that coward is using Rokushiki!" He grinned once he slammed his pillar on the ground next to him to block Roy's punch.

"Ahaa...so you know about Rokushiki huh? I guess you'll last a bit longer in this fight than I actually thought!" Roy grinned.

"You Marine Admiral's shouldn't be judging a book by it's cover! Someone like me should actually have a bounty of 400 million for all of the people that I've killed to get this shipment!" McGillicutty laughed.

"I have no idea what this shipment is that you're spewing on about...but I think I'll actually start fighting now! Hak Dan Lom Krod!" Roy delivered a strong straight punch to McGillicutty's jaw with his right hand, he then stepped forward with his right foot to deliver an elbow strike to McGillicutty's neck.

"C-Captain McGillicutty!" The pirates all cried out after watching their beloved Captain get clocked.

"Ongkot Kuang Prakan!" Roy yelled as he drove one fist on each side of McGillicutty's head simultaneously. "Luang Dan Hera!" He delivered a powerful left hook to McGillicutty's jaw and a powerful right knee strike to his ribs simultaneously.

"And he's calling me the show off? He's already used three Muay Boran techniques." Rex sighed while rubbing the back of his neck. "And he looks like he's about to do another one."

"P-Please! N-No more! No more!" McGillicutty pleaded as he instantly got down on his knees and bowed his head to Roy. "I-I give up! I give up! Just please stop hitting me!"

"Hmph...now why am I not surprised that this pirate is nothing more than a mere weakling?" Roy sweatdropped while slowing lowing his fists to the weeping Pirate Captain.

"Well then, I guess now that the pirates on this island have quickly been subdued...Rogun should quickly turn back to normal." Rex chuckled.

"This was a huge waste of time...we could've just sent a Rear-Admiral to take care of this guy." Roy sighed as he turned to face Rex.

"I-I don't believe it! C-Captain McGillicutty was defeated so easily by that Marine Admiral!" The pirates gasped in shocked while backing away slowly.

"You fools! As if I could be defeated when I'm feeling the groove!" McGillicutty quickly stood to his feet and hurled his massive pillar at the two Admirals.

"This guy is seriously annoying me more than Rogun surprisingly." Roy quickly whipped around, caught the massive pillar, and simply crushed it in the palm of his hand.

"Y-You guys! Shoot these Admiral's down while I go and make sure that the shipment makes it safely off the island!" McGillicutty yelled before he ran off towards the other side of the island.

"Yes! Captain McGillicutty!" The pirates all cheered as they quickly aimed their guns at the two Admiral's and open fired.

* * *

**New World: Jashin Island; Other Shore Line**

* * *

"M-M-Monster! This man is nothing more than a pure, cold-blooded monster!" All of the pirates cried as they watched Rogun slowly walk towards them.

"Where is it? Where are you bastards hiding the shipment?" Rogun yelled loudly while releasing a large burst of Haoshoku Haki that rendered all of the pirates around him unconscious. "Grrr...weaklings! They're probably hiding the shipment on their ships." He muttered to himself while staring at all the pirate ships anchored next to the island.

"Men! Set sail with the shipment! The Marines are here and I don't want to...neh?" McGillicutty instantly stopped to a complete halt once he saw Rogun walk towards one of the ships. "I-Impossible! Another one of the Admiral's have already reached this side of the island?" He gasped.

"It's really not that much of a shocker since we fired him out of a cannon." McGillicutty whipped around then jumped back in fear once he saw both Rex and Roy standing behind him. "Hi there! Are your surprised to see us still alive?"

"N-Not possible! Y-You should be dead! And he shouldn't be touching our shipment like it's actually his!" McGillicutty turned around and pointed to Rogun who was setting down stacks and stacks of boxes on the shore before proceeding to blowing up the pirate ships. "Noooo! Our ships!"

"The ships are the least of your worries now!" Rogun stated as he stared at the flames that were burning down the ships. "I've been on your trail for a couple of months now! And I've got to say that what you and your crew have been doing is ruthless and cold-hearted!" He growled as he slowly turned around and glared at McGillicutty.

"Eeeeeee! I-I'm sorry! P-Please forgive us for what we have done! I swear to you that we'll never do something like this ever again!" McGillicutty cried as he tried to run away but Rex and Roy prevented the wheeping pirate to escape.

"Just what exactly has this guy and his crew been doing for the past few months Rogun? I'm actually quite interested in knowing." Rex said.

"He's been...stealing something very precious to millions of people around the world...this guy and his cold-hearted crew have been ruining millions of lives simply by stealing these rare artifacts!" Rogun cried while tears were streaming down his face.

"Rare artifacts? Like from musuems and stuff like that?" Roy arched an eyebrow.

"No...something even more rare and valuable than that...this guy has been stealing..." Rogun gulped as he removed the top to one of the boxes and stared at the objects inside. "...Porn..."

"...What?" Rex and Roy's eyebrows twitched in annoyance.

"These pirate bastards have been going around the New World stealing latest additions of porn magazines! I haven't been able to read new porn for months because of these bastards!" Rogun yelled.

"Wait a minute...we came all the way here...just because some pirates were stealing porn?" Roy asked.

"Not just any porn! But these crates of porn feature none other than Miss February! I bet half of these porn magazines feature her topless!" Rogun smiled as he rubbed his face against the porn magazine.

"...Rex...deal with these two...now!" Roy ordered.

"Right." Rex sighed while cracking his knuckles.

* * *

**New World: Jashin Island; Shore Line (3 Hours Later)**

* * *

"Geez...I think Admiral Rex and Roy went a bit over board while taking down these pirates." Gina sighed after she had finished tieing up all of the unconscious pirates.

"Over board huh? You think we went over board?" Gina quickly turned around and saw Rex and Roy walk out of a void and stand on the deck of the ship.

"If we would've gone over board, then there wouldn't be any bodies left on the island." Roy stated while crossing his arms over his chest.

"Admiral Rex! Admiral Roy! I'm glad to see that the both of you are safe from harm!" Gina smiled then it slowly dropped once she noticed that Rogun wasn't with them. "Uhhh, excuse me but, where's Admiral Rogun?"

"Hmph, Admiral Rex here sent both Admiral Rogun and the Pirate Captain flying to Okama Kingdom for being nothing more than a waste of time!" Roy replied.

"Okama Kingdom? How did you send them to Okama Kingdom? Do you have the same powers as Bartholomew Kuma?" Gina asked.

"Nope...I ate the Void Void Fruit. With this Devil Fruit I can create and open up voids that can absorb anything and everything. I can also use the voids to teleport myself or anything else to where ever I want." Rex smiled.

"Wow...that's an amazing power right there!" Gina smiled. "What about you Admiral Roy? Do you have some kind of Devil Fruit ability like Admiral Rex or Admiral Rogun?"

"I despise Devil Fruit's, Commodore Gina. So I don't have one..." Roy frowned before he turned his back to her and walked into his room.

"Oh...I never knew that Admiral Roy despised Devil Fruit users." Gina frowned as she looked down at the floor.

"Ah don't you worry about mister grumpy over there. He's had a bunch of bad experiences with certain Devil Fruits and Devil Fruit users." Rex said as he placed his hand on Gina's shoulder. "Anyway, the citizens of this island have been liberated from the pirates control and now we can all head back to Marineford! So lets raise the anchor, let down the sails, and get moving!"

* * *

**Next Time On One Piece: Berserker Pirates-History Repeats Itself!**

**Ray-They tried to do what?**

**Jaw-They're my problem! Not yours!**

**Mitsuno-This could be a problem if they don't let us on they island.**

**Nori-Good Luck you guys!**

**Jynx-Annoying bastards!**

**Shiro-Why do me and him have to team up?**

* * *

**Berserker Pirates!**

**Captain-"Muay Thai" Ray 40,000,000 Beli**

**First Mate-"Whale Shark" Jaw 36,000,000 Beli**

**Navigator-Mitsuno M. Akari 24,000,000 Beli**

**Doctor-"Sky Doctor" Nori 13,000,000 Beli**

**Musician-"Wicked Witch" Jynx Silvers 35,000,000 Beli**

**Cook-Shiro 33,000,000 Beli**

**Shipwright-Taken by Dthehalfdragon**

**Sniper-Taken by Amyismynamey**

* * *

**Thanks Michael The Archangel For Admiral Rex.**

**Please Review And Enjoy!**


	25. Old Friends, New Enemies!

**Old Friends, New Enemies! **

* * *

"Hey Mitsuno, when are we going to arrive at the next island? I'm getting really bored of being on this ship right now." Ray told his Navigator as he continued to work out on the ship. After the crew had finished cleaning the entire ship, everyone went their separate ways and involved themselves in their own activities. Ray continued to work out to get himself stronger, Jaw decided to go into the ocean for a little swim, Mitsuno laid herself out on a lawn chair on the deck of the ship where she was peacefully reading her book, Nori was in here room studying up on diseases, and Jynx and Shiro were making lunch for everyone.

"In about a half hour, Captain. If you look straight ahead you can see the island from here." Mitsuno pointed to the island not too far out in the distance. "You need to be a little more patient."

"How can I be a little more patient?" Ray dropped his weights and then walked over to the side of the ship where he saw Jaw simply floating around nearby the ship. "It must feel good being a Fishman. You can simply swim from island to island without having to worry about things like storms and stuff." He rested his arms on the railing of the ship.

"Oh yes definitely." Jaw opened his eyes and nodded to his Captain in agreement. "If I hadn't come across you back in West Blue, I could have been at Fishman Island by now."

"Don't worry, Jaw. We'll get you back to Fishman Island as soon as we can." Ray told him before he looked back over to the island. He immediately focused his attention back onto the sea once he saw two shadows swim past Jaw. "What the hell was that?" He muttered.

"What? What is it?" Jaw asked while raising an eyebrow in curiosity.

"I could have sworn that I saw something swim around here." Ray replied.

"Yeah, they're probably fi-" Jaw was cut off once a couple of hands shot out from under the water and dragged him down under. Ray prepared to jump in after his first mate until he remembered that he was a devil fruit user.

* * *

**Ocean Floor**

* * *

After suddenly being dragged under the water by a mysterious enemy, Jaw immediately started to fight back against the unknown foe. He swung his arms backwards and elbowed his enemies in their torsos. He quickly whipped around to see that a Catfish and Hogfish Fishmen were the ones that dragged him underwater.

"Who the hell are you two? Speak now or else I'll kill the both of you!" Jaw warned the two Fishmen, his fists raised up to his face in case the two of them attempted to attack him again.

"Captain was right, he sure does know how to pack one hell of a punch." The Hogfish Fishman groaned in pain while clutching his stomach.

"Shake it off already, Wrasse! Captain ordered us to bring this Fishman to him!" The Catfish Fishman reminded him while positioning himself in an offensive stance.

"I got you, Mala. But I'm certain that he won't come with us quietly." Wrasse smirked while clutching his knuckles.

"So the both of you are simply going to ignore me and chat amongst yourselves? Fine then, don't answer my question. I'll find out what's going on all by myself." Jaw closed his eyes and focused.

Mala and Wrasse exchanged glances with each other before they swam into action. The both of them swam around Jaw at a high speed, creating a form of vortex around the still Fishman. Jaw wasn't impressed with the performance of the two Fishmen at the moment. He could already tell that they weren't that experienced in battle and that most of their moves were all for show. Having had enough of the Fishmen, Jaw reached his arm out and grabbed Wrasse by his neck, instantly ruining the formation of the vortex around him.

Wrasse gripped Jaw's wrist and squeezed it as hard as he could in a desperate attempt to break free. Jaw pulled his free arm back and then swung it forward, driving his fist deep into the Hogfish Fishman's stomach. He then released Wrasse upon noticing that the Hogfish Fishman had been rendered unconscious. Mala roared out in horror upon seeing his friend sink down to the ocean floor. He swam after Jaw in a blind rage and attempted to punch the Whale Shark Fishman square in the face. Unfortunately for him, Jaw caught his fist within the palm of his hand.

"You're going to tell me everything that I want to know." Jaw said sternly before he grabbed Mala's neck and dove all the way down to the ocean floor, slamming the Hogfish Fishman hard onto it. "Who are you? Why did you try to attack me? And who the hell is your Captain?" He demanded answers from the Fishman.

"Tch...you think I'm going to answer your questions simply because you threaten me? Captain Ruckus would kill me if I were to give out any-" Mala quickly shut his mouth once he realized that he had given up the name of his Captain.

"Captain...Ruckus?" Jaw's eyes widened. He remembered that name, he remembered that name very well. He slowly released his grip on Mala and allowed him to swim away with Wrasse. "What is that bastard doing all the way out here?" A small frown etched onto his face before he swam back up to the surface.

* * *

**Grand Line: Little Boot Island**

* * *

"Ray, can you please quit pacing back and forth? You're really making me nervous." Nori said while watching Ray pace back and forth at the shore of the island.

"I can't. Jaw was dragged underwater a while ago and he hasn't resurfaced since." Ray told her. He was obviously expressing an extreme amount of concern for his missing crew mate. "If I weren't a god damn devil fruit user, I would have jumped in after him to help." He continued to pace back and forth, but this time at a greater speed.

"Good to see that you're worried about me. But there's no need to be." The Berserker pirates smiled upon seeing their first mate resurface and walk onto the shore of the island.

"See Captain? You were worried for nothing. Whatever dragged Jaw underwater has already been dealt with." Shiro grinned.

"Not exactly. Two Fishmen dragged me underwater. I easily took care of them, but there are bound to be more of them." Jaw informed his concerned crew mates. "Now before you all try and do anything stupid. They're most likely after me. So I'll take care of everything here, okay?"

"How on a second there, Jaw. You expect us to sit back and let you handle a bunch of Fishmen all by yourself?" Ray frowned.

"Of course. This matter has nothing to do with you. They're only after me." Jaw turned his back to his crew and started to walk back out into the ocean to confront the Fishmen.

"Jaw. You don't have to do this all alone. We're your crew mates and we want to help you with this problem." Mitsuno told him.

Jaw stopped in place for a moment. "You humans won't be much of help in the water. But if there are Fishmen up here, then they're all yours for the taking." He said to them before he submerged under water.

"Hmm...was that Jaw's way of saying that he has faith in us?" Nori asked.

"Sure sounds like it to me." Ray smiled. "Come on guys! Let's go and have ourselves a Fishman hunt!" He ran ahead of his crew towards the nearest town.

"Is he actually looking for danger? That idiot is going to get us all killed." Shiro sighed before him and the remaining Berserker pirates followed after their Captain.

* * *

**Ocean Floor**

* * *

"Captain Ruckus huh? So that son of a bitch actually became a pirate...I wonder what he's doing all the way over here." Jaw swam around the ocean floor looking for anything strange or suspicious. But he realized that this was the Grand Line, almost anything would be strange and suspicious. After swimming around for about 30 minutes, Jaw found an entrance to a cave behind a few reefs. "I bet the bastards went through there." Jaw swam into the cave.

"What do you mean you didn't sink their ship?" A loud voice shouted which made things easier for Jaw to find a bunch of Fishmen gathered around one spot. "Not only that, but the both of you dared to come back here without the prisoner?"

"He was far much stronger than us, Captain Ruckus! He defeated the both of us like we were mere humans!" Mala and Wrasse trembled before their leader.

"I should have figured that sending the both of you wouldn't be enough to capture my old friend." A red shark Fishman sighed as he swam out from the shadows. The Fishman is currently wearing a black vest, red cargo shorts with a purple sash tied around his waist, and black sandals. "No matter, we don't have to go out searching for him any longer. Isn't that right, Jaw?"

Jaw's eyes narrowed upon hearing his name being called out so suddenly. He slowly came out from around the corner and glared at the red shark Fishman. "I see that your senses are as good as ever, Ruckus." He frowned while folding his arms over his chest.

"You never were good at hiding Jaw. Your round body always gave you away when we played hide in seek." Ruckus chuckled.

"Well then, since you already know I'm here, how about you begin answering my questions? Like why did you try to send those two weaklings after me?" Jaw asked.

"Relax, I don't want to fight you, buddy." Ruckus placed his hands up in a defensive manner.

"Then answer my question and you won't have to worry about a fight." Jaw stated.

"I thought you were still a slave, so I wanted to rescue you." Ruckus smiled.

"What makes you think I was a slave?" Jaw growled while banging his fist against the ocean cave wall.

"Oh come on Jaw, I'm no fool. I'm certain that boy was nothing more than a Tenryuubito's child used to lure in kind hearted, naive fools like you into becoming their slaves. And besides, while I was passing through a certain island and I noticed this." Ruckus pulled out a bounty poster.

**Wanted Dead Or Alive "Whale Shark" Jaw 36,000,000 Beli**

"Just because I have a bounty on my head you think that I'm a slave?" Jaw sweatdropped.

"Oh Jaw, you're so simple. Look here, in this wanted picture you can barely see it but...I know that's the Tenryuubito mark on your chest." Ruckus smirked.

"Grrrr..." Jaw clutched his chest.

"You became just like your useless father! I guess they do mean what they say, like father like son." Ruckus laughed harder.

"Shut up!" Jaw shouted.

"Have they broken you, Jaw? Tell me, how did it feel bowing down to your masters every time they crossed your path? It must've been humiliating huh? Someone like you, Jinbei's son, bowing down to low life humans who think they're better than everyone else. If I were in a situation like that, I would've immediately bit my tongue and die on the spot." Ruckus smirked.

"You're really beginning to piss me off Ruckus! Of course they haven't broken me, I still hate humans!" Jaw growled.

"Oh really? Because you didn't seem like the Fishman to hate humans when you saved that one human from drowning all those years ago. As I recall it, Davy Husker, Kairon, and I were the ones who warned you about the dangers of that human. But no, you didn't listen to us, instead of following our directions about letting the human drown. You saved the human and became...friends." Ruckus smirked.

"What? Really? He actually saved a human?" Wrasse laughed.

"What an idiot!" Mala laughed as well.

"Tell me Jaw, were we right? Did that human turn you into the Tenryuubito and make you their slave like we predicted? How much did they make off of you Jaw?" Ruckus smiled.

"Probably a million beli's Captain!" Wrasse said.

"But don't worry Jaw, I'm willing to overlook your past if you prove your loyalty to Fishmen everywhere." Ruckus said.

"What are you planning now Ruckus?" Jaw sighed.

"Obviously, I want you to cut your ties with the humans by killing off your crew up there on the island." Ruckus grinned.

"W-what? Noway! There's noway that I'd actually do that you son of a bitch!" Jaw shouted.

"What's wrong Jaw? I thought you said that you hated humans, I mean, after serving under humans for so long, you should be able to slaughter them by now without showing any hesitation or remorse. So why don't you go up there and do it?" Ruckus glared.

"N-no." Jaw bit his lip and shook his head.

"So they have broken you...that's not good at all...you're no longer of use to me. You're just like Davy Husker now, a pathetic excuse for a Fishman who's been blinded by the ideals of Jinbei and Queen Shirahoshi!" Ruckus yelled.

"There's nothing wrong with their ideals Ruckus! They're trying to make a world where two species can co-exist without conflict!" Jaw stated.

"You're really stupid! Don't you know everything bad that's happened to Fishmen throughout the years were all due to the selfish acts of humans! I mean my god, a great Fishman like Fisher Tiger was murdered by humans after he brought a little human girl back to her island safe and sound!" Ruckus shouted.

"He could've been saved though Ruckus, if only he had accepted the blood of a human!" Jaw shouted.

"How dare you! You know exactly why he couldn't accept that human blood, Jaw! Just the thought of having human blood course through his veins was a pain more worse than death! Even after everything you've been through, would you accept the blood of a human if your life was on the line? After everything you've been through, would you be able to love a human?" Ruckus frowned.

"Grrr...no, I will admit that at this point I cannot love a human. But...I believe that if I continue to follow my crew up there on the surface...I'm sure that...I could learn to love humans." Jaw said.

"...Pfffft! Hahahahahaha!" Every Fishmen in the ocean cave pointed and laughed at Jaw.

"Y-y-you'd actually learn how to love a human? I swear, you and Davy Husker are going to go down in Fishman History labeled as the fools of Fishman Island. Alongside Jinbei, former Queen Otihime, Queen Shirahoshi, Fukaboshi, Ryuboshi, Manboshi...the list goes on!" Ruckus laughed while wiping off tears streaming down his face.

"There's no point in even talking to you anymore Ruckus, you're too far gone to be saved by mere words or acts of violence." Jaw sighed.

"Same for you Jaw, looks like after I'm done killing you. I'm going to have to go up there and kill everyone single last human up there on that island." Ruckus sighed.

"And don't forget about all the humans in the world Captain! You're also going to kill every last human in the world!" Wrasse reminded him.

"What?" Jaw glared at Ruckus.

"That's right, I'm planning on killing everyone human in the world. Many things have occurred on Fishman Island during your enslavement, Jaw." Ruckus stated. "There's a major movement occurring that cannot be stopped. I will further the progression of this movement by slaughtering another island."

"Movement? Slaughter another island?" Jaw clenched his hands into tight fists. The thought of his crew be slaughtered by his former best friend was too much for him to bare. "You bastard! My friends are up there on that island!"

"I know that! And soon your precious crew will be dead alongside every other human on that pathetic island!" Ruckus sneered.

"You're just like Arlong and Hodi Jones, there's no saving you after you've walked down this far in the path of darkness." Jaw shook his head in disappointment before he turned around and began to swim away. "Whatever you have planned has nothing to do with me or my crew. You can do whatever the hell you want with the other humans."

Before Jaw could get near the surface, Ruckus swam around in front of him with his arms crossed over his chest. "And just where exactly do you think you're going, Jaw?" The red shark Fishman smiled.

"Go away Ruckus! I don't want to have anything to do with you anymore!" Jaw frowned as he tried to swim past his old friend. He wasn't able to get very far for Ruckus had swam in his path once again.

"There's no point in trying to swim away from me Jaw! I was always faster than you when it came to swimming!" Ruckus reminded his former friend.

"That may be, but my Fishman Karate was always better than yours! Hundred Brick Fist!" Jaw cocked his fist back then he threw a strong right punch aimed for Ruckus' stomach. He drove his fist deep into Ruckus' stomach and sent the red shark Fishman crashing into the cave wall. He then turned around to see four Fishmen gathered around him.

One is a purple Wotan Fishman named Crush, he is a cross breed between a giant and a Fishman. He is currently wearing black boxing gloves, black cargo pants with a red sash tied around his waist and black sandals.

The second one is a blue bass Fishman named Bass. He is currently wearing a yellow vest with red markings on it, black cargo pants and sandals.

The third one is a red puffer Fishman named Puff. He is extremely fat, he has spikes all over his body, and the only thing he wears are red cargo shorts and black sandals.

And the fourth and final one is a grey swordfish Fishman named Blade. He is currently wearing purple cargo shorts with a black sash tied around his waist, and black sandals.

"I have no idea who the four of you are. But if you don't want to end up like your Captain, I would suggest that you four swim away right now and never let me see you again." Jaw frowned.

"Would you look at that. He's threatening us." Crush pointed and laughed at Jaw. "Unfortunately for you, Jaw. Your threats are meaningless to us since you're a human lover."

"We didn't really like what you did to Captain Ruckus back there." Blade smiled.

"I guess we're going to have to pay you back ten fold!" All four of the Fishmen rushed Jaw at the same time.

"Military Arrow Shark!" Jaw punched the water towards Blade, Crush, Bass, and Puff, using massive strength to throw many drops of water, which were converted into deadly arrows through mere kinetic force. The four Fishmen easily managed to evade the attack. They then began to wonder if Jaw was really all that strong. Upon noticing the sudden grin on the Whale Shark's face, the four Fishmen turned around to see that he wasn't aiming at them, but rather Ruckus who was still feeling the effects of the punch he received earlier.

While the four Fishmen were distracted with saving their Captain from receiving any further damage, Jaw took it upon himself to swim his way back up to the surface to warn his crew mates of the impending danger. But before he could reach the surface, he felt something grab his leg and force him back down into the ocean. He looked down to see that Crush was the culprit. Before he could react to the sudden pull, he was bombarded with a barrage of fierce attacks from the other three Fishmen. The beating continued for about a minute or so until Crush released his hold on Jaw so that he could attack the staggered Whale Shark Fishman himself. The moment he landed his strike against Jaw, he watched in delight as Jaw merely floated in place, momentarily motionless.

"Are you sure that this guy is really all that strong, Captain? If he's the son of Jinbei, shouldn't he put up more of a fight?" Puff asked.

"It's not like he can do much against us, Puff. We're the strongest officers in Captain Ruckus' crew. As long as we work together, there's no possible way that even the son of Jinbei can defeat us." Bass boasted.

"Don't underestimate him you morons! He's only playing dead so that you could stop attacking him!" Ruckus warned his crew mates. By the time they received the warning, it was far too late for them. Jaw stopped playing dead and returned to an upright position where he punched the water in front of him and released a wide ranged shock wave, sending all four of the Fishmen flying back. Angered at how his strongest officers were dealt with so easily, Ruckus swam up from behind Jaw and sank his teeth into the Whale Shark's side.

Jaw roared out in pain and repeatedly punched Ruckus in the head in order to get the red shark Fishman to release him. The moment Ruckus unhinged his jaw to release him, Jaw was suddenly struck in various parts of his body by the recuperated Fishmen officers he sent flying earlier. Not giving him a moments rest, Ruckus spun around and struck Jaw in the face with a sharp back kick.

Jaw was pushed a few feet back but immediately came back to his senses just in time to strike an incoming Bass straight in the face with a fierce palm strike. He then grabbed the dazed Bass Fishman by the throat and dove down towards the ocean floor at a high speed. "Deep Sea Shock!" He shouted as he choke slammed Bass hard onto the ocean floor, releasing a massive shock wave throughout the ocean floor as well.

"Bass!" Puff cried in horror upon witnessing his crew mate get defeated so easily. Wanting to avenge his friend, he quickly inhaled a large amount of water to expand his body. Upon doing so he spun around at a high speed and went straight after Jaw.

"I don't have time to stay down here and mess around with you guys anymore." Jaw muttered as he performed a bowl shaped gesture with his webbed hands which formed a water bubble which he physically grabbed. "Now get lost! Ocean Current Shoulder Throw!" He roared as he redirected the currents and blasted Puff all the way back up to the surface.

Sensing an attack ahead of time, Jaw swam upwards moments before Blade could strike him from behind. He performed a quick somersault and then slammed his heel onto Blade's head. Watching the Swordfish Fishman sink down towards the ocean floor, he punched the water and released another shock wave which traveled through Blade's body to render him unconscious seconds later.

"Three out of your four officers have been dealt with Ruckus." Jaw grinned as he looked over to Crush who was completely speechless at the moment after witnessing his friends get destroyed by one single Fishman.

"Crush. Do not engage Jaw in combat unless you desire to wind up like the other three." Ruckus ordered. "I want you to head back up to the shore and slaughter everyone on that island."

"Yes Captain. But are you sure that you can handle this guy all by yourself?" Crush asked. He soon realized that was a mistake for a cold chill went down his spine once his Captain glared at him. Not wanting to invoke his Captain's wrath any further, he quickly swam his way back up to the surface.

"Sorry, Jaw! But I'm afraid it's going to be a one on one match now!" Ruckus laughed.

"If I could take out three of your guys, what makes you think that they can't beat the rest?" Jaw smiled.

"Oh Jaw, you out of all people should know that Fishmen have ten times the strength of average humans. Blade, Crush, and Puff will kill those pathetic crew mates of yours in a matter of seconds." Ruckus grinned.

"Of course I know that...but you should know that there are a large number of abnormal humans out there. You can add the Captain of my crew to that list, that crazy son of a bitch was actually able to beat me in a fight." Jaw chuckled.

"What? My god Jaw, you're more weaker than I thought...you're a complete disgrace to Fishmen everywhere. I'm going to do the world a favor and eradicate you." Ruckus growled.

* * *

**Grand Line: Little Boot Island**

* * *

"You know this island seems to be a little off." Ray said as he walked down the street alongside his crew mates. He and his crew mates inspected the area to see that the streets were nearly empty. People around the island were rushing into their houses and closing their windows shut as the Berserker pirates walked by.

"I see nothing strange about it. I see a bunch of people scurrying into their homes because a bunch of pirates are walking down the street without warning." Shiro sighed.

"No, it's not us entirely." Mitsuno noted once she followed the implied line coming from the people's line of vision. She looked dead ahead and squinted her eyes upon seeing a couple of shadow figures heading towards them.

"What's going on?" Nori asked after she hid behind Jynx.

"Not sure but..." Ray frowned once he got a better look at the shadow figures as they drew closer to them. The shadow figures were a bunch of Fishmen pirates holding various weapons, carrying large bags of money with wide grins plastered onto their faces. Before the Fishmen could take notice of the Berserker pirates, three men suddenly burst out from their homes with swords and attacked three Fishmen. By the time the Fishmen were aware of the men's presence, three of them were already lying dead on the ground after being stabbed through the heart.

"Enough is enough! The people of this island have had enough of your tyranny you rotten Fishmen! For years you have been stealing valuable resources from us!" One of the men yelled as he pointed his sword at the Fishmen.

"We've been training on how to defeat you filthy Fishmen once and for all! We've perfected our skills and we're ready to drive you away from our island!" The second man proclaimed.

"Yeah! And-" Before the third man could finish his sentence, a bullet suddenly flew through the front of his head and immediately came out the back. The two other men shouted in horror as they watched their comrade collapse onto the floor dead before their very eyes. The moment they took their eyes of the enemy proved to be their down fall. The Fishmen used the golden opportunity to aim their guns at the unsuspecting men and shot them down like a bunch of dogs. Even after the men had been long dead, they still continued to unload their guns on the dead bodies.

Instantly feeling enraged about the slaughter of all three men, Ray sprung into action by tightly gripping the arm of the fishman unloading the bullets into the dead corpses. Before the fishman could react, he found himself being sent through a nearby building once the furious pirate captain drove his fist into his face. Upon seeing another one of their men being taken down, the remaining fishmen lunged towards Ray in hopes of killing him. But before they could do so, Shiro had transformed into his Hybrid Lion form and slammed all of them onto the ground with his paws.

"You have any idea what's going on here?" Ray frowned as he stared at the corpses of the three men that tried to liberate their island from the tyranny of the fishmen. He dropped down onto one knee and closed their eyes in respect.

"I have no idea, but I'm sure that these guys know." Shiro glared at the fishmen on the ground beneath him.

"Who the hell are you guys? What do you think you're doing on our island? Meddling in our affairs?" The fishmen growled at the Berserker pirates.

"I think the better question is why did you all kill those men?" Shiro asked.

"Didn't you see them attack us first? We all acted in self-defense!" The fishmen responded with sly grins, knowing full well they didn't have to go as far as they did with dealing with their attackers.

"Before you murdered them, I heard them say something about you fishmen stealing resources from them for years." Ray said as he slowly placed his foot on the head of one of the fishmen. "I was kidding earlier when I said that my crew and I were going on a fishman hunt. But now that I've got my hands on you, I'll take pleasure in taking you all out."

"If you take them out, then I'll take your crew mates out!" Ray and Shiro turned out to see Crush holding Jynx, Mitsuno, and Nori hostage in his big arms.

"Who the hell are you?" Ray frowned upon seeing the Wotan Fishman suddenly hold his crew mates hostage. "I'm really not in the mood to deal with you right now. If you were smart, you would release my crew mates before I kill yours."

"Go ahead and kill them if you want. I could care less about those weaklings." Crush laughed as he tightened his grip on the female Berserker pirates. A wide grin appeared on his face upon noticing the worried glances showing on Ray and Shiro's faces. "Are you worried about your crew mates now? Perhaps we can come up with some sort of trade here, then. If you release my crew mates and then assist us in slaughtering every human on this island, I'll release your crew mates and let you all continue to roam free in our oceans." The Wotan Fishman sneered as Ray and Shiro exchanged glances with each other.

"Well since you're giving us no other choice. I guess our answer will have to be...hell no!" Ray and Shiro shouted in unison as they charged for the Wotan Fishman.

* * *

**Next Time On One Piece: Berserker Pirates-Team Work!**

**Ray-Leave the big guy to me! You all focus on protecting the civilians from the other fishmen!**

**Shiro-If anyone's going to take down the big guy, it's going to be me!**

**Jynx-Now isn't the time to be fighting amongst yourselves! Take him down already!  
**

**Mitsuno-You'll be able to take him down faster if you both combine your strengths. **

* * *

**Captain-"Muay Thai" Ray 40,000,000 Beli**

**First Mate-"Whale Shark" Jaw 36,000,000 Beli**

**Navigator-Mitsuno M. Akari 24,000,000 Beli**

**Doctor-"Sky Doctor" Nori 13,000,000 Beli**

**Musician-"Wicked Witch" Jynx Silvers 35,000,000 Beli**

**Cook-Shiro 33,000,000 Beli**

**Pet-Chibara 0 Beli**

**Shipwright-Taken by Dthehalfdragon**

**Sniper-Taken by Amyismynamey**

* * *

**Please Review And Enjoy!**


	26. Team Work!

**Team Work!**

* * *

"You guys are going nowhere near our women!" Ray and Shiro shouted in unison as they charged at the Fishmen.

"Wait a minute...their women? Did they just say we're their women?" Jynx stuttered.

"Yup." Mitsuno smiled.

"Kao Loi!" Ray wrapped his arms around Crush's neck then pulled Crush's face into his knee, sending Crush flying back into the ocean.

"Paw Smash!" Shiro pounded Blade into the ground with his paw.

"Gaaaaaaah!" Blade grunted as blood splurged through his clenched teeth.

"Hundred Brick Fist!" Puff punched Shiro in the stomach then smirked once he watched Shiro crash through a tree.

"Damn it Cook! Now's not that the time to be getting your ass kicked!" Ray sighed looking back at his crew mate.

"It's your turn now! Puffer Hundred Brick Fist!" Puff inhaled a large amount of air, instantly expanding his body, then he attempted to punch Ray.

"Batta Loob Pak!" Ray kicked the fist away with his left foot and then he used his other foot to kick Puff in the face.

"Gahhhhhhh!" Puff flew back towards the ocean.

"Hahahaha! You got your ass kicked cook!" Ray laughed while pointing at him.

"You shut the hell up!" Shiro shouted, instantly getting on his feet.

"Make me!" Ray laughed harder.

"Guffaw Palm Bomb!" Blade appeared in front of Ray and slammed his palm into Ray's face, sending him flying back into Shiro.

"You idiot!" Shiro shouted before he and Ray crashed through trees.

"Those two don't work too well together do they?" Jynx sweatdropped.

"No they don't." Mitsuno shook her head.

"That should take care of them." Crush smiled while walking back up to the beach.

"Yeah, now lets have fun with their women." Blade laughed as they walked closer to the women.

"Oh no you don't!" Ray quickly appeared in front of Blade and drop kicked him in the chest.

"Gaaaaah!" Blade slid back a few feet clenching his teeth.

"Kitty Fangs!" Shiro's teeth grew out and he bit down on Crush's neck.

"Gaaaaaaaaaah!" Crush roared in pain as he felt Shiro's fangs dig deeper and deeper into his neck.

"You're not going any where near them!" Ray shouted while cracking his knuckles.

"Lion!" Shiro pulled his fangs from Crush's neck then he quickly transformed into an adult lion with brown fur and a thin, silky, coal black mane. He has fur his belly, the bottoms of his paws, and around his mouth is light tan. There are short tufts of black fur on the back of his elbows, as well as on on the tip of his tail, and he has sharp, dark brown claws. His eyes are striking yellow green and his sclera are yellow, while his eyebrows are the same color as his mane, black. He has a widow's peak and his large, round ears are partially visible through his mane. He has ten dark whiskers, five on either side of his upper lip. He also features a goatee on his chin.

"Hm?" Crush stared at Shiro in awe while clutching his bleeding shoulder.

"Primal Roar!" Shiro roared powerfully, sending Crush flying back.

"This is the first time I've seen them so serious." Jynx exclaimed.

_"N-noway, this can't be happening! We're Fishman! We're ten times stronger than humans...these can't be just humans...they're monsters!" Crush gulped._

"Lets stop wasting time and finish off these humans!" Blade charged at Ray and Shiro.

"Lion Whip!" Shiro spun around quickly, slapping Blade across the face with his tail.

"Ooooof!" Blade grunted while spinning around in circles, almost losing his balance.

"My turn!" Ray hook kicked Crush across the face.

"Aghhhhhh!" Crush was sent flying in the air spinning before he finally crashed into the sea.

"Lion Barrage!" Shiro mauled Blade with his fangs and claws.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Blade shouted as blood shot out from ever new wound he gained from Shiro's fangs and claws.

"Not bad...for a cat." Ray smiled.

"Not bad...for a loser." Shiro laughed.

"What did you call me?" Ray's eyebrows twitched.

"Arrow Military Shark!" Crush wet his fists, and then he punched the air in Shiro's direction, using massive strength to throw many drops of water, which were converted into deadly arrows through mere kinetic force.

"Pathetic...Lion Prowl!" Shiro instantly dodged the arrows.

"Huh? W-where'd he go?" Crush gasped while looking around the place for any sign of Shiro.

_"Where the hell did he go now?" Ray thought while dodging the arrows._

"Where are you?" Crush shouted.

"Behind you! Lion Pounce!" Shiro appeared behind Crush and pinned him with much force thanks to his paws.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Crush shouted as he could've sworn he heard his back snap.

"Hundred Brick Fist!" Blade drove his fist into Ray's face.

"Aghhhhhhhh!" Ray skidded across the sand and stopped next to Shiro's feet.

"Hahaha! Who's getting their ass kicked now?" Shiro laughed.

"Shut up!" Ray stood to his feet while wiping the blood off his mouth.

"Two Hundred Brick Fist!" Blade and Puff sent Ray and Shiro flying back a few feet with powerful punches.

"Nghhhhhhhhhh!" Ray and Shiro grunted while clenching their teeth trying not to show any amount of damage.

"Puffer Ball!" Puff inhaled a large amount of air, quickly inflating himself.

"That doesn't look good." Ray sweatdropped.

"Lets play a little game of Puff Ball!" Blade kicked Puff at Ray and Shiro.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!" Puff shredded up Ray and Shiro with the spikes all over his body.

"Ugh! This was my favorite shirt!" Ray grunted as he threw off his terribly ripped shirt.

"Wow...Captain's got quite muscular hasn't he?" Jynx asked.

"Yes." Mitsuno nodded.

"Lets play again!" Blade smiled as he kicked Puff at them again.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Ray and Shiro shouted again after getting shredded up by Puff.

"This is getting bad." Jynx bit her lip.

"Yeah, but I'm sure that Captain and Shiro will come through." Mitsuno exclaimed.

"Again!" Blade shouted as he kicked Puff at them again.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Ray and Shiro shouted.

"How the hell are we losing?" Ray panted as he struggled to get up.

"Because they're working together." Mitsuno replied.

"Ngh! I hate teaming with this guy!" Shiro complained.

"Shut up cook! No matter how you look at it, we have to team up against these guys!" Ray frowned.

"We tried that and look what happened!" Shiro panted.

"Well, we have to try harder." Ray smiled.

"Fine...lets kick their assess!" Shiro grinned.

"You two really think that you'll be able to beat us?" Puff laughed.

"Crush, can you still move?" Blade looked at a badly broken Crush.

"Ngh...I've tried...but...but my back...I think he broke my spine..." Crush panted.

"Don't worry Crush, we'll take care of these humans for you." Blade glared at Ray and Shiro.

"Time for another game of Puff Ball!" Blade kicked Puff at Ray and Shiro.

"Here comes the kick!" Ray and Shiro swept their legs forward and kicked Puff back at Blade.

"Ahhhh, I can't stop!" Puff cried, trying to stop himself from crashing into Blade.

"You idiot, let out your air!" Blade shouted but it was too late, Puff had already crashed into him and they both flew back into the sea.

"Puff, what the hell is wrong with you!" Blade glared at Puff.

"I'm sorry! I couldn't stop myself!" Puff panted.

"Hanuman Thawai Waen!" Ray instantly appeared in front of Blade and Puff then he uppercutted them.

"Gahhhhhhhhhhhhhh! " Crush and Puff were sent flying in the air.

"Go!" Ray ordered Shiro.

"Yeah, yeah, you don't have to tell me!" Shiro said as he used Ray's head as a trampoline.

"Quit doing that you bastard!" Ray shouted.

"Lion Barrage!" Shiro mauled Blade and Puff in mid-air.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Crush and Puff grunted as they landed into the sea.

"Did you kill them?" Ray asked.

"I don't think I did." Shiro looked back at their motionless bodies floating at the top of the surface.

"Ngh! Blade...Puff!" Crush's jaw dropped.

"Oh, it seems that we forgot one." Ray smiled.

"This isn't over yet you bastards!" Crush shouted as he struggled to his feet.

"Oh, looks like you can still stand." Shiro smirked.

"Grrrr...I'll never forgive you...never!" Crush dashed past Ray and Shiro then he dove into the sea.

"Do you think he's coming back with reinforcements?" Shiro asked.

"Yeah...hurry up and get Nori on the ship." Ray ordered.

"Right." Mitsuno and Jynx nodded as they jumped on the ship.

* * *

"Gah!" Jaw grunted as he clutched his face in pain.

"What's wrong Jaw! Fight harder!" Ruckus laughed.

"Shut up!" Jaw glared.

"Heh, why don't you come over here and make me?" Ruckus grinned.

"Captain!" Crush cried swimming up next to his Captain.

"What's wrong, Crush?" Ruckus turned to face his crying crew mate.

"We need reinforcements on the shore! Those humans are too strong! They killed Blade and Puff!" Crush cried.

"I told you that they could take out pieces of trash like you!" Jaw laughed.

"W-what? A-are you telling me that my most elite members are dead? And you came back here to tell me that instead of avenging their deaths!" Ruckus shouted, his gills flaring.

"B-b-b-but Captain-"

"Don't look at me, you're pathetic! Soshark!" Ruckus gripped Crush's face with his tremendous strength, crushing his face instantly.

"Y-you bastard! W-why did you kill your own crew mate!" Jaw stared at Ruckus with complete shock and disgust.

"I have no idea for failures on my crew. You see, that's the problem with Fishman Crews these days, they have too many weaklings. Now if the powerful Fishman back in the day like Jinbei, Arlong, Fisher Tiger, Hodi Jones, and Vander Decken teamed up, this world would've been under the Fishmen's control." Ruckus grinned.

"You've finally lost your mind." Jaw tsked.

"Probably, but at least I still haven't lost sight of who I am and my values or ideals!" Ruckus rammed into Jaw like a torpedo.

"Gaaaaahhhhhhh!" Jaw crashed all the way down to the ocean floor.

"What happened to you Jaw?" Ruckus frowned.

"What are you talking about?" Jaw grunted.

"You use to be so strong and powerful...ever since you saved that one human, you've just been weak!" Ruckus sighed.

"Why are you trying to kill all of these people Ruckus?" Jaw glared.

"You really want to know?" Ruckus smiled.

"Yeah, and don't you dare say it's all about the "Will of Arlong or Hodi Jones!" because that's just bullshit!" Jaw shouted.

"Oh know, it's nothing like that...well...never mind, it does involve their will just alittle bit. But...I'm jealous of you." Ruckus sighed.

"What are you talking about?" Jaw glared at Ruckus.

"I was jealous because you could make friends with everybody just because you're the son of Jinbei! You were my only friend on Fishman Island, once I saw you become friends with that human, I just knew that something bad was going to happen. Once I heard that you were captured by the Tenryuubito, I freaked out, I didn't know what to do! I trained everyday and night just so that I could free you one day. Once I heard that you were freed...I thought you'd come back to Fishman Island, but you didn't! I was so lonely on that island, I left Fishman Island so that I could go make some friends. I tried to make friends with the humans but they called me a monster! That day...I came across a few rouge Fishmen that hated humans just as much as I did. We slaughtered everyone on that island! A few years later, I came to this island so that I could make friends with the humans, but once again...they called me a monster and they tried to kill me. So now...I'm going to kill them! I'm going to kill every human in this world! As a child, I witnessed the unreasonable oppression of my Fishman brethren by humans! And I found out what I longed for in the ambition of the "Arlong Pirates" the "New Fishman Pirates" and the "Flying Pirates"...to smash the noses of those humans! I'll restore that will by myself if I must!" Ruckus laughed.

"You sick bastard!" Jaw swam at Ruckus.

"You can't beat me Jaw!" Ruckus laughed.

"Hundred Brick Fist!" Jaw cocked his fist back and threw a powerful punch towards Ruckus.

"Flaming Axe Kick!" Ruckus quickly swam above Jaw, front flipped, then drove his heel down on Jaw's head.

"Aghhhhhhhhh!" Jaw stopped himself from crashing in to a reef.

"Come on Jaw! You're the son of Jinbei! You should be as strong as a Shichibukai by now!" Ruckus taunted.

"Shut up!" Jaw shouted as he lifted the reef and he threw it at Ruckus.

"You think a reef will be enough to beat me?" Ruckus taunted as he destroyed the reef with his sharp teeth.

"Undersea Bladder Buster!" Jaw quickly appeared in front Ruckus then he kicked him in his gut.

"Gannnghhhhhhh!" Ruckus grunted as Jaw swam above him.

"Eat this! Hundred Brick Fist!" Jaw brought his fist down towards Ruckus.

"Guffaw Palm Bomb!" Ruckus swam to the left then slammed his palm into Jaw's stomach.

"Gwaaaaaaaaaaah!" Jaw grunted.

"I won't lose to a weakling like you!" Ruckus laughed.

"Bastard! Arabesque Brick Fist!" Jaw sent Ruckus flying through a few reefs with a powerful shockwave.

"Maybe if you weren't so crazy, I'd continue being your friend." Jaw sighed.

"Shut up!" Ruckus swam towards Jaw with incredible speed.

"Shark Tooth Drill!" Ruckus opened his mouth and he started spinning towards Jaw.

_"Shit, not that attack!" Jaw thought._

"Die!" Ruckus sank his sharp teeth into Jaw's ribs.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh !" Jaw roared in pain.

"Did that hurt, Jaw!" Ruckus pulled his teeth out from Jaw's ribs then he proceeded to punching him in the face.

"Aghhhhhhhhhhh!" Jaw flew back a few feet.

"Come on Jaw! Where's that ambition I saw in you a few years ago?" Ruckus smiled.

"I still have that ambition...it's just not as bright as it use to be." Jaw clutched his wounded ribs.

"I knew that human would be trouble...and you didn't listen to me! You're not the old Jaw that I once knew! You've been hanging out with that whore of a mother of yours for too long!" Ruckus shouted and Jaws eyes widened.

"DON'T YOU DARE TALK ABOUT MY MOTHER!" Jaw shouted as he swam at Ruckus at an incredible speed.

"That's right, there's that ambition!" Ruckus smiled.

"Haaaaaaaa!" Jaw attacked Ruckus in blind fury, throwing a barrage of punches and kicks at him.

"I know all of your moves Jaw! You can't do anything more than the basics! I have to admit you are a little stronger than me, but that won't help you if you can't hit me!" Ruckus taunted as he chopped Jaw in the neck.

"Ughhhhhhhhh!" Jaw clenched his teeth.

"You're nothing! You can't beat me with your pitiful fighting style!" Ruckus laughed.

"Fine...then I won't...use my fighting...style." Jaw panted.

"What?" Ruckus cocked an eyebrow.

"I won't use my fighting style!" Jaw shouted.

"What are you talking about?" Ruckus swam at Jaw then threw a punch at him.

"Batta Loob Pak!" Jaw kicked the fist away and then he used his other foot to kick Ruckus in the face.

"Aghhhhhhhhhh!" Ruckus grunted.

"Do you think that I'm done yet! Kao Loi!" Jaw wrapped his arms around Ruckus' neck then he pulled Ruckus' face into his knee.

"Gahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Ruckus flew back a few feet.

"How was that?" Jaw grinned.

"What kind of fighting style is that!" Ruckus wiped the blood off his mouth.

"Muay Thai!" Jaw smiled.

"It must be some kind of fighting style that some humans pulled right out of their assess!" Ruckus exclaimed.

"I know, but it works!" Jaw shouted.

"Whatever, it's still not going to save you!" Ruckus swam at Jaw then attacked him with a furious barrage of knife hands.

"Prarama Noa Sorn!" Jaw ducked under the knife hand, he grabbed Ruckus' arm, and then he uppercutted Ruckus.

"Nghhhhhhh! Bastard!" Ruckus tried to punch Jaw but Jaw cocked his head to the side.

"Sok Ti!" Jaw elbowed Ruckus in the face.

_"Aghhhhhhhh! It's no use! I don't know this fighting style!" Ruckus thought._

"Give up Ruckus!" Jaw ordered.

"Never! Shark Jaw!" Ruckus shouted.

"Not this time!" Jaw swam up towards the surface.

"Hold still you bastard!" Ruckus appeared above Jaw then he attempted to roundhouse kick him.

"Hak Nguang Aiyara!" Jaw turned to the left to dodge the kick, then he caught Ruckus' leg, and then Jaw pulled Ruckus leg up and elbowed his leg.

"Aghhhhhhhhhhh!" Ruckus shouted.

"I seriously don't want to kill you Ruckus!" Jaw sighed.

"Bastard!" Ruckus used his other leg as he tried another round house kick.

"Graisorn Kham Huai!" Jaw ducked the round house kick and then he low kicked Ruckus' back leg.

"Ahhhhhhhhh! You attacked...the same leg...again!" Ruckus grunted as he threw a straight punch at Jaw.

"Hanuman Thawai Waen!" Jaw swam to the left of the punch, he got closer to Ruckus, and then he double uppercutted him.

"Agggggggghhhh!" Ruckus sank to the ocean floor, badly beaten and broken.

"Sorry about this Ruckus...but I can't let you live...I have to use my most strongest attack." Jaw sighed as he swam down really fast at Ruckus. "Good bye...old friend...True Shark Brick Fist!" Jaw punched Ruckus in the gut and a huge explosion occurred on the shore.

* * *

"Holy shit!" Ray and Shiro shouted as they watched all most of the water shoot up into the sky.

"What the hell was that?" Ray looked overboard.

"I don't know, but I gotta say...if we didn't have the anchor down, we would've been blasted back to West Blue." Shiro panted.

"Highly doubtful." Nori smiled as she had a bandage on her head.

"Oh, Nori! You're okay!" Shiro cheered.

"Now all we need is-" Ray stopped in mid-sentence as Ruckus' body fell on the deck.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh!" Nori jumped into Shiro's arms.

"Who the hell is this?" Ray poked Ruckus.

"An old friend." Jaw frowned as he climbed aboard.

"Is he dead?" Ray asked.

"Yeah." Jaw replied as he went in to the cabin.

"So...what do we do with the dead body? I'd like to steal his soul but I don't think Jaw would like me stealing the soul of his old friend." Jynx sighed.

"I have no idea." Ray glared at Shiro.

"What?" Shiro asked with a sly grin on his face.

"I think you can put Nori down now." Ray grinded his teeth.

"Oh, sorry." Nori apologized as she jumped from Shiro's arms, much to his displeasure.

"It must've been tough...killing an old friend." Ray frowned.

"Well...what do we do now?" Jynx asked.

"Well...we don't need to restock, so lets just toss the body over board and then we'll just leave for the next island." Ray smiled as he threw Ruckus' body overboard.

"We can't leave yet Captain." Mitsuno stated.

"Why not?" Ray whined.

"The Log Pose hasn't set yet...we have to wait here for awhile." Mitsuno replied.

"Fine! I just wish something interesting happened." Ray sighed.

"Kaaaa~!" A News Ku drops a newspaper on Rays face.

"Ergggg! You stupid bird!" Ray shouted as he began to read the newspaper and a huge grin appeared on his face.

"What is it, Captain?" Jynx asked but then she backed up once she noticed a strange aura appear around Ray.

"You noticed it too?" Mitsuno smiled.

"Yeah." Jynx nervously nodded.

"Hahahahahahahaha!" Ray laughed as he threw away the newspaper.

"Now he's laughing like a mad man." Shiro sweatdropped.

"Uhhh...Ray? What's so funny?" Nori asked as she hid behind Jynx.

"You guys remember Dartz, right?" Ray laughed.

"The Shichibukai?" Jynx asked.

"What about him?" Shiro asked.

"Turns out...he got his ass kicked in public by some guy named Redbeard! The World Government kicked him out of the Shichibukai and now Redbeard is the new Shichibukai!" Ray laughed louder.

"So...they have a stronger Shichibukai now?" Shiro sighed.

"I don't care about that! As long as Dartz got his ass kicked!" Ray cheered.

"I guess that's kinda good." Mitsuno smiled.

"Lets celebrate!" Ray cheered.

"Okay!" Shiro ran into the kitchen.

"Hey, what ever happened to the Fishmen that were here?" Jynx asked.

"Fish anyone?" Shiro asked as he walked out of the kitchen with a plate of fish.

* * *

**Next Time On One Piece: Berserker Pirates-Gather Of The Shichibukai 2!**

**Ogata-I like this guy better than Dartz!**

**Ohama-Welcome to the Shichibukai!**

**Rag Doll-...**

**Oden-Whatever, I wanted another woman to become Shichibukai.**

**Redbeard-Zerahahaha!**

**Izo-You'd make a great Okama!**

**Yoshio-I got ten bucks on a Pinkbeard in a few years!**

* * *

**Captain-"Muay Thai" Ray 40,000,000 Beli**

**First Mate-"Whale Shark" Jaw 36,000,000 Beli**

**Navigator-Mitsuno M. Akari 24,000,000 Beli**

**Doctor-"Sky Doctor" Nori 13,000,000 Beli**

**Musician-"Wicked Witch" Jynx Silvers 35,000,000 Beli**

**Cook-Shiro 33,000,000 Beli**

**Pet-Chibara 0 Beli**

**Shipwright-Taken by Dthehalfdragon**

**Sniper-Taken by Amyismynamey**

* * *

**Review And Enjoy!**


	27. Gathering Of The Shichibukai 2!

**Gathering Of The Shichibukai 2!**

* * *

**New World: Marineford  
**

* * *

"Come in." Fleet Admiral Simon said while putting away a few Wanted Posters in his desk after hearing a few knocks on his door.

"Yo Simon, how's it going?" Admiral Rogun walked into the room with a cheeky grin on his face.

"Ah Admiral Rogun, you're back from Okama Kingdom already?" Simon arched an eyebrow once Rogun stopped in front of his desk.

"Yup, there was a boat already prepared for me once I arrived on the island." Rogun replied while letting out a sigh.

"So why are you here? Whatever it is, it better be important Rogun. I have better things to do than listen to you ramble on about Miss February or whatever her name is. " Simon sighed.

"Oh don't worry Simon, I'm not here to ramble on about them this time. Even though Miss February is pretty sexy when she's posing in those nude aprons, oh yes." Rogun was lost in his perverted imagination until he finally came back to reality and wiped the drool off his mouth. "Where was I? Oh right, have you forgotten what today is?" Rogun asked.

"Apparently I have since I have no idea what you're talking about Rogun. So tell me, what's happening today that is so important that you've actually come to fetch me?" Simon asked.

"Today Simon, is the meeting of the Shichibukai." Rogun replied while rummaging through his pocket.

"Hmm, oh right, now I do remember scheduling a meeting." Simon sighed before slamming his head on his desk.

"If you forgot that you scheduled this meeting, I know you've been working too hard. Hell, I don't actually feel like attending the meeting so how about we just skip it huh?" Rogun pulled out his porno mag from his pocket and sat down on the couch behind him.

"As much as I would like to skip the meeting, we can't trust anyone else to be in the same room with the Shichibukai. Especially with that new Shichibukai arriving in the replacement of Dartz." Simon sighed while standing to his feet.

"If my memory serves me correctly, the new Shichibukai is nicknamed to be Redbeard right?" Rogun asked while looking up from his porno mag.

"Yes, and he doesn't have a bounty at all. He hasn't made much a name for himself, the only thing that we know is that he use to be in the Yonkou Raid's crew." Simon said.

"Ohh, so we have ourselves a Blackbeard copycat...or maybe a reincarnation." Rogun trembled slightly.

"Blackbeard hasn't even been dead that long you dumb ass! So there's noway that Redbeard could be the reincarnation of Blackbeard! But I will admit that there are some huge similarities between these two. We're going to have to keep a close eye on him and make sure that he isn't planning anything." Simon grabbed a few stacks of paper and headed for the door.

"Since this Redbeard character defeated Dartz on Banzai Island in front of a large crowd to become a Shichibukai, he's most definitely planning something." Rogun stated while following Simon out of the room.

"So where are Admiral Roy, Rex, and Katana anyway? Shouldn't they be joining us in the meeting?" Simon asked.

"Their traveling back to the first half of the Grand Line to transport Dartz to Impel Down. Turns out that he's actually a Commander in Raid's crew sent here to spy on us and leak information to him." Rogun sighed.

"I see...tch, why we still even find the need for Shichibukai is beyond me. Who knows what kind of things Dartz has leaked to Raid, we need to keep a closer eye on our Shichibukai from now on. Especially that Redbeard." Simon frowned while stopping in front of a large door.

"So anyway, what's this meeting going to be about?" Rogun asked as he rolled up his porno mag and put it into his pocket.

"There have been a few up rising rookies, plus the other Yonkou are acting strange, and a few other things as well." Simon groaned while pushing open the door to the meeting room. "Where are the Shichibukai?" Simon growled as he and Rogun walked inside to see that none of the Shichibukai have arrived.

"Late as usual. You know how they never like to be here on time Fleet Admiral, sir." Commodore Gina sighed while sitting up in her seat.

"These damn pirates are really beginning to drive my patience. One of these days I'm going to convince the Gorosei to break this so called "pact" with the Shichibukai." Simon sighed while sitting down at the round table alongside Rogun.

"Hello Gina! Have you missed me? I've certainly missed you! Why don't you put on that sexy night gown that you had on a few weeks ago?" Rogun waved at Gina with a huge smile on his face.

"No thanks." Gina sweatdropped while placing her head back down onto the table.

"Admiral Rogun! Quit being stupid and actually get serious damn it!" Simon shouted at the Admiral as he was in no mood to be dealing with the Admiral's perverted tactics at the moment.

"Okay, okay, calm down Simon." Rogun sighed while leaning back in his chair. "Hm, seems like the first Shichibukai has entered the room. I never expected you to actually be the first person here, Ogata Nakamura." Rogun said before turning back to see the Shichibukai walk into the room chugging down sake.

"Ha ha, you've got yourself some good ears there Admiral Rogun. That skill of yours might actually help you out in life if you use it for the right reasons. But since you're known throughout the Wold Government as the perverted Admiral, you'll most likely end up in Impel Down or something." Ogata laughed as he smashed his empty sake bottle against the wall.

"It's about time that one of you rotten Shichibukai got here." Simon sighed as he watched Ogata take his seat.

"You shut up Fleet Admiral! The message just said to get here, it didn't say that I had to be on time!" Ogata growled before pulling out another sake bottle. "Anyway, I never intended on being the first one here, I thought the others would be here as well as that Redbeard guy. Where is he anyway? I'm curious on seeing the guy who kicked Dartz's ass before I ever had the chance to!" Ogata grinned as his eyes shifted from right to left, scanning the area to find any sign of Redbeard.

"Shut up you shitty drunk bastard! Your voice gives me a headache every time you speak." Oden groaned as she walked through the door drinking sake.

"Oden! My lovely Oden Okinu has appeared before my eyes once again, allow me to embrace you!" Rogun cooed while lunging toward the Shichibukai.

"Tch, as if I'd ever allow someone like you to embrace me! Go to hell you perverted Admiral!" Oden shouted as she spun around and swept her leg forward toward Rogun, sending him crashing through the wall.

"You know that wall costs money right?" Simon sweatdropped while watching Rogun twitch in pain.

"Shouldn't we worry about Admiral Rogun?" Gina sweatdropped.

"No, he'll be fine." Simon said with a small smirk appearing on his face.

"This meeting better be good! You've ruined my precious training time damn it." Oden growled while taking her seat.

"What? You actually train Oden? What kind of training do you do? Do you have to wear a sexy outfit while training? Can I watch you train sometime? Hell, how about I actually train you?" Rogun smiled as he appeared behind Oden with her footprint on his face.

"Well of course I train you stupid Admiral. If I don't train to get stronger everyday, I'll just end up getting my ass kicked by someone like Dartz did." Oden laughed.

"Yeah, I couldn't stop laughing once I heard that he got his ass kicked! It's a shame that he was defeated before I ever had the chance to do it, oh well, maybe he wasn't even worth my time anyway." Ogata sighed before taking another swig of his sake.

"I'm guessing Dartz isn't very well liked." Gina asked Simon.

"Nope, as soon as he became a Shichibukai all he did was brag. Ogata and Oden always challenged him to fight to see who was second strongest but Dartz always turned them down saying that he didn't want to waste his time on weaklings like them." Simon replied to Gina's question.

"Second Strongest?" Gina repeated as if she didn't hear the Fleet Admiral the first time. "Shouldn't they be fighting to see who the strongest Shichibukai is?" Gina asked.

"Tch, even though I hate to admit it, Rag Doll is most definitely the strongest Shichibukai. I've challenged him many times and I've always ended up bloodied and left unconscious by that short bastard." Ogata growled as he threw his empty sake bottle against the wall again.

"That's because all you do is drink, you never train or make any attempt to get stronger. Unlike you, I have the greatest chance to beat Rag Doll." Oden smirked while leaning back in her chair.

"What was that you big breasted bitch?" Ogata's eyes narrowed as he shot up from his chair.

"You guys aren't going to fight here are you?" Gina sweatdropped while looking back and forth from Ogata and Oden. "Fleet Admiral Simon, Admiral Rogun, shouldn't you two stop them? Clearly if these two fight this entire room will be destroyed." Gina stated.

"No no, let them kill each other. They'll actually be doing the World Government a favor by dying." Simon grinned while watching Oden shoot up from her chair.

"You're actually stupid enough to challenge me here and now Ogata Nakamura? Alright then you drunk bastard, lets see what you can actually do!" Oden grinned while beckoning him with her hand.

"Fine then, Soru!" Ogata kicked off the ground multiple times at a blinding speed, disappearing from everyone's sight.

"Hmph, using such a useless technique against someone like me." Oden chuckled once Ogata appeared behind her with his fist cocked back.

"Now die bitch!" Ogata laughed as he swung his fist forward, aiming for Oden's face.

"Stop!" Ohama appeared in front of Oden and he grabbed Ogata's fist, sliding back slightly due to the strength and power of the Shichibukai's punch.

"Why am I not surprised that you came just in time to save her, Ohama Shirahama?" Ogata sighed as Ohama released his grip on his fist.

"I can't just sit here and let you attack her Ogata Nakamura, you can consider me her Knight in shining armor." Ohama grinned.

"Her Knight in shining armor huh? Oh well, I don't mind killing the both of you here and now!" Ogata grinned as his muscle mass increased slightly.

"W-w-wait a minute, hold on there Nakamura! We don't really have to fight each other now do we? I mean, we came here to have a meeting, not kill each other like a bunch of wild animals." Ohama nervously laughed.

"Heh, some Knight you are. Backing down from the first sign of danger." Ogata laughed while pulling out another sake bottle.

"You may call it backing down, but I call it preventing unnecessary conflict. Now how about this, you should sit over there away from Oden then you two shouldn't talk to each other so that you won't fight each other." Ohama smiled.

"Are you just saying this just so that you can sit next to her, Shirahama?" Ogata sweatdropped.

"Well of course, a Knight should always be close to their princess. Just so that they can keep them safe from any oncoming danger." Ohama smiled while turning to face Oden.

"Oh well, at least you're honest." Ogata sighed while walking back to his seat.

"Now that's what I like to see! Everyone becoming friends!" Okama Izo sang as he/she came into the room spinning on one foot.

"God damn it, not the Okama again! Why couldn't that Redbeard guy kick your ass instead of Dartz?" Ogata groaned before slamming his face onto the round table.

"Oh don't be like that Nakamura, you know it's not nice to say such hurtful things like that. And besides, deep down you're a nice guy who loves anyone and everyone. Now where's this Redbeard guy? I want to meet the guy that beat Dartz." Izo stopped spinning so that he could look around the room to find any sign of Redbeard.

"Here's not here Izo, but I'm sure he'll be here soon. That is if he really hopes to becoming a Shichibukai." Simon said.

"But if he that Redbeard guy doesn't show up, what kind of bounty do you think we should put on his head?" Rogun asked.

"Do you honestly think putting a bounty on that Redbeard guys' head will be considered a punishment? Because honestly, I bet he'd consider it a reward or prize, thus egging him on to take down more Shichibukai." Yoshio said as he walked into the room alongside Rag Doll who was not too far behind.

"You got something to say, Yoshio?" Ogata raised his head from the round table to send a cold glare at the Shichibukai.

"Oh no, and I was making such great progress at calming things down." Ohama sighed while taking a seat alongside Oden.

"Shut up you drunk bastard! For once, I'm really not in the mood to be dealing with you guys right now! So lets hurry up and get this meeting over with!" Yoshio growled while taking his seat at the round table.

"Geez, what's wrong with you huh? What's got you into such a bad mood? Wait a minute, did you lose another bet with Rag Doll again?" Oden chuckled.

"Yes, yes I did. You know how I get once I lose money. I feel like a large chunk of my soul leaves my body once the money leaves my hands...oh well, where's this Redbeard guy? I want to see the person that defeated Dartz before I could." Yoshio said while looking around the room to find any sign of Redbeard.

"I don't know Yoshio, I guess he'll get here once he gets here." Simon said.

"I wonder what kind of guy he is. I want to ask him so many questions like, how easy was it defeating Dartz, or why did he choose to attack Dartz instead of us." Izo said while taking a seat at the round table.

"Does it honestly matter how or why he attacked and defeated Dartz? I mean, Dartz was nothing more than a complete weakling who was doomed to lose his position as Shichibukai someway or another. Lets forget about that loser Dartz and focus more on this Redbeard guy, because it's obvious to me that he's obviously some kind of Blackbeard wannabe." Ogata said while leaning back in his chair.

"Admiral Rogun and I figured the same thing. So we're gonna keep a close eye on this guy. If he even does anything that I think will cause trouble for us in the future, I will personally kill him!" Simon stated.

"Good luck with that Fleet Admiral Simon." A laughing voice echoed throughout the room, causing everyone to shoot up from their seats.

"What the hell? What's going on here?" Oden sighed while looking around the room alongside everyone else, trying to find the source of the laughing voice.

"Um, excuse me? Are you this Redbeard person that I've heard so little about?" Izo asked politely.

"Oh no, I'm not Redbeard. I'm just one of his mates." The laughing voice replied to Izo's question.

"Well I don't care who you are! You're not allowed to be here unless your here to turn yourself in pirate! Now reveal yourself then leave!" Simon ordered.

"My, my, Fleet Admiral Simon. If you want me to reveal myself, you can at least ask nicely. Why don't you trying saying please? That might actually work." The laughing voice said which only made Simon even more angry.

"Can you please reveal yourself?" Izo asked as he/she really wanted to meet this person.

"That's better..now why can't all people be as nice as you, Izo?" A mysterious man phased through the middle of the round table and stood on it, shocking almost everyone in the room.

"Who are you? I suggest that you answer my question quickly or else you're going to end up with a bullet through your head." Rogun before he jumped into the air, transformed his entire body into a sniper rifle, and safely landed in Simon's hands. "Now speak pirate!" Rogun ordered as Simon aimed him directly toward Slade's head.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, hold on a second there. There's no need for all this hostility, I haven't come here to do anything wrong if that's what you're wondering. I'm "The Untouchable" Slade!" Slade laughed. ("The Untouchable" Slade; Redbeard's First Mate; Slade is a tall, slim but muscular who has blond hair and green eyes. He wears a full, black and white masquerade face mask that covers his entire face, a black silk shirt with his sleeves halfway rolled up his arms, white gloves, white pants, and black shoes.

"What do you want and how did you get into this room without being spotted? You know it was foolish for you to break into Marineford and reveal yourself to us, Slade." Simon said.

"I just came here to see that if I could join in this meeting alongside my Captain?" Slade laughed while standing to his feet.

"Obviously not since you're not a Shichibukai!" Simon yelled before he pulled the trigger and fired a bullet that passed straight through Slade's head.

"My, my, so much unnecessary hostility and violence." Slade laughed as he turned around to see a bullet whole through the wall.

"Obviously this, "Untouchable" Slade is a Devil Fruit user. How about you try attacking him with a Haki based attack? Like this!" Ogata infused his fist with Busoshoku Haki while lunging toward Slade at a blinding speed with his fist cocked back.

"Tch, people that know how to use Haki always spoil my fun when I try to live up to my nickname." Slade sighed while jumping back to avoid getting hit by Ogata's Haki attack.

"You should've thought of that before you came in here all alone! And unfortunately for you, I'm in a very bad mood and you're just the thing I need to blow some stream!" Yoshio grinned as he and Ogata charged toward Slade.

"H-huh? What the? D-did it just get hot in here?" Gina panted while unbuttoning her shirt alittle bit.

"Oh, is it getting too hot in here? Hold on Gina, I'll unbutton that shirt for you." Rogun said as he transformed back into his human form and ran over to Gina.

"Oh no you don't Rogun! Hurry up and transform back into your gun form so that we can finish off this pirate damn it!" Simon ordered.

"Heh, looks like Captain Redbeard's here. Too bad, if he had been just alittle longer, I would've killed the both you of Shichibukai. Oh well, I can't wait to encounter you two again." Slade laughed as he phased through the floor of the meeting room.

"Tch, damn bastard got away! He's lucky though, I was going to rip him apart and floss my teeth with his spine." Ogata sighed before he whipped around alongside everyone else once the meeting room burst open.

"I'm guessing the big guy over there is this Redbeard fellow." Oden glared at the big, laughing man who just simply stepped over the unconscious marines before entering the room.

"So, you're the so called Redbeard? The same Redbeard that defeated the Shichibukai Dartz back in the first half of the Grand Line?" Rogun asked as he glared at the man.

"Heh heh, yeah, I'm that same Redbeard." Redbeard replied to Rogun's question by simply nodding. (Redbeard; Royal Shichibukai and Captain of The Redbeard Pirates; Redbeard is a middle-aged looking man with a massive build, a pronounced crooked nose and a very large and hairy chest and torso. He has long, thick, curly red hair that falls down his neck, and he has a small, scruffy red beard that grows around his jawline. Redbeard wears a red and black Captain's coat, black pants, and black boots.)

"Hmph, you just enter the room and you already made a huge mistake by attacking those marines out there!" Simon glared at Redbeard and watched him take a seat at the round table.

"Hahaha, I was just testing their abilities, Fleet Admiral Simon. It's not my fault that you have a bunch of weakling marines guarding the door out there. You're just asking someone to break into this room and cause a ruckus." Redbeard said.

"Hmph, this bastard is pretty smug. But he actually has the balls to pull a stunt like this instead of Dartz." Ogata said while returning to his seat at the round table.

"Whatever, I just wanted their to be another woman Shichibukai. It sucks being surrounded by a bunch of idiot men Shichibukai." Oden sighed while returning to her seat at the round table.

"Sorry to disappoint you." Redbeard laughed as he looked around the room, Redbeard looked over to the far corner of the room to see Rag Doll glaring at him.

"Lets see here, Whitebeard, Blackbeard, Brownbeard, and now Redbeard. Heh, I bet that there's going to be a Pinkbeard in the near future at this rate." Yoshio laughed as he stared at Redbeard.

"You'd make a great Okama, Redbeard! How about after this meeting is over, you and I go to Okama Island and frolic in the flowers together?" Izo smiled.

"No thanks." Redbeard sweatdropped.

"Oh well, maybe next time. Anyway, allow me to be the first Shichibukai to welcome you amongst our ranks!" Izo sang while spinning around on one foot.

"Uhhh, thanks for having me join. I guess." Redbeard sweatdropped at the Okama's strange behavior.

"More like you forced your way in to the Shichibukai spot." Simon sighed.

"It's not my fault that Dartz was too weak to hold on to his title as Shichibukai." Redbeard stated.

"It's true sir...Shichibukai should be able to defend themselves against strong opponents." Rogun sighed while taking his seat at the round table.

"Whatever...I was planning on kicking him out sooner or later anyway." Simon rolled his eyes.

"So tell us Redbeard, how and why did you decide to attack Dartz?" Izo asked.

"Oh, well...where should I begin?" Redbeard asked aloud while stroking his beard.

* * *

**Flashback**

* * *

**Grand Line: Banzai Island**

* * *

_"Hey you...I've heard some rumors about one of the Shichibukai being here. Have you seen the rumored Shichibukai around here anywhere?" Redbeard asked a random civilian._

_"Umm, no, I'm afraid I can't say I have." The civilian replied before walking off._

_"Tch, damn it. Where the hell is that damn Shichibukai? We've been asking around about him for hours and no one has seen him." Redbeard sighed._

_"Calm down Captain, I'm sure the rumored Shichibukai will show up eventually if you ask around some more. Or maybe you should cause a ruckus until he has no other choice but to come out of hiding." Slade suggested._

_"Yeah, I might actually have to do that if that damn Shichibukai doesn't come out of hiding like the coward he or she is." Redbeard laughed._

_"Hmph, do you here that? That damn Redbeard bastard is down there calling me a coward. You expect me to sit up here and let him talk about me like this?" Dartz growled as he and a black cloaked figure were sitting on a rooftop on the house behind Redbeard and Slade._

_"Don't be an idiot Dartz, their obviously trying to draw you out. Don't fall for such simple tactics, lets just head back to the ship and report back to Captain." The black cloaked wearing figure ordered._

_"How about you go back and report to Captain without me? I'm going to stay here and kill this Redbeard bastard for everything he's done!" Dartz said as he jumped down from the rooftop and landed in front of Redbeard and Slade._

_"That simple minded fool, Captain won't be too pleased about this. Or will he?" The black cloaked figure pondered while looking down from the rooftop to see what was going to happen._

_"Ah, there's a Shichibukai, Captain." Slade pointed to Dartz._

_"Oh, so the Shichibukai is no other than Dartz huh? Damn, I was hoping the Shichibukai would be someone much stronger." Redbeard sighed while scratching the back of his head._

_"What? Someone stronger? You insolent fool, I am the strongest of the Shichibukai!" Dartz bragged while pointing to his chest with his thumb._

_"But you're former bounty is only 100 million beli's. That may be high for some people, but I believe that I need to defeat a Shichibukai with a higher former bounty than that if I want to become a Shichibukai. I was hoping on fighting someone like Rag Doll or something." Redbeard said._

_"But Captain, it doesn't honestly matter which Shichibukai you defeat. As long as you defeat one with a whole lot of witnesses, the World Government will have no other choice but to give you the title as Shichibukai in replacement for Dartz." Slade stated._

_"Yeah you're right. Oh well, I guess I have no other choice but to take this guy down. Even though it won't make me look that good since once I take you down." Redbeard sighed._

_"Heh, you honestly believe that you're going to take me down? I'll make you regret ever looking down on me!" Dartz roared as he charged toward Redbeard._

_"We'll see about that!" Redbeard grinned as he swung his fist forward and drove it deep into Dartz's stomach, sending him crashing through a house._

_"W-what was with that loud crash? Is there some kind of fight going on?" A large number of civilians that heard the crash whipped around to see Dartz walk out from the destroyed remains of the house._

_"Royal Shichibukai Dartz is going up against some pirate! Everyone run for the hills!" The civilians cried while running away from the battlefield._

_"Sheesh, he completely ran into that punch. How was this guy able to become a Shichibukai?" Redbeard sighed._

_"Looks like the World Government has lowered its standards in recruiting strong Shichibukai." Slade said._

_"Ugh...I must admit that you pack quite the punch there. But you're going to have to do more than that to keep someone like me down damn it!" Dartz grinned while wiping off the blood running down his mouth. "Now I'm going to have to show you why I'm a Shichibukai!" Dartz shouted as five clones appeared beside him._

_"Clone Clone Fruit, eh? I must admit that can be a very useful ability, but just like every other Devil Fruit, it has its drawbacks. The more clones you make of yourself, the more your so called "strength" and "power" get divided amongst the clones." Redbeard stated._

_"That's true, my strength does get divided amongst the clones I create, but that doesn't matter! I'll still be able to defeat you even if I make a million clones of me!" Dartz shouted as he and his clones charged at Redbeard._

_"Another weakness of your Devil Fruit is that if you gain a large amount of damage..." Redbeard said as he infused his fist with Busoshoku Haki and swung it upward, driving his fist deep into Dartz's stomach again. "Your clones will feel the damage as well and then disappear." Redbeard grinned once Dartz's clones disappeared._

_"Ugh! What's with this guy? How the hell can he be so strong?" Dartz thought as he collapsed to the ground clutching his stomach in immense pain while coughing up a large amount of blood._

_"Can you believe this? That guy over there is taking down the Royal Shichibukai Dartz without even breaking a sweat." A newspaper report said to the large group of reporters taking pictures of this battle._

_"I can't believe it either, this'll make an excellent front page issue." Another report said._

_"Heh heh, you see that Dartz? Looks like the public's taking some pretty good photos of this battle, hell, this battle might actually go down in history as the easiest defeat of a Shichibukai." Redbeard laughed._

_"You...you...you smug...bastard! Don't you...dare think...that I'm done just because you punched me in the stomach a few times. I can keep fighting on forever since I'm the strongest Shichibukai!" Dartz shouted as he created ten clones of himself._

_"Making more clones huh? You're only making yourself weaker." Redbeard stated._

_"Shut the hell up! I may be making myself weaker, but things like guns won't lose any strength!" Dartz laughed as he and his clones pulled out flintlock pistols and aimed them at Redbeard and Slade._

_"He's got a point there Captain, looks like we're in some huge trouble." Slade laughed while raising his hands above his head._

_"Now, unless you want your entire body to become filled with holes! I suggest that you raise your hands in the air and slowly walk towards the docks on this island. I want you to sail far away from this island just so that I won't ever have to see you again." Dartz and his ten cones all laughed in unison._

_"Hmph..." Redbeard extended his arm forward toward Dartz, and then Dartz and his clones were sudden sent flying toward him._

_"W-what the hell? How are we being pulled toward him?" Dartz's eyes widened as he and his clones were getting closer and closer to Redbeard._

_"Your foolish attempts to defeat me are useless!" Redbeard shouted as he swung his fist forward and drove it into Dartz's face, sending the Shichibukai flying through another house._

_"W-whoa! What ferocious strength this guy has! The Royal Shichibukai Dartz has definitely met his match." The group of reporters gulped as they watched Dartz's clones disappear while still taking photos of the battle._

_"Is this all that you have to offer, Dartz?" Redbeard asked before raising his foot and slamming it down onto Dartz's chest, creating a small crater._

_"Aghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Dartz roared in agonizing pain once Redbeard's foot slammed onto his chest._

_"Are you just going to sit there and let me stomp on you like this? Get up and continue fighting." Redbeard ordered while backing away slowly to give Dartz some room to get up._

_"Ngh...agh...uahhh...I...I can't...move...I think...he broke...my spine..." Dartz grunted as he struggled to get up but couldn't._

_"Seems like you've broken his spine with your foot, Captain. He won't be getting up to fight against you again any time soon." Slade laughed._

_"Yeah you're right." Redbeard crossed his arms over his chest while letting out a disappointing sigh._

_"Maybe you should've let us take him on, Captain." A man said as he walked up to Redbeard and Slade alongside two other people._

_"Hm? Well, well, where have you guys been? You missed my fight against a Shichibukai." Redbeard laughed._

_"Even though to most people it would seem like a fight, but to others, it was more of a one sided beat down." Alveres laughed. ("Dead Shot" Alveres Del Santos; The Sniper of The Redbeard Pirates; Alveres is a tall, slim but muscular man with brown skin who has slicked back black hair and brown eyes. He wears a black sombrero hat, a red and black poncho sac, blue jeans, black cowboy boots, and he carries a guitar with him and two pistols made of gold.)_

_"Maybe I should've fought against him instead Captain. Then you wouldn't have had to waste your time against someone like him." Khan said. ("Wild Man" Khan; Helmsman of The Redbeard Pirates; Khan is a tall, bald, muscular man, with tanned skin, green eyes, and four arms. He wears grey pants, spiked wristbands, and spiked gauntlets.)_

_"Does it matter if we bring Dartz in dead or alive? Because I would honestly like to experiment on this mans body!" Ulrich laughed while pulling out two scalpels from his coat. ("The Butcher" Ulrich Von Fronkenstein; Doctor and Scientist of The Redbeard Pirates; Ulrich is an average height man with white unkempt hair and yellow eyes, he wears an eye patch over his left eye, a black doctors coat, white gloves, black pants, and white boots.)_

_"No Ulrich, we need to bring Dartz back to Marineford alive." Redbeard said._

_"Tch, alright then. You always have to ruin my fun." Ulrich pouted while putting away his scalpels. _

_"Don't worry though! Once I become a Shichibukai, you'll be able to do whatever you want and you won't have to worry about the consequences!" Redbeard smiled and turned to the reporters who continued taking photos._

_"That sounds like fun, but uhhh, can I shoot those reporters over there? They're really beginning to get on my nerves and I really have an urge to shoot them dead." Alveres grinned while placing his hands on his gold pistols._

_"No Alveres, they all need to be alive for the plan to work. The story about me defeating Dartz must be published and sent around the world." Redbeard said while lifting up Dartz and hanging him over his shoulder._

_"I wonder how the other Shichibukai will react once they learn about Dartz's defeat." Slade laughed._

_"They probably won't care! The Shichibukai don't give a shit what happens to anyone else but themselves!" Khan laughed._

_"Lets move out boys! We have a long journey ahead of us, we need to take this defeated Shichibukai all the way back to Marineford!" Redbeard laughed as he walked to the docks alongside his crew._

* * *

**Flashback Over**

* * *

**New World: Marineford**

* * *

"Hahaha! So Dartz didn't even land a single hit on you huh? Well then, how about you and I got at it after this meeting is over? I'm actually quite interested in fighting you now, Redbeard!" Ogata laughed.

"Now that's embarrassing! Thank god that weakling is finally out of the picture, now the only weaklings to take care of now are Ogata and Yoshio." Oden laughed.

"Guys...it's not good to laugh about other peoples troubles." Ohama tried his best to hold in his laughter. "Hahahaha! I can't hold it! It's just too funny!" Ohama fell out of his chair and onto the floor laughing like crazy.

"Hahahaha!" Yoshio laughed alongside his fellow Shichibukai while Rag Doll continued to glare at Redbeard.

"Huh? Why does this squirt keep glaring at me?" Redbeard asked as he pointed to Rag Doll.

"Oh, Rag Doll just doesn't like meeting new people. Don't worry about him." Simon said.

"Don't you worry about a thing Rag Doll, I'm sure you and me will become great friends." Redbeard laughed as he tried to pat Rag Doll on the head but then he suddenly stopped. _"Ugh! What the hell is up with this aura! I haven't felt something like this since...no that's impossible! Maybe I'm just paranoid." Redbeard thought as he continued to glance at Rag Doll._

"Can we get this meeting started now? I need to be somewhere soon." Rogun said.

"Yes, I do believe we've wasted enough time listening to Redbeard's story. Now then, lets start the meeting." Simon ordered.

"Alright then, so, what's this meeting about?" Ogata asked as he leaned back in his chair while taking a quick swig of his sake.

"There have been quite the number of rookies going around causing trouble in the Grand Line for quite some time now...take a look at these." Simon threw the bounty posters on the table.

**Wanted Dead Or Alive "Muay Thai" Ray 40,000,000 Beli**

**Wanted Dead Or Alive "Crimson Blade" Orien 250,000,000 Beli**

**Wanted Dead Or Alive "Pirate Gem" Sapphire Crystal 155,000,000 Beli**

**Wanted Dead Or Alive "Dark Hunter" Vile 195,000,000 Beli**

**Wanted Dead Or Alive "Dragon Slayer" Chang 225,000,000 Beli**

"Hmmm, not bad for a bunch of rookies. Most of these pirates' bounties surpass my own first bounty." Ogata grinned while staring at the bounty posters.

"The Sapphire Crystal girl is really sexy!" Ohama and Rogun cooed in unison.

"These rookies could become great threats to us in the future! They must be disposed of at once!" Simon ordered.

"Heh, if any of those rookies come near me, they're as good as dead." Redbeard smiled.

"You guys don't need to worry about that "Muay Thai" Ray kid! I'll kill him myself!" Yoshio growled while slamming his fist on the table.

"Whatever, so what's next?" Oden yawned.

"The movements of the Yonkou and their commanders. As some of you may know, Garrick is the third commander of Raid's crew, he has been spotted near the Red Line." Rogun replied.

"So? What's so important about that guy?" Ohama asked.

"Also a few more more of Raid's commanders have been spotted in the four blues, mostly East Blue." Simon replied.

"Why would Raid's commanders travel into the four blues? What could be there that's so important to Raid?" Izo asked.

"We have no idea, but if Raid's interested in it, it definitely can't be good." Simon sighed.

"Plus, there still are the other three Yonkou we have to deal with as well." Rogun added.

"You mean Adrian Graham and Dimitri Shaft?" Oden asked.

"Yes, those two are incredibly unpredictable...Adamask is kinda hard to track down...and Raid is untraceable!" Simon sighed.

"You think those four are forming an alliance?" Gina asked.

"I wouldn't be surprised...my guess is that Raid, Dimitri, and Adrian are going to form an alliance against Adamask." Simon said.

"Why would they do that? Are they all forming an alliance against Adamask because he's becoming too powerful for them to handle or something?" Izo asked.

"I highly doubt it, but it is quite possible. As everyone in here should know, the Yonkou are the closets pirates to great treasure One Piece...they'll do anything to get to it and become the Pirate King." Simon stated.

"I have an idea, the marines have always tried to take down the Yonkou. But how about we try taking down the Yonkou by making them fight each other?" Yoshio suggested.

"That could work, but getting them to fight against each could be easy and difficult at the same time since the Yonkou would rather destroy the World Government than each other." Rogun said.

"We need to find some kind of bait to lure the Yonkou into fighting each other. And it can't just be anything, it's gotta be something that all four of the Yonkou can benefit from." Simon said.

"Oh really? What kind of bait could you guys use to lure the Yonkou into fighting each other?" Ogata laughed while banging his hand on the table.

"Find One Piece." Simon replied.

"What?" Everyone in the room looked at Simon as if they didn't hear him the first time.

"We've been too focused on stopping the pirates that are looking for One Piece. We've never actually sent Marines to Raftel in any attempt to find it." Simon said.

"So, we're going to send marines to Raftel to try to capture One Piece and use it as bait to get the Yonkou into fighting each other huh? That won't be easy since Raftel is almost nearly impossible to dock onto." Rogun sighed.

"I'm not sure yet...we need to think of more bait...or else the Yonkou will all team up against us sooner or later." Simon groaned while rubbing his temples.

"We wouldn't want that to happen now would we?" Ogata said sarcastically as a smug grin etched onto his face.

"You know if that ever happened you Shichibukai would have to fight in the war alongside the World Government." Simon arched an eyebrow while looking at Ogata.

"Fuck that! If that ever happened I would quit being a Shichibukai right there on the spot, fuck the World Government! I may be strong, but even I'm not stupid enough to face all four Yonkou at once!" Ogata laughed.

"Well...we've discussed everything that we've needed to discuss today, just leave." Simon ordered while pointing to the door behind him.

"Finally! This meeting was boring as hell, just like the others!" Ogata grinned while getting up from his seat and leaving the room as soon as possible.

"Ogata! Wait for me!" Izo sang as he got up from his seat and spun after Ogata.

"Well, now that you've wasted a large amount of my time. I guess I'll just have to double my training now, thanks alot." Oden sighed while getting up from her chair and leaving the room.

"Wait for me Oden! I'll carry you back to your ship!" Ohama shot up from his chair and ran after Oden.

_"Just you wait "Muay Thai" brat! I'm out for vengeance!" Yoshio thought as he got up from his chair and left the room._

"Hm? Why are you two still here?" Rogun asked as he looked at both Redbeard and Rag Doll.

"I was wondering if I could visit an old friend of mine that's in Impel Down." Redbeard smiled.

"You know we're going to be watching you, and you'll be in sea stone cuffs right?" Simon asked.

"Okay, I'm not planning on doing anything. I just became a Shichibukai...I'm not going to do anything to mess that up." Redbeard said.

"Whatever...Rogun...take Redbeard to Impel Down." Simon ordered.

"Why do I have to do it? Can't you get someone else to?" Rogun asked but he immediately shut up once Simon sent a cold glare in his direction. "Uhhh, okay then! Lets get you to Impel Down, Redbeard!" Rogun nervously laughed while pushing Redbeard out of the room and Rag Doll soon followed not too far behind.

"I don't trust that Redbeard guy, Fleet Admiral Simon, sir." Gina said.

"I don't trust any of them." Simon sighed.

* * *

**Captain-"Muay Thai" Ray 40,000,000 Beli**

**First Mate-"Whale Shark" Jaw 36,000,000 Beli**

**Navigator-Mitsuno M. Akari 24,000,000 Beli**

**Doctor-"Sky Doctor" Nori 13,000,000 Beli**

**Musician-"Wicked Witch" Jynx Silvers 35,000,000 Beli**

**Cook-Shiro 33,000,000 Beli**

**Pet-Chibara 0 Beli**

**Shipwright-Taken by Dthehalfdragon**

**Sniper-Taken by Amyismynamey**

* * *

**Thank you Michael the Archangel for Redbeard, Vile, Crystal, Chang, Dimitri, Adrian, and Orien!**

**Review And Enjoy!**


	28. The Mysterious Castle!

**The Mysterious Castle!**

* * *

**Grand Line: Berserker Pirates' Ship**

* * *

"Do you think that Jaw's going to be okay? He's been moping ever since he killed his old friend the other day." Nori mentioned as she sat on Ray's back while he focused on doing his annual push ups for the day.

"He'll be fine. I don't want to sound like a jack ass or anything, but he should be use to killing people." Ray grunted. "The key word here is old friend anyway. He just needs some time to think and then he'll be back to normal."

"I think you should go talk to him, Ray. You're the Captain of this ship and you need to console the members that are feeling down in the dumps." Nori stated.

"I'll do it a little bit later. He still has that pissed off aura around him anyway." Ray nervously laughed. He soon stopped doing his push ups once he noticed a large shadow looming over him. He slowly turned his head to see Jaw standing at the doorway with some clothes in his hands.

"Hello there, Jaw. Are you feeling any better? Do you finally want to sit down and talk to us?" Nori asked.

"No thanks, I'm feeling a lot better now that I've had some time to think." Jaw told her. "Killing Ruckus may have been a hard thing to do, but it was the right thing to do. He would've killed everyone on that island if I hadn't put a stop to him." He looked over to his Captain for a second and then tossed the clothes over to him.

"What's with the clothes?" Ray asked as he grabbed a hold of them.

"Jynx noticed that your clothes are torn and worn out so she bought you a few new ones when we were back at that other island." Jaw replied as he turned to leave the room. "Oh, and Mitsuno wanted me to tell you that we're coming across a weird island in about five minutes or so."

"A weird island? What kind of weird island?" Nori began to slightly tremble in fear at the thought of how weird the island might turn out to be.

"You'll see when you come out onto the deck." Jaw smirked before he left the room, making Nori feel even more scared of seeing the island now. After Ray had finished changing into his new clothes, him and Nori walked out onto the deck to see the other members of the crew staring out toward the island.

"That island is definitely weird. I don't want us to go anywhere near that island." Shiro told everyone on the ship while setting down a pair of binoculars.

"It's not up to you whether or not we go near the island, Shiro." Jynx stated. "Besides, I find the island to be a little cute. Look out how the mist surrounding the island gives it a dark, eerie kind of setting."

"Let's not forget about that castle over there in the distance. Surely this island must belong to someone of royalty." Mitsuno stated.

"What kind of King would want an island like this? Everywhere I look I can only see dead trees, graveyards, mist, and that's pretty much it." Shiro shrugged his shoulders.

"What's a castle that huge doing on an island so small anyway?" Jaw asked while crossing his arms over his chest.

"Are we going to sit here and keep asking ourselves these stupid questions? Or are we going to dock onto the island and find out the answers for ourselves?" Ray grinned.

* * *

**Grand Line: New Banjura Island**

* * *

"Wow...not that we're actually on this island. It does look a little creepy." Ray stated as he looked around the area. He could hear the sounds of crows squawking all around him.

"This island is way too creepy! I don't want to be here! I'm staying right here on the ship!" Nori whimpered as she hid behind the mast.

"What? By yourself? Alone? In the dark?" Ray teased the already frightened Nori by using a creepy tone of voice. Nori was literally shaking like a leaf as she thought about being left alone on the ship by herself. She quickly made her way off the ship alongside the rest of her crew mates.

"What should I do here, Captain? Stay here and watch over the ship or come along with you all?" Jaw asked.

"You're coming along with us Jaw. Everyone is coming along on this journey." Ray said before he turned around to face the dark forest. "I'm curious as to what this island has to offer."

"Who cares what the island has to offer. It'll be practically suicide for us to enter that forest unprepared." Shiro voiced his input. "We should stay near the ship and wait for the log pose to set."

"I agree with Shiro. I don't want to lose sight of the ship because of this fog." Nori nervously laughed. She would agree with anyone that wanted to stay near the ship.

"Captain has the all around say on what we do from here." Mitsuno stated.

"That's right. I'm the Captain of the crew. And I say that we-" Ray stopped in mid-sentence once he heard a loud feminine scream echo throughout the dark forest. All of the Berserker pirates sprung into action and raced into the dark forest ahead of them without a second thought. After about a minute of running through the forest, they eventually encountered a small girl being surrounded by a group of Knights wielding swords and shields.

"What the hell is going on here?" Ray shouted before he rushed into action and punched the closest knight next to him, sending the poor guy crashing through a tree.

"How the hell are you going to ask questions and then quickly rush into battle before giving the enemy any time to reply?" Jaw roared before he grabbed a knight, lifted him above his head, and then hurled him into more knights.

"You're one to talk you know!" Shiro jumped back to evade being sliced by the two knights that immediately charged him. He was soon forced back into a tree where the knights used that as an opportunity to attempt to stab him through the chest. The pirate ducked under the swords and grinned in delight once the knights stabbed their swords into the tree and had much difficulty trying to pull them out. He quickly transformed his hands into paws and used them to smash the armor of the two knights.

Mitsuno and Jynx were standing back to back, fighting off the knights that circled around them and attempted to strike them when they saw fit. Feeling that they would be overrun soon, Jynx launched a stream of flames from her fingertips and set the forest around them ablaze. The Knights witnessed the intensity of the flames and then immediately retreated from the area.

"Yeah! That's right assholes! You had better run away from all this ass kicking!" Ray laughed before he turned around to face the small girl cowering in fear behind a tree. "Are you okay there little girl?"

"Yeah...I'll be fine." The little girl stepped out from behind the tree. The little girl has short brown hair and amber colored eyes. She is currently wearing a t-shirt that runs down to her knees, blue, worn out pants, and black shoes.

"What's your name little one?" Nori asked.

"Raven. My name is Raven." Raven replied as she looked up to Nori.

"What's someone like you doing out here in a forest like this?" Mitsuno asked.

"Never mind the forest. What was up with all of those knights surrounding you like that?" Shiro asked.

"I...I...they were chasing after me because I said some awful things about their King." Raven muttered while looking down to the ground, she felt nervous around them. "I wanted to chase the King off this island. But then the knights came out from the castle and chased after me."

"I see...so the King of this island must be some kind of vicious tyrant. That must be why this island looks the way it does now." Jaw said while helping Jynx put out the fire.

"That damn King should just go back to his own kingdom. Two years ago, that castle suddenly appeared on this island out of nowhere without warning. Before the people on this island had any time to react, the next thing we knew, those knights soon flooded the island and proclaimed the island as their own." Raven frowned.

"Hostile takeover?" Mitsuno exchanged confused glances with Shiro.

"Wait a minute...you said that castle suddenly appeared on this island two years ago out of nowhere right?" Shiro asked to which Raven answered with a nod. "How the hell does a castle that huge suddenly appear without anyone noticing?"

"I don't know. It just suddenly happened. We've been forced to pay high taxes and pay contributions to him for his so called protection." Raven clenched her hands into tight fists. "My village is nearly out of food and we need that King off our island before he burns everything to the ground like he did to the other villages!"

"Looks like you guys need some help dethroning a-" Ray was suddenly pulled into a huddle with his crew mates.

"Don't even think about it." Jaw growled at his Captain. "I already know what you're thinking. And I want to tell you that this is going to have some serious consequences on the crew if you do this."

"Opposing the authority of a King is a good way to get everyone on this island killed." Shiro informed his Captain.

"But the people on this island are suffering under this King's rule, right? Shouldn't it be a good thing to rid them of their pain and suffering?" Nori asked.

"It'll be good for them, but it'll be bad for us. If the marines find out that we dethroned a king, they'll probably send Admirals after us." Shiro assumed. "We had a hard enough time dealing with the marine captains back in West Blue."

"Then we'll just have to make sure that the people on the island keep their mouths shut about it." Shiro and Jaw looked at Jynx with disbelief. "The marines won't know of the King's death if the people keep quiet about it."

"Jynx has a point." Mitsuno nodded.

"Don't encourage them! We are not dethroning a king!" Shiro put his foot down.

"You seem to keep forgetting that you don't have a say in the matter. I'm the Captain here and I say that we're going to dethrone the king." Ray grinned.

The Berserker pirates exchanged glances with each other and then all nodded, though Shiro and Jaw were still feeling reluctant about the decision. Everyone turned to face Raven and asked her politely for her to escort them to her village.

* * *

**Grand Line: New Banjura Island; New Banjura Village**

* * *

Upon reaching the village, the Berserker pirates took quick notice of how desolated and abandoned the village looked. Half of the buildings and structures were worn out and looked as if they would collapse if even a bird landed on it. They also spotted several dead bodies spread all over the place, most of them in their rotting stages. There were small memorials near gravestones set in the center of the island where several people were praying around them.

"Wow...that King really did a number on this place." Ray frowned while Raven ran over to the people praying in the center of the island. He turned around to face his crew mates but he kept his focus on Jaw and Shiro. "So...still think that we shouldn't help these people?"

"I admit that these people do have it rough. But we're pirates, Captain. We can't sail around and liberate people from tyrants. That's what the marines are for." Jaw said.

"Besides, that king must have an entire army of knights at his disposal. We cannot afford to fight an army of knights. We'll get everyone killed that way." Shiro said.

"Well then, how about we-" Ray stopped in mid-sentence once he heard Raven walk over to him alongside everyone else in the village.

"So, I hear that you pirates are willing to dethrone the king of this island for us." An elderly man wearing worn out clothes said.

"Yes sir. Your worries are now over. We'll take care of that king for you in no time." Ray said with much confidence.

"I'm concerned as to why a small group of pirates would decide to help us. We don't have any money or anything of value to offer for your assistance in this matter." The elderly man said.

"Don't worry about giving us any treasure or anything like that. We'll simply take all of the king's treasure while we're inside of his castle." Jynx assured the people.

"I figured that you pirates weren't doing this out of the kindness of your hearts. But I must say that I am grateful that you'll be taking care of King Gerald Banjura for us." The elderly man smiled.

"Gerald Banjura?" Jaw gasped and then the Berserker pirates turned to face the shocked Fishman.

"You know this guy?" Jynx asked.

"Yeah. He's a famous king in the New World of the Banjura Kingdom. They've been at war with another rival Kingdom for five decades now." Jaw replied. "He's also a member in the Council of Kings."

"What's a member of the Council of Kings doing all the way out here? Did he lose the war and was forced to retreat here or something?" Nori asked.

"Doesn't make since. I never heard of the war ending." Jaw muttered while rubbing his chin. "No matter. We cannot dethrone him. That will cause a massive panic in the Banjura Kingdom."

"Plus he's a member of the Council of Kings. The World Government will definitely want us killed if we dethrone this guy." Shiro mentioned.

"We're pirates, the World Government will want us dead no matter what we do. King or not, this bastard needs to be brought down a peg." Ray said before he started running off in the direction of the castle.

"Oh my...quite the energetic young man he is." The elderly man laughed.

"That man is going to get all of us killed one day." Shiro sighed before him and the remaining Berserker pirates chased after their Captain.

* * *

**Grand Line: New Banjura Island; Banjura Castle**

* * *

Upon reaching the castle, the Berserker pirates stopped at the entrance when they saw three knights standing in front of the castle door. The Knight in the middle wore black armor, the Knight on the left wore red armor, and the Knight on the right wore silver armor.

"Halt! Who are you and why are you here? Speak now or turn back!" The Black Knight pointed her sword at the Berserker pirates.

"Whoa...no need to be so hostile. My name is "Muay Thai" Ray, I'm the Captain of the Berserker pirates." Ray introduced himself. "My crew and I are here to offer our services to the King of this island."

_"Offer our services? I thought that we were here to dethrone the king." Shiro looked at his Captain with much confusion until he understand the motive of his sudden action. "I understand now. He wants us to get as close to the King as possible so that we won't have to face an army of knights."_

"What's this? A bunch of pirates offering their assistance to our king? Sounds a little bit suspicious don't you think?" The Silver Knight looked to his comrades.

"Aren't you the group of monsters that took down a group of our knights earlier?" The Black Knight placed one hand on her hip. "Why are you really here?"

"They're most likely after our treasure. Either that or their assassins sent by the Maximilian Kingdom to get rid of our King." The Red Knight unsheathed his sword.

"That's impossible. The Maximilian Kingdom can't reach this far out into the Grand Line. It's a miracle that we even made it hear." The Silver Knight said.

"Ummm...excuse me? I don't mean to interrupt, but we're trying to join your army here." Ray said. "We're rookie pirates but we had a real bad run in with another pirate earlier. We won't make it on the seas as pirates so we want to join a royal army instead to make a new start."

"Do you take us for fools? If you think that we're going to allow a bunch of pirates into our castle! You've got another thing com-" The Black Knight stopped in mid-sentence and pulled out a den den mushi.

"Let them in." A masculine voice came from the den den mushi before it closed its eyes, signifying that the person on the other end had hung up.

"Seems that the King wants us to bring them inside." The Silver Knight laughed, only to receive a sharp punch to the torso by both the Red Knight and Black Knight.

"Come on inside the castle. But be warned, if you do anything stupid. We will not hesitate to execute you on the spot." The Black Knight warned the Berserker pirates before they allowed them inside the castle.

* * *

**Captain-"Muay Thai" Ray 40,000,000 Beli**

**First Mate-"Whale Shark" Jaw 36,000,000 Beli**

**Navigator-Mitsuno M. Akari 24,000,000 Beli**

**Doctor-"Sky Doctor" Nori 13,000,000 Beli**

**Musician-"Wicked Witch" Jynx Silvers 35,000,000 Beli**

**Cook-Shiro 33,000,000 Beli**

**Pet-Chibara 0 Beli**

**Shipwright-Taken by Dthehalfdragon**

**Sniper-Taken by Amyismynamey**

* * *

**Review And Enjoy!**


	29. All Hail King Gerald!

**All Hail King Gerald!**

* * *

**Grand Line: New Banjura Island; Banjura Castle**

* * *

"Wow. This castle sure is huge." Ray smiled as him and his crew were being directed through the massive castle by the three knights that were stationed in front of the castle earlier. Though he did not mention his plan to his crew mates, they all knew that they were not going to serve under a tyrant of a King. They all knew that the moment that they were close enough to the king, they would take him down and free this island from his tyranny.

After walking through several hallways, up several flights of stairs, and going through a massive sized door, the Berserker pirates had eventually reached the throne room. Where King Gerald was sitting on his throne on the far other side of the room, his scepter tightly held in his hand. The Berserker pirates followed the long red carpet down near the throne and then followed the actions of the knights and dropped down onto one knee to show respect for the king.

"Your highness. We have brought the Berserker pirates as you have instructed of us." The three knights said in unison before bowing their heads.

"Excellent." King Gerald smiled warmly to the three of his most loyal knights. King Gerald is an elderly man with grey eyes and grey facial hair. He is currently wearing a long red robe with white trimmed fur on the edges, a yellow crown on his head, black pants, and black boots.

"So you're King Gerald Banjura? Ruler of the Banjura Kingdom?" Ray asked as he stood to his feet alongside his crew mates.

"I'm not the ruler of Banjura anymore." King Gerald looked away from Ray, a small frown appeared on his face. The frown soon disappeared and was replaced with a bright smile. "No matter. I hear that you wish to offer me your services."

"Yes your highness. We don't believe that we'll make it as pirates in the Grand Line." Ray sighed. "So when we came across this island and saw your castle, we figured that being servants to a king would be the next best thing."

_"Careful Captain. You're milking it too far. He'll catch on to your plan before it can even begin." Jaw thought to himself._

"While I do find it strange for a bunch of pirates to want a serve a King, I guess I could use your help with something." King Gerald smiled. "There are some issues with the island that I need taken care of today."

"Issues?" Mitsuno asked.

"Yes. If you truly wish to serve under me like you claim that you want to, then I'll need to test your loyalty towards me." King Gerald said before he stood up from his throne. "But before that, allow me to invite all of you to dinner." He smiled warmly as he led the Berserker pirates into the dinning room where they all took their seats at the long dinner table.

"Should we really be eating when the people outside are suffering because of this guy?" Nori whispered softly to Mitsuno who was sitting next to her. She had to be careful when speaking now since there were Knights standing all around the room.

"This is part of Captain's plan. We need to be patient." Mitsuno whispered back.

"So tell me, what's this issue that you're having?" Ray asked while leaning back in his chair.

"I'm having trouble dealing with the people on this island. They just refuse to accept my absolute rule over this island." King Gerald sighed. "Ever since I arrived here they've been rebelling against me. I cannot have an entire island rebelling against me. They've left me no choice but to burn down all of their villages except for one."

"Before we get to the burning down the villages here. I'm curious as to how you managed to get this castle here." Jaw said. "The people back in the village mentioned that your castle suddenly appeared out of nowhere."

"Oh yes, about that. A few years ago, I was forced to retreat from my Kingdom when the Maximilian army penetrated through my Kingdom's line of defense." King Gerald replied.

"You left your entire Kingdom to perish?" Shiro asked.

"What's a Kingdom without a castle?" A wicked grin appeared across the King's face. "The moment when I retreated in my castle with everyone inside of it, this island became my new Kingdom."

"How did you get this castle here?" Ray tried his best to hide his anger.

King Gerald slowly stood to his feet and then disappeared from his spot. All of the Berserker pirates shot up from their seats and scanned the area to find the disappearing King. They all eventually found him to be standing in front of his three knights. Before they could ask him on how he got over there, the King disappeared once again only to reappear back into his seat at the end of the table.

"What the hell was with that? How did you move so fast for such an old man?" Jynx asked.

"If you must know. During the war at my previous Kingdom, I had come across a devil fruit and chose to eat it in order to gain the upper hand against my enemies." King Gerald replied. "My devil fruit allows me to teleport anywhere I see fit."

"And this island became your target of interest because?" Jaw asked.

"It's so close to Reverse Mountain. I can easily conquer islands such as this until I have every island in the first half of the Grand Line under my absolute control. I can build up quite the army and have my revenge against the Maximilian Army." King Gerald boasted. "Which brings me to your test. If you wish to serve me, I want you to go out to that village and burn it to the ground."

"Sorry, but after hearing of your cowardice. I don't think serving under you would be such a good idea." All of the knights in the room gasped in shock after hearing Ray's refusal.

"How dare you! King Gerald had no other choice but to retreat! If the Maximilian Army had gotten their hands on him then the entire war would have been lost!" The Black Knight shouted.

"I don't care. We had no interest in serving under you what so ever. We came here to kick your ass, dethrone you, and remove you from this island once and for all." Ray stood up from his seat alongside the other Berserker pirates.

"I had figured that had been the case from the entire beginning. There's no way a group of pirates would understand the trials us Kings must go through." King Gerald sighed before he raised his hand and snapped his fingers. All of the knights heeded their King's orders and surrounded the Berserker pirates, their weapons pointed inches away from them.

"I don't think you understand the situation that you're in at the moment. We dealt with these weak ass knights earlier. We can surely take them down now." Ray chuckled, feeling no sense of danger.

"Trust me, you're the one that doesn't understand the situation that you're in." King Gerald pressed a button on the wall next to him and then trap doors opened up beneath the Berserker pirates' feet, sending them falling down through the floor.

"The nerve of those pirates. They lack proper strategy in infiltrating." The Red Knight mentioned.

"Did you hear the way that their Captain was sucking up to our liege? I didn't believe his story for a second." The Silver Knight chuckled.

"Well now they can spend the rest of their days inside of the dungeon. We have a village to take care of now. Those that do not wish to serve his majesty must be dealt with effectively." The Black Knight said.

"But is there even a point to doing this anymore? This island doesn't have any life energy left. If we continue to waste our power-" The Silver Knight stopped in mid-sentence once King Gerald slammed his scepter onto the ground.

"If we suck this island dry like we did the others. Then we will simply teleport to another island. It's that simple." King Gerald said before he started walking away, leaving his knights to exchange glances with each other.

* * *

**Grand Line: New Banjura Island; Banjura Castle Dungeon**

* * *

"Okay I'll admit that damn King pulled a fast one on us." Ray said while laying onto of the pile of his crew mates. "I didn't expect him to have a devil fruit or trap doors."

"Captain, next time we try to infiltrate past the enemy lines. We really need to work on your sucking up skills. Because it was truly evident that you had no intention of serving under that guy." Jaw stated.

"I don't want to work on my sucking up skills! I just like to tell people how it is!" Ray pouted.

"How about you tell us how it is then? Because of you, we're currently sitting in the middle of a dungeon!" Shiro stated while scanning the area. He immediately took notice of all the skeletons scattered around the place.

"I don't like being inside of this castle anymore! I want to go back to the ship!" Nori cried while pushing away a skull away from her.

"I don't know, I think it's actually quite nice in here. It's cold, dark, and very eerie. Hee-hee-hee..." Jynx impishly grinned, creeping Nori out even more.

"Not that being dog piled on top of each other isn't fun. But don't you think we should get up now and find a way out of here?" Mitsuno asked. There was a moment of silence before all of the Berserker pirates stood back up to their feet.

"Okay, despite the minor setback of getting sent down here, we can still can break out of here and get back up to that King." Ray said.

"Defeating him won't be so simple. Remember that he does have a teleporting devil fruit and an army of knights at his disposal." Jaw stated.

"We need to proceed with much caution now. Any more mistakes like before could be the end of us." Mitsuno added.

"So what's the game plan?" Ray opened his mouth to reply to Shiro's question until Jaw covered his mouth. "It cannot be a full frontal assault. It just won't work against these guys."

"It's not like anything else will work. They already know that we're down here and they know that these cells won't hold us." Jynx summoned her scythe and effortlessly managed to slice down the bars to their cell.

Ray bit down on Jaw's hand in order to force his first mate to release him. "Jynx has the right idea. There's no point in coming up with a plan at the moment. We need to beat this guy before he plans on doing anything else stupid."

"Same thing could be said about you." Jaw and Shiro said in unison.

"If you have any better ideas, then please speak up. We're wasting precious time by sitting here doing nothing." Mitsuno said. Jaw and Shiro exchanged glances with each other, hoping at least one of them would have a plan. But unfortunately they had nothing and had no other choice but to go with the frontal assault plan.

"Alright then. If there are no other questions or complaints. Let's go and dethrone ourselves a King." Ray grinned.

* * *

**Captain-"Muay Thai" Ray 40,000,000 Beli**

**First Mate-"Whale Shark" Jaw 36,000,000 Beli**

**Navigator-Mitsuno M. Akari 24,000,000 Beli**

**Doctor-"Sky Doctor" Nori 13,000,000 Beli**

**Musician-"Wicked Witch" Jynx Silvers 35,000,000 Beli**

**Cook-Shiro 33,000,000 Beli**

**Pet-Chibara 0 Beli**

**Shipwright-Taken by Dthehalfdragon**

**Sniper-Taken by Amyismynamey**

* * *

**Review And Enjoy!**


	30. The Silver Knight Rizo!

**The Silver Knight Rizo!**

* * *

"Oh my god!" Ray said as he looked around the room and he saw nothing but suits of armor holding weapons.

"I never thought I would ever see a room like this. The only place where I saw stuff like this was back at Ryugu Palace." Jaw said.

"I suggest we hurry up and get out of here." Shiro sighed.

"Why?" Nori asked.

"Because the suits of armor might begin to move and they'll try to attack us." Shiro replied.

"They'll what!" Nori trembled as she hid behind Ray.

"Will you stop scaring Nori?" Ray sighed.

"It's very unlikely for suits of armor to start moving on their." Jynx laughed, then once she wasn't looking, a suit of armor raised its Axe above it's head.

"Look out!" Ray pushed Jynx out of the way as the Axe came crashing in to the floor.

"The suits of armor are moving!" Nori shouted.

"Called it!" Shiro smiled.

"It's true...he did." Mitsuno agreed.

"I don't care who called it! Can we please take care of those suits of armor?" Jaw pointed to the other suits of armor moving.

"Relax Jaw, they'll be taken care of in 5 seconds." Ray smiled.

"I say three!" Shiro stepped forward.

"We'll just see!" Ray and Shiro charged at the suits of armor.

"Well those two are really competitive." Jynx smiled as the suits of armors began flying in to each other thanks to Ray and Shiro.

"I have to admit that Ray's Kao Loi is getting better." Mitsuno smiled.

"I have to admit that Ray and Shiro are pretty good working together." Nori smiled as she ducked under the flying suit of armor that came at her.

"I kinda feel bad for those suits of armors." Jaw sighed as he winced at the sight of Shiro cutting the suits of armors in half.

"I don't." Jynx smiled.

"Hahahaha! Those hunks of metal are nothing!" Ray laughed standing on a pile of the suits of armor.

"I was expecting more of a challenge." Shiro sighed before crushing a helmet with his foot.

"We all expect things...but not all of us get what we want." Ray sighed as he headed for the door.

"How big is this castle anyway?" Jynx whined.

"I don't know...but we have to hurry up and get to that King Gerald guy!" Ray opened the door, but once he did, his jaw dropped to the floor.

"What is it, Captain?" Shiro looked into the room and his jaw dropped to the floor as well.

"What are you two idiots doing?" Jaw looks in to the room and his jaw drops.

"What's wrong, ahh-" Nori was about to scream but Ray covered her mouth with his hand.

"Shhhhh! Do you want to wake up those Lapins!" Ray whispered.

"What are Lapins doing here?" Jynx whispered pointing to the room filled with sleeping Lapins.

"I don't know, but lets just hurry up and head for the door." Ray said and everyone nodded as they attempted to make it to the door. It might have worked if Shiro didn't step on the Lapins tail.

"Graaaaaaaaaaaaaagh!" All of the Lapins roared.

"God damn it Shiro!" Ray and Jaw shouted in unison.

"I'm sorry!" Shiro shouted as the Lapins began to chase after them.

"Damn it! Kao Loi!" Ray wrapped his arms around the Lapins neck then he pulled the Lapins face into his knee, sending the Lapin flying into other Lapins.

"Arabesque Brick Fist!" Jaw sent six Lapins flying with a shockwave.

"Feline Frenzy!" Mitsuno mauled three Lapins with her fangs and claws.

"Axe Dial!" Nori sent an sharp air compressed at a Lapin, quickly decapitating it.

"Paw Smash!" Shiro pounded five Lapins into the floor with his paw.

"Soul Hunt!" Jynx slashed seven Lapins repeatedly with her scythe.

"Damn it! There's way too many of them!" Ray axe kicked a Lapin in the head.

"We have to get to that door!" Shiro grunted as he kicked another Lapin.

"Easier said then done!" Jaw sent more Lapins flying with a shockwave.

"Okay everyone! You guys go and head for the door! I'll hold them off!" Ray shouted.

"No! We're not leaving you behind!" Nori shouted.

"Are you crazy? You think I want you to leave me in here by myself! I just want you guys to open then door and wait for me to come over there!" Ray shouted as he round house kicked a Lapin in to more Lapins.

"Perfect plan, lets go!" Everyone ran to the door except Nori because she tripped.

"Ow!" Nori cried.

"Nori look out!" Shiro shouted as the Lapins dove at Nori.

"Ahhhhh!" Nori closed her eyes and she prepared for impact.

"Nori!" Ray jumped out in front of her and he rapidly kicked the Lapins out of the way.

"Thanks Ray!" Nori smiled.

"Hurry up and get on my back!" Ray ordered.

"Right!" Nori got on Ray's back.

"We're getting out of here!" Ray shouted as he ran for the door with the Lapins right on their tail.

"Hurry up, Captain!" Jynx shouted.

"Coming!" Ray ran much faster because the Lapin almost bit Nori.

"You better not let Nori get hurt you bastard!" Shiro shouted.

"I'd rather die then let that happen you bastard!" Ray shouted.

"It's true, he would." Mitsuno smiled.

"Damn! Damn! Damn! Damn! Damn! Damn! Damn! Damn!" Ray shouted as he got closer and closer to the door.

"He's going to make it." Mitsuno smiled.

"Close the door!" Ray shouted as he dove in to the room and then the crew quickly shut the door.

"Phew! That was a close one!" Nori panted.

"You're telling me! What the hell are the Lapins doing in this castle?" Ray panted.

"Maybe King Gerald plans on using the creatures from different islands to help him rule the world." Mitsuno exclaimed.

"That bastard! I can't wait to kick his ass!" Ray grinded his teeth.

"You can kick his ass once we get to him! But right now we have to go up these stairs so that we can get to the next floor!" Shiro said.

"I don't feel like going up any more stairs!" Ray whined.

"I don't care what you want to do! We're climbing the stairs damn it!" Shiro sighed.

"Why can't we take the elevator?" Ray whined.

"They want us to use the elevator, Captain." Mitsuno replied.

"They probably rigged it with explosives or something." Jaw sighed.

"Well can we stop talking and keep walking up the stairs because I still want to be on the same island we were on before we got here." Jynx said.

"Okay!" Ray groaned as everyone began running up the stairs to the next room.

* * *

"Oh what the hell!" Ray shouted as he looked in to the room.

"What is it now?" Shiro asked as he looked in to the room.

"Yo!" The Silver Knight waved.

"So let me guess what happens next, we fight and kick your ass, right?" Ray smiled.

"You know, you're really smug...I don't feel like wearing this stupid helmet any more!" The Silver Knight took off his helmet. The Silver Knight has brown spiky hair and blue eyes. "Yo! The name's Rizo!" Rizo smiled.

"Well Rizo, what's someone like you doing serving a King like Gerald?" Ray frowned.

"It's a long story." Rizo sighed.

"We've got time." Ray pulled out a chair then sat down.

"Where did you get that chair?" Jaw sweatdropped.

"Now tell us why you're serving King Gerald?" Ray asked.

"Seriously! There are no other chairs in this room!" Jaw sweatdropped.

"Be quiet Jaw!" Ray ordered.

"Why not?" Rizo smiled.

"You're just doing it because you want to?" Ray frowned.

"Yup." Rizo replied.

"Well then I'm afraid that I'm going to have to kill you." Ray sighed as he stood up.

"Good luck with that...I'll take on all of you at once!" Rizo charged at the crew.

"Holy shit he's fast!" Shiro's eyes widened.

"Soul Hunt!" Jynx and Rizo's blades clash.

"Your scythe against my spear? This should be an interesting fight!" Rizo smiled as he jumped back and spun his spear above his head.

"Don't waste your time on fighting this guy, I'll take care of him!" Jynx charged at Rizo while dragging her scythe on the floor.

"Come on! Bring it!" Rizo thrusted his spear at Jynx.

"Too slow!" Jynx jumped over the spear then swung her scythe towards Rizo's face.

"Ow!" Rizo winced slightly as he barely dodged the scythe and only got a small cut on his cheek.

"You're from the New World?" Jynx laughed.

"I wouldn't underestimate me if I were you." Rizo grinned and suddenly Jynx's shirt got torn.

"What the hell!" Jynx gasped.

"Whoa!" Ray and Shiro smiled.

"Keep it in your pants you two!" Jynx shouted while pointing her scythe at Ray and Shiro.

"Don't take your eyes off me!" Rizo thrusted his spear at Jynx against.

"Shit!" Jynx leaned back, barely dodging the spear.

"You're actually pretty good! Maybe you should become a Knight and help King Gerald become the Pirate King!" Rizo smiled.

"No thanks!" Jynx charged at Rizo.

"Why not?" Rizo whined.

"Because I'm going to help Captain become the Pirate King!" Jynx swung her scythe diagonally at Rizo.

"You're going to help out that perverted kid other than King Gerald?" Rizo sighed while blocking her scythe with his spears shaft.

"He's not that perverted." Jynx exclaimed.

"Him and the other guy haven't taken their eyes off you ever since I cut your shirt." Rizo pointed at Ray and Shiro who were still gawking at Jynx.

"What the hell you two!" Jynx shouted.

"Huh? Oh...um...we were just...uh...making sure that Rizo guy didn't do anything to harm you Jynx!" Ray and Shiro sheepishly exclaimed.

"You're both full of shit!" Jaw sighed.

"I'll deal with you two later! I have to focus on this guy right now!" Jynx dashed at Rizo.

"Haaaaaa!" Rizo thrusted his spear at Jynx and it grazed her shoulder.

"Agh!" Jynx cut a bit of Rizo's hair with her scythe.

"Hey! Not cool! I like my hair!" Rizo cried as he held the pieces of his hair.

"I don't care! Fire shoot!" Jynx pointed at Rizo and fire came out of her finger tips.

"Fire, huh?" Rizo caught on fire.

"Dumbass! He just stood there!" Shiro laughed, but he soon stopped laughing once Rizo sliced the air and the fire disappeared.

"Well shit." Ray muttered.

"These Knights are no laughing matter, they're tough." Jaw stated.

"Do you think that Jynx can take this guy on all by herself?" Nori asked.

"Have faith in our little Musician." Mitsuno smiled.

"Come on, I don't feel like being here all day." Rizo taunted.

"Fine! Roses Thorn!" Jynx summoned her thorn vine.

"That looks painful." Rizo winced.

"Rose Thorn Whip!" The whip slashed Rizo's armor.

"Agh! That actually cut me!" Rizo winced as blood shot out of his chest.

"I was aiming for your heart." Jynx pouted.

"Hm...Spear Dance!" Rizo charged at Jynx and he constantly tried to impale Jynx.

"Whoa! I can't believe you're a Knight! You're attacks are incredibly slow!" Jynx laughed while dodging his attacks.

"I think you need to get your eyes checked." Rizo laughed.

"Eh?" Jynx looked at her clothes and she noticed it was torn up. "You pervert!" Jynx shouted.

"I think Ray and Shiro are bigger perverts." Nori sighed as she pointed to Ray and Shiro as they laid unconscious in a puddle of their own blood.

"I don't like the look on their faces." Jaw sighed as he began poking them.

"Grrrrrrr!" Jynx grinded her teeth as she charged at Rizo.

"Haaaaaa!" Rizo spun around really fast, causing air blades to fly around the room.

"Holy shit!" Jaw shouted as everyone began to dodge the air blades.

"Jynx can you hurry up and take this guy down already!" Nori cried while dodging the air blades.

"I'm trying damn it!" Jynx grunted.

"Well try harder!" Jaw grunted as he got cut on his cheek.

"Having fun?" Rizo laughed.

"Hells Chain!" Jynx summoned her chain sickle.

"Now you have a chain sickle?" Rizo sighed.

"Die!" Jynx threw her chain sickle at Rizo.

"Maybe later, sweetie!" Rizo laughed as he ducked under the chain sickle, and then he charged at Jynx.

"How about now!" Jynx pulled the chain sickle back, cutting Rizo in his shoulder.

"Aghhhhhhhhhh!" Rizo grunted as he collapsed to the floor.

"Way to go Jynx!" Ray cheered.

"Hee hee hee! I guess I win!" Jynx smiled.

"You wish!" Rizo appeared behind Jynx.

"Look out, Jynx!" Nori shouted.

"Too late!" Rizo impaled Jynx's stomach with his spear, Jynx looked down at the spear in shock, then she slid off the spear hit the floor.

"You're lucky that I didn't feel like impaling your heart." Rizo sighed.

"Jynx!" Ray shouted as he was about to come to help her but Shiro stopped him by placing a shoulder on his hand.

"Wait you idiot!" Shiro shouted.

"What is it! I gotta save Jynx!" Ray grunted.

"This is her fight, damn it! Let her win or lose on her own!" Shiro argued.

"Grrr! Fine!" Ray frowned as he glared at Rizo.

"I guess I should finish you off." Rizo sighed as he raised his spear above his head.

"I...don't...think so!" Jynx wrapped her tail around Rizo's foot, then jerked his foot towards her in an attempt to make him lose his balance.

"What the hell?" Rizo grunted as he lost his balance and he fell to the ground.

"Eat this!" Jynx performed a handstand.

"Wait a minute." Ray, Shiro, and Nori muttered in unison.

"She's not going to do what I think she's going to do is she?" Shiro sweatdropped.

"Oh she is!" Ray and Nori cheered.

"Double Axe Kick!" Jynx's feet connect to Rizo's stomach, completely shattering his armor and causing moderate amount of blood to shoot out of his mouth.

"Aghhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Rizo shouted as his eyes rolled up to the back of his head.

"Way to go Jynx!" Ray and Nori cheered while Shiro winced in pain.

"What's wrong with you Shiro?" Mitsuno asked.

"Captain hit me with that attack the very first time I fought him. I wince every time I see that attack." Shiro groaned while holding his stomach.

"Is it really over?" Jaw asked.

"I hope so." Jynx panted.

"I need to examine that wound immediately." Nori pulled out her first aid kit and ran over to Jynx.

"Now where did you pull all that out of?" Jaw groaned.

"Ergh! Who...said...I...was done?" Rizo struggled to his feet.

"Shit!" Ray gasped.

"Next time you won't be getting up." Jynx struggled to her feet.

"Wait Jynx! I have to examine you first!" Nori said.

"I doubt that guy will let her heal." Shiro glared at Rizo.

"Jynx." Ray said.

"Yeah." Jynx turned to face her Captain.

"How many Rizo's do you see?" Ray glared at Rizo.

"Three." Jynx replied.

"Five minutes...that's all the time I'm going to give you." Ray stated.

"I'll finish him in four." Jynx grinned.

"Good." Ray smiled.

"Spear Launch!" Rizo hurled his spear towards Jynx.

"Fire Shoot!" Jynx launched fire at Rizo from her finger tips.

"That's not going to work!" Rizo grinned as the spear went through the fire and it impaled Jynx's shoulder.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Jynx roared in pain while stumbling back and clutched the spear.

"Don't worry! I'll help you with that!" Rizo grabbed the spear then he kicked Jynx off the spear.

"Urghhhhhhhh!" Jynx grunted as she clutched her freshly wounded shoulder.

"Want some more?" Rizo teased.

"No thanks! Hells Hammer!" Jynx summoned a hammer and she charged at Rizo.

"Bring it!" Rizo thrusted his spear at Jynx.

"That won't work!" Jynx jumped on the spear while raising her hammer above her head.

"Shit!" Rizo grunted.

"Haaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" Jynx slammed the hammer against Rizo's face, sending him flying in to the wall.

"Gaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh!" Rizo shouted before he crashed through the wall.

"Damn!" Shiro winced.

"There, he shouldn't be able to move now after an attack like that." Ray smiled.

"Yeah." Jaw and Mitsuno nodded.

"Heh heh heh, you...you...you take me too lightly." Rizo panted while struggling to his feet.

"Oh come on! Stay down!" Ray whined.

"I know that I'm going to die...but it'll be for a good cause." Rizo smiled as he began to limp over to Jynx.

"I hope serving your King was worth it." Jynx smiled as she picked up her scythe.

"What...what the hell are you going to do?" Rizo asked.

"I'm going to take your soul." Jynx smiled.

"Before I die...let me have...a dying wish." Rizo panted.

"What do you want?" Jynx asked, Rizo grinned as he fondled Jynx's breasts.

"What the hell!" Jynx shouted.

"Totally worth it." Rizo grinned as Jynx's scythe glowed white.

"Die!" Jynx slashed Rizo across his chest and Rizo's body turned to ashes and it caught on fire. "Hells Crystal." Jynx summoned a crystal and she threw it in to the fire. The fire and the crystal soon disappeared and Rizo's body returned.

"That's two thousand and sixty." Jynx muttered.

"How many souls do you need to collect?" Ray asked.

"Five thousand." Jynx replied as she collapsed to the floor.

"Jynx!" Everyone ran to Jynx.

"These wounds aren't too serious! But I still need to examine her!" Nori pulled out rolls of bandages.

"Lets rest here for awhile." Ray sighed.

"What?" Shiro asked.

"We can't just leave Jynx here, remember we still have two more Knights to take care of." Ray stated.

"But what if we teleport to some other island?" Shiro argued.

"As long as we're together I don't care where we end up." Ray said.

"Same here." Mitsuno smiled.

"Besides, in the shape that Jynx is in, we wouldn't be able to get very far if we run in to anymore creatures that are more powerful than those Lapins." Jaw sighed.

"She seems happy." Ray smiled as she looked at Jynx's smiling face.

"She always smiles when she takes another soul, her face will remain like that the whole day." Shiro smiled.

"Who's going to take on the next Knight?" Nori asked as she sprayed Jynx's wounds.

"If it's the Black Knight, I'll take him on." Ray smiled.

"If it's the Red Knight...I'll take him on." Mitsuno smiled.

"I can't wait to get to that King Gerald bastard!" Ray yawned.

"Are you sleepy, Ray?" Nori asked as she finished bandaging Jynx.

"Yeah...I really didn't get much sleep." Ray yawned.

"I guess you should take a nap." Mitsuno said.

"I can't sleep with you guys staying awake, guarding me." Ray yawned louder.

"Sleep Captain." Jaw ordered.

"Don't...you...dare...order...me...arou-" Ray drifted off to sleep on Nori's shoulder.

_"Bastard." Shiro thought._

"How can he be so tired, he's barely done anything." Jaw sweatdropped.

"He's been pushing himself to stay awake for awhile...lets just let him sleep for a few minutes." Nori said.

"Do you think the castle teleported us somewhere else by now?" Jaw asked.

"I hope not." Shiro laid down.

"I wonder where we would end up." Mitsuno said.

"I hope we end up at Fishman Island." Jaw smiled.

"I hope we end up on Sky Island." Nori smiled.

"I don't care where we end up." Mitsuno laughed.

"Same here." Shiro smirked.

"Rain...Rave...I'm...gonna...kick...your ass...and...become...The...Pirate...King!" Ray mumbled in his sleep.

"Did he just say Rave and Rain!" Jaw shouted.

"Shhhhhh! Be quiet Jaw, you'll wake up Ray." Nori covered Rays ears.

"Who's Rain and Rave?" Shiro asked.

"People that I hope we never run in to." Jaw sighed as he laid back down.

* * *

"King Gerald...The Silver Knight Rizo has been slain by Jynx Silvers." The Black Knight stated.

"I guess he wasn't ready to serve someone as strong me! Gerararara!" King Gerald laughed.

"It turns out that the Captain in taking a nap on the Doctors shoulders." The Red Knight stated.

"Whatever, I can wait for him to wake up." King Gerald yawned.

"Are you tired King Gerald?" The Black Knight asked.

"Yes...let me know when the rookies begin moving again." King Gerald left the dining room and he headed for his chambers.

"I'm having doubts about King Gerald's sanity." The Red Knight exclaimed.

"Why?" The Black Knight asked.

"He doesn't even care about Rizo's death. Rizo served the King for ten whole years."

"True...but we must obey the King." The Black Knight stated.

"I know...I'm going to go and take care of them now." The Red Knight walked out of the room.

"I wonder what's going to happen this time." The Black Knight thought.

* * *

**Berserker Pirates!**

**Captain-"Muay Thai" Ray 40,000,000 Beli**

**First Mate-"Whale Shark" Jaw 36,000,000 Beli**

**Navigator-Mitsuno M. Akari 24,000,000 Beli**

**Doctor-"Sky Doctor" Nori 13,000,000 Beli**

**Musician-"Wicked Witch" Jynx Silvers 35,000,000 Beli**

**Cook-Shiro 33,000,000 Beli**

**Pet-Chibara 0 Beli**

**Shipwright-Taken by Dthehalfdragon**

**Sniper-Taken by Amyismynamey**

* * *

**Review And Enjoy!**


	31. The Red Knight Kai!

**The Red Knight Kai!**

* * *

"Hey!" Shiro shouted.

"Mmm." Ray grumbled.

"Hey!" Shiro shouted louder.

"Mmm!" Ray grumbled louder.

"Ray, you gotta wake up." Nori stated.

"Mm." Ray opened his eyes and he saw Nori.

"Morning Nori." Ray yawned.

"You feel better now?" Mitsuno asked.

"Hm? Man...whatever I slept on it was soft as a pillow." Ray stretched as he got up.

"You were sleeping on Nori's lap." Jaw stated which made Rays face turned red.

"Thanks Nori." Ray blushed.

"No problem." Nori blushed..

"How's Jynx?" Ray asked.

"She's still asleep, but we can't stay here any longer." Shiro sighed.

"Okay, lets go." Ray picks up Jynx.

"I hope the castle hasn't teleported yet." Jaw sighed.

"Lets stop wondering and lets go find out!" Ray shouted as they began running to the door.

"So what do you think's gonna be in the next room?" Nori asked.

"I want something like a giant creature room." Ray smiled.

"You would want a room like that. But you better remember who you have on your back damn it!" Shiro shouted.

"I know, I wouldn't let anyone get hurt while I'm around!" Ray shouted.

"That's not what happened with Garrick." Shiro stated.

"Shut up! As long as we stick together in this castle, I won't let anyone in my care die!" Ray shouted.

"Now I can believe that." Shiro smiled.

"Here we go!" Ray kicked down the door.

"God damn it, Captain!" Shiro shouted as everyone saw a huge beetle in the room.

"Whoa!" Nori hid behind Shiro.

"Cool! It's a giant beetle!" Ray cheered.

"Shut up you idiot! We don't want that beetle to notice our presence!" Jaw covered Rays mouth.

"That's a Hercules beetle...they mostly reside from Boin Archipelago." Mitsuno exclaimed.

"I don't care where they reside from, lets get the hell outta here!" Shiro shouted as everyone began to run for the door.

"Graaaaaaaaaaaah!" The Hercules beetle roared as he tried to step on the crew.

"Scatter!" Ray ordered.

"Holy shit that was close!" Jaw grunted as he dodged the foot that was heading for him.

"Move! Damn it! Move!" Shiro shouted as they ran for the door.

"This beetles really annoying!" Jaw grunted as the beetle began to breathe fire.

"Holy shit the beetle can breathe fire!" Ray shouted as the fire got closer to Jynx.

"Don't you dare let Jynx get burned damn it!" Shiro shouted.

"Shut up! I told you already that I wouldn't let that happen!" Ray ran faster.

"This is no time for fighting you two." Nori cried as she dodged the foot that was coming for her.

"We're almost to the door." Mitsuno stated as she dodged the fire.

"Shiro!" Ray threw Jynx at Shiro.

"What the hell! What if I would've dropped her!" Shiro shouted.

"Then that would've been your fault!" Ray ran towards the beetle.

"Where are you going asshole!" Jaw shouted.

"He's going to distract the beetle?" Nori cried.

"Pretty much." Mitsuno nodded.

"Okay, I'll handle the beetle while you guys get to the door!" Ray shouted.

"We can't let you handle that thing by yourself!" Jaw shouted.

"Captains Orders!" Ray grinned.

"God damn it!" Jaw grunted.

"What are we gonna do, Jaw?" Nori asked.

"We head for the door and we wait for Captain!" Jaw ordered as everyone ran for the door.

"Bring it on, beetle!" Ray charged at the beetle.

"Graaaaaaaaaaaah!" The beetle breathed more fire at Ray.

"That's not going to work!" Ray moved to the right.

"Graaaaaah!" The beetle tried to impale Ray with its horn.

"Hell no!" Ray grabs on the beetles horn.

"Way to go, Captain!" Mitsuno smirked.

"Eat this! Axe Kick!" Ray axe kicked the beetles eye.

"Graaaaaaaaaah!" The beetle shouted in pain.

"Holy shit!" Shiro winced.

"Whooooooooooa!" Ray held on to the beetle.

"Hurry up Captain!" Shiro shouted.

"What does it look like I'm trying to do, damn it!" Ray shouted as he began punching the beetle in the head.

"That beetles tough...Captains going to have trouble taking that beetle down." Mitsuno stated.

"Damn it! Hold still!" Ray grunted.

"Graaaaaaaaah!" The beetle roared as it began to fly around the room.

"Ahhhhhhhhhh!" Ray shouted as he held on to the beetle for dear life.

"We don't have time for this Captain!" Shiro shouted in annoyance.

"Just go on without me!" Ray shouted as he kept punching the beetle.

"Will he be okay?" Nori asked.

"Stay here with him Nori, he'll beat that beetle in no time." Mitsuno winked at Nori.

"Right." Nori nodded.

"Ngh! Fine! Lets go!" Shiro grunted as they left Ray and Nori in the room with the beetle.

* * *

"Do you think that was a good idea?" Jaw asked.

"Yes." Mitsuno smiled.

"That bastard better keep Nori safe." Shiro grunted.

"Don't worry...he will." Mitsuno grinned as they ran up the stairs to the next room.

"You!" Shiro shouted as they entered the room.

"I see that some of you got past the Hercules beetle." The Red Knight sighed.

"Of course! That stupid beetle wasn't too much trouble, our Captain needs to wake up anyway." Jaw taunted.

"Whatever." The Red Knight took off his helmet. "The names Kai." Kai sighed. Kai has red spiky hair and brown eyes.

"Well, I guess I'll have to take you on." Shiro sighed as he put down Jynx.

"I'll take him on, Shiro." Mitsuno said.

"Don't worry your pretty little head Mitsuno, I'll take him on my sweet." Shiro cooed as he stood a few feet away from Kai.

"So I have to go up against you, eh?" Kai sighed as he pulled out his sword.

"What? You gotta problem with fighting someone like me?" Shiro shouted.

"Nope...I'm just don't like fighting that much." Kai sighed as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Well then how about you surrender and you just let us through, we'll let you live." Shiro taunted.

"No thanks...I'm going to serve King Gerald until the day I die." Kai sighed as he pointed his sword at Shiro.

"I gave you a chance...remember that." Shiro smiled.

"How about you just join us and help King Gerald become the Pirate King?" Kai asked.

"No thanks...I can't believe I'm saying this but I'm going to help our hopeless Captain become the Pirate King." Shiro sighed.

"Then I guess you leave me no choice, are you ready?" Kai asked.

"Pretty much." Shiro replied.

"Okay!" Kai shouted as he charged at Shiro.

"Here we go!" Shiro jumped above Kai.

"Hm?" Kai looked up.

"Paw Smash!" Shiro dove after Kai.

"Not bad." Kai sighed as he jumped back.

"Damn it, hold still!" Shiro shouted.

"No thanks." Kai swung his sword at Shiro.

"Damn it!" Shiro grunted as the blade grazed his cheek.

"Hm...blood." Kai stared at the blood on his sword.

"Yeah...that's my blood! Now I'm going to make you bleed ten times more worse then that!" Shiro shouted.

"That's impossible." Kai exclaimed.

"What makes you say that?" Shiro asked.

"In all of the battles I've been in I've never seen my own blood." Kai sighed.

"Maybe it's because of your armor." Shiro stated.

"I want to fight someone that can beat me with my armor on, I hope that you can do that." Kai exclaimed as he licked the blood off of his sword.

"That's disgusting!" Shiro shivered.

"Don't care." Kai charged at Shiro.

"Reapers Claw!" Shiro's claws grew in to knives and he tried to cut Kai.

"Hmph!" Kai blocks Shiro's claws with his sword.

"I'm surprised you blocked that." Shiro smirked.

"You shouldn't." Kai kicked Shiro in the stomach.

"Oooof!" Shiro got on all fours while Kai raised his sword.

"Haaaa!" Shiro cut Kai's leg.

"Ugh!" Kai winced as he brought his sword down.

"Shit!" Shiro rolled out of the way.

"I'm amazed that you cut my armor, but I'm afraid there's still no blood." Kai sighed as he swung his sword at Shiro.

"Shit!" Shiro's shirt got cut. "I liked that shirt." Shiro cried.

"Focus damn it!" Jaw shouted.

"Shut up!" Shiro shouted.

"You should listen to the Fishman." Kai exclaimed as he kicked Shiro in the face.

"Aghhhhhh!" Shiro slid to Jaws feet.

"I think you should hurry up and beat him already." Mitsuno stated.

"I'm trying!" Shiro grunted as he wiped the blood off his mouth.

"Try harder." Jaw smiled.

"Shut up!" Shiro charged at Kai.

"Hmph!" Kai thrusts his sword at Shiro.

"Not this time!" Shiro spun to the left and then he punched Kai in the face.

"Agh!" Kai slid back a few feet as he clutched his face.

"How'd you like that?" Shiro taunted.

"I have to admit...that actually hurt." Kai wiped the blood off of his mouth. "I'm actually glad that you made me bleed." Kai smiled.

"I'll make you bleed more, trust me!" Shiro charged at Kai.

"Good." Kai smiled as he threw a round house kick at Shiro.

"Whoa!" Shiro ducked under the kick, he then sweep kicked Kai.

"Ngh!" Kai winced as he lost his balance.

"Paw Smash!" Shiro pounded Kai in to the ground.

"Aghhhhhhh!" Kai grunted as his chest armor cracked.

"Oh so close!" Shiro pouted.

"Yeah...you were close to breaking my armor. I'm actually glad that I'm fighting you right now." Kai smiled.

"Wind Blade!" Shiro sliced the air with his claws and air blades emitted from them, cutting Kai's armor even more.

"Gaaaah!" Kai grunted as his armor shattered.

"Ha! I made you bleed and I shattered your armor!" Shiro cheered.

"I'm impressed! You rookies are really fascinating!" Kai clapped.

"Thanks!" Shiro grinned.

"Don't let your guard down!" Jaw shouted.

"My guard isn't down!" Shiro shouted.

"Yes it is." Kai impaled Shiro's shoulder with his sword.

"Gaaaaaaaaaaaah!" Shiro shouted.

"Haaaaa!" Kai kicked in his chest.

"Aghhhhhhh!" Shiro shouted as he flew back a few feet.

"Lets see here...how should I kill you?" Kai asked as he thrusted his sword deeper in Shiro's shoulder.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Shiro shouted.

"Damn it!" Jaw winced.

"Maybe I should just stomp you to death." Kai stomped on Shiro's chest.

"Aghhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Shiro coughed up blood.

"Ooooh...I think I broke a few ribs there." Kai smiled.

"Ugh...you bastard!" Shiro grunted.

"Or maybe I should just put my sword through your heart." Kai raised his sword.

"Damn it!" Jaw grinded his teeth.

"Shiro!" Mitsuno grunted.

"Mm...eh? Shiro?" Jynx opened her eyes. "SHIRO!" Jynx shouted.

"Jynx?" Shiro looked at Jynx.

"Pay attention." Kai thrusted his sword through Shiro's chest.

"SHIRO!" Everyone shouted as Kai pulled his sword out of Shiro's motionless body.

"You bastard!" Jynx grunted as tears ran down her face.

"It's not my fault that he let his guard down." Kai smiled.

"That's it! Mitsuno, we're going to take this guy down together!" Jaw shouted.

"Right!" Mitsuno nodded.

"You bastard! Do you have any idea how much he meant to me!" Jynx cried.

"No I don't...and I don't care!" Kai smiled as he licked the blood off of his sword.

"Damn it!" Jynx thought as more tears came down her face.

"Will you stop crying?" A voice echoed through a room.

"Noway!" Kai looked back and he was impaled by Shiro's claws.

"Aughhhhhhhhhhh!" Kai grunted as blood shot out of his body.

"Shiro!" Everyone smiled.

"How...how are you...still...alive?" Kai grunted.

"You should know that cats nine lives! And you missed my heart by a lot!" Shiro laughed as blood came running down his mouth.

"Shiro!" Jynx smiled as she wiped her tears.

"What? You guys actually thought I was dead!" Shiro pouted.

"Pretty much, you weren't moving and you had a death look on your face." Jaw stated.

"Well...I'm beginning to lose consciousness show I guess I should hurry up and take this guy down." Shiro grunted.

"Ugh!" Kai grunted as he struggled to get up.

"Where's your precious King Gerald now?" Shiro taunted.

"Sigh...I knew serving him was a mistake." Kai sighed.

"Then why do you continue to serve him?" Shiro shouted.

"I can't just leave my friends behind." Kai smiled.

"Well don't worry, you'll be with Rizo soon." Shiro charged at Kai.

"I know." Kai charged at Shiro.

"The final attack!" Shiro and Kai shouted in unison. Shiro and Kai slid past each other.

"Just like the movies." Everyone thought in unison.

"Ughhhhhhhhh!" Shiro grunted as he got on one knee.

"Shiro!" Everyone shouted.

"Hahahaha! You just keep on impressing me! I'm glad that I could fight such a great warrior! This is a glorious end...thank you." Kai collapsed to the ground.

"He won!" Jynx smiled.

"Of course I won...now...take his soul...before he dies." Shiro collapsed.

"Right." Jynx limped over to Kai.

"That was a close call." Jaw wiped the sweat off his forehead.

"I wonder how Captain would've reacted if Shiro would've died." Mitsuno smiled.

"I would've found a better cook." Ray exclaimed.

"Captain." Everyone except Shiro smiled.

"How's it going?" Ray smiled as he leaned on Nori's shoulder.

"Nothing much, so how did the battle between you and the beetle go?" Jaw asked.

"Well at first...he was kicking my ass...but after Nori kept cheering me on...I kicked his ass...I'm pretty bruised up right now." Ray smiled.

"Ray...you're getting really heavy." Nori grunted.

"You can let me go." Ray stated.

"Okay." Nori instantly let go of Ray, causing him to hit the ground.

"Ow! Gently!" Ray shouted.

"Sorry!" Nori apologized.

"Nori, I think you should examine Shiro. He got cut up pretty bad." Mitsuno pointed to an unconscious Shiro.

"Oh my god!" Nori ran over to Shiro.

"Two thousand and sixty one." Jynx smiled.

"He almost died, right?" Ray asked.

"Almost." Mitsuno replied.

"Jaw, stay with these guys. Mitsuno, you're coming with me." Ray ordered.

"Right." Mitsuno nodded.

"You two better come back alive." Jaw frowned.

"You have nothing to worry about, we'll be fine." Ray smiled.

"That's what Shiro said and look what happened to him." Jaw exclaimed.

"I rather come back beaten and broken then dead." Ray and Mitsuno headed for the door.

"Now that I think about it...we're back at the room we were once we first came here." Mitsuno looked around.

"I'll check to see if we're still on the same island." Jaw opened the entrance door and he looked outside.

"Well?" Ray asked.

"Luckily we're still on the same island." Jaw smiled.

"That's good." Nori smiled as she finished bandaging Shiro.

"How is he Nori?" Jynx asked.

"The wounds aren't that deep, he'll be just fine with about a weeks worth of rest." Nori smiled.

"That's good." Jynx sighed in relief.

"Lets go, Mitsuno." Ray ordered.

"Right." Mitsuno and Ray ran for the door.

"I'll come with you!" Nori shouted.

"No...Mitsuno and I got this." Ray smiled.

"But you're wounds from the beetle aren't completely healed yet." Nori cried.

"I'm perfectly fine! Just take Shiro and Jynx back to the ship and wait for us." Ray ordered.

"What if the castle teleports before you leave?" Nori frowned.

"That won't happen." Ray smiled.

"And what if it does?" Nori asked.

"Can you just head to the ship already?" Ray asked.

"No!" Nori shouted.

"Okay, how about this? Once we come back from the castle after kicking King Gerald's ass, I'll-" Ray whispered the rest in Nori's ear.

"You promise?" Nori pouted.

"Of course." Ray patted Nori on the head.

"Fine...but you better hurry back." Nori ordered.

"We will." Ray and Mitsuno began running up the stairs.

"What did he promise you?" Jaw asked.

"I think we should hurry up and get Jynx and Shiro back to the ship." Nori blushed.

"Dodging the question as always." Jaw sighed.

* * *

"Are you sure that your wounds from the beetle are healed?" Mitsuno asked.

"Nope...I'm pretty banged up right now." Ray smiled.

"I see." Mitsuno smirked.

"I'm just happy that I beat that beetle." Ray cheered.

"Thank god that was just a baby beetle." Mitsuno smiled.

"A what?" Ray shouted.

"Yeah, that was just a baby beetle. The adult beetles are much stronger and bigger. If you would've went up against an adult beetle, you would've certainly died." Mitsuno smiled.

"Don't tell anybody about this! I mean Nori was really happy that I beat that thing!" Ray cried.

"Relax Captain, I won't tell anybody." Mitsuno smiled.

"Thanks Mitsuno, you're the best." Ray hugged Mitsuno.

"No problem." Mitsuno grinned.

* * *

"King Gerald, I'm afraid that Kai has been slain by Shiro." The Black Knight stated.

"I know...you're my last hope..if you die...my dream of becoming Pirate King will be all for not." King Gerald frowned as he left the dining room.

"Right." The Black Knight followed.

* * *

**Things Are About To Get More Exciting! I Hope Ray And Mitsuno Can Beat The Black Knight And King Gerald Before The Castle Teleports!**

* * *

**Berserker Pirates!**

**Captain-"Muay Thai" Ray 40,000,000 Beli**

**First Mate-"Whale Shark" Jaw 36,000,000 Beli**

**Navigator-Mitsuno M. Akira 24,000,000 Beli**

**Doctor-"Sky Doctor" Nori 13,000,000 Beli**

**Musician-"Wicked Witch" Jynx Silvers 35,000,000 Beli**

**Cook-Shiro 33,000,000 Beli**

**Pet-Chibara 0 Beli**

**Shipwright-Taken by Dthehalfdragon**

**Sniper-Taken by Amyismynamey **

* * *

**Review And Enjoy!**


	32. Black Knight Lust And Dethroned King!

**The Black Knight Lust And The Dethroned King!**

* * *

"Ngh! Why do I have to carry this guy?" Jaw asked as he carried Shiro over his shoulder.

"Because I'm not strong enough to carry Shiro." Nori smiled as she supported Jynx while she walked.

"Sorry about this, Nori." Jynx apologized.

"Don't worry about it, Jynx." Nori smiled.

"So...are you going to tell me what Ray whispered to you?" Jynx smiled while Nori blushed.

"I think we need to hurry up and get to the ship." Nori rapidly suggested.

"Dodging the question." Jaw and Jynx thought in unison.

* * *

"Are we there yet?" Ray whined as he and Mitsuno continued to ran up the stairs.

"Not yet Captain, try to be a little more patient." Mitsuno smiled.

"I just want to hurry up and kick that King Gerald's ass!" Ray whined louder.

"I know Captain...I know." Mitsuno stated.

"Here's the door!" Ray shouted as he kicked down the door.

"Another beast room?" Mitsuno asked.

"What are these things?" Ray asked.

"Humandrills." Mitsuno replied as the Humandrills faced them.

"What are Humandrills?" Ray asked.

"Feral baboons that imitate humans fighting styles...they're very dangerous." Mitsuno frowned.

"So all we have to do is get past these guys and then we'll get to the next room." Ray cracked his knuckles.

"It won't be that easy Captain, who knows what fighting style these Humandrills learned." Mitsuno exclaimed.

"We'll be fine, lets take a few of them down and then we'll run for the door." Ray smiled.

"Okay." Mitsuno nodded as they charged in to the group of Humandrills.

* * *

"Uh...eh...what? Where am I?" Shiro groaned.

"You're back in the village." Raven smiled.

"And why are you sitting on my stomach?" Shiro groaned as he rubbed his eyes.

"What? You're not complaining on having a girl on top of you are you?" Raven blushed.

"I'm going to pretend someone else said that." Shiro sighed.

"Oh Shiro, I'm glad that you're awake." Nori smiled.

"Oh...what happened? Did we kick that King Gerald's ass already?" Shiro groaned.

"No...Ray and Mitsuno are handling that right now." Nori sighed.

"What...we got to help them...aghhh!" Shiro clutched his ribs.

"You're in no condition to do anything right now. You need to rest and let Ray and Mitsuno handle them." Nori ordered.

"Where's Jynx?" Shiro looked around the room.

"Jaw's making sure that no creatures are getting near the village and Jynx is singing to the village children." Nori stated.

"Okay...I just hope things go well from here." Shiro closed his eyes as he went back to sleep.

* * *

"Shit!" Ray grunted as he kicked two Humandrill's in the face.

"Ooooooooooh!" The Humandrills shouted as they raised their blades.

"Damn! These damn monkeys are really starting to piss me off! They're really tough!" Ray wiped the blood off his mouth.

"They must have copied some dangerous fighting styles." Mitsuno stated as she cut three Humandrills.

"Ooooh?" The Humandrill licked the blood on its chest.

"What the hell?" Ray shouted.

"Here they come Captain!" Mitsuno shouted as the Humandrills dove at them.

"Hell no!" Ray rapidly kicked the Humandrills.

"Oooooooooh!" The Humandrills grunted as they crashed in to each other.

"Lets go!" Ray picks up Mitsuno and they head for the door.

"Oooooooooooh!" The Humandrills chase after Ray and Mitsuno.

"They're getting closer Captain!" Mitsuno shouted.

"I can see that!" Ray ran faster.

"Oooooooh!" The Humandrills thrusted their swords at Ray and Mitsuno.

"Captain!" Mitsuno shouted.

"I know!" Ray jumps on the swords and he throws Mitsuno to the door.

"Captain!" Mitsuno shouted.

"Hurry up and open the door! I'll hold them off! Kao Loi!" Ray sends the Humandrill flying in to other Humandrills.

"It's open! Hurry up Captain!" Mitsuno shouted.

"Okay!" Ray uses a Humandrill as a trampoline and he dove for the door. "Made it!" Ray cheered as Mitsuno closed the door.

"That was a close one." Mitsuno sighed.

"You're telling me." Ray sighed.

"It looks like we've got ourselves a visitor." Mitsuno glared at the person ahead of them.

"Who?" Ray looks ahead and he sees the Black Knight.

"Welcome Commoners!" Black Knight pointed his lance at them.

"You!" Ray shouted.

"Relax Captain." Mitsuno put her hand in front of him.

"I'm afraid that you two are going to die now." The Black Knight sighed as she took off her helmet.

"Whoa!" Ray blushed as he looked at the Black Knight.

"My name is Lust." Lust is 6'7ft, she has long black hair that stops at her waist, and she has dark blue eyes.

"I don't like the sound of that name." Ray trembled.

"Now come at me." Lust ordered.

"Ehhhh!" Ray shivered.

"What's wrong? I thought you said that you wanted to kick my ass?" Lust laughed.

"Sorry...but I don't fight women." Ray stated.

"So I'll be taking you on." Mitsuno stepped forward.

"No! I'm going to take on that sexist bastard!" Lust charged at Ray.

"Shit!" Ray grunted.

"Die!" Lust thrusts her sword at Ray.

"Captain!" Mitsuno shouted as Ray soon disappeared.

"What the hell? Where did he go? He couldn't have gone left or right...he's above me!" Lust thought as she looked up.

"Pretty impressive, Captain." Mitsuno laughed.

"What are you...huh?" Lust looks at her lance and she sees Ray clinging on to it. "Hey! Get the hell off my lance!" Lust shakes her lance.

"Hell no! You tried to kill me with that giant needle!" Ray shouted.

"It's not a needle it's a lance!" Lust shouted.

"It's long and pointy like a needle so it's a needle!" Ray shouted.

"Get off my lance!" Lust slams the lance on to the ground.

"Whoa!" Ray jumps back to Mitsuno before the lance could hit the ground.

"Will you hurry up and fight me?" Lust shouted.

"Mitsuno, I'll let you take her on." Ray sighed.

"Okay." Mitsuno nodded.

"Why don't you want to take me on! Am I not strong enough or something?" Lust shouted.

"It's nothing like that, it's just that I don't like to fight women." Ray smiled as he ran for the door.

"Where do you think you're going?" Lust shouted as she ran after Ray.

"Where does it look like I'm going? I'm going ahead so that I can kick King Gerald's ass!" Ray shouted.

"I won't let you!" Lust thrusted her lance at Ray.

"Uh-oh!" Ray jumps on the lance and uses it as a trampoline as he propels himself closer to the door.

"Damn it!" Lust grunted as Mitsuno stood in between Lust and Ray.

"Go Captain!" Mitsuno shouted.

"Right! Thanks Mitsuno!" Ray shouted as he kicked down the door and headed up the stairs.

"Damn it! Look what the hell you did!" Lust pouted.

"Sorry, we Pirates have a thing about protecting our Captain." Mitsuno grinned.

"You better hope it was worth it." Lust thrusts her lance at Mitsuno.

"Hm." Mitsuno dodged to the left and she kicked Lust in the face.

"Oof!" Lust grunted as she slid back a few feet.

"You're not going anywhere past me." Mitsuno exclaimed as she transformed to her Hybrid form.

"Ngh! Oh well...King Gerald can handle someone like him." Lust smiled as she swung her lance at Mitsuno again.

"Feline Frenzy!" Lust blocks all of Mitsuno's fangs and claws with her lance.

"You're pretty good for a commoner, but I'm afraid you're not ready for someone like me!" Lust kicks Mitsuno in the face.

"Agh!" Mitsuno grunted as she slid back a few feet.

"Not done yet!" Lust thrusts her lance for Mitsuno's chest.

"Hmph!" Mitsuno dodged to the right and then she slashed Lust's armor.

"Whoa! I have to admit, your claws are pretty sharp. But you're going to have to do better than that if you want to cut through my armor." Lust taunted as she back handed Mitsuno across the face, sending her in to the wall.

"Ugh!" Mitsuno grunted as she struggled to get up.

"Die commoner!" Lust thrusts her lance at Mitsuno.

"Gr!" Mitsuno jumped over the lance, the lance got stuck in the wall.

"Damn it!" Lust grunted as she tried to pull the lance out of the wall.

"Haaaaa!" Mitsuno kicked Lust in to another wall.

"ACK!" Lust grunted.

"Hm...do you wish to continue?" Mitsuno taunted.

"Of course! I'll do anything to protect King Gerald!" Lust stood up.

"And I'll do anything to protect my Captain." Mitsuno smiled.

"Ha! Your Captain must not like you much." Lust laughed.

"What makes you say that?" Mitsuno asked.

"Well it's just...King Gerald allows me to call him by his name. Your Captain doesn't let you call him by his name. There must not be a good relationship between you two." Lust laughed.

"That has nothing to do with anything! I choose to call him Captain." Mitsuno charged at Lust.

"Haaaa!" Lust throws a punch a Mitsuno.

"Agh!" Mitsuno grunted.

"Not done yet!" Lust rapidly kicks Mitsuno.

"Ahhhhhhhhhh!" Mitsuno shouted as she flew in to a wall.

"Got you now!" Lust pulls out her lance out of the wall and she charges at Mitsuno. "Die!" Lust thrusted her lance for Mitsuno's face.

"Not yet!" Mitsuno kicks the lance out of Lust's hands.

"You bitch!" Lust grinded her teeth.

"Haaaaaa!" Mitsuno slashed Lust's armor, causing it to crack.

"Hmph! I guess one more attack like that and this armor won't last long." Lust sighed as she began to take off her armor. "That's better...now I feel much lighter." Lust smiled. Lust is now wearing a white tank top, black pants, and white shoes.

"Are you ready to go now?" Mitsuno asked.

"Yeah." Lust pointed her lance at Mitsuno.

"Feline Frenzy!" Lust blocked all of Mitsuno's fangs and claws.

"Too slow!" Lust back flip kicked Mitsuno.

"Aghhhh!" Mitsuno grunted.

"Got you now!" Lust thrusted her lance at Mitsuno.

"Ngh!" Mitsuno dodged to the left but the lance grazed her side.

"Damn! It only grazed you!" Lust pouted.

"Haaaa!" Mitsuno tried to slash Lust.

"I don't think so!" Lust jumped above Mitsuno.

"Damn it!" Mitsuno grunted as she looked up.

"Eat this! Lance Drill!" Lust dove after Mitsuno while spinning her lance.

"Shit!" Mitsuno jumped back and Lust's lance got stuck in the floor.

"Damn it! I hate it when they dodge." Lust pouted as she tried to pull out her lance.

"Are you really the strongest of the Knights?" Mitsuno asked.

"Look...I know that I'm a bit sloppy! We haven't had anyone appose King Gerald in a long time!" Lust shouted.

"Whatever, you're just wasting my time!" Mitsuno charged at Lust.

"Shit!" Lust shouted.

"Haaaaaaaaaaa!" Mitsuno kicked Lust through the door, allowing the Humandrills to get in to the room.

"Shit!" Lust shouted as they Humandrills began to grab on to her.

"Don't tell me." Mitsuno thought.

"Let me go!" Lust shouted as the Humandrills began to rip off some of her clothes. "Nooooooooooooo!"

"They must've watched other humans rape other humans...it's none of my concern." Mitsuno began to walk to the stairs.

"Noooooooo! Let me go! Watch where you're touching me damn it!" Lust cried.

"Oooooooh!" The Humandrills roared as they began to fondle Lust.

"Noooooooo! Release me!" Lust cried.

"Damn it." Mitsuno sighed as she charged at the Humandrills.

"Let me go!" Lust cried.

"Feline Frenzy!" Mitsuno slashed the Humandrills that were holding Lust.

"Ugh! Thanks!" Lust blushed.

"We're not out of the woods yet, we have to leave...now!" Mitsuno grabs Lust's hand and they begin to run for the stairs.

"Shut the door!" Lust shouted.

"Right!" Mitsuno shut the door on the Humandrills. "I doubt that will hold them forever, we gotta head up to the King's Chamber!" Mitsuno stated as they began to run up the stairs.

"Why did you save me?" Lust blushed.

"I couldn't just sit there and let you get raped by those baboons." Mitsuno sighed.

"I'm in your debt! King Gerald would never save me from those baboons." Lust smiled.

"So do I have to worry about you, or are you on our side now?" Mitsuno asked.

"I'm on your side." Lust blushed.

"That's good to hear, now lets hurry up and save Captain." Mitsuno said as they ran up the stairs faster.

* * *

"Agh! Stupid cat!" Ray grunted as he wiped the blood off his mouth. Ray was surrounded by Saber tooth Tigers.

"Raaaaaaaaaaar!" The Saber tooth Tigers roared as they dove for Ray.

"Okay, lets do this!" Ray smiled as he began to take down the tigers. "Come on!" Ray kicked one tiger in to another one.

"Raaar!" The tiger tried to slash Ray.

"Hell no!" Ray dodges to the left and he knees that tiger in the face.

"Raaar!" Two tigers dive at Ray.

"Haaaaaaaa!" Ray uppercuts both tigers.

"Raaar!" All of the tigers dive at Ray.

"Bring it!" Ray rapidly kicks all of the tigers in different directions of the room. "Is that all you got?" Ray sighed. "Whatever, just you wait King Gerald, I'm coming to kick your ass!" Ray shouted as he ran up the stairs.

* * *

"I guess these rookies are stronger than they look." King Gerald sighed. "I guess I wasn't ready to rule the world...it was a foolish dream." King Gerald cried.

"Damn right it was!" Ray shouted as he kicked down the door.

"Ah, there you are young rookie." King Gerald smiled.

"What's wrong King Gerald? You don't look so high and mighty now do you!" Ray taunted.

"Relax...I don't plan on fighting you anymore." King Gerald took off his crown.

"If you're trying to announce me as the new King, you can forget it." Ray exclaimed.

"No...I give up...you killed two of my best Knights, another one of my Knights is on your side, I'm not strong enough to take you pirates down." King Gerald dropped his crown and it rolled to Rays feet.

"Sorry, but I'm still going to kick your ass." Ray smiled.

"I figured you'd say that, so I prepared myself for that." Gerald pulled out his sword.

"Ha! So you're going to fight me?" Ray smugly asked.

"You know...my father told me never to get too obsessed with having the power of a King. He said it would be my downfall some day...and today is that day." Gerald smiled as tears came down his face.

"Wait a minute! You're not going to kill yourself are you!" Ray shouted.

"Good luck on becoming the Pirate King." Gerald smiled.

"Stop you bastard!" Ray shouted as he charged at Gerald.

"Goodbye...soon to be Pirate King." Gerald smiled as he thrusted his sword in his heart.

"GERALD!" Ray cried as he pulled the sword out of Gerald. "Gerald! Gerald! Gerald! Get up you old bastard! You can't die like that!" Ray shouted as he shook Gerald's lifeless body.

"Captain!" Mitsuno shouted.

"King Gerald!" Lust shouted.

"He's dead...he...killed himself." Ray said as tears ran down his face.

"Captain...I'm afraid there's nothing that you can do about it. We did what we came here for, we gotta leave the castle before it teleports again." Mitsuno patted Ray on the back.

"Right." Ray wiped his tears.

"What are you going to do?" Mitsuno asked Lust.

"I don't need to serve anymore, so I guess I'll do my best to head back to the New World." Lust sighed.

"Well I suggest that you get his dead body and get out of this castle because we're going to destroy it." Ray frowned as he and Mitsuno walked down the stairs.

* * *

"What's taking those guys so long?" Shiro groaned as Nori finished changing his bandages.

"Don't worry about them Shiro, I'm sure that Ray and Mitsuno are okay." Nori smiled.

"I just hope that Mitsuno's okay." Shiro sighed.

"Don't you care what happens to Ray?" Nori whimpered.

"Relax Nori, I'm not worried about him because he always finds a way to come out of bad situations alive." Shiro stated.

"What's this? Shiro's actually saying something good about Captain?" Jynx teased.

"Don't get any weird ideas Jynx. I only said that so Nori wouldn't cry." Shiro exclaimed.

"You did?" Nori's eyes began to tear up.

"Wait a minute, Nori!" Shiro tried to calm her down until they heard a huge explosion.

**BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!**

"What the hell is that!" Shiro shouted as they ran out of the house to look outside.

"It's the castle! It's been destroyed!" Nori cheered.

"What they hell did they do to destroy it?" Jaw asked.

"No idea." Shiro and Jynx replied in unison.

"It's over! It's finally over! King Gerald's castle has fallen!" The people of the village cheered.

"Yes! Finally!" Raven cried tears of joy.

"Hey look!" Grandpa pointed to Ray and Mitsuno walking into the village.

"Ray! Mitsuno!" Nori smiled as she ran up to hug the both of them.

"Yo Nori!" Ray smiled.

"Aw man! I wanted you to be dead!" Shiro pouted.

"Shut up Cook! I'm not in the mood." Ray stated.

"What happened to King Gerald?" Jynx asked.

"He killed himself." Mitsuno replied.

"Whoa." Everyone thought in unison.

"So...how did you destroy the castle?" Jaw asked.

"We ran into a giant sea hippo and Ray flipped it into the castle." Mitsuno smiled.

"Oh...ehhhhhhhhhh!" The whole crew turned to Mitsuno.

"What?" Mitsuno asked.

"Did you just call Ray...Ray?" Nori asked.

"Yes...why, is there a problem?" Mitsuno asked.

"No, it's just, this is the first time we've heard you call Captain by his first name." Jaw rubbed the back of his neck.

"Do you not want me to call you Ray?" Mitsuno smiled.

"Huh...oh...I don't mind." Ray blushed.

"Okay then...Ray." Mitsuno smiled which made Ray blush more.

"Everyone! Lets party! King Gerald is no more!" Raven cheered.

"YEAH!" Everyone cheered.

"Oh and I almost forgot." Raven turned to Ray. "Come here." Raven ordered.

"What is it Raven?" Ray got down on a knee.

"Thanks for saving us." Raven kissed Ray on the cheek.

"Eh?" Nori blushed.

"Uh...no problem." Ray blushed.

"Shiro?" Jynx looks and she sees Shiro sulking.

"I helped out too...how come I don't get a kiss on the cheek?" Shiro cried.

"Geez, you're such a baby." Jynx shrugged as she left him alone.

"Mitsuno?" Ray asked.

"Yes."

"Is the Log Pose set yet?" Ray asked.

"Not yet." Mitsuno replied.

"How long does it take for the Log Pose to set?" Ray whined.

"Two days." A man replied.

"Okay everyone! We're going to party for two days!" Ray cheered.

"RIGHT!" Everyone cheered as they began to party.

* * *

**Berserker Pirates!**

**Captain-"Muay Thai" Ray 40,000,000 Beli**

**First Mate-"Whale Shark" Jaw 36,000,000 Beli**

**Navigator-Mitsuno M. Akari 24,000,000 Beli**

**Doctor-"Sky Doctor" Nori 13,000,000 Beli**

**Musician-"Wicked Witch" Jynx Silvers 35,000,000 Beli**

**Cook-Shiro 33,000,000 Beli**

**Pet-Chibara 0 Beli**

**Shipwright-Taken by Dthehalfdragon**

**Sniper-Taken by Amyismynamey**

* * *

**Review And Enjoy!**


	33. My First Love?

**My First Love?**

**

* * *

**"Do you really have to go?" Raven cried.

"I'm afraid so." Ray groaned as Mitsuno placed his head on her lap.

"But why!" Raven cried.

"Agh! Not so loud!" Ray clutched his head.

"I told you that you shouldn't have entered that sake drinking contest." Nori stated as she began working on her hangover remedy.

"Who's bright idea was it to have a sake drinking contest anyway?" Jaw asked.

"The winner!" Jynx smiled in triumph.

"You got lucky Jynx." Ray groaned.

"Can we leave now, Captain?" Shiro asked.

"Yeah." Ray replied.

"Noooooooo! Don't leave!" Raven cried.

"Aghhhhhhhhh! Too loud!" Ray grunted.

"Let me join your crew!" Raven cried.

"No...you're too young!" Ray stated.

"Come on...let me join! I want to be next to you Ray!" Raven grabbed Ray, suddenly, Nori's remedy bowl cracked.

"Hm?" Mitsuno looked over to Nori.

"Oh, sorry! I'll go get another bowl." Nori rapidly said as she walked in to her room.

"I see." Mitsuno thought.

"Come on! I wanna join your crew!" Raven hugged Ray tighter.

"Agh! My head! My ribs! Can't breathe! Mitsuno...help me!" Ray grunted.

"I'm sure you'll be fine Ray." Mitsuno smiled.

"Let me join!" Raven cried.

"How about this...in a few years once you get older and stronger...I'll let you join the crew." Ray groaned.

"Really!" Raven smiled.

"Yes, really. I'm a man of my word." Ray groaned.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! I can't wait!" Raven kissed Ray.

"You're...welcome." Ray blushed.

"Come back in about 3 years okay?" Raven smiled.

"Okay." Ray smiled.

"Promise?" Raven asked.

"I promise...now can you get off the ship now?" Ray asked.

"Yup! But one more kiss before I go!" Raven kisses Ray again. "Bye future husband!" Raven jumps off the ship.

"I guess you got yourself a future wife, Captain." Shiro teased.

"Shut the hell up Shiro!" Ray groaned.

"Here you go Jynx." Nori hands the hangover remedy to Jynx.

"Thanks Nori." Jynx drank the remedy.

"Hey! What about me?" Ray whined.

"I think you'll better soon now that you have a future wife to think about." Nori exclaimed.

"She's not going to be my wife!" Ray shouted.

"If you need me I'll be in my room." Nori walked in to her room.

"Ooooooh." Jaw smiled.

"What?" Ray asked as he laid his head back on Mitsuno's lap.

"If I knew any better, I'd say that Nori's jealous." Jynx teased.

"Totally." Jaw and Shiro nodded in agreement.

"What does she have anything to be jealous of?" Ray asked.

"Idiot." Jaw, Jynx, and Shiro thought in unison.

"Just set sail." Ray sighed.

"Aye aye." Jaw obeyed as he lifted the anchor.

"Fine." Shiro let down the sails.

_"Future wife, huh?" Ray thought as he drifted to sleep._

_

* * *

_**Flashback**

Five Years Ago At The Holy Land Of Mariejois, Ray was brought back to his cell.

"Ha ha ha! That was just perfect on how you killed that low life pirate Ray!" Saint Jack sneered as he counted his money.

"Whatever." Ray's face was covered by the shadow of his hair.

"Don't you just love working for me?" Saint Jack smiled.

"You know the only thing keeping me from killing you is this stupid collar, right?" Ray grinded his teeth while tugging on his neck collar.

"Of course I do...and the only thing keeping me from killing you is that you're a money making slave." Saint Jack kicked Ray in his cell.

"Gagh!" Ray grunted as he bumped into the wall and hit the ground.

"Now you get some rest, you have a big match tomorrow and I don't want you losing on me!" Saint Jack laughed as he left Ray in the dark room.

"Grrrrrrr!" Ray grinded his teeth as he buried his face in his legs.

"How you doing?" A voice echoed through the dark room.

"Huh? Who's there?" Ray shot up and he looked around the room.

"I'm in the cell across from you." The voice replied as Ray whipped around and he saw a girl waving at him. The girl was 6'3ft, she had green eyes, long blonde hair that stopped at her feet, she wore brown torn up clothes that were really revealing, and no shoes. "Hi! I'm Rachael! And you are?" Rachel smiled.

"Ray." Ray sat back down.

"So how did it feel killing that pirate?" Rachael asked.

Ray remained silent.

"You're not very talkative are you?" Rachael chuckled.

"Nothing much to really talk about...I don't want to talk about anything." Ray sighed.

"Why not?" Rachael whined.

"Because I want to talk about stuff that makes me happy. Talking about being a slave doesn't make me happy." Ray frowned.

"Yeah, that's true." Rachel nodded. "So what's someone like you doing here?" Rachael asked.

"I was disowned by my father because I attacked that Tenryuubito for shooting an innocent civilian. So he gave me away to the Tenryuubito to protect his own popularity as a Marine." Ray sighed.

"That's rough." Rachael smiled.

"Yeah." Ray nodded.

"So aren't you going to ask me how I got in here?" Rachael asked.

"Nope." Ray replied.

"Meanie! You're suppose to talk to me!" Rachael cried.

"I told you that I don't want to talk." Ray groaned.

"I don't care, I'll just tell you anyway." Rachael teased.

"Whatever." Ray laid down.

"I'm a daughter of a pirate, they executed my father once they caught him, they raped me right in front of him. I was eight years old once that happened." Ray;s eyes widened as he turned around and looked at Rachael. "They executed him and they kept me as their sex slave." Rachael smiled.

"Are you still their sex slave?" Ray asked.

"Nope...they gave up on me years ago because I finally had enough so I bit the Tenryuubito's penis off!" Rachael smiled in triumph while Ray winced at the thought of it.

"Ow." Ray laughed.

"Ever since then I've been a fighting slave, just like you are." Rachael smiled.

"Really?" Ray shouted.

"What? Just because I'm a woman you think that I can't fight?" Rachael pouted.

"A little." Ray rubbed the back of his neck.

"Sexist." Rachael pouted.

"So how old are you?" Ray as he leaned against the bars of his cell.

"16." Rachel replied.

"I see, so you've been in here for awhile." Ray smiled.

"Yup...how old are you?" Rachael asked.

"12." Ray sighed.

"So when did you get here?" Rachael smiled.

"I've been here ever since I was 5 years old." Ray sighed.

"Did you ever have a girlfriend?" Rachael teased.

"Nope." Ray replied.

"Oh I see, you couldn't get one." Rachael laughed.

"I didn't want one!" Ray shouted.

"Sure you didn't." Rachael laughed.

"I don't have time to talk to you anymore, I have a big match tomorrow." Ray laid back down as he closed his eyes.

"I have a match tomorrow too and you don't see me trying to go to bed early." Rachael whined.

"That's because you're strong and you have nothing to worry about." Ray stated.

"You're strong too...you've lasted this long." Rachael smiled.

"Yeah...that's true." Ray smiled

"What's your dream, Ray?" Rachael asked.

"Well...my dream was to become a great Marine like my dad is...but now...I guess the next best thing is to become the Pirate King." Ray smiled.

"Pirate King? Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!" Rachael laughed.

"What's so funny?" Ray grinded his teeth.

"Ha ha ha ha! You know...you're really funny. My dads dream was to become the Pirate King too. I actually believed that he could do it...hell, even I wanted to become the Pirate Queen, but I couldn't become one because I thought my dad would become the Pirate King." Rachael laughed.

"If he did become the Pirate King that would make you the Pirate Princess." Ray chuckled.

"Hey! I have an idea!" Rachael smiled.

"What?" Ray groaned.

"How about if you and I get out of here, we can become husband and wife?" Rachael smiled.

"What the hell are you talking about!" Ray blushed.

"We both basically have the same dream, so why don't we get married?" Rachael exclaimed.

"Tch! You're desperate...we're never going to get out of here." Ray frowned.

"Then how about we make a bet...if I find a way for us to get out of here, you have to become my husband." Rachael smiled.

"Fine. Now let me go to sleep." Ray closed his eyes.

"Goodnight future husband." Rachael smiled.

"Goodnight." Ray groaned.

"I believe you mean future wife." Rachael exclaimed.

"Goodnight...future wife." Ray blushed as he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Hours passed as morning soon came. "Uh." Ray groaned as he rolled over to his side and he touched something. _"Hm? What the hell is that?" Ray thought as he squeezed the thing._

"My my! Aren't you bold and daring, darling!" Rachael moaned.

"Eh!" Ray shouted as he noticed he was squeezing Rachael's breasts. "Rachael! What the hell are you doing in my cell? How did you get in my cell?" Ray asked.

"Shhhhhh! Be quiet! I don't want the Tenryuubito to know that I picked the lock off my cell years ago." Rachael smiled.

"Wait a minute...you're telling me that you could've gotten outta here years ago?" Ray asked.

"Not really, I can't get outta this building without being spotted." Rachael smiled.

"Just get back in your cell." Ray sighed.

"First you have to give me a good morning kiss." Rachael puckered her lips.

"No thanks, now get back in your cell." Ray sighed.

"You know, you're really perverted." Rachael smiled.

"You're the one who's perverted, you came in to my cell and you slept next to me in the night." Ray grinded his teeth.

"Yes that's true...but you're hand still hasn't left my breasts since you began fondling them." Rachael smiled as Ray pulled his hand away.

"Get out of my cell!" Ray blushed.

"Fine...meanie." Rachael pouted as she walks back in to her cell.

"Hm?" Ray looked at the door as Saint Jack walked back in to the room.

"Hello Ray! Did you get a good night's sleep? I hope you did, because you have a big match today!" Saint Jack cheered as he unlocked Ray's cell.

"Whatever." Ray frowned as he followed Saint Jack.

"Ray." Rachael whispered.

"Hm?" Ray looks over at Rachael.

"For good luck." Rachael grabbed Ray's hand and she placed it on her breasts.

"Will you stop that!" Ray whispered to her as he continued to follow Saint Jack.

"Good luck." Rachael blew Ray a kiss.

_"Don't need it." Ray thought._

Saint Jack brought Ray to the underground arena that's hidden under the Holy Land Of Mariejois. In the arena, World Nobles make slaves fight to the death and they gamble on who will win. Ray fought three opponents at once that day, he barely made it out of that fight alive, once he was done, Saint Jack brought him back to his cell.

"Okay Ray! You've made me a lot more money! Good job! Now tomorrow...you have a real tough opponent to fight tomorrow, so I highly suggest you get some rest." Saint Jack laughed as he left the room counting his money.

"Hey darling! I'm glad that you're still alive! I was really worried about you!" Rachael smiled.

"Wait a minute, I thought you said you had a match today!" Ray grunted.

"I did...my opponent was really weak." Rachael sighed.

"My opponents were really tough." Ray groaned.

"Aw, you poor baby. Do you want me to come over there and help you feel better?" Rachael teased.

"No thanks!" Ray shouted.

"Anyway...I have a plan on how we can get out of here." Rachael smiled.

"It probably won't work but I'll hear you out." Ray sighed.

"When you face your next opponent tomorrow, I want you to fake your death." Rachael smiled.

"Why?" Ray asked.

"Because...a dead body is nothing but dead weight to the Tenryuubito! They'll just dump your body in the ocean! So tomorrow during your fight, you fake your death, and then the Tenryuubito will lose interest in you and they'll dump your body in the ocean." Rachael smiled.

"Genius...are you going to do it too?" Ray asked.

"Of course I will...after we're free...we'll be married right?" Rachael asked.

"If your plan works, then yes." Ray smiled.

"Yay! It'll be easy! I'm suppose to go up against some guy that uses Muay Thai." Rachael smiled and Ray's eyes widened.

"Muay Thai?" Ray asked.

"Yes...why do you ask?" Rachael tilted her head to the side.

"I use Muay Thai." Ray muttered and Rachael's eyes widened.

"Don't tell me." Rachael begins to tremble.

"We're facing each other tomorrow." Ray and Rachael mutter in unison.

"Don't worry about it...we can both still fake our deaths." Ray smiled.

"No we can't...if we both pretend to die they Tenryuubito will know something's up." Rachael frowned.

"Then you fake your death and I'll fake my death the next day." Ray smiled.

"No...you can fake your death first." Rachael smiled.

"Are you sure Rachel?" Ray asked.

"Uh-huh...you have nothing to worry about." Rachael smiled.

"Phew! For a second there I thought we had a huge problem." Ray sighed as he laid down. "Goodnight future wife." Ray smiled.

"Goodnight...future husband." Rachael frowned.A few hours passed and Rachel unlocked her cell and she went over to Ray's. "Geez, you look so peaceful when you sleep." Rachael smiled as she leaned closer to Ray. "I'm afraid that I can't leave this place with you just yet, I still need to do something. So here's a goodbye kiss." Rachael kissed Ray.

"Mmm. Stop it Rain." Ray mumbled as he turned over in his sleep.

"Idiot." Rachael smiled as she stuck something in Ray pocket. "Take good care of that." Rachael whispered in his ear.

"Don't tell me what to do Rave." Ray mumbled in his sleep again.

"I'm gonna miss you." Rachael kissed Ray one more time before she left his cell and she went back in to her own. Hours passed and soon Saint Jack came to wake up Ray.

"Ray! Wake up damn it!" Saint Jack shouted.

"Mm?" Ray rubbed his eyes.

"We gotta go, your opponents already at the ring!" Saint Jack shouted.

"Fine!" Ray sighed as he followed to the arena. Ray and Rachel meet each other in the ring, they winked at each other before they began to fight each other. The fight lasted for three hours before they were both exhausted, Rachel delivered the final blow and Ray faked his death. The Tenryuubito lost interest in Ray so they dumped his body in the middle of the calm belt. Ray took care of the Sea Kings that surrounded him and he used their bodies as a raft so that he could swim to the next island. He waited on that island for two weeks for Rachel to come there, but she never did. Ray finally dug in his pocket and he saw a note.

**Dear Ray!**

**I don't know how long it's been since you escaped from the Holy Land, but I'm afraid that I can't escape with you yet. There's something that I need to do first before I can escape...I know that you're worried about me but don't worry about a thing! I'll break out once I'm done! Just to make sure that you know I'm alive, I gave you a Vivre Card. A Vivre Card is a piece of paper made from the New World, it's completely waterproof and fireproof. I tore off a piece of the paper and I gave it to you, that piece of paper will point to the direction that I'm in. Now once the card begins to burn, that will let you know that my life is in danger. But I doubt you'll be able to do anything about it! Ha ha ha ha! Now I want you to go out to the world and become a great pirate...I know that you can do it! Good luck! Love Rachel!**

**P.S. Love Ya So Much! **

"Damn it!" Ray shouted as tears ran down his face.

* * *

"Ray! Ray! Wake up." Mitsuno shook Ray.

"Hm?" Ray opened his eyes.

"Are you okay?" Mitsuno asked.

"Yeah...why do you ask?" Ray sat up from Mitsuno's lap.

"Because you were crying in your sleep." Mitsuno pointed to the stream of tears coming down Ray's face.

"Oh sorry." Ray rubbed his eyes.

"Nightmare?" Mitsuno asked.

"It was a few years ago." Ray smiled as he dug in to his pocket and he held out a Vivre Card._ "Where are you now?" Ray thought as the Vivre Card went to the left. "Still at the Holy Land I see." Ray thought as he put the Vivre Card back in to his pocket._

"What was that?" Mitsuno asked.

"Nothing much...actually...did I ever tell you about my first love...Rachael?" Ray smiled as he began telling Mitsuno the story.

* * *

**Next Time On New One Piece-I Hate Winter Islands!**

**Ray-I Hate Winter Islands! You Guys Can Go On Without Me!**

**Jaw-Quit Being Such A Baby And Come On Already!**

**Mitsuno-Who Would've Ever Thought That We Would Run Into Another One.**

**Nori-I Want To Ask You So Many Questions!**

**Shiro-He Looks Happy To Me!**

**?-I Have Better Things To Do Then Stay On This Island!**

**Jynx-That Guy's A Huge Jerk!**

**Ray-He's Perfect!  
**

**

* * *

**

**Berserker Pirates!**

**Captain-"Muay Thai" Ray 117,000,000 Beli**

**First Mate-"Fishman" Jaw 50,000,000 Beli**

**Navigator-Mitsuno M. Akira 92,000,000 Beli**

**Doctor-"Sky Doctor" 13,000,000**

**Musician-"Wicked Witch" Jynx Silvers 94,000,000 Beli**

**Cook-Shiro 33,000,000 Beli**

**Pet-Chibara 0 Beli**

**Shipwright-Taken by Dthehalfdragon**

**Sniper-Taken by Amyismynamey **

**Review And Enjoy!**


	34. I Hate Winter Islands!

**I Hate Winter Islands!**

* * *

**Grand Line: In The Midddle Of The Ocean**

* * *

"That's such a sad story." Nori sniffled while wiping the tears streaming down her face. "To think that this Rachael woman would give up her chance to escape so that you could escape."

"You pretty much basically owe this girl your life, Captain. So you better make sure to thank her properly when she escapes from the Holy Land, you got that?" Jynx grinned.

"Don't you worry about a thing, I'm going to thank her and repay her for everything she had done for me." Ray smiled as he stared at the vivre card in his hand.

"And how do you plan on repaying her once she escapes from the Holy Land?" Shiro asked.

"I plan on doing anything that she wants. I owe her my life and that is what I will give her if she wants it." Ray replied with a stern look on his face. "Heh, I think I'll have her join my crew as well."

"We're coming across the next island, everyone get your winter gear on." Mitsuno ordered as she walked in to the room wearing a blue jacket with black pants, black boots, and black gloves.

"Winter gear? Oh please don't tell me that the next island is going to be a Winter Island!" Ray groaned as he slumped down to the floor with a depressed aura around him.

"That's the only logical reason why she would tell us to put on our Winter gear, Captain." Jaw stated.

"Aww man, I freaking hate winter islands and cold climates! It's so annoying!" Ray whined while rolling around on the floor.

"It doesn't matter if you hate the cold or not, we're still going to that island because we need to restock." Shiro stated.

"Whatever, I hate Winter Islands and I don't feel like leaving the warmness of the ship! So you guys can go on without me if you want to!" Ray pouted.

"Hmm, you have no idea what or who is on that Winter Island now do you, Ray?" Mitsuno giggled at her Captain's weird and childish behavior.

"No I don't, and I honestly don't care actually." Ray replied while shaking his head.

"The island we're heading for is called Drum Island, the home of the greatest Doctor in the world, Tony Tony Chopper. The Doctor of the Straw Hat Pirates." Mitsuno stated.

"The Doctor of the Straw Hat Pirates? You mean that we're about to meet the Doctor of the Straw Hat Pirates?" Ray and Nori's eyes began to sparkle in excitement.

"First we met the Musician, and now we're going to meet the Doctor." Shiro shook his head while chuckling slightly.

"Who would've ever thought that we would run in to another member of the Straw Hat Pirates so soon." Jaw smirked.

"Well then, since the Doctor of the Straw Hat Pirates is on that island. I guess it wouldn't hurt too much to go and pay him a visit." Ray sighed as he stood to his feet and left the room.

"I wonder what he's like. I have so many questions I want to ask him about certain herbs and medicine." Nori smiled.

"You just can't wait to meet him huh?" Jynx asked.

"I've always wanted to meet the world's greatest doctor. I know that I was titled to be the greatest doctor in West Blue, but we're not in West Blue anymore. I'm sure that there are other doctor's out there that can surpass me with ease." Nori stated.

"Well, even if that is true. I'm sure you're skills as a doctor will only continue to grow once you meet this guy." Shiro smiled.

* * *

**Grand Line: Drum Island; Docks**

* * *

"Finally, we made it." Nori smiled as she walked off the ship currently wearing a pink jacket with black pants, pink boots, and pink gloves.

"I wonder where could the great doctor Tony Tony Chopper could be." Shiro said as he looked around the docks wearing a grey jacket with grey pants, grey boots, and grey gloves.

"Well since he's very famous and all, he'd probably over there in that castle on top of the mountain." Jynx pointed to large castle up ahead. Jynx is now currently wearing a purple jacket, black pants, black boots, and purple gloves.

"If I remember correctly, this island is also part of the Sakura Kingdom. So let's all do our best not to upset anyone here since we're pirates, alright?" Mitsuno spoke up.

"Relax, I'm sure things won't end up with our Captain slaying this island's King or anything like th-" Jaw was cut off once Shiro had quickly slapped his hand over his mouth.

"Like Mitsuno was saying, we don't want to cause any trouble here! So don't go talking about how our Captain slayed a King! The World Government would be all over our asses if they found this out!" Shiro stated before he took his hand off of Jaw's mouth.

"Grrr, right, right, whatever!" Jaw grumbled before he turned to face the ship and realized that his Captain was no where to be seen. "Hey Captain! Aren't you done changing yet? Everyone else is out here!"

"No, I am not done changing yet! I told you guys that I don't like Winter Islands! So I am just trying to prepare myself for the worst!" Ray yelled.

"Oh my god, would you quit being such a baby and come on already! If you don't come out here by the count of three, I'm just going to have to drag you out!" Jaw sweatdropped.

"Fine then, I'm coming out already!" Ray groaned as he walked out onto the deck of the ship wearing many layers of coats and jackets.

"Can you even move your arms, Captain?" Both Jynx and Shiro burst out into fits of laughter.

"Shut up the hell up you two! I toldyou already that I don't like the cold, so I need to dress in as many layers as I can!" Ray yelled before he lost his balance and fell down onto the deck of the ship.

"Will you stop fooling around, Captain? We're trying to go find Chopper, remember?" Jaw sighed as he watched his Captain struggle to get back up.

"I'm not fooling around damn it! Can't you see that I'm trying to get back up on my feet?" Ray growled at his First Mate.

"You won't be able to get back up onto your feet so easily since you have on too many jackets, Ray." Mitsuno stated.

"Can someone help me up?" Ray sweatdropped after finally giving up on trying to get up by himself.

"Sure." Jaw and Shiro walked up to Ray, grabbed his arms, and then pulled him up to his feet.

"How many jackets do you have on anyway?" Jaw sweatdropped.

"Fifteen, if I remember correctly." Ray replied.

"Yeah, I have an idea. To prevent yourself from falling over again, I suggest that you take off the fourteen extra layers of jackets and stick with one!" Shiro sighed.

"Fine then, whatever." Ray took off all fourteen of the extra jackets and he was now currently wearing a red jacket, red pants, black boots, and black gloves.

"Can we go now? I want to meet Tony Tony Chopper!" Nori whined.

"Okay, we're coming." Ray, Jaw, and Shiro jumped off the ship and then they began to walk into town alongside the rest of their crew mates.

* * *

**Grand Line: Drum Island; Bighorn**

* * *

"Brrrr! It's so cold on this fucking island! I liked it better when I could hardly move with the fourteen extra layers of jackets!" Ray shivered while rubbing his hands together.

"When will you quite bitching about how cold it is? You don't see any of the others complaining now do you?" Shiro raised an eyebrow.

"Halt! What do you pirates think you're doing in Sakura Kingdom?" The Berserker Pirates all stopped in their tracks once an average height man with short black hair and eyes blues wearing a black jacket with brown pants and black boots stepped up to them with a sword pointed at them.

"Oh you know, we're just taking a pleasant stroll through this wonderful kingdom while minding our own business." Shiro nervously laughed.

"Oh yeah, why don't you make us sound anymore suspicious to him, Cook!" Ray rolled his eyes before he stepped up in front of his crewmates. "I am Ray, Captain of the Berserker Pirates."

"I'm Commander Brian! I'm King Dalton's right hand man!" Brian introduced himself. "Now explain to me what you're doing here or else I will be forced to kill you."

"So...this island has a King huh?" Ray muttered while rubbing his chin, which made his crew mates worried that he would somehow find a way to kill the island's king.

"We're here to see the Doctor of this island, kind sir." Nori said.

"You're here to see the Doctor? Do you mean the Witch?" Brian asked while lowering his sword to his side.

"Witch? What Witch? This island has a witch here too?" Shiro sweatdropped.

"Yes, this witch woman has been alive for one hundred and sixty years. People are claiming she's found some kind of elixir to eternal youth, yet she keeps looking like she's getting older everyday." Brian said.

"You idiot!" A loud voice had echoed throughout the entire town.

"Oh no! She actually heard me?" Brian's eyes widened as he scanned the area to find the source of the voice. By the time he had found the source of the voice, it was already too late, an old lady fell down from the sky and had landed on him.

"Bastard! If you're going to tell complete strangers stories, then you should at least get your facts straight! I'm only one hundred and fifty nine years old!" Kureha stated while rubbing Brian's face in the snow.

"I'm guessing that you're the Witch lady that this guy has been talking about?" Ray nervously laughed while backing away from Kureha.

"And besides, what do you think you're doing out of bed? Didn't I tell you not to go around moving carelessly until I told you that you were fully healed?" Kureha growled before taking a swig of her sake, completely ignoring Ray.

"Ugh...get off me you old witch! I have to deal with these pirates and you're not making my injuries any better by falling from the sky and landing on me!" Brian growled.

"You can deal with these pirates later! You still haven't healed from that Raid commander brat!" Kureha stated.

"Raid!" The Berserker Pirates' eyes widened at the mention of his name.

"Yeah, this rookie pirate claiming that he was the seventeenth commander of Raid's crew came here about two days ago looking for Chopper. A young swordsman got in his way but unfortunately wasn't able to stop him. Chopper got angry and he took care of that guy in a matter of seconds." Kureha cackled.

"Where is that guy now? I think I need to have a little chat with Raid's commander." Ray said while shifting his eyes from right to left, scanning the area to find any sign of Raid or his Commanders.

"Chopper put him back in his boat and he sent him back out to sea. We won't have to worry about him coming back here any time soon." Brian replied.

"We're very grateful for what Chopper and that brave Swordsman did for us." The Berserker Pirates slowly turned around and saw a rather tall man standing behind them.

"Who the hell are you?" Ray asked while folding his arms over his chest.

"I'm the King of Sakura Kingdom, my name is Dalton." Dalton replied.

"It's very nice to meet you, King Dalton." The Berserker Pirates all bowed their heads to him.

"Now, now, no need to bow your heads or anything like that. But if you don't mind me asking, what are you pirates doing here on this island today?" Dalton asked.

"We came here to restock on supplies and meet the legendary Tony Tony Chopper." Jynx replied.

"Oh, so you only want to meet Chopper huh? I guess that won't be too much of a problem." Dalton laughed.

"Are you going to get off my back any time soon you old hag? Because you sitting on my back isn't going to help me recover any faster!" Brian yelled while struggling to get up.

"Oh shut your damn mouth! If you just sit still and stop struggling so much, your wounds will heal faster!" Kureha stated while slamming her foot on Brian's head.

"Uhhh, can I ask you a question, Doctor Kureha?" Shiro asked as he turned around to face Kureha.

"Huh? What is it that you want, youngster? Do you want to know the secret of my youth?" Kureha smiled.

"I didn't ask that...I just wanted to know where could we find Chopper." Shiro sweatdropped.

"If you want to find Chopper, he should still be in the Drum Castle." Kureha and Brian pointed to the castle above the mountain.

"Are you saying that we're going to have to climb up that mountain to get to the castle?" Ray's jaw dropped at the thought of climbing that enormous mountain.

"No, no, no, you pirates don't have to do anything as crazy as that. You can all just take the Drum Rope Way to get to the castle." Dalton pointed to the rope ways.

"Hmm, King Dalton, I have a question for you. If you're the King of this kingdom, then why is Chopper in the castle and you're not?" Ray asked while raising an eyebrow.

"I refuse to live in that castle, I'd rather live down here with the people than stay up in that castle since it's a constant reminder of this island's old King who was nothing more than a corrupt coward." Dalton frowned.

"I think that's enough story time, let's take these pirates to see Chopper so that they can leave this island as soon as possible." Brian groaned.

"There's no need to be so rude to our new guests, you brat!" Kurhea said as she stepped off of Brian and then lifted him over her shoulder.

"Alright then, let's go see Chopper!" Ray smiled as he grabbed Nori's hand and ran off towards the Drum Rope Ways.

"They seem very energetic." Dalton laughed as he walked towards the Drum Rope Ways with everyone else.

* * *

**Grand Line: Drum Island; Drum Castle**

* * *

"Wow! This is a huge castle! And you say that someone like Chopper lives here?" Ray's jaw dropped while staring at the huge castle in front of him in complete awe.

"Uhhh, what are those pirate flags doing up there on top of the castle?" Nori asked as she pointed to multiple flags on top of the Drum Castle.

"Those are Jolly Rogers of pirates that Chopper respects." Kureha smiled.

"I see the Straw Hat Jolly Roger, but I don't recognize the other Jolly Rogers." Mitsuno said.

"That Jolly Roger right there is the World's Greatest Swordsman's Jolly Roger." Kureha pointed to the black flag that had a skull with Zoro's bandanna, two swords instead of cross-bones, and a sword in its mouth.

"Roronoa Zoro." Ray nodded.

"That Jolly Roger next to it belongs to the girl that drew a map of every island in the world." Kureha pointed to the black flag that had a skull that had Nami's bandanna, a winking eye, a sticking-out tongue, one hand doing the "OK" sign (a Japanese hand motion signifying money), Nami's hair, and a star.

"Nami." Mitsuno nodded.

"That Jolly Roger belongs to the greatest chef in the world and the guy that found All Blue." Kureha pointed to the black flag that had a skull that had Sanji's right curly eyebrow, fork and knife for cross-bones, and a chef's hat.

"Sanji." Shiro nodded.

"That Jolly Roger belongs to the Bravest Warrior of the Sea and the Greatest Sniper in the world." Kureha pointed to the black flag that had a skull that had Usopp's nose, bandanna, a star, and a slingshot for a cross-bone.

"Sogeking." Jaw nodded.

"That Jolly Roger belongs to the Archeologist of the crew." Kureha pointed to the black flag that had a skull that had a purple cowboy hat, and four arms in a pinwheel formation.

"Nico Robin." Jynx nodded.

"That Jolly Roger belongs to the Shipwright." Kureha pointed.

"Franky." Ray nodded.

"That Jolly Roger belongs to the Musician." Kureha pointed to the black flag that had a skull that had a skull without a jaw with Brook's trademark afro, a top hat, and a cane in place of the cross bone mark.

"Brook." The Berserker Pirates smiled.

"And that Jolly Roger belongs to Chopper's first mentor." Kureha smiled.

"Let's stop wasting our time talking and let's go meet Chopper!" Ray cheered then sweatdropped after hearing loud crashes coming from inside the castle.

"GET OFF ME YOU STUPID RACCOON DOG!" A voice echoed throughout the castle and then a man busted through the castle wall with Chopper on his back.

"I thought I told you already that I'm a Reindeer! Not a Raccon dog! A Reindeer!" Chopper shouted as he transformed in to his Heavy Point, forcing the man's legs to give out under his weight.

"Aghhhhhh! Get off me!" The man grunted while struggling to get up.

"No Magnathas! You still haven't healed from your fight with that one pirate commander!" Chopper grunted as he held Magnathas to the ground with his arms. (Magnathas is thin but muscular man with brown, spiky hair and brown eyes. He is currently wearing a black t-shirt, dark blue jeans, and black boots. He also carries four swords with him, he has two on each hip.)

"Come on, get off of me already damn it! I have better things to do then stay on this island cooped up in that damn castle!" Magnathas yelled as he continued his pointless struggling.

"I'm just going to take a wild guess and assume that he's the swordsman." Ray laughed while pointing to the swords on Magnathas' hips.

"Yup." Kureha nodded before taking a swig of her sake.

"Hm? And who the hell are you guys?" Magnathas sweatdropped while looking at the Berserker Pirates.

"Hold on a second, where did Chopper go?" Nori asked once she noticed that Chopper was no longer on top of Magnathas.

"He's over there." Jaw pointed to Chopper who was hiding incorrectly by the castle gate.

"Uhhh, we can still see you. You do know this, right?" Shiro sweatdropped.

"Huh? Uh-oh!" Chopper hid behind the castle door correctly this time.

"What are you afraid of Chopper? These pirate rookies aren't here to do you any harm. And besides, even if they did start causing a ruckus, you could beat these rookies with both hooves tied behind your back." Kureha laughed.

"Hm? Oh right, that's true." Chopper realized this and then he came out of hiding.

"Ah! He's so cute!" Nori chimed as she quickly ran over to Chopper and then she wrapped her arms Chopper, pulling him into a tight hug.

"Ngh! Let me go! Put me down!" Chopper yelled while struggling to break free from Nori's grasp.

"Oh, sorry. You're just so cute that I just couldn't resist hugging you." Nori smiled while releasing Chopper.

"Idiot! If you think complementing me makes me happy it doesn't! You idiot!" Chopper smiled while he did his dance.

_"He looks happy to me." Ray, Jaw, Shiro, and Magnathas sweatdropped._

"Oh Chopper, I have so many questions that I want to ask you!" Nori smiled.

"You're from Sky Island aren't you?" Chopper asked while grabbing the back of Magnathas' shirt to prevent him from escaping once he noticed him trying to crawl away.

"Let me go damn it! I told you that I can't stay on this island anymore! I need to get somewhere before it's too late!" Magnathas struggled to break free from Chopper's grasp.

"Excuse me for a second, this won't take long at all." Chopper sighed as he pulled out a syringe and then stuck the needle into Magnathas' arm.

"Aghh! What are you doing to me...you...you...you...son...of a...zzzz..." Magnathas slowly drifted off to sleep.

"Now that he's asleep, let's all go talk inside the castle." Chopper smiled as he led everyone into the castle while dragging a sleeping Magnathas behind him.

* * *

"So tell me, what are rookie pirates like you doing here on Drum Island?" Chopper asked as he placed Magnathas in bed before he turned to face the Berserker Pirates.

"Well it's not like we honestly wanted to come here, it's just that our Log Pose led us here. But since now we're here, we just decided to go ahead and meet the greatest doctor in the world." Ray smiled.

"Idiot! Complementing me won't make me like you at all! You bastard!" Chopper smiled as he danced.

_"Once again, he looks really happy." Ray, Jaw, and Shiro sweatdropped._

"Since you all know my name, I think I should get to know yours." Chopper said.

"I'm "Muay Thai" Ray! Captain of the Berserker Pirates! I'm sure that our deeds in West Blue have probably reached out this far out into the Grand Line by now, right?" Ray smirked.

"Nope, your crew's name and reputation doesn't ring a bell." Chopper said while shaking his head which caused Ray to sulk in the nearest corner of the room with a depressing aura surrounding him. "Uhh, did I say something wrong to upset him? Is he gonna be okay?"

"Don't worry about him, he'll be fine eventually. But anyway, my name is Jaw, I'm the First Mate of the crew." Jaw introduced himself.

"I'm Mitsuno M. Akari, I'm the second mate and the Navigator of the crew." Mitsuno smiled.

"I'm Nori, I'm the Doctor of the crew." Nori bowed her head.

"I'm Jynx Silvers, the Musician of the crew." Jynx said.

"I'm Shiro, the Cook of the crew." Shiro said.

"I have to admit, your crew looks rather interesting! You have yourself a Fishman, a Skypiean, some kind of Devil girl, and your Captain looks pretty strong too." Chopper smiled.

"Yeah, our crew really is quite unique. But I'm sure that my crew is nothing compared to what your crew was like back in the day!" Ray laughed as he came out of his depressive state at Chopper's flattery.

"Yeah...the crew was pretty weird." Chopper laughed while reminiscing about the crazy adventures he and his crew use to go on together.

"I know this may seem hard for you to answer this but, what was the worst thing to happen to you once you were in the crew?" Ray asked.

"Why would he want to answer that?" Nori asked.

"No it's okay, I know what he's trying to do." Chopper looked down to the floor before he looked up and spoke. "I say the worst thing to happen to me was when I saw Luffy and Usopp fight each other at Water Seven."

"Water Seven huh? What could have possibly happened to drive those two to fighting each other?" Jaw asked.

"Well...it all started when our Shipwright Franky stole the money to fix our broken ship Going Merry, but this all happened before he joined the crew. Anyway, Usopp went after them and he failed in getting our money back, when me, Sanji, and Luffy found him lying on the ground beaten to a bloody pulp. We retaliated by destroying Franky's house and then we went back to Going Merry to discuss how we were going to find Robin and buy a new ship since the Going Merry couldn't be repaired. We had no choice but to give up on Merry and get a new ship, but obviously Usopp didn't want to do that so he yelled at Luffy for even suggesting such a thing." Chopper sighed.

"Uh-huh." All the Berserker Pirates nodded in unison.

"Luffy said that if Usopp didn't like that decision then he could just leave the crew, so that's what Usopp did. But he didn't want to leave Merry behind, so he challenged Luffy to a battle, the winner would keep Merry. The battle didn't last that long, but Luffy ended up winning, but he still let Usopp keep Merry." Chopper smiled as streams of tears came down his face.

"Holy crap, then what happened after all of that? Did you guys replace Usopp with Sogeking or something?" Jynx asked.

"Well...it's complicated...Sogeking came out of nowhere so that he could help us save Robin. But then Usopp came to help us also, and sometimes during our adventures, Usopp would suddenly disappear and Sogeking would appear." Chopper said while rubbing the back of his neck.

"Do you think that this Usopp guy and Sogeking are the same person?" Ray whispered to Jaw.

"Totally." Jaw nodded.

"Chopper, not to ruin the conversation and all, but I'm afraid that your patient has escaped." Mitsuno said as she pointed to the empty bed where Magnathas use to be.

"Huh?" Chopper turned around and then his eyes widened once he noticed that Magnathas had disappeared. "Oh no! Did he escape? He's in no condition to be moving around so soon!

"Don't you worry about a thing, Chopper! He couldn't have gone too far! Everyone, search for the Swordsman!" Ray ordered and then everyone scattered around the castle to find any sign of Magnathas.

* * *

**Grand Line: Drum Island; Drum Castle Doors**

* * *

"Thank god those rookie pirates came out of nowhere and distracted that Raccoon dog for awhile. I thought that I would never get away from him." Magnathas grunted in pain as he clutched his ribs.

"He's a Reindeer." Ray corrected Magnathas which caused him to whip around to see Ray leaning against the castle doors. "And you really don't look like you should be out here."

"Whatever...you're not going to tell him that I'm out here are you? Because if you rat me out, I'm afraid that I might have to resort to cutting you in half with my sword. Magnathas warned Ray as he slowly began to unsheath his sword.

"You can relax there, buddy. I have no intention of ratting you out." Ray laughed. "And besides, you wouldn't be able to cut me at all in your current condition."

"You actually seem pretty cocky for a rookie pirate." Magnathas laughed.

"Now that we're alone like this, why don't you tell me a little bit about yourself and why you're in such a huge hurry to leave this island." Ray said while folding his arms over his chest.

"What the hell is wrong with you? Why does a rookie pirate want to know anything about me?" Magnathas sweatdropped at Ray's odd behavior.

"I'll let you know once you tell me about yourself." Ray replied.

"Fine, whatever, my name is Magnathas Minethil, I'm from a Kingdom in South Blue, from Continental island of Lordearon. I trained to become a swordsman once I turned five, I became a soldier in the local military at the age of fourteen thanks to my father that was an important General. I fought in several rebellions that tried to surpass the power of the King of Arathor." Magnathas said.

"Interesting, keep going." Ray smiled as he was getting really interested in Magnathas' story.

"I've collected many bounties in my Kingdom and throughout Lordearon. At the age of sixteen, because of my skills as a swordsman, the Marines asked me to join them. I agreed and then I traveled throughout South Blue working with the Marines and going solo to collect bounties for myself to make money some times." Magnathas said.

_"Military soldier, marine, bounty hunter? I wonder what's next." Ray thought._

"Then, at the age of eighteen, I was promoted to the Grand Line, there I entered in a swordsmanship competition in Shaboady Archipelago because the price was a lot of money and a pair of swords, the Saijo O Wazamono's Tensa Zangetsu and Hyorinmaru. After I had won the competition, the organizer of the competition was a Tenryuubito told me that in order to get the swords I would have to become his new bodyguard." Magnathas sighed.

"Did you accept his offer?" Ray's smile slowly turned to a frown at the mention of a Tenryuubito.

"Of course not, I politely refused the offer and stated that I won the competition fairly so by right those swords should be mine. The Tenryuubito got offended by my words and ordered his bodyguards to kill me. I killed them on acts of self defense, but my so called marine allies all turned on me and tried to kill me because of the Tenryuubito's orders." Magnathas sighed.

"Such a classic move by the Tenryuubito." Ray sighed.

"After I had defeated all those who had attacked me, I had no choice but to run away because I heard that an Admiral was being dispatched to come and kill me. But before I left, I swore to that Tenryuubito that I would come back for those swords and kill him." Magnathas frowned.

"That's amazing, it's not everyday I come across someone that had enough balls to threaten a Tenryuubito." Ray laughed.

"But because of all that, I am now a wanted criminal with a bounty of 50,000,000 Beli's on my head. So I really don't like staying in one place for too long." Magnathas sighed.

"Fifty million beli's on your head? That's higher than mine only be ten million! That's it, I've decided that you're going to join my crew, Magnathas Minethil!" Ray smiled as he pointed at Magnathas.

"What?" Magnathas' eyes widened.

"You're going to join my crew as our Swordsman!" Ray claimed.

"You've got to be craziest person I've ever met if you think I'm going to join your little crew! I have absolutely no interest in becoming a pirate!" Magnathas sighed.

"How can you have no interest in becoming a pirate if you have a bounty on your head? Doesn't that kind of defeat the purpose?" Ray asked while tilting his head to the side.

"Just because I have a bounty on my head, doesn't mean that I want to become a pirate. My dream is to become the World's Greatest Swordsman." Magnathas stated.

"That's a pretty impressive dream. But weren't the two people that became the World's Greatest Swordsman pirates?" Ray asked.

"Oh shut the hell up...that doesn't matter to me! I have to stop wasting time here with you and get back to Cuatro Island." Magnathas said.

"Cuatro Island?" Ray asked.

"It's a massive island that was formed together when four pieces of different islands were seperated from their respective islands and then morphed together during a storm." Magnathas explained.

"Wow, that sounds like an incredible island." Ray smiled.

"It was, that is until the Mafia showed up and decided to claim the island as their own." Magnathas frowned.

"The Mafia?" Ray sweatdropped.

"Yes, there are four Mafia bosses that took control of that island. I single handely managed to defeat two of them, but I was caught off guard and they sent me sailing away on a small boat since they thought it would be a waste to kill someone like me with my kind of talent." Magnathas sighed.

"Wow, you must feel pretty humiliated being spared by the enemy like that." Ray laughed.

"Don't remind me! I have to get back to Cuatro Island and finish what I started with those Mafia bosses before it's too late!" Magnathas growled as he clenched his hand into a fist.

"Hmm, since you're so serious about this whole thing. How about we make ourselves a little deal? If my crew and I help you take down these Mafia bosses, will you'll have to join our crew!" Ray smirked.

"Hmm, alright then, but if I somehow manage to defeat the remaining two Mafia bosses by myself, then you can forget about me joining your crew." Magnathas smirked back.

"Alright then, welcome to the Berserker Pirates, Magnathas Minethil!" Ray smiled as he grabbed Magnathas' hand and started pulling him back into the castle.

"You idiot, you have to defeat the Mafia bosses first damn it!" Magnathas sweatdropped.

* * *

**Grand Line: Drum Island; Bighorn**

* * *

"Damn this Berserker Pirates and that fucking walking skeleton! They better hope that I don't run into them again! Because if I do run in to them again, I'll kill them for what they did to my face despite Captain's orders!" Garrick growled as he walked through Bighorn.

"Hey you, stop right there!" Dalton ordered which caused Garrick to stop in place.

"Eh? And what the hell do you idiots want from me huh?" Garrick groaned as he turned around to face Dalton, Brian, and a few other soldiers standing a few feet behind him with their weapons drawn.

"That Jolly Roger on your back...no doubt it must belong to Raid." Brian's eyes narrowed as he glared at Garrick.

"Yeah, the Jolly Roger on my back does belong to my Captain." Garrick nodded as he started picking his nose. "Why are you guys so interested in my Captain? Are you his enemies or something?"

"Of course we're his enemies! A few days ago one of his commanders came here and attacked a few of our men! You must be here to avenge your friend!" Dalton frowned.

"Oh, you mean Alex? You idiots think that I'm here to avenge someone as weak as him? Nah, I'm here to finish what he started!" Garrick laughed.

"Either way, you're going to get back on your boat, and leave this island!" Brian roared as he charged at Garrick with his sword raised high above his head.

"Wait a minute, commander Brian! Come back here this instant! We have no idea what this man is capable of!" Dalton yelled.

"In the name of King Dalton! Your blood shall be spilt across the snow!" Brian yelled as he swung his sword downward toward Garrick.

"And in the name of Yonkou Raid, all your blood shall be spilt across this island!" Garrick grinned as he unsheathed his katana and blocked Brian's sword.

"You must be a fool if you think that you're strong enough to actually cross blades with me!" Brian chuckled.

"And you must be an even bigger fool if you think you're strong enough to cross blades with me." Garrick said and then watched as his shadow morphed into an arm and impaled it self through Brian's stomach.

"Brian!" Dalton quickly transformed into his Bison form before he charged towards Garrick.

"Oh, so now the King of the island wants to step up against me now huh? Alright then, I'll toy with you for a little while!" Garrick grinned as stood there and waited patiently for Dalton to get closer. Once Dalton was within range, he quickly slashed Dalton a few times before sheathing his sword.

"Aghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Dalton roared in pain as blood sprayed out of his freshly obtained wounds before he collapsed into the snow.

"You should consider yourself lucky that I didn't slice any of your vitals! Captain Raid would kill me if I killed a king without his approval." Garrick sighed.

"That guy was able to take down both commander Brian and King Dalton without any real effort! Shoot him down!" The soldiers aimed their guns at Garrick and then fired volley after volley of bullets at him.

"Oh yeah, that's a good idea! Try and shoot the guy that just defeated two of your best men!" Garrick rolled his eyes before he deflected the bullets using the hilt of his sword.

"Impossible! He managed to deflect our bullets?" The soldiers gasped in shock.

"Say goodbye you idiots!" Garrick smirked before his shadow extended out and impaled all of the soliders.

"You...you...you bastard...you won't get away...with any...of this!" Dalton wheezed before he coughed up a moderate amount of blood.

"Oh trust me, I really do believe that I will get away with this since there's no one on this island that will be able to stop me!" Garrick reached out his hand out, grabbed Dalton by his shirt, and lifted him off the ground.

"Ugh! What are...you...going to...do?" Dalton panted heavily.

"I'm going to send a message to the raccoon dog." Garrick devilishly grinned.

"He's...a...reindeer." Dalton weakly smiled.

"Whatever." Garrick shrugged before he tossed Dalton high in the air towards the Drum Castle. "I hope that you get my message...raccoon dog." He smiled as he walked towards the Drum Rope way.

* * *

**Next Time On New One Piece: Berserker Pirates-Message Received And Chopperman's Rage!**

**Ray-King Dalton!**

**Chopper-Who Did This To You?**

**Shiro-Garrick?**

**Jynx-We're Still Not Strong Enough To Take Him Down!**

**Chopper-Relax! I'll Take Him On!**

**Jaw-I Guess We're Going To See The Great Chopper In Action!**

**Mitsuno-This Should Be Quite Entertaining.**

**Nori-Go For It Chopperman!**

**Magnathas-I Wonder How Strong He Really Is.**

* * *

**Berserker Pirates!**

**Captain-"Muay Thai" Ray 40,000,000 Beli**

**First Mate-"Whale Shark" Jaw 36,000,000 Beli**

**Navigator-Mitsuno M. Akari 24,000,000 Beli**

**Doctor-"Sky Doctor" Nori 13,000,000 Beli**

**Musician-"Wicked Witch" Jynx Silvers 35,000,000 Beli**

**Cook-Shiro 33,000,000 Beli**

**Swordsman-"Sword Saint" Magnathas Minethil 50,000,000 Beli**

**Shipwright-Taken by Dthehalfdragon**

**Sniper-Taken by Amyismynamey**

* * *

**Thank You MarsNeptune For Magnathas Minethil!**

**Please Review And Enjoy!**


	35. Message Received And Chopperman's Rage!

**Message Received And Chopperman's Rage!**

**

* * *

**"Everyone! I'd like you guys to say hello to meet our new crew mate! "Sword Saint" Magnathas Minethil!" Ray cheered.

"It's "Kensei" Magnathas Minethil." Magnathas sighed.

"Sword Saint sounds better." Ray smiled.

"Welcome to the Berserker Pirates, I'm Jaw the first mate." Jaw stated.

"I'm Mitsuno M. Akira the Navigator." Mitsuno smiled.

"I'm Nori the Doctor." Nori bowed.

"I'm Shiro the Cook." Shiro yawned.

"I'm Jynx Silvers the Musician." Jynx smiled.

"Uh...nice to meet you." Magnathas bowed.

"Wow...this is so amazing!" Chopper's eyes began to sparkle.

"What is?" Ray asked.

"This is the first time I've seen rookie pirates get a new crew mate." Chopper's smile grew wider.

"How did you the Pirate King gather his crew mates?" Jaw asked.

"Well...first he would ask you...we would refuse and then he wouldn't leave you alone until you joined." Chopper stated.

"Just like me, if I see someone I want to join the crew, I just keep on asking them until they join...or else." Ray smiled.

"So where are you guys going to go now?" Kureha asked as she leaned back her in her chair.

"We're going to Cuatro Island to take down these Mafia Bosses." Ray replied.

"Mafia Bosses! Why didn't you tell us about this you bastard!" Jaw shouted.

"Do you know what kind of power Mafia Bosses have!" Shiro shouted.

"I didn't know that you had such cowards in your crew." Magnathas sighed.

"Cowards!" Jaw and Shiro shouted in unison.

"Why are you afraid of Mafia Bosses? They're nothing without their bodyguards and money." Magnathas stated.

"We're not afraid of Mafia Bosses! We just need to be informed about why we're doing this!" Shiro exclaimed.

"I took out two of the four Mafia Bosses at Cuatro Island...I intend to take out the other two." Magnathas glared at Jaw and Shiro.

"Whatever...I don't care." Jaw sighed.

"Do you guys hear something?" Jynx asked.

"Hear what?" Mitsuno asked.

"The sound of something coming towards us." Chopper stated.

"Now that you mention it." Ray said as Dalton crashed through the ceiling.

**CRAAASSSSSSH!**

"King Dalton!" Ray shouted.

"What the hell happened to him!" Magnathas grunted.

"He's been beaten to a bloody pulp." Mitsuno grunted.

"This is terrible! Doctor! We need a Doctor!" Chopper ran around the room.

"You're the Doctor." Everyone stated.

"Oh...right." Chopper smiled.

"Who did this to you?" Chopper asked.

"He's unconscious Chopper...Sky Island girl." Kureha shouted.

"Yes!" Nori stood up.

"Lets put your skills to the test! I want you to examine Dalton while we go outside and see what's going on." Kureha ordered.

"Right!" Nori nodded as she pulled out her first aid kit.

"Now lets go see what the hell is going on!" Ray ordered as everyone ran out of the room.

* * *

"Who the hell did that to Dalton?" Ray shouted as he kicked down the castle door.

"No ones here?" Jynx looked around.

"Maybe the person who did this is coming up the rope way." Shiro suggested.

"Well whoever did it is going to get their assess kicked!" Ray shouted.

"Is he always like this?" Magnathas asked.

"Yup...but he spends most of his time training or flirting with the women of the crew." Jaw sighed.

"Do not!" Ray blushed.

"Do too!" Jaw shouted.

"Uh guys...I think I know who did this to King Dalton." Jynx trembled as she pointed to Garrick.

"Garrick!" Shiro trembled.

"It's you guys! Oh this is just perfect! I get to take down the raccoon dog and you rookies!" Garrick smiled.

"What do we do? We're still not strong enough to take him down!" Jynx backed away.

"You guys just stay back, relax, I'll take him on!" Chopper frowned.

"I guess we're going to see the great Chopper in action." Jaw smiled.

"This should be quite entertaining." Mitsuno smiled.

"I wonder how strong he really is." Magnathas thought.

"I'm not really in the mood for fighting you right now, so how about this? How about you just come quietly, or else I'll just have to kill you and those rookies." Garrick laughed.

"I can't forgive you...you hurt Dalton...Brook also warned me about you! You're not facing Tony Tony Chopper!" Chopper shouted.

"Oh really, then who am I facing?" Garrick laughed.

"You're facing Chopperman! The Doctor of The Straw Hat Pirates!" Chopper put on his red cape.

"Where did you get that cape you little raccoon dog?" Garrick asked.

"I'M A REINDEER!" Chopper shouted.

"Whatever!" Garrick laughed as a Shadow hand heading for Jynx.

"Jynx! Look out!" Ray shouted as Jynx closed her eyes and waited for impact.

"Heavy Point!" Chopper blocked the hand.

"Chopperman!" Jynx smiled.

"You're a coward! I said that you're fighting me!" Chopper shouted.

"Damn...I wanted to use her as a hostage." Garrick sighed.

"I won't let you hurt any of these rookies!" Chopper shouted.

"We'll just see about that!" Garrick laughed as shadow clones appeared behind him.

"What the...I didn't know that he could do that." Ray grunted.

"Chopper can't take them all on by himself." Kureha grunted.

"Don't worry about it Chopperman! We'll take care of these shadows!" The crew stood beside Chopper.

"Are you sure that you guys can handle them?" Chopper asked.

"They're just shadows...we can handle shadows!" Jynx smiled as she summoned her scythe.

"Finally, some action." Magnathas pulls out Suigetsu and Mangetsu.

"It couldn't have been avoided." Mitsuno sighed as she pulled out her dagger.

"I'm about to kick some shadow ass!" Jaw cracked his knuckles.

"Lets end this already!" Shiro sighed.

"Lets get em!" The crew charged at the shadows.

"Here we go! Walk Point!" Chopper transforms in to his reindeer form and he charges at Garrick.

"Bring it! Bring it!" Garrick smiled as shadow hands attempted to grab Chopper.

"Not good enough!" Chopper appears in front of Garrick.

"Damn he's fast!" Garrick thought.

"Heavy Gong!" Chopper transforms in to his Heavy Point and he punches Garrick off the cliff.

"Aghhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Garrick goes flying off the cliff. "Damn! I tried to switch places with my shadows but for some reason I couldn't! Wait a minute...my Devil Fruit ability is useless against the Straw Hats Pirates because each and every one of them know Haki!" Garrick grunted.

"That fall might actually kill him." Chopper thought as he looked over the cliff.

"Shadow Wings!" Two shadow wings appear out of Garrick's back and he flies back up the cliff.

"Eh!" Chopper shouted as he saw Garrick fly back up the cliff.

"That punch really hurt you know." Garrick rubbed his red cheek.

"Damn! He can fly too!" Ray whined as he dodged the shadows hand.

"Guess so...Hundred Brick Fist!" The shadow crashed though the castle wall.

"Hey! You better have the money to fix that wall!" Kureha shouted.

"Does this look like the right time to discuss this right now!" Jaw shouted.

"Focus Jaw!" Mitsuno grunted as she kicked the shadow in the face.

"Haaaaaaaaa!" Jynx slashed the shadow in half.

"Paw Smash!" Shiro pounded the shadow in to the ground.

"Will you guys hurry up and take care of those shadows?" Magnathas asked.

"Where did your shadow go?" Jaw shouted.

"I took care of it with my Haki." Magnathas smiled.

"Haki?" Shiro asked as he kicked the shadow in the chest.

"I'll explain it later." Magnathas replied.

"Kao Loi!" Ray sends the shadow flying to Magnathas. "Magnathas! Look out!" Ray shouted.

"Dragon Killer!" Magnathas cuts the shadow and it disappears. (This attack is just like Kenshin Himura´s Amakakeru Ryu no Hirameki.)

"Holy shit! Whatever this Haki thing is...it must be powerful!" Ray cheered.

"Yours is actually stronger than mine." Magnathas thought as he sheathed his sword.

"Hold still you raccoon dog!" Garrick grunted as he kept trying to cut Chopper with his sword.

"I'm a Reindeer!" Chopper kicks Garrick in the stomach.

"Gaghhhhhhhhh!" Garrick coughed up blood as he dropped his sword.

"Now I'm going to end this quickly!" Chopper jumped back and he pulled out his Rumble Ball.

"Candy?" Everyone except Kureha thought in unison.

"Now lets end this! Rumble!" Chopper eats the Rumble Ball.

"Oh shit! What's going to happen now?" Ray asked in anticipation.

"Brain Point! Scope!"

"Holy shit...is he going to shoot a beam?" Ray asked.

"Idiot! What makes you think that he's going to shoot a beam?" Shiro sighed.

"I don't know...maybe it's just the way his hands are positioned like that." Ray replied.

"I'm hoping it's a beam." Jynx smiled.

"Last time I checked...reindeer's can't shoot beams." Magnathas stated.

"Buzz kill." Ray and Jynx pouted.

"What the hell are you doing?" Garrick wiped the blood off his mouth.

"Found it! Jumping Point!" Chopper jumps high in to the sky.

"I don't know what you're doing...but it's not going to work! Horn Blade Shadow!" The spear like shadow headed for Chopper.

"Brain Point!" Chopper gets smaller and he lands on the spear like shadow.

"Damn it!" Garrick grunted.

"Walk Point!" Chopper runs down the spear like shadow.

"Damn it! Brick Bat!" The shadow transforms in to bats and they begin to bite Chopper.

"Guard Point!" Chopper transformed in to his ball of fur.

"What the hell!" Garrick grunted.

"Arm Point!" Chopper appears in front of Garrick.

"Shit!" Garrick thought.

"Cloven Rose!" Chopper punched Garrick with so much force that he left a hoof in print on Garrick's stomach.

"Gahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Garrick's eyes rolled up to back of his head as he fell off the cliff.

"That...was...AWESOME!" Ray cheered.

"Go Chopperman!" Jynx cheered.

"Not bad Chopper...but I'm afraid that you're not done yet." Kureha smiled as she pointed to Garrick.

"Wait! Didn't he fall off the cliff?" Ray whined.

"My shadow did...your Haki is good...but it's not that good." Garrick smiled.

"Damn...my three minutes are up." Chopper thought.

"I'm done playing with you...it's time for me to get serious." Garrick held a black box in his hand.

"What's in that box?" Chopper asked.

"Shadows...it's time for my ultimate attack." Garrick smiled.

"Don't tell me." Choppers eyes widened.

"I'm sure you've seen it before." Garrick laughed.

"Everyone get outta here!" Chopper shouted.

"What...why?" Ray asked.

"Run in to the castle and get Nori and Dalton!" Chopper ordered.

"What's going on here?" Jynx asked.

"I don't think we have time to find out!" Shiro shouted as him and Ray ran in to the castle.

* * *

"Okay...you should be fine." Nori smiled as she finished bandaging Dalton.

"NORI!" Ray and Shiro shouted as they kicked down the door.

"Huh...what's wrong?" Nori asked.

"We have to leave the castle!" Shiro shouted as he put Dalton over his body.

"Why?" Nori asked.

"No time for questions!" Ray picked up Nori as they ran out of the castle.

* * *

"Okay! We got them out of the castle! Now what do we do?" Ray asked.

"The old woman told me to tear down the door...I think they want us to snow board down the mountain." Jaw sighed.

"Awesome!" Ray smiled as the crew and Kureha got on the door.

"Are you sure that we should leave Chopper with Garrick?" Nori asked.

"Totally! If Brook can handle Garrick...then so can Chopper!" Ray smiled.

"Are you sure we're going to survive this?" Magnathas asked.

"Nope." Ray smiled as he pushed the door off the cliff.

"Damn you...CAPTAIN!" Shiro shouted as they went down the mountain.

* * *

"Now that we're alone...I guess I can use this attack now." Garrick smiled.

"Lets hurry up and end this." Chopper frowned.

"Right!" Garrick opened the Black Box and one thousand shadows flew in to Garrick's body.

"Rumble!" Chopper ate two Rumble Balls at the same time.

"Shadow Asgard!" Garrick became a giant.

"Monster Point!" Chopper became a giant master.

* * *

"Do you guys see what I see?" Shiro's jaw dropped to the door as they continued snow boarding down the mountain.

"Yeah...since when could Chopper do that?" Jynx asked.

"Since when could Garrick do that!" Ray shouted.

"Relax rookies! Chopper can control that form now!" Kureha smiled.

"Now?" The crew asked in unison.

* * *

"Graaaaaaaaaah!" Chopper roared.

"Ha ha ha! This should be really interesting!" Garrick laughed.

"Giant Heavy Gong!" Chopper roared as he punched Garrick in the face.

"Agh!" Garrick grunted. "Shadow Blade!" Garrick impaled Choppers shoulder.

"Graaaaaaaaaaah!" Chopper grunted.

"Die!" Garrick raised his blade.

"Graaaaaaaah!" Chopper grabbed Garrick's wrist.

"Let go!" Garrick shouted.

"Colonnade Rose!" Chopper shouted as he sent Garrick flying with his horn.

"Whooooooooooa!" Garrick shouted as he lands in the snow head embedded in the ground and his body sticking straight up out of the ground and his body sticking straight up like a column. "Damn...it...he's...too..strong." Garrick turned back to normal as he passed out.

"Uhhhhh...it's finally over." Chopper smiled as he turned back to normal and he fell asleep. Hours passed as Chopper finally woke up. "Eh...huh...where..am I?" Chopper groaned.

"You're in the castle of course." Nori smiled.

"Uh...what happened to that Garrick guy?" Chopper asked.

"We sent him out at sea after we finished drawing on his face." Ray smiled as he put the marker back in his pocket.

"Uh...who bandaged me up?" Chopper asked.

"I did." Nori replied.

"Wow...you're really good." Chopper smiled.

"Really?" Nori smiled.

"Yeah...you're almost as good as me once I was your age." Chopper laughed.

"Yes!" Nori cheered.

"I wonder what that Garrick guy is after." Magnathas exclaimed.

"Call it a hunch...but I think that Garrick is after the Straw Hats." Mitsuno suggested.

"He was after Brook and now he went after Chopper." Jynx stated.

"I know what he wants." Chopper sighed.

"What is he trying to do?" Jaw asked.

"Nothing that you guys have to worry about...anyway I think you guys need to get going before more guys like Garrick show up." Chopper smiled.

"Mitsuno, is the Log Pose set?" Ray asked.

"Yes it is." Mitsuno smiled.

"Yes! Now we're off to Cuatro Island!" Ray cheered.

"You do know that you have one more island to get to before you get to Cuatro Island right?" Kureha asked.

"No biggie." Ray replied.

"Lets see...the next island before Cuatro Island is...Trojoon Island" Chopper stated.

"Oh, Trojoon Island? That's a funny island!" Kureha laughed.

"What's so funny about that island?" Ray asked.

"You'll find out...or at least your women will." Kureha laughed which made Nori hide behind Ray.

"Do you know anything about that island Magnathas?" Shiro asked.

"I've never heard of that island." Magnathas shrugged.

"Well...it was nice meeting you all and tell King Dalton to take it easy." Ray smiled as the crew headed out the castle.

"Aren't you going to see them off?" Kureha asked.

"I am." Chopper replied as he started drawing something.

* * *

"Chopper's a pretty nice guy." Ray smiled.

"I can't believe the worlds greatest doctor complimented my medical skills." Nori blushed.

"I want to know how those Rumble Balls work." Shiro smiled.

"Hey guys...how long has our Jolly Roger been up on top of the castle with the other flags?" Jynx asked as she pointed to the flags.

"Say what!" Ray looked at the top of the castle and they saw Chopper holding a flag with their Jolly Roger on it.

"Yo Berserker Pirates!" Chopper smiled as he placed the flag next to the others.

"Why are you doing that?" Ray began to tear up.

"Because I respect you pirates! Now go out there and become the best pirates that you can be!" Chopper shouted.

"YEAH!" The crew cheered.

"You're too nice to us Chopper!" Ray cried.

"You're awesome Chopper!" Jynx cried.

"Idiot! If you think complimenting me will make me happy it won't!" Chopper cried.

"You look happy to us you bastard!" Ray and Shiro cried in unison.

"Just hurry up and get out of here before I start drowning you all with my tears!" Chopper cried as the crew walked to the drum rope way.

* * *

"Will you stop crying?" Magnathas sighed.

"It was so moving!" Ray, Shiro, Nori, and Jynx cried in unison.

"I'm starting to regret this." Magnathas thought.

"Same here." Jaw placed his hand on Magnathas's shoulder.

"How did you-"

"You had the same look on your face that I had once we started gathering members." Jaw sighed.

"How have things been going before I joined the crew?" Magnathas asked.

"You'll find out...trust me." Jaw sighed.

"Okay! I'm done crying." Ray wiped his tears.

"Are we ready to go now Captain?" Shiro asked.

"Yeah...we did restock right?" Ray asked as he picked up Nori and he jumped on to the ship.

"Yeah...I restocked after Nori patched Chopper." Shiro sighed.

"Okay then...lets raise anchor and let down the sails!" Ray ordered.

"Right!" Jaw raised the anchor while Shiro let down the sails.

* * *

"I'm gonna miss those pirates." Chopper sighed.

"Yohohoho! I'm gonna miss those pirates too." Brook laughed.

"Brook!" Chopper hugged Brook.

"It's nice to see you too Chopper." Brook smiled.

"What are you doing here?" Chopper smiled.

"I'm sure that you've already met the rookie pirates and that Garrick guy." Brook laughed.

"Yes I did...how are Nami and Usopp doing?" Chopper asked.

"They're fine...they also told me that they were attacked by Raids commanders." Brook sighed.

"It's pretty obvious what this Raid guy is after...rookies these days just can't wait." Chopper sighed.

"Luffy couldn't wait either but he didn't go around doing what Raids doing." Brook stated.

"So what do you suggest we do?" Chopper frowned.

"There's only what thing to do...The Straw Hats are going to have to reunite to take care of this Raid guy once and for all." Brook smiled.

"We can't do that! We promised we wouldn't interfere with with the New Pirate Age!" Chopper cried.

"We're only going to take him down...and maybe help out the Berserker Pirates a little bit." Brook smiled.

"Do you think the others will agree to this?" Chopper asked.

"I'm sure that they will soon." Brook laughed as he and Chopper walked to the drum rope way.

* * *

**Oh Man! If The Straw Hats Reunite, Raid Is Going To Be In Some Real Trouble! I Wonder What Will The Women Of The Crew Find Out About Trojoon Island!**

**Next Time On New One Piece-The Irresistible Man!**

**Ray-You're Really Going With This Guy! **

**Nori-Of Course I Am! He's Really Handsome And Sexy!**

**Jynx-I'm Leaving The Crew And I'm Staying With Him!**

**Mitsuno-He's...So...Hot!**

**Shiro-They Left The Crew!**

**Magnathas-Since When Did The Girls Become So Lovestruck?**

**Jaw-This Could Be A Huge Problem!**

**

* * *

**

**Berserker Pirates!**

**Captain-"Muay Thai" Ray 117,000,000 Beli**

**First Mate-"Fishman" Jaw 50,000,000 Beli**

**Navigator-Mitsuno M. Akira 92,000,000 Beli**

**Doctor-"Sky Doctor" Nori 13,000,000 Beli**

**Musician-"Wicked Witch" Jynx Silvers 94,000,000 Beli**

**Cook-Shiro 33,000,000 Beli**

**Swordsman-"Sword Saint" Magnathas Minethil 150,000,000 Beli**

**Shipwright-Taken by Dthehalfdragon**

**Sniper-Taken by Amyismynamey**

**Review And Enjoy!**


	36. The Irresistible Man!

**The Irresistible Man!**

**

* * *

**"I have to admit that you're not that bad at training." Magnathas grinned as he watched Ray train.

"Thanks...I train...all the time!" Ray grunted.

"Mitsuno, how long are we from Trojoon island?" Nori asked.

"About an hour." Mitsuno replied.

"What? An hour? That's way too long!" Ray whined.

"Will you shut up and act your age?" Jaw shouted.

"Make me!" Ray stuck his tongue out.

"Oh I'll make you alright!" Jaw dove at Ray and they began to brawl.

"They're fighting again?" Noi groaned.

"Yeah." Magnathas sighed as he backed away from the brawl.

"Aren't you going to try to stop them?" Nori asked.

"I'm not getting close to that." Magnathas laughed.

"Agh! You bastard!" Ray grunted as he kicked Jaw in the face.

"You really got a death wish!" Jaw punched Ray in the face.

"Haaaaaaaa!" Ray bit Jaws arm.

"Owwwwwwww! Stop biting me!" Jaw shouted.

"Hey! Shut up you two! I'm trying to make us lunch and I can't concentrate with the loud ruckus that you're making!" Shiro shouted.

"You shut up!" Ray and Jaw shouted in unison as they continued fighting.

"I told you to shut up you bastards!" Shiro shouted as he joined the brawl.

"Guys! You can't keep fighting like this!" Nori stated as Magnathas pulled her back from the brawl.

"They can't hear you." Magnathas sighed.

"I know." Nori cried.

"Relax, I guess you guys can say that this is some kind of training method." Mitsuno smiled.

"Shut up! You guys are interrupting my singing! I can't sing with you guys fighting like this!" Jynx shouted.

"He started it!" Ray, Jaw, and Shiro shouted in unison as they continued fighting.

"Well I'm going to end it!" Jynx shouted as she summoned her hammer.

"This doesn't look good." Magnathas exclaimed.

"Get over here!" Jynx shouted as she chased after Ray, Jaw, and Shiro.

"Whoa! Watch where you're swinging that thing Jynx!" Ray shouted.

"She's going to destroy us along with the ship!" Jaw shouted.

"Jynx looks so cute when she's angry!" Shiro smiled.

"Hold still damn it!" Jynx shouted.

"Never!" Ray, Jaw, and Shiro shouted in unison.

"I don't think I can get use to this." Magnathas sighed.

"I'm sure you will." Mitsuno grinned.

"Get back here!" Jynx ordered.

"Noooooo!" Ray, Jaw, and Shiro cried.

* * *

**Troojon Island!**

"Now will you three behave yourselves!" Jynx asked with her hammer still in her hand.

"Yes...we're...so...sorry." Ray, Jaw, and Shiro apologized as they rubbed the huge bumps on their heads.

"Jynx...I think you went a little too far." Nori exclaimed.

"Of course I didn't! If you don't show these guys some discipline then they'll run around doing whatever the hell they want." Jynx smiled.

"But Jaw started it." Ray whined.

"What was that?" Jynx glared at Ray.

"Nothing!" Ray trembled.

"Whatever." Jynx sighed.

"This island seems pretty normal to me." Nori looked around.

"We're only at the docks, I'm sure the island will seem weird in some kind of way." Jynx exclaimed.

"Kureha did say that this island is funny." Magnathas stated.

"I wonder how." Jaw sighed.

"You won't get a chance to because you're staying here on the ship." Shiro laughed.

"So are you." Jynx said.

"What? But why?" Shiro whined.

"You already restocked at Drum Island! Jaw's always staying at the ship by himself, so you're going to stay here and keep him company." Jynx ordered.

"That's a stupid reason!" Shiro shouted.

"You really want me to beat you down again?" Jynx smiled as she put her hammer over her shoulder.

"No thanks! I'm okay!" Shiro hid behind the mast.

"Good, now everyone else can go in to town." Jynx smiled as she jumped off the ship.

"Boy do I feel bad for you." Ray laughed as he picked up Nori and he jumped off the ship.

"I'm sure that you'll come with us on the next island." Magnathas exclaimed as he jumped off the ship.

"Good luck Shiro." Mitsuno smiled as she jumped off the ship.

"Those bastards left me here with you?" Shiro groaned.

"Oh shut up." Jaw sighed.

* * *

"So what shall we do today, Captain?" Jynx smiled.

"I have no idea...how about we get a bite to eat." Ray suggested.

"Okay." Magnathas opens the door to the restaurant and everyone in the restaurant turns around and looks at the crew.

"Why is everyone staring at us?" Nori asked as she hid behind Ray.

"Maybe it's because they've heard of us and they like us." Ray smiled.

"No...I know that look." Mitsuno stated.

"Now that I look around the restaurant, where are the women?" Ray asked.

"I noticed that too...where are the women?" Jynx asked.

"There are women right there!" The men in the restaurants eyes turned in to hearts.

"I hate the look in their eyes." Jynx backed away.

"Those are looks of lust." Ray grunted.

"Get the women!" The men chased after the crew.

"Run!" Ray picked up Nori and the crew.

"Don't let them women get away!" The men shouted.

"What the hell is up with the men on this island!" Jynx shouted.

"I don't know...but I'm not going to let any of those guys get to you!" Ray shouted.

"We could just cut them up and get it over with." Magnathas began to unsheathe his sword.

"No! Lets just focus on escaping them first!" Ray shouted.

"Fine." Magnathas pouted as he sheathed his sword.

"Stop hogging all the women you asshole!" A man dove after Nori.

"Go away!" Nori shouted.

"Back off!" Ray kicks the man in the face.

"Agh!" The man crashed through the house.

**CRASH!**

"Damn bastard!" Ray grunted as the crew began running again.

"Give us your women!" The men shouted.

"Damn these guys are persistent!" Magnathas grunted as they quickly turned a corner.

"Ah! A sexy woman's ass!" A man smiled as he grabbed Jynx's ass.

"Pervert!" Jynx elbowed the man in the face.

"Oof!"

"Damn it! They're catching up Captain!" Jynx shouted.

"Your boobs feel great!" A man smiled as he grabbed Jynx's breasts.

"Let me go!" Jynx kicked that man in the balls.

"Aghhhhhhhhhh!" The man fell to the ground.

"Magnathas, keep the men away from Jynx and Mitsuno!" Ray ordered.

"Can I cut them up?" Magnathas unsheathed his sword.

"Just don't kill them." Ray sighed.

"Okay." Magnathas grinned as he sliced a couple men.

"Aghhhhhhh!" The men shouted.

"They're not going to give up anytime soon." Mitsuno sighed.

"And neither are we!" Ray stated as they continued to run away.

"Dead end!" Nori shouted.

"Well shit!" Ray grunted.

"You have to share your women now!" The men drooled as they crept closer to the crew.

"Ray!" Nori cried.

"Any better ideas Captain?" Magnathas asked.

"I guess we'll just have to kill them." Ray sighed.

"Good! I don't mind killing these perverts!" Jynx smiled as she summoned her scythe.

"HEY!" All the men turned around. "There are some really hot girls down at town square! Hurry up before you miss them!" The man shouted.

"YEAH!" The men cheered as they ran to town square.

"Phew!" The crew sighed in relief.

"I suggest that you guys come with me before they figure out that I was lying." The man smiled. The man was 6'7ft, he wore a red t-shirt, black shoes, and red shoes. He had a black ponytail and black eyes. "Hi! I'm Jason...and you are?" Jason asked.

"I'm "Muay Thai" Ray, Captain of the Berserker Pirates." Ray smiled.

"I'm Magnathas." Magnathas sighed.

"I'm Mitsuno." Mitsuno bowed.

"I'm Jynx." Jynx smiled.

"And I'm Nori." Nori trembled, refusing to leave Rays back.

"Nice to meet you guys...but I don't think it's safe to stay out here any longer. Lets go to my place." Jason said.

"Right." The crew nodded as they followed Jason.

* * *

"So...what brings you pirates to Trojoon Island?" Jason asked as he began to make tea.

"Well, we just came from Drum Island. We want to get to Cuatro Island but we had to come here first." Ray replied.

"So I guess you haven't heard of what's going on here, have you?" Jason laughed.

"Nope...if we did, we wouldn't have come here." Nori stated.

"So care to explain to us what's going on here?" Magnathas asked.

"The Irresistible Man." Jason frowned.

"The Irresistible Man?" Ray asked.

"It happened only a few months ago, this guy came to our island out of nowhere. Then suddenly, the women of the island began to swarm all over him. The women left their men and they left with him. No women can resist him, once he hears that a woman is on this island, he comes down here to steal them away." Jason frowned.

"Why?" Jynx asked.

"I don't know...but all the women of the island are with him in his mansion at the top of the hill." Jason grinded his teeth.

"Did he steal your woman too?" Ray asked.

"Yes...he stole her right in front of me...I tried to kick his ass but she got right in front of me and she broke my heart. I...I was going to propose to her that day." Jason cried.

"Holy crap." Ray thought.

"Why don't the men just band together to get their women back?" Mitsuno asked.

"We've tried that...but the women just broke the men's hearts as well. The men gave up on their women and they try to have sex with the next women they see before the irresistible man gets to them." Jason grunted.

"I guess we gotta go and see this irresistible guy." Ray shot up out of his seat.

"What are you going to do once you get there?" Jason asked.

"We're going to go and kick this guys ass and force him to give the men their women back!" Ray smiled.

"You'd really do that...for us?" Jason smiled.

"Of course...lets go guys." Ray ordered.

"Right." The crew nodded.

"Wait a minute...the women are going to go with you?" Jason asked.

"Of course we are, Captain's nothing without us next to him to cheer him on." Jynx smiled.

"It wouldn't be a good idea...I don't know what kind of sick power he has...but your women are going to leave you." Jason stated.

"The guy can't be that good looking, I'm sure that Ray looks much better than that guy." Mitsuno smiled which made Ray blush.

"Stop it Mitsuno, you're making me blush!" Ray smiled as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Good luck you guys...oh...and take this with you." Jason handed Ray a photo.

"Who's this?" Ray looked at the picture. The woman wore a white tank top, blue jeans, and black boots. She had red hair kept in a ponytail and she has green eyes.

"That's my girlfriend...Sarah...please...you have to find here and bring her back to me." Jason pleaded.

"Don't you worry about a thing, we'll bring her back before you know it." Ray smiled.

"Captain...we've got ourselves a problem." Magnathas stated as he looked out the window.

"What is it?" Rays jaw drops to the ground as he looks outside.

"What's wrong Ray?" Nori asked.

"We're surrounded by the men of the island." Ray sighed.

"What!" Nori cried.

"Those perverts again! Bring it on!" Jynx smiled.

"Here we go!" Ray opened the door.

"Give us your women!" The men shouted.

"I'd rather die!" Ray shouted as he got in his Muay Thai stance.

"Then you leave us no choice!" The men grinned.

"Hold it! Hold it! Hold it!" A voice echoed through the island.

"Oh great...it's him." A man sighed as the men began to leave.

"Where's everybody going?" Ray whined.

"Why are you disappointed?" Magnathas asked.

"Because I felt like kicking their ass." Ray sulked as he kicked a rock. "Eh?" Ray looked at the rock.

"What's wrong?" Mitsuno asked.

"That rock looks like a heart." Ray smiled.

"Well, well, well...look what we have here. Three beautiful ladies right in front of me." The man smiled. The man is 6'10ft, he has tanned skin, black hair, a white t-shirt, black pants, and black shoes.

"Who the hell are you?" Ray glared at the man.

"Well isn't it obvious...I'm the Irresistible Man...Shawn." Shawn smiled which made Mitsuno, Nori, and Jynx blush.

"W-what the hell?" Jynx thought as her heart began to beat faster.

"What's...going on here...why can't...I stop my heart...from beating faster?" Nori thought as her heart began to beat faster.

"Damn it...he's...so...damn!" Mitsuno thought as her heart began to beat faster.

"And so it begins." Jason sighed.

"What begins?" Ray asked.

"He's stealing your women right in front of you." Jason frowned.

"Hey, Mitsuno, Nori, Jynx, are you guys okay?" Ray asked.

"Shut up." The women replied.

"What?" Ray asked with a shocked expression on his face.

"Did I just tell Ray to shut up?" Nori thought.

"What the hell is going on here?" Mitsuno thought.

"Why did I tell Captain to shut up?" Jynx thought.

"So, would you sexy ladies like to join me up in my mansion." Shawn winked at the women, making their faces become redder.

"Since when did the girls become so lovestruck?" Magnathas thought.

"Well?" Shawn winked again.

"He's...so...hot!" Mitsuno's eyes were replaced with hearts. "What am I saying?" Mitsuno thought.

"Holy...shit." Rays eye widened.

"He's super hot!" Jynx's eyes were replaced with hearts. "No he isn't! Captain looks better then this guy!" Jynx thought.

"Totally!" Nori's eyes were replaced with hearts. "What am I saying? He doesn't look that good." Nori thought.

"I'll take that as a yes." Shawn smiled.

"It's useless now...he's got them." Jason grinded his teeth.

"Shall we go ladies?" Shawn asked.

"Sure!" Jynx and Nori snuggled under Shawn's arms.

"What about you sexy lady?" Shawn turned to Mitsuno.

"I...have...to...warn...Ray!" Mitsuno thought as she began to tremble. "Sure!" Mitsuno followed Shawn.

"Hey buddy! Where do you think you're going with my women?" Ray asked.

"Stay back!" Jynx shouted as she tried to slash Ray with her scythe.

"What the hell Jynx?" Ray shouted.

"This is getting interesting." Magnathas smiled.

"What do you think you're trying to do to Shawn!" Jynx shouted. "What am I doing? I don't want to kill Captain!" Jynx thought.

"What..you're really going with this guy?" Ray shouted.

"Of course I am! He's really handsome and sexy!" Nori smiled. "Why am I saying this!" Nori thought.

"I'm leaving the crew and I'm staying with him!" Jynx laughed. "What! I don't want to leave the crew!" Jynx thought.

"We're leaving too." Mitsuno and Nori smiled in unison.

"What are you guys talking about? You can't just leave the crew without the Captains permission." Ray frowned.

"Captain, ha! I never thought of you as a Captain!" Jynx laughed.

"What?" Rays eyes widened.

"You always put us in constant danger, you can't even protect yourself without us." Nori laughed. "Why am I saying this! I don't want to hurt Rays feelings!" Nori thought.

"I think that's enough ladies, lets leave the losers." Shawn laughed.

"Sure." The women walked away with Shawn.

"Wait...don't leave." Ray muttered.

"I think we should let them go for now Captain." Magnathas exclaimed.

"I'm so sorry Ray. That's basically what happened to the men on this island." Jason sighed.

"..." Ray remained completely silent as he looked at the heart rock split in half. "God I hope that was a coincidence." Ray thought as a tear ran down his face.

* * *

"I'm glad that you sexy ladies decided to come along with me." Shawn grinned as he placed his hands on Jynx's and Nori's butt.

"You bastard! Where do you think you're touching!" Jynx thought.

"Keep your hands away from me!" Nori thought.

"Damn it! I can't believe this is happening! We're not strong enough to stop this!" Mitsuno thought.

"Relax you three, soon...you'll be all mine just like the others." Shawn laughed.

"Help us Ray!" The women thought in unison as they entered the mansion with Shawn.

* * *

"They left the crew!" Shiro shouted.

"Pretty much." Magnathas sighed as he looked over at Ray who's face was concealed in the shadows.

"And he just sat there and let it happen?" Shiro grunted.

"They said some really powerful words to him, I think we should just wait for him to get himself back together." Magnathas exclaimed.

"This could be a problem, why would the women leave with a guy like that? They love this crew!" Jaw said.

"I don't know...but I saw the look in their eyes...they didn't want to go with him." Magnathas sighed.

"Then what are we waiting for? Lets go and save them now!" Shiro shouted.

"I said we should wait for Captain." Magnathas stated.

"We don't have time to wait for him! Who knows what that guy is doing to the girls!" Shiro grunted.

"Shiro's right...lets go." Ray stood up but his face was still concealed in the shadows.

"Are you sure that you're prepared to take this guy on?" Shiro asked.

"Yes." Ray nodded.

"I mean emotionally prepared." Shiro stated.

"I'm prepared." Ray grinned as his eyes turned red.

* * *

**I Think Shawn Pissed Ray Off To The Extent! I Wonder What's Going To Happen Next!**

**Next Time On New One Piece-The Men Rebellion And Shiro's Sacrifice!**

**Shawn-I'll Explain To You Why You're So Attracted To Me!**

**Nori-How Long Will We Stay Like This?**

**Mitsuno-Just As I Thought!**

**Jynx-I Wouldn't Be Surprised If Captain Didn't Come For Us!**

**Jaw-We're Going To Need Lots Of Help!**

**Magnathas-We Gotta Hurry Captain!**

**Ray-YOU BASTARD!**

**Shiro-I'm Afraid I'm The Only One That Can Handle The Dangers Of This Room! Now Go!**

**

* * *

**

**Berserker Pirates!**

**Captain-"Muay Thai" Ray 117,000,000 Beli**

**First Mate-"Fishman" Jaw 50,000,000 Beli**

**Navigator-Mitsuno M. Akira 92,000,000 Beli**

**Doctor-"Sky Doctor" Nori 13,000,000 Beli**

**Musician-"Wicked Witch" Jynx Silvers 94,000,000 Beli**

**Cook-Shiro 33,000,000 Beli**

**Swordsman-"Sword Saint" Magnathas Minethil 150,000,000 Beli**

**Pet-Chibara 0 Beli**

**Shipwright-Taken by Dthehalfdragon**

**Sniper-Taken by Amyismynamey**

**Other Members-? (Up To You)  
**

* * *

**Review And Enjoy!**


	37. The Men Rebellion And Shiro's Sacrifice!

**The Men Rebellion And Shiro's Sacrifice!**

* * *

"Welcome to my lovely mansion, sexy ladies." Shawn smiled while leading Mitsuno, Nori, and Jynx into the mansion.

"Welcome home master." Women dressed in maid outfits said then bowed in unison.

"Hello ladies." Shawn smiled.

_"Great, he's found more." A Woman sighed._

_"Damn it! What's taking our men so long to save us." Another woman sighed._

_"Why can't we get away from this guy?" Nori asked._

"I'm pretty sure that you're wondering why you can't resist but follow me around. I'll explain to you why you're so attracted to me." Shawn laughed as he walked into an enormous room then sat down on a throne while two other women fanned him and while feeding him grapes.

_"Oh great, now he's going to start bragging." Jynx sighed._

"I'm sure that you ladies have already heard of Devil Fruits by now. Well ladies, I ate the Charm Charm Fruit! Anyone of the opposite sex can't help but fall for me! You'll do anything that I tell you to do!" Shawn laughed.

_"Just as I thought." Mitsuno sighed._

"I'm sure that all of you want to leave and go back to your men. But I'm afraid that all of you have broken their hearts and they'll never forgive you for what you've done." Shawn sneered.

_"Ray won't quit until he rescues us!" Nori frowned._

_"I wouldn't be surprised if Captain didn't come for us." Jynx sighed._

_"Cocky bastard, I'm sure he'll get one hell of a surprise once Ray and the others get here." Mitsuno chuckled._

"I'm sure that all of you are telling me that your men will be here soon to rescue you, but I'll just tell you to kill them and you'll do it because you can't help but do as I say." Shawn smiled.

_"No!" Everyone women shouted._

"I'll prove to you that you can't resist me! You over there! Come over here!" Shawn pointed to Mitsuno then beckoned her with his hand.

"Okay!" Mitsuno smiled as she ran over to Shawn. _"No! I don't want to!" _

"I have to admit that you're strong...you tried your best to stop yourself, but I'm afraid you can't resist me." Shawn smiled as he grasped Mitsuno's butt.

_"MITSUNO!" Jynx and Nori shouted._

_"Bastard!" Mitsuno growled._

"I could rape you right here and right now if I felt like it, but I'm a gentlemen. I'll do you later." Shawn smiled as he began fondling her chest.

_"I'm going to kill you." Mitsuno growled._

"And your two friends will be mine also, now why don't you three go and put on something more sexy for me?" Shawn winked at Mitsuno.

"Sure Shawn!" Mitsuno smiled. "_Hurry up Ray..."_

_"How long will we stay like this?" Nori asked._

_"I can't wait to kill this guy." Jynx sighed._

* * *

"So how do you plan on doing this?" Jason asked.

"I say we just charge at the mansion." Shiro suggested.

"It may not be that easy, there are women in that mansion right?" Jaw asked.

"Yes." Magnathas replied.

"Is that a problem?" Jason asked.

"Our Captain here doesn't fight women?" Shiro sighed.

"Chivalry huh? Well unfortunately that's no really going to help us out here..." Jason sighed while scratching his head.

"But most of us do though, so it won't be such a problem if we ever do decide to just charge into the mansion." Jaw said.

"But we're not going to fight our women are we? I know that we're pirates but..." Magnathas sighed.

"I don't really want to hurt them either...so how should we get our women back without hurting them?" Shiro asked.

"I don't know...they'll do anything Shawn tells him to do. He'll probably order them to kill us or something like that." Jason replied.

"And then Captain will order us not to fight them...so then we'll have to leave the mansion." Shiro sighed.

"We're going to need lots of help here unfortunately." Jaw crossed his arms.

"The best thing to do is to get the men to band together and help us get the women back." Magnathas stated.

"The men's hearts have been broken by their women, they won't help us." Jason stated.

"Oh they'll help us." Ray stood up to his feet with his hands clinched into fists.

"And how do you know that they'll help us out?" Jaw asked.

"I have my ways Jaw, you should know that by now." Ray grinned as he headed out the door.

"Should we go with him?" Jason asked.

"Yeah, I'm curious on what he plans to do to get the men to help us." Magnathas nodded while he and everyone else followed after Ray.

* * *

**Mansion**

* * *

"I have to admit, you look really sexy in that outfit." Shawn smiled as he looked at Mitsuno.

"Thank you Shawn." Mitsuno smiled. Mitsuno, Jynx, and Nori are now wearing belly dancer attires. Mitsuno's was blue, Jynx's was purple, and Nori's was green.

_"I can't believe we're wearing this." Jynx sighed._

_"I don't want to wear this!" Nori cried._

_"I'm really going to kill him." Mitsuno growled._

"Now why don't you three dance for me?" Shawn smiled.

"Sure!" Mitsuno, Nori, and Jynx smiled before they began dancing as Shawn commanded.

_"Why can't I stop dancing for this guy?" Jynx sighed._

_"I didn't know that I knew how to dance like this." Nori sweatdropped._

_"I'm going to kill this guy slowly." Mitsuno growled._

"You know...you three should be grateful...because I'm going to make you three my sex slaves." Shawn smiled.

_"WHAT?" Mitsuno's, Nori's, and Jynx's eyes widened._

"You three are the most beautiful out of all the women I've slept with. I can't wait to see how you'll pleasure me." Shawn smiled as he grasped Jynx's butt.

_"Get your hands off me!" Jynx growled._

"I can't wait." Shawn whispered into Jynx's ear.

* * *

**Bar**

* * *

"You want us to do what?" A man shouted while slamming his sake bottle onto the bar table.

"We want you to band together with the other men and help us save the women of this island." Jason repeated.

"Why would we want to do that?" Another man slurred while barely holding on to his sake.

"They broke our hearts and they left with that guy." Another man sighed.

"We're not going to get our hearts broken anymore!" Another man shouted.

"Tch, my woman was nothing more than a whore anyway. I'm glad that she's gone." Another man muttered.

"But what if Shawn's hypnotizing them or something with some kind of power? Maybe he's forcing them to go with him, have you ever thought of that?" Jason shouted.

"Your women are all probably missing you, they're probably thinking about you every second! They want you to act like men so that you can rescue them!" Shiro shouted.

"Now how about you grow a pair and actually do something about this Shawn guy?" Jaw growled.

"Tch, grow a pair huh? How about you guys just shut the hell up and leave us alone! You have no idea what we've been through!" The men shouted while throwing their sake battles at Jason and The Berserker Pirates.

"W-wait! H-hold on a second! All they want to do is help you!" Jason stood in front of the Berserker and took all the hits from the bottles.

"These guys will never listen, they're not real men." Magnathas growled while unsheathing his sword.

"Relax Magnathas." Ray stepped forward while a grin slowly plastered onto his face.

"You've had that grin on your face for awhile, are you okay?" Jaw asked.

"I'm fine...I guess you can say that I've gone...Berserk." Ray scanned around the room and stared at every single man there.

"You think just because your eyes glow red you think that will make us get our women back?" The men laughed.

"I want you guys to listen to me very closely. My women have been stolen by this guy, and I'll do anything to get them back. We need your help to get our women back, if you want to get your women back and to kick this Shawn guys ass. I suggest that you help us charge into that mansion!" Ray said.

"Ha, like we'd ever listen to a runt like you!" A man snorted at Ray.

"If you won't listen to me then I'll just have to simply make you listen!" Ray appeared in front of the man.

"W-what the? You damn runt, you can't scare me!" The man threw a punch at Ray.

"Heh...you think I'm trying to scare you?" Ray laughed as he caught the man's fist with ease.

"W-what the?" The man's eyes widened.

"I'm just simply trying to knock some sense into you so called 'men'." Ray laughed as he tossed the man through a wall.

"Damn." Magnathas sweatdropped.

"That was a big mistake you just made kid." The men growled while standing to their feet glaring at Ray.

"Oh I see, you all get upset when I hurt one of you. But when some random guy comes by and steals your women...you just sit back and let him without a care in the world. How pathetic, you all don't even deserve to have your women back!" Ray shouted.

"Why you little bastard! You think we don't care about our women? You think we haven't even attempted to get them back? We did everything we could to get them back!" A man shouted.

"We raided the mansion and demanded that we have our women back from that Shawn bastard!" Another man sighed.

"That cocky bastard allowed us to see our women but then they attacked us with swords, knives, guns, and whatever else they could fine while shouting and yelling that they hate us and love Shawn now." Another man clenched his hands into fists.

"A few of us have been killed by either our women or by that Shawn guy!" Another man frowned while tears streamed down his face alongside other men.

"Look, I kinda know how you all feel since the women in my crew have been taken away from me. But they need us...every women in that mansion deep down is crying for help! And I'm sure that they're all waiting for you to save them." Ray said.

"Look kid, we admire your determination to help us out-"

"No, I don't want to help you guys out. Hell, it's the last thing that I ever want to do...but I must admit that I won't be able to kick that Shawn guys' ass without all of you keeping the women distracted." Ray interrupted one of the men.

"Well even if we did raid the mansion, what do you plan on doing once the women begin attacking us again?" A man asked.

"Simple, I'll let you so called "men" handle it. Hell, I'll even order my crew mates to assist you. But I must warn you though, I'm sure that some or even all of you will be injured by your women. So I'll ask you a few questions? Are you brave enough to charge into that mansion? Are you prepared anything and everything that might happen? Are you men?" Ray asked.

"YEAH!" The men cheered.

"Wow, he actually got them pumped up. I think your Captain should be a public speaker." Jason laughed.

"We don't think so." Jaw, Magnathas, and Shiro sweatdropped.

"And now that we're all on the same page! Lets charge to that mansion, get the women back, and then kick that Shawn guys' ass!" Ray cheered before charging towards the mansion with all the men running right behind him.

"Damn they're fast." Shiro's jaw dropped to the floor.

"Quit standing there and lets go." Jaw chased after the angry mob.

"Right!" Shiro then he and Magnathas followed after the angry mob.

* * *

**Mansion**

* * *

"Shawn! The men of the island are coming to the mansion!" A woman walked into the room then bowed to Shawn. _"Yes, finally! It's about time that they came for us!" _

"What? Again? Oh come on, haven't those fools had enough by now?" Shawn sighed.

_"Yes!" The women cheered._

"Oh well, I guess some of you ladies will have no other choice but to kill some of your own men again. Too bad, so sad...well, for them anyway. Now go, alert the other women and tell them to prepare for battle." Shawn ordered.

"Yes sir." The woman bowed again before leaving the room.

"Oh no you don't, you son of a bitch!" Jason shouted he crashed through the window to enter the room.

"W-what the? You know there was a door right?" Shawn sweatdropped.

"Where's Sarah!" Jason shouted.

"Who the hell are you?" Shawn sighed.

"I'm the man that's going to kick your ass!" Jason replied.

"How did you get in here without any of my women noticing?" Shawn asked.

"The rebellion was just a diversion so that I could get in here and kick your ass!" Jason smiled.

"How about if you leave now, I'll let you live." Shawn laughed.

"How about you just leave this island and never come back?" Jason smiled.

"Well then...I guess I have no other choice but to kill you since I don't plan on leaving this island anytime soon yet." Shawn sighed while getting up from his throne.

_"Don't you worry Ray, I'll get the women back before you know it." Jason thought as he charged at Shawn._

* * *

**Outside The Mansion**

* * *

"Where did that Jason guy go?" Magnathas asked.

"He went on ahead, right now we have to focus on getting in to the mansion!" Ray said while seeing the mansion in the distance.

"Here come the women." Jaw sighed as the women of the island came out of the mansion holding weapons.

"Weapons huh?" Magnathas unsheathed his sword.

"Calm down Magnathas, allow the men to handle the women." Ray ordered.

"Fine." Magnathas pouted as he sheathed his sword.

"It's the women!" The men skidded to a stop.

"Alright men, what do you plan on doing now huh?" Ray asked as he also skidded to a stop.

"Shawn gave us the order to kill any man other than him that dares even come near this mansion without his permission!" A woman shouted.

"If you men value your lives I suggest that you all leave this area immediately." Another woman ordered.

"No! We're not leaving, not without all of you!" A man shouted.

"We gave you all far warning! Women, aim!" A woman ordered then most of the women aimed their rifles.

"O-Oh shit! They're going to start shooting again!" Some of the men stepped back.

"Fire!" A woman ordered then on command, the women fired their rifles towards the men.

"W-we're going to be killed!" The men closed their eyes and braced for impact as the bullets came closer and closer to them.

"Magnathas." Ray sighed.

"I got it." Magnathas quickly unsheathed his swords then he rapidly sliced the bullets in half.

"Jaw." Ray ordered.

"Got it, Arabesque Brick Fist!" Jaw punched the air, using the water vapor in the air to release a shockwave that sent the women flying.

"I must admit that you men are honestly pathetic, but I will applaud you for actually growing a pair and heading up here again." Ray said as he walked past the pile of unconscious women then headed straight into the mansion.

"Lets hurry up and chase after Captain before he does something stupid again." Shiro and Magnathas chased after their Captain.

"I guess I'll just stay here then..." Jaw sweatdropped.

* * *

**Inside The Mansion**

* * *

"NORI! MITSUNO! JYNX!" Ray and Shiro shouted in unison while running mindlessly around the mansion with Magnathas right behind them covering his ears.

"I think they're in this room!" Magnathas unsheathed his swords then sliced down the door.

"Are you sure they're in this room Magnathas? Because we don't have time to be...holy shit!" Ray and Shiro's jaws dropped to the floor as they saw a countless number of women in belly dancer outfits.

"Are you guys going to be okay?" Magnathas sweatdropped

"Uh...yeah...we think!" Ray and Shiro wiped off the blood coming from their noses.

"The men have infiltrated the mansion!" A woman shouted.

"Then we'll just have to kill them!" All the women in the room pulled out daggers while glaring at Ray, Shiro, and Magnathas.

"Oh boy..." Magnathas scratched his head.

"You guys can go on ahead of me, I'll take care of these women." Shiro smiled while stepping forward.

"Hell no! You're coming with us!" Ray growled.

"Hey! Do you want those women coming after us while we're trying to save Mitsuno, Nori, and Jynx?" Shiro asked.

"Tch! No!" Ray sighed.

"And you don't fight women do you?" Shiro smiled.

"No." Ray sighed.

"Then I'm afraid I'm the only one that can handle the dangers of this room!" Shiro smiled.

"We must stop these men from getting to Shawn!" The women shouted as they charged at the Ray, Shiro, and Magnathas.

"I'm going to have to sacrifice my body for you guys to escape! Now go!" Shiro smiled as he charged into the horde of women.

"YOU BASTARD!" Ray shouted as Magnathas dragged him out of the room.

"We gotta hurry Captain!" Magnathas sweatdropped.

"Fine!" Ray rolled his eyes.

* * *

"Have you had enough?" Shawn smiled as he stood over Jason who was lying on the floor covered in blood.

"Ngh...Sarah." Jason muttered quietly before losing consciousness.

"You weren't even worth my time. I'm actually quite disappointed." Shawn sighed as he walked back to his throne. "What did you guys think of the fight?"

"It was great! You were wonderful Shawn!" Mitsuno, Nori, and Jynx smiled in unison.

_"This guy is really tough...Ray's going to have trouble taking him on." Mitsuno sighed.  
_

_"Ray! Hurry up!" Nori sighed.  
_

_"Captain!" Jynx sighed._

"Now that he's done with, I'm sure that this little rebellion will be over with soon. So how about you three entertain me some more...how about you three take off your tops?" Shawn laughed.

"Sure!" Mitsuno, Nori, and Jynx smiled as they began to take off their tops.

_"Hell no!" Jynx thought._

_"I don't want to do that!" Nori thought._

_"Shit!" Mitsuno thought._

"STOP!" Ray shouted as he kicked down the door.

"Ray!" The women turned around while still took off their tops.

"Whoa!" Ray turned around trying to hold back his massive nosebleed.

"Whoa! I didn't know it was my birthday." Magnathas smiled.

"Magnathas you bastard! Don't look at them!" Ray ordered.

"Fine!" Magnathas pouted as he turned his back to the women.

"Hey bastard! Tell them to put their tops back on so that I can kick your ass!" Ray ordered.

"Fine, I don't want you looking at my women anyway, put your tops back on." Shawn sighed.

"Sure!" Mitsuno, Nori, and Jynx smiled while putting their shirts back on.

_"Finally!" Jynx sighed in relief.  
_

_"Better." Nori sighed in relief.  
_

_"Be careful Ray." Mitsuno sighed._

"Okay, now I'm going to kick your ass!" Ray turned around the pointed at Shawn.

"Oh really now? This weakling said the exact same thing and look at him now." Shawn pointed to an unconscious Jason.

"Jason!" Ray's eyes widened.

"This guy must be strong to not even have a single scratch on him." Magnathas stated.

"Of course I'm strong, I need to be strong if I'm going to be the Pirate King!" Shawn laughed.

"Sorry, but I'm afraid that you're not going to be the Pirate King! I'm going to be the Pirate King!" Ray glared at Shawn.

"Hahahaha! Some one as weak as you doesn't even deserve to call himself a pirate!" Shawn laughed.

"Well I am! I'm a pirate!" Ray pointed to himself.

"I'm tired of hearing your mouth! Ladies, take care of this weakling." Shawn ordered.

"Right!" Jynx summoned her scythe. _"I don't want to fight Captain!"_

"Okay!" Nori pulled out her impact dial. _"I don't want to fight Ray!"_

"Sure!" Mitsuno pulled out her dagger. _"Shit!"_

"Captain, should I slice them up?" Magnathas asked.

"No...just stay back and let me handle this." Ray ordered as he stood a few feet away from the women.

"I can't wait to see what happens next." Shawn smiled.

"Mitsuno, Nori, Jynx...you don't really want to fight me do you?" Ray asked.

"Of course we do! Shawn wants us to kill you!" Mitsuno smiled. _"Of course I don't want to fight you!"_

"Shawn ordered us to kill you so we will!" Nori smiled. _"Hurry up and stop us Ray!"_

"You're going to die today!" Jynx smiled. _"Damn it! I'm trying to stop myself!"_

"It's okay, I can see it in your eyes that you don't want to fight me." Ray smiled.

"Attack!" Shawn ordered.

"Right!" The women charged at Ray.

"Captain, I suggest that you do something quick." Magnathas crossed his arms.

"Relax Magnathas! They won't hurt me!" Ray smiled not moving an inch.

"Impact!" Nori slammed the Impact Dial in Ray's face then she pushed the button on the back of the Dial, sending Ray flying through a wall once the Dial released a shockwave.

"Aghhhhhhhhhhhhhh! I was wrong! I was horribly wrong!" Ray rolled around the ground, roaring on pain.

_"Sorry Ray!" Nori cried._

"Are you sure that you can handle this Captain?" Magnathas sweatdropped.

"Yup...I'm fine...because I know that it's not really them attacking me." Ray grunted as he struggled to his feet.

"Of course it's them attacking you! And they'll keep on attacking you because they're under the influence of my Charm Charm Fruit!" Shawn laughed.

"Devil Fruit...I knew it!" Ray smiled.

"This fruit makes me irresistible to the opposite sex!" Shawn laughed.

"That's...awesome! I wish I ate that fruit!" Ray smiled.

"I know!" Shawn laughed.

"Oh...uh...it's not like I'd use the way you are though!" Ray nervously laughed while his eyes shifted from side to side.

_"Then why would you eat it?" Everyone in the room sweatdropped._

"Did I tell you to stop attacking him? Keep going!" Shawn ordered.

"Right!" The women charged at Ray again.

"Guys! You gotta stop this!" Ray ducked under Jynx's scythe.

"Hold still!" Mitsuno swung her dagger around rapidly.

"Whoa, Mitsuno! Come on, snap out of it!" Ray barely dodged Mitsuno's dagger.

"Impact!" Nori extended her arm towards Ray.

"Not again!" Ray jumped over Nori.

"Got ya!" Jynx spun her scythe over her head then she swung it downward towards Ray.

"Agh!" Ray winced once the Jynx grazed his cheek.

_"Sorry Ray!" Jynx apologized._

"Whoa Jynx! You're getting faster, good job!" Ray smiled.

_"Don't complement me when I'm trying to kill you!" Jynx sweatdropped._

"Why aren't you fighting them? They're trying to kill you." Shawn raised an eyebrow.

"I'm taking this as a training method, I'm not going to hurt any of them." Ray smiled.

"Whatever." Shawn shrugged.

"Feline Frenzy!" Mitsuno transformed into her Lynx Hybrid form then she used her claws to leave a huge gash across Ray's chest.

"Aghhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Ray roared in pain as blood sprayed out from the gash.

_"Ray!" Mitsuno shouted._

"You're attacks are...getting stronger...Mitsuno, good job!" Ray panted heavily as blood dripped from his chest to the floor while he gave Mitsuno a thumbs up.

_"Ray, you truly are a friend." Mitsuno sighed._

"And Nori, I can't wait to see how fast you can heal my wounds once this is over." Ray smiled.

_"Idiot." Nori laughed._

"Once this is over you'll be dead!" Shawn laughed.

"You don't know that...because once this is over, I'll be one step closer to becoming the Pirate King!" Ray smiled.

"Women! Tell this loser that his dream will never come true, that he will never become the Pirate King and that I'll be the Pirate King!" Shawn laughed which caused the women's eyes to widened.

_"If we say that...it'll...Ray will never be able to forgive us! No!" The women bit their lower lips._

"Huh?" Ray stared at the women.

"What the hell is going on here! Tell him he'll never become the Pirate King and that I'll become the Pirate King or else I'll kill all three of you!" Shawn shouted.

_"I'll never say it...even if it cost me my life!" The women said as blood ran down their lips and their bodies trembled.  
_

"You see that Shawn? They rather die than say that!" Ray laughed.

"Damn bitches! I'll kill you then!" Shawn frowned as he pulled out his gun.

"Oh no you won't!" Ray appeared in front of Shawn.

_"S-so fast!" Shawn's eyes widened then he was sent flying through a wall once Ray's fist made contact with his face._

"I won't let you lay another hand on them!" Ray shouted as he turned around and he noticed the women were unconscious. "What the hell?"

"I tried to tell you earlier that I could've knocked them out with my Haki." Magnathas sighed.

"Oh...I knew that." Ray nervously laughed.

"No you didn't." Magnathas said.

"Whatever! I'll let you get the women out of here! I'll take care of this bastard!" Ray's eyes began to glow red.

"Ugh! I have to admit that was a pretty good punch. I hope you're a better fight then that guy!" Shawn laughed as he wiped the blood off of his face.

"Of course I will be! Now I'm going to kick your ass for pissing off everyone on this entire island!" Ray charged at Shawn.

* * *

**Alright! The Battle Between Ray And Shawn Is About To Begin!**

**Next Time On One Piece: Berserker Pirates-Berserk Fist!**

**Ray-I'm Never Going To Forgive You For What You've Done!**

**Shawn-You're Muay Thai Is No Match For Me!**

**Ray-You're Pretty Good!**

**Shawn-After I Kill You! I'll Do Your Women And Then I'll Kill Them Too!**

**Ray-YOU'RE NOT GOING ANYWHERE NEAR THEM!**

* * *

**Berserker Pirates!**

**Captain-"Muay Thai" Ray 117,000,000 Beli**

**First Mate-"Fishman" Jaw 50,000,000 Beli**

**Navigator-Mitsuno M. Akira 92,000,000 Beli**

**Doctor-"Sky Doctor" Nori 13,000,000 Beli**

**Musician-"Wicked Witch" Jynx Silvers 94,000,000 Beli**

**Cook-Shiro 33,000,000 Beli**

**Swordsman-"Sword Saint" Magnathas Minethil 150,000,000 Beli**

**Pet-Chibara 0 Beli**

**Shipwright-Taken by Dthehalfdragon **

**Sniper-Taken by Amyismynamey**

* * *

**Review And Enjoy!**


	38. Berserk Fist!

**Berserk Fist!**

* * *

"Haaaaaaa!" Ray shouted as charged towards Shawn with his fist cocked back.

"Tch, I don't see why you're trying to fight me. It's pointless you know." Shawn laughed.

"Shut up you cocky bastard!" Ray threw a strong right punch at Shawn.

"Too predictable." Shawn blocked Ray's punch with his foot.

"Bastard!" Ray spun around and performed a hook kick.

"Nice try!" Shawn ducked under Ray's leg then he drove his fist into Ray's ribs.

"Gah!" Ray dropped onto one knee while clutching his ribs in pain.

"Lets see how you handle this!" Shawn spun around then kicked Ray in the face.

"Ahhhhhh!" Ray crashed through a wall once Shawn's foot made contact with his face.

"Are you sure that you're a Pirate? Because I've faced much more stronger opponents than you." Shawn sighed.

"Shut up the hell up!" Ray crawled out from under the rubble he was buried under.

"Well then bring it on already! I'm getting bored of playing with you." Shawn smirked.

"Before that...why don't tell me why you're doing this?" Ray frowned.

"Why not? I really didn't have a bad past like most people did...I guess I never had a woman by my side like most people did. Yes, that's it! I just want the perfect woman to be on my side, and since I don't know which woman is the perfect woman, I'll just go island to island taking woman with me on my journey to become the Pirate King!" Shawn laughed.

"How do you plan on becoming the Pirate King by kidnapping women?" Ray sweatdropped.

"I really don't want to fight, but I do if I have to...but there are some pirates out there that will do anything to have sex with hot ladies like the ones you have." Shawn laughed.

"So you're basically a slavery kind of pirate." Ray frowned.

"I think more of myself as a business man pirate." Shawn smiled.

"I'm tired of hearing your voice! I'm going to kick your ass now!" Ray charged at Shawn in blind rage.

"You can say you're going to kick my ass all you want. But so far you haven't even laid once hand me." Shawn threw a strong left hook at Ray.

"Oh yeah? Well we'll just see about that!" Ray blocked Shawn's punch with his forearm, but unfortunately he didn't see Shawn's knee coming up to his stomach.

"Gahhh!" Ray crashed through another wall while clutching his stomach.

"Man, how the hell have you come this far with those weak ass skills of your?" Shawn sweatdropped.

"Ugh! S-shut up! I came this far by kicking peoples ass!" Ray panted while blood streamed down his face.

"Well then they must've been pretty weak! Where did you come from? East Blue? Because that's the weakest sea ever." Shawn laughed.

"Wrong...I came from West Blue!" Ray charged at Shawn.

"West Blue huh? Well then West Blue must've gotten severely weak then for someone like you to actually make it this far!" Shawn charged towards Ray.

"Sok Ti!" Ray tried to elbow Shawn in the face.

"That won't work weakling!" Shawn grabbed Ray's elbow.

"Or maybe it will! Pra Ram So God Tub!" Ray jumped up then kicked Shawn in his chest.

"Agh!" Shawn slid back a few feet while clutching his chest.

"Ha! There we go! I just landed a hit on you!" Ray smiled.

"Oh wow, you must feel so proud of yourself!" Shawn rolled his eyes.

"Oh shut up! Since I've already landed a hit on you, that means that there's definitely more to come!" Ray grinned.

"Hmph, well we'll just see!" Shawn appeared in front of Ray.

_"W-whoa! He's fast!" Ray's eyes widened._

"Hyaaa!" Shawn drove his fist into Ray's face.

"Ngh!" Ray grunted as his head flew back.

"Haaaaaaa!" Shawn spun around then chopped Ray on the back of his neck.

"Aghhhhhhh! Hey! That hurt you bastard!" Ray shouted while rubbing the back of his neck.

"It's suppose to hurt! It's a fight, I'm trying to kill you!" Shawn sweatdropped before he attempted to chop Ray again.

"Tae Kod!" Ray spun to dodge Shawn's chop, he then used the momentum of the spin to deliver a powerful hook kick to Shawn's face.

"Gahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Shawn crashed through a wall while spinning.

"Hahaha! That was for taking my women!" Ray laughed.

"Ugh! Oh trust me, I did more than just take them from you." Shawn smiled while blood streamed down his face.

"What else did you do?" Ray glared.

"Well of course I touched them!" Shawn laughed.

"YOU'RE DEAD!" Ray appeared in front of Shawn.

_"When did he-" Was all Shawn could think of before Ray kicked him through the wall again._

"I'm going to kill you." Ray stated.

_"Ugh! He seems to get stronger when I insult his women. Good!" Shawn thought as he struggled to his feet._

"Come on!" Ray beckoned with his hand.

"Right!" Shawn charged towards Ray.

"Sok Ti!" Ray spun around then tried to drive his elbow into Shawn's face.

"Hmph!" Shawn ducked under Ray's elbow.

_"Oh come on! He actually dodged that?" Ray tsked._

"Lets see how you like it, Sok Ti!" Shawn spun around then elbowed Ray in his stomach.

"Guahhh!" Ray's eyes widened as he struggled to not fall to his knees while he coughed up a moderate amount of blood.

"Haaaaaaaa!" Shawn raised his foot then sent Ray flying into the ceiling once his foot made contact with his chin.

"Grrrr...son of a bitch!" Ray crashed into the ceiling for a brief second then he immediately started falling back down towards the ground.

"Eat this!" Shawn kicked Ray through the wall before Ray could hit the ground. "What's wrong? Where's that fiery ambition that I saw in you earlier?"

"Ugh! You bastard...you stole my move earlier didn't you?" Ray panted heavily.

"Yes I did...it must suck getting hit with your own attack huh?" Shawn smirked.

"You son of a bitch, of course it does! You think I'm just going to sit around and let you hit me with my own moves?" Ray growled.

"So far that's been happening. Why don't you come over here and actually do something about it!" Shawn laughed.

"Oh I will!" Ray charged towards Shawn.

_"Heh, this'll be easier than I thought! His attacks are too direct and predictable! I'll easily be able to copy his moves once he performs them and I dodge with ease." Shawn smirked as Ray was getting closer and closer to him._

"Tah!" Ray threw a straight punch at Shawn, aiming for his face.

"Kao Loi!" Shawn easily dodged Ray's punch, he then wrapped his arms around Ray's neck and attempted to drive his knee into Ray's face.

"Dumbass!" Ray leaned back, easily dodging Shawn's knee.

"W-what the?" Shawn's eyes narrowed as he obviously didn't expect Ray to dodge his attack.

"What's wrong? That confident look in your eye quickly disappeared! Tae Pub Nai!" Ray roundhouse kicked Shawn in his knee joint.

"Aghhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Shawn instantly fell to the ground, clutching his knee in immense pain.

"Since I know Muay Thai better than you do, I know what moves counters move like that! So attempting to copy my fighting style is simply useless." Ray smiled.

_"Ugh! I should've seen that coming! He's a Marital Artist of course..." Shawn gritted his teeth._

"Now eat this!" Ray performed a handstand.

"What the hell are you going to do now?" After a few seconds of wondering, Shawn's eyes widened once he saw Ray's feet coming closer and closer to him. Knowing what would happen if he didn't move, he quickly rolled out of the way then his jaw dropped once Ray's attack created a large crater once his feet made contact with the ground. "Holy shit that was close!" Shawn sighed in relief.

"Tch, you're pretty lucky that you dodged that. I was intending to kill you with that move." Ray smirked.

_"Okay...this guy is really dangerous, I guess I shouldn't have underestimated him so easily. I need to think of a new strategy...and fast..." Shawn sighed while struggling to his feet._

"What's wrong? Where's that cocky attitude of yours?" Ray charged at Shawn with his fist cocked back.

"Apparently it left me and went straight into you." Shawn grinned.

"Sucks for you!" Ray threw a strong right hook towards Shawn.

"Hmm..." Shawn quickly ducked under Ray's punch.

"Damn your quick! Hold still and die already!" Ray muttered before raising his leg up.

"Got ya!" Shawn's eyes lit up as he drove his fist into Ray's balls.

"Aghhhhhhhhhhh! You...bastard...I...need those!" Ray muttered in a high pitched voice as his eyes widened, his jaw dropped, and then he crashed into the floor with his hands in between his legs.

"Oh shut up! It's not like you get any anyways!" Shawn laughed as he raised his leg up and then he brought it down aimed for Ray's head.

"Shut up! Prarama Noa Sorn!" Ray blocked the axe kick with his forearm and then he uppercutted Shawn in his balls.

"Ohhhhhhhhhhh! You...bastard...I...seriously...need those!" Shawn muttered in a high pitched voice as his eyes widened, his jaw dropped, and then he crashed into the floor with his hands in between his legs.

"Doesn't feel to good does it?" Ray laughed.

"Shut up! I'm not done yet!" Shawn struggled to his feet.

"Same here!" Ray struggled to his feet.

"Haaaaaaa!" Shawn cocked his fist back then he drove his fist into Ray's stomach.

"Ahhhhhhhhh! Bastard!" Ray endurance the immense pain coursing through his body so that he could roundhouse kick Shawn in his face.

"Aghhhhhhhhh!" Shawn flew back a few feet then he skidded across the ground while clutching his face.

"How are you planning on becoming the Pirate King again? I think you said something about using your women to have sex with your enemies? That's not going to work on must pirates!" Ray laughed.

"You shut the hell up!" Shawn slammed his hand on the ground to prevent himself from skidding across the ground any further.

"I don't know what you were thinking when you came up with this plan about becoming Pirate King. But there's noway in hell that you'll ever be able to become Pirate King with a half ass plan like that!" Ray shouted.

"We'll just see about that! You damn bastard!" Shawn pulled out a gun from his back pocket then he fired a quick round towards Ray.

"Ngh!" Ray winced then collapsed to the ground once the bullet pierced through his knee.

"Hahaha! Who are you to tell me that my plan is half-assed? I'll do what I want, when I want, and how I want! With my powers, I will become the Pirate King, then I'll annihilate every man in this world! Then I'll make every beautiful into my personal slave, thus making this entire world into my own personal Harem! And there's nothing that you'll be able to do to stop me! You're nothing! After I kill you! I'll do your women and then I'll kill them too!" Shawn laughed as walked up to Ray then placed his foot onto his head.

"Grrr..." Ray gritted his teeth.

"Heh, you know. I think I'll actually leave you here, bring your women back, do them in front of you, then kill them and you!" Shawn laughed while kicking Ray in the stomach.

"Ugh! Ngh! Agh! Oof!" Ray grunted after each kick that made contact with his stomach.

"Worthless." Shawn laughed as he turned around then began walking towards the door.

"YOU'RE NOT GOING ANYWHERE NEAR THEM!" Ray shouted.

"Heh, and what makes you say that huh? How do you plan on stopping me with a bullet wound through your knee? There's possible way you'll be able to keep on fighting me." Shawn turned around then gasped once he saw Ray's eyes and hair color turned red.

"How do I plan on stopping you? How do I plan on stopping you? I can't believe that you're actually dumb enough to ask such a stupid question like that!" Ray stood to his feet as a red aura surrounded him.

_"W-w-w-what's going on here? H-h-how is he still even able to stand? I-I shot him in his knee!" Shawn's body began to tremble._

"I'll stop you...by simply killing you!" Ray appeared in front of Shawn.

_"H-his speed has increased?" Shawn gasped._

"Haaaaaa!" Ray cocked his fist back then he drove it into Shawn's stomach.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Shawn's eyes widened as he coughed up a large amount of blood.

"Haaaaaaaaa!" Ray appeared behind Shawn then he drove his elbow into back of Shawn's neck.

"Gahhhhhhhhhh!" Shawn crashed into the ground, creating a large crater once Ray's elbow made contact with his neck.

"Come on! Fight back! I'm finally up and ready to fight seriously and you're just sitting there!" Ray laughed.

"Did! Did! Did your balls just drop in the last five seconds because your voice just got deeper!" Shawn cried.

"Come on! Get up so that we can continue this fight!" Ray laughed.

"Y-you're not human! You're a monster! A bloody monster!" Shawn aimed his gun at Ray then fired off another round.

"You honestly think that your puny little pistol will work against me?" Ray caught the bullet between his teeth then spat it out onto the ground.

"N-no! Th-this isn't happening! That's impossible! You shouldn't be able to do something like that!" Shawn cried.

"Come on, fight me." Ray ordered.

"D...d...d...DIE! JUST FUCKING DIE, YOU FUCKING MONSTER!" Shawn crazily laughed while firing a barrage bullets at Ray.

"You're way too slow for me now!" Ray dodged all the bullets with ease.

_"N-noway! What is he? His eyes, hair color, voice...that's all changed...it's like he's an entirely different person! He'll kill me! He's honestly going to kill me!" Shawn gritted his teeth as multiple plans were coming into his head to find a way to escape from this situation he was in._

"If you don't do something soon, I'll just have to entertain myself by killing you slow and painfully. Now you don't want that...do you?" Ray smiled.

"W-wait! H-hold on a minute! Y-you pass!" Shawn smiled.

"Hm?" Ray appeared in front of Shawn then squatted down and stared at him. "What do you mean I pass?"

"T-this was all a test! Yes, just a measly test! You see, this island is secretly famous amongst pirates that enter the Grand Line! This is a Pirate Summit, where pirate rookies like yourself come here and test your strength against certain situations depending on the person in charge of the island at the time, which is me." Shawn replied while sweating bullets.

"Pirate Summit huh?" Ray rubbed his chin.

"Y-yes! And you've passed with flying colors! You see, I've been ordered by the higher ups, and when I mean higher ups, I mean the Yonkou. I've been ordered to stay here and cause as much of a ruckus as I can until I get defeated by some lucky rookie. And that rookie turns out to be you! So now that I've been defeated, I'll release my hold on this island and report to the Yonkou that I've been defeated, so you'll be recruited by the Yonkou once you reach farther into the Grand Line." Shawn smiled.

"Oh I see, that's actually a pretty cool idea...except there's one little problem." Ray said.

"Hm? A-and what problem would that be?" Shawn asked.

"You're obviously lying to me!" Ray wrapped his hand around Shawn's throat.

"Ergh! Let me go! Let me go!" Shawn managed to say as he struggled to escape from Ray's grasps.

"I must admit though, that was a pretty convincing lie, and I applaud you for that. But I'm afraid that you're showing too many signs of lying...oh well. You know Shawn, you seriously disappoint me! I wanted you to be able to entertain me a little bit longer, but I'm afraid your time is up." Ray hurled Shawn high into the air.

"Aghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! N-no! Please, I wasn't lying! It was all the truth, honest!" Shawn cried as he began to fall back down towards Ray.

"Time to die." Ray grinned as he jumped in the air.

"No! Don't do this! I don't want to die!" Shawn shouted.

"GOODBYE! BERSERK FIST!" Ray's hand began to glow red, he then quickly drove his fist into Shawn's stomach, releasing a large amount of energy that caused a massive explosion.

* * *

"Uh...eh? Where am I?" Mitsuno groaned while sitting up.

"You're outside the mansion...or what's left of it." Magnathas sweatdropped looking at the burning remains of the mansion.

"Uh...where's Ray?" Mitsuno asked while looking around for any sign of him.

"Probably in that huge crater where the mansion use to be." Magnathas pointed to the crater.

"Ray!" Mitsuno shouted as she looked down the crater.

"Well? Is he still alive?" Jaw sweatdropped.

"I think so...he's still standing." Mitsuno sighed in relief as she caught a glimpse of Ray then she jumped down into the crater.

"Hm? Where am I?" Nori groaned while sitting up.

"You're outside the place where the mansion use to be and Captain is down there in the crater." Magnathas pointed.

"Ray!" Nori cried as she jumped in to the crater.

"Where am I?" Jynx groaned.

"Captain's down there." Jaw and Magnathas pointed in unison.

"Captain!" Jynx jumped down in to the crater.

"I'm starting to get the feeling that they don't really care much about what happens to us." Magnathas sighed.

"Get use to it man." Jaw pat Magnathas on the back.

"Ray! Ray! Ray!" Mitsuno shook Ray vigorously.

"Wow, what ever Captain did, it must have been some explosion to blow his shirt off like that." Jynx sweatdropped.

"He's unconscious while standing up?" Nori sweatdropped.

"This is the first time I've ever seen someone do that." Jynx scratched her head.

"Nice job Ray, you saved the women of the island." Mitsuno smiled.

"That's good." Ray weakly smiled.

"Whoa! You're awake?" Jynx sweatdropped.

"I'm drifting in and out...I'm losing a lot of blood...I'm seriously hungry...but I'm glad that you three are okay. Don't forget to get Jason out of here." Ray weakly smiled.

"We need to get you the ship and fast!" Nori freaked out.

"Now you see...that's the problem...I want to move...but I can't...I'm going to take a nap...wake me up when you're done...doing whatever." Ray passed out then Mitsuno caught him.

"Lets hurry up and get him to the ship." Mitsuno jumped out of the crater carrying Ray on her back.

"Aren't you coming with us Jynx?" Nori turned to face Jynx.

"I need to take this guys soul first." Jynx sighed as she summoned her scythe.

"You seem disappointed that you didn't get to kill him." Nori smiled.

"Of course I'm disappointed! This bastard kept touching us! I just wish I could've seen Captain kick this guys ass!" Jynx growled while raising her scythe above her head.

"Well don't forget to pick Jason up as well okay?" Nori smiled as she climbed out of the crater.

"So what happened to the other women?" Mitsuno asked.

"They left with their men as soon as Shawn got his ass kicked." Jaw laughed.

"Uh guys." Nori called.

"What is it?" Magnathas asked.

"Where's Shiro?" Nori asked while scanning the area for any sign of him.

"Oh shit! I forgot about him." Magnathas laughed.

"This isn't a laughing matter!" Nori cried.

"Relax Nori, I'm fine." Shiro crawled out of the crater with lipstick all over his face.

"What happened to you?" Mitsuno sweatdropped.

"I walked in to that room filled with women a boy...and I came out a man." Shiro smiled before collapsed to the ground.

"You don't think he-"

"I don't want to know." Jaw and Magnathas sighed in unison.

"Mitsuno, is the Log Pose set?" Jynx asked as she carried Jason out of the crater.

"No not yet." Mitsuno replied with a sigh while looking at the Log Pose.

"How long will it take for the Log Pose to set?" Jynx whined.

"Three days." Jason replied.

"Jason! Thank god you're okay!" Nori smiled.

"You can put me down now, I can walk." Jason grunted.

"Okay." Jynx gently placed Jason down.

"Where's Sarah?" Jason asked.

"She had red hair in a ponytail right?" Jaw asked.

"Yes! Have you seen her!" Jason smiled.

"She ran down to the village looking for you. We tried to tell her that you weren't down there but she obviously didn't listen." Magnathas said.

"Oh thank god she's okay! If you guys need anything from the island, just go ahead and take it! The men and women of this island owe all of you!" Jason shouted as he ran back in to the village.

"First things first, we need to get Ray back to the ship." Mitsuno smiled.

"Lets go." Jynx placed Shiro over her shoulder.

* * *

**Nine Hours Later...**

"Uhhh...where am I?" Ray groaned waking up on a bed.

"You're back on the ship Ray." Mitsuno smiled.

"Oh that's good to hear...why is my body so sore?" Ray winced as he clutched his ribs in pain.

"Well you have been fighting a lot of people before your body had any chance to heal, so of course your body will be sore." Mitsuno laughed.

"I hear that someones finally awake." Shiro came in the room with a tray of food.

"FOOD!" Ray's eyes twinkled as he quickly devoured the food.

"You bastard! That wasn't for you! That was for Mitsuno!" Shiro shouted.

"But I'm hungry." Ray whined.

"That's not my problem! I have to feed the ladies first, they haven't left your side ever since you passed out." Shiro stated.

"How long was I out?" Ray asked.

"Nine hours." Nori replied.

"Nine hours! I'm so sorry for eating your food Mitsuno! Please forgive me!" Ray bowed.

"No...I think you should forgive me." Mitsuno frowned.

"Me too." Nori frowned.

"Me three." Jynx frowned.

"What should I forgive you guys for?" Ray asked.

"Don't you remember those horrible things we said to you?" Nori asked.

"Maybe if we were stronger we could've resisted that guy." Jynx frowned.

"Oh that? I'm not mad about that." Ray smiled.

"But you were mad weren't you?" Mitsuno asked.

"Yes I was...but I forgave you guys when you struggled to not say that I wouldn't become the Pirate King." Ray smiled.

"I'm just glad that guy's dead, we won't have to worry about his devil fruit anymore." Jynx smiled.

"You wish, once a Devil Fruit user dies the Devil Fruit itself gets reincarnated." Shiro crossed his arms.

"Oh yeah, that's right." Nori muttered.

"Ah well, who knows, it might take a long time for that Devil Fruit to get reincarnated. And besides, who knows how long it'll actually take for someone to even find and eat the Devil Fruit. Let alone learn how to control it." Ray laughed.

"He has a point." Mitsuno nodded.

"Lets just forget that any of this ever happened, now then...Cook! Go and make me some lunch, I'm really hungry." Ray ordered.

"Yeah yeah whatever!" Shiro groaned as he left the room.

"So Ray, you forgive us for what we said right?" Jynx asked.

"Yes Jynx, you have nothing to worry about...wait! Did you just call me Ray?" Ray asked.

"Yes I did...what? You don't want me to call you Ray?" Jynx asked.

"No it's okay, I don't have a problem with it." Ray blushed slightly.

"Good, now we're going to let you rest now, you're going to need it before we reach Cuatro Island." Mitsuno, Nori, Jynx got closer to Ray.

"What?" Ray asked.

"This is a thank you for saving us." Mitsuno kissed Ray's forehead, and Jynx and Nori kissed his cheek.

* * *

**Two Hours Later...**

"Ahhhhhhhhhh!" Ray shot out of bed.

"You okay?" Jaw sweatdropped.

"I think so...boy was I having a good dream." Ray stretched.

"What were you dreaming about?" Jaw asked.

"I had a dream that Mitsuno, Nori, and Jynx kissed me." Ray laughed.

"That was no dream, that really happened. They gave me and Magnathas a kiss too." Jaw said.

"You serious? I don't even remember falling asleep." Ray rubbed the back of his head.

"You don't remember because you got knocked out. Once they kissed you they forgot they were still wearing the belly dancer outfits, so you saw their cleavage, you had a massive nosebleed, and then you banged your head on the wall." Jaw pointed to the hole in the wall behind Ray.

"Did I ever get my food?" Ray asked.

"You ate it while you were sleeping. I don't even wanna know how you managed that." Jaw sweatdropped.

"That's good." Ray smiled as he laid back down and he went to sleep.

* * *

**Next Time On New One Piece-Dear Ray!  
**

* * *

**Berserker Pirates!**

**Captain-"Muay Thai" Ray 117,000,000 Beli**

**First Mate-"Fishman" Jaw 50,000,000 Beli**

**Navigator-Mitsuno M. Akira 92,000,000 Beli**

**Doctor-"Sky Doctor" Nori 13,000,000 Beli**

**Musician-"Wicked Witch" Jynx Silvers 94,000,000 Beli**

**Cook-Shiro 33,000,000 Beli**

**Swordsman-"Sword Saint" Magnathas Minethil 150,000,000 Beli**

**Pet-Chibara 0 Beli**

**Shipwright-Taken by Dthehalfdragon**

**Sniper-Taken by Amyismynamey**

* * *

**Review And Enjoy!**


	39. Dear Ray!

**Dear Ray!**

**

* * *

**"You guys are going to leave now?" Jason asked.

"Yup, we gotta hurry up and get to Cuatro Island now." Ray smiled.

"Ray!" Nori shouted.

"What?" Ray whipped around.

"What did I tell you about moving around?" Nori frowned.

"I'm the Captain, I can do whatever I want. So if I feel like moving around I'll move around." Ray pouted.

"But your wounds are nowhere near healed yet, you're going to collapse again if you're not careful." Nori stated.

"It'll take us like three or fours days to get to Cuatro Island, I'll be healed before time." Ray smiled.

"I don't know." Nori sighed.

"Relax...I'll be fine." Ray smiled.

"Are you sure that you don't want to accept the peoples money? I mean it's the least we can do for you guys saving our women." Jason smiled.

"Don't worry about it, we were just passing through." Ray smiled.

"Yeah, every time we pass through another island we always end up in some kind of danger." Shiro sighed.

"Hey! If there was no danger then it wouldn't be called an adventure." Ray stated.

"Whatever." Shiro groaned.

"When will you guys be coming back?" Jason asked.

"Once I become the Pirate King and everyone's dreams on my ship comes true." Ray smiled.

"I guess a few years, huh?" Jason asked.

"Yup." The whole crew nodded.

"Well good luck you guys, I can't wait to see you guys again." Jason smiled.

"Same here." Ray shouted as the ship began to sail away in the distance.

* * *

"God I'm tired." Ray yawned as he laid down in the middle of the deck.

"You've been doing nothing but sleep for about two days." Jaw stated.

"But that Berserk Fist took a lot of me." Ray yawned.

"Oh Ray! I forgot to tell you that I made you a new shirt." Jynx threw the shirt at Ray.

"Thanks." Ray is now wearing a red shirt with long black sleeves, black torn up pants (thanks to the Berserk Fist), and black shoes.

"So how will it take us to get to Cuatro Island." Magnathas asked.

"About three in a half days." Mitsuno replied.

"That will take forever." Ray whined.

"I'm glad that it'll take forever, because your wounds need to heal." Nori smiled.

"Now that I think about it, you have been fighting a lot of people before your wounds even had a chance to heal." Jynx stated.

"Yeah...every time I get hit by someone I think my body's going to collapse." Ray laughed.

"So basically you've been in pain ever since the whole Garrick thing?"Jaw asked.

"Yup...my body's been sore ever since then, and my training only made it worse." Ray smiled.

"Why didn't you say something?" Nori cried.

"I didn't need to, I could move enough to take on the other guys we faced. But now...I can barely move." Ray laughed.

"I don't see anything funny about that Ray." Mitsuno, Nori, and Jynx frowned in unison.

"I think it's funny." Shiro laughed.

"I can still move to kick your ass cook." Ray smiled as he closed his eyes.

"Wanna test that out?" Shiro laughed.

"Sure." Ray struggled to get up.

"Oh no you don't." Nori made Ray sit back down.

"What are you doing?" Ray asked.

"I don't think your body can handle anymore damage, you need to stop picking fights for awhile so that your body can heal." Nori stated.

"I'll be fine, trust me." Ray smiled as he got up and he walked in to the kitchen.

"You saw that?" Mitsuno looked at Jynx.

"He's struggling to stay conscious and he's struggling trying to walk." Jynx frowned.

"I have to admit that he's pretty good at hiding it." Magnathas smiled.

"We need to get him to go to sleep so that he can get some rest before we reach Cuatro Island." Mitsuno exclaimed.

"I don't think it will be that easy, you all know how stubborn Ray can be." Jynx sighed.

"How will we get him to get to sleep?" Nori asked.

"You could always show him your chest, that will get him to sleep." Jaw laughed while the women glared at him.

"I think you guys should let Captain do what he wants to do." Magnathas exclaimed.

"But what if he collapses in the middle of a fight or something?" Jynx asked.

"That's why we're here, if there's something that Captain can't do...we'll be there to do it for him." Jaw stated.

"You're right." Everyone nodded.

"See? Now was that so hard?" Everyone turned around and they saw Ray eating a piece of meat.

"Where did you get that?" Shiro asked.

"From the refrigerator." Ray replied.

"You heard us?" Nori asked.

"Yup...but it's just like Jaw said. If there's something that I can't do, I'm sure you guys will be right there to do it for me." Ray smiled.

"Kaaaaa!" A News Ku dropped a letter on Rays head.

"Ngh! Stupid bird! Quit doing that!" Ray shouted as he looked at the thing.

"It's a letter." Magnathas stated.

"Who's it from Captain?" Shiro asked as he reached for the letter.

"No!" Ray shouted as he raised the letter away from Shiro.

"What's wrong with you?" Shiro asked.

"It's nothing...I'll see you guys later." Ray looked at the letter and he walked in to his room.

"Did you see the look on his face?" Mitsuno asked.

"He seemed kinda upset but also overjoyed." Jynx replied.

"Who do you think sent him the letter?" Nori asked.

"I don't know." Jaw replied.

* * *

"It's about time." Ray thought as he opened the letter.

**Dear Ray!**

**It's me Rachael! Since you received this letter, then that means that I finally escaped from the Holy Land! It was incredibly easy! Anyway, I've been keeping an eye on you and your crew for awhile now, congratulations on your Bounty though! 117,000,000 Beli is not bad for a rookie. Now I'm going to let you in on a little secret of mine, I escaped from the Holy Land a long time ago. Like three years ago.  
**

"What?" Ray thought as he continued reading.

**I know that you must be angry right now but there was a good reason for it I promise! I needed you to get stronger and the best way for me to do that was to get you angry and stuff like that. I hope you can forgive me.**

"That may take some time!" Ray thought as he continued reading.

**Now it's time for me to get serious now. I'm sure you've heard of the defeat of the former Shichibukai Dartz right?**

"Yeah." Ray nodded.

**Well the person that beat him is a man named Redbeard, this guy is bad news, he use to be a member of Raids Crew.**

"Raid, huh? Why would someone like him quit being in Raids Crew?" Ray thought as he continued.

**He killed a bunch of his own crew mates just to get his hands on some Devil Fruit, now I have no idea on what the Devil Fruit is but it must be something powerful for him to have the balls to leave Raids Crew. I'm really worried about you and your crews safety, just try not to get your bounty any higher than it is now.**

"I'm afraid that I can't do that Rachael." Ray thought as he continued reading.

**I'm pretty sure that was a stupid thing to say, but at least I tried. Now be very careful from now on, the farther you get in to the Grand Line, the more dangerous things are going to happen to you and your crew. I just want you to be safe, I can't have my future Pirate King dying on me now can I?**

"Future Pirate King, huh?" Ray smiled as he continued reading.

**That's all I wanted to warn you about for now. Now why don't you tell me how are you doing? What are you doing? Who are you doing? Ha ha ha ha!**

"She still continues to tease me!" Ray sighed as he continued reading.

**I noticed how cute the women of your crew looked so that's why I asked. You're not leaving me for them are you?**

"Quit teasing me!" Ray grunted as he continued reading.

**Anyway, I'll catch up up to you and your crew in a little while, so I hope that you still have enough room for me in your crew. And I also hope that you and I share a room like that time when we shared that cell at the Holy Land.  
**

"Rachael is going to be in my crew? I would like that very much." Ray smiled as he continued to read.

**I don't have much time left, so as much as this pains me to say it...goodbye for now my little future Pirate King! Love Rachael.**

"I guess I should write her back." Ray smiled as he continued reading.

**P.S. Get some rest will ya, your crew is really worried about you.**

"I will Rachael, I promise." Ray sighed as he continued reading.

**P.P.S. Oh, I also forgot to tell you that I left you a picture of me, and my breasts got bigger! =)**

"That's it!" Ray shouted as he crumbled up the letter and he looked at the picture. "I just can't win can I?" Ray blushed as put the picture in his pocket.

"You okay?" Mitsuno asked.

"Yeah, why do you ask?" Ray sighed.

"You crumbled up a letter, looked at a picture, and then you sighed." Mitsuno stated.

"We're going to be getting a new crew member soon." Ray smiled as he grabbed a piece of paper and pen.

"Really? Who is it going to be?" Mitsuno asked.

"Rachael." Ray replied.

"She escaped from the Holy Land?" Mitsuno asked.

"Turns out she escaped years ago." Ray smiled.

"You really like this girl, huh?" Mitsuno asked.

"Yup...I can't wait to see how strong she's gotten now." Ray replied.

"Well good luck." Mitsuno frowned as she headed for the door.

"Hey Mitsuno." Ray turned around.

"Yes?" Mitsuno turned around.

"Don't you worry about a thing, I promise that I'll get some rest. I can't become the Pirate King if I don't get some rest every once and in awhile." Ray smiled.

"Now that's what I like to hear." Mitsuno smiled as she left the room.

"Okay...lets see here...how should I approach this? I haven't talked to Rachael in years...hm...Dear Rachael." Ray smiled as he began writing.

* * *

"So? How is he?" Jaw asked.

"The letter is from Rachael." Mitsuno replied.

"Who's Rachael?" Magnathas asked.

"Rays first love." Jynx replied.

"Have any of you seen her?" Magnathas asked.

"Nope...but we will be seeing her soon." Mitsuno stated.

"What makes you say that?" Nori asked.

"Ray said that she's planning on joining the crew soon." Mitsuno exclaimed.

"Captains first love joining the crew, huh? I can't wait to see how this will turn out." Shiro smiled.

"What are you talking about?" Jaw asked.

"Think about it, lovers separated for years, suddenly one sends a letter to another, then they finally come together, and they can't hold in their passion for each other any longer." Shiro smiled.

"I actually wouldn't surprised if that actually happened." Jaw stated.

"Neither would I." Magnathas agreed.

"And just think about it...we've all seen what happens to Captain when Mitsuno, Nori, and Jynx get hurt or kidnapped right?" Shiro asked.

"Yeah." Everyone nodded.

"Just imagine what would happen if this Rachael girl got hurt or kidnapped." Shiro smiled.

"Holy shit." Jaw laughed.

"That would be bad." Nori frowned.

"Lets not focus on that right now. Are we sure that this Rachael person is like the same person she was when Ray met her?" Jynx frowned.

"What? You guys aren't jealous of Captains girlfriend joining the crew are you?" Magnathas asked.

"Shut up you idiot!" Shiro cupped Magnathas's mouth.

"Relax ladies, I'm sure you guys have nothing to be jealous about!" Shiro nervously laughed.

"It's done!" Ray came through the door smiling with the letter in his hand.

"Replying back to your girlfriend, Captain?" Magnathas asked.

"She's not my girlfriend...she's just someone I care a lot about." Ray smiled as he began to look around.

"What are you looking for?" Jaw asked.

"I'm looking for that stupid bird." Ray sighed.

"The bird's right there." Jaw pointed to the News Ku that was sleeping in the middle of the deck.

"Hey bird!" Ray shouted.

"Ka?" The News Ku shot up in salute.

"I want you take this letter to this woman." Ray showed the News Ku the picture.

"Kaaaa!" The News Ku blushed as it began to fly away.

"Why did the News Ku blush?" Nori asked.

"It must be some picture to make the News Ku blush like that." Shiro teased.

"What's the picture Ray?" Jynx asked.

"It doesn't matter." Ray blushed as he quickly put the picture in his pocket.

"I'm actually curious, what's the picture Captain?" Magnathas grinned.

"I said it's nothing!" Rays face got redder.

"What's wrong Captain? Is it something that you don't want to show the girls?" Shiro laughed.

"Shut up Cook!" Ray shouted as his face got redder.

"Show us the picture." The Crews eyes twinkled as they walked closer to Ray.

"NEVER!" Ray shouted as he ran away with his crew right on his tail.

* * *

**I'm Very Proud Of This Chapter Because This Time...My Brother Did It For Me! Yay!**

**Next Time On New One Piece-Cuatro Island And The Mafia Meeting!**

**

* * *

**

**Berserker Pirates!**

**Captain-"Muay Thai" Ray 117,000,000 Beli**

**First Mate-"Fishman" Jaw 50,000,000 Beli**

**Navigator-Mitsuno M. Akira 92,000,000 Beli**

**Doctor-"Sky Doctor" Nori 13,000,000 Beli**

**Musician-"Wicked Witch" Jynx Silvers 94,000,000 Beli**

**Cook-Shiro 33,000,000 Beli**

**Swordsman-"Sword Saint" Magnathas Minethil 150,000,000 Beli**

**Other Members-? (Up To You)**

* * *

**Please Review And Enjoy!**


	40. Cuatro Island And The Mafia Boss Meeting

**Cuatro Island And The Mafia Boss Meeting!**

**

* * *

**"Haven't you caught anything yet?" Jaw sighed as he watched Ray fish.

"Well I'm sorry that I'm not that great at catching fish like you are Jaw!" Ray grunted.

"How long have you been fishing?" Jaw laughed.

"Three hours." Ray groaned.

"Why are you fishing?" Jaw laughed.

"I'm just so bored, Mitsuno has confiscated my weights so now I can't train, Nori's constantly keeping an eye on me to make sure that I don't do anything that could cause anymore stress for my body, and I don't even want to know what Jynx is doing." Ray shivered.

"Well you brought this upon yourself." Jaw sighed.

"How did I bring this upon myself?" Ray shouted.

"You shouldn't have said that you could barely move a few days ago." Jaw laughed.

"I just couldn't keep it from everybody any longer." Ray sighed.

"So how's your body now?" Jaw asked.

"It's better, I can at least handle another fight." Ray smiled.

"Just try not to get yourself killed." Jaw sighed.

"I'm trying, it's just like everything I do it gets us in to trouble." Ray sighed.

"Finally you admit it." Shiro sighed as he walked through the door with Magnathas right behind him.

"I say it's kinda fun that you can get us in constant danger." Magnathas smiled.

"Well I'm sure the girls don't like the constant danger." Ray sighed.

"That's why we're here, to make sure that they don't get in constant danger." Shiro smiled.

"What? You don't think we can handle the danger?" Jynx asked.

"We can handle the danger." Mitsuno smiled.

"We wouldn't have become pirates if we didn't think we couldn't handle the danger." Nori stated.

"You guys couldn't handle the danger when that Shawn guy came along." Jaw laughed.

"Okay, so we couldn't handle that guy, but we can handle other things, like those Knights." Jynx smiled.

"I bet Captain can't go one day without getting us in constant danger." Shiro smiled.

"Hey! I can go one day without getting us in danger!" Ray shouted.

"Okay then...today is the day that we get to Cuatro Island, lets see if you can go one day without getting us trouble." Shiro smiled.

"Okay, but the next day, the danger begins." Ray smiled.

"Captain." Jaw said.

"Yes?" Ray asked.

"I think you got something." Jaw pointed to the fishing rod.

"Oh shit I do!" Ray quickly began to reel in the thing. "It must be something big!" Ray smiled as he lifted up the catch and his jaw dropped as blood ran down his nose.

"She's a catch alright." Shiro's jaw drops as he looks at the thing Ray caught.

"A mermaid?" Ray asked as he looked at the woman he caught.

"She has legs dumb ass!" Jaw stated.

"Thanks for saving me there, I thought I was a goner." The woman smiled.

"And so it begins." Shiro smiled.

"Shut up Cook! So, uh...who are you and why are you on my rod?" Ray asked.

"Someone's bold." Shiro laughed.

"Fishing rod! Why are you on my fishing rod?" Ray blushed.

"I'd like to answer your question, but first can I come aboard?" The woman asked.

"Sure." Ray replied.

"I can smell the danger getting closer." Shiro teased.

"Shut up!" Ray shouted as his line broke and the woman fell in to the sea.

**SPLASH!**

"Called it." Shiro smiled.

"Shit! I'm coming!" Ray dove in to the water.

**SPLASH!**

"The dumb ass forgot he ate a Devil Fruit, huh?" Jaw sighed.

"Pretty much." Shiro laughed.

"Shit! I forgot that I ate a Devil Fruit!" Ray thought as he looked at the woman sinking like an anchor as well.

"Damn! This guy ate a Devil Fruit too?" The woman thought.

"I'm not letting here drown too!" Ray lifted the woman above his head.

"What's he doing?" The woman thought.

"I guess I better go and save his dumb ass!" Jaw groaned as he jumped in to the ocean.

**SPLASH!**

"There you are!" Jaw smiled as he saw Ray pointing to the woman.

"Save her first!" Ray thought.

"I guess you want me to save her first." Jaw sighed as he grabbed the woman and he swam back to the ship.

"Hurry back you bastard!" Ray thought as he gripped his nose tighter.

"Catch!" Jaw shouted as he threw the woman on board.

"Agh!" The woman hit the deck.

"Sorry about that!" Jaw apologized as he dove after Ray.

"Bastard! My visions fading!" Ray thought as he released his nose.

"Shit!" Jaw shouted as he grabbed Ray and he quickly swam for the shore.

"Agh! Cough! Cough! Cough! About time!" Ray coughed.

"Hey shut up! You wanted me to save her first!" Jaw sighed.

"Oh thanks for saving me back there!" The woman hugged Ray.

"Hey! I'm the one who got your ass out of the water!" Jaw shouted.

"Yes and I thank you for that. But this guy right here still tried to save me even though he ate a Devil Fruit!" The woman smiled.

"Care to explain to us who you are?" Ray asked.

"My name is Sapphire Crystal, nice to meet you." Sapphire smiled. Sapphire blue eyes, blue hair, she has a tattoo of a blue star on her right eye, she wears tight jean shorts, purple tank top, dark blue heels, and fingerless blue gloves.

"What were you doing in the middle of the sea?" Mitsuno asked.

"I was on a ship with my friends and then we got caught in a storm and I ended up in the middle of the ocean on a floating piece of wood." Sapphire sighed.

"Oh." Ray said.

"I woke up and I saw a ship about to crash in to me, I tried to call for help, but I was already in the sea. Until you just happened to be fishing." Sapphire snuggled under Rays arm.

"Yeah." Ray smiled.

"Were you and your friends going anywhere in particular?" Magnathas asked.

"Cuatro Island." Sapphire replied.

"Well you're in luck because we're headed for Cuatro Island right now." Ray smiled.

"Really? Can you guys please give me a ride there? My friends are probably worried sick about me." Sapphire stated.

"Sure, we can't just leave a beautiful girl like you out here by yourself." Shiro smiled.

"Yes! Thank you!" Sapphire smiled.

"Mitsuno, how long will it take for us to reach Cuatro Island?" Ray asked.

"It will take about 30 minutes." Mitsuno replied.

"I guess it's back to fishing for me." Ray sighed.

"May I ask for your names before you all leave?" Sapphire asked.

"I'm "Muay Thai" Ray, Captain of the Berserker Pirates." Ray smiled.

"I'm Mitsuno M. Akira, Navigator." Mitsuno smiled.

"I'm Nori, the Doctor." Nori bowed.

"I'm Shiro the cook." Shiro smiled.

"I'm Jaw the first mate." Jaw sighed.

"I'm Jynx Silvers the musician." Jynx smiled.

"And I'm Magnathas Minethil." Magnathas stated.

"Bounties?" Sapphire asked.

"117,000,000 Beli." Ray replied.

"50,000,000 Beli." Jaw replied.

"92,000,000 Beli." Mitsuno replied.

"94,000,000 Beli." Jynx replied.

"33,000,000 Beli." Shiro replied.

"13,000,000 Beli." Nori replied.

"150,000,000 Beli." Magnathas replied.

"Wow...you guys seem really strong." Sapphire exclaimed.

"Yes we are." Ray smiled as he continued fishing.

"So Sapphire, do you want to get inside and change your clothes?" Nori asked.

"No I'm okay." Sapphire sits on the rail and she leans on Rays shoulder. "I'll just stay here with Ray for awhile." Sapphire smiled.

"Wait what?" Ray snapped out of his trance.

"You don't have a problem with me staying next to you for awhile do you?" Sapphire asked.

"No...I don't have a problem with that." Ray blushed.

"Lucky bastard, he's already getting the girl." Shiro whispered to Jaw.

"Whatever...it had nothing to do with me what so ever." Jaw grinned as he walked in to the kitchen.

"Well as long as she's okay, I'll go make some more remedies." Nori said as she walked in to her room.

"Are you hungry Sapphire? I'll make you some food right away if you want." Shiro smiled.

"Sure! I'm starving!" Sapphire smiled.

"Okay! Your food will be done in no time!" Shiro ran in to the kitchen.

"Hey wait! I want some food too!" Ray whined.

"Sapphire's more important!" Shiro shouted.

"Bastard." Ray sighed as he went back to fishing.

"Why don't you order him to make you some food?" Sapphire asked.

"He'll make the food for me after you're done eating." Ray smiled, but his smile soon disappeared once his stomach began to growl. "Shut up you." Ray groaned.

"Shiro?" Sapphire asked.

"Yes?" Shiro answered.

"Can you please make Ray some food too?" Sapphire asked.

"Sure! No problem!" Shiro replied.

"Thank you so much...I owe you big time." Ray cried (Comically)

"It's the least I can do for you saving my life." Sapphire smiled.

"Don't mention it, I couldn't sit there and let you drown." Ray stated.

"So what Devil Fruit did you eat?" Sapphire asked.

"I ate the Berserk Berserk Fruit." Ray replied.

"What does it do?" Sapphire asked.

"I have no idea." Ray replied.

"You ate a Devil Fruit and you have no idea what it does?" Sapphire laughed.

"Well I was forced to eat it." Ray sighed which made Sapphire stop laughing.

"Who forced you to eat it?" Sapphire asked.

"Former Shichibukai Dartz." Ray replied.

"When did this happen?" Sapphire asked.

"About a month ago back in West Blue." Ray replied.

"What was a Shichibukai doing in West Blue?" Sapphire thought.

"Damn it! The stupid fish got my bait!" Ray whined.

"Don't you know how to fish?" Sapphire laughed.

"No I don't! I'm doing this because I'm extremely bored!" Ray pouted as he left the rail of the ship.

"What do you usually do?" Sapphire asked as she followed Ray.

"I'd usually start training by now, but Mitsuno took away my weights." Ray whined.

"I guess that explains your great build." Sapphire stated which made Ray blush.

"Here you go Sapphire, your food is ready." Shiro appeared with a tray of food.

"Thank you Shiro, you're really sweet." Sapphire smiled.

"Where's my food?" Ray groaned.

"Oh, I guess I forgot to make yours." Shiro smirked.

"Oh don't worry about it, me and Ray can share." Sapphire smiled and Shiro's smirk was wiped straight off of his face.

"No that's okay Sapphire, I'll make him his food right away." Shiro exclaimed.

"No it's okay, I don't eat much anyway." Sapphire exclaimed.

"You can leave now, Cook." Ray smiled.

"Damn you." Shiro thought as he slowly walked back in to the kitchen.

"You two must not like each other, huh?" Sapphire laughed.

"You could tell?" Ray laughed.

"Yup...he seems disappointed that you won." Sapphire smiled as she began eating.

"He started this." Ray smiled.

"Here Ray...say ahhhh." Sapphire smiled.

"No it's okay, I can feed myself." Ray exclaimed.

"Nonsense, I'm just repaying you for saving me...now say ahhhh."

"Ahhhh." Ray obeyed as Sapphire fed him.

* * *

"Did you see that? Did you see that?" Shiro cried.

"Yes, she fed him." Jaw sighed.

"Captain is such a ladies man! He gets all the girls!" Shiro cried.

"No he doesn't." Magnathas stated.

"How does he do it?" Shiro asked.

"There has been a study in how women attract to men that don't want them." Magnathas laughed.

"So basically, Shiro wants the girl and she won't go to him, but if Captain doesn't want the woman she'll go to Captain?" Jaw asked.

"Pretty much." Magnathas nodded.

"But what happens if Captain wants the woman?" Shiro asked.

"Then he gets her." Jaw and Magnathas replied in unison.

"That's not fair!" Shiro cried.

"It doesn't matter if it's fair or not, in the end, Captain gets the woman." Magnathas smiled.

"I'm going to kill that bastard! Just look at him, being fed by such a beautiful women." Shiro grinded his teeth.

"Get over it." Jaw sighed.

"You make it sound so easy!" Shiro cried.

"It is, you're just making it difficult." Magnathas stated.

"Whatever." Shiro sighed in defeat.

* * *

"When did Ray become such a ladies man?" Jynx asked.

"He's not a ladies man, he just can't say no to a woman that's all." Mitsuno replied.

"Don't you guys find it strange that she isn't the least bit afraid that we're pirates?" Nori asked.

"Not really." Mitsuno replied.

"She's been flirting with him the whole time, how long will it take for us to get to Cuatro Island?" Nori asked.

"Can you see the island, Nori?" Mitsuno asked.

"Yes." Nori replied.

"Then we'll probably be there in about 5 minutes." Mitsuno smiled.

"Okay." Nori sighed.

* * *

"Man am I full, thanks for feeding me Sapphire." Ray smiled as he laid on the deck.

"It's the least I can do." Sapphire laid next to Ray.

"Man I feel better." Ray smiled.

"Well it looks like we're coming across Cuatro Island." Sapphire smiled as she sat up and she saw a pirate ship at the docks.

"Cool! There's another pirate crew here, I can't wait to meet them." Ray shot up.

"Captain!" Three women shouted as the shore.

"Are they calling to me?" Ray asked.

"Nope, they're calling to me." Sapphire smiled as she jumped off the ship and she landed on shore.

"Wait a minute, you're the Captain of that pirate ship?" Ray asked.

"Yup." Sapphire nodded.

"Sapphire? Where did you go?" One woman cried.

"Prisma, Ruby, Emerald, relax, I'm okay." Sapphire smiled. Prisma is Sapphire's first mate, she has white hair, she wears a black tank top, shoulder length black gloves, black pants, and black women's boots. Ruby is Sapphire's Navigator, she has red hair, red long sleeve shirt, black shorts, black shoes, and a pair of glasses. Emerald is Sapphire's Sniper, she has green hair, she wears a green sports, and green tight shorts.

"How can you say you're okay? You could've died and we would've never known about it?" Ruby cried.

"Will you stop crying?" Emerald sighed.

"Shut up Emerald!" Ruby wiped her tears.

"Relax everyone, I'm still alive thanks to this guy." Sapphire pointed to Ray.

"Thanks for saving our reckless Captain." The women bowed.

"I'm not that reckless!" Sapphire pouted.

"I knew something was up about you, now I know what it is." Ray smiled.

"You're a Pirate." Mitsuno frowned.

"Which makes her an enemy right?" Nori asked.

"Pretty much." Ray nodded.

"What? You guys trying to pick a fight?" Emerald pulled out her rifle.

"Are you trying to pick a fight?" Magnathas unsheathed his sword.

"Stand down." Ray and Sapphire ordered.

"Why Captain?" Jaw asked.

"Remember the bet? I promised that I wouldn't get us in any danger today, so lets not fight them." Ray smiled.

"We're just going to let them go?" Jynx asked.

"Pretty much, where would the fun be if the Berserker Pirates didn't have any rival crews out there?" Ray smiled.

"You took the words right out of my mouth." Sapphire smiled.

"So why don't you tell me who you are?" Ray sat on the figure head of his ship.

"Just like I told you a while back, I'm Sapphire Crystal, I'm the Captain of my own pirate crew, I ate the Gem Gem Fruit, and my bounty is 155,000,000 Beli!" Sapphire smiled.

"Nice, your bounty is higher than ours individually, no doubt you're strong." Ray chuckled.

"How can they just sit there and have a nice casual talk?" Jaw asked.

"I have no idea." Shiro sighed.

"You know, I still don't think I completely repaid you for saving my life back there." Sapphire exclaimed.

"I say you have." Ray stated.

"But I don't think I have, what do you say we go on a date?" Sapphire asked.

"Captain! You're doing it again!" Emerald sighed.

"Out of all the guys you would want to go out with, why would you want to go out with this guy?" Prisma asked.

"Sure, why not?" Ray grinned.

"Wait a minute? You're actually are going to go out with the Captain of an enemy crew?" Jynx asked.

"Yup, going on a date with her won't get us in any danger now will it?" Ray laughed.

"He's got you there." Sapphire smiled.

"So what shall we do first?" Ray smiled as he jumped off the ship and he landed next to Sapphire.

"How about we just walk along side the beach first?" Sapphire suggested as she snuggled under Rays arm.

"Sure." Ray smiled.

"Wait a minute Captain! What are we supposed to do?" Shiro asked.

"I want you guys to find out what you can about this island and then inform me about it later." Ray ordered.

"Sapphire? What do you want us to do?" Prisma asked.

"Do whatever you want." Sapphire replied as she and Ray began walking farther down the beach.

"I have a bad feeling about this." Jynx sighed.

"Same here." Everyone nodded.

* * *

"Care to explain to me why you didn't tell me you were a pirate?" Ray asked.

"You didn't ask." Sapphire replied.

"You got me there." Ray sighed.

"So tell me, why did you decide to become a pirate." Sapphire said.

"I guess I wanted to get back at my father. He was a commodore when this happened, a Tenryuubito came to my island and he shot an innocent man. I attacked the Tenryuubito, my father disowned me and he gave me away to the Tenryuubito to become a fighting slave." Ray exclaimed.

"That must've been tough." Sapphire stated.

"It was." Ray nodded.

"If you're wondering about the condition of this island, I'll tell you. They call this island Cuatro Island because these use to be individual islands, but then out of nowhere, the islands merged together. Each island had their own town and the towns are numbered to how rich they are, the first town being the richest, while the forth is the poorest, right now we're next to the first town." Sapphire smiled.

"So I'm guessing we should go there next?" Ray chuckled.

"Yup! Lets go!" Sapphire pulled on Rays arm as they ran into town.

"Explain to me now why we're following them?" Mitsuno asked.

"Because I still don't trust that Sapphire woman to be alone with Ray. Remember, she's the Captain of her own pirate crew, this might be a front so that she can kill Ray." Jynx grinded her teeth.

"I don't trust her either." Nori nodded.

"Sp we're going to be following them?" Mitsuno asked.

"Just to make sure that she doesn't do anything to harm Ray." Jynx smiled.

"Fine." Mitsuno sighed.

* * *

"How long are you going to be snuggled under my arm?" Ray laughed as they walked in to the town with people watching them as they walked by.

"We're on a date right? I'm not going to leave your arm for awhile so get use to it." Sapphire smiled as she looked at a building with the corner of her eye.

"Holy crap did she see us?" Jynx asked.

"I don't think she did." Nori replied.

"No, she did see us." Mitsuno stated.

"What should we do now?" Nori asked.

"We should keep following anyway." Jynx grinded her teeth.

"I think we can trust Ray to be able to handle himself against her." Mitsuno sighed.

"But Ray doesn't fight women remember? Just in case she tries to kill him, we'll be right there to save." Jynx smiled.

"Okay." Mitsuno sighed.

* * *

"Why are we doing this?" Magnathas groaned.

"Because I don't trust Captain being with that woman! What if he tries to do something to her?" Shiro cried.

"The only one that's doing things is Sapphire." Magnathas smiled.

"I know that, but what if he loses to his urges?" Shiro cried.

"Then good luck to the both of them." Magnathas relied.

"Just look at him, waking around with her with his elbow in her breasts." Shiro grinded his teeth.

"This is going to be a long day." Magnathas sighed.

* * *

"Oh! We should go shopping!" Sapphire pointed to the clothes store.

"Well I do need some new clothes." Ray smiled.

"Why do you need new clothes." Sapphire asked.

"Every time I get into some kind of fight, my clothes always get cut, torn, and destroyed." Ray sighed.

"Well I just need a new bathing suit." Sapphire exclaimed.

"Why do you need a new bathing suit?" Ray asked.

"I keep popping out my mine every now and then." Sapphire replied as she walked in to the store.

"Oh." Ray gripped his nose as he walked in to the store.

* * *

"Did you hear that?" Shiro asked as blood ran down his nose.

"Yes I did." Magnathas replied.

"I wish I was the one who was fishing." Shiro cried.

"Oh shut up." Magnathas sighed.

* * *

"Welcome to Joe's Clothing store, my name is William and how may I be of service to you lovely couple today?" William asked.

"I'm looking for a new bathing suit." Sapphire replied.

"Well the swimming suit section is over there and the changing room is over there." William smiled.

"Thank you." Sapphire walked over to the swimming suit section.

"And how may I help you sir?" William asked.

"I found what I'm looking for." Ray smiled as he went and he grabbed a blue shirt with long black sleeves. "This will definitely work." Ray smiled.

"How much is this shirt?" Ray asked.

"100,000 Beli's." William replied.

"Holy crap! I wonder how much I have." Ray muttered as he searched his wallet. "Shit! I only have 50,000 Beli's." Ray sighed as he put the shirt back on the rack and he walked over to Sapphire.

"What's wrong with you?" Sapphire asked.

"I wanted to buy this one shirt but I didn't have enough for it." Ray cried.

"Relax, I'll pay for it once I'm done looking for the right swimming suit." Sapphire laughed.

"How hard can finding the right swimming suit be?" Ray laughed.

"Well you don't want to buy one too small or else it'll just pop off, and you don't want to buy one too big." Sapphire replied.

"I see." Ray nodded.

"Found it!" Sapphire smiled as she held up a blue bikini.

"You really like blue don't you?" Ray asked.

"Of course I do." Sapphire replied as she walked towards the changing room.

"You're going to change now?" Ray asked.

"Well I do need to know if it'll fit me." Sapphire winked as she walked into the changing room.

"Dude! How the hell did you get a girl like that?" A random man whispered to Ray.

"I don't really know, lately I've just been attracting women left and right." Ray sighed.

"Lucky bastard." The man laughed as he walked out of the store.

"Ray? How does this look?" Sapphire walked out of the changing room and posed, which caused all the men's jaws drop and blood ran down their noses.

"Wow." Ray blushed.

"I guess I'll take it then." Sapphire smiled as she walked back in to the changing room.

"I think I'm going to die of blood loss if things like this continue." Ray thought as he wiped the blood running down his nose.

"That lucky bastard." A man muttered.

"How the hell does he get a girl like that?" Another man muttered.

"Youngsters these days." A an old man sighed.

"Now where's that shirt that you wanted?" Sapphire smiled.

"Right here." Ray grabbed the shirt.

"Now how much will this be?" Sapphire asked as she placed the clothes on the counter.

"Uh...220,000 Beli's." William wiped the blood running down his nose.

"This should cover it." Sapphire placed a green gem on the counter.

"Hm? How much is this gem?" William asked.

"100,000,000 Beli's." Sapphire replied.

"Seriously? You're really going to give me this?" William smiled.

"Of course...lets go Ray." Sapphire smiled as she grabbed the clothes and left the store.

* * *

"Ugh! I'm losing too much blood here." Shiro grunted as he laid in a puddle of his own blood.

"I have to admit that she does have a nice body." Magnathas smiled.

"Of course she has a nice body! I can't take it anymore!" Shiro cried.

"Will you calm yourself down? It's beginning to get dark anyway." Magnathas stated.

"How much longer is this date going to last?" Shiro cried.

* * *

"Okay, I didn't expect all of the men's jaws to drop like that." Jynx sighed.

"I'm not surprised." Mitsuno sighed.

"I'm starting to think that Sapphire isn't really planning on doing anything to Ray." Nori stated.

"We don't know that yet, lets keep on following them until the date is over." Jynx exclaimed.

"Fine." Mitsuno nodded.

* * *

"Where are we going now?" Ray asked.

"I have no idea, I've never been here before. We're just walking around now." Sapphire replied.

"I have to admit that this first town is pretty big, there are a lot of mansions here." Ray looked around.

"Hey a pool! Lets go swimming." Sapphire suggested.

"We both ate Devil Fruits and you want us to go swimming at night?" Ray asked.

"Relax, we'll use the life reserves." Sapphire grabbed Rays arm and they headed for the pool.

* * *

"They're going swimming now?" Shiro cried.

"I guess so." Magnathas yawned.

"Are you tired?" Shiro asked.

"Well yeah, we've been doing nothing but follow those two on their date all day." Magnathas closed his eyes.

"Wake up you bastard! We're not going to stop following them until this date is over." Shiro stated.

"God you're a pain in the ass." Magnathas groaned.

* * *

"They're going to go swimming now?" Nori asked.

"This may be the time when that woman tries to kill Ray." Jynx exclaimed.

"Or maybe you're just paranoid and she might just flirt with him some more." Mitsuno exclaimed.

"We'll just see then won't we Mitsuno?" Jynx asked.

"We will." Mitsuno nodded.

* * *

"Why are we here when no one else is here?" Ray asked as he hoped the fence with Sapphire.

"Because it's more fun to swim at night." Sapphire smiled as she took off her shirt.

"You're going to change in to your bathing suit out here?" Ray quickly turned his head in the opposite direction.

"Nope" Sapphire replied.

"Wait, if you're not going to change into your bathing suit and you're taking off your clothes, then how do you plan on-" Rays face immediately turned red as he realized what was going on. "Oh no! Oh hell no! We're not doing that!" Ray stated.

"Too late, I'm already in the pool." Sapphire smiled.

"I can't believe you're bold enough to go skinny dipping in a public pool." Ray sighed.

"It's much more of a thrill for me, knowing that I could get caught at any moment." Sapphire smiled.

"Well hurry up and enjoy your swim, I don't plan on staying here much longer." Ray sighed.

"Why don't you join me?" Sapphire asked.

"No thanks, I'm not skinny dipping again." Ray blushed.

"Again?"

"There was this one time my sister beat me in a bet so I had to go skinny dipping for seven hours." Ray groaned.

"Boy do I feel bad for you." Sapphire laughed.

"I don't see anything funny about it." Ray sighed.

"Seriously now, come on and swim with me. It's boring when I swim by myself." Sapphire whined.

"I told you before that I'm not going to." Ray stated.

"You can at least swim in your boxers." Sapphire smiled.

"Nope." Ray said.

"Fine then...I wonder what would happen if I were to scream out for help in the middle of a pool naked with you just sitting there watching me." Sapphire sighed.

"You wouldn't dare." Ray trembled.

"Try me." Sapphire laughed.

"Ugh! Fine!" Ray strips to his boxers, grabs a life reserve, and he jumps in to the pool.

**SPLASH!**

**

* * *

**"Oh my god he actually did it." Shiro cried as more blood came running down his nose.

"I don't think you can handle anymore stimulation." Magnathas laughed.

"That's it! I'm going to stop this now!" Shiro shouted.

"Stop you bastard! Don't interrupt Captains date!" Magnathas held Shiro back.

"Let...me..go!" Shiro grunted.

* * *

"Oh my god he actually did it." Jynx said.

"I didn't see that one coming." Nori blushed.

"I told you guys that she's not planning anything." Mitsuno smiled.

"She still might Mitsuno." Jynx exclaimed.

"Whatever." Mitsuno sighed.

* * *

"How long am I going to have stay like this?" Ray asked.

"Not for much longer, why are your eyes closed?" Sapphire whined.

"I'm not used to seeing girls naked...topless sometimes, but even if I was use to it I still wouldn't look." Ray stated.

"Oh I see..you're just shy." Sapphire smiled.

"You know, I hardly know anything about you, why don't you tell me a little bit about yourself." Ray exclaimed.

"Lets see here...I'm Sapphire Crystal, I'm 20 years old, I was born in West Blue, and I grew up the daughter of a wealthy land owner. Me and my friends use to play for hours upon hours in my mom's garden. But one day I lost it all. My family, and my home was burnt to the ground. I was growing up alone from then on, I grew to be strong, and eventually I became a pirate, leading an all women pirate crew." Sapphire smiled.

"I see." Ray smiled.

"You're really not going to open your eyes?" Sapphire laughed.

"Yup, I've lost enough blood for today. I'm not going to see you naked." Ray laughed.

"Okay." Sapphire hugged Ray from behind.

"W-w-what are you doing now?" Ray stuttered.

"I don't mind my knight in shinning armor getting a look at me." Sapphire whispered to Ray.

"Uh." Ray groaned as he shut his eyes closed even tighter.

* * *

"Let me go! I have to stop this!" Shiro cried.

"I'm not letting you go anywhere!" Magnathas grunted as he grabbed Shiro's feet.

"Magnathas you traitor!" Shiro cried.

* * *

"Damn she's bold." Jynx sighed.

"Are you having fun Jynx?" Mitsuno laughed.

"No I'm not! Where's Nori?" Jynx asked.

"She passed out after Sapphire hugged Ray." Mitsuno pointed to an unconscious Nori.

"Do you think she's going to do something else?" Jynx asked.

"Well right now she's leaning in for a kiss." Mitsuno pointed.

"Wait what?" Jynx shot up.

"She's leaning in for a kiss and Ray doesn't see it coming." Mitsuno replied.

"Like I said...she's bold." Jynx sighed.

"She's kissing him now." Mitsuno smiled.

"Let me guess, he's just sitting there and letting it happen." Jynx sighed.

"Correct." Mitsuno nodded.

"What's happening now?" Jynx sighed.

"Still kissing." Mitsuno replied.

"I guess she really isn't planning something." Jynx smiled.

"I told you that from the beginning." Mitsuno stated.

"You never can be too careful." Jynx laughed.

"Now Ray had a massive nose bleed and he hit his head on the edge of the pool." Mitsuno laughed.

"Is he drowning?" Jynx asked.

"No, the force of the nose bleed caused him to fly out of the pool." Mitsuno replied.

"What is she doing now?" Jynx laughed.

"She's laughing, she's getting out of the pool, she's putting on her clothes, and now she's taking Ray somewhere." Mitsuno replied.

"What is she doing now?" Jynx asked.

"Appearing behind you out of nowhere." Sapphire smiled.

"What!" Jynx jumped back.

"Did you guys enjoy the little show?" Sapphire smiled.

"Not sure." Jynx replied.

"You guys have a long way if you guys ever want to be great at spying." Sapphire smiled as she threw Ray at Mitsuno.

"I don't think you should tease Ray anymore, he already has a girlfriend." Jynx stated.

"Really? Which one of you is it?" Sapphire asked.

"It's none of us." Jynx replied.

"Well isn't that a shame, it's not my fault that your Captain finds me more attractive than you three. Maybe you're just not as pretty as you think you are." Sapphire laughed.

"That's it!" Jynx summons her scythe.

"Wait Jynx!" Mitsuno shouted.

"I'm sensing a little hostility." Sapphire smiled.

"I'm going to kick your ass." Jynx points her knife at Sapphire.

"Emerald." Sapphire ordered.

"Roger!" Emerald pulled out her rifle and she shot at Jynx's scythe.

"Ah!" Jynx dropped her scythe.

"Captain, you really need to stop picking fights with other women." Ruby stated.

"I didn't mean to start a fight this time." Sapphire apologized.

"Well you've got one." Jynx grunted as she raised her scythe.

"Okay! Okay! I think we've seen enough!" Magnathas and Shiro jumped in between the women.

"How long have you guys been there?" Mitsuno asked.

"The whole time." Shiro replied.

"I think we should avoid fighting right now, we have other things to worry about then fighting each other right now." Magnathas stated.

"Fine." Jynx lowered her scythe.

"Good to see that we're on the same page here, lets go guys." Sapphire ordered.

"Right." Her crew nodded.

"You guys are going to leave the island?" Shiro cried.

"We're just going back to our ship, the Log Pose hasn't set yet." Ruby sighed.

"Oh, tell Ray that I had fun on our date today. And if he wakes up, tell him he's welcome to join me on my ship tonight." Sapphire winked as she and her crew walked away.

"She's so bold." The crew thought in unison.

* * *

**Town Four In The Mafia Secret Hideout**

"Have you heard the rumors that a couple of pirates have landed on the island?" A man concealed in the shadows asked.

"Yes I have, I also heard that Magnathas has been spotted with those pirates." Another man concealed in the shadows replied.

"Then shouldn't we go and capture them?" Another man concealed in the shadows asked.

"Shut up, we don't speak until spoken too." Another man concealed in the shadows shouted.

"Can we at least turn on the lights in this room, I'm trying to eat and I can't see the food in front of my face." A man asked.

"Fine." The lights instantly come on revealing everyone's faces.

"Boss Dario, should we go and gather up those pirates and get Magnathas?" A fat man asked.

"Not yet Toru." Dario sighed. Dario is one of the four mafia bosses, he has red hair, wears a red business suit with a coat over his shoulders. Toru is a big fat guy, he wears no shirt, black pants, and he has short red hair.

"Boss Miguel, why do we have to be in the same room with this guy?" Reigo asked. Reigo is muscular, he has a white tomahawk hair style, he wears a red t-shirt with black horizontal lines, black leather pants, and and black boots.

"We need to stop fighting each other and form an alliance so that we don't end up like the other to Mafia bosses." Miguel replied. Miguel is another one of the four mafia bosses, he is a Mexican man that wears a white suit.

"I think we should bait Magnathas first, take care of his crew mates and then he'll be coming to us." Dario smiled.

"That will work, but don't underestimate these pirates." Miguel warned.

"I believe I can do whatever I want! I don't really need your help to take care of a few pirates! Once I'm done taking care of those pirates! I'll finish taking you down, Miguel!" Dario taunted.

"God you're such an arrogant bastard." Reigo sighed.

"Whatever, Toru!" Dario shouted.

"Yes sir?" Toru saluted.

"I want you to go and take care of those pirates tomorrow!" Dario laughed.

"Yes sir!" Toru nodded.

"Lets go home Toru." Dario smiled.

"Where do you think you're going Dario? This meeting isn't over." Miguel stated.

"I don't feel like staring at you and your stupid bodyguard any longer! I'm going home so that I can sleep!" Dario laughed as he and Toru left the room.

"You think his plan will fail?" Reigo asked.

"Don't worry, his plan will work, because we're going to make sure that it does work." Miguel smiled as he and Reigo left the room.

"Magnathas is going to regret messing with us!" Reigo smiled.

* * *

**I Have A Bad Feeling About This Whole Mafia Vs. Pirates Thing!**

**Next Time On New One Piece-The 80 Million Beli Man!**

**Jynx-One Two Three, Not It!**

**Nori-Not it!**

**Ruby-Not it!**

**Mitsuno-Not it!**

**Jaw-Not it!**

**Emerald-Not it!**

**Prisma-Not it!**

**Shiro-Not it! Ah damn it!**

**

* * *

**

**Berserker Pirates!**

**Captain-"Muay Thai" Ray 117,000,000 Beli**

**First Mate-"Fishman" Jaw 50,000,000 Beli**

**Navigator-Mitsuno M. Akira 92,000,000 Beli**

**Doctor-"Sky Doctor" Nori 13,000,000 Beli**

**Musician-"Wicked Witch" Jynx Silvers 94,000,000 Beli**

**Cook-Shiro 33,000,000 Beli**

**Swordsman-"Sword Saint" Magnathas Minethil 150,000,000 Beli**

**Shipwright-Taken by Dthehalfdragon**

**Sniper-Taken by Amyismynamey**

* * *

**Thank You Michael The Archangel For Sapphire, Ruby, Prisma, Emerald, Dario, and Miguel!**

**Thank You MarsNeptune For Toru and Reigo!**

**Review And Enjoy!  
**


	41. The 80 Million Beli Man!

**The 80 Million Beli Man!**

**

* * *

**"Ow...what happened?" Ray groaned.

"You passed out once you got kissed by a naked Sapphire." Magnathas replied.

"Okay...I guess that wasn't a dream." Ray sighed.

"Are you going to be okay?" Magnathas asked.

"Yeah." Ray replied as he got out of bed.

"Where are you going?" Magnathas asked.

"I'm going to the kitchen, I'm hungry." Ray groaned as walked through the door to the deck.

"Maybe I should've warned him." Magnathas thought.

* * *

"Cook! Make me some food I'm starving!" Ray groaned.

"Right away Captain!" Sapphire smiled.

"Sapphire! What the hell are you doing on my ship! And why are you in a maid outfit?" Ray jumped back.

"Everyone else went to investigate the island at the second town...it's just you, me, and your swordsman. And I look really cute in this outfit, don't you think?" Sapphire snuggled under Rays arm.

"Didn't they investigate the island yesterday?" Ray asked.

"Nope, they were too busy following us on our date last night." Sapphire smiled.

"They did...what?" Ray blushed.

"I say we should go on another date! This time we should go out for dinner, go dancing, and star gazing!" Sapphire smiled.

"Sapphire, I have a huge headache and I'm starving...we can go on another date later." Ray groaned.

"Oh right, you're hungry. Well you just relax and I'll make your food in a jiffy!" Sapphire smiled as she walked in to the kitchen.

"Magnathas." Ray turned around.

"Yes?" Magnathas replied.

"Why were you guys following me on my date when I told you to investigate the island?" Ray grinded his teeth.

"Hey! You actually owe me...Shiro was going to interrupt your little swim if it wasn't for me!" Magnathas stated.

"Whatever...I'm too hungry to argue right now." Ray groaned.

"What do you want to know about this island?" Magnathas asked.

"Why are mafia guys here?" Ray groaned.

"I guess they just want to take over something, I heard that these mafia guys want to replace the Yonkou for the spot of the Three Great Powers." Magnathas replied.

"Three Great Powers?" Ray lifted his head.

"Marine HQ, Yonkou, and the Shichibukai are the Three Great Powers." Magnathas replied.

"Are these Mafia guys tough?" Ray asked.

"Well...they're okay...I only took out two of them. I hope the other two put a good fight." Magnathas smiled.

"I hope so too...I can't wait to see how the boss is." Ray grinned.

"Breakfast is ready!" Sapphire cheered.

"FOOD!" Ray rushed in to the kitchen.

"God he must be hungry." Magnathas smiled.

* * *

"Food! Food! Food!" Ray cheered.

"I made pancakes, bacon, and biscuits for you!" Sapphire smiled.

"Yes! I love pancakes!" Ray smiled.

"Same here." Magnathas smiled as he began eating the pancakes.

"Ray, say ahhh." Sapphire smiled.

"Ahh." Ray obeyed as Sapphire fed him the pancakes.

"You know, I think Captain is old enough to feed himself." Magnathas stated.

"But I like feeding Ray, and he doesn't seem to have a problem with it." Sapphire smiled as she continued to feed Ray.

"These pancakes are really good...they remind of how my mom use to make them." Ray smiled.

"Don't talk with your mouth full." Sapphire ordered.

"Yes mother." Ray laughed.

"So what are we going to do after we eat, Captain?" Magnathas asked.

"I say we help the others investigate this whole mafia thing." Ray replied.

"You do know that if you beat those mafia guys, there will be more mafia organizations after you?" Sapphire asked.

"We don't care, we can handle a few organizations." Ray laughed.

"We'll see." Sapphire sighed.

"Are you worried about me and my crews safety?" Ray teased.

"Not anymore." Sapphire replied.

"What do you mean not anymore?" Magnathas asked.

"Before my crew left for the second town, I ordered them to leave with your crew." Sapphire laughed.

"I'm guessing they didn't like that idea." Ray smirked.

"Nope, but I told them that they're going to have to get use to it." Sapphire exclaimed.

"Get use to what?" Ray asked.

"The Gem pirates and the Berserker pirates are going to be allies." Sapphire replied.

"That sounds like a pretty good idea, we're not going to be traveling the Grand Line together are we?" Ray asked.

"Nope...you have your adventures and we have ours." Sapphire replied.

"So I say the next island we would encounter each other again is Sabaody Archipelago." Magnathas stated.

"That sounds about right." Sapphire nodded.

"I wonder how every ones doing right now." Ray sighed.

* * *

"Will you back off?" Ruby grunted as she tried to kick Shiro.

"Whoa! Why are you being so mean to me?" Shiro cried.

"Because you keep getting close me!" Ruby shouted.

"Will you two stop fooling around?" Prisma sighed.

"I'm trying! But this guy keeps annoying me." Ruby whined.

"Why are you guys following us anyway?" Jynx asked.

"Captain ordered us to follow you and help you out in your investigation." Emerald replied.

"Why would she do that?" Nori asked.

"She probably wants to keep flirting with your Captain." Prisma replied.

"This is the first time I've ever seen Captain ever flirt with a guy for so long." Ruby stated.

"She flirts a lot doesn't she?" Jaw asked.

"Yes." Prisma sighed.

"You have no idea what it's like waiting on an island for weeks just because she has a long line of dates waiting." Emerald sighed.

"I remember we got chased off this one island because Captain kept stealing the women's boyfriends." Prisma smiled.

"Ha ha ha ha!" Everyone laughed.

"So what did we come here for?" Shiro asked.

"We need to find out where the mafia hideout is." Mitsuno replied.

"Mafia Hideout?" The civilians shouted as they backed away in fear of the group.

"It seems the people should know a little bit about it." Prisma stated.

"Excuse me people, would any of you happen to know where the Mafia Hideout is?" Mitsuno asked.

"We don't know anything." A man stuttered.

"We didn't even know Mafia guys were here." A man nervously laughed.

"You all suck at lying." Ruby frowned.

"Look here, we just don't want you guys to get hurt, I suggest that you all leave while you have the chance." A man frowned.

"Magnathas tried to help us out, but we're sure that he got captured and was executed." A woman sighed.

"Magnathas is back at the docks with Captain." Nori stated.

"What? Magnathas is still alive?" A man smiled.

"Yes, he really wants to save you all. You all need to help us, help you." Prisma stated.

"So you guys must be Magnathas's crew mates!" Everyone turned around and they saw Toru with several men in black suits pointing guns at them.

"Everyone in this town is going to die now!" Toru laughed.

"Wait! Why?" The people screamed.

"Isn't it obvious? You're all planning on taking us down one by one, just like Magnathas did!" Toru smiled.

"Well you all should have expected this! You think you can just come to our island and do whatever the hell you want?" The people shouted.

"Well of course we can! We're going to replace the Yonkou as one of the Three Great Powers! So we're basically going to do whatever we want! But before I kill you all, I need to capture you guys!" Toru laughed.

"Why do you need to capture us?" Jynx asked.

"We need to use you as bait so that we can get Magnathas to come to us. We still haven't forgotten what he did to the other Mafia bosses." Toru replied.

"I guess these Mafia bosses are good friends huh?" Ruby asked.

"Nope, we don't give a damn about what happened to those two, we just don't want Magnathas taking out our bosses." Toru replied.

"Sorry fat man, but I'm afraid you're not going to capture any of us." Ruby smiled.

"We'll just see about that! Men! Unload on these people!" Toru ordered.

"Yes sir!" The men obeyed as they aimed their guns at the crew.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Emerald smiled.

"Don't let her psych you out! Fire!" Toru ordered.

"Men these days." Emerald laughed as she pulled out her rifle and she shot the guns out of the men's hands.

"Aghhhhhhhhhh!" The men shouted as they grabbed their hands.

"You guys are all moving in slow motion." Emerald laughed.

"Damn she's good." Jaw stated in awe.

"I hope our sniper is that great once we find him/her." Shiro stated.

"What? You guys don't have a sniper yet?" Emerald asked.

"Not yet." The crew replied.

"Great." Emerald sighed.

"So what if you can shoot the guns out of their hands! They're still good at hand to hand combat!" Toru shouted.

"YEAH!" The men shouted as they charged at the crew.

"Let me handle this." Jaw sighed as he walked in front of the crew.

"I wonder what he's going to do." Prisma thought.

"Don't falter!" The men shouted.

"Arabesque Brick Fist!" Jaw sent all the men crashing through buildings.

**CRASH! BOOM! CRASH! BOOM!**

"Wow he's strong." Prisma, Emerald, and Ruby thought in unison.

"I never knew that your pet was so strong!" Ruby smiled.

"I'm not a pet! I'm the first mate!" Jaw shouted.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry!" Ruby cried as she hid behind Prisma.

"You didn't have to yell at her you know." Prisma said.

"Whatever...condition response." Jaw sighed.

"Who the hell are you guys!" Toru shouted.

"We're the Berserker Pirates!" Jaw replied.

"We're the Gem Pirates!" Ruby replied.

"What the hell? Why are there two different pirate crews here?" Toru grunted.

"Don't ask." The crews replied.

"Well it doesn't matter...in the end...you're all going to die!" Toru shouted as he stomped his feet on the ground.

"Sumo huh?" Everyone thought in unison.

"Which one of you guys wants to take me on!" Toru shouted.

"One, two, three, not it!" Jynx shouted.

"Not it!" Nori shouted.

"Not it!" Ruby shouted.

"Not it!" Mitsuno shouted.

"Not it!" Jaw shouted.

"Not it!" Emerald shouted.

"Not it!" Prisma shouted.

"Not it! Ah damn it!" Shiro cried.

"Good luck Shiro, we're counting on you!" Nori smiled.

"Ha ha ha! You think this little guy will be enough to take me on?" Toru laughed.

"I guess I have no other choice but to kick your ass! Stand back ladies, I'll show this guy why I'm a man with a 33 Million Beli bounty on my head!" Shiro smiled.

"Ha ha ha ha! 33 Million? Is that it?" Toru laughed.

"Hey! 33 Million is no joke buster! It's better than 13 Million!" Shiro shouted.

"What's wrong with 13 Million?" Nori whimpered.

"Oh, nothing's wrong with a 13 Million Beli bounty Nori, it's just uh-"

"Awww, you think I'm weak because my bounty's only 13 Million!" Nori cried.

"How could you make Nori cry, Shiro!" Jynx shouted.

"I'm really sorry Nori!" Shiro apologized.

"You're really mean Shiro." Mitsuno sighed.

"Is this a fight or a comedian show?" Ruby whispered to Emerald.

"I'm not really sure." Emerald sighed.

"Lets just see what these pirates can do." Prisma said.

"Right." Ruby and Emerald nodded.

"Ha ha ha ha! Your 33 Million Beli bounty is nothing compared to my 80 Million Beli bounty!" Toru shouted.

"80 Million?" Shiro laughed.

"What's so funny!" Toru shouted.

"Almost everyone in the crew has a bounty over 80 Million." Shiro shouted.

"Say what!" Toru shouted.

"92 Million." Mitsuno smiled.

"94 Million." Jynx smiled.

"Captain's is 117 Million." Jaw laughed.

"My is 125 Million." Prisma smiled.

"And our Captain's is 155 Million." Ruby laughed.

"Grrrrrrrr! Shut up!" Toru shouted.

"Guys! Get everyone out of here! I don't want them caught in the cross fire!" Shiro shouted.

"Okay!" The crew nodded as they escorted everyone in town out of harms way.

"Whoa." Ruby stared at Shiro.

"What is it Ruby?" Emerald asked.

"Is he going to be okay?" Ruby asked.

"I'm sure he can handle himself, he made it this far in to the Grand Line hasn't he?" Prisma stated.

"Just for some reason, the perverted aura around him disappeared." Ruby smiled.

"What are you guys doing here? Go!" Shiro ordered.

"Right!" The women nodded.

"Lets go fat man!" Shiro taunted.

"Before we fight, explain this to me, why are you helping someone like Magnathas take us down?" Toru asked.

"Because he's in our crew, his problems are our problems." Shiro smiled.

"How about you and your join us? The Mafia is a great place, we're planning on replacing the Yonkou in the Three Great Powers!" Toru exclaimed.

"No thanks, I already know you Mafia bastards are no where near ready to replace the Yonkou." Shiro laughed.

"What was that! You dare insult the Mafia!" Toru shouted.

"Shut up!" Shiro charged at Toru. "This is going to be easy! He's just standing there!" Shiro thought as he cocked his fist back.

"Bring it!" Toru smiled as he leaned his head back.

"Haaaaaaaa!" Shiro's fist connected to Toru's forehead.

"Owwwwwwwww! What the hell is up with your forehead!" Shiro clutched his hand.

"During the initial charge of Sumo, the forehead is struck with the impact of a ton!" Toru smiled.

"What the hell does that mean!" Shiro shouted.

"Shut up and fight!" Toru ordered.

"Don't tell me what to do!" Shiro punches Toru's stomach.

"Useless! My body's muscles and fat is like impenetrable armor!" Toru shouted as he cocked his hand back.

"Oh this isn't good." Shiro cried.

"Sumo Palm Slap!" Toru's palm connected to Shiro's stomach, sending him flying through four house's.

**CRASH! BOOM! CRASH! BOOM!**

"COME ON! GIVE ME A CHALLENGE!" Toru shouted.

"Ugh...tch...damn...that bastard got me good." Shiro grunted as he crawled out from under the rubble.

"DON'T MAKE ME COME OVER THERE!" Toru shouted.

"Oh shut up." Shiro thought as he struggled to get up. "Okay...how to approach this?" Shiro sighed.

"THE ONLY WAY TO APPROACH IT IS BY FIGHTING!" Shiro looked in the air and he saw Toru above him.

"How the hell did he jump that high!" Shiro thought.

"Sumo Downward Palm Slap!" Toru thrusted his palm for Shiro's head.

"Shit!" Shiro grunted as jumped back.

**BOOOOOOOM!**

"Damn that's a huge crater!" Shiro shouted as he looked down the crater.

"Damn! I missed you by this much!" Toru laughed.

"Holy shit! This guy is incredible strong! If he would've hit me with that, I would've definitely died." Shiro thought.

"Ha ha ha ha ha! What's wrong? You don't seem so smug now like you were earlier!" Toru laughed.

"Whatever." Shiro glared at Toru.

"Ha ha ha ha! I gave you the chance to join us! But you refused, even if you agree now, it's too late!" Toru jumps out of the crater.

"I wasn't going to join you anyway." Shiro sighed.

"Good, because I wasn't going to let you join!" Toru laughed.

"Shut up!" Shiro threw another punch at Toru.

"Useless!" Toru grabbed Shiro's hand and he flipped him over to the ground.

"Aghhhhhhhhh!" Shiro grunted.

"Now die! Sumo Stomp!" Toru raises his leg and he brings it down.

"Hell no!" Shiro rolled out of the way.

"Damn! You keep dodging my finishing attacks." Toru sighed.

"Well duh! I don't want to die!" Shiro shouted.

"Well I'm afraid that you will!" Toru laughed.

"We'll see about that!" Shiro shouted as he charged at Toru.

"Sumo Palm Slap!"

"Not this time!" Shiro spins to the left to dodge the attack.

"Hm?"

"Paw Smash!" Shiro's paw connected to Toru's face.

"Ngh!" Toru grunted as he slid back a few feet.

"How'd you like that you fat bastard!" Shiro taunted.

"Hmph! You actually thought that weak ass attack actually hurt me?" Toru laughed as he wiped the blood running down his nose.

"No...but this will! Reapers Claw!" Shiro slashed Toru's upper torso.

"Gaaaaaaaaaaahhhh!" Toru shouted as blood shot out of his body.

"Now I'm sure that hurt!" Shiro laughed as he gripped his shoulder. "Damn! My shoulder still hasn't healed with that fight with Kai! I better finish off this dude quick!" Shiro thought.

"Agh! Damn you...how dare you cut me!" Toru shouted as he cocked his hand back.

"Idiot! I'll just dodge your attack!" Shiro laughed.

"Sumo Stomp!" Toru stomped on Shiro's foot.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!" Shiro shouted.

"Shut up! Sumo Palm Slap!" Toru sent Shiro flying through more houses.

**BOOM! CRASH! BOOM! CRASH!**

"Ah...I...can't...take it...he's...too...strong." Shiro grunted.

"Of course I'm too strong! You should have accepted my offer once you had the chance!" Toru laughed.

"Stop...talking...you...ass!" Shiro grunted.

"I'll do whatever I please!" Toru grabbed Shiro's neck and he lifted him off the ground as he cocked his fist back.

"Bastard." Shiro smiled.

"Sumo Palm Sl-"

"I think that's enough for today." Prisma smiled as she grabbed Toru's wrist.

"You again?" Toru laughed.

"Drop him." Prisma ordered.

"And if I refuse?" Toru asked.

"I blow your head off." Emerald replied as she poked Toru's head with the barrel of her gun.

"I suggest you do what we say, or else-" Ruby smiled.

"We'll put you six feet under-" Jynx smiled as the blades of her scythe were inches away from Toru's neck.

"I'd say seven feet under due to his weight-" Jaw laughed.

"Look who's talking." Mitsuno laughed.

"Shut up!" Jaw shouted.

"Can you guys pay attention to Shiro?" Nori asked.

"Guys." Shiro smiled.

"Just as I thought, your wounds from Kai still haven't healed." Nori sighed.

"Fine, I'll put him down." Toru grinned as he dropped Shiro.

"Oof!" Shiro grunted.

"Sumo Stomp!" Toru stomped on Shiro.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Shiro shouted as his eyes rolled up to the back of his head.

"Please tell me you guys didn't just hear his ribs break." Jaw winced.

"SHIRO!" Jynx shouted.

"You just made the biggest mistake of your life." Prisma frowned.

"Or at least what's left of it." Ruby frowned.

"As crew mates of the Gem pirates...we hold ourselves personally responsible for the death of your cook." Emerald frowned.

"I'm...not...dead...but...I am...losing...consciousness." Shiro grunted.

"Don't talk Shiro, that attack broke several of your ribs and it may have broken your spine." Nori exclaimed.

"He's going to live, right Nori?" Jynx asked.

"Yeah." Nori nodded.

"We'll take Shiro back to the ship, can you guys handle him?" Jynx asked.

"Don't underestimate the Gem Pirates." Ruby smiled.

"Okay...lets go Nori." Jynx said as she put Shiro over her shoulder.

"Agh!" Shiro grunted.

"Sorry!" Jynx apologized as she and Nori headed for the ship.

"Alright big boy, lets see how you handle against me." Prisma smiled.

"Ha ha ha ha! I hope you're more fun then the last guy!" Toru smiled.

"You Berserker Pirates should watch carefully." Ruby smiled.

"Why?" Jaw asked.

"You're gonna see why Prisma is the First Mate of the Gem pirates." Emerald smiled.

* * *

"You're going to be okay Shiro! I promise!" Jynx shouted.

"Urgh!" Shiro grunted.

"Why didn't you tell us you were still in pain?" Nori cried.

"I'm...sorry..." Shiro apologized as he shut his eyes.

"Well isn't this a sight to behold?" A man laughed.

"Who said that?" Jynx asked as she looked around.

"Up here." The man replied.

"Huh?" Nori looked up and she saw a man sitting on the edge of a building wearing Red Chinese style clothing, and he had short black hair.

"Who are you?" Jynx frowned.

"I'm a friend of Toru...he was doing pretty well until you all showed up and ruined the fun." The man sighed. "Oh, I'm Kung Tao!" Kung Tao jumped off the building.

"I'm guessing I have to fight you now." Jynx sighed as she summoned her scythe.

"Pretty much, I hope you're ready." Kung Tao smiled.

"Nori, just sit here and watch over Shiro, I'll take care of this guy quickly." Jynx frowned.

"I'm afraid that it's going to be the other way around." Kung Tao smiled.

"Oh yeah? Well we'll just see about that!" Jynx shouted as she charged at Kung Tao.

* * *

**Match Up Of The Day! **

**Prisma Vs. Toru**

** And**

**Jynx Vs. Kung Tao**

**

* * *

**

**Next Time On New One Piece-That's Why I'm First Mate!**

**

* * *

****Berserker Pirates!**

**Captain-"Muay Thai" Ray 117,000,000 Beli**

**First Mate-"Fishman" Jaw 50,000,000 Beli**

**Navigator-Mitsuno M. Akira 92,000,000 Beli**

**Doctor-"Sky Doctor" Nori 13,000,000 Beli**

**Musician-"Wicked Witch" 94,000,000 Beli**

**Cook-Shiro 33,000,000 Beli**

**Swordsman-"Sword Saint" Magnathas Minethil 150,000,000 Beli**

**Shipwright-Taken by Dthehalfdragon**

**Sniper-Taken by Amyismynamey

* * *

**

**Thank You MarsNeptune For Kung Tao!**

**Please Review And Enjoy!**


	42. That's Why I'm First Mate!

**That's Why I'm First Mate!**

**

* * *

**"Ha ha ha ha ha! You really think that a woman such as yourself can defeat some one as tough as me?" Toru laughed.

"I don't think I can...I know I can." Prisma smiled.

"Go get him Prisma! Show this guy who's boss!" Ruby cheered.

"You shut up! I'll take this bitch out quickly!" Toru shouted.

"Then go ahead big boy, try to hit me." Prisma winked.

"Sumo Palm Slap!"

"Hm." Prisma turned to the left.

"What the?" Toru thought.

"Haaa!" Prisma kicked Toru in the face.

"Agh!" Toru clutched his face as he slid back a few feet.

"Damn! She's strong." Jaw laughed.

"Well of course she is...she didn't become Sapphire's first mate by sitting around doing nothing you know." Ruby smiled.

"I have to admit that you're stronger than that other guy." Toru laughed.

"Quit talking and lets finish this fight already." Prisma smiled.

"Right! Sumo Palm Slap!"

"Again huh?" Prisma sighed as she spun to the right.

"Got ya! Sumo Palm Slap!" Toru sent Prisma flying through three houses.

**CRASH! CRASH! CRASH!**

"Prisma!" Ruby and Emerald shouted.

"I have two hands remember?" Toru laughed.

"Yeah...I'll remember that from now on." Prisma stated as she wiped the dirt off her clothes.

"Oh thank god you're okay Prisma! I thought you were dead!" Ruby cried.

"Will you stop crying?" Emerald sighed.

"You should know me better than that Ruby, I'm not going to die by the hands of this loser." Prisma laughed.

"Who the hell do you think you're calling a loser!" Toru charged at Prisma.

"Viper Kiss!" Prisma slashed Toru with her knife.

"Aghhh! What the hell was that? It looked like a snake was attacking me!" Toru grunted.

"Really? Well isn't that strange?" Prisma teased.

"Shut the hell up!" Toru shouted.

"Why don't you come over here and make her?" Ruby taunted.

"Cocky bitches!" Toru grinded his teeth.

"Damn these pirates are smug." Jaw thought.

"Are you ready?" Prisma taunted.

"Shut up! Sumo Palm Slap Barrage!" Toru shouted.

"Whoa!" Prisma thought as she dodged every palm.

"Haaaaaa!" Toru head butted Prisma.

"Aghhhhhh!" Prisma grunted as blood came running down her face.

"Sumo Stomp!"

"Shit!" Prisma rolled out of the way.

"Hold still! Sumo Timber!" Toru fell towards Prisma.

"What a stupid attack." Prisma laughed as she jumped out of the way.

"Sumo Steam Roller!" Toru rolled in Prisma's direction.

"Once again, stupid name for an attack." Prisma jumped above Toru.

"What the?" Toru grunted as he looked up.

"Haaaa!" Prisma used Toru's face as a trampoline.

"Aghhhhhhhhhh! My face!" Toru grunted.

"Sorry about that." Prisma smiled.

"This guy is nothing special." Ruby cheered.

"Maybe I should've taken him on." Jaw sighed.

"To a Sumo Match?" Mitsuno laughed.

"A fight damn it!" Jaw shouted.

"She got you on that one." Emerald laughed.

"Yeah she did!" Ruby laughed.

"Women!" Jaw grinded his teeth.

"Ugh! You damn bitch! How dare you step on my face!" Toru shouted as he stood up.

"And how dare you attempt to kill innocent people." Prisma glared at Toru.

"Grrrrrr! Die!" Toru charged at Prisma.

"Viper Kiss!"

"No use!" Toru flips Prisma over.

"Ahhhh!" Prisma grunted.

"Now eat this...The Two Cheeker!" Toru jumped in the air.

"He's not planning on sitting on her is he?" Jaw asked.

"Seems like it." Mitsuno replied.

"Prisma!" Ruby and Emerald shouted in unison.

"Ha ha ha ha ha! I'll send you six feet under with the weight of my butt!" Toru laughed.

"Like hell you will!" Prisma jumped out of the way.

**BOOOOOOOOOOM!**

"Phew! That was close!" Emerald sighed in relief.

"I wasn't worried at all!" Ruby smiled.

"Yes you were." Mitsuno and Jaw thought in unison.

"Are alright done there?" Prisma asked as she looked down the crater Toru made.

"Agh! My ass! I think I broke my ass!" Toru shouted.

"I guess he's okay." Ruby smiled.

"You bitch! I'm really going to kill you now!" Toru grunted as he crawled out of the crater.

"Good luck with that." Prisma sighed.

"Haaa!" Toru grabbed Prisma's neck.

"Agh!" Prisma grunted.

"Prisma!" Ruby and Emerald shouted.

"Ha ha ha ha! I bet you didn't know that I could be so fast huh?" Toru laughed as he began to strangle Prisma.

"Gaaaahhhh!" Prisma grunted.

"Ha ha ha ha! Die bitch! Die!" Toru laughed.

"Rattle Lash!" Prisma kicked Toru through five buildings.

**CRASH! BOOM! CRASH! BOOM! CRASH! BOOM! CRASH! BOOM!**

"Holy shit!" Jaw smiled.

"That's a powerful kick." Mitsuno smiled.

"Prisma is truly powerful, that Toru guy doesn't stand a chance." Ruby smiled.

"That kick can destroy stone with ease and it can put a dent in metal." Emerald stated.

"Agh! You bitch! I think you broke...some of...my ribs!" Toru grunted as blood ran down his face and mouth.

"You shouldn't have grabbed me like that." Prisma laughed.

"Haaaa!" Toru dives at Toru.

"Idiot!" Prisma jumps over Toru.

"Agh!" Toru grunted as he slid across the ground.

"I don't know why you keep on trying to attack me, you're way too slow." Prisma laughed.

"Shut up!" Toru lifted a house over his head.

"That doesn't look good." Ruby stated.

"You really plan on throwing that at me?" Prisma asked.

"Not at you...at them!" Toru throws the house at the crew.

"Scatter!" Ruby shouted as she and Emerald jumped out of the way of the house.

"Arabesque Brick Fist!" Jaw destroyed the house.

**CRASH!**

"Thank you Jaw." Mitsuno smiled.

"No problem." Jaw laughed.

"That Fishman's really strong." Ruby stated.

"I wonder what his bounty is." Emerald exclaimed.

"50 Million." Jaw smiled.

"50 Million? But you're the first mate, right?" Emerald asked.

"Yeah." Jaw replied.

"Then shouldn't your bounty be the second highest?" Ruby laughed.

"Shut up! The Marines just don't know I'm the First Mate!" Jaw shouted.

"Don't ignore me!" Toru throws another house at the crew.

"Arabesque Brick Fist!" Jaw destroys the house.

**CRASH!**

"Hey! Don't attack other people that aren't involved in this fight!" Prisma shouted.

"Don't tell me what to do bitch!" Toru sent Prisma flying towards Jaw.

"Ahhhhhhhh!" Prisma shouted.

"Gotcha!" Jaw caught Prisma.

"Urgh! Thanks." Prisma grunted.

"You gonna be okay?" Jaw asked.

"Yeah." Prisma nodded as blood ran down her mouth.

"Ha ha ha ha! Come on! Fight me!" Toru charged at Prisma.

"I only wanted to knock you out, but now I'm afraid that I'm going to have to kill you." Prisma sighed.

"Oh shit, she's going to do it." Ruby trembled.

"This isn't going to end well." Emerald sighed.

"You really think that you can kill someone like me?" Toru charged at Prisma.

"Rattle Lash!" Prisma kicked Toru in his ribs.

"Aghhhhhhhhhhhh!" Toru grunted.

"Boa Crush!" Prisma wrapped her legs around Toru's neck and then she snapped it.

"Aghhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Toru shouted.

"Ohhhhhhh!" Jaw, Ruby, and Emerald winced.

"Goodbye...Snake Fang Strike!" Prisma pierced Toru's chest with her hand.

"Ohhhhhhh!" Jaw, Ruby, and Emerald winced.

"Ugh...you...bitch!" Toru instantly fell to the ground.

"I almost feel bad for that guy." Mitsuno sighed.

"I don't." Prisma stated as she wiped the blood off her hands.

"And that's why Prisma's the first mate!" Emerald cheered.

"She just too cool!" Ruby and Emerald hugged Prisma.

"Man, if she's this strong...then how strong is Sapphire?" Jaw thought.

"I think we should go and check on the others at the ship." Mitsuno exclaimed.

"Right, we should go check on Sapphire before her and your Captain end up alone." Prisma sighed.

"Why? What's the worst that could happen?" Jaw laughed as the women glared at him. "Right." Jaw sighed.

* * *

"Hold still you bastard!" Jynx shouted as swung her scythe at Kung Tao.

"Where would the fun be in that?" Kung Tao smiled.

"Haaa!" Jynx swung her scythe and Kung Tao kicked it out of her hand.

"Ahh!" Jynx grunted.

"Sorry about this! Haaaa!" Kung Tao slams his palm in to Jynx's stomach.

"Aghhhhhhhhh!" Jynx shouted as she slid back a few feet.

"Are you okay Jynx?" Nori asked.

"Just stay back Nori! I can beat this guy!" Jynx smiled as she summoned her hammer.

"Oh now you use a hammer?" Kung Tao smiled.

"Yup!" Jynx smiled as she raised her hammer above her head.

"That looks heavy." Kung Tao smiled.

"Hells Hammer!" Jynx shouted as she brought her hammer down.

"Whoa!" Kung Tao side stepped the hammer and then he kicked Jynx in the face.

"Ahhhhhhhh!" Jynx shouted as she crashed in to a building.

**CRASSSSH!**

"Jynx!" Nori shouted.

"Come on! Get up! I held back on that kick!" Kung Tao smiled.

"Fire Shoot!" Kung Tao instantly caught on fire.

"Ahhhhhhhh! I'm on fire! Stop drop and roll! Stop drop and roll! Stop drop and roll!" Kung Tao shouted.

"Die!" Jynx shouted as she slashed Kung Tao with her scythe.

"Aghhhhhhhhhhhh!" Kung Tao shouted as blood shot out of his torso.

"Hee hee hee!" Jynx smiled.

"You crazy bitch are you trying to kill me!" Kung Tao shouted.

"Yes! You're trying to capture us just like that Toru guy did!" Jynx shouted.

"We have our orders." Kung Tao smiled.

"Well I'm afraid you're going to die because of your orders." Jynx smiled.

"We'll see...tell you what...I'll give you one good free shot on me." Kung Tao smiled.

"Seriously?" Jynx asked.

"Only a punch though." Kung Tao smiled.

"I don't trust you." Jynx frowned.

"Relax, I'll have my hands behind my back." Kung Tao smiled as he put his hands behind his back.

"I still don't trust you! But I'm going to attack you anyway!" Jynx punched Kung Tao in the stomach, sending him flying in to a building.

**CRASH!**

"Hee hee hee! I guess he really-" Jynx collapsed to the ground.

"Jynx!" Nori shouted.

"Uhhh...I'm okay. What the hell happened though?" Jynx grunted as she touched the back of her head and she saw blood on her hand.

"I headbutted you of course!" Kung Tao smiled as blood ran down his face.

"How?" Jynx asked.

"As soon as you hit me, my body automatically bowed down and it gave you a headbutt." Kung Tao replied.

"You sneaky bastard!" Jynx grunted as she picked up her hammer.

"If I had a beli for every time I heard some one called me that." Kung Tao laughed.

"Shut up!" Jynx swung her hammer downward.

"Whoa!" Kung Tao jumped on her hammer.

"What the?" Jynx grunted.

"Haaaa!" Kung Tao drop kicked Jynx.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh!" Jynx grunted as she slid on the ground.

"I won't be so easy on you, I have a bounty of 90 Million beli's on my head." Kung Tao smiled.

"So...what? I have a bounty of 94 Million beli's on my head!" Jynx smiled.

"Then you should give me a challenge." Kung Tao smiled.

"Hells Chain!" Jynx summoned her chain sickle.

"Lets have some fun!" Kung Tao charged at Jynx.

"Haaaaa!" Jynx threw the chain sickle at him.

"Too slow!" Kung Tao stepped to the side.

"You're the one who's too slow!" Jynx jumped back as she pulled the chain sickle, cutting Kung Tao's shoulder.

"Eghhhhhh!" Kung Tao grunted as blood shot out of his shoulder.

"Hells Hammer!" Jynx swung her hammer sideways, sending Kung Tao through a building.

**CRASH!**

"Way to go Jynx!" Nori cheered.

"This isn't over yet Nori." Jynx sighed.

"Clearly." Kung Tao smiled as he chopped Jynx in the back of the neck.

"Aghhhhh!" Jynx leaned forward.

"Haaaaa!" Kung Tao kicked Jynx in her knee joint.

"Aghhhhhhhhhh!" Jynx shouted as she got down on one knee.

"Haaaaa!" Kung Tao back kicked Jynx in the face.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!" Jynx crashed in to a building.

**CRASH!**

"Jynx!" Nori shouted.

"I'm afraid that I can't keep playing with you like this, I have to capture you now." Kung Tao sighed.

"Like hell you are!" Jynx shouted.

"Then defeat me and that won't happen." Kung Tao taunted.

"Okay! Roses Thorn!" Jynx smiled.

"Man you're interesting." Kung Tao smiled.

"Vine Whip!" The whip wrapped around Kung Tao's wrist.

"Aghhhhhhhhh!" Kung Tao grunted as blood ran down his hand.

"Die!" Jynx pulled on the whip causing Kung Tao to flip over Jynx and then he hit the ground.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!" Kung Tao grunted as he coughed up blood.

"Hee hee hee! Got you now!" Jynx smiled as she summoned her scythe.

"Do you now?" Kung Tao smiled as he pulled the whip which made Jynx come towards him.

"Whooooooa!" Jynx shouted.

"Goodbye...Left Palm Strike!" Kung Tao sent Jynx flying through a brick wall.

**CRAAAASSSH!**

"JYNX!" Nori ran to Jynx.

"That was one of my strongest attacks, I held back don't worry." Kung Tao smiled.

"Jynx! Jynx! Jynx! Wake up!" Nori shook Jynx.

"She won't be waking up anytime soon...and neither will you." Kung Tao chopped Nori in the back of the neck. Knocking her out instantly. "Okay, lets see here, Shiro...check..."Wicked Witch" Jynx Silvers...check..."Sky Doctor" Nori...check." Kung Tao smiled.

* * *

"So you mean to tell me that you do this all the time?" Sapphire asked.

"Of course...I'm used to this!" Ray grunted as he did push ups while lifting his sea stone weights with Sapphire on his back.

"You just love to get stronger don't you?" Sapphire smiled.

"Of course, I want to get stronger so that I can show off to Rachael." Ray smiled.

"Rachael?" Sapphire asked.

"Yeah...she's someone I met a couple of years ago." Ray grunted.

"Does she have long blonde hair and a great body?" Sapphire asked.

"Yeah, why?" Ray asked.

"I met Rachael a little while ago." Sapphire sighed.

"Are you serious?" Ray asked.

"Yup, she seemed a little troubled so I went to cheer up. We spent the whole day having nothing but fun...she wouldn't stop talking about you." Sapphire laughed.

"What did she say?" Ray asked.

"She said you were a great person, you're the first love of her life, and she said you sucked at fighting a few years ago." Sapphire laughed.

"Always teasing me." Ray sighed.

"Do you know where she is?" Ray asked.

"Nope." Sapphire replied.

"Figures." Ray sighed.

"Captain!" Jaw shouted.

"What do you want?" Jaw asked.

"Where's Jynx, Shiro, and Nori?" Mitsuno asked.

"I thought they were with you." Ray replied.

"Shiro got beat up by this Sumo guy so Prisma had to step in. Jynx and Nori were supposed to bring him back here." Jaw stated.

"You don't think they got attacked on the way here do you?" Ruby asked.

"I'm pretty sure they did, because they would be here by now." Emerald stated.

"Where do you think they could've taken him?" Jaw asked.

"There are only two towns left, we're gonna have to search them." Ray sighed as he put on his blue shirt.

"Okay, lets go." Sapphire smiled.

"Okay! Lets go save Nori and Jynx!" Ray cheered as he jumped off the ship.

"And Shiro, Captain!" Jaw shouted.

"Whatever!" Ray shouted.

* * *

"Did you get them?" Dario asked.

"I got three of them." Kung Tao smiled as he dropped Jynx, Nori, and Shiro to the ground.

"That's great, soon Magnathas will be here to save them." Dario laughed.

"Already here." Magnathas smiled as he walked out of the shadows.

"How did you find us?" Dario smiled.

"I followed that guy here...I wanted to kill him for what he did to Jynx and Nori, but I knew I wouldn't be able to find this place if I didn't follow him. I really don't appreciate what you did to my crew mates." Magnathas glared as he pulled out his swords.

"Should I take care of him Boss Dario?" Kung Tao smiled.

"No, you can't beat someone like him." Dario smiled. "Where are your other crew mates?" Dario laughed.

"I don't want any of them getting involved in what I started. I'm ending this now!" Magnathas shouted as he charged at Dario.

"Good!" Dario charged at Magnathas.

* * *

**Next Time On New One Piece-Invasion!**

**

* * *

**

**Berserker Pirates!**

**Captain-"Muay Thai" Ray 117,000,000 Beli**

**First Mate-"Fishman" Jaw 50,000,000 Beli**

**Navigator-Mitsuno M. Akira 92,000,000 Beli**

**Doctor-"Sky Doctor" Nori 13,000,000 Beli**

**Musician-"Wicked Witch" Jynx Silvers 94,000,000 Beli**

**Cook-Shiro 33,000,000 Beli**

**Swordsman-"Sword Saint" Magnathas Minethil 150,000,000 Beli**

**Pet-Chibara 0 Beli**

**Shipwright-Taken by Dthehalfdragon**

**Sniper-Taken by Amyismynamey**

* * *

**Please Review And Enjoy!**


	43. Invasion!

**Invasion!**

**

* * *

**"How long will it take us to get to the third town?" Ray asked.

"I say about thirty minutes." Sapphire replied.

"So where do you think Magnathas went?" Mitsuno asked.

"That bastard probably went to take care of those Mafia bastards himself!" Ray pouted.

"You're actually mad that Magnathas is trying to protect you guys?" Emerald asked.

"I'm not mad that he's trying to protect us...I'm just mad how he's trying to protect us by himself!" Ray frowned.

"You really are weird." Ruby laughed.

"Got a problem with that?" Ray asked.

"Nope, every pirate crew is weird in their own way." Ruby replied.

"That's true." Everyone nodded.

"I just can't wait to kick those Mafia bastards assess!" Ray runs faster.

"Whoa he's fast!" Sapphire laughed.

"He trains hard ever day, of course he's going to be fast." Jaw sighed.

"How does he train to get so fast?" Prisma asked.

"I have no idea, I've only seen him train his arms." Jaw stated.

"Holy crap he's far away!" Ruby smiled.

"I think we should tell him to slow down." Mitsuno exclaimed.

"Why?" Sapphire asked.

"Because he has no idea where he's running to." Mitsuno smiled.

"God damn it Captain!" Jaw sighed.

* * *

"Uhh...ow...where am I?" Nori rubbed the back of her head.

"You're in a cell, welcome to the Mafia Mansion." Miguel smiled.

"Mafia?" Nori shot up and she looked around.

"Yes...you were captured by Kung Tao." Reigo laughed.

"That chinese guy?" Nori asked.

"Pretty much." Miguel smiled.

"Why are you doing this?" Nori asked.

"Why do people do anything? Why do Marines capture pirates and kill pirates? Why do pirates go out to sea to find One Piece?" Miguel asked.

"I don't know." Nori replied.

"Power, fame, acknowledgment. That's basically what the Mafia's trying to do." Reigo laughed.

"We're going to gather up people from all over so that some day, the World Government will bow down to us, the Yonkou will soon be the least of everyone's problems." Miguel exclaimed.

"That's stupid!" Jynx laughed.

"What is?" Reigo asked.

"You're planning on replacing taking over the world basically." Jynx laughed.

"I guess you could say that." Miguel nodded.

"Your plan is going to fail because Ray and Sapphire will be here to save us." Nori smiled.

"I highly doubt that." Reigo smiled.

"What makes you say that?" Jynx asked.

"Dario sent Kung Tao to take care of the rest of your friends." Miguel replied.

"He won't win." Jynx laughed.

"He beat you didn't he?" Reigo laughed.

"That guy got lucky!" Jynx shouted.

"Uhhh...stop shouting...I'm in pain here." Shiro moaned.

"Oh crap, Shiro!" Jynx turns to Shiro.

"Uhh...what happened?" Shiro groaned.

"You got stomped on by a Sumo and you passed out. We were taking you to the ship until we got attacked by some other body guard." Jynx sighed.

"So basically...we're prisoners?" Shiro sighed.

"Yup." Nori replied.

"Well then I guess I should...aghhhhhhhhhh!" Shiro groaned as he tried to sit up.

"Shiro careful! Your spine might be broken, I think it's best that you lay down for awhile." Nori stated.

"Okay...but Captain and the others better hurry." Shiro groaned as he closed his eyes.

"Reigo." Miguel ordered.

"Yeah?" Reigo stood up.

"Go and help Kung Tao take care of their friends." Miguel smiled.

"They'll be dead quickly." Reigo laughed as he left the room.

"I hope you pirates enjoy your stay in that cell, because once this is all over, you'll be dead." Miguel exclaimed as he left the room.

* * *

"Okay, now that we're finally in the third town, where the hell is everyone?" Ray asked as he looked around the ghost town.

"This is a really poor place, probably the people are dead, or maybe they joined the Mafia to stay alive." Sapphire sighed.

"I don't care about that right now! We need to find the Mafia base!" Ray continued to look around.

"Wouldn't they have a base in the richest town instead?" Ruby asked.

"That would be way too obvious, I think maybe it's underground or something." Mitsuno stated.

"God this is going to take forever!" Ray groaned.

"No it won't." Kung Tao smiled.

"Who the hell are you?" Ray glared.

"Kung Tao, I'm the guy who captured your friends." Kung Tao replied as he stood in front of the crew.

"Good, because now I can kick your ass!" Ray shouted.

"Oh no you don't!" Jaw grabbed the back of Rays shirt.

"Hrrrgh...let me go Jaw!" Ray ordered.

"Don't waste your time on the body guards Captain!" Jaw shouted.

"What makes you think that I'm the body guard? I just might be a Mafia Boss." Kung Tao laughed.

"Because you're not wearing a suit." Jaw replied.

"Stereotyping bastard." Kung Tao sighed.

"Tell us where your base is and we'll let you live!" Ray shouted.

"Nope, there's no way that you're going to find out where our base is!" Kung Tao laughed.

"Yo Kung Tao! Why are these guys still alive?" Reigo asked from a secret passage in the ground.

"Reigo you idiot! You just revealed to them the passage way to our base!" Kung Tao shouted.

"Oh...my bad!" Reigo sheepishly rubbed the back of his head.

"You dumb ass!" Kung Tao sighed.

"You have nothing to worry about anyway, they're not going to get anywhere near this passage way." Reigo laughed.

"Arabesque Brick Fist!" Jaw sent Kung Tao and Reigo flying in to houses.

**CRASH! CRASH!**

"You guys go and save the others!" Jaw shouted.

"You plan on taking those two down by yourself?" Ray asked.

"Of course you dumb ass!" Jaw replied.

"Mitsuno, stay with Jaw!" Ray ordered.

"Okay." Mitsuno smiled.

"Ruby, Emerald, stay with these two!" Sapphire ordered.

"Right!" Ruby and Emerald nodded.

"Show these Berserker Pirates what the Gem Pirates can do!" Sapphire smiled.

"Gotcha!" Ruby and Emerald nodded.

"Shall we go ladies?" Ray asked as he opened the hatch.

"Of course." Sapphire and Prisma replied as they went down the hatch.

"Good luck you guys!" Ray shouted as he went down the hatch.

"Ugh! See what you did Reigo?" Kung Tao grunted.

"I said that I was sorry!" Reigo grunted.

"So I'm guessing that we have to take these four on?" Kung Tao sighed.

"I say that this will be fun!" Reigo smiled.

"It won't be fun once you end up dead." Kung Tao laughed.

"Like hell I will." Reigo laughed.

"Will you two shut up and fight us already?" Jaw shouted.

"Oh right, we're supposed to kill them." Reigo sighed.

"Which ones do you want to take on?" Kung Tao asked.

"I'll take on the Fishman and that girl next to him." Reigo smiled.

"So I guess the two women over there are mine." Kung Tao smiled.

"Lets make a bet." Ruby smiled.

"What kind of bet?" Jaw asked.

"Lets see who can take out their opponent first." Ruby smiled.

"I like that! I bet that we can beat our opponent first!" Emerald sneered.

"I say that we beat our opponent first!" Jaw smiled.

"Pay attention!" Reigo punches Jaw through a house.

**CRASH!**

"Jaw!" Mitsuno shouted.

"Your turn!" Reigo kicked Mitsuno in to a house.

**CRASH!**

"Not off to a good start." Ruby winced.

"Pay attention Ruby!" Emerald shouted.

"Right!" Ruby focused.

"Haaaaaaaa!" Kung Tao chopped Ruby's head.

"Ahhhhh!" Ruby grunted.

"Back off!" Emerald kicks Kung Tao.

"Agh!" Kung Tao jumped back.

"That hurt you bastard!" Ruby hit Kung Tao with a barrage of punches.

"Ahhhhhhhhh!" Kung Tao grunted as he slid back a few feet.

"What's wrong Kung Tao? You seem to be having a hard time!" Reigo laughed.

"Feline Frenzy!" Mitsuno swiped her claws towards Reigo's chest.

"Aghhhhhhhhhhh!" Reigo roared in pain as the blood sprayed out of his wound.

"Hundred Brick Fist!" Reigo was sent flying in to a house by Jaw.

**CRASH!**

"Ugh! That bastard is actually pretty strong!" Jaw cracked his neck.

"I guess so." Mitsuno smiled.

"We better hurry up and try to take this guy down before they do!" Emerald pulled out her rifle.

"Right!" Ruby nodded.

"Okay! Lets see what you ladies can do!" Kung Tao charged at the women.

"Haaaaaa!" Ruby pulled her fist back then threw a powerful punch at Kung Tao.

"Too slow!" Kung Tao ducked under the fist.

"Hold still you bastard!" Ruby sighed completely upset her attack didn't connect.

"Haaaaa!" Kung Tao uppercutted Ruby with his palm.

"Ughhhhhhh!" Ruby grunted as she was lifted off the ground.

"Double Palm!" Kung Tao pulled his fists back then he slammed his palms into Ruby's chest, sending her flying through a house.

**CRASH!**

"Cannon Round!" Emerald sent Kung Tao through five houses with her bullet that had the strength of a cannon.

**CRASH! CRASH! CRASH! CRASH! CRASH!**

"How'd you like that! That bullet was just as strong as a cannon." Emerald smiled.

"I have to admit that did hurt." Kung Tao grunted as blood ran down his face. "But you're going to have to do better than that." Kung Tao charged at Emerald.

"Shit!" Emerald shot another bullet at Kung Tao.

"Too slow!" Kung Tao laughed as he quickly dodged the bullet then drop kicked Emerald.

"Aghhhhhhhhhh!" Emerald grunted once she flew back a few feet then used her gun to stop herself from flying back any further.

"That's right Kung Tao! Kick their assess!" Reigo smiled.

"Pay attention to us you bastard! Hundred Brick Fist!" Jaw shouted as he pulled his fist back to land another powerful punch on Reigo.

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot about you." Reigo caught Jaw's fist while sliding back a few inches.

_"What power!" Jaw thought._

"Now back off!" Reigo frowned as pulled his fist back and punched Jaw in the face, sending him flying towards Mitsuno.

"Hm." Mitsuno jumped over Jaw, letting him crash through a house.

**CRASH!**

"Ugh! What the hell Mitsuno!" Jaw shouted as he crawled out from the rubble he was buried under.

"What? Did you expect me to catch you?" Mitsuno smiled.

"Never mind!" Jaw grinded his teeth.

"Come on! Can we end this already? I have better things to do then mess with someone like you." Reigo sighed.

"Predator's Surge!" Mitsuno disappeared.

_"What the hell?" Jaw thought as he looked around._

"Where did she go?" Reigo asked.

"I have no idea." Jaw replied.

"Ahhhhhhhhhh!" Reigo suddenly roared in pain once deep cuts appeared all over his body, with blood quickly spraying out of them.

"Hm." Mitsuno grinned as she appeared in front of Jaw.

"When did you learn how to do that?" Jaw asked.

"A little while ago." Mitsuno replied.

"Ow...these cuts are deep." Reigo dropped to the ground in a puddle of his own blood.

"You're going to die of blood loss if you continue to fight us." Mitsuno stated.

"Don't care." Reigo appeared in front of Mitsuno.

"Mitsuno!" Jaw shouted.

"Too late buddy!" Reigo smiled as he hit Mitsuno with a barrage of punches and kicks.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Mitsuno shouted as she flew in Jaw's direction.

"Mitsuno!" Jaw caught Mitsuno. "Are you gonna be okay?" Jaw asked.

"Yeah." Mitsuno replied as blood ran down her face.

"Okay you bastard! Guffaw Palm Bomb!" Jaw's palm connected to Reigo's stomach.

"Guwaaahhh!" Reigo coughed up blood.

"Hundred Brick Fist!" Jaw sent Reigo flying in to a house with his powerful punch.

**CRASH!**

"Thanks Jaw." Mitsuno smiled.

"Don't thank me yet, he's not done." Jaw frowned as he saw Reigo crawl out of the rubble he was buried under.

"Ugh! Those guys seem to be doing better than we are, Emerald." Ruby grunted.

"Not for long." Emerald smiled.

"Will you two just stay down?" Kung Tao sighed.

"Nope...or Captain ordered us to take you down." Ruby smiled.

"Well now you're about to die because of your foolish Captain!" Kung Tao charged at the women.

"Cannon Round!" Emerald fired another bullet at Kung Tao.

"Whoa!" Kung Tao ducked under the bullet.

"Got ya!" Ruby sweep kicked Kung Tao.

"Ahh!" Kung Tao lost his balance.

"Haaaa!" Ruby brought her foot up before Kung Tao could hit the ground sending him flying in to the air.

"Ahhhhhhhh!" Kung Tao grunted.

"Haaaaaaaa!" Ruby piledrives Kung Tao head first in to the ground, creating a small crater.

"I think you killed him Ruby." Emerald smiled.

"Urgh...damn it...gah!" Kung Tao grunted as he pulled his head out of the ground.

"How could you still survive that?" Emerald gasped.

"Haaaaaa!" Ruby threw another punch at Kung Tao.

"Left Palm Strike!" Kung Tao cocked his head to the side, then he sent Ruby through a house.

**CRASH!**

"RUBY!" Emerald shouted.

"Your turn! Left Palm Strike!" Emerald was sent flying through a wall. "Reigo! You should be done by now!" Kung Tao sighed.

"Urgh! Having a little trouble!" Reigo brought his leg up and kicked Mitsuno in the stomach.

"Aghhhhhhhhh!" Mitsuno grunted as she hit the ground clutching her stomach.

"Arabesque Brick Fist!" Reigo jumped over Jaw. "What the hell!" Jaw turned around.

"Haaaaaaaa!" Reigo head butted Jaw in the face.

"Ahhhhhh!" Jaw clutched his face.

"Die you fish out of water!" Reigo hit Jaw with a barrage of punches and kicks.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Jaw grunted as he fell to the ground.

"Jaw!" Mitsuno gasped.

"I think you need to shut up." Reigo stepped on Mitsuno's back.

"Nghhhhhhhh!" Mitsuno grunted.

"I think I'll kill you first." Reigo raised his foot.

"Like hell you will!" Jaw swept his leg forward and landed a powerful kick to Reigo's stomach.

"Guwahhhhhhhhhh!" Reigo shouted.

"Two Hundred Brick Fist!" Jaw pulled both fists back and he sent Reigo flying through five houses with his fists.

**CRASH! CRASH! CRASH! CRASH! CRASH!**

"Thanks again." Mitsuno sighed in relief.

"Don't mention it...but I still think he's got more in the tank." Jaw grunted as he wiped the blood coming down his face.

"Of course...I do...I'm...not going to...lose to you!" Reigo weakly smiled.

"Then I'm afraid that I'm going to have to kill you with my ultimate land attack." Jaw smiled.

"I'd like to see you try and hit me with that!" Reigo charged at Jaw.

"Goodbye...Thousand..Brick...Fist!" Jaw hits Reigo with a thousand punches, sending Reigo flying.

"Reigo!" Kung Tao shouted.

"Don't look away!" Ruby put Kung Tao in a full nelson.

"What the hell! Let me go! Let me go!" Kung Tao tried to struggle out of Ruby's grip.

"Now Emerald!" Ruby smiled.

"You better dodge on time Ruby!" Emerald aimed her gun at Kung Tao.

"You should know me better than that!" Ruby smiled.

"Wait! What are you planning to do!" Kung Tao shouted.

"Die! Wild Fire Shot!" Emerald shouted as a bullet headed straight for Ruby and Kung Tao.

"Let me go!" Kung Tao shouted.

"Fine!" Ruby kicked Kung Tao in the back of his legs bringing him to his knees. "Later!" Ruby jumped out of the way.

"Nooooooooooooo!" Kung Tao shouted as he was sent flying in to a house, with a trail of fire left behind.

**CRAAAAAAAAAAASH!**

"We won!" Ruby and Emerald cheered.

"Actually, you lost." Jaw and Mitsuno stated.

"Oh right...the bet." Ruby and Emerald pouted.

"I have to admit that you guys did pretty well for yourselves." Mitsuno smiled.

"You too." Emerald smiled.

"Can you guys still fight?" Jaw asked.

"Yeah...we can handle grunts! I don't think we can handle more body guards like those guys." Ruby stated.

"Okay...lets go and help the Captains." Mitsuno smiled as she went down the hatch.

"Okay!" Emerald and Ruby go down the hatch.

"Okay." Jaw tried to go down the hatch head first but he got stuck.

_"Damn! I'm stuck!" Jaw thought._

"I guess I'll just stay here." Jaw sighed completely giving up.

* * *

"Maybe it wasn't the best idea to do this!" Ray shouted as he and Sapphire hid behind a wall, preventing the bullets from hitting them.

"I say it was a pretty good idea. Gem Shield!" Sapphire created a shield of Gems to block the bullets.

"Stealing the mafia guys' clothes was a good idea! But telling them our real names was not a good idea!" Ray shouted.

"Kill the pirates! Don't let them reach Dario or Miguel!" The mafia men shouted as they continued to shoot at Sapphire and Ray.

"Yeah, but we look so cool dressed like this!" Sapphire smiled.

"Yes we do." Ray laughed.

"Can you two stop flirting for two seconds! We need to take these guys down!" Prisma stated.

"Right." Sapphire and Ray blushed.

"Gem Storm!" Sapphire gems out of her hands, impaling the the mafia goons.

"Ahhhhhhhhhh!" The mafia men shouted as the gems pierced their bodies.

"Not bad." Ray smiled.

"We better hurry up and try to find the others before more show up." Prisma stated.

"Right!" Everyone nodded.

* * *

"I have to admit...you're better than the last two Mafia bosses that I took down." Magnathas panted.

"I'm just getting warmed up! Come on Magnathas!" Dario charged at Magnathas.

"Right!" Magnathas charged at Dario.

* * *

**Next Time On New One Piece-Magnathas's Will!**

**

* * *

**

**Berserker Pirates!**

**Captain-"Muay Thai" Ray 117,000,000 Beli**

**First Mate-"Fishman" Jaw 50,000,000 Beli**

**Navigator-Mitsuno M. Akira 92,000,000 Beli**

**Doctor-"Sky Doctor" Nori 13,000,000 Beli**

**Musician-"Wicked Witch" Jynx Silvers 94,000,000 Beli**

**Cook-Shiro 33,000,000 Beli**

**Swordsman-"Sword Saint" Magnathas Minethil 150,000,000 Beli**

**Pet-Chibara 0 Beli**

**Shipwright-Taken by Dthehalfdragon**

**Sniper-Taken by Amyismynamey**

* * *

**Please Review And Enjoy!**


	44. Magnathas's Will!

**Magnathas's Will!**

**

* * *

**"Kao Loi!" Ray wrapped his arms around the goons neck then he droves his knees in the goon face.

"Ahhhhhhhhh!" The goon was sent flying in to other goons.

"Way to go Ray!" Sapphire clapped.

"Thank you! Thank you! I'll be here all day!" Ray bowed.

"There they are!" More goons appeared while aiming their guns at Ray.

"Oh come on!" Ray whined.

"Shoot them!" The goons fired there guns.

"Gem Shield!" Sapphire stood in front of Ray blocking the bullets with her shield.

"Damn Devil Fruit users!" The goons shouted.

"Rattle Lash!" Prisma kicked a goon in to other goons.

"How many goons are there!" Ray shouted as he kicked a goon in the chin.

"Well this is a Mafia hideout...so I say about a thousand, maybe two." Prisma replied.

"Where the hell are the others anyway!" Ray shouted.

"I have no idea." Sapphire sighed.

"Maybe I should have kept Mitsuno with us, she would've been able to sniff out the others or something." Ray sighed.

"Well we can't just sit here in one spot you know, we have to keep moving so that we can find them." Prisma stated.

"Right." Ray and Sapphire nodded.

* * *

"I'm guessing Captain was here." Ruby smiled as she saw unconscious (maybe dead) mafia goons all over the floor.

"Man they took on a lot of people." Emerald laughed.

"I think they're still fighting those people, I can hear gun fire in the distance." Mitsuno exclaimed.

"Seriously? I don't hear anything." Ruby pulled her ears.

"I have cats hearing." Mitsuno smiled.

"Lead the way." Emerald smiled.

"Right." Mitsuno nodded.

* * *

"Ahhhhh! That hurts!" Shiro groaned.

"I'm so sorry Shiro!" Nori cried.

"Don't worry...about it...it's only my spine." Shiro groaned.

"Will you stop being such a baby? Try to suck it up, I'm going to bust us out of here." Jynx exclaimed.

"I don't think that's a good idea." Nori exclaimed.

"Why is it a bad idea?" Jynx asked.

"I mean...you and Shiro are both badly injured and we don't know what those Mafia bosses guys can do. We might not make it far with you two in such a bad condition, so it's much safer to stay in here and rest." Nori stated.

"So we just sit here and let Captain be the hero?" Shiro asked.

"Like always." Nori replied.

"I say we break out of here." Shiro groaned.

"Shut up Shiro, just sit still and rest." Jynx sighed.

"Fine." Shiro pouted.

* * *

"Damn!" Magnathas grunted as he wiped the blood off his mouth.

"Ha ha ha ha! How does it feel Magnathas?" Dario taunted.

"I don't know, I couldn't even feel that last punch." Magnathas smiled.

"Still cocky as ever, I like that! Maybe if you quit being a pirate and join us...I'll let you live." Dario smiled.

"Sorry, I love being a pirate with these guys!" Magnathas charged at Dario.

"That's a shame." Dario sighed.

"Double Rising Dragon!" Magnathas performed an up going slash with both of his swords.

"Tekkai!" Dario shouted as he hardened his body at the last second.

**CLANG!**

_"What the hell?" Magnathas thought._

"Ha ha ha! I guess you're not as good as a swordsman as you think you are!" Dario laughed.

"What the hell was that!" Magnathas asked.

"Ever heard of Rokushiki?" Dario asked.

"I think so, I don't really remember." Magnathas replied.

"Rokushiki are special superhuman skills that are the base of an advanced hand to hand combat techniques." Dario smiled.

"What kind of attack did you use to make your body in to steel?" Magnathas asked.

"That was Tekkai, it hardens the users muscles to the level of iron, in order to nullify damage taken from attacks." Dario replied.

"Iron?" Magnathas asked.

"Now how about I show you another Rokushiki attack, Rankyaku!" Dario shouted as he kicked the air so fast that an air blade headed straight for Magnathas.

"Shit!" Magnathas grunted as he deflected the air blade in a different direction with his swords.

**CRASH!**

"Not bad! Not bad!" Dario clapped.

"Dragon Shot!" Magnathas thrusted his sword forward and a compressed air ball struck Dario.

"Agh!" Dario grunted as he slid back a few feet.

"You need to work a little on your dodging." Magnathas laughed.

"Shut up!" Dario shouted.

"Double Rising Dragon!" Magnathas shouted.

"Soru!" Dario disappeared.

"What now!" Magnathas grunted as he looked around the room searching for Dario.

"Shigan!" Dario pierced Magnathas's chest with his finger.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh!" Magnathas shouted.

"Who needs a little help on their dodging now?" Dario laughed.

"Dragon Killer!" Magnathas shouted.

"Soru!" Dario disappeared.

"Damn it!" Magnathas grunted.

"Behind you!" Dario smiled appearing behind Magnathas.

"Haaaaa!" Magnathas spun around and swung his sword.

"Soru!" Dario disappeared.

"Stop running you coward!" Magnathas shouted.

"Ha ha ha ha! I'm just seeing what you can do!" Dario laughed.

"Where are you!" Magnathas shouted.

"Up here." Magnathas looked up and he saw Dario hanging on to the ceiling.

"Get down here!" Magnathas ordered.

"Rankyaku War!" Dario kicked the air at a high speed sending many air blades at Magnathas.

"Shit!" Magnathas shouted as he deflected the air blades in different directions.

**CRASH! CRASH! CRASH! CRASH! CRASH!**

"Ha ha ha ha! I have to admit that you're a pretty good! You sure you don't want to join us?" Dario smiled.

"Hmph!" Magnathas jumped from wall to wall and attempted to stab Dario.

"Soru!" Dario disappeared and Magnathas stabbed the ceiling.

"God I hate that!" Magnathas grunted.

"Rankyaku White Thunder!" Dario used both legs to make a bigger air blade.

"Double Dragon Killer!" Magnathas cut the air blade in half.

**CRASH! CRASH!**

"Man you're fun to play with!" Dario smiled.

"I'm afraid I'm not playing with you Mafia bastards!" Magnathas frowned.

"Look Magnathas, you're not ready to take on someone like me. I'm the strongest man in the world! Don't you want to be partners with the strongest man in the world?" Dario asked.

"No!" Magnathas replied.

"That's a damn shame, you could have anything in the world if you team up with me! Money, power, fame, women, and anything else you want!" Dario shouted.

"Money, don't really need it, power, I got that already, fame, got that too, and women, got three in the crew!" Magnathas smiled.

"So I guess your answer is no." Dario sighed.

"Pretty much." Magnathas replied.

"Soru!" Dario disappeared.

_"I see." Magnathas thought._

"Shigan!" Dario attempted to pierce Magnathas with his finger again.

"Whoa!" Magnathas turned to the left.

_"What?" Dario thought._

"Double Falling Dragon!" Magnathas made a down going slash with his swords, slashing Dario's chest.

"Tekkahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Dario roared in pain as the blood sprayed out of his body.

"Double Rising Dragon!" Magnathas shouted.

"Soru!" Dario grunted, he instantly disappeared.

"Damn it! I was so close to killing him!" Magnathas sighed.

"Ugh...how dare...you cut me!" Dario shouted.

"Shut up and fight." Magnathas smiled.

"Fine then...I'm going to kill yo-" Was all Dario could say as a door fell on top of him.

"I don't think we came through this room yet." Ray smiled.

"Nope, we didn't search this room yet." Sapphire smiled.

"Captain?" Magnathas asked.

"Magnathas you bastard!" Ray shouted.

"Wait, why am I a bastard?" Magnathas asked.

"You're trying to beat these Mafia Bosses all by yourself aren't you?" Ray shouted.

"I was trying to...that is until you kicked the door on my opponent." Magnathas sighed.

"Oh...sorry." Ray laughed.

"Grrrrrrr...GET OFF ME!" Dario shouted destroying the door, sending Sapphire flying into the air.

"Whoa!" Ray caught Sapphire.

"Nice catch." Sapphire smiled.

"Thanks." Ray smiled, he then glared at Dario.

"Calm down Captain, I'm taking him on." Magnathas sighed.

"Okay, but do you know where Nori and Jynx are?" Ray asked.

"What about Shiro?" Prisma asked.

"What about him?" Ray smiled.

"I saw the chinese guy take them through that door over there." Magnathas pointed.

"Okay, thanks!" Ray smiled as they ran through the door.

"Ha! I guess Miguel is going to get his ass kicked." Dario laughed.

"What makes you say that?" Magnathas asked.

"I'm the strongest man in the world, Miguel is just another guy claiming that he's powerful, he can't back it up." Dario laughed.

"Neither can you." Magnathas exclaimed.

"I'll show you that I can! Rankyaku Lotus Blossom!" Dario used both legs to send an air blade at Magnathas.

"Aghhhhhhhhhh!" Magnathas grunted as he looked at his cuts.

"Huh...it's not that deep." Magnathas smiled, but that smile soon disappeared once his cuts "blossomed" in to bigger cuts. "Nghhhhhhhh!" Magnathas grunted.

"How'd you like that?" Dario laughed.

"Uagh...haaaaaa!" Magnathas shouted as he charged at Dario.

"Soru!" Dario disappeared.

"Shit!" Magnathas stopped in place.

"Shigan!" Dario pierced Magnathas's shoulder.

"Aghhhhhh!" Magnathas grunted as he dropped his swords.

"Tekkai!" Dario headbutted Magnathas in the face.

"Guawhhhhhhhhh!" Magnathas crashed in to the wall.

**CRASH!**

"Ha ha ha ha! These are some nice swords!" Dario laughed as he held the swords.

"Drop them!" Magnathas appeared in front of Dario.

_"What the?" Dario thought._

"Haaaaaaa!" Magnathas threw punches at Dario.

"Kami-e!" Dario's body goes limp as he dodged the punches with ease.

"Hold still!" Magnathas shouted.

"Soru!" Dario disappeared.

"Not again!" Magnathas groaned as he picked up his swords.

"Haaaa!" Dario kicked Magnathas in the face.

"Agh!" Magnathas slid back a few feet, then he used his swords to stop himself from flying back any farther.

"Rankyaku Shuriken!" Dario created air blades in the shape of shuriken.

"Haaaaaa!" Magnathas deflected the air blades.

**CRASH! CRASH! CRASH! CRASH! CRASH! CRASH!**

"Soru!" Dario disappeared.

_"Got ya!" Magnathas thought as Dario appeared behind him._

"Shigan!" Dario attempted to pierce Magnathas with his finer again.

"Hmph!" Magnathas ducked with ease.

_"What the?" Dario thought._

"Double Rising Dragon!" Dario was sent flying through a wall.

**CRASH!**

"I figured out how your little Soru works!" Magnathas smiled.

"Ugh...what?" Dario grunted.

"You kick off the ground at least ten times in a blink of an eye." Magnathas stated.

"Damn it!" Dario grunted as he wiped the blood coming down his face.

"You can use that technique all you want, it won't work on me anymore." Magnathas smiled.

"It doesn't matter if you know how it works! You still can't beat me!" Dario shouted.

"We'll see." Magnathas pointed his swords at Dario.

"Haaaaaaa!" Dario charged at Magnathas.

"Double Dragon Killer!"

"Ha!" Dario jumps on Magnathas's swords and then he propels himself in to the air.

"Bastard! Flying Killer!" Magnathas sent an air blade in Dario's direction.

"Tekkai!" Dario hardened his body at the last second.

**CLANG!**

"Damn it!" Magnathas grinded his teeth.

"That's right! You can't cut me at your current state!" Dario taunted.

"Yes I can!" Magnathas closed his eyes.

"What are you doing?" Dario shouted.

"Ten Dragon Shots!" Magnathas sent ten compressed air attacks at Dario.

"Tekkai! Aghhhhhhhhhhhh!" Dario grunted as he fell to the ground.

"Ha ha!" Magnathas smiled.

"Ugh...what the hell...happened to me...I used Tekkai!" Dario grunted.

"That attack is really strong since it wasn't meant to be a slicing attack." Magnathas laughed.

"Grrrrrr...Rankyaku Victorious Bird!" Dario created an air blade in the shape of a bird.

"Oh shit!" Magnathas was sent flying through a wall.

**CRASH!**

"Rankyaku War!" Dario shouted sending multiple air blades in Magnathas' direction.

**CRASH! BOOM! CRASH! BOOM! CRASH! BOOM! CRASH! BOOM!**

"Die you bastard! I'm done playing with you! It's time to get serious!" Dario shouted.

"You're right...it...it is time...to get serious." Magnathas grunted as he struggled to get up.

"Alright then!" Dario disappeared.

"Dragon Killer!" Magnathas shouted.

"Geppou!" Dario jumped off the air.

"What the hell!" Magnathas shouted.

"Rankyaku!" Dario shouted sending an air blade at Magnathas.

"Shit!" Magnathas deflected the air blade back at Dario.

"Aghhhh!" Dario grunted as the air blade grazed his shoulder.

"Flying Dragon Killer!" Magnathas shouted.

"Geppou!" Dario kicked off the air to get back on the ground.

"Double Dragon Killer!" Magnathas shouted.

"Tekkahhhhhhhhhh!" Dario roared in pain as the blood sprayed out of his body.

"Shigan Yellow Lotus!" Dario pierced Magnathas' upper torso constantly.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Magnathas shouted.

"Now it's time for my ultimate attack! Rokuougan!" Dario sent a shock wave through Magnathas' body.

"Gahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Magnathas shouted as he was sent flying through a wall.

**CRASH!**

"Ha...ha...ha...I told...you...that...I...was the strongest...in the world." Dario smiled as blood ran down his mouth.

"Ugh...I'm...not...done!" Magnathas crawled out from under the rubble he was buried under.

"How...how...how the hell...are you still alive!" Dario grunted.

"Because...your...attack...was really weak. And...I refuse...to lose...to someone...like you!" Magnathas weakly smiled.

"What did you say!" Dario struggled to get up.

"It's time Dario!" Magnathas smiled.

"Yeah...it is time...for you to die!" Dario charged at Magnathas.

"Gatotsu Ishiki!" Magnathas charged at Dario.

"I'm going to use my strongest defensive move! Tekkai Strength!" Dario shouted as Magnathas slid past him.

"Hm." Magnathas smiled as he sheathed his swords.

"How...did...you...cut...me?" Dario grunted as more blood sprayed out of his body.

"I also used my Haki to make my cut a lot more effective, don't worry though, you'll live." Magnathas smiled.

"I...can't lose...I'm...the strongest...man in the...world...I'm suppose...to become...the Head of the families...and rule...the world...with an iron fist." Dario collapsed.

"Boy am I tired." Magnathas sighed as he sat down.

"Congratulations on defeating Dario." Miguel smiled.

"By the smugness of your voice, you must be the last Mafia Boss on this island." Magnathas sighed.

"Yes I am...and I'm afraid that I'm going to have to kill you know." Miguel laughed.

"Okay then, lets go." Magnathas unsheathed his sword.

"I'm surprised that you show no sign of backing down." Miguel exclaimed.

"Yeah...I guess you can say...that it's my will to keep going." Magnathas smiled.

"I see, well I'm afraid that your stupid will is going to get you killed." Miguel charged at Magnathas.

* * *

"Now I'm pissed! We've been running down this hallway for far too long!" Ray frowned.

"And there are still no signs of Nori, Jynx, or Shiro." Prisma stated.

"I guess we're just going to have to start destroying the place." Ray sighed.

"Uh, Ray?" Sapphire called.

"Yeah?" Ray asked.

"How long are you going to keep on carrying me?" Sapphire asked.

"Oops! Sorry, I totally forgot!" Ray blushed.

"No problem, I'm just surprised that you were still able to keep a steady pace while carrying me." Sapphire smiled.

"Hey Captain, I think this is the place where the Nori, Jynx, and Shiro are." Prisma exclaimed.

"Well then!" Ray kicked down the door.

"Freeze!" The mafia goons aimed their guns at Ray.

"Looks like I was wrong." Prisma sheepishly stated.

"You think?" Ray grinded his teeth.

"Gem Storm!" Sapphire shouted.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!" The mafia goons shouted as they were impaled by Sapphire's attack.

"Run!" Ray shouted as they continued to run down the hall.

"After them! Don't let them escape!" The mafia goon ordered.

"NORI! JYNX! WHERE ARE YOU GUYS!" Ray shouted.

* * *

"Did you guys hear something?" Jynx asked.

"I didn't hear anything." Nori replied.

"I heard it, it's Captain. He should come busting through that door in about 10 seconds." Shiro sighed.

"NORI! JYNX!" Ray kicked down the door while Sapphire and Prisma held off the goons.

"Ray!" Nori and Jynx smiled.

"Oh thank god you two are okay!" Ray sighed in relief.

"What about Shiro?" Nori asked.

"What about him?" Ray smiled.

"You son of a bitch!" Shiro shouted.

"Whatever, I'm breaking you guys out of here!" Ray bended the bars.

"Thanks!" Nori hugged Ray while Jynx placed Shiro over her shoulder.

"What's wrong with you? Why can't you walk cook?" Ray laughed.

"The Sumo guy probably broke his spine." Nori replied.

"Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!" Ray fell to the ground.

"Shut up!" Shiro shouted.

"You got your ass kicked by a Sumo guy!" Ray laughed harder.

"Shut up! He got lucky!" Shiro shouted.

"Ha ha ha ha ha! He probably sat on you until you passed out!" Ray laughed.

"I think we should hurry up and get moving Ray!" Sapphire stated.

"Okay! Lets get out of here!" Ray ordered.

"Right!" Everyone nodded as they ran through the hallway of unconscious (probably dead) goons.

* * *

**Next Time On New One Piece-My Captain's Better!**

**

* * *

**

**Berserker Pirates!**

**Captain-"Muay Thai" Ray 117,000,000 Beli**

**First Mate-"Fishman" Jaw 50,000,000 Beli**

**Navigator-Mitsuno M. Akira 92,000,000 Beli**

**Doctor-"Sky Doctor" Nori 13,000,000 Beli**

**Musician-"Wicked Witch" Jynx Silvers 94,000,000 Beli**

**Cook-Shiro 33,000,000 Beli**

**Swordsman-"Sword Saint" Magnathas Minethil 150,000,000 Beli**

**Pet-Chibara 0 Beli**

**Shipwright-Taken by Dthehalfdragon**

**Sniper-Taken by Amyismynamey**

* * *

**Please Review And Enjoy!**


	45. My Captain's Better!

**My Captain's Better!**

**

* * *

**"God damn it Captain, do you know where the hell you're going!" Shiro shouted.

"You shut the hell up cook! Just sit there and stay useless like you always do!" Ray shouted.

"That's it! I'm tired of listening to you, Jynx put me down! Let me kick his ass!" Shiro tried to struggle out of Jynx's grip.

"Stop fighting you two!" Jynx ordered.

"He started it!" Ray and Shiro whined.

"Can you two stop fighting for right now, we have to get out of here before Miguel comes back." Nori exclaimed.

"We're trying to get out of here? I've been looking for that Miguel guy the whole time!" Ray laughed.

"You dumb ass! We're trying to get out of here!" Shiro shouted.

"Well...I guess we should get you guys out of here first." Ray sighed.

"I think I heard shouting from over there!" Ruby shouted.

"Was that Ruby?" Prisma asked.

"I knew it! I knew they were over here!" Emerald cheered.

"No you didn't, you got us completely lost!" Ruby shouted.

"It doesn't matter, in the end we still found everyone." Mitsuno smiled.

"Oh thank god, I'm so glad that you guys are okay!" Sapphire smiled.

"So...where's Jaw?" Ray asked.

"He's right behin-" Ruby looked around.

"Where did he go?" Emerald asked.

* * *

"Fifty five bottles of beer on the wall, fifty bottles of beer, take one down, pass it around, fifty four bottles of beer on the wall." Jaw groaned.

* * *

"Well, I think you guys should go on and get to the ship." Ray exclaimed.

"Why?" Ruby asked.

"You guys must all be exhausted from your fights, so you guys just head to the ship and wait for us to come back." Ray replied.

"We can't just let you two handle this all by yourselves!" Jynx stated.

"I can let Captain do this by himself." Shiro smiled.

"I will drop you." Jynx glared at Shiro.

"I'll be quiet." Shiro stated.

"Ray's right, you guys go get your rest and we'll be back in no time!" Sapphire smiled.

"We're not going to leave you guys here, even if you order us to." Mitsuno stated.

"That's right!" Ruby nodded.

"Okay...you can stay, but try not to get hurt anymore than you are now." Ray sighed.

"Okay." Everyone nodded.

"Now I think we have to go down this hallway if we want to get back to Magnathas." Ray exclaimed.

"Then what are we waiting for? Lets go!" Sapphire smiled as everyone ran down the hallway.

* * *

"I'm actually quite impressed, you lasted two seconds longer than I thought you would." Miguel smiled as he looked down on an unconscious Magnathas.

"Ha...you...did pretty well...for yourself...Miguel." Dario weakly laughed.

"Shut up Dario, I'm sick of hearing weaklings like you talk all high and mighty even when they've been clearly beaten by someone stronger than them." Miguel sighed.

"What...are...you...going to...do?" Dario grunted.

"You'll see." Miguel smiled.

"MAGNATHAS!" Ray shouted.

"Oh? So you must be the Captain." Miguel smiled.

"You must be the last Mafia boss on this island!" Ray grinded his teeth.

"Indeed I am...the names Miguel, and this worthless piece of trash here is Dario." Miguel laughed.

"What...did...you...call me!" Dario grunted.

"What the hell did you do to Magnathas!" Ray shouted.

"I took care of him like he took care of everyone else!" Miguel laughed.

"Nori, go and examine Magnathas, tell me if he's still alive." Ray ordered.

"Right!" Nori ran over to Magnathas.

"Well?" Ray asked.

"His heart beat is faint, but he's still alive." Nori sighed in relief.

"Thank god." Ray sighed in relief.

"Ha...ha...ha...I knew...you were weak...Miguel...you can't...even kill off...a tired...Swordsman!" Dario laughed.

"Excuse me for a second, I have to get rid of this piece of trash." Miguel pulled out a gun.

"Wait a minute!" Sapphire shouted.

"Miguel...what...do you...think you're...doing!" Dario tried to crawl away.

"I'm going to kill you so that I can become head of the families." Miguel replied.

"Don't do it!" Dario shouted.

"Goodbye, Dario." Miguel pulled the trigger and he blew Dario's brains out.

"Uh-oh." Prisma, Emerald, and Ruby backed up.

"What's wrong?" Shiro asked.

"...You're dead!" Sapphire and Ray frowned in unison.

"I suggest we all step back." Ruby trembled.

"Yeah." Everyone agreed.

"Why are you guys so mad? All I did was end the life of a pathetic man." Miguel smiled.

"I'm mad because you hurt my Swordsman." Ray's eyes glowed red as he glared at Miguel.

"I'm mad because you killed your own partner! You can't just kill your own partners just because he's unable to fight!" Sapphire shouted.

"Oh man, Captain's angry again, I suggest that Ray stays out of the way." Ruby trembled.

"No, I suggest that Sapphire gets out of Ray's way." Nori trembled.

"Oh come on! Sapphire will destroy Ray if he gets in her way." Emerald stated.

"You haven't seen Ray's Berserk Fist, it's really dangerous!" Nori stated.

"It's true, once Captain gets angry, he won't stop until his opponent is dead." Shiro sighed.

"You're still alive." Jynx smiled.

"I'm glad that he didn't know how to control his Devil Fruit at the time, he could've killed me with that punch." Shiro stated.

"That doesn't mean anything, Sapphire is way much stronger than your Captain!" Prisma exclaimed.

"No she isn't, just because her bounty is higher than his it doesn't mean that she's stronger." Mitsuno smiled.

"Yes it does." Ruby smiled.

"We'll just make another bet then, the person who delivers the final blow to Miguel is the strongest." Jynx smiled.

"Agreed." Everyone nodded.

"I'm gonna kill you!" Ray and Sapphire shouted.

"I still don't understand why you're both so angry, but whatever." Miguel sighed.

"Shut up and prepare yourself!" Ray shouted.

"Fine then, show me what you rookie pirates can do." Miguel smiled.

"Right!" Ray and Sapphire charged at Miguel.

"This should be interesting." Miguel thought.

"Diamond Mac!" Sapphire's fist was encased in diamonds as she cocked her fist back.

"Haaaaaa!" Ray cocked his fist back.

"Sound Flash!" Miguel disappeared.

"What the hell!" Ray and Sapphire looked around the room.

"Where the hell did he go?" Ruby shouted.

"I have no idea." Mitsuno replied.

"Over here." Everyone whipped around to see Miguel. "Yo." Miguel smiled.

"How the hell did you get over there so fast!" Ray shouted.

"I ate the Flash Flash Fruit." Miguel laughed as he appeared behind Ray and Sapphire.

"Diamond Mac!" Sapphire threw a punch at Miguel.

"That won't work." Miguel disappeared.

"Damn it!" Sapphire grinded her teeth.

"Come out and fight you coward!" Ray shouted.

"Okay." Miguel reappeared.

"Kao Loi!" Ray wrapped his arms around Miguel's neck then he attempted to drive his knee in Miguel's face.

"Too slow kid." Miguel slipped out Ray's grasp while dodging the knee.

"Diamond Mac!" Sapphire cocked her fist back then threw a powerful punch at Miguel.

"Same thing to you little lady." Miguel grabbed Ray and he used him as a shield.

"Aghhhhhhhhhh!" Ray was sent flying through a wall by Sapphire's attack.

**CRASH!**

"Ray!" Sapphire gasped.

"What do you think you're doing Sapphire!" Nori shouted.

"I didn't mean to hit him!" Sapphire shouted.

"Well...I don't think Ray will be getting up from that." Ruby winced.

"Ray! Please get up!" Sapphire cried.

"I'm up!" Ray shot up as blood ran down his face.

"Whoa, that was fast." Shiro sweatdropped.

"I have to admit, your Captain can seriously take a punch." Emerald smiled.

"Yeah." Everyone nodded.

"Glad to see that you can still keep going, so lets go!" Miguel smiled.

"Right!" Sapphire threw another punch at Miguel.

"Nope!" Miguel disappeared.

_"Damn it! He's way too fast!" Sapphire thought._

"I feel really bad for Magnathas, he's constantly stuck with weaklings like you." Miguel laughed.

"What did you say?" Ray glared at Miguel.

"I said-"

"Sok Ti!" Ray elbowed Miguel in the face.

"Ahhhhhhhhhh!" Miguel slid back a few feet.

"Diamond Mac!" Sapphire sent Miguel flying through a wall with her fist.

**CRASH!**

"Nice going Ray!" Sapphire smiled.

"No problem!" Ray smiled.

"How did your Captain get in front of Miguel so fast?" Prisma asked.

"No idea, I guess the more you insult him or his friends, he just gets stronger." Jynx exclaimed.

"Ow...that really hurt you know." Miguel groaned as blood ran down his face.

"You want some more?" Sapphire smiled.

"Free samples!" Ray laughed.

"Man you rookies are smug." Miguel smiled.

"Kao Loi!" Ray wrapped his arms around Miguel's neck and attempted to drive his knee in Miguel's face.

"Flash Ram!" Ray was sent flying through a wall.

**CRASH!**

"Ray!" Sapphire shouted.

"I'd worry more about you right now." Miguel kicked Sapphire in the stomach.

"Ahhhhh!" Sapphire grunted as she got down on all fours.

"Captain!" Ruby shouted.

"I think I'll finish you off quickly." Miguel raised his leg to deliver the finishing blow to Sapphire.

"Don't you dare!" Ray appeared in front of Miguel.

_"Again?" Miguel thought._

"Kao Loi!"

"Ahhhhh!" Miguel clutched his face as he slid back a few feet.

"Haaaaaaaa!" Ray hits Miguel with a barrage of punches.

"Ahhhhhhhhh!" Miguel grunted.

"Ha ha ha! Not so fast huh?" Ray laughed.

"Flash Ram!" Ray slid back a few feet with his arms across his chest.

"Gahhhh!" Ray wiped the blood running down his mouth. "What are you doing to push me back so far!" Ray asked.

"I just charge at you and I use my body as a ram." Miguel replied.

"Gem Storm!" Sapphire shouted.

"I almost forgot about you." Miguel smiled as he dodged the gems.

"Sapphire Saber!" Sapphire's arm became a sapphire sword.

"Now that's cool." Ray smiled.

"Haaaaaa!" Sapphire swung her her sword at Miguel.

"Your arm is very beautiful, I like it how it sparkles every time you try to kill me." Miguel smiled as he dodged her swings.

"Shut up!" Sapphire shouted as she swung faster.

"Flash Ram!" Miguel rammed himself into Sapphire, sending him flying through a wall.

"Captain!" Emerald shouted.

"I got her!" Ray shouted as he caught Sapphire before she hit the wall.

"Ray!" Sapphire smiled.

"You okay?" Ray asked.

"I am now." Sapphire replied.

"Should I leave you two alone?" Miguel asked.

"If you would be so kind." Ray replied.

"I see you like making jokes." Miguel smiled.

"Yup." Ray put Sapphire down.

"Ready?" Miguel asked.

"Yeah!" Ray charged at Miguel.

"Bring it." Miguel smiled.

"Alright!" Ray tried to hit Miguel with a barrage of punches and kicks.

"Too slow kid!" Miguel laughed as he blocked every attack.

"I'm afraid you're the one who's too slow!" Ray smiled as delivered a powerful kick to Miguel's ribs.

"Agh!" Miguel grunted as he quickly recovered and punched Ray in the face.

"Agh!" Ray grunted as he slid back a few feet.

"Sapphire Saber!" Sapphire slashed Miguel's chest.

"Ahhhhh!" Miguel winced as the blade grazed his chest.

_"Damn it! I was so close!" Sapphire thought._

"Haaaaa!" Miguel threw a powerful punch at Sapphire.

"Stop!" Ray kicked Miguel's hand away from Sapphire's face.

"Man you're fast." Miguel smiled.

"Kao Loi!" Ray wrapped his arms around Miguel's neck then he drove his knee into Miguel's face.

"Ahhhhhh!" Miguel slid back a few feet.

"Emerald Lance!" Sapphire created a lance out of emeralds then she impaled Miguel's shoulder.

"Ughhhhhh!" Miguel grunted as he gripped Sapphire's lance.

"Sok Ti!" Ray elbowed Miguel in the stomach.

"Flash Ram!" Miguel sent Ray and Sapphire flying through a wall.

**CRASH! CRASH!**

"Captain!" Everyone shouted.

"Uh...you okay?" Ray asked.

"I will be." Sapphire groaned.

"That's good." Ray smiled.

"I'm glad that you two are still able to fight, give me a challenge." Miguel smiled.

"Okay!" Ray charged at Miguel.

"Flash Cyclone!" Miguel ran so fast around Ray that he created a tornado.

"That's awesome!" Shiro smiled.

"No it's not! Ray's stuck in a tornado!" Jynx stated.

"Oh yeah." Shiro slowly nodded, not really caring.

"Whoooooooooa!" Ray shouted as he was caught in the tornado.

"I hope you're having fun." Miguel smiled.

"Haaaaa!" Sapphire thrusted her lance at Miguel.

"That won't work on me twice." Miguel disappeared.

"Damn it!" Sapphire groaned.

"Whoa...stop...spinning!" Ray groaned.

"Ray!" Sapphire smiled.

"Hi Sapphire, when did you get twin sisters?" Ray asked.

"Ray, I think you need to sit down." Sapphire laughed.

"No, I'm okay...I got this!" Ray smiled.

"Are you two taking this seriously?" Miguel asked.

"Completely!" Ray charged at Miguel.

"Hm." Miguel stared at Ray.

"Kao Loi!" Ray missed the attack.

"How the hell did he miss? Miguel didn't even move!" Shiro sighed.

"He still must be dizzy." Mitsuno laughed.

"Did you see that Sapphire, I sent him crashing in to the wall!" Ray cheered.

"I think you're still dizzy Ray, he's standing right next to you." Sapphire pointed.

"Shit." Ray groaned.

"Flash Ram!" Miguel sent Ray flying through the wall.

**CRASH!**

"Topaz Lash!" Sapphire created claws on her hands out of Topaz.

"Bring it!" Miguel taunted.

"Haaaaaa!" Sapphire attempted to maul Miguel.

"Too slow as usual little lady!" Miguel smiled as he dodged her attacks.

"Haaaaa!" Sapphire sweep kicked Miguel.

"Damn it!" Miguel grunted as he lost his balance.

"Ray!" Sapphire kicked Miguel to Ray.

"Aghhhhhh!" Miguel shouted as he flew to Ray.

"Haaaaaaa!" Ray brought his leg up sending Miguel flying in the air.

"Guwaaaaaaaah!" Miguel grunted.

"Lets go Sapphire!" Ray jumped above Miguel.

"Roger!" Sapphire jumped above Miguel.

"Haaaaaaaa!" Ray and Sapphire rapidly kick Miguel in to the ground.

"Aghhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Miguel grunted as he landed on the ground.

"Not bad!" Ray smiled.

"Same to you!" Sapphire smiled.

"Ugh...it's about time that you two got serious." Miguel smiled as blood ran down his face.

"We've always been serious." Ray and Sapphire glared at Miguel.

"Now it's time for me to get serious." Miguel smiled.

"Good." Ray and Sapphire smiled.

"Sound Flash!" Miguel disappeared.

"Not again!" Ray groaned.

"Haaaa!" Miguel punched Ray in the face.

"Aghhhhh!" Ray grunted.

"Haaa!" Sapphire tried to slash Miguel with her claws.

"Sound Flash!" Miguel disappeared.

"Huh?" Sapphire looked around the room.

"Haaaa!" Miguel hit Sapphire with a barrage of punches.

"Ahhhhhhhhh!" Sapphire flew back.

"Sapphire!" Ray shouted.

"Focus kid, focus!" Miguel roundhouse kicked Ray across the face.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh!" Ray flew back.

"Heh!" Miguel jumped high in the air.

"What the hell?" Ray groaned as he sat up.

"Lets see how you handle my Meteor Crash!" Miguel soared down towards Sapphire.

"Captain!" Prisma shouted.

"Shit!" Ray jumped in front of Sapphire.

"Fool!" Miguel laughed as Ray was sent flying through a wall.

**CRASH!**

"Ray!" Sapphire shouted.

"I wouldn't focus on him little lady." Miguel laughed as he attempted to roundhouse kick Sapphire.

"Diamond Mac!" Sapphire uppercutted Miguel in the stomach.

"Gaaaaaaahhhh!" Miguel grunted as he coughed up blood.

"Gem Shield!" Sapphire slammed her shield in Miguel's face.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!" Miguel shouted as he flew back a few feet.

"Ow...damn that meteor thing hurt." Ray groaned.

"Why did you jump in the way?" Sapphire asked.

"I couldn't let you get hit with that." Ray replied.

"Thanks, but you don't need to worry about me, I've been hit with worse." Sapphire smiled.

"I'm sure you have." Ray laughed.

"Sound Flash!" Miguel disappeared.

"Damn it! I totally forgot about that bastard!" Ray groaned as he looked around the room.

"Haaaaaa!" Miguel drove his knee into Ray's ribs.

"Aghhhhhhh!" Ray grunted as he dropped to the floor clutching his ribs.

"Your turn!" Miguel cocked his fist back.

"No!" Ray turned Miguel around, quickly headbutting him.

"Nghhhhhhhhh!" Miguel grunted.

"You're not going to hit no women in front of me!" Ray charged at Miguel.

"Haaaaa!" Miguel threw a punch at Ray.

"Tasne Kwad Lan!" Ray slapped away Miguel's fist and then he sweep kicked him.

"Ahhhhhh!" Miguel grunted as he lost his balance.

"Ha!" Ray performed a handstand.

"Oh my god he's going to do it again." Shiro groaned.

"Double Axe Kick!" Ray drove his heels into Miguel's stomach.

"Aggggggggghhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Miguel clinched his teeth as blood spurted out of his mouth.

"Nice going Ray!" Sapphire smiled.

"Thanks!" Ray smiled.

"Flash Ram!" Miguel sent Ray flying into Sapphire.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh!" Ray and Sapphire shouted as they crashed in to the wall.

**CRASH! CRASH!**

"Ngh...you...two...are really...beginning to piss me off." Miguel grunted.

"Yeah...I've...heard that a lot." Sapphire weakly smiled as she struggled to get up.

"I think it's time that I finish off the both of you at once." Miguel laughed as he jumped in to the air.

"Ray...get up!" Sapphire shook him. "Damn it!" Sapphire grinded her teeth.

"Meteor Crash!" Miguel soared after Ray.

"I guess it's my turn to protect you now." Sapphire smiled as she stayed in front of Ray.

"Die!" Miguel shouted as she sent Sapphire crashing through a wall.

**CRASH!**

"Captain!" Ruby, Emerald, and Prisma shouted.

"Uh...Sapphire?" Ray looked up as he saw Sapphire's unconscious body.

"Ha ha ha! I don't think she'll be getting up from that." Miguel laughed.

"...Heh." Ray grinned.

"Why is he smiling? Captain's unconscious!" Ruby shouted.

"Don't you feel a strange aura surrounding him?" Prisma asked.

"We feel it." Everyone exclaimed.

"Ha ha ha ha ha ha!" Ray laughed as his eyes glowed red with a red aura surrounding him.

"Why are you laughing? I just knocked out your girlfriend." Miguel stated.

"I'm laughing because I'm going to feel so good once I kill you!" Ray laughed.

"Like hell you will! Sound Flash!" Miguel disappeared.

"Hm? There you are!" Ray appeared in front of Miguel.

"What! You can see me!" Miguel grunted.

"In my eyes, you're just moving in slow motion!" Ray laughed as he hit Miguel with a barrage of punches.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!" Miguel flew back a few feet.

"Come on! Let see who's faster now!" Ray laughed.

"Sound Flash!" Miguel disappeared.

"Pathetic!" Ray appeared in front of Miguel again.

_"Again!" Miguel thought as he threw a punch at Ray._

"E-nao Tang Krid!" Ray ducked the punch and he elbowed Miguel in the stomach.

"Ahhhhh!" Miguel grunted as blood spurted out of his mouth.

"Come on! Punch me!" Ray laughed.

"Fine!" Miguel threw another punch at Ray.

"Hong Peek Hak!" Ray grabbed Miguel's fist and then he drove his elbow into Miguel's arm.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Miguel roared in pain clutching his arm.

"Who's the weakling now?" Ray laughed.

"Shut up!" Miguel attempted to uppercut Ray.

"Phan Look Boab!" Ray tilted his head to the side and then he threw an uppercut at Miguel but instead of using his hand, he uses his elbow.

"Ahhhhhhhhh!" Miguel grunted.

"I'm had enough of you now! You're seriously boring me!" Ray laughed.

"Where did you get this power!" Miguel grunted.

"I don't like answering the questions of soon to be dead people!" Ray laughed.

"Meteor Crash!" Miguel shouted.

"That weak ass attack again?" Ray sighed as he jumped over Miguel.

"What the!" Miguel looked up.

"BERSERK FIST!" Ray shouted as his fist began to glow red, his fist quickly connected to Miguel's chest.

**BOOOOOOOOOOOOM!**

"Holy shit!" Shiro shouted as he looked at the huge crater in the room.

"Uh...ow...my head, what happened?" Sapphire grunted as she struggled to get up.

"You just missed Ray's Berserk Fist." Ruby smiled.

"That attack was amazing." Emerald smiled.

"I guess we lose the bet." Prisma sighed.

"Awwww." Ruby cried.

"Don't you think we should go and check on Ray?" Nori asked.

"Sapphire already left to do that." Mitsuno smiled.

"Nori, how's Magnathas doing?" Jynx asked.

"He's going to be okay, he has a few broken ribs, but he'll be fine." Nori smiled.

"That's okay." Jynx smiled.

"Ray! Ray!" Sapphire shouted as she slid down the crater. "Ray!" Sapphire hugged Ray.

"Oh Sapphire you're okay right?" Ray asked.

"Yeah...what happened to your shirt?" Sapphire asked.

"The Berserk Fist always blows off my shirt and it ruins my pants." Ray sighed.

"Are you okay?" Sapphire asked.

"I'm a little sleepy, I'm going to take a nap." Ray yawned.

"Is Miguel still alive?" Sapphire asked.

"I think so." Ray closed his eyes.

"Of...course...I'm still alive...but I won't...be alive for long." Miguel smiled as he pulled a switch.

"What's that?" Sapphire asked.

"You'll...see...now...die along...with your foolish...crew!" Miguel closed his eyes as he flipped the switch.

**Self destruct sequence approved...this base will now self destruct in 5 minutes!**

"Shit!" Everyone sighed.

**

* * *

**

**Next Time On New One Piece-The Negotiator!**

**

* * *

**

**Berserker Pirates!**

**Captain-"Mauy Thai" Ray 117,000,000 Beli**

**First Mate-"Fishman" Jaw 50,000,000 Beli**

**Navigator-Mitsuno M. Akira 92,000,000 Beli**

**Doctor-"Sky Doctor" Nori 13,000,000 Beli**

**Musician-"Wicked Witch" Jynx Silvers 94,000,000 Beli**

**Cook-Shiro 33,000,000 Beli**

**Swordsman-"Sword Saint" Magnathas Minethil 150,000,000 Beli**

**Pet-Chibara 0 Beli**

**Shipwright-Taken by Dthehalfdragon**

**Sniper-Taken by Amyismynamey**

* * *

**Please Review And Enjoy!**


	46. The Negotiator!

**The Negotiator!**

* * *

**Self destruct sequence approved...this base will now self destruct in 5 minutes!**

"Shit!" Everyone sighed.

"Are serious! Is this really happening!" Shiro shouted.

"Are we really going to explode?" Nori cried.

"Not if we run!" Mitsuno said.

"Ray! We have to run! Ray! Wake up!" Sapphire shook Ray.

"Zzzzzz!" Ray snored despite being shook viciously

"Damn it!" Sapphire grinded her teeth.

"What's wrong Sapphire?" Nori asked.

"Ray's asleep!" Sapphire sweatdropped.

"He would be asleep at a time like this!" Shiro rolled his eyes sighing.

"Can't you do something to wake him up?" Ruby asked.

"He usually wakes up in a couple of hours." Jynx sighed.

"We don't have a couple of hours!" Emerald shouted.

"Ray! Wake up!" Sapphire slapped Ray.

"Zzzzzz!"

"Slapping him won't work!" Sapphire sighed.

"Lets just carry him out of here!" Prisma shouted.

"Ray...you're not really going to let us die like this are you?" Sapphire whispered which caused Rays eyes to shoot open.

"HELL NO!" Ray shouted.

"Good answer." Sapphire smiled.

"Wait...what am I saying hell no to?" Ray yawned.

"Don't worry about it! Lets just focus on getting the hell out of here!" Shiro shouted.

**This base will self destruct in 4 minutes!**

"This place is going to explode?" Ray asked.

"Yes!" Shiro shouted.

"Then what are we waiting here for? Lets get the hell out of here!" Ray shouted as they ran for the exit.

* * *

"Do you have any idea on where you're going?" Shiro shouted.

"Yes I do! We're heading for the hatch that we used to get down here!" Ray replied with a slight nod.

"You do know we have to crawl up that thing right?" Emerald sweatdropped.

"Yes I do." Ray replied with another nod.

"Where are all the other Mafia goons?" Jynx asked looking around the deserted hallways.

"They probably left once they heard that this place was going to explode." Mitsuno replied.

"Cowards." Sapphire sighed.

"Stop!" Ray skidded to a stop which caused everyone else to skid to a stop as a piece of the ceiling landed right in front of them.

"Holy shit that was close!" Shiro sighed in relief.

"GET THE HELL OUT OF THE WAY!" Ray shouted as he kicked all the stuff in their path away.

"Man he must be angry." Ruby hid behind Emerald.

"Yeah." Everyone nodded.

"Come on guys! We can't stay here much longer!" Ray stated running down the hallway.

"We better not fall behind." Jynx said, everyone then quickly nodded and followed after Ray.

* * *

**This base will self destruct in 3 minutes!**

"Shut up!" Shiro shouted.

"Aren't we there yet?" Ruby whined.

"Yes!" Ray replied pointing to the hatch.

"We need to hurry up and crawl up this thing!" Ruby said.

"Ladies first!" Ray shouted as he opened the hatch.

"Right!" Jynx (who is still carrying Shiro) crawled up the hatch.

"Ow! Can you be a little more careful Jynx?" Shiro grunted as his head hit the opening of the hatch.

"I could always drop you." Jynx smiled.

"Never mind." Shiro sweatdropped.

"Next!" Ray said as Mitsuno (who is carrying Magnathas) crawled up the hatch.

"Next!" Sapphire said as Nori crawled up the hatch.

"Next!" Ray said as Ruby crawled up the hatch.

"Next!" Emerald crawled up the hatch.

"Next!" Prisma crawled up the hatch.

"Your turn Sapphire." Ray smiled.

"Right." Sapphire crawled up the hatch.

"My turn." Ray crawled up the hatch.

* * *

**This base will now self destruct in 2 minutes!**

"Hurry!" Shiro shouted.

"We're crawling as fast as we can Shiro!" Jynx shouted.

"Sorry." Shiro sighed.

"I'm sure that we'll make it out of here!" Ruby smiled.

"Yeah, right Ray?" Nori asked.

"..."

"Ray?" Nori called again.

"He's a little preoccupied right now." Sapphire laughed.

"What's he doing?" Jynx asked.

"I think it's pretty obvious what he's doing." Prisma sighed.

"How is it obvious, what is he doing?" Jynx asked.

"He's staring at Sapphires butt." Prisma sighed.

"What!" Shiro shouted.

"Well, uh...I can't crawl with my eyes closed, and I need to see where I'm going, so it's just a coincidence that Sapphires-"

"Just shut up you lucky bastard!" Shiro shouted as he bumped in to something.

"Ow!" Shiro and Jaw shouted in unison.

"What the hell was that for?" Jaw shouted.

"Jaw? What the hell are you doing here!" Shiro shouted.

"I tried to come down the hatch and I ended up getting stuck." Jaw grinded his teeth.

**This base will now self destruct in 1 minute!**

"What's the hold up!" Ray shouted.

"Jaws fat ass got stuck through the exit!" Shiro shouted.

"Shut up! I'm trying to break free but I can't!" Jaw shouted.

"Lets just be glad that he didn't try to come in the other way." Jynx sighed in relief.

"What do we do now?" Ruby cried.

"I'm trying to push Jaw out!" Jynx grunted.

"He's too fat!" Shiro sighed.

"We can't die like this!" Nori cried.

"I have an idea." Ray sighed.

"Well if you have an idea then do it already!" Shiro shouted.

"Forgive me Sapphire!" Ray sighed.

"Forgive you for what?" Sapphire asked.

"This." Ray sighed as he placed his hands on Sapphires butt.

"What are you-" Was all Sapphire could say as Ray pushed Sapphire in to Prisma, Prisma in to Emerald, Emerald in to Ruby, Ruby in to Nori, Nori in to Mitsuno, Mitsuno in to Jynx, and Jynx in to Jaw.

* * *

"Ahhhhhhhh!" Everyone grunted as they landed back in the third town.

"Damn that was close!" Shiro panted.

"I don't think we're out of the woods yet, lets get out of before that bomb goes off." Ray groaned.

"Right!" Everyone nodded as they ran to the second town.

* * *

"That explosion destroyed the third town!" Nori shouted watching the third town blow to smithereens.

"Thank god we weren't in that explosion!" Ray sighed in relief.

"Yeah." Everyone nodded.

"You...you saved us!" A woman cried tears of joy.

"You saved this island from the mafia!" The people cheered.

"It was nothing." Ray smiled.

"Lets go tell everyone in the first town that Cuatro Island is now mafia free!" A man cheered as everyone ran to the first island.

"It's great to see happy faces every time we free an island." Ray smiled as he laid down.

"Ray, we can't lay down yet, we have to get Shiro and Magnathas to the ship." Nori stated.

"I think I'm going to stay here and sleep now, I'm really tired." Ray yawned while shutting his eyes.

"We don't have time to sit here and baby sit you damn it!" Jaw sweatdropped.

"Shh...I'm sleepy." Ray yawned.

"Well leave it to me to wake you up!" Jaw cocked his fist back then threw a punch at Ray.

"Stop!" Sapphire caught Jaw's fist.

"What are you doing?" Jaw grunted.

"He said that he's sleepy, shouldn't you let your Captain rest?" Sapphire asked.

"He can rest after we get back to the ship!" Jaw sighed.

"I still think you should let him rest." Sapphire stated.

"So we're just going to leave him here?" Jaw asked.

"I'll look after him, you guys can go heal Magnathas and Shiro." Sapphire smiled as she sat next to Ray.

"Okay." Everyone nodded as they left Ray and Sapphire alone.

"You still awake?" Sapphire asked.

"Yeah." Ray nodded.

"Thanks for saving everyone." Sapphire snuggled under Ray's arm.

"No problem, helping others is what I do." Ray laughed.

"I figured that." Sapphire smiled as she closed her eyes.

* * *

"This is just our luck." Shiro groaned.

"When did the marines get here?" Jynx groaned as she placed her hands over her head.

"No idea." Mitsuno replied as she placed her hands over her head.

"I have to admit, I never thought that I would meet you rookie pirates so soon." A marine woman smiled as she jumped on the beach.

"Wow she's hot, may I ask for you name?" Shiro smiled.

"Shut up Shiro." Jynx groaned.

"The names Mary Holmes, I'm better known as "The Negotiator" Commodore Mary Holmes." Mary is a slender woman with long black hair and dark blue eyes wearing a black suit with a white blouse underneath and dark black boots. She puts on a pair of black gloves for battle and wears a white, gold-trimmed marine coat over her shoulders when not in battle.

"I'm guessing you're here to arrest us?" Nori sighed.

"I actually came here to close a deal." Mary said.

"With the mafia?" Prisma asked.

"Nope, with a certain swordsman." Mary replied.

_"Swordsman?" Everyone thought in unison._

"Lets see here, Mitsuno M. Akira, "Wicked Witch" Jynx Silvers, "Sky Doctor" Nori, Shiro, "Fishman" Jaw, Prisma, and I have no idea who you two are." Mary sighed.

"Commodore, you forgot about this guy right here." A marine pointed to an unconscious Magnathas.

"Who is that? Raise his head." Mary ordered.

"Yes ma'am!" The marine obeyed as he lifted Magnathas's head.

"Magnathas?" Mary asked as she walked over to him.

"Wait, you know Magnathas?" Mitsuno sweatdropped.

"Yeah, is he in your crew?" Mary asked.

"Yes." Nori replied.

"I'm so sorry about all this, I didn't know that Magnathas joined your crew." Mary apologized.

"You're letting us go because you know him?" Shiro sweatdropped.

"Yeah, I would never arrest anyone who's a friend of Magnathas." Mary smiled.

"Thank god." Shiro sighed in relief.

"What happened to him anyway?" Mary asked.

"He took down a mafia boss and the last remaining one took him down." Ruby replied.

"Well, I guess you should get 70 percent of the bounties now." Mary laughed.

"What are you talking about?" Jynx asked.

"Magnathas and I made a deal that if we take out the Mafia bosses on the island, we would split the bounties fifty-fifty." Mary replied.

"But he took out three out of the four mafia bosses." Nori stated.

"Yeah, I was going to help him, but I was ordered to the New World to help the Admirals search for Raid." Mary replied.

"So...do we have allies in the Marines?" Jaw asked.

"As long as Magnathas is still in your crew, yeah, you have an ally in the marines, but I will have to inform the marines that Magnathas is in your crew." Mary stated.

"That's okay." Mitsuno smiled.

"So...where are the Mafia bosses?" Mary asked.

"Dead, they blew up in an explosion." Nori replied.

"Well...what about the body guards, where are they?" Mary asked.

"They probably died in the explosion as well...the explosion came from the third town." Jaw pointed.

"Hm...men, go and search what ever is left of the third town." Mary ordered.

"Yes ma'am!" The marines saluted as they headed for the remains of the third town.

"Jynx, can you carry me to the ship?" Shiro asked.

"Oh right, you're spine." Jynx laughed as she jumped on the ship.

"I'm sorry, but I have to go and examine him, it was nice to meet you Mary." Nori smiled as she climbed on to the ship.

"Magnathas! Hey Magnathas! Wake up!" Mary poked Magnathas in the face.

"Uhhh...what do...you want Mary?" Magnathas groaned.

"Glad to see that you're still alive Magnathas, I can't have my greatest competition dying on me now can I?" Mary smiled.

"What do you mean competition?" Emerald asked.

"Mary here also wants to be the greatest swordsman." Magnathas groaned.

"I think you should have Nori examine you." Mitsuno exclaimed.

"I'll be fine...so you finally came here to check up on things?" Magnathas smiled.

"Yeah, sorry that I wasn't there to help you out, but it looks like you have some good friends to help you out when you need it." Mary stated.

"Yeah." Magnathas sighed.

"So why do they call you the negotiator?" Mitsuno asked.

"Mary here makes deals with certain pirates...she negotiates with them, the pirates team up with her and they take down stronger pirates together. Some pirates rather team up with her rather than go against her. The pirates that help her can do basically what they want as long as they keep it to a minimum, the pirates also get a cut of the bounty." Magnathas stated.

"Don't you get in trouble for dealing with pirates?" Prisma asked.

"I'm the niece of the Fleet Admiral Simon." Mary smiled.

"Oh, so basically you can do what you want." Jaw stated.

"Relax, I'm a good person." Mary stated.

"Where are the pirates that you negotiate with?" Ruby asked.

"Dead." Magnathas and Mary frowned.

"So you betrayed them?" Jaw frowned.

"No...they were killed by Doom D. Drake." Mary balled her hand in to a fist.

"Doom D. Drake?" Mitsuno asked.

"I've heard of him before, they call him "Dark Salamander" Doom D. Drake. He has a bounty of 240,000,000 Beli's. He's a ruthless pirate, what makes him more dangerous is his name." Jaw stated.

"What's so dangerous about his name?" Ruby asked.

"D." Jaw and Mitsuno replied.

"What does the D. stand for?" Emerald asked.

"Don't know." Jaw and Mitsuno replied.

"Before I got to the Grand Line, my team and the pirates were killed by Doom D. Drake, I actually came to the Grand Line to get revenge on him." Mary stated.

"I'm guessing if we ever run in to him we're as good as dead?" Ruby trembled.

"Yup." Mary nodded.

"Don't worry about it!" Everyone turned around as they saw Ray with Sapphire under his arm.

"Don't worry about what?" Magnathas asked.

"Don't worry about this Doom D. Drake guy, I'm sure that I can kick his ass." Ray smiled.

"Why is there lipstick all over your face?" Mary asked.

"Don't worry about that right now, you said that guy was dangerous because he has a D. in his middle name right?" Ray asked as he wiped the lipstick off his face.

"Yeah." Everyone nodded.

"Okay then, like I said, don't worry about him." Ray smiled.

"Do you have a D. in your middle name too?" Mary asked.

"Zzzzzz!" Ray drifted off to sleep.

"Wake up!" Jaw shouted.

"Let him sleep, we just finished taking down a bunch of marines." Sapphire smiled.

"Wait? You took down my men?" Mary grinded her teeth.

"Yeah, they were charging at us so we just assumed they were trying to arrest us." Sapphire replied.

"Who are you anyway?" Ray asked.

"He's awake." Jaw sighed.

"I'm Commodore Mary Holmes." Mary sighed.

"Enemy or ally?" Ray yawned.

"As long as Magnathas is still in your crew, I'm an ally." Mary replied.

"Okay." Ray drifted off back to sleep.

"How can he just sleep like that?" Mary asked.

"Don't know." Everyone replied.

"Well, I have to go and check on my men, I guess I'll see you pirates later, and I'll see you later too Magnathas." Mary waved as she walked away.

"You too." Magnathas waved back.

"She's got a nice ass Magnathas!" Shiro smiled.

"Shut up Shiro!" Magnathas shouted as he threw a rock at Shiro.

"Ow!" Shiro fell back on the deck.

"Magnathas! Why did you do that! I just finished bandaging him up!" Nori shouted.

"He deserved it anyway." Jynx sighed.

"My head!" Shiro groaned.

"Mitsuno, is the log pose set yet?" Jaw sighed.

"Yes it is, we're good to go." Mitsuno smiled.

"Then I guess I should give your Captain back." Sapphire smiled.

"That would be best." Jaw stated.

"Let me borrow him for a few more minutes." Sapphire smiled as she walked Ray down the beach.

"Is this a good idea?" Jaw asked.

"Maybe." Mitsuno replied.

* * *

"Ray...wake up." Sapphire elbowed Ray.

"Ow! Damn it Rave! Stop that!" Ray grunted as he looked around.

"You awake now?" Sapphire laughed.

"For now." Ray laughed scratching his head.

"Our log poses are set, so I'm afraid that we're going to have to go our separate ways now." Sapphire sighed.

"That's too bad." Ray smiled.

"Since we might not see each other for awhile, I want you to have this." Sapphire put something in Ray's hand.

"A Vivre Card?" Ray asked.

"Yup, since we're allies, if I'm ever in trouble, I expect someone to come and save me." Sapphire smiled.

"You can count on me." Ray smiled.

"I know, well I guess I'll see you later." Sapphire kissed Ray's cheek.

"Y-y-yeah." Ray blushed.

"Oh, and if you ever see Rachael, tell her that she's got competition." Sapphire waved as she ran off to her ship.

"I'll do that." Ray smiled as he looked at the back of the Vivre Card. "Love ya, huh?" Ray blushed.

* * *

"Are you ready now Captain?" Jaw groaned.

"Yeah, I'm ready." Ray jumped on the ship.

"What did Sapphire talk to you about?" Jaw asked.

"Nothing much." Ray blushed.

"Liar!" Jaw sighed.

"Shut up! It was nothing important that concerned you!" Ray said.

"It was probably a confession." Mitsuno laughed which made Ray blush more.

"Whatever...just set sail! I'll be in my room!" Ray ran to his room and shut the door.

* * *

"Captain, I think you're teasing Ray a little too far." Ruby sweatdropped.

"If you continue to tease him like you are now, he might actually get the wrong idea that you love him." Prisma stated.

"Who ever said that I was teasing him?" Sapphire laughed.

"Wait what!" The crew sweatdropped.

"Well...I'm sleepy, I'm going to bed." Sapphire yawned as she walked in to her room.

"I guess she does love this guy." Ruby cried.

"What should we do?" Emerald cried.

"There's only one thing to do. We kill Ray if he hurts Sapphire in any kind of way. Agreed?" Prisma asked.

"Agreed!" Everyone nodded.

* * *

**Next Time On New One Piece-Welcome To Impel Down!**

* * *

**Berserker Pirates!**

**Captain-"Muay Thai" Ray 117,000,000 Beli**

**First Mate-"Fishman" Jaw 50,000,000 Beli**

**Navigator-Mitsuno M. Akira 92,000,000 Beli**

**Doctor-"Sky Doctor" Nori 13,000,000 Beli**

**Musician-"Wicked Witch" Jynx Silvers 94,000,000 Beli**

**Cook-Shiro 33,000,000 Beli**

**Swordsman-"Sword Saint" Magnathas Minethil 150,000,000 Beli**

**Shipwright-Taken by Dthehalfdragon**

**Sniper-Taken by Amyismynamey**

* * *

**Thank You MarsNeptune For Mary Holmes and Doom D. Drake!**

**Please Review And Enjoy!**


	47. Welcome To Impel Down!

**Welcome To Impel Down!**

**

* * *

**It had been six days since The Berserker Pirates and The Gem Pirates saved Cuatro Island from the Mafia! Everyone had gotten the rest they deserved, Ray immediately went back to his training, Jaw just kept doing whatever he does when he's underwater, Mitsuno read her books, Shiro was up and walking again, Nori made sure that Shiro and Ray didn't over do it, Jynx made sure that Ray and Shiro didn't fight each other, and Magnathas just stayed out of the way of everything.

"You wanna go you bastard!" Ray shouted.

"Of course! You got lucky that you didn't have to fight that sumo bastard!" Shiro shouted.

"I had to go up against someone faster than that sumo guy! But if you can't even beat someone faster than guy that I had to fight, I feel really sorry for you!" Ray patted Shiro on the shoulder.

"That's it!" Shiro tackled Ray to the ground.

"Grrr...get off me!" Ray grunted.

"Shut up and take your ass kicking like a man!" Shiro grunted.

"I said...get...off!" Ray kicked Shiro in the face.

"Ow! You son of a bitch!" Shiro punched Ray in the face.

"Ow! That's it!" Ray tackles Shiro.

"Will you two stop fighting please?" Nori cried.

"Listen Nori, you need to be more forceful with these two, you gotta be aggressive and show them who's boss." Jynx stated.

"What do you think I should do?" Nori cried.

"You should pull out your Impact Dial! Push it against their heads to knock them out or something!" Jynx exclaimed.

"But I don't want to kill them!" Nori cried.

"You're hopeless." Jynx sighed.

"Damn it! Let go of me!" Ray grunted.

"Shut up!" Shiro grunted.

"Watch this Nori!" Jynx smiled as she summoned her scythe. "STOP FIGHTING YOU TWO!" Jynx shouted.

"He started it!" Ray and Shiro pointed.

"WELL I'M GOING TO END IT!" Jynx shouted as she raised her scythe.

"RUN!" Ray and Shiro ran away from Jynx.

"DON'T YOU RUN FROM THIS!" Jynx shouted as she chased after Ray and Shiro.

"Watch where you're swinging that thing Jynx!" Ray shouted.

"This is all your fault Captain!" Shiro shouted.

"No it's not! This is all your fault!" Ray shouted.

"How can I get use to this?" Magnathas sighed.

"You don't, it kinda grows on you." Jaw sighed.

"We better hurry up and get to the next island, because I don't know how long I can stand this." Magnathas groaned.

"Jynx! You have to becareful, you'll kill them if you're not careful!" Nori cried.

"Good! Maybe they'll stop fighting each other in hell!" Jynx shouted.

"Mitsuno! Save me! I don't care about the cook!" Ray shouted as he hid behind Mitsuno.

"You bastard!" Shiro shouted as Jynx continued to chase after him.

"Thanks Mitsuno, you're a life saver." Ray sighed in relief.

"..." Mitsuno continued to read her newspaper.

"What are you reading?" Ray asked.

"..." Mitsuno remained silent.

"Mitsuno?" Ray placed his hand on Mitsuno's shoulder.

"Hm!" Mitsuno flipped Ray.

"Whoa, ow! What the hell Mitsuno!" Ray shouted.

"Oh, Ray! Don't sneak up on me like that." Mitsuno smiled as she helped Ray stand up.

"I was here about two minutes ago, didn't you hear the shouts and screams?" Ray asked.

"No, I was more focused on reading this...you made the first page Ray." Mitsuno smiled.

"Really? Mary must've told the marines about how we defeated the mafia guys." Ray smiled as he began reading the newspaper.

"We made the first page? Did our bounties go up?" Magnathas asked.

"..." Ray blushed.

"What's wrong?" Nori asked.

"..." Ray began to tremble.

"What is it?" Jynx asked.

"I give up." Ray sighed.

"Give up what?" Jaw asked.

"There's no way anyone's going to believe me even if I say anything." Ray sighed.

"Give us the newspaper!" Shiro snatches the newspaper away from Ray.

"What does it say Shiro?" Nori asked.

"God damn it!" Shiro shouted.

* * *

**West Blue On Hakura Island**

"Ray is already making a huge name for himself." Grandpa laughed.

"Don't you think that this is a bit dangerous! Ray could get himself killed Robert!" A woman shouted.

"Yes he could, but it's like I always say...it wouldn't be called an adventure if there's no danger." Robert (Rays grandfather) laughed.

"The old man's right! I bet Roy must be pissed at this!" A man laughed.

"I'm sure he is...I'm proud to say that's my grandson! And I'm expecting grandchildren soon!" Robert laughed.

* * *

**Grand Line On Drum Island**

"Yohohoho! Ray sure is having quite an adventure!" Brook laughed.

"Yes he is...I'm just surprised that this is happening to him." Chopper sighed.

"I can't wait to meet this rookie! Yohohoho!" Brook laughed.

"I don't think Ray would like that." Chopper stated.

"It doesn't matter what he thinks! Maybe it's fate that this is all happening to him. Fate doesn't like being ignored Chopper, you know that very well." Kureha laughed.

"Yeah." Chopper sighed.

* * *

**Grand Line In The Middle Of A Calm Belt**

"That bastard! How can he just do this and then he can have that! I'm really can't wait to kick this guys ass!" Garrick shouted.

"GRAAAAAA!" The Sea Kings shouted.

"I don't have time for any of you!" Garrick glared at the Sea Kings.

* * *

**Grand Line On Lavendor Island **

"Nooooooooooooo!" Raven cried.

"Calm down Raven, it can't be that bad." A woman smiled.

"No! He's a creep! I hate him now! I don't want to join his crew anymore! I'm gonna make my own crew just so that I can kick his ass!" Raven cried.

"Raven! You know that you won't be able to do that!" A man shouted.

"Yes I will! I'll kick his ass and he'll beg me to let him live and so will the other bitch!" Raven smiled.

* * *

**Grand Line On Trojoon Island**

"Glad to see that Ray and his crew are okay." Jason smiled.

"Who?" Sarah asked.

"Thanks to Ray and his crew, we were able to save the woman of this island from Shawn." Jason smiled.

"I see." Sarah smiled as she hugged Jason.

* * *

**Somewhere In The Grand Line**

"Captain Adamask! Captain Adamask! This is him! This my little brother Ray!" A woman smiled as she showed her Captain the newspaper.

"I see, do you think he would join my crew if you asked?" Adamask asked. "Devils Hand" Adamask Marleon is one of the Yonkou, he is 7'1ft, he is fairly muscular, he has black hair that is kept short, he also has a short-trimmed beard. He is usually clothed in more elegant clothing (much like Gol D. Roger), as he believes Captains should have a bit of class. His clothing is usually dark (I.e- his outer coat is black in color, but his shirt under it is dark red) His left arm and hand is noticeably larger and stronger looking than his right arm, and the fingernails on it are solid black.

"Sorry Captain, my brothers really stubborn, just like Rave." The woman sighed.

"Don't worry about it Rain." Adamask smiled.

"I wonder where he's been the past few years." Rain sighed. Rain is Adamask's First Commander and she is also Rays older sister. She is 6,9ft, she wears a white tank top, a black vest, tight short blue jeans and black leather laced boots.

"This is actually quite funny." Adamask chuckled.

"I know, I just wish that I would be in his situation right now!" Rain cried.

"Relax Rain, I'm sure that this will be you some day." Adamask sighed.

"I hope so too." Rain smiled.

* * *

**Somewhere In The New World**

"I can't believe that my son of a bitch little brother is doing this already!" A man shouted as he ripped up the newspaper.

"Relax Commander Rave!" A man cried.

"Don't tell me what to do you bastard!" Rave kicked the man over board. "Now someone go and get him before he drowns!" Rave ordered. Rave is the Second Commander of Yonkou Raids Crew and he is Rays older brother. Rave has black spiky hair, he wears a red head band on his forehead, a red shirt, black leather pants, and black leather boots. "Not bad little brother, but I'm afraid my is much hotter!" Rave smiled.

* * *

**Grand Line At The Gem Pirates**

"Why am I not surprised that this happened?" Prisma sighed as she threw away the newspaper.

"Why did this have to happen to us?" Emerald sighed.

"I don't know." Ruby cried.

"I think it's kinda cute that they dubbed us that!" Sapphire cupped her red cheeks.

"You would think that this is cute!" The crew shouted.

"I wonder how Ray will take this." Sapphire smiled.

"I wonder how Rachael will take this." Emerald laughed.

"I guess this is my best way of telling her that it's on." Sapphire laughed.

* * *

**At Rachael**

"Okay! It's on Sapphire!" Rachael shouted as she crumbled up the newspaper.

* * *

**Back At The Crew**

"Hurry up and tell us what it says Shiro!" Jaw shouted.**  
**

"Cuatro Island has been liberated from the hands of the mafia due to the cooperation of the Berserker Pirates and The Gem Pirates, the two crews worked together as they took down the mafia bosses and destroyed their base. The crews some how escaped from Commodore Mary Holmes after the battle, but the biggest news about these crews is the relationship between "Muay Thai" Ray and Sapphire Crystal! These two have been seen together constantly ever since they docked on the island, these two's love for each other is extremely powerful that they took out a bunch of marines just for interrupting their make out session! Due to the actions of these two...these two pirate Captains have been dubbed The Cutest Rookie Pirate Couple!" Shiro shouted.

"Whoa." Jaw laughed.

"Looks like you've got another woman on your list huh Captain?" Magnathas teased.

"Looks like it." Ray sighed.

"How can you be so calm about this!" Shiro shouted.

"There's nothing that I can do, the Marines think that we're a couple." Ray groaned.

"He's got a point." Jaw nodded.

"You two took down the Marines because they interrupted your make out session?" Jynx laughed.

"That's not what happened! We were not doing that!" Ray shouted.

"But there was lipstick all over your face before we left the island." Jaw laughed.

"Shut up Jaw! I'm going to my room!" Ray blushed as he headed for the door.

"You can't run from this forever Captain!" Magnathas laughed.

"Yes I can!" Ray shouted as he slammed his door.

"What else is going in the world besides Captains love life?" Magnathas asked.

"Lets see here, a few islands have been destroyed due to lighting, a few rookie pirates have been going around making names for themselves, and that's pretty much it." Mitsuno replied.

"Well now that we know what's basically going on, I guess I'm going to take a nap." Jaw yawned.

* * *

"Cutest Rookie Pirate Couple, huh?" Ray chuckled. "This could get interesting." Ray laughed.

* * *

**Tarai Current**

"Zerahahaha! So this is Admiral Roy's son?" Redbeard laughed as he put down the newspaper.

"Yup." Rogun replied as he continued reading his porno book.

"He seems like a real ladies man." Slade laughed.

"Are we there yet?" Khan groaned.

"Relax, Impel Down's just beyond the Gate Of Justice." Rogun replied as the Gate Of Justice opened.

"So this is the place where Dartz is now being held?" Alveres asked.

"Yup." Rogun replied.

"I wonder what kind of criminals and pirates are here." Ulrich smiled.

"Don't get any funny ideas." Rogun glared at Redbeard.

"Relax, I'm not planning on doing anything stupid." Redbeard smiled.

"We're coming up to the docks, get ready." Rogun sighed as they finally docked at Impel Down.

"Welcome to Impel Down Admiral Rogun!" The guards saluted.

"Where's little Lukan?" Rogun smiled.

"How many times must I tell you not to call me that?" A man stepped out of the shadows.

"Sorry, I'm just use to you being so small." Rogun smiled.

"Oh, hello Vice-Warden Lukan sir!" The guards saluted. Lukan has a military short bowl hair cut, pale skin, wears a black leather coat, black pants and boots, black gloves, and the style devil wings on his back

"Wears Warden Hannyabal?" Rogun asked.

"He's down in level six with Admiral Roy, Admiral Rex, and Admiral Katana." Lukan replied.

"Oh." Rogun sighed.

"Who's this guy?" Lukan asked.

"Meet the new Shichibukai Redbeard and his crew." Rogun groaned.

"Redbeard, huh?" Lukan glared at Redbeard.

"What's with the glare?" Redbeard asked.

"I respect Warden Hannyabal very much, I don't like you because you remind me of Blackbeard. That bastard stepped on Hannyabal's ideals and his face, and then he nearly killed my father Magellan. I know this because I was here once this all happened, I was one of the lucky prison guards that survived the whole break out incident with Straw Hat and Blackbeard." Lukan replied.

"Congratulations." Slade laughed.

"Can we just get these guys in sea stone cuffs already?" Rogun sighed as the guards placed the sea stone cuffs on Redbeard and his crew.

"Whoa whoa whoa! What's this?" Khan shouted.

"Sea stone cuffs...we're going to make sure that you don't do anything stupid." Rogun smiled.

"We only came here to visit a friend." Redbeard smiled.

"And you will meet that friend, after you go through the examination." Rogun laughed.

"Examination?" Ulrich asked.

"You and your crew will be examined by a few guards and then we'll take you to your friend." Rogun smiled.

"I'm a Shichibukai, I don't need to go through this." Redbeard stated.

"Yes you do, we don't trust Shichibukai." Lukan smiled.

"Either you go through with the examination or we could put you in hot boiling water to sterilize you." Rogun laughed.

"Fine, I'll do the damn examination." Redbeard sighed.

"Walk right this way, and enjoy your welcome at Impel Down." Lukan smiled as he led everyone in to Impel Down.

* * *

"Wow this place is huge." Redbeard smiled.

"I wonder what kind of experiments go on around here." Ulrich smiled.

"It doesn't matter because you won't be able to see them." Alveres stated.

"True." Ulrich sighed.

"Can we hurry this up? I want to go and see my friend." Redbeard groaned.

"Yeah, yeah, right this way." Lukan led Redbeard and his crew in to the room.

"I'll just wait out here for them." Rogun smiled as he pulled out a new porno book.

"I want you guys to perform a full body search on them." Lukan ordered.

"Yes sir!" The guards saluted as they walked in to the room.

* * *

**Level Six, Eternal Hell**

"Okay, put him in this cell." Hannyabal ordered.

"Right." The guards walked Dartz in the cell.

"Let me go! Let me go damn it! Let me have a rematch against him! I know I can beat him!" Dartz shouted.

"Ha ha ha ha ha! Quit crying like a little bitch!" The level six prisoners laughed.

"Silence! All of you!" Hannyabal shouted.

"Man Hannyabal, ever since the whole incident with Straw Hat and Blackbeard, you've been serious." Roy smiled.

"Well, I had to realize that it was time to get serious." Hannyabal stated.

"Now that Dartz is here, we can leave now right?" Rex asked.

"Yeah." Roy replied.

"Let me out of here! I know I can beat that bastard if you just release me!" Dartz shouted.

"Shut up and take your loss like a man." A man laughed.

"Well, well, well, if isn't Zant." Rex laughed.

"Long time no see, Roy, Rex, Katana." Zant laughed. Zant looks exactly like Shriyuu only he doesn't have a huge chin, he wears a red coat over his shoulders, sunglasses, he has a nasty scar on his left cheek and his hair is black.

"Who the hell are you?" Dartz shouted.

"I'm sure you've heard my name already." Zant laughed.

"It's a shame that you're stuck down here Zant, you could've became something great." Rex sighed.

"I already am something great, I've captured pirates so evil that they alone could fill up this whole place! People down here fear my very presence." Zant laughed.

"What did this guy do to get down here?" Dartz asked.

"Basically he use to be head of security, until one day he went mad and he killed criminals and the guards here." Roy replied.

"It was very fun...until Lukan had to ruin my fun." Zant sighed.

"Zerahahaha! Looks like you haven't changed a bit Zant!" Redbeard laughed.

"Hm?" Everyone turns around as they saw Rogun with Redbeard and his crew behind him.

"What the hell is this guy doing here?" Roy grinded his teeth.

"He said he wanted to meet a friend." Rogun replied.

"And here he is, hello Zant!" Redbeard smiled.

"What do you want?" Zant asked.

"I came here to make a proposition for you." Redbeard replied.

"Oh? And that would be?" Zant asked. Suddenly, the whole room went dark.

"What the hell!" Roy shouted.

"Why did the power go out!" Rex shouted.

"This must be your doing Redbeard!" Rogun shouted.

"I have nothing to do with this!" Redbeard shouted.

"Hey! The don't feel the bars! We can finally escape this hell hole!" The level six prisoners shouted as the lights came back on.

"Shit! The prisoners are trying to escape!" Roy shouted.

"They won't get far!" Hannyabal pulled out his Kessui.

"You Redbeard pirates up for a fight?" Rogun asked.

"We would be if you would ever so kindly take off these cuffs." Redbeard smiled.

"Kill the Admiral's!" The prisoners cheered.

"Fine!" Rogun unlocks the the cuffs off of the crews hands.

"Alright! We get to kick some level six prisoners asses!" Khan shouted.

"Can we kill them?" Ulrich asked.

"Try to keep them alive." Roy sighed.

"Kill them!" The level six prisoners charged at everyone.

"Hak Kor A-Ra-Wan!" Roy grabbed one prisoner by the head, he then knees him in the chest, then the stomach, and then the head.

"Agh! Gah! Ahhhhhhhh!" The prisoner grunted as he crashed in to more prisoners.

"Finally! We'll be able to touch Katana's sexy body!" The prisoners charged at Katana.

"..." Katana quickly sliced the prisoners with her sword.

"Gaaaahhhhh!" The prisoners shouted as blood shot out of their bodies.

"Bang!" Rogun smiled as they bullet pierced through five prisoner's heads.

"Rogun! We're not killing them!" Rex shouted as he kicked a prisoner in the head.

"Sorry! I forgot!" Rogun smiled.

"So? Will you accept my offer?" Redbeard asked.

"So you're after them, huh?" Zant laughed.

"Yes or no Zant, don't have much time." Redbeard smiled.

"Okay...but how do you plan on-"

"Do it." Redbeard ordered.

"Right!" Ulrich stabbed Zant in the neck with a scalpel.

"Agh!" Zant grunted as blood shot out of his neck and he soon closes his eyes.

"Slade." Redbeard called.

"Yes?" Slade smiled as he killed another level six prisoner.

"Did you get the stuff?" Redbeard asked.

"Of course I did." Slade laughed.

"Okay then, hurry up!" Redbeard ordered as he pointed to Zant's motionless body.

"Okay, okay!" Slade laughed as he grabbed Zant's body and he phased through the floor.

"Kao Loi!" Roy kneed one prisoner in to other prisoners.

"..." Katana sliced more prisoners.

"Bang!" Rogun shot more prisoners. The battle lasted for two hours, and that, everything was soon back to normal as the Admirals and Hannyabal locked the prisoners back in their cells.

"Phew! That was fun!" Rogun smiled.

"I wonder what caused all the cells to come up like that." Roy groaned.

"It doesn't matter, we had fun!" Rogun laughed.

"Wait...where did Zant go?" Rex asked.

"He's right there!" Redbeard pointed to Zant's motionless body.

"Wait, you killed him?" Rogun asked.

"He tried to kill me so I had to kill him." Redbeard stated.

"It's quite sad actually, having to kill your own friend." Slade sighed.

"Lets see if he's actually dead." Roy checked Zant's pulse.

"Well?" Rogun asked.

"Yup, he's dead alright." Roy sighed.

"Whatever, just put these sea stone cuffs back on." Rogun placed the sea stone cuffs back on the crew.

"Can we leave now?" Rex groaned.

"Yeah, just take the elevator." Hannyabal replied.

"Right." Everyone walked to the elevator.

* * *

"What do you mean the surveillance snails weren't on when it happened?" Lukan shouted.

"I don't know sir, we couldn't get any footage on what happened in level six." The guard replied.

"Great." Lukan groaned.

"You seem to be having a little trouble there, eh Lukan?" Slade laughed.

"I know that you pirates had something to do with this somehow." Lukan grinded his teeth.

"Maybe we did, maybe we didn't, you'll never know now will you?" Slade asked.

"Now can you take off these cuffs off?" Redbeard asked.

"Yeah." Rex groaned as he took off the cuffs off the pirates.

"Thanks, now I get on this ship so it can take me back to mine right?" Redbeard asked.

"Yeah." Roy replied.

"Aren't any of you coming with me?" Redbeard asked.

"Nope, we're going to stay here and try to see what really happened here." Rex glared at Redbeard.

"And if we find out that you had something to do with this...you'll be joining Dartz in level six." Rogun smiled.

"Noted." The Redbeard Pirates smiled as they climbed on to the marine ship.

"The marines on that ship will take you back to Marineford, after that, you can go where ever you want." Roy stated.

"Good...I'll be going to the New World." Redbeard smiled.

"Why are you going to the New World?" Rogun asked.

"Scavenger Hunt." Khan replied.

"Can we set sail now?" Redbeard asked.

"Yes we can." A marine private raised anchor and they headed for the Gates of Justice.

"God I hate him." Roy groaned.

"I know you do...now lets hurry up and find out what really happened here." Rex groaned as they walked back in to Impel Down.

"Don't you guys find it strange that Zant tried to fight without his sword?" Rogun asked.

"Did we even check if his sword was in the storage?" Roy asked.

"No we did not." Rex replied.

"If that sword is gone, then Redbeard is behind this." Lukan grunted.

"But how? We kept a good eye on him." Roy sighed.

"On him." Rex stated.

"Damn it! But first we need proof before we just assume this." Roy grunted.

* * *

"Did you really have to do that?" Redbeard asked as he threw another dead marine body overboard.

"Well, I haven't killed in awhile. I just wanted to see if I was still good." Zant smiled as he placed his sword on his hip.

"I like this guy, he's really ruthless and cold hearted." Ulrich smiled.

"Are you sure that he's the one that did it Captain?" Alveres asked.

"I'm sure." Redbeard nodded.

"I'm glad that busted me out of my cell, but did you really have to put me in a death like trance?" Zant asked.

"Yes." Slade replied.

"And making that fake dead body for you wasn't easy you know." Ulrich sighed.

"Now you owe us, we broke you out of Impel Down, now tell us where they are." Redbeard ordered.

"Can I be included in this if I tell you?" Zant asked. The Redbeard Pirates look at each other and then they nodded.

"Okay, they're in-"

* * *

**Next Time On New One Piece-The Yonkou's Daughter!**

**

* * *

**

**Berserker Pirates!**

**Captain-"Muay Thai" Ray 117,000,000 Beli**

**First Mate-"Fishman" Jaw 50,000,000 Beli**

**Navigator-Mitsuno M. Akira 92,000,000 Beli**

**Doctor-"Sky Doctor" Nori 13,000,000 Beli**

**Musician-"Wicked Witch" Jynx Silvers 94,000,000 Beli**

**Cook-Shiro 33,000,000 Beli**

**Swordsman-"Sword Saint" Magnathas Minethil 150,000,000 Beli**

**Shipwright-Taken by Dthehalfdragon**

**Sniper-Taken by Amyismynamey**

* * *

**I Got Lazy Doing This Chapter! **

**Thank you Michael The Archangel for Lukan and Zant!**

**Please Review And Enjoy!**


	48. The Yonkou's Daughter!

**The Yonkou's Daughter!**

**

* * *

**"I said no Akane!" Adamask sighed.

"But why not! I wanna come too!" Akane cried. Akane Marleon is Adamask's daughter, she is 4'1ft, she has blue-gray eyes and medium length black hair, which is quite curly (like her mothers). Akane is typically seen wearing a dress (color varies from day to day) that extends down to a little below her knees, a cloth belt around her waist, white stockings, and simple black shoes. She also paints the fingernails on her left hand black, but it can wear or wash off. (She does this because she knows her dad went through something really bad that left his arm like that, but doesn't know what. He won't tell her till she's older, so she does this to emulate him, you could say.) Also, she is known to carry a parasol on extremely sunny days, as she despises getting sunburned.

"Akane, you're just too young to come with us right now." Rain smiled.

"I'm only nine years old, of course I'm ready to come with you!" Akane whined.

"Maybe when you're older and stronger, we'll bring you along with us." Rain smiled as she patted Akane on the head.

"Look Akane, I just want you to be safe, now go to your room." Adamask smiled.

"Fine daddy." Akane sighed as she walked in to her room. Hours soon passed as everyone on the ship was finally asleep like Akane wanted. She packed her bags and she headed for the small boat that was attached to the ship. "Sorry daddy, but it's my turn to have some fun." Akane smiled as she untied the boat and it fell in to the sea. "I hope that I get to see you guys soon." Akane smiled as she sailed away from the ship.

* * *

"Okay everyone, we are officially out of food." Shiro sighed.

"How is that possible? I thought you restocked at Cuatro Island." Nori exclaimed.

"I forgot to that, but we still had two weeks supply of food and now it's gone." Shiro sighed.

"That's weird." Jynx said.

"Uh Captain, didn't we?" Magnathas asked.

"Oh that's right! Jaw, Magnathas, and I ate all the food yesterday in a food eating! In the end, I became the winner!" Ray cheered.

"I guess that explains why you guys were in the bathroom all day yesterday." Mitsuno laughed.

"Yeah, that stuff wouldn't stay down." Ray smiled.

"You ate all our food...why!" Jynx shouted.

"We got bored on staying on this ship for days." Ray replied.

"Well you know what I have to do know right?" Jynx asked as she summoned her hammer.

"Uh-oh!" Ray groaned.

* * *

"Why did she have to hit us so hard?" Ray cried as he began fishing with bumps and bruises all over his face.

"Why did you have to tell them about our food eating contest?" Jaw asked as he dove in to the sea.

"I couldn't just lie to them, I say no more food eating contests for a while." Ray sighed.

"Agreed." Magnathas nodded.

"So how long do you think it will take to fish us some food?" Magnathas asked.

"I don't know, but I'm sure if Jaw hurries up and gets us some fish, we'll be able to eat tonight!" Ray shouted.

"Shut up!" Jaw shouted as he went underwater.

"Make sure you catch us a lot of fish boys!" Jynx laughed.

"I almost feel bad for you three." Shiro laughed.

"You're going to fish too!" Jynx handed a fishing rod to Shiro.

"Why me? I had nothing to do with that stupid food eating contest." Shiro whined.

"But you're the cook, so go and help the others fish." Jynx ordered.

"Fine!" Shiro groaned as he began fishing.

"Hm?" Ray looked down at the shadow in the sea.

"What is it?" Magnathas asked.

"I think Jaw brought us some food." Ray smiled, his smile soon disappeared once a sea king came out of the water.

"Graaaaa!" The Sea King roared.

"..." Ray, Shiro, and Magnathas stared at the Sea King. "FOOD!" The men shouted as they dove after the sea king.

"Haaaaa!" Ray punched the Sea King in the face.

"Paw Smash!" Shiro hit the Sea King in the neck.

"Dragon Killer!" Magnathas sliced the Sea Kings head off.

"Food!" Ray cheered, he soon fell to the ground once something hit him on the head. "Ow!" Ray rubbed his head.

"What the hell was that?" Shiro asked as they looked at the thing that hit Ray.

"Please don't tell me that's not what I think it is." Magnathas groaned.

"Ow...great...now my clothes are all sticky!" Akane whined.

"Did we just rescue a girl?" Ray asked.

"I think we just did...but at least we can eat tonight!" Magnathas smiled as he looked at the dead sea king.

"Shouldn't you be concerned by the little girl?" Shiro asked.

"I only bought this days ago and it's already ruined." Akane whined.

"Um, excuse me?" Ray asked.

"What do you want?" Akane glared at Ray.

"I'm just trying to see if you need any help." Ray sighed.

"Well I'll be fine, I just need to take a bath and change my clothes." Akane sighed.

"What were you doing in the Sea Kings stomach?" Jynx asked.

"I was sailing on my boat until that thing swallowed me up...thank goodness that I managed to escape." Akane smiled.

"My we ask for you name?" Nori asked.

"The names Akane Marleon, I'm the daughter of "Devils Hand" Adamask Marleon, he's one of the Yonkou." Akane smiled.

"...YONKOU!" Ray and Shiro shouted.

"Yup, by the looks of this ship, you must be pirates." Akane looked around.

"She's not even scared that we're pirates." Nori stated.

"Of course she's not scared, we're the ones who should be scared! She's the daughter of a Yonkou! I say we should hurry up and give her back before he thinks we kidnapped her!" Shiro shouted.

"Wait a minute, I know you." Akane stared at Ray.

"You must have heard about me and my crew on how awesome we are." Ray sheepishly smiled.

"No, big sister Rain told me a lot about you." Akane smiled.

"Big sister Rain?" Jaw asked as he climbed back on the ship.

"No...way!" Ray trembled.

"What's wrong Ray?" Nori asked.

"How do you know Rain?" Ray asked.

"She's the First Commander of the crew." Akane replied.

"Who's Rain?" Jynx asked.

"My older sister." Ray replied.

"Older sister?" Shiro asked.

"I never knew that you had siblings Captain." Jaw smiled.

"I don't like to talk about them." Ray sighed.

"Them?" Mitsuno smiled.

"I have two older siblings." Ray sighed.

"Anyway, can I go wash up and change my clothes?" Akane asked.

"Sure." Mitsuno led Akane in to the bathroom.

"This is not good! This is not good at all!" Shiro panicked.

"Why are you so scared?" Magnathas asked.

"Don't you get it! She's the daughter of a Yonkou! If we even lay one hand on her, Adamask will destroy us with his endless army of pirates!" Shiro shouted.

"We have nothing to worry about, my sister is the First Commander of his crew, and I'm sure that Akane will tell her father that we rescued her." Ray smiled.

"True, all we have to do is treat Akane like a princess, and everything will be fine!" Shiro calmed down.

"So? Are we going to drop her off at the next island or what?" Magnathas asked.

"No! We can't just leave her at an island all by herself! We gotta stay with her until her father or someone she knows comes to get her!" Shiro shouted.

"Okay, okay, relax, we'll stay with her." Magnathas sighed.

"What's a Yonkou's daughter doing here anyway? What's she doing in the Grand Line? Why is she not in the New World?" Jynx asked.

"I don't know and I don't want to know." Shiro groaned as he dragged the sea king in to the kitchen.

"I wonder what Adamask is like anyway." Ray smiled.

"I know a little bit about him." Jaw stated.

"What do you know?" Nori asked.

"I know that he and Raid go head to head all the time, it's rumored that every time those two clash, their battle can be heard all over the New World." Jaw exclaimed.

"Good to know that you've heard of my daddy." Akane smiled.

"You're done already?" Nori asked.

"Uh-huh." Akane replied.

"So Akane? Care to explain what you're doing here in the Grand Line?" Ray asked.

"We came here to pick up big sister Rain. She was all the way in West Blue saving some rookie pirates from this Era woman." Akane replied.

"You don't think." Ray gasped.

"I guess we owe your sister one." Mitsuno laughed.

"Yeah." Ray sighed in defeat.

"Do you guys have any food? I'm really hungry." Akane whined.

"I'll have it done right away Miss. Akane!" Shiro shouted as he began to cook the food faster.

"So Akane, what's your dad like?" Ray asked.

"Um, he's extremely over protective of me and his crew. He's a really nice guy, basically other Whitebeard, only younger." Akane replied.

"Say if he were to find out you were here with us, what do you think he would do?" Jaw asked.

"I'm sure that he would-" Nori passed out.

"Nori!" Ray shouted.

"What the hell just happe-" Jynx passed out.

"Jynx!" Ray shouted.

"What happened to Jyn-" Shiro passed out.

"Oh no, the cooks down." Ray sarcastically shouted.

"Focus Captain! We gotta find out wh-" Magnathas passed out.

"What the hell is going on!" Ray shouted.

"I-" Mitsuno passed out.

"Shit!" Jaw passed out.

"What the hell is going on?" Ray shouted.

"I have to admit...you're pretty good at being able to stay conscious after receiving as small dose of my Haki Ray-Ray!" Ray whipped around and he saw Rain standing on the figure head of the ship.

"Oh god it's you!" Ray groaned.

"Rain!" Akane runs up and hugs Rain.

"Hm." Rain slapped Akane.

"Oh!" Ray winced as Akane placed her hand on her red cheek.

"W-w-why...did...you do that?" Akane cried.

"Idiot! What gave the crazy idea to leave the ship all by yourself! Do you have any idea on how worried we all were once your vivre began to burn! Your father was going to go on a rampage if I didn't find you!" Rain shouted.

"I'm...really...sorry!" Akane cried.

"What if you didn't end up with these pirates! If you would've ended up with any other kind of pirates they would've raped you and then they would've turned you in to the World Government!" Rain shouted.

"I'm...really...sorry!" Akane cried.

"I know you are...just promise me that you'll never do that again." Rain smiled as she hugged Akane.

"I...promise." Akane smiled.

"I don't want to be that guy and ruin the moment but...what the hell did you do to my crew!" Ray shouted.

"Oh, I was testing their Haki, they need a lot of work if you ever want to reach the New World." Rain sighed.

"Whatever, just wake them up!" Ray shouted.

"Don't you order me around Ray-Ray! I can do whatever I want!" Rain shouted.

"And stop calling me Ray-Ray!" Ray demanded.

"Stop ordering me around Ray-Ray!" Rain smiled.

"Look...can you just wake them up?" Rain asked.

"Relax, they're waking up." Akane pointed.

"Uhhh...what the hell happened?" Jaw groaned.

"I don't remember." Nori groaned.

"All I remember is coming out here after Jynx collapsed." Shiro groaned.

"Ow! My head's killing me!" Jynx groaned.

"Same here." Mitsuno groaned.

"Uhhh...who's the woman?" Magnathas asked.

"I don't know, but she's hot!" Shiro smiled.

"Watch who you're talking to Cook, that's my older sister." Ray sighed.

"Your older sister!" Shiro shouted.

"Oh I'm sorry, wasn't I clear enough? This is my older sibling! Which means she's related to me!" Ray stated.

"I know that!" Shiro shouted.

"So...uh...I guess you're here to pick up Akane?" Nori asked.

"Yup, but since I'm here, why don't I get a chance to meet Ray-Ray's crew!" Rain smiled.

"Ray-Ray?" Shiro snickered.

"Shut up Cook!" Ray shouted.

"First of all, I want to thank all of you for taking such good care my little brother, I'm sure he's put you all in serious danger." Rain smiled.

"Yes he has." The crew sighed.

"Not cool guys!" Ray shouted.

"Well it's true." Shiro smiled.

"I'm going to kill you!" Ray shouted.

"Oh no you two don't! There will be no fighting while we have a guest here!" Jynx shouted.

"Do those two fight constantly?" Rain asked.

"Sadly yes." Mitsuno replied.

"Come on, lets eat first, I'm starving." Rain groaned.

"Me too." Akane groaned.

"Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you guys that lunch is ready." Shiro stated.

"Lets eat then!" Ray and Rain charged in to the kitchen.

"I see the resemblance." Jynx laughed.

* * *

"So? How did you get a Fishman to join?" Rain asked.

"I had to kick his ass to get him to join." Ray replied.

"You got lucky." Jaw pouted.

"Yeah right." Ray laughed.

"Now how did you get her to join?" Rain points to Mitsuno.

"I had to take down a crazy marine captain that was in love with her." Ray laughed.

"Is that true?" Rain asked.

"Yes it is." Mitsuno replied.

"What would make you think that I would lie about gathering my crew mates?" Ray whined.

"You always did tell tall tales when you were younger." Rain smiled.

"Whatever." Ray sighed.

"Now how did you get a Skypiean to join you?" Rain smiled.

"She examined me after I kicked the marine captains ass! We had to kill an evil head doctor and take on a Shichibukai." Ray replied.

"Shichibukai? Which one?" Rain asked.

"Dartz." Ray frowned.

"How did you get away from him?" Rain asked.

"He let us go." Mitsuno replied.

"You guys are lucky." Rain stated.

"Extremely lucky." Nori sighed.

"So how did you get the rest to join?" Rain asked.

"We had to kick Jynx and Shiro's ass to join us, and Magnathas actually agreed to join." Ray smiled.

"Your crew seems pretty strong, I have a question for all of you." Rain smiled.

"What is it?" Ray asked.

"How would you guys like to join Eventide Pirates?" Rain smiled.

"You want us to join Adamask?" Shiro nearly choked on his food.

"Yeah, I'm sure that you'll be in a lower division because you're all rookies, but you'll get stronger." Rain smiled.

"You rookies are quite lucky, not many pirates get asked to join us." Akane smiled.

"Of course we'll join Adamask!" Shiro smiled.

"No." Ray said.

"Wait...what?" Shiro shouted.

"I refuse." Ray frowned.

"Why?" Shiro cried.

"You sure?" Rain asked.

"Are you stupid Captain? We get to join up with a Yonkou and you just turn it down?" Shiro shouted.

"I'm not going to join him because he wants to be the Pirate King, right?" Ray asked.

"Yup." Rain nodded.

"I'm afraid he's not going to be the Pirate King, I am." Ray smiled.

"Okay then, but the offers always on the table." Rain smiled.

"I give up." Shiro sighed in defeat.

"I don't understand Rain, he's going to be killed by daddy if he doesn't join." Akane exclaimed.

"Maybe." Rain smiled.

"Now that we're finished eating, who wants to see some baby pictures of Ray-Ray?" Rain smiled.

"Me!" Jaw, Magnathas, Shiro, Jynx, and Nori cheered.

"Wait! No!" Ray dove after Rain.

"Hm!" Rain kicked Ray through the wall.

**CRASH!**

"Ray!" Nori cried.

"Relax, he'll live." Rain smiled.

"I'm actually quite curious on how Captain looked like once he was younger." Mitsuno smiled as she gathered around Rain.

"This is Ray-Ray once he was two years old, he ran around the whole naked because I told him that it would make daddy happy." Rain laughed.

"Not that picture!" Ray tried to snatch the picture away from Rain.

"Hahahahahaha!" The whole crew laughed.

"Damn it Rain! Give me that damn picture!" Ray ordered.

"Shut up Ray-Ray!" Rain kicked Ray through the wall again.

**CRASH!**

"Who's this?" Nori asked pointed to the picture.

"That's..." Rain frowned.

"Is this you?" Jynx asked.

"No...it's" Rain sighed.

"It's our mother." Ray frowned.

"She's beautiful." Mitsuno smiled.

"You actually look a lot like her." Magnathas smiled.

"I know." Rain walked out of the room, Ray soon followed.

"Uh-oh, Rain's sad now." Akane sighed.

"Why is she sad?" Shiro asked.

"Maybe their mom died and they don't wont to talk about it." Mitsuno stated.

"I know how they feel." Jaw frowned.

"She doesn't really like talking about her mother, my dad knows but he won't tell me." Akane stated.

* * *

"You okay?" Ray asked as he climbed up to the crows nest.

"I will be." Rain sighed.

"I see you still haven't gotten over it." Ray smiled.

"I'll never get over it." Rain frowned.

"Neither will I." Ray frowned.

"It was all Raves fault anyway." Rain buried her face in her knees.

"Do you have any idea where she is?" Ray asked.

"Yes." Rain replied.

"Where is she? I want to go and meet her." Ray smiled.

"No!" Rain shot up.

"What? What's wrong?" Ray asked.

"You don't need to know where she is...she's a monster." Rain began to tear up.

"What...what do you mean?" Ray asked.

"She's just like dad now...but worse." Rain replied.

"..."

"As long as you don't do anything stupid for awhile, you'll be fine." Rain hugged Ray.

"...Yeah." Ray wiped his tears.

"So tell me, where have you been the past few years? I looked for you at home, but you weren't there." Rain smiled.

"I...I was a slave for the Tenryuubito." Ray replied.

"What?" Rain cried.

"I attacked a Tenryuubito because he shot a civilian, dad stopped me and then he gave me away. I was forced to fight for 10 years." Ray frowned.

"Ray...I'm so sorry, if I knew that you were a slave...I would've rushed over to the Holy Land to save you." Rain hugged Ray tighter.

"I know you would've." Ray hugged Rain back.

"So tell me, how does it feel being dubbed the cutest pirate couple in all of the Grand Line?" Rain teased.

"Shut up!" Ray shouted.

"I have to admit though, I never would've thought that a girl like Sapphire Crystal would fall for a guy like you." Rain laughed.

"Shut up Rain!" Ray shouted.

* * *

"It seems they're back to normal." Mitsuno smiled.

"Thank goodness, I really don't like it when Rain's sad." Akane smiled.

"Captain always finds a way to cheer people up." Jaw smiled.

"I guess so." Shiro smiled.

"Hey look, we're coming up on an island." Nori smiled.

"I wonder what we'll come across on this island." Jynx smiled.

"I don't know, but I know that Captain will find some way to get us in danger." Magnathas sighed.

"Yeah." Everyone nodded.

* * *

**Berserker Pirates!**

**Captain-"Muay Thai" Ray 117,000,000 Beli**

**First Mate-"Fishman" Jaw 50,000,000 Beli**

**Navigator-Mitsuno M. Akira 92,000,000 Beli**

**Doctor-"Sky Doctor" Nori 13,000,000 Beli**

**Musician-"Wicked Witch" Jynx Silvers 94,000,000 Beli**

**Cook-Shiro 33,000,000 Beli**

**Swordsman-"Sword Saint" Magnathas 150,000,000 Beli**

**Shipwright-Taken by Dthehalfdragon**

**Sniper-Taken by Amyismynamey**

**

* * *

**

**Thank You Iodyne For Akane Marleon!**

**Why Blackbeard Why? Out Of All The Supernovas You Had To Capture! Why Did It Have To Be Jewelery Bonney? Take Urouge Instead! *sob* *sob* *sob* **

**I'm Okay Now! Please *sob* Review And Enjoy! *sob***


	49. Baby Sitting!

**Baby Sitting!**

**

* * *

**"I have to do what!" Ray shouted.

"I'm afraid that I have some important stuff to do on this island and I can't bring Akane with me. I'm afraid that you're going to have to take care of her for awhile." Rain smiled.

"But why do I have to do it?" Ray whined.

"Because I said so." Rain replied.

"Besides, we're pirates anyway, won't they call the Marines if they see a little girl with pirates?" Ray asked.

"You guys aren't that famous actually, but if you're so worried about that, just take a girl with you and say she's your wife and that Akane's your daughter." Rain smiled.

"WHAT?" Ray and Akane shouted.

"You want me to pretend to be the daughter of this rookie pirate!" Akane cried.

"I have a name you know." Ray sulked in a corner.

"I'm afraid so Akane, you just can't go around telling people that you're the daughter of Yonkou Adamask." Rain smiled.

"No! I don't want to pretend to be the daughter of this rookie! I want to go with you Rain!" Akane cried as she hugged Rains legs.

"Akane, you always wanted to go on a adventure on an island right?" Rain asked.

"Yes." Akane smiled.

"Well, Ray-Ray here and his wife will take you where ever you want to go." Rain smiled.

"Really?" Akane smiled.

"Yup." Rain nodded.

"Hold on a second, why does it have to be him?" Shiro asked.

"Because besides from me, only Ray-Ray and Akane have the same hair color." Rain replied.

"She's got a point." Magnathas smiled.

"Fine!" Shiro sighed.

"So Ray-Ray? Which girl do you want to take with you on the island?" Rain laughed.

"Mitsuno." Ray blushed.

"Why Mitsuno?" Jaw laughed.

"Nori has wings and Akane doesn't, Jynx has horns, wings, and a tail, and Akane doesn't. So the only person I can choose is Mitsuno." Ray blushed.

"So basically it's a date?" Jaw teased.

"Baby sitting...not a date...baby sitting." Ray sighed.

"I'm not a baby!" Akane shouted.

"You're only nine, so in my eyes, you'll always be a baby." Ray smiled.

"What was that?" Akane hit Ray in the head with her parasol.

"Ow! What the hell?" Ray grunted as he rubbed his head.

"That's what you get for making fun of me rookie!" Akane smiled.

"The names Ray!" Ray shouted.

"In my eyes, you'll always be a rookie!" Akane smiled.

"She got you there Captain!" Jaw, Shiro, and Magnathas laughed.

"Shut up you three!" Ray shouted.

"What are you guys fighting about now?" Jynx sighed.

"The only thing I heard was Akane making fun of Ray." Mitsuno laughed.

"It turns out that you and Ray will have to pretend to be Akane's parents." Jaw laughed.

"What?" Jynx asked.

"Mitsuno and Ray are now Akane's temporary parents." Magnathas smiled.

"So I guess you two are married now." Nori smiled.

"Not you too Nori." Ray cried.

"I don't mind Mitsuno pretending to be my mommy." Akane hugged Mitsuno's legs.

"Oh I get it, it must be everybody pick on Ray day." Ray pouted.

"Is it that day already?" Everyone pulled out calendars.

"Where did you guys get those calenders...you know what...never mind." Ray sighed in defeat.

"So, lets go over everything before we get on the island. Ray and Mitsuno are happily married and they are going to keep watch over their precious daughter Akane while I'm gone." Rain smiled.

"I have a feeling that this is going to be really bad." Ray sighed.

"Relax dear, I'm sure we'll take good care of our little Akane." Mitsuno snuggled under Rays arm.

"Okay." Ray blushed.

"Listen Ray-Ray, you have to sell it! You're Mitsuno's husband for today, act like you're in love damn it!" Rain ordered.

"Okay, fine!" Ray groaned.

"Well...since we can't tell other people that we're pirates. We'll drop anchor at those rocks over there, but first we have to drop you lovely family at the docks." Jaw teased.

"Now listen Akane, you have to call Ray and Mitsuno, mommy and daddy for just today. You can basically do whatever you want today, just don't get in to any trouble." Rain ordered.

"I won't." Akane smiled.

"Okay you two, take good care of Akane for me while I'm gone!" Rain smiled.

"We will." Ray and Mitsuno smiled in unison.

"Okay then." Rain suddenly disappeared.

"How does she do that?" Nori asked.

"My dad taught her Rokushiki." Ray replied.

"Rokushiki? Isn't it that one crazy fighting style that Dario guy used?" Magnathas asked.

"Yup." Ray replied.

"That's awesome." Shiro smiled.

"I could never catch her when we played tag." Ray laughed.

"Enough of talking about your past, I want to go on the island!" Akane whined.

"Okay, okay, lets go." Mitsuno smiled.

* * *

**Chizuru Island**

"Wow! This island is huge!" Akane smiled as she looked around the town.

"Yeah, I guess it is." Ray smiled.

"Mommy! I want to go over there!" Akane pointed to the candy store.

"Sure thing Akane." Mitsuno smiled as she walked with Akane to the candy store.

"I feel like, I've done this before." Ray thought.

_

* * *

_**Flashback**

"Mommy! Can I go over there?" A four year old Ray pointed to the candy store. Ray is wearing a purple shirt, black cargo shorts, and black shoes.

"I say you've had enough candy today." A seven year old Rain sighed. Rain is wearing a purple dress with black shoes.

"I don't see why I'm even here! I need to get back to training! I have better things to do then baby sit a bunch of weaklings like you." An elven year old Rave pouted. Rave is wearing a red shirt, black pants, and black shoes.

"Of course you can have some candy Ray, just don't eat it all in one day." Rakea smiled. Rakea is Rays mother, she has long black hair, black eyes, she's wearing a white tank top, blue jeans, and white sandals.

"I'll try." Ray ran off to the candy store.

"I can't believe someone like him is my little brother." Rain sighed.

"I can't believe some one as weak as you two are my little siblings." Rave sighed.

"You wanna go Rave?" Rain shouted.

"Gladly!" Rave grinned.

"That's enough you two, there will be no fighting for today." Rakea smiled.

"Okay mom." Rave and Rain groaned in unison.

* * *

"Ray? Ray? Ray!" Mitsuno shook Ray.

"Hm? What is it?" Ray snapped out of his trance.

"You've staring in to space for about three minutes." Mitsuno replied.

"Oh I'm sorry." Ray smiled.

"Does your lolly pop taste good Akane?" Mitsuno smiled.

"Yes it does!" Akane smiled as she licked her lolly pop.

"God this brings back memories." Ray thought.

"Can we go out exploring more of the island?" Akane asked as she tugged on Rays pants.

"Of course we can." Ray smiled.

"Yay!" Akane ran off with Mitsuno soon following.

"That's a cute wife and kid you got there." A woman smiled.

"Thanks." Ray smiled as he followed after them.

* * *

"I think we should stick close now, this forest seems pretty dangerous." Ray looked around.

"Relax, I'm sure that you two can handle a bunch of bandits and wild animals." Akane smiled.

"I have to admit though, we looked pretty convincing to the other people." Ray smiled.

"Yes we did." Mitsuno smiled.

"How long are you going to stay under my arm?" Ray asked.

"We don't know if people still might be watching us." Mitsuno smiled.

"So Akane, why are you so excited about this island anyway?" Ray asked.

"Because I rarely ever get to go on one because we're constantly looking for some other Yonkou named Raid." Akane replied.

"Raid? Why do I keep hearing his name?" Ray thought.

"I'm always stuck on the ship doing nothing while everyone else is out there having fun." Akane sighed.

"I guess you just want to have your own adventure, huh?" Mitsuno smiled.

"Yup, that's why I snuck off the ship so that I could become a Pirate all by myself." Akane smiled.

"Then what are we sitting around talking for? Lets go and have ourselves an adventure!" Ray cheered.

"Yeah!" Akane cheered.

* * *

"God I'm bored." Shiro groaned.

"Why don't you go and restock?" Jaw asked.

"I have plenty of time to do that, I just wish that something interesting would happen." Shiro sighed.

"You're beginning to sound a lot like Captain." Magnathas laughed.

"Whatever, I just want to do something!" Shiro whined.

"I'm kinda bored too." Jynx sighed.

"Then there's only one thing we can do in a situation like this!" Shiro smiled.

"And what would that be?" Jaw asked.

"Strip Poker!" Shiro shouted as he pulled out a deck of cards.

"What?" Jynx shouted.

"Come on...strip poker!" Shiro shouted.

"What's strip poker?" Nori asked.

"Something that you don't want to do." Jynx grinded her teeth.

"I'm game." Magnathas pulled up a chair.

"Why not." Jaw pulled up a chair.

"Come on Jynx! It's not fun if there aren't any girls playing with us." Shiro whined.

"I'm not playing! And besides, Nori doesn't even know how to play!" Jynx stated.

"I'll play!" Everyone turned around to see Rain on the figure head.

"Rain!" Everyone smiled.

"Yo!" Rain smiled.

"I thought you had something to do on the island." Nori exclaimed.

"I took care of it, so let me join in on the game!" Rain cheered as she pulled up a chair.

"See? Rain's playing with us!" Shiro smiled.

"Fine, I'll play!" Jynx sighed as she pulled up a chair.

"I'll play too." Nori smiled as she pulled up a chair.

"Oh, this is going to be fun." Shiro thought.

* * *

"I knew this was a bad idea." Ray sighed.

"It wasn't that bad." Mitsuno smiled.

"I have to admit, you rookies aren't that bad at protecting people that you care about." Akane smiled as she looked at all the unconscious boars around them.

"I told you not to try to keep that baby boar as a pet!" Ray shouted.

"But it was so cute!" Akane whined.

"I don't care how cute it was! Because of you, we had to take care of his friends and possible family!" Ray shouted as he pointed to the boars.

"Relax Ray, I'm sure that the boars will be up and moving in a few hours." Mitsuno smiled.

"Not the ones that I fought, my instincts took over me and I killed them." Ray sighed.

"Why?" Akane cried.

"I told you! My instincts took over me!" Ray shouted.

"What instincts?" Akane cried.

"My killer instincts." Ray replied.

"Why would you have killer instincts?" Akane wiped her tears.

"You're too young to understand." Ray replied.

"You sound just like my dad!" Akane pouted.

"Where do you want to go now Akane?" Mitsuno smiled.

"Swimming!" Akane replied.

"Okay then, lets go swimming." Mitsuno walked Akane out of the forest.

"You sound just like my dad!" Echoed through Rays head. "Now where have I heard that before?" Ray sighed.

* * *

**Flashback**

"Will you stop crying?" Rave groaned.

"You didn't have to kill them Rave!" Rain shouted.

"They were going to kill him, so why not kill them?" Rave asked.

"Y-y-y-y-you s-s-still didn't have t-t-t-to k-k-k-kill them!" Ray cried as he stared at the dead bodies of the rabid dogs.

"Fine then, the next time you get attacked by rabid animals, I'll just let them kill you." Rave smiled.

"Rave!" Rain shouted balled her hand in to a fist.

"What? You wanna fight Rain?" Rave smiled.

"Yeah!" Rain charged at Rave.

"Ha ha ha! Finally!" Rave smiled.

"That's enough!" Rakea appeared in between Rain and Rave. "I told you two that there will be no fighting today." Rakea glared at Rave.

"Whatever, I save his useless ass and I get in trouble." Rave sighed.

"Watch your mouth Rave, are you okay Rain?" Rakea asked.

"I'm fine mom." Rain smiled.

"What about you Ray?" Rakea smiled.

"I-I-I'm okay." Ray smiled as he wiped his tears.

"Oh no, you hurt your knee." Rakea sighed.

"I'm fine, really." Ray smiled.

"Lets go and get that checked out." Rakea picked up Ray.

"It's just a bruise mom, I think even the weakling can handle that." Rave laughed.

"..." Rakea glared at Rave.

"Ngh!" Rave began sweating bullets.

"What's wrong Rave?" Rain grinned.

"Nothing!" Rave wiped his face.

"Why did you kill the dogs Rave? You could've just knocked them out." Rakea frowned.

"I could've, but where would the fun be in that? My killer instincts just kicked in, that's all." Rave laughed.

"You sound just like dad." Rain sighed.

"I rather sound like him than a weakling mom we have." Rave laughed.

* * *

"That's where I remember hearing that from." Ray sighed.

"Ray?" Mitsuno called.

"Hm?" Ray snapped out of his trance.

"You okay?" Mitsuno asked.

"We gotta hurry up and get to the pool before it closes!" Akane tugged on Rays pants.

"Right." Ray nodded.

"Are you sure that you're okay?" Mitsuno asked.

"I'm just reminiscing." Ray smiled.

"Okay." Mitsuno smiled.

* * *

"Ha! I win!" Rain cheered.

"Impossible!" The men groaned.

"Off with the pants!" Rain smiled.

"Damn it!" Shiro groaned as he took off his pants and he gave them to Rain.

"Wanna go another round?" Rain asked.

"Yes!" Shiro shouted.

"You really wanna go another round? You only have your boxers left." Nori blushed.

"I don't care!" Shiro shouted.

"Magnathas still has his pants, and Jaw hasn't lost anything." Jynx smiled.

"And neither have we." Rain high fived Nori and Jynx.

"Oh I see, it's one of those, girls have to stick together things." Shiro grinded his teeth.

"Yup." The woman smiled.

"Lets go! Another round!" Shiro shouted.

"Okay." The women grinned.

* * *

"Having fun?" Ray asked.

"Yup!" Akane swam around the pool.

"Try not to bother other people while you're swimming honey." Mitsuno smiled.

"Okay mommy!" Akane smiled.

"You're really in to this aren't you?" Ray laughed.

"Yup." Mitsuno replied.

"Man I wish I could still swim." Ray sighed.

"You could grab a life reserve." Mitsuno pointed to the life reserve behind them.

"Nah I'm good." Ray smiled.

"Daddy! I'm hungry!" Akane whined.

"You're really in to this too, huh?" Ray sighed.

"I'm kinda hungry too." Mitsuno exclaimed.

"Now that you mention it, I guess I'm hungry too." Ray smiled as he walked to the food stand.

"Is he really the Captain of the crew?" Akane asked.

"Yes." Mitsuno smiled.

"So tell me mommy, why did you decide to become a pirate?" Akane sat in Mitsuno's lap.

"Well at first, I use to be a marine captain. That was until I fell in love with a pirate and I helped him escape." Mitsuno replied.

"Wait...him?" Akane pointed to Ray.

"No, not him. A few years after that, I met Ray. He wanted me to join his crew just because I could navigate. He didn't care about my past, he just knew I was a good person." Mitsuno smiled.

"So you just immediately joined?" Akane asked.

"No, he went up against this one guy that's completely in love with me." Mitsuno laughed.

"Oh, so after he took that guy down, that's when you joined?" Akane asked.

"Yes." Mitsuno smiled.

"Excuse me lovely lady, may I ask what someone as beautiful as you is doing here?" A man asked.

"Go away loser." Akane sighed.

"Akane, don't be rude. I'm sorry about my daughter, but I'm afraid that you're going to have to leave now." Mitsuno smiled.

"Why? All I'm trying to do is comfort you." The man smiled.

"Oh? And why would you want to comfort my mommy?" Akane glared at the man.

"Because she's here all by herself with no man." The man replied.

"I am with a man." Mitsuno smiled as she pointed to Ray.

"Ha! Him? I said a man, not some kid." The man laughed.

"..." Akane and Mitsuno glared at the man.

"Okay, I think that's enough." Ray kicked the man in to the pool.

**SPLASH!**

"Ray." Mitsuno smiled.

"Daddy." Akane smiled.

"Yo! I got the food." Ray smiled as he placed the food on the table next to him.

"Ugh! You bastard! What was that for?" The man climbed out of the pool.

"One, you were hitting on my wife, and two, I saved your life." Ray smiled.

"What are you talking about?" The man asked.

"Those two lovely ladies were going to kill you if you continued to insult me any longer." Ray replied.

"Well it's not my fault that you're not man enough to have this beautiful woman." The man smiled.

"I'm the one with the wife and daughter. You're the one who's trying to hit on my wife and you're way older than me...and you're saying that I'm not man enough?" Ray asked.

"Ha ha ha ha!" Akane and Mitsuno laughed.

"Shut up!" The man shouted.

"Now go away, we're trying to enjoy our meal." Ray smiled.

"You tell him daddy!" Akane cheered.

"You shut up brat!" The man shouted.

"Don't talk to my daughter like that." Mitsuno glared at the man.

"Well it's not my fault that girl can't keep her trap shut!" The man laughed, but he soon stopped once Ray grabbed his neck.

"Don't...talk...to...my...daughter...like...that." Rays eyes glowed red.

"I...won't...forgive...me." The man grunted as his eyes began to glow red.

"Now...leave." Ray ordered.

"Right." The man walked away.

"YEAH!" Everyone that saw that clapped.

"Thank you! Thank you!" Ray bowed.

"Not bad rookie." Akane thought.

"You ready to go Akane?" Mitsuno asked.

"Yes mommy." Akane smiled.

"Wait...what happened to all the food?" Ray whined.

"You took long so we kinda ate it all." Akane and Mitsuno blushed.

"You ate all the food...without...me?" Ray cried.

"Sorry." Mitsuno laughed.

"Are you going to be okay?" Akane asked.

"Yeah, I can go days without food. I'll be fine." Ray smiled, his smile soon disappeared once his stomach began to growl. "Quiet you." Ray groaned.

"I guess we should go back to the ship." Mitsuno laughed.

"It's getting kinda late anyway." Akane smiled.

"Okay." Ray smiled. "That instinct...why did I suddenly get the urge to protect them? Where have I felt that sudden urge to protect?" Ray thought.

* * *

**Flashback**

"Ha!" Ray threw a punch at Rave.

"Pathetic!" Rave blocked the fist and he kicked Ray to the ground.

"Ahhhh!" Ray shouted as he slid on the ground.

"Okay Rave that's enough." Rain sighed.

"No it's not!" Rave charged at Ray.

"Wait!" Ray shouted.

"Shut up!" Rave kicked Ray in the face.

"Aghhhh!" Ray hit the ground again.

"That's enough Rave!" Rain shouted.

"No! It's not enough! He needs to learn how to dodge!" Rave shouted.

"He's only four Rave!" Rain shouted.

"How old were you once you learned how to dodge?" Rave asked.

"...Three." Rain replied.

"He's four and he doesn't know how to dodge! He's pathetic! That's why I'm going to keep on kicking him until he dodges three!" Rave brought his leg up.

"Stop Rave! In the condition he's in! He'll die if you hit him with that kick!" Rain shouted.

"That's his problem! If he seriously wants to live, then he should dodge!" Rave brought his foot down.

"RAY!" Rain cried.

"Hmph! You always get in the way!" Rave grinded his teeth once he noticed Ray wasn't in the small crater he created.

"Mom!" Rain smiled.

"You okay baby?" Rakea asked.

"Yes." Ray smiled.

"Oh come on! How long are you going to continue to baby him?" Rave sighed.

"..." Rakea glared at Rave.

"Ngh...not again!" Rave grunted as he got on all fours.

"Rave! Are you okay?" Rain laughed.

"Shut...up!" Rave shouted.

"Now Ray...I'm going to put you down now. Once I do, I want you to protect me because Rave is going to attack me." Rakea frowned.

"What?" Ray shouted.

"He's going to attack me, and I want you to protect me, dodge all of his attacks, and then I want you to-" Rakea whispered the rest in Rays ear.

"Is that okay?" Ray asked.

"You'll do great." Rakea kissed Rays forehead.

"Okay! I'll protect you mommy!" Ray jumped out of her arms.

"Grrr...oh, now that mommies here you want to be a big man?" Rave laughed.

"I won't let you get anywhere near mommy!" Ray frowned.

"He seems really serious Rave." Rain smiled.

"I don't care!" Rave charged at Ray.

"Protect." Rakea smiled.

"Right!" Ray smiled.

"Die!" Rave threw a punch at Ray.

"Protect." Ray cocked his head to the side.

"He actually dodged that?" Rave thought.

"Protect." Ray smiled as he kneed Rave in the stomach.

"Agh!" Rave grunted as he threw another punch at Ray.

"Protect." Ray smiled as he ducked.

"Again?" Rave thought.

"Protect." Ray uppercutted Rave.

"Aghhh!" Rave grunted as he tried to kick Ray.

"Protect." Ray disappeared.

"What? Where did he go?" Rave looked around.

"Behind you!" Rave sweep kicked Raves feet.

"Ngh!" Rave grunted as he lost his balance and he hit his head on the ground.

"I guess Ray wins." Rain laughed.

"Ugh! I'm...not done!" Rave shouted as blood ran down his face.

"Yes you are, you said that you would stop once he dodges three of your attacks." Rakea smiled.

"It's true Rave, you did say that." Rain laughed harder.

"Damn it!" Rave grinded his teeth.

"Did I do good mommy? Did I protect you?" Ray smiled.

"Yes you did Ray, remember, you must always protect those important t you. So the next time something bad is happening to you or someone you care about, you must protect them with your life. Once you protect someone a lot, it'll become an instinct to protect them, so you won't have to remind yourself to do it." Rakea smiled.

"..."

"Ray?" Rakea waved her hand in front of Rays face.

"..."

"He's out cold mom." Rain sighed.

"God he's pathetic." Rave groaned.

"This coming from the guy that just got beat by a four year old." Rain laughed.

"Shut up!" Rave shouted.

"That's enough you two, lets go home." Rakea smiled.

"Okay mom." Rave and Rain said in unison.

* * *

"I remember now." Ray thought.

"Ray?" Mitsuno shook Ray.

"Hm?" Ray snapped out of his trance.

"Are you okay?" Akane asked.

"Yeah, why do you ask?" Ray asked.

"You're crying." Mitsuno pointed to the streams of tears coming down Rays face.

"Oh...they're just tears of joy, I promise." Ray laughed.

"We'll, I guess we should go and see how everyone else is doing." Ray smiled as he jumped on to the ship.

"Come on! Lets go another round!" Shiro cried.

"I've already got all your clothes! If I play you again, I'm going to take that blanket that you're wearing." Rain laughed.

"I don't care!" Shiro cried.

"God you're pathetic." Jaw laughed.

"I think we should give him back his clothes." Nori blushed.

"Why?" Jynx laughed.

"We already gave Jaw and Magnathas their clothes back. I think Shiro's learned his lesson." Nori replied.

"Do you think he would give us back our clothes if he took them?" Jynx asked.

"...No." Nori replied.

"Come on! One more round!" Shiro pleaded.

"Should I even ask what's going on here?" Ray laughed.

"Oh Ray-Ray! How's it going?" Rain hugged Ray.

"I see you're as lively as ever." Ray sighed.

"We were playing strip poker and I won!" Rain smiled.

"Oh, you guys never stood a chance." Ray laughed.

"I do stand a chance!" Shiro cried.

"No...you don't." Ray smiled as he lifted Rains shirt a little and a bunch of aces and kings fell out of her shirt.

"Oops, how did those get in there?" Rain nervously laughed.

"You cheater!" Shiro shouted.

"Pirate." Rain shrugged.

"You owe us! At least take off your shirt!" Shiro cried.

"Fine." Rain sighed as she took off her shirt.

"You cheated again!" Shiro cried.

"I dress in layers." Rain laughed.

"She got you again." Ray laughed.

"My I ask what's so funny?" Mitsuno smiled.

"Oh it's just Rain being Rain." Ray laughed.

"Shut up!" Shiro shouted.

"Shhhh...Akane's sleeping." Mitsuno smiled.

"Oh." Everyone smiled.

"She looks so cute when she's sleeping." Nori smiled.

"Yeah, she does." Rain smiled as she took Akane from Mitsuno's arms. "I'm going to go and put her to bed." Rain walked away in Rays room.

"Did she just take my room?" Ray asked.

"I believe she just did." Jynx laughed.

"Cook, make me some food." Ray ordered.

"Why?" Shiro asked.

"Why do you think? I'm hungry!" Ray replied.

"I didn't restock yet, I'll restock tomorrow." Shiro yawned as he walked off in to his room.

"Damn it." Ray groaned as his stomach began to growl. "Shut up you." Ray sighed,

"Well...that's enough fun for one day, I'm going to bed." Jaw jumped in to the sea.

"Same here." Magnathas walked in to his room.

"Same here." Jynx and Nori yawn as they walk in to their rooms.

"Great." Ray sighed.

"You okay?" Mitsuno asked.

"Not really, I actually wanted to pretend to be Akane's father a little longer." Ray smiled.

"Why?" Mitsuno asked.

"I don't know, it just felt great, being a dad and all. My dad wasn't really there for me, only my mom, Rain, and my grandpa were there for me." Ray smiled.

"Do you want to be a dad?" Mitsuno asked.

"Yeah...if I ever have children, I won't treat them like my dad treated me, I'll love them no matter what they do or what they become." Ray frowned.

"I'm sure you'll make a great dad some day." Mitsuno kissed Ray on the cheek.

"Thanks." Ray blushed.

"Good night." Mitsuno walked in to her room.

"With my luck I've had with women lately, I wouldn't be surprised if I had children sooner than I think." Ray blushed. "Wait a minute." Ray looked around. "Where am I going to sleep?" Ray whined.

* * *

**Berserker Pirates!**

**Captain-"Muay Thai" Ray 117,000,000 Beli**

**First Mate-"Fishman" Jaw 50,000,000 Beli**

**Navigator-Mitsuno M. Akira 92,000,000 Beli**

**Doctor-"Sky Doctor" Nori 13,000,000 Beli**

**Musician-"Wicked Witch" Jynx Silvers 94,000,000 Beli**

**Cook-Shiro 33,000,000 Beli**

**Swordsman-"Sword Saint" Magnathas Minethil 150,000,000 Beli**

**Shipwright-Taken by Dthehalfdragon**

**Sniper-Taken by Amyismynamey**

**

* * *

Please Review And Enjoy!  
**


	50. The Blue Pheasant And Yellow Monkey?

**The Blue** **Pheasant and the Yellow Monkey! **

* * *

**Grand Line: Kuaruno Island**

* * *

"Hmm, this sounds really interesting and all. But why should we actually believe someone as strange as you huh?" Yoshio asked while counting a large stack of money on the table in front of him.

"Ha-ha, I know my appearance may seem strange to you, but it's not as strange as that man over there." A man with a red, demon like mask on pointed to Rag Doll who was just standing in a corner, minding his own business. "And besides, we both have common interests. We both want that certain boy killed for what he's done to us." The man with the red demon mask laughed.

"Really now? We both share common interests huh? I only want the kid dead because it's his entire fault that I lost as much money as I did back in West Blue. What's your reason for wanting the kid dead?" Yoshio asked as he looked up from his stack of money to look at the man with the red mask.

"My reason for wanting the boy dead is actually quite simple. I just want him dead to get revenge for a certain group of people." The man with the red demon mask replied.

"Hmm, alright then, that's all I really want to know." Yoshio shrugged before he stood of from his chair and placed his hands on his hips. "I'm only going to warn you now; if that boy isn't here on this island...I'll hunt you down and kill you." He warned as he glared at the man with the red demon mask.

"I highly doubt that, but I'll gladly stay here on this island and see if you'll actually be stupid enough to try and kill me." The man with the red demon mask laughed.

"Hmph, whatever. Ah, what was your name again by the way?" Yoshio asked while arching an eyebrow in curiosity.

"I'm known by many things, but I guess you can just call me by my recent nickname.'Red Mask'." Red Mask grinned.

"Okay then, Red Mask." Yoshio grinned as he extended his hand toward Red Mask, expecting to get a hand shake. "Hm? What's this? You don't want to shake my hand?" He laughed once Red Mask disappeared from his seat and reappeared behind him.

"Forgive me for my rudeness. I would've gladly shaken your hand if I didn't have any knowledge of your abilities. But since I do, I don't want you to make any physical contact with me." Red Mask said. "I must warn you though, the First Commander and the daughter of Adamask's crew is with the boy." He chuckled before disappearing.

"Heh, that's even better. Come on Rag Doll, it's time to go and make some money." Yoshio grinned.

* * *

**Grand Line: Kuaruno Island; Berserker Pirates' Ship**

* * *

"Hm? Hey Mitsuno, what the hell is wrong with him?" Shiro asked as he pointed to Ray who was sleeping on Mitsuno's lap.

"He's just tired because he stayed up all night." Mitsuno replied while turning to the next page in her book.

"Why? Was he up all night training again? Because I thought we told him not to do that anymore since no one can sleep due to the constant rattling of his weights and grunting." Shiro sweatdropped.

"No, no, he wasn't up all night training like last time. He stayed up all night in the crows nest watching out for anything dangerous or suspicious just in case something happened since he didn't have a place to sleep last night." Mitsuno said.

"Oh okay, I understand all that. But what I want to understand is why he's using your lap as a pillow." Shiro said while crossing his arms over his chest.

"I was just sitting here reading and then he just came over here sleeping walking and laid down on my lap." Mitsuno shrugged.

_"Bastard." Shiro thought while his eyes narrowed as he stared at a sleeping Ray._

"Mmmmm..." Ray began to chew on the blanket that was covering his body.

"Hmm, I think he's hungry Shiro. Maybe you should go into the kitchen and start making some breakfast." Mitsuno smiled.

"Cook...make me...some food damn it!" Ray mumbled in his sleep.

"W-What? What is this? H-He's giving me orders in his sleep! How is that even possible?" Shiro sighed while scratching his head.

"Who knows, maybe his stomach is speaking for him. But I'm actually quite hungry also, Shiro, and probably everyone else on the ship is too. I think you should go fulfill your duties as the ships cook and go make everyone some breakfast." Mitsuno smiled.

"Of course, I'll go get started making breakfast right away. But don't blame me if Captain suddenly drops dead due to food poisoning." Shiro shifted his eyes before he walked into the kitchen to make breakfast.

"Ah, good morning everyone!" Akane greeted as she walked onto the deck alongside Rain.

"Shhh...Good morning, Akane. Can you please be a little quiet right now? Ray's still asleep." Mitsuno said after covering Ray's ears to prevent him from waking up.

"What? He's still asleep? But it's a beautiful morning, the sun is out, and the sky is clear. He should be up and awake preparing for a great adventure today." Akane said.

"He usually is after he's gotten enough sleep. But I'm afraid that he's been up all night and now it's his turn to get some rest." Mitsuno stated.

"Oh I see, we must've accidentally taken up all of the places for him to sleep. Oh well, he should've just slept with you. I'm sure he wouldn't have minded sleeping with you, Mitsuno." Rain winked at Mitsuno as she watched the Navigator's face turn bright red. "Relax Mitsuno, I'm just kidding." She laughed.

"I know...hey Rain; I have a question to ask you. It's about your other brother, Rave." Mitsuno said as she watched Rain's smiling face slowly turn into a scowl. "You see, I heard Ray talking in his sleep about you two. And I just wondered that if you're here, how come Rave isn't here?" She asked.

"Rave is...Rave isn't really on good terms with everyone in the family for everything that he's done." Rain replied while letting out a heavy sigh. "Don't think of his as an ally like you do with me. If Rave ever came across this crew, he wouldn't hesitate to sink this ship to the bottom of the sea if he ever found out that Ray-Ray was the Captain of it." She frowned.

"W-What? B-But why? What could've possibly happened to cause Rave to kill his own little brother?" Mitsuno asked.

"Well...that's kinda hard to explain actually since Rave was such a troublesome child. But...the main cause for Rave wanting to kill Ray would have to be none other than mere jealousy." Rain replied.

"Jealousy? What did Ray do for Rave to be so jealous of him?" Mitsuno asked.

"Well you might not know this, but our parents were both marines and they trained all three of us to be powerful marines at such an early age. Rave just simply loved being trained by our mother, but once I was born, mother started to focus more on training me than him. Rave learned to deal with it for awhile, but then Ray was born, and my mother completely ignored him. He also despised Ray for taking all of mother's affection and made the five years of Ray's life a living hell. But then one day, Rave learned some dark secret about mother and father, which caused him to do something so horrible to mother that Ray attacked him and they both began fighting to the death." Rain sighed.

"Whoa...I'm guessing Ray won the battle since he's still alive to this day." Mitsuno smiled.

"Wrong...Ray was only five at the time and Rave was eleven, the chances of Ray winning were completely zero percent. Just when Rave was about to deliver the final blow to Ray, our grandpa appeared out of nowhere and stopped him. After that, Rave ran away and set sail out into the ocean and became a pirate instead of a marine. Ray's held a huge grudge against Rave ever since." Rain said.

"Wow, the rookie really has had such a bad past. Oh well, it's not actually all that bad. I'm sure that my dad's past is much worse than just a simple sibling rivalry." Akane smiled.

"Hmm, maybe. But unfortunately his bad luck continued, apparently our father turned him into slavery just to protect his fame and reputation in the marines." Rain gritted her teeth while clenching her hands into fists.

"Wait what? Your own father turned your little brother into slavery? Why would he do something like that? That's just inhuman! He shouldn't even consider himself a human!" Akane frowned.

"I know, to tell you the truth, I never really did like my father. So after I had completed the entire marine academy training that him and mom gave me, I ran away from home and became a pirate just like Rave." Rain smiled as she patted Akane on the head.

"Wait a minute, you just ran off to be a pirate while your brother was forced into slavery?" Mitsuno asked.

"No, you see...after the whole Rave incident, my mother took me to an island in the Grand Line to get stronger since I wanted to avenge her loss to Rave. My father stayed on the island with Ray and Grandpa and they both trained him. So you see, I wasn't on the island during the entire Tenryuubito situation. But if I was, I wouldn't allow my brother to be taken away from me." Rain sighed.

"Alright everyone, breakfast is ready! Come and get it!" Shiro called from the kitchen.

"BREAKFAST!" Ray and Rain's eyes sparkled as they raced toward the kitchen.

"Grrrrrrr! Out of the way, Rain!" Ray growled as his face was being pressed against Rain's since they were both running side by side.

"No! You get out of my way, Ray-Ray!" Rain growled as she grabbed Ray's head and quickly slammed it into the deck. "Heh, you're a hundred years too early to be racing me to food." Rain smiled as she casually walked into the kitchen as if nothing happened.

"Ouch, I wasn't even hit but I still felt that." Akane winced at the sight of seeing Ray's head getting slammed into the deck. "Oh well, that's what you get when you challenge big sis Rain!" She laughed as she skipped into the kitchen.

"Uhhh, are you okay? Ray?" Mitsuno poked Ray as his body twitched.

"Aghhh...damn that hurt...Rain sure is strong as hell. Heh, if she weren't a woman I'd really want to fight her. Oh well..." Ray grinned as he ran into the kitchen.

"Well he's lively as always...and so is his older sister surprisingly." Magnathas yawned as he walked onto the deck while scratching his head.

"Like brother like sister I suppose. Come on, we should hurry up and get inside the kitchen before all of the breakfast is gone." Mitsuno laughed as she walked into the kitchen with Magnathas not too far behind her.

"Tch, I guess Captain wasn't as hungry as he made out to be." Shiro sighed as he stared at Ray whose head was half way submerged into his bowl of cereal. "Sheesh, he orders me to make breakfast and now he's drowning in it." He rolled his eyes.

"Ray! Wake up!" Nori yelled as she shook him vigorously.

"Eh? W-what? What happened? Are we under attack?" Ray asked rapidly as his entire body jump started him into full alertness.

"No Ray, you were fell asleep in your cereal and was about to die." Jynx laughed.

"Why are you so tired, Captain?" Magnathas asked while taking a seat at the table.

"Well you see, since there weren't any places for me to sleep last night, I decided to stay awake all night and keep watch of anything suspicious. But then I got really bored so I decided to do some midnight training! I did 2,223 push ups...so sadly...I can barely move my arms right now." Ray laughed.

"I knew it, you just can't go one day without doing some kind of midnight training huh? Well now your trainings turning on you since you can't move your arms right now. Everyone else can just sit here and enjoy their breakfast while you just sit there and watch." Shiro grinned.

"Well excuse me for wanting to get stronger everyday unlike you cook! And I hope you're not really expecting me to sit here and watch all of you eat." Ray pouted.

"Yup, that's exactly what I'm expecting you to do." Shiro grinned as he began to eat his breakfast.

"Here Ray, say ahhh." Mitsuno smiled as she held a pancake up to Ray's face with a fork.

"Thanks Mitsuno, ahhh." Ray opened his mouth then ate the pancake. "Dou shhee? Fhis vis vhat a trfuee chrew vmate vis..." Ray said while chewing the pancake.

"Don't talk with your mouth full, it's rude." Mitsuno stated before she started eating her breakfast.

"Yes mother." Ray sighed after swallowing the pancake.

"I see you guys have been teaching him about manners. That's good because a few years ago, Ray never understood manners, he would talk with his mouth full, he would steal other people's food, and other things." Rain laughed.

"I was just a kid, Rain. Just drop it already..." Ray sighed before he opened his mouth and ate another pancake.

"You still are a kid, Ray-Ray. You're only seventeen and you still haven't really shown any signs of change in personality." Rain laughed.

"Tch, I'll be eighteen soon enough! And I have shown many signs of change in personality." Ray pouted after swallowing the pancake.

"You're right, you're not crying as much as you use to as a child. I mean my god, all you ever did was cry, cry, and cry!" Rain teased.

"Rain! Shut up! You're embarrassing me here! Everyone doesn't need to know about all of that!" Ray yelled as his face turned bright red in embarrassment.

"Man, you two just fight a lot don't you? Sheesh, I can't deal with this sibling rivalry stuff. Thank god I'm an only child." Jaw sighed in relief.

"Yup, by the way Jaw, I've been meaning to ask you something." Rain said.

"What is it?" Jaw asked as he put down his fork and stared at Rain alongside the other Berserker Pirates.

"Are you in anyway related to Jinbei? Because you really do look a lot like him." Rain smiled.

"Yeah, I'm his son." Jaw replied with a nod.

"I knew it! I knew you looked a lot like him. Back when I was a rookie pirate and first encountered him, he never stopped talking about you." Rain laughed.

"Really?" Jaw smiled.

"Yeah, you should have seen his face once he saw your bounty poster. I've never seen him so happy." Rain smiled. "Why aren't you with your dad anyway?" She asked.

"Well you see, I was heading back to Fishman Island after settling some business in West Blue. But then, I came across this guy...he sort of...forced me into joining this crew." Jaw sighed.

"You know, the way you're saying it makes it seem like I'm the bad guy here! The truth is, we made a bet, and the bet was that if I kicked his ass, he would have to join my crew. And if I lost, he would get to take my life, and since we're both still here, I obviously won." Ray grinned.

"Tch, I'll get you back the next time we fight, and that's a damn promise." Jaw mumbled before going back to eating his breakfast.

"Looking forward to it. Anyway, Rain, tell me something. What's the New World like?" Ray asked.

"Imagine everything horrible that has happened to you and your crew here in the Grand Line." Rain ordered.

"Okay." The Berserker Pirates closed their eyes and imagined everything horrible that had happened to them so far.

"Did you imagine it?" Rain asked.

"Yes." The Berserker Pirates nodded in unison.

"Now imagine that was heaven." Rain smiled once all of the Berserker Pirates' eyes widened in unison. "The New World is for the big boys, bounties that are at 300 million or less are considered weak or common there." She stated.

"Whoa...my bounty isn't even anywhere near 300 million yet...shit, I need to do a hell a lot of training." Ray gulped.

"At this crew's current state, you guys wouldn't last a week in the New World." Rain said then she arched an eyebrow once a smile came across her brother's face. "Hm, you seem real excited, Ray-Ray." She smiled.

"Of course I'm real excited. You say that we wouldn't even last a week in the New World, right? Well then, I guess I'm going to have to step up my training even more than ever!" Ray smiled while clenching his hands into fists.

"Oh? And what are you planning on doing to 'step up' your training?" Rain asked.

"Well, if there are in mountains on the next island, I'll climb that mountain with one hand tied behind my back blindfolded!" Ray replied.

"That would get you a little stronger I guess." Rain nodded.

"Don't you think that's a bit dangerous though?" Nori asked.

"Of course it's dangerous, but that's what makes it more fun." Ray replied.

"Typical Ray-Ray." Rain laughed. After 45 minutes of eating breakfast and enjoying their together, everyone left the kitchen and walked around on the deck.

"Thanks for feeding me earlier, Mitsuno! I'm completely full now!" Ray smiled before he pulled Mitsuno into a hug.

"No problem." Mitsuno smiled as she hugged Ray back.

"Rain, I'm bored! Now that we've had our breakfast, can we go and play around the island some more?" Akane smiled.

"Hmm, well...I guess there's no harm in staying on this island a little bit longer. But after you're done playing, we have to get back to the ship because we can't hold my brother and his crew here any longer. They have their own adventures to embark on you know." Rain smiled.

"I know, I know. I'll try not to play for too long! Oh, I wanna go to the park! Lets go to the park!" Akane smiled while tugging on Rain's pants.

"The park huh? Heh, the park sure does sound like a lot of fun right now!" Everyone whipped around and saw Yoshio standing on the railing of their ship. "Hi." Yoshio waved at everyone on the ship.

"Who the hell are you? And what the hell do you think you're doing on my ship, huh?" Ray frowned as he glared at the Shichibukai. "Never mind, don't even bother trying to answer! Because you won't be on my ship for much longer!" He growled while cracking his knuckles.

"You! What are you doing here? Yoshio Taoka?" Rain asked as she glared at the Shichibukai while clenching her teeth.

"Yoshio Taoka? W-Who is this guy, Rain? I've never heard of this guy before." Jaw said while eyeing Yoshio carefully.

"This man standing before us is one of the seven royal Shichibukai." Rain replied.

"Shichibukai?" The Berserker Pirates' eyes widened.

"So this guy's on the same level as Dartz huh? This is just perfect; I'll kick your ass so that I can prove to myself that I can take down a Shichibukai." Ray grinned.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Hold on a second there! Don't just go and compare my strength to someone as weak as Dartz! I'm on a whole different level than him." Yoshio grinned.

"Rain, you said that this man is one of the seven Shichibukai, but I've never heard of him before." Mitsuno said while turning to look at Rain.

"That's because Yoshio is a little bit different from the other Shichibukai. He pretty much works for underground organizations rather than the world government. Slave trades, kidnapping, genocide, and so on, Yoshio will pretty do anything for money." Rain frowned.

"You're absolutely correct there little lady! I'll do anything for money since money makes the world go round. Honestly, nothing ever gets done in this world unless someone with a lot of money comes by. Because money is power! The more money you have, the more power you have! Why do you think the World Nobles have so much power and authority? Is it because their descendants of the kings that formed the world government who knows how many years ago? Of course not! The World Nobles and the World Government only have so much power because they have lots and lots of money!" Yoshio laughed.

"What the hell is the guy spewing on about? I mean, all Rain pretty much said was the word 'money' and now he's preaching about money and power." Magnathas sweatdropped.

"Obviously this guy is more insane than Dartz. Oh well, we won't have to worry about much sense there's eight of us and only one of him." Jaw grinned.

"Hmm...oh no, I completely miscalculated on this! I had no idea that there would be this many pirates on one measly ship! Oh whatever shall I do? Oh, I know...Rag Doll, how about you be a good lad and give me some advice on what to do here." Yoshio grinned.

"Rag Doll? What the hell are you talking abou-" Jaw stopped in mid-sentence as he quickly turned around and saw Rag Doll standing on the railing of the ship with an unconscious Akane slumped over his shoulder.

"Akane!" Ray gasped alongside the other Berserker Pirates at the sight of an unconscious Akane slumped over Rag Doll's shoulder. "Son of a bitch! What the hell are two Shichibukai doing on one island?" He growled as he glared at Rag Doll.

"I don't know why people think it's so surprising when two Shichibukai work together." Yoshio sighed while scratching his head. "Hmm, I know that the former Shichibukai didn't really work together much but come on. It's a new pirate age; you rookies should expect anything and everything!" He laughed.

"Your presence here is really beginning to piss me off damn it! Now get the hell off of my ship before I send the both of you Shichibukai flying!" Ray yelled while clenching his hands into fists.

"Hmm, you've actually got a lot of guts ordering two out of the seven royal Shichibukai around. But fine then, if you really want us to leave that badly, then we'll leave." Yoshio grinned as Rag Doll jumped off of the ship and ran off into the forest.

"Oh no, Akane!" Rain jumped off the ship and landed on the ground. "I'm sorry you guys! I'd hate to leave you all like this but I have to go after them!" Rain yelled before running off after Rag Doll.

"H-Hold on Rain! Don't just go off and fight that by yourself! Shit...guys, go after my sister and help here get Akane back from that Rag Doll guy!" Ray ordered as he turned around and faced his crew.

"W-What? But what about you Ray?" Nori asked.

"I'm going to stay here and take this smug bastard down! Don't you worry about me, I'm alot stronger than the last time when I fought against a Shichibukai!" Ray grinned as he turned to face Yoshio.

"Hmph, Captain, I'm not really comfortable with the idea of us leaving you behind to fight this guy since the last time you fought a Shichibukai you were defeated quite easily. But since you're ordering us to do this, I guess we can't refuse!" Jaw sighed as he jumped off the ship and landed on the ground. "Come on everyone; let's go help Rain save Akane!" He shouted as he ran off into the forest.

"Well, I guess we better go and follow the example of the First Mate! Come on!" Magnathas jumped off the ship alongside the other Berserker Pirates then they all ran off into the forest.

"Heh, they're the best crew that any pirate Captain could want." Ray smiled while watching them run off into the forest.

"Yeah, I guess they are. Too bad that they're all going to be brutally killed by Rag Doll if they continue to chase after him any further. Your crew made the biggest mistakes of their lives choosing to go after Rag Doll." Yoshio laughed.

"Why the hell are you doing this you son of a bitch? What do you hope to gain by kidnapping a child and killing a bunch of rookie pirates?" Ray asked as he glared at the laughing Shichibukai.

"Isn't it obvious? What I hope to gain is wealth, fame, and power! Someone really rich and knowledgeable actually had the balls to come up to Rag Doll and I and pay us to kill you rookies and kidnap the child! I don't really know what you did to that man but he obviously wants you to suffer a painful death since he chose us to do the job." Yoshio wickedly licked his lips.

"Well then, I guess that guy wasted his money since I won't let you kill any of my crew members and my sister definitely won't allow Akane to be kidnapped by the likes of that Rag Doll guy!" Ray yelled as he charged toward Yoshio.

"Rookies these days, always believing that they can actually do anything if they put their minds to something." Yoshio sighed as he jumped off the railing of the ship and landed on a tree branch.

"Get back here you son of a bitch! Don't you dare think that I'm going to let you get away after everything you've said and done to us today!" Ray shouted as he lunged after the Shichibukai.

"Oh don't you worry your little head. I'm not running away at all...I'm just trying to find a place that's more suited for me so that I can show you what someone like me can really do." Yoshio grinned as he jumped off the tree branch and landed on another tree branch. "I hope you can keep up with me rookie, because I'm about to go explore this island a little bit!" He laughed as he jumped off the branch, landed on the ground, and ran off deeper into the forest.

"Grrr, get the hell back here and fight me you money loving bastard!" Ray shouted as he chased after the Shichibukai.

* * *

**Grand Line: Kuaruno Island; Forest**

* * *

"Drop her! Drop Akane right now, Rag Doll!" Rain shouted as she quickly began to gain on Rag Doll.

"Damn that Rag Doll's actually pretty fast! But let's see how fast he is once I transform into a Leopard!" Shiro grinned as he quickly transformed into a Leopard with mostly yellow fur, except for the fur around his mouth, on the bottoms of his paws, on his belly, and at the tip of his tail, which is white. Shiro's legs and head have black spots on them, while his back and shoulders sport yellow-orange markings with black outlines. His eyes are yellow and he has six long, black whiskers, three on both sides of his upper lip.

"..." Rag Doll turned around and began running backwards so that he could see Shiro, who had just transformed into a Leopard, gain on him. Rag Doll quickly lunged toward Shiro and drove his knee into Shiro's face, sending him flying through a couple of trees.

"Shiro!" Jynx skidded to a stop then quickly ran the fallen trees to check on him.

"You'll pay for that, Rag Doll!" Mitsuno appeared behind Rag Doll and then she quickly thrusted her dagger towards him, aiming for the back of his neck.

"..." Rag Doll quickly whipped around and held Akane in front of him.

"Mitsuno! Stop! You'll kill her!" Rain yelled then Mitsuno quickly stopped her dagger from impaling Akane's neck.

"..." Rag Doll spun around and swept his leg forward toward Mitsuno, sending her flying back to her crew.

"Aghhhhhhh!" Mitsuno grunted as she skidded across the ground and finally stopped at the feet of her crew.

"Sorry about that Mitsuno." Rain apologized as a small frown appeared on her face.

"Don't worry about it, Rain. It's my fault, I almost killed Akane." Mitsuno grunted as she slowly stood to her feet. "We need to plan out our next attack carefully because I can tell he doesn't really care for the life of Akane since he didn't hesitate to use her as a shield." She frowned.

"Ugh...damn, that shorty's really powerful! I almost lost consciousness after taking that attack of his!" Shiro sighed as he and Jynx walked back up to the crew.

"Don't underestimate Rag Doll all because of his size! You'll get killed that way! Listen here, I'm glad that you all came here to help me get Akane back. But I'm afraid you guys aren't ready for someone like him. Just head back to Ray-Ray and help him with Yoshio! He's actually pretty dangerous too..." Rain ordered.

"I'm sorry, we would do as you said but I'm afraid that Captain ordered us to help you get Akane back. So that's what we're going to do!" Jaw said as he walked in front of her while cracking his knuckles.

"Yeah, so let's work together and...hm? H-Hey, did anyone else notice that it's gotten really cold out of nowhere all of a sudden?" Jynx asked as she began to shiver.

"What are you talking about? How could it...oh my god you're right...i-it is getting pretty c-c-c-cold..." Shiro's teeth chattered as he shivered alongside the Berserker Pirates.

"W-what the hell is going on here? Why the hell is it getting so cold all of a sudden? Is this because Rag Doll has some sort of freezing ability or something?" Magnathas asked.

"Ice...Time!" A deep voice echoed throughout the forest as everything slowly began to freeze about the Berserker Pirates.

"That voice...this attack...everyone jump! Jump now!" Rain ordered as she quickly leaped into the air. The Berserker Pirates followed her lead and quickly jumped into the air and watched as the ground beneath them was quickly encased in ice.

"What the hell? Where did all of this ice come from?" Magnathas sweatdropped as he landed on the ice encased ground alongside the Berserker Pirates.

"Ah, sorry about that. All of the ice came from me..." A tall man said as he walked out of the shadows and stopped a few yards away from the Berserker Pirates.

"I-Impossible! W-what the hell is someone like him doing here? Y-You shouldn't be here right now! Aokiji!" Rain's eyes narrowed as she glared at Aokiji.

"Uhhh, I'm confused. Who's Aokiji?" Nori asked as she tilted her head to the side.

"Aokiji, the man standing before us. H-He's a former Marine Admiral." Jaw replied.

"W-What? A Marine Admiral? What's someone like him doing on an island like this?" Magnathas gasped in shock.

"That's what I'm thinking about at the moment. Because if I remember correctly, Aokiji should be dead." Jaw's eyes narrowed as he glared at the former Marine Admiral.

"You're absolutely right there, Jaw. Aokiji most definitely died...so whoever that 'Aokiji' is, must definitely be some kind of imposter." Rain said while crossing her arms under her chest.

"Ararara, you pirates are noisy." Aokiji groaned as his lied down on the ice encased ground. "You all woke me up from my nap...shut up so that I can go back to sleep..." He sighed as he placed his sleeping mask over his face.

"W-what? We what?" The Berserker Pirates sweatdropped at the former Marine Admiral's behavior.

"Grrr, I don't have time for this! What the hell are you doing here imposter? I know that you're not the real Aokiji since the real Kuzan Aokiji died years ago!" Rain yelled while pointing at the sleeping Marine Admiral.

"I don't know about that now, Rain. I mean, the Aokiji in front of us looks like and talks like the real Aokiji. And he even has his powers...maybe this is the real Aokiji." Jaw said.

"That's impossible though, Aokiji's death was spread throughout the entire world. Hell, my parents even went to his funeral...this person can't be the real Aokiji." Rain stated.

"Forget about whether or not this person is the real Aokiji or not! Look, Rag Doll and Akane are gone!" Shiro pointed out to the empty space where Rag Doll and Akane use to be.

"What? No! Akane? Akane!" Rain yelled once she noticed that they were missing. "Damn it, that son of a bitch Rag Doll ran off when we were distracted!" She growled as she clenched her hands into fists.

"You're being way too noisy little lady...can you please try to keep it down a little bit?" Aokiji groaned after being woken up from his nap by Rain.

"You shut the hell up you Aokiji imposter! We're trying to save a little girl you bastard!" Rain shouted.

"Yes, I can clearly see that. But unfortunately for you pirates...you won't be able to rescue her since there's no way that you'll be able to get past me since I have a sudden urge to kill you all." Aokiji sighed as removed his sleeping mask from his face while standing to his feet.

"Grrr, so you've just got the sudden urge to kill all of us huh? Well let's see how well you do against me!" Jynx shouted as she charged toward Aokiji while spinning her scythe above her head.

"W-wait a minute Jynx! Come back here! You can't take on someone like him by yourself!" Magnathas yelled.

"Whether he's an imposter or not! He's in our way so the best way to get him out of our way is to kill him!" Jynx shouted as she swung her scythe downward toward Aokiji.

"Ararara..." Aokiji easily dodged Jynx's scythe by stepping to the left and then he extending his arm forward and grabbed her face. "Ice Time!" He said then Jynx was instantly encased in ice.

"JYNX!" The Berserker Pirates shouted as they watched their musician get turned into a human ice statue in a matter of seconds.

"Now that you're like that, your death will be quick and painless. Ice Saber!" Aokiji clapped his hands together, pulled them apart, creating an ice sword.

"H-Hold on a second...don't tell me that he's actually planning on..." Shiro's eyes widened as he realized on what the Admiral was planning on doing.

"Goodbye!" Aokiji raised his ice sword above his head and then he quickly swung it downward toward Jynx.

"Oh no you don't!" Magnathas yelled as he appeared in front of Aokiji, unsheathed his sword, and blocked Aokiji's ice saber with his katana. "Grrrr...someone hurry up and get Jynx from behind me! This guy is actually a lot stronger than I had expected!" He grunted as he struggled to keep Aokiji's ice sword from reaching Jynx.

"Jaw, you get Jynx! I'm going to help Magnathas out here real quick!" Shiro said before he disappeared and reappeared in front of Aokiji. "Haaaaa!" He roared as he swung his leg upward and kicked Aokiji's ice sword out of his hands.

"Ararara, I feel like something like this has happened before..." Aokiji sighed before he extended his arms forward and grabbed Magnathas' arm and Shiro's leg.

"You dumb asses got yourselves caught! Oh well, at least now he's completely defenseless!" Jaw growled as he charged toward Aokiji with his fist cocked back. "Take this, Hundred Brick Fist!" He yelled as he swung his fist forward and landed a powerful blow on Aokiji's stomach.

"Yes! Yes! Yes! He got him! Jaw actually landed a hit on the Aokiji imposter guy!" Nori cheered while jumping up and down in joy.

"Ice Time..." Aokiji said then Jaw's arm, Magnathas' arm, and Shiro's leg were quickly encased in ice.

"Aghhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Jaw, Magnathas, and Shiro collapsed to the ground, clutching their ice encased body parts in pain.

"Oh no! Looks like it didn't have any effect on him at all!" Nori gasped.

"Good effort, but unfortunately it still wasn't enough for them to beat me..." Aokiji said after completely encasing Jaw's, Magnathas', and Shiro's bodies in ice.

"Guys! No!" Nori cried watching her crew mates get encased in ice.

"Relax Nori! They're all still very much alive...for now that is..." Rain sighed.

"Well, it looks like you two are the only ones who seems like they still have the strength and will to fight. So how about two you show me what you two can do?" Aokiji suggested as he eyed Rain and Mitsuno.

"Why you..." Mitsuno growled as she was about to step forward until Rain stopped her by placing her hand on her shoulder.

"Rain? Why are you stopping me?" Mitsuno asked.

"Just sit back and let me handle this Mitsuno. You'll only end up like them if you fight this Aokiji imposter. You just leave him to me..." Rain said as she walked towards Aokiji and then stopped a few yards in front of him. "Alright you imposter...take this..." Rain grinned before she closed her eyes and inhaled deeply. "Fire Breath!" Rain exhaled and released a large amount of blue flames from her mouth.

"Ararara, blue flames huh?" Aokiji sighed as he jumped out of the way then watched as the blue flames engulfed the ice encased Berserker Pirates.

"Rain! You just caught everyone on fire!" Nori gasped while pointing to the blue flames instantly melting the ice.

"Yeah I know, I was really planning on that." Rain grinned as she crossed her arms under her chest.

"Ahhhhhhhhh! Hot! Hot! Hot! Hot! Hot!" Jaw, Jynx, Magnathas, and Shiro hollered as they rolled around on the ground, patting themselves down in an attempt to put out the flames.

"Oh I see, you missed Aokiji on purpose so that you could unfreeze the others." Mitsuno smiled.

"Gaaahhh, but did it have to be blue flames? This burns you know! Did you eat some type of Devil Fruit or something, Rain?" Shiro asked after putting the fire out.

"Yup...I ate the Dragon Dragon Fruit, I'm a Dragon Woman." Rain smiled while pointing to herself. "Now that you guys are free, it'll be too dangerous for you guys to stay here. So I want you guys to do me a huge favor and go save Akane for me." She sighed.

"B-But are you sure that you can handle this guy all by yourself?" Nori asked.

"I'll be fine; they don't let just anyone become the First Commander of Adamask's crew you know." Rain winked before tossing Akane's Vivre Card over to Mitsuno. "That will lead you to where Akane is..." She smiled.

"Alright then, good luck Rain! Be careful!" The Berserker Pirates said before running off deeper into the forest.

"Ararara, you should never turn your back to your enemy. You'll be easily defeated that way..." Aokiji turned around and then he extended his arm toward the Berserker Pirates.

"Oh no you don't!" Rain yelled as she appeared behind Aokiji and swung her leg forward toward him, sending the Marine Admiral flying back a few feet. "You should really practice what you preach there you imposter!" She grinned.

"Ararara, seems like I won't be going anywhere until I defeat you huh? Alright then...let's get this over with..." Aokiji sighed.

* * *

**Grand Line: Kuaruno Island; Forest**

* * *

"You...you...you son of a bitch! Stop running and fight me already!" Ray panted heavily as he caught up to Yoshio covered in sweat.

"Hmmm, it's about time that you caught up to me you brat! But now you'll soon realize that chasing after me was the biggest mistake of your life..." Yoshio grinned as he pointed up in the air.

"What? What the hell are you pointing at huh?" Ray asked as he looked up and then his eyes widened as he noticed a strange light coming down from the sky towards him. "Oh shit, oh shit!" He yelled as he jumped out of the way to dodge the large explosion that occurred after the strange light made contact onto the ground. "Cough...cough...cough...w-what the hell was that?" He coughed then he squinted his eyes once he noticed a shadow figure standing in front of Yoshio.

"Hello, this is...Kizaru~!" Kizaru said to his black den den mushi on his wrist. "Hello~? Is anyone there~? Please respond, hellooooooo~?" He called.

"What the hell is going on here? And who the hell is that strange guy over there standing in front of that Yoshio guy?" Ray sweatdropped.

"Hmmmm? I guess you're my enemy~?" Kizaru slowly turned around and faced Ray while pointing his glowing finger at him.

"Allow me to properly introduce you two! Rookie, meet former Admiral Kizaru! Former Admiral Kizaru, meet the rookie! Now hurry up and start killing each other already!" Yoshio ordered.

"Admiral! This guy is a former Marine Admiral?" Ray gasped.

"It's time to die~, since you're a rookie~, I'll make your death quick~!" Kizaru smiled.

"Oh man...I'm fucked...I'm completely fucked here..." Ray nervously laughed.

* * *

**Berserker Pirates!**

**Captain-"Muay Thai" Ray 117,000,000 Beli**

**First Mate-"Fishman" Jaw 50,000,000 Beli**

**Navigator-Mitsuno M. Akira 92,000,000 Beli**

**Doctor-"Sky Doctor" Nori 13,000,000 Beli**

**Musician-"Wicked Witch" Jynx Silvers 94,000,000 Beli**

**Cook-Shiro 33,000,000 Beli**

**Swordsman-"Sword Saint" Magnathas Minethil 150,000,000 Beli**

**Shipwright-Taken by Dthehalfdragon**

**Sniper-Taken by Amyismynamey**

* * *

YAHOO! I REACHED 50 CHAPTERS! YEAH! PLEASE REVIEW AND ENJOY! YAHOO!


	51. Things Are Heating Up!

**Things Are Heating Up!**

* * *

"Run faster damn it!" Shiro shouted while looking back at Jaw who was lagging behind the group.

"You shut the hell up! I'm sorry that I can't run as fast as the rest of you on land!" Jaw panted heavily.

"Okay, after this is all over, we're putting you on a diet!" Shiro sighed.

"Hey!" Jaw growled.

"Will you two stop fighting? We have to focus on finding Akane!" Jynx sighed.

"Yes yes, we know!" Jaw and Shiro said in unison.

"Mitsuno! Are we going the right way?" Nori asked.

"Yeah! We just have to keep going straight." Mitsuno replied while looking at the Vivre Card in her hand.

"I'm actually pretty happy that this is happening!" Shiro smiled.

"Why?" Jynx asked.

"Think about it, once we rescue Akane from that Shichibukai, we'll definitely be allies with Yonkou Adamask!" Shiro stated.

"A Yonkou as an ally? That actually sounds pretty good." Jaw smiled.

"We won't become his allies if we don't run faster!" Jynx shouted.

"Right!" Everyone nodded as they ran faster.

* * *

"How are you still alive Aokiji?" Rain asked while glaring.

"Classified." Aokiji replied before letting out a yawn.

"Typical!" Rain sweatdropped.

"Ice Saber!" Aokiji created an ice sword.

"Bring it!" Rain charged towards Aokiji.

"Hmph!" Aokiji raised his sword above his head then he swung it downwards once Rain was in close range of him.

"Whoa!" Rain jumped back, barely dodging Aokiji's sword swing.

"Ice Time!" Aokiji extended his ice encased arm towards Rain.

"Hell no!" Rain jumped back and watched as Aokiji froze the ground around him.

"Ararara, you just can't sit still can you?" Aokiji sighed.

"Of course not! I'm not going to sit there and let you freeze me!" Rain smirked.

"Whatever." Aokiji yawned.

"Fire Breath!" Rain inhaled deeply then exhaled, releasing another large amount of blue flames from her mouth.

"Ice Block: Pheasant Beak!" Aokiji released a massive wave of ice in the shape of a Pheasant.

"Grrrr!" Rain growled as their attacks collided then canceled each other out.

"Hmm, I've been in a situation like this before." Aokiji sighed.

"Shut up!" Rain dashed towards Aokiji while her right arm transformed into that of a Dragon's.

"Ararara, Ice Time!" Aokiji extended his arm towards Rain.

"Busoshoku Haki: Dragon Talon!" Rain enhanced her talons with Busoshoku Haki then she swiped them towards Aokiji.

"Nghhh, damn, Haki..." Aokiji winced as Rain's talons grazed his stomach then small amounts of blood trickled down his stomach.

"Jor Ra Kae Fad Hang!" Rain spun around and delivered a powerful hook kick to Aokiji's face, sending him crashing through a few trees.

"Ararara...that hurt." Aokiji rubbed the back of his head as blood streamed down his face.

"Dragon Breath!" Rain inhaled deeply then exhaled, releasing another large amount of blue flames from her mouth.

"Ice Shield!" Aokiji created a shield of ice then sighed once their attacks canceled each other out. "It's pointless attacking me with fire, our attacks will just cancel each other out." Aokiji sighed.

"If it's pointless, then get out of my way!" Rain growled.

"No can do." Aokiji sighed.

"Then you leave me no choice!" Rain's skin began to turn white and scaly, enormous white wings sprouted from her back, her arms and legs became that of a Dragons, and she grew a white reptilian like tail.

"I see, so you're a white dragon." Aokiji muttered.

"I can't play with you anymore Aokiji, I have to save Akane!" Rain shouted as she flew towards Aokiji.

"Ice Time!" Aokiji extended his arm towards Rain.

"Haaaa!" Rain barrel rolled to the left then sent Aokiji flying through a few trees with a spinning roundhouse kick. "Dragon Rain!" Rain inhaled deeply then exhaled, releasing a large amount of blue fire balls from her mouth.

"That doesn't look good." Aokiji looked up and saw the blue fire balls curving down towards him.

"Die." Rain ordered once the blue fire balls crashed down onto Aokiji and began burning the battlefield. "That should take care of him."

"Ice Block: Partisan!" Aokiji created several spears of ice and then he hurled them at Rain.

"Ahhhhhhhhh!" Rain's body jarred once the ice spears impaled her stomach. "Damn it, I got too reckless..." Rain grunted as she tried to pull the spears out of her body.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Aokiji warned.

"Why can't I d-Ahhhhhhhh!" Rain shouted once her arm slowly began to get encased in ice.

"That's why." Aokiji said.

"Dragon Breath!" Rain inhaled deeply then exhaled, releasing a small amount of blue flames from her mouth onto the ice, instantly melting it.

"You're making this really difficult, just stay frozen already." Aokiji sighed.

"Never! Dragon Breath!" Rain inhaled deeply then exhaled, releasing a large amount of blue flames from her mouth.

"Ice Ball!" Aokiji created a ball of ice then hurled it towards Rain's blue flames.

"How long is this battle going to last?" Rain sighed as the attacks collided then canceled each other out.

"Ice Saber!" Aokiji appeared in front of Rain with his Ice Sword raised above his head.

"Oh no you don't!" Rain wrapped her tail around Aokiji's leg.

"Hm?" Aokiji looked down.

"Dragon Rush!" Rain's fists caught a lit then she hit Aokiji with a barrage of punches.

"Nghhh!" Aokiji crossed his arms across his chest to guard against Rain's fiery punches.

"You can't be the real Aokiji." Rain punched Aokiji across the face one more time then she released her hold on him.

"Ararara, what makes you say that?" Aokiji asked as blood was streaming down his face.

"The Aokiji that I heard about isn't as weak as you...who are you really?" Rain asked.

"I'm Aokiji." Aokiji replied.

"No you're not, I don't know what's going on, but you're not him." Rain frowned.

"I guess the only way to prove that I'm the real Aokiji is to defeat you here and now!"Aokiji launched himself towards Rain with his sword raised above his head.

"Busoshoku Haki: Dragon Talon!" Rain blocked Aokiji's ice sword with her Haki infused talons.

"Hm..." Aokiji saw an opening then he roundhouse kicked Rain in her ribs.

"Gaaaahhh!" Rain grunted as blood splurged through her clenched teeth.

"Ice Slash!" Aokiji swung his sword sidewards towards Rain.

"Shit!" Rain jumped back then winced once she noticed that Aokiji's blade grazed her forehead. Allowing a small amount of blood to stream down her face.

"Ice Ball!" Aokiji created a ball of ice then he hurled it towards Rain.

"Grrr, damn it!" Rain cursed as her shoulder was immediately encased in ice.

"Ice Slash!" Aokiji raised his sword above his head then he swung his sword downward towards Rain.

"Uh-oh!" Rain jumped to the left, barely dodging Aokiji's attack.

"Hm?" Aokiji's eyes shifted in Rain's direction.

"Dragon Blast!" Rain inhaled deeply then exhaled, releasing a large amount of blue flames in the shape of a giant ball which engulfed Aokiji instantly.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Aokiji roared in pain as he rolled around the ground.

"Yup, you're definitely not Aokiji." Rain sighed as she began to walk away from the burning Aokiji.

"..." Aokiji inhaled.

"Hm?" Rain felt a small disturbance then she turned around to face Aokiji.

"Haaaaa!" Aokiji exhaled then he alongside half of the battlefield were encased in ice.

"Shit...so...damn...cold..." Rain shivered and her teeth began to chatter once her lower body was encased in ice.

"Ice Saber!" Aokiji raised his sword above his head then he swung it downward towards Rain.

"I don't think so!" Rain caught the blade in between her hands.

"Ararara, just die already, I don't have much time." Aokiji sighed.

"I don't care if you don't have much time! I'm not going to be defeated by you! Teisho Uchi!" Rain repeatedly slammed her palm against Aokiji's face.

"Tch..." Aokiji skidded back a few feet while rubbing his face.

"Dragon Breath!" Rain inhaled deeply then exhaled, releasing a large amount of blue flames from her mouth.

"...Ice...Age...!" Aokiji placed his hand on the ground then the battlefield instantly became a frozen wasteland.

"Dragon Flight!" Rain kicked off the ground and took flight into the sky. "Sheesh, fight a former Admiral can be really exhausting...but I can't give up. I need to defeat him quickly then help the others rescue Akane."

"Ice Block: Partisan!" Aokiji created several spears of ice then he hurled them upwards towards Rain.

"Too slow, Rankyaku: War!" Rain dodged Aokiji's ice spears, then she kicked the air rapidly using both of her feet, sending multiple sharp air compressed blades downwards towards Aokiji.

"Glacier!" Aokiji swung his arm upwards then ice spikes appeared in front of him, defending him from Rain's attacks.

"God you're fucking annoying..." Rain sighed.

"Not as much as you are." Aokiji sighed.

"Rankyaku: War!" Rain kicked the air rapidly using both of her feet, sending multiple sharp air compressed blades downwards towards Aokiji.

"Ararara..." Aokiji held his hands out in front of him then released a wave of ice, which instantly froze the air blades.

"Oh what the hell..." Rain sighed as she watched Aokiji catch her frozen air blades.

"Ice Boomerang!" Aokiji hurled the frozen air blades like boomerangs towards Rain.

"I should've known Rokushiki wouldn't be enough to defeat an Admiral." Rain sighed while dodging Aokiji's ice boomerangs. "Enough games Aokiji, I'm going to defeat you right here and right now!"

"That won't happen if you always get distracted so easily." Aokiji said.

"What are you talking abou-aahhh!" Rain clutched her bleeding shoulder once Aokiji's boomerangs came back and slashed her shoulder.

"Ice Saber!" Aokiji leaped into the air with his sword raised above his head, once he was close enough to Rain, he swung his sword downward towards her.

"Huh? Oh shit, Geppou!" Rain kicked off the air repeatedly until she reached the ground.

"Ararara, you just keep escaping from my final blow at the last second." Aokiji landed on the ground a few feet away from Rain.

"Of course, I can't be too injured before I head off to save Akane! Soru!" Rain disappeared.

"Hm?" Aokiji's eyes shifted back and forth as he scanned the area to find any sign of Rain.

"Shigan!" Rain appeared behind Aokiji then pierced through his shoulder with her finger.

"Grrrh!" Aokiji winced in pain.

"Dragon Force!" Rain smashed Aokiji with an open palm using her Busoshoku Haki.

"Aghhh!" Aokiji skidded back a few feet with his arms crossed across his chest.

"Dragon Breath!" Rain inhaled deeply then exhaled, releasing a large amount of blue flames towards Aokiji.

"Ice Block: Pheasant Beak!" Aokiji released a massive wave of ice in the shape of a Pheasant.

"Grrrr...why are you getting in my way Aokiji? I thought your motto was lazy justice!" Rain shouted after the two attacks collided and canceled each other out.

"It is...but I also have orders. We may not like them, but that's why they're called orders." Aokiji shrugged.

"So you're going to help the Shichibukai kidnap alittle innocent girl?" Rain growled.

"Until my time is up...yes." Aokiji nodded.

"And how much time do you have?" Rain asked.

"One more minute." Aokiji replied.

"Okay then!" Rain smiled.

"But don't get your hopes up, you might actually die in that short amount of time." Aokiji said.

"We'll see then...Soru!" Rain disappeared then quickly reappeared in front of Aokiji.

"Ice Saber!" Aokiji thrusted his sword forward in an attempt to pierce it through Rain's heart.

"Whoa!" Rain ducked under Aokiji's blade.

"I'm not an Admiral for nothing you know." Aokiji stated before he kicked Rain in her face.

"Gahhh!" Rain flew back a few feet then she slammed her feet onto the ground to stop herself from flying back any further.

"Ice Ball!" Aokiji created a ball of ice then he hurled it towards Rain.

"Rankyaku!" Rain kicked the air at an incredible speed, sending a sharp air compressed blade towards Aokiji.

"Hmmm..." Aokiji dodged the sharp air compressed blade by jumping into the air.

"Dragon..." Rain started.

"Ugh...I guess my time is finally up." Aokiji sighed before he disappeared into many tiny balls of light.

Huh? What the hell just happened? Tch, I don't have time to just sit here and think about it! I have to go and save Akane!" Rain ran off deeper into the frozen forest.

* * *

"Damn! Damn! Damn! Damn! Damn! Damn!" Ray shouted as he ran away from Kizaru who was firing a countless number of lasers at him that exploded instantly once they made contact with the ground.

"Ohhhh~, I see you're really good at running away~" Kizaru smiled as he continued to shoot more lasers at Ray.

"I'm not running away damn it, I'm just getting some distance on you!" Ray shouted as more lasers exploded once they made contact with the ground.

"What kind of crazy Devil Fruit did this guy eat?" Ray muttered, he soon hit the ground once he bumped in to something. "Ow! What did I-what the hell?" Ray gasped as he looked up at Kizaru.

"I ate the Light Light Fruit, I'm a Light man~" Kizaru smiled.

"So I guess you can move at the speed of light." Ray sighed.

"Yup, I suggest that you get serious and fight him." Yoshio laughed.

"I have better things to do right now, damn it!" Ray shouted as he burnt off away from Kizaru.

"Geez, all I want to do is fight you~" Kizaru lifted his leg as it began to glow.

"You're the one who's ass needs to be kicked, not that light bastard!" Ray charged towards Yoshio in blind rage.

"Oh, Kizaru." Yoshio ordered.

"Hmmmmm~" Kizaru swept his leg forward towards Ray, firing a large laser beam from his foot.

"Grrr, annoying bastard!" Ray looked back and saw the laser beam heading straight towards him. "If I get hit by that I'm screwed!" Ray jumped out of the way, barely being able to dodge Kizaru's laser. "Holy shit! Just imagining that thing could've hit me sends a shiver down my spine..." Ray panted heavily after watching the laser beam destroying a countless number of trees by the mere explosion.

"I'd pay attention if I were you brat! Well, it's too bad that I won't be able see you die a slow and painful death. Ah well, I gotta go!" Yoshio began jumping from tree to tree to get away from the battle field.

"Get back here and fight me you coward!" Ray chased after Yoshio.

"Yata no Kagami!" Kizaru formed light in between his hands and he bounced the light off the trees to get closer to Ray.

"Huh? What's that ominous glow in the distance?" Ray asked as he shielded his eyes once the blinding light came in close range of him.

"Oh~" Kizaru appeared above Ray.

"Oh shit!" Ray's eyes widened once he looked upwards at Kizaru.

"Hmmm." Kizaru back flipped then slammed his foot onto Ray's head.

"Gahhhhhhh!" Ray crashed down into the ground.**  
**

"Oh! That had to hurt!" Yoshio laughed as he left the battle field.

"Nghhh...bastard...come...back here..." Ray struggled to his feet while blood was streaming down his face.

"Oh~...I have seven minutes~" Kizaru landed in front of Ray.

"What?" Ray asked.

"Oh~" Kizaru pointed his glowing finger at Ray then he fired another laser beam at him.

"Shit!" Ray jumped out of the way at the last second, but the force and shockwave of the laser beam exploding once it made contact with the ground slammed Ray against a tree. _"Man I hate this guy! Why is a Former Admiral attacking me anyway?" Ray thought as he struggled to get up._

"Ama no Murakumo!" Kizaru created a long sharp sword of light.

"Grrr, guess I have no other choice but to fight this guy..." Ray clenched his hands into fists.

"Hm~" Kizaru raised his sword above his head then he swung it downwards towards Ray.

"Shit!" Ray rolled out of the way at the last second.

"Uh~" Kizaru's eyes shifted to Ray's direction.

"Damn it! I don't have time to deal with you right now! I gotta go and kick Yoshio's ass!" Ray turned and ran away from Kizaru again.

"Running is useless~" Kizaru sighed as he appeared in front of Ray.

"Haaaaa! Jor Ra Kae Fad Hang!" Ray quickly spun around and hook kicked Kizaru.

"Oh~" Kizaru stood there and allowed Ray's foot to pass through his head.

"W-what the hell? M-my foot passed straight your head?" Ray gasped.

"You won't be able to hurt me~" Kizaru swept his leg forward then landed a powerful roundhouse kick on Ray, sending him flying through a tree.

_"Agh! Damn it...I can't beat this guy...and I can't run away from this guy!" Ray thought as he struggled to get up._

"I think I've wasted enough time with you...die~" Kizaru smiled as he fired multiple laser beams at Ray using his fingers.

"Damn it!" Ray's eyes widened then he was engulfed by the explosions of the lasers.

"Hm~" Kizaru smiled as he saw Ray walk out of the flames. "Man~, you're scary~" Kizaru smiled.

_"Ha...ha...ha...ha...five minutes...that's how long I have I think." Ray panted heavily._

"I guess luck is really on your side today~, being able to survive my lasers~" Kizaru smiled.

"Lets go Kizaru!" Ray struggled to lift his fists up.

"Right~" Kizaru smiled as he pointed his glowing finger towards Ray.

_"Here we go!" Ray thought as Kizaru shot another laser at him, which he was barely able to dodge. _"Here I come Kizaru!" Ray used the force of the explosion to give him an extra boost to charge towards Kizaru.

"Hm~" Kizaru thrusted his sword forward towards Ray in an attempt to impale him.

"Prapai Tong Singkorn!" Ray took a step forward and twisted his body counterclockwise to dodge Kizaru's sword, then Ray spun around and hook kicked Kizaru.

"Ah~" Kizaru just simply stared at Ray once Ray's foot passed through his head again.

"Haaaaaaa!" Ray cocked his fist back then he threw a strong right hook towards Kizaru.

"Your attacks will not harm me~" Kizaru said as Ray's fist passed through his body.

"Damn it, why do my all my attacks pass through your damn body?" Ray continued to attack Kizaru despite knowing the fact his attacks won't do any damage.

"Useless~" Kizaru pointed his glowing finger at Ray then he fired a laser at him.

"Aghhhhhhhhh!" Ray roared in pain once the laser pierced through his stomach, Ray clutched his stomach then collapsed to the ground.

"Die~" Kizaru fired another laser beam from his finger towards Ray then watched the explosion create a massive crater. "Hm~, still alive down there~" Kizaru asked as he looked down the crater and saw Ray's bloody, motionless body lying there in the middle of the crater.

_"My...vision's...blurry...gotta...stay conscious." Ray thought as his feet began to wobble._

"Finding it hard to stand~" Kizaru smiled.

_"Damn...I hate...this guy." Ray thought._

"Die~" Kizaru jumped in to the air and he fired another laser beam at Ray, Ray's eyes widened once the laser beam pierced through his chest then he collapsed to the ground again. "I have to admit~, you're pretty good at surviving~, but I'm afraid your attempts to survive are all for not~" Kizaru smiled as he landed next to Ray.

_"Damn...it...I'm...gonna...die...aren't I?" Ray thought as he shut his eyes._

"Goodbye~" Kizaru smiled pointed his glowing finger at Ray and fired another laser beam.

* * *

"Aren't we there yet Mitsuno?" Shiro panted heavily.

"No not yet! We're almost there Shiro!" Mitsuno panted while still looking at the Vivre Card in her hand.

"Haven't you guys heard a lot explosions lately?" Nori asked.

"Yes I have, it's probably Captain using his Berserk fist." Jaw laughed.

"We're here!" Mitsuno pointed to a pirate ship setting sail.

"We're too late!" Shiro's eyes widened.

"No we're not! I'll just go and sink their ship!" Jaw shouted as he headed straight for the ocean.

"..." Rag Doll appeared in front of Jaw.

"You again? Get out of my way! Hundred Brick Fist!" Jaw cocked his fist back then he threw a powerful right punch towards Rag Doll.

"..." Rag Doll caught Jaw's fist but he was slightly pushed back by the brute strength and force of Jaw's punch.

"What the hell?" Jaw's eyes widened.

"..." Rag Doll slammed his palm against Jaw's face.

"Gahhh!" Jaw slid back a few feet while clutching his face in pain.

"Haaaaa!" Jynx summoned her scythe then charged towards Rag Doll.

"W-wait a minute Jynx! Come back here!" Jaw shouted.

"Die!" Jynx spun her scythe above her head, then once she was close enough to Rag Doll she swung it downwards towards him.

"..." Rag Doll blocked Jynx's scythe slash with his forearm while driving his fist into Jynx's stomach.

"Aghhhhhhh!" Jynx flew back towards her crew.

"Jynx!" Magnathas caught Jynx before she could hit the ground.

"Thanks Magnathas..." Jynx sighed in relief.

"This Shichibukai is incredible strong for him to be able to block my punch with his bare hands." Jaw gritted his teeth.

"Of course Rag Doll's strong! Out of all of the years I've seen this guy fight, he's never been hit once!" Yoshio laughed appearing behind the crew.

"You! I thought Ray was taking you on!" Nori gasped.

"He was...until Admiral Kizaru decided to pay him a little visit." Yoshio smiled as he appeared beside Rag Doll. "You owe me some money Rag Doll! I told you that I would kill that kid!" Yoshio smiled.

"..." Rag Doll nodded.

"No way...Ray's...dead?" Nori's eyes widened and her body began to tremble.

"You bastard!" Jynx shouted.

"Damn it!" Jaw clenched his hands into fists.

"I knew we shouldn't have left him!" Shiro gritted his teeth.

"..." Mitsuno frowned.

"Hm? Damn, it seems that Kizaru's time is up. Ah well, I'm sure he killed the kid before he disappeared." Yoshio shrugged.

"..." The crew remained silent.

"I wonder how you guys will last against this guy!" Yoshio pointed upwards towards the sky.

"Hm?" The crew looked up to the sky.

"LOOK OUT BELOW!" A man's voice laughed while the man performed many flips.

"I suggest you jump back!" Yoshio suggested.

"Tch, get back!" Jaw ordered.

"Right!" Everyone followed Jaw's ordered and jumped back before the man landed in the exact same spot they were just in seconds ago.

"Fire Pillar!" The man shot flames straight up in to the sky.

"You!" Jaw gasped.

"Who's that?" Shiro sweatdropped.

"Ha ha ha ha! This should be very amusing!" Yoshio laughed.

"Damn it! We're doomed!" Jaw gritted his teeth.

"Why? Who is that guy?" Nori asked.

"That's...Former Yonkou Whitebeard's Second Commander! And The Late Pirate King's older brother..."Fire Fist" Portgaz D. Ace!" Jaw replied.

"Wait? What? Didn't he die in the Great Whitebeard War?" Shiro's eyes widened.

"He did." Mitsuno nodded.

"Well he looks alive and well to me!" Shiro gulped.

"What the hell is going on here?" Jynx growled.

"Have fun kitties!" Yoshio laughed as he and Rag Doll jumped into a boat then sailed off.

"You're not going anywhere!" Jaw charged towards Yoshio and Rag Doll.

"Oh, Ace!" Yoshio ordered.

"Right! Fire Fist!" Ace turned his fist into flames and then launched it as a column of fire towards the Berserker Pirates.

"Get down!" Jaw ordered.

"Right!" Everyone took cover then watched as the attack flew past them and into the forest, instantly burning it down.

"Holy shit! That would've killed us!" Shiro shouted as he stared at the burning forest.

"Damn it! Rag Doll and Yoshio are getting away!" Mitsuno growled.

"If you want to get to them, you're going to have to get through me!" Ace smiled.

"Why are you doing this Ace? Why are you helping those two?" Jaw shouted.

"Tell you the truth, I have no idea." Ace shrugged.

"How can he just say that with a smile on his face?" Nori asked.

"I don't know...but I'm going to wipe that smile right off his face." Magnathas frowned as he unsheathed his swords.

"I hope that you guys are strong, it's been awhile since I had a good fight." Ace smiled.

"Oh, we'll give you a good fight." Jaw cracked his knuckles.

"Yeah." Shiro frowned.

"Guys." Nori smiled.

"You three go and check on Captain." Jaw ordered.

"What? Noway! We're going to stay here and help you fight!" Jynx frowned.

"No you're not! What if Captain's in real trouble? You guys have to go and check on him!" Shiro stated.

"But-"

"Get moving!" Magnathas shouted.

"Okay! But you three better come back alive!" Jynx sighed before running off to find Ray alongside Mitsuno and Nori.

"Easier said then done." The men sighed.

"You three ready?" Ace asked.

"...Yeah, of course we are!" The men shouted while charging towards Ace.

* * *

**Berserker Pirates!**

**Captain-"Muay Thai" Ray 117,000,000 Beli**

**First Mate-"Fishman" Jaw 50,000,000 Beli**

**Navigator-Mitsuno M. Akira 92,000,000 Beli**

**Doctor-"Sky Doctor" Nori 13,000,000 Beli**

**Musician-"Wicked Witch" Jynx Silvers 94,000,000 Beli**

**Cook-Shiro 33,000,000 Beli**

**Swordsman-"Sword Saint" Magnathas Minethil 150,000,000 Beli**

**Shipwright-Taken by Dthehalfdragon**

**Sniper-Taken by Amyismynamey**

* * *

**Please Review And Enjoy!  
**


	52. Not Giving Up!

**Not Giving Up!**

* * *

"Ha ha ha ha! Those rookies are certainly dead!" Yoshio laughed as he and Rag Doll were cruising through the sea with an unconscious Akane lying right next to them. "Man, look at all this money I've made, I'll be able to buy all the booze and hookers I want for a life time now!" Yoshio laughed while tossing his money into the air.

"..." Rag Doll nodded while staring out into deep space.

"Hm? You seem a little sad Rag Doll! Is it because I'm the one that won the bet and not you?" Yoshio laughed.

"..." Rag Doll shook his head no.

"Well whatever, in the end, this girl will be with Tenryuubito! I wonder how Adamask will react once he hears the news about his beloved daughter. I'm sure that'll easily start a war." Yoshio smiled at the thought of fighting in a war against Adamask.

"..." Rag Doll looked over towards Akane.

"Maybe I should use my Devil Fruit abilities on her." Yoshio extended his arm towards Akane.

"..." Rag Doll grabbed Yoshio's arm then glared at him.

"Okay! Okay! Relax, I won't do it! Now release me." Yoshio winced once Rag Doll began squeezing his arm.

"..." Rag Doll nodded then released his grip on Yoshio's arm.

"Geez man, what's got you all pissed off? I think you really are mad about me winning the bet. Ah well, lets head to the Holy Land then...wait a minute...isn't there a Marine Fortress near here?" Yoshio asked.

"..." Rag Doll nodded.

"Screw the Tenryuubito, lets drop the little brat off there just in case those rookies do survive against Ace. I wanna see how far their willing to go to save a Yonkou's daughter!" Yoshio laughed.

"..." Rag Doll nodded as he walked to the helm of the ship.

* * *

"Are we going the right way?" Nori asked.

"I have no idea, I don't have a vivre card for Ray!" Jynx replied.

"We just have to remember where we heard the explosions from." Mitsuno stated.

"There's smoke coming from over there!" Nori pointed to the smoke rising to the sky.

"Then that's where we'll find Ray!" Jynx smiled.

"You really don't think that Ray's dead do you?" Nori frowned.

"Don't even think like that." Mitsuno growled.

"Yeah! I'm 100 percent sure that Ray's still alive Nori." Jynx pat Nori on the back.

"I hope so..." Nori sighed.

* * *

"Damn! Damn! Damn! Damn!" Shiro shouted as he rolled around on the ground trying to put the fire out.

"Damn! I can tell that this guy is going to be annoying!" Jaw sighed.

"It doesn't matter, as long as we defeat him!" Magnathas charged at Ace.

"Fire Fist!" Ace turned his fist into flames and then launched it as a column of fire towards the Berserker Pirates.

"Here it comes again!" Shiro shouted.

"Don't just sit there! Dodge it!" Jaw ordered then all three of them dodged Ace's attack.

"Dragon Killer!" Magnathas lunged toward Ace while twisting his body to deliver a powerful sideways slash.

"You won't be able to hit me if you don't try harder than that!" Ace laughed as he jumped over Magnathas.

"Shit!" Magnathas cursed silently then looked upwards towards Ace.

"Fire Gun!" Ace shot a countless number of fire balls at Magnathas from his index and middle fingers.

"Damn!" Magnathas ran away from Ace while dodging the flaming bullets.

"Bastard!" Shiro launched himself towards Ace.

"Hm?" Ace watched as Shiro came closer and closer to him.

"Paw Smash!" Shiro's right hand turned into a giant paw then he swung his paw downward in an attempt to pound Ace into the ground.

"Whoa! You almost got me there!" Ace laughed as he back flipped to dodge Shiro's paw.

"Hold still you cocky flaming bastard!" Shiro growled.

"Hup!" Ace kicked off a tree then he flew above Shiro.

"Tch, he's quick!" Shiro looked upwards towards Ace.

"Flaming Axe Kick!" Ace raised his flaming foot above his head then he slammed it down onto Shiro's head.

"Aghhhhhh!" Shiro flew downward head first towards the ground. "Nghh, oh shit!" Shiro kicked off the air at the last second then he landed on the ground, skidding back a few feet.

"I guess cats really do land on their feet." Jaw chuckled.

"Not all cats dumb ass..." Shiro growled.

"Pay attention damn it!" Magnathas shouted as he pointed to Ace who was holding out his hand in front of him.

"Flame Haze!" Ace shot a stream of fire out of the palm of his hand.

"Spear Wave!" Jaw manipulated the water from the sea beside him then he heaved a spear-shaped burst of water towards Ace's stream of fire.

"Why didn't you do that once he did that Fire Fist!" Shiro sweatdropped after watching the two attacks collided and cancel each other.

"Because I wasn't close enough to the sea to manipulate the water! Now quit your bitching and fight!" Jaw ordered.

"Dragon Shot!" Magnathas thrusted his sword forward towards Ace, sending an air compressed ball at him at an incredible speed.

"Agh!" Ace winced in pain once the air compressed ball hit his shoulder.

"How did you attack him? Isn't he a Logia?" Shiro sweatdropped.

"It's called Haki, you guys should really learn how to use it. And soon." Magnathas sweatdropped.

"Shut up!" Jaw and Shiro shouted.

"Hey, if you guys are through talking. I'd pretty much like to get back to the fight." Ace said while holding his hands out in front of him.

"He's right, enough talk!" Jaw said as he, Shiro, and Magnathas turned to face Ace.

"Firefly!" Ace created many small, glowing greenish fireballs that floated around Jaw, Shiro, and Magnathas.

"What the shit is this?" Shiro sweatdropped.

"Must be some kind of light show or something." Magnathas shrugged.

"Get away from them!" Jaw ordered.

"Too late! Fiery Doll!" Ace shouted then the fireballs collide into Jaw, Shiro, and Magnathas, instantly lighting them on fire.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Jaw, Shiro, and Magnathas roared in pain while rolling on the ground, trying to put the fire out.

"Gahhhh...gotta hurry!" Jaw manipulated the water from the sea beside him then he splashed the water onto Magnathas, Shiro, and himself of course.

"Agh...ha...ha...thank god..." Shiro panted heavily once the fire was put out

"We gotta beat this guy quickly, or else this island is going to be nothing more but ashes soon." Magnathas stated as he looked at the fire spreading throughout the forest.

"Yeah, you're right." Jaw and Shiro nodded while standing to their feet.

"Oh, you guys sure are interesting!" Ace laughed.

"Leopard!" Shiro quickly transformed into a Leopard with mostly yellow fur, except for the fur around his mouth, on the bottoms of his paws, on his belly, and at the tip of his tail, which is white. Shiro's legs and head have black spots on them, while his back and shoulders sport yellow-orange markings with black outlines. His eyes are yellow and he has six long, black whiskers, three on both sides of his upper lip. "Lets do this!" Shiro dashed towards Ace at blinding speed.

"Heh! Fire Gun!" Ace fired a countless number of flaming bullets at Shiro from his index and middle fingers.

"Whoa!" Shiro dodged Ace's flaming bullets while still advancing towards him.

"You're pretty fast, but lets see you dodge my Fire Fist!" Ace smirked while cocking his flaming fist back.

"Heh, you think I need to dodge it?" Shiro grinned which caused Ace to raise his eyebrow in curiosity.

"Spear Wave!" Jaw manipulated the water from the sea beside him, he then heaved a spear-shaped burst of water at Ace.

"Aghhhhhhhh!" Ace grunted then crashed into a tree once the spear-shaped burst of water collided against his back.

"Double Dragon Killer!" Magnathas lunged towards Ace while twisting his body to deliver a powerful sideways double slash.

"Uh-oh, aghhh!" Ace jumped back away from Magnathas but winced once his swords grazed his chest.

"Take this you fiery bastard! Ice Claw!" Shiro's claws grew out and turned into ice, he then swung his Ice Claw downwards towards Ace.

"Nghh!" Ace kicked off a tree, dodging Shiro's claw at the last second.

"He's coming towards you Jaw!" Shiro shouted.

"Right, I got him! Hundred Brick Fist!" Jaw cocked his fist back then threw a strong left punch towards Ace.

"You're not the smartest guy around are you?" Ace laughed once Jaw's fist passed straight through his body.

"Oh shit!" Jaw sweatdropped while Ace cocked his fist back.

"Haaa!" Ace drove his fist into Jaw's face, sending him flying back towards Magnathas and Shiro.

"Aghhhhh!" Jaw skidded across the ground then he slammed his palm onto the ground to prevent himself from flying back any further.

"You okay?" Shiro chuckled.

"Ugh! Ace is surely strong!" Jaw panted while rubbing his face.

"Of course I am, I didn't become The Second Commander Of Whitebeard's Crew for nothing you know?" Ace smirked.

"Double Rising Dragon!" Magnathas held two of his swords horizontally above the shoulder, and then performed a circular swing that launched two air compressed projectiles spiraling towards Ace.

"Hup!" Ace jumped high into the air to dodge Magnathas' projectiles.

"Gotcha now!" Shiro kicked off a tree then launched himself towards Ace.

"Flame Haze!" Ace fired a stream of flames from the palm of his hand then grinned as it headed downward towards Shiro.

"Whoooa!" Shiro kicked off the air multiple times until he finally appeared in front of Ace. "Take this!" Shiro sliced Ace's arm off with his razor sharp claws.

"Hm?" Ace watched as his decapitated arm fell to the ground.

"Ha, lets you fight now without that arm of yours!" Shiro smirked.

"You guys really need to think before you act..." Ace grinned as his arm regenerated.

"Damn it! I forgot that he was a Logia!" Shiro sweatdropped.

"Flame Kick!" Ace's foot caught on fire as he spun around quickly, he then swept his leg forward and landed a devastating roundhouse kick on Shiro's face. Sending him crashing down to the ground.

"Shiro!" Jaw shouted.

"You shouldn't take your eyes off of your opponent you know? Sacred Fire: Mysterious Fire At Sea!" Ace created two fire lances and then he hurled towards Jaw.

"Gahhhhhhhhh!" Jaw roared in pain once the fire lances impaled him while lighting him on fire.

"Oh shit, Jaw!" Magnathas swept his leg forward and kicked Jaw into the sea.

"Agh...thanks Magnathas!" Jaw sighed in relief once he wasn't on fire anymore due to the water.

"Cross Fire!" Ace put his index fingers together in a cross shape before launching a cross-shaped column of flame directly at Magnathas.

"Uh-oh, hup!" Magnathas jumped high into the air to dodge Ace's attack.

"Eh?" Ace looked upward towards Magnathas.

"Double Dragon Killer!" Magnathas spun around rapidly while holding his arms far out to his sides, sending multiple air compressed projectiles spiraling downward towards Ace.

"Since you're the only one that knows how to use Haki out of this group, I definitely don't want to get hit by your attacks." Ace stated while jumping back to dodge Magnathas' attack.

"Paw Smash!" Shiro appeared behind Ace then he swung his giant paw downwards toward Ace, hoping to pound him into the ground.

"Whoa!" Ace jumped back at the last second, barely dodging Shiro's attack.

"Damn it, we don't have time for any of this!" Jaw growled before jumping into the sea.

"What are you doing Jaw?" Shiro sweatdropped.

"I'm going to stop the fire from spreading out throughout the entire island." Jaw replied before he dove under the water.

"And I guess he expects us to hold him off?" Magnathas sighed before turning back to face Ace.

"Come on Swordsman, what do you say about me and you going one on one?" Ace smirked.

"Heh, I'll gladly take you on one on one." Magnathas grinned.

"What? Magnathas are you crazy? You can't fight that bastard all by yourself." Shiro said.

"I have to Shiro, none of your attacks will work on him since you don't know how to use Haki like I do. I'm the only one that can beat him right now." Magnathas sighed.

"You're not the only one anymore now that I'm here." Rain grinned as she appeared in front of Magnathas and Shiro.

"Rain!" Shiro and Magnathas smiled.

"Glad to see that you guys are okay! I thought you would've been burnt to a crisp by now." Rain laughed.

"Good to know that you have such faith in us!" Shiro sweatdropped.

"Where's Akane?" Rain asked.

"We don't know, they got away from us because of this guy!" Shiro pointed to Ace.

"Damn it, well where are the women?" Rain sighed.

"Yoshio said that Kizaru killed Captain, so we sent the women to go and check on him." Magnathas replied.

"Kizaru!" Rain's eyes widened and her jaw dropped.

"Yeah...is that someone powerful?" Shiro asked.

"He's another Formal Marine Admiral like Aokiji." Rain replied.

"Shit!" Magnathas gritted his teeth.

"Kizaru was a laid back but ruthless Admiral, he showed no mercy to any kind of pirate." Rain stated.

"So what are the chances of Captain's survival?" Shiro asked.

"...Zero..." Rain replied.

"..." Magnathas and Shiro remained silent.

"I feel for you guys, really I do...but I'm afraid that I have to kill you now. I don't have much time left." Ace sighed.

"You guys just stay back, I'll handle Portgaz D. Ace!" Rain glared at Ace.

"You sure?" Shiro asked.

"Hey, I just got back from beating a former Marine Admiral. I still have enough strength left in me to defeat this guy." Rain smirked.

"Alright then, becareful Rain." Magnathas said.

"I will." Rain nodded.

"Flame Haze!" Ace fired streams of flames from the palm of his hands.

"Dragon Breath!" Rain inhaled deeply then exhaled, releasing a large amount of blue flames from her mouth.

"Eh?" Ace's eyes widened once Rain's flames completely engulfed his flames then came straight towards him. "Uh-oh!" Ace tried to dodge Rain's flames but it was too late, Rain's blue flames had completely engulfed him. "Aghhhhhh!" Ace roared in pain while he rolled around on the ground trying to put out the fire.

"What the hell? The Fire Man is actually burning? And feeling it?" Shiro sweatdropped.

"Blue fire is much stronger then the fire he shoots out." Rain smiled.

"Agh...ha...finally...a real challenge!" Ace smiled once the blue flames were absorbed into his body.

"Lets see what you can do!" Rain smiled.

"Fire Fist!" Ace turned his fist into flames and launched it as a column of fire towards Rain.

"Take cover!" Shiro and Magnathas moved out of the way.

"Dragon Breath!" Rain inhaled deeply then exhaled, releasing another large amount of blue flames from her mouth.

"Holy shit! Just how strong are these two?" Shiro shouted as the two flame attacks collided then caused a massive explosion.

"I don't know, but the fire's really spreading now!" Magnathas shouted while watching the entire battlefield catch on fire.

"Flaming Fence!" Ace created a circle of fire around a selected area, preventing anyone from entering or leaving it.

"Great! Now we're stuck here in this heat!" Shiro panted heavily while he was sweating bullets.

"I guess we have no other choice but to help Rain fight." Magnathas smiled.

"No you idiot! Let her handle him!" Shiro grabbed Magnathas's arm.

"Why?" Magnathas sighed.

"She can out fire him! Things are about to heat up...literally!" Shiro replied.

"Okay, so what do we do?" Magnathas asked.

"Stay alive and uncooked!" Shiro replied.

"Right!" Shiro and Magnathas nodded.

"Cross Fire!" Ace put his index fingers together in a cross shape before launching a cross-shaped column of flame directly towards Rain.

"Whoa! Dragon Force!" Rain dodged Ace's attack then she smashed Ace with an open palm attack using her Busoshoku Haki.

"Ahhhhhhhhhh! Sacred Fire: Mysterious Light At Sea!" Ace endured the pain of Rain's Haki attack then he created two lances of fire and hurled them towards her.

"You're going to have to do better than that!" Rain ducked under the lances.

"Fire Fist!" Ace turned his fist into flames and launched it as a column of fire towards Rain.

"Wings Shield!" Rain's wings covered her entire body and protected her from Ace's attack.

"I may not be able to shoot blue fire yet, but I can still kick your ass!" Ace smiled.

"I highly doubt that." Rain spread her wings which caused the fire surrounding her dispersed.

"Fire Gun!" Ace fired a countless number of flaming bullets at Rain. from his index and middle fingers.

"Dragon Flight!" Rain soared through the air while dodging Ace's bullets.

"Man you're fun!" Ace laughed.

"Rankyaku!" Rain kicked the air at an incredible speed, sending a sharp air compressed blade downward towards Ace.

"Whoa!" Ace jumped back to dodge Rain's attack. "Hm? Damn, looks like my time's up. Ah well, I had fun you guys!" Ace laughed before he disappeared into tiny balls of light.

"Phew!" Rain transformed back into her humans form once she knew that the battle was over.

"That was close." Magnathas sighed in relief.

"We're not out of the woods yet, there is still the fire that we're trapped in!" Shiro stated.

"Shit! I completely forgot about that." Magnathas sighed.

"Where the hell is Ja-" Shiro was cut off once large columns of water erupted from the sea and crashed down onto the burning battlefield, instantly putting out all the fire.

"Yo!" Jaw smiled as he climbed back up onto the island.

"Well it's about time Jaw!" Shiro sighed.

"Sorry, I just wanted to make sure that I took out all the flames." Jaw laughed.

"We almost got burnt to a crisp." Magnathas sighed.

"What should we do now? Because of Ace, those Shichibukai bastards got away with Akane!" Shiro frowned.

"Don't worry! We'll get her later, right now we have to go and check on the others." Rain said.

"You sure?" Jaw asked.

"Yeah." Rain nodded.

"Alright then, lets go!" Magnathas ordered.

"Right!" Everyone nodded as they followed Magnathas.

* * *

"Ray!" Nori called.

"Ray!" Jynx called.

_"Where is he?" Mitsuno frowned._

"Ray!" Nori called again.

"Where could he be?" Jynx sighed.

"I don't know." Mitsuno replied.

"You don't really think that he's dead do you?" Nori frowned.

"DON'T SAY THAT! RAY ISN'T DEAD!" Mitsuno shouted.

"..." Nori hid behind Jynx after Mitsuno's outburst.

"Sorry." Mitsuno sighed.

"No...I'm sorry." Nori frowned.

"You have nothing to be sorry about, I shouldn't have snapped at you like that." Mitsuno frowned.

"No, you should have snapped at me like that, because I should have more faith in Ray." Nori smiled.

"Yeah, Ray's not the type of guy to die so easily." Jynx smiled.

"Now lets keep searching." Mitsuno smiled.

"Right!" Nori and Jynx nodded as they continued to look for Ray.

"Isn't this Ray's shirt?" Nori asked as she lifted up a bloody, torn shirt with multiple holes in it.

"Aw man! He really loved that shirt." Jynx sweatdropped.

"You can make him some more later, lets keep on looking." Mitsuno said as they continued looking for Ray.

"Uh, guys...I think I found him." Jynx pointed to some feet poking out of the bushes.

"Then what are you waiting for? Lets pull him out." Nori smiled as they pulled Ray out of the bushes.

"Ray!" Mitsuno smiled as she shook him roughly in an attempt to wake him up.

"Ray? Wake up!" Jynx shouted in his ear.

"He's not waking up!" Nori sweatdropped.

"Relax Nori, he's just unconscious, I'll just check his heart beat." Jynx placed her ear on Ray's chest.

"Well?" Nori smiled.

"No there's no heartbeat!" Jynx's eyes widened.

"What?" Nori gasped.

"Ray's heart is not beating!" Jynx shouted.

"...No..." Mitsuno whispered.

"We were too late!" Nori cried.

"Lets...at least...shut his eyes." Mitsuno frowned as she reached for Ray's eyes.

"Eh?" Ray quickly shot up then his lips accidentally made contact with Mitsuno's.

"Ehhhh?" Nori and Jynx sweatdropped.

"Hm...uh...good morning!" Ray yawned while rubbing his eyes.

"Good morning?" Jynx growled.

"Yeah, good morning." Ray looked at Jynx then smiled.

"Ray, you idiot!" Jynx summoned her hammer then she slammed it downward onto his head.

"OW!" Ray cried in pain.

"What do you mean good morning?" Jynx shouted while tapping her hammer on her shoulder.

"Were you asleep this whole time?" Nori asked.

"Pretty much, or maybe I was knocked out. Yup, I mostly definitely knocked out." Ray replied as he rubbed the bump on his head.

"What happened to Kizaru?" Jynx asked while scanning the area for any sign of the Former Marine Admiral.

"Last thing I remember him saying was that he was out of time and then he suddenly disappeared. And another thing, why the hell did you hit me?" Ray shouted.

"One, you made us worry about you, and two, you just kissed Mitsuno and all you had to say was good morning!" Jynx replied.

"I did what?" Ray blushed.

"You heard me!" Jynx replied.

"Wait a minute Jynx, you said that his heart stopped." Nori sweatdropped.

"It did." Jynx sweatdropped.

"Did it?" Ray placed his hand on his chest. "Nope, my hearts still beating." Ray sighed in relief then smiled.

"Jynx, you must've placed your ear on the right side of his chest. The heart is on the left side." Nori sweatdropped.

"Oh...whoops." Jynx nervously laughed.

"Oh, Mitsuno! I'm very sorry about...you know." Ray blushed.

"Don't worry about it." Mitsuno smiled.

"Ray-Ray!" Rain appeared out of nowhere and glomped Ray.

"W-what the? R-Rain? What are you doing here?" Ray sweatdropped.

"Glad to see that you're still alive Captain." Magnathas smiled.

"So I guess Kizaru let you live." Shiro pouted.

"Nope, he was going to kill me until he suddenly ran out of time." Ray said.

"Just like Aokiji and Portgaz D. Ace." Rain stated.

"Wait? Portgaz D. Ace? As in "Fire Fist" Portgaz D. Ace?" Ray asked.

"Yup, he came out of nowhere and attacked us. Thanks to him, Yoshio and Rag Doll got away with Akane." Jaw growled.

"They what!" Ray shouted.

"They got away!" Shiro replied.

"We gotta go after them!" Ray shouted.

"If we chase after them on the ship, it'll take forever to catch them." Mitsuno stated.

"And besides, we don't even know where they went." Jynx sighed.

"Then I guess we're flying after them!" Rain smiled.

"How?" Ray asked.

"Step back." Rain ordered.

"Right!" Everyone stepped back.

"Haaaaaaa!" Rain transformed in to her Gigantic Dragon Form.

"HOLY SHIT!" Everyone's eyes widened and their jaws dropped.

"Hop on!" Rain ordered.

"No way! I don't do so good with heights and you know that Rain!" Ray backed away from Rain.

"Quit being a baby and get on!" Shiro kicked Ray onto Rain's back.

"Ow! You damn bastard!" Ray growled.

"Wait! We're just going to leave the ship here?" Jynx asked.

"No...we can't do that. Cook...Nori, you two stay here and keep the ship safe!" Ray ordered.

"What? But I want to go and help save Akane!" Nori whined.

"I know you do, but someone has to stay here and watch the ship." Ray stated.

"We'll do our best Captain." Shiro smiled.

"We'll be back once we rescue Akane!" Ray smiled.

"Okay!" Shiro and Nori smiled nodded while they watched everyone else climb onto Rain's back.

"Everyone ready?" Rain asked.

"Hold on!" Ray wrapped his arms around Mitsuno's waist.

"What are you doing?" Jaw sweatdropped.

"I told you! I don't do so good with heights! And there's noway I'm holding on to one of you!" Ray replied.

"Whatever." Magnathas shrugged.

"Hold on everyone!" Rain said as she began to soar through the air.

"WHOA!" Everyone shouted while holding on tightly to Rain, trying not to fall off.

_"Hold on Akane! We're not giving up just yet!" Ray frowned._

* * *

**Berserker Pirates!**

**Captain-"Muay Thai" Ray 117,000,000 Beli**

**First Mate-"Fishman" Jaw 50,000,000 Beli**

**Navigator-Mitsuno M. Akira 92,000,000 Beli**

**Doctor-"Sky Doctor" Nori 13,000,000 Beli**

**Musician-"Wicked Witch" Jynx Silvers 94,000,000 Beli**

**Cook-Shiro 33,000,000 Beli**

**Swordsman-"Sword Saint" Magnathas Minethil 150,000,000 Beli**

**Pet-Chibara 0 Beli**

**Shipwright-Taken by Dthehalfdragon**

**Sniper-Taken by Amyismynamey**

* * *

**Please Review And Enjoy!**


	53. Supernovas!

**Supernovas!  
**

* * *

"Why are you here?" Era sighed with an irritated look on her face, obviously letting the Shichibukai know that she doesn't want them to be here.

"Because, we wanted to give you this." Yoshio grinned as he tossed an unconscious Akane towards Era.

"Whoa!" Era quickly caught Akane before she could hit the ground. "Wait a minute...isn't this?" Era muttered while staring at Akane.

"Yup, this is the daughter of Yonkou Adamask. You know what it's like being the daughter of a Yonkou, huh...Captain Era?" Yoshio laughed.

"Commodore." Era corrected while glaring up at Yoshio.

"Excuse me?" Yoshio sweatdropped.

"It's not Captain Era...it's Commodore Era." Era corrected.

"I'm so sorry Commodore Era." Yoshio laughed.

"So you came here to give me her?" Era sweatdropped.

"Pretty much." Yoshio replied with a nod.

"Why?" Era glared at Yoshio.

"What do you mean?" Yoshio asked.

"Why did you come to this island? Why are you giving her to us? Why don't you just take her to Marineford since you're a Shichibukai?" Era scowled.

"For fun obviously." Yoshio laughed.

"Whatever." Era sighed as she got up and headed towards the door.

"Allow me to ask you a question Commodore, why do you still love him?" Yoshio asked then a wicked grin grew on his face once Era stopped in her tracks.

"What are you talking about now Shichibukai?" Era sighed as she turned around to face the laughing Shichibukai.

"Why do still love a man who has no memory of ever meeting you? That oath you made all those years ago, he doesn't remember a thing. I guess you can say he repressed those memories because he thought they were of no importance to him. He's moved on, and you know it. Once you met him again and he had no idea who you were, you wanted to kill him. But you held back because you still loved him." Yoshio laughed.

"Shut up..." Era ordered.

"Allow me to put your mind at ease, I killed that man." Yoshio smiled while leaning back in his chair.

"What?" Era's eyes widened.

"I killed that man and his crew are probably on their way here to save that little girl. If you want to grief over his death, go ahead, take it out on them." Yoshio laughed.

"You bastard!" Era quickly unsheathed her sword then she swung her sword downwards, sending a sharp air compressed blade towards Yoshio.

"Hm?" Yoshio raised an eyebrow as Rag Doll appeared in front of him then he deflected the air blade with his hands. "Thanks Rag Doll, even though I didn't need your help." Yoshio said while staring at the hole in the wall the air blade made once it made contact with it.

"..." Rag Doll nodded as he sat back down.

"How do you know about that!" Era growled.

"I have to admit, your life is really interesting." Yoshio smiled.

"When did you use it?" Era sighed.

"When we shook hands." Yoshio replied.

"What kind of Devil Fruit did you eat? Answer me." Era ordered.

"Okay, I ate the Memory Memory Fruit, I'm a Memory Man. I can use my or someone else's memories against my enemies. Ever since I touched you, I saw your memories, I know your past, and I know everything about you. Another thing I can do is make the memories reality, say Kizaru for instance, I never met him, but I touched someone that knew him well, so even though he's dead, I can bring him back to life basically for a short amount of time. The downside of my Devil Fruit is if the Devil Fruit has been eaten by someone else, the person I summon cannot use it. So say if the Light Light Fruit has already been eaten by someone else, then I decide to summon Kizaru, Kizaru won't be able to move at the speed of light anymore. I have to be very careful when I'm using my Devil Fruit. Another downside is when I summon more than one person, the time limit decreases faster, and the more damage they take, the time limit decreases faster. Another downside is I can only summon that person once every month...it's quite troublesome really." Yoshio smiled.

"That Devil Fruit of yours can be very dangerous." Era stated.

"That's why I became a pirate and that's why I'm a Shichibukai" Yoshio winked at Era.

"Just leave, we'll take the girl." Era sighed.

"No, I want to stay here and watch, things might get very interesting around here if those rookies actually survived." Yoshio smiled.

"Is he really dead?" Era asked.

"Kizaru should've killed him, I'd be surprised if he survived." Yoshio replied.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't kill you right now." Era pointed her sword at Yoshio.

"Because you can't and you wont." Yoshio laughed as he and Rag Doll walked past her then left the room. After a few minutes making sure that they were gone, Era leaned up against the door as Yoshio's words echoed through her head. "Damn it!" Era whispered as tears streamed down her face.

"Why are you crying?" Akane asked which caused Era to jump.

"Hm? What?" Era turned around then wiped her tears.

"You were just crying right now." Akane stated.

"Shut up, you're my prisoner now and I'm going to take you to Marineford." Era frowned.

"Why? What did I do?" Akane asked.

"It's because you're the daughter of a Yonkou." Era replied.

"That's not fair!" Akane cried.

"I know, you sound just like me once I was your age." Era frowned.

"You're a daughter of a Yonkou too?" Akane asked.

"Yeah, "Red-Haired" Shanks." Era replied.

"Then why are you not releasing me? You're the daughter of a Yonkou also, I'm sure marines chased after you when you knew that you didn't do anything wrong." Akane cried.

"It's my duty as a Marine, I refuse to allow my fathers pirate blood to flow through my veins." Era bit down on her lower lip.

"Big sister Rain will save me." Akane muttered.

"No she won't, you'll be long gone before she even gets here." Era sighed as she opened the door.

"Wait!" Akane yelled.

"What do you want?" Era sighed.

"You're just going to leave me here without giving me some food?" Akane sweatdropped.

"Yeah." Era replied.

"I'm hungry! I don't want to die of starvation." Akane whined.

"Fine, I'll bring you some food." Era groaned as she left the room.

_"She's nice." Akane smiled._

* * *

"How long have we been flying!" Jaw shouted.

"A couple of hours!" Magnathas shouted.

"Are we gonna be there anytime soon!" Ray shouted.

"Relax Ray, we'll be there soon." Mitsuno said.

"I hope so!" Ray tightened his grip on Mitsuno.

"I hope we catch up to Akane soon, I can't wait to kill that Rag Doll bastard." Jynx growled.

"I wouldn't try that if I were you Jynx!" Rain frowned.

"Why not?" Jynx shouted.

"Rag Doll is no rookie pirate like you guys." Rain stated.

"What do you mean?" Mitsuno asked.

"Rag Doll was a pretty famous pirate in the New World, I have no idea what happened to him, but it must've been bad since he killed his crew and became a Shichibukai." Rain stated.

"He killed his own crew?" Ray sweatdropped.

"Pretty much, he's really strong, I suggest you guys try your best to avoid him at all cost." Rain said.

"We'll do what we can!" The Berserker Pirates nodded.

"Is that the island down there?" Ray pointed to the island below.

"Lets see!" Rain said while staring at the Vivre Card in her hand. "Yup, that's it...damn it..." Rain cursed once she took a better look at the island.

"What's wrong?" Mitsuno asked.

"That island's a Marine Base island." Rain replied.

"I'm guessing we have to take down two Shichibukai and a marine captain!" Magnathas smiled.

"Commodore or Vice-Admiral." Rain corrected.

"What?" Ray asked.

"There's either a Commodore or Vice-Admiral on that island, because down there is The Great Marine Wall." Rain sighed.

"Great Marine Wall?" Jynx asked.

"I've heard of that before." Mitsuno stated.

"Where have you heard of it before?" Jaw asked.

"Back when I was a Marine Captain. I heard that The Great Marine Wall is a giant wall that protects a very high level prison for criminals. The wall circles the entire fortress, the wall is about the size of San Juan Wolf, that wall is nearly indestructible." Mitsuno stated.

"Damn, San Juan Wolf must've been a really huge fella." Ray laughed.

"Well I guess we just can't go through the front door, so I guess we're just going to have to go over it." Magnathas smiled.

"It won't be easy." Mitsuno stated.

"Why?" Jynx asked.

"Because they've already started firing cannonballs at us." Mitsuno pointed to the cannonballs coming at them.

"Shit! Dragon Breath!" Rain inhaled deeply then exhaled, releasing a large amount of blue flames from her mouth.

"I'm guessing they know we're here!" Jaw sweatdropped while he watched Rain's blue flames collide with the cannonballs.

"No shit!" Ray sweatdropped while watching more cannonballs fly towards them.

"Hang on tight! We're going over the wall!" Rain shouted as she began ascending.

"WHOA!" The Berserker Pirates shouted while the tightened their grip on Rain.

* * *

"Here's your food." Era slid the tray of food across the floor towards Akane.

"How am I going to eat this?" Akane sweatdropped.

"I think you can eat it with your mouth." Era sarcastically replied.

"My arms are tied up, remember?" Akane sweatdropped.

"Oh yeah." Era sighed as she scooped the food with a spoon. "Open." Era ordered.

"Ahhhh." Akane opened her mouth.

_"God this seems familiar." Era thought while she fed Akane._

* * *

_**Flashback**_

* * *

_"Come on Era, eat your vegetables." Shanks pleaded while holding a spoon of peas in front of a three year old Era.  
_

_"No! I don't wanna! I hate vegetables!" Era pouted.  
_

_"Come on, please. They'll make you big and strong some day. How do you think I got so big and strong? By drinking my milk and eating my vegetables." Shanks smiled.  
_

_"No!" Era shouted.  
_

_"Beckman~!" Shanks whined._

_"You're on your own Captain." Beckman smiled as he left the room._

_"I almost feel bad for you." Yasopp laughed while leaving the room alongside Beckman.  
_

_"Mm." Lucky Roo nodded as he continued to eat his rack of meat while leaving the room alongside Beckman and Yasopp.  
_

_"Come on Era, if you don't eat your vegetables, you're mom will kill me." Shanks cried._

_"No! I hate vegetables!" Era shouted._

_"Well then I guess there's nothing we can do. If you don't eat your vegetables, I guess Kaidou will have to make you eat them." Shanks sighed then he looked at the door once the sound of someone banging against it echoed throughout the room.  
_

_"Oh, there he is, right outside!" Shanks said.  
_

_"Nooooo!" Era shouted before she began eating her vegetables._

_"Ha ha ha ha ha!" The Red-Haired Pirates laughed._

_"Thanks Beckman." Shanks sighed in relief silently.  
_

_"You're welcome Captain." Beckman laughed while leaning behind the door._

* * *

_"I still never got those bastards back for tricking me like that." Era sighed._

"Thanks for feeding me Era." Akane smiled.

"Don't get use to it, you won't be eating much once you're in Impel Down." Era frowned.

"I'm not going anywhere anytime soon because big sister Rain is going to rescue me." Akane smiled.

"Whatever, she'll go to Impel Down too." Era sighed.

"I don't understand, why aren't you a pirate like your father was? I know I'm going to be a pirate like my dad is." Akane smiled.

"Because pirates are stupid and they don't ever keep their promises. They say that they're going to be there for you, but in the end...they die." Era replied.

"Big sister Rain keeps her promises." Akane stated.

"Well Rain can't keep all her promises." Era sighed.

"I know that, but she will save me from going to jail." Akane smiled then it quickly faded once Era began glaring at her. "Eh...so tell me...what man are you in love with?" Akane asked.

"...Shouldn't you be scared that you're about to go to jail?" Era sweatdropped.

"I have nothing to worry about." Akane shrugged.

"Whatever, there's no way that I'm going to tell you anything." Era frowned.

"You seem angry about something, come on, talk to me, I'm going to keep on annoying you until you tell me." Akane teased.

"Commodore Era!" A marine private came in to the room saluting.

"Yes? What is it?" Era sighed while turning to the marine.

"Pirates! Pirates have infiltrated the fortress!" The marine replied while panting heavily.

"Why am I not surprised?" Era sweatdropped.

"I told you that Rain would come for me!" Akane cheered.

"Which section are the pirates in?" Era asked.

"We don't know yet." The marine replied.

"What do you mean you don't know yet?" Era glared at the marine.

"Uh...well...the pirates kinda separated in different directions." The marine replied.

"Great...I guess I better go deal with them." Era sighed.

"Hey! What about me?" Akane asked.

"Keep an eye on her." Era ordered the marine private before she left the room.

"Yes ma'am!" The marine saluted.

* * *

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?" Ray sweatdropped while standing on a pile of unconscious marines.

"How should I know?" Magnathas sighed while sheathing his swords.

"I could've sworn Rain shouted something before that thing hit us." Ray sighed.

"All I could make out was, oh shit it's Akainu." Magnathas said.

"Who's Akainu?" Ray asked.

"I don't know, but I could've sworn I saw some kind of Magma fist coming at us." Magnathas sweatdropped.

"Now where are we?" Ray asked.

"I have no idea, but at least we made it over the wall. I don't think we can stay here for much longer though." Magnathas said.

"Why?" Ray asked.

"Because their still firing Cannon balls at us." Magnathas pointed to the cannon balls heading downward towards them.

"Shit! We gotta find a place to hide!" Ray shouted while he and Magnathas ran away from the cannonballs but the force of the explosions pushed them forward.

"That won't be easy." Magnathas sighed.

"Why not?" Ray shouted.

"Because we have company." Magnathas glared at the man in front of them wielding a sword and an axe.

"Who the hell are you?" Ray gritted his teeth as he and Magnathas skidded to a stop.

"Captain X. Drake." Drake replied before he transformed into a green T-Rex.

"Holy fucking shit!" Ray and Magnathas' eyes widened and their jaws dropped to the floor.

* * *

"Arabesque Brick Fist!" Jaw punched the air in the direction of the marines, by controlling the water vapors in the air, he sent a shockwave throughout the marines' bodies, sending them flying back.

"Don't let the pirates reach the girl!" A marine shouted before a large group of marines charged towards Jaw.

"You can help out at anytime you know..." Jaw sweatdropped while looking at Mitsuno.

"Haha, I'm sorry Jaw, I'm help you out right away. Predators Surge!" Mitsuno disappeared.

"Hm?" The marines stopped in their tracks then scanned the area to find any sign of Mitsuno.

"I'm back." Mitsuno appeared beside Jaw.

"Gahhhhhhhhhhhhh!" The marines roared in pain as multiple slash marks appeared on their bodies.

"I think we should get out of this place and head to the base over there. The marines on the wall are beginning to point their cannons at us." Jaw sighed.

"Move!" Mitsuno pushed Jaw out of the way of a giant metallic hand crashing down onto the ground.

"What the hell?" Jaw's eyes widened at the sight of the giant metallic hand.

"Is that a giant metal hand?" Mitsuno sweatdropped.

"Where did that thing come from?" Jaw asked.

"Me!" Jaw and Mitsuno looked up and they saw a man standing on a pile of unconscious marines.

"Who the hell are you?" Jaw asked.

"I've seen him before." Mitsuno muttered.

"Who is he?" Jaw asked.

"He use to be a famous Supernova...Eustass "Captain" Kid." Mitsuno replied.

"Ha ha ha ha! I hope you rookies are really worth my time!" Kid laughed.

"I'm guessing he has some Devil Fruit." Jaw sighed.

"Magnet Magnet Fruit." Mitsuno sighed.

"Well...shit!" Jaw sighed.

* * *

"Who the hell is this guy?" Jynx panted heavily while gripping her scythe tightly in her hands.

"Just stay back! This guy is former Marine Admiral Akainu!" Rain warned while panting heavily also.

"Admiral!" Jynx gasped.

"In the name of Absolute Justice, you pirates will be disposed of immediately!" Akainu shouted as his fists turned to magma.

"Holy shit!" Jynx's eyes widened.

"We gotta get out of here! It's Akainu!" The marines cried while running away from the destructive Marine Admiral.

"Get out of her Jynx!" Rain ordered.

"Noway! I can't just leave you here all by yourself!" Jynx refused.

"Do you want a magma fist to go through your chest?" Rain asked.

"...No!" Jynx replied.

"Well that's what's going to happen to you if you don't leave now!" Rain frowned.

"Damn it! You better come out of this alive!" Jynx sighed before running off.

"I hope I do too." Rain sighed.

"You're not going anywhere!" Akainu cocked his magma fist back.

"Shit!" Rain's eyes widened.

"Great Eruption!" Akainu created a magma fist and hurled it towards Rain.

"Haaaaa!" Rain imbued her leg with Busoshoku Haki then she kicked the magma fist away towards the Great Marine Wall.

"Thank god!" Jynx sighed in relief knowing that Rain could handle herself.

"Keep running damn it!" Rain ordered.

"Right!" Jynx nodded as she continued running.

"Damn Haki users, I won't allow that pirate to escape this fortress alive!" Akainu charged at Rain.

"If you want to get to her Akainu, you're going to have to get through me first!" Rain charged at Akainu.

* * *

"Get out of my way!" Jynx shouted as she sliced many marines down with her scythe. _"Damn it! Where are the others?" Jynx thought as she continued to slice down the marines._

"Hmph!" A man appeared in front of Jynx.

"Whoa!" Jynx raised her scythe above her head then she swung it downward towards the man in front of her.

"Hmph!" The man blocked the scythe with his smaller scythes.

"Who the hell are you?" Jynx growled.

"W-w-w-what's he doing here?" A marine cried.

"Run! It's the "Massacre Man" Killer!" The marines shouted as they began to run away.

"Hmph!" Killer lunged towards Jynx.

"Damn it, I don't have time to be dealing with someone like you right now!" Jynx sighed before she swung her scythe diagonally upward towards Killer.

"Hm." Killer disappeared right before the scythe was able to cut him.

"Damn it! Where did he go?" Jynx's eyes shifted from left to right as she scanned the area to find any sign of Killer.

"Look up!" Killer shouted as he dove downward towards Jynx.

"Whoa!" Jynx jumped back to gain some distance from Killer.

"Hold still...I have to kill you." Killer said before he kicked off the ground and lunged towards Jynx.

"Grrr, I don't have time for this!" Jynx growled.

* * *

"This is going to be really interesting, I wonder how this will turn out." Yoshio smiled.

"..." Rag Doll nodded.

"Okay rookies, let the games begin." Yoshio laughed.

* * *

**Berserker Pirates!**

**Captain-"Muay Thai" Ray 117,000,000 Beli**

**First Mate-"Fishman" Jaw 50,000,000 Beli**

**Navigator-Mitsuno M. Akira 92,000,000 Beli**

**Doctor-"Sky Doctor" Nori 13,000,000 Beli**

**Musician-"Wicked Witch" Jynx Silvers 94,000,000 Beli**

**Cook-Shiro 33,000,000 Beli**

**Swordsman-"Sword Saint" Magnathas Minethil 150,000,000 Beli**

**Pet-Chibara 0 Beli**

**Shipwright-Taken by Dthehalfdragon**

**Sniper-Taken by Amyismynamey**

* * *

**Please Review And Enjoy!  
**


	54. Third Confrontation!

**The Third Confrontation!**

* * *

"Holy shit! It's a dinosaur!" Ray's jaw dropped and his eyes widened.

"No shit." Magnathas sweatdropped while unsheathing his swords.

"GRAAAA!" Drake roared as he charged at Ray and Magnathas.

"Dodge!" Ray ordered as Drake opened his mouth wide open.

"You don't have to tell me twice!" Magnathas and Ray dodged before Drake could tear them apart with his sharp teeth.

"Hold still!" Drake shouted as he quickly spun around, slapping Ray with his tail.

"Uh-oh! Aghhhh!" Ray crossed his arms across his chest to block Drake's tail, he was still sent flying back due to the brute strength and power of Drake's tail.

"Dragon Killer!" Magnathas lunged towards Drake while twisting his body to deliver a powerful sideways slash.

"Hmph!" Drake unsheathed his sword and blocked Magnathas' sword. "Now die!" Drake opened his wide open then he lunged towards Magnathas in an attempt to swallow him whole.

"Oh no you don't!" Magnathas jumped back away from Drake to avoid being eaten alive.

"How the hell are we going to take down a dinosaur?" Ray panted.

"Simple! He's a Devil Fruit user of course, so all we have to do is knock his ass in to the sea!" Magnathas grinned.

"That won't be so easy! Devil Fruit users can be really stubborn when it comes to not sinking, and believe me, I know! I'm one of them!" Ray stated.

"Of course it won't, but it will be fun! And I know a lot about stubborn Devil Fruit users. " Magnathas smiled.

"True." Ray laughed as he cracked his knuckles.

"Graaaaa!" Drake appeared in front of Ray with his mouth wide open.

"Whoa!" Ray jumped back to avoid being eaten by Drake and then he lunged towards Drake and drove his knee deep into his stomach.

"Aghhhh!" Drake grunted as he slid back a few feet while clutching his stomach in pain.

"Yeah, take that!" Ray smiled.

"He's not down yet Captain, you know that right?" Magnathas sweatdropped.

"I know, but it's not everyday that you'll be able to knee a dinosaur in the gut." Ray laughed.

"Huh...I guess I won't win if I'm in my hybrid form." Drake muttered while transforming back into his human form. "Lets go!" Drake charged towards Magnathas while spinning his sword and axe in his hands.

"Okay then! Double Dragon Killer!" Magnathas lunged towards Drake while twisting his body to deliver a powerful sideways slash.

"You're good Swordsman!" Drake grinned while blocking both of Magnathas' swords with his axe and sword. "But you'll have to do better than that if you want to defeat me!" Drake roared before roundhouse kicking Magnathas in his stomach, sending him crashing into the great marine wall.

"Magnathas!" Ray shouted as he turned back to check on his crew mate.

"Ugh...I'm okay!" Magnathas grunted while struggling to his feet.

"I suggest that you pay attention or else I'll send you to an early grave!" Drake shouted as he leaped into the air with his axe raised high above his head.

"Heh, you? Send me to an earlier grave? I'd like to see you try!" Ray bent down then he used all the power in his legs to leap high into the air towards Drake.

"Foolish mistake rookie!" Drake smirked while swinging his sword and axe downward towards Ray.

"Ryo Te Tori!" Ray grabbed both of Drake's wrists, preventing Drake's axe and sword from gaining enough momentum to cut him. "And, Kow Dhrong!" Ray drove his knee into Drake's chest. "Not so tough now huh?" Ray laughed while watching Drake crash down onto the ground head first.

"Nice shot, hm? Oh shit, Captain! Get out of the way!" Magnathas shouted.

"Why?" Ray asked while turning to face Magnathas.

"Because the marines on the wall are still firing those cannons!" Magnathas pointed to the cannon balls heading towards Ray.

"Shit!" Ray's eyes widened before he was engulfed in by the explosions once the cannonballs crashed down onto the ground.

"Captain!" Magnathas shouted.

"Damn marines! What are they trying to do, kill me?" Ray shouted while jumping out from the smoke of the explosions.

"Uh yeah, you are a pirate after all." Magnathas sweatdropped.

"Shut up, I know that you idiot." Ray said.

"Then why ask if the marines are trying to kill you?" Magnathas asked.

"Well uhhh...hm?" Ray stopped in mid-sentence was he saw Drake stand to his feet while patting the dust off of him.

"Ugh...damn that hurt." Drake grunted while cracking his neck.

"We'll never get to Akane at this rate." Ray growled his lifting his fists.

"Then you go on ahead, Captain." Magnathas said while stepping in front of Ray.

"What? No! I'm not going to leave you here with this guy!" Ray protested.

"You have to! I'll catch up to you later!" Magnathas said.

"But-"

"Getting Akane out of here is far more important right now! Get moving!" Magnathas shouted.

"Ngh! Alright!" Ray sighed as he ran for the marine fortress.

"You're a great crew mate, worrying about others before yourself." Drake smiled.

"It's just a thing I always do." Magnathas smiled.

"Well I'm afraid that's going to get you killed!" Drake charged towards Magnathas.

"We'll just see about that." Magnathas charged towards Drake.

* * *

"Whoa!" Jynx yelled as she ducked under the scythe that was about to take her head off.

"I have to admit, you're pretty good at dodging." Killer stated before spinning around and sweeping his leg forward to land a powerful roundhouse kick on Jynx.

"Just get out of my way damn it! I need to save Akane!" Jynx growled as she held her scythe in front of her to block Killer's spinning roundhouse kick.

"If you want to get to her so bad, then you're going to have to kill me." Killer charged towards Jynx at a blinding speed.

"I actually like the idea of that!" Jynx grinned while spinning her scythe above her head, waiting for Killer to get closer to her. Once Killer was close enough within her range, Jynx swung her scythe sideways towards him.

"Hmph!" Killer leaped high into the air to dodge Jynx's scythe.

"What the?" Jynx growled as she looked upward into air to see Killer.

"Haaaa!" Killer dove downward towards Jynx.

"Oh boy!" Jynx sighed as she jumped back to avoid Killer.

"You're too slow!" Killer landed on the ground then he lunged towards Jynx at a blinding speed.

"Uh-oh!" Jynx's eyes widened.

"Hm." Killer drove his feet into Jynx's ribs, sending her crashing into the great marine wall.

"Aghhh!" Jynx collapsed to the ground while clutching her stomach.

"No you die!" Killer lunged towards Jynx again, preparing to finish him off with his scythes.

"Grrr, like hell I do! Fire shoot!" Jynx pointed her fingers towards Killer then a large amount of white flames shot out from her fingertips.

"Aghhhhhhhhhhh!" Killer roared in pain once he caught on fire, he then quickly jumped into the sea to put out the fire.

"Phew! I gotta get moving!" Jynx didn't waste anytime so she burnt off straight toward the Marine Fortress.

"You're not going anywhere!" Killer appeared in front of Jynx, completely drenched in water.

"Oh come on! I thought I lit you on fire already!" Jynx sighed as he skidded to an immediate halt.

"You should've made sure that I was dead before you turned your back on me." Killer stated.

"Bastard!" Jynx hurled her scythe towards Killer.

"Hmph!" Killer diverted Jynx's scythe into another direction using both of his scythes.

"Die! Hells Hammer!" Jynx summoned her hammer then she raised it above her head, once she was close enough to Killer she swung it downward towards him.

"Haaa!" Killer pulled his leg back then he swept his leg upward, instantly kicking the Hammer out of Jynx's hands.

"Grrrr..." Jynx growled while watching her hammer fly high into the air.

"You shouldn't get distracted so easily! Haaaa!" Killer swung his scythes diagonally towards Jynx while she was distracted.

"Aghhhhh!" Jynx jumped back then winced once Killer's scythes grazed her stomach.

"You're not so fun anymore." Killer sighed as he towards Jynx.

"Damn!" Jynx cursed slightly.

* * *

"Damn!" Jaw shouted as he dodged more cannon balls being shot at him from the great marine wall.

"You okay Jaw?" Mitsuno asked after dodging the cannonballs alongside Jaw.

"I will be...but man is this guy annoying." Jaw sighed while glaring at a laughing Kid.

"Ha ha ha ha ha! Come on! I want you rookies to come at me with everything you've got! This battle won't be that interesting if you two don't attack me with everything you have! Repel!" Kid held his hand out in front of him then purple electrical sparks emitted from his hands, sending the cannon balls flying towards Jaw.

"Shit!" Jaw cursed while dodging the cannon balls, but he was still sent flying forward due to the force of the explosions.

"That was close!" Jaw panted heavily.

"Attract!" Kid laughed as he held his hands out in front of him.

"Behind you Jaw!" Mitsuno warned Jaw as she noticed the cannon balls and other metallic objects flying towards him.

"Tch, damn this guys' Devil Fruit abilities are seriously beginning to piss me off! Arabesque Brick Fist!" Jaw punched the air in Kid's directions, using the water vapor in the air to release a powerful shockwave to send the metallic objects flying into the sea.

"Man you Fishmen are very annoying creatures, you should all just return back to the bottom of the sea where you all belong!" Kid laughed.

"You're the annoying one here, it's because of humans like you us Fishmen despise and resent your entire race! We're trying to save a little girl and you're here getting in our way." Jaw glared at Kid while cracking his knuckles.

"If I'm getting in your way, then you should do something about it Fish. Or else you're going to end up dead alongside all of the other people that I've killed!" Kid laughed.

"I will, I promise you that you arrogant son of a bitch!" Jaw grinned.

"Don't think that I can't see you woman!" Kid laughed as he quickly turned around and he caught Mitsuno's hand, preventing her from landing the surprise attack.

"Damn it!" Mitsuno winced in pain once Kid began to squeeze her hand.

"I'm guess you want to die first since you actually had the guts to get this close to me. But thanks to that foolish gut of yours, your blood shall be spilt all over this place!" Kid grinned while pulling out his dagger.

"Wrong! Hundred Brick Fist!" Jaw swung his fist upward and drove his fist deep into Kid's stomach, sending him crashing into the Great Marine Wall.

"At this rate, your bloods the only blood that's going to be spilt all over this place." Jaw grinned.

"Thanks Jaw." Mitsuno sighed in relief.

"No problem." Jaw said while looking back at her.

"Repel!" Kid extended his hand forward then a large amount of metallic objects flew towards Jaw and Mitsuno.

"Arabesque Brick Fist!" Jaw punched the air in Kid's directions, using the water vapor in the air to release a powerful shockwave to send the metallic objects flying into the sea.

"Damn...you've really pissed me off now." Kid growled.

"Mitsuno, get moving, I can handle this guy by myself." Jaw exclaimed.

"I'm not leaving you here by yourself to face him all alone Jaw, that's suicide!" Mitsuno frowned.

"I'll be fine, if I run in to any serious danger I'll just jump in to the sea and find another way into the Marine Fortress." Jaw smiled while giving Mitsuno a thumbs up.

"It's not like you to run away you from a fight though." Mitsuno sighed.

"Just go, save Akane." Jaw ordered.

"...Fine." Mitsuno let out a sigh as she finally gave in to Jaw's demands and dashed towards the Marine Fortress.

"Hey! Who gave you permission to leave?" Kid shouted.

"I did!" Jaw growled as he stood in front of Kid.

"Tch, once again, you continue to get in my way! Now I'm going to kill you slow and painfully, no matter how hard you beg me to stop! I'll just keep killing you even slower!" Kid growled.

"I'd like to see you try, human." Jaw grinned.

* * *

"Um, mister marine sir?" Akane whined.

"What do you want? You better not be trying to escape little girl." The marine glared at Akane.

"It's not that...I gotta pee." Akane cried.

"Oh...uh...I'll take you to the bathroom then." The marine walked Akane to the bathroom. "Okay! Now go already." The marine sighed.

"How?" Akane cried.

"What? You're not potty trained? You just pull down your-"

"Not that! How am I suppose to use the bathroom with my arms tied up?" Akane interrupted the marine with a loud whine.

"Uh...right, I forgot about that." The marine stated as he untied Akane.

"Thank you...idiot." Akane grinned as she pulled out her gunsen (fighting fans).

"What the hell-ahhhhhhhhhhh!" The marine roared in pain as blood sprayed out from his chest after Akane slashed him across his chest.

"Idiot! Just because I'm nine years old you think I can't fight!" Akane stuck her tongue out at the unconscious marine. "Now I have to go and find Rain." Akane smiled as she ran out of the room.

* * *

"Get out of my way!" Ray shouted as he sent a bunch of marines flying in to the wall with a powerful roundhouse kick.

"Look out! That's a infamous rookie pirate! "Muay Thai" Ray! He's got a bounty of 117,000,000 Beli!" A marine shouted as he began firing his gun at Ray.

"You're all wasting my time!" Ray shouted as he dodged the bullets. "Haaaaaaa! Where's Akane you marine bastards?" Ray roared as he sent more marine flying into different directions with his fists.

"Don't let him near Adamask's daughter!" The marines roared while charging towards Ray with their swords raised high above their heads.

"Haaaaaaaaa!" Ray jumped into the air and then he rapidly kicked all the marines in their face, sending all of them flying down the hall. "I can't keep fighting these weaklings all day, I just wanted this to be a get in and get out kind of thing." Ray sighed.

"Stop right there pirate!" The marines shouted as they pointed their guns towards Ray.

"Oh for the love of god!" Ray groaned at the sound of a large number of guns being cocked simultaneously.

"Shoot him!" A marine ordered then all the other marines did as they were told and open fired on Ray.

"Wait! Stop!" Ray held out his hands out in front of them then a massive amount of red energy shot out from his hands, exploding instantly once it made contact with the marines down the hall. "What the hell was that?" Ray's jaw dropped as he looked at his smoking hands. "That...was...awesome!" Ray smiled. "I'm going to call that my Berserk Blast!" Ray smiled as he ran up the stairs of the marine fortress.

* * *

"Feline Frenzy!" Mitsuno careened past some marines as she mauled them with her claws and fangs. "I don't have time to sit around and play with these guys." Mitsuno sighed as she looked around the fortress, after turning several corners, Mitsuno skidded to a stop once Rag Doll appeared in front of her. "You! Where's Akane?" Mitsuno glared at Rag Doll.

"..." Rag Doll just simply shrugged at Mitsuno's question, completely unfazed by her glare.

"You do know you liar! You were the one who kidnapped her alongside that other Shichibukai, so you should know where she is!" Mitsuno growled while balling her hands into fists.

"..." Rag Doll stared at Mitsuno for a few seconds until he just simply shook his head no.

"Damn it!" Mitsuno cursed under her breath as Rain's words were echoing through her head. _"Rag Doll is no rookie pirate like you guys, Rag Doll was a pretty famous pirate in the New World, I have no idea what happened to him, but it must've been bad since he killed his crew and he became a Shichibukai. Rag Doll's really strong, I suggest you guys try your best to avoid him at all cost."_

_"Sorry everyone, I might not be coming back from this fight." Mitsuno thought._

"..." Rag Doll's eyes narrowed once Mitsuno began to sprint towards him.

"Feline Frenzy!" Mitsuno appeared in front of Rag Doll and then she swiped her claws towards him furiously. Her eyes then widened once Rag Doll disappeared from her sight before her attacks could connect. "Huh? Where did he go?" Mitsuno muttered to herself as her eyes shifted from left to right, scanning the room to find any sign of Rag Doll.

"..." Rag Doll appeared behind Mitsuno and then he spun around quickly and swung his leg forward, sending Mitsuno crashing through a wall once his leg made contact with her sides. After watching Mitsuno crash through the wall, Rag Doll sat down and waited for her to get up.

_"Agh...damn...this Shichibukai seriously is powerful. I feel like that attack could've seriously killed me if he had put more power into it...he's playing with me..." Mitsuno grunted as she struggled to her feet and noticed that Rag Doll was lying down in the middle of the hallway without a care in the world._ "Tch, I won't lose!" Mitsuno charged at Rag Doll, but this proved to be pointless once Rag Doll disappeared from her sight again. "W-what? How could he just disappear without even getting up?" Mitsuno gritted her teeth as she scanned the area again for any sign of Rag Doll. After a few seconds of searching, Rag Doll appeared in front Mitsuno and slammed his palm against her face.

"Aghhhhh!" Mitsuno grunted as she skidded across the ground and crashed into the wall.

"..." Rag Doll stared at Mitsuno for a few seconds and then he sat down on the ground, waiting for Mitsuno to get back up on her feet to continue the battle.

_"Damn it...I can't...beat a Shichibukai." Mitsuno panted heavily as blood was streaming down her face._

"..." Rag Doll's eyes narrowed as he watched Mitsuno struggled to her feet.

"No...I won't...lose!" Mitsuno said in between each heavy pant while watching her blood drip down from her face onto the floor. "Predators Surge!" Mitsuno shouted as she kicked off the ground multiple times at a blinding speed, instantly disappearing from Rag Doll's sight.

"..." Rag Doll sat there silently and waited for Mitsuno to make her move.

"Feline Frenzy!" Mitsuno appeared behind Rag Doll and swiped her claws toward him in an attempt to maul him to death.

"..." Rag Doll closed his eyes and easily dodged Mitsuno's claws by moving his head from side to side.

_"I-Impossible, he's dodging my attacks with his eyes closed! How powerful is this Shichibukai?" Mitsuno's eyes widened once Rag Doll's fist lodged itself into her stomach, forcing her to drop to her knees clutching her stomach._

"..." Rag Doll opened his eyes while swinging his fist upward, sending Mitsuno flying into the air once his fist connected to Mitsuno's chin. And before Mitsuno could recover from Rag Doll's uppercut, Rag Doll appeared above Mitsuno with his leg raised above his head.

_"Oh no!" Mitsuno's eyes widened once Rag Doll slammed his foot downward toward her, sending her crashing into the ground head first once his foot made contact with her face._

"..." Rag Doll walked over to Mitsuno to check if she was conscious once he landed on the ground after delivering the axe kick to Mitsuno's face.

_"Damn...it...move! I gotta...move! I...can't...lose...here...Akane...R-Ray..." Mitsuno's eyes rolled up to the back of her head as she lost consciousness._

"..." Rag Doll sat down next to Mitsuno and he began poking her face. After a few more minutes of not getting a response from the unconscious pirate, Rag Doll stood up and walked away.

* * *

"Are you going to give up now pirate?" Akainu asked as he stood over Rain with his Magma fist raised above his head.

"Grrr...d-damn it..." Rain grunted as she looked up and glared at the Former Marine Admiral.

"You should have known that you were doomed from the moment that you became a pirate." Akainu said.

"No...you're wrong." Rain smiled.

"I'm right! I believe in Absolute Justice! I'm a Marine and you're a Pirate, pirates don't deserve to live!" Akainu yelled.

"Yes...pirates do deserve to live." Rain said.

"Oh? And why is that?" Akainu asked.

"Because...everyone...deserves to live. Even people like you, Akainu." Rain smiled.

"I've had enough of you!" Akainu turned his fist in to magma and he cocked his fist back while charging at Rain.

"Damn...I...can't move...sorry, Ray-Ray." Rain sighed as she shut her eyes and braced for impact.

"That'll be enough of that!" A man appeared in front of Rain and blocked Akainu's magma fist with his hand.

"Grrrrr, w-what the? So, there's more of you pirates huh?" Akainu growled while staring at the man who protected Rain from his attack.

"Uh? You! What are you doing here? I don't think we need someone as strong as you here, Yonkou Dimitri Shaft." Rain sighed while staring at the Yonkou in front of her.

"What? I heard from Adamask that Akane was in trouble so I came here to help out. And besides, you know me better than that Rain, there's no need to be so formal." Dimitri laughed. (Yonkou Dimitri Shaft; Dimitri is a tall, muscular man who has purple hair and onyx eyes. He wears a purple beret hat, a dark purple silk shirt with the sleeves rolled up to reveal tattoos of thorn vines on his forearms, black pants, and leather boots.)

"Anyway, thanks for saving me...where's your crew?" Rain asked.

"I didn't need to bring them along to complete something as simple as saving Adamask's daughter from this marine fortress." Dimitri replied while grabbing Akainu's arm and throwing him away from him.

"I see, you're still as cocky and arrogant as ever." Rain sweatdropped while standing to her feet.

"I'm guessing that Shichibukai bastard Yoshio's here since Akainu's here." Dimitri said while watching the Former Marine Admiral struggle to his feet.

"Yes, and so is another one of the Shichibukai, Rag Doll." Rain stated while nodding.

"Well then, I see that you've been pretty busy with fighting this guy. Stand back Rain, and let the big boys play with each other now." Dimitri grinned as he rummaged through his pockets and pulled out a pen and paintbrush.

"Damn pirates! I Akainu, will send you all to hell where you belo-aghhhh!" Akainu's eyes widened once he noticed a hand pierced through his chest. "W-what...is this..." Akainu coughed up a massive amount of blood before he disappeared into a ball of light.

"Aw man, I wanted to fight him." Dimitri sighed.

"Then how about you fight him?" Rain pointed to Rag Doll who stood there shaking Akainu's blood off of his hand.

"Hmph, he'll be a much bigger challenge than that Akainu guy would've been." Dimitri grinned while walking over to Rag Doll.

"Shichibukai Rag Doll versus Yonkou Dimitri Shaft, geez, even I don't know who'll win this one." Rain sighed before she transformed into her hybrid form and flew off toward the marine fortress.

"Now that she's gone, how about you and I get this match started?" Dimitri suggested to which Rag Doll just simply replied with a nod of his head.

* * *

"Akane! Akane! Where the hell are you?" Ray shouted kicking down some doors to enter the next room.

"Stop shouting kid, you're giving me a headache." Yoshio sighed as he turned around and saw Ray standing there.

"You! I finally found your ass you son of a bitch! Where's Akane? Tell me where she is right now or else I'm going to beat the shit outta you! No wait, regardless I'm still going to beat the shit outta you! So just tell me where she is!" Ray ordered.

"I'm surprised that Kizaru didn't kill you, but I know someone who will." Yoshio grinned as he completely ignored Ray's demand and pointed to Era.

"Hm? You! You're that one Swordswoman back at West Blue, the one that cut my arm off! What are you doing here?" Ray's eyes widened and his jaw dropped while clutching his left arm after having flashbacks of Era slicing off his arm.

"I have a question for you Ray." Era sighed as she closed her eyes.

"Oh yeah? And what's the question?" Ray arched an eyebrow in curiosity in Era's strange behavior.

"Do you remember me?" Era asked while opening her eyes.

"Of course I remember you, how could I ever forget you?" Ray sweatdropped which caused a small smile to grow on Era's face. "You're that Marine Captain that cut off my arm back in West Blue! I just stated that a few seconds ago!" Ray sighed.

"I see." Era sighed then tears started streaming down her face.

"Hm? Tears? H-hey, are you okay? Why are you crying? Did I say something that hurt your feelings?" Ray asked the crying marine.

"Shut the hell up! Swift Draw!" Era quickly unsheathed her sabre and performed a powerful diagonal slash, sending a sharp compressed air blade toward Ray.

"Uh-oh, Ponte!" Ray leaned far back into the back bridge position to dodge Era's attack. "D-damn, that could've killed me for sure if I hadn't had dodged that." Ray sighed in relief after watching Era's attack slice the wall behind completely in half.

"Good...that was for forgetting the oath we made all those years ago." Era frowned while wiping off the tears still streaming down her face with the sleeve of her shirt.

"What the hell are you talking about? What oath?" Ray sweatdropped.

"Just forget about it damn it, it seems that you've already forgotten about it so just don't worry about it and just die!" Era shouted as she charged at Ray with her sword raised above her head.

"Why does this always happen to me?" Ray sighed jumping back to dodge Era's sword slash.

"This is the third time I've met you! I liked you better the first time!" Era shouted after missing her sword attack.

"What? I've only met you twice! Once in West Blue and the second one right here." Ray sweatdropped.

"Shut up!" Era ordered as she charged at Ray again with her sword raised above her head.

"Me and my damn luck with women!" Ray sighed.

* * *

**Next Time On One Piece: Berserker Pirates-Remember Me!**

**Ray: I don't remember you!**

**Era: How long will you continue to hurt me like my father did?**

**Yoshio: Memory Land!**

**Era: Now that you remember, I guess you're going to start asking for forgiveness.**

**Ray: No, I don't deserve your forgiveness.**

* * *

**Berserker Pirates!**

**Captain-"Muay Thai" Ray 117,000,000 Beli**

**First Mate-"Fishman" Jaw 50,000,000 Beli**

**Navigator-Mitsuno M. Akari 92,000,000 Beli**

**Doctor-"Sky Doctor" Nori 13,000,000 Beli**

**Musician-"Wicked Witch" Jynx Silvers 94,000,000 Beli**

**Cook-Shiro 33,000,000 Beli**

**Swordsman-"Sword Saint" Magnathas Minethil 150,000,000 Beli**

**Shipwright-Taken by Dthehalfdragon**

**Sniper-Taken by Amyismynamey  
**

* * *

**Please Review And Enjoy!**


	55. Remember Me!

**Remember Me!**

**

* * *

**"Dragon Killer!" Magnathas shouted.

"Aghhhhhhhh!" Drake shouted as blood sprayed out of his body.

"Ha! Not so tough now are you?" Magnathas panted.

"Ugh...I'm...not...done yet!" Drake grunted as he struggled to get up.

"Oh come on! Stay down already! I have to get back to Captain!" Magnathas groaned.

"I don't care!" Drake shouted as he transformed back in to the T-Rex.

"Damn it!" Magnathas sighed.

* * *

"Aghhhh!" Jaw grunted as swords impaled his body.

"Ha ha ha ha! What's wrong? What happened to all that power you had earlier?" Kid laughed as many objects spun around him.

"Agh...damn...I gotta hurry up and finish this guy off." Jaw thought as he pulled the swords out of his body.

"Repel!" Kid sent more objects at Jaw.

"Arabesque Brick Fist!" Jaw sent the objects flying back at Kid.

"Gahhhhhhhhhh!" Kid shouted as the objects impaled him and hit him.

"Guffaw Palm Bomb!" Jaw slammed his palm in Kids face, sending him flying through a couple of rocks.

**CRASH! CRASH! CRASH! CRASH!**

"Now stay down!" Jaw ordered as he ran for the fortress.

"Where do you think you're going?" Kid shouted.

"Damn!" Jaw grinded his teeth as he turned around.

"Attract!" Kid shouted as many metal objects attracted to his arms.

"Two giant metal hands...great." Jaw sighed.

"Lets see you survive this!" Kid shouted as he cocked his fists back.

"Shit!" Jaw sighed.

* * *

"Ugh!" Killer grunted as blood sprayed out of his body.

"Hee hee hee! Are you going to get out of my way now?" Jynx asked as she placed her scythe over her shoulder.

"Ngh...of...course...not!" Killer grunted as he struggled to get up.

"I'm afraid I'm going to have to kill you if you continue to fight me any longer." Jynx stated.

"I don't care!" Killer charged at Jynx.

"Men!" Jynx sighed as she charged at Killer.

* * *

"Dragon Breath!" Rain shouted.

**BOOM!**

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh!" The marines shouted as they caught on fire.

"Akane! Where are you?" Rain shouted as she ran down the fiery hall.

"We have to stop her!" A marine shouted.

"How can we stop her! How can we stop any of this? "Muay Thai" Ray is on the 7th floor, "Fishman" Jaw is fighting Eustass "Captain" Kid outside in sector 3, "Wicked Witch" Jynx Silvers is fighting "Massacre Man" Killer outside in sector 6, we lost sight of Mitsuno M. Akari, The First Commander Of Adamask's Crew is burning this place to the ground, and there's a Yonkou here!" Another marine cried.

"Where's Akane!" Rain shouted.

"RUN!" The marines shouted.

"Dragon Breath!" Rain shouted.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!" The marines shouted as they caught on fire.

"Maybe I should be more careful, I don't want to burn this place to the ground while Akane's here." Rain sighed.

* * *

"I wonder what's going on here." Akane wondered as she walked through the empty hall.

"The pirates are reeking havoc in the fortress, we have to go and handle this situation!" A marine shouted as he ran down the hall with other marines.

"How? There's a Yonkou here! It won't take long for Yonkou Adamask to get here!" Another marine shouted.

"And his daughter escaped! What should we do?" The marine cried.

"The first thing we should do is find his daughter! If Adamask does get here, we'll use her against him." The marine smiled.

"Right." The marines nodded as they continued to run down the hall.

"Holy cow...I need to be very careful from now on." Akane sighed.

* * *

"Will you stop trying to kill me and tell me what's going on here?" Ray shouted as he dodged Era's sword.

"No!" Era replied.

"You said that this was the third time I've met you, I've only met you twice." Ray exclaimed.

"No it isn't...this is the third time that you've met her." Yoshio laughed.

"Who asked you?" Ray shouted.

"Shut up and fulfill your promise! Die!" Era shouted as she swung her sword at Ray.

"Whoa!" Ray jumped to the side.

**CRASH!**

"What promise?" Ray shouted.

"..." Era glared at Ray.

"I don't remember you or the promise!" Ray stated.

"How long will you continue to hurt me like my father did?" Era shouted as tears ran down her face.

"Uh...I'm sorry, but I just don't remember." Ray sighed.

"I can help you remember, Memory Land!" Yoshio snapped his fingers, everyone soon ended up in a completely white room.

"Whoa! Where the hell are we?" Ray asked as he looked around the place.

"This is my memory land, I can see everyone's memories in this place." Yoshio smiled.

"What kind of Devil Fruit did you eat?" Ray asked.

"I ate the Memory Memory Fruit." Yoshio replied.

"Why are we here?" Ray asked.

"Because you need to remember what you did to poor little Era here." Yoshio pointed to Era who was still crying.

"..." Ray glared at Yoshio.

"Now lets begin." Yoshio smiled.

* * *

**Flashback **

"No! No! Noooo!" A four year old Era cried as Beckman held her back.

"Calm yourself Era." Beckman grunted.

"No! Daddy! Daddy!" Era cried.

"Be quiet Era." Yasopp frowned.

"No!" Era cried.

"Don't do it for us...do it for your father." Lucky Roo frowned as everyone stared at the grave of former Yonkou "Red-Haired" Shanks.

"YOU! IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!" Era pointed at Pirate King Monkey D. Luffy.

"Era-"

"NO! IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT! BECAUSE YOU'RE SO WEAK AT BEING THE PIRATE KING, MY DADDY HAD TO PROTECT YOU FROM KAIDOU! YOU GOT MY FATHER KILLED! WHAT DO YOU HAVE TO SAY FOR YOURSELF WEAKLING!" Era cried.

"..." Luffy didn't reply as his face was covered by the shadow of his hat.

"Era, Luffy did all he could." Nami stated.

"WELL HIS BEST WASN'T ENOUGH! MY DADDY SHOULD HAVE BECOME THE PIRATE KING AND NOT YOU! YOU DON'T DESERVE TO BE THE PIRATE KING!" Era cried.

"..." Luffy began to tremble.

"That's enough Era!" Beckman shouted.

"WHY ARE YOU DEFENDING THIS WEAKLING? WHY DON'T YOU AVENGE YOUR CAPTAIN AND KILL THIS GUY?" Era shouted.

"Kaidou was the one who killed your father, not Luffy." Zoro stated.

"YOU SHUT THE HELL UP!" Era shouted.

"Era-"

"SHUT UP! I'LL NEVER FORGIVE ANY OF YOU! I'M GOING TO BECOME A GREAT MARINE AND I'LL CAPTURE YOU ALL!" Era cried.

* * *

"Era." Ray looked at Era.

"..." Era stared at the ground.

"Now that you know a little bit about her past, lets get to the part where you met here for the first time." Yoshio laughed.

* * *

**Flashback**

"Ha ha ha! Your dads dead! Your dad was a failure! He didn't deserve to be a pirate anyway." A kid laughed at a six year old Era.

"..." Era glared at the kid as she tightened the grip on her sword.

"What? Are going to kill me and become a pirate like your father?" The kid laughed.

"...No..." Era replied as she began walking away from the kid.

"Don't you turn your back on me!" The kid pulled out a knife and he charged at Era.

"Hm?" Era looked back.

"Die!" The kid shouted.

"Hmph." Era jumped back.

"Heh, got ya!" The kid smiled as he saw the blood on his knife.

"Hm...I guess you did." Era stared at the small cut on her finger.

"Know I'm going to rid the world of "Red-Hair's" daughter!" The kid charged at Era.

"Hm." Era grinned as she began to unsheathe her sword.

"Stop!" A five year old Ray kicked the kid in the face.

"Ooooh!" The kid shouted as he flew back a few feet.

"Who the hell are you?" The kid shouted as blood ran down his face.

"I'm Ray! What do you think you're doing to this girl!" Ray shouted.

"I'm doing the world a favor, I'm going to get rid of Shank's daughter!" The kid replied.

"Shanks? Never heard of him." Ray smiled.

"Out of my kid, I can handle this guy." Era glared at the kid.

"No! My mom told me it's important to help out women that are in trouble." Ray smiled.

"I'm not in trouble." Era frowned.

"Yes you are." Ray smiled.

"Stop ignoring me!" The kid shouted.

"Oh right, I forgot that you were still here." Ray smiled.

"That's it! If you're going to protect that girl, then I'm going to kill you too!" The kid laughed.

"You're going to kill who?" A twelve year old Rave appeared behind the kid.

"Who are y-y-y-y-y-Rave!" The kid shouted.

"What do you think you're doing, huh Ray?" Rave yawned.

"I protecting this girl." Ray replied.

"Well don't take too long, mom wanted me to tell you that dinner's ready." Rave walked away.

"Who was that?" Era blushed.

"That's my older brother Rave." Ray replied.

"STOP IGNORING ME!" The kid shouted.

"Shut up! Kao Loi!" Ray shouted.

"Ahhhhhhh!" The kid shouted as he slid on the ground.

"Okay, that should be the end of it." Ray proudly stated.

"Thanks." Era sighed.

"Are you okay?" Ray asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Era replied.

"Oh no! You're finger's bleeding!" Ray gasped as he looked at the cut.

"Oh this? This is nothing, I'll just get a band-aid." Era stated.

"..." Ray put Era's finger in his mouth.

"W-w-what are you doing?" Era blushed as she pulled her finger out of Rays mouth.

"My mom taught me that." Ray smiled.

"Whatever." Era groaned.

"I'm Ray, and who are you?" Ray asked.

"I'm "Red-Haired" Era." Era replied.

"Are you a pirate?" Ray asked.

"Nope, I'm going to become a Marine once I get older." Era replied.

"Cool, same here!" Ray smiled.

"You're going to be a Marine?" Era asked.

"Yup! Almost everyone in my family is a marine, especially my mom." Ray replied.

"Cool." Era smiled as she began walking away.

"Hey! Where are you going?" Ray asked.

"I don't know." Era replied.

"Why don't you come have dinner with me and my family?" Ray asked.

"No thanks." Era replied.

"Do you at least have a place to stay?" Ray asked.

"No." Era replied.

"Then you should stay at my house for awhile." Ray grabbed Era's arm.

"Hey! Let go!" Era grunted.

"Come on! You have to come and meet my family!" Ray smiled as he began pulling Era to his house.

"Let me go damn it!" Era shouted.

* * *

"Rave? Where's Ray?" Rakea asked.

"I don't know, I told him that dinner was ready." Rave replied as he sat down at the table.

"It's getting pretty dark, I think we should go look for him." Rain sighed.

"Yeah." Rakea nodded.

"Mom! I'm home!" Ray shouted.

"There he is." Rain smiled.

"Let me go! I didn't want to come here!" Era shouted.

"I don't recognize that voice." Rain stated.

"Mom! Mom! I brought a friend over! Can she stay with us for tonight?" Ray asked.

"Let me go! I'm not your friend!" Era grunted.

"Of course she can." Rakea smiled.

"Great, Ray brought another stranger in the house." Rave groaned.

"You better not try and steal anything like the last guy did." Rain sighed.

"Sorry about that." Ray smiled.

"May I ask your name?" Rakea asked.

"I'm "Red-Haired" Era." Era replied.

"Hm...I thought the rumors weren't true." Rakea smiled.

"What rumors?" Ray asked.

"I heard that "Red-Hairs" daughter was here." Rakea smiled.

"Who's Red Hair?" Ray asked.

"A famous pirate." Rave replied.

"Oh." Ray nodded.

"What are you doing here?" Rain asked.

"I'm just exploring." Era replied.

"Shouldn't the marines be after you?" Rave smiled.

"Yup." Era replied.

"Lets stop asking personal questions and lets eat." Rakea smiled.

"Okay." Everyone nodded. After everyone finished eating they all decided to go to bed.

"This people aren't so bad." Era thought as closed her eyes.

"Era." Ray poked Era's face.

"What?" Era groaned.

"What was it like? Being the daughter of a famous pirate?" Ray asked.

"It was great...at first." Era frowned.

"What do you mean at first?" Ray asked.

"My dad died 2 years ago." Era sighed as tears ran down her face.

"Hey, hey, hey, don't cry." Ray smiled.

"I'm not crying." Era sniffled.

"Yes you are." Ray laughed.

"Shut up." Era punched Ray in the shoulder.

"Ha ha ha!" Ray continued to laugh.

"Stop laughing." Era laughed.

"I say tomorrow, we should go play." Ray smiled.

"You don't want to play with me." Era frowned.

"Why?" Ray asked.

"Because I'm the daughter of a former Yonkou...people are going to tease me all day." Era stated.

"So? People tease me all the time too...and don't you worry about the people that tease you." Ray smiled.

"Why?" Era asked.

"Because I'll protect you." Ray replied.

"..." Era blushed as she shut her eyes.

"Ray and Era sitting in a tree~!" Rave laughed.

"Shut up Rave!" Ray shouted.

"K-i-s-s-i-n-g~!" Rave laughed harder.

"That's it!" Ray jumped on Rave and they began fighting.

"Get off me weakling!" Rave grunted.

"Shut up!" Ray grunted.

"Will you two stop fighting! I'm trying to sleep!" Rain shouted.

"Are they always like this?" Era asked.

"Yes." Rain sighed.

"Rave! Ray! Stop fighting!" Rakea shouted.

"No!" Rave and Ray shouted in unison.

"Don't make me come down there!" Rakea shouted.

"Ow! He bit me!" Rave grunted.

"That's it!" Rakea appeared in front of everyone.

"Wait...mom! You're not really going to-"

"..." Rakea glared at everyone and they instantly passed out.

"That's some really good Haki you got there lady." Era began sweating bullets.

"Thanks." Rakea smiled.

"..." Era passed out.

"Good night everyone." Rakea smiled as she walked back up stairs. Hours passed and it was soon morning.

"Era! Era! Era! Wake up!" Ray shouted.

"Hm?" Era opened her eyes.

"Breakfast is ready." Ray smiled.

"Okay...I'm up." Era yawned.

"Come on already!" Ray smiled as he pulled Era in to the dining room.

* * *

"Ah, good morning Era." Rakea smiled.

"Good morning." Era smiled.

"Sit down, we're having pancakes." Rakea smiled.

"I love pancakes!" Ray smiled.

"We know." Rave groaned.

"Okay." Era pulled up a chair.

"So what are you two love birds going to do today?" Rave teased.

"Shut up Rave!" Ray shouted.

"I'm just saying, you two only met yesterday and you're both pretty close." Rave teased.

"Ray? Is there something going on that you're not telling me about?" Rakea glared at Ray.

"No mom! I swear!" Ray trembled.

"...Okay." Rakea smiled.

"Can we eat now? I'm starving!" Rain groaned.

"Okay, okay, eat up everybody." Rakea smiled.

"YAY!" Everyone cheered.

* * *

"Do you remember what happened next?" Yoshio laughed.

"...Yes...Era stayed on the island for a few months, then she had to leave." Ray stared at the ground.

"Do you remember the promise?" Yoshio smiled.

"Yeah...I remember..." Ray frowned.

"The promise was that we would meet again once we become successful marines, and if either of us forget each other-"

"The other person must kill the other person." Ray finished.

"Now that you remember, I guess you're going to start asking for forgiveness." Era frowned.

"No, I don't deserve your forgiveness. I would hate the person too if they forgot about me." Ray exclaimed.

"Good...now stand up and die!" Era ordered.

"..." Ray stood up.

"Haaa!" Era raised her sword.

"Hm." Ray smiled as he grabbed Era's wrists.

"Let me go!" Era shouted.

"No, I'm not going to let you kill me." Ray smiled.

"Why not?" Era shouted.

"Because I'm a Pirate, and I don't have to keep my promises to marines." Ray smiled.

* * *

**Berserker Pirates!**

**Captain-"Muay Thai" Ray 117,000,000 Beli**

**First Mate-"Fishman" Jaw 50,000,000 Beli**

**Navigator-Mitsuno M. Akari 92,000,000 Beli**

**Doctor-"Sky Doctor" Nori 13,000,000 Beli**

**Musician-"Wicked Witch" Jynx Silvers 94,000,000 Beli**

**Cook-Shiro 33,000,000 Beli**

**Swordsman-"Sword Saint" Magnathas Minethil 150,000,000 Beli**

**Shipwright-Taken by Dthehalfdragon**

**Sniper-Taken by Amyismynamey  
**

* * *

**Please Review And Enjoy!**


	56. Memorial Battle!

**Memorial Battle!**

**

* * *

**"Thousand Brick Fist!" Jaw shouted as he hit Kid with a thousand punches, sending Kid flying.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!" Kid shouted as he crashed in to the fortress.

**CRASH!**

"That...should...be...the end...of that." Jaw panted as he dropped to one knee. "I can't just sit here! I have to go and check on everyone else!" Jaw grunted as he ran for the fortress.

* * *

"Haaaa!" Killer swung his scythes at Jynx.

"Ugh!" Jynx grunted as the scythes grazed her stomach.

"I'm...surprised...that...you're still able to stand." Killer panted.

"Same...thing...to you." Jynx panted.

"Lets end this!" Killer charged at Jynx.

"Right!" Jynx charged at Killer.

* * *

"...Ah..." Magnathas grunted as Drake stood over him.

"You're...just...not ready...to fight someone...like me." Drake weakly smiled as he raised his blade.

"...Bastard...!" Magnathas grunted as he slashed Drakes chest.

"Aghhhhhhhhhhh!" Drake shouted as blood sprayed out of his body.

"...Die..." Magnathas sighed as Drake slowly walked over to the sea.

"You're...a...great warrior." Drake smiled as he fell in to the sea.

**SPLASH!**

"Hm." Magnathas smiled as he ran for the fortress.

* * *

"..." Era began to tear up.

"You're not really going to cry now are you Era?" Ray asked.

"No!" Era blushed as she kicked Ray in the face.

"Ow...still tough as ever." Ray smiled.

"..." Era glared at Ray.

"Man kid, you sure have a way with women." Yoshio laughed.

"I know." Ray sighed.

"Shut up and fight me!" Era ordered.

"You know me Era, you know I'd never hit a woman." Ray stated.

"I don't care!" Era charged at Ray.

"Come on Era, I'm sorry!" Ray jumped to the left.

"Hold still!" Era shouted.

"I'm not going to fight you damn it!" Ray shouted.

"You're going to have to fight me if you want to get out of this place alive!" Era smiled as she pointed her blade at Ray.

"No...I can wait." Ray smiled.

"For what?" Era asked.

"This." Ray ducked as the door behind him came flying towards Era.

"Hm." Era grinned as she sliced the door in half.

"Akane!" Rain shouted.

"Yo Rain!" Ray smiled.

"Ray-Ray? Where's Akane?" Rain asked.

"I have no idea, I'm trying to kick Yoshio's ass but Era won't get out of my way." Ray laughed.

"Oh? So you finally remember Era, Ray-Ray?" Rain smiled.

"Can you hold her off for me while I take on Yoshio?" Ray asked.

"Who do you think you're talking to?" Rain smiled.

"I'll take that as a yes." Ray smiled.

"So you're going to protect your brother from me again?" Era asked.

"Again?" Ray asked as he looked at Rain.

"Remember that person in the cloak back in West Blue?" Rain asked.

"Yeah." Ray replied.

"That was me." Rain smiled.

"Oh...thank you." Ray smiled.

"This was just getting good until you had to come and ruin things." Yoshio sighed as he ran up the stairs.

"Where the hell do you think you're going?" Ray shouted as he chased after Yoshio.

"I could ask you the same thing!" Era shouted as she sent an air blade after Ray.

"Dragon Breath!"

**BOOM!  
**

"I'm really getting sick and tired of you getting in my way!" Era frowned.

"Too bad." Rain stuck her tongue out at Rain.

"..." Era glared at Rain.

* * *

"Mitsuno!" Jaw shouted as he shook Mitsuno.

"..."

"Mitsuno! Mitsuno! Wake up! We don't have time for this!" Jaw shouted as he shook her faster.

"..."

"WAKE UP!" Jaw shouted louder.

"Hm?" Mitsuno slowly opened her eyes.

"Oh thank god, you're awake." Jaw sighed in relief.

"Oh...were you worried about me Jaw?" Mitsuno teased.

"Shut up." Jaw replied.

"I'll take that as a yes." Mitsuno laughed.

"I said shut up." Jaw sighed.

"How long was I out?" Mitsuno asked.

"I don't know...but we can't stay here any longer." Jaw stated.

"Okay." Mitsuno nodded.

"Can you walk?" Jaw asked.

"No." Mitsuno replied.

"Okay then." Jaw sighed as he picked up Mitsuno.

"Thanks Jaw." Mitsuno smiled.

"Don't mention it." Jaw smiled.

* * *

"Double Dragon Killer!" Magnathas shouted as he slashed the marines in the hallway.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!" The marines shouted as blood sprayed out of their bodies.

"I don't have time to play with these weaklings." Magnathas sighed.

"Magnathas!" Jynx called as she waved at him down the hall.

"Oh, Jynx!" Magnathas smiled as he ran down the hall to her.

"I'm glad that you're okay!" Jynx sighed in relief.

"Same here." Magnathas smiled.

"Where's Ray? Didn't he land with you?" Jynx asked.

"He did...but we ran in to a dinosaur so I told him to go on without me." Magnathas replied.

"Dinosaur?" Jynx laughed.

"Don't ask." Magnathas sighed.

"Well, I think we should hurry up and get back to everyone." Jynx stated.

"Right!" Magnathas nodded as he and Jynx ran up the stairs.

* * *

"I have to admit...you're pretty good." Dimitri smiled.

"..." Rag Doll glared at Dimitri.

"I'm surprised that you've been fighting me for this long and you still don't have a single scratch on you." Dimitri smiled.

"..." Rag Doll charged at Dimitri.

"Heh." Dimitri smirked.

* * *

"Nowhere left to run now you bastard!" Ray panted.

"Damn." Yoshio sighed as he looked down from the top of the marine fortress.

"Now fight me!" Ray got in his Muay Thai stance.

"You know kid, you're such a buzz kill." Yoshio sighed as he shook his head.

"You're the one who's the buzz kill! Me and my crew were having a great time until you came out of nowhere and kidnapped Akane!" Ray shouted.

"That's what you get once you lose me money." Yoshio laughed.

"I'm going to kick your ass now!" Ray smiled as he cracked his knuckles and his neck.

"I don't think so...Memory Search!" Yoshio placed his hand on his head.

"What are you doing?" Ray asked.

"..." Yoshio smiled.

"I don't like that look on your face." Ray frowned.

"Memory Searching Complete...you're really going to get a kick out of this fighting style." Yoshio laughed as he placed his hands in his pockets.

"Whatever!" Ray charged at Yoshio with his fist cocked back.

"Heh." Yoshio grinned.

"Haaa!" Ray threw a punch at Yoshio.

"No use!" Yoshio blocked the punch with his foot.

"What the-"

"Collier!" Yoshio kicked Ray in the neck.

"Aghhhhhh!" Ray slid back a few feet.

"How'd you like that?" Yoshio laughed.

"Ugh...damn that hurt." Ray grunted.

"Do you know this fighting style?" Yoshio asked.

"Hell no!" Ray replied.

"This is "Black Leg" Sanji's fighting style, other known as "Red Leg"!" Yoshio stated.

"How do you know "Black Leg" Sanji's fighting style?" Ray asked.

"I touched someone who knew his fighting style well. Once I touch someone physically, I can see their memories. I can also copy fighting styles!" Yoshio replied.

"Well shit!" Ray sighed.

"Do you want some more?" Yoshio taunted.

"No, but I know I'm going to get more anyway." Ray sighed as he charged at Yoshio.

"Collier!" Yoshio threw another kick at Ray.

"Ha!" Ray moved to the side.

"Flanchet!" Yoshio kicks Ray in the stomach.

"Aghhhhh!" Ray grunted. "Kao Loi!"

"Agh!" Yoshio grunted as he slid back a few feet.

"Sok Ti!"

"Whoa!" Yoshio stepped to the side.

"Damn!" Ray thought.

"Joue Shoot!" Yoshio kicked Ray in the cheek.

"Ooooh!" Ray grunted. "Sok Ti!"

"Heh." Yoshio grinned as he appeared behind Ray.

"What the-"

"Longé!" Yoshio kicked Ray in the back.

"Nghhhhh!" Ray grunted as he quickly spun around to face Yoshio.

"Tendron!" Yoshio kicked kicked Ray in the middle area of his collar bone.

"Ahhhhh!" Ray grunted as he slid back a few feet.

"Ha ha ha! You're no match for this fighting style! I suggest you just surrender now and I might let you live." Yoshio laughed.

"No thanks! I'd rather kick your ass!" Ray smiled.

"Whatever kid, your funeral!" Yoshio charged at Ray.

"Bring it!" Ray thought as Yoshio got closer.

"Collier!" Yoshio threw a kick at Ray.

"Jor Ra Kae Fad Hang!" Ray spun around real fast and he delivered a hook kick to Yoshio's face.

"Gaahhhhhhh!" Yoshio flew back.

"Heh! You're Red Leg is no match for my Muay Thai!" Ray cheered.

"Lucky shot kid, lucky shot!" Yoshio grunted as blood ran down his mouth.

"Get your ass up and lets keep going!" Ray smiled.

"Okay!" Yoshio charged at Ray.

"Heh." Ray smirked.

"Collier!"

"Hi Run Moan Pan Din!" Ray spun to the left and elbowed Yoshio in the chin.

"Gahhhhhhh!" Yoshio grunted as he slid back a few feet.

"Come on!" Ray smiled.

"Coll-"

"Pra Ram So God Tub!" Ray kicked Yoshio in the chest.

"Guwahhhhhh!" Yoshio shouted as he flew back.

"You can't use your Red Leg if I don't allow you to build up momentum." Ray stated.

"Shut up!" Yoshio charged at Ray.

"Troisième Haché!" Yoshio performed a series of back flips towards Ray, then he used his hands to for one final push to launch himself towards Ray.

"Oh shi-ahhhhhhhhhhh!" Ray shouted as Yoshio delivered several fast kicks to Rays upper body.

"What now?" Yoshio sneered.

"Damn...I'm starting...to like this fighting style." Ray smiled as blood ran down his mouth.

"Here I come!" Yoshio shouted as he charged at Ray.

"Okay." Ray thought as he stood up and face Yoshio.

"Joue!" Yoshio threw a kick at Rays cheek.

"Tasne Kwad Lad!" Ray leans sideways and sweep kicks the leg that Yoshio's standing on.

"Whoa...gahhh!" Yoshio grunted as he lost his balance and hit the ground.

"Eat this!" Ray performed a handstand.

"Eh?" Yoshio grunted as he opened one eye.

"Double Axe Kick!" Rays feet connected to Yoshio's stomach.

"Gaaaaaaaahhhhh!" Yoshio grunted as blood shot out of his mouth.

"Now that you're done, I think I'll go and find Akane!" Ray smiled.

"Hey!" Yoshio shouted as he kicked Ray in the shin.

"Aghhhhhhh!" Ray grunted as he dropped to one knee.

"Collier!"

"Aghhhhh!" Ray shouted as he hit the ground.

"Who ever said that I was done?" Yoshio smiled.

"Ngh!" Ray grunted as he tried to get up.

"Épaule!" Yoshio axe kicked Ray in the shoulder.

"Ahhhhhhhh!" Ray grunted.

"Côtelette!" Yoshio dropped down in to a one-handed handstand position and then he kicked Ray in the ribs.

"Aghhhhhhh!" Ray grunted.

"Sélle!" Yoshio used the momentum of his last kick (still in a handstand) to spin around in the opposite direction to deliver a powerful kick to Rays lower back.

"Gaaaaaaaaah!" Ray grunted.

"Poitrine!" Yoshio delivered a stabbing kick to Rays chest.

"Ahhhhhhh!" Ray shouted as blood shot out of his mouth.

"Gigot!" Yoshio kicked Ray in his knee caps, causing him to flip on his stomach.

"Ahhhhhh!" Ray grunted. "B-b-bastard." Ray grunted as he tried to stand up.

"And the finisher! Mouton Shot!" Yoshio threw a powerful kick at Ray.

"Hell no!" Ray caught Yoshio's leg between his knee and elbow.

"Aghhhhhhhhhhh!" Yoshio shouted as he fell to the ground clutching his ground.

"Damn...those...kicks hurt." Ray grunted as he struggled to get up.

"You bastard!" Yoshio kipped up and threw a kick at Ray.

"Hong Peek Hak!" Ray caught Yoshio's leg in between his arm and side and then he elbowed Yoshio's leg.

"Aghhhhhhhhhh!" Yoshio shouted as he fell to the ground clutching his other leg.

"You can copy "Black Leg" Sanji's techniques all you want! Your feet aren't as strong as his are! That's a major weakness of your Devil Fruit, you can't be as strong as the people you copy!" Ray stated.

"Shut the hell up! Memory Search!" Yoshio shouted.

"Uh-oh!" Ray grinded his teeth as he charged at Yoshio.

"Memory Searching Complete!" Yoshio grinned as a long slingshot appeared in his hand.

"What the hell is that?" Ray asked.

"You'll find out! Hi No Tori Boshi!" Yoshio fired at very strong Kaen Boshi in the shape of a massive phoenix.

"Ahhhhhh! I'm on fire! Damn it! Ahhhhh!" Ray shouted as he rolled around on the floor.

"Ha ha ha! Lets see how you handle Sogeking's fighting style!" Yoshio laughed as he struggled to get up.

"Ha...ha...ha...thank god...the flames stopped." Ray panted.

"Die kid! Atlas Suisei!" Yoshio shoot four high speed Kayaku Boshi with smoke tails which converge together and hit Ray. (The arcs the four shots make resemble the horns of an Atlas Beetle.)

**BOOOOOOOM!**

"Ha ha ha ha! That was awesome! Kaboom!" Yoshio laughed.

"You bastard!" Ray shouted as his eyes began to glow red.

"Why are you so angry?" Yoshio laughed.

"I'm angry because I liked this shirt! Sapphire bought this for me!" Ray shouted as he threw the shirt on the ground.

"Sapphire? Isn't that your girlfriend?" Yoshio asked.

"No!" Ray blushed.

"Oh, I see." Yoshio smiled.

"Shut the hell up!" Ray shouted as he charged at Yoshio.

"Tenryuu Boshi!" Yoshio fired a large burst of lighting at Ray and it took the form of a dragon.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!" Ray shouted as he got electrocuted.

"Ha ha ha ha! You're no match for me kid! I can use like a thousand fighting styles, you'll never beat me!" Yoshio laughed.

"Shut...up!" Ray appeared in front of Yoshio.

"What the hel-"

"Phan Look Boab!" Ray elbowed Yoshio in the chin.

"Aghhhh!" Yoshio grunted as blood shot out of his mouth.

"I don't care how many fighting styles you copy! Hak Kor A-Ran-Wan!" Ray kneed Yoshio in the stomach, then he used his other leg to knee Yoshio in the ribs, and then he used the other leg to knee Yoshio in the face.

"Agh! Ngh! Gaghhhhhhhh!" Yoshio flew back.

"I've had enough of you!" Ray stomps on Kabuto. (Usopp's Slingshot)

"You bastard!" Yoshio grunted as blood ran down his nose, mouth, and head.

"Stand up! This battle is far from over!" Ray shouted.

"I know that!" Yoshio shouted.

"Bring it!" Ray shouted as he charged at Yoshio.

"Right!" Yoshio charged at Ray.

"Ru-See Bod Ya!" Ray jumped above Yoshio and then he slammed his elbow on Yoshio's head.

"Aghhhhhhh!" Yoshio grunted as he clutched his head.

"Dub Cha Wa Lar!" Ray shouted as he punched Yoshio in the eye.

"Aghhhhhhhh! My eye!" Yoshio shouted. "You'll pay for that!" Yoshio threw a punch at Ray.

"Kum Pa Kun Pung Hog!" Ray side stepped the punch and then he kneed Yoshio in the stomach.

"Ooooooof!" Yoshio grunted as he got on all fours.

"Haaaaa!" Ray slammed his elbow in Yoshio's back.

"Aghhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Yoshio shouted as blood shot out of his mouth and he created a small crater.

"Now...that should be the end of that." Ray sighed as he began walking away.

"...Memory...Search..." Yoshio muttered.

"I wonder if everyone's done by now." Ray thought.

"...Memory...Searching...Complete." Yoshio smiled as he struggled to get up.

"Hm?" Ray turned around. "Oh come on!" Ray whined.

"Ha...ha ha...you thought I'd be down and out so easily? You have no idea how strong we Shichibukai are do you?" Yoshio laughed as a katana appeared in his hands and mouth.

"Oh...shit!" Ray muttered.

"I hope you're ready for this! Oni...Giri!" Yoshio shouted.

"Shit." Ray sighed as he closed his eyes and braced for impact.

* * *

**Next Time On New One Piece-Memorial Battle Part 2!**

**Yoshio-Come on brat! Show me what you can really do!**

**Ray-Damn...I'm...losing alot of blood here.**

**Yoshio-What happened to the kid? Who the hell are you?**

**Ray-The kid you were fighting is taking a little nap. You can call me Berserker.**

**

* * *

**

**Berserker Pirates!**

**Captain-"Muay Thai" Ray 117,000,000 Beli**

**First Mate-"Fishman" Jaw 50,000,000 Beli**

**Navigator-Mitsuno M. Akari 92,000,000 Beli**

**Doctor-"Sky Doctor" Nori 13,000,000 Beli**

**Musician-"Wicked Witch" Jynx Silvers 94,000,000 Beli**

**Cook-Shiro 33,000,000 Beli**

**Swordsman-"Sword Saint" Magnathas Minethil 150,000,000 Beli**

**Shipwright-Taken by Dthehalfdragon**

**Sniper-Taken by Amyismynamey  
**

* * *

**Please Review And Enjoy!**


	57. Memorial Battle Part 2!

**Memorial Battle Part 2!**

**

* * *

**"Ahhhhhhhhhhh!" Ray shouted as blood sprayed out of his body.

"Heh heh heh! I hope you can handle Roronoa Zoro's fighting style!" Yoshio laughed.

"Ugh...bastard!" Ray grunted.

"This battle is far from over kid, I'm going to get my revenge properly." Yoshio laughed.

"Shut...up!" Ray glared at Yoshio. "Damn, my visions getting blurry." Ray thought.

"Then lets continue this fight since you're standing then!" Yoshio charged at Ray.

"Right!" Ray nodded as he charged at Yoshio.

* * *

"Out of my way!" Era shouted as blood ran down her face.

"Nope, little Ray-Ray is having a really important battle right now, and I can't have you interrupting him." Rain smiled as blood ran down her face.

"First you protect him at West Blue, and now you're protecting him here." Era sighed.

"Hey! You use to protect him too." Rain stated.

"I-I have no idea what you're talking about." Era turned her head and blushed.

"Yeah you do...when kids picked on him, you always showed up and protected him. And then the kids would beat the crap out of both of you, so Rave and I had to save you two." Rain laughed.

"Shut up!" Era swung her sword.

"Damn!" Rain thought as the air blade grazed her arm.

"Now get out of my way! I'm going to kill Ray!" Era shouted as she ran for the door.

"Oh no you don't! Soru!" Rain appeared in front of Era.

"Shit!" Era stopped in her tracks.

"You're gonna fight me!" Rain smiled.

"God I hate you right now." Era sighed.

* * *

"Do you have any idea on where you're going?" Mitsuno asked.

"Not a clue." Jaw replied as he turned the corner.

"I guess Rain must've been down this hall." Mitsuno smiled as she saw flames around the place.

"Yeah, lets focus on finding Akane first before we go and look for the others." Jaw sighed.

"Okay." Mitsuno nodded. As soon as Jaw turned the corner, he got hit in the face with a frying pan.

"OW!" Jaw grunted as he stepped back a few feet.

"Take that Marine!" Akane cheered.

"What the hell Akane?" Jaw grunted as he gripped his bloody nose.

"Oh Mitsuno! I'm glad you're okay!" Akane hugged Mitsuno.

"Hey! Don't ignore me!" Jaw shouted.

"Why are you yelling at a child Jaw?" Mitsuno laughed.

"She hit me in the face with a frying pan!" Jaw shouted.

"I thought you were a marine!" Akane smiled.

"Liar!" Jaw shouted.

"Mitsuno~! Jaw's being mean to me!" Akane cried.

"Don't be rude Jaw." Mitsuno glared at Jaw.

"But I-"

"..." Mitsuno continued to glare.

"Okay." Jaw sighed in defeat.

"Where's Rain?" Akane asked.

"We don't know, but we can't stay here much longer." Jaw stated.

"I can hear something going on up stairs." Mitsuno exclaimed.

"It's gotta be either Captain, Rain, or the others." Jaw smiled.

"Then what are we doing sitting around here for? Lets go!" Akane smiled as she ran up the stairs.

"I think she's enjoying this." Jaw sighed.

"I know I am." Mitsuno smiled.

* * *

"Fire Shoot!" Jynx shouted.

"Aghhhhhhhhh!" The marines shouted as they caught on fire.

"Dragon Shot!" Magnathas sent many marines flying all over the room.

"Damn! Why are there so many marines?" Jynx panted.

"Well, we did infiltrate a marine fortress." Magnathas laughed.

"Shut up!" Jynx slapped Magnathas across his head.

"Ow!" Magnathas rubbed the back of his head.

"How much longer do we have to run up these stairs?" Jynx whined.

"Will you stop complaining and climb?" Magnathas sighed.

"Magnathas." Jynx called.

"Yeah?" Magnathas turns his head.

"Carry me." Jynx cried.

"No!" Magnathas sighed.

"Why not? I don't feel like running up anymore stairs~!" Jynx whined.

"God you're such a baby, fine, hop on." Magnathas sighed.

"Yay!" Jynx smiled as she jumped Magnathas's back.

"Okay, here we go!" Magnathas smiled as he ran up the stairs.

* * *

"Kao Loi!" Ray shouted.

"Tatsu Maki! (Dragon Twister)" Yoshio spins with his swords to create a dragon-like tornado that both slashes send Ray flying.

"Ahhhhhhhh!" Ray shouted.

"How's the weather up there?" Yoshio laughed.

"Shut the hell up!" Ray dove after Yoshio.

"Not a good idea!" Yoshio jumped towards Ray. "Karasuma Gari! (Demon Crow Hunt)!" Yoshio performs a flying multiple slash technique.

"Who!" Ray winced as the blades grazed him. "Man that was close." Ray breathed heavily.

"I'm surprised that you managed to dodge that in mid air." Yoshio smiled.

"You and me both, that fighting style is really ruining my clothes." Ray sighed.

"I didn't know that you were a slave to the Tenryuubito." Yoshio laughed.

"I was...I'm planning on getting a tattoo over this stupid mark anyway." Ray groaned.

"You really do look a lot like your father." Yoshio stated.

"I know." Ray sighed.

"I think that's enough talk, come on kid! Show me what you can really do!" Yoshio charged at Ray.

"Hm." Ray nodded as he charged at Yoshio.

"This time, I'll just use two swords!" Yoshio laughed.

"I don't care how many you use! I'm still going to kick your ass!" Ray smiled.

"Taka Nami (Hawk Wave)!" Yoshio while airborne, creates a powerful gust of wind to knock Ray over.

"Aghhhhhhhh!" Ray shouted as he flew back.

"Sai Kuru (Circling Rhino)!" Yoshio holds his swords in front of him pointing up, like rhinoceros horns, and spins quickly.

"Whoa!" Ray grunted as he jumped above Yoshio.

"Hm?" Yoshio looked up.

"Ru-See Bod Ya!" Ray slammed his elbow on Yoshio's head.

"Aghhhhhh!" Yoshio dropped his swords.

"Gotcha now!" Ray grabbed the swords.

"Ugh...you bastard!" Yoshio grunted.

"Since you wanna copy fighting styles, I'll do the same!" Ray smiled.

"Fine then! I can still kill you with one sword anyway." Yoshio grinned as he pointed his sword at Ray.

"We'll see who kills who." Ray smiled.

"Whom." Yoshio corrected.

"What?" Ray asked.

"It's lets see who kills whom." Yoshio sighed.

"...Don't you talk to me about grammar!" Ray shouted as he charged at Yoshio.

"Heh!" Yoshio grinned as he charged at Ray.

"Double Dragon Killer!" Ray slashed Yoshio's chest.

"Gaaaaahhhhh!" Yoshio shouted as blood gushed out of his body.

"Thank you Magnathas." Ray smiled.

"Memory...Searching!" Yoshio muttered.

"Oh no! Oh hell no!" Ray charged at Yoshio.

"Memory Searching Complete!" Yoshio smiled.

"Double Dragon Killer!" Ray shouted.

"Heh." Yoshio jumped back.

"Damn it! What fighting style did he copy now?" Ray sighed as the katana's in his hands disappeared.

"Rope Action: Figure 8 Knot!" Yoshio shouted as eight ropes knotted tightly shot out of sleeves like fists.

"Aghhhhhhhhhhhh!" Ray shouted as he slid back a few feet.

"Are you ready for the rope?" Yoshio sneered.

"What kind of fighting style is this?" Ray panted.

"I'm not going to answer your question because you've seriously pissed me off!" Yoshio smiled.

"Whatever!" Ray sighed.

"Rope Action: Bowline Knot!" Yoshio launched a rope at Ray and it wrapped around his wrist.

"What the hell?" Ray looked at the rope.

"Punishment: Gone Fishing!" Yoshio flipped Ray over and slammed him to the ground.

"Whoaaaaaaaaa! Gauwaghhhhhhhhh!" Ray grunted as he created a small crater.

"Was that fun?" Yoshio laughed.

"I...don't know...you tell me!" Ray did grabbed the rope and he did the same thing to Yoshio.

"Whoaaaaaaaaa! Aghhhhhhhh!" Yoshio grunted as he also created a crater.

"Ha!" Ray smiled as he unwrapped the rope on his wrist.

"Damn...I...really hate...you." Yoshio grunted as he struggled to get up.

"Same here." Ray smiled.

"Rope Action: Top Knot!" Yoshio launched a rope at Ray which wrapped around his upper body.

"Ugh! Let me go!" Ray grunted as he tried to break free.

"Haaaaa!" Yoshio pulled on the rope which caused Ray to spin around really fast.

"Whooooaaa!" Ray shouted.

"Heh!" Yoshio smirked.

"Whoa...uh...I don't...feel so good." Ray stated as his eyes were replaced with swirls.

"Rope Action: Pipe Hitch Knives!" Yoshio launches a rope with a row of knives tied into it (with the blades jutting out alternatively) in an attempt to slash Ray.

"Urgh...I'm gonna barf!" Ray bends over the ledge and throws up, unknowing of the attack he dodged.

"Damn it!" Yoshio grunted.

"Urgh...ugh...I'm okay now." Ray weakly smiled as he gave Yoshio a thumbs up.

"Take this battle seriously you bastard!" Yoshio shouted.

"I am damn it!" Ray stated.

"Rope Action: Bowline Knot!" Yoshio shouted as the rope wrapped around Rays wrist again.

"Oh come on!" Ray whined.

"Punishment: Gone Fishing!" Yoshio flipped Ray over.

"Not again...Rope Action: Get your ass over here!" Ray landed on his feet and then he pulled Yoshio towards him.

"Whooooooooa!" Yoshio shouted.

"Haaaaaaaa!" Ray rapidly kicks Yoshio.

"Aghhhhhhhhhhh!" Yoshio grunted.

"Time to end this!" Ray jumped in the air.

"Ugh...damn...rookie!" Yoshio groaned as he opened his eyes.

"Die!" Ray shouted as his fist began to glow red.

"NEVER!" Yoshio shouted.

"BERSERK FIST!" Ray shouted as his fist connected to Yoshio's stomach.

**BOOOOOOOOOM!**

**

* * *

**"Did you hear that?" Rain asked.

"I don't know, but it looks like this fortress is about to collapse!" Era stated as the ceiling began to fall.

"Run!" Rain shouted.

"Fine! We'll postpone this fight!" Era stated.

* * *

"Why is the ceiling coming down on us!" Akane shouted as she began running down the stairs.

"I have a feeling that Captain has something to do with this!" Jaw sighed.

"I'm sure he does." Mitsuno laughed.

"This is no laughing matter, we're going to die if we don't hurry!" Jaw stated.

"Then I suggest that you speed up." Mitsuno smiled.

"Women." Jaw grumbled.

* * *

"Why is this happening!" Jynx shouted.

"Probably because I had to carry your fat ass up these stairs." Magnathas grumbled.

"What was that?" Jynx shouted.

"Nothing! Nothing at all!" Magnathas smiled.

* * *

"Hm...I wonder if Rain did that." Dimitri smiled as he stood over a pile of Marines. "Now where did that Rag Doll guy run off to?" Dimitri looked around. "Whatever, I just hope everyone's okay." Dimitri sighed.

* * *

"...Okay...maybe that...wasn't...such a good idea." Ray groaned as he crawled out from under the rubble. "Oh well...at least that Yoshio guy is dead." Ray smiled.

"Like...hell I am!" Yoshio grunted as he crawled out from under the rubble.

"Oh my god will you just die already!" Ray sighed.

"Hell...no...this battle...is far from over!" Yoshio smiled.

"Damn...I'm losing...a lot of blood here." Ray thought as he glared at Yoshio.

"Is it my turn?" A voice echoed through Rays head.

"Huh?" Ray asked.

"What?' Yoshio asked.

"Did you just say something?" Ray asked.

"Nope." Yoshio replied.

"Is it my turn yet? You've been having all the fun!" The voice laughed.

"...Sure..." Ray closed his eyes and he fell back.

"Ha! I guess I win! I knew that you wouldn't last much longer! This just proves that I'm the strongest!" Yoshio laughed.

"Zzzzz." Rays hair turns red.

"Now...I should focus on finding that Akane girl." Yoshio began looking around.

"Finally." Ray smiled as his began to glow red.

"What?" Yoshio looked at Ray.

"Finally...I'm free!" Ray smiled as he looked at his hands.

"What happened to the kid? And who the hell are you?" Yoshio asked.

"The kid you were fighting is taking a little nap...you can call me Berserker." Berserker grinned as a red aura surrounded him.

"What the hell?" Yoshio began to back away.

"..." Rag Doll appeared next to Yoshio.

"Oh Rag Doll! Take care of this guy for me!" Yoshio smiled.

"..." Rag Doll glared at Berserker.

"What are you waiting for Rag Doll! Take care of him!" Yoshio shouted.

"..." Rag Doll shook his head no.

"What?" Yoshio shouted as he grabbed Rag Dolls jacket. "You'll do as I tell you! Now kill that guy!" Yoshio shouted.

"..." Rag Doll placed his palm on Yoshio's stomach.

"Uh? Wait...I'm sorry! Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Yoshio shouted as he released Rag Doll.

"Heh." Berserker grinned.

"Rag Doll...you...bastard!" Yoshio grunted.

"..." Rag Doll waved Yoshio bye as he disappeared.

"Rag Doll! Get back here damn it!" Yoshio grunted as blood ran down his mouth.

"I guess you're just shit out of luck, huh?" Berserker laughed.

"You shut the hell up! I don't need him to kill you! I'll just do it myself!" Yoshio shouted.

"Okay...I'll give you one free hit." Berserker smiled as he placed his hands behind him.

"Huh? What? You think I'm so weak that I need you to give me a free shot!" Yoshio shouted.

"..." Berserker nodded.

"BASTARD!" Yoshio punched Berserker in the face.

"...That it?..." Berserker smiled as he showed no sign of damage.

"What? What the hell?" Yoshio backed up.

"I thought a Shichibukai would give me more of a challenge, maybe you're not giving me a challenge because the kid wore you out." Berserker sighed.

"Shut up!" Yoshio hit Berserker with a barrage of punches.

"Are you done?" Berserker yawned.

"Bastard! How long have you had such a power!" Yoshio shouted.

"..." Berserker glared at Yoshio.

"You think glaring at me will scare me?" Yoshio laughed as he cocked his fist back.

"I'm getting sick of hearing your voice right now." Berserker grabbed Yoshio's neck and he lifted him off the ground.

"Gahhh! Release...me...damn it!" Yoshio grunted.

"Fine." Berserker threw Yoshio high in the air.

"Ahhhhhhhhh!" Yoshio shouted.

"I suggest you give me a better challenge next time you call me kid." Berserker sighed as he aimed his hand in Yoshio's direction. "Berserk Blast!" Berserker sighed as a red beam shot out from his palm.

"YOU BASTARD!" Yoshio shouted as the beam consumed engulfed him.

**BOOOOOOOOOOOM!**

**

* * *

**"Ow! My head! You two okay?" Jaw asked.

"Yeah." Mitsuno and Akane nodded.

"Good." Jaw sighed in relief.

"Wow...Ray really destroyed the fortress." Mitsuno smiled.

"I wonder how big our bounties will be now." Jaw laughed.

"What's that over there?" Akane pointed to a pair of arms sticking out of the rubble.

"Probably marines." Mitsuno sighed.

"Agh! I told you that we should've jumped out of the window!" Magnathas groaned as he carried Jynx out of the rubble.

"I didn't know where we were going to land! I didn't want to take the chance." Jynx sighed.

"I better not have lost my swords because of you." Magnathas mumbled as he began digging for his swords.

"I'm sure you'll find them." Jynx sighed.

"Magnathas! Jynx!" Jaw called.

"Hm? Hey! It's Jaw and the others!" Jynx smiled.

"Glad to see that they're okay." Magnathas continued digging. "Found e'm!" Magnathas smiled as he held his swords.

"I'm so glad to see that you guys are still alive." Jynx hugged Mitsuno.

"Ow!" A muffled voice shouted.

"Hm?" Jynx looked down.

"GET OFF ME!" Rain shouted as she shot out of the rubble.

"Whoa!" Jynx fell back and Magnathas caught her.

"You okay?" Magnathas asked.

"Yeah." Jynx sighed.

"God I have a pain in my ass!" Rain cried.

"That's because there's a sword in your ass." Jaw laughed.

"What?" Rain looked back and she saw Era's sword in her ass. "Oh yeah, I forgot that Era tried to kill me before the ceiling fell on us." Rain groaned.

"Uh." Era came out from the rubble.

"You! Get this sword out of my ass now!" Rain shouted.

"Quit being such a baby, this isn't the first time you've had something in your ass." Era smiled.

"...Get...it...out!" Rain blushed.

"Fine." Era pulled her sword out of Rains ass.

"Yeeeouch! That's not going to heal anytime soon." Rain cried.

"Now that we're all here, where's Ray?" Mitsuno looked around. "Jaw...did you ever beat Kid?" Mitsuno asked.

"Yeah, why?" Jaw asked.

"Because he's standing over there!" Mitsuno pointed.

"What? Then I'll just go and kick his ass!" Jaw charged at Kid.

"Doesn't that hair style look familiar to you?" Magnathas asked.

"And doesn't his body seem familiar?" Jynx asked.

"And that Tenryuubito mark-"

"It's Ray!" Everyone shouted.

"Hm." Berserker continued to look at his hands.

"KID!" Jaw shouted as he cocked his fist back.

"Hm?" Berserker looked at Jaw.

"Hundred Brick Fist!" Jaw threw a punch at Ray.

"Hmph!" Berserker caught Jaws fist.

"What the...oh, it's just you Captain." Jaw smiled.

"..." Berserker kicked Jaw in the stomach.

"Aghhhh!" Jaw was sent flying back a few feet.

"Jaw!" The crew shouted.

"What do you think you're doing Captain?" Magnathas asked.

"...Captain Berserker...that's got a nice ring to it." Berserker smiled.

"Wait a minute...when did you have red hair?" Jynx asked.

"Please tell me that Ray-Ray didn't eat the Berserk Berserk Fruit." Rain frowned.

"He did...that's why we're called the Berserker Pirates." Mitsuno stated.

"Damn it." Rain bit her thumb.

"What's wrong?" Akane asked.

"..." Rain punched Berserker in the stomach.

"Gahhh...damn...Haki...user." Berserkers hair soon turned back to being black.

"What just happened?" Jaw asked.

"He was going to kill you all if you pissed him off." Rain frowned.

"What are you talking about?" Jynx asked.

"I'll explain later...Ray-Ray! Ray-Ray! Wake up!" Rain shook Ray.

"If he used his Berserk Fist, then he'll be asleep for hours." Magnathas stated.

"Damn it!" Rain groaned.

"Uh...guys...what do we do about her?" Akane pointed to Era.

"Well...if she still wants to fight, let Rain handle her." Ray smiled.

"You're awake?" Mitsuno laughed.

"I don't know how long I will be awake...so Era? What are you going to do now?" Ray asked.

"I'm going to report all of this to HQ." Era replied as she looked around the place.

"So you're still going to be a marine?" Ray pouted.

"Of course...and then someday once I get stronger...I'll capture you and your crew." Era smiled.

"Okay...let me tell you something, I hope that once I become the Pirate King, that you're the marine to capture me." Ray whispered in Era's ear.

"Shut up." Era blushed as she punched Ray in the face.

"Ow!" Ray grunted.

"I see...so this is Admiral "Muay Thai" Roy's son?" Dimitri appeared behind Ray.

"Uncle Dimitri!" Akane hugged Dimitri.

"Hey Akane! I'm glad that you're okay." Dimitri smiled.

"Is Daddy here?" Akane asked.

"No...I told him that I'd bring you back safe and sound." Dimitri replied.

"Who's this guy?" Ray asked.

"This is another one of the Yonkou...this is "The Bloody Renaissance Man" Dimitri Shaft." Rain smiled.

"Yonkou, huh." Ray stared at Dimitri.

"Tell me kid, how's your father doing?" Dimitri asked.

"..." Ray glared at Dimitri.

"Just as I thought, you have the same look in your eye just like I do." Dimitri laughed.

"What look?" Akane asked.

"That look of hatred towards his father." Dimitri replied.

"You hate him too?" Ray asked.

"Yup, my father use to be a painter who protested against the World Government, of course they didn't like that so they sent your father to kill my father." Dimitri frowned.

"So you're going to take your anger out on me?" Ray asked.

"Nope...you kids had nothing to do with my fathers death." Dimitri smiled.

"Okay...zzzz." Ray drifted off to sleep.

"And so it begins." Jaw sighed.

"I think we've stayed our welcome here. I guess it's time to fly." Rain smiled.

"Okay." Everyone nodded.

"Dimitri, can I entrust you to take Akane back to Captain?" Rain asked.

"Who do you think you're talking to?" Dimitri asked.

"Where are you going Rain?" Akane asked.

"I need to take these guys back to their ship, I'll catch up to you guys in a few days." Rain smiled as she transformed in to her dragon form.

"Okay." Akane nodded.

"Finally, we can leave!" Jynx smiled as she jumped on Rains back.

"We haven't been here that long have we?" Jaw asked as he jumped on Rains back.

"We've been here for about three hours I think." Mitsuno smiled as she jumped on Rains back.

"Well that's three hours too long." Magnathas sighed as he jumped on Rays back.

"See you later Rain! See you later you guys! Thanks for saving me!" Akane smiled.

"Akane?" Ray called.

"He's awake again?" Jaw asked.

"Yes?" Akane asked.

"How was your first adventure?" Ray asked.

"It was fun!" Akane replied.

"Good to hear tha-zzzz." Ray drifted back to sleep.

"Idiot." Jaw sighed.

"Well...I'll see you later Akane!" Rain smiled as she began flying away.

"Bye Rain!" Akane waved.

"We should get going too Akane, who knows when these marines will wake up." Dimitri smiled.

"Okay Uncle Dimitri." Akane smiled as she climbed on to Dimitri's shoulders.

"Man this is a mess." Era looked around the place.

"Hey...you're "Red Hairs" daughter aren't you?" Dimitri asked.

"Yeah...why?" Era asked.

"Just wondering that's all, I'm just surprised that you're not trying to stop me." Dimitri smiled.

"I know that I'm not ready for someone of your level yet." Era frowned.

"Heh." Dimitri smiled as he began to walk away.

"Now what should I do first?" Era thought.

"Once I become the Pirate King, I want you to be the marine that captures me someday." Echoed through Era's head.

"..." Era digs in to her pocket and she pulls out Rays bounty poster. "You really do have a way with women, idiot." Era blushed.

* * *

"Ugh...damn...it...if that...rookie thinks...I'm done yet...then...he's wrong!" Yoshio grunted as he climbed on the marine wall.

"Is he still breathing?" A voice came from the den den mushi.

"..." Rag Doll nodded.

"Did you nod? I can't tell." The voice stated.

"..." Rag Doll nodded.

"I gonna presume that's a yes...well since he was defeated in front of so many witnesses...we have no other choice. Kill him." The voice ordered.

"..." Rag Doll nodded as he hung up the den den mushi.

"Wait...Rag Doll...you're not really going...to kill me...are you?" Yoshio asked.

"..." Rag Doll nodded as he walked closer to Yoshio.

"Wait...don't...you bastard!" Yoshio backed away.

"..." Rag Doll pushed Yoshio off the wall.

"Rope Action: Bowline Knot!" The rope wraps around Rag Dolls wrist. "If I'm going to die, then you're going to die with me!" Yoshio smiled as he pulled the rope, causing Rag Doll to fall with him.

"..." Rag Doll chopped the rope off his wrist.

"What the hell!" Yoshio shouted.

"..." Rag Doll appeared in front of Yoshio.

"How can you move so fast even though we're falling?" Yoshio shouted.

"..." Rag Doll rapidly punched Yoshio.

"Ahhhhhhhh!" Yoshio shouted.

"..." Rag Doll waved Yoshio bye as Yoshio landed in the sea and Rag Doll stood on top of the water.

**SPLASH!**

"What? He can stand on water? Who is this guy? And this can't be the end of me! Damn it...I can't swim...I can't...die...like this." Yoshio closed his eyes as he sank further in to the sea.

"..." Rag Doll crossed his arms behind behind his head as he walked on to shore.

"Since when could Devil Fruit users walk on water?" Era asked.

"..." Rag Doll shrugged.

"What kind of Devil Fruit did you eat?" Era asked.

"..." Rag Doll picked up a rock and then he dropped it.

"I don't understand." Era stated.

"..." Rag Doll began walking away.

"Aren't you going to help me with this mess?" Era asked.

"..." Rag Doll shook his head no as he threw a den den mushi at Era.

"Thanks...I guess." Era sighed.

* * *

**Next Time On New One Piece-Rains Warning!**

**Ray-Why do I have to wear this?**

**Rain-It'll keep Berserker from controlling you.**

**Ray-Nothing can control me!**

**Rain-Your Devil Fruit isn't like the others! And there's a good reason for that!**

**

* * *

**

**Berserker Pirates!**

**Captain-"Muay Thai" Ray 117,000,000 Beli**

**First Mate-"Fishman" Jaw 50,000,000 Beli**

**Navigator-Mitsuno M. Akari 92,000,000 Beli**

**Doctor-"Sky Doctor" Nori 13,000,000 Beli**

**Musician-"Wicked Witch" Jynx Silvers 94,000,000 Beli**

**Cook-Shiro 33,000,000 Beli**

**Swordsman-"Sword Saint" Magnathas Minethil 150,000,000 Beli**

**Shipwright-Taken by Dthehalfdragon**

**Sniper-Taken by Amyismynamey**

* * *

**Review And Enjoy!**


	58. Rain's Warning!

**Rain's Warning!**

* * *

"How long have we been flying now Rain? It feels like we've been flying forever now!" Ray whined as he laid on Rain's back as she continued to fly towards their ship. "When are we going to get back to the ship?"

"You know what, Ray-Ray? You've been complaining for hours now and I'm really sick and tired of hearing you! Just be patient and we'll get there when we get there!" Rain groaned as she was getting tired of hearing her little brother complain.

"I'm only complaining because you're taking way too long to get us back to our ship!" Ray sighed. "And besides, I've worked up quite an appetite after beating down one of the Seven Royal Shichibukai!"

"While it is quite impressive that you've managed to defeat one of them, I think you should just go back to sleep and let your body rest." Mitsuno said.

"But I'm not even tired or sleepy." Ray yawned loudly as he stretched his arms out. "I'm just very bored since Rain here is taking too long to get us back to our ship."

"Complain about me taking too long one more time and I promise you that I'll turn back into my human form and drop all of you into the sea!" Rain warned her brother.

"Tch, fine then...I guess I could take a little nap..." Ray yawned again before dirfting off to sleep on his sister's back.

"I knew that he'd fall asleep eventually. He was bound to pass out eventually after defeating one of the Shichibuaki like he did earlier." Rain smirked.

"He seems to have a knack of falling asleep after long battles like that." Jaw said which caused everyone to break out into a fit of laughter.

* * *

**Grand Line: Chizuru Island; Berserker Pirates' Ship**

* * *

"Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Can't you take it a little bit more easier when you're bandaging up my wounds Nori?" Shiro winced while Nori was wrapping him up in bandages.

"Well if you want to get healed quicker then I suggest you just sit back and let me do my job." Nori laughed as she finished bandaging Shiro up.

"Man...how come everyone else got to go and have fun fighting two Shichibukai while we're back here doing nothing?" Shiro pouted.

"It's not like they went on a field trip or anything like that, Shiro. They went to go and safe Akane from Yoshio and Rag Doll." Nori stated with a small frown. "And besides, someone had to stay behind and key the ship safe."

"I know, I know." Shiro sighed. "But maybe we should've gone after them with the ship so that they could escape without having to go to far."

"Even if we did that, we probably wouldn't have caught up to them in time." Nori said.

"Yeah yeah whatever." Shiro stood to his feet and then he started walking towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Nori asked.

"I'm going to go and get dinner started because I'm pretty sure that Captain will come here and start ordering me to make him some food." Shiro sighed as he opened the door and walked out onto the deck of the ship. He stopped in his tracks and sweatdropped once he saw that everyone was lying out on the deck.

"Hello there, Shiro! Could you make us all some dinner?" Rain smiled as she transformed back into her human form. "We're all very tired and hungry."

"Uhhh, sure, no problem." Shiro scanned the deck and then a frown came across his face when he didn't see any sign of Akane anywhere. "Where's Akane? Didn't you guys rescue her?"

"We did, but we didn't bring her with us because one of the Yonkou came by and picked her up to bring her back to her father." Jaw said.

"Another Yonkou? Which Yonkou was it?" Shiro asked.

"It's a long story, and we'll explain everything over dinner." Jynx said as she walked into the kitchen.

"Since you guys are all back safe and sound, I'm assuming that you guys beat both of the Shichibukai?" Shiro asked.

"Not both of them unfortunately, Captain only managed to defeat that Yoshio guy while Rag Doll escaped somewhere." Magnathas said.

"Seriously? He seriously managed to defeat a Shichibukai all by himself?" Shiro sweatdropped as he stared at Ray who was sleeping against the mast of the ship.

"Yup, but after he defeated the bastard. He seemed to have changed somehow." Jaw stated. "His eye and hair color turned red, his voice was deeper, and he was a hell of alot stronger than he usually is."

"I swear, his Devil Fruit powers just continue to get more and more confusing to me." Shiro sighed.

"Well since everyone is here safe and sound, let's all celebrate with a buffet dinner!" Nori cheered.

"Yeah!" Everyone cheered.

* * *

**Three Days Later**

* * *

"Hey Jaw, have you seen my big sister around anywhere?" Ray asked as he leaned over the railing of the ship to find his First Mate floating around lazily in the ocean.

"No, no I can't say that I have." Jaw replied while looking up to see his Captain. "Why don't you try asking the others?"

"I already asked everyone else and no one has seemed to see her around anywhere." Ray whined.

"Well then I guess she finally decided to head back to her own crew rather than stay behind and deal with your whiny ass another day." Jaw laughed.

"Oh shut up!" Ray sighed as he turned around and then jumped once he saw that Rain was standing behind him. "Whoa! Don't sneak up behind me like that!"

"Hey there, word around the ship is that you've been looking for me, Ray-Ray!" Rain smirked as she flicked her little brother on his forehead. "What is that you want to speak to me about?"

"I was just wondering if you could put a tattoo over this Tenryuubito mark on my back here." Ray replied while pointing to his back with his thumb. "I've honestly grown tired of seeing it on my back."

"Aw, so little Ray-Ray's finally beginnning to show signs of growing up huh?" Rain folded her arms while chuckling. "So what kind of tattoo do you want on your back?"

"I was thinking probably my crews Jolly Roger." Ray replied.

"Jolly Roger it is then!" Rain nodded before she jumped over the railing of the ship and landed on the docks. "Okay, I'll give you a tattoo later on today."

"What? Later on today? Why not just give the tattoo right now?" Ray whined.

"Because I have to go and get the supplies to get you the tattoo dumb ass." Rain replied before she started walking off towards the town.

"Well try to hurry back when you can alright?" Ray sighed.

"Kuuuu!" A News Ku flew by and dropped a den den mushi on Ray's head.

"Ow! Damn it! Quit dropping stuff on me you stupid bird!" Ray shouted to the News Ku before he took the Den Den Mushi off his head and stared at it.

"A News Ku huh? What did they deliver to us this time?" Magnathas asked as he walked out onto the deck.

"It seems like it only delivered a Den Den Mushi." Ray stared at the Den Den Mushi before he spoke into it. "Hello?"

"Yo there, Ray! Remember me?" A voice asked.

"That voice...where have I heard that voice before?" Ray muttered to himself while scratching his head before he spoke again once he remembered who the voice belonged to. "Sapphire! Of course I remember you!"

"Oh, so it's Sapphire." Magnathas grinned.

"I read about what happened to you guys in the newspaper today! You guys are so lucky that you got to save Adamask's daughter from two Shichibukai and escape from the Marine Fortress!" Sapphire stated.

"I know...it was no easy thing either." Ray nervously laughed while rubbing the back of his neck.

"Anyway Ray, I saw you and your crews new wanted posters! And I've got to say that you're all pretty impressive." Sapphire said. "And I also think you look pretty sexy with red hair."

"Red hair? I don't have red hair, Sapphire." Ray sweatdropped.

"Not according to your new wanted poster. Didn't you read the first page newspaper article? You guys all over it." Sapphire stated.

"Seriously? We're on the first page?" Ray smiled as he looked around for any sign of a newspaper. He continued to look around and then he ran over to Mitsuno once he saw her walk out onto the deck reading the newspaper. "Mitsuno, can you hand over the newspaper over to me real quick?"

"I'm guessing you already heard the big news about us getting new bounties huh? Here you go, Captain." Mitsuno handed the newspaper over to Ray.

"Let's see here...whoa." Ray smiled as he looked through the newspaper and saw his new wanted poster.

**Wanted Dead Or Alive "Muay Thai" Ray 110,000,000 Beli**

"Yahoo! Yahoo! I got a new bounty! I got a new bounty! And just look at how cool I look!" Ray cheered as he danced around the ship with the newspaper. Ray's new Wanted poster pictured showed Ray with red hair and red eyes while blood running down his face.

"He seems to be very happy about this." Jaw sweatdropped as he climbed out onto the ship.

"Wait a minute...just when in the hell did I have red hair?" Ray sweatdropped as he pulled on a strand of his hair.

"It must be another effect of the Berserk Berserk Fruit." Mitsuno replied.

"Hey look at this! We all got new bounties!" Magnathas smiled as he snatched the newspaper away from his Captain and laid it out on the floor for everyone else to see.

**Wanted Dead Or Alive "Whale Shark" Jaw 72,000,000 Beli**

**Wanted Dead Or Alive Mitsuno M. Akari 48,000,000 Beli**

**Wanted Dead Or Alive "Wicked Witch" Jynx Silvers 51,000,000 Beli**

**Wanted Dead Or Alive "Sword Saint" Magnathas Minethil 60,000,000 Beli**

**Wanted Dead Or Alive "White Dragon" Rain 340,000,000 Beli**

"Everyone got new bounties?" Shiro, Nori, and Jynx walked out onto the deck and stared at the newspaper lying out on the middle of the floor.

"Where are our bounties?" Nori and Shiro whimpered in unison once they noticed their bounties were no where to be seen.

"Well...uh...since you guys weren't there at the Marine Fortress, I guess the marines thought there was no need to increase your bounties." Ray nervously laughed.

"You bastard! You knew this would happen! Now my bounty's still going to remain at 33million!" Shiro grabbed Ray by the neck and shook him vigorously.

"So my bounty's still gonna be 13million?" Nori whimpered.

"Calm down Nori, I'm glad that your bounties so low." Ray smiled once he managed to push Shiro off of him.

"Why?" Nori sighed as she turned to face Ray.

"Because right now the marines don't consider you a threat." Ray replied. "Just try to imagine how shocked they'll be once they find out how strong you really are."

"I see." Nori smiled.

"The next time we go some where with an army of marines, I'm going and I'm going to gain a bigger bounty than all of you!" Shiro boasted.

"That'll be pretty much impossible since the Captain of the crew will obviously always have the biggest bounty of the crew." Ray laughed.

"I now have a bounty of 72 million huh?" Jaw grinned as he folded his arms over his chest. "So what does the newspaper say about us anyway?"

"Let's see...if you thought that the Berserker Pirates were nothing but a bunch of rookie pirates that weren't a threat, then you're completely wrong. The Berserker Pirates proved to the marines that they're a huge threat to the world. These rookie pirates seem to have connections with two out of the four Yonkou and their commanders. After two Shichibukai kidnapped Adamask's daughter Akane, the Berserker Pirates rushed to the marine fortress to rescue their friend. With the help of "White Dragon" Rain and Yonkou Dimitri Shaft, the pirates were able to kill Yoshio and rescue Akane. The marine wall is still in contact but the fortress has been completely destroyed by the hands of "Muay Thai" Ray...this rookie was able to break in to the fortress, take down Commodore Era and then still have the strength to kill Shichibukai Yoshio. This rookie will no doubt be a huge threat to the World Government in the future." Ray smiled as he read off the newspaper.

"Wow, I can't wait to see the day you become a huge threat." Sapphire smiled.

"You and me both Sapphire." Ray smiled.

"Maybe I should've followed you guys around a bit longer and then maybe we would have been on the front page together." Sapphire said.

"Yeah, probably." Ray nodded.

"Now don't go around thinking that you're some kind of big shot now just because you've finally reached the 100 million mark! You still have a long way to go before you catch up to someone like me!" Sapphire boasted.

"I wasn't thinking that." Ray nervously laughed while scratching the back of his head.

"Oh yes you were, don't even trying lying! Everyone can see it on your face!" Jynx smirked.

"Okay, well maybe I am some kind of big shot. I mean I did take down a Shichibukai...you don't see many rookies doing stuff like that." Ray stated while shrugging his shoulders.

"Okay...I see how it is...the next time I see you! We should go one on one to see who's the strongest between the two of us!" Sapphire exclaimed.

"Oh come on, Sapphire. You already know that I don't fight women." Ray sighed.

"Who said that I was talking about fighting?" Sapphire said seductively while winking which caused a small blush to appear on Ray's face.

_"She's still as bold as ever." Everyone thought in unison._

"Well we just made it to another island, I have to go now Ray! I love you!" Sapphire said before she hung up her end of the Den Den Mushi.

"See ya later Sapphire." Ray smiled as he hung up the Den Den Mushi.

"Why didn't you say love you back?" Jaw teased his Captain.

"Okay everyone! Let's celebrate our new bounties by having a huge party since I'm in a partying mood right now!" Ray cheered as he ran off into the kitchen.

_"Dodging the question I see." Everyone thought in unison before they all walked into the kitchen after their Captain._

* * *

**Three Hours Later...**

* * *

"Hello everyone!" Rain called as she jumped onto the ship with a bag of supplies in his hand.

"Come on guy! Let's just play one more round! I know that I'll be able to beat the three of you, I swear!" Shiro whined.

"We've already taken your clothes Shiro! If you play against us one more time we'll be taking that blanket of yours that you've been using to cover yourself up." Jynx grinned.

"I don't care damn it! It's a risk that I'm willing to take so just hurry up and let's play another round of strip poker!" Shiro yelled while flailing his arms around.

"Heh, so he's still trying to get your ladies naked huh?" Rain grinned at the sight.

"Yup." Mitsuno, Nori, and Jynx all nodded in unison.

"So where are Ray-Ray and the other guys?" Rain asked as she looked around the deck of the ship and noticed that none of the men weren't around.

"He challenged Magnathas and Jaw to a beer drinking contest." Mitsuno replied.

"What?" Rain's eyes widened as she let out a gasp of shock.

"Your little brother challenged Magnathas and Jaw to a beer drinking contest." Mitsuno repeated. "Is there a problem here or something, Rain?"

"Ray can't get drunk! Him and beer don't make a good combination!" Rain panicked as she dropped the bag of supplies.

"He's been drunk before and nothing bad happened." Nori stated.

"It depends on how many he's had to drink since he gets drunk very easily." Rain sighed. "Where are they now? I need to find him before he does something drastic."

"He should be in the kitchen with the others then." Shiro said as he pointed to the door leading to the kitchen. Suddenly, Ray, Jaw, and Magnathas burst through the door laughing hysterically with beer bottles in their hands.

"The winner...and the champion...of professional drinking...the Captain of the Berserker Pirates..."Muay Thai" Ray!" Ray slurred as he stumbled all over the deck of the ship before crashing into the mast. "Hey there little lady...you're so cute..." He wrapped his arms around the mast.

"Please do your best not to let him drink anymore, okay? He'll most likely destroy this entire ship if he does." Rain sweatdropped at the sight.

"Right, we'll do our best." Mitsuno, Nori, Jynx, and Shiro all nodded in unison.

"We...should...*hic*...dance together." Ray slurred while rubbing his cheek against the mast.

"Shouldn't we like stop him or something?" Nori sweatdropped.

"No, no,... I say that we should just sit here and let him continue making a fool of himself." Shiro laughed. "This is just way too funny for us to stop him now."

"What...*hic*...what do you mean...*hic*...you're taken?" Ray pushed off the mast and glared at it while clenching his hands into tight fists.

"Oh my god." The Berserker Pirates snickered at the antics of their drunk Captain.

"It's my hair isn't it...*hic*...well I hate you too!" Ray weakly punched the mast. "What's that~? You want some more~?" He continued to weakly punch the mast.

"This is too good." Rain grinned while folding her arms over her chest.

"I didn't want...to dance...with you anyway~!" Ray pouted as he walked over to Mitsuno. "Mitsuno~" He called.

"Yes Ray?" Mitsuno laughed.

"I love you." Ray said as he pulled her into a tight hug.

"Uhhh...Excuse me?" Mitsuno asked as a small blush appeared on her face.

"I said I love you...you're an awesome second mate and an awesome Navigator." Ray said before he walked over to his big sister and hugged her as well. "Rain~"

"Yes Ray-Ray?" Rain giggled while hugging her younger brother back.

"I love you too...you may be an annoying...*hic*...big sister, but I still love you." Ray said before he walked over to Jynx and hugged her as well. "Jynx~!"

"Yes Ray?" Jynx said.

"I love you too...you're a great musician and a great crew mate." Ray said before he walked over to Nori and hugged her as well. "Nori~"

"Yes, yes, I know Ray. You love me too." Nori laughed.

"I know that you know that, idiot...but I want you to hear me say it to you." Ray slurred. "I love you...you're a great doctor and a great crew mate..." He said before he turned to look at Shiro.

"Oh no, don't you dare even think about coming over here and say that you love me! Because if you do, I'm going to throw your ass overboard and let you drown!" Shiro warned.

"Oh don't flatter yourself you stupid cook! I was just going to say that I tolerate you!" Ray slurred before he turned to face Magnathas who was leaning over the railing of the ship, vomitting into the ocean. "Magnathas~"

"What is it? What do you want?" Magnathas groaned as he turned his head to face his drunk Captain.

"I like you...you're a great Swordsman and I'm happy that you joined the crew." Ray said before he looked over at Jaw. "Jaw~" He called.

"What the hell do you want?" Jaw laughed.

"I like you too...I knew that I made the right choice in making you my first mate!" Ray grinned.

"Stop talking all mushy and stuff you idiot! You're just drunk!" Jaw slurred.

"I am not, you're drunk~!" Ray laughed.

"No! No! No! You're both drunk~!" Magnathas laughed.

"We're all drunk~!" Ray, Jaw, and Magnathas cheered.

"Mitsuno~! You should dance with me~! That lady over there won't dance with me~! She's as hard as wood~!" Ray cried as he pointed to the mast.

"Uhhh, maybe some other time Ray when you're actually sober." Mitsuno nervously laughed. "And besides, I don't want you to puke all over me."

"Okay." Ray nodded slowly before he collapsed onto the deck and drifted right off to sleep.

"And he's out cold." Rain laughed as she walked over to her sleeping little brother. "Oh well, I guess I should get started on his new tattoo." She knelt down and pulled out the supplies to give Ray his new tattoo.

* * *

**Later That Night...**

* * *

"Uh...where am I? why does my back hurt? And where the hell is everyone?" Ray opened his eyes and groaned as he sat up from the floor and looked around the ship.

"You know, it's about damn time you woke up, Ray-Ray." Rain smiled as walked up to her little brother and sat down next to him.

"Oh, hey there Rain." Ray smiled as he stared at his older sister. "Do you have any idea what the hell happened to me? Because all I remember is challenging Jaw and Magnathas to a beer drinking contest."

"Well you obviously got drunk off your ass, confessed your love to your crew members, and then you collapsed right there." Rain said.

"Oh man...maybe I should consider never drinking again. Because this hangover is really beginning to effect me." Ray groaned as he clutched his head in pain.

"Ray-Ray, there's something very important I need to talk to you about." Rain said with a stern face.

"Uhhh...right...what is it that you need to talk to me about?" Ray asked as he noticed the serious look on his older sister's face.

"Just where exactly did you eat the Berserk Berserk Fruit?" Rain asked.

"It was...it was back in West Blue on Noah Island." Ray let out a heavy sigh. "Former Shichibukai Dartz forced me to eat it. He said something about me being his first little test subject."

"I see...so that's what's going on huh?" Rain closed her eyes while rummaging through her back pocket. "Here, you're going to have to wear this on you from now on." She said as she tossed a black glove at her younger brother.

"What's this for? Why do I need to wear this from now on?" Ray asked once he caught the glove in his hand.

"It's a seastone glove. It will nullify the effects of your Devil Fruit and it will keep Berserker from controlling you." Rain replied.

"Berserker?" Ray asked with a puzzled look on his face.

"Let me try to explain this to you, Ray-Ray." Rain sighed. "Some Devil Fruits are more complicated and unusual than others, like your Devil Fruit. Don't you hear a voice in your head that talks to you?"

"Yes...yes I do actually." Ray nodded.

"That voice, is the voice of Berserker. He's the demon of the Devil Fruit you were forced to eat by Dartz back in West Blue." Rain sighed.

"I don't need to wear this Rain, there's noway this Berserker guy will be able to control me so easily." Ray smiled while dropping the seastone glove.

"Don't be an idiot Ray-Ray! Berserker will eventually control you if you don't keep seastone on you at all times." Rain stated while poking her younger brother on his chest.

"I don't think so Rain! Berserker won't be able to-"

"He can you idiot! Your Devil Fruit isn't like the others! And there's a good reason for that!" Rain shouted.

"What do you mean?" Ray gulped.

"Out of all the Devil Fruits that get reincarnated, the Berserk Berserk Fruit is reincarnated the most. It all started many years ago when Monkey D. Luffy was still a rookie pirate. Doctor Vega Punk created a Devil Fruit...it wasn't like the other Devil Fruits because it had the powers of Logia, Paramecia, and Zoan! It was just too dangerous, so he left it in his lab on Karakuri Island. And just to make sure that no one got to it...he had it looked away behind a self destruct button, but then some idiot had to go in his lab and push the self destruct button, completely destroying his lab." Rain said.

"What does that have anything to do with my Devil Fruit?" Ray asked.

"Can you just shut up for a few minutes and let me finish explaining?" Rain glared.

"Sorry." Ray sweatdropped.

"Anyway...somehow, the Devil Fruit managed to survive the explosion and it drifted out to sea. Many people have eaten the fruit and they all die within a year or two." Rain frowned.

"Why?" Ray asked.

"Because of Berserker...this is the one of many other Devil Fruits that control the user. I'm actually surprised that he hasn't taken control of you yet." Rain smiled as she pat her younger brother on his head.

"Well...I do train with seastone weights everyday." Ray laughed.

"Yeah...well...Berserker controls the human body and he reeks havoc on anyone that gets in his way. He's destroyed countless islands, marines, pirates, and many other things." Rain cried.

"Don't you worry about me, Rain! If I can handle seven years of being a slave of the Tenryuubito, then I'm sure I can handle a simple Devil Fruit." Ray grinned while flexing his knuckles.

"...No you can't...if Ron couldn't handle it...then I sure as hell know that you can't." Rain frowned while shaking her head.

"Ron? Who's Ron?" Ray asked.

"Ron use to be my fiancee a few years ago." Rain replied as she stared up into the sky. "He was the one who ate the Berserk Berserk Fruit before you."

"Wait a minute, if he ate the Berserk Berserk Fruit before me...then does that mean that he died?" Ray gulped.

"Yes...he did die..." Rain frowned while streams of tears ran down her fast. "He told me that he could control it's power, but he obviously couldn't that stupid fool! He over used it's power and Berserker took control of him! Soon even the effects of seastone could stop Berserker anymore!"

"Rain...I..." Ray was too lost for words.

"One day during a mission, Berserker took control of him and I had no other choice but to kill him in order to protect the endangered lives on the island." Rain cried. "I almost didn't come out of that battle alive Ray! If you keep using your Devil Fruit, Berserker's going to control you and then you'll kill everyone! You'll want to stop your body but you won't be able to! You'll kill the crew that you love so much, you'll kill them in cold blood."

"I...I don't...I would never want to do something like that...not even in my dreams!" Ray frowned as he put the seastone glove on his right hand.

"Promise me that you won't end up like Ron!" Rain glared at Ray.

"I promise...I promise I won't end up like him." Ray nodded.

"I really do worry about you Ray-Ray, I really do since things are only going to get tougher and tougher to for you and your crew." Rain pulled Ray into a tight hug.

"I know, I know." Ray hugged his older sister back. "But I know that my crew and I will be able to pull through any tough situation we come across."

"I surely hope you can, because I don't want to read about your death over the newspaper." Rain laughed as he released her brother from her hug before she stood to her feet. "I have to go now, Akane's probably worried sick about me. Make sure you enjoy your new tattoo."

"Wait a minute, you gave me my new tattoo already?" Ray sweatdropped.

"Yup, it's your jolly roger just like you asked! I'll be seeing you around Ray-Ray!" Rain smiled as she transformed into her hybrid dragon form and flew away.

"Right." Ray sighed as he watched his sister fly away. _"God I wish I could do that." Ray thought as he laid back down completely unaware that the crew heard the whole conversation._

* * *

"Noway...Ray's really going to die if he keeps using his Devil Fruit powers?" Nori gasped in shock.

"Hmph, I guess he's just going to have to stick with using his Muay Thai to take down his opponents from now on." Jaw shrugged before he folded his arms over his chest.

"That won't be easy, if we run in to more of the Shichibukai, I doubt Captain's Muay Thai will be enough to beat them." Magnathas frowned.

"His Berserk Fist will take them down quickly though." Shiro stated.

"But we can't let him use his Devil Fruit anymore." Jynx sighed.

"Relax, we just can't let him use it all the time. So once he defeats someone with a Berserk attack, we'll just have to quickly make him put his seastone glove back on." Mitsuno said.

"That'll work." Jynx smiled.

"No it won't." Jaw frowned.

"What are you talking about?" Shiro asked.

"What if Captain changes in to Berserker instead if the time comes when he removes his seastone glove? The only way Rain stopped him was because her Haki is greater than ours and since she actually knows how to use it." Jaw sighed. "We wouldn't have been able to beat Berserker if Rain wasn't there."

"...Damn...he's right there." Shiro sighed.

"Then just what exactly are you suggesting here, Jaw?" Mitsuno asked.

"The best way to stop Captain from using his Devil Fruit is for us to get stronger. That's all we can do right now." Jaw frowned as he walked out of the room.

"Okay." The Berserker Pirates all nodded in unison.

* * *

**Berserker Pirates!**

**Captain-"Muay Thai" Ray 110,000,000 Beli**

**First Mate-"Fishman" Jaw 72,000,000 Beli**

**Navigator-Mitsuno M. Akari 48,000,000 Beli**

**Doctor-"Sky Doctor" Nori 13,000,000 Beli**

**Musician-"Wicked Witch" Jynx Silvers 51,000,000 Beli**

**Cook-Shiro 33,000,000 Beli**

**Swordsman-"Sword Saint" Magnathas Minethil 60,000,000 Beli**

**Shipwright-Taken by Dthehalfdragon**

**Sniper-Taken by Amyismynamey**

* * *

**YAY~! I GOT OVER 200 REVIEWS! THANK YOU EVERYONE THAT REVIEWED MY STORY~! PLEASE KEEP REVIEWING AND ENJOYING!  
**


	59. The Entertainer And Bounty Eight!

**The Entertainer And Bounty Eight!  
**

* * *

**Grand Line: In The Middle Of The Ocean**

* * *

"And then I was surrounded by all these men and all they wanted to know was if the whole pirate couple thing was true or not." Sapphire's laughing voice came from the Den Den Muhi.

"I see...and what excatly did you tell them, Sapphire?" Ray asked.

"I was going to answer them, but then we were attacked by a few marines and had to run away." Sapphire sighed. "I obviously didn't want to, but unfortunatey my crew mates said otherwise."

"I completely understand how you feel!" Ray laughed.

"Oh my god, how long have those two been taking to each other?" Shiro groaned as he was sitting on the deck of the ship with the rest of his crew mates. "I don't think I can handle another one of their 'no you hang up first' things!"

"Oh come on now, Shiro. It's actually not that bad." Mitsuno smiled as she flipped to the next page in her book that she was reading. "I think it's kinda cute."

"Of course, only you would think that, Mitsuno!" Shiro sighed.

"They've been talking to each other for three whole days now and I'm afraid it's going to take about another day until we reach the next island." Jaw sighed.

"So what do you think will be at the next island? And what will the island be like?" Nori asked as she tried to keep Shiro's mind off of Ray.

"I honestly have no idea, but I'm most certain that Captain will find some way to get all of us into some serious trouble as always." Shiro sighed as he stared up at the sky.

"If I remember correctly from the last time I checked the map, the next island should be Hot Spring Island." Mitsuno said while flipping to the next page in her book.

"Hot Spring Island?" Nori asked with sparkles in her eyes.

"It's a huge island that's stationed above many active under water volcanoes. The island is pretty famous for it's different types of hot springs and many other attractions." Mitsuno replied.

"Wait a minute, if it's a hot spring island, then I bet some of the hot springs will be mixed baths right?" Shiro shot up and looked at Mitsuno.

"It's very likely to have a few mixed baths." Mitsuno nodded.

"Wait a second, aren't the people scared that the volcanoes will erupt?" Nori asked.

"You don't have to worry about a thing, Nori. Those under water volcanoes haven't erupted in years, and probably never will." Mitsuno reassured her worried Doctor.

"Probably never will huh? Well with our kind of lucky that we've been having lately, I wouldn't be surprised if they all did erupted at once." Jaw sighed.

"No, you hang up first." Ray laughed.

"No, you hang up first." Sapphire laughed.

"That's it! I'm going to put an end to this nonsense right now!" Shiro growled as he stood and started walking towards his Captain in an attempt to make him hang up the Den Den Mushi.

"No Shiro! Don't do anything stupid that you're going to regret!" Magnathas dove after Shiro and managed to grab his feet.

"Let me go Magnathas! I've gotta hang up the den den mushi before I go insane and try to kill myself!" Shiro grunted as he struggled to break free from Magnathas' grasp.

"Jaw! I need your help here man! I need you to get his hands or something!" Magnathas yelled.

"Right!" Jaw quickly rushed over and helped Magnathas restrain Shiro by grabbing his arms.

"Let me go damn it! Let me go! The madness has to end right here and right now!" Shiro yelled as continued to struggle to break free.

"You're the only one that's going mad right now, though." Jaw and Magnathas sweatdropped.

"Guys, I think we need to stop fighting and focus on that pirate ship that just fired that cannon ball at us." Jynx spoke up as she pointed to the cannon ball traveling in the air towards them.

"That's odd, when did that pirate ship get so close to us?" Jaw muttered before he released his grip on Shiro to catch the cannon ball before it could make contact with the ship.

"Awesome, this is going to be out first pirate crew fight out on the sea! I can't wait to see what will happen now!" Magnathas grinned as he unsheathed one of his four swords.

"Hey Captain! We're under attack! Do you want to get off the Den Den Mushi for about five minutes to help us out?" Jaw asked as he turned to face his Captain.

"I'm not surprised that you actually did that." Ray laughed as he took the Den Den Mushi inside the Captain's cabin to get away from all of the loud noise.

"And you'll never guess what happened after that!" Sapphire laughed.

"And he's not even listening to us at all." Jaw sweatdropped before he turned around and watched the pirate ship weigh anchor.

"My, my, my, it's rather unfortunate for you pirates that you've encountered my crew and I today!" The Captain smiled as he stood on the figure head of his ship. The Captain had brown curly hair, he wore Captain attire clothes, and he has a curly brown mustache.

"Who the hell are you guys and what the hell do you think you're doing attacking us?" Shiro yelled.

"Ahem! I'm Captain Hank of the Hank Pirates! I have a bounty of 24,000,000 Beli! If you don't want to die I suggest that you surrender this ship to us or else we'll send you to the bottom of the sea!" Hank laughed.

"I have a better idea, how about you order your men to turn your ship around and go bother someone else and we'll forget that you ever shot a cannon ball at us." Jaw frowned.

"Heh, you don't scare me, Fishman! If you refuse to hand your ship over to us, then I'm afraid I have no other choice but to take it by force! Go and attack my vicious crew mates!" Hank roared as he unsheathed his sword and pointed it to the sky.

"Yeah!" The pirates roared as they jumped from their ship to the Berserker Pirates' ship while carrying various weapons.

"Tch, they really can't say I didn't give them a damn chance to escape! Arabesque Brick Fist!" Jaw shouted as he punched the air in the pirates direcion, using the water vapor in the air to release a shockwave that sent most of them into the sea.

"I think you're starting to get a little sloppy there, Jaw! You managed to let a bunch of them to get past your attack." Magnathas smirked as he walked past a few of the pirates that had ran past him to attack the others.

"And what about you huh? You just let a bunch of those pirates get past you without even doing anything." Jaw said as he turned to face a smirking Magnathas.

"Are you sure about that?" Magnathas grinned as a few of the pirates collapsed onto the deck of the ship. "Because I'm sure that those guys would say otherwise."

"Oh, so now you think you're some kind of bad ass now huh? Well you're going to be cleaning the deck of their blood once this is all over." Jaw grinned as he folded his arms over his chest.

"Awwww!" Magnatas whined.

"You guys really should've listen to our First Mate earlier." Mitsuno sighed as she stood to her feet and closed her book. "Oh well, you all brought this upon yourselves!" She grinned as he claws grew longer and then she used them to maul the pirates.

"Come here little angel girl! I promise that I won't hurt you if you surrender now!" A pirate laughed as he walked towards Nori with a perverted look on his face.

"Go away! Flame Dial!" Nori placed her Flame Dial in front of the pirates face and then she pushed the apex of the dial which released streams of flames.

"Aghhhhhh! My face is on fire!" The pirate roared in pain as he jumped overboard and dove into the ocean.

"Geez, you guys aren't even worth our time!" Shiro sighed as he punched a bunch of the pirates in their faces and sent them flying overboard.

"Hey, at least these guys are keeping you distracted from Captain and Sapphire." Jynx stated while two pirates snuck off into the Captain's cabin without being detected.

"Man this is insane, those pirates out there are no laughing joke! Let's just hurry up and get their treasure or whatever they have and get out of here." One of the pirates sighed.

"Wait a minute, maybe we can force them to surrender the ship over to us if we take this guy hostage." The other pirate pointed to Ray who was still talking to Sapphire on the Den Den Mushi.

"Man, you and your crew sure do run into some crazy situations!" Ray laughed.

"I know, we really do! And they always blame me for all the trouble we get in to." Sapphire sighed. "They should realize that it's because of the danger we're getting ourselves in that we're so strong!"

"I know how you feel, my crew also blames me for the trouble that we get in too." Ray sighed.

"Well, I think we've been talking to each other long enough. I really think I should go now, so hang up." Sapphire said.

"No, no you hang up." Ray laughed.

"No, you hang up." Sapphire laughed.

"There's no way that I'm going to hang u-" Ray was cut off once one of the pirates held a sword to his neck while the other one hung up the Den Den Mushi.

"Now that we have that out of the way! You're going to come outside to the deck of the ship and tell your crew mates to surrender this ship to us!" The pirates grinned.

"Who the hell are you two? And what do you think you're doing coming here on my ship, entering my room, and hanging up my Den Den Mushi without my permission?" Ray hung his head and his body began to tremble in anger.

"We're members of the Hank pirates! And now you're our hostage! Now hurry up and come out of this room with us or else we're going to slit your throat!" One of the pirates warned him.

"You bastards...are oblivious to the amount of danger you're in right now." Ray growled as a red aura began to surround him while his eye and hair color turned red.

"W-What in the world is going on here? Why is that kid's hair color turning red?" The pirates backed away from Ray in fear.

"I...WAS...TALKING TO SOMEBODY!" Ray shouted as he lunged towards the pirates and beat them down literally to an inch of their life.

"Captain Hank! I think we should rethink our plan and fall back! There's no way in hell we'll be able to defeat these pirates!" A pirate panted heavily as he ran up to his Captain while carrying a bunch of wanted posters in his hands.

"What? Just because they take out a bunch of my men you think we can't beat them?" Hank shouted at his crew mate.

"But Captain, they're completely out of our league!" The pirate stated as he showed his Captain the wanted posters. "These pirates are the infamous Berserker Pirates!"

"Berserker Pirates? Aren't those the pirates that broke into the Marine Fortress, killed one of the Shichibukai, and became allies of both Adamask and Dimitri?" Hank gasped.

"Yes." Ray nodded as he walked out onto the deck of the ship and dropped the pirates he had badly beaten down. "If you're the Captain, then you're going to have to take responsibilty for the actions of your crew mates." He stated as his eye and hair color returned to their original color.

"H-Hold on a second there! Maybe we can figure something out, okay? How about we form an alliance with each other or something?" Hank nervously smiled.

"I have no interest in forming an alliance with a weakling such as yourself." Ray stated as he walked over to Jaw and took the cannon ball from him. "You shouldn't have tried to mess with us!" He grinned as he aimed the cannon ball at Hank before he chunked it at him.

"Ahhhhhhhhh!" Hank exclaimed in pain as the cannon ball sent him flying throug the mast of his own ship.

"Timber." The Berserker Pirates all cheered in unison as they watched the mast fall and split the entire ship in half as it crashed down and sunk into the sea. **  
**

"Alright, now that the show's over, someone has to clean up this mess and dump these guys overboard." Ray sighed as he turned around to face his crew mates. "Now which one of you wants to do this?"

"Well Magnathas already agreed to cleaning up the deck of their blood. So I think he should also be the one to dump the bodies over board." Jaw laughed.

"Hold on a god damn minute! I never agreed to do anything like that!" Magnathas protested.

"I will trust the words of my First Mate! So Magnathas, I order you to clean up this mess!" Ray ordered.

"This is some serious bullshit! I'm the Swordsman of the crew, not a fucking janitor!" Magnathas grumbled as he started dumping the unconscious bodies of the pirates overboard.

"Man, you pirates really are something else!" The Berserker Pirates all looked up and saw a man and a woman with a monkey on her shoulder sitting on top of the crows nest. "You're all very entertaining though! I really enjoyed the show!" The man laughed while clapping his hands together.

"You two mind telling us who the hell you are and what you're doing on our ship?" Jaw's eyes narrowed as he glared at the new strangers.

"Geez, why does the scary Fishman look so angry?" The girl smiled while petting her monkey on the head. "Well if you must know, my name is Bianca and this is my pet monkey, Jeffery." Bianca replied. (Bianca; Bianca is an average height, slender woman with short black hair and brown colored eyes. She is currently wearing a white tank top, black pants, and black boots.)

"And my name is Frederick Van Gauner." Frederick smiled. (Frederick Van Gauner; He is a tall, slim but muscular man with short black hair that he has combed back and green eyes. He is currently wearing a black silk hat and black tuxedo with white shirt underneath and a black tie, black pants, and black shoes.)

"Nice to meet you, now explain to us what you're doing on our ship." Ray ordered as he folded his arms over his chest.

"Oh I can explain that, I was sailing on my small boat a few days ago and I suddenly ran out of food. Those pirates you just took out captured me when I was weak and dying of starvation." Frederick nervously said while rubbing the back of his neck. "Anyway, they kept me in their brig for awhile and that's where met Bianca here."

"We were waiting for the perfect opprotunity to escape. So when we heard them trying to capture your ship, we decided that now would be the best time." Bianca stated.

"But it doesn't look like it was the best time to escape since we seemed to have come aboard another pirate ship." Frederick sighed.

"Well, no one forced you to come aboard our ship." Jynx stated.

"You're free to leave any time you want." Mitsuno said as she leaned against the railing of the ship while opening up her book.

"As much as we would like to leave your ship, we can't since we were planning on using the other pirates' ship. But as you can see..." Bianca indicated to the now sunken ship of the Hank Pirates. "That's not going to happen."

"So it looks like your crew is our only hope of survival until we can reach the next island." Frederick laughed.

"Fine then, whatever. You two can stay on our ship until we reach the next island." Ray sighed. "But if you try anything suspicious, we will throw you overboard."

"Wait a minute, are you just going to trust us like that?" Bianca raised an eyebrow at Ray's odd behavior. _"What is up with this guy? He could really get himself killed if he just allows complete strangers onto his ship like this."_

"Yup." Ray nodded.

"Thank you! Thank you! For being so kind to us!" Frederick smiled as he jumped down from the crows nest and landed in front of the Berserker Pirates. "How about I put on a show for everybody for make up for this kindness?"

"A show?" Jaw asked.

"Yes, a show! For you see, I am an Entertainer! A magician if you will." Frederick nodded.

"A magician?" Ray and Nori's eyes began to sparkle in excitement. "You have to show us some magic! You just have to show us some cool magic tricks!"

"Are you guys stupid or something?" Ray and Nori around to face Jaw as he spoke up. "Magic tricks aren't real at all! That's why they're called tricks, you idiots!

"I can easily tell that you're the type of person that doesn't believe in magic." Frederick chuckled to himself as he rolled up his sleeves. "You know what, I bet I could beat you in an arm wrestling contest."

"Are you serious? I'm a Fishman, I am twenty times stronger than someone like you at birth! There's no way you'll even be able to last five seconds against me!" Jaw sneered.

"Well since you sound so confident in yourself, you wouldn't mind facing against me now would you?" Frederick smirked.

"Damn Jaw, this guy really believes that he can beat you in an arm wrestling contest." Magnathas laughed as he walked over and placed a barrel in the middle of the deck.

"You're not afraid to face me now are you? You stated earlier that I wouldn't be able to last ten seconds against you." Frederick said as he placed his elbow on the barrel.

"Hmph, fine then, I'll show you that no matter what magic trick you're going to try and pull won't work on me!" Jaw grinned as he also get his elbow on the barrel and grabbed Frederick's hand.

"Ready? Set? Go!" Magnathas cheered.

"Grrrrrr!" Jaw and Frederick gritted their teeth as they began the arm wrestling match.

"Heh, this way too easy and you're wasting my time!" Jaw smirked as he slammed Frederick's hand down onto the barrel and completely destroyed it.

"Ahhhhhhh! What the hell is wrong with you? Why did you rip my hand off?" Frederick yelled on the top of his lungs as blood sprayed out where his hand use to be.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Jaw muttered before he looked in his hand and saw that Frederick's hand was there. "Ahhhhhhhhhh! Oh my god! I'm so sorry! I didn't know I was so strong!" He quickly dropped Frederick's hand.

"Oh my god! What the hell Jaw! I knew you were going to win but you didn't have to go as far as to rip the man's hand off!" Ray freaked out.

"Don't worry Frederick! I'm a Doctor!" Nori panicked as she quickly pulled out her first aid kit.

"Quit teasing them Frederick." Bianca rolled up Frederick's sleeve, revealing Frederick's real hand squeezing packs of ketchup.

"Ketchup!" Jaw yelled as he grabbed Frederick by the shirt and lifted him off the deck. "You mean to tell me that you were using ketchup the whole time?"

"Tee-hee-hee-heeheehee!" Frederick laughed as he tipped his hat to Jaw.

"Oh man, you really had me scared for a second there!" Ray sighed in relief.

"Please don't try and scare me like that again. I thought that you were really hurt and bleeding." Nori drooped to the floor and sighed in relief.

"You've got to admit though, that was a pretty entertaining show huh?" Frederick grinned once Jaw had finally set him down onto the deck.

"But by pulling that little stunt, you've just proved my point that you're so called 'magic' are just a bunch of childish tricks." Jaw sighed.

"Yeah, my tricks are just a bunch of childish tricks...but..." Frederick pulled out a knife and then he stabbed his left hand.

"Whoa! What do you think you're doing Frederick?" Ray and Nori gasped in shock.

"When I'm performing my magic tricks, will you be able to tell between tricks and reality?" Frederick asked as his fake left hand popped off and fell to the deck.

"...Hmph..." Jaw simply turned his head away from Frederick.

"I'll take that as a no." Frederick smiled.

"That's it, this guy is really interesting and entertaining! Frederick, you've just got to join my pirate crew and become our Entertainer!" Ray smiled with sparkles in his eyes.

"Uh...I'm flattered that you want me to join your crew and all, but I'm afraid that I must decline your generous offer." Frederick nervously laughed.

"Aw, why?" Ray and Nori whined in unison.

"Because I'm just an Entertainer, I go island to island entertaining many people. Besides, someday, I want to start my own circus parade and see many unique performances." Frederick replied.

"Why?" Ray asked.

"Hmmm, it became a dream of mine due to my troubled past. But I'm sure that you don't want to hear such a boring and pointless story." Frederick sighed.

"Oh come on, I'm sure that you're past can't be that bad. I'll tell you what, I'll tell you about my past if you tell me yours." Ray smiled.

"Oh god, he's doing this again." Jaw groaned as he remembered back to when Ray said the exact same thing to him when they both first met each other.

"Sure." Frederick nodded.

"Let's see here...a few months after I turned five years old, my dad sold me to slavery to protect his reputation as a marine once I punched a World Noble in the face for shooting an innocent man. I escaped from the Holy Land once I turned 12, and ever since then I've been training and sailing around the seas to become the Pirate King." Ray said as he pumped his chest out in victory.

"Okay, okay, I guess it's my turn to tell you my past now." Frederick sighed as he looked down at the floor before speaking up. "I was abandoned by my parents and was found by a circus ring master when I was a baby. I grew up in circus and learned many magic tricks from my adopted father. Not long after that, the circus was attacked by a local bandit and they forced my adopted father to pay a large number of money."

"That sounds just terrible." Nori sniffled.

"Not satisfied with the money my father gave them, they started torturing him. Not wanting to see anyone else getting hurt, I started training myself on how to fight with my magic tricks, in order of protecting everyone that I love." Frederick grinned. "I then confronted the bandits and sent them running with my magic tricks."

"Not bad." Magnathas grinned.

"And then when I turned 19, my adopted father was ready to inherit the circus to me, but I wanted to start my own circus show and wanted to see all of unique shows in the world. So I set sail into the ocean in order to see the unique shows myself." Frederick smiled.

"That's a pretty impressive dream you got there, and you can most definitely accomplish that dream by joining my crew!" Ray smiled as he walked over to Frederick and pat him on the shoulder.

"And how would joining your crew help me achieve my goal?" Frederick asked.

"You want to see unique shows in the world right? Well, imagine all the things we'll see while traveling through the Grand Line. Fishman Island, Sky Island, watching Jynx steal peoples souls, and watching my epic battles as I come closer and closer to becoming the Pirate King!" Ray replied.

"While that does sound tempting, it sounds more dangerous rather than a unique show." Frederick sweatdropped.

"The danger is just an added bonus! So what do you say? Will you join us and become our Entertainer?" Ray asked.

"I'm sorry, but I'm still going to have to refuse your offer." Frederick shook his head.

"Why?" Ray and Nori whined.

"Listen Captain, Nori, it's obvious that this man doesn't want to become a pirate! Now stop pestering and leave this man alone for awhile!" Jaw sighed.

"Actually, I really do want to join you guys, you all seem really strong and all. I've actually read about you guys in the newspaper, it's just...Bounty Eight." Frederick sighed.

"Bounty Eight?" Mitsuno asked as she looked up from her book.

"Bounty Eight huh? I've heard of those guys, they're eight of the most famous bounty hunters in the first half of the Grand Line." Magnathas stated.

"So these Bounty Eight are a bunch of Bounty Hunters huh?" Ray scratched the top of his head before he turned to look at Frederick. "So these guys are the reason why you won't join my crew?"

"Pretty much, I heard rumors that all the members of Bounty Eight are all stationed at Hot Spring Island right now." Frederick nodded.

"I see, you think that if you join our crew, these Bounty Hunters will try to capture us and take us to jail. Thus you won't be able to accomplish your dream." Nori said.

"Okay then, if we run in to these Bounty Eight guys on Hot Spring Island, we'll just have to kick their asses before they even think about capturing us!" Ray grinned.

"You've got to be the most stupidest person that I've ever met in my entire life!" Bianca stared at Ray in disbelief. "Bounty Eight aren't a bunch of weaklings you know!"

"Hmph, and neither are we!" Ray turned to face Bianca. "You may not have heard of us, but we are the Berserker Pirates! We're mostly known for overcoming in the odds and surviving through the most impossible of situations!"

"I recommend that you guys stay at the port and let your Log Pose set. Bounty Eight are just too powerful for people like you to handle by yourselves." Bianca stated.

"I agree with Bianca here, if you pirates want to continue on with your journey and accomplish your dreams, I suggest you do as she says and stay at the port." Frederick said.

"No thanks, we're just going to do whatever we want to do." Jynx shrugged.

"Let's make a bet here Frederick, if we take down these Bounty Eight guys, you will have to join our pirate crew." Ray smiled.

"Now before you answer, you must realize the danger that you'll be getting into if you lose this bet. We'll be put in constant danger with this idiot of a Captain, your dream will be in danger of failing just like the rest of ours." Jaw stated.

"Hmmm, I accept the terms of the bet." Frederick nodded. "If you by some kind of miracle beat Bounty Eight at Hot Spring Island, I will join your crew. But if you all lose and get captured, I don't know any of you."

"Alright then! We've got ourselves a new crew member! We've got ourselves a new crew member!" Ray and Nori cheered as they danced around the deck.

"We have to beat Bounty Eight first, you idiots!" Jaw yelled.

"Quit killing the mood Jaw!" Ray and Nori yelled in unison.

_"These rookie pirates are really planning on fighting and defeating Bounty Eight? They are totally going to get themselves killed...oh well, they dug their own graves." Bianca grinned._

* * *

**Berserker Pirates!**

**Captain-"Muay Thai" Ray 110,000,000 Beli**

**First Mate-"Whale Shark" Jaw 72,000,000 Beli**

**Navigator-Mitsuno M. Akari 48,000,000 Beli**

**Doctor-"Sky Doctor" Nori 13,000,000 Beli**

**Musician-"Wicked Witch" Jynx Silvers 51,000,000 Beli**

**Cook-Shiro 33,000,000 Beli**

**Swordsman-"Sword Saint" Magnathas Minethil 60,000,000 Beli**

**Shipwright-Taken by Dthehalfdragon**

**Sniper-Taken by Amyismynamey**

* * *

**Thank You Death Author For Frederick Van Gauner!**

**Please Review And Enjoy!**


	60. The Hot Springs And The New Recruit!

**Hot Springs And The New Recruit!  
**

* * *

**Grand Line: Hot Spring Island; Docks**

* * *

"Finally, we're here! We're finally here on Hot Spring Island! It's about time that we got here!" Ray smiled as he looked around the place.

"Uhh, are you sure that it'll be such a good idea to leave the ship out in the open like this? Remember that those Bounty Eight guys are somewhere on this island?" Jaw sighed.

"You know you really need to learn how to quit worrying so much about such trivial things, Jaw! I'm sure that the ship will be fine where it is right now." Ray sighed happily.

_"Whatever, just don't go blaming me when the ship gets stolen by those Bounty Hunters." Jaw rolled his eyes._

"Uh, excuse me! Are you pirates here to pillage this island or something? Because if you are, I highly suggest that you leave this island before Bounty Eight get their hands on you." A man said to the Berserker Pirates before walking away.

_"So the rumors are true, Bounty Eight are here. I can't wait to see what they're like!" Ray thought._

"Umm sir, I'm actually not a pirate! So I don't have to worry about being attacked by the Bounty Hunters!" Frederick stated.

"I don't think he really cares at the moment Frederick since he's not even listening to you right now." Bianca stated before she jumped off the ship with Jeffery.

"Hey Bianca, where do you think you're going off to in such a hurry?" Ray asked as he leaned over the railing of the ship.

"Where do you think I'm going? I'm going my seperate ways from you guys since I'm free from those pirates that captured me earlier." Bianca replied.

"You're leaving so soon? I thought that you and Frederick were partners or something like that." Nori said.

"We're more of aquantinces rather than partners. But now that I'm here on this island, there's no further need for me to be alongside any of you since Bounty Eight are going to capture you soon." Bianca laughed.

"You may not believe in us, but we will defeat these Bounty Eight guys in front of everyone on this island!" Ray grinned while pumping his fist into the air.

"Sure you will." Bianca sweatdropped before she turned her head to face Frederick. "Oh and Frederick, I suggest that you stay away from these pirates if you don't want to get involved with Bounty Eight."

"Thanks for the suggestion." Frederick nodded.

"Now then, if you need me for anything Frederick, you can find me in the Winter Region of the island." Bianca smiled before she turned to walk away.

"Winter Region?" Jynx asked.

"Oh right, I forgot that you pirates don't know much about this island now do you?" Bianca turned around to face the Berserker Pirates. "This island isn't like most islands, this island has all four seasons at the same time."

"At the same time?" The Berserker Pirates gasped.

"Yup, this island is split up into four regions based on the island. Right now we're on the Summer Region, the next region should be the Spring Region, after that it should be the Fall Region, and after that is the Winter Region." Bianca smiled.

"Alright then, I'm going to make sure that I stay far away from the Winter Region even if it costs me my life!" Ray stated.

"What's wrong rookie? Do you hate the cold for some reason?" Bianca laughed before she turned away from the Berserker Pirates. "That's too bad, because all the hot springs in the Winter Region are mixed baths." She sang before she walked off with Jeffery.

"Well uhhh...I think I should get moving to the Winter Region as soon as possible!" Shiro laughed as he charged towards the Winter Region as fast as he could.

"Only he would go there in such a hurry as if his life depended on it." Jynx sighed.

"Alright then, now that we've been informed about the regions of this island. I think we should each split up and enjoy those said regions." Ray said before he started walking away but then he was abrutly stopped once Jaw grabbed the back of his shirt.

"Don't go wandering off without a partner, Captain. It's too dangerous to be going around this island all by yourself since we have no idea what the Bounty Eight guys look like or when they will strike." Jaw stated.

"Why do I need someone to come with me? I'm not a child, Jaw! I can look after myself you know!" Ray whined.

"You do remember that you're a Devil Fruit user, right? If you even go knee deep in the hot springs, you'll feel weak and then you'll drown." Jaw stated.

"I guess I should go catch up with Shiro then since we can't have our Cook drowning on us in the Hot Springs." Nori sighed.

"Alright then, just be very careful if you really do decide to go into the mixed baths alright Nori?" Jynx sighed as she placed her hand on Nori's shoulder.

"I will! If he tries anything funny, then I'll hit him with my Impact Dial!" Nori nodded before she ran off after Shiro into the Winter Region.

"Okay then, since Nori is partnered up with the Cook, who would be willing enough to be my partner?" Ray smiled as he turned face his crew mates.

"I guess I should be the one to partner up with you since I'm not a Devil Fruit user and since Jaw doesn't seem to be willing enough to be the one to do it." Magnathas stepped up.

"Okay." Ray sighed while hanging his head.

"What's wrong with you? Why do you seem depressed all of a sudden? Don't you want to partner up with me?" Magnathas sweatdropped at his Captain's odd behavior.

"Oh I see what's going on here." Jaw smirked while nodding excessively. "You wanted one of the women of the crew to be partnered up with you, huh?"

"Well that's just too bad, Captain! If one of the women here did go with you, the both of you would drown in the hot springs since you're Devil Fruit users! Now come on!" Magnathas forced a grin as he grabbed the back of Ray's shirt and dragged him into town.

"It seems like those two are becoming such great friends." Jynx laughed before she turned to look at Frederick. "I guess you're going to be my partner, Frederick."

"What? Why do I have to be your partner? Have you forgotten that I'm not apart of your pirate crew? I don't want to get involved with Bounty Eight by hanging around you, remember?" Frederick backed away from Jynx.

"Oh quit being such a baby and come along with me! Since you know about these Bounty Eight guys, you might know what they look like!" Jynx grinned as she grabbed Frederick's arm and dragged him into town.

"Well now, it looks like it's just you and me now, Jaw." Mitsuno said as she turned to face Jaw.

"Oh goodie." Jaw sighed.

"You don't really sound excited to be partnered up with me, Jaw. You're really hurting my feelings here." Mitsuno pouted before she turned her back to him. "Anyway, which region do you want to go to?"

"Hmm, how about the Fall region?" Jaw shrugged his shoulder.

"Okay then, Fall region it is." Mitsuno nodded as she started walking off towards the Fall Region.

"Wait a minute, Mitsuno. Aren't you the least bit worried about the people that are going to be staring at me on the way there?" Jaw sighed and then watched as Mitsuno turned around to face him.

"Well, I guess we can't just pretend to be marines anymore since we both have bounties on our heads. I have an idea, I'll just tell them that you don't bite and everything will be alright." Mitsuno smiled.

"How will telling people that I don't bite solve anything at all?" Jaw yelled at Mitsuno.

"It will probably solve alot of things if you don't actually bite. Wait a minute...do you bite, Jaw?" Mitsuno teased.

"...Just shut up and let's move to the Fall Region already!" Jaw sighed as he started walking towards the Fall Region with Mitsuno following him not too far behind.

* * *

**Grand Line: ****Sabaody Archipelago Grove 0**

* * *

"Would someone please care to explain why we're here at Sabaody Archipelago out of all places?" Admiral Rogun sighed as he followed Fleet Admiral Simon alongside his fellow Marine Admirals.

"Because Yoshio is dead and we need a new recruit for the Shichibukai spot. And as of right now, this guy is the best candidate for the spot." Fleet Admiral Simon replied.

"I still don't understand how this guy is so dangerous that he needs all of us to come recruit him. I say that sending Katana alone is good enough." Rogun groaned.

"Quit you're whining and keep a look out for that Kage bastard! Rumors are going around the island saying that Grove Zero is his turf now." A tall, muscular man with short blonde hair and a goatee wearing a sleeveless black shirt, black wristbands, white pants, and black boots growled.

"I honestly agree with Rogun here, I really don't see why we even needed to bring Pan Fleet Admiral Thunder here with us when I could easily deal with this matter myself." Admiral Roy said with his arms folded over his chest.

"We didn't bring him with us, he ordered us to bring him here since he wanted to see the new recruit so bad." Admiral Rex sighed.

"But still, doesn't he have some better things to do rather than follow us around on this island?" Rogun whispered to Roy.

"Hmm, I think we should stop here for a moment since it seems like these pirates don't look like they'll stop following us any time soon." Simon frowned as pirates slowly began to swarm around them.

"Well, well, well, look what we have here! A few Admirals and some old man! What do you marines think you're doing around here on our turf huh?" One of the pirates laughed while licking his sword.

"Your turf? I thought that you said that Kage guy owns this grove and that he doesn't really allow anyone to come into it without his permission." Rogun told Simon.

"You're absolutely right. I don't allow anyone to come into my turf without my permission!" An angered voice echoed throughout the area which frightened the pirates.

"Uh..that voice! It can't be!" The pirates cried while looking around the area to find the source of the voice.

"I don't recall giving any of you permission to enter this grove! Now that you've wandered into my turf, I now have the free right to kill every last one of you!" The voice laughed as a compressed air ball in the shape of a paw flew out from a tree and stopped inches away from one of the pirates' face.

"Wait a minute, Kage! You're attacking the wrong people! The marines are right over the-" The pirate was cut off once the compressed air ball quickly decompressed and caused a massive explosion, engulfing everyone in the area.

"Now why am I not surprised that you all managed to survive that attack without a single scratch on you?" The voice sighed from the tree top.

"It'll take a lot more than an explosion to take us down, Kage." Simon stated while all four Admirals stood in a circle around him and Thunder with their arms crossed over their faces.

"That was an excellent maneuver you Admiral's managed to pull in such a short amount of time! Now I see why the four of you were chosen to be Admiral's!" Thunder laughed.

"I'm going to take a wild guess and saw the person that attacked us just now is the new recruit?" Rogun sighed as he slowly dropped his guard alongside his fellow Admiral's.

"Yes, I want all of you to meet Kage Van Stryker. He's a former pirate with a bounty of four hundred million beli's on his head." Simon sighed as he watched Kage drop down from the tree and land a few feet in front of them.

"I'm guessing you're all here to try and recruit me into becoming a Shichibukai again?" Kage asked. (Kage Van Stryker; Kage is a rather tall indivdual with gray hair and gray beard. He is currently wearing a gray long sleeve shirt, brown pants, brown coat, brown gloves and shoes, a pair of reading glasses, and he carries a pocket watch with a picture of him, his wife, and two children.)

"Hold on a second, what does he mean by trying to recruit him again? How many times have you tried to recruit this guy, Simon?" Rogun sighed.

"I don't know why you keep pestering me about joining the stupid Shichibukai. You do remember what I said I was going to do to you if you tried recruiting me again, right?" Kage's eyes narrowed.

"Yes I do, that's why he came along." Simon indicated to Thunder who was cracking his knuckles.

"I'm supposed to be afraid because you brought an old man to fight me huh? I'm sorry, but I really don't feel like messing around with any of you marines today. Go try asking someone else to be the new Shichibukai since I'm too old to be messing around with rookie pirates these days." Kage sighed.

"We're going to keep asking you until you say yes since you're the best canidate we have on such short notice." Simon said.

"I'm flattered that you think so highly of me, but I'm going to have to refuse your generous offer once again. Now unless you're all here to arrest me or something, I think I'll be on my way now." Kage said as he turned his back and started walking away.

"Well, what are we going to do now? Can we finally leave since he has no intention of joining the ranks of the Shichibukai?" Rogun asked as he pulled out a porno mag and started reading it.

"Hmph, I didn't think that I would have to play this card, but you leave me no other choice, Kage. If you join the Shichibukai, I will free your wife and children from slavery." Simon told Kage which caused him to stop dead in his tracks.

"We know that your wife and children were captured and sold into slavery. We can release them if you agree to become a Shichibukai." Thunder smiled.

"So what do you say, Kage? Will you join the ranks of the Shichibukai in order to save your family? You can still basically do whatever you want." Simon stated.

"You see...it's shit like this why I hate the World Goverment! I'll join your fucking Shichibukai if you promise to release my family!" Kage growled as he pulled out his pocketwatch and stared at the picture.

"You can come onto our ship and watch us release them yourself if you want." Simon said before he turned around and started walking towards the ship.

"Yeah, I'll do that." Kage nodded before he started walking after Simon with the other marines following not too far behind.

* * *

**Berserker Pirates!**

**Captain-"Muay Thai" Ray 110,000,000 Beli**

**First Mate-"Whale Shark" Jaw 72,000,000 Beli**

**Navigator-Mitsuno M. Akari 48,000,000 Beli**

**Doctor-"Sky Doctor" Nori 13,000,000 Beli**

**Musician-"Wicked Witch" Jynx Silvers 51,000,000 Beli**

**Cook-Shiro 33,000,000 Beli**

**Swordsman-"Sword Saint" Magnathas Minethil 60,000,000 Beli**

**Shipwright-Taken by Dthehalfdragon**

**Sniper-Taken by Amyismynamey**

* * *

**Thank You Michael The Archangel For Kage Von Stryker And Thunder!  
**

**Please Review And Enjoy!**


	61. Four Out Of Eight!

**Four Out Of Eight!  
**

* * *

**Grand Line: Hot Spring Island; Summer Region**

* * *

"Whoa! There are so many hot springs! I don't know which one we should pick!" Ray smiled as he walked around with Magnathas, reading the brochure about the many different types of hot springs.

"Why are you so excited about the hot springs anyway? They're honestly not that exciting just to warn you." Magnathas told his overly excited Captain.

"I've been a slave for more than half of my life, Magnathas. This will be my very first time getting into a hot spring!" Ray stated.

"Well then hurry up and pick a hot spring to enter already. Now would be the best time to do it before those Bounty Eight guys show up and attack us." Magnathas sighed.

"You make it sound so easy." Ray sighed before he looked at the brochure again. "Listen to this, there's a hot spring that has great healing abilities, there's a hot spring that also increases sexual arousal."

"I think we should skip that one." Magnathas sweatdropped.

"Yeah, you're right." Ray nodded in agreement.

"Let me pick a hot spring since it looks like it will take you all day to pick!" Magnathas snatched the brochure from his Captain. "There seems to be a hot spring that helps some people concentrate on meditation."

"Medication?" Ray asked.

"Meditation." Magnathas corrected before he spoke again. "Anyway, let's just stick with the hot spring with healing properties since it seems the most benifical to us."

"Alright then, that sounds fair enough." Ray nodded in agreement as they started walking towards the healing hot spring.

"So tell me Captain, once you become the Pirate King, what do you plan on doing after that? I mean there's not much left to do after accomplishing a dream such as that." Magnathas stated.

"Hmm, I haven't really thought much about it. But I think I'm going to find myself a Queen before anything else." Ray responded without thinking.

"Oh-ho, I see!" Magnathas smirked.

"What a minute! I didn't mean to say that!" Ray panicked.

"It's okay, Captain, you don't have to be so freaked out. There's nothing wrong with wanting to find a Queen at all. The truth will set you free, Captain!" Magnathas teased.

"Shut the hell up, Magnathas! If you keep teasing me like this, I'm going to drown you in the hot springs!" Ray growled as he started walking faster to get away from Magnathas.

"Oh come on, Captain! There's no need for you to..." Magnathas' eyes widened and then he quickly whipped around once he felt a familiar presence.

"Hey Magnathas, is there something wrong with you or something? Let's get a move on already or else we'll miss our chance to enter the hot spring!" Ray sighed as he stopped in his tracks and waited for his swordsman.

_"Impossible...could he actually be here? I wouldn't be suprised or anything like that, but...he couldn't possibly be here..." Magnathas thought as he scanned through the crowded streets of the island._

"Magnathas, I'm going to leave you behind if you don't hurry your ass up! I'm very serious here, dude!" Ray sighed as he turned his back to Magnathas and started walking away.

_"Maybe I imagined it or something...but I'll still keep my guard up just in case he really is here." Magnathas sighed as he turned around and walked after his Captain._

* * *

**Grand Line: Hot Spring Island; Winter Region**

* * *

"Mixed bath! Mixed bath! Mixed bath! Mixed bath! I'm going to the mixed bath!" Shiro sang as he dashed through the snow in the Winter Region without a care in the world.

"Shiro, will you slow down already? I can't keep up with you if you keep running around like this!" Nori panted heavily as she struggled to keep up with Shiro.

"Oh Nori, I had no idea you were back there. Did you come here to join me in the hot springs?" Shiro smiled as he stopped in his tracks to turn around and look at Nori.

"Not really, but I guess I have no choice since you could possibly drown in the hot springs if you didn't have someone there to watch over you or something." Nori sighed.

"Awesome! Since we're going to be in a hot spring together, we should-" Shiro was cut off once he had fallen underneath the snow.

"Shiro!" Nori gasped in shock as she stuck her hand in the snow and reached around for Shiro. After about a minute of searching, she felt like she had grabbed something and instantly pulled it up.

"Owww! You don't have to pull on my hair so hard you know!" A little girl with small black hair and brown eyes wearing a pink ninja outfit carrying a katana on her back exclaimed in pain.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry little girl! I was just reaching around for my friend who had sunken underneath the snow not too long ago!" Nori apologized to the little girl as she immediately released her hold on her hair.

"Your friend huh? You mean the cat boy right? Hold on a second, I'll go and bring him back up here for you!" The little girl smiled before she dove underneath the snow and then came back up with Shiro moments later.

"Shiro? Are you okay? You're not hurt anywhere are you?" Nori asked once the little girl had dropped Shiro in front of her.

"I don't think s-"

"I'm terribly sorry for leaving my tunnel down there, miss and mister! Ariel did tell me I should becareful when I dig tunnels in the snow at this region since people could easily fall in them like you did!" The little sighed. I didn't mean to leave that hole right there!" A little girl cried as she stuck her head out of the hole.

"It's okay I guess, just try and be more careful next ti-"

"I don't know why people always yell at me just because they trip and fall in one of my tunnels. People should just learn how to have great reflexes like I do. Oh well, this world just isn't what it use to be." The little girl laughed.

"Can you let me finish my sent-"

"My names Videl, what's your name?" Videl smiled.

"My name's Nori." Nori replied with a puzzled look on her face at Videl's strange behavior.

"I'm Shi-"

"Hi Nori! I've never seen you around here before, where are you from? And what is up with those wings of yours that you have on your back huh?" Videl asked.

"I'm uhhh...I'm from West Blue, and the wings are uhh, cosplay?" Nori nervously laughed. _"Even though I don't like lying to people, I don't think I should tell her that I'm from Sky Island."_

"Hmmm, so you're telling me that you're a cosplaying angel girl from West Blue?" Videl asked.

"Pretty much." Nori nodded.

"Am I going to ever get a chance to ta-"

"So what are you doing here, Nori? Are you here to enjoy the hot springs like everyone else on the island? Because I personally find them boring." Videl sighed.

"I'm not really that interested in the hot springs as the others are, but I wouldn't mind trying them out. And besides, I'm only with him because I have to make sure he doesn't drown in the hot springs." Nori indicated to Shiro with her thumb.

"Drown in the hot springs? People can actually drown in the hot springs? Can't he swim or something?" Videl sweatdropped. "Because the deepest the hot springs go are waist deep."

"I ate a Devil Fru-"

"I feel bad for you kitty boy! I mean I learned how to swim when I turned four years old! And hear you are probably at the age of thirty and you can't even swim!" Videl laughed.

"He ate a Devil Fruit. You know how Devil Fruit users can't swim right?" Nori asked.

"Oh...I almost feel bad for you, kitty boy! Why in the world would you eat a Devil Fruit? Swimming is like one of the best things to do in the whole entire world." Videl said while tilting her head to the side.

"Well you see-"

"But whatever, what you choose to do with your life is not my problem at all. I just wonder what other stupid things you're going to do with your life." Videl smirked.

"WILL YOU LET ME FINISH MY SENT-"

"Why are you yelling at me, kitty boy? You're hurting my feelings by yelling at me for no reason!" Videl cried as she quickly hid behind Nori for protection.

"Shiro, you really didn't have to yell at her for no reason like that. She's just a poor, innocent girl!" Nori frowned as she glared at Shiro.

"I'm yelling at her because she won't let me-"

"How can you be so mean and yell at me like that after I saved your life and all? You should be ashamed of yourself for yelling at the person that saved your life!" Videl stuck her tongue out at Shiro.

"But I-"

"I'm not going to talk to you anymore, kitty boy since I hate you now! Goodbye for now and forever!" Videl huffed before she dove down into the snow again and disappeared.

"Shiro, I think you should go down there in that tunnel and apologize to her or something." Nori said as she turned to face Shiro who just stared up at the sky. "Shiro? Are you listening to me at all?" She asked as she walked up to him and waved her hand in front of his face.

"I'm not even going to try and talk anymore since she's just going to come out of nowhere and interrupt me again." Shiro said with his eyes closed.

"But you just completed a sentence though." Nori stated.

"Wait a minute, I did? Did I really just complete a sentence without that little girl interrupting me?" Shiro opened his eyes and a big smile appeared on his face once he had realized this.

"Yes." Nori nodded.

"Yahoo! I just completed a sentence! I just completed a sentence!" Shiro cheered as he jumped up and down in joy.

"Don't you think we should after her or something to make sure that she's safe?" Nori asked.

"Noway, I honestly don't want that girl near me again since I don't think she will let me finish my sentences. And besides, those tunnel's down there are pretty deep." Shiro stated.

"Are you serious?" Nori raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah I'm serious! I'm serious as hell! I fell down there, Nori! I think I know how deep it is!" Shiro sighed.

"Now that I think about it, what's a little girl doing digging tunnels throughout the Winter Region of this island?" Nori asked.

"I don't know, and I honestly don't care since she's not our problem anymore. Now let's go snow boarding or something!" Shiro smiled as he started walking off.

"Hmm, alright then." Nori nodded as she followed after Shiro.

* * *

**Grand Line: Hot Spring Island; Spring Region**

* * *

"Hurry up Frederick, you're too slow! We'll never be able to see everything in this region if you're walking this slow!" Jynx sighed as she patiently waited for Frederick to catch up to her.

"I'm only going this slow because you're buying all these stupid souvenirs and you're forcing me to carry them!" Frederick stated while carrying several bags and boxes of stuff.

"Well I know that we won't be on this island forever, you know. So I want to remember all the good times I'm currently having." Jynx laughed.

"I don't really understand why I have to carry all of this stuff though, Jynx. You can at least help me carry some of this stuff and lighten the load a little." Frederick muttered.

"Oh quit you're complaining already, Frederick! You're a man aren't you? It's only right that you have to carry all this stuff for the beautiful woman standing before you." Jynx smiled at Frederick who just stood there and stared blankly at her.

"I'm carrying about ten bags in each hand, twelve bags around my arms, and five bags around my neck, how is this taking it easy?" Frederick yelled.

"Because Shiro can carry alot more stuff than that." Jynx replied as she turned her back to Frederick. "Now come on, let's got moving so that we can buy some more stuff."

_"God have mercy on my soul." Frederick thought as he continued to follow after Jynx._

"So tell me Frederick, why are you so scared of these Bounty Eight guys?" Jynx asked.

"At first I wasn't afraid of them because I had never heard of them. But when I met Bianca on the pirate ship, she told me multiple stories about them." Frederick replied.

"Well, despite the stories you must've heard about them, I doubt they're really as powerful as you say they are." Jynx said.

"How can you even say something like that? You have never heard of them until yesterday and you have no idea what they're capable of at all, Jynx!" Frederick stated.

"I'm sorry, Frederick. I guess my Captain's care free, reckless attitude is somehow rubbing off on me!" Jynx laughed while rubbing the back of her neck.

"I see, I didn't mean to yell at you or anything like that. It's just that I just don't want to get involved with these Bounty Eight guys at all because of all the stories I've heard of them." Frederick sighed.

"Don't you worry about a thing, Frederick. Once we defeat these Bounty Eight guys, you'll be apart of our crew and then you'll probably be as care free as us." Jynx smiled.

_"That'll be the day." Frederick thought._

"So, do these Bounty Eight guys work in a group or something like that? It would be nice to know this since you know more about these guys than we do." Jynx stated.

"From what Bianca told me, Bounty Eight aren't officially a group rather than Bounty Hunters just doing their own thing." Frederick replied.

"Alright then, well do you have pictures on them or anything like that? It would be very useful if I knew who or what to look out for." Jynx said.

"No, I'm afraid I have no idea what they look like. And I really hope I never find out what they look like." Frederick shook his head.

"Oh well, those Bounty Eight guys will reveal themselves before us when they want to." Jynx shrugged.

"I'm sure they will." Frederick sighed.

* * *

**Grand Line: Hot Spring Island; Fall Region**

* * *

"Are you enjoying yourself in the hot spring, Jaw?" Mitsuno asked as she leaned against the huge wall separating the women's bath from the men's bath.

"I guess so, it kind of does feel refreshing." Jaw nodded as he leaned against the huge wall.

"I can't really hear any other voices coming from your side of the hot spring. Are you all by yourself in there or something?" Mitsuno asked.

"Of course I'm all by myself over here! Once the people got one good look at me, they all ran for their lives!" Jaw sighed.

"If it will make you feel any better, I could come over there and join you in there if you want." Mitsuno smiled.

"There's no need to do something like that, okay? Don't even try coming over here or else I'm going to leave!" Jaw warned Mitsuno.

"It was just a joke, Jaw. There's no need to get so angry." Mitsuno giggled into her hand.

"Oh shut, I know that already!" Jaw mumbled as he folded his arms over his chest. "Anyway, how are you feeling right now, Mitsuno? Are you feeling weak right now?"

"I'm feeling a little weak right now, but I'm sure that you'll be here to save me when and if I begin to drown." Mitsuno said.

_"Or maybe I will sit back and let you drown since you've been teasing me for such a long time." Jaw thought to himself._

"Hey Jaw, I kind of have a personal question to ask you. But you obviously don't have to answer the question if you don't want to." Mitsuno said.

"This is kind of odd of you, but go ahead and ask the question if you want." Jaw said.

"Do you honestly like being a Fishman?" Mitsuno asked which caused Jaw's eyes to widen.

"What do you mean by that? Why would you just suddenly ask a question like that?" Jaw asked.

"Well...I notice how lonely you must get when you're all by yourself watching over the ship while everyone else is out on the island having fun. The only time you're actually on an island is when we have a fight or if it's deserted." Mitsuno replied.

"To tell you the truth...I hated being a Fishman at first because people would run away from me, throw things at me, beat me up, and call me a monster." Jaw frowned.

"I see." Mitsuno nodded as a small frown appeared on her face.

"A few friends of mine told me that Fishman Island was the only place for me, but I knew that they were wrong. I traveled to many different islands in the New World and I never found an island that would let me go on it. But now that I'm in this crew, I'm beginning to love being a Fishman again." Jaw smiled.

"I'm very glad to hear that right now." Mitsuno smiled.

"I still do get a little upset when people run away from me when I'm not trying to be intimidating. But other than that, I still have six people important people to me right now that won't run away from me or judge me and for that, I love being a Fishman." Jaw said.

"I knew it all along that under that hard exterior and that rough front that you put up for people, you're just a big softy." Mitsuno laughed which caused a small blush of embarrassment to appear on Jaw's face.

"Do you really have to tease me after I just opened up to you?" Jaw sighed.

"Relax Jaw, I won't tell anyone that you're a big softy." Mitsuno laughed.

_"Women." Jaw thought as he slammed his hand against his forehead._

* * *

**Grand Line: Hot Spring Island; Secret Meeting In Summer Region  
**

* * *

"Grrrrr, that's it! I've had it with just sitting around here doing nothing! It's been three hours and no one else has shown up yet! Where the hell is everybody?" A man with blue spiky hair and green eyes wearing a black, sleeveless shirt, black pants, and black shoes said while tapping his foot on the floor constantly.

"Will you keep your voice down, Royce? I'm trying to read my romance novel and your voice is killing the romantic mood that the novel is setting for me." A woman with shoulder length brown hair and blue eyes wearing a green tank top, black pants, and black laced boots sighed as she tried to go back to reading her romance novel.

"Shut up Ariel! You're always reading those stupid romance novels! When are you ever going to learn that you'll never find romance in this world like in those stupid books!" Royce sighed.

"Don't you dare insult my romance novels or my dream, Royce! I will destroy you if you ever say something like that again!" Ariel yelled as she glared at Royce.

"Come on you two, stop fighting already and try to become friends since the chances of us meeting each other will be quite slim from now on." A man with short, silver hair and blue eyes wearing a red jacket with the sleeves rolled up, black wristbands, black leather pants, and black leather boots walked into the room.

"Finally, it's about time another one of us showed up! I've been sitting in this room watching this woman read the same novel for three hours now." Royce sighed.

"Just in case you didn't know, Royce. No one here in this room forced you to stay here and watch me read, you sick little pervert." Ariel giggled.

"Ariel does have a point there, Royce. If you're so bored, you could just leave this place and set sail to another island or just stay on the island and enjoy the various hot springs." The silver haired man laughed.

"Don't you even start with me, Kane! I'm seriously not in the mood for any of your shit right now!" Royce growled as he glared at Kane.

"Sorry, sorry." Kane nervously laughed as he backed away from Royce.

"So now that there's three out of eight of us here, where in the fucking hell are the others?" Royce asked.

"I have no idea, and I honestly don't care how long I have to wait here. Once my Log Pose sets, I'm off this island and off to the next one." Ariel smiled.

"Same here." Royce sighed.

"Maybe it's fate that we famous bounty hunters ended up on this island at the same time." Kane smiled.

"Fuck fate! I'm honestly beginning to have my doubts about this! I only came here to this island because I recieved a letter from Reaver telling me that he had a plan to capture one of the Yonkou." Royce said.

"Yeah, I recieved the same letter from Reaver saying the exact same thing. I'm curious as to which Yonkou he's planning on capturing." Ariel said while flipping to the next page of her romance novel.

"I honestly don't think he's planning on capturing any of the Yonkou rather than using that as a distraction to bring us here so that he can capture a famous pirate or something." Videl said as she crawled out from under the floor.

"Wait a minute, what the fuck are you talking abo-"

"Awww, you just said the 'F' word! It's not nice to swear you know?" Videl's jaw dropped as she pointed at Royce.

"Aha, so you've been digging tunnels throughout the island again, Videl? How long has it been since I've seen you?" Ariel smiled as she set down her romance novel and pat Videl on her head.

"It's been a few years, Ariel." Videl replied.

"Here, have a cookie." Ariel smiled as she handed Videl a cookie.

"Yay~!" Videl cheered before tossed the cookie in her mouth and quickly ate it.

"Doesn't seem like one cookie will keep your mouth shut for long now will it? Alright then, have some more cookies." Ariel handed Videl a jar of cookies.

"Thank you!" Videl smiled as she opened up the jar of cookies and started chowing down.

"Why are you giving her cookies when she's most definitely holding onto some serious information that we need to know!" Royce growled through his clenched teeth.

"I already assumed that Reaver would try and pull something like this, so it's really not that surprising to me. And besides, she won't interrupt you if her mouth is full. Because it's impolite to talk with your mouth full, huh Videl?" Ariel asked.

"Mm-hm." Videl nodded before she continued to eat the jar of cookies.

"Well then, it looks like we were on the only people to fall for Reaver's little prank." Kane laughed.

"I didn't really fall for it since I had no interest in meeting him anyway. I only came to this island to meet my dear friend, Ariel." Videl said after she had finished off the jar of cookies. "Speaking of dear friend, I was hanging out with a new friend of mine earlier! But then I left once her other friend made me cry!"

"Was your friend's other friend a boy, Videl?" Ariel sweatdropped.

"Yes, yes he was, and he had cat ears and a cat tail!" Videl nodded.

"And did you let him finish his sentences? Because you do tend to piss a lot of guys off when you don't allow them to finish their sentences." Ariel stated.

"I know..." Videl sighed as she hung her head.

"That figur-"

"But he still didn't have to yell at me though! It's not my fault I can't control my outbursts!" Videl whined as she flailed her arms around in the air.

"I'm sorry, Videl! Here, have some more cookies!" Ariel smiled as she handed Videl another jar of cookies.

"Yay~!" Videl cheered as she opened the jar of cookies and started chowing down again.

"Is this annoying little brat really a Bounty Hunter like us? Because she really doesn't seem like the type that would go around hunting down vicious pirates." Royce sweatdropped at Videl's strange behavior.

"Don't underestimate her Royce, Videl can be very dangerous when you make her angry. Trust me when I say this, I've seen her slice down pirate captains using the blunt side of her sword." Ariel stated.

"Oh, so now she thinks she's some kind of bad ass because she's been facing against weaklings or something?" Royce smirked.

"It's not that the pirates I was fighting were weak, it's just that I'm far too strong to take them seriously. I will only use the sharp side of my blade for opponents that I deem worthy enough." Videl grinned after she had finished off the cookies.

"Women can be very dangerous when we want to, Royce. It would be best if you would remember that." Ariel laughed.

"Anyway, did any of you guys here that there's a group of pirates that have docked onto this island, today?" Royce, Ariel, and Videl turned to face Kane.

"Seriously? What kind of pirates would be stupid enough to dock here while we're here?" Ariel sweatdropped.

"I don't know, but I've been hearing rumors about a Fishman being in the Hot Springs and some demon woman walking around town." Kane said.

"A Fishman and a Demon girl huh? I guess Reaver's plan back fired on him! While he's out capturing whatever he wanted, we'll be here capturing pirates and collecting their bounties!" Royce grinned.

"Try not to get over excited though, Royce. We have no idea what kind of pirates we're dealing with yet, so let's not get too worked up okay?" Kane asked.

"Fine then, whatever! Let's go and find those pira-

"No! I want to go and find the pirates so that I can defeat them myself and prove to you that I'm very strong!" Videl pouted.

"Quit being such a spoiled bra-"

"I wanna take down the pirates! I wanna take down the pirates! I wanna take down the pirates! I wanna take down the pirates!" Videl shouted as she stomped around the room.

"Videl! Come on now, try and calm down! Here, I've got another cookie for you!" Ariel tossed another cookie at Videl.

"Yay~!" Videl caught the cookie in her mouth and quickly ate it.

"Let her take down the pirates Royce, or else she'll never leave you alone. And trust me, you don't want someone like Videl around you for too long!" Ariel smirked.

"Grrr, fine then, whatever! She can take down the pirates if it will stop her from being such a huge baby!" Royce mumbled.

"Yay~! I'm going to go and take care of those pirates right now before they get too familiar with this island! Those pirates won't know what hit him!" Videl smiled as jumped down into the hole she made into the floor earlier.

"Wait a minute, Videl! You have no idea what these pirates actually look like!" Ariel sweatdropped.

"This is all of your fault, Ariel! Now she's going to cause a huge ruckus around the island looking for pirates she has no idea how they look!" Royce stated.

"Relax, I'm sure that Videl will be able to tell between a normal civilian and a pirate." Ariel smiled.

"How percent sure are you on this matter?" Kane and Royce asked in unison.

"...About ten percent..." Ariel sighed as she hung her head.

* * *

**Berserker Pirates!**

**Captain-"Muay Thai" Ray 110,000,000 Beli**

**First Mate-"Whale Shark" Jaw 72,000,000 Beli**

**Navigator-Mitsuno M. Akari 48,000,000 Beli**

**Doctor-"Sky Doctor" Nori 13,000,000 Beli**

**Musician-"Wicked Witch" Jynx Silvers 51,000,000 Beli**

**Cook-Shiro 33,000,000 Beli**

**Swordsman-"Sword Saint" Magnathas Minethil 60,000,000 Beli**

**Shipwright-Taken by Dthehalfdragon**

**Sniper-Taken by Amyismynamey**

* * *

**Please Review And Enjoy!**


	62. Videl's Hunt!

**Videl's Hunt!**

* * *

**Grand Line: Hot Spring Island; Summer Region**

* * *

"Ah, that hot spring was really refreshing! I felt like all my worries, pain, and stress just somehow magically went away as soon as I set foot into that hot spring." Ray sighed happily as he walked through the summer region alongside Magnathas.

"That hot spring must've been refreshing to you. I could barely enjoy the hot spring because I had to save your ass from drowning like every five minutes! It was very annoying!" Magnathas sighed.

"I thought I told you that I was sorry already!" Ray nervously laughed while rubbing the back of his neck. "Anyway, I think it's about time we went into another region."

"What's this? You actually want to go into another region? But I thought you said you were going to stay here in the summer region since it's the warmest." Magnathas chuckled.

"Oh shut up, Magnathas! I'll be fine as long as I stay far away from the Winter Region! So I guess the next best region for me would be the Fall Region!" Ray grinned as he made a mad dash for the Fall Region.

"Hold on a second, Captain! Wait for me!" Magnathas called as he chased after his Captain.

* * *

**Grand Line: Hot Spring Island; Winter Region**

* * *

"Now that we've finished with snow boarding, Nori! We should head off and enjoy some mixed hot springs together, don't you think?" Shiro smiled while pulling Nori to the mixed hot springs.

"Ahhh, I don't think I'm actually ready for the mixed hot springs just yet, Shiro! Maybe we should go to another region and do something else?" Nori suggested, obviously trying to get out of her current situation.

"Aww, but the mixed springs are right in front of us though! All we need to do now enter through the bath house and then-

"Hey there, Nori! How's it going? Do you remember me? It's me, Videl!" Videl cheered as she popped out from the ground underneath Shiro, instantly knocking him over on his back.

"Oh no, not you agai-"

"Hey there, Videl! I was wondering where you disappeared off to! Where did you go?" Nori smiled.

"You're going to start interrupting me too, Nor-"

"Well after your kitty friend here made me cry, I went to go see my other friends! But now I'm out here on a top secret mission!" Videl grinned.

"A top secret missi-"

"A top secret mission? What are you talking about? What's this top secret mission?" Nori asked.

_"I really don't understand why I even keep trying to talk while this ninja girl is still around!" Shiro thought._

"I'm actually a famous bounty hunter! I sail around the Grand Line searching for pirates with high amounts of bounties on their heads! Right now, I'm searching for these pirates that I heard were here." Videl replied.

_"How stupid can this little girl be?" Shiro sweatdropped._

"Oh, so you're a famous bounty hunter huh? That's pretty impressive there, Videl! Do you know what these pirates look like?" Nori asked.

_"Obviously not since she isn't trying to capture us right now! Heh, maybe if I put huge signs on our heads saying 'we're the pirates' and then she might figure it out! This is going to be easier than I thought if all the bounty hunters are as dumb as her." Shiro smirked._

"Hmm, now that I think about it...no, no I don't have any idea what they look like! Oh no, what am I going to do now, Nori? How can I find these pirates if I have no idea what they look like?" Videl gasped.

"Don't you worry about a thing, Videl. I'm sure that you'll be able to find those pirates if you just stay focused and put your heart and soul into searching for them." Nori smiled.

_"Nori? Why the hell are you encouraging the enemy to come and find us?" Shiro sweatdropped._

"You know what? I've just come up with an excellent idea, Nori! You and kitty boy here should help me search the island for the pirates! We'll be able to cover more ground that way!" Videl smiled as she grabbed Nori's hands.

"Eh? I don't think so Videl, I don't want to look for the big bad scary pirates. And besides, I'm not much of a fighter anyway." Nori nervously laughed.

"Aww, oh well! I can't blame you for being scared of a bunch of pirates! I guess I'll see you around later after I'm done capturing the pirates!" Videl waved goodbye to Nori before she dove back into the snow.

"Well now, it looks like we've come across one member of Bounty Eight. Now all we need to do is find out the identities of the remaining seven." Shiro laughed.

"I think we should go and warn the others that Bounty Eight is on to us." Nori sighed.

"Didn't you hear her what that ninja girl said earlier? She's got nothing! She's got nothing! We're going to be fine as long as we continue to keep a low profile." Shiro said.

"Granted that Videl may not have anything, but what about the remaining seven bounty hunters? They might have something." Nori stated.

"Hmm, you've got a point there, Nori. Okay, let's go warn the others." Shiro noddded.

"Which region should we go to first?" Nori asked.

"It doesn't matter which region we go to first. Let's just go the the closest region." Shiro replied before he ran off to the closest region with Nori following after him.

* * *

**Grand Line: Hot Spring Island; Fall Region**

* * *

"Hmm, so this is the Fall Region huh? It's honestly a lot bigger than I thought it would be to tell you the truth, Magnathas." Ray told Magnathas once they entered into the Fall Region.

"Yeah, it really is. Now what are we going to do...huh?" Magnathas stopped and looked ahead once he caught a glimpse of Mitsuno and Jaw. "Hey look, it's Mitsuno and Jaw!" He waved at them.

"Hm? Oh, look's like those two haven't been attacked or killed by those Bounty Eight guys yet." Jaw sighed once he turned around and saw Ray and Magnathas walked towards them.

"What's wrong with you, Jaw? You actually seem disappointed in seeing us come over here in this region alive and healthy!" Ray frowned as he glared at his First Mate.

"What brings you guys here to the Fall Region? Was there a problem in the Summer Region or something like that?" Mitsuno asked.

"Nah, we just got bored of the Summer Region so we decided to come here and see what the Fall Region has to offer." Magnathas replied.

"Well, it has pletny hot springs like the other regions and it has an amazing amusement park. We were just about to head over there to tell you the truth." Mitsuno said.

"Hmm, an amusement park does sound interesting." Ray rubbed his chin before a light bulb went off in his head once he came up with an idea. "I have an idea, let's switch partners."

"Switch partners?" Jaw and Magnathas sweatdropped.

"Jaw, you're coming with me back to the Summer Region since I feel like going surfing! Magnathas, you and Mitsuno can go where ever you want to go." Ray said while grabbing Jaw's arm.

"What? Why the hell would I want to go with you to help you surf?" Jaw sighed.

"Because we haven't hung out in a while and since you're a Fishman, you can manipulate the water a bit to make bigger waves and you can help me out of the water fast enough it I fall in." Ray said before he started pulling Jaw towards the Summer Region.

"And there they go." Magnathas whistled before he turned to face Mitsuno. "Well, it looks like it's just you and me now, Mitsuno."

"It seems to be that way. What do you say we go on ahead to the amusement par-" Mitsuno stopped in mid sentence once she felt someone jump on her back. She turned her head to the side and saw Videl on her back, smiling at her.

"You're very pretty mysterious lady." Videl laughed.

"Uhh, thanks, I guess?" Mitsuno smiled.

"Care to explain what you're do-"

"I'm Videl! What's your name mysterious lady? I bet your name is very pretty like you are!" Videl laughed.

"Hi there, Videl. My name is Mitsuno M. Akari." Mitsuno said.

"I'm Magnath-"

"Hi there, Mitsuno M. Akari! What are you doing here and where are you from? I've never seen your face around here before so that's why I'm asking." Videl said.

"I'm from West Blue, and I'm here on the island to enjoy the hot springs and tourist attractions with some of my friends." Mitsuno told Videl.

"What are you doing he-"

"So you're from West Blue too, huh? I have another question to ask you, do you know a cosplaying angel girl from West Blue named Nori?" Videl asked.

_"So this girl has met Nori huh? I'd best play it cool and see what this strange girl is really after." Mitsuno thought to herself._

"No, I'm afraid that I don't know a cosplaying angel girl from West Blue named Nori." Mitsuno laughed.

"You don't know her huh? I only asked because she's new here and you're also new here. So I just assumed that because I memorized the faces of everyone here on this island days ago." Videl said.

_"Seriously? She actually memorized the faces of everyone on this island? Damn, she must have some amazing photographic memory." Magnathas thought._

"Now that we have introductions out of the way, do you want to explain to me what you're doing here on my back Videl?" Mitsuno asked.

"Oh, I'm a bounty hunter and I'm on a top secret mission looking for a group of pirates that were rumored to have docked here on this island hours ago." Videl replied.

_"Oh no, is this little girl apart of Bounty Eight? They know that we're here on the island already? This is not good...I think this girl is on to us! I need to be on my guard now!" Magnathas frowned as he placed his hand on the hilt of his sword._

"Do you have any idea on what these pirates look like?" Mitsuno asked.

"No I don't...I forgot to get the bounty posters so I have no idea who they are or where they are. But I have a feeling that they're close very." Videl whispered.

_"That's such a huge relief that this bounty hunter has no idea who we are. Because if she did, this would immediately be considered a hostage situation I guess." Mitsuno sighed._

"Anyway, I think I should continue on with my search for the pirates before the others get impatient and start looking for them also." Videl sighed as she jumped off of Mitsuno's back. "I'm sorry that I ruined your date."

"Whaaa-"

"I'm so very sorry! Ariel told me it's impolite to interrupt people when they're on a date! I hope you don't get mad and tell on me to Ariel!" Videl panicked as she bowed her head to Mitsuno and Magnathas.

"I think you have the wrong idea, we're not da-"

"Now now Magnathas, there's no need to hide the fact anymore that we're on a date since she's clearly on to us." Mitsuno teased as she snuggled under Magnathas.

"Wait, wha-"

"Aw, I just love seeing happy couples together like this! Well it was nice meeting the both of you! Have fun with your date!" Videl smiled as she disappeared into the crowd.

"Okay, I'm not one hundred percent sure on what just happened, but I think we were spared by one of the Bounty Eight members." Magnathas sweatdropped.

"I don't think we were spared rather than her not knowing we were the pirates she was looking for. But we should stay on our toes from now on since she was able to sneak up on us without us feeling her presence until it was too late." Mitsuno sighed.

"Just try to imagine what she would've done to us if she did know we were the pirates though. She could've killed us right then and there." Magnathas gulped at the thought.

"If you think that's scary, then thought of there being seven more people like her on this island should terrify you." Mitsuno said before he started walking towards the Summer Region.

"Geez, you're beginning to sound like Mary." Magnathas sighed before he started walking after Mitsuno. "Hey there, where do you think you're heading off to?"

"I'm heading back to the ship so that we can warn the others that Bounty Eight have begun their search for us before it's too late." Mitsuno replied.

"Geez, and I was really looking forward to enjoying that amusement park too!" Magnathas sighed.

* * *

**Grand Line: Hot Spring Island; Spring Region**

* * *

"Aw man, that hot spring was very refreshing! I don't think I've ever been so relaxed before in my entire life!" Jynx sighed happily as she walked through the streets in the spring region alongside Frederick.

"I will admit that the hot spring was refreshing, but it was kind of noisy since all the girls on your side ran away and all the men on my side tried to peep on you." Frederick sweatdropped.

"Oh well...I think I've had enough fun for one day! Let's head back to the ship and see what the others are doing." Jynx said as she turned around and started walking back towards the Summer Region.

"Uh, hold on a second, Jynx. I don't know if you've forgotten or not, but I'm not part of your crew. I don't think I should head back to the ship with you since it could cause a misunderstanding." Frederick nervously laughed.

"You're still going on about that? Frederick, no matter what you say or what you think, you're apart of this crew. You may not know it yet, but you are." Jynx smiled.

"You have such a cute tail! I wish that I had a tail like yours!" Videl smiled as she walked up behind Jynx and tugged on her tail a couple of times.

"Uwaah! D-d-d-don't go around touching my tail kid! You'll get yourself killed that way!" Jynx yelled as she snatched her tail away from Videl.

"Hey! I'm not a kid! I mean just because I look small and my breasts aren't as huge as yours that doesn't mean I'm a kid!" Videl yelled back at Jynx.

"Whatever, you just don't go around grabbing peoples tails like that though! You really caught me off guard there!" Jynx sighed.

"You're skin is very dark, your eyes are red, you have wings, a tail, and horns! I wonder...just where exactly are you from mysterious lady?" Videl asked while tilting her head to the side.

"It's not mysterious lady, my name is Jynx, and I'm from West Blue." Jynx replied.

"Hello there, Jynx! My name is Videl!" Videl said as she waved at Jynx.

"Hello there, my name is Fred-"

"I have a question for you, Jynx. Are you friends with a cosplaying angel girl named Nori and a pretty lady named Mitsuno M. Akari?" Videl questioned which caused Jynx's eyes to widen.

_"Just who in the world is this little girl? Is she one of the Bounty Hunters? Did she ask me this question because she's captured Nori and Mitsuno?" Jynx rambled on in her head while staring at Videl in shock._

"Hello? Are you okay? You look like you're staring at a ghost or something." Videl said as she waved her hand in front of Jynx's face.

"No, unfortunately I have no idea who any of those people are. But do you mind if I ask you a question now?" Jynx forced a smile.

"Sure, go on ahead and ask away!" Videl nodded.

"Are you one of the Eight Bounty Hunters that are rumored to have stationed themselves on this island?" Jynx asked while dropping her smile.

"Yes I am! I'm currently on a top secret mission to find some pirates that have been rumored to have docked on this island hours ago." Videl nodded.

"You're one of Bounty Eigh-"

"But unfortunately I left the others in such a hurry that I didn't even get a chance to know what pirates I'm actually hunting down." Videl sighed.

_"She has no idea whose she's looking for? I guess I should consider myself lucky, but that still doesn't explain as to why this girl knows Mitsuno and Nori." Jynx stared at Videl._

"But man, finding these pirates is proofing to be quite difficult for me! I've been searching the island for people whose faces I don't recognize, and they turn out not to be the pirate type!" Videl whined.

"Well, uhh...I'm sure you'll be able to find the pirates if you just continue to search for people that look suspicious." Jynx said.

"Alright then, I'll continue on with my search! I'm sorry that interrupted your date! Mitsuno told me that it was impolite to interrupt peoples dates! I'll see you guys later!" Videl smiled as ran off into the crowd of people.

"Well, there's no doubt about it now. Bounty Eight is most definitely on to us." Jynx frowned.

"Correction, Bounty Eight is on to you! I'm not apart of your crew, remember? I don't want to get involved with you people anymore!" Frederick panicked.

"Oh quit being such a baby and come with me back to the ship so that we can warn the others about Bounty Eight!" Jynx rolled her eyes before she grabbed Frederick's arm and started dragging him to the Summer Region.

"What do you think you're doing? Let me go! I don't want to be a part of this!" Frederick cried as he struggled to break free from Jynx's grasp.

"Well that's just too bad, Frederick! Because you are apart of this! Hee-hee-hee!" Jynx smirked.

* * *

**Grand Line: Hot Spring Island; Summer Region**

* * *

"Okay Captain, are you sure that this is a good idea? Because I'm getting a bad vibe from this idea of yours." Jaw sweatdropped as he was floating in the middle of the ocean while his Captain was sitting on a surfboard in purple swimming trunks.

"Oh stop trying to ruin my fun and just be supportive of me for once, Jaw! It's not everyday I feel like surfing you know! And besides, what's the worst thing that can happen?" Ray smirked.

"You could get swept away by the currents and drown to the bottom of the sea, or get swallowed alive by a sea king, or..." Jaw was going to continue until Ray loudly coughed in his hand to shut him up.

"Thanks for the loving information, Jaw! Now then, start up a huge wave so that I can enjoy a good surf!" Ray ordered as he stood on his surfboard while grinning from ear to ear.

"Alright then, Captain, it's your funeral. Don't try to come back and haunt me as a ghost when you die!" Jaw yelled before he started to manipulate the water to make a large wave for his Captain.

"Yahoo! I love surfing! I wish I could do this more often!" Ray laughed while surfing the large wave.

"Maybe I should've told Captain about the reef that he's getting pretty close to. Nah, he might not hit it...but then again, he just might." Jaw muttered to himself as he watched his Captain unknowingly surf towards a reef.

"Hahahaha! This is amazing! I wish I could've surfed my way into the Grand Line!" Ray cheered as he started performing tricks in order to show off to everybody.

"He should be hitting the reef in about, three...two..." Jaw counted.

"Huh? What in the world is that?" Ray looked ahead and then finally noticed the reef he was heading toward.

"And one...see you later, Captain!" Jaw smiled as he waved to his Captain.

"OH SHIT IT'S A REEF! FUCK YOU JAW!" Ray shouted before his surf board hit the reef and sent him flying all the way back onto the beach where the people that saw the sight pointed and laughed at him.

"Damn, that really looked like it hurt alot. Oh well, if he dies, he can't say I didn't try to warn him." Jaw laughed his ass off.

"I am going to kill Jaw after this!" Ray growled as he pulled his head out of the sand and looked around for his first mate. "Hey Jaw! Why don't you come back here on the beach and fight me!"

"You bastard!" Ariel extended her arm forward, grabbed the back of Ray's head, and slammed his face into the sand. "I don't know who you think you are, but you have no right to get in the way of my romance!"

"R-Romance?" Ray sweatdropped and lifted his head from the sand once Ariel had released her grip on his head. "Umm, excuse me? But who in the world are you?

"Don't change the subject! Look what you did to my romance novel!" Ariel pointed to her romance novel in the sea. "I was almost finished reading it and then you made me drop it into the ocean!"

"Oh...well uhhh...I'm very sorry for making you drop your book. How about you just go buy a new romance novel?" Ray asked.

"That was the last one in stock on this island, you idiot! Aw man, now I'll never know if Raymond and Rachael ever reunite together after years of separation!" Ariel cried.

"Well, like I said earlier, I'm very sorry for ruining your book. But I uhh, think I'm going to get back to surfing now. So I'll just get out of your head." Ray nervously said as he backed away slowly.

"And where in the hell do you think you're going, boy? You are going to repay me for my romance novel!" Ariel growled as she held her hand out and patiently waited for Ray to hand her some money.

"Yeah uhhh...here's the thing, miss. I'm a little flat broke right now, so I can't really give you any money to repay you." Ray sighed.

"Well then...that's rather unfortunate for you. Because you ruined my romance novel and I expect repayment. One way...or the other!" Ariel smirked as she slowly walked towards Ray while cracking her knuckles.

"What are doing? What's with the hostility that I'm sensing here? Stop approaching me like that!" Ray backed away from Ariel.

"Go to hell!" Ariel shouted as she slammed her palm into Ray's face and sent him flying through the reef he had crashed into earlier. "Maybe next time you'll learn not to get in the wat of my romance."

"Oh shit, Captain!" Jaw shouted before he dove underwater and swam after his drowning Captain. Once he got close enough to reach his Captain, he noticed that his body was changing drastically.

* * *

**Grand Line: Hot Spring Island; Summer Region; One Hour Later**

* * *

"Finally, we made it back to the ship. And it seems like everyone else had the same idea." Magnathas smiled as he turned around and saw the rest of the crew slowly coming towards the ship.

"Hey there, Jynx, Shiro, Nori." Mitsuno waved to them before she looked down and noticed that Frederick was unconscious and had a rather large bump on his head. "What in the world happened to Frederick?"

"Oh, silly boy wouldn't stop struggling on the way here so I just hit him on the head with my hammer to keep him quiet." Jynx smiled.

"Hey, what seems to the matter with Jaw? He's pacing back in the forth on the ship like something terrible has happened." Shiro pointed to the ship and the others looked to see Jaw pacing back and forth on the ship.

"Guess we should go and see what's happened." Nori spoke up before everyone walked towards the ship.

* * *

"Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit, oh shit, I really fucked up now. I never expected something like this to happen to our Captain!" Jaw panicked as his pacing speed increased.

"Hey, Jaw! Is there something wrong with you or something man? You seem to be worried about something." Magnathas called out to Jaw as he walked onto the ship with the other Berserker Pirates.

"I didn't do anything to cause this, okay?" Jaw hastily yelled at Magnathas while sweating bullets.

"Just what in the world are you talking about, Jaw? What did you do?" Mitsuno's eyes narrowed as she glared at Jaw.

"I did really do anything rather than Captain being...uhh...you know what? Maybe we should all just go back to the hot springs together or something!" Jaw nervously laughed.

"What the hell is wrong with you, Jaw? You're acting a little strange!" Shiro sweatdropped.

"Where's Captain? Did something happen to him or something?" Magnathas asked while folding his arms over his chest.

"You know what, I think I'm going to skip out on the hot springs! I think I'm just going to go ahead and go on a little late night swim in the ocean!" Jaw forced a smile as he prepared to jump overboard into the ocean.

"Jaw." Mitsuno called which caused Jaw to stop in his tracks. "I'm going to ask you the same question again, and this time you are going to answer it without hesitation."

"Now then, where is Ray? Did something happen to him?" Mitsuno asked.

"Captain is inside his room...and yes, something did happen to him." Jaw sighed in defeat as he leaned against the railing of the ship.

"Alright then, I guess I'll go and check on him." Magnathas said as he walked towards his Captain's room. "Geez, I wonder what could've happened to Captain to make Jaw so nervous." He chuckled as he opened the door to his Captain's room.

"Why didn't you want to tell us where he was Jaw? What could've possibly have happened to him? Did he get injured or something?" Nori panicked.

"Injured? Well...yes and no." Jaw sweatdropped.

"Holy shit!" Magnathas yelled and then the Berserker Pirates quickly rushed over to see what Magnathas was yelling about.

"What's wrong Magnathas? What are you yelling ab-" The jaws of the Berserker Pirates quickly dropped once they looked in the room and saw a three year old Ray waving at them.

"Hahaha! Hey guys!" Ray laughed.

"Awwwwwwwww!" The girls smiled as they waved back at their Captain.

* * *

**Berserker Pirates!**

**Captain-"Muay Thai" Ray 110,000,000 Beli**

**First Mate-"Whale Shark" Jaw 72,000,000 Beli**

**Navigator-Mitsuno M. Akari 48,000,000 Beli**

**Doctor-"Sky Doctor" Nori 13,000,000 Beli**

**Musician-"Wicked Witch" Jynx Silvers 51,000,000 Beli**

**Cook-Shiro 33,000,000 Beli**

**Swordsman-"Sword Saint" Magnathas Minethil 60,000,000 Beli**

**Shipwright-Taken by Dthehalfdragon**

**Sniper-Taken by Amyismynamey**

* * *

**Please Review And Enjoy!**


	63. The Search Is On!

**The Search Is On!  
**

* * *

**Grand Line: Hot Spring Island; Summer Region; Berserker Pirates' Ship**

* * *

"So then the woman sent him flying through a reef and I found him drowning in that baby form." Jaw sighed as he watched Mitsuno, Jynx, and Nori playing with Ray.

"Man...what the hell are we going to do now that our Captain has been turned into a baby? I highly doubt we can continue sailing through the Grand Line when he's in this condition." Shiro sighed.

"I say we should go back and look for the woman that turned Captain into a baby and force her to turn him back to his old self." Jaw suggested.

"That sounds like an excellent plan, but do you have any idea what she looks like?" Shiro asked.

"No, I'm afraid I don't. I didn't get the chance to get a very good look at her because I was too focused on saving Captain from drowning." Jaw sighed.

"That's just perfect! Could this situation possibly get any more worse than it already is?" Shiro sighed.

"Awww, you look so cute in your baby form Ray!" Jynx and Nori sighed happily while playing with Ray.

"Will you two please stop playing with him right now? This is a serious situation and we need to think of a solution before those Bounty Eight guys find us!" Shiro stated.

"You don't need to worry about a thing, Cook! All we need to do is walk around the island and the find the woman that did this to me! It should be simple enough since I know what she looks like." Ray smiled.

"Alright then, Captain has spoken! Let's head out and go find that woman!" Magnathas smiled as he stood to his feet and started heading towards the door.

"Not today! It's dark outside." Nori whined while pulling Ray into a hug, which he enjoyed very much.

"You don't give a damn if it's dark outside or not! You just want to spend more time playing with Captain, don't you?" Jaw and Shiro sweatdropped in unison.

"It's not everyday that we get to see babies, you know?" Nori smiled as she tickled Ray's stomach.

"He's not a baby, Nori! He's a seventeen year old pirate captain with the body of a two year old! You guys are not taking this situation seriously at all." Shiro sighed.

"Just leave them alone, Shiro. There's no point in arguing with the women when they get like this. You'll only make the defeat that much worse for yourself." Magnathas said while leaning against the wall.

"Oh look, Ray's fallen asleep!" Mitsuno, Nori, and Jynx smiled as they watched their Captain drift off to sleep.

"Well since he's fallen asleep, I guess there's no point in wasting our time looking for a woman we have no idea how she looks. Guess we should just call it a night." Jaw yawned.

"Uh...what do we do about him?" Shiro pointed to an unconscious Frederick. "We can't just leave him lying unconscious in the middle of the floor now can we?"

"Just put him in the men's cabin with you two. Let him sleep in Ray's hammock since Ray's going to be sleeping with us tonight." Mitsuno said as she picked up Ray and rested his head on her shoulder.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Hold on a second there, Mitsuno! Why does Captain have to sleep in the same room with you ladies?" Shiro whined.

"Because we can't just simply leave our baby captain in a big room with the rest of you now can we?" Nori smiled while the men of the crew remained silent since they knew arguing would be pointless.

"Well then, since no one has any objections to say. We're going to be heading off to bed now. Goodnight everyone." The women smiled as they carried Ray off into their room.

"Damn it...no matter what kind of shape or form Captain is in...he'll always find some kind of way to get the women of the crew to love him!" Shiro cried as he dropped down to his knees and started banging his fist onto the floor.

"Will you relax Shiro? I think you're over reacting a little bit." Magnathas sweatdropped as he patted Shiro on the back. "Sure, Captain's been turned into a baby. But I doubt he'll try to do anything stupid."

"Just ignore him, Magnathas. We should focus on energy on getting some sleep tonight since we've got a big day ahead of us tomorrow." Jaw yawned as he walked out of the room while dragging Frederick along with him. Shiro and Magnathas both exchanged glances at each other before they shrugged and followed after Jaw.

* * *

**The Next Day...**

* * *

**Grand Line: Hot Spring Island; Summer Region; Bounty Eight Meeting Place**

* * *

"God I'm so pissed off right now! Some kid yesterday made me drop my romance novel into the sea and completely ruined it!" Ariel growled as she was currently sitting on couch with her arms crossed under her chest while constantly tapping her foot on the floor.

"Why are you telling us this? I honestly don't remember anyone in this room asking you if or why you're in such a bitchy mood today! You're just probably on your damn period or something!" Royce sighed as him and Kane were playing poker.

"Now, now, Royce. I'm actually quite interested in learning about this kid." Kane said while placing all of his cards on the table. "What did you do to the kid once he ruined your romance novel?"

_"Grrr, damn you Kane! You don't give a damn about the story at all! You're just doing this to piss me off!" Royce sighed._

"I punched him into the sea while using my Devil Fruit abilities to turn him into a child. My next time that brat will learn to be more careful." Ariel smiled while lying herself out on the couch.

"I don't think that'll happen since the chances of the kid being alive are very slim." Royce and Kane sweatdropped in unison. "Did you even consider the fact that the kid might not have been able to swim?"

"Oh...well now that I think about it...oh shit!" Ariel gasped in shock as she shot up from the couch. "Oh no! I'm a cold blooded child murderer! I killed a kid all because of some romance novel!"

"You idiot! You can't just go around killing people just because they ruined your stupid romance novel! The parents must be worried sick about their probably missing child!" Royce stated.

"And did you even consider the fact that there could've been witnesses around at the time? They probably must have called the marines and reported on you already." Kane joked.

"This isn't the time for jokes, Kane! That kid could've been the son of a beautiful woman who's in a beautiful romance with a sexy man from a foreign country or something! I must have ruined their romance by probably killing their son!" Ariel cupped her face in her hands and started crying.

"Even in a situation like this, you can't escape from that stupid romantic world of yours." Royce sweatdropped. "Well nice going stupid ass! We're supposed to be capturing and or killing pirates! Not innocent civillians!"

"If they learn of your identity, then you'll be labeled as a pirate and we'll have to capture you and turn you into the marines for your bounty." Kane smirked.

"I wouldn't do it since her bounty wouldn't even be that high." Royce shrugged.

"How could you two say such hurtful things to Ariel? It's impolite to make a woman cry, especially after they've already apologized for making a mistake!" Videl yelled at Kane and Royce as she popped her head out from a hole in the floor.

"Listen you little brat, how come you kee-"

"Are you okay, Ariel? These two aren't picking on you too hard now are they? Because if they are, we can just simply kill them." Videl said as she pat Ariel on her back.

"There's no need for us to kill them just yet, Videl. I'm just a little sad that I probably killed a kid yesterday for ruining my romance novel." Ariel let out a heavy sigh. "I know I love romance and all, but that doesn't give me the right to kill kids for ruining it."

"There, there, you don't have to cry. Here, maybe eating a cookie will help you calm down a little bit." Videl smiled as she handed Ariel a cookie.

"Thank you, Videl. You really are a true friend." Ariel smiled as she pat Videl on her head a few times before putting the cookie in her mouth and then eating it.

"Videl, have you found the pira-"

"Ariel, I met some new friends yesterday! Most of them were women though, but they were really pretty and two of them were dressed in cosplay!" Videl grinned.

"Okay, there's no point in use wasting our time depending on someone like Videl to find those pirates since she's a complete idiot. I guess it'll be up to you and me to go out and find these pirates." Royce whispered softly into Kane's ear so that Videl couldn't interrupt him.

"But how are we going to do that if we have no idea who they are or what they look like? I'm not doubting our strength or anything, but it would be wise if we were to already have this kind of information ready before we do anything rash." Kane whispered back into Royce's ear.

"Ah, so this is where you guys have been having your little meetings huh? It took me quite a while to find this place." The Bounty Hunters all turned their heads to the doorway and saw Bianca enter the room with Jeffery on her shoulder eating a banana.

"Bianca! Jeffery! We never thought you would come to this island!" Ariel and Videl dove after Bianca and hugged her tightly.

"Hey there you two!" Bianca nervously laughed as she hugged both Ariel and Videl back. "I honestly wasn't going to come here to this island since I instantly knew that Reaver's letter was complete bullshit."

"It doesn't matter anyway, we're glad that you're finally here with us!" Ariel and Videl smiled as they released Bianca.

"Anyway, I'm sorry that I have to cut this little reunion of ours short since me and Videl have some stuff we need to take care of!" Ariel waved Bianca goodbye before she grabbed Videl's hand and dragged her out the room.

"Hmmm, now I wonder where those two are heading off two in such a hurry." Bianca sighed before she walked over to the couch and took a seat while Jeffery climbed onto the table Royce and Kane were playing on.

"She accidentally killed a kid yesterday and now she wants go and make things right." Kane replied before he set his cards down and pushed Jeffery off the table.

"So Bianca, did you hear about the pirates that docked onto the island yesterday? Kane and I are thinking about working together to take them down since Ariel and Videl are utterly useless. Are you in?" Royce asked.

"Yes, I've definitely heard about the pirates docking onto the island." Bianca nodded as she laid out onto the couch then smiled once Jeffery came over and laid on her stomach. "Actually, I've met the pirates themselves since they were the ones that brought me to this island."

"What? Hold on a second, you mean to tell me that you encountered the pirates and didn't make a single attempt to capture them or anything like that?" Royce yelled at Bianca as he shot up from his seat.

"I couldn't just capture them out in the middle of the ocean, Royce! And besides, they outnumbered Jeffery and I, so it was the best choice to let them go at the time." Bianca sighed. "Now relax, I'll capture them tomorrow."

"Hmm, usually being outnumbered shouldn't scare bounty hunters that easily. So these pirates must be quiet strong for you to make such a decision." Kane stated while rubbing his chin with a thoughtful look on his face. "Can you at least tell us the name of the pirates?"

"They were the pirates that attacked the Marine Fortress and killed one of the seven Shichibukai to save a Yonkou's daughter." Royce and Kane's eyes slowly widened.

"I see...so we're dealing with the infamous Berserker Pirates huh? I hope they're strong! They must be strong for them to be able to break into a Marine Fortress, kill a Shichibukai, rescue a Yonkou's daughter, and escape without a scratch." Royce smirked.

"They will certainly give us a challenge...oh, and when you guys go and look for them. There's this one guy named Frederick, he's not one of them. So don't attack him." Bianca ordered.

"Why shouldn't we attack him? If he's with the pirates then shouldn't we consider him a pirate?" Kane asked with a puzzled look on his face.

"It's kind of complicated to explain right now, but you just need to know that he isn't a pirate. So make sure that you don't attack him, okay?" Bianca sighed.

"Okay, whatever, do you have their wanted posters by the way?" Royce asked.

"Yes I do as a matter of fact, they're right here." Bianca took out the wanted posters from her pocket, then she had Jeffery take them for her and put them on the table for Royce and Kane to see.

"Let's see here...110 million, 72 milion, 48 million, 13 million, 51 million, 33 million, and 60 million. If you add all of these together, their total bounty is...387 million beli's." Kane smiled.

"387 million beli's huh? That's not much to go on, but it will do for now." Royce laughed.

* * *

**Grand Line: Hot Spring Island; Summer Region; Berserker Pirates' Ship**

* * *

"Oh come on now, you women have been playing with Captain for hours now! Just exactly how long are you guys going to keep playing with him like this?" Jaw asked.

"Just a few more hours maybe. It's not everyday we get to have a baby aboard this pirate ship you know." Nori stated before she turned back to continue playing with her Captain.

"You idiots, Captain is not a baby, remember? He's still a seventeen year old with a baby's body!" Jaw stated, getting really fed up with the women's behavior. "Captain? Don't you think it's time we went searching for the woman that turned you in to a baby?"

"Nah, not really. I'm not that much into a huge rush to find her to tell you the truth." Ray replied as Mitsuno bounced him up and down on her knee.

"Just go ahead and give it up Jaw, we're just going to have to take matters into our own hands since the women and Captain are too focused on fooling around rather than take things seriously." Shiro sighed.

"So how should we approach this situation then? Captain is the only one who knows what the woman looks like." Jaw stated.

"Actually...there just might be one other person who might know what the woman looks like." Jaw and Shiro looked over to Magnathas once he had spoken up. "But it's just a hunch though, so try not to get your hopes up."

"Alright then, Magnathas. Just who is this person you're thinking about?" Shiro asked.

"Yesterday, Mitsuno and I encountered a little ninja girl named Videl. She told us that she memorized the faces of everyone on this island. If we want to find the woman that turned Captain into a baby, we're going to have to find Videl first." Magnathas said.

"You guys ran into that Videl girl too?" Frederick gasped. "Jynx and I met her in the Spring Region."

"Well now, isn't this a huge coincidence? Because Nori and I met her in the Winter Region." Shiro frowned while rubbing his chin.

"Just who in the world are you guys talking about? Can someone please fill me in on what's going on?" Jaw asked as he looked at everyone on the ship.

"This Videl girl we're talking about, is a member of Bounty Eight." Magnathas informed Jaw.

"Bounty Eight? So let me get this straight...you all met a Bounty Eight member and you didn't take the chance to take her out or anything like that!" Jaw yelled.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Calm down there, Jaw! You need to relax for a second there! The girl had no idea that we were pirates when we met here." Magnathas assured him.

"Oh, she didn't know that you guys were pirates huh? Well then, I guess that just makes everything better!" Jaw said sarcastically while rolling his eyes. "She may not have known that you guys were pirates! But sooner or later, she will find out and she will attempt to capture us!"

"While that is true, there is a small chance that Videl still doesn't know that we're pirates. If we hurry up and look for her now, we can probably find the woman that turned Captain into a baby and get her to turn him back to normal before Bounty Eight try to capture us." Shiro said.

"It won't be easy finding her since she usually appears out of nowhere. But maybe if we search throughout the island in groups, she'll run into us again." Magnathas said.

"Alright then, if we're going to search throughout the island in a group, I'm going to go with Ray." Mitsuno smiled.

"I'll go with Jynx then." Shiro smiled as he walked over to Jynx.

"Hey Nori, you don't mind being paired up with me now do you?" Magnathas asked.

"Not at all, I'll go with you." Nori smiled.

"Well, looks like you're coming with me Frederick since everyone else has been paired up with." Jaw sighed as he turned to face Frederick who was currently walking away.

"No thanks! I think I should just stay out of your way since you're all purposely looking for a Bounty Eight member." Frederick nervously laughed while rubbing the back of his neck.

"Frederick, you're apart of this crew and you're coming along with us to find this Videl woman!" Jaw growled as he started walking towards Frederick while cracking his knuckles.

"No way! I told you already that I don't want to get involved with you pirates until you defeat Bounty Eight!" Frederick frowned.

"Here, let me make this easy for you." Jaw smiled before he cocked his fist back and swung it forward, landing a straight punch on Frederick's stomach.

"Ooof..." Frederick grunted in pain once he fell to the deck clutching his stomach.

"Haha, that's what I thought." Jaw smirked.

"Okay, everyone search for Videl and then we'll ask her if she knows the woman that turned Ray into a baby." Mitsuno smiled as she picked up Ray.

"Okay." Everyone nodded before they all separated to the different regions in search for Videl.

* * *

**Berserker Pirates!**

**Captain-"Muay Thai" Ray 110,000,000 Beli**

**First Mate-"Whale Shark" Jaw 72,000,000 Beli**

**Navigator-Mitsuno M. Akari 48,000,000 Beli**

**Doctor-"Sky Doctor" Nori 13,000,000 Beli**

**Musician-"Wicked Witch" Jynx Silvers 51,000,000 Beli**

**Cook-Shiro 33,000,000 Beli**

**Swordsman-"Sword Saint" Magnathas Minethil 60,000,000 Beli**

**Shipwright-Taken by Dthehalfdragon**

**Sniper-Taken by Amyismynamey**

* * *

**Please Review And Enjoy!**


	64. Bounty Six Strikes!

**Bounty Six Strikes!  
**

* * *

**Grand Line: Hotspring Island; Summer Region**

* * *

"Are you having fun up there, Ray?" Mitsuno smiled as she walked around the summer region with Ray sitting on her shoulders. "Do you see the woman that turned you into a baby?" She asked.

"Hmmm...no, I don't see her anywhere right now." Ray replied as he looked through the crowds of people throughout the region. "Maybe we should look through the places that have food or something."

"Ray, are you even trying to look for that woman? Or are you just trying to enjoy being a baby a little while longer?" Mitsuno giggled.

"Hey can you really blame me for wanting to be a baby? I never knew that there was a Devil Fruit out there that could affect the age process of anything. This is really amazing." Ray smiled.

"I'm not surprised that there was a Devil Fruit like hers around in this vast world, Ray. But you do know you won't be able to be a baby forever, right?" Mitsuno asked.

"Yes, I know that. I can't beat people up and become Pirate King with my body the way it is right now." Ray nodded. "So anyway, how about we go get me something to eat?"

"Didn't we just feed you fifteen minutes ago? How can you still be hungry with that body of yours?" Mitsuno asked.

"I have no idea, Mitsuno. All I know is, when my stomach craves food, it must be satisfied immediately or else bad things can and will happen." Ray grinned.

"Right, right, let's see what kind of food this region has to offer." Mitsuno smiled while walking into a random restaurant.

* * *

**Grand Line: Hotspring Island; Winter Region**

* * *

"Geez, we've been searching around this region forever and we haven't anyone that fits the description of the boy's parents, Ariel." Videl sighed as she popped out from one of the many holes that she dug throughout the snowy region.

"If the boy did drown in the summer region, then we have no other choice but to find his dead body and send pictures of him throughout the island until his parents arrive." Ariel sighed. "And once they do, I'll take full responbility for my actions."

"You really are a nice person, Ariel! This is why I love you so much!" Videl cried as she hugged Ariel before she rummaged through her pockets and pulled out a Den Den Mushi. "Hello? This is Videl speaking." She answered the den den mushi.

"Hey there, Videl. Stop whatever you and Ariel are doing. We've decided that we're going to attack the Berserker Pirates today." Bianca's voice came throughout the den den mushi.

"We're attacking the pirates toady now, huh? Alright then, do you have the information on them like their names?" Ariel asked.

"Yes, "Muay Thai" Ray, Mitsuno M. Akari, "Whale Shark" Jaw, "Sky Doctor" Nori, "Wicked Witch" Jynx Silvers, Shiro, and "Sword Saint" Magnathas Minethil." Bianca replied and a small frown appeared on Videl's face.

"Hm? What's with the frown all of a sudden, Videl?" Ariel asked once she noticed the frown on her fellow bounty hunter's face.

"Mitsuno and Nori are my friends that I made. I made friends with pirates..." Videl clenched one of her hands into a tight fist.

"I'm sorry to hear that, Videl. But I'm afraid that you're going to have to help us capture them since they're dangerous pirates." Ariel stated while placing a hand on Videl's shoulder.

"I know..I know...but what about the kid that you killed? Aren't we going to have to deal with him first?" Videl asked.

"We'll deal with that later after we're done taking down the pirates and collecting their bounties." Ariel smiled as she started running off in a random direction with Videl following after her not too far behind.

* * *

**Grand Line: Hotspring Island; Spring Region**

* * *

"Are you sure you even know where you're going, Frederick? We've been walking around for about an hour now and I'm getting sick and tired of this." Jaw sighed while noticing the look of fear in the humans eyes as he walked down the street with Frederick.

"Look, you wanted to know where I met Videl! Well this is the spot where I met Videl!" Frederick quickly turned around to face Jaw before he pointed down to their feet.

"Okay, so if this is the place where you met the bounty hunter. Then where the hell is she?" Jaw asked.

"I have no idea, but I don't want to get involved in this anymore." Frederick sighed.

"Stop being a baby, you're apart of this crew now. So now you're going to have to start pulling your own weight around here. So help me find these bounty hunters." Jaw ordered while poking Frederick's chest.

"I said I would join your crew if you somehow managed to beat Bounty Eight. And since you haven't done that, I reakky don't want to encounter Bounty Eight again." Frederick sighed again. "Sheesh, it would be much easier for you pirates if you just laid low and waited for your Log Pose to set."

"You don't really know what this crew has been going through have you? Usually we just go to the island and then we have fun for awhile, then the enemy attacks us and then we go through hellish battles. This time, we're going to attack the enemy first." Jaw smiled.

"Yeah, you may be use to a schedule like that, but I'm...oh shit, get down!" Frederick lunged towards Jaw and pushed him out of the way before the building behind them exploded.

"W-What the hell was that? Where did that explosion come from all of a sudden?" Jaw gasped in shock while all of the civilians in the area ran away from the area.

"You saw that right, Bianca? That so called friend of yours just saved the pirates life from an instant kill explosion! Which obviously means he's now joined their crew!" Royce and Bianca walked out from the smoke with their hands in their pockets.

"Looks like I was wrong there, Royce. It looks like Frederick has joined the Berserker Pirates." Bianca let out a heavy sigh. "What a shame, now we're going to have to take them both down."

"Bianca? You're a member of Bounty Eight?" Frederick's eyes widened as he slowly backed away from them.

"Yeah, you don't have to worry about me capturing you if you just turn over that Fishman right there. You should already know that he's a dangerous pirate with a bounty of 72 million beli's on his head." Bianca said while pointing at Jaw.

"And even if we did capture you, we wouldn't get pain squat on you since you don't even have a bounty. So now would be an excellent time to turn that Fishman over to us." Royce smirked. "Unless, you really are a pirate."

"Wait...no...hold on a second there...I'm not a p-"

"Are you a pirate Frederick?" Frederick looked over to Jaw with a look of great fear on his face once he was rudely interrupted by him. "I told you before, if you join the crew you'll be put in constant danger. Your dream is in constant danger of failing just like the rest of ours. It's your decision Frederick." Jaw stated while Frederick slowly lowered his head and stared at the ground.

"Now then Bounty Eight, I don't mind taking the both you on while Frederick makes up his mind." Jaw smiled as he cracked his knuckles.

"We got ourselves a big man here...or big fish...yeah!" Royce laughed.

"Shut up Royce." Bianca sighed.

* * *

**Grand Line: Hotspring Island; Fall Region**

* * *

"Shiro, did you see that explosion coming from the Spring Region?" Jynx asked as she watched the smoke rise high into the air. "I bet it must be Bounty Eight making their move."

"Damn it, and I thought we were going to be the ones to land the surprise attack against the enemy this time." Shiro sighed. "Leave it to Jaw and Frederick to mess everything up."

"Let's be on our guard, we have no idea when we're going to be attacked, okay?" Jynx turned to face Shiro who responded with a quick nod of his head.

"If you pirates want to know when you're going to be attacked, we'd be very much obliged to tell you." Jynx and Shiro whipped around and looked up to the edge of a building to see Kane and Jeffery standing there.

"Am I losing my mind here? Or did I just hear that moneky over there talk?" Shiro sweatdropped as he pointed to Jeffery who simply jumped off the edge of the building and landed on the ground a few feet in front of them.

"You're not losing your mind at all there. I really am I talking moneky." Jeffery smiled as he gave both Jynx and Shiro a quick bow.

"Oh okay, for a second there I thought I was going insane." Shiro nodded a few times.

"Why are you talking you stupid monkey? Last time I checked, mokney's weren't even able to talk!" Jynx yelled while pointing at Jeffery. "Wait a minute, aren't you Bianca's monkey?"

"Yes, I am Bianca's monkey, the names Jeffery. I am a famous bounty hunter from the North Blue." Jeffery grinned while balancing himself on his tail.

"And I'm Kane, a famous bounty hunter from the South Blue." Kane waved at them before he jumped off the edge of the building and landed next to Jeffery.

"Bianca's monkey is a Bounty Eight member?" Shiro asked. "If Bianca's monkey is a Bounty Eight member, then doesn't that mean that Bianca herself is also a member?"

"It does make perfect sense. Wait a minute, then does that mean that Frederick's a Bounty Eight member too?" Jynx asked.

"I have no idea, but I think we need to go find the others and clear this entire situation before things get out of hand." Shiro sighed.

"Things already have gone out of hand in case you haven't noticed those two bounty hunters over there preparing to capture us." Jynx said.

"Then we have no other choice but to take them down and go find the others." Shiro and Jynx nodded at each other before they turned to face the two bounty hunters.

"Now would you look at that, Jeffery? These pirates are underestimating." Kane smirked.

"Then we should do our best to make sure that they don't ever underestimate us again!" Jeffery smirked before he vanished and instantly appeared in front of Shiro. "Monkey Palm!" He extended in his arm forward in a fast motion and sent Shiro flying through a building with a powerful palm strike.

"Shiro!" Jynx cried out as she instantly turned around to check on her fellow crew mate.

"I wouldn't take your eyes off of your opponent if I were you. You'll instantly get killed that way you know!" Kane quickly appeared in front of Jynx with his fist pulled back, preparing to land a punch across her face.

"Fuck you! Get the hell out of my way!" Jynx held her hands out in front of her and instantly summoned her scythe into her hands in order to block Kane's punch.

"Tch, what an interesting ability you have there, Wicked Witch. But let's see how you handle this!" Kane quickly spun around and swept her leg forward, landing a roundhouse kick across her stomach thus sending her crashing through the building behind her.

"Ha ha ha! I thought that these pirates would be able to put up more of a fight than that." Jeffery laughed while balancing on his tail. "The pirates did manage to escape from a Marine Fortress right?"

"Don't underestimate them Jeffery, we don't want to end up like them." Kane told him.

"Ugh...blegh...Jynx? You okay?" Shiro coughed up a small amount blood once he walked out from the building he was kicked through. "You're not actually going to let me defeat these two for you, right?" He smirked.

"Hmph, as if I would actually sit back and let you have all the fun." An impish grin grew across Jynx's face as she walked out from the building she was kicked through while tapping her scythe on her shoulder.

"Would you look at that, these pirates can still stand after being sent flying with our attacks! These pirates are most definitely worth our time!" Kane laughed.

"You're going to regret ever challenging us to a fight, Bounty Eight!" Jynx smirked while spinning her scythe over her head.

* * *

**Grand Line: Hotspring Island; Summer Region**

* * *

"That was so embarrassing, Mitsuno." Ray muttered while a blush appeared across his face after exiting a clothing store with Mitsuno. "Why in the world did you make me dress up in so many outfits?"

"I think you looked very cute in the outfits you tried on. And plus we've..." Mitsuno stopped in mid-sentence as she quickly picked up Ray and jumped out of the way of a few projectiles that came flying towards them at a high speed.

"What the hell just happened there, Mitsuno? Just what in the world was thrown at us?" Ray gasped as he turned his head and saw multiple shuriken and kunai's lodged into the wall of a building behind them.

"Kunai and shuriken..." Mitsuno muttered as she inspected the weapons. "I'm sure that there's only one person on this island that would carry around weapons like that." A small frown appeared on her face.

"You lied to me Mitsuno!" Videl yelled as she and Ariel jumped down from a nearby building and landed a few feet away from Mitsuno and Ray.

"Videl." Mitsuno heavily sighed as she turned to face Ariel and Videl. "Now why am I not surprised that you've come here?"

"You actually seem pretty calm about being confronted by us two bounty hunters at the moment, pirate. Now how about you put down the child and...wait a minute, aren't you the kid that I ran into yesterday? The one that ruined my romance novel?" Ariel sweatdropped as she pointed at Ray while covering Videl's mouth with her other hand.

"You! You're that woman that turned me into a kid, sent me flying into the ocean, and left me there for fucking dead!" Ray yelled angrily while pointing at Ariel.

"So you're the woman that turned our Captain into a kid, huh? Excellent, now I'll pummel you until you decide to change him back to his orginial form." Mitsuno glared at Ariel.

"Your Captain?" Ariel stared at Ray for a moment before she managed to put two and two together. "Okay, so that kid is the infamous "Muay Thai" Ray. My name is Ariel, and I'm a famous Bounty Hunter from the Grand Line!"

"And my name is Videl! I'm a famous Bounty Hunter from the East Blue!" Videl introduced herself once she finally managed to get Ariel to release her hand from her mouth.

"Okay Videl, I'm going to return you back to your orginial form now okay?" Ariel said before she placed her hand on Videl's shoulder and watched as she slowly transformed into an adult.

"Great...now this outfit is too tight on me." Videl whined.

"I'll say." Ray muttered while a small blush appeared across his face as he stared at Videl's body.

"Ray, please try to focus on the situation at hand." Mitsuno sighed as she punced Ray on his head in order to snap him out of his perverted mode.

"Ow! You didn't need to hit me, Mitsuno." Ray whined while rubbing the rather large bump on his head.

"You lied to me Mitsuno! Why didn't you tell me that you were a pirate when we first met?" Videl yelled while unsehathing her katana.

"How could I have told you that I was a pirate when you never even thought to ask me such a question?" A sly grin appeared across Mitsuno's face.

"Well maybe if you would've told me you were a pirates, I might have let you go alongside your crew. But now, I'm going to kill you and your Captain with this very sword." Videl frowned.

"I won't let any of you lay a hand on my Captain while he's still in this state." Mitsuno frowned.

"If you two girl's want a fight against us, then let's even out the odds so that neither of us can hanve regrets if we lose! So turn me back into a teenager!" Ray ordered Ariel.

"Maybe if you defeat us in battle, but I hardly doubt that you'd be able to do that in your current state." Ariel laughed.

"She's right Ray, just stay back and let me handle them." Mitsuno smiled.

"Hey, who do you think you're talking too? I may have to body of a child, but I'm sure I can still kick a little ass like this." Ray grinned.

"But their women, Ray. You don't fight women, remember?" Mitsuno reminded him.

"Shhhh! They had no idea about that, Mitsuno! Why did you have to go and say that for?" Ray whined.

"Enough talking damn it! The both of you are going to die right here and right now!" Videl yelled as she pulled out more shuriken and hurled them at Mitsuno and Ray.

"Watch out!" Mitsuno stood in front of Ray and knocked the shurikens out of the way using her claws. "You need to run away somewhere and go find the others! You aren't of any use here right now!"

"Nice to know that I'm useless here..." Ray sweatdropped. "But you're right, I'll come back with some help! So you just sit tight and make sure that Ariel woman doesn't touch you!" He said before he ran off.

"Oh no you don't! I'm not going to let you go anywhere!" Ariel kicked off the ground multiple times at a blinding speed and appeared in front of Ray.

"Get out of his way!" Mitsuno yelled as she appeared in front of Ariel and kicked her back, giving Ray more space to escape.

"Don't focus on Ariel when you're supposed to be fighting me, Mitsuno!" Videl yelled as she appeared in front of Mitsuno and performed a horizontal sword slash at her, aiming for her neck.

"Whoa!" Mitsuno instantly leanded back to avoid getting slashed and then she jumped back away Videl while pulling Ray with her.

"Looks like escaping won't be such an easy thing to do anymore." Ray sighed.

"Let's not give them any room to breathe, Videl!" Both Ariel and Videl lunged towards Mitsuno and Ray with the intent to kill them.

"Do you two need some help with these two bounty hunters?"Need help?" Magnathas asked as he appeared in front of Mitsuno and Ray and blocked Videl's sword using his sword while Ariel stopped in her place.

"What the hell? Who in the world are you?" Videl asked while struggling to push Magnathas back.

"Magnathas!" Mitsuno and Ray smiled happily at the sight of their swordsman.

"So you're the swordsman of the crew? "Sword Saint" Magnathas, right?" Ariel asked before she extended her arm forward towards Magnathas. "Excellent, I'll just get you out of the way by turning you into an old man."

"Nori, you wanna lend me a little assistance please?" Magnathas smirked once Nori ran up from behind him and slammed her Impact Dial into Ariel's face while pressing the apex of the dial, releasing stored kinetic engery that sent the female bounty hunter flying back.

"Nori!" Ray and Mitsuno smiled at the sight of their doctor.

"Oh yeah! How awesome was that entrance, Nori? We showed up just in time to save Captain and Mitsuno!" Magnathas smiled as he held his hand in the air, wanting Nori to give him a high five.

"Our entrance was very awesome!" Nori smiled as she high fived before both her and Magnathas turned to face Ray and Mitsuno.

"Glad to see that you two showed up just in the nick of time." Ray sighed in relief while staring at his crew mates.

"Yeah well...we heard and saw a few loud explosions coming from the Spring Region and we were about to head over there to check it out. But then we remembered your current situation and figured you would need to most help." Magnathas said.

"Ariel! Ariel! Are you okay?" Videl cried in panic as she quickly ran over to check on her fellow bounty hunter. "You're not too hurt too bad now are you?" She kneeled down next to Ariel.

"Uh...ow...my face is really killing me. I have no idea what she just used on me, but it fucking hurt like hell!" Ariel winced in pain while rubbing her face.

"You just focus on recovering from that attack! I'll take them all on until you're ready to get back into the action!" Videl pulled out more shuriken and hurled them towards the Berserker Pirates.

"I don't think so!" Magnathas smirked as he stepped in front of his crew mates and deflected the shurikens using one of his swords. "You're going to have to do a lot better than that if you want to beat us!"

"Hmmm...I guess you're right..." Videl slowly nodded before she rummaged through her pocket, pulled out a few multi-colored pellets, and slammed them onto the ground, causing a large amount of smoke to cover the area.

"Smokescreen? Oh shit, everyone get out of the smo-" Magnathas stopped in mid-sentence because the next thing he knew, he was on the ground clutching his freshly obtained wound once Videl dashed past him and sliced him with her sword.

"That's one down." Videl muttered as she looked through the smoke and saw Mitsuno trying to escape from the smokey area alongside Ray and Nori. She aimed her sword at Mitsuno and hurled it towards her with all of her might.

_"W-What's this feeling?" Ray's eyes widened once a vision of Mitsuno being impaled by Videl's sword flashed before his eyes. He instantly reacted to this by jumping in front of the sword, thus being impaled instead of his Navigator._

"Ray!" Both Mitsuno and Nori cried out in distress after watching their Captain collapse onto the ground with a sword through his stomach.

"R-Ray! Why did you jump in the way of the sword, you idiot? What the hell is wrong with you? Your body can't handle such damage!" Mitsuno stated while pulling the sword out from his stomach.

"S-Sorry...my body just...suddenly reacted and...I just wouldn't be able to live with myself if you...either of you wound up being...impaled..." Ray panted heavily before he lost consciousness.

"No! No! No! Ray, open your eyes! You open your eyes right now!" Mitsuno cried while shaking her Captain vigorously. Once she realized he wasn't going to open his eyes, she immediately turned her head to face Nori. "Nori, you've got get out of here and take Ray to the ship!"

"But what about-"

"Don't worry about us right now! Ray is more important right now! You're the ship's Dcotor! You must do your job and do everything in your power to heal Ray!" Mitsuno told Nori before she tossed Ray's unconscious body at her.

"R-Right..." Nori frowned as she caught Ray in her arms.

"His life is more important than ours right now! The next time I see him, I expect him to be alive!" Mitsuno said before she turned to face with bounty hunters with a fierce scowl.

"You won't have to worry about a thing! I get him fixed up in no time at all! It'll look like he had never been stabbed!" Nori smiled before she ran off towards the ship.

"You really think I'm going to let you get away after I had just fatally wounded your Captain?" Videl growled before she pulled out a few kunai knives and hurled them at a fleeing Nori.

"When are you going to realize that you have a bigger threat to deal with than her right now?" Magnathas smirked as he appeared in front of the kunai knives and knocked them into the ground using his sword.

"Hmph, you are a very annoying swordsman." Videl frowned as she glared at a grinning Magnathas.

"These pirates really are annoying. But no matter, we're take care of them in a matter of minutes and then we'll finish what we started with the Captain." Ariel smiled.

"You're very lucky you know that right, bounty hunter? Because of you, Ray got seriously injured, I was planning on killing you and your friend over there a few seconds ago but now I realize that I need you alive so that you can change him back." Mitsuno frowned.

"You really think you can force me to change your Captain back? Hahaha, I'd really love to see you try." Ariel laughed.

"You will change our Captain back...even if it's the last thing you ever do." Mitsuno's eyes narrowed as she glared at Ariel.

* * *

**Berserker Pirates!**

**Captain-"Muay Thai" Ray 110,000,000 Beli**

**First Mate-"Whale Shark" Jaw 72,000,000 Beli**

**Navigator-Mitsuno M. Akari 48,000,000 Beli**

**Doctor-"Sky Doctor" Nori 13,000,000 Beli**

**Musician-"Wicked Witch" Jynx Silvers 51,000,000 Beli**

**Cook-Shiro 33,000,000 Beli**

**Swordsman-"Sword Saint" Magnathas Minethil 60,000,000 Beli**

**Shipwright-Taken by Dthehalfdragon**

**Sniper-Taken by Amyismynamey**

* * *

**Please Review And Enjoy!  
**


	65. Bounty Six Strikes Part 2!

**Bounty Six Strikes Part 2!**

* * *

**Grand Line: Hot Spring Island; Fall Region**

* * *

"God damn it! Fucking hold still you damn dirty ape!" Shiro shouted as he chased the laughing monkey Jeffery throughout the fall region while Jynx and Kane continued on with their battle.

"I say, if you truly wish for me to hold still, then you're going to have to step up your game and catch me!" Jeffery laughed as he continued running away from Shiro only to toy with him for a little while longer.

"What's wrong there, Shiro? Are you having trouble catching one small little talking ape?" Jynx turned her attention away from Kane in order to point and laugh at her angry crew mate, only making him furious.

"You really shouldn't turn your attention away from your opponent while in the midst of battle!" Kane smirked as he pulled his fist back and prepared to strike Jynx while her back was turned.

Jynx noticed this since she could see all of Kane's movements from the store window that was in front of her. She summoned her scythe into her hand and then spun around while Kane swung his fist forward, attempting to slice off the bounty hunters arm.

"Whoa!" Kane pulled his arm back at the last second and then sighed in relief once he saw that his arm was still there and perfectly intact. "That was close as hell...you were really planning on slicing off my arm weren't you?"

"Of course I was." Jynx wickedly grinned while tapping her scythe on her shoulder. "You're my enemy and you attempted to attack me while my back was turned. So in turn, I attempted to slice your arm off."

"Hmph, you really do live up to your title as a wicked witch." Kane chuckled lightly while cracking his knuckles. "No matter though, you still won't be able to defeat me. I bet that I can defeat you without even using my Devil Fruit powers."

"Oh, so you're a Devil Fruit user?" Jynx smiled as she looked beyond Kane and noticed that Shiro was still chasing Jeffery through the fall region. "Is that monkey over there a Devil Fruit user as well?"

"Who Jeffery? Oh no, he's just your everyday average talking monkey." Kane laughed whole heartedly while Jynx sweatdropped at the reply to her question.

"Every day average talking monkey?" Jynx muttered under her breath while scratching the top of her head, trying to figure out everything that was going on at the moment.

"I call bullshit on the everyday average talking monkey thing! Monkey's aren't even supposed to talk!" Shiro stopped chasing after Jeffery for a moment to point and yell at Kane.

"I can't believe that we're even slightly related by the theory of evolution." A vein popped onto Shiro's head as he quickly spun around to face a sighing Jeffery. "Where I come from, us monkey's are able to communicate amongst each other in your foul language due to some...unfortunate incidents."

"Whatever, I don't want to hear your life story or anything like that! I just want to kick your ass so that we can hurry up and get back to the others!" Shiro lunged towards Jeffery in an attempt to capture him.

"Better luck next time, human!" Jeffery jumped high into the air before Shiro could even come anywhere near close to capturing him. "Take this! Rankyaku: Monkey Tail!" He spun around and swept his tail through the air at a fast speed, sending a sharp air compressed blade towards Shiro.

"Oh shit!" Shiro's eyes widened as he jumped back in order to avoid the attack. He then walked over to the large slash mark on the ground created by the recent attack. "Oh come on, this monkey knows how to use Rokushiki?"

"Don't take your eyes off of me or else you're going to get seriously hurt!" Jeffery appeared behind Shiro and then caught him by surprise by wrapping his tail around his neck.

"Grrrr...I don't think so!" Shiro quickly reacted by running backwards into the nearest building, slamming Jeffery through the wall. "Hmph, take that you stupid monkey!" He laughed while rubbing his neck.

"Oh come now..." Shiro's eyes narrowed as he stared at the hole in the wall that Jeffery had went through. "Please tell me that wasn't your best shot. Because if it was, then this next technique of mine is really going to hurt you."

"You sure do talk big for an ape! Why don't you quit all the chit chatting and come out here already and show me just what you can really do!" Shiro smirked while getting into a fighting position.

"Alright then, since you politely asked for it!" Jeffery jumped through the hole in the wall he crashed through earlier and landed within arms reach in front of Shiro. "Double Monkey Palm!" He pulled his arms back and then performed a powerful double palm thrust against Shiro's torso, sending the pirate crashing through a building behind him.

"Come on Shiro! Now is not the time to be getting your ass kicked by a monkey!" Jynx yelled while swinging her scythe wildly at Kane as he effortlessly dodged every single strike.

"You're honestly one to talk since you have yet to land a single strike on me with that scythe of yours, wicked witch." Kane stated with a rather smug look on his face.

"You just wait!" Jynx gripped her scythe tightly in her hand and then performed a swift underhand upward slash which Kane once again managed to dodge by raising his head up while leaning back slightly. She then quickly spun around and swept her leg forward, landing a roundhouse kick against the bounty hunters stomach, forcing him down onto his knees.

"C-congratulations...you finally managed to land a hit on me..." Kane laughed in between each cough of pain before he looked up only to see Jynx raising her scythe above her head, preparing to deliver the final blow.

"Die!" Jynx performed a powerful overhand scythe slash, attempting to decapitate a downed bounty hunter while the opportunity still presented itself before her.

"Sorry!" Kane log rolled out of the way of the down swinging scythe at the last second and then gulped once it lodged itself deep into the ground. "But I'm still a bit too young to be dying just yet."

Jynx smirked at his remark and then she pointed her fingernails at Kane before a stream of red flames shot out from her fingernails and headed straight towards the bounty hunter. His eyes immediately widening, Kane tuck and rolled backwards several times while the flames spread across the ground following him. Once he had rolled onto his feet for the fifth time, his fore-legs had suddenly transformed into springs before he launched himself high up into the air.

"What the hell is this?" Jynx gasped in shock as she watched Kane grab hold to the edge of a building with one of the widest smirks on his face.

"What? You didn't expect someone like me to have a Devil Fruit power?" Kane laughed. "I ate the Spring-Spring Fruit! I'm a Spring man!" He announced before he sprung off the building and flew towards Jynx at a high speed. Having little to no time to react, Jynx was sent crashing through a building once Kane drove his fist into her stomach.

* * *

**Grand Line: Hot Spring Island; Spring Region**

* * *

In the Spring Region, multiple explosions were taking place, destroying a large number of buildings. Both Frederick and Jaw were running away from the explosions while the bounty hunter Royce continued to produce more. Thinking that they had escaped from the bounty hunters line of sight, they both had taken cover behind a burning building to catch their breath.

"Damn Devil Fruit users! I could definitely take the both of them out if I were closer to the ocean!" Jaw panted heavily.

"Bwahahahaha! So how do the both of you pirates like my Boom Boom Fruit?" Royce laughed as he jumped up onto a burning building so that he could get a better view of the place.

"Careful Royce! You can't just mindlessly blow up things! You'll destroy the whole region." Bianca sighed, obviously not too happy with her partner's actions at the moment.

"What are you so worried about, Bianca? The people of this magnificent island can always rebuild!" Royce looked down at Bianca and shrugged before he went back to searching for Frederick and Jaw.

"The people of this island can't rebuild if this entire island is destroyed because of your recklessness Royce! You're very infamous for your outrageous methods of bounty hunting!" Bianca stated.

"Hmph, if you don't like my methods of bounty hunting! Then how about you contribute and start helping me find the pirates in this blazing town?" Royce jumped down from the building.

"I'll help contribute to the bounty hunting once you stop being stupid by blowing up everything!" Bianca shouted and then both of the bounty hunters started arguing with each other.

"Those two bounty hunters are completely distracted with each other! Now would be a good time to run away and escape from this island while we still can!" Frederick smiled.

"You can go ahead and run away, I need to stay here and show these bounty hunters that they can't just get away with attacking my crew!" Jaw growled as he stood to his feet and dug his fingers under the burning building, attempting to lift it over his head.

"What are you doing, Jaw? Are you insane?" Frederick's jaw dropped.

"If there's one thing that you need to know about the Berserker Pirates..." Jaw smirked as he managed to lift the building up over his head. "It's that we are insane!" He roared as he lifted the building over his head and hurled it towards the arguing bounty hunters.

"So that's where the two of you have been hiding eh?" Royce smirked as he pulled his arm back while Bianca backed as far away from him as possible. "Boom Punch!" He swung his fist forward and exploded the entire building, sending burning wood everywhere.

"He obliterated that entire building with just one punch...this is hopeless...we're done for..." Frederick muttered before Jaw rolled his eyes and grabbed him by the back of his shirt, pulling him into the smoke from the explosion and burning wood to conceal themselves.

"Bwahahaha! Did you see that Bianca? I blew those pirates up to smithereens with a single punch!" Royce boasted proudly. "The marines made such hype about these pirates, but they were nothing special!"

"Don't be an idiot, Royce! They're probably using the smoke from your explosions and the burning buildings to conceal themselves from us." Bianca sighed.

"Well if that's the case, then I'll just keep exploding the area until I'm certain that I've blown them up to smithereens." Royce smirked as he prepared to create another explosion.

"Arabesque Brick Fist!" Jaw jumped out from the smoke and landed a few feet in front of Royce, he then punched the air towards Royce and Bianca's directions, using the water vapors in the air to create a shockwave that sent the both of them flying through buildings.

"That was some attack there." Frederick said before he broke out into a coughing fit from inhaling too much of the smoke. "We need to get out of here soon. There won't be much oxygen in this area at this rate..." He wheezed.

"I'm not going anywhere until I finish what these bastards started!" Jaw cracked his neck and then proceeded with cracking his knuckles.

"Nghhh...you're not going to use this time to run away?" Frederick and Jaw looked over to Royce and saw him walk out from the building while patting himself down. "That's good...I wouldn't want either of you to escape from me anyway." He roared before he punched the air in their direction, causing a rather small explosion to occur in front of them.

"Shit!" Jaw jumped in front of Frederick and took the force of the explosion for him while being blown back a few feet.

"I've got to be honest; I've never seen pirates took the blow of my explosion for someone else." Royce grinned as he placed one hand on his hip. "You are slowly beginning to gain my respect."

"Oh how wonderful..." Jaw grunted in pain as he dropped down onto one knee in front of Frederick. "Because I've always wanted to be respected by a reckless bounty hunter."

"Jaw, you're hurt." Frederick stated as he noticed the burn marks on Jaw's back.

"Don't worry too much about that Fishman there boy. Because the both of you are going to suffer through more than a few burns." Royce laughed.

* * *

**Grand Line: Hot Spring Island; Summer Region**

* * *

"Aghhh!" Ariel grunted in pain as she sprawled across the ground while clutching her face once Mitsuno had landed a roundhouse kick across her face.

"While your Devil Fruit abilities are impressive, it's useless if you can't make physical contact with your target." Mitsuno stated. "Now I'm not going to tell you again. Turn our Captain back to his appropriate age right now."

"Oh please...it'll take a lot more than a mere kick to my face to force me to comply with your foolish demands!" Ariel frowned as she stood to her feet.

"Fine then..." Mitsuno transformed into her hybrid Lynx form. "Then I'm going to have to maul you to shreds until you beg for your live, and even then I probably won't stop until you promise to change our captain back."

"Wow, I never knew that you could be so cold-hearted there Mitsuno." Magnathas gulped at the thought of watching Mitsuno maul the female bounty hunter.

"You won't last long in this battle if your mind wanders from your opponent!" Videl stated before she hurled a large number of shuriken towards Magnathas.

"I don't need battle advice from my enemy!" Magnathas roared as he swung his swords around wildly and managed to deflect all of the shurikens into different directions. He then crossed his swords in front of him and blocked a sword slash coming from Videl.

"I'm just trying to be nice to you before I capture you and offer your head to the marines!" Videl smirked as she leaned forward and added pressure to her sword.

_"Holy shit this woman is insanely strong! She's managing to push me back by simply leaning forward!" Magnathas was in awe at the strength of Videl while he was slowly being pushed back. Not wanting to be outmatched by her, he planted one foot forward and pushed her back a few feet by performing a upward diagonal slash._

"You're pretty good there, swordsman. But you're going to have to do a lot better if you wish to defeat me." Videl pointed to his chest and then Magnathas looked down to see a vertical slash cut across his shirt.

"Damn it! When did she manage to do that?" Magnathas' eyes widened before he looked up to see that Videl had disappeared from her original position. He looked up into the air and saw Videl falling downward towards him with her hands held high above her head.

"Take this!" Videl performed a powerful over handed sword strike towards Magnathas, aiming for his head, hoping to split him in half in one fell swoop.

"I don't think so!" Magnathas crossed his blades over his head and guarded against Videl's sword strike. He then spread his blades apart and attempted to stab the female bounty hunter in her side, but was unsuccessful with the attempt since she placed her foot on the side of the blade and kicked off of it.

"Looks like your swordsman friend over there is having some trouble landing a solid hit on Videl over there." Ariel laughed as she stared down at Mitsuno who was down on one knee while clutching her now wrinkled shoulder.

"He may be having some trouble now, but he'll eventually gain the upper hand and find a way to defeat her." Mitsuno smiled as she stood to her feet.

"Highly doubtful...Videl was trained by some first class ninja on her island. She has an entire arsenal of weapons at her disposal while that swordsman only has four swords." Ariel smirked.

"Don't underestimate him or me...we've faced far worse opponents than you two!" Mitsuno said before she lunged towards Ariel with her fangs bared.

"I guess we'll see about that now won't we?" Ariel laughed as she side stepped her claw swipe and continued to avoid her claws until the opportunity to strike her showed itself.

"Hold still damn it! Double Dragon Slayer!" Magnathas lunged towards Videl while twisting his body to perform a powerful double sideward's slash. Videl had stood there and waited until the last possible second to leap high into the air, causing Magnathas to silently curse to himself while looking up.

"Let's see how you like my deadly kunai rain attack!" Videl pulled out several kunai's from her pouches attached to her legs and then she hurled all of the kunai's at Magnathas.

"Haaaaaaa!" Magnathas swung his swords around wildly and deflected the kunai's into different directions. "Long range projectiles are useless against me! You'd have a better chance at defeating me in close combat!"

"I think you should take a better look at my kunai's there." Videl pointed at the kunai's with a wide grin across her face.

Magnathas looked down at all the kunai's and noticed that all of them had small bombs attached to them. His eyes immediately widened once he saw that all of them were literally seconds away from exploding. In order to avoid being blown up, he jumped into the air just before the bombs had exploded.

"Awww man, he didn't blow up." Videl sighed and then her eyes widened once she noticed that Magnathas had used the force of the explosion in order to propel himself towards her.

"Double Rising Dragon!" Magnathas yelled as he performed a double underhanded upward slash, aiming for Videl's torso.

"Oh boy!" Immediately feeling like she would be sliced in half, Videl leaned backwards and then gritted her teeth once Magnathas' blades had grazed her torso. She quickly placed her feet against Magnathas' stomach and kicked off from him in order to reach the top of a building to catch her breath.

"Damn it! I almost had her!" Magnathas cursed silently once he had landed on the rooftop of a building exactly across from the building that Videl was on.

"Getting these two bounty hunters to surrender will be tougher than I thought." Mitsuno sighed as Ariel continued to avoid her sharp claws.

"Despite that, we have to do everything we can to defeat them. For our captain's sake." Magnathas said as he jumped down from the rooftop and landed right next to Mitsuno.

"That was close there, Ariel. That swordsman over there almost sliced me in half." Videl panted slightly as she jumped down from the rooftop and landed next to Ariel.

"Don't worry; he won't be able to hurt you anymore once I turn him into a wrinkly old man." Ariel assured Videl while patting her shoulder.

"Right...for our captain's sake." Mitsuno nodded before her and Magnathas charged towards the two bounty hunters.

* * *

**Berserker Pirates!**

**Captain-"Muay Thai" Ray 110,000,000 Beli**

**First Mate-"Whale Shark" Jaw 72,000,000 Beli**

**Navigator-Mitsuno M. Akari 48,000,000 Beli**

**Doctor-"Sky Doctor" Nori 13,000,000 Beli**

**Musician-"Wicked Witch" Jynx Silvers 51,000,000 Beli**

**Cook-Shiro 33,000,000 Beli**

**Swordsman-"Sword Saint" Magnathas Minethil 60,000,000 Beli**

**Shipwright-Taken by Dthehalfdragon**

**Sniper-Taken by Amyismynamey**

* * *

**Please Review And Enjoy!**


	66. Bounty Six Strikes Part 3!

**Bounty Six Strikes Part 3!  
**

* * *

**Grand Line: Hot Spring Island; Spring Region**

* * *

"...Damn..." Jaw was blown back against a building by another one of Royce's exploding punches. He managed to slowly pull himself out from the building before he collapsed onto the ground.

"And he's down!" Royce panted heavily as he dropped down onto one knee clutching his stomach. _"About damn time...I was wondering if this Fishman could ever be defeated."_

"That Fishman surely did put up an amazing fight. No wonder his bounty is 72 million." Bianca nodded as she watched Royce slowly walk towards the downed Fishman.

"I guess now would be the best time to finish him off before he suddenly finds the strength to stand up again." Royce stopped in his tracks a few feet in front of Jaw once Frederick stepped in front of him.

"S-Stop it! You've already defeated him! There's no need to kill him!" Frederick yelled.

"He's right Royce. If you kill that Fishman now, then the marines would get thirty percent of his bounty." Bianca informed her partner.

"Hmmm...I guess we can't have the marines gaining money for something they didn't even do." Royce sighed before he swept his arm out and smacked Frederick away from Jaw. "Fine then, I'll just drag this Fishman back to my ship and take him to-" He stopped in mid-sentence once Jaw suddenly stood to his feet and tossed water onto him from his webbed hands, sending the bounty hunter sprawling onto the ground.

"Impossible! That Fishman still has enough strength left to fight?" Bianca gasped in shock while Frederick struggled to push himself off the ground after being knocked down by Royce.

_"Amazing...these Berserker Pirates are alot stronger than I actually gave them credit for. Maybe...maybe they can do this." Frederick thought in awe._

"I may have been down for a moment there, but I definitely wasn't out!" Jaw panted heavily as he watched Royce roll around on the ground clutching his stomach while roaring in agonizing pain.

"Mother fucker! That fucking fishman used some kind of weird water trick on me! That handful of water he threw on me felt like I was shot by a shotgun!" Royce yelled.

"Want some more? Because that was just a small taste of what I can really do human!" Jaw smirked.

Royce coughed up a small amount of blood before he slowly pushed himself off the ground, sending Jaw a deadly glare as he reached behind his back and pulled out a flintlock pistol.

Spotting the flintlock pistol, Jaw immediately went into a laughing fit, feeling no danger coming from the bounty hunter. "Oh come on, do you really think a gun is going to work on me?"

"Do you want to learn something interesting about my Devil Fruit?" Royce grinned before he blew into the chambers of his gun. "Everything about me is explosive. Even my breath." He aimed his gun at Jaw and pulled the trigger.

Having little to no time to react, Jaw was immediately hit with a small explosive, sending him slidding back a few feet. In utter confusion in what had just happened, he attempted to take a step forward, only to end up being hit again with another small explosive once Royce pulled the trigger of his gun. This sequence occured four more times until Royce had to stop and blow into the chamber of his gun again.

_"Nghh...damn it I hate this guy! As if his explosions weren't bad enough, now he can shoot invisible explosive bullets? How am I going to take this guy down?" Jaw frowned._

"Judging by that look on your face, I think you're finally beginning to understand that you have no chance of defeating me!" Royce laughed hysterically while clapping his hands together.

"No...I just have this look on my face because your breath is foul! My god man, haven't you ever heard of mouth wash or something?" Jaw smirked as he pinched his nose closed.

Jaw's comment instantly infuriated Royce. The bounty hunter quickly whipped around to see both Bianca and Frederick pointing and laughing at him. The anger inside of him only building up faster, he quickly aimed his gun at Jaw and proceeded to unloading on him in hopes of killing him.

Smirking at how easy it was to anger the bounty hunter, Jaw jumped to the left and watched the building behind him explode. He then performed a swift motion with his hands and manipulated the water from the hot springs to form a spear like wave before he hurled it at the bounty hunter.

"Oh shi-" Royce was cut off once the spear like wave made contact with his torso and sent him flying through a few buildings.

Knowing that he wouldn't stay down for long, Jaw rushed over to a random building and started lifting it over his head. He leaped into the air and then hurled the building towards Royce, hoping that he would be crushed and would stay down for the count. His hopes soon crushed once the building suddenly exploded before it could come into contact with the bounty hunter.

"Graaaaaahhhhhh!" Royce roared loudly as he jumped out from the smoke created by the previous explosion he had caused. He had caught Jaw off guard and then proceeded to attacking the fishman with a lethal barrage of explosive punches and kicks. Once he had finished his barrage, Jaw was covered in residue and was left unconscious on the ground while Royce tried to calm down.

"Royce...if you want, you can go ahead and kill the fishman. I doubt we would be able to sail to a marine base island without him causing us any trouble." Bianca sighed.

"Good...because there was no way I was going to let this guy live after everything that he had done to me in this damn fight!" Royce growled as he walked over to Jaw and slowly began to lift his foot.

"Miracle Cutter!" Frederick yelled as he hurled a pack of razor sharp cards that had sliced through Royce sides upon impact, causing the bounty hunter to roar out in pain as he fell onto the ground.

"Frederick!" Bianca frowned as she turned around to see Frederick.

"Sorry about that...but I can't have you killing him so ruthlessly. He is an important member of the Berserker Pirates and I don't think they would forgive me if I just simply stood by and watched you kill him." Frederick frowned.

"So...you've finally decided to become a pirate at this particular moment?" Royce gritted his teeth as he stood to his feet and glared at Frederick. "Big mistake there."

* * *

**Grand Line: Hot Spring Island; Fall Region**

* * *

"Young man, you seem to be having a lot of trouble dealing with me right now." Jeffery taunted while Shiro struggled to stand to his feet after receiving a powerful strike from the bounty hunter.

"Shut up...this is just a minor set back!" Shiro roared as he lunged towards Jeffery, his entire hand soon transforming into a large paw. Once he was close enough to Jeffery, he slammed the paw downward and attempted to crush the bounty hunter.

"Not fast enough!" Jeffery narrowly escaped Shiro's attack by performing a series of back flips. He regained his balance in mid-air and swung his tail at him at a blinding speed, sending a rather large air compressed blades towards him.

Shiro's eyes widened in shock at the thought of being struck by that attack before he simply ducked down and allowed the attack to fly right over his head. He slowly turned around and then his jaw dropped in shock at the sight of the building behind him being sliced in half. "That definitely would have killed me." He gulped.

"I usually restrain myself when fighting other pirates while Bianca is around since she doesn't like killing. She claims that she just wants the full amount of the bounty, but that's a lie." Jeffery laughed.

_"Despite this guy being a mere monkey, he's definitely a lot stronger than he looks. I need to plan out my next attacks accordingly if I want to take him down." Shiro frowned._

"What's wrong Wicked Witch? Are you having trouble keeping up with my speed?" Kane laughed as he was currently bouncing and springing around Jynx who stood completely still and waited for the perfect opportunity to strike.

_"This guy will be quite difficult to strike down with his devil fruit powers. But I'm slowly beginning to track his movements." Jynx gripped her scythe tightly in her hand and waited for the opportune moment to strike the bounty hunter._

"Are you just going to stand there and do nothing? If so, then taking you out will be a breeze!" Kane sprung off the building from behind Jynx and pulled his fist back, preparing to strike her down once and for all.

"Or so you think!" Jynx quickly turned around and extended her arm forward so that a black circular shield could appear out of thin air and protect her from the bounty hunter's attack.

"Owww!" Kane recoiled back against the building behind him while clutching his fist in pain. He then looked up and gasped in shock at the sight of Jynx's scythe quickly closing in on his face. His forelegs quickly transformed into springs and he sprung up high into the air in order to avoid being decapitated.

"You're not getting away from me that easily you coward!" The scythe in Jynx's hands had soon disappeared and was replaced with a chain sickle. She twirled the sickle above her head and then hurled it towards the airborne bounty hunter.

"I'm no coward..." Kane muttered quietly before he leaned his head back and watched the sickle fly straight past his face. Sighing in relief at the narrow escape, he grabbed hold of the chain and started twirling it, twirling Jynx around as well since she refused to release her weapon. Feeling that he had gained enough momentum, he soon released the chain and allowed Jynx to go crashing through a random building.

"J-Jynx!" Shiro cried out after witnessing his crew mate go crashing through a building.

"Looking away from your opponent is one of the worst mistakes that you can ever make in a battle!" Jeffery quickly pointed out before he performed several quick jabs against Shiro's torso.

Shiro gritted his teeth and endured through of pain of Jeffery's fierce jabs as he skidded back a few feet. He soon dropped down onto one knee and panted slightly as he watched the two bounty hunters slowly begin to close in on him. Immediately feeling pressured, Shiro took it upon himself to transform into an adult lion with brown fur and a thin, silky, coal black mane. He has fur on his belly, the bottoms of his paws, and around his mouth is a light tan. There are short tufts of black fur on the back of his elbows, as well as on on the tip of his tail, and he has sharp, dark brown claws. His eyes are striking yellow green and his sclera are yellow, while his eyebrows are the same color as his mane, black. He has a widow's peak and his large, round ears are partially visible through his mane. He has ten dark whiskers, five on either side of his upper lip and he also features a goatee on his chin.

"So now you're resorting to using your devil fruit abilities? It's about time." Jeffery laughed as he jumped up onto Kane's shoulder. "I was beginning to wonder if you would ever put up a decent fight against us."

"You want a decent fight? You're going to get a lot more than you bargained for!" Shiro lunged for the two bounty hunters and swept his sharp claws around ferociously.

Kane and Jeffery separated from each other and individually evaded Shiro's attacks. They both attempted to get closer to the rage driven pirate, but Shiro proved himself too dangerous to do so without a well thought out plan first. After exchanging quick glances with each other, they decided that one of them would be the distraction while the other went in for the final blow against the pirate. Kane transformed his forearms into springs and extended them both outward in random directions. His fists bounced off of several structures in his surroundings, they increased in speed the more this occurred.

Shiro's attention was practically focused on Kane's bouncing fists now. If he were to lose sight over any of the fists, then the end result could prove to be fatal for him. Kane's fist were traveling faster and faster by each passing second. If he were to get hit by any one of them, it would most likely be the end for him. While his attention was preoccupied with Kane's fist; Jeffery took it upon himself to climb up on a building behind Shiro and wait for the perfect opportunity to strike him.

Kane looked up and saw that Jeffery had given him the okay to strike Shiro now. He bounced his fists off the ground a few feet in front of Shiro and watched them head straight for him. Shiro reacted quickly to this by simply leaning back into a back bridge position, allowing the bounty hunter's fists to come colliding against his fellow bounty hunter who was lying in wait on the building behind him. Shiro took that as an opportunity to rush toward Kane and drive his fist deep into the bounty hunter's stomach, sending him crashing through a building. After making sure that both of the bounty hunters were down for now, he rushed over to Jynx to make sure that she was okay.

* * *

**Grand Line: Hot Spring Island; Summer Region**

* * *

"Oh come on! Hold still already!" Ariel whined as Magnathas evaded from her grasp. "This battle isn't going to progress any further if you don't let me touch you."

"Like hell I'm going to let you touch me again!" Magnathas snapped at the female bounty hunter while clutching his old, wrinkled arm. "You've already turned one of my arms into a mummy! I'm not going to let you do it again!"

Ariel simply scoffed at Magnathas and then lunged for him, preparing to effect him with her aging devil fruit abilities once again. Magnathas panicked for a moment at the thought of becoming an old man and simply jumped back further away from the bounty hunter. He had half a mind to pull out one of his swords and slice her in half, but he had been given strict instructions by Mitsuno not to harm her severely. They needed her intact so that she could return their Captain back to normal after Videl had been taken down.

Mitsuno lunged toward Videl in her Lynx hybrid form and attempted to maul the female bounty hunter with her sharp teeth and claws. Videl proved to be too quick for the pirate as she jumped high into the air and launched several kunai's at her with great speed. Mitsuno knew what was coming next. So she jumped far back away from the kunai's and watched them explode.

Just when Mitsuno thought that she was safe for now, she soon felt a sharp pain go through her right arm. She looked down to see that Videl had used the smoke as a distraction to conceal her presence, sneak up on Mitsuno, and stab her in the arm. She swept her arm outward in an attempt to knock the bounty hunter away, but Videl jumped back to avoid being hit. Mitsuno dropped down onto one knee and pulled the dagger out from her arm and tossed it aside.

"That kunai of mine was poison tipped. Now there's poison coursing through your veins right now." Videl laughed as she pulled out another kunai, she was prepared to put an end to Mitsuno.

_"Damn...we've been at this for what seems like forever now. And yet I still cannot land a clean hit against this woman." Mitsuno gritted her teeth as she tried to think of an attack plan._

"Your fighting style is too predictable, I can see what you're going to do before you even do it. There's a reason why I'm a famous bounty hunter you know." Videl taunted.

_"My fighting style is too predictable? Then perhaps I should change it then." Mitsuno grinned as she forced her way onto her feet._

* * *

_Flashback_

* * *

_"Come on Jaw! It's special training time! You promised that you would train with me today!" Ray whined as he tried to pull his first mate onto the deck of the ship._

_"No way, I have better things to do than to punch you around all day. Go find someone else to get beaten up by." Jaw pushed his Captain off of him and then jumped into the sea to avoid being harassed by his Captain anymore._

_"Fine then! I'll just grab Nori and train her instead of you! And when she's out there kicking more ass than you, you'll be begging for me to train you!" Ray yelled at the water before he turned around to see Nori and Jynx leaving the ship. "Nori, Jynx. What do you two say to some special training from your lovable Captain?"  
_

_"Sorry Ray, I gotta go and get some herbs with Jynx, maybe some other time." Nori politely refused her Captain's offer as she and Jynx left the ship._

_"Jaw says no, Nori and Jynx say no. There's no way in hell I'm going to train the cook." Ray mumbled to himself, unknown to him that his navigator, Mitsuno was standing behind him._

_"If you're looking for someone to train with, I'll train with you Ray." Mitsuno smiled._

_"Seriously?" Ray turned around to meet the smiling face of his navigator. "Thank you so much Mitsuno! I've always wanted a protege that I could pass my wisdom and techniques onto."_

_"Where should we begin?" Mitsuno asked._

_"Let's start off with fighting styles. Remember Mitsuno, sometimes using the same fighting style can be boring and predictable, that's why you need to learn more than one fighting style." Ray smiled._

_"Yes, Captain." Mitsuno smiled._

_"Okay then...lesson number one...preparation. It has to be both mentally and physically." Ray grinned as he prepared to train Mitsuno._

* * *

"Preparation..." Mitsuno muttered quietly as she tried to focus on Videl, but the poison coursing through her veins started to take its effect on her. Her vision started to become quite hazy. Mitsuno ignored the poison and shut her eyes closed, she then took a deep breath to mentally and physically prepare herself for the remainder of her fight. After she had finished her preparation, she took a familiar stance which caught the eye of Magnathas.

"That stance...isn't that a Muay Thai stance? Since when did you learn Muay Thai?" Magnathas questioned.

"Ever since our Captain trained me." Mitsuno grinned.

* * *

**Berserker Pirates!**

**Captain-"Muay Thai" Ray 110,000,000 Beli**

**First Mate-"Whale Shark" Jaw 72,000,000 Beli**

**Navigator-Mitsuno M. Akari 48,000,000 Beli**

**Doctor-"Sky Doctor" Nori 13,000,000 Beli**

**Musician-"Wicked Witch" Jynx Silvers 51,000,000 Beli**

**Cook-Shiro 33,000,000 Beli**

**Swordsman-"Sword Saint" Magnathas Minethil 60,000,000 Beli**

**Entertainer-Frederick Van Gauner 0 Beli  
**

**Shipwright-Taken by Dthehalfdragon**

**Sniper-Taken by Amyismynamey**

* * *

**Please Review And Enjoy!**


	67. Berserker Pirates Stirke Back!

**Berserker Pirates Strike Back!  
**

**

* * *

****BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!**

"Okay, now those explosions are starting to annoy me." Frederick panted as him and Jaw hid behind a burning building.

"Now you know how I feel." Jaw panted.

"We can't get close to him because of his stupid gun." Frederick sighed.

"And don't forget that Bianca is with him too, she'll keep him straight, a little." Jaw stated.

"So we have to take out Bianca?" Frederick asked.

"We have to take her out first, because without her, he'll just mindlessly destroy the place." Jaw stated.

"Okay, we're like going to just knock her out right?" Frederick asked.

"Of course, we're not going to kill her. I'm not sure about the bomber though." Jaw smiled.

"I don't really much care for him." Frederick smiled.

"Okay, lets do this." Jaw smiled.

**BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!**

"Whoa!" Jaw grunted as the force of the blasts pushed him back.

"Jaw!" Frederick shouted.

"Relax! I'm fine!" Jaw shouted.

"There you guys are!" Royce smiled.

"Damn!" Frederick shouted.

"Breeze Breath Bomb!" Royce shouted as he pulled the trigger.

"Get ba-"

**BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!**

"Royce! Stop using your Devil Fruit for a while! Instead of helping us, you're helping them!" Bianca shouted.

"How is blowing up the place helping them?" Royce shouted.

"What if you missed and then they use the smoke from the explosion as cover?" Bianca shouted.

"Uhh...hm." Royce scratched his head.

"Dumbass." Bianca sighed.

"Arabesque Brick Fist!" Jaw sent Royce and Bianca flying.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh!" Royce and Bianca shouted as they flew threw a building.

**CRASH!  
**

"Nice job Jaw!" Frederick smiled.

"Don't let your guard down yet Frederick." Jaw sighed.

"Okay." Frederick sighed.

"Nose Fancy Cannon!" Royce flicked his bugger at Frederick.

"Miracle Cutter!" Frederick threw a cards at the bugger and cut it in half, letting the pieces fly around them.

**BOOM! BOOM!**

"I can't believe I just cut someones snot!" Frederick shouted.

"I feel bad for you...I bet no one ever had to cut someones snot before." Jaw laughed.

* * *

**At Zoro**

"Achoo!" Zoro sneezed. "What the hell was that?" Zoro wiped his nose.

* * *

"Nose Fancy Cannon!" Royce flicked another bugger at Jaw and Frederick.

"Scatter!" Jaw ordered.

"Right!" Frederick and Jaw dove out of the way.

**BOOM! BOOM!**

"Come on! Fight me!" Royce shouted.

"Miracle Cutter!" Frederick shouted as he threw more cards at Royce.

"Breeze Breath Bomb!" Royce shouted.

**BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!**

"Hundred Brick Fist!" Jaw sent Royce flying.

"Aghhhhhhhhh!" Royce flew through a building.

**CRASH!**

"That guy sure is an idiot." Frederick laughed.

"Yeah, as long as Bianca is unconscious, he's nothing but a sitting duck." Jaw laughed.

"Ugh...damn...those pirates...are laughing at me." Royce thought as he struggled to get up.

"Oh look, he's standing." Jaw smiled.

"Come for more ass kicking?" Frederick taunted.

"Think...what would Bianca tell me to do?" Royce thought.

"Maybe we broke him." Jaw smiled.

"Breeze Breath Bomb!" Royce fired the gun a few feet in front of Jaw and Frederick.

**BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!**

"What the hell?" Jaw grunted as the blast caused him to slid back a few feet.

"Boom Punch!" Royce punched Jaw in the face.

**BOOM!**

"Jaw!" Frederick shouted.

"Your turn! Boom Punch!" Royce punched Frederick in the face.

**BOOM!**

"D...d...da...damn." Jaw fell to the ground, smoke emitting from his body.

"Ha ha ha! How'd you like that? I used the smoke from the explosion just like you guys did!" Royce laughed as he stood over Jaw.

"Bastard." Jaw grabbed Royce's foot.

"Let go of my foot you bastard! Boom Kick!" Royce kicked Jaw in the face.

**BOOOOOM!  
**

"Jaw!" Frederick grunted as he struggled to get up.

"Oh...look who's standing?" Royce smiled as he looked over at Frederick.

"Miracle Cutter!" Frederick threw more cards at Royce.

"Heh!" Royce jumped over the cards.

"Damn!" Frederick looked up.

"Breeze Breath Bombs!" Royce fired the gun.

**BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!**

"Ha ha ha! How'd you like that?" Royce laughed.

"I don't know, I'm sure that you hit him." Frederick smiled.

"What are you talking about? Of course I hit...damn!" Royce jumped back as he saw Frederick behind him.

"Trick Or Treat?" Frederick asked.

"What? This isn't Halloween!" Royce shouted.

"Trick Or Treat!" Frederick threw two rubber balls at Royce.

"Huh?" Royce watched as the rubber balls headed for him.

"I wouldn't let them touch you if I were you." Frederick smiled.

"Huh...Ahhhhhhhh!" Royce shouted as the rubber balls became spike balls once they hit him.

"I warned you." Frederick laughed.

"Bastard...I'll show you...what happens when you piss me off!" Royce shouted as he charged at Frederick.

"Miracle Cane!" Frederick hit Royce across the face with a cane.

"Ooooof!" Royce slid back a few feet.

"You were going to show me what now?" Frederick asked.

"Boom Punch!" Royce threw a punch at Frederick.

"Whoa!" Frederick jumped over Royce.

"Hold still!" Royce shouted.

"Miracle Cutter!" Frederick shouted as he threw more cards at Royce.

"Aghhhhhh!" Royce shouted as blood sprayed out of his body.

"Heh." Frederick grinned.

"Ugh...damn it...I can't...be defeated...by pirates!" Royce grunted as his vision began to blur.

"I'm sorry that this had to happen Royce, but you have to take a little nap now." Frederick smiled.

"Like hell I will!" Royce pulled out a dagger and he stabbed Frederick in the chest.

"..." Frederick looked down at the blade in his chest.

"...Die..." Royce smiled as he pulled the dagger out Frederick's chest.

"...Sorry...Jaw..." Frederick collapsed.

"Heh...ha ha ha ha! I won! I actually won! I knew I'd win!" Royce laughed.

"Ugh...Frederick!" Jaw opened one eye.

"Huh? You're still alive fish?" Royce smiled as he aimed his gun towards Jaw.

"Damn...I can't...move." Jaw thought.

"Any last words?" Royce smiled.

"Yeah...you're a sucker." Jaw smiled.

"What?" Royce asked.

"Miracle Spear!" Frederick pushed a button and his Miracle Cane became a Miracle Spear, he then impaled Royce's chest.

"Aghhhhhhhh!" Royce grunted.

"How did you like my Death Cheater attack?" Frederick asked as Royce slid off the spear and he fell to the ground.

"...Death...Cheater?" Royce muttered.

"Yup...I pretended to die to catch you off guard." Frederick smiled.

"Dirty...trick." Royce muttered.

"Pirate." Jaw smiled.

"You've been tricked to death by the Hell Magician!" Frederick smiled.

"Speaking...of hell...that's where...you're all going..." Royce smiled.

"Wait...what?" Jaw asked.

"Sorry everyone...I won't come out of this...battle alive...but...neither will these...pirates." Royce smiled.

"Wait...he's not really going to!" Frederick panicked.

"Damn it...run!" Jaw shouted.

"FULL BODY EXPLOSION!" Royce shouted.

**BOOOOOOOOOOOM!**

**

* * *

**"Spring Snipe!" Kane punched Shiro in the face.

"Ooof!" Shiro grunted.

"Spring Hopper!" Kane sprung all over the place.

"Ugh...this bastard...just won't sit still." Shiro thought.

"Spring Snipe" Kane sprung towards Shiro.

"Whoa!" Shiro jumped above Kane.

"Spring Snipe!" Kane bounced off the house and headed towards Shiro.

"Oooof!" Shiro flew through a building.

**CRASH!  
**

"Hm." Kane landed on the ground.

"Ow...this...bastard is really...pissing me off." Shiro groaned as he struggled to get up.

"Okay Jeffery, are you done yet?" Kane asked.

"Not yet!" Jeffery smiled.

"Ha...stupid...monkey." Jynx panted as blood ran down her face.

"I think we should finish her off first." Kane smiled.

"Right." Jeffery smiled.

"Like hell...you will!" Shiro dove after Kane and Jeffery.

"Rankyaku Monkey Tail!" Jeffery shouted.

"Ahhhhhhhhh!" Shiro shouted as the air blade cut his chest and blood sprayed out of his body.

"Shiro!" Jynx shouted.

"Spring Snipe!" Kane sprung after Shiro and punched him in the stomach.

"Aghhhhhhhh!" Shiro grunted as he hit the floor.

"Or maybe we should just take care of him first." Kane smiled.

"Yeah, lets take care of him first." Jeffery smiled.

"Shiro." Jynx tried to move but she fell to the ground. "Damn...that monkey...got me good." Jynx thought.

"..." Shiro looked up as Kane and Jeffery stood over him.

"Die." Kane smiled as he sprung in to the air.

"Damn." Shiro tried to move but Jeffery stopped him.

"You're not going anywhere." Jeffery smiled.

"Spring Hopper!" Kane sprung all over the place.

"Get...off...me!" Shiro grunted.

"Not yet." Jeffery smiled.

"Die!" Kane headed for Shiro.

"Now I'll get off of you!" Jeffery jumped off of Shiro.

"Oh no you don't!" Shiro grabbed Jeffery's tail.

**BOOOOOM!  
**

"SHIRO!" Jynx shouted as she looked in the huge crater that Kane made.

"Ha ha ha ha! I got him! I killed him!" Kane laughed.

"Shiro." Jynx muttered as tears ran down her face.

_"Ha ha ha! I guess you scared the poor child!" Shiro laughed._

_"Shut up Shiro!" Jynx shouted._

"Don't be dead." Jynx cried.

_"Get away from me!" Jynx kicked Shiro._

_"Ow!" Shiro grunted._

_"Now leave me alone!" Jynx shouted._

_"But you're so beautiful, how can I leave you alone?" Shiro smiled._

_"Because I'm a freak okay!" Jynx shouted._

_"I don't think you're a freak." Shiro smiled._

_"You're lying." Jynx frowned._

_"Why would I lie?" Shiro asked._

_"Because that's what all men do!" Jynx replied._

_"Well I'm not lying...you're beautiful." Shiro smiled._

_"No I'm not...I have horns, wings, and a tail!" Jynx shouted._

_"So...I don't care about that." Shiro smiled._

_"Tch." Jynx turned._

_"I'm Shiro by the way, and you are?" Shiro asked._

_"...Jynx Silvers." Jynx replied._

_"Hello Jynx Silvers, and what's some one like you doing here?" Shiro asked._

_"I came here from East Blue...I'm running from the marines." Jynx sighed._

_"Why?" Shiro asked._

_"I slaughtered an entire island...now I'm sure you'll call me a freak and run away from me now." Jynx frowned._

_"Why would I call you a freak? Just because you killed a few people? I've killed people too...these pirates killed my father so I ended up killing them." Shiro smiled._

_"I also have a bounty on my head." Jynx stated._

_"Seriously? That's awesome." Shiro smiled._

_"What's wrong with you?" Jynx asked._

_"I'm just a nice guy...here...have this." Shiro gives Jynx food._

_"Why? Why are you being so nice to me?" Jynx asked._

_"I'm just a nice guy...let me know if you need help with anything while you're on this island." Shiro smiled._

_"Tch...I doubt I'll be seeing you again." Jynx walked away._

_"We'll see about that." Shiro thought._

"YOU CAN'T BE DEAD SHIRO!" Jynx cried.

"I'm not." Shiro smiled as he appeared next to Jynx.

"Shiro!" Jynx smiled.

"How many times do I need to tell you that I'm not going to die anytime soon?" Shiro sighed.

"Idiot!" Jynx slapped Shiro.

"Ow! What the hell was that for?" Shiro cried.

"Stop making me worry about you!" Jynx shouted.

"Wait a minute...if I didn't hit you...then who did I..." Kane looked in the crater and he saw Jeffery's body there. "Jeffery!" Kane shouted.

"You attacked your own partner...tsk, tsk." Shiro smiled.

"You bastard!" Kane sprung after Shiro.

"Shiro!" Jynx pushed Shiro out of the way.

"Spring Snipe!" Kane punched Jynx through a building.

**CRASH!**

"Jynx!" Shiro shouted.

"You're next!" Kane sprung after Shiro.

"Bastard!" Shiro punched Kane in the face.

"Oooof!" Kane grunted.

"How dare you punch Jynx right in front of me!" Shiro shouted.

"Spring Kick!" Kane kicked Shiro in the air.

"Aghhhhh!" Shiro grunted as he flew into the air.

"Spring Double Snipe!" Kane punched Shiro in the gut and face.

"Oooof!" Shiro grunted as he fell to the ground.

"Where the hell do you think you're going?" Kane shouted as he bounced of a building and headed for Shiro.

"Damn...my body won't move." Shiro thought.

"Spring Snipe!" Kane punched Shiro in the ground.

"Ahhhhhhh!" Shiro shouted as he hit the ground with blood coming out of his mouth and nose.

"I'm going to kill you last...first I have to kill that bitch over there." Kane looked at Jynx.

"You...better...not." Shiro grabbed Kane's foot.

"Let me go!" Kane kicked Shiro in the face.

"Guagh!" Shiro grunted as he let go of Kane.

"That's better...I can't believe you made me kill Jeffery, you damn pirate! Bianca will never forgive me." Kane sighed as he walked over to Jynx.

"Stop...bastard...you better not...touch her." Shiro grunted as he tried to crawl to him.

"Don't you dare order me around pirate!" Kane kicked Jynx in the stomach.

"BASTARD!" Shiro shouted.

"Doesn't feel good to have some one important die in front of you does it?" Kane laughed as he continued to kick Jynx.

"Stop...stop...stop..." Shiro muttered.

_"Uh...Jynx...what...happened here?" Shiro groaned._

_"You really don't...remember? You turned into a giant cat and then you went on a rampage." Jynx stated._

_"Seriously...ugh...did...did I kill...anybody?" Shiro asked._

_"I don't think so...but we can't stay on this island anymore." Jynx sighed._

_"...I can't...move." Shiro groaned._

_"What? Okay then, I'll carry you...just promise me you won't do that again." Jynx sighed as she picked up Shiro._

_"I...I..." Shiro doze off._

"I..said...STOP!" Shiro shouted as he turned in to a giant black cat.

"HOLY..." Kane's eyes widened as he stopped hitting Jynx.

"Graaaaa!" Shiro roared.

"No...way..." Kane trembled.

"Graaaaa!" Shiro swung his paw at Kane.

"Spring Hopper!" Kane sprung out of the way.

"Graaaaa!" Shiro destroyed a building.

**CRASH!  
**

"Damn...I didn't know that bastard could do that!" Kane grunted as he watched Shiro destroy more buildings.

**CRASH! CRASH! CRASH! CRASH! CRASH!  
**

"Wait a minute...he has no control." Kane smiled.

"Graaaaaa!" Shiro roared.

"Uh...huh...what the...Shiro?" Jynx opened her eyes.

"Graaaa!" Shiro destroyed another building.

**CRASH!  
**

"Shiro!" Jynx shouted.

"Graaaa!" Shiro turned around.

"What are doing? I thought you promised me you wouldn't turn to that form again!" Jynx shouted.

"Graaaaa!" Shiro swung his paw at Jynx.

"Shiro!" Jynx jumped back.

"Graaaa!" Shiro kept trying to squash Jynx.

"What are you doing? Why are you attacking me?" Jynx shouted.

"Heh...while he's trying to kill her...I'll kill him!" Kane smiled as he sprung towards Shiro.

"Shiro! You gotta stop this!" Jynx shouted as she barely dodged the last paw.

"Spring Snipe!" Kane cocked his fist back.

"Graaaaa!" Shiro tail whipped Kane to the ground.

"Guwaaaaahhhh!" Kane grunted as he hit the ground, his eyes rolled to the back of his head.

"Shiro!" Jynx shouted.

"Graaaaa!" Shiro roared as he stepped on Kane.

**CRASHHHHH!**

"No way he survived that." Jynx sighed.

"Graaaaa!" Shiro roared as he tried to eat Jynx.

"Whoa!" Jynx jumped back.

"Graaaa!" Shiro tried to eat Jynx again.

"Whoa! Stop this Shiro!" Jynx shouted.

"Graaaa!" Shiro roared.

"I guess yelling at you won't work...I have no other choice." Jynx sighed.

"Graaaa!" Shiro roared.

**"Tell me the words as usual**  
** And I will change those into a song**  
** What can be gained from a delusion?**  
** There's only one song of truth**  
** Ru ri ra ru ri ra, this singing voice**  
** I wonder, who will it end up reaching?**  
** Obtaining the key known as words**  
** I will open the door of the unknown**  
** The toy I had so wanted and asked for**  
** Clasping it with both hands, I threw it out the window**  
** Humans can't be satisfied with things**  
** What do you hope for and what will you obtain?**  
** If you're tired now**  
** Please just sleep **  
** Ru ri ra ru ri ra, this lullaby**  
** I wonder, can it heal your heart?**  
** Carrying the sin known as desire **  
** Now you will keep dreaming **  
** Ru ri ra ru ri ra, this singing voice**  
** Is the clockwork lullaby**  
** Unless you wind me**  
** I'll end up stopping**  
** Memories like a flower**  
** And even trauma like mud**  
** Will continue to dissolve as I'm wound**  
** Everything is in me" **Jynx sang.

"Gr...ra...zzzzz." Shiro turned back to normal and he fell asleep.

"Phew." Jynx wiped the sweat off her forehead.

"Zzzz."

"You sure did cause alot of damage here Shiro...but it was worth it." Jynx kissed Shiro on the forehead.

"Zzzz."

"Come Shiro, we gotta go check on the others." Jynx picked up Shiro and put him over her shoulder.

* * *

"Kao Loi!" Mitsuno shouted as she kneed Videl in the face.

"Agh!" Videl slid back a few feet while clutching her face.

"How'd you like that?" Mitsuno winked.

"Tch...Kunai Rain!" Videl shouted as she threw many kunai knives at Mitsuno.

"Heh." Mitsuno disappeared.

**BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!**

"Hurry up Mitsuno!" Magnathas shouted as he ran away from Ariel.

"Get back here!" Ariel shouted.

"Where did you go?" Videl asked as she looked around the place.

"Behind you." Mitsuno appeared behind Videl.

"Ha!" Videl swung her blade at Mitsuno.

"Batta Loob Pak!" Mitsuno slapped the sword away and delivered a devastating kick to Videl's face.

"Aghhhhhh!" Videl grunted.

"Hm." Mitsuno smiled.

"Die!" Videl pulled out a huge shuriken and threw it at Mitsuno.

"Whoa." Mitsuno ducked.

"Got ya now!" Videl back kicked Mitsuno.

"Aghhhhhh!" Mitsuno slid back a few feet.

"Haaa!" Videl threw more shuriken at Mitsuno.

"Khun Yak Pa Nang!" Mitsuno appeared in front of Videl and then she uppercutted Videl.

"Gahhhh!" Videl grunted, she quickly recovered and she brought her elbow down towards Mitsuno.

"Prarama Noa Sorn!" Mitsuno blocks the elbow with her forearm then he uppercuts Videl again.

"Ahhh! Damn you!" Videl threw a round house kick at Mitsuno.

"Hak Nguang Aiyara!" Mitsuno turned to the left to dodge the kick, then she caught Videl's kick, and then Mitsuno pulled Videl's leg up and elbowed her leg.

"Aghhhhhhhhhhh!" Videl shouted. "Bastard!" Videl used her other leg as she tried another round house kick.

"Graisorn Kham Huai!" Mitsuno ducked the round house kick and then she low kicked Videl's back leg.

"Ahhhhhhhhh! You attacked...the same leg...again!" Videl grunted as she threw a straight punch at Mitsuno.

"Hanuman Thawai Waen!" Mitsuno side stepped the punch, she got closer to Videl, and then she double uppercutted him.

"Duaghhhh!" Videl was sent flying, he then hit the ground...hard.

"Videl!" Ariel shouted.

"Got ya now!" Magnathas kicked Ariel in the face.

"Agh!" Ariel hit the floor.

"Ow...this...Muay Thai...seems powerful." Videl grunted as blood ran down her face.

"Of course Muay Thai is powerful...Ray uses it." Mitsuno smiled.

"I'm...not...done yet." Videl grunted as she struggled to get up.

"Bring it then." Mitsuno smiled.

"Haaaa!" Videl swung her blade at Mitsuno.

"E-nao Tang Krid!" Mitsuno ducked the blade and then she elbowed Videl in the stomach.

"Ooooof!" Videl grunted as she dropped her blade.

"Sok Ti!" Mitsuno elbowed Videl in the face, sending her flying through a building.

**CRASH!  
**

"Videl!" Ariel shouted.

"Now she's done." Mitsuno smiled as she walked over to an unconscious Videl.

"Leave her alone!" Ariel shouted.

"..." Mitsuno held her dagger to Videl's neck. "I'll spare her life if you return Ray and Magnathas back to normal!" Mitsuno smiled.

"Alright Mitsuno!" Magnathas smiled.

"Damn pirates!" Ariel grinded her teeth.

"Well?" Mitsuno asked.

"...Fine.." Ariel grabbed Magnathas's arms and turned them back to normal.

"I feel better." Magnathas smiled.

"Now we're going to go back to our ship, and you're going to change Ray back." Mitsuno smiled.

"...Fine..." Ariel frowned.

"Don't worry miss, we'll let you all go once Captain's back to normal." Magnathas pat Ariel on the back.

"Don't touch me!" Ariel shouted.

"Fine, fine, take it easy." Magnathas smiled.

"Move Ariel...Ray's waiting." Mitsuno smiled.

"Whatever." Ariel groaned.

"Do you think the others are okay?" Magnathas asked.

"They better be...for their sake." Mitsuno frowned.

* * *

**Berserker Pirates!**

**Captain-"Muay Thai" Ray 187,000,000 Beli**

**First Mate-"Fishman" Jaw 100,000,000 Beli**

**Navigator-Mitsuno M. Akari 120,000,000 Beli**

**Doctor-"Sky Doctor" Nori 13,000,000 Beli**

**Musician-"Wicked Witch" Jynx Silvers 124,000,000 Beli**

**Cook-Shiro 33,000,000 Beli**

**Swordsman-"Sword Saint" Magnathas Minethil 162,000,000 Beli**

**Entertainer-Frederick Van Gauner 0 Beli  
**

**Shipwright-Taken by Dthehalfdragon**

**Sniper-Taken by Amyismynamey**

**

* * *

Please Review And Enjoy!**


	68. Promise Me!

**Promise Me!**

**

* * *

**"Oh thank god, you guys are okay!" Nori smiled.

"Of course we're okay, there was no way that we'd lose to these guys." Magnathas smiled.

"Damn you." Ariel grinded her teeth.

"I'd watch your language...now hurry up and change Ray back to normal or else." Mitsuno frowned as she brought the dagger closer to Videl's neck.

"Okay, okay, where is he?" Ariel sighed.

"He's in there." Nori pointed to her room.

"Okay." Ariel frowned.

"You better not try anything stupid." Mitsuno frowned.

"I won't...as long as you have Videl...I'll do anything you say." Ariel sighed.

They walked in to the messy room, there was bloody bandages everywhere, paper was all over the floor, medical equipment broken and destroyed, and Ray was lying on the bed asleep.

"What happened in here?" Magnathas asked.

"I was going to numb Rays body with a needle, but then he freaked out and I had to chase after him." Nori sighed.

"Your Captain is weird." Ariel's eyebrows twitched.

"Hurry up and change him back already." Mitsuno ordered.

"Okay, okay." Ariel sighed as she touched Ray and his body turned back to normal. "There, happy?" Ariel sighed.

"Yes." Everyone nodded.

"Now will you release Videl?" Ariel asked.

"Not yet...we have to wait for the others to get back here. If everyone comes back...we'll let you guys go, but if one single person doesn't come back...you all die." Mitsuno frowned.

"..." Ariel began to sweat.

"But no pressure." Mitsuno smiled.

"These pirates are crazy." Ariel thought.

"You don't have to worry about us Mitsuno." Jaw smiled.

"Jaw!" Nori smiled.

"Don't forget me." Frederick smiled.

"Frederick!" Magnathas smiled.

"Why are you carrying Bianca?" Nori asked.

"Oh...well...we were going up against this guy that ate the Boom Boom Fruit." Jaw sighed.

"Royce." Ariel thought.

"Well, we beat him to the extent that he had to blow himself up to try and kill us." Frederick sighed.

"We almost didn't make it out of there alive because he said he couldn't leave her back there." Jaw sighed.

"I said I was sorry for that." Frederick stated.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever...I think that explosion rattled my brain." Jaw groaned.

"Why?" Mitsuno asked.

"Because on the way here we could've sworn that we saw a giant cat destroying the place, but once we looked again it was gone." Frederick replied.

"That is kinda weird." Nori stated.

"They were right though...there was a giant cat destroying the place." Jynx stated as she jumped on the ship with Shiro over her shoulder.

"Jynx! What happened to Shiro?" Nori asked.

"Shiro was the giant cat that was destroying the place." Jynx sighed.

"Seriously? I didn't know he could do that." Jaw smiled.

"I see...most Zoan's can transform in to giant versions of their animals. I could do that too, but I don't know how to do that yet." Mitsuno sighed.

"I say you better learn fast, that would be awesome having two giant cats defeating our enemies." Jaw smiled.

"You idiot! That puts a lot of stress on the body! Shiro could die if he uses it too many times!" Jynx shouted.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, relax." Jaw backed away.

"I don't believe it...you actually beat us...you won." Ariel trembled.

"Well of course we did." Jaw smiled.

"Damn...Bounty Eight were beaten by low life pirates." Ariel dropped to her knees.

"Actually, we only beat six of you...where are the other two?" Magnathas asked.

"The other two left yesterday...we don't know where they went." Ariel replied.

"Cowards." Jaw sighed.

"Okay...you pirates won! Now let us go!" Ariel frowned.

"Mitsuno, did the Log Pose set yet?" Jaw asked.

"Not yet." Mitsuno replied.

"Okay then, I'm afraid you can't be conscious while we're still here." Jaw smiled as he chopped Ariel in the neck, knocking her out instantly.

"What the hell Jaw!" Frederick shouted.

"Relax...we're going to give these three our dingy so that they can sail off this island." Jaw sighed.

"Right now?" Nori asked.

"Yes right now, I don't want them here while we're resting." Jaw stated as he threw the dingy into the sea.

"You're just going to drift them out to sea in that?" Jynx asked.

"Uh...yeah." Jaw nodded as he threw Videl, Ariel, and Bianca in the dingy.

"What if they get eaten by a sea king?" Nori asked.

"Not my problem." Jaw smiled as he sent the dingy sailing. "Bye you damn bounty hunters! Don't ever show your faces again!" Jaw waved.

"You seem happy." Mitsuno smiled.

"Well of course I'm happy, we kicked Bounty Eight's ass!" Jaw smiled.

"Six." Frederick replied.

"Whatever, I'm going to a hot spring now." Jaw yawned.

"Why?" Jynx asked.

"I'm extremely tired, and a hot spring is what I need right now to help me relax." Jaw replied.

"What about Ray and Shiro?" Nori asked.

"Oh right...someone needs to stay here and watch them." Jaw sighed.

"You guys can go to the hot springs, I'll watch over them." Mitsuno smiled.

"You sure Mitsuno?" Nori asked.

"Yeah." Mitsuno nodded.

"Okay then...but can you wrap Shiro up for me?" Nori asked.

"Of course I can." Mitsuno replied.

"Well that's that...I'm going to the hot springs." Jaw yawned.

"Wait for me! I wanna come too!" Magnathas ran after Jaw.

"Wait up you guys!" Jynx and Nori yelled.

"Hm." Mitsuno smiled as she looked at Ray and Shiro.

_"Mitsuno! Save me!" Ray cried._

_"No! Save me!" Shiro cried._

_"No, don't save any of them!" Jynx shouted as she finished tying Ray and Shiro to the mast of the ship._

_"Should we even ask what those did?" Jaw sighed._

_"Jaw! Buddy, pal, amigo, save me!" Ray cried._

_"Sorry Captain, hell have no fury like a woman scorned." Jaw laughed._

_"Damn you Jaw!" Ray shouted._

_"Look, we're sorry Jynx! We didn't know!" Shiro cried._

_"Liar!" Jynx shouted._

_"What did those two do?" Magnathas asked._

_"We told them to stay in the cabin so that we could dry our clothes and then they disobey us and try to look at our clothes while we're drying them!" Jynx sighed._

_"Oh, they must of thought that you guys meant bra and panties too." Jaw laughed._

_"We said we were sorry!" Ray cried._

_"I'm not." Shiro stated._

_"At least let me go!" Ray shouted._

_"No can do! You're going to stay up there for a few hours." Jynx smiled._

_"What?" Ray and Shiro shouted._

_"Mitsuno~!" Ray cried._

_"Yes Ray?" Mitsuno smiled._

_"You gotta save me! I swear it was all the cooks idea!" Ray cried._

_"What? No it wasn't! This was all his idea!" Shiro shouted._

_"Like hell it was!" Ray shouted._

_"It was!" Shiro shouted._

_"You wanna fight?" Ray grunted._

_"Damn straight I do!" Shiro grunted._

_"I don't see how you two are gonna fight tied up to the mast like that." Magnathas laughed._

_"Mitsuno~! You gotta get me down!" Ray cried._

_"Nori~! You gotta get me down!" Shiro cried._

_"Okay Ray." Mitsuno smiled._

_"Okay Shiro." Nori sighed._

_"Thank god!" Ray and Shiro smiled._

_"Don't help those two perverts out!" Jynx shouted._

_"Thanks Mitsuno, I owe you big time!" Ray kissed Mitsuno on the cheek and then he began running away from Jynx._

_"You too Nori!" Shiro kissed Nori on the cheek and then he began running from Jynx._

_"Get back here you two!" Jynx shouted as she summoned her hammer._

_"NEVER!" Ray and Shiro shouted. Mitsuno and Nori placed their hands on their cheeks and then they turned and looked at each other._

_"Men." Mitsuno and Nori smiled._

"You two are both idiots you know that?" Mitsuno smiled as she placed Shiro next to Ray.

"Zzzz." Ray and Shiro snored.

"Hm." Mitsuno smiled as she continued to day dream about the past.

_"Oh no Jaw!" Ray shouted as Jaw was on the floor._

_"What happened to him?" Nori cried._

_"He ate some of the cooks horrible cooking and it must of put him in a coma or something." Ray replied._

_"My cooking isn't horrible! He just ate it too fast and it probably went down his wind pipe." Shiro shouted._

_"We must operate! Nurse!" Ray shouted as he appeared in a doctor outfit._

_"Yes Doctor!" Nori appeared in a nurse outfit._

_"Wait a minute, when did you two get dressed so fast?" Shiro asked._

_"You must leave the room sir, we must operate." Ray ordered._

_"What?" Shiro shouted._

_"Nurse!" Ray ordered._

_"Yes Doctor!" Nori nodded as she pushed Shiro out of the room._

_"How come Mitsuno gets to stay?" Shiro shouted on the other side of the door._

_"Because...he's my husband." Mitsuno cried._

_"What?" Shiro shouted._

_"Don't worry miss, we're doing everything we can to save him." Ray smiled._

_"Please save him." Mitsuno cried._

_"Lets go Nurse!" Ray ordered._

_"Right Doctor!" Nori nodded._

_"Scalpel!" Ray held out his hand._

_"Scalpel." Nori handed him the scalpel._

_"Hammer!" Ray held out his hand._

_"Hammer!" Nori handed him a hammer._

_"Sandwich." Ray ordered._

_"Sandwich." Nori handed him a sandwich._

_"Mmmm." Ray ate the sandwich._

_Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep!_

_"We're losing him Doctor!" Nori cried._

_"I've come to a conclusion." Ray exclaimed._

_"Really? What's the conclusion Doctor?" Nori smiled._

_"I have no idea what I'm doing." Ray replied._

_Beep! Beep! Beeeeeeeeeeep!_

_"No...we lost him." Ray frowned._

_"Nooooo!" Nori cried._

_"We did all we could...time of death...2:32." Ray frowned._

_"..." Nori placed the blanket over Jaws body._

_"I'm sorry Mitsuno...he's gone." Ray sighed._

_"Nooooooo!" Mitsuno cried as she buried her face on Jaws chest._

_"I hate this part of the job." Ray frowned._

_"Me too Doctor." Nori frowned._

_"You can't die on me Jaw! Who's going to take care of your children?" Mitsuno cried._

_"What the hell is going on in there?" Magnathas asked on the other side of the door._

_"Shh, this is getting good, Jaw just died." Shiro cried while eating popcorn._

_"He what?" Magnathas shouted._

_"Shut up!" Shiro shouted._

_"Okay that's enough fooling around." Ray smiled as he stomped on Jaws chest._

_"Ooooof!" Jaw grunted as the pieces of food stuck in his throat flew out._

_"Better?" Ray smiled._

_"You bastards! I could've died!" Jaw shouted._

_"You could've...but you didn't. Nice work today nurse." Ray smiled._

_"Thank you Doctor." Nori bowed._

_"Once again, another patient has been saved by Doctor Ray and Nurse Nori." Ray stuck a heroic pose._

_"You guys are idiots!" Jaw sighed._

_"You have nothing to worry about Mitsuno, your husband is alive and well." Ray smiled as he pat Mitsuno on the shoulder._

_"Thank you doctor!" Mitsuno kissed Ray on the cheek and then she went over and hugged Jaw. "I'm so glad you're alive!" Mitsuno smiled._

_"Okay! Let go! The skit is over!" Jaw shouted._

_"Okay." Mitsuno smiled._

_"That was beautiful." Shiro clapped._

_"I have to admit...it was." Magnathas wiped his tears._

_"It was so full of suspense and drama." Jynx wiped her tears._

_"I know right!" Ray smiled._

_"We did all of that on the spot." Nori smiled._

_"Imagine what we could do if we actually practiced." Mitsuno smiled._

_"You guys can do whatever you want! Just leave me out of it." Jaw sighed._

_"Ha ha ha ha!" The crew laughed._

"That was a pretty fun skit." Mitsuno smiled.

"Yeah it was." Ray smiled.

"Huh?" Mitsuno looked up and saw Ray looking at her.

"Yo." Ray smiled.

"..." Mitsuno frowned as she left the room.

"Mitsuno? Mitsuno? Mitsuno, wait up." Ray followed her.

* * *

"Mitsuno! Why are you walking away from me?" Ray asked.

"I'm walking away far enough so that Shiro won't hear me when I do something." Mitsuno replied.

"Do what?" Ray asked.

"This." Mitsuno turned around and slapped Ray.

"Ow!" Ray winced as he placed his hand on his red cheek. "What was that for?" Ray asked.

"For being an idiot!" Mitsuno replied.

"An idiot? Okay Mitsuno, there are times when you make sense and then there are times when you don't make sense, this is one of those times when you don't make sense." Ray exclaimed.

"Why did you jump in the way of Videl's blade?" Mitsuno asked.

"That's a stupid question...I did it to protect you." Ray replied.

"But you had the body of a four year old, you could've died." Mitsuno stated.

"I could've, but I didn't." Ray sighed.

**Slap!  
**

"Ow!" Ray winced.

"What do you think would've happened to the crew if you had died in front of me?" Mitsuno said as tears ran down her face.

"..." Ray remained silent.

"They would've blamed me for your death! They would hate me forever, and then we'd have to go our separate ways!" Mitsuno cried.

"Come on now, they wouldn't hate you...and they wouldn't spli-"

**Slap!  
**

"Ow! Quit doing that!" Ray shouted.

"What do you think would've happened to the crew if you weren't around?" Mitsuno asked.

"..."

"There would be no reason to stay together, Shiro would go with Jynx, Nori, Magnathas, Jaw, Frederick and me would be all alone!" Mitsuno cried.

"..."

"All because you died protecting me when I should've been protecting you!" Mitsuno cried.

**Slap!**

"Okay...I see your point...that was very stupid of me." Ray sighed.

"Completely stupid." Mitsuno cried.

**Slap!  
**

"Okay...I get it...you're angry." Ray stated.

"Pissed!" Mitsuno cried.

**Slap!  
**

"Okay...you're going to have to stop that." Ray frowned.

"No!" Mitsuno tried to slap Ray again but he grabbed her wrist.

"I said stop that." Ray sighed.

"Let me go!" Mitsuno cried.

"You know, this is the second time I've seen you cry...and you know what." Ray smiled as he pulled Mitsuno in for a hug.

"..."

"I seriously do hope it's the last." Ray whispered.

"...Idiot..."

"Yeah, yeah, I know I'm an idiot." Ray smiled.

"Promise me you won't do that again."Mitsuno sighed.

"I can't promise you that...not even I know what's going to happen to us on the Grand Line...but even if I do end up dying. Don't let my death get in the way of your dreams." Ray smiled.

"..." More tears ran down Mitsuno's face.

"But I can promise you that I won't be dying anytime soon." Ray smiled.

"...That's alittle better." Mitsuno smiled.

"Do you feel better now?" Ray asked.

"Much." Mitsuno replied.

* * *

**Berserker Pirates!**

**Captain-"Muay Thai" Ray 187,000,000 Beli**

**First Mate-"Fishman" Jaw 100,000,000 Beli**

**Navigator-Mitsuno M. Akari 120,000,000 Beli**

**Doctor-"Sky Doctor" Nori 13,000,000 Beli**

**Musician-"Wicked Witch" Jynx Silvers 124,000,000 Beli**

**Cook-Shiro 33,000,000 Beli**

**Swordsman-"Sword Saint" Magnathas Minethil 162,000,000 Beli**

**Entertainer-Frederick Van Gauner 0 Beli  
**

**Shipwright-Taken by Dthehalfdragon**

**Sniper-Taken by Amyismynamey**

**

* * *

Please Review And Enjoy!**


	69. Ray's Birthday And Marineford Invasion!

**Ray's Birthday and The Marineford Invasion!  
**

**

* * *

**

"Ugh! My heads killing me. What day is it?" Ray groaned as he sat up from his bed. "August 30th?" Ray tilted his head to the side. "Shit." Ray frowned.

"Good morning Ray." Mitsuno came in through the door.

"Yo Mitsuno." Ray smiled as he stood up.

"Uh..." Mitsuno's face turned red as she immediately turned around.

"Huh, what's wrong Mitsuno? You've seen me without a shirt before." Ray stated.

"Yeah...but you're naked Ray." Mitsuno smiled.

"Hm?" Ray looked down. "Damn it!" Ray immediately put on pants.

"Decent?" Mitsuno smiled.

"Yeah." Ray sighed.

"So, what were you saying about August 30th?" Mitsuno asked.

"How'd you know about that?" Ray asked.

"Cats hearing." Mitsuno replied.

"Oh...well, today is my birthday." Ray frowned.

"Happy Birthday." Mitsuno hugged Ray.

"Thanks I guess." Ray sighed.

"You don't seem too happy about it." Mitsuno stated.

"No, I'm happy that I'm 18 now, I just kinda hate my birthday." Ray frowned.

"Why?" Mitsuno asked.

"Well...I've only had five good birthdays, all the other birthdays were hell." Ray sighed.

"..."

"I remember my first birthday at the Holy Land. My wish was to be free and go back home, most of the people there laughed at me and nearly beat me to death just for wishing that. Year after year I would wish for the same thing and get beaten." Ray sighed.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be...just don't tell anyone else it's my birthday." Ray smiled.

"It's your birthday?" Jaw asked as he walked through the door.

"No it's not!" Ray sighed.

"Liar! I heard you say it's your birthday!" Jaw chuckled.

"It's Captains birthday?" Magnathas asked.

"No it's not!" Ray shouted.

"Happy birthday Ray!" Nori cheered.

"I'm not making you a cake." Shiro sighed.

"I don't want a cake." Ray sighed.

"How old are you now?" Jynx asked.

"18." Ray replied.

"I'll start making balloon animals." Frederick smiled.

"Yay! Balloon animals!" Nori clapped.

"I don't want balloon animals!" Ray shouted.

"Lets party!" Jaw smiled.

"You don't care it's his birthday do you? You just want to get drunk." Jynx sighed.

"Of course I do!" Jaw smiled.

"Is anyone listening to me?" Ray sighed.

"Captain...your Den Den Mushi is ringing." Magnathas pointed.

"Hello?" Ray answered the Den Den Mushi.

"Happy Birthday Ray!" Sapphire cheered.

"Uh Sapphire? How'd you know it was my birthday!" Ray sighed.

"You told me back at Cuatro Island remember? We were making ou-"

"Okay, okay, okay, I remember." Ray groaned.

"You don't seem too happy that it's your birthday." Sapphire pouted.

"It's a long story." Ray sighed.

"Anyway, I sent you a present, you should be getting it by now." Sapphire smiled.

"Present?" Ray asked.

"Kaaa!" A News Ku dropped a box on Rays head.

"Ow! Stupid bird!" Ray shouted.

"I see you got it." Sapphire smiled.

"Hmm." Ray opened the box.

"What's inside?" Magnathas asked.

"A few different types of jewels, you guys can use that for money, and then the next thing is just for Ray." Sapphire smiled.

"Hm." Ray took out a picture and blushed as he stared at it.

"What's the picture?" Shiro asked.

"Nothing!" Ray immediately hid the picture in his pocket.

"Enjoy your picture Ray." Sapphire winked as she hung up the Den Den Mushi.

"Bold as ever." Everyone thought in unison.

"Okay, so lets party!" Jaw cheered.

"I said I don't want a party!" Ray shouted.

"There's nothing you can do Ray, they've already set up the party." Mitsuno smiled.

"Damn." Ray sighed.

"Come on Captain! Celebrate your first birthday with your crew!" Jaw smiled, already drunk.

"I don't want to celebrate my birthday." Ray sighed.

"Oh come on Captain, it's not everyday that you get to turn 18." Magnathas smiled.

"..." Ray closed his eyes.

"I'm sure there's some kind of sob story to why you hate your birthday but come on! That's in the past!" Frederick smiled.

"You guys sure are stubborn...fine, let party!" Ray smiled.

"YEAH!" The crew cheered.

* * *

**Marine HQ**

**Knock! Knock! Knock!**

"Come on in." Simon sighed.

"Yo Simon!" Rogun smiled.

"Oh great, it's you again." Simon sighed.

"You actually sound disappointed to see me." Rogun sulked in a corner.

"I thought you were going to be someone else." Simon sighed.

"Who were you expecting it to be?" Rogun asked.

"Commodore "Red-Haired" Era." Simon replied.

"Why would you want to see her?" Rogun asked.

"I'm just trying to understand what really happened at the marine fortress island she was assigned to protect." Simon replied.

"Didn't you read the newspaper? You should already know what happened." Rogun smiled.

"You know how sometimes we have to hide the truth from the public...like in the Whitebeard War we had to hide the fact that we were going to execute Portgaz D. Ace early, or the fact that Blackbeard liberated some of Impel Downs worst criminals in history." Simon stated.

"You don't believe her report because she's the daughter of "Red-Haired" Shanks huh?" Rogun asked.

"...Maybe...we rarely get children of pirates into the marines...but it could be dangerous because she has a pirates blood running through her veins." Simon stated.

"Oh...but "Red-Hair" wasn't that much of a bad pirate, your father Sengoku respected him very much. If it wasn't for "Red Hair"...Roy, Rex, Katana, and me would've been dead in the Whitebeard War." Rogun sighed.

"I know...you, Katana, Rex, and Roy were really bold enough to try and take down "Straw Hat" Monkey D. Luffy when he intercepted the war." Simon sighed.

"His Gum-Gum Pistol hurt like hell though!" Rogun groaned as he rubbed his stomach.

"Damn straight it did." Rex sighed as he entered the room with Katana and Roy.

"Ah, Katana, Rex, Roy, how's it going?" Rogun smiled.

"I'm doing awful now that you reminded me of that Gum-Gum Stamp I got in the face at the Whitebeard War." Rex replied.

"Ha ha ha, I remember that his footprint to months to finally get off your face!" Rogun laughed.

"Watch it Rogun." Rex glared.

"Okay, okay, relax." Rogun smiled.

"..." Roy stared at Rays bounty poster.

"Still worried about your son?" Rogun asked.

"No...it's just that...today's his birthday." Roy replied.

"Really? What day is it today?" Rogun asked.

"August 30th." Roy replied.

"Oh that's awesome! How old is he now?" Rogun smiled.

"18." Roy replied.

"Wait a minute...didn't your son have black hair?" Rex asked.

"Yeah...I guess he dyed it or something." Roy sighed.

"He couldn't have dyed it...look...his eyebrows are red also." Rogun stated.

"Hmmm...what made his hair turn red?" Roy asked.

"Weird..." Rex sighed.

"I say he looks better with red hair." Everyone whipped around and saw Era at the door.

"Oh, Commodore Era, please come in." Simon smiled.

"I was planning on it." Era sighed as she came into the room.

"Oh, so this is the famous daughter of "Red-Haired" Shanks! Allow me to welcome you to Marineford!" Rogun dove for Era.

"Hmph." Era kicked Rogun towards Katana.

"Ow! Katana! Catch me!" Rogun smiled.

"..." Katana moved out of the way.

"Noooooo!" Rogun shouted as he went out the window.

"Is he going to be okay?" Era asked.

"Probably." Simon replied, not really caring.

"So what did you want to see me about?" Era yawned.

"It's about your encounters with "Muay Thai" Ray and his crew...he's been able to escape from you twice." Simon stated.

"He's great at running away I guess." Era shrugged.

"Uh huh...or you're just great at letting him get away." Simon sighed.

"I have to admit, I thought he'd get captured back at West Blue." Era sighed.

"He would've been captured if you would've gone after him." Simon stated.

"But I had to tend to the wounds of Akila, and I had to grief over the death of Rajuun." Era frowned.

"That's no excuse...now explain what happened at the Marine fortress." Simon ordered.

"Lets see here...Yoshio and Rag Doll came to the fortress with Adamask's daughter, and then the Berserker Pirates and "White Dragon" Rain came to rescue her. I ran into "Muay Thai" Ray and we fought for a while until Rain showed up, "Muay Thai" Ray then ran after Yoshio. I don't know what happened after that, but I guess "Muay Thai" Ray beat Yoshio." Era smiled.

"You actually seem happy about that." Simon glared.

"I don't like Shichibukai." Era smiled.

"I guess you like pirates then." Simon sighed.

"Depends on the pirates." Era smiled.

"So you're telling me you let those pirates escape because you like them." Simon frowned.

"Nope, I like those pirates, but I couldn't defeat them, Adamask's First Commander, and a Yonkou all by myself." Era stated.

"It's true Simon." Rex sighed.

"Okay...I understand...but the next time you meet the Berserker Pirates, I expect you to capture them." Simon glared.

"Sure, sure, whatever, can I go now?" Era sighed.

"Geez, I thought you'd be more like your father." Rex chuckled.

"Haaaa!" Era swung her sword at Rex.

"..." Katana blocked the blade with one finger.

"What...the...how can you do that?" Era grunted.

"I suggest you don't do that again, or else Katana will kill you." Roy sighed.

"Damn, Haki." Era sighed as she lowered her sword.

"..." Katana sat back down.

"I know I've seen her somewhere before...but where?" Era thought as she glared at Katana.

"I see you get angry when someone talks about your father." Simon smiled.

"Condition response." Era sighed.

"Whatever, we'll be keeping our eyes on you." Simon stated.

"Just try not to peep on me while I'm in the shower." Era winked as she left the room.

"Grr." Simon blushed.

"You okay Simon?" Rex chuckled.

"Yeah...she just annoys me." Simon sighed.

"So, did you hear about what happened at the Hot Spring Island?" Rex asked.

"Yup, The Berserker Pirates took down six out of the eight most famous bounty hunters." Simon replied.

"Man...your son sure is getting stronger Roy." Rogun smiled as he climbed through the window.

"Oh great, you're still alive." Roy sighed.

"First you son insults me by escaping from West Blue into the Grand Line, then he takes down a Shichibukai, and now he's taken out six out of the eight most famous bounty hunters in the Grand Line!" Simon groaned.

"He's definitely your son Roy." Rex chuckled.

"Hmph." Roy frowned.

"Don't forget about his incredibly hot girlfriend Sapphire Crystal!" Rogun smiled.

"Oh don't get me started on her." Simon groaned.

"What's wrong?" Roy asked.

"Sapphire Crystal has been causing alot of trouble for us as well." Simon replied.

"How?" Rex asked.

"You see..."Muay Thai" Ray is pretty popular with the women on certain number of islands. There have been many accounts of women being beaten to death by Sapphire Crystal just for saying that they were going to ask out "Muay Thai" Ray." Simon replied.

"Wow...how can someone like him get a hot woman like her." Rogun cried.

"The charm." Roy muttered.

"Charm? What charm?" Rogun asked.

"Nothing much...it's just that...there's this weird charm that the men in the family get when they begin to come of age." Roy replied.

"What does the charm do?" Rex asked.

"Hmmm...it attracts women to that man." Roy replied.

"Lucky! I want that charm!" Rogun cried.

"It's probably not true you dumb ass!" Roy shouted.

"Were you surrounded by women when you were a child?" Rex asked.

"Uh...well, that depends...how old?" Roy asked.

"16 and up." Rex smiled.

"Yes." Roy sighed.

"Now that I think about it...where's your wife Roy?" Rogun asked.

"..." Roy glared at Rogun.

"What's with the glare? I just wanted to know where your wife is...I mean...you have three children and yet I haven't seen your wife." Rogun exclaimed.

"Shut up Rogun." Roy sighed.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Is she dead?" Rogun gasped.

"No Rogun, now drop the subject." Roy frowned.

"Did she leave you?" Rogun asked.

"One more time Rogun...and you'll be at the bottom of the sea." Roy frowned.

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry." Rogun backs away slowly.

"That's what I thought." Roy stopped glaring.

"You guys give me a huge headache." Simon groaned.

"We give a lot of people headaches Simon." Rex smiled.

"True, true." Roy and Rogun nodded.

"So anyway, has anyone noticed something strange going on with Rag Doll?" Rex sighed.

"Yeah, he's extremely quiet." Rogun sighed.

"Dumbass! That's not what I meant!" Rex shouted.

"Then what do you mean?" Rogun backed up.

"I just mean...he just seems...weird. Every time I'm near him, he just gives off this strange aura." Rex exclaimed.

"You too? I also feel that when I stand next to him." Roy stated.

"Of course he gives off a strange aura, he's a pirate." Simon groaned.

"I know that...it's just...it's hard to explain." Roy sighed.

"Anyone notice how he escaped the whole Marine Fortress thing without a single scratch on him?" Rex asked.

"Yeah." Rogun nodded.

"Rag Doll is clearly the strongest out of the Shichibukai." Simon sighed.

"What about Kage? Who do you think would win out of a fight between those two?" Rogun smiled.

"Honestly, I have no idea, if they were to fight here...I say that would destroy Marineford." Rex sighed.

"They're just that powerful." Rogun sighed.

"Lets just be glad they're on our side." Roy sighed.

"Are they on our side? Or are they doing what they please?" Rex asked.

"Hard to tell." Simon sighed.

"Yeah, it is pretty hard to tell who's on your side." A voice laughed.

"Ugh! That voice! It can't be!" Roy grunted as he looked around the room.

"Who's here?" Simon shouted.

"Over here." Everyone whipped around and they saw Rave at the window.

"Rave!" Roy shouted.

"It is pretty hard to tell who's on your side...to tell you the truth, I don't trust anybody." Rave smiled.

"Rave?" Rogun asked.

"That must be your other son." Rex sighed.

"Other son?" Rogun asked.

"Yup, that's Raid's Second Commander." Rex frowned.

"Yo pops." Rave smiled.

"Rave! What are you doing here?" Roy frowned.

"How did you get here without any of us noticing?" Simon asked.

"Stealth is my thing pops, you know that better than anyone." Rave smiled.

"..." Katana looked at Rave and unsheathed her sword.

"Hm? Oh, it's you." Rave frowned as he looked at Katana.

"You're here to finish her off huh?" Roy asked as he stood in front of Katana.

"No, I've already beaten her. Anyway, how's everyone doing today?" Rave smiled.

"Why are you here?" Simon demanded.

"Ruining the mood dude...I'm just here to make sure that you remember that today is the weaklings birthday today pops." Rave smiled.

"I haven't forgotten." Roy sighed.

"And...I got orders from Captain Raid to fight you guys anyway." Rave sighed.

"What? Raid?" Roy frowned.

"Yup, he told me and Garrick to take you guys on." Rave sighed.

"Garrick? The Third Commander?" Rex asked.

"Yup." Garrick came out of the shadows.

"Two of Raid's Commanders are here at Marineford to take us five on. How stupid is Raid getting?" Rogun smiled.

"Don't underestimate these two Rogun! They're very powerful!" Simon stated.

"Really now? Lets test that! Bang!" A bullet went through Rave's chest.

"Direct hit." Garrick smiled.

"Yeah." Rave smiled.

* * *

**Somewhere in Marineford**

"Okay, I think that's about everything." A marine soldier smiled.

"We should go tell Fleet Admiral that everything's okay down here." Gina smiled.

"Yes Commodore Gi...aghhhhhh!" The marine soldier collapsed to the ground clutching his chest.

"Huh? What's wrong?" Gina shouted.

"Ugh..." The marine soldier died.

"What? What's going on here?" Gina shouted.

* * *

"Okay, lets see...999 left." Rave smiled.

"You only brought a thousand with you? You really are stupid." Garrick smiled.

"What the hell? I shot him through the heart..is he a Logia?" Rogun asked.

"No, I'm not a Logia." Rave replied.

"Then how are you still alive?" Roy asked.

"Look pops, I can't sit here and answer anymore of your questions, Captain Raid's in a hurry you know." Rave smiled.

"Captain Raid's a very busy man." Garrick laughed.

"What? Impossible...is...is Raid here?" Simon asked.

"Um, yeah, yeah he's here." Rave and Garrick smiled.

"Damn it...Roy, Rogun, Rex, Katana, I'll let you guys handle these two! I'm going to go and find Raid! I'll alert the Marines immediately about this whole thing!" Simon shouted as he headed out of the room.

"Whoa...Raid's actually making an appearance?" Rogun smiled.

"This is going to be the first time I've ever seen him." Rex smiled.

"Oh you guys won't be able to see him." Rave smiled.

"We haven't even seen him yet." Garrick smiled.

"What? You mean you haven't even seen your own Captain?" Roy asked.

"Yup, the only person to actually see him is the First Commander." Rave and Garrick smiled in unison.

"Weird..." Rogun sighed.

"Enough talk! Lets fight!" Rave smiled as a voodoo doll fell from his right arm to the ground.

* * *

"Attention Marines in Marineford! Yonkou Raid and his two Commanders Rave and Garrick have invaded Marineford! This is not a drill! I repeat, this is not a drill! Everyone Marine except for the Admirals must hunt down and find Yonkou Raid!" Simon ordered on the den den mushi. "Damn, this isn't good! Why is Raid here? What do we have here that he wants?" Simon frowned.

"I have no idea, but this sounds interesting." Era smiled.

"Hm? Era?" Simon looked at Era.

"What?" Era sighed.

"I'm guessing you're here to help me find Raid?" Simon sighed.

"Well yeah, you did order the marines to hunt him down." Era rolled her eyes.

"Hmph, whatever, just don't get in my way." Simon frowned.

"I could say the same thing to you." Era smiled.

* * *

**Berserker Pirates!**

**Captain-"Muay Thai" Ray 187,000,000 Beli**

**First Mate-"Fishman" Jaw 100,000,000 Beli**

**Navigator-Mitsuno M. Akari 120,000,000 Beli**

**Doctor-"Sky Doctor" Nori 13,000,000 Beli**

**Musician-"Wicked Witch" Jynx Silvers 124,000,000 Beli**

**Cook-Shiro 33,000,000 Beli**

**Swordsman-"Sword Saint" Magnathas Minethil 162,000,000 Beli**

**Entertainer-Frederick Van Gauner 0 Beli  
**

**Shipwright-Taken by Dthehalfdragon**

**Sniper-Taken by Amyismynamey**

**

* * *

Please Review And Enjoy!**


	70. Second, Third, Fourth, and Fifth!

**Second, Third, Fourth, and Fifth!  
**

**

* * *

**"Damn you Rave! What's the meaning of this?" Roy frowned.

"I'm just here to say hi to you pops. Why is that so hard to believe?" Rave smiled.

"Because I know you!" Roy replied.

"Well I guess you don't know me well enough since I became a pirate instead of a marine." Rave laughed.

"He's got you there." Garrick smirked.

"I've had enough of you!" Roy and Katana charged at Rave.

"Hm." Rave jumped out of the window.

"Get back here Rave!" Roy and Katana jumped out the window.

"Well, I guess I'm stuck with fighting you two." Garrick grinned.

"I'm going to enjoy killing you." Rex grinned.

"Lets get this over with all ready, Miss February is waiting for me." Rogun smiled.

"Brick Bat!" Garrick shouted while sending a small swarm of shadow bats towards Rex.

"Rapid Fire!" Rogun fired an endless barrage of bullets at the bats using his index and middle fingers.

"Hm." Rex smiled as the bats splattered into the wall.

"That won't work." Garrick smiled as shadow arms came out of the shadows and grabbed Rogun.

"Huh, what the hell?" Rogun gasped.

"Pull!" Garrick ordered as the shadow arms pulled Rogun through the wall.

"Rogun!" Rex shouted.

"I'm okay, I'm okay." Rogun sighed while dusting himself off on the other side of the wall.

"You won't be for long! Shadow Ball!" Garrick shouted created a shadow ball and threw it at Rex.

"Black Door!" Rex shouted as a black door appeared and it sucked up the Shadow Ball.

"Interesting Devil Fruit." Garrick smiled.

"Thanks, you'll be destroyed by it soon." Rex smiled.

"I highly doubt that." Garrick laughed.

"Fire Bullet!" Rogun ring finger to fire a flaming bullet at Garrick.

"Heh." Garrick smiled as a Shadow came out of the ground and blocked it.

"Nice distraction Rogun!" Rex appeared behind Garrick.

"Damn!" Garrick tsked.

"Black Door!" Rex yet again created a black door that appeared behind Garrick and sucked him inside.

"Nice going Rex!" Rogun clapped.

"Zero Crush!" Rex grinned while watching the door disappear.

"Uh, what just happened?" Rogun asked.

"Anything in that door gets crushed to death." Rex replied.

"Wow, what a way to die." Rogun said.

"Yeah, I really feel bad for that shadow." Garrick laughed leaning against the wall.

"Me too...wait..." Rogun turned around and saw Garrick.

"Damn, he's still alive!" Rex tsked.

"Rapid Fire!" Rogun shouted while sending an endless barrage of bullets at Garrick.

"Doppleman." Garrick smiled as the shadow showed up and blocked the bullets.

"Stupid shadow." Rogun pouted.

"What are you two Commanders doing here?" Rex asked.

"Two? You think only two of us came here?" Garrick laughed.

"Great, there are more." Rogun sighed.

"Just a few more." Garrick picked his nose.

"Rogun, go and find the other commanders. I'll take this guy on." Rex cracked his knuckles.

"You sure?" Rogun asked.

"Yeah." Rex nodded.

"Good luck Rex." Rogun jumped out the window.

"Good, now things are getting interesting." Garrick smiled.

"Lets hurry up and end this!" Rex charged at Garrick.

"My thoughts exactly!" Garrick charged at Rex.

* * *

"Ah, this is the very place where some of the worlds greatest battles took place." Rave smiled.

"This isn't going to be like one of those battles." Roy glared at Rave.

"I know, I know." Rave sighed.

"..." Katana pointed her sword at Rave.

"I guess you still haven't forgiven me for what I did to you all those years ago huh?" Rave chuckled.

"..." Katana appeared behind Rave.

"I'll take that as a no." Rave smiled as he jumped over Katana.

"Kao Loi!" Roy wrapped his arms around Rave's neck then pulled his face towards his knee.

"Nice try old man!" Rave leaned back to slip out from Roy's grasp.

"Of course you'd dodge that." Roy tsked.

"I'm great at dodging in mid air, Tae Pud Nae!" Rave smiled roundhouse kicked Roy in the ribs.

"Gagh!" Roy grunted while clutching his ribs.

"..." Katana swung her blade toward Rave sending a sharp compressed air blade at him.

"Whoa." Rave side stepped the attack and watched as a few strands of his hair get cut off.

"Haaaa!" Roy threw an endless barrage of punches at Rave.

"Nice try pops, but you'll have to do better than that." Rave smiled as he blocked every punch with the palms of his hands.

"Jor Ra Kae Fang Hang!" Roy quickly spun around and hook kicked Rave in the face, sending him flying back.

"Nghh!" Rave skidded across the ground while holding his red cheek.

"How was that?" Roy taunted.

"I don't know, how about asking the poor guy you probably killed with that kick." Rave smiled as a voodoo doll fell from his arm.

"Damn you and your cheap Devil Fruit ability." Roy tsked.

"I guess you still not very good at your Busōshoku Haki yet like Katana." Rave laughed.

"Shut up! Dub Cha Wa Lar!" Roy threw a straight punch at Rave, aiming for his eyes.

"Jor Ra Kae Fang Hang!" Rave spun around quickly and blocked the punch with a hook kick.

"Phan Look Boab!" Roy elbowed Rave in the chin, sending him flying back a few feet.

"Bastard." Rave skidded across the ground while glaring at Roy.

"..." Katana charged at Rave.

"I feel bad for that one guy." Rave laughed as another voodoo doll fell from his arm. "Lets see now...997 left." Rave smiled.

"..." Katana swung her sword downward towards Rave's head.

"Tae Kod!" Rave performed a handstand and blocked the sword with his feet.

"..." Katana spun around then kicked Rave in the chest.

"Ooof!" Rave jumped back clutching his chest. "Damn, Haki." Rave grunted.

"Jor Ra Kae Fad Hang!" Roy spun around real fast and he delivered a hook kick to Rave's face.

"..." Rave hit the ground.

"Heh!" Roy grinned.

"Sorry pops, you were two seconds off." Rave grinned as another voodoo doll fell from his arm. "996 left." Rave counted.

"Damn it Rave! Why didn't you become a marine like I wanted you to?" Roy shouted.

"You already know why pops." Rave dusted himself off.

"No I don't know." Roy grinded his teeth.

"And that is why I'm a pirate." Rave smiled.

"..." Katana swung her sword diagonally towards Rave.

"Oh come on now Katana! How many times will you try to kill me but fail?" Rave laughed as he dodged every blade with ease.

"Why don't you attack back Rave?" Roy asked.

"I'll attack whenever I feel like it." Rave replied.

"..." Katana thrusted her sword forward, aiming for Rave's chest.

"Mon Tho Nang Thean!" Rave jumped over Katana's sword then he sat on it, after that Rave sent Katana flying back by elbowing her in the face.

"You okay Katana?" Roy asked.

"..." Katana nodded.

"How dare you attack Katana!" Roy shouted.

"Hmph." Rave shrugged.

_"This is all too easy." Rave thought._

"Roy!" Rogun shouted while landing right behind him.

_"Damn, did Garrick beaten already?" Rave thought._

"What is it Rogun?" Roy asked.

"There are more commanders here!" Rogun replied.

"What? Damn it, the Vice-Admirals aren't here!" Roy grinded his teeth.

"Then I guess you Admirals better split up and look for the others." Rave taunted.

"Bastard!" Roy glared at Rave.

"Don't focus on him now Roy! We have to go check the town!" Rogun stated.

"Take Katana with you! I'll take care of Rave." Roy cracked his knuckles.

"You sure?" Rogun asked.

"Did I stutter?" Roy glared at Rogun.

"No, no you didn't! Lets go Katana!" Rogun ordered.

"..." Katana nodded as she ran after Rogun.

"It's time for our battle pops." Rave smiled.

"I'm not going to go easy on you." Roy frowned.

"I didn't ask you to!" Rave charged at Roy.

"Alright then!" Roy charged at Rave.

* * *

"Keep searching the town! Raid's gotta be here somewhere!" A marine shouted.

"Right!" The marines nodded as they continued searching.

"Damn! Why is Raid attacking now?" Gina bit her lip.

"Orders obviously." A voice laughed.

"Hm?" The marines look around.

"Up here." Everyone looked up and saw a little girl on the roof.

"Who's little girl is that?" A marine asked.

"That's no ordinary little girl." Gina glared at the girl.

"That's right old lady, Karma's no ordinary little girl! Karma's Captain Raid's Fourth Commander!" Karma smiled as she twirled around hugging her teddy bear. Karma is 4'3ft, she has short blonde hair that makes her look like a boy, she wears a black dress that goes all the way down to her knees, white stockings, and black shoes. (Speaks in third person)

"Karma! No way, you can't be Karma!" Gina gasped.

"Uh, yeah, Karma thinks Karma knows Karma's name." Karma laughed.

"Who's Karma?" A marine asked.

"She's a very dangerous pirate known in the New World." Gina stated.

"Karma's afraid that all you marines here have to die." Karma smiled.

"Like hell we will!" The marines aimed their guns at Karma.

"Whoa wait a minute, you don't have to aim those at Karma." Karma stepped back.

"Fire!" Gina ordered.

"Right!" The marines opened fired on Karma.

"Ahhhhhhhhh!" Karma shouted as the bullets went straight through her.

"Huh? No blood?" Gina asked.

"Is she a Logia?" A marine asked.

"Look what you did...you injured Karma." Karma smiled as the bullet holes in her body regenerated.

"What the hell?" Gina grunted.

"Bullets won't affect Karma." Karma sang as she spun in a circle.

"Don't underestimate her men! I'll take her on!" Gina sighed.

"But Commodore." A marine looked at her with a concerned look.

"Oh don't worry, you're all going to die. Karma will make sure of that." Karma held out her hand.

"What are you doing?" Gina asked.

"Like I said before, Karma's about to kill you all." Karma replied as blue fire emitted from her fingertips.

"Men! Retreat!" Gina shouted.

"Heh." Karma grinned as the blue fire formed into balls and they began spinning around her palm.

"Retreat!" The marines shouted.

"Too late." Karma threw the blue fire balls at the marines.

**BOOOOOOOOOOOM!  
**

"No!" Gina looked at the destruction the attack caused.

"They're definitely dead, isn't that right Teddy?" Karma hugged her bear.

"Damn you!" Gina glared at Karma.

"Hm?" Karma looked up at Gina.

"I guess I have no other choice, I have to use my Devil Fruit to beat someone as powerful as you." Gina sighed.

"Hm? You ate a Devil Fruit? That's completely amazing! Show Karma! Show Karma! Show Karma!" Karma clapped.

"Hmph! Fine then." Gina transformed into a reddish Kitsune with seven tails.

"Hmmm, a Mythical Zoan Type Devil Fruit." Karma smiled.

"It won't be easy beating you since you're a Logia." Gina glared at Karma.

"Karma's not a Logia, Karma's a Mythical Zoan Devil Fruit User just like you." Karma stood up.

"What?" Gina stepped back.

"You'll now see Karma's Devil Fruit!" Karma smiled as she transformed into a Blue Phoenix.

"No way, out of all the Devil Fruits...it had to be that one. That Devil Fruit's even more rare then Logia's." Gina trembled.

"Karma ate the Phoenix Phoenix Fruit!" Karma smiled as she turned back to a girl.

"Damn, this girl is going to be a problem." Gina thought.

"Stay right here Teddy, I'll kill the old lady in seconds." Karma exclaimed.

"Hmph." Gina disappeared.

"Hm?" Karma turned around and Gina was in front of her.

"Haaaaa!" Gina tried to slash Karma with her claws.

"Burn." Karma held out her hand and blue fire shot out of it.

"Ahhhhhhhhh!" Gina jumped back as she immediately caught on fire.

"See Teddy, she's already dying." Karma smiled.

"Heh." Gina smiled as the flames disappeared. "I'm resistant to fire!" Gina smiled.

"Hm, never mind Teddy, we got another stubborn one." Karma pouted.

"Damn, I can tell most of my attacks won't work on her...she's so strong that she's toying with me." Gina thought.

"Heh." Karma smiled as she created the small blue fireballs again.

"Uh-oh!" Gina grunted.

"Die!" Karma threw the blue fireballs at Gina.

"Dam-"

**BOOOOOOM!**

"There we go Teddy, she should be dead by now." Karma hugged Teddy.

"Haaa!" Gina slashed Karma across her chest.

"..." Karma flew back.

"Don't underestimate me!" Gina smiled.

"Teddy...she hit me, it didn't hurt but she still hit me." Karma cried.

"Don't ignore me! Fox Fire!" Gina threw fire at Karma.

"Teddy, she sure is stupid isn't she?" Karma's left arm turned into a phoenix wing and she deflected the fire.

"Damn, I forgot fire won't work on a phoenix!" Gina thought.

"Karma can't believe Karma got assigned to fight weaklings here." Karma sighed.

"Weakling?" Gina thought.

"Karma doesn't want to play with you anymore, Karma's gonna kill you now." Karma smiled.

"Damn." Gina bit her lip.

* * *

"How are things going so far?" Simon asked talking on the Den Den Mushi.

"Things aren't going well, we can't find Raid anywhere, and the Commanders aren't making things easy." A voice replied.

"Damn it!" Simon hung up the Den Den Mushi.

"This Raid guy sure is smart, I can't believe no one has found him yet." Era sighed.

"We're not going to let Raid or any of his commanders leave Marineford alive!" Simon shouted.

"Yeah, yeah." Era rolled her eyes.

"You really don't believe in the marines here do you?" Simon glared at Era.

"If you capture even one of them, you'll make a believer out of me." Era sighed.

"HEY~!" A voice echoed through the hallway.

"Hm? What the hell was that?" Simon and Era stop in their tracks.

"I don't know." Era sighed as she drew her sword.

"Come on let's go everybody oh we share the music~! Come on let's go baby baby oh we share the one dream~!" The voice sang.

"Oh no." Simon groaned.

"What's wrong?" Era asked.

"Out of all the people...never mind, I don't have time to sit here and fight this guy, I'll let you handle him Commodore." Simon sighed as he continued to run down the hall.

"Come on let's go everybody oh we share the good times, let's share the good times~!" The voice sang.

"I feel like I've heard this song before." Era looked around the room.

"Come on let's go baby baby oh we share the one world~!" The man appeared in front of Era.

"Huh?" Era tried to jump back.

"Haaa~!" The man punched Era through a wall.

**CRASH!  
**

"Lets see here...next song..." The man muttered.

"Ugh...damn that hurt...who the hell are you?" Era groaned as she slowly got up.

"Hmm, I'm Note." Note replied. Note is 6'7ft, he is a part of the Long Arm Tribe, he wears a long black cloak (like the Akatsuki cloak) with red notes all over it. He wears headphones over his ears with music playing all the time (Don't know how he can hear people).

"Well Note, I'm guessing you're one of Raid's Commanders." Era sighed.

"Yup, I'm the Fifth Commander...oh, I love this song." Note smiled.

"Where's Raid?" Era pointed her blade at Note.

"Hmm, I wish I could tell you, but I can't because not even I know where he is. He just ordered me to stay in this hallway and take out the marines that come this way." Note smiled as he pointed to the pile of dead marines behind him.

"Hmph." Era glared at Note.

"Aren't you that marine that's in love with some pirate rookie?" Note asked.

"How did you know about that?" Era shouted.

"I'll take that as a yes." Note smiled.

"Die!" Era swung her sword at Note.

"Brand New World, start me up~!" Note sung as he dodged the blade with ease.

"What the hell?" Era swung faster.

"Come on, keep up with beat!" Note snapped his fingers.

"Don't order me around pirate!" Era swung her blade faster.

"Better! Better! Your tempo is much better~!" Note sang as he easily dodged the blade.

"Bastard!" Era threw a kick at Note.

"Hmm, you changed the tempo again, now the duet is off." Note sighed as he blocked the kick.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Era threw a punch at Note.

"Maybe that one man should've stayed, then it would've become a beautiful trio." Note sang as he punched Era through a wall.

**CRASH!**

"That crash made a great ending for our short duet, how tragic." Note sighed.

"Ugh...who said, I was done!" Era charged at Note.

"And our duet continues!" Note smiled as he charged at Era.

* * *

**Berserker Pirates!**

**Captain-"Muay Thai" Ray 187,000,000 Beli**

**First Mate-"Fishman" Jaw 100,000,000 Beli**

**Navigator-Mitsuno M. Akari 120,000,000 Beli**

**Doctor-"Sky Doctor" Nori 13,000,000 Beli**

**Musician-"Wicked Witch" Jynx Silvers 124,000,000 Beli**

**Cook-Shiro 33,000,000 Beli**

**Swordsman-"Sword Saint" Magnathas Minethil 162,000,000 Beli**

**Entertainer-Frederick Van Gauner 0 Beli  
**

**Shipwright-Taken by Dthehalfdragon**

**Sniper-Taken by Amyismynamey**

**

* * *

Please Review And Enjoy!**


	71. So Close Yet So Far!

**So Close Yet So Far!**

**

* * *

**"Raid!" Simon knocked door down the door and he saw a Den Den Mushi on the table.

"Oh, so close Simon! So close! You were two seconds off from catching me! So close yet so far!" The Den Den Mushi laughed.

"You must be Raid." Simon sighed.

"Correct, I am." Raid laughed.

"Where are you?" Simon picked up the Den Den Mushi.

"Oh, I'm here, and there, and there." Raid replied.

"Don't play games with me damn it!" Simon shouted.

"Oh, but I've always been playing games with you, this whole world is like a chess game. And it's about time I started putting my knights against yours so that I can get to the King unharmed." Raid smiled.

"I'm right here! Come and fight me like a man!" Simon taunted.

"You're not the King Simon, you're just another knight in the way." Raid said.

"You son of a bitch!" Simon grinded his teeth.

"Don't get so upset Simon, I'll reveal myself once the time is right." Raid laughed.

"I think the time is right! Now show yourself!" Simon demanded.

"Nope, I don't feel like it." Raid laughed harder.

"I'll find you Raid! I'll find you and destroy you!" Simon shouted.

"I highly doubt that, oh, looks like Roy's having a little trouble with my Second Commander." Raid smiled.

"Tch!" Simon grinded his teeth.

"Down goes Commodore Gina Kitt." Raid laughed.

"You son of a bitch!" Simon shouted.

"Down goes Commodore Era." Raid laughed harder.

"Where are you?" Simon destroyed a table.

"I'm right behind you." Raid replied.

"Huh?" Simon whipped around.

"Nah, I'm just joking! I wish I could've seen the look on your face!" Raid laughed.

"Damn you!" Simon sighed.

"I'm here Simon, don't you worry about a thing, I only came here to tell you something anyway." Raid smiled.

"And what would that be?" Simon frowned.

"Be prepared." Raid replied.

"Be prepared? For what?" Simon asked.

"Be prepared for anything and everything! Just know, I'm going to be the Pirate King! I'm going to make sure my name is spoken of from generation to generation! I'm going to make Pirates from all over admire me and my power! Soon, the whole world will soon bow down to me!" Raid laughed.

"That'll never happen." Simon exclaimed.

"Yes it will, anyway, I'm afraid me and my Commanders must be taking our leave soon, I've already gotten what I needed." Raid smiled.

"What did you do you son of a bitch!" Simon shouted.

"I suggest you head outside if you want to catch me." Raid hung up the Den Den Mushi.

"Damn it!" Simon ran out the room.

* * *

"Enjoying yourself pops?" Rave laughed as he dodged every blow Roy threw at him.

"Damn it Rave! How did you get so strong?" Roy grunted.

"I am your son after all, or maybe it's because I ate a Devil Fruit unlike you." Rave replied before throwing a powerful roundhouse kick at Roy.

"I don't need to a Devil Fruit to be powerful! Ruushi Faan!" Roy jumped up, grabbed Rave's leg, straightened his body out, and performed a diving punch towards Rave's face.

"Whatever floats your boat pops." Rave shrugged as he dodged the punch with ease.

"How did you come across Raid's crew Rave!" Roy shouted.

"Lets see, I was attacked my a group of pirates, I took them out of course, and then this beautiful woman challenged me to a fight. I gladly accepted the offer and then she beat me easily with her Devil Fruit abilities." Rave replied.

"So? Just because you lost a battle to a woman you joined Raid's Pirate Crew?" Roy shouted.

"Shut up old man! That woman turned out to be the First Commander of the Crew!" Rave smiled.

"Where is the First Commander?" Roy asked.

"Hmmm, I don't know." Rave shrugged.

"Don't lie to me!" Roy charged at Rave.

"I'm not lying pops, I really don't know." Rave jumped over Roy.

"It's true, if we had any idea where she was, we would've found her by now." Garrick sighed.

"Hm? You! What the hell are you doing here?" Roy shouted.

"Sorry Roy! He got away from me!" Rex panted as he landed next to Roy.

"About time Garrick, remember, we aren't suppose to be here much longer." Rave sighed.

"I know, I know." Garrick smiled.

"Where's Karma and Note?" Rave looked around.

"How should I know? Those two are always late." Garrick sighed.

"Karma's not late this time." Karma appeared behind Garrick.

"Actually Karma, we're two seconds off schedule." Note sighed.

"Awww!" Karma whined.

"You're late." Rave and Garrick sighed.

"Karma's sorry! That stupid Commodore just wouldn't stay down!" Karma hid her face behind Teddy.

"I had to make sure my precious partner was down for the count as well." Note smiled.

"Wait, how many Commodore's are here?" Roy asked.

"Just Commodore Gina and Era." Rex replied.

"I swear to god if those bastards killed them." Roy glared at the Commanders.

"Relax Roy, they're still alive." Rogun smiled as he held an unconscious Era and Gina over his shoulders.

"It seems the Commanders decided to fight us all together." Rex cracked his knuckles.

"Yeah, we got bored of fighting those weaklings over there." Note smiled as he pointed to Era and Gina.

"Bastards." Roy grinded his teeth.

"Relax pops, we'll fight you guys for a few more minutes before we have to go." Rave smiled.

"Oh you're not going anywhere Rave." Roy glared at Rave.

"Oh yes I am." Rave smiled.

"No really, you're not going anywhere, we've got the docks surrounded with marine ships." Rogun smiled.

"We didn't come here by sea." Note sang.

"Then how did you get here?" Rex asked.

"Karma doesn't need to answer your questions." Karma smiled.

"It's true, we don't need to answer your questions, we came here to fight so lets fight! Brick Bat!" Garrick shouted sent a swarm of shadow bats at the Admirals.

"Black Door!" Rex smiled as the bats got sucked in the door.

"Kao Loi!" Roy shouted wrapped his arms around Note's neck and pulled his face closer to his knee.

"Hm, your tempo is faster than the red heads." Note smiled as he slid to the left.

"Katana, keep these girls safe okay?" Rogun put Gina and Era next to Katana.

"..." Katana nodded.

"Bang!" Rogun fired at bullet at Karma.

"Hmm?" Karma tilted her head to the side as the bullet passed through her.

"Devil Fruit." Rogun sighed.

"You have one as well." Karma smiled as she threw a blue fire ball at Rogun.

"Flame Bullet!" Rogun shouted as the two fire balls collided.

**BOOOOOM!**

"Whoa! Watch it Rogun!" Rex shouted while dodging one of the flames.

"Sorry! Sorry!" Rogun smiled.

"Shadow Ball!" Garrick created a shadow ball and threw it at Rex.

"Too fast!" Rex gasped knowing that he wouldn't be able to dodge it in time.

"..." Katana appeared in front of Rex and she sliced the shadow ball in half.

**BOOOOM!  
**

"Thanks Katana." Rex sighed.

"..." Katana nodded.

"Nuryiaa Gamraba Ramasun Quan Kan!" Roy threw a barrage of punches at Note.

"You're so good, but I'm afraid I'm the conductor of this battle! Not you!" Note smiled as he dodged his punches while moon walking backwards.

_"Son of a bitch! He's toying with me!" Roy thought._

"Hm, this guy wants to be killed Teddy." Karma smiled as she threw more blue fire balls at Rogun.

"Water Bullet!" Rogun shouted. The Blue Fire Balls evaporated the Water Bullet.

"Damn!" Rogun jumped over the fire balls.

**BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! **

"..." Katana charged at Garrick.

"Why do I have to take on the strongest one?" Garrick sighed as he pulled out his sword.

"..." Katana swung her sword at Garrick.

**Clang! Clang! Clang! Clang!**

"Damn! It's hard blocking her swings!" Garrick grunted while being pushed back from the impact of the blades colliding.

"She's a master swordsman, so of course her blade will be hard to block. Pra Ram So God Tub!" Rave jumped in the air and drop kicked Roy in the chest using both of his feet.

"Ugh!" Rogun grunted as he slid back a few feet.

"Watch this Teddy!" Karma transformed both of her arms into Phoenix wings and glided over to Roy, once she made it over to him she kicked Roy in the chest.

"Damn!" Roy crossed his arms across his chest at the last second to block the kick.

"No fair Karma, I was taking him on." Note pouted.

"Karma's sorry Note." Karma laughed while continuing to kick at Roy.

"It's okay, I forgive you." Note smiled.

"Yay~!" Karma laughed.

"Bastards...ignoring us like that." Rex grunted.

"Well it's just that you guys are boring." Rave sighed.

"Son of a bitch!" Roy punched Karma away from him and charged at Rave.

"You got that right." Rave smiled.

"Poison Bullets!" Rogun fired purple glowing bullets at Karma.

"I'll let you handle that one." Note said to Karma.

"Okay." Karma fired blue fire balls at the poison bullets.

**BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!**

"Graviton Hammer!" Rex's arm turned completely black then he punched Karma in the stomach.

"Oooof!" Karma flew back and Note caught her.

"Karma!" Note shook Karma.

"Ow...he hit me! He actually hit me!" Karma cried.

"It's okay, it's okay, at least Teddy's okay." Note chuckled.

"That's true...Teddy is okay." Karma hugged Teddy.

"Need a little assistance here." Garrick grunted as he barely blocked Katana's blade.

"Oh right." Note nodded as he charged at Katana.

"You're not going anywhere! Bid Hang Naka!" Roy dove after Note and kicked him in his ankle.

"Gaaah!" Note fell on the ground clutching his ankle.

"Heh!" Roy lifted his leg up in a 180 degree angle.

"Huh?" Note looked up.

"Axe Kick!" Roy brought his leg down on Note's back.

"Gaaaaaah!" Note grunted as he laid in a small crater his body created.

"Note!" Garrick shouted.

"..." Katana sliced Garrick across his chest.

"Ahhhhhhhhh!" Garrick shouted as blood sprayed out of his chest.

"Ruushi Faan!" Rave threw a straight punch at Katana.

"..." Katana blocked the punch with the blunt side of her blade.

"I think I should be the only one taking you on." Rave smiled.

"Damn you!" Karma transformed her arms into phoenix wings and she glided towards Roy.

"Zero Flight!" Rex tried to send Karma flying off the island with the palm of his hand.

"Heh." Karma grinned as she barrel rolled to the left.

_"Damn she's fast." Rex thought._

"Kaaa!" Karma shouted as her feet became Phoenix Talons and she kicked Rex.

"Nghhh!" Rex blocked the kick but he still was sent flying back a few feet.

"Damn...her Haki's good...Brick Bat!" Garrick sent a swarm of shadow bats towards Roy.

"Damn! Narok Ginali Ren Nam!" Roy kneed all the bats in the face constantly.

"That won't work! Shadow Fist!" The shadows around Roy turned into fists.

_"Shit!" Roy thought._

"Shadow Pummel! Garrick smiled.

_"God I hate Devil Fruits!" Roy thought as he barely blocked the shadows trying to punch him._

"God...how dare you attack the Conductor of this battle." Note groaned as blood ran down his mouth.

"You okay Note?" Karma asked.

"I will be...now it's time." Note frowned.

"Uh-oh." Karma smiled.

"Lets do this!" Note smiled as he began dancing.

"Huh?" Rex looked at Note.

"You're in trouble now, Karma wouldn't want to be you right now." Karma laughed.

"Come on~! Come on~! Come on~!" Note sang.

"What the hell is he doing?" Rex asked.

"It doesn't matter! Rapid Fire!" Rogun fired an endless barrage of bullets at Note.

"Ow~!" Note sang as he performed the matrix on the bullets.

"Whoa." Rogun smiled.

"What is it?" Rex asked.

"Some one should make a movie on what he just did." Rogun replied.

"I'd watch it." Karma smiled.

"Focus!" Garrick shouted.

"Right!" Karma snapped out of it.

"Graviton Hammer!" Rex's arm turned black then he swung his fist downward towards Note.

"Slide to the left~!" Note sang as he slid to the left and watched Rex's fist create a small crater in the ground.

"Son of a bitch!" Rex threw a round house kick at Note.

"Ow~!" Note sang as he performed a handstand on Rex's leg.

"What the-"

"Here we go now~!" Note sang as he spun around and kicked Rex in the face.

"Ooof!" Rex grunted.

"Not done yet~! The beats still going~!" Note sang as he jammed his fingers in Rex's chest repeatedly.

"Ahhhhhhhhh!" Rex grunted as blood ran down his mouth.

"You can't keep up with my rhythm now~!" Note smiled.

"Shut up! Graviton Hammer!" Rex's arm turned black once again when he threw a straight punch at Note.

"Pathetic~!" Note sang as he quickly ducked.

"What the hell?" Rex looked down.

"Your beat is too sloppy~!" Note sang as he performed the helicopter. (Basic Break dance move, look it up if you don't know about it)

"Whoa!" Rex lost his balance and fell to the ground.

"Rex!" Rogun shouted.

"Hm? Oh no you don't! Karma's going to take you on while Note's dancing!" Karma appeared in front of Rogun.

"How can Rex be losing? He's only dancing?" Rogun asked.

"Note may not have a Devil Fruit, but he's incredible strong. He's not taking this fight seriously because he's not using his Busōshoku Haki." Karma explained.

"Damn." Rogun grinded his teeth.

"Note trained himself to be able to fight people by dancing, so basically he started this Dancing Fighting Style. He doesn't have a name for it yet, but he's learned over hundreds of dance moves and he mixes them all together." Karma smiled.

"That's messed up." Rogun sighed.

"It is...but it doesn't matter how you fight, it only matters if you win!" Karma glided towards Rogun.

"Smoke Bullet!" Rogun shouted as he fired a bullet on the ground and smoke concealed him.

"Hm?" Karma flew into the smoke.

"Forgive me...Explosive Bullet!" Rogun shouted.

**BOOOOM!  
**

"I hope that didn't hurt her too bad." Rogun sighed.

"Didn't hurt at all." Karma smiled looking completely unharmed once the smoke cleared.

"Damn!" Rogun turned around.

"Phoenix Fire!" Karma shouted as she created a ring of blue fire.

"Great, I'm trapped." Rogun rubbed the back of his head.

"Of course you are!" Karma fired blue fire balls in the air.

"Uh-oh." Rogun sighed.

"Phoenix Shower!" Karma shouted as the fire balls headed towards Rogun.

"Damn ariel attacks." Rogun sighed.

**BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!**

"Rogun!" Roy shouted.

"Focus on me! Shadow Pummel!" Garrick shouted as a shadow arm punched Roy in the gut.

"Oooof!" Roy grunted.

"Grab!" Garrick ordered as the shadow hand grabbed Roy.

"Agh! Damn it!" Roy grunted as he tried to struggle out of the shadows grasp.

"Squeeze." Garrick ordered.

"Ahhhhhhhhhh!" Roy shouted.

"Pull!" Garrick ordered.

"Ahhhhhhhh!" Roy was smashed into the ground.

"What's wrong? Can't pass through solid objects?" Garrick laughed.

"Shut...up!" Roy grunted as he struggled to get up.

"Shadow Ball!" Garrick smiled before throwing a shadow ball at Roy.

"Da-"

**BOOOOOOM!**

"Ha ha ha ha ha! That should end you." Garrick smiled.

"You wish!" Roy jumped through the smoke and charged at Garrick.

"Just can't stay down can you? Die old man!" Garrick threw a powerful right hook at Roy.

"Jarakhae Fad Hang!" Roy stepped to the right of Garrick's punch, then he spun around and hook kicked Garrick in the neck.

"Awaggghhh!" Garrick skidded across the ground.

_"T...That kick almost broke my neck!" Garrick thought._

"Rankyaku!" Roy kicked the air at a very high speed creating a sharp air compressed blade and sent it towards Garrick.

"Doppleman!" Garrick's shadow came out and blocked Roy's attack.

"Damn!" Roy tsked.

_"Damn it Captain...how much longer will you be?" Garrick thought._

"..." Katana swung her blade downwards at Rave.

"How you holding up there Garrick?" Rave laughed as he dodged the blade with ease.

"I'll be fine! I'm just wondering where Captain Raid is." Garrick replied.

"I've been wondering that too." Note replied as he kicked Rex in the face.

"I'm sure he's fine." Karma smiled as she disabled her Phoenix Fire.

"But you Pirates won't be!" Gina shouted.

"Hm?" The commanders turn around and notice they're surrounded by marines.

"We're surrounded." Rave smiled.

"Look Teddy look! They have big guns pointed at us!" Karma laughed.

"Those aren't ordinary guns. They're the Bazooka Unit from Impel Down, they're gonna fire those Seastone Nets at us." Garrick sighed.

"It won't work on me so don't you guys worry." Note sang.

"This could get bad." Rave sighed.

"Ready men!" Roy shouted.

"READY!" The marines shouted.

"Fire!" Roy ordered.

"YEAH!" The marines fired the seastone nets.

"Shit!" Rave tsked.

"That'll be enough for today." A man concealed in a cloak appeared in front of the commanders.

"Hm?" The commanders looked at the man.

"Back off." The man held out his hand and a small purple and black sphere fired from his hand.

"That attack!" Roy watched as the purple and black sphere sent the seastone nets flying back at the marines.

"Scatter!" Rogun ordered.

"No need, House of Holes!" Rex watched as black holes appeared on the ground, in the air, and on the marineford building and sucked the seastone nets inside them.

"Alright marines! Charge at the pirates!" Rogun ordered.

"YEAH!" The marines charged at the commanders.

"Here they come." Rave sighed.

"I thought I told you all to back off." The man sighed as he fired a bigger version of his first attack, sending all the marines flying back.

**BOOOOOOOM!  
**

"Agh...that attack...there's no doubt about it...you're Yonkou Raid!" Roy frowned.

"Indeed I am." Raid nodded.

"Why...don't you...take off that cloak and let us...see your face." Rogun sighed.

"No thanks...lets go Commanders." Raid ordered.

"Right." The commanders nodded.

"Hold on damn it!" Simon shouted.

"Aw Simon, so good of you to finally join us." Raid chuckled.

"Cut the crap Raid! What are you doing here?" Simon shouted.

"Besides watch your Admirals get their assess kicked...nothing much really." Raid shrugged.

"Liar!" Simon shouted.

"I came here to see how things worked...I've got everything I need for now." Raid smiled.

"What do you mean?" Simon asked.

"I'm done answering your questions, lets leave." Raid ordered.

"Okay." The commanders nodded while turning to leave with their Captain.

"You're not going anywhere!" The admirals and Simon charged at Raid and his commanders.

"Pathetic." Raid sighed as he held out his hands and the admirals and Simon stopped in mid air floating.

"What? What the hell?" Roy grunted.

"Devil Fruit." Rogun sighed.

"I told you to be prepared...now fly." Raid ordered as he sent the admirals and Simon crashing into Marineford building.

**CRASH! CRASH! CRASH! CRASH! CRASH!**

"Karma." Raid ordered.

"Okay." Karma transformed into a giant Blue Phoenix and the commanders and Raid jumped on her back.

"Fly." Raid ordered.

"Okay." Karma flew into the sky.

"Damn it...they got away!" Roy slammed his fist on the ground.

"They made fools of us!" Rex slammed his head on the ground.

"..." Rogun remained silent.

"..." Katana dusted herself off.

"He was right there! This was the first time I ever met Raid and I let him get away!" Simon shouted.

"So that's the power of a new Yonkou." Era trembled.

"You okay Era?" Gina asked.

"That power...he didn't...break a sweat...Kaidou..." Era trembled more as tears ran down here face.

"Kaidou? Is she having a nervous break down?" Rogun asked.

"I think she is, we better get here to the infirmary." Simon sighed.

"Any marines that can still move, get the wounded marines to the infirmary as well." Rex ordered.

"...yeah..." The marines groaned.

"Any ideas on what Raid was after?" Roy asked.

"No idea what so ever, he's too hard to read." Rex replied.

"What ever he was after, it can't be good." Rogun stated.

"How am I going to explain this to the higher ups." Simon groaned.

"...Ray..." Era muttered quietly.

* * *

"Achoo!" Ray sneezed.

"You okay?" Jaw asked.

"Yeah, I hope I'm not catching a cold." Ray wiped his nose.

"You better not be catching a cold! I just finished making your stupid cake." Shiro sighed as he placed the cake on the table.

"Alright Captain, blow out your birthday cake." Frederick smiled.

"Alright, alright." Ray smiled as he blew on the candles and they didn't go out.

"What the hell was that?" Jaw laughed.

"Shut up! Let me try it again." Ray tried again and they still didn't go out.

"What's wrong Ray?" Nori asked.

"Cook! What kind of candles did you use?" Ray asked.

"I used some candles from Frederick's room." Shiro replied.

"Uh-oh." Frederick's eyes widened.

"What's wrong? Are these the type of candles that don't go out?" Jynx asked.

"No, these are the types of candles that explode." Frederick replied.

"What?" Magnathas shouted.

"Hit the deck!" Ray shouted as the cake exploded and it got all over the room and Mitsuno's face.

**SPLAT!**

"Why the hell would you have something like those candles in your room Frederick?" Shiro asked.

"What were you doing in my room?" Frederick asked.

"Uh guys." Jaw pointed to Mitsuno.

"Oh." Frederick and Shiro backed away.

"Mitsuno? You okay?" Nori asked.

"..." Mitsuno remained silent.

"Hmm." Ray put his finger on the frosting on Mitsuno's face. "Mmm." Ray put the frosting in his mouth. "Vanilla...my favorite." Ray smiled.

"I'm glad you like it so much Ray...here, have some more." Mitsuno threw frosting in Ray's face.

**SPLAT!**

"Ha ha ha ha!" Shiro laughed.

"You think that's funny?" Ray threw frosting in Shiro's face.

**SPLAT!**

"Who's laughing now?" Ray laughed.

"I am!" Jaw laughed.

"You dare laugh at me you stupid fish out of water?" Shiro threw frosting in Jaw's face.

**SPLAT!**

"Why you little!" Jaw threw frosting at Shiro.

"Uh-oh!" Shiro grabbed Frederick and used him as a shield.

**SPLAT!  
**

"Shiro! You can't use Frederick as a shield!" Nori sighed.

"Lighten up Nori." Shiro laughed.

"How dare you!" Frederick threw frosting at Shiro.

"Whoa!" Shiro ducked and it hit Jynx in the face.

**SPLAT!  
**

"You're dead!" Jynx threw frosting at Magnathas.

**SPLAT!**

"Why'd you throw it at me?" Magnathas shouted.

"Because you're getting involved in this just like me!" Jynx shouted.

"Why you!" Magnathas shouted.

"Your turn Nori." Ray smiled.

"Ray, don't do that. Remember who bandages you up every day." Nori backed away.

"Oh Nori, I'm not going to hit you with this." Ray smiled.

"Good, cause I will!" Nori threw frosting in Ray's face.

**SPLAT!  
**

"...You know what this means right?" Ray asked.

"Uh-huh." Nori nodded.

"FOOD FIGHT!" The crew cheered as they began throwing frosting at each other.

"Best Birthday ever." Ray smiled.

* * *

**Berserker Pirates!**

**Captain-"Muay Thai" Ray 187,000,000 Beli**

**First Mate-"Fishman" Jaw 100,000,000 Beli**

**Navigator-Mitsuno M. Akari 120,000,000 Beli**

**Doctor-"Sky Doctor" Nori 13,000,000 Beli**

**Musician-"Wicked Witch" Jynx Silvers 124,000,000 Beli**

**Cook-Shiro 33,000,000 Beli**

**Swordsman-"Sword Saint" Magnathas Minethil 162,000,000 Beli**

**Entertainer-Frederick Van Gauner 0 Beli  
**

**Shipwright-Taken by Dthehalfdragon**

**Sniper-Taken by Amyismynamey**

**

* * *

Please Review And Enjoy!**


	72. Tanguno Island And Ray's Grudge!

**Tanguno Island And Ray's Grudge!  
**

* * *

"Brook? How long has it been since we've been here?" Chopper smiled as they began walking up a huge flight of stairs.

"It's been a long time, I can't wait to see how everyone's doing, Yohohoho!" Brook laughed.

"But uh...you never did explain to me why you have a cat in your Afro." Chopper sweatdropped.

"Oh, sorry about that Chopper, this is the Berserker Pirates' pet cat Chibara." Brook smiled.

"Pleasure to meet you Chopper." Chibara said.

"You can understand him right? What did he say?" Brook asked.

"He was greeting me...so Chibara, why aren't you with the crew?" Chopper asked.

"Jynx was worried that I'd get hurt if I stayed with them, so she ordered me to stay with you guys. So I'll stay with you guys and meet up with them later." Chibara sighed.

"You're welcome to stay with us as long as you wish." Chopper smiled.

"We're here." Brook stopped walking and looked up at the huge door ahead of them.

"It's been way too long." Chopper smiled as the doors began to open.

"Where are we anyway?" Chibara asked.

"We're in the Kingdom of Alabasta." Chopper replied.

"Welcome Straw Hat Members Chopper and Brook." A bunch of guards bowed as they leaded them in the palace.

"Wow, you guys are welcome here?" Chibara asked.

"Yup...we also the Queen Vivi and King Kohza. Back when we were just measly rookies, we saved this kingdom from a Shichibukai named Crocodile." Chopper smiled.

"I wish I was there to see the one of the greatest battles you guys had." Brook sighed.

"Relax Brook, you'll be fine." Chopper sweatdropped.

"Hm? I don't believe it! Pell! Pell!" Chopper waved.

"Hm? Well, well, well, if it isn't Chopper and Brook." Pell smiled.

"Long time no see Pell!" Brook bowed.

"It has been a long time." Pell bowed back.

"Where's Vivi?" Chopper looked around the palace.

"Queen Vivi shall be joining you shortly." Pell replied.

"Pell? Where are you? I need your help with something." A woman called.

"Hm...that voice, it can't be...Titi!" Chopper and Brook smiled.

"Hm, well if it isn't the good o'l Straw Hat gang." Titi smiled as she leaned against the wall. (Princess Nefertari Titi, the daughter of Vivi and Kohza, named after her late grandmother.)

"Aw Titi, you look more and more like your mother everyday." Brook smiled.

"Why thank you Brook." Titi smiled.

"May I see your pan-" Brook suddenly stopped once he felt the dark aura of Pell engulfing him, warning him not to finish that sentence.

"What was that Brook?" Titi asked.

"Uh...nothing...never mind." Brook sweated.

"So what brings you guys to Alabasta?" Titi asked.

"Hm, oh, we came here to talk with your mother and father." Chopper replied.

"Well father's not here right now, he went to the meetings of kings. But my mother will gladly see you." Titi smiled as she lead them through the hallway.

"Wow, you guys are so lucky to be able to come here anytime you want." Chibara said.

"I know, you should see how famous we are at Sky Island." Chopper smiled.

"Here we are, the throne room, well I'm pretty sure you already know what it looks like. I have to leave for now, I'll be back later." Titi waved as she walked away.

"Bye." Brook and Chopper waved.

"She really is beautiful isn't she?" Brook asked.

"Of course she is, she's a spiting image of her mother." Chopper replied.

"Well, shall we go in?" Brook asked.

"Of course we should, we haven't seen Vivi in a while." Chopper smiled as he pushed the doors open.

"Queen Vivi, the Straw Hats are here." Pell called.

"What? Really?" Vivi turned around.

"Hello Queen Vivi." Chopper and Brook bowed.

"Chopper, Brook, there's no need to be so formal with me." Vivi smiled.

"Of course." Chopper and Brook smiled.

"How long has it been since we've last seen each other?" Vivi asked.

"5 years." Chopper replied.

"Five long years." Brook sighed.

"So where's everyone else?" Vivi asked.

"We have no idea where Zoro is, Nami and Usopp are in now in the Grand Line somewhere, Sanji's in the New World at All Blue, Robin and Franky are at Sabaody Archipelago, and we don't know where everyone else is." Brook replied.

"Aw that's too bad...you guys should've come here earlier a few days ago, Ace came by." Vivi smiled.

"Ace? Ace was here?" Chopper smiled.

"Who's Ace?" Chibara asked.

"The late Pirate King's Son." Chopper replied.

"Hm? Who's this cute little guy?" Vivi looked down at Chibara.

"This is Chibara." Chopper replied.

"Well hi Chibara." Vivi pet Chibara behind the ears.

"Ahhh." Chibara laid down.

"Cats just love being pet behind the ears." Vivi smiled.

"So what was Ace doing here?" Brook asked.

"He was just here to say hi, until some pirate came and attacked him." Vivi sighed.

"A pirate? I thought there were no more sand pirates here." Brook sighed.

"No, this was a pirate from the ocean, it seems he has been following Ace for quite sometime." Vivi sat down.

"Did the pirate say anything?" Chopper asked.

"Yes, he said he was a commander under the orders of Yonkou Raid." Vivi replied.

"Raid." Chopper and Brook frowned.

"Hm? You guys know him?" Vivi asked.

"Not really, all we know is that he's been targeting us and people close to us. Nami and Usopp had to leave their islands just to keep the people safe there." Brook sighed.

"We're uniting so that we can take care of this Raid guy." Chopper sighed.

"I also read in the newspaper that he and his commanders invaded and caused a huge ruckus at Marineford." Brook stated.

"Why would they want to go to Marineford?" Chopper asked.

"I have no idea, but things are going to get bad soon, I can feel it." Brook sighed.

"I see, well you don't have to worry about Ace. He took care of that Commander in seconds." Vivi smiled.

"I would've been able to beat him if I was just a little younger." Pell sighed.

"Don't beat yourself up Pell." Chopper pat Pell on the back.

"Thanks Chopper." Pell smiled.

"Ace sure is getting stronger everyday huh?" Brook smiled.

"Yes, have you seen his new bounty?" Vivi asked.

"Hm? New bounty? When did that kid get a new bounty?" Chopper asked.

"I don't know, but have a look." Vivi pulled out the bounty poster.

**Wanted Dead Or Alive "Straw Hat" Monkey D. Ace 300,000,000 Beli.**

"That kid still looks as cheerful as ever." Brook smiled.

"What did he do to get that bounty?" Chopper asked.

"It says in the newspaper that he and Kuina had been fighting again and they destroyed a whole town." Vivi laughed.

"Ace and Kuina are always fighting each other." Brook laughed.

"Zoro must be proud that his daughter always beats Luffy's son." Chopper laughed.

"Does Kuina have a bounty yet?" Brook asked.

"Yes she does, it's right here." Vivi pulled out the wanted poster.

**Wanted Dead Or Alive Roronoa Kuina 120,000,000 Beli.**

"She truly is like her father." Chopper smiled.

"She looks more like her mother." Brook smiled.

"I'm surprised that Zoro actually settled down after he beat Mihawk." Vivi smiled.

"I'm surprised he settled down with Tashigi." Chopper smiled.

"You think she's going to be the next World's Greatest Swordsman?" Vivi asked.

"Maybe, she has the strength and skills of her mother and father." Brook replied.

"Do you guys want to go to stroll around the kingdom with me?" Vivi asked.

"Hm...sure, we did come here to enjoy our time with you." Chopper replied.

"Well then, lets go." Vivi smiled.

"Right." Chopper and Brook smiled.

* * *

**Somewhere In The Grand Line**

"What the hell is Raid planning?" Adamask sighed as he threw away the newspaper.

"I have no idea Captain, but it can't be good." A man sighed.

"Rico, I suggest we keep our guard up from now on." Adamask sighed.

"Right." Rico nodded. Rico is Adamask's Second Division Commander, Rico is 6'7ft, he has a green, black, and red Mohawk, he wears no shirt (likes to show off his muscular build), black shorts, red arms bands, a red sash and black shoes and he carries two black guitars on his back.

"We have to assume the worst since he's bold enough to invade and attack Marineford with just five of his commanders." Adamask stated.

"Honestly, why is my brother stupid enough to join forces with some one like him?" Rain sighed.

"Probably for attention and other reasons we could never really understand." Rico replied.

"But didn't he sink Marineford with his Devil Fruit powers? He could've easily sunken the island without even trying." Rain stated.

"It's hard telling what Raid is truly after these days. That bastard is hard " Adamask sighed.

"It doesn't matter what Raid's after, in the end, we'll still kick his ass!" Rico laughed.

"You never change do you Rico?" Rain sighed.

"Of course not! I'm always cheerful and happy!" Rico smiled.

"Well we need to focus on Raid, Rico." Rain stated.

"All we ever do is focus on Raid...lets focus on finding One Piece!" Rico cheered.

"We can't focus on finding One Piece because of Raid, idiot." Rain stated.

"...Oh, right...forgot about that." Rico scratched his head.

"Any ideas on where Raid will strike next?" Rain asked.

"No idea, we just have to wait things out and see what happens." Adamask sighed.

"God this is going to get bad..." Rain sighed.

"You guys have nothing to worry about, as long as I'm here, you guys are safe!" Rico smiled.

"Oh yeah Rico? Seriously? We'll be safe when you're around? You can't even control your Devil Fruit yet!" Rain shouted.

"I can totally control my Devil Fruit!" Rico shouted.

"Hmmm?" Rain pulled out a red rubber ball.

"Heh." Rico smiled as he ears turned into black dog ears and he grew a dog tail.

"See the ball Rico? Huh, you see the ball? You want the ball don't you?" Rain smiled.

"Yes! Yes! I want the ball!" Rico panted like a dog.

"Go get it Rico!" Rain threw the ball out of the room.

"Ball! Ball! Ball! Ball!" Rico ran after the ball and Rain quickly shut the door.

"Phew! Now that he's gone...we can talk seriously now." Rain sighed.

"Raid sure has been a pain in my neck for a long time...and what's even worse is that your little brother ate the Berserk Berserk Fruit." Adamask sighed.

"I know, I didn't tell him everything about Berserker...I did give him a seastone glove though." Rain smiled.

"Do you think your brother will wear it?" Adamask asked.

"Yes, I'm sure he won't end up like Ron." Rain frowned.

"He was a great man Rain, you know that." Adamask smiled as he placed his hand on her shoulder.

"I know...but we can't let Berserker or Raid meet each other again." Rain stated.

"I know that, so that's why we're looking for Raid." Adamask smiled.

"Okay, I sure do hope everything turns out okay." Rain sighed.

"Me too Rain...me too." Adamask sighed.

"But what are the odds of Ray actually eating the Berserk Berserk Fruit?" Rain asked.

"My guess is Raid had something to do with it...I'm not sure how...but he did..." Adamask exclaimed.

"But...but what does Raid want with my brother?" Rain cried.

"I don't know...but he won't get anywhere near your brother." Adamask exclaimed.

"You can't promise that Captain." Rain wiped her tears.

"I know I can't...but at least I can try." Adamask smiled.

"Thanks Captain...well anyway, I need to go and check on Akane." Rain left the room.

"Raid...what the hell are you up to?" Adamask grinded his teeth.

* * *

"Did you read the newspaper?" Mitsuno asked.

"Nope, I hardly ever read the newspaper." Ray replied.

"Well it says here that Yonkou Raid and his commanders, Rave, Garrick, "Phoenix" Karma, and Note invaded Marineford and escaped." Mitsuno read.

"Rave? Did you say Rave?" Ray's eyes widened.

"Yeah, your brother was at Marineford with Yonkou Raid." Mitsuno nodded.

"Rave, huh? What does he think he's doing?" Ray asked.

"I think we should focus on what Raid's doing rather than your brother." Jaw sighed.

"I don't really care for that Raid guy...I'm more focused on Rave right now." Ray glared at Rave's photo.

"You gonna be okay?" Nori asked.

"...Yeah..." Ray sighed.

"What island are headed for next Mitsuno?" Frederick asked.

"Hmm...it seems we're headed for Tanguno Island." Mitsuno exclaimed.

"Tanguno Island?" Ray asked.

"Yup." Mitsuno nodded.

"Why? Is there something wrong with Tanguno Island?" Jaw asked.

"Nothing much...it's just...I have a score to settle with someone there." Ray frowned.

"Who?" Nori asked.

"An old rival of mine back when I was a slave...that bastard escaped through some rebellion." Ray grinded his teeth.

"Was he a friend of yours?" Jynx asked.

"He was...but now I wanna kill him...he said if I ever escape and want a rematch, he'll be staying at Tanguno Island." Ray sighed.

"So you're gonna go find this guy and fight him?" Shiro asked.

"No...I'm gonna kill him." Ray frowned.

"Whoa, what did he do to you when you were a slave?" Magnathas asked.

"It doesn't matter what he did...it's gonna end...once we dock..." Ray sighed.

"Aw man, I can't wait to see how this will turn out." Frederick smiled.

"I'm gonna go train." Ray walked out the door.

"Whoa...whoever this guy is...he must've been a huge jerk to piss off Captain that much." Jaw stated.

"Should we go and cheer him on?" Nori asked.

"Nah, just leave him alone...he needs to focus if he's actually planning on killing this guy." Jaw sighed.

"I have a bad feeling about this whole thing." Jynx sighed.

"I thought you were prepared for having bad feelings every time we get near an island." Jaw sighed.

"I thought so too...but still...something seriously bad is gonna happen and I know it." Jynx shivered.

"I'm sure something bad will happen, but the question is...what are we gonna do about it?" Jaw asked.

"..." Everyone looked at the floor, unable to reply.

"Well?" Jaw asked, slightly annoyed.

"We're just gonna keep Captain alive." Frederick replied.

"That's good enough for me." Jaw smiled.

"Same here." Magnathas nodded.

"Yup." Mitsuno smiled.

"Yeah." Nori nodded.

"Okay then." Jynx nodded.

"Whatever." Shiro nodded.

* * *

"Graaaa!" Ray shouted as he continuously punched and kicked the punching bag.

_"After all this time! After all my training! After all the hell you put me through! It's finally gonna end tomorrow!" Ray thought._

"Haaaaa!" Ray kicked all the sand out of the punching bag. "I'm gonna kill you...I swear it..." Ray bit his lip.

* * *

**Berserker Pirates!**

**Captain-"Muay Thai" Ray 110,000,000 Beli**

**First Mate-"Whale Shark" Jaw 72,000,000 Beli**

**Navigator-Mitsuno M. Akari 48,000,000 Beli**

**Doctor-"Sky Doctor" Nori 13,000,000 Beli**

**Musician-"Wicked Witch" Jynx Silvers 51,000,000 Beli**

**Cook-Shiro 33,000,000 Beli**

**Swordsman-"Sword Saint" Magnathas Minethil 60,000,000 Beli**

**Entertainer-Frederick Van Gauner 0 Beli  
**

**Shipwright-Taken by Dthehalfdragon**

**Sniper-Taken by Amyismynamey**

* * *

**Sorry it took so long for the chapter, I got a little distracted with a few things. I'll try to upload the chapters faster now. And for those who were wondering where Chibara was..there he is, I was gonna reveal it later but since you wanted know...there he is.  
**

**Please Review And Enjoy!**


	73. Tomahawk Kyle!

**Tomahawk Kyle!  
**

* * *

"We're finally here...Tanguno Island..." Ray glared at the island.

"Will it be okay if we leave the ship here?" Nori asked.

"Hmm...this island seems kinda...off." Ray stated as he looked around the place.

"It doesn't look that off to me..." Shiro looked around.

"But look over there, there's a huge city over there and there are no signs of live." Ray pointed.

"Hmm, that's strange...I guess we should go and check it out." Jaw stated.

"Right." The crew nodded as they began walking.

"So Captain, wanna explain what this guy did to you?" Frederick asked.

"Watch it man, Captain can get very emotional when he talks about his past." Jaw whispered to Frederick.

"This man...this man...this man killed my best friend James back when were slaves. James was the very first friend I ever made in the Holy Land...then I met...him..." Ray shivered.

"You don't have to say anymore if you don't want to." Nori said.

"No, no...I'm okay, I'll tell you...a few years later after I became friends with James...I met "Tomahawk" Kyle." Ray sighed.

"Noway..."Tomahawk" Kyle?" Jaw shouted.

"You know him too Jaw?" Ray turned around and looked at him.

"Of course..."Tomahawk" Kyle was one of top 10 slave fighters ever talked about..." Jaw shivered.

"Whoa, how powerful is this guy?" Shiro asked.

"Insanely strong...especially when he uses his Tomahawk..." Ray and Jaw replied in unison.

"So...you're here to kill a guy that's like...ten thousand times stronger than you?" Shiro asked.

"Pretty much..." Ray nodded.

"Okay, good luck with that." Shiro sighed.

"Don't worry cook, I'll be fine." Ray smiled.

"I'm not worried about you...I'm worried about what I should put on your headstone." Shiro smiled.

"Son of a..." Ray sighed.

"Captain, I seriously think you should rethink this whole thing...if he's as strong as you say he is...then you should come back later when you're strong enough. You're letting your anger get the better of you." Magnathas stated.

"You weren't there Magnathas, when he killed James...the next day...Kyle just smiled and waved at me, like the whole thing never happened." Ray bit his lip.

"But still..." Magnathas sighed.

"Don't worry you guys, I'll kill him and then we can leave." Ray smiled.

"You make it sound so easy." Jynx sighed.

"I know it won't be easy...I don't expect it to be easy. But I have to avenge James..." Ray exclaimed as he balled his hands up into fists.

"We're just saying...do you want us to help you?" Mitsuno asked.

"I don't need it." Ray replied.

"Captain!" The crew except Shiro stood in front of Ray.

"What?" Ray sighed.

"You do want to become the Pirate King right?" Jaw sighed.

"Of course I do." Ray replied.

"Then why are you throwing your life away?" Mitsuno asked.

"I'm not throwing my life away." Ray sighed.

"Yes you are." Nori stated.

"How am I throwing my life away?" Ray asked.

"You plan on going up against someone that's ten times stronger than you." Jynx stated.

"For revenge...maybe the man changed..." Magnathas said.

"But-"

"Listen Ray, maybe the man has changed like you have! You use to be a slave, you killed many people and you're smiling and laughing like it never happened...that's probably what that man is doing right now!" Mitsuno exclaimed.

"...But..." Ray looked down.

"You said James was Kyle's friend too right...well imagine how he felt when he killed him!" Jaw shouted.

"..." Ray shut his eyes.

"Maybe...instead of fighting this guy...maybe...you should make peace with him." Mitsuno suggested.

"I still can't do that...on the day of the slave rebellion...Kyle and I were escaping together, he suddenly turned around and hit me in the stomach with his Tomahawk. It knocked me out instantly and I woke up days later back in my cell! I wanted to escape too and he betrayed me! I have to kill him!" Ray shouted.

"Captain...that doesn't matter...you escaped from the Holy Land didn't you? Who cares if he escaped before you did...if you escaped earlier, you probably would've never have met Rachael or any of us for that matter." Mitsuno exclaimed.

"That's also true...fine...I won't fight him to the death, but I'll still fight him." Ray smiled.

"Same old Captain." Shiro sighed.

"What? I never did fight him when I was a slave, so now's the perfect chance!" Ray cheered as he ran passed his crew.

"You think he'll forgive him?" Jaw asked the crew.

"Not immediately...but he will...I think..." Frederick sighed.

"Come on guys! What are you waiting for!" Ray shouted.

"Hm, oh right, we're coming Captain!" Magnathas shouted as the crew ran to catch up to Ray.

* * *

"Hmm...does this place seem a little off to you guys?" Ray asked as he looked around the town. The town was very big but empty, there were no people around anywhere they looked, the wind blew many pieces of trash and many other things through the empty town. Tumbleweed rolled passed the crew.

"That's not right." Shiro sighed.

"What happened here? Where are all the people?" Nori asked.

"I have no idea, this is a complete ghost town." Jaw replied.

"Everything looks intact so this is recent." Magnathas stated.

"I don't understand...Kyle said this place was his home town. He said it was a town that never slept, he said it was always busy but peaceful." Ray looked around.

"Maybe they all left for some reason...or maybe they're on the other side of the island or something." Shiro jumped on top of a building and looked around.

"See anything?" Nori asked.

"Nope, nothing...besides a few mountains and birds flying around..." Shiro replied.

"This is just too weird...what's going on here?" Mitsuno asked.

"Maybe they all figured we were coming and ran scared." Frederick joked.

"Now's not the time for jokes Frederick." Jaw sighed.

"Sorry." Frederick sighed.

"What do we do Captain?" Magnathas turned around and looked at Ray.

"Hmmm, I guess we look around and see if we can find some people, maybe they'll know what's going on here." Ray suggested.

"Okay." The crew nodded as they began to separate.

"Hm?" Ray stopped in his tracks.

"What's wrong Captain?" Shiro asked.

"I hear something." Ray replied.

"Hm? What do you hear?" Jynx asked.

"Shh...I hear it too." Mitsuno said, trying to concentrate.

"Same here." Shiro nodded.

"It's getting closer." Ray sighed.

"Everyone get down!" Mitsuno ordered and everyone obeyed as they ducked to the floor immediately, dodging the flying Tomahawk going over their heads and crashing into a near by building.

**CRASH!  
**

"Was that a..." Jaw started.

"Tomahawk?" Ray finished grinding his teeth.

"Hmph..." A man appeared, standing on the handle of the Tomahawk.

"Who's that?" Shiro asked.

"I don't know cook, could he be the guy we were talking about earlier? I mean he is standing on a Tomahawk so he couldn't be the guy." Ray sarcastically said.

"Shut up!" Shiro shouted.

"Hmmm, you're voice sounds very familiar..." The man sighed.

"How could you forget me...after all, I've never forgotten you..."Tomahawk" Kyle." Ray glared.

"That glare...yup, you're definitely "Muay Thai" Ray." Kyle smiled. Kyle is 6'7ft, he has blue spiky hair, blue eyes, blue war paint under his eyes, he wears a t-shirt, blue arm bands, blue jeans, black shoes, a white scarf and he has a brown holster for his Tomahawk strapped to his back.

"Hello Kyle..." Ray glared.

"I'm glad to see that you finally escaped from the Holy Land, that's good. I've been keeping an eye on you and your crew for quite some time now. You're quite the rookie these days." Kyle laughed.

"Shut up Kyle! You know why I'm here!" Ray shouted.

"Captain! I thought you weren't going to-"

"I'm not gonna kill him! I'm just here to fight him...that's all." Ray cracked his knuckles.

"Hmm, can't we just sit here and chat first...I mean don't you want to know what's about to happen here?" Kyle sighed.

"I don't care right now! Get down here so that I can kick your ass!" Ray demanded.

"No thanks." Kyle snickered.

"Oh okay then, I get it, you want me to come up there and kick your ass!" Ray shouted as he ran up the building.

"Captain wait!" Jaw shouted.

"Still the obnoxious hot head as usual." Kyle sighed.

"Haaa!" Ray cocked his fist back.

"Hmmm." Kyle held out his hand in front of Ray.

"Eat this!" Ray threw a punch at Kyle.

"Not gonna work here Ray..." Kyle smiled as Ray bounced back to the crew.

"What the..." Ray grunted as he landed on the ground.

"Ray!" Nori ran over to him.

"What did you do to me? I didn't even hit you and then suddenly I just flew back...that hurt like hell!" Ray grunted.

"Will you just listen to me Ray?" Kyle sighed.

"No I won't! Fight me first!" Ray shouted.

"Fine then, but once I win, you have to listen to me." Kyle sighed.

"That won't happen, because I'm the one who's going to win!" Ray jumped after Kyle.

"Once again, not gonna work." Kyle rolled his eyes as Ray bounced off him again.

"Guuuh!" Ray grunted as he hit the ground again.

"God! Why does that hurt so much?" Ray shouted as he rolled on the ground clutching his chest.

"It's called Haki...I'm sure you've heard of it before." Kyle pulled his Tomahawk out of the side of the building and placed it in the holster on his back.

"Haki? What does Haki have to do with me bouncing right off of you?" Ray panted as he struggled to get up.

"There are three types of Haki...well I'm not going to explain this to you right now...I have to hurry up and beat you so that you can leave this island already." Kyle sighed.

"Is there something going on here?" Nori asked.

"Are you the reason why there are no people here?" Jaw glared.

"Well sort of...but it's not like the way you think I did." Kyle replied.

"Damn you Kyle! You just continue to piss me off!" Ray charged at Kyle.

"You still haven't learned have you?" Kyle sighed.

"Haaa!" Ray threw a round house kick at Kyle.

"Not good enough." Kyle blocked it with ease.

"Shut up! Kao Loi!" Ray shouted.

"That won't work either..." Kyle sighed as he shoved his palm into Ray's chest.

"Oof! You think that will stop me?" Ray grunted.

"No...but this will." Kyle smiled as Ray was sent flying through a building.

**CRASSSH!**

"Captain!" The crew shouted.

"Bastard." Magnathas gripped his sword.

"Stop Magnathas! This is his fight...don't interfere." Jaw sighed as he placed his hand in front of him.

"But...fine." Magnathas sighed.

"Damn...that hurts..." Ray crawled out from the rubble he was buried under.

"Look Ray, I seriously don't have time to play with you right now. I have to be prepared for what's coming." Kyle sighed.

"What's coming?" Nori asked.

"Shut up and fight!" Ray charged at Kyle.

"No other choice I guess..." Kyle sighed as he pulled out his Tomahawk.

"So you're finally going to use it? Good, maybe now you'll take this seriously!" Ray cocked his fist back.

"No, you're still too weak for me to take you seriously...I'm using my Tomahawk to beat you quickly so that you'll listen." Kyle sighed.

"Haaa!" Ray threw a punch at Kyle.

"You never learn." Kyle sighed as he swung his Tomahawk downward.

"Whoa!" Ray stepped to the left.

"I guess you have learned a few things since you've escaped." Kyle smiled as he lifted his Tomahawk over his head.

"Shut up!" Ray threw a barrage of punches at him.

"Poor poor Ray." Kyle sighed as he blocked the punches with the handle of his Tomahawk.

_"Damn! I can't get a hit on him!" Ray thought._

"Hm." Kyle swung his Tomahawk at Ray.

"Batta Loob Pak!" Ray shouted.

"A kick with the right foot." Kyle sighed.

"Huh?" Ray threw a kick at Kyle.

"And then a elbow." Kyle sighed as he blocked the kick with ease.

"Sok Ti!" Ray elbowed Kyle.

"Two out of two, I win!" Kyle smiled as he blocked the elbow with the handle of his Tomahawk.

"How did you know?" Ray asked.

"Haki." Kyle replied as he kicked Ray in the ribs.

"Ahhhhhhhhh!" Ray grunted as he got on his knees, clutching his ribs.

"Heh." Kyle raised his Tomahawk over his head.

"Haaa!" Ray tried to leg sweep Kyle.

"That was kinda unexpected." Kyle smiled as he blocked Ray's leg with the handle of his Tomahawk.

"Damn!" Ray grunted as he clutched his leg.

"This is getting him nowhere, that guy can predict all of Captain's attacks!" Frederick stated.

"This guy is on a whole different level than Ray." Mitsuno gulped.

"What should we do? What if this guy kills him?" Nori asked.

"I...I don't know." Jaw sighed.

"Relax you guys...I'm not gonna kill him." Kyle smiled.

"Shut up and pay attention!" Ray brought his leg up.

"Okay then." Kyle shrugged as he leaned back, barely dodging the foot.

"Damn you!" Ray back kicked Kyle.

"Close one." Kyle smiled as he blocked the kick with his Tomahawk, sliding back a few feet. "You're getting better Ray." Kyle laughed as he tapped his Tomahawk on his shoulder.

"Take this fight seriously like you use to all those years ago!" Ray demanded.

"I could...but then all of you would die." Kyle smiled.

"What?" Shiro shivered.

"I wouldn't be surprised...he hasn't even really shown us what he can really do. There's no doubt that this guy is definitely "Tomahawk" Kyle. That Tomahawk of his is what you should really be fearing...rumor has it that once they brought him in as a slave, it took 23 people to lift that Tomahawk...but he lifted that thing with only one hand." Jaw sweated.

"I guess I could give you a demonstration of what I can really do..." Kyle smiled as he began spinning his Tomahawk over his head with one hand.

"What the hell?" Ray asked as the wind began to pick up.

"I have a bad feeling about this!" Magnathas sighed.

"I suggest you guys run." Kyle smiled.

"Oh shit! We should do what he says!" Frederick panicked.

"What about Ray?" Jynx shouted as the wind blew harder.

"Captain! Get out of the way!" Jaw shouted.

"No! I'm not going anywhere!" Ray shouted as he charged at Kyle.

"No you idiot!" Jaw shouted.

"Bad move Ray...bad move." Kyle sighed.

"Die!" Ray cocked his fist back.

"Oh well." Kyle shrugged as he swung his Tomahawk downward, sending Ray flying through buildings.**  
**

"CAPTAIN!" The crew shouted.

"And that should be the end of it." Kyle strapped his Tomahawk on his back.

"You bastard!" Magnathas unsheathed his swords.

"Relax, he's not dead. I didn't that much power into that attack." Kyle laughed.

"Ray!" The women ran over to him.

"..." Ray's eyes were rolled up to the back of his head, blood coming out of his mouth and nose, his body barely twitching.

"Okay, he's still alive." Mitsuno sighed in relief.

"What? What should we do?" Shiro looked at Jaw.

"Relax, I'm not going to fight any of you...but I do suggest that you pirates leave this island." Kyle sighed.

"Why should we?" Magnathas asked.

"Well if you all want to die then be my guest and stay." Kyle shrugged turning to walk away.

"Wait! Answer our questions! What happened here? Where are all the people?" Jaw asked.

"If you want me to answer your questions...then how about you join me in my cabin on top of those mountains over there." Kyle pointed.

"You live all the way over there?" Jynx asked.

"Yup, bring your Captain to the cabin and we'll talk there." Kyle ran away.

"Hey, wait!" Jaw shouted.

"He's already gone Jaw." Frederick sighed.

"What a mess...every single time...you always end up getting us into trouble." Jaw sighed as he looked at Ray.

"What should we do Jaw?" Nori asked.

"Why are you asking me?" Jaw asked.

"You're the first mate dumb ass! When the Captain is unable to make any orders, the first mate is in charge until the Captain can make orders!" Shiro stated.

"Okay, okay...uh...I guess we can't leave this island until the Log Pose sets, so I guess we have no other choice but to go and find out what's going on." Jaw sighed.

"Okay then, lets go." Mitsuno said as he put Ray over her shoulder as everyone headed for the mountains.

* * *

**Berserker Pirates!**

**Captain-"Muay Thai" Ray 110,000,000 Beli**

**First Mate-"Whale Shark" Jaw 72,000,000 Beli**

**Navigator-Mitsuno M. Akari 48,000,000 Beli**

**Doctor-"Sky Doctor" Nori 13,000,000 Beli**

**Musician-"Wicked Witch" Jynx Silvers 51,000,000 Beli**

**Cook-Shiro 33,000,000 Beli**

**Swordsman-"Sword Saint" Magnathas Minethil 60,000,000 Beli**

**Entertainer-Frederick Van Gauner 0 Beli  
**

**Shipwright-Taken by Dthehalfdragon**

**Sniper-Taken by Amyismynamey**

* * *

**Please Review And Enjoy!**


	74. One Week!

**One Week!  
**

* * *

"Hey! Kyle!" Jaw called as the crew finally made it up the mountain.

"Hm...oh, I see that you guys finally made it. What took you so long?" Kyle laughed.

"What took us so long! We were attacked by vicious mountain goats and mountain lions!" Shiro shouted.

"Oh right, I should've probably warned you about them...oh well, at least you're still alive...for now." Kyle sighed.

"Now...care to explain to us what happened on this island?" Jaw asked.

"Come inside the cabin and I'll talk." Kyle walked in the cabin.

"Fine." The crew nodded as they followed Kyle inside.

"Sorry about the mess, I didn't expect anyone else to come here." Kyle laughed as he sat down on the coach.

"Now answer our questions. What happened here and what happened to all the people?" Jaw asked.

"Do you know about Poneglyphs?" Kyle asked.

"What? No, what does that have anything to do with the people leaving the island?" Shiro sighed.

"Everything...you see...in these mountains, there's a Poneglyph here." Kyle smiled.

"What's a Poneglyph?" Nori asked.

"Poneglyphs are mysterious stone blocks with history inscribed on it as strange letters and are scattered among the islands of the Grand Line. These blocks are inscribed with the script of an ancient language. Each one tells a piece of a history long forgotten. This history includes the mention of two or maybe weapons of mass destruction...like Pluton and Poseidon. There are two types of Poneglyphs: the ones which carries information to reach the other Poneglyphs and the stones which carries the records of "True History". Only when the stones are read as one, will they fill in the Void Century of the world." Kyle explained.

"Void Century huh..." Jaw muttered.

"The stones are left in the guardianship of the ancients descendants, who guard them from people who seek to destroy them. Only when the stone has been read by someone willing to take the read passage to the ends of the Earth, are those guarding them allowed to be free of the burden. In order to prevent these historical facts from being lost forever, they had carved them into these Poneglyphs, which are indestructible. It is against the law of the World Government to research and decipher Poneglyphs. However, it is my dream to reach and decipher the Rio Poneglyph...sadly, in order to progress forward, I must take with me the passages I have read from the Poneglyphs I have encountered in my travels to Raftel." Kyle sighed.

"What the hell are you?" Magnathas asked.

"Oh me? I'm just a simple Archaeologist." Kyle smiled.

"So what do the Poneglyph's have anything to do with this?" Shiro shouted.

"Weren't you paying attention? It's against the law for anyone to read them! I can read them! A few marines found out about them so they called Buster Call on this island! The people freaked out and left the island!" Kyle sighed.

"Buster Call?" Nori asked.

"God...you rookies don't know anything do you?" Kyle sighed.

"Just tell us already!" Jynx demanded.

"Fine, fine. Buster Call is the ultimate form of military attack used by the Marines, it is a result of the naval doctrine of Absolute Justice. The "Buster Call" is the strongest military action possible, performed only under special circumstances. The target of a Buster Call is usually to destroy a criminal or group of criminals that have proven extremely dangerous to the World Government." Kyle replied.

"So...what does Buster Call like...do?" Shiro asked.

"I told you already! But if you want better details...they destroy islands...wipe them off the map...everything gets destroyed." Kyle sighed.

"Whoa." The crew gulped.

"Once Buster Call is summoned, there's no turning back, they're going to get the job done. Buster Call has a huge fleet of ships about as tall as a giant, the fleet of ships are lead by an Admiral and five Vice-Admirals." Kyle stated.

"What? An Admiral and five Vice-Admirals!" The crew shouted.

"Yup...Buster Call is coming here...to this island." Kyle laid down.

"Oh we're screwed!" Shiro shouted.

"Pretty much yeah." Kyle laughed.

"Why aren't you leaving the island then?" Mitsuno asked.

"I haven't finished reading the Poneglyph yet...and I don't have a ship either, so I'm kinda stuck here." Kyle sighed as he jumped up and headed out the door.

"Where are you going?" Jaw asked.

"I'm going to go and finish reading the Poneglyph, duh." Kyle scoffed.

"So you're just going to leave us here?" Shiro asked.

"You can come along if you want, doesn't matter to me." Kyle shrugged as he walked outside.

"Should we follow him?" Nori asked.

"I don't know..." Jaw sighed.

"Shouldn't we be more focused on our unconscious Captain?" Magnathas pointed to Ray.

"Hm, oh right! I can't believe I forgot about him!" Nori gasped as she began examining him.

"I think we should keep an eye on Kyle...Magnathas, Frederick, Shiro, and I will go after Kyle while you ladies stay with Captain." Jaw ordered.

"Right." Everyone nodded.

"Alright men, lets go." Jaw ordered.

"Okay." The men nodded as they walked out the cabin.

* * *

"Aw, I see you guys decided to join me." Kyle smiled.

"Only to see this Poneglyph." Jaw sighed.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." Kyle laughed.

"So tell me...what are you after?" Magnathas asked.

"Man, you guys must be seriously bored since you want to know a lot about me." Kyle snickered.

"You don't have to answer." Shiro rolled his eyes.

"I'm after two things...Rio Poneglyph...and the True History Book." Kyle sighed.

"True History Book?" Frederick asked.

"I'm sure you've heard of The Straw Hat Crews Archaeologist Nico Robin right?" Kyle asked looking back at them.

"Yeah." The men nodded.

"Well, years later after the crew had found One Piece, Nico Robin was afraid that she'd be the only one left that would be able to read the Poneglyph's. So she wrote a book on how to learn the read the Poneglyph's and also about the Void Century...which of course pissed off the World Government." Kyle laughed.

"Whoa, where did she put the book?" Shiro asked.

"I don't know, if I did, don't you think I would've found it be now?" Kyle rolled his eyes.

"Geez, sorry, I just try to learn much about the Straw Hats as I can." Shiro sighed.

"Man, Nico Robin sure is a amazing woman to piss of the World Government so much." Jaw laughed.

"Yeah...my mom is." Kyle smiled.

"Wait! Did you say your mom?" Shiro gasped.

"Oh crap, I didn't mean to say that." Kyle groaned.

"Nico Robin's your mother?" Frederick gasped.

"Well kinda...sorta...not really." Kyle sighed.

"Explain yourself!" Shiro ordered.

"Okay, okay...Nico Robin isn't my birth mother...she just gained my respect for me to call her mother." Kyle blushed.

"Oh...show...how did you meet her?" Magnathas asked.

"It was a very long time ago." Kyle sighed.

* * *

_Flashback_

* * *

_Revolutionary Army Base_

* * *

_"What? What do you mean we got a guest?" A fifteen year old Kyle sighed while folding his arms over his chest._

_"I'm telling you, we went to East Blue and picked up "The Devil Child" Nico Robin." A revolutionary sighed._

_"Why didn't you take me with you guys? I wanted to go!" Kyle pouted._

_"How many times do we have to tell you Kyle, you're too young." Another revolutionary patted him on the back._

_"Whatever...what is Dragon planning anyway? I mean, why go through all this trouble with Bartholomew Kuma, and Nico Robin?" Kyle sighed taking a seat._

_"Kuma's our ally dumb ass, don't you forget it!" A revolutionary hit Kyle upside his head._

_"Ow! That hurt! I'm just saying, things can change." Kyle groaned rubbing his head. "So why does Dragon want this Nico Robin person so bad?" Kyle sighed._

_"She's the only Straw Hat that's actually capable of understanding what's about to go on. And plus, she's incredible smart, and she'll be of great use to us." The revolutionary replied._

_"I highly doubt that...I don't think this so called "Devil Child" will be of any use to us if she got herself captured in East Blue." Kyle rolled his eyes._

_"She let herself get captured." The revolutionary stated._

_"That doesn't matter, where is she anyway? I wanna she how strong this woman is." Kyle grinned._

_"Well now maybe you'll be able to get your chance." The revolutionary pointed to the ship coming to port outside._

_"That's the ship?" Kyle smiled._

_"Yup, and on that ship is Nico Robin." The revolutionary smiled._

_"Lets see how she handles my Tomahawk!" Kyle grinned as he grabbed his Tomahawk and jumped outside the window._

_"That kids about to get his ass kicked...again." The revolutionary sighed._

* * *

_"So, this is the Revolutionary Base huh?" Robin smiled looking around the place._

_"Yes it is ...now if you'll come this way, Dragon will speak with you." The Revolutionary offered._

_"WAIT RIGHT THERE!" Kyle shouted as he landed a few yards away from Robin._

_"Hm?" Robin looked at Kyle._

_"Nico Robin! I'm here to take your head!" Kyle pointed his Tomahawk at Robin._

_"Hmm, you are huh?" Robin giggled in her hand._

_"Oh god not again...stop this foolishness Kyle! Dragon needs to speak her immediately!" The revolutionary shouted._

_"The old man can wait...I wanna see what's so special about her!" Kyle glared at Robin._

_"I'm so sorry about this Nico Robin...this is Kyle, the hot head of the Revolutionaries." The revolutionary sighed._

_"It's quite alright." Robin smiled._

_"If you wanna talk to Dragon, then you're gonna have to go through me!" Kyle charged at Robin._

_"Hmm, is that a fact." Robin grinned as she closed her eyes and crossed her arms across her chest. "Ocho Fleur!" _

_"Huh? What the?" Kyle gasped as six arms sprouted and held him in submission. _

_"Flip!" Robin smiled as two more arms sprouted from Kyle's lower back, the arms then flipped Kyle on his head._

_"OW!" Kyle shouted._

_"Whoa, this is actually entertaining." A revolutionary smiled._

_"Cheap trick!" Kyle complained rubbing his head._

_"Pirate." Robin shrugged smiling._

_"Shut up and feel the wrath of my Tomahawk!" Kyle shouted as he charged at Robin._

_"Seis Fleur." Robin smiled._

_"Whoa! What the?" Kyle gasped as six arms sprouted from his stomach._

_"Slap." Robin ordered as the arms began slapping Kyle._

_"Ow! Ow! Ow! Ouch! Ow! Ow! Stop that! Ow! Ouch! Ouch! Ow!" Kyle shouted._

_"Ha ha ha ha ha ha!" The revolutionaries pointed and laughed at Kyle._

_"Grrr, damn you bitch! Stop playing with me and take this seriously!" Kyle shouted as he jumped above Robin, raising his Tomahawk over his head._

_"Heh...Dos Fleur." Robin smiled as two arms sprouted on Kyle's legs._

_"What the hell are you doing now?" Kyle shouted._

_"Pull." Robin ordered as the arms pulled Kyle's pants down._

_"What the-" Was all Kyle could say as he flew passed Robin, crashed into the ship, and fell into the sea._

_"And the battles over already." The revolutionaries laughed._

_"That's enough." Dragon ordered as he appeared behind Robin._

_"Dragon!" The revolutionaries saluted._

_"Hmm, Kyle." Dragon called._

_"Ugh...what is it old man?" Kyle climbed out of the water._

_"Why must you always do stupid stunts like this?" Dragon sighed._

_"I just wanted to find put why she's so special." Kyle rolled his hands._

_"It's none of your business yet Kyle, just go back to training." Dragon ordered._

_"What? But...I wanna..." Kyle whined._

_"Don't worry Kyle...I'll be here for two years." Robin pat Kyle on the head._

_"Wait...two years? You're going to be here for two years?" Kyle gasped._

_"Yup." Robin smiled._

_"Nico Robin...come with me." Dragon turned around and began walking away._

_"I guess I'll talk to you later." Robin waved as she followed Dragon._

_"Perfect...I can't wait to fight her during these two years!" Kyle smiled._

_"You won't be able to beat her at your level." A revolutionary laughed._

_"Shut up, just you wait! I'm gonna beat her before the two years are up!" Kyle grinned._

_"Good luck with that." The revolutionaries laughed._

* * *

"Through those two whole years...I never was able to beat her though." Kyle laughed.

"Whoa...you were a revolutionary? How old are you?" Shiro asked.

"Anyway, we're here." Kyle smiled as he stopped at the entrance of the cave.

"This is the place huh?" Shiro looked inside the cave.

"Well lets go." Kyle walked in the cave.

"This guy is still kinda hard to understand." Jaw sighed.

"Yeah, he is." The men nodded in unison as they followed Kyle through the cave.

"So what does this Poneglyph look like anyway?" Shiro asked.

"You'll see it once we get there." Kyle replied.

"It's getting kinda dark in here...anyone got a light?" Magnathas asked.

"I got some candles." Frederick replied.

"Are they those exploding candles?" Jaw asked.

"Well...uh...yeah." Frederick replied.

"Then we don't want them!" Jaw, Shiro, and Magnathas shouted.

"Geez, sorry." Frederick rolled his eyes.

"Man, you guys really are weird." Kyle laughed.

"I say you're the...ow!" Shiro ran into something. "What the hell is this thing?" Shiro rubbed his head.

"Hold on, I got a light." Kyle light a match.

"Whoa...is this..." Shiro started.

"The Poneglyph?" Jaw finished.

"Yup, this is it." Kyle started reading from where he left off.

"Man...I can't believe this is illegal to read." Frederick stared at it in awe.

"Yup..." Kyle read faster.

"What does it say?" Magnathas asked.

"It's giving me clues on where some weapons of massive destruction have been hidden." Kyle replied.

"Weapons of massive destruction?" Jaw gasped.

"Don't worry, I have no interest in finding these weapons." Kyle stated.

"You know, something doesn't make any sense to me...if Nico Robin wrote a book on how to read the Ponelgyphs...then why hasn't she told you where it is?" Frederick asked.

"My mom's mysterious...I still can't seem to be able to figure her out. Oh well, it's more fun to find it anyway." Kyle shrugged as he finished reading. "My guess is she hide it with One Piece...so I guess I'm going to Raftel." Kyle smiled.

"It's a shame that Buster Call is going to destroy such a beautiful thing." Magnathas sighed.

"Yup, this is gonna be the whole Ohara Incident again. Oh well, my mom did say those who choose to ignore history are doomed to repeat it." Kyle shrugged.

"So uh...this Buster Call thing...how long do we have until they start destroying the place?" Shiro asked.

"Eh, about a week." Kyle shrugged.

"Okay, okay, that's good...we still have some time to leave this island. How long do we have to wait until the Log Pose Sets?" Shiro asked, feeling relieved.

"Eh, about a week." Kyle smiled.

"..." Shiro's eye twitched.

"Uh...Shiro?" Jaw poked him.

"No..." Shiro muttered.

"Shiro? Are...are you okay?" Magnathas asked.

"No..." Shiro muttered as he ran out of the cave and stared up at the sky. "DAMN IT!" Shiro shouted.

* * *

**Berserker Pirates!**

**Captain-"Muay Thai" Ray 110,000,000 Beli**

**First Mate-"Whale Shark" Jaw 72,000,000 Beli**

**Navigator-Mitsuno M. Akari 48,000,000 Beli**

**Doctor-"Sky Doctor" Nori 13,000,000 Beli**

**Musician-"Wicked Witch" Jynx Silvers 51,000,000 Beli**

**Cook-Shiro 33,000,000 Beli**

**Swordsman-"Sword Saint" Magnathas Minethil 60,000,000 Beli**

**Entertainer-Frederick Van Gauner 0 Beli  
**

**Shipwright-Taken by Dthehalfdragon**

**Sniper-Taken by Amyismynamey**

* * *

**Please Review And Enjoy!**


	75. Training Week!

**Training Week!  
**

* * *

**Grand Line: Tanguno Island: Kyle's House**

* * *

"Is Shiro going to be okay? He's just staring off into space with a glazed look in his eye." Jynx sweatdropped while waving her hand in front of Shiro's face in hopes that he would somehow react. "He isn't going to be like this all day now is he?"

"I'm sure that he'll snap out of his little mental breakdown trance thing sooner or later." Kyle laughed. "But for right now, let's get down to business and focus on the Buster Call threat."

"Okay, so how do you plan on us to take on an entire fleet of marines with little to none fire power?" Mitsuno asked while the remaining Berserker Pirates stared at Kyle, waiting patiently for his answer.

"Alright, we're obviously not trying to gain a complete victory here by taking down all the marines. We're just trying to escape from the island once the Log Pose finally sets." Kyle explained.

"Yes, but the escaping part won't be so easy since there will be over hundreds of marines, five vice-admiral's, and one admiral." Magnathas stated.

"An Admiral?" Nori looked down at the floor for a moment before she lifted her head back up to look at the group. "What do you think the odds are of the Admiral leading the Buster Call being Ray's father?"

"The chances of that happening are actually pretty high. I'm almost certain that the Admiral that's going to be leading the charge of Buster Call will be his father, "Muay Thai" Roy." Kyle nodded.

"Huh...who said his name? Who was the person that said my father's name?" Ray shot up from the bed growling looking around the room. After he looked around the room, he finally noticed Kyle and prepared to attack him until his injuried ribs began to hurt.

"You finally wake up and the first thing you try to do is get into another fight." Jaw sighed while leaning against the wall. "I suggest that you sit still for awhile, Captain. You're still pretty banged up from your fight against Kyl."

"Ugh...I'll be fine...explain to me what's going on...why did you mention my father Kyle?" Ray's eyes narrowed as he glared at Kyle, still planning on attacking him.

"I mentioned him because he's coming here with an entire fleet of marines to destroy this very island." Kyle replied. "I just pretty much got done explaining to everyone that they'll be in for a fight for their lives once the marines get here."

"An entire fleet of marines are coming here, huh? That's good, I have some things that I want to talk to my father about." Ray grinned while cracking his knuckles.

"Your father is a Muay Thai master just like you, right Ray? Wouldn't it be kind of pointless to to fight with him since each of you could cancel each others attacks out?" Nori asked.

"But since Ray's father is an Admiral, doesn't that mean his attacks will be about like ten times stronger than his?" Jynx asked.

"It doesn't matter if his strength still surpasses my own. I've defeated plenty of enemies who were stronger than me in multiple situations." Ray told them while clenching his hand into a fist. "This is one of those situations were I cannot be defeated by him again."

"Before we start focusing on the Admiral, let's focus more on how we're going to deal with Buster Call. We have to devise some sort of plan on how to impede them." Mitsuno said.

"Well since Buster Call is just a majoirty of ships, I'll be near the shore line taking care of them by sending them to the bottom of the ocean." Jaw grinned.

"Hmmm, if you're going to do that Jaw, make sure that you go and check to see if there are any reefs under the sea near the shore line." Mitsuno said.

"And like I said before, I'll be the one taking care of the Vice-Admiral's while you guys hold off against Roy until I get there." Kyle grinned.

"Even with all of our powers and strengths combined, will we be able to defeat a Marine Admiral that could destroy an army of pirates with much ease?" Frederick gulped.

"Relax Frederick, I'm sure that we'll be able to hold the Admiral off just long enough for Kyle to arrive and take him down for us." Magnathas smiled but then it quickly disappeared once he felt a shiver travelling down his spine from Ray glaring at him.

"I'm not planning on taking an Admiral down after fighting five Vice-Admiral's. My body can only handle so much you know." Kyle laughed.

"How long do we have until this Buster Call shows up?" Ray asked.

"One week." Everyone replied in unison except for Shiro who was still mentally broken down.

"Alright then everyone, we're going to train hard for the entire week. I don't care how you do it, but make sure that you get much stronger than you are now." Ray ordered.

"You make it sound so easy." Jynx sighed.

"If you all want to get stronger, I could train each of you in individual ways to get stronger based on your powers and fighting styles. Like for Ray, I could teach several martial arts so that you're not stuck with just one and I can also teach you Haki." Kyle said.

"Haki?" Shiro slowly came back to earth.

"Welcome back to Shiro." Jynx smiled while patting Shiro on his back.

"What I miss?" Shiro rubbed his head.

"Haki huh? I've heard a bunch of people mention it but I've never actually learned anything much about it." Ray said.

"Haki is a mysterious force that is found in every living being in the world. It is not that different from normal senses. Broadly, there are two types of Haki common to everyone, given the proper training; however, there is a third type that only a certain group of "chosen ones" are said to posses." Kyle explained.

"Really? So basically anyone and everyone in my crew can use this Haki?" Ray smiled.

"Yeah, pretty much. But I'm warning all of you now, even if you all do manage to learn how to use Haki. Unfortunately it probably won't be enough to defeat any of them with just little mastery of Haki alone." Kyle sighed.

"That doesn't matter, anything we learn about this Haki will be alot better than if we didn't know anything of it." Ray stated.

"It obviously won't be easy learning Haki since you all only have a week to train, but I'm somehow manage to beat it into all of you." Kyle smirked.

"Hmm, I probably should've suggested Haki training for the entire crew before we left Drum Island." Magnathas muttered while rubbing the back of his neck.

"Yeah, that would've been great you know." Ray stared at Magnathas.

"Tch, if this Haki thing won't really help us out during our with the Vice-Admirals, then I won't even bother wasting an entire week trying to learn it. I'm gonna learn a new technique that's way may better than using this Haki." Shiro smiled after Jynx explained everything to him.

"A smug attitude like that will only get you killed, Shiro." Magnathas stated. "Besides, if anyone's going to come up with new techniques, it's going to be me."

"Okay everyone, let's head out and get this training week started off right!" Ray cheered before him and everyone else all ran off into different areas of the island.

* * *

**Grand Line: Tanguno Island: Ghost Town**

* * *

"Okay, so how does this whole Haki thing work?" Ray asked.

"You won't be able to go through the whole training since we only have a week but you'll be good enough...maybe..." Kyle muttered the last word.

"Okay whatever...so what do I have to do?" Ray asked.

"I'm going to show you in a minute." Kyle smiled as he unstrapped the Tomahawk on his back and smashed it against a building. After leaving a rather large hole in the building, he bent down and picked up several of bricks and turned to face Ray with a smirk.

"What the hell are the bricks for?" Ray asked, getting slightly afraid of what Kyle's reply was going to be.

"The bricks are to help you with your Busoshoku Haki and Kenbunshoku Haki." Kyle replied while dropping a few of the bricks onto the ground near his feet. "I'm going to demonstrate both of these Haki's to you before we start your training. So I want you to pick up a few of these bricks and throw them at me whenever you feel like it."

"Hmm, whenever I feel like it huh?" Ray muttered as he looked down at the bricks before lifting his head to see Kyle tie a blindfold over his eyes. "Trying to be a show off or something now?"

"Not really, I just decided to show you how Kenbunshoku Haki works first since you'll probably last longer against your father if you can predict his moves." Kyle said.

"So this Kenbunshoku Haki will grant me the power to predict his movements huh?" Ray smirked as he quickly picked up a few bricks. "Alright then, let's get this started." He picked up a few bricks and strarted throwing them at Kyle.

"Hmmm...forehead, left shoulder, stomach, right leg, and groin." Kyle smirked as he dodged all of the bricks with much ease. Which shocked Ray since Kyle should'nt have been able to dodge all of them from his perspective.

"Whoa...this Kenbunshoku Haki thing really does seem to be the real deal." Ray smiled, getting slightly more pumped for his training now.

"This form of Haki allows the user to sense the presence of others, even if they are concealed from view or too far to see naturally. When using this type of Haki, one can predict an opponent's moves shortly before they make them, thereby making the attack that much easier to evade. This prediction appears to the user as an image or brief "premonition" of what the opponent will do in the user's mind's eye, and the damage the user will take if the attack actually "hits". It appears that the more killing intent the enemy has, the easier they are to predict. Although, more skilled users can predict future moves whether there are ambient murderous intents or not." Kyle explained.

"That is just so fucking cool, now I really can't wait to learn this stuff." Ray said.

"Now I'm going to show you what Busoshoku Haki can do." Kyle smirked as he clenched his hands into tight fists and patiently waited for Ray to throw the next round of bricks.

"Alright then, I sure do hope that you're ready for this!" Ray said before he hurled more bricks at Kyle.

"Busoshoku Haki: Force Push!" Kyle extended his palm forward and projected an invisible force of haki towards Ray which instantly destroyed the bricks in mid-air and continued moving forward until it made contact with Ray, sending the poor man flying through a building. "Oh my, I'm beginning to think that was a bit too much." He laughed while rubbing the back of his neck.

"Aghhh...what the hell was that for..." Ray winced in pain and gritted his teeth as the pain in his ribs instantly began to act up again.

"Sorry about that, Ray, but this is apart of your training." Kyle said as he walked towards Ray, his shadow was slowly beginning to loom over the injured pirate. "Throughout this week, your training will be so dangerous that you could end up dying if you let your guard down."

"Thanks for the heads up..." Ray weakly grinned as blood began to run down the corner of his mouth.

"Anyway, Busoshoku Haki is a form of Haki that allows the user to create a force similar to an invisible armor around themselves. With training, it can be further honed into a weapon with which to strike others. It can be used to augment the user's own attacks, projected ahead of the user as pure brute force, or imbued in weapons to increase their effectiveness. Any attack enhanced by Busoshoku Haki hits immensely harder than it would normally without it." Kyle explained.

"I can tell that this Haki training will be hard to learn and master..." Ray grunted in pain as he struggled to his feet. "But I'm sure that I'll be able to get it down somehow."

"That's the spirit, now put this own so that we can get down to business." Kyle removed his blindfold and tossed it over to Ray.

"Uhh, what's this for?" Ray sweatdropped as he reached out and caught the blindfold in his hand.

"You're going to wear that blindfold so that you can focus more on predicting rather than seeing." Kyle replied.

"Predicting...right..." Ray reluctantly put on the blindfold.

"Now then, I'm going to chase you around the town and attack you with the intent to kill. It will be to you to predict my attacks and avoid them or take them head on. The choice is yours." Kyle said before he lunged towards Ray while spinning his Tomahawk in his hands.

"Oh shit..." Ray gulped.

* * *

**Grand Line: Tanguno Island: Forest**

* * *

"Double Dragon Slayer!" Magnathas lunged towards a bunch of trees while twisting his body to deliver a powerful double slash. "Aw man, cutting down a bunch of trees is boring." He sighed while watching the trees fall to the ground.

"What you need is a sparring partner." Magnathas slowly turned around and saw Jynx walking towards him with an impsh grin on her face. "You'll never get any stronger by cutting down immoveable objects."

"Volunteering to be my sparring partner huh, Jynx? Okay then, but don't blame me if you end up mincemeat." Magnathas grinned as he pointed one of his swords at Jynx.

"Okay then..." Jynx grinned as her scythe appeared above her head, she raised her hand above her head and caught the scythe. "Don't blame me if you end up castrated."

* * *

**Grand Line: Tanguno Island: Mountains**

* * *

"I'm sorry that I had to bring you out here, but I'm afraid I had no other choice. You're the only one that can truly help me out here Mitsuno." Shiro smiled.

"And why am I the only one that can do that, Shiro? It's actually pretty odd of you to be asking me for help." Mitsuno asked.

"We're the only ones in the crew that are Zoan Devil Fruit users, right? So the both of us using training together to get better at our Zoan abilities would be an excellent idea." Shiro stated.

"Hmm, I see that you've had a lot of time thinking about all of this during your little mental breakdown earlier." Mitsuno smiled as she turned around and noticed that a large pack of mountain lions were growling at them, preparing to attack them at any moment.

"I'm guessing that you've also now realized that I brought you here because this is their territory." Shiro grinned while pointing to the mountain lions.

"Well now, aren't you the sneaky little devil cat." Mitsuno smiled while mentally counting off all of the mountain lions surrounding them. "Let's have ourselves a little contest to see who can take down the most mountain lions."

"Alright then, you're on!" Shiro and Mitsuno exchanged glances at each other before they charged towards the mountain lions in their hybrid forms.

* * *

**Grand Line: Tanguno Island: Coast Line**

* * *

"Um, Jaw? Just what exactly are you doing?" Frederick asked while watching Jaw swim back and forth in the ocean.

"Isn't it obvious...I'm swimming around so that I can check if there are really any reefs underwater. And I'm not doing this because Mitsuno told me to either." Jaw replied while folding his arms over his chest.

"So while you're doing that, what do you expect Nori and I to be doing throughout this entire week? I mean it's not like we have any super powers like the rest of the crew does." Frederick said nervously while rubbing the back of his head.

"You don't need super powers like the rest of us to train." Jaw sighed as he turned to face Frederick and Nori. "How about the two of you find a way to combine your fighting styles together in order to make an even more powerful fighting style?" He suggested.

"Combine our fighting styles in order to make an even more powerful fighting style huh? That sounds very interesting." Frederick muttered to himself while rubbing his chin before a lightbulb appeared over his head along with a wide grin appearing across his face.

"Is there something wrong, Frederick? What's with the grin you've got on your face?" Nori asked while inching away from him a little bit.

"Tee hee hee hee! Jaw just gave me an excellent idea on how we can help take down Buster Call, Nori!" Frederick laughed as he stood to his feet. "We need to get to the forest right away!"

"The forest? Why do we need to go to the forest?" Nori asked.

"I'll explain on the way! Come on!" Frederick grabbed Nori's arm and started literally dragging her towards the nearest forest. "The marines and this so called Buster Call are in for a huge surprise!" His laughing voice disappeared in the distance while Jaw stared blankly into space.

"Gee, thanks for giving us such an excellent idea there, Jaw." Jaw muttered, poorly imitating Frederick's voice before he swtiched back to his. "Oh no problem there, Frederick. It's what crew mates are for." He sighed before he sank down into the ocean.

* * *

**Berserker Pirates!**

**Captain-"Muay Thai" Ray 110,000,000 Beli**

**First Mate-"Whale Shark" Jaw 72,000,000 Beli**

**Navigator-Mitsuno M. Akari 48,000,000 Beli**

**Doctor-"Sky Doctor" Nori 13,000,000 Beli**

**Musician-"Wicked Witch" Jynx Silvers 51,000,000 Beli**

**Cook-Shiro 33,000,000 Beli**

**Swordsman-"Sword Saint" Magnathas Minethil 60,000,000 Beli**

**Entertainer-Frederick Van Gauner 0 Beli  
**

**Shipwright-Taken by Dthehalfdragon**

**Sniper-Taken by Amyismynamey**

* * *

**Please Review And Enjoy!**


	76. One Day Left!

**One Day Left!  
**

* * *

**Tanguno Island: Ghost Town**

* * *

"Alright, it's been six whole days and you're doing pretty good so far with your Haki training." Kyle smiled while cleaning Ray's blood off from his tomahawk.

"Ha...ha...ha...thanks." Ray panted heavily while wiping the blood off from his face. "Does this mean that I'll be able to defeat my father when he shows up?"

"No, even if we had a year of training on this island, you won't be able to defeat your father any time soon." Kyle said bluntly, not really caring if he had hurt Ray's feelings.

"Well that fucking sucks..." Ray fell onto his back and stared up at the sky. "Oh well, whether or not I'm ready to defeat him...I'm going to make sure that all of my rage is sent into his body every time I hit him."

"Hmm, all of your rage huh?" Kyle chuckled as he sat down next to Ray and stared up at the sky as well. "Say Ray, after this whole ordeal is over...would you mind letting me join your crew?"

"You...you wanna join my crew?" Ray sweatdropped as he sat up and stared at Kyle with disbelief. "Why would you want to join my crew? You're clearly stronger than everyone else."

"I'm curious on how far you'll go in this world. And I'm afraid if I wasn't here...you'd all be dead by the time Buster Call got here." Kyle stated. "But if you don't want me to join your crew, I'm completely fine with that."

"No it's okay, I guess. You can join my pirate crew if you want." Ray nodded and returned laying down on the ground. "But after this ordeal is over, you have to continue training me with Haki."

"I promise, I will teach you everything that I know." Kyle laughed. "But we'll mostly focus on you learning more than just one martial art. Since your bounty name is "Muay Thai" people will only expect you to know that martial art. It would be best for you to know other fighting styles."

"Heh, I can't wait." Ray smirked.

* * *

**Tanguno Island: Coast Line**

* * *

"I guess Mitsuno was right, there are many reefs down there...but what does this have to do with anything?" Jaw sighed as he stood on the shore of the island with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Yo Jaw." Jaw looked over his shoulder and saw Magnathas and Jynx who were covered in cuts walking towards him.

"Whoa, what happened to you two? You look like you were mauled by some kind of wild bear." Jaw sweatdropped while Magnathas and Jynx collapsed onto the sandy shore next to him.

"Jynx and I have been training hard for six whole days...we're tired." Magnathas panted heavily.

"Maybe...we shouldn't...have been training so hard." Jynx panted heavily as well.

"Yeah, you should stop training and reserve your strength for the upcoming battle that we're going to have tomorrow." Jaw told them.

"So where are the others? Have they been out training hard as well?" Magnathas asked.

"Geez, I sure do hope so." Jaw let out a heavy sigh. "Because I highly doubt that I'll be able to protect everyone from high ranking officers in the marines by myself."

"Oh please, like you need to worry about protecting us. We can handle ourselves without the need of your help." Magnathas and Jynx scoffed at Jaw in unison.

"Oh boy! Run away wagon! Watch out!" Jaw, Jynx, and Magnathas looked over their shoulders and saw a wagon filled with wooden planks rolling towards them. Jynx and Magnathas managed to roll out of the way while Jaw was unfortunately knocked back by the wagon.

"Oh no, Jaw got hit!" Frederick panicked as him and Nori ran over to the wooden plank pile that Jaw was completely buried under. "Nori! I thought I told you to becareful with that wagon!"

"I'm so sorry! I'm so sorry Jaw! I'm very sorry!" Nori apologized multiple times while bowing her head.

"You two can stop panicking. Jaw is a fishman remember? It will take more than a wagon to take him out." Magnathas laughed. "I'm sure that Jaw's just fine."

"Maybe not...he doesn't seem okay." Jynx pointed to Jaw's twitching arm sticking out of the pile of wooden planks. "I think that you two somehow managed to kill him." She said bluntly as she grabbed his arm and pulled him out from the pile.

"Aghh...I'm not dead damn it..." Jaw groaned while rubbing his face. "What the hell are the two of you doing with a wagon full of wooden planks anyway?"

"I'm very glad that you asked that question." Frederick smirked. "We've been coming up with traps for the marines just in case that they start invading the island."

"We've spent six long days setting up multiple traps all over the island. So try to becareful when walking through the island from now on." Nori informed her crew mates.

"They might not be strong enough to stop the Admiral and the Vice-Admiral's but they'll definitely stop the grunts." Frederick laughed.

"Setting up traps huh?" Jynx closed her eyes and nodded. "It's nice to know that you two have been thinking things through."

"What have you been during the six day period?" Magnathas looked over to Jaw. "Everyone has been doing something to train for the marines."

"Don't think that I haven't been doing anything useful." Jaw growled at Magnathas. "I've been fighting sea kings, swimming against currents and whirlpools and many other things."

"Have you checked to to see if there were any reefs down below near the island like I asked you to?" Jaw jumped and turned around to see Mitsuno and Shiro standing behind him.

"What's wrong there Jaw? Did big bad scary Mitsuno scare you?" Shiro teased him and then suddenly Jaw's fist made its way to his face, causing him to stagger back.

"Like hell she did!" Jaw snapped at Shiro before he turned to face Mitsuno. "Now why did you want me to check and see if there were any reefs down below?"

"You do know what happens when you move a reef in a certain spot underwater right, Jaw?" Mitsuno smirked. "It creates whirlpools. If the marine ships get too close for comfort, you can move the reefs and surround certains parts of the island in whirpools."

"Even though that does sound like a good plan, won't they just bombard the island with their shit load of cannons?" Frederick asked.

"They most likely will have to proceed with that kind of plan. But I've already come up with a plan to counteract that plan." Mitsuno smiled. "Now then, to make sure that the ships stop moving completely, Jaw be near the shore taking out the ships rudders. So they'll have no chance of surviving the whirlpools."

"I see...but I'm pretty sure that the Admiral and Vice-Admirals will find some kind of way to get on this island." Frederick sighed.

"We won't have to worry about the Vice-Admiral's because Kyle said that he can take care of them." Nori sighed in relief.

"Yeah...but knowing Captain, he'll want to take on his father all by himself." Shiro rolled his eyes.

"And why shouldn't he? His own father betrayed him and turned him into slavery! I hope Captain kicks his ass!" Magnathas smiled.

"Remember who we're dealing with here...an Admiral!" Shiro stated.

"We know it won't be easy, but I'm sure that Captain will ask for our help when he truly needs it." Frederick nodded.

"Let's not worry about any of this right now. Let's focus on getting our rest for tomorrow's battle." Mitsuno stood up.

"Right." Everyone nodded.

"Oh...anyone want some mountain lion for dinner?" Shiro asked.

"Sure, why not." Everyone shrugged.

* * *

**Somewhere In The Middle Of The Grand Line**

* * *

"Great...I can't believe that this is happening. We were humiliated by Raid and his commanders right on Marineford!" Admiral Roy sighed while leaning back in his chair.

"How do you think I feel? You're lucky though...Thunder chewed the rest of us out, except for Katana of course." Admiral Rogun sighed over the Den Den Mushi.

"Hell, I'm glad I decided to come here. I don't feel like being chewed out by him right now." Roy sighed then he looked towards the door after hearing three loud knocks. "Hmm...come on in." He sighed as he hung up the Den Den Mushi.

"Hello Admiral Roy." A man entered the room.

"Oh, hello Vice-Admiral Onyx." Roy sighed.

"What's wrong with you? You don't seem too happy to see me." Vice-Admiral Onyx sighed. Onyx is 7ft, he has dark tan skin, snow white hair, slight muscular build, white pants, black sleeveless shirt, wears a pair of goggles on his head, wears spiked wrist bands, wears his marine coat over his shoulders, and carries a yo yo with him all the time.

"I'm just still pissed about what happened at Marineford." Roy stated.

"Again, terribly sorry about what happened there. If some of us Vice-Admiral's were there, maybe it would've turned out differently." Onyx frowned slightly.

"Maybe, oh well, that doesn't matter. Anyway, let's focus on the mission at hand. We have to destroy Tanguno Island and the Poneglyph's." Roy stated.

"I understand completely...we got a report saying that all the people there have been evacuated by someone." Onyx said. "The marine that pointed out the man that could read the Poneglyph's said that he carried a large Tomahawk on his back."

"The only person I know that carries a large Tomahawk on his back is "Tomahawk" Kyle." Roy said as he looked through his pile of wanted posters and placed Kyle's on the table.

**Wanted Dead Or Alive "Tomahawk" Kyle 320,000,000 Million Beli**

"Hmm, I don't ever remembering seeing this guy before." A man appeared behind Onyx.

"Hm, why do you always sneak up on people Leroux?" Onyx sighed.

"I just wanted to know why you two are in here instead of being outside getting ready for the destruction of Tanguno Island." Vice-Admiral Leroux shrugged. Leroux has slicked back hair, a curly mustache, a white tuxedo, black dress shoes, wear his coat like Onyx does, and usually has a cup of wine in his hand.

"We're discussing about the man of with the Tomahawk." Onyx said.

"Tomahawk? What kind of man would go around carrying such a premitive weapon such as a tomahawk these days?" Leroux laughed.

"Apparently Tomahawk Kyle, you know...the former Revolutionary." Roy's eyes narrowed.

"Former Revolutionary?" Leroux rubbed the back of his neck while examning the wanted poster. "I don't necessarily remember ever meeting the fellow to be honest."

"Well, if "Tomahawk" Kyle really is on Tanguno Island, then you will get your chance to meet him since he will be putting up one hell of a fight." Roy said.

"That would be quite interesting." Leroux grinned while grabbing the hilt of his sword. "I don't mind a challenge since it's been awhile since I've had one."

"You never mind a challenge." A woman sighed and everyone turned around, facing the door.

"Hello Vice-Admiral Camala." Roy waved.

"Hello Admiral Roy." Vice-Admiral Camala smiled. Camala has dark long green hair, pale skin, amber color eyes, she wears a red silk dress, black heels, and a marine coat like the others.

"What are you doing down here? Shouldn't you be helping Barron steer the ships?" Leroux asked.

"Why should I do that when we thousands of marines that can steer the ships themselves?" Camala flipped her hair over her shoulders.

"Geez, it was just a question." Leroux rolled his eyes.

"Anyway, "Tomahawk" Kyle can't attack us all at once, so it's best if we attack the island from all directions." Onyx stated.

"Since he has a very close relationship with The "Devil Child" Nico Robin, he might have the impulse to protect the Poneglyph's with his very life." Roy informed them.

"So basically we do what we always do...blow up the island to smithereens." Leroux nodded.

"If there's a chance that this "Tomahawk" Kyle person is still on the island, then why hasn't he left yet? What could possibly be keeping him on that island besides the Poneglyph's? It seems rather stupid to me." Onyx said.

"Maybe his Log Pose hasn't set yet...or maybe he doesn't have a Log Pose nor a ship to leave the island." Roy said.

"Either way, it doesn't really matter, in the end...Tanguno Island while be no more by tomorrow." Camala laughed.

"True...Tanguno Island shall be destroyed and "Tomahawk" Kyle shall die if he truly is on the island once we get there." Roy nodded in agreement.

"We only have one more day left until we get there." Onyx grinned.

"I can't wait to see how this turns out." Camala smiled.

"It doesn't matter how it turns out...just know that this is going to be interesting." Leroux smiled.

* * *

**Berserker Pirates!**

**Captain-"Muay Thai" Ray 110,000,000 Beli**

**First Mate-"Whale Shark" Jaw 72,000,000 Beli**

**Navigator-Mitsuno M. Akari 48,000,000 Beli**

**Doctor-"Sky Doctor" Nori 13,000,000 Beli**

**Musician-"Wicked Witch" Jynx Silvers 51,000,000 Beli**

**Cook-Shiro 33,000,000 Beli**

**Swordsman-"Sword Saint" Magnathas Minethil 60,000,000 Beli**

**Entertainer-Frederick Van Gauner 0 Beli  
**

**Shipwright-Taken by Dthehalfdragon**

**Sniper-Taken by Amyismynamey**

* * *

**Please Review And Enjoy!**


	77. Buster Call Showdown!

**Buster Call Showdown!  
**

* * *

**Tanguno Island: Kyle's House**

* * *

"Today's the day." Kyle sighed.

"Where's Captain? Shouldn't he up here with us?" Magnathas asked.

"He's getting some last minute training in." Kyle replied pulling out a large case from under his bed.

"What's that?" Nori asked.

"My real Tomahawk." Kyle replied as he opened up his case and pulled out a large Tomahawk. The Tomahawk had a long brown shaft, a brown strap tied to it, and a seastone made boarding axe head.

"Whoa...that's some Tomahawk." Shiro stared at it in awe.

"Thanks, I only use this Tomahawk when I get serious. This Tomahawk is made out of seastone so it'll help me fight off against the Vice-Admirals just in case some of them ate Devil Fruits." Kyle said while swinging his Tomahawk.

"Mitsuno? Is Jaw in place?" Frederick asked.

"Yes he is, he's keeping an eye out just in case Buster Call coated their ships." Mitsuno replied.

"Man, you rookies have seriously thought this thing through." Kyle laughed while heading out the door.

"You seriously think that this is going to work?" Nori asked.

"It has to...if we want to live to see another day." Magnathas frowned as he headed for the door.

"Relax Nori, everything will be fine, you're worrying too much." Jynx patted Nori on the back.

"You're right...everything will be okay." Nori sighed in relief before smiling.

"Okay then, lets go get in position." Jynx smiled as she ran out the door.

"Right." Nori followed.

"Hold on a second! Wait for me!" Frederick followed.

"Geez, this won't be easy." Shiro sighed as he followed them.

"Is anything we do ever easy?" Mitsuno laughed as he followed.

* * *

**Tanguno Island: Ghost Town**

* * *

"That's enough for now." Ray stopped training and looked out towards the sea. "So you're finally coming, huh father?" Ray sighed. "Actually, you don't deserve to be called father anymore. I'm calling you Roy from now on. Just as you are going to call me Ray from now on." Ray frowned.

"Captain!" Magnathas called.

"Yeah." Ray responded.

"It's time to get ready! Are you done training?" Nori asked.

"Yeah, I'm done! Lets go!" Ray jumped off the building.

"Did you guys hide the ship well?" Kyle asked.

"Don't underestimate us Kyle. We already got that covered." Frederick grinned.

"So Captain? Do you have this Haki thing down yet?" Shiro asked.

"Nope, but he's got his control of his Center of Gravity pretty much down." Kyle said.

"Relax, I'm sure I've learned enough to take on my father." Ray grinned while cracking his knuckles.

"Sure you have." Kyle rolled his eyes.

"You got something to say?" Ray glared at Kyle.

"Nothing." Kyle laughed.

"Shouldn't we get ready now?" Jynx asked.

"Oh, right...lets go everyone!" Ray smiled.

"Yeah!" Everyone cheered.

* * *

**Grand Line: Outskirts of Tanguno Island  
**

* * *

"Today's finally the day." Roy sighed as he walked onto the deck of his ship.

"Ah, Marine Admiral Roy! Good morning sir!" A bunch of marines saluted.

"Good morning to you too men. Where are the other Vice-Admiral's?" Roy asked.

"Vice-Admiral Leroux, Camala, Onyx, Barron, and Crowley are already in their own fleets." The marine replied.

"That's good to hear, I can already see Tanguno Island in the distance." Roy smiled.

"Should we send the order to begin fire sir?" Another marine asked.

"I'll do it." Roy picked up the Den Den Mushi. "All Vice-Admiral's respond!" Roy ordered.

"Vice-Admiral Camala here, what do you want?" Camala sighed.

"Vice-Admiral Leroux here, can we blow up the island now?" Leroux grinned.

"Vice-Admiral Barron here, what are the orders?" Barron asked.

"Vice-Admiral Onyx here, ready when you are Admiral Roy." Onyx stated.

"...Where's Vice-Admiral Crowley?" Roy asked.

"Haven't seen him." Leroux shrugged.

"Don't know." Onyx replied.

"Don't care." Camala replied.

"I wish I knew." Barron sighed.

"Relax, relax, relax...I'm here." Crowley sighed finally answering the call.

"About time Crowley. Where have you been?" Roy asked.

"What? Can't a guy just sit back and relax on his own fleet of ships?" Crowley smiled.

"Anyway, do you have anything to report?" Roy asked.

"Uh...yeah, as a matter of fact, I do." Crowley replied.

"Well...spit it out." Roy ordered.

"How long has this island had a whirlpool near it?" Crowley asked.

"Whirlpool? Now's not the time for games Crowley!" Roy sighed.

"No really, there's a large freaking whirlpool near the island." Crowley sighed.

"Then just go around it." Camala sighed.

"Yeah about that...something broke our rudder and we're heading straight into the whirlpool." Crowley stated.

"What!" Roy shouted.

"Yeah, we're getting sucked in right now, I'll try and save as many marines as I can. Good luck you guys." Crowley hung up the Den Den Mushi.

"Wait! Crowley! Crowley!" Roy shouted.

"He already hung up...but he is right though...there are whirlpools near the island, preventing us from getting any further." Camala stated.

"What's going on here? There's no way that "Tomahawk" Kyle can be doing this." Roy sighed.

"Whooooooa~!" The marines shouted as their shipped rocked.

"What the hell is going on? Did we get sucked into a whirlpool too?" Roy growled while grabbing onto the railing of the ship.

"No sir! There's something under us!" A marine shouted.

"You're right." Everyone whipped around and saw Jaw on their ship with the rudder in his hands.

"You! Aren't you!" Roy muttered while glaring at Jaw.

"That's "Fishman" Jaw! He's the first mate of the Berserker Pirates!" A marine shouted.

"Wait...if you're here...then that must mean..." Roy glared at the island.

"You won't be getting past me so easily you know! There are many underwater reefs below us, all I have to do is move them, then remove your rudder, then you'll be heading to the bottom of the sea like the other ships." Jaw smiled as he threw the rudder at the marines.

"Admiral Roy, look out!" The marines shouted.

"Pathetic!" Roy caught the rudder then snapped it in half with his knee.

"Well well, aren't you strong." Jaw smirked.

"Shoot him!" Roy ordered.

"Roger!" The marines fired their guns at Jaw.

"Whoa!" Jaw jumped back into the sea to dodge the bullets.

"Damn it! He removed our rudder so now we can't steer the ship!" Roy sighed.

"Admiral Roy! There's a huge whirlpool ahead of us!" The marines pointed.

"Okay, any Vice-Admiral's still here?" Roy picked up the Den Den Mushi.

"Still here." Camala smiled.

"Same here." Leroux replied.

"Here." Barron said.

"Here." Onyx sighed.

"A few of our ships will be destroyed in the process of destroying this island. Anyway, abandon the ships without the rudders and allow them to be sucked into the whirlpools. The ships with rudders, fire your cannons on Tanguno Island! We have identified the problem with the whirlpools and the rudders, it's "Fishman" Jaw from the Berserker Pirates!" Roy said.

"Berserker Pirates? Isn't that the pirate crew that your son created?" Camala asked.

"Uh...what...how did you know that my son was the Captain?" Roy sweatdropped.

"Oh come on..."Muay Thai" Roy..."Muay Thai" Ray...it doesn't take a Vega Punk to figure that out." Leroux laughed.

"It's true, it doesn't." Barron stated.

"Whatever, anyway, all Vice-Admiral's find a way on the island and take out the Berserker Pirates and "Tomahawk" Kyle!" Roy ordered.

"Why should we? Can't we destroy them with the cannon balls?" Camala whined.

"You should know rookies these days, they can handle explosions and direct hits from cannonballs. Stop whining and do as the Admiral says." Barron ordered.

"Okay, okay, fine." Camala sighed, hanging up the Den Den Mushi.

"We'll find a way on the island immediately." Barron hung up the Den Den Mushi.

"I'll be the first one on the island!" Leroux grinned as he hung up the Den Den Mushi.

"Okay men, give the orders to the rest of Buster Call!" Roy ordered.

"Yes sir!" The marines saluted.

"Begin the destruction of Tanguno Island, the Berserker Pirates, and "Tomahawk" Kyle!" Roy ordered.

"Yeah~!" The marines roared.

"Cannons, ready!" Roy shouted.

"Ready!" The marines roared while readying the cannons.

"Fire!" Roy ordered then the marines opened fired on the island.

* * *

**Tanguno Island: North Coast Line**

* * *

"Well men, I'm glad that most of you have made it past the whirlpool." Crowley smiled.

"Of course we did! Some weak whirlpool won't be enough to stop Buster Call!" The marines cheered.

"That's good to here, now lets go find this "Tomahawk" Kyle person." Crowley looked up and saw many cannons headed in their direction.

"They're opening fire Vice-Admiral Crowley!" The marines pointed.

"Hmm, I guess they are." Crowley stared at the explosions and watched the fire spread around that part of the island.

"What should we do sir?" A marine asked.

"Isn't it obvious? We're not going to let a few cannon balls stop us from achieving our goal! If the cannon balls are heading in your direction then dodge! Those who survive this ordeal will be highly recommended to becoming a Vice-Admiral!" Crowley cheered.

"Vice-Admiral?" The marines muttered in awe.

"Now? Who's with me?" Crowley cheered.

"WE ARE~!" The marines roared.

"Lets go!" Crowley cheered as they ran through the blazing forest. After a few minutes of running through a blazing forest while dodging the raining cannon balls, Crowley noticed something odd ahead. "Hm?" Crowley noticed a rope then jumped over it. _"Was that a trap?" Crowley sweatdropped._

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!" The marines shouted as they were pulled into nets when they tripped over the rope.

"Ah, so it was." Crowley nodded slowly.

"What's with these nets!" The marines grunted while trying to break free.

"Who...who the hell set up those nets here?" A marine grunted while looking around the place.

"Hmm, whoever did it must be pretty good." Crowley nodded.

"How is this good sir?" A marine cried.

"Isn't it obvious? The people who set up these traps are using simple traps instead of advanced ones. It's like this, when we're expecting fireballs to come at us, we fall in holes instead." Crowley replied.

"I understand." The marine nodded.

"Now then, go untie them, I have a nuisance to take care of." Crowley sighed as he chopped down a nearby tree. "There's no use in hiding, I knew you were there the whole time." Crowley said.

"Only because I allowed you to notice my presence." Kyle grinned while appearing in front of Crowley.

"So I'm guessing you're "Tomahawk" Kyle." Crowley frowned while staring at the Tomahawk on Kyle's back.

"I'm guessing you're Vice-Admiral Crowley." Kyle laughed.

"I'm sure you already know that we're here to destroy you and this island, so lets get this over with!" Crowley charged at Kyle.

"My thoughts exactly!" Kyle charged at Crowley. _"I better hurry this up! I don't know how long the others can handle the other Vice-Admiral's." Kyle thought._

"Hm?" Crowley jumped back as a red sickle came in between him and Kyle.

"What the hell?" Kyle jumped back and watched the sickle cut down a few trees.

"Aw man, I thought he'd die." Camala whined.

"What the hell...Camala, how did you get on this side of the island?" Crowley growled.

"Whirlpools are crazy...that's all I need to say." Camala replied.

"Great...another Vice-Admiral, this will be easier than I thought." Kyle grinned.

"So this is the once great former Revolutionary "Tomahawk" Kyle? He doesn't seem so tough." Camala laughed.

"Oh trust me sweetie, I am." Kyle winked.

"Hmm, we'll just see now won't we." Camala smiled.

"Stop Camala! This guy's mine!" Crowley shouted.

"Oh, I'm sorry Crowley, I didn't know you swung that way." Camala laughed.

"I don't swing that way dude." Kyle sweatdropped.

"Wait...I didn't mean it like that damn it!" Crowley shouted.

"Sure you didn't." Kyle and Camala rolled their eyes in unison.

"Who's side are you on Camala?" Crowley sighed.

"I'm on yours until this whole thing is over." Camala replied.

"Okay then, just stay out of my way until I finished this bastard." Crowley cracked his knuckles.

"Good luck with that Crowley." Camala laughed.

"Don't worry Vice-Admiral Crowley! We'll assist you!" The marines aimed their guns at Kyle.

"Fools! Don't waste your ammo on this guy! Go and find those pirates!" Camala ordered.

"Pirates? There are pirates on this island?" The marines muttered with confused looks on their faces.

"I don't remember a report on pirates being on this island." Crowley looked at Camala.

"You hung up the Den Den Mushi before you heard it, dumb ass." Camala rolled her eyes.

"What should we do Vice-Admiral Crowley?" The marines asked while lowering their guns.

"Go and search for these pirates and destroy them!" Crowley ordered.

"Yes sir!" The marines saluted as they ran off in different directions.

"Lets see here...two out five of you are right here in front of me. Which means there a three left...I can't sit here and play with you guys much longer." Kyle sighed.

"Then why don't we get started then?" Crowley grinned as he charged at Kyle.

"Alright then!" Kyle charged at Crowley.

* * *

**Tanguno Island: South Coast Line**

* * *

"Hmm, it's good that most of you men have made it past the whirlpool, and for that, I congratulate you." Barron clapped. Barron is a tall, muscular, bald man who sports a goatee. He wears no shirt, a bandanna over his head, black pants, black wrist bands, black boots, and a coat draped over his shoulders. He also carries a large Claymore Sword with him.

"Thank you Vice-Admiral Barron sir..." The marines panted.

"Now's not the time fore rest people, we gotta find "Tomahawk" Kyle, the Berserker Pirates, and destroy this island! We don't have much time left so lets get moving!" Barron cheered.

"YEAH~!" The marines roared.

"Not so fast." Jaw grinned as he came up on the shore.

"Hm? You? You're that Fishman that took out our rudders!" The marines aimed their guns at Jaw.

"Heh...Arrow Military Shark!" Jaw wet his arm, then he punched the air towards the marines, using massive strength to throw many drops of water, which were converted into deadly arrows through mere kinetic force.

"Gaaaaahhhh!" The marines shouted then dropped dead once the arrows pierced through their vital organs.

"I guess these men weren't much of a challenge to you." Barron glared at Jaw.

"Of course not...but I'm sure you will though." Jaw grinned.

"I'll let you know right now, that there's no escape from us you filthy pirate. This island will be destroyed, you will die, and the Marines will once again come out on top." Barron smiled.

"Blah blah blah, that's I hear from you! Hurry up and lets fight already!" Jaw cracked his knuckles.

"As you wish! Men! Go on ahead and find the rest of the pirates! I'll finish this fish out of water in no time!" Barron cracked his knuckles.

"Uh...but...never mind, yes sir!" The marines that survived Jaw's attack saluted as they ran off in different directions.

_"This is good, I have the advantage here since I'm near the sea and I can escape at anytime I feel like it. But...he's also got the advantage since he's a Vice-Admiral." Jaw gulped._

"What's wrong? You don't seem so confident know." Barron grinned.

"Don't be stupid! I'm still confident as ever!" Jaw charged at Barron.

"Good!" Barron charged at Jaw.

_"I don't have to win, all I have to do is hold him off until Kyle arrives! But the question is...how long will it take for Kyle to get here?" Jaw thought._

* * *

**Tanguno Island: East Coast Line**

* * *

"Aw man, I can't believe I'm the only one that actually made it out of the whirlpool." Leroux sighed as he watched the cannonballs blow up the forest near him. "Man, this place really is going up in flames already." Leroux whistled.

"So you finally made it." Magnathas grinned as he unsheathed his swords.

"About time, we were getting bored." Jynx grinned as she summoned her scythe.

"Lets see here, you two must be members of the Berserker Pirates." Leroux sighed as he turned to face Magnathas and Jynx.

"Glad to see that you've heard of us." Magnathas smiled.

"Not really, I only heard of you through Admiral Roy and that's it. You pirates aren't really worth my time." Leroux smiled.

"Why you little-"

"Relax Jynx, don't let him mess with your head." Magnathas said while placing his hand on Jynx's shoulder.

"Okay, okay fine." Jynx calmed down.

"So anyway, I'm Vice-Admiral Leroux. You know, one of the five Vice-Admiral's that's here with Buster Call to destroy this island. And you two are..." Leroux trailed off.

"I'm "Sword Saint" Magnathas Minethil, I have a bounty of 162 million beli's on my head." Magnathas replied as he pointed his sword at Leroux.

"And I'm "Wicked Witch" Jynx Silvers, I have a bounty of 124 million beli's on my head." Jynx replied as she pointed her Scythe at Leroux.

"Okay, well then I guess we should hurry up and get this over with before the island gets destroyed with me on it." Leroux sighed as he unsheathed his cutlass.

"We agree with you completely!" Magnathas and Jynx charged at Leroux.

"Lets see how you pirates entertain me!" Leroux stood there grinning.

* * *

**Tanguno Island: Forest  
**

* * *

"Okay men! We've made it this far into the island and we may have lost a bunch of you to the cannonballs but do not worry! In the end, we shall be victorious!" Onyx cheered.

"Yeah~!" The marines roared.

"Anyway, we must look for "Tomahawk" Kyle, and the Berserker Pirates!" Onyx stated.

"Right!" The marines nodded.

"If you're looking for the Berserker Pirates..." Shiro grinned.

"Then you better look up." Frederick laughed.

"Huh? Look! Up there!" The marines pointed to Shiro and Frederick who were standing on tree branches.

"You two? You two must be members of the Berserker Pirates!" Onyx sighed.

"That's right!" Shiro smiled.

"Fire men!" Onyx ordered.

"Yes sir!" The marines opened fired on Shiro and Frederick.

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa!" Shiro and Frederick jumped out of the way of the bullets at the last second.

"Damn pirates." Onyx muttered.

"Mitsuno! Nori! Now!" Shiro ordered.

"Right!" Mitsuno and Nori nodded as they both whistled.

"Huh? What's with that whistle?" Onyx asked.

"You're about to find out!" Frederick smiled as the marines realized that they were surrounded by mountain lions.

"What the hell? Mountain lions?" The marines cried.

"You'll be surprised on what we had to do to make them help us out here." Shiro grinned.

"Now attack!" Mitsuno ordered then the mountain lions let out loud ear piercing roars before attacking the marines.

"Gaaahhh!" The marines shouted as a bunch of them were being mauled by the mountain lions.

"Don't be defeated by measly mountain lions!" Onyx ordered.

"Yes sir!" The marines shouted as they fired their guns at the mountain lions.

"What now Shiro?" Frederick asked.

"Run!" Shiro replied as he and the others ran away.

"Why are we running?" Nori asked.

"We can't take down a Vice-Admiral at our level, so we're just going to run and hope that the traps you two set out will be enough to hold him back until Kyle gets here!" Shiro replied.

"The mountain lions can only handle the marines for so long." Mitsuno stated.

"Don't worry about the lions! Lets worry about us for right now!" Shiro sighed.

"Where do you pirates think you're going?" Onyx appeared in front of them.

"Damn it!" Shiro and the others skidded to a halt.

"Abracadabra!" Frederick shouted as he threw smoke bombs on the ground, concealing them in smoke.

"Son of a bitch..." Onyx growled.

"Paw Smash!" Shiro jumped out from the smoke with his right hand already transformed into a paw, once Shiro was close enough, he thrusted his paw forward toward Onyx.

"Grrr!" Onyx crossed his arms across his face to block Shiro's attack but he was still sent siding back a few feet due to the brute strength of Shiro.

"Run again!" Shiro ordered.

"Right!" Everyone nodded as they ran away.

"Stop running your cowards!" Onyx chased after them.

"NEVER!" Shiro and Frederick shouted.

* * *

**Tanguno Island: Ghost Town**

* * *

"How much longer will it be until he gets here?" Ray sighed while staring at the destruction of the island.

"I'm already here." Roy appeared behind Ray.

"So you've finally come...Roy." Ray sighed, not bothering to turn around.

"It's been a long time Ray." Roy frowned.

"Yeah...thirteen years long." Ray turned around glaring at Roy.

"How did you escape from the Holy Land?" Roy sighed.

"I'm not answering your question." Ray smiled.

"Well then, I guess I have no more questions to ask you. Lets begin." Roy took off his shirt.

"Right." Ray took off his shirt.

"This won't be any ordinary fight." Roy stated.

"Of course." Ray grinned.

"It's a fight to the death." Ray and Roy said in unison. "Bolisud Look Mai." Ray and Roy chanted as they bowed to each other in unison.

"Farewell Ray." Roy charged at Ray.

"Farewell Roy." Ray charged at Roy.

* * *

**Berserker Pirates!**

**Captain-"Muay Thai" Ray 110,000,000 Beli**

**First Mate-"Whale Shark" Jaw 72,000,000 Beli**

**Navigator-Mitsuno M. Akari 48,000,000 Beli**

**Doctor-"Sky Doctor" Nori 13,000,000 Beli**

**Musician-"Wicked Witch" Jynx Silvers 51,000,000 Beli**

**Cook-Shiro 33,000,000 Beli**

**Swordsman-"Sword Saint" Magnathas Minethil 60,000,000 Beli**

**Entertainer-Frederick Van Gauner 0 Beli  
**

**Shipwright-Taken by Dthehalfdragon**

**Sniper-Taken by Amyismynamey**

* * *

**Please Review And Enjoy!**


	78. Buster Call Showdown Part 2!

**Buster Call Showdown Part 2!  
**

* * *

**Tanguno Island: North Coast Line**

* * *

"You bastard!" Crowley lunged towards Kyle.

"Hmph!" Kyle swept his leg forward in an attempt to kick Crowley in his face.

"Gah!" Crowley grunted as he quickly recovered and grabbed Kyle's arm and quickly spun around, placing Kyle's hand on his shoulder.

_"A shoulder throw?" Kyle thought._

"Haaa!" Crowley drove his elbow into Kyle's face.

"Guhhh!" Kyle grunted.

"What's wrong? You don't seem so cocky like you were a few minutes ago!" Crowley laughed.

"Don't underestimate him Crowley." Camala sighed.

"Shut up and let me do whatever the hell I want!" Crowley laughed.

"Sneaky bastard you are." Kyle grinned while wiping off the blood that was coming down his face.

"Ha ha, I suggest that you just surrender now "Tomahawk" Kyle! There's noway that you'll be able to defeat me or the other Vice-Admirals, hell or Buster Call for that matter!" Crowley smiled.

"You don't know that Crowley, I haven't even begun to show you what I can do." Kyle said.

"Dumb ass, even if you haven't showed me what you can do yet! You have no idea what someone like me can do to you!" Crowley appeared in front of Kyle, wrapped his hand around his neck, then he slammed him to the ground.

"Ngh!" Kyle grunted once his body made contact with the ground, creating a small crater.

"Now die!" Crowley cocked his fist back.

"Make me!" Kyle pulled his feet back, then he drove his feet into Crowley's stomach.

"Gah!" Crowley flew back while clutching his stomach.

"I don't have time to play with you forever." Kyle appeared in front of Crowley in mid-air then he drove his fist into Crowley's face, sending him crashing through a tree. "Have another!" Kyle cocked his fist back again in an attempt to punch Crowley again.

"I don't think so!" Crowley transformed into a black substance then dodged Kyle's punch.

"W-what the? Devil Fruit..." Kyle growled.

"That's right!" Crowley appeared behind Kyle.

"Damn!" Kyle whipped around, only to be sent crashing through a few trees by Crowley's punch.

"Now die!" Crowley held his hand out in front of him then a stream of black substance shot out from his hand and headed towards Kyle.

"Shit!" Kyle cursed silently before dodging the stream of black substance. "I got careless there for a second...I need to figure out what Devil Fruit he ate." Kyle muttered while turning back to look at the black substance instantly melting the trees once it made contact with them. "Acid? Poison?" Kyle sweatdropped.

"Try Sludge! I've eaten the Sludge Sludge Fruit! I'm a Sludge Man!" Crowley laughed as black sludge dripped from his forearm to the ground.

"Hmm, what do you plan on doing now "Tomahawk" Kyle? Your chances of winning are very low now that Crowley's using his Devil Fruit abilities." Camala laughed.

"How about you surrender now so that I won't have to kill you?" Crowley suggested.

"Hmmm..." Kyle looked back towards the sludge then he looked back towards Crowley. "Nah, I think I'll just fight and beat you down to an inch of your miserable life." Kyle smirked while cracking his fists.

"Hmph, what a stubborn fool you are, "Tomahawk" Kyle. This foolish decision of yours will lead you to your immediate death! Sludge Stream!" Crowley held his hand out in front of him then a stream of Sludge shot out from his hand and headed towards Kyle.

"Sky Walk!" Kyle kicked off the ground to dodge Crowley's attack, then he began to kick off the air at a blinding speed, giving the appearance of flight.

"W-whoa! He can fly?" Camala's eyes widened.

"Oh shut up Camala! It's basically Geppo of Rokushiki, I can do that as well! Geppo!" Crowley jumped into the air then he began to kick off it so that he could get closer to Kyle.

"So you wanna take this battle into the air huh? You'll soon realize that this was the biggest mistake of your life! Rankyaku!" Kyle swept his leg forward at a blinding speed, sending a sharp air compressed blade towards Crowley.

"You fool! Do you actually believe that simple attacks like Rokushiki will be able to harm me? Such attacks will only pass through my body and then I'll only regenerate! You should already know about the powers of Logia's." Crowley laughed as his arm was easily sliced off by the sharp air compressed blade, then his arm quickly regenerated due to his Logia Devil Fruit.

"No, of course not! I'm just testing your abilities to see that if you're really worth my time!" Kyle laughed.

"W-what? Why you cocky son of a bitch! I'll make you regret ever talking down to me like that! Sludge Wave!" Crowley raised his hands above his head then he swung them downward towards Kyle, firing a large wave of sludge from his hands.

_"Hmmm, fighting this guy won't take me that long but I really should try to take them both out." Kyle imbued his Tomahawk with Busoshoku Haki, then he swung his Haki sideways, sending the sludge crashing downward towards Camala._

"Eh! What the hell?" Crowley's eyes widened as he watched the sludge get come closer and closer to Camala.

"W-what the fuck?" Camala shouted while barely dodging the sludge. "Watch what you're doing Crowley! If I hadn't had been paying attention, I could've easily died!" Camala shouted.

"Shut the hell up Camala! If you don't want to get seriously poisoned and burned then I suggest that you leave this place and go search for the other Pirates!" Crowley shouted back at her before he landed on the ground and turned to Kyle. "Damn you, "Tomahawk" Kyle! You should've just sat there and allowed the sludge to kill you." Crowley growled.

"Sorry, but I've been training hard alongside the other pirates on this island. And they wouldn't be too happy with me if I died here by the hands of you and ruined their dreams of reaching Raftel. And besides, even if you did manage to hit me with your sludge, you still wouldn't be able to kill me." Kyle smirked.

"What was that? You're talking down to me again? You'll pay for that you insolent fool! Soru!" Crowley kicked off the ground at a blinding speed, instantly disappearing from Kyle's sight.

"Switching from your Devil Fruit to Rokushiki huh? Alright then, I'll play along with you! Soru!" Kyle kicked off the ground at a blinding speed, instantly disappearing.

"Sheesh, I wanna fight too. But Crowley's too stubborn to accept help from anyone...what an idiot." Camala sighed while shifting her eyes from left to right so that she could keep up with the speed battle with Kyle and Crowley.

"Damn you, "Tomahawk" Kyle! I'll kill you for talking down to someone like me!" Crowley shouted while appearing in front of Kyle.

"Listen here brat, I can talk to you in anyway I want!" Kyle laughed.

"Oh yeah? Well we'll just see about that once you wined up dead!" Crowley shouted while throwing an endless barrage of punches towards Kyle.

"Soru!" Kyle kicked off the ground at a blinding speed, instantly disappearing from Crowley's sight before his fists could even make contact.

"Bastard! Get the fuck back here! Soru!" Crowley also kicked off the ground at a blinding speed, instantly disappearing so that he could follow Kyle.

"Come on Crowley! Kill him already!" Camala shouted.

"Shut up! I'll kill him when I...eh?" Crowley looked into Camala's eyes and he saw Kyle behind him. "Ha ha! Caught you now "Tomahawk" Kyle!" Crowley laughed as he quickly turned around and grabbed Kyle's wrist.

"Tsk tsk tsk! You fool, I've been trained by some of the greatest fighters in this world! You actually think that you've caught me just by simply grabbing my wrist? You're the one who's been caught! Moro Te Tori!" Kyle grabbed Crowley's wrist with one hand, then he proceeded to flipping Crowley over his shoulder then he finished the attack by slamming Crowley head first into the ground.

"Gahhhhh!" Crowley grunted in pain once his head slammed into the ground.

"Damn, that looked like it could kill any average human." Camala muttered.

"There, now stay down so that you have to suffer anymore punishment or damage in this battle." Kyle said before turning to face Camala.

"Hm? What's with the glare "Tomahawk" Kyle?" Camala glared.

"No glare, but I'm going to warn you now since that Sludge Vice-Admiral is down for the count. I'm going to come at you with full force so that I can defeat you and the other Vice-Admirals so that my friends and I can get off this island alive." Kyle said.

"Hmph, I think you need glasses "Tomahawk", because Crowley is nowhere near done yet." Camala pointed to Crowley who slowly rose to his feet.

"Ah, looks like I underestimated the opponent. Guess my old ways still haven't changed yet." Kyle sighed before turning to face Crowley.

"You...you...filthy...pirate...vermin! How dare you assume that such a weak attack like a shoulder throw would be enough to finish me off! I'll kill you! Don't you dare look down on me!" Crowley shouted as he threw an endless barrage of punches at Kyle.

"I'll look down on you for as long as I want to!" Kyle said while blocking Crowley's barrage of punches with his hands. "Teisho-Uchi!" Kyle slammed his palm into Crowley's face.

"Gaaah, bastard! Sludge Kick!" Crowley coated his leg in sludge then he swept his leg forward toward Kyle.

"Kote Gaeshi!" Kyle coated his hands with Busoshoku Haki then he grabbed Crowley's leg without having to worry about being poisoned or burned.

"Grrrr, damn Haki!" Crowley growled._  
_

"Tsubamagaeshi!" Kyle tossed Crowley over his shoulder and slammed him onto the ground then repeated the same action over and over._  
_

"Nghhhh...son...of a bitch...release me!" Crowley coated his fist in sludge then he drove it into Kyle's stomach before he could get flipped again.

"Aghhhhh!" Kyle crashed through a tree while clutching his stomach in immense pain.

"About time you finally landed a hit on him Crowley, I was beginning to think that you'd actually lose this battle." Camala laughed while noticing blood streaming down his face.

"S-shut up Camala! This bastard has been pushing his luck! I won't allow him to humiliate me any further!" Crowley growled as he held his hands out in front of him.

"Aghhh...damn this sludge burns...looks like it's pretty toxic too. I better hurry up and end this battle quickly..." Kyle stood to his feet then looked ahead to see a grinning Crowley. "What's with that grin? What are you planning?" Kyle sighed.

"I'm gonna kill you obviously! I should've gone all out from the very beginning of this battle since this entire island is going to be destroyed anyway!" Crowley laughed as he coated both of his arms in sludge.

"Heh, you're only saying that now because you finally realized how much of a threat I am to you." Kyle smirked.

"Smirk all you want you fool! But you won't be smirking once you're completely covered in poisonous sludge! I'm going to get serious now so prepare to die! Sludge Swamp!" Crowley fired wave after wave of Sludge from his hands and sent the waves of Sludge flying towards Kyle.

"Sky Walk!" Kyle kicked off the ground to dodge Crowley's attack, then he began to kick off the air at a blinding speed, giving the appearance of flight.

"You missed again Crowley, you really need to work on your aim." Camala sweatdropped.

"Heh, I wasn't aiming for him this time Camala." Crowley laughed.

"Then what were you aiming at?" Camala sweatdropped then after a few seconds of scanning the battleground, she noticed that the entire battleground was covered in sludge.

"Ah shit! Son of a bitch covered the entire battleground with sludge." Kyle cursed before landing a tree branch."It'll be difficult fighting him now..." He sighed.

"Hahahaha! What's wrong? Why don't you come down here and fight me like you were doing earlier? Or are you too frightened now that I'm the one on the offensive?" Crowley wickedly grinned.

"Me? Frightened? Ha, you wish! I'm just trying to think of a strategy on how I'm going to defeat you now!" Kyle laughed. _"This isn't good, I need to find a way to defeat him without having to worry about getting sludge on me. I could coat my body with Busoshoku Haki, but I'd have to stay one hundred percent focused the entire time and I can't risk getting distracted by anything. But in the current situation I'm in, I'll definitely get distracted, I need to think of something else." Kyle bit his lower lip while trying to think of a strategy._

"Well if you're not going to strike first, I'll do the honors for you! Sludge Golem!" Crowley clapped his hands together and then a large amount of the Sludge formed together to create a Golem.

"That doesn't look good..." Kyle sweatdropped once the Golem turned around to face him.

"It doesn't look too good for you! Now die, "Tomahawk" Kyle! Golem, destroy him!" Crowley ordered then the Golem nodded before raising its hand above its head then it slammed it downward towards Kyle.

"Oh shit!" Kyle cured while jumping across to another tree.

"I must admit, that "Tomahawk" Kyle guy is really good at running and dodging." Camala said while watching the Golem destroy an entire row of trees with a single punch.

"Whew, that could've been me...I better think of something quick before I get completely overwhelmed by that thing." Kyle sighed then his eyes widened once the Golem turned to face him again.

"What are you waiting for Golem? Don't stop attacking! Keep going to you've completely destroyed that punk! Make him regret ever being born!" Crowley shouted then the Golem nodded before continuing its attack against Kyle.

_"Okay, this is getting me nowhere! I can't just jump from tree to tree throughout this entire battle! Come on Kyle, think!" Kyle growled while jumping from tree to tree so that he wouldn't get hit by the Golem's attacks._

"You can't escape "Tomahawk" Kyle! Sludge Stream!" Crowley held his hand out in front of him then a stream of Sludge shot out from his hand and headed towards Kyle.

"Grrrahhhhh!" Kyle coated his leg with Busoshoku Haki then he kicked the Sludge Stream downward toward the Sludge covered battlefield.

"Hahaha, this is simply pathetic! Without proper ground to stand on, you can't really lay a single hand on me now can you "Tomahawk" Kyle?" Crowley laughed.

"Quit messing around Crowley and finish him off already." Camala sighed.

"How many times must I tell you that you can leave this battlefield at any time! I'm busy fighting this guy right now! And besides, I don't really have anything to worry about since he's all the way over there in the trees." Crowley laughed.

"Tch, keep laughing you bastard! You'll soon regret ever setting foot on this island once I'm done with you!" Kyle kicked off the tree then launched himself towards Crowley.

"Hahaha, you fool! Have you forgotten about my Sludge Golem?" Crowley smirked as his Sludge Golem slammed its fist downward towards Kyle.

"Of course I haven't! Busoshoku Haki: Force Push!" Kyle projected his Busoshoku Haki towards the Golem to send it reeling backwards toward Crowley.

"Son of a bitch! Geppo!" Crowley jumped into the air so that he wouldn't get squashed under the weight of his Golem, then he began to kick off the air so that he could get closer to Kyle.

"Hahaha, if I get you riled up like this I won't have to worry about bringing the fight to you! You'll bring the fight to me!" Kyle laughed while he kicked off the air also to higher and higher away from Crowley.

"Man, those two are really getting some massive air." Camala sweatdropped while watching the two men kick off the air, getting higher and higher and higher away from the ground.

"Quit running away you filthy pirate!" Crowley shouted while trying his best to keep up with Kyle.

"Alright, I think we've gone high enough." Kyle said while unstrapping his Tomahawk from his back.

"Heh, you're finally using you Tomahawk huh? I guess that means that you finally see how much of a threat that I am to you." Crowley grinned.

"I guess you could say something like that, but now I'm afraid that you might lose your life after this attack is over." Kyle said.

"W-what? Me? Lose my life? You must be seriously insane if you honestly believe that you'll be able to kill me!" Crowley laughed.

"We'll see Crowley, we'll see! Tomahawk Arrow!" Kyle hurled his Tomahawk toward Crowley.

"Whoa!" Crowley dodged Kyle's Tomahawk, turned to look at the Tomahawk, then back at Kyle. "You fool, did you honestly believe that your Tomahawk would actually hit me from our distance?" Crowley laughed.

"Nope, but I'm certain this will! Brochette!" Kyle pointed one of his legs directly downwards towards Crowley while the other one was raised above his head, he then dropped downwards toward Crowley while spinning like a drill to add more damage to the attack.

"Gaaaahhhhh!" Crowley eyes widened once Kyle's extended leg made contact with his stomach, then he began to spin alongside Kyle while they both fell downward towards the ground.

"Crowley!" Camala shouted after watching Kyle and Crowley crash down into the ground, creating a large crater in the middle of the battleground.

"Hmmm, alright, he's still breathing." Kyle sighed in relief while checking an unconscious Crowley's pulse. "You're lucky that I held back with that attack or else you would've died." Kyle muttered before he looked up and saw Camala standing at the edge of the crater.

"You bastard...I'm not really angry that Crowley lost. It was definitely bound to happen due to his nature, but what I am pissed off about is how you defeated him without even looking like you needed to try!" Camala growled.

"Heh, it's not my fault that you Vice-Admirals aren't as strong as you use to be back in the Second Pirate Era." Kyle smiled.

"Aren't as strong huh? I'll make you regret ever uttering those words in front of me." Camala glared at Kyle.

* * *

**Tanguno Island: South Coast Line**

* * *

"Oooof!" Jaw grunted as he slid back a few feet while clutching his stomach in pain.

"Heh! Heh! Heh! What's wrong? Why aren't you fighting me with everything you've got?" Barron laughed as he walked up towards Jaw while cracking his knuckles.

"Pfft...shut up and let me do as I please." Jaw spat out some blood then smirked.

"Whatever, it's your funeral." Barron shrugged.

"Spear Wave!" Jaw shouted as he manipulated the water from the sea next to him then he heaved a spear-shaped burst of water towards Barron.

"Pathetic!" Barron punched the water and redirected it back towards the sea.

_"Damn! This guy is seriously powerful! well no duh Jaw, of course he is, he's a Vice-Admiral!" Jaw gritted his teeth.  
_

"Come on! Show me what you got! You're the first mate right? Then show me what you can do already!" Barron taunted.

"You're right...I am the first mate...and as the first mate of the Berserker Pirates...I will not die here!" Jaw glared at Barron.

"Heh...we'll just see about that now won't we?" Barron grinned.

_"God I hope my training paid off." Jaw sighed._

* * *

**Berserker Pirates!**

**Captain-"Muay Thai" Ray 110,000,000 Beli**

**First Mate-"Whale Shark" Jaw 72,000,000 Beli**

**Navigator-Mitsuno M. Akari 48,000,000 Beli**

**Doctor-"Sky Doctor" Nori 13,000,000 Beli**

**Musician-"Wicked Witch" Jynx Silvers 51,000,000 Beli**

**Cook-Shiro 33,000,000 Beli**

**Swordsman-"Sword Saint" Magnathas Minethil 60,000,000 Beli**

**Entertainer-Frederick Van Gauner 0 Beli  
**

**Shipwright-Taken by Dthehalfdragon**

**Sniper-Taken by Amyismynamey**

* * *

**Please Review And Enjoy!**


	79. Buster Call Showdown Part 3!

**Buster Call Showdown Part 3!**

* * *

**Grand Line: Tanguno Island; North Coast Line**

* * *

"Damn, you really are trying to make me regret uttering those words that I said earlier, huh?" Kyle panted heavily as he backed up against a tree while Vice-Admiral Camala continued to advance toward him.

"Of course I am! Don't you dare think that I'm as weak as Crowley! I won't be defeated so easily!" Camala yelled as she lunged toward Kyle with her fist cocked back.

"Whoa!" Kyle rolled out of the way to dodge Camala's punch and then he watched as she snapped the tree in half with her fist. "Man, that could've been me if I hadn't had dodged." He sighed in relief while wiping the sweat off of his forehead.

"Hold still! I'm trying to do you a huge favor by making your death quick and painless." Camala grinned as she slowly turned around to face Kyle.

_"Damn, fighting this girl might be harder than I thought since I don't really have any idea of what her abilities are. And fighting these Vice-Admirals one by one will take me forever! I have to retreat for now and find the other Vice-Admirals so that I can make them reveal their abilities and take them all down at once!" Kyle sighed as he turned around and ran off in a random direction._

"Hey! Where the hell do you think you're going huh? Get back here and fight me you coward!" Camala shouted as she chased after Kyle.

* * *

**Grand Line: Tanguno Island; South Coast Line**

* * *

"Ngh!" Jaw grunted in pain while gritting his teeth as he slid back a few feet clutching his chest after taking Vice-Admiral's Barron's punch.

"What's wrong Fishman? I thought you were going to fight me seriously now! So far, you haven't shown any signs of fighting me more seriously since I've just been sending you flying back." Barron laughed as he walked toward Jaw.

"Oh don't worry...I'll start fighting seriously now since I'm really starting to get pissed off at the sound of your voice." Jaw weakly grinned as he wiped the blood off his mouth.

"Oh really? Well the sight of you and your entire race is pissing me off! Honestly, you fishmen should really stay at the bottom of the sea where you all belong!" Barron grinned.

"I see...so you're one of those people that despise us Fishmen huh?" Jaw growled as he glared at the Vice-Admiral.

"Yes, I depise you filthy Fishmen with a passion. I mean, if you Fishmen just stayed at the bottom of the sea like you were suppose to, then maybe this world would be a better place." Barron laughed.

"You son of a bitch...it's people like you...the reason why I hate you humans so much! Hundred Brick Fist!" Jaw shouted as he cocked his fist back and landed a powerful straight punch on Barron's stomach.

"...Heh..another reason I hate you Fishmen is because you always gloat about how you're all ten times stronger than average humans at birth. I say, you Fishmen should be ten times weaker than humans! I won't be beaten by a filthy Fishman like you! You're going to have to do a lot more better than this if you actually want to defeat someone who's twenty times stronger than you!" Barron grinned as he showed no signs of damage from Jaw's attack.

_"W-What? My attack didn't even phase him? That's impossible! He should've at least have keeled over or something!" Jaw's eyes widened once Barron grabbed Jaw's arm with one hand._

"Now then, allow me to show you true strength! Haaaaaaa!" Barron roared as he swung his fist upward and drove it deep into Jaw's stomach, he then raised his arm above his head and slammed his elbow down onto Jaw's head; forcing him to crash down onto the ground.

"Gaaaahhh!" Jaw grunted in pain once his body made contact with the ground.

"Sheesh, is that really all you've got? Man, I knew there were some pretty disappointing Fishmen out there but I've gotta say, you've really disappointed me the most. You're so much of a disappointment that I don't even feel like ending your pathetic, disappointing life." Barron sighed as he turned to walk away from Jaw.

"W-Wait...wait a minute...you bastard...I-I'm not done yet...I can still fight!" Jaw roared as he forced himself to stand back up to his feet. "Arabesque Brick Fist!" He roared as he punched the air towards Barron's direction, using the water vapors in the air to release a shockwave that sent him flying back.

"Grrrrr!" Barron grunted in pain as blood splurged through his clenched teeth while skidding back a few feet due to Jaw's attack. "Ha ha, so you're still able to go on fighting huh? I must say, maybe you're not as much as a disappointment as I originally thought you were." He grinned while wiping the blood from his mouth.

"Don't you dare underestimate me or the Fishman race! I'm going to beat you down and show you how superior I am to you! Guwaff Palm Bomb!" Jaw shouted as he slammed his palm into Barron's face.

"Tekkai!" Barron stood still and took the full force of Jaw's attack since his entire body became as hard as iron.

"Damn, Rokushiki! Oh well, lets see how well your Tekkai does against my Two Hundred Brick Fist!" Jaw yelled as he cocked his fist back and then swung it forward toward Barron, aiming for his face again.

"Heh, I won't even need to use my Tekkai against a weak attack such as this!" Barron grinned as he extened his arm forward and grabbed Jaw's fist, preventing it from reaching his face.

"Grrr, damn you! Release me!" Jaw ordered as he cocked his other fist back, preparing to attack him again.

"Haaaa!" Barron leaned his head back and then he leaned forward and slammed his forehead against Jaw's, sending him flying back through a tree. "How did you like that headbutt, Fishman? I hope it finally got things straight through that thick skull of yours. You defeating someone like me is impossible." He smiled.

_"D-Damn it...this son of bitch of a Vice-Admiral is really strong. I don't know if I can keep this up for much longer...looks like, I'll have to get into the sea the first chance I get..." Jaw grunted as he struggled to his feet with a moderate amount of blood running down his face._

"Giga Strike!" Barron yelled as he raised his fist above his head and then he slammed it down onto the ground, causing the earth around them to crumble, crash, and split open.

"Whoa!" Jaw's mouth was left agape after witnessing the strength and power of the Vice-Admiral.

"Amazed by that huh? You should be, I guess it's been a long time since you've actually seen a human as strong as me huh?" Barron grinned while cracking his knuckles.

"You shut the hell up you bastard! Spear Wave!" Jaw shouted as he manipulated the water from the sea and then he heaved a spear-shaped burst of water towards Barron.

"Geez, you're resorting to that old move again? If the first time you used this move didn't work, then why the hell would you use it again?" Barron sighed before he cocked his fist back and punched the spear-shaped burst of water; sending it back into the sea. "That was just a huge waste of effort. Huh...where did you go?" He shifted his eyes from right to left, scanning the area to find any sign of Jaw once he noticed that he wasn't anywhere to be seen.

"Behind you!" Jaw shouted which caused Barron to quickly turn around to see if he was actually behind him.

"Huh? W-What the hell? I could've sworn that I heard his voice come from behind me..." Barron sweatdropped while scratching the back of his head.

"I'm actually above you; stupid Vice-Admiral!" Jaw shouted then Barron looked up and saw that Jaw was falling down toward him with his foot raised above his head.

"You're really stupid! If you would've just kept your damn mouth shut, then maybe you're little sneak attack would've worked on me!" Barron shouted as he swung his fist upward toward Jaw.

"Flaming Axe Kick!" Jaw shouted as he slammed his foot downward toward Barron. "Grrrrrrr!" Barron and Jaw growled in unison once their respective attacks made contact with each other, sending a shockwave throughout that section of the island.

"Lets see how you take this attack! Three Hundred Brick Fist!" Jaw yelled as he swung his forward toward Barron and landed a powerful punch on Barron's stomach, sending him flying back through a few trees.

"Damn! I actually felt that punch..." Barron grunted as he planted his feet on the ground to prevent himself from flying through anymore trees.

"How'd you like that? My punches are only going to get more and more stronger from now on!" Jaw grinned while clenching his hands into fists.

"That's good to hear, now I suggest that you move from that spot before those cannonballs over there take you out before I do." Barron said as he pointed to a few cannonballs that were coming down toward Jaw.

"Huh?" Jaw turned around and looked at the cannon balls which caused his eyes to widen. "Haaaaa!" He roared as he leaped high into the air and caught the cannonballs in his hands.

"Nice arm strength you've got there." Barron smirked while crossing his arms over his chest.

"Thanks for the compliment, but don't think that'll make me forgive you for all the shit you've said about me and the Fishman race. I'm still going to beat you down to a pulp, hell, I might even kill you!" Jaw grinned as he hurled the cannonballs over to Jaw.

"What's wrong with you? I'm a Vice-Admiral! You think I can't handle a few measly cannon balls?" Barron laughed as he punched the cannon balls and endured the small explosions that occured after destroying the cannonballs. "Pathetic..." He laughed after the smoke cleared.

_"Dumb ass, that was just meant to be a distraction so that I could reach the ocean!" Jaw smirked as he made a mad dash for the ocean._

"Hm? Ohh, I see what you're trying to do! Soru!" Barron kicked off the ground multiple times at a blinding speed and disappeared. "Where do you think you're going Fishman? I hope you're not planning on jumping into the sea just so that you can escape from me." He grinned as he appeared in front of Jaw, blocking his path to the ocean.

_"Damn it! I didn't expect him to catch up with me so fast! I'm running out of ideas here, I really need to get into the ocean!" Jaw bit his lip as he looked past Barron and stared at the ocean._

"Oh I see, you want to get back into the ocean so that you can escape from me right? Well I'm afraid I won't allow you to escape from me that easily. The only way you're going to get away from me is by death." Barron smirked before driving his fist into Jaw's face, sending him flying back through a few trees. "What's wrong Fishman? I thought you were going to show me how much superior you are to me!" He laughed while crossing his arms around his chest.

"Ugh...come on, isn't it about time for them to show up already..." Jaw muttered as he struggled to stand to his feet.

"Hm? Hey, what the hell are you babbling about over there?" Barron asked.

"Excuse me! Coming through! Paw Smash!" Shiro's hand turned into a paw and the he raised his hand above his head and slammed it down onto Barron's head; sending the Vice-Admiral crashing onto the ground.

"Ughhhhh!" Barron grunted in pain as blood splurged through his clenched teeth after being hit by Shiro's attack.

"It's about time! Where the hell were you guys huh?" Jaw sighed.

"Well excuse us for being late! It's kind of hard running through an island dodging cannonballs, marines, and escaping from a Vice-Admiral!" Shiro said while rolling his eyes.

"Uhh, Shiro? I'd hate to be the bringer of bad news but I'm afraid we haven't lost the Vice-Admiral." Frederick gulped as he pointed over to Vice-Admiral Onyx who had stopped next to Vice-Admiral Barron.

"So this was your plan all along huh? To meet up with another crew mate and get the jump on me? Ha, rookies these days are so foolish." Onyx laughed as he stood there and watched as Barron stood to his feet.

"Grrrrr...I'm gonna get the bastard who snuck up behind me and attacked me. Which one of them was it, Onyx? Did you see the one who did it?" Barron asked as he glared at the three Berserker Pirates members standing before him.

"Yes I did, it was the cat looking pirate over there. He's the one who attacked you from behind." Onyx replied.

"So, it was the cat looking pirate huh? Good, then I'll be sure to pay him back tenfold for that sneak attack." Barron grinned as he stared at Shiro.

"Oh great, looks like we've made a huge mistake here. Now it's five of us against the two of them." Shiro gulped.

"We'll just have to do what we can, Shiro until Kyle arrives." Mitsuno sighed.

"Yeah, about that. What if Kyle's lying about coming back to save us? I mean, I know he's strong and all. But I highly doubt that he'll actually be able to defeat five Vice-Admirals and one Admiral." Shiro said.

"Don't lose faith in him, Shiro! Kyle said that he would get to us as soon as he could, so all we can do is trust him." Nori said while trembling slightly.

"I guess you're right…but how long can we hold these two Vice-Admirals off for until Kyle gets here?" Frederick sighed.

"What's wrong? Are you pirates beginning to regret your decision about resisting against us? Because if you are, it's far too late to turn back now." Onyx stated.

"Yup, far too late! Onyx and I are going to cover this entire island in your blood!" Barron grinned as he banged his fists together.

"Umm, Jaw? I've got a quick question to ask you." Frederick said.

"I don't think now's the time to be asking your question, but whatever. What's the question you want to ask me?" Jaw sighed.

"Does the Vice-Admiral you were fighting have a Devil Fruit? Because there's no way that'll we'll be able to defeat two Vice-Admirals that have Devil Fruit abilities." Frederick gulped.

"No, the Vice-Admiral I was fighting hasn't eaten a Devil Fruit. But he's strong as hell; normal attacks won't affect this guy. You're really going to have to go all out if you even want to damage this guy." Jaw stated.

"That's sort of good I guess…the Vice-Admiral that chased us here has eaten the Earth Earth Fruit." Frederick stated.

"Alright, talking time is now over! Let's get this fight over with before this entire island is destroyed with us on it." Onyx sighed.

"Right, I'll finish all five of these pirates with just one attack!" Barron grinned.

"Oh shit, it looks like they're getting ready to attack! Mitsuno, Nori, get out of here!" Shiro ordered.

"What? No way! We're going to stay here and help you fight!" Nori refused Shiro's order.

"We don't have time to sit here and argue, Nori! These guys are heavy hitters! I can tell, now get out of here and go find Kyle or the others!" Jaw ordered.

"Don't worry about a thing, Nori. Now that I'm here with them, everything will be just fine." Frederick smiled as he turned to Nori and gave her a thumbs up.

"Oh yeah, now we feel so much safer since you're here Frederick." Jaw and Shiro sighed in unison while rolling their eyes.

"Mitsuno, what do we do?" Nori looked at Mitsuno with uncertainty.

"We do as they say; we can't take them on at our level. We've got to run and go find Kyle or the others." Mitsuno sighed as she grabbed Nori's arm and ran off in a random direction.

"Hmm, I don't believe that I actually gave you permission to leave just yet you two! Yo-Flail!" Onyx yelled as he twirled his yo-yo over his head and then launched it toward Mitsuno and Nori.

"You may not have given them permission to leave! But I have, so I suggest that you focus more on us rather than them!" Jaw yelled as he ran in front of the yo-yo and sent it flying back toward Onyx once he punched it.

"Damn, looks like the women have gotten away from us Onyx. Now there are only three of them to worry about. This won't really be any fun at all." Barron sighed.

"No matter, no one ever said that fighting pirates would be fun and enjoyable once we signed up." Onyx stated.

"Yeah, I guess you're right about that." Barron sighed while nodding.

"So Jaw, got any ideas on how we're going to defeat these guys? Because I'm good with running away and living to fight another day at the moment." Shiro said.

"Yeah, I'm with Shiro on this one." Frederick nodded.

"Yeah, I have an idea. But it won't be easy though, first I need to get myself into the sea." Jaw said while staring off toward the sea.

"Huh? The sea? Why do you need to get into the sea?" Frederick asked.

"I have a secret weapon that will help us survive longer, but I need to get in the sea first." Jaw replied.

"And let me guess, since those guys over there won't let you get into the sea, you expect us to distract them long enough for you to get there?" Shiro sighed.

"Yup, that's pretty much the game plan right now." Jaw nodded.

"Alright then, I don't know if we'll actually be able to do that but we'll do what we can." Frederick sighed.

"Enough talking! I want some damn action now! Giga Strike!" Barron roared as he appeared in front of Frederick and threw a powerful straight punch at him, aiming for his face.

"Uh-oh!" Frederick gasped as he leaned back to dodge Barron's punch.

"Try not to get hit by someone like him, Frederick! One shot from him and you'll lose your life! Three Hundred Brick Fist!" Jaw yelled as he cocked his fist back and swung it forward toward Barron, landing a powerful straight punch on Barron's face.

"Aghhh…" Barron grunted in pain as he skidded back a few feet while rubbing his face.

"Yo-Flail!" Onyx yelled as he twirled his yo-yo above his head and then he launched it toward Jaw.

"Oh no, you don't!" Shiro yelled as he appeared in front of Jaw and roundhouse kicked the yo-yo back to Onyx.

"Man, even the cat pirate is pretty strong as well. I guess cats really do show what they can do once their backed up against the corner." Onyx chuckled to himself.

"Will you stop playing around and start using your Devil Fruit abilities already?" Barron sighed.

"Why should I waste my time doing that when I could defeat them without even trying?" Onyx asked.

"Because, I don't want to stay here on this island any longer than we actually have to! Now hurry up and start using them already!" Barron ordered.

"Don't tell me what to do! I'll finish off these pirates in any manner I choose!" Onyx said before he bent down and leaped high into the air.

"Huh? What's that bastard planning on doing now?" Jaw, Frederick, and Shiro all looked up at Onyx to see what he was going to do.

"Let's see how you pirates fair against this! Meteor-Yo!" Onyx yelled as he launched his yo-yo downward toward the Berserker Pirates.

"I've got a bad feeling about this one attack! Scatter!" Jaw ordered and then everyone followed his lead and dodged the attack. Once Onyx's yo-yo made contact with the ground, a large explosion occurred and once the dust settled, a large crater was there in the middle of the battlefield.

"H-Holy shit that dudes yo-yo is a lot more dangerous than I thought! We could've been killed if hadn't have dodged that!" Shiro's mouth as left agape at the sight of the large crater.

"We most definitely cannot get hit by that thing! We'll die if we do!" Frederick stated.

"That's true, but what's bothering me is that how come his yo-yo suddenly got so much stronger in a matter of seconds." Jaw frowned as he stared at the large crater in the ground.

"Obviously it was my Busoshoku Haki that made my yo-yo stronger than how it was earlier. You're all very fortunate that you were able to dodge that…or maybe…unfortunate." Onyx grinned as he appeared behind the three Berserker Pirate members.

"Shit, he's behind us everyone!" Frederick, Jaw, and Shiro all whipped around to see Onyx.

"Yo-Flail!" Onyx grinned as he launched his yo-yo toward Jaw and watched as it impaled his stomach.

"Gaaaahhh!" Jaw roared in pain once Onyx's yo-yo impaled his body.

"Jaw!" Frederick and Shiro gasped in horror and watched as Onyx pulled the yo-yo out of Jaw's stomach.

"Ohhh, that looked really painful. The pain must be excruciating huh?" Onyx laughed as he watched Jaw collapse to the ground while clutching his freshly obtained wound.

"Hey now, don't go hogging all this fight all to yourself Onyx! I want to get in on this action as well! Giga Strike!" Barron appeared in front of Shiro and he swung his fist forward toward him, aiming for his face.

"Whoa!" Shiro jumped up and landed on Barron's arm. "Take this you bastard!" He yelled as he performed a back flip and kicked Barron's chin, forcing his head to jerk back.

"Jaw, are you going to be okay fighting with a wound like that?" Frederick asked.

"Yeah...I will be...now…now if only…I could get to the sea…" Jaw panted heavily.

"That won't be easy since those two bastards are in the way." Shiro grunted after he was sent flying back to Jaw and Frederick by Barron's punch.

"Okay, I'm done playing with them now; I'm ready to go home." Onyx sighed as he put his yo-yo back into his pocket.

"Then let's hurry and kill them so that we can go home." Barron nodded as he unsheathed the sword on his hip.

"Aw man...it looks like they're planning on getting serious now." Frederick gulped.

"Then we're just going to have to get serious as well." Shiro weakly grinned as he wiped the blood off his mouth.

"Right." Jaw nodded slowly as Frederick helped him stand to his feet.

"Terra Storm!" Barron yelled as he slashed his sword downward onto the ground, causing large amount of rocks to shoot out and fly towards the Berserker Pirates.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh!" Frederick, Jaw, and Shiro yelled as the large amounts of rocks came flying towards them and sent them flying back once the rocks made contact with their bodies.

"Seriously though, what made these rookies think that they could beat us?" Onyx laughed as he kneeled down and placed his hand on the ground. The rocks on the ground soon began to crawl up his arm and encase his entire body in rock.

"Grrrrahhh!" Shiro roared as he charged toward Barron and Onyx while transforming his hand into a paw.

"Oh would you look at that, the kitty cat wants to play with us now. Ha-ha, here kitty!" Barron laughed.

"Paw Smash!" Shiro yelled as he raised his paw above his head and then he quickly slammed it downward toward Barron, aiming for his head.

"Seems like he only has eyes on attacking you, Barron." Onyx grinned as he stepped in front of Barron and blocked his attack with his rock encased forearm. "I'm feeling very left out in this fight!" He yelled as he swung his fist upward and landed a powerful uppercut on Shiro's stomach.

"Ugwaaaa!" Shiro's eyes widened once Onyx's fist made contact with his stomach, he then began to cough up a moderate amount of blood as he dropped to his knees.

"Oh no, Shiro!" Frederick yelled.

"Pay attention to me boy!" Barron shouted as he swung his blade at Frederick.

"I don't think so! Four Hundred Brick Fist!" Jaw cocked his fist back and then he swung his fist forward toward Barron while twisting his fist; landing a powerful corkscrew punch on Barron, sending the Vice-Admiral flying through a few trees while spinning.

"Nice one there, Jaw!" Frederick cheered.

"That Fishman there is actually pretty strong for him to actually be able to parry Barron's blade and still land a hit on him with that wound of his." Onyx muttered as he looked over at Jaw.

"You should never take your eyes off of your opponent! Especially since that opponent is me!" Shiro grinned as he lunged toward Onyx with his fist cocked back.

"Pathetic, you really think that you'll be able to land a hit on me just because I'm not looking at-" Onyx leaned back then suddenly stopped and looked down and noticed that Shiro's tail was wrapped around his leg, preventing him from moving.

"What's wrong? I hope a little trick such as this hasn't caught you off guard! Now take this, Paw Smash Barrage!" Shiro grinned as both of his hands turned into paws and he began to rapidly slam them against Onyx's stomach.

"Grrrr…" Onyx gritted his teeth to endure Shiro's barrage. After a few seconds of enduring Shiro's barrage, Onyx head butted Shiro in the face, sending him flying back to Frederick and Jaw.

"Nghhhh!" Shiro grunted in pain as he skidded across the ground while rubbing his bleeding forehead.

"You okay there Shiro?" Frederick asked as he held his foot out to stop Shiro from skidding back across the ground any further.

"Oh yeah, I'm just fine, I only got head butted by a fucking marine Vice-Admiral!" Shiro shouted at Frederick.

"Oh suck it up, Shiro! This is actually a good thing…now that there's only one Vice-Admiral in front of us instead of two; the chances of me getting into the sea and saving our asses extremely high now." Jaw grinned.

"Yeah…I guess that's okay. Now hurry up and get into the sea before…" Shiro stopped in mid-sentence once he saw Barron appear right next to Onyx.

"Oh...okay, I have to admit, that was actually a pretty good punch there." Barron laughed while rubbing his face.

"Oh, you're still alive Barron? I was almost certain that punch killed you." Onyx chuckled.

"Oh shut the hell up, Onyx! As if I'd actually allow a filthy Fishman like that to kill me!" Barron yelled.

"Hmm, you're lucky that Vice-Admiral Davy Husker isn't here or else he'd kill you for saying such words." Onyx stated.

"Oh no! Now the other Vice-Admiral's back! Hurry Jaw, get into the ocean!" Frederick yelled.

"Oh no you don't! I won't let you have your way in this battle! Terra Storm!" Barron yelled as he slashed his sword downward onto the ground, causing large amount of rocks to shoot out and fly towards the Berserker Pirates.

"Scatter!" Jaw ordered and then he, alongside Shiro and Frederick, dodged the large amount of rocks coming toward them.

"Miracle Cutter!" Frederick yelled as he threw his cards at the Vice-Admirals.

"Pathetic rookie! Cyclone Blow!" Barron grinned as he held his sword out by his sides and began spinning around really fast; creating a small tornado around him that completely shredded up Frederick's cards.

"Oh thank god I didn't recklessly charge at him like you two do or else that could've been me." Frederick gulped.

"Rock Cannon!" Onyx yelled as he extended his arm out toward the Berserker Pirates and then the rocks encasing his arm shot off his arm and flew toward them.

"Arabesque Brick Fist!" Jaw shouted as he punched the air in the Vice-Admiral's direction, using the water vapor in the air to destroy the rocks and send the Vice-Admiral's flying back with a powerful shock wave.

"Nice one, Jaw! Now hurry up and get into the ocean before they have any time to recover from that attack!" Frederick ordered.

"I know, I know, I'm on it!" Jaw nodded before running off toward the ocean.

"Sheesh, they're really trying their best to get that Fishman in the ocean huh?" Barron sighed as he took off his now ruined marine jacket.

"It seems so, but we obviously can't allow that to happen now can we?" Onyx sighed as the placed his hand on the ground and more rocks crawled up his arm and immediately encased it. "Stag Spear!" He yelled as he morphed his left, rock encased hand into a spear like weapon.

"I'm going to go and finish off the Fishman! I'll leave these weaklings here to you, Onyx!" Barron laughed as he charged toward Jaw.

"Oh wow, I'm just simply overjoyed at the thought of me defeating the weaklings!" Onyx sighed as he charged toward Frederick and Shiro with his 'Stag Spear' cocked back.

"Shit, he's going after Jaw! I won't let you get to him!" Shiro was about to charge after Barron until Onyx appeared in front of him.

"I'm sorry, but I'm afraid that you're going to have to get through me if you want to get to Barron. And unfortunately for you pirates, that won't be such an easy task!" Onyx grinned as he thrusted his spear toward Shiro.

"Shiro, look out!" Frederick yelled as he quickly tackled Shiro to the ground to prevent himself from being impaled by Onyx's 'Stag Spear'.

"Aghh, what the hell do you think you're doing Frederick?" Shiro yelled after being tackled to the ground.

"Oh I'm sorry, next time I won't try to save your life!" Frederick yelled back while rolling his eyes.

"All…almost there! I'm almost there into the sea! Just a few more yards!" Jaw panted heavily as he got closer and closer toward the sea.

"You're not going anywhere Fishman! You and I still have a ourselves a fight to settle, remember?" Barron grinned as he appeared in front of Jaw with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Oh god damn it…we can settle our fight after I get in the fucking sea!" Jaw roared as he swung his fist forward and landed a powerful straight punch on Barron's stomach.

"Aughhh!" Barron grunted in pain and coughed up a small amount of blood after taking the full force of Jaw's punch. "Heh, I swear, it seems like your punches are just getting stronger and stronger the more wounded you get! That's good, then maybe you'll be able to defeat me if I do this!" He roared as he swung his fist upward and landed a powerful uppercut on Jaw's chin, sending him flying into the air.

"Oh god damn it! Jaw didn't make it!" Shiro gritted his teeth after watching Jaw crash down onto the ground.

"You should always keep your eyes on your opponent or else you'll end up getting killed! Like this!" Oynx said as he thrusted his 'Stag Spear' toward Shiro, aiming for his chest.

"Agh!" Shiro leaned to the left to dodge Onyx's 'Stag Spear' but winced in pain once the 'Stag Spear' grazed his cheek.

"Hold still!" Onyx ordered as he extended his arm forward and grabbed Shiro's neck. "Sheesh, why can't you pirates just sit still and die quietly?" He sighed as he cocked his 'Stag Spear' back.

"Hold it Vice-Admiral! You release Shiro this very instant! Miracle Cane!" Frederick yelled as he twirled his cane around and then slammed it against Onyx's face.

"Ohhh!" Onyx released his hold on Shiro as his head jerked back after getting hit with Frederick's cane.

"Miracle Cane Barrage!" Frederick yelled as he pulled his cane apart and widly began hitting Onyx with it. After a few seconds of getting whacked with Frederick's cane, Onyx grabbed Frederick's wrist to prevent himself from getting hit anymore.

"Grrr...that little whacking stick of yours is really annoying!" Onyx growled before he landed a powerful headbutt on Frederick, sending him flying back through a tree.

"Oh man, I actually thought you were about to be defeated by that guy and his beating sticks there, Onyx! Now then Fishman, take this! Typhoon Slash!" Barron roared as he swung his sword horizontally, sending a strong gust of wind into Jaw's direction.

"Whoooa!" Jaw yelled as he was blown back through a tree.

"Ha ha ha! As long as I'm over here blocking your path to the sea! You can count your chances of survival and victory, goodbye!" Barron laughed as he twirled his sword around.

_"Damn! He's right! Shiro and Frederick are too busy fighting that earth Vice-Admiral over there! Looks like I'm going to have to do this myself...I have no other choice...but to use 'that' technique!" Jaw panted heavily as he struggled to his feet and glared at Barron._

"Ohh, you look really angry right now. Is it because I won't let you get to your precious water? I know, maybe if you beg me enough, I'll let you escape and return to the bottom of the ocean where you and your entire race belong." Barron sneered.

"Oh trust me, I want to get to the bottom of the ocean. But I'm going to make sure that you come down there with me!" Jaw roared as he charged toward Barron with his fist cocked back.

"Ha ha ha ha, that's more like it! Come at me with everything you've got! Giga Strike!" Barron yelled as swung his fist forward toward Jaw, aiming for his face.

"Water Cannon!" Jaw shouted as he landed a devistating palm strike against Barron's chest; sending the Vice-Admiral flying into the sea.

"Wow, nice attack there, Jaw! How in the hell did you do that?" Shiro asked.

"I created water from my webs and released it into that palm strike." Jaw replied as his left arm soon fell limp to his side.

"Hey Jaw! What's wrong with your arm? It just went limp all of a sudden." Frederick pointed out.

"I know...that...that attack...just pretty much broke my arm..." Jaw panted heavily as he stared at his broken left arm.

"What?" Frederick and Shiro gasped after hearing that Jaw had just broken his arm.

"Relax you guys, my arm may be broken but at least that Vice-Admiral guy is now in the sea. I have the complete upperhand now!" Jaw grinned as he jumped in the sea after Barron.

"Hmm, it seems as if the tables have turned against poor little Barron. Even I'm not sure if he'll come out of this battle alive anymore." Onyx muttered as he stared at the ocean.

"Trick Or Treat!" Frederick yelled as he threw three rubber balls at Onyx.

"Trick or wha-" Onyx was cut off once the three balls exploded once they made contact with his body.

"Come on Shiro, lets get out of here! Now that Jaw's in the ocean with that other Vice-Admiral guy, there's no reason for us to be here anymore!" Frederick stated.

"Yeah, you're right! We've served our purpose here, but we're really going to have to hurry up and come up with a strategy to beat that guy if he continues to chase after us!" Shiro stated before he quickly transformed into a Leopard with mostly yellow fur, except for the fur around his mouth, on the bottoms of his paws, on his belly, and at the tip of his tail, which is white. Shiro's legs and head have black spots on them, while his back and shoulders sport yellow-orange markings with black outlines. His eyes are yellow and he has six long, black whiskers, three on both sides of his upper lip.

"Geez, I swear you pirates always come up with such foolish tactics!" Onyx sighed as he appeared in front of Frederick and Shiro.

"It's not foolish if it allows us to escape from the likes of you! Abra-Cadabra!" Frederick shouted as he threw a few smokebombs on the ground and smoke covered that entire area.

"Yet again another foolish tactic...hm?" Onyx sweatdropped as he looked around and notcied that Frederick nor Shiro were there after the smoke cleared.

"Oh I see, they want to play another game of hide and seek. Alright then, this'll be the last time I play their little game!" Onyx frowned as he ran off into the forest.

* * *

**Grand Line: Under The Sea Below Tanguno Island**

* * *

_"Nghhh...god damn it...I can't believe that Fishman caught me off guard and blasted me into the water with that damn attack of his!" Barron thought while swimming back up toward the surface._

"Well, well, well...what do we have here? A Fishman hating human, that's now underwater?" Jaw grinned as he appeared in front of Barron, preventing him from swimming up toward the surface any further.

_"Grrrr! You damn Fishman! Get the hell out of my way so that I can get some air!" Barron motioned for Jaw to get out of the way with his hands._

"What's that? You want me to move out of the way so that you can go back up to the surface where the air is? Tell you what, maybe if you beg me good enough, I'll actually consider letting you pass." Jaw sneered as he crossed his arms over his chest.

_"You...filthy...worthless...Fishman! As if someone like me would actually beg for you to get out of my way! If you won't move, then I'll just have to make you move!" Barron thought as he cocked his fist back and then he swung it forward toward Jaw._

"It's actually pretty useless for you to be fighting me underwater due to water resistance and all that." Jaw laughed as he dodged Barron's punch with much ease. "It doesn't matter if you're a Vice-Admiral or an Admiral! Once I've got you down here, there's no chance of escape except for death." He grinned while cracking his knuckles. "Now then, my crew mates are up on the surface waiting for me, so I'll just end this as quick as possible! Haaaa!" Jaw yelled as he raised his hand above his head and slammed it downward toward Barron; chopping the Vice-Admiral on the back of the neck.

_"Grrr! No! I see what that damn Fishman is trying to do! He's trying to make me waste all of my oxygen and drown down here! Well, I won't let him have his way!" Barron endured the pain from Jaw's strike and covered his mouth to prevent himself from wasting any oxygen._

"I'm sure that you already know that down here, your attacks have half the force they'd have on land. But with Fishman Karate, my power multiplies!" Jaw laughed. "Now then, I'll show you some real power! Undersea Bladder Buster!" He yelled as he swung his leg forward and landed a powerful sidekick in Barron's stomach. "Flaming Axe Kick!" Jaw performed a quick front flip and then brought his foot down on Barron's head. "Back Foot Jaw Breaker!" Jaw yelled as he landed another powerful sidekick on Barron's jaw. "Guffaw Palm Bomb!" Jaw shouted as he slammed his palm into Barron's face; sending the Vice-Admiral flying back.

_"Gaaaaaah...shit...that bastard forced me to let out more oxygen...my...my vision's slowly beginning to fade!" Barron grunted._

"Hmm, I'm actually quite curious now. I wonder how much pressure your body can handle before your bones get absolutely crushed! Since you're a Vice-Admiral in the mariens, I'm sure it must be a lot of pressure!" Jaw grinned as he grabbed Barron by the neck. "Lets see how you like this! Pulverizing Pressure Plunge!" He yelled as he swam down really fast deeper into the ocean while dragging Barron down with him.

_"Gaaaaaaaaaaah!" Barron let out more of his oxygen as the water pressure increased the more deeper they went into the ocean._

"Hmph, I guess I'll be alittle bit forgiving and stop right here before you actually die from having your bones crushed by the pressure. But don't think that I'm going to let you get back to the surface either. I'm going to make you regret ever saying those words you said about me and the Fishman race earlier." Jaw frowned as he released his grip on Barron and swam off deeper toward the ocean floor.

_"I...I...I can't really move...that...that damn Fishman...where the hell does he think he's going? Is he really just going to leave me here to die a slow and painful death like this?" Barron grunted._

"Hey there, I see that you're still barely hanging on up there! Don't worry though, I'm almost certain that this attack will most definitely kill you! Take this, Reef Cannon!" Jaw yelled as he grabbed an underwater reef and hurled it upward toward Barron.

_"Damn it...if that thing hits me I'll...wait a minute...that's it! Hahaha! That stupid Fishman will regret throwing that reef at me!" Barron grinned as he allowed the reef to hit him._

"There we go, that'll finish that bastard off! Now all I have to do is wait for him to..." Jaw's eyes widened once he noticed that the reef he threw was floating toward the surface. "Oh no, don't tell me that bastard let the reef hit him on purpose just so that he could get back to the surface! Son of a bitch!" Jaw shouted as he swam back up toward the surface.

* * *

**Grand Line: Tanguno Island; South Coast Line**

* * *

"Cough...cough...cough...I must admit...that was a real close call there! But now that I'm back up on the surface...there's no way that Fishman will be able to defeat me now." Barron panted heavily as he crawled back onto the island, drenched in water.

"Shit! I got too careless and allowed him to escape from me!" Jaw growled as he finally made it to the surface of the water and saw Barron catching his breath.

"Haha, there you are Fishman! Now that we're both of land where anything can happen, how about you come over here and fight me like a man?" Barron taunted.

"Nah, I'm good. But how about you come back over here and fight me like a man? I mean, the water's just perfectly fine." Jaw nervously laughed.

"Oh no, I'm not going anywhere near that water since you nearly killed me down there. But it's alright if you don't want to come out and fight. Just stay there and enjoy your nice little swim. I'll just go and find your other crew mates and kill them." Barron grinned as he turned his back to Jaw and started walking off.

"Wait you son of a bitch! Don't you dare go near them! Especially since we haven't finished our fight just yet! I don't care where we are anymore! This match is going to end, right here, and right now!" Jaw shouted as he stepped onto the shore and walked up to Barron.

"Alright then, lets put everything we have into this next, and last attack." Barron grinned as he clenched his hands into fists.

"My thoughts exactly! True Shark Brick Fist!" Jaw roared as he cocked his fist back and swung it forward toward Barron, aiming for his face.

"I don't think so!" Barron laughed as he tilted his head to the side to dodge Jaw's attack. "Omega End!" He roared as he locked his hands together and slammed them down onto Jaw's head; forcing him to crash down onto the ground and caused the ground around the area to crumble; creating a large crater. "Hmph! I knew I'd win...but I have to admit though, for a rookie and a Fishman, you're pretty good. So instead of killing you right now, I'll let you stay here and die slowly." Barron smiled as he turned around and started walking off toward the forest.

_"Damn...my...my body...won't move...I have to move...I can't let him...get away...no...shit...my vision's fading...this can't be it...don't die Jaw...don't..." Jaw shut his eyes and lied there in the crater...motionless._

* * *

**Berserker Pirates!**

**Captain-"Muay Thai" Ray 110,000,000 Beli**

**First Mate-"Whale Shark" Jaw 72,000,000 Beli**

**Navigator-Mitsuno M. Akari 48,000,000 Beli**

**Doctor-"Sky Doctor" Nori 13,000,000 Beli**

**Musician-"Wicked Witch" Jynx Silvers 51,000,000 Beli**

**Cook-Shiro 33,000,000 Beli**

**Swordsman-"Sword Saint" Magnathas Minethil 60,000,000 Beli**

**Entertainer-Frederick Van Gauner 0 Beli**

**Shipwright-Taken by Dthehalfdragon**

**Sniper-Taken by Amyismynamey**

* * *

**Please Review And Enjoy!**


	80. Buster Call Showdown Part 4!

**Buster Call Showdown Part 4!**

* * *

**Grand Line: Tanguno Island; Forest**

* * *

"Did...did...did we lose him?" Shiro panted heavily as he came to a stop and transformed back into his human form after Frederick dismounted from his back.

"God I hope so...I don't think we can really defeat someone like him as long as Jaw wasn't there." Frederick sighed.

"We're not ready for a situation like this! When is that damn log pose gonna set? We all need to get off this island as soon as possible!" Shiro whined.

"Look out!" Frederick pushed Shiro out of the way of a few cannonballs headed in their direction, exploding on impact once they crashed into the ground.

"Holy shit that was close as hell! Thanks Frederick." Shiro sighed in relief once he stood to his feet.

"It's too dangerous to be standing here on this island in just one spot. We need to keep moving and find the others so that we can get off this island to live and fight another day." Frederick stated.

"I'm with you all the way on that! Let's get the hell out of here before that earth Vice-Admiral catches up to us!" Shiro said.

"Rock Cannon!" Onyx yelled as he extended his arm out toward Frederick and Shiro and then the rocks encasing his arm shot off his arm and flew toward them.

"Scatter!" Shiro yelled as he and Frederick both jumped out of the way of Vice-Admiral Onyx's rock cannon. "Damn it, how the hell did this guy catch up to us so fast?" He growled as he turned and glared at the Vice-Admiral.

"Enough running! I know that it's all you pirates are good for these days but there's a limit to how much more you can run away and how much you pirates can piss me off." Onyx sighed as he stopped walking and stood a few feet away from Frederick and Shiro.

"Grrr, Frederick, I want you to go on ahead and find the others so that you all can get off this island! I'll stay back here and hold this guy off! I'll catch up to you guys as soon as I can!" Shiro said before he charged toward Onyx.

"W-wait Shiro!" Frederick yelled while holding his hand out in an attempt to stop him.

"So you've finally decided to stop running and fight huh? I commend you for your bravery...Stag Spear!" Onyx yelled as he thrusted his 'Stag Spear' toward Onyx.

"Whoa!" Shiro swayed to the left then winced slightly once the spear grazed his cheek.

"You're actually pretty good at dodging feints..." Onyx grinned as he raised his leg and drove his knee deep into Shiro's stomach. "But once it comes to the 'real' attack, you just can't really dodge it can you?" He laughed as he watched Shiro drop to his knees clutching his stomach while coughing up blood. "Tch, so weak!" He sighed before he spun around and landed a powerful back kick on Shiro's face, sending him flying back toward Frederick.

"I gotcha man!" Frederick said as he caught Shiro before he could hit the ground.

"You two won't last much longer on this island you know that right? I almost feel sorry for you...docking on such an island on this very day." Onyx sighed looking up at the sky. "How very unfortunate..." He muttered.

"You shut the hell up! We're going to get off this island no matter what!" Shiro yelled as Frederick set him down.

"Highly doubtful...you're surrounded by marines. And if by some miracle you do reach your ship...you'll be blasted to smithereens by the marine ships." Onyx laughed once he saw the glaring faces of Frederick and Shiro.

"That's telling them Onyx." Barron's laughing voice echoed throughout the area.

"T-that voice...n-no way...it can't be!" Frederick and Shiro slowly looked up above them and their eyes widened in horror after seeing Vice-Admiral Barron coming down toward them.

"Giga Strike!" Barron yelled as he raised his fist above his head and then he slammed it down onto the ground, causing the earth around them to crumble, crash, and split open.

"Impossible! How the hell are you still alive? I thought Jaw took care of you once he blasted you into the sea!" Shiro yelled as he and Frederick struggled to stay on their feet once the ground began to shake after Barron's attack.

"Hahaha! Your Fishman buddy almost managed to kill me but then he got a little too cocky and actually helped me escape from the sea! I left your dead Fishman buddy lying face down in a crater somewhere near the shore." Barron grinned.

"No way...Jaw's...Jaw's dead? No...no way...that's fucking impossible..." Shiro muttered to himself while trembling slightly.

"You can call it impossible all you want, but the facts are right in front of you since I'm standing right here alive and healthy while your Fishman friend isn't here." Barron shrugged.

"You son of bitch! I'm going to fucking murder you! Lion!" Shiro yelled as he quickly transformed into an adult lion with brown fur and a thin, silky, coal black mane. He has fur on his belly, the bottoms of his paws, and around his mouth is light tan. There are short tufts of black fur on the back of his elbows, as well as on the tip of his tail, and he has sharp, dark brown claws. His eyes are striking yellow green and his sclera is yellow, while his eyebrows are the same color as his mane, black. He has a widow's peak and his large, round ears are partially visible through his mane. He has ten dark whiskers, five on either side of his upper lip. He also features a goatee on his chin.

"Alright, now we're talking! Come at me with everything you've got!" Barron grinned as he motioned Shiro to bring it on with his hands.

"Graaaaaaahhhh!" Shiro roared loudly as he charged toward Barron.

"Stop Shiro! You're doing exactly what he wants you to do!" Frederick shouted as he chased after Shiro in an attempt to get him to calm down.

"King's Paw!" Shiro shouted as he raised his paw above his head and then he quickly slammed it downward toward Barron.

"That's completely pathetic! Tekkai: Utsugi!" Barron yelled as he hardened his body and then he transferred the shock of Shiro's attack back to Shiro after being hit with his attack.

"Aghhhh!" Shiro cried in pain as he flew back while clutching his paw while coughing up a small amount of blood.

"Get back here, cat! You're not going to get away from me that easily! Giga Strike!" Barron laughed as he lunged toward Shiro with his fist cock back; once he was close enough to Shiro, he swung his fist forward toward Shiro, aiming for his face.

"No!" Frederick yelled as he pushed Shiro out of the way of Barron's punch at the last second and took the punch for Shiro instead.

"Frederick!" Shiro shouted after watching his crew mate take Barron's punch instead of him.

"Frederick? Who in the hell is Frederick? Oh I remember now, Frederick must be the guy who's face I'm stepping on right now." Barron grinned as he walked over to Frederick and placed his foot on his face.

"You bastard!" Shiro growled as he gritted his teeth while clenching his hands into fists.

"This is just simply pathetic...I wanted to fight Roy's son since I'm sure that he'd put up a greater fight than you two would." Barron sighed as he began to grind his foot on Frederick's face.

"Take your fucking foot off of Frederick!" Shiro shouted quickly transformed into his Hybrid Lion form and charged toward Barron.

"If you've got such a huge problem with me standing on your friends face. Then you should hurry up and force me to get off of him then!" Barron laughed.

"That's what I'm planning on doing you bastard!" Shiro shouted as he threw an endless barrage of punches at Barron.

"I will admit that your attempt to save your friend is worth honoring, but the fact that you're just simply failing is just sad." Barron sighed as he leaned from right to left to dodge Shiro's barrage of punches.

"Haaaa!" Shiro yelled as he raised his leg up to a full 180 degrees in an attempt to land a kick on Barron's chin.

"Whoa!" Barron laughed as he leaned his head back to prevent himself from being kicked by Shiro. "Man that was close, I probably would've bitten my tongue if that kick would've actually connected!" He said before jumping up and landing a strong roundhouse kick across Shiro's face.

"Guaaaah!" Shiro grunted in pain as he skidded across the ground while rubbing his bruised cheek. "Grrr, get your fucking foot off of Frederick!" He yelled as he struggled to his feet.

"Why are you so angry? It's only natural that superior beings stand over inferior ones! Isn't it like that in the Pirate Age? So shouldn't you be proud that you're not the one that I'm stepping on right now?" Barron smirked.

"Wind Blade!" Shiro yelled as he swiped his claws in Barron's direction at an incredible speed sending sharp compressed air projectiles toward Barron.

"Tell me why you're getting so worked up...I don't understand. However, I don't want to hear useless answers like because he's my nakama." Barron sighed after deflecting Shiro's projectiles with his sword.

"Then...then you...then you better plug your ears because he's my nakama!" Shiro grinned.

"How boring...I thought these pirates would be able to give us a more interesting answer." Onyx sighed.

"I know, this is just sad and disappointing. Oh well, I'm sure that the other rookie pirate crews will give us a better...hm?" Barron looked down and noticed that Frederick was grabbing onto his foot.

"Shiro! Now! Take him out while I've got him!" Frederick shouted.

"Alright!" Shiro nodded before he charged toward Barron again.

"Do you want to take of this Onyx? Because I honestly don't feel like doing it right now anymore." Barron sighed.

"Alright then, I guess it's the least I can do." Onyx said before he sunk into the ground as if the earth below him had swallowed him up.

"H-Huh? What the hell? Where did that damn Vice-Admiral go?" Shiro growled as he skidded to a stop and looked around the area; shifting his eyes from right to left, scanning the area to find any trace of Onyx.

"I'm right here!" Onyx laughed as he fist shot out from the ground in front of Shiro and made contact with his stomach; sending him flying back into a tree.

_"Sorry...Frederick...I did...all I could...to save you...and...it still...wasn't enough!" Shiro thought as he closed his eyes and lost consciousness._

"Oh well, I guess that's three of the Berserker Pirates down now." Barron grinned as he slammed his foot onto Frederick's stomach; knocking him out instantly.

"I wonder how the others are doing. Maybe they've already taken care of the rest of them and are now heading towards the ships." Onyx said.

"It's a possibility...you take these two back to the ships while I search around the island just in case those other Berserker Pirates are still around." Barron said as he turned to walk away.

"Tch, why are you making me do all of the boring jobs? How about you take these two back to the ships while I search around island just in case those Berserker Pirates are still around." Onyx sighed as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Oh no, let's not start this again! Look her Onyx! Since I've been a Vice-Admiral longer than you, I think I have the right to order you around! Now don't question my orders and just do as I say! And besides, I'm risking my life here by staying on this island, searching for those Berserker Pirates." Barron stated.

"Hmph, listen here you-" Onyx stopped in mid-sentence after hearing a loud scream echo throughout the area. "W-what the hell is that?" He sweatdropped while scratching the back of his head.

"That scream, it kinda sounded like Camala. Why the hell would she be screaming?" Barron sweatdropped.

"Damn it! This chick is seriously annoying...I applaud her for her endurance but there has to be a limit to how far she can actually chase m-" Kyle stopped in mid-sentence as he skidded to a stop in front of the Vice-Admirals and saw the unconscious bodies of Frederick and Shiro.

"Hmmm? Hey now, isn't that "Tomahawk" Kyle standing over there?" Onyx asked.

"Why yes Onyx, I do believe that is the infamous "Tomahawk" Kyle that I've heard so much about." Barron grinned while cracking his knuckles.

"F-Finally...that damn pirate finally stopped running away from me..." Camala panted heavily as she had finally caught up to Kyle.

"Hmm, seems like I'm very fortunate to have ended up in this area. I've been meaning to find all of the Vice-Admirals and challenge them, but I'm alright with just three at a time right now." Kyle said.

"Ha! You call yourself fortunate? Heh, to our perspective, you're actually very unfortunate to have actually come across three Vice-Admirals!" Barron laughed.

"This pirate is more insane than I thought for him to actually think that he can take on all three of us at the same time!" Camala laughed.

"Tch, don't dare underestimate him! He's a former Revolutionary! He's been trained by great martial artists, Ivankov, The Straw Hat Pirates, and Monkey D. Dragon himself! Who knows what this man can do!" Onyx sighed.

"Hmph, you actually believe that I give a damn about who this guy's been trained by? I'll destroy him just like all of the other pirates that have come into contact with me!" Barron grinned as his muscle mass increased slightly.

"Yeah! I will admit that he's actually pretty strong for defeating Crowley but that doesn't mean that he'll be able to defeat us!" Camala laughed as she charged toward Kyle.

"What? He was actually able to defeat Crowley? Alright then, I guess he'll be a better challenge than those two weaklings!" Barron laughed as he joined Camala in her charge toward Kyle with his fist cocked back.

"Stop it you fools! At least come up with a plan before you recklessly charge an opponent!" Onyx yelled.

"You two should listen to your partner! It's really reckless for marine Vice-Admirals to charge experienced opponents like me!" Kyle smirked.

"Giga Strike!" Barron yelled as he swung his fist forward toward Kyle.

"You're finished "Tomahawk" Kyle!" Camala laughed as she swung her leg forward toward Kyle.

"You both were clearly warned by your comrade and your enemy." Kyle sighed as he grabbed Barron's wrist and Camala's foot while leaning backward into a 45 degree angle.

"What the? How did he? How is he able to do something like this?" Barron and Camala gasped in unison.

"As your comrade said before, I've been trained by infamous people! Brook taught me this move!" Kyle grinned as he began to spin around at a high speed while still in a 45 degree angle. "Now disappear!" He yelled as he tossed both Barron and Camala high into the air.

"Those fools." Onyx sighed as he watched his comrades disappear into the distance. "That probably wouldn't have happened if they would've just listened to me." He said while scratching the back of his head.

"More than likely, now then, how about you and I get this battle started and over with before those two find their way back." Kyle grinned.

"Alright then...I guess I'll be the one to take you on until those two stop being idiots and start deciding to start taking you seriously." Onyx sighed.

"I may not know much about you Vice-Admiral, but I hope that you'll be able to give me a good challenge!" Kyle said as he lunged toward Onyx with his fist cocked back.

"Haaaa! Stag Spear!" Onyx yelled as he thrusted his 'Stag Spear' toward Kyle, aiming for his chest.

"Whoa!" Kyle jumped back to prevent himself from being stabbed by Onyx's 'Stag Spear'. "That was a pretty close call there. If it weren't for my Kenbunshoku Haki then I would've ran into that spear of yours and instantly died." He nervously laughed.

"That's what I was going for, but I guess it's not going to work since you're very knowledgeable about Haki! Nuaaaa!" Onyx roared as he raised his 'Stag Spear' above his head and then swung it downward, sending a sharp air compressed projectile toward Kyle.

"Hmph!" Kyle side stepped to the left and watched as the sharp air compressed projectile sliced down a bunch of trees.

"Oh boy, that's quite the destructive attack that you've got going on there!" Kyle laughed as he lunged toward Onyx.

"Thanks, I try to do anything and everything I can to destroy my enemies! Stag Spear: Ransen Nagibaki Guruma!" Onyx yelled as he thrusted his spear toward Kyle while spinning it.

"Ngh" Kyle grunted in pain slightly once Onyx's 'Stag Spear' grazed his cheek as he leaned to the left to dodge it.

"I hope you're ready! Because I'm about to get a whole lot faster! Stag Spear: Ransen Nagibaki Guruma!" Onyx laughed as he repeatedly thrusted his spear toward Kyle while spinning it.

"Man, I've got to hand it to you! You're actually pretty calm and calculated marine Vice-Admiral! The others probably would've never have come this close to making me suffer this much damage!" Kyle laughed as he dodged most of Onyx's spear thrusts, but every now and then some would graze his body.

"I thank you for the compliment! But I'm afraid that now I'm going to have to end your life!" Onyx said as he raised his 'Stag Spear' above his head.

"Well, I'm afraid that I'm not going to allow someone like you to kill me! Soru!" Kyle kicked off the ground multiple times at a blinding speed and instantly disappeared from Onyx's sight.

"Tch, damn it, he can use Rokushiki also? Grrr, where the hell is that bastard?" Onyx sighed as he looked around the area, shifting his eyes from left to right; scanning the area for any sign of Kyle.

"I'm up here you know." Kyle laughed.

"What the?" Onyx's eyes widened as he looked up and saw Kyle standing on top of the tip of his 'Stag Spear'.

"You know, for the amount of time that it took you to finally find out where I was. I probably could've killed you about seven times, maybe eight if I hadn't given myself away." Kyle stated.

"You're a pretty cocky bastard for standing on my spear like this! Now get the hell off of my spear! Ooooooh!" Onyx roared as he slammed his spear on the ground in an attempt to shake Kyle off of it.

"Man, you are just full of openings! You're lucky that I'm not one of those blood thirsty pirates or else I would've killed you right now!" Kyle sighed as he jumped on Onyx's back and wrapped his legs around his waist.

"Hmph, I'm not going to make up some excuse by saying that I allowed myself to be captured like Barron would! But I'll simply just have to turn this entire situation around!" Onyx yelled as he turned his 'Stag Spear' around and pointed it toward himself. "This attack will most definitely force you to release your hold on me!" He grinned before thrusting his 'Stag Spear' toward himself and stabbed it right through his face.

"Whoa! W-what the hell?" Kyle gasped as he leaned back and then finally jumped back away from Onyx to prevent himself from being stabbed by the 'Stag Spear'.

"You think that just because I use a spear, I'm powerless and defenseless when you're in close range. Well I'm leaned some techniques against situations like this! So go ahead and try something like that again." Onyx laughed as he face regenerated back to normal after pulling his 'Stag Spear' out of his face.

"Heh, I will admit that you're pretty interesting for coming up with techniques against situations like that! But..." Kyle grinned as he unstrapped his Tomahawk from his back and then he lunged toward Onyx while twirling his Tomahawk over his head.

"Taking the direct approach again huh? Stag Spear: Ransen Nagibaki Guruma!" Onyx yelled as he thrusted his spear toward Kyle while spinning it.

"Hmph!" Kyle careened past Vice-Admiral Onyx as he swung his Tomahawk forward.

"Hm? W-What the hell?" Onyx sweatdropped as he turned back to face Kyle.

"Unfortunately for you...I have techniques against those techniques. Just like how I infused my Tomahawk with Busoshoku Haki and completely shattered your spear." Kyle smiled as he turned around to face Onyx.

"Hm? What the hell are you talking about? My 'Stag Spear is still...Nugaa!" Onyx grunted in pain once his 'Stag Spear' completely shattered and crumbled to the ground.

"Oh I'm sorry, was that spear of yours connected to your arm?" Kyle laughed.

"You son of a bitch...I have no idea what you've done to my 'Stag Spear' but no matter! You can destroy my spear all you want! I'll just keep making more! Stag Spear!" Onyx shouted as he morphed his right rock encased arm into a spear after his left arm completely regenerated. "You see? Your attempt at destroying my spear was all in vain! Now die! Oouhhh!" Onyx roared as he thrusted his spear forward toward Kyle.

"Heh, you say that my attempts are all in vain! But I don't think it was since you've gotten all riled up like this! Your attacks have gotten faster but their too predictable now!" Kyle stated as he dodged Onyx's 'Stag Spear' with ease.

"Too predictable? Too predictable! I'll show you who's too predictable!" Onyx roared as thrusted his 'Stag Spear' toward Kyle again, aiming for his head.

"Bouquetiere Shot!" Kyle yelled as he leaned forward and performed a handstand under Onyx's chin, he then used both of his hands to spring upward and land a powerful blow to Onyx's chin with both of his feet; sending the Marine Vice-Admiral flying high into the air.

"Guaghhh...damn it...I can't believe that I actually allowed myself to get hit...by that..." Onyx grunted in pain before coughing up a small amount of blood.

"Master Sanji, I'm going to have to borrow another one of your moves to finish off this guy!" Kyle sighed as he closed his eyes and concentrated.

"Grrr...what...what the hell is that guy planning on doing now? Oh well, it doesn't matter...I'll just finish him off from way up here!" Onyx grinned as he extended his arm toward Kyle.

"Hells Memories!" Kyle shouted as he became very enraged causing his entire body to catch on fire.

"W-What the fuck? H-How the hell is he able to do that? When could anyone without Devil Fruit powers do something like this?" Onyx gasped as he watched Kyle leap into the air coming straight toward him.

"Take this!" Kyle shouted as he swept his leg forward and landed a powerful roundhouse kick across Onyx's face, instantly lighting his body on fire and sending him crashing down into the ground.

"Oh fuck, we came just a little bit too late! That son of a bitch just now defeated Onyx with some kind of strange technique!" Barron growled as he and Camala showed up just in time to see their comrade get laid out by Kyle.

"I never would've thought that someone like him could've defeated Crowley and Onyx all in the same day!" Camala gasped.

"Heh, no matter! At least I'm still here! There's no way that this pirate has anymore endurance and stamina left to take me on!" Barron grinned as he walked towards Kyle while cracking his knuckles.

_"He's right...my body's already been pushed to its limits by using that attack on that one Vice-Admiral! At this rate, I'm actually going to be feeling my age if this continues..." Kyle panted as he watched Barron get closer and closer to him._

"Hold on, Barron! Let's not be reckless like we were before or else the same thing is just going to happen again! Let's work together as a team to defeat this guy." Camala suggested.

"Tch, fine, whatever you want." Barron sighed as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"C-Come on then, show me what you Vice-Admirals can do!" Kyle grinned as he strapped his Tomahawk back onto his back.

"Gladly..." Camala smirked before she bit her thumb until she drew blood. "Ahh, there we go, now this battle can really begin! Blood Blast!" She laughed as she collected a small amount of blood into her left hand and then she fired it toward Kyle.

"Oh great, another Devil Fruit user!" Kyle sighed before he leaped into the air to dodge Camala's attack.

"Hey! Where the hell do you think you're going? I hope that you're not planning on running away after all you've done today!" Barron yelled as he leaped into the air after Kyle with his fist cocked back. "Take this, Giga Strike!" He roared as he swung his fist forward.

"Nghhhh!" Kyle grunted in pain as he crossed his arms across his chest and absorbed the blow but was still sent flying back through a tree. "Damn, for a big guy like you...you're actually pretty fast..." Kyle panted heavily as he stood to his feet.

"Hahaha! Thanks! But don't think that flattering me will make me go easy on you! Oh no, I'm going to pay you back tenfold for what you've done to my comrades today! Terra Storm!" Barron yelled as he quickly unsheathed his sword and slashed the sword downward onto the ground, causing large amount of rocks to shoot out from the ground and fly towards the Kyle.

"Man, this Vice-Admiral has some pretty destructive powers as well!" Kyle eyes widened before he leaped high into the air to dodge Barron's attack.

"For a pirate as old as you, you're actually pretty agile! Let's see you dodge this, Multi-Blood Blast!" Camala grinned as she collected smaller amounts of blood into her left hand and fired them toward Kyle, making the 'blood blasts' slimmer and faster.

"Gaghh..." Kyle grunted in pain once Camala's 'blood blasts' pierced through his body. "Damn it...that attack of hers was way too quick...I need to find some cover for a bit..." He panted as he landed on the ground and ran behind a tree.

"Oh look, the infamous "Tomahawk" Kyle is now hiding behind a tree from us Vice-Admirals! It's far too late to be hiding now you coward! Terra Storm!" Barron yelled as he quickly slashed his sword downward onto the ground, causing large amount of rocks to shoot out from the ground and fly towards the Kyle.

"Oh shit!" Kyle cursed as he jumped out of way to prevent himself from being hit by Barron's attack. "Man, maybe the woman Vice-Admiral should face me since she's the only one that's actually been able to hit me with a long ranged attack!" He laughed.

"W-What the? Why you son of a bitch! I'll show you who can hit you with a-" Barron stopped in mid-sentence once Camala placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Calm down, calm down there Barron. He's just trying to rile you up so that you can get even more careless than you are now. You just leave the long ranged attacks to me okay?" Camala smiled before she walked in front of Barron and glared at Kyle. "You're a cocky son of a bitch...but lets see how cocky you get once I hit you with this attack! Blood Sphere!" She yelled as she collected a moderate amount of blood and morphed it into a sphere.

"W-Wait a minute now...there's no need for you to be attacking me with that attack now..." Kyle nervously laughed as his face went pale at the sight of Camala's 'blood sphere'.

"Don't even try to weasel your way out of this one! Take this!" Camala laughed as she grabbed her 'Blood Sphere' and hurled it towards Kyle.

_"Yes, there we go! I just need to keep making her attack me with her blood attacks! If my theory about her Devil Fruit powers is correct, then she'll be the one to take herself out!" Kyle grinned as he jumped out of the way and watched her 'blood sphere' splatter against the trees._

"H-Hey! Cool it with the blood attacks Camala! You know what happens when you use too much of your blood in one day!" Barron stated.

"I...I know Barron...I'll be more careful from now on..." Camala panted as she began to shiver slightly.

"Planning on defeating her by making her overuse her Devil Fruit ability just so that she can go through anemia huh? That would've been a clever plan if she hadn't have already been through a situation like that before." Barron laughed.

"Ahaha, just trying to do anything I can you know." Kyle nervously laughed while scratching the back of his head. _"Damn it, well there goes my plan of not wasting anymore of my energy to defeat two Vice-Admirals." He thought._

"If you think that I'm going to go through something anemia again then you're dead wrong, "Tomahawk" Kyle! Allow me to show you another ability of my Blood Blood Fruit." Camala grinned as she began to move her fingers around, causing all of her blood around the area to come together and morph into a sphere.

"W-what are you planning on doing now?" Kyle sweatdropped.

"This of course!" Camala laughed as she clenched her hand into a fist and then the blood sphere flew towards her and was absorbed into the cut in her thumb. "I can bring back all the blood I've used back into my body! Which means I won't have to worry about going through anemia!" She grinned.

"Well now, I'm glad that I've run into such cruel and cunning Marine Vice-Admirals." Kyle nervously laughed while scratching the back of his head. _"I most definitely didn't see this coming at all, I've got to come up with something or else everyone here is going to be killed...but what can I do?" He sighed._

"I can tell that he's got nothing left under his sleeves! Lets attack him now Camala before he does get the chance to come up with something!" Barron laughed as he charged toward Kyle with his fist cocked back.

"I'm right behind you Barron!" Camala laughed as she followed Barron in his charge toward Kyle.

"You son of a...bitch!" Shiro shouted as he appeared in front of Barron and landed a powerful sidekick across the Vice-Admiral's face; sending him flying through a couple of trees.

"S-Shiro? You regained consciousness?" Kyle smiled.

"Gagh...yeah, seems like I did just in time to help you out here! I'll take on the big guy while you take care of the blood woman!" Shiro panted heavily as he dropped to his knees.

"Shiro, you don't have enough strength or even the stamina to take on that Vice-Admiral right now! Just take Frederick with you and go find the others! Take them all to the ship and set sail without me! I'll catch up with you guys sooner or later." Kyle said as he turned to face Camala.

"Grrr, as if I'd allow any of you to escape after that little cheap shot that cat just fucking pulled! Now I'm really angry...I'm going to kill the both of you right here and right now!" Barron roared as he charged toward Shiro with his fist cocked back.

"Bring it you bastard...I'm going to pay you back...for what you did to Jaw and Frederick..." Shiro grunted in pain as he struggled to his feet.

"Soru!" Barron yelled as he kicked off the ground multiple times at a blinding speed, instantly disappearing from Shiro's sight.

"Damn...where...where the hell did that bastard go?" Shiro muttered as he looked around the area to find any sign of Barron.

"I'm behind you!" Barron yelled as he grabbed the back of Shiro's head and slammed it into the ground. "I hope you're not planning on taking another nap! You were talking about how you were going to take me on earlier but now look at you! Face down with your head buried underneath the ground!" He laughed.

"Shiro..." Kyle was about to run over and help his comrade out until a moderate amount of cuts appeared all over his body. "Aghhh..." He gasped in pain as he dropped to his knees.

"Ohhh, no you don't! You and I have ourselves a battle to finish you know? If you want to save your buddy over there, you have to get past me first! But I warn you, it won't be that easy." Camala smirked as she collected a moderate amount of blood into her hand.

"Sorry Shiro...looks like you're going to have to take a bit more of a beating until I'm finished with this woman..." Kyle frowned as he stood to his feet and glared at Camala.

"Now that your attention's back on me...lets began...Blood Whip!" Camala yelled as the blood in her hand stretched itself out and lashed out towards Kyle.

"Soru!" Kyle kicked off the ground multiple times at a blinding speed, instantly disappearing from his current spot to dodge Camala's 'blood whip'.

"Hmmm...you actually believe using Rokushiki against me will work?" Camala sighed as she closed her eyes to concentrate. "There you are...Geppo!" She yelled as she leaped high into the air and kicked off it multiple times to get even higher and higher.

"Shiga...huh?" Kyle blinked a few times once he appeared in the spot where Camala use to be and realized that she wasn't there. "What the? I could've sworn that she was just there a few seconds ago..." He said while scratching the back of his head.

"That's because I'm up here!" Kyle's eyes widened as he looked up and saw Camala in the air. "I guess my Kenbunshoku Haki is greater than yours since I was able to predict your attack before you even used Soru!" Camala laughed.

_"Oh great, looks like her specialty will be Kenbunshoku Haki! I'm going to have to be even more careful from now on since she'll be able to predict my moves...but I'll also be able to predict her moves as well, I just need to concentrate so that this battle isn't just one huge stalemate." Kyle sighed._

"What's wrong? No witty remark or comeback? Aren't you even going to try to attack me? You're not? Alright then, I guess I'll just have to attack you! Blood Stream!" Camala yelled as she extended her arm toward Kyle and launched a stream of blood at him.

"Hmph!" Kyle performed a series of back flips to prevent himself from being hit by Camala's 'blood stream'. "This Vice-Admiral will be a lot harder to face than the other two were..." He sighed.

"Blood Needles!" Camala yelled as the blood splattered across the battlefield thanks to her 'blood stream' attack, all shaped into sharp needles and impaled Kyle all over his body.

"Nghhhhh..." Kyle cringed in pain once the 'blood needles' pierced through his skin.

"Awww, what's wrong "Tomahawk" Kyle? Does that hurt? Because that looks incredibly painful, even for someone like you!" Camala laughed as she appeared in front of Kyle and rubbed his cheek.

"Yeah...it hurts quite a lot actually...but I think I'll get over it..." Kyle weakly grinned before coughing up a small amount of blood.

"Well don't you worry; I'll end your life now so that you won't have to suffer anymore than you are now." Camala smiled as she moved her fingers around and the 'blood needles' liquefied back into regular blood. "Now then, do you have any last words?" She smiled as she collected a large amount of blood in her hand and shaped it into a blade.

"Nope...not at all...because my life isn't going to end today or anytime soon! Double Palm Strike!" Kyle yelled as he thrusted his palm forwards and landed a powerful blow against Camala; sending her flying upward into the air.

"Guaghhh..." Camala grunted in pain after taking the full force of Kyle's attack. "Grrrnghh...why you! You'll pay for that!" Camala growled as her 'blood blade' liquefied and began to swirl around in the palm of her hands.

"Yeah, I'm sure I will. But before you do anything, I suggest that you turn around." Kyle grinned as he pointed to the large amount of cannonballs flying towards her.

"Hm? What in the world are you talking about? Why do you suggest that I have to turn around?" Camala sighed as she turned around to see what Kyle was pointing at. Her eyes then widened once she saw the large amount of cannonballs flying straight towards her. "Nooooo!" She yelled before the cannonballs all crashed into her and exploded.

"Camala, no! Son of a bitch, those Buster Call guys are just getting more and more destructive with those cannon balls of theirs!" Barron growled after watching his comrade explode and crash down onto the ground, completely unconscious.

"Ahaha...l-looks like...your little...B-Buster Call buddies...just back fired...on you...m-maybe...you should've...thought this...whole operation...out more..." Shiro weakly laughed at Barron, making the Vice-Admiral even more furious.

"Grrr, so you still have enough breath in you to talk and laugh now do you? Pity, you shouldn't have wasted those last words of yours on laughing at me! Because now I'm going to put an end to you once and for all!" Barron shouted as he cocked his fist back.

"Miracle Cutter!" Frederick yelled as he threw his deck of cards at Barron and watched as they impaled the Vice-Admiral in the back.

"Gahhhh!" Barron roared in pain and then slowly turned around to face Frederick. "Why you...sneaky little...bastard...you honestly want me to kill you first huh?" He growled.

"I don't...know about...that! But...I honestly, don't...want you to...kill my friend there..." Frederick weakly laughed in between each heavy pant.

"Well that's just too bad! Because I'm going to kill you and all of your little friends after I'm done killing you!" Barron shouted as he charged toward Frederick. "Time to die!" He roared as he extended his arm toward Frederick.

"You shouldn't take your eyes off of your opponent! Especially if your opponent is someone like me! Paw Smash!" Shiro yelled as his hand turned into a paw and then he slammed his paw onto Barron's head, forcing the Vice-Admirals face to smash into the ground.

"Phew...thanks for the assist there, Shiro. Another second and I probably would've been killed..." Frederick nervously laughed as he dropped to his knees.

"Don't thank me yet Frederick! There's no way that Vice-Admiral will stay down just because of that sneak attack! Hurry up and get up so that we can run away!" Shiro ordered.

"Yeah, you two should run away now! Now that there's only one more Vice-Admiral for me to go against right now, there's no reason for you two to be staying here." Kyle stated.

"A-alright then...but be careful Kyle...this guy has an enormous amount of strength and he seems to only get stronger the more damage he takes!" Frederick said before he and Shiro ran away from the battlefield.

"Grrrr...those...those bastards...if they honestly think...that I'm going to let them get away...then they're wrong...dead wrong!" Barron growled as he stood to his feet and chased after Frederick and Shiro.

"Hey! Where do you think you're going huh? If you want to try and kill someone so bad then you should focus your anger out on me!" Kyle frowned as he appeared in front of Barron.

"Grrr...fine then...I'll let those cowards escape for now...but don't expect me to allow someone like you to escape!" Barron shouted as he charged toward Kyle with his fist cocked back.

"I wasn't planning on escaping without defeating you anyway!" Kyle shouted as he charged toward Barron with his fist cocked back as well.

"Haaaa!" Barron and Kyle roared as they began to viciously and mercilessly pound each other in the face with an endless barrage of punches, not even bothering to waste their time and stamina blocking.

"Grrrr...you are beginning to become one huge pain in my ass "Tomahawk" Kyle! So far you've been able to defeat three of my comrades! I'm going to stop your little winning streak right here and right now!" Barron yelled before he drove his knee deep into Kyle's stomach.

"Gaghhh..." Kyle coughed up a moderate amount of blood as he clutched his stomach in pain and dropped to his knees. _"Damn...that really hurt...this guy seriously is strong...I...I need to hurry and defeat this guy..." He thought as he struggled to his feet._

"Giga Strike!" Barron shouted as he swung his fist forward toward Kyle, aiming for his face.

"Grrr...Kote Gaeshi!" Kyle yelled as he leaned back to dodge Barron's punch and then he grabbed the Vice-Admiral's wrist with one hand and his elbow with the other. "And, Tsubamagaeshi!" He yelled as he tossed Barron over his shoulder and released his hold on the Vice-Admiral to send him flying high into the air.

"Grrr...that bastard...I'm going to finish him off even if it's the last thing I do! I hope you're prepared to die "Tomahawk" Kyle! Because I'm about to end your sorry excuse for a life!" Barron shouted as he locked his hands together and raised them above his head while coming down toward Kyle.

"Here he comes...I...I have to put everything I have into this attack or else I'm going to be killed by him...alright then...come at me!" Kyle yelled.

"My pleasure, this will be the final blow...Omega End!" Barron roared as he slammed his locked hands downward toward Kyle, aiming for his head.

"Ryo Te Tori!" Kyle shouted as he extended his arms toward Barron and grabbed his wrists to prevent Barron from landing the 'final blow' on him.

"W-What? No way! There's no possible way that someone like you should be able to block my attack just by grabbing my wrists!" Barron grunted.

"Sorry to disappoint you, but I'm afraid that this will most definitely be the final blow! Haaaa!" Kyle yelled as he threw Barron's hands into the air, leaving his torso wide open for an attack. "This is the end...Mune Tsuki!" He shouted as he swung his fist forward and landed a devastating blow to Barron's solar plexus.

"Gaaaahhhh...ahhhh...you...impossible...how...how could...a punch...like that...defeat...me?" Barron gasped in pain and panted heavily before a large amount of blood gushed out from his mouth.

"Even someone like you should know what happens when you get punched in the solar plexus. I suggest that you don't try moving anymore, who knows what kind of internal damage I inflicted to you with that punch." Kyle said as he turned around and started walking away from Barron.

"Y-you...son of a bitch...I...I won't forget this...I'll be back...and have my...revenge on you...some...someday...you...better...remember...that..." Barron managed to wheeze out before finally losing consciousness.

"I won't forget it...I promise..." Kyle sighed.

* * *

**Grand Line: Tanguno Island; East Coast Line**

* * *

"Man, this guy is actually pretty good! I know that he's a Vice-Admiral and all but this is just ridiculous! I haven't been able to land a single shot on him yet!" Magnathas panted.

"Don't give up now Magnathas; this guy has got to have some kind of weak spot somewhere! We just need to concentrate!" Jynx panted.

"Ha, you can try and ferret out my weak spots all you want! But it doesn't mean that you'll actually be able to defeat me! Now I think it's about time that I stop playing around and finish you two pirates off." Leroux grinned.

* * *

**Berserker Pirates!**

**Captain-"Muay Thai" Ray 110,000,000 Beli**

**First Mate-"Whale Shark" Jaw 72,000,000 Beli**

**Navigator-Mitsuno M. Akari 48,000,000 Beli**

**Doctor-"Sky Doctor" Nori 13,000,000 Beli**

**Musician-"Wicked Witch" Jynx Silvers 48,000,000 Beli**

**Cook-Shiro 33,000,000 Beli**

**Swordsman-"Sword Saint" Magnathas Minethil 60,000,000 Beli**

**Entertainer-Frederick Van Gauner 0 Beli**

**Shipwright-Taken by Dthehalfdragon**

**Sniper-Taken by Amyismynamey**

* * *

**Please Review And Enjoy!**


	81. Buster Call Showdown Part 5!

**Buster Call Showdown Part 5!  
**

* * *

**Grand Line: Tanguno Island; East Coast Line**

* * *

"Haaaaaa! Double Dragon Slayer!" Magnathas roared loudly as he lunged towards Vice-Admiral Leroux while twisting his body to deliver a powerful horizontal double slash.

"Haaa!" Leroux roared as he quickly unsheathed his cutlass and held it vertically in front of his face to block against Magnathas' attack. "You've got quite the power behind those sword swings of yours! I must say that I'm slightly impressed!" He grinned as he drove his knee into Magnathas' stomach, sending the swordsman flying back towards Jynx.

"Damn...with or without that sword of his, that Vice-Admiral is still managing to push the both of us back without even breaking a sweat." Jynx panted heavily once she caught Magnathas before he could hit the ground.

"What? Don't tell me that you honestly thought that fighting a Vice-Admiral would be a piece of cake with just two rookie pirates. Granted you two have lasted a lot longer than I had anticipated, but you two will most definitely will end up like the rest." Leroux smirked as he sheathed his cutlass.

"Grrr...like hell we will!" Jynx yelled as she summoned her scythe and charged towards the Vice-Admiral while spinning the scythe over her head.

"W-wait Jynx! Don't go charging that Vice-Admiral all by yourself! You'll only get yourself killed!" Magnathas yelled.

"I'll cleave that head of yours right off your shoulders!" Jynx gripped the shaft of her scythe with both hands and then she spun around and swung her scythe sideways, aiming for Leroux's neck.

"As much fun as that really sounds, I highly doubt that you'll actually be able to do that to someone like me." Leroux grinned as he unsheathed his cutlass, blocked Jynx's scythe, and then sheathed it in a blink of an eye.

"What the hell? How in the world was he able to push me back without even doing anything?" Jynx gasped as she flew back towards Magnathas.

"This Vice-Admiral is extremely dangerous for us to be charging him all alone, Jynx. He's using the same technique that Commodore Era woman used that Captain told us about." Magnathas frowned.

"Hmm, both of your heads are quite value-able, and so are those swords. I think I'll take them and treat them well since they are screaming to be set free." Leroux smiled as he pointed at Magnathas' swords.

"Screaming to be set free? What are you talking about? My swords aren't 'screaming' to be free from anything!" Magnathas growled as he tightened his grip on his swords.

"What's this? Why did you suddenly tighten your grip on your swords? Could it be that I struck some kind of nerve?" Leroux arched an eyebrow. "You call yourself a swordsman and yet you can't hear the cries of your own swords?"

"Cries?" Jynx asked utterly confused.

"I feel bad for those swords...being wielded by such an ungrateful master. Fear not, my screeching blades, I shall liberate you all from your captive soon enough." Leroux sighed happily.

"Like hell you are! I have no idea what you're trying to pull here! But there's no way that I'm going to sit here and let you continue to talk about stealing my swords away from me!" Magnathas yelled.

"Heh, you'll know your place soon enough swordsman!" Leroux cocked his head to the side and placed his hand on his cutlass.

"What are you...oh no...move Jynx!" Magnathas quickly pushed Jynx out of the way and then he quickly began to swing his swords around himself wildly.

"What the hell Magnathas? What was that for?" Jynx sweatdropped as she saw multiple sparks emitt around Magnathas.

"Damn! Damn! Damn! Damn! I can barely keep up with this guy and his sword!" Magnathas grunted as multiple cuts appeared on his shirt while he continued to swing his swords around him which caused more sparks emitt around him.

"What's happening Magnathas? I don't even see that Vice-Admiral attacking you at all." Jynx stated.

"What's wrong Vice-Admiral? You couldn't even slice me once! You only managed to slice my shirt with those weak slashes of yours." Magnathas laughed as stopped swinging his swords around and lowered his arms to his sides.

"Ohh...you've been holding out on me haven't you, swordsman? This is great, you haven't shown your true skill yet! I must admit that you're impressing me more and more in this battle!" Leroux laughed.

"Thanks, I guess it's sometimes nice to receive compliments from your enemies." Magnathas smiled.

"Yeah, I guess so. But unfortunately for you, swordsman, I've been doing the same thing as well obviously!" Leroux grinned as he placed his hand on his cutlass again.

"What? Oh shit!" Magnathas' eyes widened as he quickly raised his arms back up and began to swing his swords around him wildly.

_"What in the world is going on here? I can hear the swords of blades colliding against each other but I can't see the Vice-Admirals' blade at all! How come Magnathas can see them and I can't?" Jynx thought._

"You're doing pretty well, swordsman! But lets see how you do when I start going a little faster!" Leroux grinned.

"Grrr, damn it!" Magnathas grunted as more and more cuts began to appear on his body.

"Oh man, it doesn't look like you're doing so well anymore! At this rate, I'm going to chop you into tiny little pieces!" Leroux laughed but then his laughter soon came into a complete stop once his sword missed the sheath and fell to the ground. "Ah?" He sweatdropped as he reached down to pick up his sword.

_"Now's my chance to strike!" Magnathas' eyes widened and then they quickly narrowed as he lunged towards Leroux while twisting his body to deliver a double sideways slash. _"Double Dragon Slayer!"

"Hmmm? Uh-oh!" Leroux's eyes widened as he quickly grabbed his cutlass and jumped back to dodge Magnathas' attack. "Uhooo, that was close. A pretty swift strike, nicely done." The Vice-Admiral smiled as he looked at the small cuts on his torso.

_"Damn it, he dodged the attack at the last second! We need another distraction like that or else we're going to get killed her! And the distraction has to be big..." Jynx bit down on her lower lip and then she looked up and saw a cannonball heading straight for Leroux._

_"What the hell? A cannonball? Yes, that's just perfect! If he gets hit with that, that'll help my chances against him by a little bit." Magnathas grinned as he glanced up and saw the cannonball._

"Hmph! You two honestly didn't believe that cannonball would actually hit me now did you?" Leroux sighed once the cannonball was sliced in half and exploded once it got too close to him.

"Ten Dragons Shot!" Magnathas yelled as he thrusted his swords in Leroux's direction, sending ten air compressed attacks aiming for his torso.

"That technique right there is way too simple for someone like me to dodge.." Leroux stated as he dodged all ten of the compressed attacks with much ease. "At least you're trying though! I appluad that, but me on the other hand, I'm stuck with doing the same move since it still seems effective against you."

"And let me guess...that same move you're doing is Commodore 'Red-Haired' Era's sword style, Swift Draw?" Magnathas asked.

"Ohh...no wonder you were able to block most of my attacks. Well you're right, the attack I've been using is copied from Commodore Era's Swift Draw. But I'm afraid that my 'Swift Draw' is a lot more advanced than her's." Leroux proclaimed.

"More advanced?" Magnathas asked, completely confused and slightly worried about what the Vice-Admiral's reply will be.

"Yes, more advanced. You see, unlike Commodore Era who needs to see her target before she can use her 'Swift Draw'. I have the ability to cut everything approaching me automatically with my Swift Draw!" Leroux laughed.

"Automatically huh...lets just see if that's true or not!" Magnathas said as he pointed upward to the sky.

"Hm?" Leroux looked up into the sky and saw multiple cannonballs coming down towards him. "Geez, I'm seriously going to have to talk to Admiral Roy about telling Buster Call to open fire on the island while their allies are on it." He sighed as the cannonballs were instantly sliced in half and exploded once they got near him.

"Now Jynx! Attack him now!" Magnathas ordered once the smoke from the exploded cannonballs completely shrouded the Vice-Admiral.

"You know for a Vice-Admiral, you're pretty careless for ignoring my exsistence in this battle!" Jynx appeared behind Leroux with her scythe raised above her head. "Even though your slashes are supersonic, from this position I'm the one who's faster!" She yelled as she quickly swung her scythe downward towards the Vice-Admiral.

"Or so you think, little demon girl!" Leroux smirked as a loud 'clang' sound was heard and then Jynx was sent flying back. "Since you want me to acknowledge your exsistence so bad. How about I end your exsistence right here and right now?" He asked as he quickly placed his hand on the hilt of his cutlass.

"Shit! Watch out Jynx!" Magnathas appeared in front of Jynx and protected her from Leroux's swift sword attacks.

_"How's it possible to counter from that position without even turning around! According to human anatomy, isn't it impossible?" Jynx gritted her teeth as she watched Magnathas jump away from Leroux._

"Even though our plan at a sneak attack was unsuccessful. I did manage to figure out how he was able to automatically slice those cannonballs in half and push you back with his back turned." Magnathas smirked.

"Heh, you've got quite an eye there swordsman. You most definitely would've made a great marine." Leroux sighed.

"You were actually able to figure it out? Well hurry up and tell me how he was able to do it already! I don't really like being left in the dark here." Jynx sweatdropped.

"The main reason he was able to automatically slice those cannonballs and push you back with his back turned is because he's double jointed. He quickly unsheathes his cutlass, twists his arm a full 360 degrees, and slashes anything approaching him." Magnathas explained.

"He was able to do all of that stuff just because he's double jointed?" Jynx shuddered.

"Yup, you are most definitely correct there swordsman!" Leroux laughed as he twisted his left arm at a full 360 degrees and then he twisted it back to normal. "I'm surprised though...not many people ever survive this long against me. As a reward, I shall send you to heaven with this technique!" The Vice-Admiral chuckled as he unsheathed his cutlass.

"Becareful Jynx! Who knows what this man is planning on doing now!" Magnathas warned as he tigthened his grip on his swords.

"Right!" Jynx nodded as she tigthened her grip on her scythe.

"Benier Lux!" Leroux yelled as he quickly performed a downward slash and sent an air compressed attack in the shape of a pyramid towards Magnathas and Jynx.

"Ha!" Magnathas and Jynx leaped high into the air to dodge Leroux's air compressed attack. "Really? Was that the technique that you claimed would send us to heaven?"

"Oh no, that wasn't the technique at all! I only used that technique so that I could get you two in the air! Now then...Geppo!" Leroux leaped into the air and then he kicked off of it multiple times until he was close enough to Magnathas and Jynx. "This is the technique that will send you into heaven! Hiken Usuba Kagerou!" Leroux circled around Magnathas and Jynx at a blinding speed while swinging his cutlass around wildly.

"Damn!" Magnathas and Jynx grunted as they were barely able to block against Leroux's attack with their respective weapons.

"What's wrong? Are you two having trouble keeping up with me or something?" Leroux laughed as he managed to land a few good slashes against Magnathas and Jynx.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh!" Magnathas and Jynx shouted in pain once Leroux's blade made contact with their torso's, forcing blood to spray out of their freshly made wounds.

"And down you two go!" Leroux quickly spun around and landed a roundhouse kick across Magnathas' face, sending him flying into Jynx, causing both of them to crash down onto the ground.

"...Agghhh...fuck...Jynx, are you okay?" Magnathas panted heavily as he struggled to his feet and picked up his swords.

"...Yeah...yeah I will be..." Jynx groaned as she struggled to her feet while rubbing her head in pain.

"Ohh, you two are still alive huh? Well as much as I would like to stay here and play with the both of you. This island won't last much longer so I'm just going to kill the both of you now, okay?" Leroux smiled.

"Grrr...there's no way in hell that I'm going to allow you to do that!" Magnathas said after he appeared behind Leroux with his back turned to him.

"Hmph, that slash was weak since it didn't even cut through my bones." Leroux stated as a cut appeared on the shoulder of his suit with blood bleeding through it.

"Oh really? Well how about this?" Magnathas yelled as he quickly disappeared and reappeared in front of Leroux with his back still turned to the Vice-Admiral.

"Hm? What's this? He's getting faster?" Leroux muttered as more cuts appeared on his suit with blood bleeding through them.

"Now take this! Double Dragon Slayer!" Magnathas yelled as he lunged towards Vice-Admiral Leroux while twisting his body to deliver a powerful horizontal double slash.

"Don't push your luck swordsman!" Leroux yelled as he held his sword out in front of him vertically and blocked Magnathas' swords. Hmm, for a second there I could've sworn I saw you fuse with your blades. I guess you and your blades have a little chemistry...but I'm afraid they're still begging for me to liberate them from you." He sighed.

"Like hell they are! Dragon Wave Explosion!" Magnathas quickly sheathed one of his blades and then he performed a sidewards slash and watched as rather large sharp, air compressed wave traveled towards the Vice-Admiral.

"Hmm, seems like I did the right thing in choosing to dodge that attack of yours. I probably would've wound up like those trees over there if I had tried to confront it head on." Leroux said after he dodged Magnathas' attack and watched as it exploded once it made contact with the trees behind him.

"Damn it...that's another one of my newest techniques and he just dodged it like it was nothing!" Magnathas cursed to himself.

"You still have a long way to go. You and your blades aren't one. The highest level of sword mastery consists of making the blade part of your body. And the final step would be fusing with your blade." Leroux stated.

"Grrrr! Dragon Wave Explosion!" Magnathas shouted as he performed a sidewards slash and watched as rather large sharp, air compressed wave traveled towards Leroux.

"Using the same technique right after it failed?" Leroux laughed as he leaped high into the air to dodge Magnathas' attack. "Allow me to show you what true sword mastery is! Benier Lux!" Leroux raised his cutlass above his head and then he performed a powerful downward slash that launched a compressed air attack in the shape of a pyramid at Magnathas.

"Shit!" Magnathas quickly unsheathed another one of his swords and crossed them in front of him to defend against Leroux's attack. "Gaaah!" He grunted in pain once the force of the attack sent him flying back.

"And now it's your turn Demon woman! Tener Alto!" Leroux performed a sidewards swing with his cutlass and launched a sharp air compressed blade at Jynx.

"Shield!" Jynx yelled then a large shield had appeared in front of her and defended her from the Vice-Admiral's attack.

"Heh, you really are a wicked witch." Leroux smiled once he had finally landed on the ground.

"Toh!" Magnathas leaped high into the air with his sword raised high above his head. "Guillotine Slash!" Magnathas performed a quick, powerful, overhand slash in an attempt to decapitate Leroux on his way down to the ground.

"Soru!" Leroux kicked off the ground multiple times at a blinding speed and disappeared from both Magnathas' and Jynx's sight. After Magnathas had landed on the ground in disbelief once he had missed, Leroux had reappeared a couple of yards away from both Magnathas and Jynx. "Key Lock!" Leroux sheathed his sword and then a keyhole shaped wound appeared on Magnathas' stomach.

"Ughhhhhhhhhh!" Magnathas grunted in pain as he quickly dropped to his knees while clutching his freshly obtained wound.

"Magnathas!" Jynx shouted as she quickly ran over towards him.

"Sorry Demon girl, but I'm afraid that I'm going to have to start focusing my attention on you! Tener Alto!" Leroux performed a sidewards swing with his cutlass and launched a sharp air compressed blade at Jynx.

"Nurraaa!" Jynx roared loudly as she spun her scythe in front of her and redirected Leroux's attack back at him. "Savage Scythe!" Jynx hurled her scythe towards the Vice-Admiral.

"Come on now! You're going to have to do a lot better than that! Benier Lux!" Leroux raised his cutlass above his head and then he performed a powerful downward slash that launched a compressed air attack in the shape of a pyramid at Jynx after avoiding her attacks by jumping into the air.

"Shield!" Jynx extended her arms in front of her then a large shield appeared in front of her and protected her from the Vice-Admiral's attack. "I suggest that you watch your back before it comes back." She grinned once the shield disappeared.

"Before it comes back? Before what comes ba-" Leroux was cut off in mid-sentence once Jynx's scythe fly by and sliced him at his sides; forcing the Vice-Admiral to cringe and drop down on one knee.

"Magnathas! Now's your chance!" Jynx called.

"Right! Twelve Wings Of The Exploding Dragon!" Magnathas performed multiple sideward sword swings, launching twelve explosive compressed air waves at Leroux.

"Nicely done! I'm most certain those attacks of yours must have made him stagger by now." Jynx smiled.

"Ahhh...damn it...those attacks of yours ruined my brand new suit! How am I going to explain this to the others now? If they found out I got careless during a fight and allowed this to happen..." Leroux growled as he walked out from the smoke while patting himself down.

"N-Noway...all my attack did was tatter his clothes!" Magnathas gritted his teeth.

"The both of you...are going to pay dearly for this!" Leroux said before he instantly appeared in front of Magnathas and Jynx, then he swung his fists upward and landed a powerful uppercut on their chins. "Don't worry...I'm here to liberate you from your prison." Leroux walked over and took Magnathas' swords after they had fallen on the ground a few feet away from Magnathas and Jynx.

"Ngh...hey...my...my...swords..." Magnathas grunted in pain as he slowly extended his hand towards his swords in an attempt to grab them before Leroux does.

"Hmph! You need to back off!" Leroux frowned as he kicked Magnathas farther away from his swords. "You don't have a right to touch them anymore." The Vice-Admiral said while picking up his swords.

"Magnathas!" Jynx yelled before she broke out into a small coughing fit.

"Hmmm...too bad...there's no chemistry between us." Leroux sighed after he swung around all four of Magnathas' blades for a while.

"Give...me...back...my swords!" Magnathas ordered as he slowly stood to his feet.

"I would love to, but I'm afraid they stopped crying once they left your grasp." Leroux said while sheathing the blades.

"What are you talking about?" Magnathas yelled.

"Exactly...if you don't know what I'm talking about, then you don't deserve these blades." Leroux frowned.

"Don't you dare tell me what I do and don't deserve!" Magnathas charged at Leroux in blind rage.

"Foolish boy! Hear the sad cries of your own blades!" Leroux shouted as he slashed Magnathas across his chest with his own swords.

"MAGNATHAS!" Jynx cried as she watched Magnathas collapse onto the ground.

_"No...no...noway! I...was...slashed...by my own...swords? What...what...how...how is this...this happening? Why is this happening? What does he mean...hear the cries of my own blades? I...I...I don't...understand." Magnathas fell to the ground in a pool of his own blood._

"Such a fitting end for such a fool." Leroux sighed as he cleaned the blood off Magnathas' blades before sheathing them.

"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Jynx charged at Leroux in blind rage while spinning her scythe above her head.

"Hm? Oh yeah, I almost forgot about you." Leroux muttered as he quickly unsheathed his cutlass.

"Grrrraaaaaa! Die!" Jynx shouted on the top of her lungs as she swung her scythe around wildly at Leroux in an attempt to decapitate the Vice-Admiral.

"It's useless you know! You're not going to be able to hit me if you keep attacking me in blind rage!" Leroux stated while blocking each and every one of Jynx's attacks with much ease.

"Shut up! Shut up! Shut up! You have no idea what kind of pain I'm feeling! But I'll make you feel it soon enough." Jynx gained a wicked grin as she quickly jumped back away from the Vice-Admiral.

"Huh? What are you up to wicked witch?" Leroux sweatdropped.

_"Once upon a time, in a land far, far away_  
_There was a Princess of age fourteen_  
_Who reigned from the top_  
_Of a cruel and despotic kingdom_  
_Gorgeously and luxuriously furnished_  
_She had a servant with a face very similar to hers_  
_Her pet horse's name was Joséphine_  
_All and everything belonged to her_  
_If I didn't have enough money_  
_I'd extort it from the foolish people_  
_I'd eliminate_  
_Those who disobeyed me_  
_"Now, now, you may kneel before me!"_  
_The flower of evil blooms so prettily_  
_With vivid colors_  
_The poor weeds surrounding it_  
_Ah, become its nourishment and wilt away_  
_The tyrant princess fell in love_  
_With a man in blue across the sea_  
_But he only had eyes for a lady in green_  
_From the neighboring kingdom_  
_Mad with jealousy, the Princess_  
_Summoned her court members one day_  
_And with a quiet voice, she said,_  
_"You may annihilate the kingdom in green"_  
_Many homes were burnt down_  
_Many lives were lost_  
_The lament of the suffering people_  
_Couldn't reach the princess_  
_"Oh my, it's snack time"_  
_The flower of evil blooms so prettily_  
_With crazy colors_  
_Even though it's a very beautiful flower_  
_Ah, it has too many thorns, so it's untouchable_  
_To be able to overthrow the evil princess_  
_People finally rose up_  
_A female swordsman in red armor_  
_Led the mobs of those folks_  
_The pent-up anger_  
_Enclosed the entire kingdom_  
_The soldiers, tired by the years of war,_  
_Were no match for it_  
_The palace was finally surrounded_  
_And her vassals fled_  
_The lovely and pretty Princess_  
_Was finally captured_  
_"You insolent fools!"_  
_The flower of evil blooms so prettily_  
_With doleful colors_  
_The paradise for her_  
_Ah, crumbles so easily like a house of cards_  
_Once upon a time, in a land far, far away_  
_There was a Princess of age fourteen_  
_Who once reigned from the top_  
_Of a cruel and despotic kingdom_  
_The time of execution was three o'clock in the afternoon_  
_When the church bells tolled_  
_What did the person who was called a princess_  
_Think in her prison cell alone?_  
_Finally the time had come_  
_And the bells tolled, announcing the end_  
_Without any regard for the public crowds_  
_-She- said this:_  
_"Oh my, it's snack time"_  
_The flower of evil falls apart so prettily_  
_With vivid colors_  
_After-wards, people said this:_  
_Ah, she was truly a daughter of evil" Jynx sang_.

"Nghhhhh..." Leroux quickly dropped to his knees while clutching his head in immense pain. _"What? What the hell is this? Is this some kind of Hex or Devil Fruit ability?"_

"Now's my chance!" Jynx charged at Leroux.

"Aghhh...my...my head!" Leroux groaned.

"Die you bastard of a Vice-Admiral!" Jynx yelled as she slashed Leroux across his chest with her scythe.

"Gaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" Leroux roared in immense pain as blood sprayed out of his freshly obtained wound.

"Not done yet! Hells Hammer!" Jynx raised her hand above her head then grinned once a large hammer had appeared out of nowhere and landed in her hand.

"...Damn...you..." Leroux quickly reached for his cutlass.

"Oh no you don't! Haaaaaaa!" Jynx quickly swung her hammer down and slammed it onto Leroux's back, creating a large crater on the ground. "These swords belong to Magnathas!" Jynx picked up Magnathas' swords and walked over to him.

"...Jynx..." Magnathas grunted.

"Can you still stand?" Jynx asked.

"Yeah...I think..." Magnathas struggled to get up.

"Try not to strain yourself Magnathas! You're severely injured and we have to get to the ship as soon as possible." Jynx sighed.

"Grrrr...I hope you're not planning on running away just because the best capable fighter is out of commission! As soon as you turn your back from me, I'll kill you!" Leroux growled as he stood to his feet with his cutlass drawn.

"Magnathas...we're heading to the ship now." Jynx whispered.

"Eh...but...don't we have to..." Magnathas wheezed.

"Yes...it's our only chance out of this." Jynx frowned.

"What about the others?" Magnathas asked.

"I'll put you on the ship then I'll head back here for the others. But for right now...we gotta lose this Vice-Admiral." Jynx glared at Leroux.

"Okay...I'll leave it...up to you." Magnathas said softly before he passed out.

"Right." Jynx nodded before she placed an unconscious Magnathas over her shoulder. "I'm sorry to say this but I'm afraid that we're going to withdraw from this battle! This is your victory you bastard!"

"Heh...so you're really planning on running away huh? What makes you think you'll be able to escape from me?" Leroux asked while pointing his cutlass at Jynx.

"Like this!" Jynx said as she pointed at the ground then white flames shot out from her finger tips and set the ground on fire. "Now's my chance!" She muttered as she turned around and ran off towards the forest behind her.

"Damn it..." Leroux cursed softly once the fire spread too quickly for him to pass through it. "It doesn't matter where you pirates run! You pirates are done for!" The Vice Admiral yelled.

"_You're wrong! You're wrong! We're going to live! We're going to live!" Jynx bit her lip and continued running._

"Hmmm...I wonder if I should go after them." Leroux rubbed his head as he pulled out a Den Den Mushi from his pocket. "Hey! Anyone else done yet?" The Vice-Admiral called to his allies.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Hello~! Come on! Any marine that is still alive, please respond!" Leroux sighed.

"Ngh...I'm still here." Camala replied from her Den Den Mushi.

"Hm? Oh Camala! Good to see that you've responded. What about the others?" Leroux asked.

"Ugh...Barron...Crowley...and Onyx have been defeated by "Tomahawk" Kyle." Camala replied.

"What! Are you serious!" Leroux gasped.

"It's true...I just regained consciousness and I'm heading for Admiral Roy." Camala sighed.

"I bet "Tomahawk" Kyle's heading there as well. I'll also go find Admiral Roy as well." Leroux said.

"Okay, over and out." Camala hung up her Den Den Mushi.

"What a mess. This island won't hold up for much longer...I'll let those pirates die on their own." Leroux sighed before he ran off in a random direction.

* * *

**Grand Line: Tanguno Island; Forest**

* * *

"Feline Frenzy!" Mitsuno yelled as she mauled a few marines while in her Lynx Hybrid form.

"Flame Dial!" Nori pushed the apex of the Flame Dial multiple times and set a bunch of marines on fire.

"It's a good thing that you and Frederick set up a bunch of traps all over the island Nori! It's becoming much easier to take down the left over marines since the other marines fell for the traps!" Mitsuno smiled.

"Thanks! But I'm getting worried about the others though." Nori sighed.

"Me too." Mitsuno sighed.

"Freeze pirates!" A few marines came out from the bushes and aimed their guns at Mitsuno and Nori.

"Damn!" Mitsuno gritted her teeth as she and Nori stopped in their tracks and raised their hands above their heads.

"Haaaa!" Kyle appeared in front of the marines and sent them all flying in different directions using his Tomahawk.

"Kyle!" Mitsuno and Nori smiled.

"Hey! You missed me?" Kyle smiled.

"Yeah! You bet we did! But uhh...where are the others?" Nori asked.

"Shiro, Jaw, and Frederick are heading back to the ship as we speak! I don't know about Ray, Jynx, or Magnathas though." Kyle replied.

"What about the Vice-Admirals?" Mitsuno asked.

"I've taken down four." Kyle smiled.

"Great! Then just one more to go!" Nori smiled.

"No! No more to go! We're leaving this island now!" Kyle said.

"But we gotta get the others!" Nori stated.

"I know that! Once we get the others, we're leaving this island!" Kyle sighed.

"I say we look for Ray first." Mitsuno sighed.

"I know where he is." Kyle said.

"Really?" Mitsuno smiled.

"Yeah, but we gotta hurry though! I don't think Ray will last long against his father." Kyle sighed as he ran off in a random direction with both Mitsuno and Nori following him.

* * *

**Grand Line: Tanguno Island; Ghost Town**

* * *

"Gr!" Ray grunted as he slid back into a wall then he rubbed his bruised cheek.

"I'm finally going to kill you Raymond! This ends today!" Roy said while cracking his knuckles.

"Heh, I was just about to say the same thing!" Ray grinned.

"Haaaa!" Both father and son charged towards each other; roaring loudly with their fists cocked back.

* * *

**Berserker Pirates!**

**Captain-"Muay Thai" Ray 110,000,000 Beli**

**First Mate-"Whale Shark" Jaw 72,000,000 Beli**

**Navigator-Mitsuno M. Akari 48,000,000 Beli**

**Doctor-"Sky Doctor" Nori 13,000,000 Beli**

**Musician-"Wicked Witch" Jynx Silvers 51,000,000 Beli**

**Cook-Shiro 33,000,000 Beli**

**Swordsman-"Sword Saint" Magnathas Minethil 60,000,000 Beli**

**Entertainer-Frederick Van Gauner 0 Beli  
**

**Shipwright-Taken by Dthehalfdragon**

**Sniper-Taken by Amyismynamey**

* * *

**Please Review And Enjoy!**


	82. Buster Call Showdown Part 6!

**Buster Call Showdown Part 6!**

* * *

**Grand Line: Tanguno Island; Ghost Town**

* * *

"Heh! 13 years ago when you were five, I use to say that I'd finish you off in one blow before we sparred. But now I see it'll take more than that." Roy's eyes narrowed as he glared at Ray.

"Of course it'll take more than one blow now since I've been training hard ever since you sent me away to the Holy Land." Ray grinned as he cracked his knuckles.

"Hmph, you know, I was almost certain that you were dead after the Tenryuubito told me about your death match. So, do you want to explain to me how you somehow were able to come back from the dead?" Roy asked.

"Heh, it's actually quite simple really! The Tenryuubito need to learn how to stop being so lazy and check people's pulses from now on. Or else people will just fake their deaths and use that chance to escape once they toss your body overboard in a calm belt." Ray laughed.

"I see, well then, I'll just have to kill you and check your pulse to confirm your death!" Roy said as he cocked his fist back and swung his fist forward toward Ray.

"Hmph!" Ray spun around to the left to dodge his father's kick. "Heh, you're talking as if you'll actually be able to do something like that!" He yelled as he swept his leg forward toward Roy in an attempt to kick him across his face.

"Mn! Well, if you compare my skills in Muay Thai against yours; killing you won't be so hard." Roy blocked the kick with his forearm then he swept his leg forward in an attempt to roundhouse kick Ray across his face.

"Uh-oh!" Ray's eyes widened at the sight of Roy's foot coming fast toward his face. "Whoa!" He leaned far back to prevent himself from being hit by Roy's foot. _"Damn that was close, that kick would've most definitely killed me..." He thought as he stared at Roy._

"Hmm, that was a close call there Raymond. I can see that my father has trained you well." Roy said as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"You damn right he trained me well. That crazy old bastard put me through even more hell than the Tenryuubito's did back in the Holy Land." Ray laughed.

"Ray!" Mitsuno and Nori called as they ran up to him alongside Kyle.

"Eh? Mitsuno? Nori? W-what the hell are you two doing here? Can't you see that I'm in a serious battle here?" Ray sweatdropped.

"Well forgive us for interrupting your battle but I'm afraid that we can't stay on this island any longer! We have to leave right now!" Kyle stated.

"S-sorry guys! But I'm afraid that I can't do that right now! I have to finish beating up this bastard before I can even think about leaving this island!" Ray said while pointing over to Roy.

"Wait a minute...why does that guy over there look just like Ray? That can't be...is that Ray's father? The person who forced his own son into slavery just to save his reputation in the marines?" Nori frowned as she glared at the Marine Admiral.

"Wow, besides the bangs, facial hair, and scars above his eyes. Those two actually look a lot alike...I guess the apple really doesn't fall too far from the tree." Mitsuno said while rubbing her chin.

"Like father like son I guess, but we really don't have time for any of this! We have to leave this island right now before there won't be any island at all!" Kyle yelled.

"Are you all done talking? Because I would really like to get this "fight" over with. Now if you all want to join in, I'd gladly allow you to. But the result will only end up with me either killing or capturing you." Roy said.

"Don't even think about joining in this fight you guys! This is my fight! You guys just sit back and watch as I wipe the floor with this bastard's smug ass!" Ray grinned before he appeared in front of Roy and swept his leg forward toward him.

"Alright, looks like this "fight" can continue without any interruptions now." Roy said as he blocked Ray's kick by swiftly punching it with one hand, he then grabbed Ray's leg with the same hand. "Hong Peek Hak!" He yelled as he raised his other arm above his head then he slammed his elbow down onto Ray's leg.

"Gaghhh!" Ray cried in pain as he fell to the ground clutching his leg once Roy released his hold on his leg.

"Ray! This is stupid! You're going up against a Marine Admiral! There's no way that you'll be able to defeat him all by yourself! Just let us help you so that we can leave this island together!" Mitsuno yelled.

"Don't you dare come over here Mitsuno! Captain's Orders! I have to fight this bastard all by myself or else I'll never feel satisfied about obtaining my revenge!" Ray grunted as he struggled to his feet.

"Hmm, that move didn't break your leg? Looks like I'll have to put more effort into this fight than I had originally anticipated." Roy sighed while scratching the back of his head.

"Didn't get so cocky there, Roy! You always told me to never underestimate your opponent, no matter how weak they may seem! You should practice what you preach because this fight is only getting started!" Ray grinned as he charged towards Roy. "Pra Ram So God Tub!" He lunged toward Roy then he thrusted his feet forward toward the Marine Admiral.

"Hmph..." Roy crossed his arms over his face to block against Ray's attack. "You're absolutely right, looks like I've grown a bit arrogant since I haven't been training like I should have." He said before he swung his fist forward and landed a strong blow against Ray's face.

"Oooof!" Ray grunted as he skidded across the ground while rubbing his bruised cheek.

"Perhaps once this is all over, I'll start to train more seriously from now on." Roy muttered to himself while watching Ray stand back up to his feet.

"Of course you'll have to train more seriously! Because I'm going to put your name to shame once people here about how I defeated you here!" Ray laughed then he appeared in front of Roy and began attacking him with a fast barrage of punches.

"Now who's the one being cocky? You still haven't been able to land a single hit on me and yet you're still talking about defeating me." Roy stated as he dodged Ray's barrage of punches with much ease.

"Just you wait; I'll land a hit on you sooner than you think!" Ray grinned as he jabbed his fist forward toward Roy, aiming straight for his face.

"Soru!" Roy kicked off the ground multiple times at a blinding speed and disappeared from Ray's sight. He then quickly reappeared behind Ray with his fist raised above his head.

"You sneaky bastard! Eat this, Ti Sok Trong!" Ray quickly spun around and thrusted his elbow toward Roy.

"I don't think so!" Roy slammed his fist downward onto Ray's elbow to prevent himself from being hit. "Hanuman Thawai Waen!" Roy bent down and put all his weight into his legs, he then jumped upward and delivered two uppercuts in unison to Ray's chin.

"Gaaahhh!" Ray grunted as blood splurged through his clenched teeth once Roy's fists made contact with his chin, sending him flying back. "Agh...gah...damn it that hurt!" He panted heavily after he crashed down onto the ground.

"Damn, Ray's not doing so well over there! I don't know if I can just sit here and watch as that Admiral just pummels him like this!" Mitsuno sighed.

"We have no other choice but to sit here and wait Mitsuno. Ray ordered us not to interfere until the battle was over...we just have to believe in our Captain that he can beat this guy." Nori sighed.

"Get up Raymond! I know that an attack like that won't be enough to defeat you." Roy stated as he waited for Ray to stand back up.

"Gaghh...you're absolutely right! Like I said before...this fight is just starting!" Ray roared as he charged toward Roy with his fist cocked back. Once he was close enough, he began to attack Roy again with a fast barrage of punches.

"You should really come up with a strategy besides just mindlessly charging at your opponent. Especially if your opponent is a lot stronger than you." Roy said as he blocked Ray's punches with his palms. "Now then, it's my turn! Hak Kor A-Ra-Wan!" He grabbed Ray's head and then he kneed him in the chest, then the stomach, and then the head.

"Grrrr..." Ray gritted his teeth as he endured the pain of Roy's attack. "Haaa!" He yelled as he jabbed his fist forward toward Roy.

"Batta Loob Pak!" Roy slapped Ray's fist away with one hand and then he swept his leg forward and landed a roundhouse kick on his neck.

"Aghhh...agh...god damn it! That hurts like hell! He almost broke my neck there for a second..." Ray panted heavily as he staggered away from Roy while rubbing his neck.

"I'm going to break more than your neck if you keep resisting!" Roy said as he appeared in front of Ray and began to attack him with a fierce barrage of punches.

"Shit, shit, shit, shit!" Ray cursed as he had much difficult dodging Roy's punches. "Whoooa!" He roared as he bent down and put all the weight into his legs, he then leaped high into the air to dodge Roy's last punch.

"Heh, if you actually think that jumping high into the sky will save you then you're dead wrong. Allow me to show you what I can do...Soaring Fist!" Roy swung his fist upward in Ray's direction, sending a massive amount of air pressure in the shape of a fist toward him.

"Guwaaahhhh!" Ray shouted as the air pressure fist made contact with his body and exploded on impact.

"W-what just happened there? Where did that explosion come from?" Mitsuno and Nori gasped in shock after watching their Captain come crashing down onto the ground a few feet away from Roy.

"There, now that should be the end of you. Since your Captain is now no longer able to fight me, how about you all just surrender and save yourselves the trouble of ending up like him." Roy said while pointing at Ray.

"I'm...I'm not done...yet! I can still fight...unfortunately for you!" Ray panted heavily as he struggled to his feet. "I must admit that I nearly lost consciousness for a second there...that was some awesome technique...too bad it wasn't strong enough to finish me off!" He weakly laughed.

"You can still stand huh? That's actually quite scary but honestly not that surprising. Well then, how about we continue with our little fight?" Roy asked as he cracked his knuckles.

"Alright then...here I come!" Ray shouted as he charged toward Roy at a blinding speed.

"Jarakhae Fad Hang!" Roy yelled as he quickly spun around and landed a strong hook kick on Ray's face, sending him flying into a house. "It's useless charging at me without a plan, I thought I told you this already." He said as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Shut the hell up! You fight the way you want, and I'll fight the way I want!" Ray yelled as he appeared in front of Roy and made a quick jab at him.

"Hmph, I guess I should take back what I said earlier. You haven't gotten anymore stronger; you've gotten more stubborn and stupid..." Roy growled as he raised his foot up and landed a powerful kick on Ray's chin.

"Narok Ginali Ren Nam!" Ray endured the pain received from Roy's kick and then he wrapped his arms around the back of Roy's neck and repeated kneed him in the face.

"Yes! Ray got it! He's now landed several hits on the Admiral!" Nori cheered.

"Don't get your hopes up just yet Nori. Remember that Ray's going up against an Admiral here...he won't go down just because he took a few knees to the face." Mitsuno stated.

"Eat this! Haaaa!" Ray swung his fist upward and drove it into Roy's stomach. "Hm? Ahhhhhh!" He yelled in pain as he pulled his fist back and saw that it was badly bruised.

"Nice try, but I tightened my muscles at the last second. I didn't want to waste my time by using something like Tekkai you know." Roy chuckled.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow...damn, it felt like I was punching a steel wall or something..." Ray grunted before he started to blow on his bruised fist.

"You should always keep your eyes on your opponent or else they'll be able to land an attack on you, like this!" Roy said as he grabbed Ray's neck and slammed him against a tree. "Or like this!" He grinned as he grabbed Ray's neck again and then hurled him high into the air.

_"Shit...I'm getting treated like a rag doll here! I need to do something fast or else I really will get killed here..." Ray thought as he watched his father leap high in the air towards him._

"Ouhhhh!" Roy roared as he cocked his fist back then he swung his fist forward toward Ray, aiming straight for his chest.

"Hak Nguang Aiyara!" Ray raised his arm above his head and lowered his knee, leaving him wide open for Roy's attack. Once Roy's fist was close enough, Ray drove both his elbow and knee onto Roy's arm.

"Grrrnnngghhhh..." Roy grunted through his clenched teeth while clutching his arm in pain.

"Jarakhae Fad Hang!" Ray yelled as he quickly spun around and landed a strong hook kick across Roy's face, forcing Roy to spin around a few times in mid-air. "Kum Pa Kun Pung Hog!" Ray wrapped his arms around Roy's neck and then he drove his knees into Roy's back. "And the finisher! Ru-see Bod Ya!" Ray raised his arms above his head and then he sent Roy crashing down into the ground after slamming his elbows down onto Roy's head.

"Hmm, that was a pretty good combination there. But that still won't be enough to take someone like Roy down. Ray, hurry up and continue on with your attacks before Roy has a chance to counter attack!" Kyle yelled.

"I know! I know!" Ray yelled as he charged towards Roy who was still lying face down on the ground. "If I slow down even for a second he'll counter attack and I'll be back on the defensive!" He said once he appeared in front of Roy and raised his leg above his head.

"How can you call it defensive if you haven't even been able to defend against any of my attacks?" Roy grunted as he slowly pushed himself off the ground with one hand.

"Shit, you're getting back up already? Axe Kick!" Ray yelled as he slammed his foot downward toward Roy, aiming for his head.

"Prarama Noa Sorn!" Roy quickly raised one of his arms above his head so that he could block Ray's axe kick with his forearm; he then quickly swung his fist upward and landed a powerful uppercut on Ray's chin.

"Gahhh!" Ray grunted as he flew up into the air due to the power of Roy's uppercut. _"Shit...my body is aching all over...and my vision's beginning to fade! And what makes matters worse...Roy isn't even breaking a sweat over there..." He panted heavily once he landed on the ground a few feet away from Roy._

"Hmm, looks like this island won't last much longer. I guess I'll have to stop playing around and start fighting seriously now since all of my Muay Thai attacks aren't putting you down quietly. I'll just simply switch to Muay Boran now..." Roy said before he took off his marine jacket and tossed it aside.

"W-what? Wait a minute, Muay Boran? What the hell is Muay Boran?" Ray asked.

"What? You don't know what Muay Boran is? Well now, it looks like my father's been holding out on you Raymond. I guess I'll give you a brief history lesson. Muay Boran is basically a more ruthless and brutal version of Muay Thai, allow me to show you what I mean!" Roy grinned as he appeared in front of Ray. "Naka Pon Fai Kan!" He yelled as he swung his left fist upward and drove it into Ray's stomach, he then took a step forward with his right foot to deliver a straight punch to Ray's face with his right fist, and then he finished the attack by landing a powerful left hook on Ray's face, sending him crashing into a building.

"This fight is most definitely over now. Ray can't really defend against a fighting style he has no idea about...not even I know much about Muay Boran." Kyle sighed.

"I've had it...I can't just sit back anymore and watch this! I don't care if Ray ordered us not to interfere! I'm going there and I'm going to rescue him before he gets himself killed!" Mitsuno growled as she started to walk over to the building where Ray had crashed through.

"Stop Mitsuno! If you get anywhere near Roy, he'll kill you without hesitation! Lets just wait this out for just a few more minutes." Kyle after he appeared in front of her.

"Tch...fine, just a few more minutes..." Mitsuno gritted her teeth and clenched her hands into fists.

_"Aghhh...man that hurt like hell...his movements were a little bit different from Muay Thai but not by that much...I think I still have a chance at defeating him..." Ray panted heavily as he crawled out from the rubble that he was buried under._

"Hak Dan Lom Krod!" Roy delivered a strong straight punch to Ray's jaw with his right hand, he then stepped forward with his right foot to deliver an elbow strike to Ray's neck. "Ongkot Kuang Prakan!" He yelled as he drove one fist on each side of Ray's head simultaneously.

"Gaughhh!" Ray grunted in pain as blood splurged through his clenched teeth after taking damage from Roy's attack. After feeling the effects of Roy's attack, his legs quickly gave out and he dropped onto his knees.

"Luang Dan Hera!" Roy delivered a powerful left hook to Ray's jaw and a powerful right knee strike to Ray's ribs simultaneously. "And now, it's time for me to end your life!" He smirked as he bent down then leaped high into the air. "Kuryoo Ruushi Faan!" He yelled as he straightened out his body in mid-air, then he began to spin like a drill with his fist pointed downward toward Ray.

"Ray!" Kyle, Mitsuno, and Nori shouted after watching Roy's attack make contact with Ray's chest, causing the ground all over the battlefield to crumble and cave in, creating a large crater.

"Alright! That's enough! Please, stop this! You have to stop this now, Kyle!" Mitsuno and Nori cried.

"A-Alright! I'll go get Ray!" Kyle gritted his teeth as he charged toward the large crater and didn't even think twice to jump down there despite knowing the fact that Roy was down there as well.

"Hmm, no pulse or reaction..."Muay Thai" Ray is now no longer amongst the living." Roy grinned as he stood over Ray who just lied there, motionless.

* * *

**Berserker Pirates!**

**Captain-"Muay Thai" Ray 110,000,000 Beli**

**First Mate-"Whale Shark" Jaw 72,000,000 Beli**

**Navigator-Mitsuno M. Akari 48,000,000 Beli**

**Doctor-"Sky Doctor" Nori 13,000,000 Beli**

**Musician-"Wicked Witch" Jynx Silvers 48,000,000 Beli**

**Cook-Shiro 33,000,000 Beli**

**Swordsman-"Sword Saint" Magnathas Minethil 60,000,000 Beli**

**Entertainer-Frederick Van Gauner 0 Beli**

**Shipwright-Taken by Dthehalfdragon**

**Sniper-Taken by Amyismynamey**

* * *

**Please Review And Enjoy!**


	83. The Thought of Disbanding!

**The Thought of Disbanding!**

* * *

**Grand Line: Tanguno Island; Ghost Town**

* * *

"You sure do have a lot of balls fighting a mere pirate rookie there, Admiral Roy! Why don't try picking a fight with someone older than you, huh?" Kyle smirked as he slid down the crater while twirling his Tomahawk over his head.

"You sure do have a lot of nerve trying to get in my way, 'Tomahawk' Kyle! I'm going to put an end to you and the rest of the pirates on this island before it is destroyed!" Admiral Roy lunged towards Kyle with his fist cocked back.

_"Looks like I made a decision there by allowing Ray to fight his father even though I already knew he wouldn't stand a single chance against him! If he dies, I honestly don't know if I'll be able to forgive myself!" Kyle frowned as he performed a horizontal slash with his Tomahawk, only for the attack to be blocked with Roy's fist._

"I'm not even going to lie to you, you're very strong! But no matter how strong you are, I will fufill my duty as a marine and kill every last one of you!" Roy roared as he drove his knee into Kyle's stomach.

_"D-Damn it...I'm not sure how much longer I can keep fighting like this! Mitsuno and Nori need to hurry up and get Ray out of here while I'm keeping Roy distracted!" Kyle gritted his teeth and endured through the pain as he continued to battle it out against the determined Admiral._

"Are you sure this is a good idea, Mitsuno? Letting Kyle fight Ray's father all by himself?" Nori asked Mitsuno while they both slid down the crater in order to get to their unconscious Captain.

"Whether or not this is a good idea, this is the only option we could take since Kyle is the only suitable opponent for that Admiral at the moment." Mitsuno frowned once they finally made it down the crater and watched Nori press her ear against Ray's chest.

"T-There's no heart beat! There's no heart beat! Ray's dead! Ray's dead!" Nori panicked.

"Like hell he is!" Mitsuno pushed Nori out of the way and started performing CPR on him. "Come on Ray! Don't you dare leave us like this! You can't become the Pirate King if you die in some hell hole like this!" She shouted.

* * *

**Border Line From Life And Death...**

* * *

"Uh...uhhh...where...where the hell am I?" Ray groaned as he slowly stood to his feet and stared around the dark abyss. "Okay, I don't think I'm on Tanguno Island anymore."

"Welcome to the dark abyss there, pansy." Ray's eyes widened as he quickly turned around and saw his counterpart with red eyes and red hair. "I guess you don't feel that welcomed here do ya? Did you expect a party and some balloons?" Ray's counterpart laughed.

"Oh no, not you again! What the hell are you doing here, damn it! I thought I took care of you back in West Blue! Just who in the world are you?" Ray frowned as he pointed to his counterpart.

"I'm known by many names, but I guess you can just call me Berserker." Berserker laughed as he took a seat on the floor next to Ray. "Even though I there was really no point in me telling you my name."

"Whatever...what am I doing here? I thought I was on Tanguno Island fighting against my father. How the hell did I end up somewhere like here?" Ray asked Berserker.

"Well if it makes you feel any better, you're technically still on Tanguno Island, but then again you're technically not." Berserker smirked as he folded his arms over his chest.

"What the hell are you trying to get at Berserker? Just hurry up and spit it out already! I need to get back to Tanguno Island and settle things with my father!" Ray frowned while banging his fists together.

"Hmph, good luck getting back to Tanguno Island in your current state, pansy. There's noway you'll be able to get back to that hell hole of an island now." Berserker said.

"Oh yeah? And what makes you so sure that I won't get back, huh?" Ray asked while raising an eyebrow.

"You really haven't figured it out yet huh?" Berserker sighed as he stood to his feet, walked over in front of Ray, and stared him right in the eye. "You're dead pansy. Your father settled things for you on that island."

"What? I'm dead?" Ray gasped in shock.

"Well...you kinda are and at the same time you kinda aren't. You have a really faint heartbeat right now. I guess you can say you're in the border from life and death." Berserker sighed.

"This can't be happening! I know I've had some close calls when I'm fighting, but this is too much!" Ray freaked out.

"The women of your crew are trying to save you right now, but it's not really working. It's only slowing down the process of your death...so I suggest you enjoy your last few minutes of life." Berserker laughed.

"Hey wait a minute! If I die, then that means you'll die too!" Ray smirked as he pointed at Berserker. "So now if you value your life as much as I value mine, then you should help me find a way out of here."

"You really think I care if I die right now or not? Unlike you pansy, when I die, I'll just be reincarnated in a few months while you on the other hand will never come back." Berserker told him.

"Son of a bitch!" Ray dropped down on his knees and started wailing on the floor with his fists. "Damn it! I don't have time for any of this right now! I've got to get out of here!"

"There is no way out of here when you're forced to come here, pansy. Just forget about it, your meaningless life will be over soon and so will your crew's lives." Berserker smiled.

"You shut the fuck up! This isn't the end for me or my crew! I'm going to find a way out of here no matter what! I'll use every last bit of my power to break out of this place!" Ray shouted.

"Your powerless here pansy! You're about to die so I suggest you stop wasting your energy! You know what? Never mind, do whatever the hell you want." Berserker sighed.

"I...I can't just die like this damn it! It's not fair...I've come so far with my crew...their dreams are important to me...I just can't..." Ray cried.

"Oh boohoo, I can't die like this, I'm too young to die, stop your whining! People die, there's nothing that you can do about it no matter how hard you try!" Berserker stated.

"Well I'm not going give up damn it! I gotta protect my crew!" Ray shouted.

"News flash! Your crew's gonna be destroyed just like the rest of this god forsaken island! But I gotta admit though...I didn't think you'd make this far." Berserker laughed as he turned his back to a furious Ray. "Your life was pretty interesting to say the least. You've kept me entertained for this long and for that, I thank you." He turned back to Ray with a wicked grin.

"I thought I told you to shut the fuck up you fucking piece of shit! I'm going to protect everyone I hold dear to me on this island! Jaw, Mitsuno, Nori, Jynx, the cook, Magnathas, Frederick, and even that bastard Kyle!" Ray growled as he balled his hands into tight fists. "No one is going to die here as long as I'm still alive!"

"Yeah...once again I'm going to have to remind you that you're dead. It's over for you and every single last pirate on the island." Berserker sighed.

"I'll prove you wrong...just like how I proved my previous enemies that I would defeat them!" Ray frowned as he turned his back to Berserker. "At may be dark here now, but soon, I will find light in this god forsaken abyss." He told Berserker before he started running off in a random direction.

"I wouldn't go too far in the darkness boy! You can look as hard as you are able, you will not find even the smallest glimmer of light!" Berserker laughed.

"Shut the hell up damn it! I'm not gonna die! I'm gonna live! I'm gonna be the Pirate King damn it!" Ray shouted as his voice disappeared in the distance.

"Heh, he reminds me of some of the people that piss me off the most." Berserker sighed.

* * *

**Grand Line: Tanguno Island; Ghost Town**

* * *

"We've been performing cpr on Ray for awhile now and I still can't feel or hear a single heart beat at all!" Nori cried while watching Mitsuno desperately continue to try to save her Captain from the clutches of death.

"God damn it, Ray, don't you dare do this to us! You promised us that you were going to become the pirate king and also help us make our dreams come true in the process! How are you going to be able to do that if you die here like this?" Mitsuno shouted as she continued performing cpr.

"When will you two realize that it's far too late to save him?" Mitsuno and Nori's eyes widened once they heard Roy's voice coming from behind their backs.

"It's not too late to save him you dead beat of a father! There's still some color in his face, which means that I can still save him!" Mitsuno shouted at Roy.

"There's no point in trying to save him since his death will only do the world good." Roy slowly pulled his fist back and saw the fear in Mitsuno and Nori's eyes. They obviously wanted to get out of there but they knew that they could never leave Ray behind. "You two are very loyal to my son, for showing such loyalty, I shall make your deaths brief." He told them before he swung his fist forward, only for it to be stopped once Kyle appeared in front of him and caught his fist within the palm of his hand.

"You really shouldn't focus on fighting someone else, especially when your previous target is still able to move! Isn't that what the marines first taught you, Roy?" Kyle weakly smiled while Roy simply glared at him. "Nori, do you have a Dial that can discharge lightning or anything like that?" He asked.

"Ummm...oh yes! Yes I do as I matter of fact!" Nori snapped her fingers and smiled as she rummaged through her bag and pulled out a dial. "I can't believe I didn't think of this earlier!" She smiled as she pressed the dial against Ray's chest.

"You could also use one of your Dial's as a defibrillator? I sure do hope that this works." Mitsuno sighed as she watched Ray's body jolt after being electrocuted by Nori's Dial.

_"A defibrillator? That might actually start Raymond's heart back up! I need to finish him now before he comes back!" Roy frowned as he threw a barrage of punches at Kyle._

_"Roy seems to be getting anxious about killing Ray for some odd reason now since his movements have gotten sloppy and are now more predictable." Kyle grinned as he started blocking each and every last one of Roy's punches. "But still...I don't know how much longer I can keep this up."_

"Okay, we've shocked him three times now! Go ahead and check if he has a heart beat now!" Nori panted while putting away her Dial.

"Right!" Mitsuno pressed her ear against Ray's chest and then a bright smile appeared across her face once she could hear them. "Yes! It worked! He has a heart beat! He has a heart beat!" She cheered happily.

"That's just fantastic, now could you two please carry him out of this crater and back onto the ship so that we can leave this island now?" Kyle asked while still blocking the Admiral's furious barrage of punches.

"Right!" Mitsuno and Nori picked up Ray and started climbing their way out of the crater as fast as they could.

"God damn it, none of you understand the danger you're putting this world in by keeping him alive!" Roy roared loudly as he prepared to chase after Mitsuno and Nori until Kyle once again stood in his way.

"Then please fill me on what exactly we're not understanding here. I would pretty much like to know about what exactly the 'danger' is." Kyle smiled until he looked down and noticed that the island was beginning to split into pieces and started drifting away in different directions. "Hmm, never mind, it doesn't look like this island will be able to take anymore damage." He sighed.

"Admiral Roy!" Vice-Admiral Camala and Leroux called out as they ran over next to Roy while he simply stood there, glaring at Kyle. Once they noticed that Kyle turned tail and started running away, they were going to chase after him until Roy held his hand out in front of them.

"Stop, there's no need to chase after them on this island anymore." Roy frowned as he turned to face them. "We will give chase to them once we make it back to our ships that haven't been destroyed in the whirlpools."

"Yes sir, Admiral Roy, sir!" Both Camala and Leroux saluted their superior officer before all three of them ran off back towards their marine battleships.

* * *

**Grand Line: Tanguno Island; Berserker Pirates' Ship**

* * *

"Don't you worry about a thing now, Magnathas. We've finally made it back to the ship, and hopefully Nori is here and she'll be able to fix you up in no time." Jynx panted heavily as she continued to carry Magnathas towards the ship that wasn't too far away from them.

"Hm? Isn't that Jynx and Magnathas over there?" Frederick climbed down from the crows nest and started waving at his fellow crew mates. "Hey there! Jynx! Magnathas!"

"Frederick! Thank god you're here! Magnathas is seriously hurt and needs immediate medical attention! Please go and get Nori!" Jynx cried while carrying Magnathas onto the ship.

"Sorry, but I'm afraid that Nori isn't here on the ship right now!" Frederick frowned.

"What? Oh come on, what could possibly be taking her so long? Magnathas is really losing a lot of blood here!" Jynx frowned as she tore off Magnathas's shirt and wrapped it around his wound in an attempt to stop the bleeding.

"And to make matters worse, Shiro and Jaw have lost consciousness, this island is drifting apart, and the other Buster Call ships will definitely find us if we don't leave now!" Frederick stated.

"Well we can't just leave yet! Ray, Mitsuno, Nori, and Kyle haven't made it back on the ship!" Jynx yelled at Frederick.

"I know that! I know that! But we won't be able to survive through this if we don't-" Frederick stopped in mid-sentence and looked past Jynx and saw Mitsuno and Nori running towards the ship.

"Guys!" Nori called out.

"Oh thank god you're still alive! Nori, we need your help over here! Jaw, Magnathas, and Shiro are severely injured here and they need immediate medical attention!" Frederick yelled.

"Okay, I'll get to work on them as soon as possible, so please don't worry about a thing." Nori said while helping Mitsuno carry Ray onto the ship.

"What happened to Ray there?" Jynx asked.

"He nearly died fighting against his father." Mitsuno replied before she took Ray from Nori and carried him to Nori's room for medical treatment.

"Well thank god the both of you were there to save him. It would be really bad if he wound up dead." Jynx sighed. "Oh well, now that everyone's on the ship, let's get out of here." She was about to walk away to raise anchor until Nori reached out and grabbed her wrist to stop her.

"Hold on! We can't leave just yet! Kyle is still out there on the island!" Nori said.

"What are you talking about Nori?" The Berserker Pirates turned to see Kyle standing on the railing of the ship. "I'm already back on the ship right now. So go ahead and set sail." He winked at them.

"Alright! Now we can finally leave this place!" Jynx smiled as she raised the anchor while Frederick let down the sails to get the ship moving.

"Since you guys seem to be a little short handed at the moment, I'll take care of the helm." Kyle smiled while rushing over to the helm.

"I'll get started on treating the wounded! Mitsuno, can you navigate the ship out of this place right?" Nori asked.

"Hmph, as if you even need to ask such a question." Mitsuno smiled as she walked over to the wheel of the ship and grabbed hold of it. "Of course I can navigate the ship out of here. I wouldn't have joined this crew as the navigator if I couldn't." She started steering the ship away from the island.

* * *

**Grand Line: Tanguno Island; Marine Battleship**

* * *

"Admiral Roy! Vice-Admiral'ss Leroux and Camala!" The marine soldiers saluted their superior officers once they jumped onto the ship.

"Hurry up men! The Berserker pirates are getting away and we need to catch them! Now they may have a good head start on us, but we can definitely catch them if we-" Roy stopped in mid-sentence once he noticed that none of the soldiers were getting into their stations.

"What's wrong with you men? Why aren't any of you going to your stations? Hurry up and get moving so that we can capture the Berserker Pirates!" Leroux yelled.

"We'd love to sir, but I'm afraid that the Fishman destroyed our rudder! We can't do anything at the moment!" The marine sighed.

"God damn it!" Roy yelled as he slammed his fist onto the deck, creating a rather large hole that most of the marines fell through. "He just keeps finding ways to escape from death!" He growled.

"What about the other ships? Aren't any of the other ships available for use right now?" Camala asked.

"Most of the other ships have been pretty much destroyed by the whirlpools and the Fishman, ma'am. We have already sent a request signal to a nearby marine base." Another marine replied.

"And it's far too late for us to go back to the island since it's nothing but floating pieces now." Leroux sighed while leaning against the mast of the ship. "Oh well, did you marines at least gather up the wounded Vice-Admiral's?" He asked.

"Yes sir! We managed to carry them off the island before it was destroyed! But they are heavily injured." Another one of the marines replied.

"Oh well, at least we managed to achieve our primary objective by destroying the island." Camala shrugged her shoulders.

"That's true...but my son and his crew are still going to be out there in the Grand Line causing more and more trouble for us." Roy frowned.

"Should we mention this entire incident in the newspaper? A raise in their bounties might inspire more people to try and catch them." Camala said.

"No! No one other than the marines that participated in this battle must know about the Berserker Pirates being involved here, understand?" Roy's eyes narrowed as he glared at all of the marines on the ship to which they all responded with a nod.

* * *

**Three Weeks Later...**

* * *

**Grand Line: Middle of the Ocean; Berserker Pirates' Ship**

* * *

"He still hasn't woken up yet?" Jaw asked while rubbing his arm cast for his broken arm. "It's already been three weeks, he should've woken up by now." He sighed.

"Kyle, Mitsuno, and Nori told us that he nearly died fighting against his father. But I don't understand why he gets all the special treatment. Didn't we all nearly die fighting against those Vice-Admiral's?" Shiro frowned.

"Well apparentally Captain was the closest to death out of all of us." Frederick told him while playing cards with Jynx.

"Whatever, I'm just happy that everyone managed to make it off the island with our lives still intact." Shiro smiled while leaning his head against the mast of the ship.

"Even so...that entire experience on that island was very frightening for me. I mean, every last one of us could have actually died back there on that island." Frederick frowned.

"At least you can't say that I didn't warn you or anything lik that. I told you back on Hotspring Island that things were only going to get worse and more dangerous." Jaw sighed.

"I know that, but I just never expected our enemies to change from bounty hunters to an army of marines." Frederick sighed.

"It was too much of a close call for us. But we still did make it out of there alive, so there's nothing to worry about for now." Jynx smiled.

"All thanks to Kyle and his tremendous amount of raw strength and extreme knowledge." Shiro added.

"I'm sure glad that he was on the island with us throughout the whole ordeal. We could definitely use someone like him in our crew." Frederick smiled.

"I'm sure that everyone else in the crew would agree with that despite everything he did to our Captain in the past." Jaw nodded.

* * *

**Grand Line: Berserker Pirates' Ship; Ray's Room**

* * *

"Ahhh...agh...where am I?" Ray's eyes slowly opened and he found himself to be back on his ship.

"You're back on your ship, Ray. It's nice to see that you've finally come out of your three week comma." Kyle smiled as he closed his book and walked over to the side of Ray's bed.

"Three week comma?" Ray shot up from his bed and then immediately clutched his bruised chest. "I out of commission for three whole weeks? Damn it, did everyone make it off of the island okay?"

"Your crew mates suffered a bunch of injuries but nothing life threatening. So you have nothing to worry about." Kyle assured him.

"Thank goodness..." Ray sighed in relief as he slowly laid himself back down on the bed.

"Are you doing okay? You see seem to be a little...upset about something." Kyle said.

"Hmph, wouldn't you be upset if you lost a battle that would decide the fate of everything and everyone that you love?" Ray frowned and rolled his eyes at Kyle.

"I most definitely would be." Kyle nodded. "But you should have know that you never stood a chance against your father. The difference between your strengths were just too great."

"I know that! But I still had to try, damn it! I couldn't just have stood by and do nothing while the man who sold me into slavery did as he pleased without paying the consequences!" Ray gritted his teeth and clenched his hands into tight fists.

"I know exactly how you feel there, Ray. That's why I didn't intervene in your match against him until you were defeated." Kyle said. "Besides, even though you lost against Roy, it doesn't mean that everything is over. Everyone managed to escape from the island."

"Only because you were there with us, right?" Ray looked at Kyle. "You were the main force in the whole fight, Kyle. If you weren't there, then we obviously would have died there on that island."

"I'm not going to disagree with you, yes, you and your entire crew would've been slaughtered by those marines had I not been there to save you all." Kyle nodded.

"Then it looks like I have no other choice but to disband the Berserker Pirates." Ray said.

"What suddenly made you decide to make such a bold and drastic decision like that?" Kyle asked while folding his arms over his chest.

"Isn't it obvious, Kyle? If you weren't there on that island with us, then we all would've been killed. Which means that would've been the end of the Berserker Pirates and all of our dreams." Ray replied. "We barely managed to survive through that island. So whose to say that the next island won't be any tougher?"

"Hmm...you know, that's not necessarily true, Ray. If I wasn't on the island, then Buster Call never would have shown up and destroyed the island." Kyle stated. "Which means that none of you would have experienced such a defeat."

"Are you trying to make me feel better by saying that this is all your fault?" Ray asked.

"I don't mind accepting all the blame if it would make you feel better. But it doesn't really matter whose fault it was, just know that you should reflect on everything that happened before you and decide to disband your crew." Kyle said.

"I've already made up my mind, Kyle. This was too much of a close call for all of us." Ray shook his head and closed his eyes. "Their dreams are far more important to me than my own, and I nearly got everyone killed. I don't want to put them through something like that again."

"I see..." Kyle turned his back to Ray and walked up to the door. "You're afraid that you'll lose them so you're just going to cast them aside out into the world despite everything you've been through together. I guess it's a good idea since a pirate crew wouldn't last long with a coward as a captain." He said before he left the room and shut the door behind him. He immediately turned his head to the left to see Mitsuno and Nori leaning against the wall with frowns on their faces.

"Is he really going to disband the crew?" Nori's body started to tremble slightly. "What's going to happen to all of us? How am I going to get home?"

"Don't you worry about a thing, Nori. I'm sure that Ray will come back to his senses and drop the whole idea after he gets enough rest." Mitsuno said while patting Nori's back in an attempt to get her to calm down.

"And what if he doesn't?" Kyle, Mitsuno, and Nori turned around to see Frederick, Jaw, Jynx, and Shiro standing behind them with their arms folded.

"He's planning on disbanding the crew already? But I've just joined the crew." Frederick stated. "And after everything that happened at Tanguno Island, I think it's far too late to disband the crew now."

"Unfortunately the Captain can disband the crew any time he wants to." Jynx stated.

"If Captain does decide to disband the crew, I'm going right back to Fishman Island since there wouldn't be any reason for me to be here anymore." Jaw said.

"Jynx and I will be taking the ship, but we won't mind having you guys sticking around with us while we drop Nori back off home." Shiro said.

"It won't ever come down to that, Shiro. Ray just needs some time to think things through for a while." Mitsuno frowned.

"He's had plenty of time to think about shit like this the very instant he started going around recruiting people to join his pirate crew." Shiro stated.

"The only reason he's planning on disbanding the crew is because he's afraid of losing all of you like he almost did three weeks ago. We just need to snap him out of his depressive state and do something that will help him find the will to go on as a pirate." Kyle said.

"Can we do the same thing to Magnathas as well? He's just been sitting in the crows nest for the past few days with his swords against his ears trying to 'listen' to them. I'm beginning to worry about him." Jynx sighed.

"Hmm...I think I know the perfect duo of people that can help the both of them actually." Kyle grinned as he rummaged through his pocket and pulled out a white Den Den Mushi. "Come on, come on, pick up."

"Hello?" A feminine voice answered the den den mushi.

"Hey there, remember whose voice this is?" Kyle smiled.

"Oh hey there, Kyle. It's been a long time since the last time you called me. How have you been? What have you been doing?" The woman asked.

"Oh you know, I've been doing some revolutionary stuff and other stuff alongside with that stuff. But anyway, can you do me a huge favor?" Kyle asked.

"Hmmm...it really depends on the favor." The woman sighed.

"Okay...um...there's this swordsman in this crew that I just joined and um...he's having a bit trouble becoming one with his swords. I was wondering if you could help him out." Kyle sighed.

"Hmmm...okay, I don't mind helping him out." The woman agreed.

"Seriously? That's great...where do you wanna meet up?" Kyle asked.

"How about Alabasta? I'm only about three weeks away from their." The woman suggested.

"Hmmm...Alabasta huh...okay then. See ya then." Kyle hung up the den den mushi.

"Alabasta?" Nori asked.

"It's a kingdom in the middle of the desert. A kingdom that I know I'm not going to enjoy going to." Jaw sighed while hanging his head.

"Correction, Ray, Magnathas, and I are going to Alabasta while the rest of you are going to stay and watch the ship." Kyle smiled. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go and contact the man that can help Ray with his problem."

"And just who exactly could help Captain?" Jaw asked.

"You might find out later...if he isn't busy." Kyle grinned.

* * *

**Berserker Pirates!**

**Captain-"Muay Thai" Ray 110,000,000 Beli**

**First Mate-"Whale Shark" Jaw 72,000,000 Beli**

**Navigator-Mitsuno M. Akari 48,000,000 Beli**

**Doctor-"Sky Doctor" Nori 13,000,000 Beli**

**Musician-"Wicked Witch" Jynx Silvers 51,000,000 Beli**

**Cook-Shiro 33,000,000 Beli**

**Swordsman-"Sword Saint" Magnathas Minethil 60,000,000 Beli**

**Entertainer-Frederick Van Gauner 0 Beli**

**Archeologist-"Tomahawk" Kyle 320,000,000 Beli  
**

**Shipwright-Taken by Dthehalfdragon**

**Sniper-Taken by Amyismynamey**


	84. Say Uncle!

**Say Uncle!  
**

* * *

**Grand Line: Middle of the Ocean; Berserker Pirates' Ship**

* * *

"I really don't see the point in me wearing this, Kyle." Ray said while examining his current attire. He was currently shirtless revealing the large bruise on his chest, he has a black headband tied onto his head, black shorts with red flame designs on them, a red sash tied around his waist, and white Muay Thai Bandages around his arms and legs.

"This is basic Muay Thai training attires. You should wear this from now on when you're training." Kyle told him.

"Can I get back to training now?" Ray sighed.

"You still need to rest though, you're injuries won't heal if you keep pushing yourself." Nori frowned.

"I'll be fine...grr..." Ray gritted his teeth and dropped down onto his knees while clutching his chest. Nori quickly ran over to him with the first aid kit in order to treat him. "Back off, Nori! I'll be fine damn it!" His eyes glowed red which caused Nori to back away from him.

"You need to watch who the hell you're yelling at Captain." Shiro came up from below the deck and stood in front of Nori with a stern look on his face.

"What was that cook?" Ray panted before he struggled to stand to his feet and glared at Shiro with one hand balled into a fist.

"What's wrong? Are you having trouble hearing now? I said to watch who you're yelling at!" Shiro glared back at his Captain, showing no sign of backing down.

"I don't think you understand the pecking order of this ship. I am the Captain, and you're the Cook. You should stay out of my business if it doesn't concern you." Ray frowned.

"You're standing Jynx's ship and you're yelling at a fellow crew mate. I think this business does concern me and everyone else on this ship." Shiro said.

"Ray, Shiro, now isn't the time for you two to start fighting. Your injuries are no where near healed." Jynx stated.

"Don't care, just because this guy is Captain he thinks he can just yell at anyone trying to help his sorry ass! So you lost a fight against your father, big whoop! That's still no excuse to take your anger out on everyone else! Now apologize to Nori right now." Shiro ordered.

"Don't you dare order me around! I'm the Captain of this ship! I'm the one that gives out the orders!" Ray yelled.

"Some Captain you are! I heard that you were planning on disbanding the crew! So your position as Captain doesn't even fucking matter anymore!" Shiro told him. "But I'll do it again! Apologize to Nori right now! You should be use to following orders, since you were a slave and all!"

"Shiro!" Jynx gasped at Shiro's outburst since she knew that would most definitely push her Captain over the edge. She looked over to her Captain and saw that he stood there motionlessly for a moment before he suddenly lunged towards Shiro and began to repeatedly punch him in the face.

"Ray!" Jynx, Mitsuno, and Nori gasped in unison as they watched Ray and Shiro trade blows with each other.

"Shouldn't we stop them from fighting? Their wounds will only continue to get worse right?" Frederick panicked.

"No...let them fight...they need some emotional release." Kyle sighed.

"Apologize right now you son of bitch! She didn't deserve to be yelled at just because you're mad at yourself for losing against your father! You knew from the very beginning that you were going to lose!" Shiro yelled as he rolled over and pinned Ray to the floor. Ray remained silent and placed his feet against Shiro's chest before he launched his feet forward and sent Shiro crashing into the mast.

"Ray! Shiro! That's enough fighting from the both of you! Your wounds will only get worse the more you two fight against each other!" Mitsuno stood in between the two.

"I...don't care...that bastard went way too far!" Ray grunted as he struggled to his feet. "That bastard wanted push my buttons and now he's going to pay the consequences." Mitsuno noticed the massive amount of rage in his eyes, but she continued to stand firm and was prepared to prevent them from fighting anymore.

"I say I didn't go far enough." Shiro struggled to stand up. "All of that big talk about you becoming Pirate King was just as I expected from the beginning, all talk. When you defeated that Shichibukai at the Marine Fortress, I was actually beginning to believe that you would actually do it. But now that you're disbanding the crew, I see that my first impression of you was correct. You're nothing but all talk and a coward."

"Okay you two, that's enough. Both of you are acting like complete idiots." Jaw moved Mitsuno out of the way and stood in between both of them.

"Shut up you damn Fish! You're no help at all! Just like at Tanguno Island, you're useless!" Shiro yelled.

"What did you say to me?" Jaw's eyes narrowed as he glared at Shiro.

"You heard me you fat bastard! You were completely useless on Tanguno Island against the Vice-Admiral's!" Shiro responded. "You had one of them underwater and yet you still managed to lose! How does a Fishman lose to a human underwater?"

"He bite my gills! I needed air!" Jaw stated.

"That's still no excuse, you useless bastard!" Shiro shouted.

"Shut up!" Jaw tackled Shiro to the ground and started punching him in the face."You're the useless one! Where were you when we were saving Akane from the marines and the Shichibukai at the marine fortress? Where were you when we were fighting with the Mafia at Cuatro Island? Oh I remember, you were too busy guarding the ship or getting your ass kicked you useless bastard!"

"Jaw! Stop it! You're making things worse!" Nori cried.

"You shut up too! You're useless as well! You haven't helped anyone much except take care of us after the battles over! When was the last time you've actually fought someone without one of us there? The last time I remember you having a one-on-one fight was at Yoko Island back in West Blue! We're in the Grand Line Nori! We can't keep protecting you forever! You're slowing us down!" Jaw shouted.

"J...Jaw." Nori was shocked at Jaw's outburst and tears instantly began to fill her eyes. Noticing that Jaw had turned his attention to Nori, Shiro used the window of opprotunity to sink his teeth into Jaw's broken arm. Jaw roared out in pain before he stomped onto Shiro's stomach.

"Don't...you dare...talk like that to Nori again." Shiro grabbed Jaw's foot and stabbed his sharp claws into his leg. "Nori is not useless! Without her, we probably wouldn't have made it this far in the Grand Line!"

"No, he's right Shiro." Shiro's eyes widened as he slowly looked over to Nori. "I have been holding you guys back...I've done nothing but hold you all back. I can't be as strong as any of you...I'm useless to this crew...I...I should leave the crew."

"No!" Mitsuno tackled Nori to the deck. "Don't even joke like that! You can't be as strong like us? You're useless to this crew? You should leave? Don't say bad jokes like that!" She yelled.

"Well it's true! I haven't been any help to anyone since West Blue!" Nori shouted.

"Yes you have! Quit doubting yourself! Remember what you did back at Drum Island? You healed Chopper after he took down Garrick for us! And he said you were as good as him when he was a rookie! You've always healed us after a battle with someone who's been trying to kill us! I'm glad you haven't been fighting someone by yourself, because how are we going to heal ourselves if you're hurt yourself! We need you here Nori!" Mitsuno cried.

"But..." Nori frowned.

"You don't need to fight Nori." Mitsuno frowned then she got up and glared at Jaw. "And you...shame on you for saying that our only doctor is useless to us! Who do you think wrapped your broken arm?"

"Well you gotta admit that she i-" Jaw was cut off by Mitsuno slapping him in the face.

"Shut the hell up! No one is useless on this crew! Don't you dare think that just because you're the first mate that you're better than anyone else! If you ever say that anyone is useless in this crew again...I will never forgive you!" Mitsuno shouted.

"Tch, whatever! Like I care if humans like you forgive me or not! I'm sorry that I'm not allowed to speak my mind like the rest of you!" Jaw turned around and started walking away.

"Where are you going Jaw?" Ray asked.

"None of your damn business! Remember, I'm only here because I lost a bet to you! Once you die or disband the crew, I'm outta here! Don't expect me to make a connection with you humans! I knew that I was better off alone!" Jaw jumped over the railing of the ship and landed into the sea.

"Wait, Jaw!" Mitsuno looked over the rail and saw nothing but ripples. "Damn it..." She cursed silently once she remembered the conversation and she had with Jaw at Hot Spring Island.

"Seriously guys, we should really stop fighting each other." Frederick attempted to lighten the mood of the ship. "How about we all cheer up and have a party?"

"Now is not a good time for your shit, Frederick." Ray, Shiro, and Mitsuno went their separate ways around the ship.

"Aw man...this isn't good." Frederick sighed.

"What's wrong? This is the first time the crew's ever fought like this?" Kyle sweatdropped.

"We've had a few fights, but not one like this." Jynx sighed.

"Hmmm, this won't be good then. Oh well, then I guess we'll just have to wait until everyone cools down." Kyle shrugged.

"What should we do about Magnathas? He still hasn't come down from the crows nest." Jynx looked up at the crows nest.

"I guess we should go talk with him." Kyle jumped up to the crows nest.

"Right." Jynx climbed the ladder and Frederick followed.

"Hey Magnathas...how are you doing?" Kyle walked into the room and saw Magnathas standing over his swords.

"Why can't I hear them? Why the fuck can't I hear my blades like that one Vice-Admiral can? I've been staying here for a couple of days now and I just don't understand what he means." Magnathas slowly turned around and everyone saw the large diagonal scar across his chest.

"Oooh." Frederick winced at the sight of that scar.

"Yeah, get use to it Frederick! You're gonna be seeing that for a long time now!" Magnathas sighed. "My own swords did this to me...my own fucking swords! What kind of swordsman gets struck down with his own sword?"

"You'll be fine Magnathas, I already contacted the person that will help you become one with your blades." Kyle smiled.

"Then I must be an even worse swordsman then I thought." Magnathas sighed. "I need someone's help becoming one with my blades! Usually swordsmen should be able to become one with their blades by themselves!"

"Do you think Roronoa Zoro became one with his blades by himself?" Kyle asked.

"Of course he did! He's the Worlds Greatest Swordsman!" Magnathas stated.

"Wrong...a few number of people helped Zoro become one with his blades." Kyle smiled.

"Seriously?" Magnathas looked at Kyle.

"Yup...now I suggest you get some rest. We've got a long journey ahead of us." Kyle walked out of the room.

"What's he talking about?" Magnathas sighed.

"You, Kyle, and Ray are going to Alabasta." Jynx replied.

"Alabasta? Isn't that the Kingdom in the middle of the desert!" Magnathas raised an eyebrow.

"Yup." Jynx and Frederick nodded.

"Aw man...I have a bad feeling about this." Magnathas sighed.

"How so?" Jynx asked.

"I don't know, it's just that...every time I go with Captain somewhere...something bad usually happens." Magnathas replied.

"I figured that." Frederick sweatdropped.

"Anyway, what was the ruckus that was going on a while ago?" Magnathas asked.

"Oh that...well um...the crew had a fight." Frederick replied.

"Oh okay then, everything will be fine once we get some dinner." Magnathas headed for the door.

"This was a personal fight...somethings were said that no one may forgive each other for a while." Jynx sighed.

"Ohhh...that sounds bad." Magnathas sighed.

"I suggest that we just stay out of everyone's way for a while." Frederick suggested.

"Agreed." They nodded.

* * *

**New World: Marineford**

* * *

"You can come on in. The door is unlocked." Fleet Admiral Simon said once he heard three loud knocks on the door. The door slowly opened and Admiral Roy walked into the room. "Hm...oh hey Roy. I see that you've successfully returned from your mission of the destruction of Tanguno Island."

"Yes, despite the minor damages that we encountered during our mission, it still resulted in our victory." Admiral Roy nodded, obviously hiding the information about the Berserker Pirates.

"Minor damages?" Simon looked up from his desk. "What kind of minor damages are we talking about here, Roy?"

"We decided to take a short cut towards the island and we wound up sailing through a vicious storm that destroyed a few of our rudders and sank a few of our ships." Roy lied.

"Ah, good to see that there wasn't any bad news this time." Simon went back to his paper work. "Anyway, I have a surprise for you Roy. Someone came here earlier to meet with you while you were out on your mission."

"Someone came here to meet with me? Who would do such a..." Roy's eyes widened once a slow creaking sound coming from the door rang throughout his ears. He slowly turned around and a look of horror appeared on his face once he saw who the person was. "Oh no! Go away Reaver!"

"What's wrong there, Roy? Aren't you supposed to be happy to see your own brother? Is that really anyway to welcome me?" Reaver grinned. (World's Greatest Bounty Hunter, Reaver; Reaver is a tall, slim yet muscular man with black spiky hair and onyx colored eyes. He is currently wearing a a red shirt with one black sleeve on his right arm, while his left arm is covered up by a single, black shoulder cape, black pants with a red sash tied around his waist and black shoes.)

"It's kinda hard saying hello to the most annoying brother in the entire world." Roy sighed. "And besides, I don't necessarily like talking to bounty hunters."

"Don't blame me for being your brother, I'm technically on your side anyway since I do your job better than you by capturing wanted criminals. I just have a different way of doing things." Reaver laughed.

"Let me guess, you're here because you want to discuss about the loss of your other bounty hunter members?" Roy asked.

"Nope, not really. I didn't really care for those guys to tell you the truth. I'm glad my little nephew and his crew took them down actually since they were ruining my reputation." Reaver said.

"Oh, I see." Reaver sweatdropped.

"So how's everything going Roy? Where's Rogun? I haven't seen him in awhile! Oh, forget about him, where's the sexy lady Katana?" Reaver smiled.

"The other Admiral's are gone on different missions Reaver." Simon replied.

"Aw man, that's so boring." Reaver laid down on the couch.

"There's nothing boring about being ordered to do something and going out and doing it." Roy sighed.

"Depends on the order...but you know me, I never was really the kind of guy that liked taking orders from others." Reaver laughed.

"You see? It's because of that attitude why you were kicked out of the Marine Training Academy." Roy sweatdropped.

"Hey! I did exactly what that guy told me to do! He told me to hide the key in a place where no one could get it!" Reaver sighed.

"Yeah, but you didn't have to hide the key to open the vault in the vault!" Roy sweatdropped.

"Hey! No one would be able to get it then now would they?" Reaver laughed.

"It's true." Simon chuckled at Reaver's antics even though if someone did that to him, he would most definitely be pissed.

"Your way of thinking continues to amaze me." Roy sighed.

"Anyway, I came here to inform you guys a little bit about Raid." Reaver frowned.

"Ngh." Roy and Simon looked at Reaver with serious looks.

"I had a few of my men infiltrate his crew and find out what they could about him. I'm afraid that only one of my men were able to escape from his crew alive. Most of my men were killed by Rave and Dice." Reaver sighed.

"I'm not really surprised." Roy and Simon sighed.

"I'm surprised in how much stronger Rave is getting though. He's surely surpassed my expectations for a man his age." Reaver sighed.

"Anyway, what information do you have on him?" Roy asked.

"Not much as usual...the only thing my men could get was that he's planning waging war on Marineford soon." Reaver replied.

"War? That's not good." Roy frowned.

"Then the only thing we can do now is prepare for the war." Simon stated.

"I don't even think preparing for war is good enough." Reaver sighed.

"What do you mean?" Roy asked.

"I don't know...it's just...the way Raid operates really pisses me off. Maybe starting this war is just a smokescreen for something much bigger...hell, maybe even the smokescreen is the smokescreen!" Reaver replied.

"It's true...everything Raid does is tricky. We don't know what he looks like, what don't know what island he stays at, we don't know a damn thing about him and it's pissing me off!" Simon destroyed the table.

"Just try not to let Raid get in your head you two, he's great at physiological warfare." Reaver sat up.

"Okay, okay." Roy and Simon rubbed their heads.

"There's not a doubt in my mind that Raid is the evilest pirate out there...I suggest you marines knuckle down on your objectives. But then again, who would listen to a bounty hunter like me? What do I know how you marines do things?" Reaver laughed.

"What do you suggest we do? Not like we're going to follow it anyway, but just give us your opinion on what you think we should do." Roy sighed.

"I say stop focusing on the rookies and pay attention to the big leagues. Leave most of the rookies to the Shichibukai and the remaining Bounty Hunters and focus on the pirates in the New World. But then again, no one's forcing you guys to listen to me. Hell, my idea might not even be a good idea anyway." Reaver laughed.

"Probably not." Roy chuckled.

"Well I must be off, I gotta go after my next target." Reaver grinned.

"Your next target? And who would that be?" Roy asked.

"Oh, so now you're interested in my personal life brother?" Reaver laughed as he pulled out a wanted poster and threw it at Roy.

"Hm?" Roy caught the wanted poster and saw that it was Ray's wanted poster.

"I'm sure my favorite little nephew won't mind seeing his old uncle Reaver again." Reaver grinned.

"He's not going to say it this time." Roy smirked.

"Oh yes he will...I have my ways of making him say uncle." Reaver laughed as he walked out the door.

* * *

**Berserker Pirates!**

**Captain-"Muay Thai" Ray 110,000,000 Beli**

**First Mate-"Whale Shark" Jaw 72,000,000 Beli**

**Navigator-Mitsuno M. Akari 48,000,000 Beli**

**Doctor-"Sky Doctor" Nori 13,000,000 Beli**

**Musician-"Wicked Witch" Jynx Silvers 51,000,000 Beli**

**Cook-Shiro 33,000,000 Beli**

**Swordsman-"Sword Saint" Magnathas Minethil 60,000,000 Beli**

**Entertainer-Frederick Van Gauner 0 Beli**

**Archeologist-"Tomahawk" Kyle 320,000,000 Beli  
**

**Shipwright-Taken by Dthehalfdragon**

**Sniper-Taken by Amyismynamey**

* * *

******Please Review and Enjoy!**


	85. The Plan Begins!

**The Plan Begins!  
**

* * *

"Wait a minute! Wait just a fucking minute here!" Ray held his hands out in front of him, signfiying for him to stop talking while he thought about everything he had said. "You want us to do what now?"

"I don't know what you're so worried about. The thought of using this perfect opprotunity to train should actually excite the both of you." Kyle smiled.

"But don't you think crossing an entire dessert with just the three of us is a little bit extreme though? We're going to have to gather quite the number of supplies in order to make it out alive." Magnathas stated.

"Ah, the port town of Nanohana. This will be the first of a many stops we will make during our journey to the Kingdom of Alabasta." Kyle turned his back to Ray and Magnathas, much to their annoyance.

"So anyway, what the hell are we going to do here? This place seems so peaceful that there hardly seems to be anything fun to do around here." Ray complained while leaning against the mast of the ship.

"We're just here to get supplies for our trip, and then we will head off towards Alubarna." Kyle replied. "If you're so bored, how about you start contemplating on whether or not you're going to disband the crew." He looked over to Ray who simply turned his head away from him.

"Hm, this place actually looks quite peaceful." Magnathas attempted to change the subject in order to lighten the mood on the ship.

"Of course it is...ever since the Straw Hats took down Crocodile and Baroque Works, the whole Kingdom has been alot happier and more peaceful." Kyle laughed.

"Crocodile? Who the hell is Crocodile?" Ray turned his head back towards Kyle and Magnathas in order to listen in more on the conversation.

"Oh right, um...Crocodile use to be one of the Shichibukai back when Monkey D. Luffy was just a rookie." Kyle replied. "He was the first of the Shichibukai that Monkey D. Luffy ever beat."

"The first Shichibukai that he ever beat huh?" Ray looked down at the palm of his fist and then balled it up into a tight fist at the memory of Dartz and Yoshio. "What kind of powers did this Crocodile person have?"

"Crocodile ate a Logia type Devil Fruit. I believe that it was the Sand Sand Fruit." Kyle replied.

"Sandman huh? Then how the hell did he lose? Look at all this sand that he could've used to defeat Monkey D. Luffy!" Magnathas laughed.

"It doesn't matter how he lost, just know that it's all over." Kyle smiled.

"Right." Ray and Magnathas nodded.

"Okay then, the first thing we need to do right now is get you two some clothes before we begin with the journey." Kyle clapped his hands together and laughed.

"What's wrong with the clothes we have on now?" Ray and Magnathas examined their attires.

"You're going to get major sun burn and you're gonna be complaining on how hot it is when we start crossing the desert. And then you're going to complain some more when the temperatures drop below freezing. So it's better if we hurry up and get you two some desert robes." Kyle replied.

"But won't that make us even hotter?" Ray sighed.

"Just shut up and do as I say." Kyle rolled his eyes and jumped off of the ship, landing onto the docks. "You two can either follow me or stay behind. It's all up to you." He told them before he walked off towards Nanohana.

"Do you want to follow after him? Or do you want to stay behind and actually think about your decision to disband the crew?" Magnathas turned around to face Ray.

"My decision is already made up." Ray informed him before he jumped off the ship and landed onto the docks. "I'm going to follow Kyle." He said as he followed after Kyle.

"Wonder what's going on in that head of his." Magnathas muttered before he jumped off the ship and followed after his Captain.

* * *

**Somewhere In The New World**

* * *

"Hahahaha! Is that it? Is there no one else to challenge me?" A man laughed as he threw an unconscious man on the pile of unconscious men that he had defeated earlier.

"Man, this guy sure is tough." A pirate smiled.

"He'll go far in this crew." Another pirate nodded in agreement.

"So what do you have to say Captain Raid? Am I good enough to become a Commander yet?" The man laughed as he looked towards his Captain that was sitting on a throne near the steering wheel of the ship.

"Hmph, I must admit, you are talented. But I'm afraid that you're just not ready to become a Commander just yet, Luke." Raid replied, which obviously angered Luke since it wasn't the answer that he was expecting.

"What did you say? Didn't you just see how I defeated these weaklings? I don't have a single scratch on me!" Luke yelled at his Caotain while removing his shirt in order for everyone to see that he wasn't injured in the slightest.

"Whether you're injured or not, it doesn't make much of a difference to me or the other commanders. Compared to the enemies that we will be facing in the future, you are nothing more than dead weight." Raid responded.

"Grrr! Damn you! Damn you and this whole fucking crew of weaklings!" Luke shouted, his face was completely red of anger.

"Aw man, Luke's losing his temper again." A pirate sighed.

"This won't be good." Another pirate sighed.

"And I don't think Captain Raid's in the mood for Luke's attitude." Another pirate gulped.

"You should know that I'm the strongest on this ship! I'm stronger than all the Commanders combined! I'm stronger than Rave, Garrick, Karma, Note, and especially Dice!" Luke shouted.

"Heh...you really think so?" Raid laughed as the sound of dice falling on the deck could be heard. Nearly all of the pirates jumped at the sudden sound while Luke remained unfazed.

"What a bold statement you just made there." A man shrouded in the shadows laughed as he dropped another pair of dice onto the deck.

"Hold on Dice! Let's be cool here!" The pirates backed away from the man.

"You've got guts yelling at Captain Raid, annoying him, and making bold statements. I think it's time that I put you in your place." Dice grinned as he stepped out from the shadows and revealed himself. Dice is Raid's sixth Commander, he is 6'5ft, he has short silver hair that cover his eyes and he has a small scar on his chin. He wears a red shirt, black pants with a tiger pelt wrapped around his waist, and brown boots.

"Heh, welcome back to the ship, Sixth Commander Dice. I assume that your mission went well?" Raid asked.

"Everything went excellent, Captain Raid." Dice replied while rolling another pair of dice onto the deck. "You can consider that once so peaceful island...barron."

"Hey there, Dice! It's been awhile since I've seen you here on the ship!" Luke grinned as he cracked his knuckles. "Ever since you left the ship, I've been running things around here!"

"Captain, there seems to be quite the large fungus sprouting on the deck over there. May I exterminate it?" Dice reached into his pocket and pulled out a single die. "I don't want more fungi to start polluting the ship with their filth."

"Go on ahead." Raid nodded.

"Ha! You're going to exterminate me? Like the day will ever come when you will be the death of me!" Luke laughed.

"Unfortunately for you...that's today." Dice aimed the die before he flicked it through Luke's head. It didn't take long for Luke's head to explode and he fell to the deck, his body motionless.

"Oooooh!" The pirates laughed once the blood splattered all over them.

"I knew Luke was a goner!" A pirate laughed.

"It was only a matter of time!" Another pirate laughed.

"And he said he was the strongest?" Another pirate laughed.

"I'm sorry Captain Raid...I didn't mean for the blood to spill over the deck this much." Dice rubbed his head and sighed at the sight of all the blood that he was probably going to have to clean later.

"Don't worry about it Dice, once again, you have done a great job in putting people in their place." Raid laughed.

"Thank you." Dice nodded before he looked around the ship and had noticed that the other Commanders were not around. "Odd...where are the other Commanders?"

"They're each on their own separate missions, never mind them right now. You and I have to talk." Raid replied as he stepped off from his throne and walked into his cabin.

"Right...uh...someone clean that mess up." Dice ordered as he pointed to Luke's dead body before following Raid into his room. "So what did you need to talk to me about Captain?" He walked into the room and shut the door behind him.

"Have a seat Dice." Raid ordered as he took a seat.

"Right." Dice nodded as he sat down on the chair behind him.

"I'm sure you remember the incident with Redbeard a few years ago. When he killed some of our men, stole a Devil Fruit, and ran off to form his own crew?" Raid sighed.

"Yes, I remember." Dice nodded.

"Well, despite everything that has happened, my sources have shown me that Redbeard has finally taken the bait." Raid said.

"The bait? What's the bait?" Dice asked.

"Oh right...I haven't told you about the bait yet...oh well, I'll tell you later." Raid shook his head before talking again. "Anyway, everything is almost ready for the beginning step of my plan."

"Wasn't the whole Marineford Invasion thing the beginning step?" Dice asked.

"No it wasn't...anyway, it seems that "Tomahawk" Kyle has joined the Berserker Pirates." Raid stood up from his chain, reached within in his cloak and placed Kyle's wanted poster on the table.

"The Former Revolutionary? Why would someone like him join a bunch of rookies?" Dice tilted his head to the side, obviously confused.

"I won't go into details, just know that he's joining them. Which will benefit us since "Muay Thai" Ray will get much stronger with Kyle around." Raid laughed.

"How long have you been keeping an eye on this "Muay Thai" Ray kid? He really doesn't seem to be all that important to me." Dice shrugged his shoulders. "What's so interesting about him?"

"He has consumed one of the valuable Devil Fruits that I have been hunting for awhile. He has a unique aura around him, that kid is the kind of guy that will become your friend in an instant then he'll kill you the next instant." Raid laughed.

"I see." Dice started rolling his dice.

"I had planted two spies in the Holy Land to keep an eye on him...unfortunately, James did not survive his match against "Tomahawk" Kyle." Raid sighed.

"We all know that Captain Raid, you're speaking in riddles about the past again." Dice rolled his eyes.

"Oh I am? Heh, heh, sorry. Anyway, do you remember Berserker?" Raid chuckled.

"The Devil Fruit that Vegapunk created all those years ago? I kinda do." Dice rubbed his head as he tried to remember when he first saw him.

"We need him to take over the kids body...and the only way to do that is to put the kid in more danger. And I know just the guy who can do that." Raid said menacingly.

"Who would that b-"

"Captain Raid! Commander Dice!" A pirate walked through the door with a look of great fear on his face.

"Hm? What is it?" Raid and Dice turned to face the pirate.

"He's here! He's...aghhhh!" The pirate immediately dropped dead once a knife went through the back of his head.

"Oh come on! Not on the good carpet! It'll take forever to get the stains out!" Dice sighed while examning the dead body.

"How many times have I told you to stop killing my crew members?" Raid sighed.

"He was in my way." A man walked through the door, pulled the knife out of the guys head, and cleaned the blood off the blade.

"Sorry that it took me so long to bring him here." Rave nervously laughed once he entered the room.

"Now what do you want me to do this time?" The man sighed as he took a seat and set his feet on the table.

"Oh come on! Get your feet off the table! There's blood all over it!" Dice yelled while pointing at the man's bloodly boots.

"Be quiet Dice." Rave ordered while placing his hand on his shoulder.

"It's good to see you here Marcus Tuco." Raid chuckled.

"I wish I could say the same thing about you Raid." Marcus sighed. Marcus is 6,7ft, he has dark brown spiky hair, dark green eyes and a muscular build. He wears a black t-shirt, open sand colored trench coat, sand colored pants with black leather belt, fingerless gloves, black leather boots, a sand colored scarf around his neck, and a necklace under his scarf with a picture of his wife.

"Now that you're here, the plan can begin!" Raid laughed as a black and purple aura surrounded him.

"Tch, I don't see how your plan concerns me in anyway." Marcus sighed.

"Oh trust me, this person is the pinnacle of my plan." Raid threw a wanted poster at Marcus.

"Hm." Marcus caught the wanted poster and saw that it was Ray's bounty poster. "What's so important about this kid? He looks to be rather scrawny to me."

"Remember the King that killed your wife?" Raid asked.

"What do you think?" Marcus glared at Raid.

"Well that boy ate the Devil Fruit that made the King kill your wife." Raid stated.

"I see...I'm leaving now." Marcus tore up the bounty poster and walked out the room.

"That's it? He's leaving just like that?" Rave whined.

"Do you have a problem Rave?" Raid glared at Rave.

"Uh...no...none at all." Rave sighed as he took a seat.

"Good, now the plan is in motion!" Raid walked out of his room and onto the deck.

"In motion huh?" Rave and Dice followed.

"Don't forget your promise Raid, once I come back with this kids head." Marcus jumped off Raid's ship, and landed on his small boat.

"Oh I won't Marcus, I won't. Soon the whole world will tremble before me!" Raid laughed as the entire pirate ship begin to levitate.

"Ah crap, he's doing it again!" Dice grabbed onto the rail of the ship.

"Everyone grab onto something!" Rave ordered as the pirates scrambled around the ship to find something to hold on to.

_"Heh, the plan is accurate, flawless, and succinct. After decades of waiting, what a surprise they'll all see! I'll be the King, feared and loved, no one is better then me!" Raid laughed as the aura around him grew bigger and bigger each second. _

* * *

**Berserker Pirates!**

**Captain-"Muay Thai" Ray 110,000,000 Beli**

**First Mate-"Whale Shark" Jaw 72,000,000 Beli**

**Navigator-Mitsuno M. Akari 48,000,000 Beli**

**Doctor-"Sky Doctor" Nori 13,000,000 Beli**

**Musician-"Wicked Witch" Jynx Silvers 51,000,000 Beli**

**Cook-Shiro 33,000,000 Beli**

**Swordsman-"Sword Saint" Magnathas Minethil 60,000,000 Beli**

**Entertainer-Frederick Van Gauner 0 Beli**

**Archeologist-"Tomahawk" Kyle 320,000,000 Beli  
**

**Shipwright-Taken by Dthehalfdragon**

**Sniper-Taken by Amyismynamey**

* * *

**Thank you Quitetheleftie For Marcus Tuco!**

**Please Review and Enjoy!  
**


	86. World Wandering Gypsy!

**World Wandering Gypsy!  
**

* * *

**Grand Line: Port Town of Nanohana**

* * *

"Kyle! Aren't you about done collecting supplies? We've been waiting in this town for four whole days now!" Ray whined. "When are we going to start crossing the desert?"

"I've been waiting for some certain supplies to appear in the market, Ray. Instead of complaining, you should be using this relaxation time to train or something." Kyle said while reading his book.

"I've already finished my training for today. I'm very bored..." Ray sighed. "What the hell do you expect me to do for the remainer of the day?"

"Obviously you should go and get some rest and enjoy the rest of your day." Kyle replied as he closed his book. "We'll be leaving for the west side of the Sandora River by the end of the day."

"Right." Ray nodded before he scanned the ship and realized that no one else was on the deck of the ship besides him, Magnathas, Kyle, Frederick, and Jynx. "Um, Jynx? Frederick? Where are the others?"

"They're obviously still not talking to each other after that fight we had amongst each other a few days ago." Frederick replied.

"You'll be lucky enough to get even a 'hello' out of them." Jynx sighed.

"Okay this is just ridiculous. I know we said somethings during the fight, but that doesn't mean we have to stop talking to each other." Ray stated.

"Relax Ray, this will take some time for the crew to get back to normal. Just go on about your day and then the crew will slowly return to the way it use to be." Kyle smiled.

"Okay...okay." Ray slowly nodded.

"I'm going to go get a few more supplies before we leave. I'll see you guys later." Kyle jumped off the ship then walked towards the town.

"I guess I'll do a little bit of exploring then." Ray jumped off the ship then ran towards the town.

"They just left us here again." Jynx and Frederick sweatdropped.

"Don't worry about them, right now, let's just focus on getting the crew to at least say hello to each other." Magnathas sighed as he stood to his feet.

"You already know that won't be easy. I tried talking to Jaw earlier, and the guy almost chewed my head off!" Frederick's face paled.

"I never expected it to be easy." Magnathas grinned.

"Alright then, what do you have in mind?" Jynx and Frederick looked at Magnathas.

* * *

**Grand Line: Nanohana**

* * *

"Sheesh, is this what I've been reduced to?" Ray sighed as he walked into an alleyway with multiple wallets in his hands. "Stealing people's wallkets because I forgot to bring money with me?"

"You have some serious guts stealing from these people." A voice coming from behind Ray said.

"I know, but I'm pirate. I gotta do what I gotta do to survive." Ray smiled as he continued to count the money.

"That's so true, I like people like you." The voice whispered seductively in Ray's ear.

"Hm?" Ray turned around and his jaw dropped once he saw a curvaceous and well-endowed girl. The girl's eyes were as green as a tropical forest, Ray couldn't help but stare at them. She had long black hair with two bangs hanging down on either side of her head. She wore a black dancer girl outfit and gold bangles, armlets, earrings, anklets, bindi's, bracelets, and rings all over her body.

"Hi." The girl smiled as she waved at Ray.

"Uh...h...hi." Ray gulped as he tried not to stare at her voluptuous chest and slender hips.

"You okay?" She smiled while waving her hand in front of his face. "You seem to be kind of out of it right now. Is the sun getting to you?"

"Uh...yeah...uhh, I mean no!" Ray quickly stood to his feet with a flushed face. "I'm okay, and the sun is getting to me! I actually prefer the heat."

"Heh, you don't look okay with that red face of yours." The girl grinned while she ran her finger down Ray's cheek.

"Well uhhh...maybe the heat is starting to get to me a little bit." Ray nervously laughed as he slid back a few feet away from the girl.

"You're pretty bold you know, walking around with no shirt on." The girl stepped closer to Ray.

"It's just a thing I do. Uh...may I ask for your name?" Ray gulped.

"It's impolite for a man to ask for a girls name without revealing his first." The girl smiled seductively.

"I'm uh...I'm Ray." Ray smiled.

"Whoa, that's cool." The girl smiled. _"I wonder if he's the guy." _

"And your name is?" Ray motioned his hand for her to give him her name.

"The name's Mia, just call me Mia." Mia replied while folding her arms under her chest.

"Mia huh? Man...why do I feel like I've heard that name before?" Ray rubbed his head.

"So uh...what's someone like you doing in a place like this?" Mia stepped closer to Ray.

"I'm uh...training I guess." Ray took a step back.

"What kind of training are you doing? Because I don't see the point in running through a crowd of people for four days straight." Mia giggled in her hand.

"So you saw me training me huh? I didn't really see the point in it either...but I'm slowly starting to get what Kyle wanted me to do." Ray scratched his head.

_"Kyle? Does he mean "Tomahawk" Kyle? Oh yeah, this guy is definitely the guy!" Mia grinned to herself before she spoke up. _"I have a question...are you a pirate?"

"Yes." Ray replied without thinking.

"You must feel very free being a pirate." Mia laughed. "You get travel around the world doing whatever you want. Not having to worry about responsibility or about being forced to do anything you don't want to. And I bet the adventures you and your crew have are amazing huh?"

"Yeah, it really is a lot of fun. But I do have lots of responsibilites as the Captain of my own crew." Ray stated. "I have to make sure that all of my crew mates are happy and safe, I have to make sure that their dreams come true just as well as mine, and many other things."

"Hmm...you really have changed alot. Huh Ra-" Mia stopped in mid-sentence once she heared the sound of footsteps coming towards her and Ray.

"Hm?" Ray looked around the alleyway once he heard the sound of footsteps as well.

"Tch, damn it! It looks like they've found me already! Just how long do these guys plan on following me?" Mia cursed quietly as the footsteps only grew louder and louder.

"What the hell are you talking about? What's going on?" Ray asked.

"Freeze!" A bunch of pirates wearing suits of armor ordered as they surrounded the alleyway, preventing Ray and Mia from escaping.

"Who the fuck are these guys? And why are they wearing suits of armor?" Ray sweatdropped as he thought of who these people were. The first thing that came to his mind was that they were Knights of King Gerald and that they hunted him down for revenge.

"I stole a little treasure from these pirates not too long ago. And they also want to learn a huge secret of mine." Mia replied.

"We finally were able to find you, Mia! I never would've imagined that someone like you would be hiding out here in the desert!" One of the armored wearing pirates chuckled.

"Well you know, sometimes you just need to hide where your enemies would least expect you to hide." Mia nervously laughed.

"Well now that we've finally found you! You're going to tell us everything that we want to know!" Another one of the armored wearing pirates pointed at Mia. "Like who the hell you really are!"

"And if you don't plan on telling us anything, then I guess we're just going to have to slice off a limb of yours until you talk!" Another one of the armored wearing pirates chuckled as he unsheathed his sword.

"Hmph, and you bastards actually think that I'm just going to sit back and let you harm this defenseless woman!" Ray frowned as he stepped in front of Mia while cracking his knuckles.

"Huh? And who the fuck are you kid? I suggest that you get out of here and run home to your mommy before you wind up getting hurt!" Another one of the armored wearing pirates laughed.

"Wait a minute, guys! I think I've seen that guy somewhere before!" Another one of the armored wearing pirates nervously said while pulling out a wanted poster. "It's him! That's "Muay Thai" Ray! The rookie pirate with a bounty of 110 million beli's on his head!"

"Holy shit! 110 million beli's? On some kid like this?" Another one of the armored wearing pirates gasped in utter shock.

"Hahahaha! This is just perfect! We've managed to come across two notorious criminals in just one day! How lucky are we?" The lead armored wearing pirate laughed. "Hey, how would you two like to join our crew?"

"No thanks, I'm already the pirate captain of my own crew." Ray refused the offer while shaking his head. "And besides, I would never join a bunch of weaklings like you guys."

"Weaklings?" The armored wearing pirates all yelled in unison.

"I'm sorry, but I'm afraid that I'm going to have to refuse your offer as well since I could never make it off as a pirate. I'm just a world wandering Gypsy." Mia sighed.

"We know that you're a world wandering Gypsy, but we also know that you're something more! Now hurry up and tell us your secrets you whore!" One of the armored wearing pirates ordered while pointing his sword at Mia.

"What...what did you just call me?" Mia's eyes twitched as she clenched her hands into tight fists. "Say it again...I dare you to say that word one more time!"

"Alright then, I said that you're a dirty, filthy, who-"

"Ken Tsuki!" Mia yelled as she appeared in front of the armored wearing pirate and landed a powerful straight punch on his nose, sending the pirate flying out of the alleyway.

"You bitch! You think you can just punch a Crusade Pirate member like that and get away with it without suffering any consequences?" A few of the Crusade pirates surrounded Mia with their swords raised above their heads.

"You all think that you can just call me a whore and get away with it without suffering any consequences?" Mia growled as she dropped down onto the ground. "Kinteki Tsuki!" She yelled as she punched each and every one of the pirates surrounding her in the groin.

"Damn, that Mia girl can really hold her own against those guys." Ray winced in pain at the sight of Mia punching the pirates in their groin while some of the Crusade pirates surrounded him.

"Let's kill him now while he's distracted!" The Crusade Pirates thrusted their swords at Ray simultameously.

"You idiots actually thought that I was distracted?" Ray jumped into the air and then he performed a handstand on the blunt side of their swords. "Take this!" He quickly spun around and landed several kicks across their faces, sending them all flying

"Die!" A Crusade Pirate charged towards Mia with his sword raised above his head.

"You first!" Mia yelled as she quickly kicked sand into his eyes.

"Gahhhh! What a dirty trick!" The Crusade Pirate cried in pain as he tried to rub the sand out of his eyes.

"There's no such thing as a dirty trick when fighting for your own life!" Mia smugly grinned. "Shuto Uchi!" She quickly knife hand chopped the Crusade pirate in the neck.

_"I'm not going to get out shined by her!" Ray smiled as he launched himself toward a random pirate._ "Hak Ko Erawan!" He drove his knees in the Crusade pirates' chin and his elbows in his head respectively.

"I see that you're still using Muay Thai huh? I guess you really haven't changed much since the last time I saw you!" Mia laughed as she tossed a Crusade pirate over her shoulder. "And it also looks like you've also learned a bit of Muay Boran."

"Muay Boran? No, I haven't learned Muay Boran yet." Ray dodged one of the Crusade pirates' sword and then he brought his leg up and kicked the pirate in the chin.

"But I've only seen you use Muay Boran techniques so far." Mia stated.

"Seriously?" Ray stopped fighting for a moment to turn and face Mia with a large smile on his face.

"I don't believe this! Those two are actually ignoring us in the middle of a fight!" The Crusade pirates all growled as they watched Ray and Mia continue with their pleasant conversation.

"Let's finish this conversation after we finish off these weaklings okay?" Mia smiled before she disappeared and then instantly reappeared in front of Crusade pirates. "Saguri-te!" She gouged one of the pirates in the eyes with her fingers.

"Gaaaaaahhhhhh!" The pirate shouted as he fell to the ground, rolling around in pain.

_"She went for the eyes this time?" Ray thought._

"You damn bitch! Stop fighting dirty and fight us like a fucking man!" The Crusade pirates shouted.

"Just in case you pirates have forgotten, I just so happen to be a fucking woman!" Mia shouted. "Kakushiken!" She attacked each and every one of the pirates' weak spots like joints, eyes, neck, throat, jugular junction, and groin with her finger tips.

"Dear god...she just obliterated these guys like they were absolutely nothing to her." Ray gazed in shock at the unconscious bodies of the Crusade pirates.

"Hmph! They were lucky that I didn't kill any of them for calling me a whore like they did earlier!" Mia let out a heavy sigh as she finally managed to calm down.

"Aw man, that was amazing! I've seen some really interesting fighting styles, but that was just simply amazing!" Ray smiled.

"Thank you, thank you, I do try to put on a performance for my adoring audience." Mia smiled as she bowed to Ray. "It's not everyday that someone praises me for my fighting style."

"Man, what kind of fighting style was that? I'm seriously interested in learning more styles of martial arts!" Ray said.

"You should already know my fighting style, Ray. You've seen me fight multiple times." Mia stated while tilting her head to the side with a puzzled look on her face.

"I've seen you fight before? Where was this? Because this is the first time I've ever met you, Mia." Ray stated while scratching the back of his head.

"You are "Muay Thai" Ray right?" Mia's eyes narrowed as she glared at Ray. "The same "Muay Thai" Ray that was a fighting slave seven years ago?"

"What the hell? How... how did you know that?" Ray growled as he glared at Mia.

"Aha, so it really is you!" Mia cheered as she glomped Ray to the ground. "You've grown up so much since the last time I've seen you! I haven't seen you in years!"

"Whoa! What the hell? Who in the world are you?" Ray sweatdropped.

"Ray! It's me! Mia!" Mia replied.

"Mia?" Ray repeated softly.

"You really don't remember me do you?" Mia pouted as she stared into Ray's eyes before she got off of him.

"That name does sound familiar...but..." Ray muttered while rubbing the back of his head.

"Okay, well maybe this will help you remember just exactly who I am." Mia turned around to reveal a small Tenryuubito tattoo on her back.

"You...you were a slave?" Ray frowned once he saw the Tenryuubito tattoo on Mia's back. "I'm very sorry...but I'm afraid that I really don't remember you at all."

"Oh come on!" Mia whined.

"It's no use Mia." Mia and Ray whipped around to see Kyle walking towards them while carrying a few bags in his hands. "He really can't remember you because you weren't there the day he suffered a head injury which made him forget a large majority of his memories as a slave."

"Suffered a head injury?" Ray sweatdropped.

"Kyle? Is that really you, Kyle?" Mia smiled as she dove after Kyle and hugged him tightly. "Oh my god, it's been literally forever since the last time I saw you!"

"Hey Mia, long time no see." Kyle smiled as he hugged her back.

"Can someone please explain to me what's going on here?" Ray yelled.

"Ray...this is Mia. She was one of your best friends back when you were a slave...now you probably don't remember this because you had an accident in a match when you hit your head and you forgot huge chunks of your memory. You actually had a lot of friends that you forgot about back at the Holy Land." Kyle said.

"You've really grown so much since the last time I saw you! It's too bad that you didn't escape with us when Drake started the Slave Rebellion." Mia sighed.

"Yeah...I know exactly how you feel." Ray frowned as he glared at Kyle.

"So Mia, what's someone like you doing in a place like this?" Kyle ignored the glare. "I thought that you'd be at Fishman Island by now."

"I have plenty of time to go back to Fishman Island." Mia replied while pouting. "I'm just currently focused on traveling the world, looking for some adventure."

"How's picking on weak ass pirates considered an adventure?" Kyle laughed.

"It kept me entertained for more then five seconds." Mia laughed. "And besides, they were just a mere warm up for my next adventure anyway."

"Hey Mia." Ray called.

"Yes? What is it?" Mia smiled as she turned to face Ray.

"You never answered my question about the fighting style you used earlier to defeat those pirates." Ray said.

"Ooooh, little Ray's still interested in my fighting style huh? Well maybe I can teach it to you when we're alone next time." Mia smiled seductively.

"Stop playing with him Mia." Kyle sighed. "You already know that Rachael would kick your ass if she found out that you were flirting with Ray."

"Rachael? You know Rachael?" Ray looked at Kyle.

"Yes I do, almost all of the Top Ten Slaves should know her since she was the strongest out of all of us." Kyle sighed

"Top Ten Slaves?" Ray tilted his head to the side.

"You don't even remember the Top Ten Slaves?" Mia sweatdropped. "They were the ten of the most strongest slaves ever to have fought in the arena! You were one of them, Ray! You were number ten!"

"Number ten? Are you serious?" Ray smiled.

"Yeah...well anyway, if you want to learn the Martial Art that Mia uses then you're free to do so." Kyle said. "But I don't want you learning her style."

"Why?" Ray asked.

"Because the way she uses it is very deadly, dirty and wreckless. It's one of the most dangerous martial arts out there. Her martial art rivals your Muay Thai." Kyle stated.

"Whoa...seriously? What's the name of her Martial Art?" Ray asked with much excitement.

"You don't have to get all excited you know. It's just basic and simple Karate." Mia replied.

"Basic and simple Karate my ass." Kyle rolled his eyes. "You use deadly techniques and to make matters worse, you don't really know how to hold yourself back in a fight."

"Hey now, it's not my fault I have some trouble holding myself back. Almost all of my fights are life threating." Mia huffed while folding her arms.

"Yeah whatever." Kyle said before he turned to look at Ray. "Ray, can you head back to the ship and tell the crew to get ready to set sail? I have a few things I need to talk to Mia about."

"Well...alright then." Ray walked off without any complaints.

"So, what is it that you need to talk to me about?" Mia asked once Ray disappeared from their sight of vision.

"You remember Admiral Roy right?" Kyle asked.

"Hmph, of course I remember that bastard. How could forget someone like him after everything he's done?" Mia scowled.

"Well, him and Ray fought each other to the death at Tanguno Island during a Buster Call attack." Kyle sighed. "Of course Ray lost and nearly died. But now he seems to be afraid of death now, which could hinder him and his during their adventures."

"Oh man, if he's afraid of death, then that could lead to much hesitation on his part during fights." Mia stated while rubbing her chin. "But he didn't hesitate to fight the Crusade pirates when they attacked us."

"That's probably because he knew that he could defeat them without any trouble. But if he goes up against someone stronger than him, I'm most certain that he'll freeze up and get himself killed." Kyle stated.

"So you brought him here in the desert to try and make face near death experiences to make him brave again?" Mia asked.

"Yeah, it's something like that." Kyle nodded.

"Hmm, it sounds like you guys are going to have a fun time crossing the desert then." Mia laughed.

"We're heading over to Alubarna. Do you want to stay here or do you want to come along with us?" Kyle asked as he turned around to leave.

"That's got to be one of the most idiotic question I've ever heard in my entire life! I haven't seen you guys in years and you expect me to let you two leave without even trying to catch up?" Mia scoffed as she walked past Kyle. "Of course I'm going to come along with you guys!"

"Alright then! I'll race you back to the ship!" Kyle grinned as he ran past Mia and headed straight for the ship. "Next stop, Sandora!" He cheered.

"Hey wait a minute! That's not fair at all Kyle! I have no idea what your ship looks like!" Mia whined as she chased after Kyle.

* * *

**Berserker Pirates!**

**Captain-"Muay Thai" Ray 110,000,000 Beli**

**First Mate-"Fishman" Jaw 72,000,000 Beli**

**Navigator-Mitsuno M. Akari 48,000,000 Beli**

**Doctor-"Sky Doctor" Nori 13,000,000 Beli**

**Musician-"Wicked Witch" Jynx Silvers 51,000,000 Beli**

**Cook-Shiro 33,000,000 Beli**

**Swordsman-"Sword Saint" Magnathas Minethil 60,000,000 Beli**

**Entertainer-Frederick Van Gauner 0 Beli**

**Archeologist-"Tomahawk" Kyle 320,000,000 Beli  
**

**Shipwright-Taken by Dthehalfdragon**

**Sniper-Taken by Amyismynamey**

* * *

**Please Review and Enjoy!  
**


	87. Gathering Of The Shichibukai 3!

**Gathering Of The Shichibukai 3!  
**

* * *

"So...this is one of Captain's friends back when he was a slave?" Magnathas looked at Mia.

"Yup." Kyle nodded.

"I haven't seen you in so long Jaw. How have you been?" Mia smiled as she walked over to Jaw and pulled him into a tight hug.

"Hey Mia. It's been so long. I've been doing good so far, that is until I ran into that bastard over there." Jaw sighed pointing to Ray.

"Hey!" Ray shouted.

"What's this? Jaw's actually happy to see a human?" Shiro teased.

"Oh shut up!" Jaw sighed.

"So four out of the ten best slaves are here?" Mia grinned.

"Yup." Ray, Kyle, and Jaw nodded.

"Is she going to be joining our crew?" Shiro smiled.

"Maybe, maybe not...I've never been the kind of women to join big groups." Mia nervously laughed.

"That's true." Ray, Jaw, and Kyle sweat dropped.

"This is actually a pretty impressive crew that you've got here Ray." Mia looked at the crew.

"Thanks, I've worked hard on getting these guys, well except for the cook." Ray muttered.

"What was that?" Shiro glared.

"Oh you didn't hear me? I'll say it again-" Ray was cut off when Jynx slapped Ray on the back of the head. "Ow! What was that for?" Ray whined.

"Don't start fighting again, we just got the crew talking to each other! Don't ruin it!" Jynx glared.

"Okay, okay, calm down." Ray nervously laughed while hiding behind Mia.

"Still being bossed around by women huh?" Mia laughed.

"Not all the time...just her." Ray pointed to Jynx.

"I'm sorry, I haven't properly introduced myself. I'm "The World Wandering Gypsy" Mia, ranked number 3 in the top 10 strongest slaves at the Holy Land." Mia bowed.

"I'm Mitsuno M. Akari, the Navigator." Mitsuno bowed.

"I'm Nori, the Doctor." Nori bowed.

"I'm Jynx Silvers, the Musician." Jynx bowed.

"I'm Shiro, the Cook." Shiro bowed.

"I'm Magnathas Minethil, the Swordsman." Magnathas bowed.

"I'm Frederick Van Gauner, the Entertainer." Frederick bowed.

"And that's everybody." Kyle smiled.

"Hey guys! We've made it to Sandora." Jaw called from the deck.

"What? We're finally here? Yahoo!" Ray outside to the deck.

"He seems excited."Mia giggled.

"I'm excited too." Magnathas smiled.

* * *

"So is this where we depart from the ship?" Ray asked as he jumped off the ship and landed on the sand.

"Pretty much." Kyle jumped off the ship and landed on the sand.

"Cool." Magnathas jumped off the ship and landed on the sand.

"I'll come along with you guys!" Mia jumped off the ship and landed on the sand.

"Hope you guys have fun out there. Try not to get yourselves killed." Nori waved.

"We won't." Ray and Magnathas waved back.

"Hm? What the hell is that?" Magnathas noticed bubbles rising to the surface.

"Oh don't tell me." Kyle sweat dropped.

"What's wrong?" Mia looked at the water.

"Guoooo!" Kung-Fu Dugongs jumped out of the sea and landed in front of the crew.

"Oh great, Kung-Fu Dugongs." Jaw face palmed.

"Kung-Fu what?" Ray sweat dropped.

"Kung Fu-Dugongs. They're creatures that live around this area, they're martial artists too." Jaw sighed.

"Martial Artists?" Ray's eyes sparkled in excitement.

"Guooooo!" The Kung-Fu Dugongs cheered.

"What are they saying?" Shiro sweat dropped.

"They're saying they won't let us pass until we defeat them." Jaw replied.

"Oh this is gonna be easy." Magnathas grabbed the hilt of his sword.

"Wait! Don't kill them! I wanna fight them." Ray smiled.

"I wanna fight them too." Magnathas whined.

"Guooooo!" The Kung-Fu Dugongs motioned their hands in a 'bring it on' kind of motion.

"I hope you're all ready to get your asses kicked!" Ray charged at the Dugongs.

"Guooooo!" The Dugongs launched themselves towards Ray.

"Hanuman Thawai Waen!" Ray double uppercutted one Dugong.

"Guooooo!" The Dugong crashed into other Dugongs.

"Guooooo!" A Dugong cocked his fist back then threw a punch at Ray.

"Hak Nguang Aiyara!" Ray caught the Dugong's punch between his elbow and knee.

"Oooh! That could break it's arm if he's not careful." Mia winced at the sight of that attack.

"Guooooo!" The Dugongs launched themselves towards Ray, then they quickly spun around and slapped Ray across the face with their tails.

"Oooooh!" Kyle laughed while wincing.

"Aaahhh! Damn it! That hurt!" Ray rubbed his red cheek.

"Ha ha! Captain got bitch slapped by a Dugong!" Shiro laughed.

"Guooooo!" The Dugongs threw an endless barrage of punches at Ray.

"Ruushi Faan!" Ray sent all the Dugongs flying with that single punch.

"Guooooo!" The Dugongs were scattered all over the place defeated.

"I guess that's that." Kyle smirked.

"Not bad Ray, not bad." Mia smiled.

"Heh, those Dugongs weren't that bad I guess." Ray sighed.

"Oh yeah, you're a really big man, picking on a bunch of weak little Dugongs." Shiro laughed.

"Oh shut up! I want to get this over with so I had to kick their asses!" Ray sighed.

"Guoooo!" The Dugongs stood up, dusted themselves off, and then they bowed to Ray.

"Hm? What are they doing?" Ray sweat dropped.

"What does it look like dumb ass? Their acknowledging you as their new master." Jaw sighed.

"It's their code of honor, once they're defeated by someone stronger than them, they must become the follower or disciple of that person." Kyle laughed.

"Oh! So I have disciples now huh?" Ray grinned.

"I don't like that look on his face." Jynx sighed.

"I just don't plain like his face at all." Shiro sighed.

"I think it's kinda cute Ray has more disciples now." Mitsuno laughed.

"You would think it's cute." Frederick sweat dropped.

"Alright everyone! Now you're my disciples! Now do this!" Ray got in a stance.

"Guoooo!" The Dugongs got in the same stance as Ray.

"Good! Now do this!" Ray punched the air.

"Guoooo!" The Dugongs followed his order.

"Oh great, now he's gonna be doing that all day." Shiro sweat dropped.

"I guess I should get down there and join him." Mitsuno jumped off the ship and landed on the sand, heading over to join Ray and the Dugongs.

"Not you too Mitsuno." Shiro sighed.

"It actually does look like fun." Nori followed Mitsuno.

"Wait a minute, Nori. Great, lost her too." Shiro sweat dropped.

"Well we won't be seeing each other for a while, so I don't see any harm in having fun with everyone right now." Magnathas pat Shiro on the back before following Nori.

"Yeah, yeah." Shiro sighed.

"Come on Shiro, join us." Frederick followed Magnathas.

"Alright, alright, fine." Shiro finally gave up and followed Frederick.

"I guess we're going to be here for a while." Mia laughed.

"Yup." Kyle nodded.

* * *

**New World: Marineford**

* * *

"Come in." Fleet Admiral Simon ordered after hearing three loud knocks at his door.

"Hey Simon!" Admiral Rogun waved coming through the door.

"Oh my god it's you." Simon groaned hiding his face in his hands.

"You don't seem so happy to see." Rogun grinned.

"Out of all the Admirals I would love to see, I'd love to see Katana right now." Simon sighed.

"Where is Katana anyway?" Rogun looked around the room.

"She's with Roy right now." Simon replied.

"And may I ask where Roy is?" Rogun sat down on a couch.

"He's training in the chamber right now with Thunder and Katana." Simon read through his papers.

"The chamber? He hasn't been in there for a while." Rogun laughed.

"Yup, he's been training really hard ever since he got back from Tanguno Island." Simon shuffled through his papers.

"Anyway, I came here to tell you that they're here." Rogun sighed.

"All of them?" Simon looked up from his papers.

"Well not all of them." Rogun stood up.

"Which one isn't here?" Simon sighed.

"Redbeard of course." Rogun replied.

"Damn it! Oh well, lets focus on the Shichibukai that are here right now." Simon stood up and headed for the door.

"Right, right." Rogun followed.

* * *

**Shichibukai Meeting Room**

* * *

"How many times have I told you to stop following me?" Oden threw a roundhouse kick at Rag Doll, which he effortlessly blocked with his hand.

"Having man troubles again Oden?" Ogata laughed banging his hand on the table.

"Fuck you shitty bastard!" Oden gave Ogata the finger.

"What was that you busty bitch?" Ogata stood up from his chair.

"Guys, guys. Can we please stop fighting each other? There's no point in it." Ohama tried to calm them down.

"You stay out of this!" Oden and Ogata shouted at Ohama.

"Okay." Ohama scooted back to the corner of the room.

"Besides! I'm getting sick of Rag Doll following me around all the time!" Oden sighed.

"He use to follow Yoshio around, but since he's not around he needs someone else to follow." Izo laughed.

"Yeah but why me? Why can't he follow you? Or you? Or that Redbeard guy?" Oden groaned.

"You guys are seriously giving me a huge headache." Kage sighed.

"Oh shut up old man! I'm getting sick of you already and you just joined!" Oden shouted.

"You know, yelling at him isn't going to make him go away." Ogata drank his sake.

"I know that already." Oden groaned sitting down in her chair.

"I really don't see how you guys became Shichibukai." Kage shook his head sighing.

"Don't underestimate us old man, just because we're not as old or experienced as you. That doesn't mean we're not strong enough to handle our own." Ogata glared at Kage.

"I didn't say that you couldn't handle your own, I'm just saying that the World Government has lowered its standards for recruiting Shichibukai." Kage glared back at Ogata.

"This shitty old man is seriously beginning to piss me off." Oden glared at Kage.

"Uh guys, this really isn't the best time to be fighting! I know, how about I sing us a song to calm us down? Okama Way~!" Izo sang spinning in circles.

"SHUT UP!" Oden, Ogata, and Kage shouted.

"Hmph, no one ever wants to hear me sing." Izo sat down crossing his arms while pouting.

"I'd like to hear you sing." Ohama smiled.

"Really?" Izo smiled.

"No singing!" Ogata slammed his fist on the table.

"Okay." Ohama and Izo hung their heads.

"Geez, this is really getting annoying." Kage groaned rubbing his head.

"And you Rag Doll, why do you always sit in the corner and stay silent? How about you actually say something for once in your life!" Ogata looked at Rag Doll.

"..." Rag Doll just sat there silently with a blank look on his face.

"Aghhh! Why you little!" Ogata walked over to Rag Doll, grabbed his his collar, and lifted up.

"Ahh, Ogata? Are you sure that's a good idea?" Ohama and Izo nervously laughed as they backed up to the corner of the room.

"Yeah it's a good idea! I'm getting sick of this thinking he's such a bad ass just because he's...hm?" Ogata looked at Rag Doll.

"..." Rag Doll placed his hand on Ogata's chest.

"Hm, what the hell?" Ogata sweatdropped.

"..." Rag Doll's eyes narrowed then Ogata suddenly began to shake.

"Grrrrghhhhh!" Ogata clenched his teeth as blood spluttered out of his mouth.

"Heh, that's what that Ogata bastard deserves." Oden laughed.

"We tried to warn him." Ohama and Izo sighed.

"That's a pretty interesting ability actually." Kage flipped to the next page of his book.

"D...d...damn." Ogata released Rag Doll and collapsed.

"..." Rag Doll dusted himself off before sitting back down in his seat.

"How many times have we told you to stop messing with him?" Simon and Rogun sighed entering the room.

"Don't...tell me...what to do damn it." Ogata struggled to his feet while clutching his sides.

"Fine whatever, we don't mind replacing another Shichibukai." Rogun shrugged.

"Heh, I won't be replaced anytime soon." Ogata sat down in his chair.

"Same here." Oden leaned back in her chair.

"We'll see when the time comes. Anyway, we've got somethings to discuss." Simon sat down in his chair.

"Hurry up and lets get this damn meeting over with." Kage sighed closing his book.

"We'll do what we can Kage, just sit still and listen." Rogun pulled out his porno mag and began reading it.

"Anyway, we're still discussing the rise of some powerful rookies these days." Simon spread out some wanted posters over the table.

**Wanted Dead Or Alive "Muay Thai" Ray 110,000,000 Beli**

**Wanted Dead Or Alive "Pirate Gem" Sapphire Crystal 155,000,000 Beli**

**Wanted Dead Or Alive "Sword Stalker" Sigma 320,000,000 Beli**

**Wanted Dead Or Alive "Man Eater" Braga 290,000,000 Beli **

**Wanted Dead Or Alive "The All Knowing One" William Stern 150,000,000 Beli**

**Wanted Dead Or Alive "Mad Dog" Barron 305,000,000 Beli**

**Wanted Dead Or Alive "The Demon Man" Chase Young 350,000,000 Beli**

**Wanted Dead Or Alive "The Lustful Woman" Lilith 225,000,000 Beli**

**Wanted Dead Or Alive "Crimson Blade" Orion 250,000,000 Beli**

**Wanted Dead Or Alive "Dark Hunter" Vile 195,000,000 Beli**

**Wanted Dead Or Alive "Dragon Slayer" Let Chang 225,000,000 Beli  
**

**Wanted Alive "Black Witch" Kuro Tamai 90,000,000 Beli  
**

"Lilith, Kuro, and Sapphire still look as hot as ever." Rogun and Ohama stared at the wanted posters.

"That Kuro woman has been causing alot of trouble in East Blue. Even the Pirate King Monkey D. Luffy didn't have that high of a bounty when he was a rookie pirate in East Blue." Simon stated.

"Yeah, but we should focus on Chase Young since he has the highest bounty out of these rookies." Rogun pointed to his wanted poster.

"Heh, you dumb ass marines still haven't learned a damn thing have you?" Ogata laughed.

"What the hell are you talking about now Ogata?" Kage asked.

"The bounty doesn't mean shit anymore! I thought you marines would've learned that by now from Monkey D. Luffy! He had a bounty of 30million when he went up against Crocodile that had a bounty of what?" Ogata asked.

"80million." Rogun replied.

"Exactly! And Monkey D. Luffy had a bounty of 300 million when he took down Gecko Moria that had a bounty of what?" Ogata smirked.

"320 million." Simon sighed.

"Exactly! The bounty doesn't mean anything anymore in this Pirate Age! Hell, that Kuro woman could be stronger than all of them!" Ogata exclaimed.

"Yeah, I actually agree with Ogata on this one. The bounty doesn't mean anything, just like when you guys mistook the Doctor Chopper for a pet. Boy were you guys surprised when you found out the truth." Oden laughed.

"Heh, but anyway, I'm more interested in this "Muay Thai" Ray kid. It's not everyday that you get to kill the son of an Admiral and get away with it." Ogata grinned.

"Yup, who knew he'd be the one to take down Yoshio?" Oden laughed.

"He's the son of Admiral Roy, what do you expect?" Izo shrugged.

"Who do you think he'll meet next out of us?" Ohama grinned.

"I'm sure it'll be me." Izo raised his hand.

"I don't care who he meets next, as long as he doesn't beat any of you." Simon rolled his eyes.

"Oh relax Simon, don't get your panties in a bunch. I'm sure nothing bad will happen to us when Oden gets her ass kicked by the kid." Ogata laughed.

"What was that? What makes you think that I'm going to get my ass kicked by that kid! I bet you're the one who's going to lose to that kid next!" Oden laughed.

"What was that?" Ogata stood up from his chair.

"You heard me!" Oden stood up from her chair.

"Here we go again." Rogun sighed.

"You don't know what you're getting yourself into you big breasted big!" Ogata grinned as his arm was immediately covered in orange fur, and his fingernails were replaced with eagle-like talons.

"Hmph! Don't think I'm scared of your puny Devil Fruit abilities!" Oden rose her leg up.

"And don't you think that I'm scared of your puny kicking powers!" Ogata laughed.

"Hmph! You shitty bastard!" Oden leaped into the air and swept her leg forward to land a powerful kick on Ogata.

"Heh, bring it on bitch!" Ogata grinned as Eagle wings sprouted from his back and shielded him from her kick.

"Not bad! I guess you've gotten a big stronger since the last time we fought!" Oden grinned.

"Damn straight I have! Now die bitch! Pierce!" Ogata shouted as tried to pierce his claws through Oden's stomach.

"Now eat this!" Oden leaped higher into the air, started flipping over rapidly to gain speed, then she brought her heel down on Ogata.

"Grrrgh!" Ogata used his wings to shield him again, but the impact of the kick forced his feet further into the ground, creating a small crater.

"Will you two please stop fighting before I get Kage to send you two flying." Simon warned.

"Aw man, but it was getting so good too." Ohama and Izo whined.

"I guess we'll just settle this later." Ogata sighed.

"Yeah, yeah." Oden put her hands back in her pockets and sat back down in her chair.

"Now on to other business. It's about Redbeard." Simon frowned.

"Hm? Yeah, what about him?" Ogata began drinking his sake.

"How come he's the only Shichibukai not here?" Simon glared at Ogata.

"How the hell should I know? Do I look like his drinking buddy? Does it look like I give a damn where he is?" Ogata glared back.

"No, no I guess not." Simon sighed.

"Anyway, I'm sure you've heard of the incident at Impel Down when Redbeard left." Simon looked at the Shichibukai.

"Yeah, I heard a riot broke out and that Zant guy died." Ohama said.

"Yeah, but what's strange is Zant's sword was missing after his mysterious death. Plus there was no sign of forced entry through the storage room door...we suspect that Slade had something to do with it." Simon sighed.

"Slade? Isn't that the guy that made a huge fool out of Ogata at the last meeting?" Oden smirked.

"Shut up! I was holding back for the bastard! I could've hit him anytime I felt like it!" Ogata exclaimed.

"Uh-huh, sure you could've." Oden rolled her eyes.

"Anyway, just be prepared for anything that might happen from now on." Simon sighed.

"Right, right." The Shichibukai sighed.

"Now on to the next subject. It's about the Yonkou..." Simon frowned.

* * *

**Berserker Pirates!**

**Captain-"Muay Thai" Ray 110,000,000 Beli**

**First Mate-"Whale Shark" Jaw 72,000,000 Beli**

**Navigator-Mitsuno M. Akari 48,000,000 Beli**

**Doctor-"Sky Doctor" Nori 13,000,000 Beli**

**Musician-"Wicked Witch" Jynx Silvers 51,000,000 Beli**

**Cook-Shiro 33,000,000 Beli**

**Swordsman-"Sword Saint" Magnathas Minethil 60,000,000 Beli**

**Entertainer-Frederick Van Gauner 0 Beli**

**Archaeologist****-"Tomahawk" Kyle 320,000,000 Beli  
**

**Shipwright-Taken by Dthehalfdragon**

**Sniper-Taken by Amyismynamey**

* * *

**Forgot to put this in the last chapter, thanks Sammy The Phoenix for "The World Wandering Gypsy" Mia.**

**Please Review and Enjoy!  
**


	88. Straw Hat Story Part 1!

**Straw Hat Story Part 1!  
**

* * *

"What? What do you mean we can't take them with us?" Ray cried. Ray is now currently wearing a long, open black coat, closed on his waist by a white sash, and black sandals.

"They're not fit to cross a desert dumb ass! They have to stay in the water where they belong." Jaw sighed.

"But look at e'm, they want to follow their master." Ray pointed to the Dugongs who were staring cutely at Ray, obviously begging for him to let them stay.

"We're not taking them with us Captain." Magnathas sighed. Magnathas is now currently wearing a long, open brown coat, closed on his wait by a blue sash, in which his swords are tucked, and black sandals.

"Jaw, can you tell them to leave?" Kyle asked.

"Hey you Dugong bastards, get the hell outta here! You're not gonna follow them!" Jaw turned and faced the Dugongs.

"Guoooo!" The Dugongs shouted in disapproval.

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! No need to bring anyone's mothers into this!" Mia laughed.

"You can understand the Dugongs Mia?" Shiro looked at Mia in surprise.

"Huh? Oh uh...kinda I guess." Mia nervously laughed.

"They're still not leaving." Nori sweat dropped.

"I blame you Captain." Shiro sighed.

"Hey shut up!" Ray shouted.

"Will both of you stop fighting? We gotta focus on how to make these Dugongs go away." Jynx stated.

"How about we just kill e'm and eat e'm?" Magnathas grabbed the hilt of his swords.

"You just want to cut up something." Frederick sweat dropped.

"Of course I do." Magnathas grinned.

"I have an idea." Mia walked then sat down in the middle of the crowd of Dugongs.

"What's she gonna do?" Mitsuno asked.

"Sorry about this everyone, but you all force me to do this." Mia narrowed her eyes and released a large burst of Haoshoku Haki that knocked all of the Dugongs in the area unconscious.

"What the? What the hell did she do?" Ray stared at Mia in awe.

"That's basically a Haki technique that you're going to learn soon." Kyle replied.

"Do you guys have everything you need? Because it'll take us awhile to get to there." Mia stated.

"Pretty much." Ray nodded putting on his backpack full of supplies.

"Remember to follow this exact route Mitsuno." Kyle showed Mitsuno the route she had to take.

"I got it." Mitsuno nodded.

"Well Jaw I never thought I'd say this but...you're in charge of the ship while I'm away." Ray pat Jaw's shoulder.

"I can literally feel the excitement coursing through my veins." Jaw sarcastically said.

"Good, well, good luck." Ray jumped off the ship and landed on the sand.

"I guess we'll see you guys later!" Magnathas waved before jumping off the ship and landing on the sand.

"Bye! Good luck! Try not to die by getting eaten out there!" Nori waved.

"Or die of dehydration!" Jynx waved.

"Or die of suffocation by being sucked into quicksand!" Frederick waved.

"Or die of being burned alive by the extreme heat!" Shiro waved.

"Or die being pecked alive by the vultures!" Jaw waved.

"Or die of being frozen to death at night!" Mitsuno waved.

"Thanks guys, you're making us feel so much better." Ray and Magnathas sweat dropped.

"Ah you guys know we're just kidding! We'll see ya guys at Alubarna!" The crew waved.

"Alright!" Ray, Kyle, Magnathas, and Mia cheered as they walked into the unforgiving heat of the desert.

* * *

"Aghhhh! It's so hot!" Magnathas panted already dragging his feet across the hot sand.

"Oh come on Magnathas! How can you be tired already? We've only been walking for twenty minutes." Ray laughed.

"I liked Drum Island better...I wanna go back to the cold snow." Magnathas whined.

"Oh quit being such a baby." Ray smirked.

"How can you be so use to the heat?" Magnathas asked.

"I dunno, I guess I just love the heat so much that this doesn't affect me." Ray shrugged.

"And you two up there? Do you guys know where you're going?" Magnathas asked.

"Of course I know where I'm going, I've crossed this desert thousands of times." Kyle laughed while carrying Mia on his back.

"I...hate...the heat..." Mia panted.

"Join...the club...sister." Magnathas panted.

"Geez, weaklings these days. Can't handle a little heat." Ray shook his head in disappointment.

"Shut the hell up! I noticed how many times you bitched about how cold it was back at Drum Island." Magnathas panted.

"I hate the cold, sue me." Ray shrugged.

"So anyway...Kyle, where's our first destination?" Magnathas asked.

"Our first destination is the Green City Erumalu." Kyle replied.

"Green City?" Ray asked.

"Well it's not the Green City anymore...it was all destroyed by Crocodile." Kyle frowned.

"Crocodile? Isn't that the Sandman guy?" Ray asked.

"Yup, that's him." Kyle nodded.

"Why would he destroy such a place? It sounded like a peaceful city." Magnathas exclaimed.

"Don't ask me...people these days will do anything for power." Kyle sighed.

"Still don't understand how a sandman could lose to a rubber man with all this sand but whatever." Ray shrugged.

"You'll be surprised what the kind of enemies the pirate king defeated on his way to becoming King." Mia grinned.

"Heh, you'll be surprised the kind of enemies I've defeated on my way to becoming King." Ray grinned.

"Oh trust me, right now, you're nowhere near ready to becoming King, there are millions of people that are way farther than you at becoming King." Kyle laughed.

"Yeah, I kinda realized that, but thank you for lowering my spirit." Ray sighed.

"Oh shut up." Kyle sighed.

"Maybe we should've taken the ship to Alubarna instead of walking...this is incredibly boring." Magnathas groaned.

"How about someone tells a story?" Ray suggested.

"I could tell you guys a story...but then I'd have to kill you once it's done." Mia grinned.

"Hahahaha! That's a funny joke Mia!" Ray and Magnathas laughed.

"Who said I was joking?" Mia glared at Ray and Magnathas.

"Uh-oh." Ray and Magnathas gulped while taking a few steps back.

"You were right! I was joking!" Mia laughed.

"Oh thank god!" Ray and Magnathas sighed in relief.

_"This chick is crazy!" Ray and Magnathas thought in unison._

"So, who's gonna tell a story?" Ray asked.

"I'll tell you a guys a story. I'll tell you guys about the first time I met the Straw Hat Crew." Kyle smirked staring off into the distance.

* * *

_Thousand Sunny 50 Years Ago  
_

_"This kid is your what?" The Straw Hats minus Luffy gasped._

_"This my son "Tomahawk" Kyle." Robin smiled._

_"Robin...Robin...had...had a child...over the two years we were separated?" Usopp freaked out alongside Chopper.__  
_

_"I never thought that Robin would be the type to have kids." Franky rubbed his head.  
_

_"Yohohoho~! This is so much of a shock that I felt like my heart would stop, oh wait, I don't have a heart! Yohohohoho~!" Brook laughed from over the rail._

_"You still talking to yourself again?" Usopp sweat dropped._

_"I'm use to being alone." Brook sipped his tea.  
_

_"Nooooo! Robin~!" Sanji cried in the corner._

_"Stupid cook, there's no way that Robin could've had that kid over the two years we were separated. He looks to be around 17 years old, dumb ass." Zoro chuckled before drinking some sake._

_"What was that Moss Head?" Sanji immediately appeared in front Zoro._

_"Oh I'm sorry, didn't you hear me number seven?" Zoro grinned._

_"Are you still ranking us by when we arrived to__ Sabaody Archipelago__?" Sanji caught on fire._

_"Of course I am number seven." Zoro's grin grew wider._

_"That's it! I'm gonna take you down a peg with these strengthened legs by these two years in hell!" Sanji's fire flared higher.  
_

_"I'll slice you in two cook!" Zoro grabbed the hilt of his swords._

_"Oh god! Those two are about to fight again!" Usopp sighed._

_"Shishishishishi! Let e'm fight, this will be so fun!" Luffy laughed with his signature grin on his face._

_"Sanji, stop fighting and start preparing Lunch for Kyle." Nami ordered._

_"Ahhhh, Nami moved again~!" Sanji suffered another massive nosebleed sending flying off the ship._

_"SANJI~!" Usopp and Chopper cried._

_"This is your crew mother?" Kyle sweatdropped.  
_

_"Yup." Robin smiled._

_"I can't believe this is the crew Dragon's so interested in." Kyle sighed while shaking his head in disappointment._

_"Anyway, welcome to Thousand Sunny Kyle, I'm Franky~!" Franky shouted while performing his 'Super Pose'.  
_

_"I'm Tony Tony Chopper." Chopper smiled._

_"The name's Usopp the Brave! Maybe you've heard of me? I've conquered over thousands of islands in the Grand Line over the two years separated from my crew!" Usopp grinned while flexing his muscles._

_"Usopp~! That's so cool~!" Luffy and Chopper stared at Usopp in awe._

_"Am I cool aren't I?" Usopp began posing and telling more lies while Luffy and Chopper cheered him on._

_"Don't they know he's lying? I've never heard of this guy before, where's Sogeking?" Kyle asked._

_"Sogeking probably went back to Sniper Island." Chopper turned to face Kyle._

_"Sniper Island? I've never heard of a Sniper Island. Where is Sniper Island?" Kyle asked._

_"Here." Luffy stretched his arm and poked Kyle in the chest._

_"In my chest?" Kyle sweatdropped._

_"No...in your heart." Luffy, Usopp, and Chopper said in unison._

_"That...that...that doesn't make any sense!" Kyle sighed._

_"Don't try to understand them Kyle, you'll only go insane." Nami sighed._

_"Okay, okay." Kyle nodded._

_"I'm Soul King Brook, nice to meet ya." Brook shook Kyle's hand._

_"Nice to meet you." Kyle shook his hand. "Oh...and uh...where's the blondie?" Kyle asked._

_"Hmmm, he must've really flown far this time. He usually falls back down by now." The crew looked in the air._

_"All Blue Walk~!" Sanji shouted as he ran on the water towards Sunny._

_"Ah, there he is." Luffy pointed._

_"Tch, I wanted him to drown." Zoro sighed._

_"I HEARD THAT MOSS HEAD~!" Sanji shouted as he jumped on the landed on the deck, his flames flaring higher and higher._

_"Does this happen all the time?" Kyle sweatdropped._

_"Sadly yes." Nami sighed as they watched Zoro and Sanji fighting.  
_

_"I gotta admit though, they are pretty strong." Kyle nodded._

_"They surely have, I can't wait to see how far we're going to get in the New World now." Chopper smiled._

_"Isn't it obvious Chopper? We're gonna reach the Raftel and then I'll become the Pirate King!" Luffy smiled._

_"Pirate King? You? Ha!" Kyle laughed._

_"Kyle, don't laugh at his dream. I thought I told you not to do that." Robin sighed._

_"I'm sorry mother but this is too funny! This guy is gonna be the Pirate King? I don't think so! The closest person to becoming Pirate King in my book right now is Kaidou, Shanks, Big Mom, or Blackbeard!" Kyle laughed._

_"Hey now, there's no need to laugh at other people's dreams boy." Zoro glared at Kyle._

_"You think I'm afraid of you Moss head?" Kyle glared back._

_"Don't worry Zoro, let him say what he wants. I think it's better that he believes I won't become the pirate king." Luffy grinned._

_"Why Luffy?" Usopp asked._

_"Because I can't wait to see the look on his face when I become the Pirate King." Luffy laughed._

_"Heh, we'll see." Kyle sighed._

_"So who's the father Robin?" Nami asked._

_"Hm...oh no, he's not my birth son, we're just that close to each other that we consider ourselves mother and son." Robin smiled._

_"Oh I see." Nami smiled._

_"Oh thank god! It's not her real son!" Sanji smiled before passing out from another nosebleed._

_"Oh no! Sanji!" Usopp cried._

_"We gotta give him another blood transfusion!" Chopper cried._

_"So what are you doing here Kyle?" Brook asked._

_"I'm just here to see what mothers crew is like. And so far...it's really bizarre." Kyle replied._

_"Yeah I know, but you'll get use to it. It's been a long time since we've been together like this." Nami smiled._

_"Yeah well, whatever." Kyle sighed._

_"Hey hey Kyle! Can I see that Tomabawk!" Luffy asked jumping up and down in anticipation._

_"It's a Tomahawk...and no you can't see it." Kyle backed away._

_"Awww, come on! Let me see!" Luffy stretched his arms towards Kyle in an attempt to steal the Tomahawk._

_"No! Back off you rubber bastard!" Kyle shouted while slapping Luffy's hands away._

_"Grrr, share!" Luffy kept trying._

_"I actually wanna see it to!" Chopper's eyes sparkled._

_"Me too!" Usopp's eyes sparkled too.  
_

_"Well you can't see it! It's mine!" Kyle jumped onto the crows nest._

_"Lets get him!" Luffy grinned._

_"Yay~!" Usopp and Chopper cheered as they jumped after Kyle._

_"Damn it, go away!" Kyle disappeared before Usopp and Chopper could reach him._

_"Hm? Where did he go?" Usopp asked._

_"He doesn't like people taking his Tomahawk." Robin giggled in her hand._

_"He couldn't have gone too far! Lets look for him!" Luffy smiled._

_"Yeah~!" Luffy, Usopp, and Chopper cheered before running off to find Kyle._

_"Heh, so that's your son huh?" Nami laughed sitting next to Robin._

_"Yup...I remember the look on his face once he accidentally called me mom." Robin smiled._

_"It must have been embarrassing for him." Nami smiled._

_"Yeah it was...but it was really hard to say goodbye to him." Robin sighed._

_"It couldn't have been that hard." Brook exclaimed._

_"It really was...but that's another story for another time." Robin smiled.  
_

_"So what island are we heading for next Gaidar Isles." Nami replied looking at her Log Pose._

_"Gaidar Isles huh?" Kyle asked from Luffy's special seat._

_"Hey! That's my special seat! Get off of that!" Luffy ordered._

_"I'm not apart of this crew so I don't have to listen to you." Kyle poked his tongue out at Luffy._

_"Get off my seat!" Luffy shouted._

_"Make me!" Kyle grinned._

_"What's Gaidar Isles?" Chopper asked with much curiosity._

_"It's just a bunch of jungle like islands bunched together." Nami replied._

_"Jungle like islands huh, I wonder what kind of man eating monsters they have there for the Brave Captain Usopp to defeat!" Usopp gloated._

_"Do they have man eating monsters?" Chopper looked at Nami._

_"It doesn't matter if they do or not, I'll slice them in half with my katana's." Zoro grinned._

_"I don't mind kicking the living shit out of them with my feet." Sanji lit another cigarette._

_"Well whatever is on that island, I'm sure we can handle it." Nami exclaimed._

_"Hey guys, I can see the island!" Brook pointed to the island appearing in the distance._

_"Island? Yes! Finally! Another Island in the New World!" Luffy jumped up and down._

_"Geez, is this guy really the son of Dragon?" Kyle sweatdropped._

_"Believe it or not, he is." Robin laughed placing her hand on Kyle's shoulder._

_"Yosh! Everyone, lets go have another great adventure!" Luffy cheered._

_"Yay~!" The crew cheered._

_"I made the hugest mistake coming here." Kyle sighed.  
_

* * *

**Berserker Pirates!**

**Captain-"Muay Thai" Ray 110,000,000 Beli**

**First Mate-"Whale Shark" Jaw 72,000,000 Beli**

**Navigator-Mitsuno M. Akari 48,000,000 Beli**

**Doctor-"Sky Doctor" Nori 13,000,000 Beli**

**Musician-"Wicked Witch" Jynx Silvers 51,000,000 Beli**

**Cook-Shiro 33,000,000 Beli**

**Swordsman-"Sword Saint" Magnathas Minethil 60,000,000 Beli**

**Entertainer-Frederick Van Gauner 0 Beli**

**Archaeologist****-"Tomahawk" Kyle 320,000,000 Beli  
**

**Shipwright-Taken by Dthehalfdragon**

**Sniper-Taken by Amyismynamey**

* * *

**Wow, I just realized that I got over 350 reviews! Yahoo~! Thank you to all the people that are still reading this story and reviewing! :D  
**

**Please Review and Enjoy!  
**


	89. Straw Hat Story Part 2!

**Straw Hat Story Part 2!  
**

* * *

_"Island! Island! Island! Island!" Luffy cheered jumping up and down in excitement._

_"Calm down Luffy, at least let us dock first." Nami sighed._

_"Yeah Luffy, the island's not going anywhere." Usopp stated._

_"Wonder what kind of supplies we can get at this island." Sanji lit a cigarette.  
_

_"Gaidar Isles huh?" Kyle looked at the island._

_"This is taking too long! I want adventure! Gum Gum!" Luffy stretched his arms forward and grabbed hold of the rails of the ship._

_"Wait, what's he doing?" Kyle sweatdropped._

_"I suggest that you move to the left." Usopp warned._

_"Why?" Kyle asked._

_"Rocket!" Luffy shouted launching himself towards the island._

_"Whoa!" Kyle dodged from being sent flying by Luffy at the last second._

_"He's gotten faster." Zoro smirked._

_"These pirates are crazy." Kyle thought._

_"Luffy! Don't just fly off like that...he's not listening to me." Nami sighed._

_"Of course he's not listening, oh well, lets go." Zoro jumped off the ship and landed on the docks._

_"Whoa whoa whoa! Zoro!" Usopp called._

_"Where the hell do you think you're going Moss Head?" Sanji called._

_"I'm going for a walk." Zoro replied._

_"Oh no! Not this time! You're gonna get lost again!" Usopp sighed._

_"What makes you say I'll get lost?" Zoro growled._

_"You get lost everywhere you go! I'm still not sure how you managed to get yourself lost at __Sabaody Archipelago." Sanji sighed._

_"I won't get lost." Zoro continued walking._

_"This is a jungle like Isles Moss Head!" Sanji shouted._

_"Don't care." Zoro walked deeper into the jungle._

_"Great, we're going to be looking for him later on today." Sanji sweatdropped._

_"Yup." The crew nodded._

_"Well, I guess we should follow their example and go explore the island." Usopp grinned as he jumped off the ship with Chopper soon following._

_"Becareful out there you guys! This is the New World remember? The animals here might be incredibly powerful." Nami warned._

_"Oh relax, we're completely ready for anything." Usopp and Chopper laughed before walking off to explore the jungle._

_"OH GOD, CHOPPER, RUN~!" Usopp cried as he and Chopper ran away from a stampede of angry rhinoceroses._

_"Not gonna say I didn't see that one coming." Kyle sweatdropped._

_"I'll go help them out." Franky pulled out a small motorbike and chased after the stampede.__(see one piece chapter 607 to see what kind of motorbike I'm talking about)_

_"Seriously? What has he been doing over the past two years?" Nami sweatdropped._

_"Who knows, but I guess I'll go exploring as well." Brook walked off towards the jungle._

_"Kaaaa~!" A giant bird swooped down and snatched Brook off the ground._

_"AHHHHH~! SAVE ME~! SAVE ME~!" Brook shouted as his voice disappeared into the distance._

_"What the hell is up with this damn island?" Kyle sweatdropped._

_"Great! Well someone has to save him, I guess it'll be me. Forgive me Nami, Robin, but I'm afraid I cannot accompany you on the island for awhile." Sanji bowed to them before running off to save Brook. "DAMN IT BROOK!" Sanji roared catching on fire while running in the direction Brook was carried off to._

_"This crew is seriously weird." Kyle thought._

_"Well it's just us three now." Nami sighed._

_"Yup." Robin and Kyle nodded._

_"Well come on, we should go exploring as well." Nami smiled._

_"Sure, why not." Robin and Nami headed for the jungle._

_"Kyle? Aren't you coming?" Robin turned back and looked at Kyle._

_"Huh? Oh...yeah, I'm coming." Kyle followed Robin and Nami into the jungle._

_"So Kyle? How old are you?" Nami asked._

_"I'm 17 years old." Kyle replied._

_"Hmm, I see. And care to explain the relationship between you and Robin." Nami smirked._

_"S-shut up." Kyle blushed looking away from Nami._

_"Aww what's wrong? Too embarrassed to tell me how you started to call Robin mommy?" Nami laughed pulling on Kyle's cheek._

_"Quit." Kyle sighed blushing more._

_"I don't mind telling you what happened." Robin smiled._

_"No, don't!" Kyle shouted._

_"Hahaha, relax Kyle, I won't tell her." Robin giggled. into her hand._

_"Until I'm gone that is." Kyle sweatdropped._

_"Yup." Robin nodded._

_"You seriously haven't changed a bit." Kyle sighed._

_"Of course I have." Robin smiled._

* * *

_"WHY ARE THEY CHASING US?" Usopp cried riding on Chopper's back._

_"I DON'T KNOW!" Chopper shouted._

_"THEY'RE GAINING ON US!" Usopp shouted as the rhinoceroses glared at them, destroying almost everything in their way with their massive horns."WHAT ARE THEY SAYING?"_

_"They're saying we'll spare you reindeer if you sacrifice the human." Chopper replied._

_"WHAT? YOU'RE NOT REALLY GONNA SACRIFICE ME TO THOSE RHINOCEROSES ARE YOU CHOPPER?" Usopp asked._

_"Of course not!" Chopper frowned running faster._

_"Don't worry you guys! Franky's here to save you! And I'm feeling Super this week!" Franky grinned rolling up next to them with his motorbike.  
_

_"Franky! Where did you get that sweet motorbike?" Usopp and Chopper smiled._

_"I'll explain later mecha!" Franky grinned._

_"Cool! He said mecha again!" Usopp and Chopper smiled._

_"Hey wait, why aren't the rhinoceroses attacking Franky?" Usopp sweatdropped._

_"Maybe it's because Franky resembles a gorilla." Chopper sweatdropped._

_"Eat this rhinoceroses! Franky Rocket Launchers!" Franky shouted firing rocket launchers from his left shoulder, sending the rhinoceroses flying in the giant explosion._

_BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!_

_"Holy crap!" Usopp and Chopper smiled._

_"Look out!" Franky pointed to the rhinoceroses diving for Usopp and Chopper in the sky._

_"What they? They're still planning on killing us from above?" Usopp's jaw dropped._

_"Guess so!" Chopper's jaw dropped.  
_

_"I got this! Midori Boshi:__ Sargasso!" Usopp shouted firing a pop green at the rhinoceroses, which then exploded into an array of strong, resilient seaweed, that wrapped around the rhinoceroses getting them stuck into the trees._

_"Phew! That was a close one Usopp." Chopper sighed in relief._

_"Yup." Usopp got off of Chopper's back, allowing him to transform back into his brain point._

_"Man, what's up with the animals on this island?" Franky sweatdropped._

_"I'm use to weird animals on islands now." Usopp and Chopper sweatdropped._

_"You guys too huh?" Franky laughed._

_"It seems the animals here don't really like humans here." Chopper stated._

_"Well that's too bad because we're going to be staying here for a while." Usopp crossed his arms._

_"Well I don't think the animals like that very much." Chopper pointed to the animals glaring at them from different directions._

_"Oh this is gonna get bad." Franky sighed._

_"This is gonna get bad real fast." Usopp sighed._

* * *

_"AHHHHH~! SAVE ME~! SAVE ME~!" Brook cried._

_"SHUT UP BROOK! BECAUSE OF YOU I GOTTA SAVE YOU'RE BONEY ASS!" Sanji shouted running underneath the bird._

_"IT'S NOT LIKE I WANTED TO BE CARRIED OFF BY A HUGE BIRD!" Brook shouted._

_"YEAH YEAH! DIABLE JAMBLE!" Sanji spun around using air friction to set his foot on fire then he jumped off a tree and flew towards the giant bird._

_"Oh this is gonna hurt." Brook gulped._

_"Well Cooked:Grill Shot!" Sanji spun around slightly and delivered a strong back kick to the bird, leaving a cross-grilled shaped burn on the bird._

_"Graaaah~!" The bird roared in pain while dropping Brook._

_"OH NO~!" Brook shouted._

_"He can save himself." Sanji landed on a nearby tree lighting a new cigarette._

_"Yohohohoho~!" Brook landed on a nearby tree next to Sanji's. "Ahh, thank you Sanji." Brook bowed._

_"No problem, I guess." Sanji sighed._

_"Hmm? Look over there." Brook pointed to the giant volcano ahead of them._

_"Hmm? Was that where the bird was trying to take you?" Sanji asked._

_"Probably, I have no idea." Brook replied._

_"Maybe we should go and check it out." Sanji suggested._

_"Sure, we need something to do anyway, yohohoho~!" Brook laughed._

_"Tch, we just got on this island and we're already in trouble." Sanji sighed._

_"Well this is the New World, we should get use to it." Brook said._

_"Yeah yeah." Sanji looked up at the sky and noticed giant birds carrying human corpses to the volcano. "Do you see that Brook?" Sanji sighed._

_"Y-y-y-yeah, and I really wish I didn't see that." Brook chattered._

_"I'm beginning to think that the animals on this island don't really like humans here." Sanji sighed._

_"But why'd the bird come and swoop me up then?" Brook asked._

_"It probably either thought you were human or that you were a corpse which is strange because you're technically both. But anyway, we should head over to that volcano and investigate." Sanji suggested._

_"We don't really have to, maybe the birds are just cleaning up the dead bodies of the humans." Brook nervously laughed._

_"That's also an option but there's only one way of finding out. Now quit being such a baby and lets go." Sanji began dragging Brook towards the volcano much to his dismay.  
_

* * *

_Zoro walked through the jungle ignoring the glares and stares that he was getting from animals. He was use to getting glares from animals being stuck on an island with baboons for two years, but for some strange reason he almost regretted killing all of them. Once he reached deeper in the jungle, Zoro noticed how the part of the jungle he was in reeked of blood and death, but he was use to it since the island he was stuck on for two years reeked of blood and death also. But what really caught Zoro's attention were the strange pentagrams, human organs, and limbs all over the place._

_"Wonder if there was a war on this island also." Zoro spoke aloud while kneeling down to inspect the strange black pentagrams. Zoro gripped the hilt of his katana's once he noticed the animals circled around him, growling louder and louder. "Hmm, I guess I could help gather supplies by killing these guys." Zoro unsheathed two of his katana's bu the animals showed no sign of backing down. The bears stood up trying to intimidate Zoro, the lions roared baring their fangs, the birds sharpened their beaks on the tree trunks, the rhinoceroses stomped their feet on the ground causing small tremors in an attempt to knock Zoro off his balance, the gorillas lifted boulders off the ground and raised it above their heads, and the wolves howled setting the signal for the animals to attack._

_"This shouldn't be too hard__, Nitōryū: Rhino Rampage!" Zoro held his swords in front of him pointing up, like rhinoceros horns, then he spun around quickly, sending the rhinoceroses flying through trees and crashing into other animals. Some animals fled after seeing that attack but most of them only got more pissed off and continued the charge. The hawks swooped down towards Zoro in an attempt to pluck his eye out. "__Nitōryū: Hawk Wave!" Zoro created a powerful gust of wind that sliced the hawks in half on impact. The bears circled around Zoro then attacked him simultaneously in an attempt to maul him. "__Nitōryū: Demon Bear!" Zoro performed a simple downward pound into one bear with his swords while easily dodging the other bears. Crows soon joined the fray once they swooped down and began pecking Zoro._

_"__Santōryū:__ Demon Crow Hunt!" Zoro performed a flying multiple slash technique instantly slicing the ravens into tiny little pieces, the gorilla's then threw the boulders at Zoro. "One Gorilla, Two Gorilla!" Zoro flexed his biceps causing them to bulk up like Chopper's when he's using his arm point before slicing the boulders in half, allowing the pieces to fly past him and hit the other animals. But the Gorillas weren't planning on giving up, they jumped off of trees and rocks, swung off of tree branches and vines trying to confuse Zoro. Once the gorillas were sure that Zoro was confused, they launched themselves towards Zoro cocking their fists back. "__Santōryū: Two-Arm Strength Slash!" Zoro swung his swords so that the tips meet when they hit the gorillas. The gorillas instantly dropped dead once blood sprayed out of their bodies. The wolves stepped in and sunk their teeth into Zoro's arm. "Grrr~! Back off!" Zoro kicked the wolves off of him, but the wolves still continued their attack as they lunged towards him. "__Santōryū: Streaming Wolf Swords!" Zoro leaned towards the wolves, using two of his swords to block the fangs and claws of the wolves while twisting his body around until he eventually cut through the wolves with the sword that was in his mouth._

_The wolves howled in pain before dropping dead as the blood sprayed all over Zoro, scaring off all of the other animals except for one lion. "Heh, I guess it's just you and me now." Zoro grinned while the lion roared at him. "Bring it." Zoro placed one of his swords upright and listened to the "breath" of the lion. The lion let out one final roar before it lunged for Zoro's throat. "__Ittōryū Iai: Lion's Song!" Zoro careened past the lion then he sheathed his katana once the lion dropped dead once blood sprayed out his body. "Well that was a nice warm up I guess." Zoro looked around and saw the corpses of the animals that he sliced up. "Something's really strange about this island." Zoro sighed before continuing his walk through the jungle, not noticing a few shadow figures watching the whole thing from the trees._

_"Did you see that?" A shadow figure whispered._

_"Yes I did, that man could be of great use to us." Another shadow figure proclaimed._

_"Yes! Today is the day we finally defeat those foul beasts and their ruler!" Another shadow figure balled his hand into a fist._

* * *

"And that's all for today...and look, we made it to the once great Green City Erumalu." Kyle yawned before putting a sleeping Mia down.

"Aww come on! I wanna hear more of the story!" Ray whined.

"Noway, one, it's getting dark, which means that it'll start getting cold and you won't stop bitching. Two, I actually plan on getting some sleep before we starting moving tomorrow." Kyle sighed.

"He's right Captain, we're gonna need our rest for tomorrow." Magnathas yawned laying down.

"Alright alright fine." Ray groaned while laying down.

"Good...well, see you guys in the morning." Kyle shut his eyes.

"Right." Magnathas shut his eyes.

"Aw man...I hate cliffhangers." Ray pouted before shutting his eyes.

* * *

**Berserker Pirates!**

**Captain-"Muay Thai" Ray 110,000,000 Beli**

**First Mate-"Whale Shark" Jaw 72,000,000 Beli**

**Navigator-Mitsuno M. Akari 48,000,000 Beli**

**Doctor-"Sky Doctor" Nori 13,000,000 Beli**

**Musician-"Wicked Witch" Jynx Silvers 51,000,000 Beli**

**Cook-Shiro 33,000,000 Beli**

**Swordsman-"Sword Saint" Magnathas Minethil 60,000,000 Beli**

**Entertainer-Frederick Van Gauner 0 Beli**

**Archaeologist****-"Tomahawk" Kyle 320,000,000 Beli  
**

**Shipwright-Taken by Dthehalfdragon**

**Sniper-Taken by Amyismynamey**

**Blacksmith-?**

**Helmsmen-?**

**Chronicler-?**

**Lookout-?**

**Rigger-?**

**Tailor-?**

**Quartermaster-?**

**Merchant-?  
**

* * *

**I thought I'd just finish the story with a small crew but now I realize that it'll be a lot more fun and challenging to have a big crew instead. So if you want to submit characters to fill these positions you can if you want to.**

**Oh, and Merry Christmas and Happy New Year to those who celebrate it! :D  
**

**Please Review and Enjoy!**


	90. Straw Hat Story Part 3!

**Straw Hat Story Part 3!  
**

* * *

"Hey! Hey!" Ray shook Kyle in order to wake him up.

"Mmm, go away." Kyle groaned turning over in his sleep, really not in the mood for dealing with Ray.

"Come on Kyle get up! It's morning." Ray smiled.

"Seriously? It's morning already?" Kyle sat up, looked around and saw the hot blazing sun shining over the desert. "Damn." He sighed while squinting his eyes.

"Come on Kyle, we better getting moving." Magnathas picked up his backpack.

"Yeah, you're wasting time." Mia panted.

"Sorry, sorry." Kyle stood up, walked over to Mia, and allowed her to climb on to his back.

"So where are we headed to next Kyle?" Ray asked.

"Yuba." Kyle replied as they began walking towards the large sand dunes.

"You expect us to climb those mountains?" Ray and Magnathas sweat dropped.

"Mountains? Oh, you mean the dunes." Kyle laughed.

"It'll take us all day to climb those things!" Ray whined.

"Quit your bitching Ray and start walking." Kyle sighed.

"Quit telling me what to do damn it! I'm the Captain of the crew and you should do as I say!" Ray grinned.

"Yeah, but as the person that could kill you at anytime, I suggest that you don't piss me off anymore then you already are on this trip." Kyle glared at Ray.

"Uhhh...right." Ray gulped.

"Owned." Magnathas laughed walking past Ray.

"Oh shut up Magnathas." Ray sighed.

"So are you gonna continue your story?" Magnathas asked.

"Well...alright, I guess if it'll keep Ray quiet." Kyle nodded.

* * *

_"Oh shut up already Brook!" Sanji groaned as he was seriously getting sick of Brook's whining and complaining. Sanji knew that he and Brook had to investigate the island since he began to notice the strange activity of the animals lately. Rhinoceroses stampeding towards Usopp and Chopper, a giant bird swooping down and kidnapping Brook in an attempt to take him to the volcano, and a group of giant birds taking the corpses of humans to the volcano? Things were just getting too strange for Sanji, but he was use to seeing strange activity amongst animals, like that one time when he say two okama hippo's having sex, that image haunted him for weeks on Okama Island. Sanji then rapidly shook his head as he tried to forget every embarrassing moment on okama island, which was every second he was on that island._

_"But Sanji! I say we should just head back down the volcano and get back to the others." Brook struggled to break free of Sanji's grasp. Even though Brook didn't want to admit it, he's grown alittle more cowardly over the two years. He wasn't really ever in danger like the others were, all he had to do was write and sing music to thousands of people over the years. The most danger he's ever been in during the past two years was that one time when the women almost drowned him in their panties once he requested that they throw them on stage. And there was that one time when the women got on staged and nearly destroyed his boney body by dog piling on him trying to get his autograph or a kiss, but Brook didn't really complain about either of those incidents. Brook knew deep down that he would have to get stronger for everyone if he wanted to survive in the New World, and he did get stronger no doubt, just not in the way he expected. He wanted to work out like Zoro did and get stronger bones but he didn't have any muscles because he was a skeleton it was impossible for him to really get buffed or ripped like he wanted to, so he now relies on his music to help him out in dangerous situations. And this is definitely one of those dangerous situations Brook thought to himself while reaching the top of the volcano._

_"About time we got up here." Sanji looked down the volcano and immediately dropped his cigarette once he saw what was happening down there. _

_"What's wrong Sanji...oh god." Brook's jaw dropped once he looked down the volcano._

_"No! No! Please! We don't want anything to do with this!" A man coward in fear._

_"You don't want to fight for our cause? You'd rather we die then life in peace?" A man shrouded in a black cloak asked._

_"Please! I don't want to die! Just let me go!" The man got on his knees begging and pleading to be set free._

_"You know? You seriously disappoint me...out of all the people me and my precious crew have killed over the years...I allowed you to live because I thought you'd be the one that would join me in my quest." The man in the black cloak sighed._

_"O-o-of course I can't join you! I'm not like you! I'm just a regular human! Not a freak out nature!" The man shouted._

_"I seriously wished you hadn't said that...oh well, you dug your own grave boy." The man sighed he held his arm out in front of him and a greyish-green colored substance engulfed the other man's face._

_"Same old Captain! He just loves to suffocate his victims." The pirates laughed at the sight of the man being suffocated._

_"You seriously don't understand the situation your in do you? I'm Ravock! Captain of the Ravock Pirates! What I say goes!" Ravock laughed as the man continued to struggle._

_"Struggling will only help you die faster." Ravock laughed._

_"Brook! We gotta save him!" Sanji bit down on his lip._

_"Right!" Brook nodded before he and Sanji jumped down the volcano and landed in front of Ravock and his crew._

_"Drop him you shitty bastard!" Sanji shouted._

_"Hm? And who are you may I ask?" Ravock cocked an eyebrow._

_"That doesn't matter damn it! Now drop that man!" Sanji charged mindlessly towards Ravock._

_"Wait Sanji!" Brook shouted._

_"Oeil!" Sanji's foot passed straight through Ravock's eye.  
_

_"Huh?" Brook gasped._

_"Ergh! Logia?" Sanji gasped._

_"It was very foolish of you to attack me in such a stupid manner. And for that, you shall pay!" Ravock's fist was encased in a greyish-green colored substance then the substance became a sharp sword._

_"Run Sanji!" Brook shouted._

_"Grrrgh! I can't pull my leg out!" Sanji grunted trying to pull his leg out from Ravock's eye._

_"Die!" Ravock thrusted his sword towards Sanji's throat._

_"Gavotte Bond En Avant!" Brook propelled himself forward and blocked Ravock's sword with his own. _

_"Hmmm, a walking, talking, and fighting skeleton. Heh, you guys are pretty entertaining." Ravock laughed._

_"Prelude: Au Fer!" Brook slashed Ravock's sword constantly until it shattered and crumbled._

_"Brook!" Sanji smiled._

_"Big mistake skeleton." Ravock frowned as his arm reformed._

_"He's definitely a Logia." Brook frowned._

_"I guess I'll just have to kill all three of you." Ravock looked at the man he was suffocating and smirked once he noticed he was no longer struggling. "Too late fools, he's dead." Ravock released his hold on the man and dropped his corpse into the unforgiving lava below them. _

_"Nooo!" Sanji and Brook shouted._

_"Same old Captain!" The Pirates around them laughed. _

_"You bastard!" Sanji grinded his teeth. Sanji had always seen people killing another people, he was use to it but for some odd reason, this death pissed him off the most. Was it because Ravock was clearly stronger than the man before? No, it wasn't that, maybe it was the fact that Sanji and Brook were right there and they could do nothing to stop it. Yeah, that was it, Sanji was furious for not being able to save that poor man. That man probably had a family to go back to and because of Sanji he won't be able to see them again, this only pissed Sanji off more and more."BASTARD!_ _Extra Haché!" Sanji rapidly kicked Ravock's face until Ravock released the hold on Sanji's foot._

_"Grrrrgh!" Ravock slid back and bounced off the hard rock of the volcano._

_"Diable Jamble!" Sanji spun around quickly, using air friction to set both of his legs on fire._

_"I have to admit, your kicks are quite powerful to push me back this far." Ravock laughed._

_"SHUT UP!__ Premier Haché!" Sanji drove his legs into Ravock's stomach._

_"Gotcha!" Ravock grinned once Sanji's feet connected to his stomach, he then quickly grabbed hold of Sanji's feet. "You're a very foolish person to attack me without knowing the aspects of my ability!" Ravock laughed once the grayish-green colored substance encased Sanji's legs.  
_

_"What the hell? What's going on?" Sanji gasped._

_"Sanji!" Brook shouted._

_"Relax, you'll join your friend soon!" Ravock grabbed Sanji's head then the greyish-green colored substance encased Sanji's entire body in the substance.  
_

_"Sanji!" Brook charged at Ravock._

_"I suggest that you stop this foolish mission and join my crew, I'd love to have a talking skeleton in my crew." Ravock grinned._

_"Never!" Brook shouted._

_"Oh well!" Ravock produced the greyish-green colored substance and shot it towards Brook._

_"Yohohoho~!" Brook dodged to the left and ran past Ravock._

_"Hm? Where's he going?" Ravock sweatdropped._

_"Maybe he's running away scared after seeing your Devil Fruit ability." The pirates laughed as they watched Brook run up the wall of the volcano._

_"Oh well, whatever." Ravock shrugged._

_"Swallow Bond En Avant!" Brook jumped off the wall and performed descending Bond En Avant spinning downwards in an attempt to impale Ravock from above._

_"Ohhh, never mind Captain! Looks like he's coming back for more." The pirates pointed at Brook._

_"Hm? Bad mistake skeleton!" Ravock produced more of the greyish-green colored substance and quickly encased Brook in the substance. "Hmm, I wonder if I should catch him." Ravock wondered as he watched Brook fall towards the lava._

_"I say catch him Captain! He might be a pirate, then we can turn him in and get the bounty!" The pirates laughed._

_"Hmmm, alright alright." Ravock caught Brook before he could shatter across the ground._

_"Who were those guys anyway?" A pirate asked._

_"I have no idea but I like them...sorta." Ravock grinned._

_"Captain! There may be more of them on the island!" Another pirate said._

_"Hahaha! Perfect! Perfect! Go and find them and bring them to me! Before this damn volcano erupts...which shouldn't be too long from now." Ravock laughed._

_"Yes sir Captain Ravock!" The pirates laughed._

* * *

_"Phew, about time they ran off." Chopper heavily panted after fighting off the animals alongside Usopp and Franky. Chopper was use to fighting animals, he didn't really like it but he had to what he had to do to survive. He noticed how much stronger he's gotten thanks to all the training he did with birds and the natives in the Torino Kingdom, he also noticed how much stronger Usopp and Franky have gotten, he'll have to remember to ask them where they landed later. Chopper kinda felt bad for the animals that attacked them, even though Franky and Usopp couldn't hear the voices of the animals, Chopper could of course. He heard the hatred of the animals every the attacked him, he heard how the animals talked about how the humans destroyed almost all of their forests, kidnapped and cooked their children, hunted them and sold them off and everything else was just too gruesome for Chopper to think about ever again. Chopper knew he had to do something, I mean, Chopper stopped a war between the humans and the birds in the Torino Kingdom and on Crown Island, so he can definitely stop this war. But the question is...how does he plan to do it?_

_"Yeah...oh well, we should hurry back to the ship so that we can inform the others about this." Franky said. Franky was also use to the strange behaviors with animals since he was stuck on an island with cyborg animals with lasers, missiles, cannons, and what not. But these animals were more blood thirsty, they were aiming for their necks, eyes, and groins. These animals knew what they were doing, no doubt those animals have certainly killed before but that's not what was bothering Franky. What was bothering Franky was the look on Chopper's face while they were fighting the animals. Franky could see that Chopper tried his best to hold in his tears during the battle, obviously the animals must've been saying something to him that Franky and Usopp couldn't understand. Franky knew that Chopper was thinking of someway to stop the fighting on this island, but Franky had a hunch that wouldn't happen, and he was sure that Chopper knew it too._

_"Yeah, lets go." Usopp stood up. Usopp definitely was use to fighting animals since most of his opponents were animals or had animal like attacks or features, like Kuro, the mole, Jyabura, and the shitload of animals and insects on Boin Archipelago. Usopp was very proud of himself with this victory since he's been fighting giant man eating plants, bugs, animals, and who could forget the man eating island he was stuck on for two years. But still...Usopp couldn't help but feel sorry for Chopper for some reason. Usopp noticed how Chopper held his in his tears during the fight, but Usopp was also very proud of Chopper for becoming a man over the years. _

_"What's up with those animals, they seemed more blood thirsty than most of the animals we've faced." Chopper sighed._

_"Well this is the New World after all, of course things are going to get more dangerous for us from here on out." Franky said._

_"We know." Usopp and Chopper nodded._

_"I wonder where Luffy is." Chopper looked off in the distance._

_"I'm sure he's fine, he's been training with Rayleigh, and plus you guys saw how he tamed the Kraken. This island should be nothing compared to him." Usopp laughed._

_"Yeah, you're right! This island is nothing for us! We've all trained hard over the past two years! Bring it on New World!" Chopper cheered._

_"That's the spirit." Franky grinned._

* * *

_"Damn animals." Kyle sighed strapping his blood covered Tomahawk to his back._

_"I'm guessing the animals here don't take to kindly to humans being on this island." Robin sighed._

_"Now I'm getting worried about everyone else." Nami said._

_"I guess that explains the rhinoceroses stampeding after Long Nose and the Reindeer, and the giant bird swooping down and kidnapping the Skeleton." Kyle said._

_"What should we do?" Nami asked._

_"The first thing we should do is bring out the people that have been watching ever since we got here." Robin replied._

_"You noticed them too huh?" Kyle grinned._

_"Of course I did." Robin nodded._

_"People have been watching us fight those animals?" Nami sweatdropped._

_"Yes they have, Un Fleur." A hand sprouted from behind a tree and pushed a man out of hiding._

_"Ooof!" The man grunted as he fell to the ground._

_"Hm, you guys were right." Nami smiled._

_"Mercy! Mercy! Please spare me!" The man begged._

_"Why should we spare you? I mean, you could've helped us out against those animals earlier. Even though we didn't need it." Kyle sighed._

_"I'll do anything! Just please don't kill me!" The man begged and pleaded._

_"I say we slit his throat and feed him to the lions." Kyle grinned._

_"Nooo! Please! I'm sorry!" The man cried._

_"Relax, relax, we're not going to harm you. As long as you explain to us what's going that is." Nami crossed her arms._

_"Alright...I'll tell you, but we can't talk here. He has eyes and ears everywhere." The man gulped looking around the jungle._

_"He?" Kyle and Nami asked._

_"I'll explain once we reach my village, follow me." The man stood up and walked towards the village. Kyle, Nami, and Robin exchanged glances before following the man._

* * *

"And that's enough for now." Kyle said.

"Seriously? Come on Kyle! I wanna hear more!" Ray whined.

"I'm...so...thirsty...need...water..." Magnathas panted dragging his feet while using his swords for support.

"We can't drink yet...we're nowhere near Yuba yet." Kyle said.

"Then...when...can...we drink?" Mia panted.

"See that shaded area underneath the rocks over there? Once we reach that place over there we can sit down and rest." Kyle said.

"Right!" Ray and Magnathas burnt up towards the shaded area.

"Why am I not surprised?" Kyle sweatdropped.

* * *

"Ahhh, shade!" Ray smiled lying down in the cool sand.

"It feels so good." Magnathas smiled.

"Hey Magnathas, do you hear something?" Ray sat up.

"Yeah...what is that?" Magnathas and Ray looked ahead then their jaw's dropped once they saw where the source of the noise was coming from.

"OH NO!" Ray and Magnathas gasped.

* * *

**Berserker Pirates!**

**Captain-"Muay Thai" Ray 110,000,000 Beli**

**First Mate-"Whale Shark" Jaw 72,000,000 Beli**

**Navigator-Mitsuno M. Akari 48,000,000 Beli**

**Doctor-"Sky Doctor" Nori 13,000,000 Beli**

**Musician-"Wicked Witch" Jynx Silvers 51,000,000 Beli**

**Cook-Shiro 33,000,000 Beli**

**Swordsman-"Sword Saint" Magnathas Minethil 60,000,000 Beli**

**Entertainer-Frederick Van Gauner 0 Beli**

**Archaeologist-"Tomahawk" Kyle 320,000,000 Beli  
**

**Shipwright-Taken by Dthehalfdragon**

**Sniper-Taken by Amyismynamey**

**Blacksmith-Taken by Michael The Archangel  
**

**Helmsmen-?**

**Chronicler-?**

**Lookout-?**

**Rigger-?**

**Tailor-?**

**Quartermaster-?**

**Merchant-?  
**

* * *

**Merry Christmas and Happy New Years to those who celebrate it! :D  
**

**Please Review and Enjoy!  
**


	91. Straw Hat Story Part 4!

**Straw Hat Story Part 4!  
**

* * *

"Oh this isn't! Good! This isn't good at all!" Ray freaked out.

"What do we do? What do we do?" Magnathas asked.

"I don't know! Do I look like a doctor?" Ray asked.

"Damn! Then what do we do?" Magnathas asked.

"Kyle! We gotta get Kyle!" Ray replied looking at the injured birds lying before them.

"Good! Good! Lets go get Kyle!" Magnathas and Ray dropped their stuff and ran over to Kyle.

* * *

"You never did tell me what you're doing here in Alabasta Mia." Kyle said.

"I told you, I'm just traveling the world looking for fun and adventure." Mia grinned.

"Well maybe you should join the Berserker Pirates, I'm sure they would love to have a mer-" Kyle was cut off when Ray and Magnathas tackled him.

"Kyle! Kyle! Kyle quick!" Ray rapidly shook Kyle.

"What? What is it?" Kyle sweatdropped.

"Birds! There are wounded birds over there by the rocks! You know how to heal wounded animals right?" Magnathas asked.

"Uhh, it depends on the wound but yes...wait...were these birds of a crane like species?" Kyle asked.

"Uhh, yeah! I think so." Ray nodded.

"Damn it!" Kyle shoved Ray and Magnathas off of him and ran towards the rocks.

"Oh, now he wants to run." Ray rolled his eyes before following him.

"Wait up!" Magnathas and Mia followed them.

* * *

"Damn it! They got away!" Kyle sighed appearing next to the rocks.

"What the? What happened to the birds?" Ray looked around for the birds.

"They were just there! And what the hell happened to our stuff?" Magnathas gasped.

"Oh, you guys were out smarted by the Warusagi Birds." Mia panted before laying down in the cool refreshing shade.

"Warusagi what?" Ray and Magnathas sweatdropped.

"Warusagi Birds...they're basically birds that trick travelers and steal their luggage." Kyle explained.

"I blame Magnathas!" Ray pointed to Magnathas.

"Me? If anyone should take the blame I say it should be you!" Magnathas said pointing back at Ray.

"Why? Me? You're the one that fell for their trick and ran off to find Kyle." Ray said.

"You did too!" Magnathas stated.

"It doesn't matter who ran off to find Kyle, the main focus here is, you two lost our luggage. So now you two have to go and get it back from the birds." Mia said.

"What? That's not fair! We don't even know what's out there!" Ray stated pointing out to the giant sand dunes far off to the distance.

"Does it look like I care? All you have to do is go after a bunch of birds. I'm sure they have a secret hideout somewhere." Kyle sighed.

"They're way too far out though." Magnathas sighed.

"Consider this training, who ever can get back here first with our stuff gets a present." Kyle smirked.

"Present?" Ray and Magnathas asked in unison.

"What kind of present?" Magnathas asked.

"You'll see the present if you come back with our stuff." Mia winked.

"Fine." Ray and Magnathas sighed before walking further out into the hot boiling desert.

"Wait...did you say "if" they come back?" Kyle sweatdropped.

"Yup." Mia nodded before lying back down to enjoy the cool and refreshing shade.

"Oh well, this might actually help out Ray and Magnathas anyway." Kyle shrugged before lying down and waiting for Ray and Magnathas will hopefully return with something.

* * *

"Hey Captain." Magnathas panted while dragging his feet over the giant sand dunes.

"Yeah." Ray turned to face Magnathas, completely unaffected by the scorching heat of the desert.

"Did you notice that Miu said 'you'll see the present if you come back'?" Magnathas sweatdropped.

"Yeah, what about it?" Ray asked.

"She said "if" we come back, the key word here is 'if'." Magnathas sighed.

"I'm pretty sure that they know that something will come and attack us once we got out here. They don't really care about our stuff going missing as much as they care about or training." Ray said.

"So then what's the point of us coming out here? We could get lost out here and they'd never be able to find us." Magnathas sighed.

"Oh relax Magnathas, you worry way too much. They'll be able to find us once they begin to follow our foot prints." Ray laughed.

"True, but there's also a small possibility that a sandstorm could come out of nowhere and wipe those foot prints right away." Magnathas said.

"Hahaha, like that would ever happen!" Ray laughed but then he immediately shut his mouth once he heard and felt the wind picking up.

"Told you so." Magnathas sweatdropped shielding his eyes from the sand blowing in the wind.

"Damn it Magnathas! I blame you for this!" Ray shouted once a sandstorm began to occur.

"How the hell can you blame me!" Magnathas shouted.

"You're the one that said 'there's a small possibility that a sandstorm could come out of nowhere'!" Ray replied.

"Lets not worry about that right now! We gotta turn back and get to Kyle and Miu!" Magnathas shouted.

"Which way is back dumb ass! I can barely see my hand in front of my face because of this stupid sand!" Ray kicked the sand.

"Aghh! Watch where you're kicking that!" Magnathas spit the sand out of his mouth.

"Oh great! Now our foot prints are gone! And the wind's getting stronger!" Ray started being pushed back by the wind.

"Oh great, out of all the people I had to die with! It just had to be you!" Magnathas sighed.

"What? Are you saying you got a problem with dying with your Captain?" Ray grunted.

"Basically yes!" Magnathas nodded.

"You son of a bitch!" Ray grabbed Magnathas' coat before they were blown away into the unforgiving desert.

* * *

"Looks like they've been blown away by the sandstorm." Mia stated while putting away her binoculars.

"Ah, what a cruel way to die." Kyle bowed his head and crossed his arm over his chest.

"I don't think their dead though." Mia sweat dropped.

"I know, I know. We'll just have to sit here and wait things out until the sandstorm's over." Kyle said.

"But that could take forever." Mia whined.

"I know, so how about I continue my story?" Kyle smiled.

"Well sure, we need to do something to pass the time." Miasat down.

"Alright then...now where was I? Oh yeah." Kyle smiled.

* * *

_"Okay old man, we've been following you for about an hour now! Where the hell are you leading us to?" Kyle pointed his Tomahawk at the man._

_"I'm leading you to Hasubashi Village." The man turned to face Kyle._

_"Hasubashi Village?" Kyle sweatdropped._

_"Yes...oh wait, I'm sorry. I never introduced myself. My name is Hou." Hou bowed. Hou is a very large man and wears tribal clothing._

_"Well Hou, care to explain to us why the animals here are so crazy. We're use to being attacked by animals, but still..." Nami sighed._

_"The animals on this island use to be very peaceful with everyone. But that all changed once he came along." Hou bit his lip while balling his hands into fists._

_"He?" Robin asked._

_"We can't talk here for much longer, remember, he has eyes and ears everywhere except for our village." Hou said._

_"Why doesn't he have eyes and ears at your village?" Nami asked._

_"Because it's too far away from the volcano." Hou replied._

_"Volcano?" Robin asked._

_"Now that I think about it, that bird that swooped down and kidnapped the skeleton earlier was headed for the volcano." Kyle said._

_"And Sanji went after them." Nami stated._

_"Then I'm afraid that it's far too late for them. Anyone that dares to even go near that volcano ends up dead." Hou frowned shaking his head slowly._

_"Why is that? Hurry up and tell us everything we need to know! We're wasting time, and we don't even know where Luffy flew off to!" Nami sighed looking around the place._

_"Luffy? Did you just say Luffy? As in Monkey D. Luffy?" Hou smiled._

_"Yes, do you know him?" Nami asked._

_"Of course I know him, hell, the whole island knows him! He rescued our village from those vicious animals once he fell from the sky." Hou smiled._

_"Yup, that's Luffy alright." Nami sweatdropped._

_"Anyway, we're not too far away from the village...we should keep moving." Hou turned around and continued to lead the way to the village. Nami, Robin, and Kyle exchanged glances before following Hou._

* * *

_"Straw Hat Pirates?" Ravock sweatdropped before taking a bit of a rack of meat._

_"Yes Captain, it seems that those two you just encased are members of the Straw Hat Pirate crew." A pirate stated._

_"Straw Hats huh? I've heard a few things about them...I heard that Straw Hat took down one of the Shichibukai Crocodile. Oh well, it's not that impressive!" Ravock laughed._

_"But sir...his bounty is 400,000,000 Beli!" A pirate said holding up Luffy's bounty poster._

_"Hm? 400,000,000 beli's huh?" Ravock grabbed the wanted poster and stared at it in huge interest._

_"What should we do Captain?" Another pirate asked._

_"Heh heh heh! Hahahaha! Isn't it obvious? We're gonna destroy these pirates! That is...if the animals don't kill them first." Ravock laughed while tossing Luffy's wanted poster into the lava of the volcano._

_"It seems the one's we captured are "Soul King" Brook and "Black Leg" Sanji." Another pirate said._

_"Should we throw them into the lava as well Captain?" Another pirate asked._

_"No no. There's no fun in that. I want Straw Hat and his crew to die together. Anyway, it's about time we found those foolish Native's who continue to hide from us." Ravock said._

_"Yeah, they're way over due on their taxes." Another pirate laughed._

_"I know huh? Now men, spread out all over the island! Go find the Natives and the Straw Hat pirates! And bring them to me!" Ravock ordered._

_"Yeah~!" The pirates cheered._

* * *

_"Guys, I think we're lost." Usopp said while walking through the muddy, bug infested swamp._

_"Man...this island is seriously big. First we were in the forest, next thing we know we're in this stupid swamp." Franky sighed._

_"And we have no idea where the others are." Chopper said._

_"Don't worry though, I'm sure we'll find them soon." Franky smiled._

_"It's getting pretty late though, we should go find or make some shelter." Usopp said as the sounds of crickets and various types of animals could be heard through out the muddy swamp._

_"I suggest that we do it fast." Franky said._

_"Hm? Hey, what's that?" Usopp asked immediately pulling out Kabuto as he heard something rustle through the bushes._

_"I don't know, I can't really smell what it is since there are many other scents in this swamp." Chopper said as he transformed into Heavy Point._

_"Come on out damn it! We know you're there!" Franky shouted as he immediately turned on his nipple lights._

_"I seriously am disgusted by that thing you know?" Usopp sweatdropped._

_"Now's not the time for this." Franky said._

_"It's getting closer!" Chopper shouted as the sound of someone or something rustling through the bushes got louder._

_"Franky Rocket Launcher!"__ Franky shouted firing rocket launchers from his left shoulder towards the bushes._

_"__Midori Boshi: Devil!" Usopp shot a pop green, creating a large carnivorous Venus flytrap like plant and sending it towards the bushes._

_"Oi oi oi! It's me!" A voice shouted._

_"Hm? That voice...it's can't be!" Chopper, Franky, and Usopp sweatdropped._

_"Santōryū Ōgi - Rokudō no Tsuji(Crossing of Six Paths)" Zoro_ _managed to bend his body, and swing his swords in the form of an inverted "S" shape while performing a vertical spin, slashing the rocket launcher and the Venus flytrap six times simultaneously._

_"Oh thank god, it was Zoro." Chopper sighed in relief._

_"Of course it was me, who did you think it was huh?" Zoro asked while sheathing his swords._

_"Well after all that's happened to us on this island so far, we thought you were some kind of monster." Usopp replied._

_"Oh, so you guys have been attacked by the animals too huh?" Zoro grinned._

_"Of course we have, we think everyone's probably been attacked by them as well." Franky said._

_"Hmph, this is the New World after all, so it hasn't been entertaining me as much as I thought it would be." Zoro sighed._

_"Well sorry if the New World has been boring you, we all haven't been trained by the World's Greatest Swordsman!" Usopp sarcastically said._

_"Whatever, anyway, where are the others?" Zoro asked._

_"We have no idea, we got separated." Chopper replied._

_"Hm, oh well, I'm sure they're all fine. I think we should get out of this swamp and find some kind of shelter tonight. It looks like it's about to rain." Zoro looked at the storm clouds forming above their heads._

_"Right." Everyone nodded before running off, looking for a way out of the swamp.  
_

* * *

**Berserker Pirates!**

**Captain-"Muay Thai" Ray 187,000,000 Beli**

**First Mate-"Whale Shark" Jaw 72,000,000 Beli**

**Navigator-Mitsuno M. Akari 48,000,000 Beli**

**Doctor-"Sky Doctor" Nori 13,000,000 Beli**

**Musician-"Wicked Witch" Jynx Silvers 51,000,000 Beli**

**Cook-Shiro 33,000,000 Beli**

**Swordsman-"Sword Saint" Magnathas Minethil 60,000,000 Beli**

**Entertainer-Frederick Van Gauner 0 Beli**

**Archaeologist-"Tomahawk" Kyle 320,000,000 Beli  
**

**Shipwright-Taken by Dthehalfdragon**

**Sniper-Taken by Amyismynamey**

**Blacksmith-Taken by Michael The Archangel  
**

**Helmsmen-?**

**Chronicler-?**

**Lookout-?**

**Rigger-?**

**Tailor-Taken by Tomoji-kun  
**

**Quartermaster-?**

**Merchant-?**

* * *

**Please Review and Enjoy!**


	92. Straw Hat Story Part 5!

**Straw Hat Story Part 5!**

* * *

"Hey. I think he's finally waking up." A voice echoed through the room.

"Heh heh, you totally owe me ten bucks." Another voice laughed also echoing through the room.

"Hm? What...what...where...where am I?" Ray groaned sitting up from the bed.

"Whoa whoa whoa, take it easy little man. I'm surprised you're still alive after all the wounds you have." A man laughed scratching his head.

"Wounds? Agh!" Ray winced clutching his chest.

"Hmph, I'm guessing that bruise on your chest hurts the most huh?" The other man laughed.

"Ngh...who...who the hell are you guys...and where the hell am I?" Ray asked.

"Well, you might not believe where you are but we can at least tell you our names." A man said before clearing his throat. "The name's George." George is 6'3ft with a round figure, he has buzz cut hair and brown eyes, he wears a dark green t-shirt, dark green armbands, black pants, and black shoes.

"My name's Joey." Joey is 6'1ft with a slim but muscular figure, he has long black curly hair that is tied into a ponytail at most time and he has brown eyes. He wears a long black sleeved t-shirt with the left sleeve torn off, revealing a tattoo design of a pyramid on his forearm, blue pants with a yellow sash tied around his waist and brown sandals.

"Ugh...well George...Joey...where am I?" Ray got out from the bed.

"You really shouldn't be standing." George sighed.

"You took a huge beating from that sandstorm you and your buddy where in a few hours ago." Joey said.

"Sandstorm? Buddy? Oh wait...you can't be talking about...Magnathas!" Ray gasped once he realized who they were talking about.

"Ah, so that's his name." George laughed.

"Where is he? Where's Magnathas?" Ray asked.

"He should be in the training room like always." Joey replied.

"Yeah, he hasn't left that room ever since he woke up." George stated.

"When did he wake up?" Ray asked.

"Uhhh...about two hours ago." Joey replied.

"We were going to wake you up but then he said 'Nah, let him sleep. I can't wait to see the look on his face when I get stronger from training while he's been sleeping the whole time." George said.

"What? Magnathas that sneaky bastard!" Ray mumbled while biting on his thumb.

"Want us to take you to him?" Joey asked.

"Yeah." Ray nodded.

"Alright then, follow us." George and Joey led the way while Ray just followed close behind. After talking walking around this facility as Ray thought it was, he began to wonder over and over about where the hell he was, and who were these guys that he was just mindlessly following. Sure he knew that their names were Joey and George but he really wanted to know who they were...were they pirates? Marines? Revolutionaries? Nomads? All of these questions kept popping in his head but he knew that they weren't going to answer him so soon. After turning through the sixth hallway, Joey, George, and Ray finally stopped in front of a door that had a sign that read training room.

"This is it." Joey smiled.

"Your friend should be in there training his ass off." George laughed.

"Thanks guys." Ray kicked down the door and ignored the angry reactions from Joey and George.

"Hm? Oh...hey Captain." Magnathas waved at Ray, completely covered in sweat.

"Hey? HEY!" Ray appeared in front of Magnathas then punched him in the face, sending him flying into the training equipment.

"Ooooh!" Joey and George winced at the sight.

"Ow...what the hell was that for?" Magnathas rubbed his bruised cheek.

"That's what you get for being such a bastard and not waking me up to train with you." Ray replied.

"Well you're still pretty injured from the whole buster call incident, so I just kinda thought you needed the rest." Magnathas stood up and put the training equipment back to the way it was.

"Buster Call incident? You guys went toe to toe with Buster Call?" Joey and George sweatdropped.

"Yeah...but that was almost about 4 weeks ago." Ray and Magnathas said.

"Wow...you guys sure had a rough time. So, who are you guys anyway?" George asked.

"I'm "Muay Thai" Ray." Ray replied.

"I'm "Sword Saint" Magnathas Minethil." Magnathas replied.

"Hmmm...nicknames huh? Are you guys marines or pirates?" Joey asked.

"Pirates." Ray and Magnathas replied.

"Hmm, I've never really heard of you guys? Hold on a second." George walked off.

"Where's he going?" Ray asked.

"He's going to do a background check on you guys." Joey replied.

"Umm okay?" Magnathas sweatdropped.

"Why would he want to do back ground checks on us?" Ray asked.

"We can't trust ever single pirate we come across now can we?" Joey grinned.

"True, true." Magnathas nodded.

"Now what about you? Who and what are you guys?" Ray asked.

"Like I said before, my name's Joey. And I'm a member of the Pyramid Pirates." Joey replied.

"Pyramid Pirates?" Ray sweatdropped.

"I've never heard of any Pyramid Pirates." Magnathas sweatdropped.

"No surprise there." Joey rolled his eyes.

"Hey Joey, they're telling the truth." George came back with a bunch of newspapers.

"Why would you guys think that we'd lie about being pirates?" Ray sweatdropped.

"Eh, you just never know." Joey shrugged before reading the newspaper.

"Well?" Ray sighed.

"Heh, you pirates are pretty good. Freeing a Mafia controlled island and freeing a Yonkou's daughter from a marine fortress while killing a Shichibukai in the process. I like you rookies." Joey laughed.

"Thanks, but now we gotta go. Kyle and Miu are waiting for us back in the desert." Ray said heading for the door.

"Uh, I wouldn't go out that way." George warned.

"Why not? This is the way out isn't it?" Ray asked with his hand on the knob.

"It is, but that isn't the way you wanna go." Joey replied.

"Hey, if it's an exit, then it's the way I wanna go!" Ray opened then door, walked out, the immediately went straight down screaming.

"Captain!" Magnathas shouted as he ran to the open door and looked down.

"We tried to tell him." Joey and George sighed shaking their heads.

"W-where the hell are we?" Magnathas' jaw dropped as he looked straight down and saw the hot scorching desert below him. But that's not what surprised him, what really surprised him was that he was much higher than you usually was. He was flying, he was flying over the desert in some kind of structure. After Magnathas got a better look at things, he realized he was flying in a giant Pyramid.

"You're in a flying Pyramid." Joey and George replied.

"You bastards! Why didn't you tell us that earlier?" Magnathas asked.

"We didn't want to surprise you too much." Joey rubbed the back of his neck.

"Oh okay, so my Captain falling to his death isn't surprising?" Magnathas sarcastically asked.

"Look we're sorry." George sighed.

"Oh well, don't worry Captain. I'll became the new Captain of the Berserker Pirates, no...the Magnathas Pirates. I'll tell the crew that your final words were to make me Captain." Magnathas bowed his head with his hand on his chest.

"LIKE HELL IT IS!" Ray shouted.

"Huh?" Magnathas sweatdropped as he looked down and saw Ray barely hanging on to the bottom of the flying pyramid.

"I'M GONNA KICK YOUR ASS ONCE I GET UP THERE MAGNATHAS!" Ray shouted while climbing his way back up the flying pyramid.

"Uh-oh...uh, I was just kidding of course Captain." Magnathas nervously laughed.

"LIKE HELL YOU WERE!" Ray climbed faster.

"Your Captain seems pissed." Joey smirked.

"Nah, you think?" Magnathas sighed.

"Why...why...why the hell are we in a flying pyramid?" Ray panted finally reaching the room he was climbing to.

"Well long story short, there was a sandstorm and it sent you two flying up here." George replied.

"Great, the sandstorm sent us up here. Well look, thanks for saving us technically, now can you guys stop this thing so that we can get off without falling to our deaths?" Ray sighed.

"We would but it's not our call to make." Joey said.

"Then who's call is it to make?" Magnathas asked.

"The Captain of this Pyramid, "Pyramid King" Brock Castor." George replied.

"Alright then, take us to your Captain." Ray said.

"Umm...alright, I guess that won't be too much of a problem." Joey shrugged.

"And...can you bring us some food too? I'm really starving." Ray rubbed his growling stomach.

"Same here." Magnathas laughed.

"Alright alright, we'll get you food too. Just stay in this room and don't do anything stupid." Joey and George left the room.

"Tch, don't do anything stupid they say." Ray rolled his eyes.

"You gotta admit though, you going through that door even though they warned you not to was pretty stupid." Magnathas stated.

"Oh shut up." Ray punched Magnathas' arm.

"Ow!" Magnathas rubbed his arm while quietly mumbling about revenge.

"Anyway, when we do get off this thing, how the hell are we going to be able to find Kyle and Miu?" Ray sighed while looking around the room.

"I have no idea, but they know the way to Alabasta right?" Magnathas asked.

"Yeah, Kyle said he knew the way." Ray nodded.

"Alright then, so we don't have to worry about them getting lost. But we gotta worry more about ourselves." Magnathas rubbed his chin.

"Maybe the Captain will be nice enough to drop us off at Alubarna." Ray laughed.

"Maybe, maybe, it's a small possibility." Magnathas nodded.

"So while we wait for them to come back with their Captain, how about we practice that one technique that Kyle wanted to teach me." Ray smiled.

"The Blade parrying thing?" Magnathas asked.

"Yeah, that one." Ray nodded.

"Alright then, but don't blame me once you get shredded into tiny pieces." Magnathas unsheathed his sword.

"Oh I won't." Ray cracked his knuckles.

* * *

"Okay, so maybe it wasn't the best idea to make them go out there all alone like that." Kyle sweatdropped.

"Oh come on, how would we have ever guessed that a sandstorm would show up and send them flying?" Mia asked.

"You got a point there, but my mom always said expect the unexpected. Now Ray and Magnathas are missing just because we got careless." Kyle frowned.

"You're worrying too much Kyle. This is Ray we're talking about here, he's not gonna let a simple sandstorm kill him." Mia smiled.

"I know he survived the sandstorm...what's worrying me is where he landed." Kyle sighed.

"Are maybe he's been buried six feet under, or maybe a Sandora Lizard ate him, oh oh or maybe the extreme heat of the sun caused him to lose his mind and go insane and...and...and...uhhhh." Mia collapsed to the ground.

"Mia?" Kyle sweat dropped once he saw Mia's eyes were replaced with swirls. "Yup, the heat's getting to you. Sorry Mia but we don't have time to rest, we gotta hurry up and find the others." Kyle picked up Mia.

"R-Right." Mia slowly nodded.

"I'll help you take your mind off the heat with another story." Kyle laughed.

* * *

_"Ahh, we're finally here." Hou stopped in front of a massive gate._

_"It's about time man, I seriously getting fed up with you." Kyle sighed._

_"Now now Kyle, don't be rude." Robin smiled._

_"Yeah yeah." Kyle rolled his eyes._

_"Well what are we waiting for? Lets go inside and find Luffy." Nami smiled while walking towards the gate._

_"Hm?" Kyle noticed an arrow headed towards Nami._

_"Look out miss!" Hou shouted._

_"Look out for what?" Nami tilted her head to the side, effortlessly dodging the arrow._

_"T-that arrow! How'd you know that arrow was headed towards you?" Hou gasped._

_"Oh that? It's not the first time someone's tried shoot at me you know?" Nami shrugged._

_"It's true." Robin giggled into her hand._

_"Hmmm, her_ _Kenbunshoku Haki is pretty impressive. It's far way better than mine...maybe these pirates are more powerful than their letting on." Kyle thought._

_"Stop! Who goes there?" Men with tanned skin and tribal tattoo's all over their bodies stood at the top of the gate pointing and aiming their bow and arrows at Nami._

_"Meng, Liang, it's okay. This guys are Luffy's Nakama." Hou smiled._

_"Luffy's Nakama huh?" Meng and Liang put down their bows and arrows._

_"We're terribly sorry about shooting at you. We thought you in cahoots with Ravock." Liang bowed._

_"Don't worry about it, now can you guys please open the gates?" Nami asked._

_"Oh of course! Anything for Luffy's nakama." Meng and Liang opened the gates, allowing everyone to walk into the village._

_"This place is kinda...strange." Kyle said as he looked around the village. With one single glance Kyle could already tell that these natives didn't have much, every single house was made out of either wood, mud, and or rocks. But it seemed like these people didn't really care how much they had, Kyle could see the smiling faces on some of the people of this village. People were supporting other people, when Kyle and the others walked by the natives the majority of them waved or said hello, and Kyle liked that, he wished that all people could be like this. But Kyle was a really down to earth person, he didn't really have dreams that were almost impossible to reach like most people except for one of course; win the war against the marines. After ignoring Hou's little "friendly" tour of the village, Kyle noticed a bunch of other native people surrounding someone or something. Kyle and the others were getting interested so he walked over there then sweatdropped once he saw that the native people were surrounding no other than Luffy._

_"There's Luffy." Nami smiled as she watched Luffy chow down on what looked like to be a mountain of food._

_"He's not really going to eat that whole thing is he?" Kyle sweatdropped as the mountain of food decreased quickly._

_"Yeah, he will." Nami and Robin nodded._

_"Oh...hey! There you guys are! Where have you guys been?" Luffy stopped eating and walked over to the others._

_"Where have we been? Where have you been?" Nami sighed._

_"I've been here...eating." Luffy laughed._

_"Eating, oh I see, so while everyone else was fighting off blood thirsty rabid animals, you were here eating!" Nami shouted._

_"Whoa whoa whoa, relax Nami. I just got done protecting this village from those said animals." Luffy said._

_"I can tell, you're eating them right now aren't you?" Kyle grabbed a rack of meat from the mountain of food and took a bite._

_"Yeah, they taste really good! You guys should try some!" Luffy smiled._

_"No thanks Luffy, maybe later." Robin said._

_"Hey, where are the others? Weren't they with you?" Luffy asked._

_"Well they were...but then a giant bird came out of nowhere and kidnapped Brook which caused Sanji to chase after the bird to save Brook." Robin said._

_"Usopp and Chopper where chased by a stampede of angry Rhinoceroses so Franky chased after the rhinoceroses to save Usopp and Chopper." Nami said._

_"Oh okay, well, I'm sure they'll be fine." Luffy shrugged._

_"Now that we're here Hou, how about you tell us a little bit more about this guy that has eyes and ears everywhere." Kyle said.  
_

_"You mean Ravock?" Hou asked then the villagers screamed and ran into their houses._

_"What's up with them?" Nami sweatdropped._

_"Shishishishi, it's "Axe-Hand" Morgan all over again." Luffy laughed thinking about his adventures back in East Blue._

_"Sorry about them, everyone here is absolutely terrified of Ravock and his blood thirsty crew." Meng frowned._

_"Ravock? Who's that?" Robin asked._

_"He's a pirate." Liang replied._

_"You see, this island was once protected under the Jolly Roger of the world's strongest man, Whitebeard." Hou said._

_"Whitebeard huh?" Kyle sighed._

_"Yes...at first, we thought he was some kind of tyrant. But he was a pretty nice guy...we were under his protection for decades." Meng smiled._

_"That was until two years ago when we heard from Ravock that Whitebeard was no longer amongst the living." Hou frowned._

_"Oh I see, he's just another one of those pirates that took one of Whitebeard's territory." Kyle nodded._

_"Oh, like how Fishman Island use to be under Whitebeard's control but now it's under Big Mom's control." Luffy said._

_"I wouldn't put it like that Luffy. Whitebeard, Big Mom, and Shanks only protect the islands, they don't really control it like forcing the people to work for them as slaves people like Kaidou does." Kyle said._

_"Anyway, Ravock came here and ruined the peace on this island! He immediately began to slaughter all of the people and animals here with his Demonic Curse." Hou trembled._

_"Demonic Curse?" Nami asked._

_"I think he means Devil Fruit." Robin whispered to Nami._

_"We tried to defend ourselves against him, but everything we used was futile! We tried stabbing him with swords, shooting him with arrows, hell, we even tried using our fists. But that greyish-green substance kept trapping us and sucking us into his body." Liang sighed._

_"Hmm, so we're dealing with a Logia." Nami stated._

_"But why are you all still alive?" Kyle asked._

_"Kyle!" Robin smacked Kyle across his head._

_"Ow! I wasn't being rude! I just meant to say that if this Ravock guy has a Logia Type Devil Fruit, then he could've wiped out everyone on this entire island two years ago." Kyle rubbed his head._

_"He's right." Meng said._

_"So what stopped him from killing all of you?" Luffy asked._

_"The volcano I guess." Hou replied._

_"Oh yeah, what's so good about that Volcano?" Nami asked._

_"We have no idea...all we know is, Ravock rarely ever leaves that volcano." Hou replied._

_"Hmm, it must have something to do with his Devil Fruit ability." Kyle muttered._

_"What do you mean?" Liang asked._

_"I don't know, maybe the volcano effects how he uses his Devil Fruit or something." Kyle shrugged._

_"But what kind of Devil Fruit can be effected by a volcano?" Nami asked._

_"Magma Magma Fruit?" Kyle asked._

_"Nah, Akainu already ate that one." Luffy frowned._

_"Then what kind of Devil Fruit is it?" Liang asked._

_"I don't know! I don't know everything in the world damn it!" Kyle shouted._

_"Heh, who cares what kind of power it is! I'll just kick his ass anyway for taking uncle Whitebeard's territory!" Luffy cracked his knuckles._

* * *

**Berserker Pirates!**

**Captain-"Muay Thai" Ray 110,000,000 Beli**

**First Mate-"Whale Shark" Jaw 100,000,000 Beli**

**Navigator-Mitsuno M. Akari 48,000,000 Beli**

**Doctor-"Sky Doctor" Nori 13,000,000 Beli**

**Musician-"Wicked Witch" Jynx Silvers 48,000,000 Beli**

**Cook-Shiro 33,000,000 Beli**

**Swordsman-"Sword Saint" Magnathas Minethil 60,000,000 Beli**

**Entertainer-Frederick Van Gauner 0 Beli**

**Archeologist-"Tomahawk" Kyle 320,000,000 Beli  
**

**Shipwright-Taken by Dthehalfdragon**

**Sniper-Taken by Amyismynamey**

**Blacksmith-Taken by Michael The Archangel  
**

**Helmsmen-?**

**Chronicler-?**

**Lookout-?**

**Rigger-?**

**Tailor-Taken by Tomoji-kun  
**

**Quartermaster-?**

**Merchant-?**

* * *

**Please Review and Enjoy**


	93. Straw Hat Story Part 6!

**Straw Hat Story Part 6!**

* * *

"Okay, here they are Captain." Joey walked into the room then his and George's jaws dropped at the sight of their training room completely destroyed.

"What the hell happened in here?" George shouted.

"Heh heh, sorry about the mess. Magnathas and I were training." Ray panted.

"Yeah." Magnathas nodded while panting.

"You bastards! Do you have any idea how long it'll take us to repair all of the damage you just caused?" Joey cried looking at all the destroyed equipment.

"Well excuse us rookies for being a little more powerful than you expected." Ray rolled his eyes.

"Oh please, I could cause more collateral damage than this." A man walked into the room.

"Oh really now? And who the hell are you?" Ray asked with a small frown.

"Watch who're talking to rookie." Joey warned.

"This is "The Pyramid King" Brock Castor." George stated.

"Thanks for the introduction I guess." Brock sighed. "The Pyramid King" Brock Castor; Captain of the Pyramid Pirates; Brock has dusty brown hair and brown eyes, he wears a sleeves beige tank top, beige cargo pants, brown combat boots, a brown trench coat, and he also has a diamond the size of a fist embedded into his chest.

"Ah, so you're in Captain of this so called ship huh? Name's Ray, "Muay Thai" Ray. Captain of the Berserker Pirates." Ray said.

"I'm "Sword Saint" Magnathas Minethil. Swordsman of the Berserker Pirates...nice to meet you." Magnathas held his hand out in order to shake Brock's hand.

"Yeah yeah, nice to meet you. Anyway, care to explain what a bunch of snot-nosed rookies are doing on my ship?" Brock asked looking back from Ray and Magnathas to George and Joey.

"They were caught in a sandstorm Captain." Joey started.

"It turns out that the sandstorm was huge enough to send them flying up all the way here." George finished.

"Sandstorm huh? Well then, you rookies sure are lucky." Brock stated.

"Oh yeah? And why's that?" Ray asked with an irritated tone.

"Because if you didn't somehow miraculously land inside of my pyramid, you two would've simply plunged to your unfortunate and somewhat tragic deaths." Brock chuckled.

"It's true." Joey and George nodded.

"Wow...well that's very reassuring." Ray and Magnathas sweatdropped.

"So, what are you rookies doing here in the Kingdom of Alabasta?" Brock asked.

"We're just traveling here to get some training done, that's all." Ray replied.

"Uh-huh...and what kind of training would that be?" Brock rubbed his chin.

"You know, the training that's none of your business." Ray crossed his arms over his chest.

"Smug little rookie you are. Do you have any idea on who's ship you're both flying around on? Encase you've forgotten, it's mine." Brock poked his chest.

"Yeah actually...about that...uh, well...we wondering if you could like stop this thing from flying so that we can get off. We're looking for two other crew mates of ours." Magnathas said.

"Well let me think about um...no." Brock turned his back to Ray and Magnathas.

"What?" Ray frowned.

"Why?" Magnathas asked.

"Because I'm on a very tight schedule and I don't have time to stop my ship for a bunch of rookies who got lost on their way to Alubarna." Brock replied.

"Oh come on!" Ray whined.

"Hey, no one's stopping you two from leaving this Pyramid. Find your own way off this pyramid." Brock sighed.

"Noway!" Magnathas frowned.

"Good, then just sit here and wait until we reach our next stop." Brock smiled before leaving the room.

"Man that guy's a jerk." Ray frowned.

"Geez, and you guys are his crew mates?" Magnathas sweatdropped while looking at George and Joey.

"Oh come on, he's not that bad." Joey nervously laughed.

"Oh really now?" Ray and Magnathas crossed their arms over their chests and looked at Joey.

"Okay okay, I gotta admit, he is a handful." Joey hung his head.

"But Captain wasn't always like this." George said.

"Oh really? Would it be too much to ask about what happened to him?" Magnathas asked.

"Yeah, and what's up with the diamond in his chest?" Ray asked.

"Ummm...well, since you rookies won't be here for long I guess it wouldn't hurt to tell you." Joey shrugged.

"You see...Brock started out as a scholar, studying for the government." George said.

"A scholar huh? I guess that kind explains the Pyramid." Magnathas said.

"Whoa whoa whoa! For the government? So are you guys pirates or marines? You bastards are confusing me!" Ray groaned while scratching his head.

"Will you two shut up and let us continue the story?" Joey growled.

"Anyway, eventually, he became interested in ancient civilizations." George said.

"Ancient civilizations?" Ray cocked his head to the side.

"I think they mean stuff about the ancient times, like the Void Century for instance." Magnathas replied.

"Correct." Joey nodded.

"After researching on the ancient civilizations, he became quite well known for his detailed papers, works, and he even gave lectures at college." George smiled.

"Uh-huh." Ray and Magnathas nodded.

"The government then hired him to help unearth old ruins that seemed to have similar characteristics to the ones that they had recently discovered." Joey said.

"But during one of their excavations, there was a blasting accident." George frowned.

"Whoa." Ray and Magnathas said as they leaned in closer to here more.

"That diamond on Captain's chest was unearthed then lodged into chest during the explosion." Joey sighed.

"Ouch." Ray winced at the thought of that happening to him.

"How come you guys haven't removed it from his chest yet?" Magnathas asked.

"We're getting to that." George stated.

"Of course the world government scientists have tried to remove the diamond from his chest. But they said that it would kill him if the diamond was removed from his chest, so he kept it." Joey laughed.

"Years went on, and Captain stumbled upon an ancient library that belonged to those that had left the Poneglyph's." George smiled.

"It had detailed information about their culture." Joey smiled.

"I see." Ray and Magnathas nodded.

"Knowing what would happen if the government found out about this, Captain hid them all, and moved them to his study." George said.

"Eventually he was found out of course, and his place was burned to the ground, and he was taken to trial." Joey frowned.

"He told them that 'the only crime is to ignore what has been left behind for us. That to fear the past and trying to get rid of it only makes them out to be nothing more than ignorant cowards. " George smiled.

"He was sentenced to 100 years in Impel Down with no chance of parole." Joey said.

"Whoa! 100 years! Was he really in there that long?" Ray gasped.

"He doesn't look that old to me...unless you guys have some kind of technology that controls people's ages." Magnathas said.

"No no, we don't have anything like that." Joey laughed.

"A few of his archeology team mates attacked the transport ship before it ever reached Impel Down." George smiled.

"Oh I see." Ray and Magnathas nodded.

"Now Captain travels the world in search of the history left behind for humanity." George smiled.

"Well that was a nice story. But he's still a jerk in my eyes, anyway, lets get outta here Magnathas." Ray stood up.

"How? Remember what happened last time when you tried to leave?" Magnathas laughed.

"Oh shut up, I just realized something. In a flying Pyramid like this, they must have something that'll help us reach the ground." Ray said.

"We don't have anything like that really." George said.

"Oh, well then I'm sure you guys have some kind of control room for this thing." Ray grinned.

"Yeah, we do have one." Joey nodded.

"Good, then I'm sure you guys won't mind if we destroy that control room." Ray smirked.

"What?" Magnathas, Joey, and George shouted.

"If your so called Captain won't let us get off this pyramid, we'll just have to find our own way off." Ray cracked his knuckles.

"He's got a point, your Captain did say 'Find your own way off this pyramid'." Magnathas shrugged before unsheathing his swords.

"You two rookies must be insane to be going up against a man with a 410,000,000 Beli bounty." George sighed.

"So that's your Captain's bounty? Not bad, I can't wait to get mine up that high." Ray laughed before he and Magnathas ran out of the room in search of the control room.

"Those pirates are seriously going to get themselves killed." George balled his hand into a fist while a huge vein was popping out on his forehead.

"Should we inform the others?" Joey sighed.

"Their not really giving us any choices." George sighed walking over to the wall and pushing the alarm button.

* * *

"Oh great, they've pushed the alarm." Magnathas sighed.

"Good, I want them to know what we're about to do." Ray grinned.

_"Great...they pushed the alarm! W-why am I getting scared all of a sudden?" Ray sighed._

"Do you have a plan Captain?" Magnathas asked.

"Oh yeah...I got a plan." Ray smirked.

* * *

"Are...are...are we there yet?" Mia panted.

"Almost Miu, I know it's hot but you must deal with it okay? We must focus on heading to Yuba." Kyle said.

"I hate the desert...I prefer the cool waters of Fishman Island." Mia whined.

"If you prefer Fishman Island so much why are you here in the desert?" Kyle sweatdropped.

"Two reasons." Mia sighed.

"And those reasons would be?" Kyle asked.

"Things aren't going to tell down there in Fishman Island and I'm looking for someone." Mia replied.

"Who?" Kyle asked.

"Monkey D. Ace." Mia laughed.

"Why are you looking for him?" Kyle frowned.

"Awww, are you still jealous about our relationship?" Mia laughed while pulling on Kyle's cheek.

"Don't be absurd. I just don't like that ungrateful brat." Kyle sighed.

"Come on Kyle, just let it go." Mia smiled.

"No, after all the years I spent taking care of that brat for everyone else." Kyle pouted.

"You know what would calm you down?" Mia laughed.

"What?" Kyle sighed.

"Continuing your story." Mia poked his cheek.

"...Fine..." Kyle sighed.

* * *

_"Okay, this swamp is alot bigger than I thought." Usopp sweatdropped while clinging to a tree with Chopper, Franky, and Zoro._

_"Care to explain how this happened?" Zoro yawned._

_"Idiot! How could you have fallen asleep in a situation like this?" Usopp shouted._

_"Well we've been up in this tree for so long that I just got bored and fell asleep." Zoro rubbed his eyes._

_"That sure was some rain though." Franky said._

_"Yeah, thanks to all that rain, all the water in this swamp arose all the way up to these tree." Chopper sighed._

_"We can't just sit here and wait for this water to suddenly disappear." Usopp stated._

_"Don't you have some kind of plant thing that can absorb all this water?" Zoro asked._

_"Yes, but it'll take too long for it to absorb all the water." Usopp sighed._

_"Well then, it looks like we're gonna be swimming." Zoro stood up on the tree branch, preparing to jump into the swampy water._

_"Are you crazy Zoro?" Chopper shouted._

_"Huh? What do you mean?" Zoro turned to face Chopper._

_"You can't just jump into that swampy water! There could be different types of diseases in there!" Chopper exclaimed._

_"Hell, and don't forget about the animals on this island! There could be insects and Anaconda's in that water just preparing to attack you!" Usopp said._

_"So what? It's not like I can't handle myself out there? Anyway, we can't just sit here and wait any longer for this swampy water to go away. We need to find Luffy and the others." Zoro said while crossing his over his chest._

_"It's true, we've been away from them for too long, we've gotta swim outta here. Despite the danger." Franky stood up._

_"I hate it when you guys are right." Usopp sighed._

_"Alright then, lets get outta here!" Chopper cheered before jumping into the swampy water._

_"Yeah...wait...you idiot! You're a Devil Fruit User!" Zoro, Usopp, and Franky shouted before diving in after Chopper._

* * *

_"Captain Ravock, we just recieved word that there are four Straw Hat Members in the flooded swamp!" A pirate ran over to Ravock who was resting on his chair reading a newspaper._

_"Hmmm." Ravock ignored the pirate and continued to read the newspaper._

_"Captain!" The pirate shouted._

_"Shut up! Can't you see that I'm still grieving over the loss of my great grandson?" Ravock shouted before shooting the pirate in head and watching his lifeless body fall into the lava._

_"Oooohhh! He should've known better than to interrupt Captain Ravock will he's grieving." The pirates laughed while shaking their heads._

_"It's been two whole years since my great grandson died in the Whitebeard War...I trusted that my grandson Roy and his wife Rakea would be able to protect him. But I guess I was wrong." Ravock sighed._

_"I thought Roy would've made a great pirate Captain Ravock." A pirate smiled._

_"I know, after all the training we put him through, he just went and decided to become a stupid marine." Another pirate sighed.  
_

_"Oh well...Roy's a D. so I guess he can do whatever he wants." Ravock sighed._

_"I bet he still hasn't told anyone he's a D.!" Another pirate laughed.  
_

_"Captain, a News Ku just flew by!" A pirate cheered._

_"Look! Your bounty went higher!" Another pirate laughed._

_"Hm? Let me see." Ravock ordered._

_"Yes sir." The pirate handed over Ravock's wanted poster._

_**Wanted Dead Or Alive Ravock D. Evrit 412,000,000 Beli**_

_"Hahahaha! I beat Straw Hat by 12 million!" Ravock laughed._

_"We've got nothing to worry about Captain! These guys are nothing compared to us!" A pirate laughed._

_"Don't be stupid!" Ravock shouted then the pirates jumped in fear thinking that their captain was going to kill one of them again. "We never underestimate any enemy that we face! Never! We'll take caution in this entire situation! If I remember correctly, there were a few Straw Hat pirates spotted near the swampy flood right?" Ravock asked._

_"Y-yes sir!" A pirate nodded._

_"Good...good...then lets get moving." Ravock stood up from his chair._

_"C-captain! Are you sure it's a good idea for you to be moving away from the volcano?" A pirate asked._

_"Yes it is...it's almost time for this thing to blow anyway." Ravock grinned._

* * *

_"Uhhh...guys." Kyle called._

_"Hm? What is it Kyle?" Nami walked over to him to get a better look at what he was reading._

_"It's a wanted poster of that Ravock guy you guys were talking about earlier." Kyle replied._

_"...No...noway!" Nami's eyes widened._

_"Hm? What is it Nami?" Luffy asked while finishing off his rack of meat._

_"Luffy...that Ravock guy's...he's...he's a D." Nami trembled._

_"D? I didn't know that he was a D." Luffy said._

_"Hm...I had no idea that there were anymore out there." Robin said._

_"Lets see...Monkey D. Luffy, Marshall D. Teach, Monkey D. Garp, Monkey D. Dragon...and now Ravock D. Evrit." Kyle said while counting off his fingers._

_"Shishishi, I can't wait to fight that guy. He looks interesting." Luffy grinned from ear to ear._

_"I'm seriously getting worried about the others Luffy. We should go and look for them." Nami said._

_"You're right, we usually meet up by now. Yosh, lets go and find the others!" Luffy cheered._

_"You guys are leaving already? But you just got here." Hou said with a bit of sadness in his voice._

_"Don't worry, once we meet up with the others we'll come right back here." Luffy smiled._

_"But what if we get attacked again? I don't know if we'll be able to survive another attack." Meng frowned._

_"Oh right...ummm...Nami and Robin will stay here while Kyle and I go and search for others." Luffy smiled._

_"Right." Everyone nodded._

_"Alright! Lets go Kyle!" Luffy stretched his arm out and grabbed hold of the villages gate._

_"Wait...Luffy! You're not really gonna do what I think you're gonna do are ya?" Kyle sweatdropped._

_"We'll get a better search of the island this way!" Luffy used his other arm to wrap around Kyle._

_"Wait! No! Let me go damn it!" Kyle shouted while trying to break free from Luffy's grip._

_"Have fun Kyle." Robin smiled._

_"And good luck...you're gonna need it." Nami mumbled the last part._

_"No! Save me! I don't wanna go through with this!" Kyle shouted._

_"Gum Gum!" Luffy grinned._

_"Nooooooooooo~!" Kyle shouted._

_"Rocket!" Luffy launched Kyle and himself into the air, quickly disappearing into the distance._

_"You think he's gonna come back alive?" Nami sweatdropped._

_"Probably." Robin giggled._

* * *

**Berserker Pirates!**

**Captain-"Muay Thai" Ray 110,000,000 Beli**

**First Mate-"Whale Shark" Jaw 72,000,000 Beli**

**Navigator-Mitsuno M. Akari 48,000,000 Beli**

**Doctor-"Sky Doctor" Nori 13,000,000 Beli**

**Musician-"Wicked Witch" Jynx Silvers 51,000,000 Beli**

**Cook-Shiro 33,000,000 Beli**

**Swordsman-"Sword Saint" Magnathas Minethil 60,000,000 Beli**

**Entertainer-Frederick Van Gauner 0 Beli**

**Archeologist-"Tomahawk" Kyle 320,000,000 Beli  
**

**Shipwright-Taken by Dthehalfdragon**

**Sniper-Taken by Amyismynamey**

**Blacksmith-Taken by Michael The Archangel  
**

**Helmsmen-?**

**Chronicler-?**

**Lookout-?**

**Rigger-?**

**Tailor-Taken by Tomoji-kun  
**

**Quartermaster-?**

**Merchant-?**

* * *

**Please Review and Enjoy**


	94. Straw Hat Story Part 7!

**Straw Hat Story Part 7!**

* * *

"Stop the rookies!" The Pyramid pirates shouted while trying to stop Ray and Magnathas from proceeding any further down the hall.

"Damn these guys are annoying! Prapai Tong Singkorn!" Ray took a step forward and twisted his body counterclockwise to dodge a punch from a pirate, then Ray spun around and hook kicked the pirate in the jaw sending him flying into other pirates.

"Well of course they're going to be annoying! We're trying to crash land their flying pyramid!" Magnathas said while slicing down a bunch of pirates with his swords.

"Yeah but still! Erawan Seay Nga!" Ray used his left hand to deflect the punch of a pirate, then Ray uppercutted the pirate in the chin with his right hand.

"Cover your ears Captain." Magnathas said while barely unsheathing his sword.

"Right!" Ray covered his ears and looked at Magnathas with interest, wondering what he's going to do.

"What's that rookie planning?" A pirate asked while aiming his gun at Magnathas.

"Howling Sword Fang!" Magnathas sheathed his sword, then the sound of the sword being sheathed let out a loud shriek.

"Gahhhhhhhhhhhh!" The pirates roared in pain while covering their ears.

"Ruesee Luem Yan!" Ray low kicked the pirate in the leg, once the pirate dropped on one knee, Ray quickly spun around straight punched the pirate in the face, sending him flying into other pirates.

"Color of Armaments: Dragon Blood!" Magnathas focused his Busōshoku Haki into his blades then he careened through the pirates while slicing them with his swords. After Magnathas took a deep breath and sheathed his swords, blood sprayed out of the pirates' wounds in the shape of dragons.

"They're over there kill them!" The pirates fired their guns at Ray and Magnathas.

"Oh shit! Quick, this way!" Ray and Magnathas ran down the nearest corner to dodge the barrage on bullets.

"So when are you going to commence this so called plan of yours huh Captain?" Magnathas panted before turning another corner.

"Don't worry, I'll commence the plan once I come up with it." Ray panted.

"What? You don't have a plan! But I thought you said you had a plan earlier!" Magnathas shouted while slapping Ray on his head.

"Shhh! You'll give away our position dumb ass!" Ray hushed Magnathas by covering his mouth with his hand.

"Don't touch me! Aghhh, I'm so sick of this! Why does stuff like this always happen to us?" Magnathas sighed then skidded to a stop after running into a dead end.

"Oh come on!" Ray whined.

"Come on Captain, we gotta turn around and-" Magnathas shut his mouth once he felt a gun being pressed against his head.

"Don't even think about moving or else I'll blow your heads off!" Brock warned while cocking the gun.

"Damn it! We only want to get off this damn pyramid!" Ray tsked while glaring at Brock.

"Oh after pulling this stupid stunt, you'll be getting off this pyramid alright." Brock grinned.

"Oh that's good." Magnathas smiled.

"But I can't guarantee that you'll be alive once you leave." Brock smirked.

"Oh yeah I didn't see that one coming." Ray rolled his eyes once he saw other pirates appear behind their Captain.

"You rookies should've just stayed here and enjoyed our hospitality. But now you're gonna rot in our brig." Brock sighed.

"Not likely, actually, we've been practicing for a situation just like this anyway!" Ray grinned as a plan quickly ran through his head.

"We've been what? Captain, you're not making any sense!" Magnathas sweatdropped, not understanding his Captain's plan.

"Watch!" Ray dashed towards the pirates.

_"What's he doing?" Magnathas sweatdropped._

"I don't know what you're planning but it won't work!" Brock aimed his flintlock pistol at Ray then fired a quick round.

"Oh yes it will!" Ray barely dodged the bullet then ran into the crowd of pirates quickly running through the pirates' blind spots.

"What the hell are you guys doing? Why'd you let him ran right past you?" Brock turned to face his baffled crew.

"What? But, but he just disappeared once you fired the gun Captain!" A pirate exclaimed.

_"Oh I get it, now I see why Kyle taught us this technique! Now that Brock's distracted! I'll use it too!" Magnathas quickly brushed past Brock then vanished into the crowd of baffled pirates._

"Damn! They're using some kind of trick!" Brock tsked.

"They're incredibly fast!" The pirates murmured amongst themselves.

"I don't care how fast they are, don't let them live this pyramid alive!" Brock ordered.

"Yes Captain!" The pirates saluted before dispersing to find Ray and Magnathas.

"Tch, this is just great...I don't have time to sit here and deal with these pirates." Brock frowned.

* * *

"Hahahaha! I guess I should thank Kyle for teaching us that one technique!" Ray laughed freely while running down the empty halls of the pyramid.

"We may have looked like idiots to the people back at Sandora, but we look like complete bad asses to these pirates!" Magnathas ran alongside Ray laughing.

"I know, but I'm not so sure that'll work a second time! So lets hurry up and find that damn control room." Ray turned down another corner.

"Right!" Magnathas followed his Captain.

"So what can you make of this crew so far anyway?" Ray panted.

"I'm not really sure yet, they seem to stronger than they're letting on. I think the top three strongest one's here are Joey, George, and of course the Captain Brock." Magnathas replied.

"Yeah, I noticed that too, I think it's because of the pyramid we're in. I guess they can't use their heavy artillery weapons or strong attacks because they're worried about destroying all the cool stuff they have here." Ray said.

"Cool stuff? Cool stuff? Hmm...cool stuff, that's it!" Magnathas said while skidding to a stop.

"What's it?" Ray skidded to a stop also.

"Instead of getting ourselves killed over finding the control room, how about we take one of the artifacts these guys have here?" Magnathas suggested.

"Hmm, I see where you're going with this. If we take one of the artifacts that they have on this pyramid, then they'll swallow their pride and do everything we say to ensure that they get their artifact back." Ray smiled.

"Right, which means we can finally get off this thing!" Magnathas nodded.

"Alright then but uhh...where's the artifact room on this thing?" Ray sweatdropped.

"I have no idea, but we wont find it by sitting around here and doing nothing." Magnathas stated before running off again.

"Man...they should really have a map on this damn ship! Hm? Magnathas wait!" Ray called.

"Huh? What is it?" Magnathas stopped then turned back to look at his Captain.

"It's some kind of laundry chute. I think we should ride it." Ray smiled.

"Why? Why would we want to go to the enemies laundry room?" Magnathas sweatdropped.

"I...I don't know, but I really want to ride down the chute." Ray smiled.

"I don't think riding down a chute will-"

"I wanna ride down the chute." Ray interrupted.

"Captain...listen to me carefully. You're a grown man wanting to ride down the enemies laundry chute...what is that telling you?" Magnathas cocked an eyebrow.

"It's telling me that I really want to ride down that chute!" Ray said while opening the chute.

"You must be the stupidest Captain of all time." Magnathas sighed.

"Eh, I'm sure their are people out their stupider than me. Now come on, lets go!" Ray cheered while going down the chute, his cheering voice disappeared in the distance.

"Great...just great." Magnathas sighed before following his Captain down the chute.

* * *

"Finally...we're finally here...Yuba!" Mia smiled at the sight of Yuba.

"It's been so long since the whole drought all those years ago." Kyle said.

"I still kinda feel bad that Ray and Magnathas are still out there in the desert." Mia sighed while walking through the crowded streets of Yuba.

"Don't worry, we'll rest here for about a day then we'll grab either a Squad Duck or a Sand Glider and search the desert for the both of them." Kyle turned the corner and walked into the Yuba hotel.

"I just hope nothing bad has happened to them." Mia sighed while following him.

"Knowing Ray, something bad has happened to them but I'm sure they're handling their situation in a...weird manner." Kyle said while buying a room at the counter.

"So, next is Rain base right?" Mia asked with a sly smile on her face.

"Yes, but try not to gamble all of our money like last time." Kyle replied with a sigh while taking they key and walking up the stairs.

"Heh heh, I'll try." Mia laughed while shifting her eyes.

"No you won't." Kyle sweatdropped before stopping in front of the door of their room.

"So how do you plan on training him anyway?" Mia asked as Kyle opened the door with the key.

"Simple, we'll be doing alittle Haki training while we're here." Kyle replied.

"Ah yes, Haki training, I remember the first time I tried out Haki." Mia smiled while diving for her bed.

"Yeah, you failed miserably at it." Kyle laughed then sat down on his bed.

"Hey, it's not always easy learning Haki okay?" Mia sunk her face into her pillow.

"Oh well, whatever...it's late, let's get some sleep." Kyle sighed before lying down on his bed.

"I can't sleep yet...keep telling that story." Mia ordered.

"...Fine..." Kyle sighed.

* * *

_"Tch, damn it Chopper, how can still keep forgetting that you're a Devil Fruit user?" Zoro, Usopp, and Franky sighed while ringing the water out from their shirts._

_"S-s-sorry, I just got too excited." Chopper panted._

_"Oh well, at least we're outta that damn swamp." Zoro stated while standing up and inspecting his surroundings._

_"Where do you think the others are anyway?" Usopp asked._

_"Who knows, this is one of the biggest islands we've ever been on so it won't be easy finding them." Franky stated._

_"Well we won't find them just by sitting here and doing nothing, lets move." Zoro ordered while walking by towards the swamp._

_"Hey uh, Zoro! You're going the wrong way!" Usopp called._

_"You're heading back towards the swamp!" Chopper sighed._

_"Eh?" Zoro turned back and faced his sighing crew mates._

_"Two years training with Mihawk and you still get lost." Franky face palmed._

_"S-shut up! Maybe I felt like going back to the swamp!" Zoro crossed his arms over his chest._

_"Why would you want to go back there?" Usopp sweatdropped._

_"I agree with the long nose guy...why would you want to go back to a filthy, deserted, muddy, bug infested swamp?" Ravock asked sitting on a tree branch above the Straw Hats before taking a bite of an apple._

_"Huh?" The Straw Hats looked up at Ravock with confused looks on their faces._

_"W-who's this guy?" Usopp asked._

_"No idea." Zoro replied while gripping the hilt of his katana, preparing for anything._

_"Whoa whoa whoa, what's with the hostility? "Pirate Hunter" Roronoa Zoro, Bounty of 160,000,000 Beli." Ravock grinned._

_"H-he knows you!" Usopp pointed at Ravock._

_"Of course I'd know him, I know all of you. "Cyborg" Franky; 44,000,000 Beli, "Cotton Candy Lover" Chopper; 50 Beli, and I have no idea who you are. You're probably a new member." Ravock shrugged looking at Usopp._

_"Answer our question, who are you?" Zoro glared at Ravock._

_"Remove your hood too!" Usopp demanded._

_"Heh, pretty demanding crew, alright then, I'll do ask you command for now. My name is Ravock D. Evrit." Ravock laughed then removed his hood, revealing his black spiky hair, and crimson eyes._

_"D...D...D?" Chopper muttered._

_"Some there are more D's out there." Franky rubbed his chin._

_"W-what's one doing here?" Usopp gasped._

_"Idiot, this is he New World after all. We're bound to run into more D's on the way to Raftel." Zoro exclaimed, not leaving his eyes off of Ravock._

_"You all sound surprised about running into another D, except for you two." Ravock glanced over to Franky and Zoro._

_"Of course we're not that surprised, now what do you want?" Zoro asked._

_"I'm just here to chat alittle bit, get a chance to know you famous pirates." Ravock laughed while jumping down from the tree branch, landing a few feet away from the Straw Hats._

_"How about we get to know you better." Zoro suggested._

_"Sure, whatever works for you." Ravock smiled._

_"Earlier once I was walking through the jungle, I noticed strange black pentagrams all over the place with human organs and limbs on them. Care to explain that?" Zoro asked._

_"Hmm, yeah, the people on this island believe in sacrificing other humans to please their so called "Gods." Ravock air quoted on the word gods._

_"People? We haven't seen any people on this island." Usopp stated._

_"Only vicious, blood thirsty animals." Franky said._

_"Oh no, there are people on this island. It's just their hiding somewhere secretly that I don't know about yet, but I'll find them sooner or later and punish them for their sins. I sent my crew mate Rag Doll to find them." Ravock said._

_"Sins?" Chopper muttered._

_"Rag Doll?" Usopp sweatdropped.  
_

_"What about the animals? What's making the animals here so crazy?" Zoro asked._

_"Probably me coming here two years ago and causing havoc forcing them to kneel to my splendorous power is causing them to take their anger out on the other humans since they know they can't even hold a candle to me." Ravock laughed._

_"I see, so everything that's happening on this island is because of you!" Zoro unsheathed his katana and pointed it towards Ravock._

_"Hmm, yeah, I guess you could put it that way." Ravock nodded._

_"So he's an enemy then!" Chopper grinded his teeth while transforming into his Kung Fu Point._

_"I knew it!" Usopp aimed his Black Kabuto at Ravock._

_"We'll just have to take him down quickly then!" Franky banged his fists together._

_"Oops, looks like I got more Straw Hats furious at me." Ravock laughed while putting his hood back on._

_"More? Who else have you encountered?" Usopp asked with a frown forming on his face._

_"Hmm, "Soul King" Brook and "Black Leg" Sanji." Ravock replied._

_"N-noway! Brook! Sanji!" Chopper gasped._

_"Bastard! Eat this, Fire Bird Star!" Usopp fired a strong Kaen Boshi in the shape of a massive phoenix and grinned once as he watched it fly towards Ravock._

_"Hmph!" Ravock jumped into the air then watched the attack burn down a tree instantly. "These pirates have quite the arsenal." Ravock mumbled._

_"__Nanajūni Pound Ho!" Zoro held two of his swords horizontally above his shoulder, and then he performed a circular swing that launched two air compressed projectiles spiraling towards Ravock._

_"Heh!" Ravock encased his hand in the greyish-green substance then morphed it into a blade, once he made sure it was strong enough, he swung his blade hand around rapidly to deflect Zoro's attacks._

_"Jumping Point!" Chopper jumped in the air then appeared behind Ravock._

_"Eh?" Ravock turned around to face Chopper who already was in his Heavy Point._

_"Heavy Gong!" Chopper cocked his fist back then threw a powerful punch at Ravock._

_"Whoa!" Ravock leaned to the left so much that he appeared upside down, looking up at a shocked Chopper._

_"I'm not going to let you escape!" Chopper grabbed Ravock's ankles._

_"Hm, looks like I've been captured." Ravock said with a bored tone._

_"Chopper! Let him go!" Franky shouted._

_"Eh?" Chopper looked at Franky with a confused look._

_"Too late." Ravock impaled Chopper's shoulder with his bladed arm._

_"Gaaaah!" Chopper released his hold on Ravock's ankles to clutch his freshly made wound._

_"Chopper!" Franky shouted while running after him to make sure he catches him before he hits the ground._

_"Hmph, that was a close call for me." Ravock finally landed on the ground with his hands in his pockets._

_"Bastard! Lets go Usopp!" Zoro charged at Ravock._

_"Right! Fire Bird Star!" Usopp fired another Kaen Boshi in the shape of a massive phoenix that flew towards Zoro and caught his swords on fire._

_"That's interesting." Ravock mumbled._

_"Yaki Oni Giri!" Zoro_ _crossed his two swords across his chest and placed the third sword in his mouth horizontally behind them. Zoro then charged at Ravock then cut through Ravock by swinging the swords across his chest, resulting in a descending diagonal-crossing slash from both swords while the mouth blade performs a horizontal cu_t.

_"Boeeghhh!" Ravock roared in pain as he instantly caught on fire._

_"Not done yet, Franky Rocket Launchers!" Franky fired rocket launchers from his left shoulder._

_"Grrr!" Ravock flexed his muscles then the flames around him quickly dispersed then he encased the rocket launchers in the greyish-green substance._

_"Tch, Devil Fruit of course." Franky tsked._

_"B-but what kind of Devil Fruit is this?" Chopper struggled to his feet, still clutching his wounded shoulder._

_"Heh, that's funny, you all have the same exact look on your faces that your crew mates had witnessing my ability." Ravock looked at the Straw Hats with a sinister smile._

_"H-h-hey, what's with that look?" Usopp gulped._

_"I must admit that I underestimated you pirates at first. And the number one rule in my pirate crew is to never underestimate your opponent. I'll start using my full power now, I suggest that you all do the same." Ravock glared while his freshly made wound across his chest slowly healed.  
_

* * *

**Berserker Pirates!**

**Captain-"Muay Thai" Ray 110,000,000 Beli**

**First Mate-"Whale Shark" Jaw 72,000,000 Beli**

**Navigator-Mitsuno M. Akari 48,000,000 Beli**

**Doctor-"Sky Doctor" Nori 13,000,000 Beli**

**Musician-"Wicked Witch" Jynx Silvers 48,000,000 Beli**

**Cook-Shiro 33,000,000 Beli**

**Swordsman-"Sword Saint" Magnathas Minethil 60,000,000 Beli**

**Entertainer-Frederick Van Gauner 0 Beli**

**Archeologist-"Tomahawk" Kyle 320,000,000 Beli  
**

**Shipwright-Taken by Dthehalfdragon**

**Sniper-Taken by Amyismynamey**

**Blacksmith-Taken by Michael The Archangel  
**

**Helmsmen-?**

**Chronicler-?**

**Lookout-?**

**Rigger-?**

**Tailor-Taken by Tomoji-kun  
**

**Quartermaster-?**

**Merchant-?**

* * *

**Please Review and Enjoy**


	95. Straw Hat Story Part 8!

**Straw Hat Story Part 8!**

* * *

"Whooooa~!" Ray flew out from the end of the chute and landed into the room on his feet.

"Damn it Captain~!" Magnathas flew out from the end of the chute and landed flat on his face.

"Oh come on Magnathas, you know it wasn't that bad. It was quite fun actually." Ray laughed.

"Argh, I swear I feel like I'm with a four year old right now." Magnathas sighed rubbing his red face while standing to his feet.

"Well this four year old just saved your scrawny ass from being captured by those pirates." Ray stated while examining the room.

"Tsk, whatever, where are we anyway?" Magnathas asked while scanning the room for anything important.

"I have no idea, but it's actually pretty cold down here." Ray shivered.

"Yeah it is, we must be like in their storage, or basement, or maybe their freezer." Magnathas shivered slightly.

"Freezer? I don't see any food in here so there's no damn reason for it to be so damn cold in here!" Ray rubbed his arms to himself warm.

"Oh relax Captain, there's a door right over there." Magnathas sighed pointing to the door on the other end of the room.

"Hmm, oh yeah, there is! Awesome!" Ray smiled and dashed for the door.

"Wait Captain! Don't do anything rash!" Magnathas chased after his Captain.

"Relax, I won't! Mut Badan!" Ray swept his leg forward and kicked the door of its hinges, sending it flying and crashing to the other end of the room.

"You idiot! We're trying to escape this Pyramid right?" Magnathas hit Ray on top of his head with the hilt of his sword.

"Ow! Of course we are!" Ray rubbed his head while grumbling something about killing him later.

"Then how are we going to do that if you keep making so much noise! The sound of the door being kicked down must've alerted the pirates that we're down here!" Magnathas sighed.

"Hmmm, aw man, you maybe right." Ray scratched his head.

"You could've at least checked to see if the door was locked or not." Magnathas said while walking into the other room.

"I'm sorry, but that doesn't matter anymore. What's done is done." Ray said while following Magnathas into the room.

"Oh well, at least we're...oh my god." Magnathas' jaw dropped.

"What? What is it...oh my god." Ray's jaw dropped as he and Magnathas saw large heaps of treasure and gold all over the room.

"H-h-h-holy shit." Ray and Magnathas muttered in unison, completely astonished by the amounts of gold, treasure, and artifacts they saw.

"Heh, and you thought going down that chute would be a bad idea and lead us to the laundry room." Ray laughed while jumping into the heaps of gold.

"Yeah yeah I'm sorry. But anyway, I think we should hurry up and find a way outta here Captain." Magnathas said.

"Fine, we'll find a way outta here. But before that, why don't we take these guys' treasure?" Ray grinned while placing a gold crown on his head.

"We can't take all this treasure Captain, the ship will definitely sink to the bottom of the ocean." Magnathas stated.

"You idiot, I don't want to take all of it. I just want to take the ones that look interesting." Ray smirked.

"So all of them?" Magnathas sweatdropped.

"Well uh...um...just shut up." Ray crossed his arms over his chest.

"Whatever, you take what you want and I'll go look for a way out of here." Magnathas sighed while scanning the room for an exit.

"Man, these guys sure get around. Look at all these cool artifacts they have here." Ray smiled while looking at the different types of artifacts.

"Since we found the room we were looking for, why don't you just take one of the artifacts already?" Magnathas asked.

"It isn't as easy as you think Magnathas." Ray stated.

"Oh yeah? And how isn't it so easy? Please elaborate Captain." Magnathas said in a sarcastic tone.

"Well first off, these guys are like scholars and archeologists right?" Ray turned to face his crew mate.

"Yeah." Magnathas nodded while trying to figure what his Captain was getting at.

"Which means these guys know every single artifact in here." Ray said.

"So?" Magnathas shrugged.

"So...we have to find the one that seems to be the most valuable one here. If we just grab a shitty artifact, then they won't hesitate to attack us." Ray sighed before turning back to face the artifacts.

"Oh I see, I get your plan. Sorry for doubting you Captain." Magnathas said.

"No problem, I'm use to it." Ray sighed.

"I kinda wish that I could say that I won't doubt you again but that's kinda impossible." Magnathas scratched his head.

"I know I know, but whatever." Ray cocked an eyebrow after glancing at a case containing a rather pearl necklace with diamond pendant. "Huh...what do we have here?"

"What's that?" Magnathas asked.

"I have no idea, but it seems like this one here is the most important artifact here since it's in a case." Ray grinned while reaching for the case.

"Wait Captain." Magnathas grabbed Ray's wrist.

"What? What is it now?" Ray rolled his eyes groaning.

"If this necklace is the most valuable artifact that these pirates have, then the case must obviously have an alarm." Magnathas warned.

"You know what Magnathas, there's alittle thing as being too careful. You're really being a buzz kill here." Ray sighed.

"You can never be too careful Captain, and besides, I'm trying to keep you from getting us into more trouble." Magnathas said.

"Relax Magnathas, I won't get us into anymore trouble." Ray lifted up the case then his jaw dropped once red lights began to flicker on and off and the sound of the alarm rang through their ears.

"...I seriously hate you right now Captain." Magnathas shook his head sighing.

"Okay okay, my bad." Ray grabbed the necklace and tossed it to Magnathas.

"Now we seriously have to leave now." Magnathas caught the necklace.

"I know, I know already." Ray sighed.

"I don't think you do! Because so far you've only been playing around! God, I just want to return to Kyle and Mia." Once Magnathas said that, the one of the pearls started to grow brightly. Once the glowing had ceased, it eventually disappeared alongside with Magnathas.

"Hm? Magnathas? Magnathas? Where'd you go Magnathas? Magnathas?" Ray eyes widened as he scanned the room for any sign of his crew mate.

* * *

**Yuba**

* * *

"Mmm...hmmm...morning already?" Kyle sat up from his bed rubbing his eyes once the morning rays of the sun shined brightly in his face.

_"Man, I kinda feel bad about sleeping in a comfy bed while Ray and Magnathas are out there somewhere in the hot scorching desert. Oh well, I'm sure we'll find them some time today." Kyle ran his hand through his hair._

"Whoa!" Magnathas appeared in mid-air and fell flat on his face next to Kyle.

"W-what the hell?" Kyle sweatdropped at the sight.

"Ow...my head...where the hell am I?" Magnathas groaned while sitting up and rubbing his head.

"Magnathas? Where did you come from?" Kyle asked.

"Kyle? Uh...I...I have no idea. I was standing next to Captain in a treasure room after running from pirates in a giant flying pyramid and then-"

"Whoa whoa whoa, slow down. Treasure room? Pirates? Flying Pyramid?" Kyle sweat dropped.

"Hm? Morning already...ohhh, hey Magnathas! Nice necklace you got there, where did you get it from?" Mia smiled.

"Hmm, the necklace? Oh, I got this from the Flying Pyramid that Captain and I were trapped on." Magnathas replied.

"Flying Pyramid?" Mia sweat dropped.

"Well since you're here, where's Ray?" Kyle asked.

"I have no idea, hell, I don't even know how I got here!" Magnathas sighed.

"Hmm, it seems that necklace you got there must have some kind of teleportation ability then since you have an elapse in your memory." Kyle said.

"I wouldn't really call it an elapse but okay." Magnathas shrugged.

"Wait...since you're here...Ray must still be trapped on the Flying Pyramid!" Mia panicked.

"Yeah, I kinda figured that! We gotta go back!" Magnathas stood to his feet.

"Wait Magnathas, we can't just leave so easily." Kyle stated.

"Why not? Captain's still on that thing trapped with a bunch of pirates that are possibly stronger than him and plus he still hasn't fully recovered yet!" Magnathas stated.

"Yeah Kyle, all we have to do is use the necklace to transport us to the Flying Pyramid." Mia exclaimed.

"But Magnathas doesn't really even know how he got the necklace to use it's power. Maybe we should ask around Yuba and see if anyone knows what this thing is." Kyle rubbed his chin.

"Grrr, fine! But we better hurry! Those pirates are aiming to kill Captain after all we did!" Magnathas stated.

"Alright, alright!" Kyle, Mia, and Magnathas ran out the room.

* * *

_"Man, this guy's insane!" Usopp panted slightly._

_"Plus he's extremely fast for an old guy!" Chopper panted heavily still clutching his wounded shoulder._

_"That doesn't matter, he's an enemy and we must defeat him!" Zoro panted slightly._

_"Agreed." Franky panted slightly._

_"Come on Straw Hats, for the past two years you disappeared off the face of the earth. Then you suddenly reappear and reek havoc in the New World, you should be alot stronger than this." Ravock laughed crossing his arms over his chest._

_"__Nitōryū: Hawk Wave!" Zoro__ created a powerful gust of wind with his swords that sent air compressed projectiles at Ravock._

_"Your attacks are seriously annoying you know that?" Ravock jumped over the air compressed projectiles._

_"Franky Lasers!" Franky's eyes glowed red then he fired lasers at Ravock._

_"Whoa~!" Ravock leaned back then smirked once he watched the lasers destroy a moderate amount of the forest._

_"Whoa Franky~! You can shoot lasers now~?" Usopp and Chopper smiled with sparkles in their eyes._

_"Of course, and their just as strong as Kizaru's lasers." Franky grinned._

_"Okay, just becareful though, I don't think the animals will forgive us if we destroy more of their homes." Chopper said._

_"Oh how cute, you're worried about the environment." Ravock laughed landing behind Franky._

_"Damn! Strong Hammer!" Franky spun around quickly and struck Ravock with a compacted fist._

_"Nghhhh!" Ravock crashed through a bunch of trees then he was quickly buried under the weight of the trees once they fell on top of him._

_"Nice shot Franky! Now eat this,__ Tokuyō Abura Boshi!" Usopp fired three pellets at the trees burying Ravock, completely covering them in oil._

_"Fresh Fire!" Franky took a deep breath then launched fire out from his mouth, instantly igniting the oil on fire._

_"Nice job Franky, Usopp!" Chopper smiled._

_"Don't let your guard down yet, it'll take more than that to take down someone like him!" Zoro stated while watching a greyish-green substance put out the flames._

_"W-what the?" Usopp's jaw dropped._

_"Clay Armor." Ravock lifted the trees off of him then he slowly walked towards the Straw Hats wearing a large, clay based armor. The armor consisted of jagged guards for his arms, legs, chest, and shoulders._

_"C-Clay?" Chopper muttered._

_"That would explain alot." Zoro sighed._

_"Yes, as you all clearly see, I ate the Clay Clay Fruit. I'm a Clay Man." Ravock grinned._

_"I-Impossible! Shouldn't clay turn into nothing but mush after being exposed to too much heat?" Usopp gasped._

_"Depends on the clay." Franky stated._

_"Now then, how about we continue our little battle?" Ravock smiled while cocking his head to the side._

_"Yeah, but I'll be the one that fights you. Leave the others outta this." Zoro said._

_"W-what are you doing Zoro? Let us help you!" Usopp said._

_"Yeah! There's noway we're going to let you take this guy on by yourself!" Franky said._

_"Don't be stupid!" Zoro shouted._

_"Huh?" Chopper blinked in confusion._

_"This guy implied earlier than he ran into Brook and the cook. And with this guys personality, I'm sure he picked a fight with them and escaped or probably defeated them." Zoro went back to glaring at Ravock._

_"I see." Chopper muttered._

_"Oh, so you want us to go and find them while you stay back here and hold off this guy." Usopp said understanding Zoro's plan._

_"I don't plan on holding him off, I plan on defeating him." Zoro grinned._

_"But we don't know where Sanji and Brook left off to." Franky said._

_"How are we suppose to find them?" Chopper asked._

_"You'll find them inside the active volcano." Ravock replied._

_"Huh?" Usopp and Chopper's eyes nearly popped out from their sockets from Ravock's reply._

_"You bastard! Do you think that you're going to trick us with your lies!" Franky pointed at Ravock._

_"He's not lying." Usopp and Zoro stated in unison._

_"Huh? H-How can you tell?" Chopper asked._

_"We just can." Usopp and Zoro replied in unison._

_"Volcano, got it." Franky and Chopper nodded before running off towards the volcano._

_"Zoro, I still don't feel right about leaving you here by yourself to face this guy." Usopp sighed._

_"Remember what happened with Hodi?" Zoro cocked an eyebrow._

_"Yeah, but still-"_

_"Get moving! Go help Franky and Chopper save Brook and the cook! That's an order!" Zoro shouted._

_"Ngh...fine!" Usopp hesitated before running off towards the volcano with Franky and Chopper._

_"So the swordsman is the first to go down huh? Clay Sword!" Ravock morphed his hand into a sharp blade._

_"I'm not going to be the one that goes down." Zoro pointed his swords at Ravock._

_"Hm, I love your spirit and determination to defeat me and protect your crew. Lets see how far that gets you." Ravock smirked.  
_

_"__Santōryū__:Hyakuhachi Pound Ho__!"__ Zoro held his two swords horizontally above the shoulder and the other in his mouth in the same direction, and he then performed a circular swing that launched three air compressed projectiles spiraling towards Ravock._

_"Hmph!" Ravock dashed towards Zoro while deflecting the air compressed projectiles with his clay sword._

_"__Ittoryu: Yakkodori!" Zoro launched a crescent moon like projectile of compressed air at Ravock with great speed._

_"__Boeeghhh!" Ravock grunted once the projectile slashed him across his chest, then clay sprayed out from his freshly obtained open wound instead of blood._

_"What? No blood this time?" Zoro cocked an eyebrow once the clay splashed all over him._

_"Heh, you shouldn't have let the clay touched you. This is my Claymore technique." Ravock laughed._

_"W-what the?" Zoro's eye widened once he noticed his body was slowly being encased in the clay._

_"I'm going to encase you in clay slowly so that you'll be able to give me a challenge." Ravock grinned._

_"Tch, bastard!" Zoro charged at Ravock._

_"Hahaha! That's the spirit!" Ravock charged at Zoro._

* * *

_"W-who...is this guy?" Nami and Robin panted slightly watching Rag Doll walk closer and closer to them._

_"I've heard of him before, his name's Rag Doll." Robin replied._

_"Is he a pirate?" Nami asked._

_"Yes." Robin nodded._

_"Well what does he want with us?" Nami asked._

_"No idea." Robin shook her head while crossing her arms across her chest._

_"H-h-he's here to kill us all! Rag Doll's come to destroy us all!" The native people ran away._

_"He's found us! Which means Ravock and his crew will find us soon!" Hou cried._

_"We're doomed! We're all doomed!" Liang cried._

_"Relax! We're going to protect you from this guy." Robin panted._

_"No matter what, we're not going to let this guy destroy this village or it's people!" Nami shouted glaring at Rag Doll._

* * *

**Berserker Pirates!**

**Captain-"Muay Thai" Ray 110,000,000 Beli**

**First Mate-"Whale Shark" Jaw 72,000,000 Beli**

**Navigator-Mitsuno M. Akari 48,000,000 Beli**

**Doctor-"Sky Doctor" Nori 13,000,000 Beli**

**Musician-"Wicked Witch" Jynx Silvers 51,000,000 Beli**

**Cook-Shiro 33,000,000 Beli**

**Swordsman-"Sword Saint" Magnathas Minethil 60,000,000 Beli**

**Entertainer-Frederick Van Gauner 0 Beli**

**Archaeologist****-"Tomahawk" Kyle 320,000,000 Beli  
**

**Shipwright-Taken by Dthehalfdragon**

**Sniper-Taken by Amyismynamey**

**Blacksmith-Taken by Michael The Archangel  
**

**Helmsmen-?**

**Chronicler-?**

**Lookout-?**

**Rigger-?**

**Tailor-Taken by Tomoji-kun  
**

**Quartermaster-?**

**Merchant-?**

* * *

**Please Review and Enjoy  
**


	96. Straw Hat Story Part 9!

**Straw Hat Story Part 9!  
**

* * *

"Magnathas? Magnathas? Come on Magnathas, this isn't funny dude! Get out here right now! Captain's Orders!" Ray frowned scanning the room for any sign of Magnathas.

"Tch, so you really did take the Wizard's Necklace." Brock sighed walking into the room with his crew mates entering shortly after.

"Wizard's Necklace?" Ray sweat dropped.

"That's right, the Wizard's Necklace." Brock corrected Ray with a sigh.

"W-what's that?" Ray asked while slowing backing into the wall.

"Don't play dumb, the Wizard's Necklace was that necklace that you and your foolish crew mate had earlier." George glared.

"It's a very rare ancient artifact that we got from this one famous bounty hunter." Joey said.

"That necklace huh?" Ray smirked while slightly trembling.

"You pirates have caused enough commotion on this ship, and now it's time for you to die." Brock aimed his flintlock pistol at Ray then he quickly pulled the trigger.

"No! It's too early for me to die yet!" Ray took off his gold crown and used it to deflect the bullet.

"Annoying bastard." Brock muttered as the bullet grazed his cheek.

"I suggest that you stop firing your gun reckless before you do something stupid. You might accidentally destroy these other artifacts." Ray grinned feeling severely confident.

"Those artifacts are no longer useful to use anymore." Joey grinned.

"We were gonna sell them anyway." George shrugged.

"Oh...well then...well, in situations like these...you always have to find the golden opportunity!" Ray grabbed a handful of gold coins and threw it at the pirates then mad dashed towards them.

"Tsk, that pun was just as bad as that bounty hunter's puns." Brock eye's twitched in annoyance while catching all the gold coins.

"Wait...bounty hunter...bad puns?" Ray skidded to a stop in front of Brock.

"Captain! Becareful, this rookie's sneaky." George warned aiming a rifle at Ray.

"Hm? You seem like you know who I'm talking about." Brock said looking into Ray's eyes.

"I...I think I have an idea." Ray gulped.

"Heh, fool." Brock grinned as his arm was quickly encased in shiny gold.

"W-what the?" Ray gasped looking at Brock's golden arm.

"Here's your Golden Opportunity!" Brock laughed before punching Ray through the wall, sending him flying outside of the pyramid.

"H-holy shit~!" Ray shouted holding on for dear life on the edge of the pyramid, looking down at the sandy dunes far below him.

"Quite a view isn't it rookie?" Brock smirked looking down at Ray from the hole in the wall.

"S-SHUT THE HELL UP! I'M GONNA GET BACK UP THERE AND KICK YOUR ASS!" Ray shouted quickly climbing back up to the hole in the pyramid.

"I highly doubt that rookie. Golden Bullet!" Brock aimed his flintlock pistol and fired a gold bullet at Ray.

"Damn I hate people that fight from long distances! I'm gonna have to find me a sniper sooner or later!" Ray hissed while dodging the golden bullet then he continued climbing up the pyramid.

"He's one persistent bastard I'll give him that." George crossed his arms while watching Joey throw random objects at Ray.

"Stop wasting our supplies Joey! Men, aim at the rookie and kill him!" Brock ordered.

"Yes Captain!" Brock's crew mates proceeding onto following their Captains orders and open fired on Ray.

"This is bullshit! I can't get anywhere near them without them shooting at me! This is such a pain in the ass!" Ray sighed while barely dodging to bullets.

"Why won't that little piece of shit die already?" Joey growled.

"I think we should stop wasting our ammunition. That boy will just continue to dodge them." George stated.

"Then I guess we'll just have to go out there and finish him off ourselves." Brock shrugged getting ready to jump out after Ray.

"W-wait a minute Captain! Don't be so reckless!" George sweatdropped while grabbing Brock's shoulder.

"It's a miracle that the boy is still hanging on out there due to the wind pressure." Joey sighed.

"If you make one wrong move out there, you'll be sent plummeting to the sandy dunes." George said.

"And you're chances of survival are pretty low." Joey said.

"Fine whatever, it's not like he's going anywhere anyw-...where'd he go?" Brock sweatdropped once he looked down and saw that Ray was nowhere to be found.

"What the? He was just there a second ago!" Joey and George looked down and saw nothing but sand blowing in the wind and the sandy dunes down below.

"That bastard must've made another hole and jumped into it while we weren't looking." Brock sighed.

"Which floor do you think he's on now?" Joey asked while the other crew mates shrugged and murmured amongst themselves.

"How about instead of sitting here and waiting for us to find out the hard way, how about we actually mobilize and look for him?" Brock shouted which resulted in his crew mates scattering around the room before heading out to find Ray.

"Whoa whoa! Watch it morons!" A woman dodged the group of men that almost crashed into her, after dodging every last one of them, she appeared in front of Brock with a smug grin on her face.

"What's with the smug grin you got there Isis?" Brock sighed.

"Hmph, I heard that there's some rookie pirate going around causing you trouble and stress. So I came here as fast as I could to get a glance at this rookie." Isis replied. Isis "The Messenger"; member of the Crypt Keepers; Isis is a beautiful woman with long black hair and black eyes who wears a white tank top with a cargo shorts and black sandals, she also carries duel daggers strapped to her legs.

"One, there's noway that you came here as fast as you could since you would've been here by the time the rookie pirates got here. And two, the rookie pirate escaped to a lower level of the Pyramid." Brock stated.

"Oh really? What a shame." Isis shook her head shrugging.

"Where are the others?" Brock asked.

"Who knows...but I'm not worried about them. I've been seriously bored lately so I'm in the mood for some serious action." Isis jumped out from the hole Ray made earlier then she slid down the pyramid laughing.

"There she goes again being reckless." Brock shook his head sighing.

"Don't you worry about thing Brock! I'll take care of this rookie quickly!" Isis laughed while jumping into the second hole Ray made earlier then chased after him.

"Oh why do I feel that letting her go after him was a bad idea?" Brock sweatdropped before walking out of the room.

* * *

"Damn this is seriously getting annoying!" Ray panted as blood ran down his face.

"You've got some serious nerve attempting to crash this ship you little piece of shit." A bulk man carrying a giant club stood a few feet in front of Ray.

"Heh, it's not my fault that your damn Captain wouldn't take the time to stop this thing and drop us off ." Ray skidded to stop then glared at the man.

"I'm surprised that you haven't even asked the name of the man that's going to kill you." The man grinned.

"It's not worth remembering since I'll take care of you easily." Ray grinned.

"I highly doubt that you little shit! You'll be crushed to death by the weight of my club! The name's Ezekiel! You better remember it since you'll be speaking tales of my name and club in the after life!" Ezekiel smirked.

"We'll see, now come and attack me with that club again if you dare!" Ray grinned.

"Fine then! Die!" Ezekiel dashed at Ray while swinging his club over his head.

_"He has so many openings, and by the time he swings that club down I'll already have landed a clean shot on him." Ray cocked his fist back smirking.  
_

"Club Crusher!" Ezekiel swung his club downwards towards Ray.

"Hmph! Ryo Te Tori!" Ray grabbed both of Ezekiel's wrists, preventing his massive club from crushing him.

"Grrrr! You bastard! Where's all this strength coming from?" Ezekiel growled.

"What's wrong? I thought I was going to be speaking tales about you and your club in the afterlife?" Ray smirked.

"Heh, don't worry! You will!" Ezekiel drove his knee deep in Ray's chest.

_"D-Damn it!" Ray crashed into the wall clutching his chest and coughing up blood in agonizing pain._

"I see, so that bruise on your chest is your weakness huh? Alright then, that's where I'll be attacking from now on." Ezekiel grinned walking over to Ray.

"Ngh...you jerk...wait until I get up." Ray wheezed.

"Oh you won't be getting up, I promise." Ezekiel stomped on Ray's chest then smirked once he heard Ray yell in complete agony.

"You...bastard..." Ray coughed up more blood as his arms fell limp to the ground.

"Well that was easy, now say goodbye!" Ezekiel raised his club above his head.

"Goodbye!" Ray sweep kicked Ezekiel's legs, quickly making him lose his balance and fall flat on his face.

"Grrr! You'll pay for that you brat!" Ezekiel quickly stood to his feet with his club in his hand.

"And you'll pay for that cheap shot that you landed on me earlier." Ray pointed to his badly bruised chest.

"It's not my fault that you reveal your weaknesses to your opponents!" Ezekiel launched himself towards Ray.

"Mune Tsuki!" Ray landed a devastating punch directed at Ezekiel's solar plexus.

"Gaaaahhhh...ahhhh...you...you son of a bitch..." Ezekiel muttered as blood gushed out from his mouth.

"Heh, that hurt didn't it?" Ray smirked.

"Such...power in your punch...however!" Ezekiel uppercutted Ray in the neck.

"Gough!" Ray coughed up a small amount of blood while dropping to his knees clutching his injured throat.

"For a martial artist such as yourself, you should've known better than to leave so many openings out in such close combat." Ezekiel grinned before kicking Ray in the chest, sending him crashing into the wall.

_"Damn...if he had hit me alittle bit stronger with that punch of his...I certainly would've been dead..." Ray coughed then looked up at Ezekiel._

"It's a shame that someone with as much talent as you has to die today. Oh well, I guess new days are always filled with new experiences!" Ezekiel raised his club over his head.

_"Shit, I'm really going to die here aren't I? No! I can't die yet, it's too soon!" Ray shut his eyes and braced for impact._

_"Heh, if you want to die then keep your eyes closed. But if you want to live, then open your eyes." Berserker's voice echoed through Ray's head.  
_

_"W-what? Oh no, not you again!" Ray groaned.  
_

_"Live or die pansy, make your choice!" Berserker ordered.  
_

_"Nnnng...I want to live damn it!" Ray's eyes snapped, his eyes immediately turned red and everything seemed slower to him._

"W...what the hell is this?" Ray gasped while watching Ezekiel's club slowly come closer and closer to his face.

"You don't recognize this feeling pansy? Oh well, whatever, you should use my powers more often pansy. I've saved your life more than once." Berserker's laughing voice continued to echo louder and louder through Ray's head.

"Y...you're one strange bastard you know that?" Ray sweatdropped.

"I'd stop talking, because things are about to speed up now." Berserker said.

"W-what?" Ray was smashed into the ground once Ezekiel's club connected to his head.

"Hm? Wait a second...who the hell are you? I don't remember you having red hair and red eyes two seconds ago!" Ezekiel frowned.

"W-what the? My wounds have healed? Wait a minute...how am I even able to be using my Devil Fruit powers? I'm clearly wearing the seastone glo-...damn it I left on the ship when I was changing clothes!" Ray face-palmed.

"What the hell are you talking about kid? Did you get brain damage or something? Well it's to be expected after what I did to you." Ezekiel looked at Ray's blood dripping off his club and on to the floor.

"Sorry buddy, but I guarantee that you'll survive this little fight we're having now. I might get possessed by the demon inside of my Devil Fruit at any second." Ray sighed scratching the back of his head.

"Possessed huh? I've heard of special cases of Devil Fruit users being possessed and controlled by their Devil Fruits. But I seriously never thought I'd ever see that happen." Ezekiel grinned pointing his blood drenched club at Ray.

"I'm serious dude, I might actually kill you and or blow up this entire pyramid if you push me." Ray warned.

"Pfft, like a weakling like you could ever do such a thing! You seemed to be having so much trouble handling me earlier! I highly doubt that you'll beat me just because you got a Devil Fruit!" Ezekiel launched himself towards Ray.

"I warned you! You stupid son of a bitch! Moro Te Tori!" Ray grabbed Ezekiel's wrist with both hands then proceeded to flipping him over his shoulder then he finished the attack by slamming him head first into the ground.

"Gaaaaahhhh!" Ezekiel grunted then his eyes rolled up to back of his head as he quickly passed out.

"I see...so I get a huge power boost once my eyes and hair color turn red." Ray sighed looking at his hands.

"There he is! There's "Muay Thai" Ray!" A horde of pirates came down the hallway.

"Hm? Oh great, you're back again." Ray's voice mixed with Berserker's voice.

"H-he's defeated Ezekiel also! Kill him!" The pirates dashed at Ray with their various types of weapons.

"Pathetic...humans these days need to learn their own limitations." Ray pointed his index finger at the pirates then grinned once his fingertip glew red.

"W-what's with his finger?" The pirates skidded to a stop.

"Say hey to Satan for me once you all get to hell, and tell him I'll be seeing him much later than sooner." Ray laughed.

"What's this guy talking about? And what's up with his voice?" The pirates trembled while backing away slowly.

"Berserk Bullet!" Ray smiled while firing a small red bullet at the horde of pirates.

"RUN FOR IT!" The pirates scattered once the bullet made contact with one of them and exploded, shaking the entire pyramid.

* * *

"W-what the hell was that?" Brock shouted grabbing onto a rail to maintain his balance.

"Damage report! There seems to have been an explosion on one of the lower floors! A total of six floors have been destroyed due to the explosion!" A voice shouted over the intercom.

"What? Impossible!" Brock grinded his teeth.

"There's noway that this kid could be an ordinary rookie! He must be some kind of secret spy sent by that bounty hunter guy that we stole the Wizard's Necklace from!" A pirate cried.

"Tch, do some research on those two then to see if they have some kind of relationship then! Men, we're heading for the lower floors to capture the rookie and to heal the wounded!" Brock ordered.

"R-right! But what the other Crypt Keepers?" A pirate asked.

"They'll be fine, lets focus on taking out the rookie and healing the wounded." Brock replied before running off to the lower floors.

"W-wait for us Captain!" The pirates followed their Captain to the lower floors.

* * *

"Oh man, at this rate I'll destroy this entire pyramid. Maybe it was a bad idea to use that move." Ray sighed looking at his finger as smoke emitted from it.

"Oh wow, you seriously did a number on these guys." Isis appeared behind Ray then leaned on his shoulder.

"Huh? W-what the?" Ray jumped back and stared at a laughing Isis.

"Sorry, didn't mean to startle you. Oh wait, maybe I did ever since you startled me with that exploding bullet of yours." Isis grinned.

"Look...uh...miss?" Ray asked.

"Isis, the name's Isis. You don't have to be so formal with me." Isis placed her hands on her hips.

"Look Isis, I know that you must be a member of Brock's crew and you probably want to kill me for nearly destroying the pyramid and killing the crew. But all I want to do is get off this pyramid and get back to my crew!" Ray sighed.

"Well that's not my problem rookie, so I'm afraid this shall be the end of you." Isis glared.

_"Whoa! What tenacity! I better hurry up and escape before I get killed here!" Ray gulped._

"Any last words?" Isis asked while pulling out her duel daggers.

"Listen miss, I don't want to fight you!" Ray sighed._  
_

"Then what was the point in planning on crash landing this pyramid if you didn't want to fight anyone?" Isis sweatdropped.

"Uh...well um...shut up! I just don't want to fight a woman or die today damn it!" Ray frowned.

"Well that's too bad rookie!" Isis grinned.

"Hm?" Ray winced slightly once he felt a small cut appear on his cheek.

"You're in serious trouble now rookie, there's no escape for you as soon as you met me." Isis twirled her duel daggers in her hands.

_"This chick is fast, I need to get outta here...but how?" Ray sighed while scanning the room to look for an escape route._

"Any last words?" Isis asked twirling her daggers faster and faster._  
_

_"I have no other choice, I gotta fight a woman! But how am I going to?" Ray sighed.  
_

"You need to pay attention to your opponents kid! No matter who or what they are!" Isis quickly appeared in front of Ray.

_"Shit! No time to guard!" Ray coughed up blood once Isis drove her knee deep in his stomach._

"I can tell that this is going to be the easiest fight in my life!" Isis laughed before kicking Ray through the wall.

"...Damn...I really hate this pyramid..." Ray grunted struggling to his feet after receiving that kick.

"I suggest that you learn to fight women quick cause you're going to die here if you don't." Isis licked her daggers.

"I'm really starting to hate this whole trip...I really am..." Ray sighed.

* * *

"The Wizard's Necklace?" Magnathas sweat dropped looking at the necklace in his hand.

"Yeah, apparently the Wizard's Necklace is an ancient artifact that has the ability of teleportation." Kyle said while examining the necklace. "It's said that wizards placed teleportation spells on each pearl of the necklace and the diamond pendant keeps the spell active. In order for the necklace to work, you simply have to say where you wish to go."

"Teleportation...perfect, now we can use the necklace to teleport back to the pyramid and save Ray." Mia smiled.

"It's not that simple Mia." Kyle sighed.

"How is it not that simple?" Mia sweat dropped crossing her arms.

"Each time the necklace is used, the pearls disappear one by one. This means that the necklace loses power, thus making teleportation much harder. And the farther the distance, the more pearls disappear." Kyle explained.

"That explains while the necklace looks a bit smaller. Oh well, no matter, Captain can't be that far. So let's just teleport there and save him." Magnathas ordered.

"Awesome! Let's head over to Ray!" Mia snatched the necklace away from Magnathas and then grinned as she watched the pearl begin to glow. Once the glowing had stopped, everyone standing next to Mia had disappeared from the area.

* * *

_"It's the plague man! Run for your lives!" The natives ran away from Rag Doll._

_"Why do these natives call Rag Doll the plague man?" Nami sweatdropped gripping her Perfect Clima-Tact tightly in her hands._

_"You mean you don't know? Anywhere and everywhere Rag Doll goes, a plague appears outta nowhere and destroys anything and everything! Everything on this entire island is doomed!" Hou cried running away._

_"Rendezvous with the other villages! We'll just swim for it!" Liang ran off._

_"These people really are afraid of him." Nami bit her lip and glared at Rag Doll._

_"Get ready Nami, here he comes!" Robin crossed her arms across her chest._

_"..." Rag Doll dashed towards Nami and Robin._

_"Thunder Charge~!" Nami created a thunder ball on the ball end of the Perfect Clima-Tact._

_"Gigantesco Mano!" Robin created two giant hands, with five hundred arms each, they both sprouted from the ground and pounded Rag Doll into the ground._

_"Alright Robin! You got him!" Nami smiled._

_"Hmm, I'm not one hundred percent sure that I did." Robin muttered._

_"Huh?" Nami looked at Robin curiously._

_"N-no! Noooo! Go away!" A native cried once Rag Doll appeared in front of him._

_"W-what the? How'd he get all the way over there?" Nami and Robin gasped watching the natives cower in fear once Rag Doll appeared in front of them, blocking their escape route._

_"Damn you Rag Doll! Get out of our way!" A native charged at Rag Doll with a pitch fork in his hand._

_"No! Stop!" Nami shouted holding her hand out for the native to stop._

_"You'll be killed if you attack someone like him!" Robin shouted._

_"I don't care! I just want to be free damn it!" The native swung his pitch fork at Rag Doll._

_"..." Rag Doll gripped the native's face then lifted him off the ground with one hand._

_"Gaaaahhh~! Let me go~! Let me go~!" The native struggled to break free from Rag Doll's grip._

_"..." Darkness emitted from Rag Doll's arm and consumed the native quickly._

_"Aaaaaghhhhh!" The native roared in pain once Rag Doll released him, allowing him to drop to the ground._

_"Darkness?" Nami gasped._

_"That's strange, I was certain that Blackbeard ate that Devil Fruit." Robin muttered._

_"I won't let him kill anymore natives! Cyclone Tempo!" Nami bent one end of the entire staff and connected the piece to the adjacent piece. She then threw the oblong two-piece shaped combination at Rag Doll._

_"Ocho Fleur!" Eight arms sprouted on Rag Doll's body and held him tightly in place as Nami's attack got closer and closer to him._

_"Nice one Robin!" Nami smiled once her attack connected to Rag Doll's face, sending him flying backwards._

_"Alright everyone! Run away! We'll hold him off while you all escape!" Robin said to the natives._

_"A-a-alright!" The natives ran away in the other direction._

_"Why does stuff like this always happen to us?" Nami sighed once she saw Rag Doll dust himself off like the attack didn't effect him._

_"This is the New World after all. You can't expect things to be peaceful after all that's happened during the two years of our separation." Robin said._

_"I know I know, but can't we just get one week of peace?" Nami sighed.  
_

_"..." Rag Doll unraveled a few bandages around his mouth, revealing his long sharp triangular teeth._

_"What's he planning on doing now?" Nami sighed with a pale face._

_"Prepare for anything Nami." Robin warned._

_"Right." Nami nodded._

_"..." Rag Doll slowly began to smack his lips as if he were chewing gum, after a few seconds of smacking, Rag Doll opened his mouth releasing a large swarm of locusts._

_"L-Locusts?" Nami and Robin's eyes widened._

_"Ochenta Fleur: Cuatro Manos!" Robin sprouted eighty arms then they merged together to form four giant hands which she used to swat a large amount of the Locusts away._

_"First darkness now Locusts?" Nami sighed creating huge clouds with her cool balls and heat balls._

_"What kind of ability is this?" Robin swatted more locusts away with her giant hands._

_"I'll finish them off now, Thunderbolt Tempo!" Nami threw her Thunder ball into the clouds electrifying them, then powerful lighting bolts struck down most of the Locusts._

_"..." Rag Doll stood there watching as his Locusts bypassed Nami and Robin._

_"T-there's too many of them!" Nami gasped still striking down Locusts with her thunderbolts._

_"Gaaaahhh~!" The natives cried in pain as the Locusts started biting them._

_"N-no! That's impossible! I thought Locusts didn't eat people!" Nami gasped._

_"T-they don't!" Robin gritted her teeth._

_"Then why are they eating the people now?" Nami shouted striking down more Locusts with her thunderbolts._

_"It must be Rag Doll, somehow he's controlling the Locusts, forcing them to eat the natives." Robin frowned glaring at Rag Doll._

_"It's over...we're doomed...we're all doomed..." A native collapsed to the ground, allowing the locusts to eat him alive._

_"STOP KILLING THEM!" Nami dashed towards Rag Doll._

_"Wait Nami!" Robin sprouted arms from the ground and used them to hold a furious Nami back._

_"Let me go Robin! He's killing them! He's killing them right in front of us and he's just standing there like it's nothing!" Nami shouted trying to break free from her grip._

_"But you can't just charge in there blindly! We have to think of a plan." Robin stated._

_"Noooo! Please! Let me go! I'll do anything! Please let me live!" Hou cried as Rag Doll slowly backed him up into a corner._

_"Hou! Get out of there!" Robin shouted releasing Nami._

_"..." Rag Doll stared at Hou then cocked his fist back._

_"No! No! Save me! Somebody!" Hou covered his eyes and braced for impact._

_"..." Rag Doll threw a punch at Hou then blinked a few times once he noticed it was just a mirage._

_"The plan worked! Now Robin!" Nami shouted creating a small, condensed, electrically charged cloud._

_"Right! Treinta Fleur: Strangle!" Robin sprouted thirty arms on Rag Doll's body then used them to choke Rag Doll in submission, leaving him unable to move._

_"This is for the natives that you and your crew have killed! Thunder Lance Tempo!" Nami created a lightning bolt directly from the cloud to her Perfect Clima-Tact. Instantly piercing Rag Doll's with the lightning blot, causing serious damage to his insides._

_"Goodbye Plague Man...Clutch!" Robin bended Rag Doll backwards with bone-breaking result, then she released him and let his limp body fall to the ground._

_"Ooooh!" The natives winced at the sound of Rag Doll's back breaking._

_"T...they did it. They actually did it." A few natives muttered._

_"N-noway! That's simply impossible." Other natives gasped._

_"They did it! They beat the Plague Man!" The natives cheered._

_"Don't let your guard down! There's noway that someone as strong as Rag Doll could lose that easily. We must evacuate this area and warn the other villages about this immediately!" Robin said._

_"R-right!" The natives nodded before running off towards the other villages._

_"T-this is seriously getting dangerous." Nami sighed looking at Rag Doll's motionless body._

_"Yeah...especially if Rag Doll's involved in this." Robin sighed._

_"I hope Luffy and the others are okay." Nami said._

_"Hm, I hope Kyle's okay." Robin sighed._

* * *

_"I must admit...even though you were being encased in my clay. You still put up a good fight, and for that, I applaud you Roronoa Zoro." Ravock smiled clapping his hands together in front of Zoro encased in clay. "It's such a shame that I have to kill you though. A worthy opponent like you shouldn't have to be killed like this...oh well, there's nothing I can do about this really." Ravock shrugged walking over to Zoro._

_"YAHOO~!" Luffy's cheer echoed throughout the island._

_"Hm? What's that?" Ravock sweatdropped while trying to find the source of the noise._

_"YOU IDIOT~!" Kyle's cries also echoed throughout the island._

_"Hmmm...must be more of the Straw Hats." Ravock looked upwards toward the sky and saw Luffy and Kyle crashing down towards him._

_"Look out old man~!" Luffy laughed waving his arms in the air._

_"Idiot, just move to the left to dodge him!" Kyle pulled on Luffy's cheek, forcing them to change direction and crash land into bushes._

_"Uhhhh..." Ravock sweatdropped at the sight._

_"Whew~! We dodged him just in the nick of time." Luffy laughed walking out of the bushes._

_"Maybe you shouldn't be flinging yourself all over the island! Then we wouldn't have to worry about crashing into people!" Kyle shouted while stepping out from the bushes._

_"Yup, no doubt about it. You're "Straw Hat" Monkey D. Luffy." Ravock stared at Luffy._

_"Mm? Who are you old man?" Luffy stared at Ravock then gasped once he saw Zoro encased in clay._

_"Isn't that your swordsman?" Kyle sweatdropped._

_"Zoro! Zoro!" Luffy ran over to Zoro._

_"Heh, I see that you show much love and compassion towards your Nakama. I like that." Ravock smiled._

_"Luffy...this guy...that's Ravock D. Evrit! The guy everyone was talking about back at the village!" Kyle glared._

_"This is huh? What did you do to Zoro? What is this stuff, wax? I thought 3 at that Devil Fruit!" Luffy growled._

_"Wax? 3? I honestly have no earthly idea on what you're talking about. But that substance I encased him in is clay." Ravock said._

_"Clay? Then I should easily be able to break it!" Luffy cocked his fist back._

_"I wouldn't do that if I were you Luffy!" Kyle warned._

_"Eh? Why not?" Luffy sighed._

_"Notice how this guy isn't doing anything to stop you from freeing Zoro. He must know that if you punch that clay, it'll easily break, thus killing Zoro." Kyle said._

_"Grrr~! So I guess the only way to free Zoro now is to beat up this old man?" Luffy frowned banging his fists together._

_"Precisely." Kyle unstrapped his Tomahawk from his back._

_"Heh heh heh! Come at me! Show me what this new generation is made of!" Ravock laughed.  
_

* * *

**Berserker Pirates!**

**Captain-"Muay Thai" Ray 110,000,000 Beli**

**First Mate-"Whale Shark" Jaw 72,000,000 Beli**

**Navigator-Mitsuno M. Akari 48,000,000 Beli**

**Doctor-"Sky Doctor" Nori 13,000,000 Beli**

**Musician-"Wicked Witch" Jynx Silvers 51,000,000 Beli**

**Cook-Shiro 33,000,000 Beli**

**Swordsman-"Sword Saint" Magnathas Minethil 60,000,000 Beli**

**Entertainer-Frederick Van Gauner 0 Beli**

**Archaeologist-"Tomahawk" Kyle 320,000,000 Beli  
**

**Shipwright-Taken by Dthehalfdragon**

**Sniper-Taken by Amyismynamey**

**Blacksmith-Taken by Michael The Archangel  
**

**Helmsmen-?**

**Chronicler-?**

**Lookout-?**

**Rigger-?**

**Tailor-Taken by Tomoji-kun  
**

**Quartermaster-?**

**Merchant-Taken by Sakura Ichigo Morihiko  
**

* * *

**Please Review and Enjoy**


	97. Straw Hat Story Part 10!

**Straw Hat Story Part 10!**

* * *

"You're still planning on running away? Stop running and fight me if you consider yourself a man!" Isis shouted while slicing her way through anything that got in her way from getting Ray.

"I told you that I'm not going to fight you! I'm only going to run and defend until I find a way outta this death trap you call a ship!" Ray panted turning every corner he saw first to escape from fighting Isis.

"Your foolish chivalry is only going to get you killed in this world boy! It's best to learn that now before you end up dead!" Isis chased after Ray.

"Sheesh, and they say men killed chivalry." Ray rolled his eyes sighing before making another sharp turn.

_"Why the hell are you running from a woman pansy? Are you still doing that chivalry shit? Sheesh, I thought you were done with that once that red-haired chick cut your arm off back in West Blue." Berserker sighed._

"You shut the hell up! I don't wanna hear anymore shit from you! Your little exploding bullet back there only got me into more shit!" Ray sighed.

"What? W-what are you...who are you talking to brat?" Isis sweatdropped.

"Huh, oh, no one! Just talking to myself!" Ray nervously laughed getting farther and farther away from Isis.

_"This brat is seriously weird, oh well, I'll finish him quickly." Isis shrugged quickly gaining on Ray._

_"Shit! She's gaining on me? What now? Think Ray, think!" Ray sighed punching his head repeatedly._

_"Why not let me take over for you? I'll take care of that chick quickly." Berserker laughed._

"Noway! Cause then you're going to take over my body like you did to Rain's fiancee." Ray shook his head angrily.

_"Ha ha, that was fun." Berserker laughed reminiscing about his battle with Rain._

"Are you suffering from multiple personality disorder?" Isis sweatdropped appearing in front of Ray, blocking his escape route.

"Damn it! Get out of my way woman!" Ray skidded to stop.

"Hmph...Fancy Step!" Isis began moving so fast around Ray that she created afterimages.

"Whoa! What the?" Ray gritted his teeth trying to find the real Isis.

"What's wrong rookie? Can't find the real me?" Isis' laugh came from too many directions for Ray to tell where she was.

"Grrrr..." Ray closed his eyes trying to focus on finding her.

"Quick Cut!" Isis slashed Ray's cheek, blood slowly trickled down his cheek.

_"Damn it! She's too fast for me! I can barely keep up with her movements!" Ray stood still, continuing to get cut by a laughing Isis._

"Come on! Fight back! Even though I'm enjoying cutting you up, it's no fun if you just stand there and don't scream!" Isis sighed twirling her daggers in her hands.

"No! I won't fight you!" Ray said with much determination in his voice.

"Eh, your funeral brat." Isis shrugged preparing to finish him off.

_"Oh what a shame, this place is going to be your grave. I had high hopes for you kid, I had thought that you'd go much farther than this. Oh well, I guess you'll never see that one Rachael chick again. She'll be very depressed once she finds out that you died because you refused to fight a woman." Berserker laughed at Ray's predicament as Isis' dagger came closer and closer to piercing Ray's chest.  
_

_"Rachael! How do you know her you bastard?" Ray frowned grabbing Isis' wrist, prevent her dagger from piercing his chest like she intended it to._

"What's this? Are you finally recognizing me as an opponent and decided to finally raise your fist against me." Isis grinned.

"Shut up! Let me finish my conversation!" Ray ordered to Isis while his eyes glew red.

"Uhhh...what?" Isis sweatdropped trying to figure out what was going on inside Ray's mind.

_"Alright Berserker, explain yourself you asshole! Tell me how do you know Rachael!" Ray demanded._

_"Heh, how about we make ourselves a little deal? If you give control of your body and let me beat this woman, I'll tell you how I know Rachael. But if you choose to refuse my proposal...well then...your fate is sealed." Berserker grinned._

_"There's noway that I'm going to give you control of my body because then you'll kill me like you did to Rain's fiancee!" Ray shook his head._

_"Correction...I didn't kill him, your meddling sister did the killing." Berserker corrected Ray._

_"Don't get smart with me you bastard! I refuse your offer!" Ray said._

_"Whatever, you can die all you want. There's a huge difference between you and me...I'll get reincarnated." Berserker laughed._

_"Grrr...fine then...but on one condition." Ray sighed._

_"What are your conditions?" Berserker grinned._

_"Don't kill anyone I tell you not to kill." Ray said._

_"Uhhh...alright...deal..." Berserker nodded._

_"Okay then." Ray closed eyes his eyes then almost instantly his hair turned red._

"Okay this is seriously creeping me out!" Isis broke free from Ray's grasp then she began twirling her daggers.

"Hmph, this is much better...it's been quite some time since I've actually had control of someone else's body." Berserker smirked while balling his hands into fists constantly.

"Hm? Did your balls just drop in the last five seconds? What the hell happened to your voice? Why is it so deep?" Isis sweatdropped.

"Now that nothing's seriously holding me back, how about you and I have some fun?" Berserker grinned motioning his hands in a 'bring it on' manner.

"Heh, I don't know what the hell is going on with you but I'm beginning to like it!" Isis dashed towards Berserker.

"You won't like it once I rip your lungs out." Berserker licked his lips.

"We'll see about that you freak!" Isis threw one dagger at Berserker.

"Oh come on chick, I know it's been awhile since I've been in a serious fight but don't think that I'm so weak that you need to use weak ass attacks like this!" Berserker sighed catching her dagger between his index and middle fingers.

"It's called a distraction dumb ass!" Isis appeared behind Berserker then drove her knee into Berserker's ribs.

"Grrngghhh...nice distraction...but!" Berserker grabbed Isis' leg then lifted her off the ground.

"W-what the? W-whoa! Put me down!" Isis shouted trying to break free from Berserker's grasp.

"Heh, I'll put you down alright!" Berserker put his hand around Isis' neck.

"Gah..." Isis gagged.

"Now leave my sight!" Berserker choke slammed Isis through the floor of the Pyramid, sending them both crashing down to a lower level of the pyramid.

* * *

"Should I even ask what was that noise?" Brock sighed hearing constant crashing sounds coming from below.

"It seems that Isis and that kid are going at it." Joey sweatdropped.

"That damn rookie is causing way too much damage to the pyramid! He must be stopped now!" Brock ordered.

"Don't worry Brock, I'm sure Isis can handle a rookie." George said.

"I'm not taking any chances with this rookie, go find the other Crypt Keepers and tell them to kill that kid!" Brock ordered.

"Aye Captain." Joey and George ran off.

"You're not making it out of this pyramid alive kid, I swear it." Brock balled his hands into fists.

* * *

"Not dead yet are you?" Berserker grinned releasing his grip on Isis who was panting heavily while blood was streaming down her face.

"You...you...you bastard!" Isis managed to wheeze out while struggling to her feet.

"That's good, that's what I like to see. Keep standing up no matter the injuries you may receive! Keep fighting against the odds even though you know you'll die in the end! You're just like him...you're just like that one man that pissed me off but gave me a challenge!" Berserker grinned licking Isis' blood off his fingers.

"W-what...a-are you?" Isis gritted her teeth.

"I'm known as many things, but I'll just settle with Berserker for now." Berserker replied pointing his red glowing finger at Isis.

_"N-noway! He's planning on using that attack again? Here and now?" Isis' eyes widened._

"Now die...Berserk Beam!" Berserker fired a small laser from his finger tip.

"Gr, shit!" Isis dodged the beam but was still blown towards Berserker once the beam made impact with the wall and exploded.

"Damn I'm going to enjoy killing you little girl!" Berserker smirked cocking his fist back.

_"I need to do something, this guy is inhumanly strong!" Isis gritted her teeth._

"It's a shame that you gotta die so quickly though, goodbye!" Berserker threw a strong right punch at Isis.

"Heh, how do you plan on killing me?" Isis rolled to the left, barely dodging the punch.

"Hm?" Berserker watched Isis dodge his punch.

"With such slow ass attacks like that?" Isis grinned thrusting her daggers into Berserker's ribs.

"You have a point there miss...I guess I need to step my game up alittle bit." Berserker smirked ignoring the lethal wounds he had just recieved.

_"I-Impossible! These wounds could drive any man to their knees in completely agony! And yet he just stands there grinning? What is this guy?" Isis stared at Berserker in complete shock._

"What's wrong? Keep attacking! You want to survive don't you? Well you're not going to live through this whole ordeal by just standing there and doing nothing! You're wide open for any type of attack!" Berserker shouted kicking Isis through a wall.

_"Damn it...that...that kick seriously knocked the wind outta me!" Isis struggled to her feet with blood streaming down her face._

"Honestly, I don't know why the kid had such problems dealing with you." Berserker sighed shaking his head.

"How...how are you...not affected by that wound in your ribs? There's noway that you can be completely unfazed by that!" Isis panted slightly.

"Oh you mean this wound? Yeah, yeah it hurts. It hurts severely...but I drive off of the pain people inflict on me, or the pain I inflict on others! So the more pain you inflict on me, the more savage and destructive I get." Berserker grinned placing his hand on his wound the licking the blood off his fingers.

"You're a god damn monster!" Isis gritted her teeth thinking of what to do next.

"And? Isn't this entire world filled with monsters?" Berserker laughed appearing in front of her.

_"Shit!" Isis' eyes widened._

"Unfortunately you're not really giving me much of a challenge here so I see no point in wasting my energy killing you. So I guess I'll just go and kill that Pyramid King guy...I think Rock was his name." Berserker scratched his head.

"Tch, you idiot, his name is Brock! And he'll kill you in a heartbeat for everything you've done!" Isis grinned.

"Oh really? In a heartbeat you say? Cause there have only been a selected few of people that have been able to do that...and I plan on fighting and killing anyone and everyone that claims that they can kill me in a heartbeat." Berserker gave Isis a sinister smile.

"O-of course! Brock will kill you!" Isis nodded.

"That's good, then maybe I should go have a chat with this Brock guy." Berserker grinned disappearing.

"W-what's up with this guy? First he's some rookie that doesn't fight women...and then next he's a psycho maniac driven by battle." Isis sighed scratching her head.

_"This could be a problem." Isis gulped._

* * *

"Seems like we're here but uhhh...this isn't how I expected things to turn out actually." Mia sweat dropped as her, Kyle, and Magnathas were being surrounded by pirates.

"I expected as much actually." Kyle sighed twirling his Tomahawk around.

"Stupid necklace! I thought it would it teleport us back to Captain!" Magnathas sighed scratching his head.

"They've got the Wizard's Necklace! We must get it back!" The pirates pointed their swords and pistols towards Kyle, Magnathas, and Mia.

"Seems like this necklace is highly important to them." Magnathas grinned putting the necklace around his neck.

"Hold on to that for dear life Magnathas. It may come of use to us later on." Kyle said.

"Yeah I know...lets hurry up and find Captain so that we can get the hell off this thing." Magnathas said unsheathing his swords.

"Right!" Kyle and Mia nodded.

"Fire!" A pirate ordered then the rest of the pirates open fired on them.

"Honestly, when will these guys learn that their not going to shoot me that easily?" Magnathas sighed slicing through a horde of pirates with ease.

"Just try your best to ignore them and focus on finding Ray, I'm sure all of this running and fighting must be tiring him out." Kyle said sending a bunch of pirates flying down the hall with one swing with his Tomahawk.

"I'm really getting worried about him." Mia punched and kicked a few pirates in the crotch.

"Don't you worry too much! Captain always finds a way to escape from danger...sometimes at least." Magnathas said sheathing his swords once the pirates were all unconscious.

"Hm?" Kyle raised an eyebrow once he noticed a bright red light coming down the hall.

"What's that?" Mia sweat dropped looking down the hall.

"That looks like a...oh shit, scatter!" Kyle ordered.

"Oh god!" Magnathas and Mia quickly followed Kyle's orders and rolled outta the way of a red laser zooming past them, missing them only by a little.

"T-t-that could've been us." Magnathas' jaw dropped watching the laser exploded once it made contact with the wall.

"There's only one person I know that can fire red lasers that match that of Kizaru's lasers." Kyle glared down the hall watching a whistling Berserker walk down the hall with his hands in his pockets.

"Berserker." Magnathas and Mia muttered in unison.

"Well well, what do we have here? I see three familiar faces right in front of me...I'm beginning to contemplate killing every single last one of you." Berserker smirked while pulling his hands out from his pockets.

"I guess my suspicions were correct...Ray did eat that dreadful Devil Fruit." Mia gritted her teeth glaring at Berserker.

"Damn it, I didn't even notice that Ray didn't have his sea stone glove on." Kyle frowned glaring at Berserker.

"C-can't you just hit him with a Haki attack? Won't that turn Captain back to normal?" Magnathas asked.

"It won't be easy though, who knows how long Berserker's been out. The longer he's out, the harder it'll be turning Ray back to normal." Mia said standing in front of Magnathas.

"The longer he's out, the more powerful the Haki attack has to be." Kyle said cracking his knuckles.

"It's been a long time since I've been moving freely like this, I suggest that you three stay out of my way unless you all want to end up like the other pathetic pirates that dared to get in my way." Berserker smugly grinned.

_"Oh no you don't! You're not killing my friends!" Ray shouted._

"Pfft, shut up pansy! I'm calling the shots now, you willingly surrendered your body to me. So now I'm going to do whatever I please." Berserker said.

_"Only because I didn't want to fight that woman! Now that she's not fighting us anymore I want my body back!" Ray ordered._

"Well you're shit out of luck cause I'm not giving this body up anytime soon." Berserker laughed.

"Hm? Pansy?" Magnathas sweatdropped.

"Berserker! Give Ray back control of his body or else!" Kyle warned pointing his Tomahawk at him.

"I don't think you understand the situation boy, I'm calling the shots here since pansy here gave up his body willingly." Berserker crossed his arms.

"Willingly? Noway! You tricked him!" Mia shouted trying to hold herself back.

_"Damn right he tricked me! You tell him Mia!" Ray smiled._

"Heh, more like I made an honest deal with him. He was fighting a woman earlier, and he was getting his ass handed to him since he refused to fight back. So I offered to fight the woman for him and he agreed since I'm out here right now." Berserker laughed.

"That does sound like something Captain would do." Magnathas sweat dropped.

"Whether Ray gave his body to Berserker doesn't matter right now. What does matter right now is that we get off this pyramid right now since we found Ray...well technically we've found him." Kyle scratched his head.

"Heh, you better hurry up then. Because if I find that Brock guy, there's noway I'm leaving this place without killing him first." Berserker smirked.

"Well there's noway that you'll be able to do that since I have our escape route right here." Magnathas smiled holding up the Wizard's Necklace.

"So you actually came back? Heh, guess that saves me the trouble of hunting you all down I guess." Brock said from down the hall.

"Oh shit, it's that guy again!" Magnathas sweat dropped.

"I'm guessing that's that Brock fellow I've heard so much about from that one chick." Berserker stared at Brock coming closer to them with a smug grin.

"Hmm..." Brock stared at Berserker.

_"Is that the same kid from earlier? He looks the same but his eye and hair color are completely different. And it's not just that, there's some strange aura around him...I can feel it." Brock scratched his head._

"You must be the Captain of this pyramid. Listen, we didn't come here to fight you. We only came here to get our Captain back." Kyle said.

"You see...I would like to believe you. But I'm afraid that I can't do that after everything that's been happening on this pyramid since your Captain arrived here. He plotted to crash land this pyramid, he's injured a large amount of my crew mates, and caused a large amount of damage to this place. Someone has to pay for that." Brock glared.

"If you want money will give you all the money we have, just let us leave." Mia pleaded.

"Oh no, money won't suffice for anything. There are only two things that will suffice if one; you give me back the Wizard's Necklace, and two; hand your Captain over to me so that I can take his life." Brock said.

"What? Noway!" Mia shook her head in refusal.

"Well then, I'm afraid that you all must die then." Brock sighed walking towards a water fountain.

_"What's this guy planning?" Berserker carefully watched Brock place his hand in the running water._

"Stream Flow!" Brock's entire arm turned into water then he shot the water towards them.

"Oh shit! Devil Fruit!" Magnathas' eyes widened in shock.

"Pathetic..." Berserker sighed redirecting the water into the wall.

"Hmm, seems that by some odd reason, your power has increased." Brock glared.

"Obviously...now it's time for you to die." Berserker laughed as his body turned red, his muscle mass increased slightly, and a black aura surrounded him.

"W-w-what's going on?" Mia sweat dropped.

"I-I've never seen Berserker do this before!" Magnathas sweatdropped.

"Probably because he hasn't been out that long when you first saw him." Kyle sighed.

"Now that I'm all pumped up for a fight, how about you give me a challenge?" Berserker grinned moving his hands in a 'bring it on' manner.

"A challenge huh? I'm sure that I can give that to you! Stream Flow!" Brock fired more water at Berserker.

"Honestly...Berserk Disk!" Berserker created a ball of energy then condensed it into a sharp disk then he threw it at the incoming water and sliced it in half.

"Hmph, guess it'll take more than just water to defeat you huh?" Brock tilted his head to the side to dodge the disk then he rummaged through his pockets and pulled out a small diamond.

"Exactly..." Berserker grinned cracking his knuckles then his neck.

"Hard Cracken!" Brock's entire arm was encased in diamonds then he appeared in front of Berserker and sent him flying down the hall with a strong right punch.

"Oh great." Magnathas sighed watching Berserker fly down the hall.

_"Heh heh, what a punch. Hmph, it'll take more than that to take me down." Berserker laughed wiping off the blood running down his face once he crashed through the wall._

"Now I'll be taking the Eye of Aurora back from you!" Brock kneed Magnathas in the chest then grabbed the Eye of Aurora.

"You bastard!" Mia raised her leg then swept it forward towards Brock.

"That's a pretty strong kick...I'm fortunate that I encased my arm in diamond or else this foot would've broken my arm." Brock grinned grabbing Mia's foot.

"Hands off!" Kyle punched Brock in his face, forcing him to release his hold on Mia.

"Grr...damn that hurt..." Brock stumbled back rubbing his face.

"You better keep your eyes on the real threat here you bastard!" Berserker said appearing behind Brock.

"Real threat huh? That girl over there seems to be more of a threat than you." Brock grinned.

"Smug...I like that. It's quite unfortunate that your smugness will get you killed!" Berserker held his glowing red hand out in front Brock.

"Shit, take cover you guys!" Kyle ordered.

"Now disappear from my sight and this world! Berserk Blast!" Berserker fired a large blast of red energy from his hand towards Brock, resulting in a massive explosion.

"H-h-holy shit! This place is seriously going to crash if we don't leave soon!" Magnathas coughed trying to find his way out of the smoke.

"Ngh, is everyone alright?" Kyle called.

"I'm good!" Mia nodded.

"Same here..." Magnathas nodded.

"There's no time left! We must leave now!" Kyle twirled his Tomahawk in his hands to disperse the smoke.

"Damn, the bastard escaped at the last second." Berserker sighed looking at the hole in the ceiling.

"Berserker! Don't chase after him! We must leave this pyramid at once!" Mia stated.

"Hmph...alright then, I've grown quite bored of this place anyway." Berserker crossed his arms looking around the room seeing all the destruction he caused.

"But how are we going to leave this place without crash landing? Brock took the necklace." Magnathas sighed.

"He did, but then I took it back." Mia grinned holding up the necklace.

"W-what the? When did you?" Magnathas sweatdropped.

"Why do you think I tried to kick Brock once he attacked you? I was obviously trying to get the necklace back." Mia smiled.

"W-what? You didn't attack Brock to protect me from being injured any further?" Magnathas' jaw dropped.

"Nope." Mia shook her head.

"Wow..." Magnathas sighed.

"If you guys are done fooling around, I suggest that you hurry up and use that thing already. That Brock dude will soon realize that his necklace is gone then he'll come crashing down here." Berserker sweatdropped.

"That's right, we should leave. Everyone grab onto each other." Kyle ordered.

"Right." Mia and Magnathas each placed one hand on Kyle's shoulder.

"Berserker, get over here!" Mia ordered.

"Hmmm..." Berserker stared up at the hole in the ceiling.

"Berserker!" Mia snapped her fingers.

"Grrr, shut up! I'm coming!" Berserker growled walking over to them then he placed his hand on Mia's head.

"Alright, return to Alubarna!" Kyle said and then one of three of the pearls on the necklace started glowing. Once the glowing had stopped, the three pearls on the necklace disappeared alongside everyone else.

* * *

"God damn that was close." Brock panted heavily leaning against a wall.

"B-Brock? Are you okay?" Isis appeared next to him with a concerned look on her face.

"Isis...yeah, I'll be fine." Brock sighed running his hand through his hair.

"The Pyramid's in critical condition. If we take on anymore damage we're going to crash and be stranded here in the desert." Isis sighed.

"Hmm, I guess we have no other choice but to land the Pyramid somewhere and get immediate repairs." Brock frowned slightly.

"We won't have to worry much cause you got the necklace back from the rookies right?" Isis smiled.

"Yeah, it's right here in my poc-" Brock's eyes twitched once he rummaged through his pockets and didn't find the necklace.

"You didn't get it back from they did you?" Isis sweatdropped.

"I did...I guess that gypsy chick stole it back once that Tomahawk guy attacked me." Brock sighed.

"Great, they could be anywhere by now." Isis crossed her arms under her chest pouting.

"Relax, I know where they're all going." Brock said leaning against the wall.

"Seriously? Well then let's get moving! We gotta pay that rookie back ten fold for what he's done!" Isis grinned.

"No not yet." Brock shook his head.

"What? Why not?" Isis whined.

"Because we have to make instant repairs to the ship and tend to the wounded. We'll worry about retrieving the necklace at another time." Brock replied.

"But...but...aghh, alright then." Isis shook her head sighing.

"C-Captain!" George and Joey ran in the room with a stack of papers in their hands.

"Hm? What is it?" Brock asked.

"We ran a background scan on "Muay Thai" Ray and the bounty hunter." George replied.

"And? What do you have?" Brock asked.

"Of course the bounty hunters name is Reaver D. Evrit, the brother of Admiral Roy D. Evrit." Joey replied.

"And the rookie turns out to be Roy D. Evrit's son, and the nephew of Reaver D. Evrit." George added.

"So that rookie's a D huh? That would explain alot...but what I want to know is how that rookie changed appearances and strength so fast." Brock muttered rubbing his chin.

"I heard him and Ezekiel talking about the demon inside of the Devil Fruit possessing the user." Isis said.

"Hmm, I've heard rumors about that happening...but to see it up close like that is just..." Brock closed his eyes.

"Just what Captain?" George asked.

"Hmm, nothing. We're heading for Rain base to get repairs, once we're done with that we're heading straight towards Alubarna to retrieve the necklace from those rookies." Brock said.

"Yes Captain." George, Joey, and Isis nodded.

"Oh yes, did you round up the other Cyrpt Keeper memebers like I ordered earlier?" Brock asked.

"Yes we did Captain." George nodded.

"So where are they?" Brock asked slightly annoyed.

"Well you see...during this whole incident...they were...they were taking a nap." Joey sweat dropped.

"...What? A nap? They were taking a nap?" Brock shouted.

"Y-yes sir!" George and Joey backed up.

"...I'll deal with them later...lets...let's just get to Rainbase." Brock sighed rubbing his forehead.

* * *

_"Old man, I don't want to fight you. But if you don't release Zoro this instant then I'll have no other choice but to fight you." Luffy glared cracking his knuckles._

_"In this world, there are a bunch of people who don't wish to fight. But there are certain situations in which we are forced to fight to protect the things we cherish." Ravock smiled._

_"Enough riddles! Release the swordsman at once!" Kyle pointed his Tomahawk towards Ravock._

_"Make me." Ravock grinned holding his out towards them._

_"Fine then, I will! Gum Gum..." Luffy cocked his fist back._

_"Wait Luffy!" Kyle's eyes widened._

_"Pistol!" Luffy stretched his arm forward to punch Ravock._

_"Such a fool..." Ravock grinned catching Luffy's fist in the palm of his hand._

_"W-what the?" Luffy sweatdropped._

_"Die." Ravock grinned morphing his other arm into a Clay sword. _

_"Idiot! That's why I told you to wait!" Kyle tsked running on Luffy's arm towards Ravock._

_"That kid doesn't have much speed on him...so I should be able to cut off Straw Hat's arm then kill the kid." Ravock muttered to himself while raising his Clay sword above his head._

_"Stop right there! Geppo!" Kyle kicked off the air increasing his speed towards Ravock._

_"Rokushiki huh?" Ravock raised an eyebrow then he released his hold on Luffy's arm._

_"Choku-zuki!" Kyle threw a punch at Ravock while rotating his fist to add extra damage._

_"Hmph, this boy is actually quite skilled then, guess I underestimated him alittle. Damn, I'm contradicting my own rule." Ravock sweatdropped while dodging Kyle's punch._

_"Why are you talking like I'm not here you bastard?" Kyle swung his Tomahawk at Ravock._

_"Hmph!" Ravock smirked as he grabbed the shaft of Kyle's Tomahawk, preventing the Tomahawk from hitting him._

_"W-what brute strength!" Kyle struggled to make the Tomahawk hit Ravock._

_"Sorry, it's just alittle bit of a thing I do when I'm in battle." Ravock laughed kicking Kyle in the stomach._

_"Oooof!" Kyle clutched his stomach once he got down on one knee._

_"It's also quite a shame that I have to kill such a child, oh well." Ravock grinned._

_"Oh no you don't! Gum Gum Jet Pistol!" Luffy sent Ravock flying through a bunch of trees with a strong right punch._

_"Grrrrr...damn, I couldn't even set that man's fist." Ravock grunted stabbing his Clay sword into the ground to stop himself from flying back any further._

_"Gum Gum..." Luffy shouted._

_"Hm? Where is he now? Tch, there he is!" Ravock looked up and saw that Luffy was above him with his foot above his head.  
_

_"Jet Axe!" Luffy quickly brought his foot down towards Ravock._

_"Too strong to block but not too fast to dodge!" Ravock rolled out of the way of Luffy's foot and witnessed the huge crater it created._

_"This old man is actually pretty good, I wonder if he's as strong as Uncle Whitebeard." Luffy grinned landing inside the crater._

_"I highly doubt it!" Kyle appeared behind Ravock then sent him flying into the sky with his Tomahawk._

_"Both of these two are quite powerful for their age..." Ravock grunted._

_"Gum Gum..." Luffy squatted down then kicked off the ground to reach Ravock._

_"What are you planning on doing now brat?" Ravock muttered holding his hands out in front of him._

_"Storm!" Luffy delievered a barrage of powerful punches towards Ravock._

_"Clay Shield!" Ravock created a powerful shield of Clay, protecting himself from Luffy's punches._

_"That's one tough shield..." Luffy said cocking his fists back for another round._

_"Clay Dragon!" Ravock morphed the Clay shield into a Dragon then he sent the Dragon towards Luffy._

_"Uh-oh!" Luffy's eyes widened._

_"Luffy! Get away the way idiot!" Kyle shouted._

_"Heh, no!" Luffy grinned as the Dragon opened it's mouth, preparing to devour him in one bite._

_"Not gonna dodge? Haha, this rookie is seriously interesting!" Ravock laughed._

_"Lets see what you got Dragon!" Luffy grinned grabbing the Dragon's fangs to prevent it from eating him._

_"Idiot, he's gonna crash into the ground soon." Kyle sighed launching himself towards Ravock._

_"Hmph, now the Tomahawk brat's coming at me. Oh well, he'll die soon also...Clay Serpent!" Ravock morphed Clay into a serpent then sent it towards Kyle._

_"I suspected as much!" Kyle swung his Tomahawk downward and sent the Clay Serpent crashing into the ground._

_"Strong kid." Ravock laughed._

_"Stop being so care free and fight seriously you old bastard!" Kyle spun around quickly and swept his foot forward towards Ravock._

_"Heh, there's something that you just don't understand you rookie!" Ravock grabbed Kyle's foot._

_"W-what are you talking about now?" Kyle sweatdropped._

_"I am fighting seriously, but due to my old age I won't be able to be damage you as much as I use to in my youth! Now disappear!" Ravock back handed Kyle.  
_

_"Ahhhh!" Kyle crash landed into the ground creating a small crater._

_"Kyle!" Luffy shouted._

_"Focus Straw Hat, or else that Dragon will devour you!" Ravock laughed._

_"Grrrrr...Gum Gum Windmill!" Luffy spun around rapidly then sent the Dragon flying once he released his grip on it._

_"Guess my attacks aren't as powerful as they use to be." Ravock muttered landing on a tree branch._

_"Enough games old man, if you want to fight me I'll gladly fight you. But release Zoro before we continue this fight!" Luffy ordered._

_"I would but that's not how the world works Straw Hat." Ravock gained a wicked grin._

_"Luffy...we better hurry up and beat this guy! I'm getting tired of listening to this guy talk." Kyle stood to his feet panting slightly with blood streaming down his face._

_"Roger...hm?" Luffy touched his cheek then looked at his fingers once he noticed he had Clay on them._

_"...This fight will end soon...Claymore." Ravock laughed then the clay slowly began to encase Luffy's arm._

_"W-what the? What's going on here?" Luffy's eyes widened._

_"Now you shall suffer the same fate as your swordsman." Ravock appeared in front of Kyle then kneed him in the face._

_"Aghhh!" Kyle stumbled back clutching his face._

_"Kyle!" Luffy turned back and looked at him._

_"You should focus more on yourself right now other than the kid!" Ravock appeared behind Luffy then sweep kicked him, making him lose his balance and hit the ground._

_"Why you-" Luffy was interrupted once Ravock morphed his clay into a hammer and slammed it on his stomach._

_"Luffy!" Kyle's eyes widened hearing Luffy's roar of pain._

_"Now it's your turn!" Ravock raised his Clay Hammer above his head._

_"I don't think...what the? M-my legs won't move!" Kyle gasped once he looked at his legs and realized that his legs were encased in Clay._

_"What? You didn't know that I got you with my Claymore technique also?" Ravock grinned swinging his hammer downwards towards Kyle._

_"Shit..." Kyle shut his eyes and braced for impact._

_"Gum Gum Bell!" Luffy stretched his neck backwards, then snapped it back for a devastating headbutt to Ravock's face, sending him flying back._

_"L-Luffy! Are you alright?" Kyle opened his eyes and looked at Luffy._

_"No not really! My arms and legs are encased in Clay! I'm gonna end up like Zoro soon!" Luffy sighed._

_"We're both gonna end up like him if we don't hurry up and find a way outta this!" Kyle stated._

_"I say we break the clay off of us but our arms and legs might be destroyed in the process." Luffy said._

_"The best thing to do in this kind of situation is to find a weakness to Clay...like water or fire." Kyle said._

_"And how do you plan on finding such a weakness I wonder? Fire won't do much since I've been training in the volcano over there to render such a weakness useless." Ravock grinned sitting down next to Kyle and Luffy with blood running down his face._

_"Tch, guess that explains why you've been spending the past two years in the volcano." Kyle sighed._

_"Yup, so the only thing that would be able to save you is water. But sense we're nowhere near water, you two will die alongside your swordsman." Ravock laughed._

_"That's what you think! Rain Tempo!" Nami shouted then rain began pouring down on everyone._

_"Huh? W-what the?" Ravock sweatdropped feeling the rain pour down on him._

_"Haha! There we go! Now the clay's turning into nothing but mush!" Kyle laughed moving around freely._

_"Sorry we took so long, we had to deal with a few pirates on the way here." Robin smiled standing next to Nami._

_"Nice timing you two!" Luffy laughed standing to his feet._

_"Nghh, damn it. Hard to believe I fell for such an easy trick by an old man." Zoro sighed stretching once he was free from the clay._

_"Aw Zoro, nice to see that you're back to normal." Luffy smiled._

_"All thanks to you Captain." Zoro grinned giving him a thumbs up._

_"Hahaha! Wow, well isn't this an interesting turn of events! You were all doomed separately but once more of you arrived a ray hope appeared before you thus saving your lives." Ravock laughed hysterically._

_"You're one insane old man, you're about to die and yet you show no sign of fear." Kyle sweatdropped._

_"I think he's funny." Luffy laughed._

_"Hmph, I show no sign of fear because I'll accept my death when it comes but it doesn't mean that I'll die now just because I'm out numbered and old." Ravock stood to his feet._

_"Nami, keep the rain pouring for as long as you can." Kyle said twirling his Tomahawk in his hand._

_"Right." Nami nodded._

_"Go get him Kyle." Robin smiled._

_"Right. As long as it's raining, he'll have trouble controlling his clay." Kyle grinned._

_"That's good." Zoro smirked._

_"Hmph, it seems that I'm at a huge disadvantage. But I'm not running away, I'll kill every last one of you if I can." Ravock wickedly grinned._

_"Midori Boshi: Devil!" Usopp shouted shot a pop green at Ravock which soon turned into a carnivorous plant._

_"Well that's unexpected." Ravock barely dodged Usopp's carnivorous plant._

_"Franky Cannon!" Franky fired a cannon ball from his shoulder and sent it towards Ravock._

_"That's also unexpected." Ravock dodged Franky's cannonball._

_"Le Menton!" Sanji appeared in front of Ravock and kicked him in the chin._

_"Grrrghh! H-how are you free?" Ravock grunted._

_"Heavy Gong!" Chopper appeared behind Ravock and delievered a powerful punch to Ravock's back._

_"Gaaaaah!" Ravock dropped to his knees._

_"Swallow Bond En Avant!" Brook performed descending Bond En Avant spinning downwards in an attempt to impale Ravock from above._

_"Grrr...damn it!" Ravock rolled out of the way of Brook's attack._

_"Shitty bastard dodged the attack." Sanji sighed adjusting his tie._

_"Sanji, Usopp, Chopper, Brook, Franky!" Luffy smiled._

_"Sorry for the wait Luffy, but it took us awhile to break these guys free from the clay." Usopp said._

_"How'd you do it if you guys were near the volcano?" Kyle asked._

_"Oh well, there's a swamp near the volcano. We knew that water would turn the clay into mush so we brought them towards the swampy water." Chopper replied._

_"Brought us? Ha, more like you dropped us down the volcano and watched us roll down into the muddy swamp!" Sanji shouted._

_"Does it really matter how we freed you?" Usopp nervously laughed._

_"We'll talk about this later, but for right now we need to take care of this guy." Franky said which resulted in everyone nodding and they all stared at Ravock._

_"Now I'm really in a tight situation. There's noway I'm getting out of this alive." Ravock laughed scratching his head._

_"If you just quietly surrender your life won't be in jeopardy today." Robin said._

_"Nah, you rookies just don't understand." Ravock sighed._

_"Don't understand what? What are you talking about?" Kyle asked._

_"It's quite unfortunate that I couldn't fulfill all of my dreams...but I know that "you" will be able to do it for me." Ravock muttered staring at the sky._

_"What is he talking about?" Brook sweatdropped._

_"No idea." Luffy shrugged._

_"All of Demons shall be free once again like how they use to be...chaos will once again rise..." Ravock collapsed to the ground once a bullet went through his skull._

_"Oh my god!" Nami and Usopp shouted._

_"What the? Where'd that bullet come from?" Zoro scanned the area for a sign of where the bullet came from._

_"Is the old man dead?" Luffy asked._

_"...Yeah..." Kyle frowned looking at Ravock's lifeless body._

_"What was that stuff he was talking about earlier about Demons being free and chaos rising again?" Brook asked._

_"I have no idea, maybe he's a senile bastard like most of the old people we've encountered." Sanji said putting out his cigarette._

_"This seems like a very bad omen." Robin muttered._

_"I agree." Nami slowly nodded._

_"What should we do with him?" Chopper asked._

_"We should bury him here obviously." Zoro replied while sheathing his swords._

_"I really feel bad for this guy for some odd reason though." Luffy said looking at the smile on Ravock's face._

_"How can you? After everything's he's done?" Sanji sweatdropped._

_"I don't know, I just do." Luffy said not taking his eyes off of Ravock._

_"Well come on Luffy, lets start digging." Zoro said._

_"Right." Luffy got up and walked over to Zoro and Sanji._

_"...You alright Kyle?" Robin placed her hand on Kyle's shoulder._

_"Hm? Kinda I guess...even though I didn't know this man well. His death just makes me wanna cry for some reason." Kyle sighed._

_"I know how you feel Kyle, I honestly do." Robin said._

_"...So what do you think he was talking about earlier?" Kyle asked._

_"Hmm, who knows. But I'm guessing it has something to do with the Void Century maybe." Robin replied._

_"Void Century huh...oh well, I guess we'll never know until we reach Raftel." Kyle rubbed his chin._

_"There's something else bothering you isn't there?" Robin asked._

_"Yes...the main thing bothering me is who killed this man." Kyle frowned._

* * *

_"Hahahaha! Damn, you got a head shot on that guy!" A man with red eyes and long red hair tied in a ponytail wearing a black cloak laughed hysterically._

_"..." Rag Doll nodded putting down a long sniper rifle._

_"So that's another unless D. out of the way. You better hurry up and find a useful one before I get bored and decide not to go through this with this." The man grinned._

_"..." Rag Doll nodded again tapping the sniper rifle on his shoulder._

_"Why didn't you kill the others? I mean isn't there another useless D. down there?" The man asked._

_"..." Rag Doll nodded._

_"So hurry up and kill him already so we won't have to worry about him in the future." The man ordered._

_"..." Rag Doll shook his head._

_"What? Why not?" The man sweatdropped._

_"..." Rag Doll just simply shrugged._

_"Aghh, whatever! I swear I can never understand you or your motives!" The man sighed.  
_

_"..." Rag Doll stared at the man._

_"Oh well, I'll leave it to you to find a new host for me. Cause I'm really getting sick and tired of this body." The man sighed.  
_

* * *

**Berserker Pirates!**

**Captain-"Muay Thai" Ray 110,000,000 Beli**

**First Mate-"Whale Shark" Jaw 72,000,000 Beli**

**Navigator-Mitsuno M. Akari 48,000,000 Beli**

**Doctor-"Sky Doctor" Nori 13,000,000 Beli**

**Musician-"Wicked Witch" Jynx Silvers 51,000,000 Beli**

**Cook-Shiro 33,000,000 Beli**

**Swordsman-"Sword Saint" Magnathas Minethil 60,000,000 Beli**

**Entertainer-Frederick Van Gauner 0 Beli**

**Archaeologist-"Tomahawk" Kyle 320,000,000 Beli  
**

**Shipwright-Taken by Dthehalfdragon**

**Sniper-Taken by Amyismynamey**

**Blacksmith-Taken by Michael The Archangel  
**

**Helmsmen-?**

**Chronicler-?**

**Lookout-Taken by Mayur  
**

**Rigger-?**

**Tailor-Taken by Tomoji-kun  
**

**Quartermaster-?**

**Merchant-Taken by Sakura Ichigo Morihiko  
**

* * *

**Please Review and Enjoy**


	98. A Hero Amongst Heroes!

**A Hero Amongst Heroes!  
**

* * *

**New World: Marineford**

* * *

"Come on in." Simon ordered while putting some papers in his desk drawer after he heard three loud knocks on his door.

"Good afternoon Fleet Admiral Simon." Admiral Roy walked into the room alongside Admiral Katana.

"Good afternoon Admiral Roy, Admiral Katana." Simon nodded to both of them while motioning for them to take a seat.

"I'm sure that you both came here for something important?" Simon asked.

"Yes, we came here to tell you about a few things. Some of the spies we planted in Raid's crew have come here to leak some information about Raid and about Adrian Graham." Roy nodded.

"Hm, that's good news. That's some of the best good news I've gotten all day." Simon smiled.

"Yes, the spies should be here shortly." Roy said staring at the window.

"Is something wrong Roy?" Simon asked.

"Yes, I think you should hurry and open the window before they come crashing in here." Roy sighed.

"They? Oh my god!" Simon asked looking out the window then quickly opened it, allowing four shadow figures to come crashing into the room.

"Idiots." Roy sweatdropped.

"Aghhh...your flying skills seriously suck..." A man's voice groaned under the pile of rubble they were buried under.

"It's not my fault that you're all really heavy, you three should lose some weight." A boy's voice came from under the rubble.

"Enough goofing off! Vice-Admiral's Rave, Garrick, Karma, and Note, stand up!" Roy ordered.

"Yes sir, Admiral Roy, sir!" Rave, Garrick, Karma, and Note stood up from the rubble and saluted.

"Glad to see that you four made it here safely without being detected by Raid." Simon said sitting back down behind his desk.

"Fleet Admiral Simon! Are you alright? I heard a loud crash!" A tall young man with a military shaved hair-cut, and black hair burst into the room wearing a red tuxedo with a black tie with a red rose design on it, red pants, black gloves and shoes, and a marine coat draped over like a cape.

"Are we under attack again? Because this time we'll be ready for Raid and his commanders." A young woman with long black hair and onyx eyes also burst into the room wearing a red tank top that stops above her naval, red wristbands on her arms, white pants, black shoes, and a coat over her shoulders.

"Ah, Vice-Admirals Ryusei and Cassandra. Everything is fine, it's just Vice-Admirals Rave, Garrick, Karma, and Note." Simon said.

"Vice-Admiral's? Why are you letting those pirates join the marines?" Ryusei asked leaning against the wall glaring at Rave, Garrick, Karma, and Note.

"No Ryusei, you don't understand. You see, these four are spies planted in Raid's crew to give us information on Raid and of other Yonkou or any useful information." Roy said.

"Don't you think that's alittle too risky? I mean they did attack Marineford and killed off a few of our allies." Cassandra stated.

"Hey, it's not like we wanted to do it. Raid just suddenly got up and said lets go invade and attack Marineford." Rave sighed.

"But because of that, Raid is getting more over confident and reckless. Thanks to you guys holding back when fighting use, he truly believes that you're all weak and that you can't completely use your Busoshoku Haki Admiral Roy." Karma smiled.

"Good, that's just perfect." Roy grinned.

"What kind of information do you have about Raid?" Ryusei asked.

"Yeah, like what are his plans and where is his current location at this moment?" Cassandra added to the question.

"His main plan, we don't have any idea. But what he's planning on doing now, we know everything about that." Note said.

"Then talk." Ryusei ordered.

"Ahem, I'm sure you all know of the Yonkou "The Dark Missionary" Adrian Graham." Garrick leaned against the wall.

"Yes, what about him? He's not planning on forming an alliance with him is he?" Simon asked with sweat forming on his forehead.

"No no, nothing like that. But it turns out that Graham has caught some deadly incurable disease that has weakened him greatly." Rave said.

"Raid somehow found out about this and he is now heading towards one of Graham's towers to kill him." Garrick said.

"Hm, this is just perfect. We'll use this as an opportunity to take out two Yonkou's in one day. We'll dispatch Buster Call, The Shichibukai, and all the Admirals for this battle." Simon said.

"Alright then, but how do you want us to deal with things? I mean if Raid orders us to fight you guys, do you want us to pretend to lose or something?" Rave asked.

"Obviously since we're planning on taking out both Yonkou." Ryusei rolled his eyes.

"Any other information you have for us son?" Roy asked.

"Yes...it's about Shinra." Rave frowned.

"Shinra?" Cassandra asked.

"I've heard about her, I heard she was once a Yonkou a few years back but she was so lazy that she gave up her title as Yonkou and disappeared for a few years." Ryusei said.

"What about her son?" Roy sighed.

"Unfortunately she wants her title as Yonkou back and she's planning on killing the first Yonkou that comes across her eye." Rave scratched his head.

"Which means there's a slight possibility that Raid and Graham will be targeted by her." Garrick sighed.

"Shit...we're gonna have a huge problem if Shinra kills any of them and gains her title as Yonkou back." Simon bit his thumb.

"So what should we do?" Karma asked.

"Hmmm...alright then...I've decided that we're going on with the operation. We'll deal with Raid, Graham, and Shinra if it comes down to it." Simon replied.

"Alright, this should be interesting." Rave grinned.

"Alright then, move out everyone. We're heading for Graham's tower!" Simon ordered.

"Right!" Everyone nodded.

"You're all dismissed." Simon nodded.

"Yes sir." Everyone walked out of the room.

"I'm on to you pirates, you may have Fleet Admiral Simon and Admiral Roy fooled, but there's noway that you're all on our side." Ryusei said.

"You have some serious trust issues dude." Garrick laughed.

"Yeah really, I mean what have we done for you not to trust us? We are the same rank after all." Rave grinned.

"Your smugness will be the end of you. If I sense even a hint of betrayal from you four, you'll be burnt to a crisp by my hand." Ryusei glared.

"Heh heh, we'll keep that in mind." Rave grinned walking off with Garrick, Karma, and Note.

* * *

**Grand Line: Outskirts Of Alubarna**

* * *

"So this is Alubarna?" Magnathas asked standing at the outskirts of the city alongside Kyle, Miu, and Berserker.

"Yup, this is where you and Ray will be training once we get there." Kyle nodded.

"There won't be any training as long as Berserker's out here." Miu sighed looking over to Berserker.

"Damn right there won't. Now that I'm free, I plan on causing as much as destruction here as I can." Berserker smiled.

"I don't think so Berserker, we're not going anywhere near there until you give Ray his body back." Kyle crossed his arms.

"Oh really? Well good luck with that cause I'm not going down without a fight." Berserker stated.

"Oh we know." Miu and Kyle cracked their knuckles.

"Oh man, guess I have no other choice but to fight also." Magnathas sighed unsheathing his swords.

"Heh, you three better go all out or else you'll never get your beloved pansy back." Berserker laughed as his body turned red.

"Right." Kyle, Magnathas, and Miu nodded preparing to attack.

"Alright then, now di-...hm?" Berserker sweatdropped hearing the sound of his stomach growling.

"Looks like someone's hungry." Miu giggled into her hand.

"S-shut up! After everything that's happened of course I'm going to be hungry." Berserker growled.

"Well you won't be getting any food if you don't turn Ray back to normal." Miu grinned.

"Pfft, don't think that you'll be able to threaten me with such half ass threats. It'll take more than food to get me to give up control of this body...and besides, there are plenty of animals and plants that I can eat out here in the desert." Berserker said turning his back to them staring out towards the hot scorching desert.

"Tch, something's coming." Kyle sighed feeling the earth beneath him shake.

"Oh come on! Can't we just get to Alubarna without anything else happening to us?" Magnathas sweatdropped struggling to stay on his feet.

"It's a bad omen. Basically fate's trying to tell you that you're all not meant to reach the kingdom." Berserker crossed his arms waiting patiently for the earth to stop shaking.

"Guys...over there!" Miu pointed to a large purple lizard heading towards them.

"W-what the hell is that?" Magnathas' jaw dropped watching the purple lizard get closer and closer to them.

"That's a Sandora Lizard." Kyle replied with a slight frown on his face.

"W-what's a Sandora Lizard doing here? Shouldn't it be way back in the Sandora Desert?" Magnathas sweatdropped.

"It should be...hm...wonder what it's doing here." Miu rubbed her chin.

"Does it honestly matter? I mean in the end it's going to be in my stomach." Berserker cracked his knuckles.

"I'm pretty hungry also, so I guess I'll help you out." Magnathas grinned standing next to him.

"Alright then, but try not to slow me down." Berserker shrugged.

"I could say the same to you." Magnathas scoffed.

"Careful you two." Miu warned.

"Sandora Lizards usually hunt their prey in packs." Kyle pointed to more Sandora Lizards headed towards them from the east.

"Oh shit..." Magnathas sweatdropped.

"Seems like they're coming from the south and west also." Berserker muttered.

"Wait a minute...so what you're trying to tell us is?" Magnathas sweatdropped.

"We're surrounded." Kyle, Miu, and Berserker said in unison.

"C-can't we just head into the kingdom? Won't we be safe there?" Magnathas asked pointing to the entrance of the kingdom.

"Idiot, if we run over there the lizards will definitely follow us." Berserker sighed.

"Those lizards will cause much destruction if we allow them in the kingdom." Miu added.

"So lets just take care of them now and get into the kingdom." Kyle grinned twirling his Tomahawk over his head.

"Fine, but this better be the last obstacle in our path." Magnathas sighed.

"I'll teach these foolish lizards to see me as their food! Back on that pyramid I had to hold back cause I didn't want the whole place to crash land. But now since we're in such wide open spaces, I don't have to worry about anything!" Berserker laughed dashing straight towards the horde of Lizards.

"Hold up Berserker, can't you just-" Magnathas looked at Kyle once he felt him place his hand on his shoulder.

"Leave him alone for now, he can handle that horde by himself. You help us out with this one." Kyle pointed to the other hordes of lizards.

"Hm, right!" Magnathas nodded running towards the other hordes alongside Miu and Kyle.

"Man it's been way too long since I've been free! Now all I need is a tough opponent and then I'd bet set!" Berserker grabbed the tail of one of the lizards and swung it around rapidly hitting the other lizards in the process.

_"When are you going to give me back my body you bastard? I want to be the one to take down all these lizards! Not you!" Ray pouted._

"Heh, you'll get your body back when I'm damn good and ready to give it up! But for right now, I'm having some serious fun and I don't want you ruining it by getting your ass kicked by these lizards." Berserker said punching a hole through one of the lizards.

_"I won't be getting my ass kicked by such weak lizards! Come on, lets compromise here. How about we switch between who has control over the body every now and then." Ray offered._

"Every now and then? Compromise? Heh, you're really quite interesting you know that? You're the second person whoever bargained with me about having control over the body. Alright then, I'll compromise with you since you've interested me." Berserker grinned axe kicking a lizard on the head.

_"Ha! Alright then, lets do this!" Ray grinned._

"Fine, lets see what you got pansy!" Berserker laughed as his hair turned back to black and his red eyes turned back to being brown.

"Haha! Yes, got my body back...uh-oh!" Ray sweatdropped seeing one of the lizards coming towards him.

_"Better dodge or else you and I'll end up dead." Berserker said._

"Oh shut up, I know! Tae Tad!" Ray roundhouse kicked the lizard in the face and his jaw dropped once he saw the lizards teeth fall out from his mouth.

"W-what the hell Captain?" Magnathas sweatdropped while preventing a lizard from devouring him with his swords.

"Oh my god, I didn't know I was that strong!" Ray sweatdropped looking at his leg.

_"Of course you're gonna be that strong since you don't have that damn seastone glove on anymore. My power is increasing your strength and it's also giving you an adrenaline rush. So your attacks, speed, and durability will increase greatly as long as you don't wear anything with seastone." Berserker said._

"That's freaking awesome! I'll get use to this!" Ray smiled looking around seeing the lizards circling around him.

_"To your left pansy!" Berserker warned._

"I know!" Ray jumped high into the sky once a lizard attempted to devour him in one bite.

"Ray seems to be getting better. Saguri-te!" Miu gouged out one of the lizards eyes with her fingers.

"Yes I know, all of this constant danger has been helping him greatly. Kote Gaeshi!" Kyle grabbed one of the lizards legs with both of his hands. "And now, Tsubamagaeshi!" Kyle tossed the lizard over his shoulder and sent it flying towards the other lizards.

"Color of Armaments: Dragon Blood!" Magnathas focused his Busōshoku Haki into his blades then he careened through the lizards while slicing them with his swords. After Magnathas took a deep breath and sheathed his swords, blood sprayed out of the lizards wounds in the shape of dragons.

"I won't be out done by these guys even if they are my friends!" Ray tsked raising his hand over his head.

_"Then take out the rest of these lizards before they do." Berserker smirked._

"I will!" Ray grinned as a red aura surrounded his hand.

_"Go!" Berserker laughed._

"Right! Shuto-Uchi!" Ray sliced the heads off of a bunch of lizards with a knife-hand attack.

"Damn, there's alot more than I actually expected there to be." Kyle panted slightly jumping back to avoid being trampled to death by another horde of lizards.

"What's attracting them all here? Nuki-Te!" Miu impaled a lizards throat with her hand then she ripped out its throat.

"How should I know? I suggested that we run into the Kingdom! Ten Dragons Shot!" Magnathas sent ten compressed air bullets towards the lizards.

"I don't know why you guys are so worried about how many there are! I'm having the time of my live!" Ray laughed kicking multiple lizards in the face, sending them reeling into other lizards.

"Glad to hear that but at this rate we're gonna end up as the lizard's dinner!" Magnathas sliced a lizards legs off.

"Hmm, this is odd." Kyle smashed a lizard into the ground with his Tomahawk.

"What is?" Miu impaled a lizards eye with her foot.

"Usually the Kingdom is protected by guards that fire cannons at intruders. And yet there's no cannon fire or guards coming out here to fight off the lizards." Kyle replied.

"Maybe they're just scared." Ray performed a handstand then kicked two lizards in the chin.

"Or maybe they decided to let us handle things! Lion!" Shiro quickly transformed into an adult lion with brown fur and a thin, silky, coal black mane. He has fur his belly, the bottoms of his paws, and around his mouth is light tan. There are short tufts of black fur on the back of his elbows, as well as on on the tip of his tail, and he has sharp, dark brown claws. His eyes are striking yellow green and his sclera are yellow, while his eyebrows are the same color as his mane, black. He has a widow's peak and his large, round ears are partially visible through his mane. He has ten dark whiskers, five on either side of his upper lip. He also features a goatee on his chin.

"W-what the? Oh great, what's the cook doing here?" Ray sighed.

"I came here to rescue Miu of course! The rest of you can die for all I care! Primal Roar!" Shiro let out a loud roar sending multiple lizards flying back.

"Teisho-Uchi!" Jaw appeared in front of a lizard and sent it reeling back into other lizards with a fierce palm strike to its face.

"Jaw, nice to see you!" Miu smiled.

"Looks like you guys are having a bit of trouble fighting these guys off. So how about we give you a hand?" Jaw grinned.

"Is that suppose to be some kind of pun since one of your arms are broken?" Mitsuno walked up next to Jaw smiling sweetly.

"God, you can't just let me say something cool without teasing me huh?" Jaw sweatdropped.

"Watch out." Mitsuno pointed to a lizard attempting to eat Jaw.

"Oh shit!" Jaw quickly turned around and cocked his fist back.

"Trump Cards!" Frederick threw a stack of cards at the lizard and watched the lizard drop dead once the cards impaled its head.

"Didn't need your help there Frederick." Jaw growled popping a vein.

"Heh, just wanted to make sure our First Mate and Navigator are okay." Frederick smiled taking a bow.

"Well aren't you sweet?" Jynx sliced up a few lizards with her scythe consumed in white flames.

"Heh, nice to see you're all okay...well except for the cook. You can go and drop dead for all I care." Ray grinned.

"What did you say me?" Shiro growled glaring at Ray.

"You heard me." Ray smirked.

"Hey hey! Cut it out you two! We just got back together, we need to focus more on getting rid of these things rather than fighting amongst each other." Magnathas sweatdropped.

"We know that, tell that to them." Jaw sweatdropped pointing to Ray and Shiro who were fighting each other in a dust cloud.

"Idiots, I swear those two will never learn." Jynx sighed.

"Guys, focus, here they come." Mitsuno warned pointing to the lizards charging towards them.

"Oh come on! Okay, now I'm beginning to get pissed off at how many there are." Ray tsked.

"How about you and I have a contest to see who can take out the most lizards?" Shiro grinned.

"Heh, no problem. I'll beat these things without breaking a sweat." Ray grinned banging his fists together.

"Alright then, lets go!" Ray and Shiro charged at the hordes of Lizards.

"Hi no Tori Boshi!" A voice shouted as a massive phoenix flew over and lit all the lizards on fire.

"Whoa! What the?" Ray and Shiro skidded to a stop then scanned around the area to find the source of the voice and the attack.

"Where'd that phoenix come from?" Ray's jaw dropped.

"How should I know? And what would a phoenix be doing here anyway?" Shiro sweatdropped.

"It's about time you showed up. I was gonna finish all these guys off if you didn't show your face." Kyle grinned.

"Who's he talking to?" Ray's ears twitched at the sound of music echoing throughout the desert.

"And where's this music coming from?" Shiro sweatdropped.

"I heard from my good friend Kyle that you were in need of assistance. So out of the goodness of my heart and strong sense of duty, I have appeared before you to lend you a helping hand." A man appeared in front of Ray and Shiro.

"Whoa, w-what the? Who is this guy?" Ray and Shiro sweatdropped.

"You wish to know my name huh? Allow me to introduce myself, I am a hero amongst heroes, I am the King of Snipers...I am...Sogeking!" Sogeking posed pointing his finger to the sky as his theme music played.

"Sogeki no shima de  
Umareta ore wa  
Hyaku patsu hyaku chyu  
Ru ru ra ra ru

Nezumi no medama mo  
LOCK ON!  
Omae no haato mo  
LOCK ON!

Sogeki no shima kara kita otoko  
Ru ru ru ru ru ra ra  
Sore nigero  
Sogege Sogesoge  
SOGEKINGU!" Sogeking sang.

"..." Ray and Shiro stared at Sogeking with blank expressions on their faces.

"...That...was...awesome!" Ray smiled.

"Huh?" Shiro looked at Ray sweatdropping.

"Holy shit! That was so awesome! Maybe I should get myself a theme song too!" Ray smiled looking at his crew.

"Please don't." The crew shook their heads.

"W-what? Why not?" Ray whined.

"I think you should be more concerned about who that man is instead of a theme song Captain." Jaw sighed.

"I know who he is, he's the King Of Snipers, Sogeking." Ray smiled.

"Well yes he is...but he's more like your trainer as well Ray." Kyle said.

"What?" Ray scratched his head.

"For the entire month that you'll be staying here, Kyle and I shall be training you! So I don't want to see any slacking off!" Sogeking smiled giving Ray a thumbs up.

"Oh that's cool...wait...a month? Did you say a month?" Ray's jaw dropped.

"Yes I did." Sogeking nodded.

"Heh heh, excuse me for a second. Kyle you bastard! You didn't say anything about us staying here for a month!" Ray growled grabbing onto Kyle's scarf.

"Whoa whoa whoa, easy there Ray. This is for your own good, you'll be learning alot of things from us during this month so you should be glad, not mad." Kyle laughed.

"But we'll be staying here an entire month! Do you know how long that is?" Ray sighed.

"30 days." Kyle replied.

"...Agh, fine! I'll train here for a month." Ray sighed letting go of Kyle.

"Hold on a second, Captain gets two trainers while I get none?" Magnathas sighed.

"Relax Magnathas, your trainer should already be in the palace." Kyle laughed.

"Alright then, no worries. Wait a minute...where's Nori?" Magnathas asked.

"She's waiting for us back to the palace, speaking of which, we should head back there." Jaw said.

"Finally! We can go to nice cool place instead of this damn oven you call a desert!" Magnathas cheered.

"I don't know what you're bitching about! It feels great out here." Ray smiled.

"Whatever, lets just go!" Magnathas was about run off towards the Kingdom until Kyle grabbed him by the collar of his shirt, preventing him from moving any further.

"Not so fast Magnathas." Kyle said.

"Grrrrr...what? What's the problem now?" Magnathas sighed.

"Everyone's gonna start alittle training today. I want everyone besides Miu and Sogeking to grab a dead lizard and bring back towards the palace so that we can all have a nice feast." Kyle smiled.

"What? Are you serious? Do you know how long it'll take us to carry all these lizards back towards the palace?" Shiro sweatdropped.

"Two...maybe three days if you hurry." Kyle laughed.

"Wait a minute, can't we sit here and talk to the Straw Hats' Sniper? I have a bunch of questions to ask him." Ray smiled.

"You can ask me all the questions you want to after you're done. Good luck." Sogeking threw smoke bombs on the sand and disappeared once the smoke vanished.

"Aww man! It'll take us forever to drag all these lizards to the palace." Ray whined.

"Better stop whining and get to work then." Jaw sighed grabbing a lizards dead carcass and began dragging it towards the Kingdom.

"Why not use this as an opportunity to have a contest to see who can take the most lizards to the palace in the shortest amount of time?" Mitsuno smiled.

"Heh, it'd definitely be me." Ray, Jaw, Magnathas, and Shiro grinned in unison.

"Hm?" Jynx smirked watching the men glare at each other.

"I think you must be mistaken, I believe that I'm the one that's going to win this contest." Ray smiled.

"Pffft, you wish! I'm the one who's going to win this contest hands down!" Jaw grinned.

"I don't think so! You're just a fish outta water, you don't stand a chance against us! And besides, you can't run as fast or as long as us since you're fat." Shiro smirked.

"What did you say?" Jaw growled balling his hand into a fist.

"Uhhh guys...where's Magnathas?" Ray asked scanning the area for Magnathas.

"Hm? Uhhh..." Shiro and Jaw looked at an empty space where Magnathas use to be.

"See ya later suckers! Bwahahaha!" Magnathas laughed already at the entrance of the Kingdom.

"That son of a bitch got a head start on us!" Ray shouted pointing to Magnathas.

"Get him!" Shiro shouted then they all ran after him.

"I swear, those guys are all idiots." Jynx laughed.

"Yeah...yeah they are." Mitsuno agreed.

* * *

**Berserker Pirates!**

**Captain-"Muay Thai" Ray 110,000,000 Beli**

**First Mate-"Whale Shark" Jaw 72,000,000 Beli**

**Navigator-Mitsuno M. Akari 48,000,000 Beli**

**Doctor-"Sky Doctor" Nori 13,000,000 Beli**

**Musician-"Wicked Witch" Jynx Silvers 51,000,000 Beli**

**Cook-Shiro 33,000,000 Beli**

**Swordsman-"Sword Saint" Magnathas Minethil 60,000,000 Beli**

**Entertainer-Frederick Van Gauner 0 Beli**

**Archeologist-"Tomahawk" Kyle 320,000,000 Beli  
**

**Shipwright-Taken by Dthehalfdragon**

**Sniper-Taken by Amyismynamey**

**Blacksmith-Taken by Michael The Archangel  
**

**Helmsmen-?**

**Chronicler-?**

**Lookout-Taken by Mayur  
**

**Rigger-?**

**Tailor-Taken by Tomoji-kun  
**

**Quartermaster-?**

**Merchant-Taken by Sakura Ichigo Morihiko  
**

* * *

**Please Review and Enjoy**


	99. Misunderstandings!

**Misunderstandings!  
**

* * *

"Congratulations guys! It only took you all one day to carry all these lizards to this marketplace instead of two like I had expected it to do." Kyle smiled staring at the Berserker Pirates bunched up together panting and sweating like crazy.

"It didn't take us that long because you decided to change the location into where we were suppose to drag these things!" Jaw panted.

"And damn it Kyle! You could've at least attempted to help us out!" Ray panted wiping the sweat off his forehead.

"I thought I told you guys that your training will be starting immediately." Kyle smirked.

"Yeah I know, but we could've done alot more training if you would've helped us." Shiro sighed.

"Whatever...well since you guys passed my expectations. I guess I can give you guys one day of rest." Kyle rubbed the back of his head.

"Alright! Now can we go inside the palace?" Ray asked.

"Yeah why not, just be on your best behavior once we get there. You'll be meeting with Royalty...so try not to embarrass yourselves." Kyle laughed walking off towards the palace.

"Hmph, you're acting like we've never met royalty before. Relax, I know how to react around Kings and Queens." Ray rolled his eyes.

"Well Ray, there was that King Gerald incident." Mitsuno said.

"Oh right...well uh...he got what he deserved." Ray rubbed his head.

"King Gerald?" Frederick looked over to Jaw for answers.

"Long story, we'll tell you about it later." Jaw sighed.

"I hope the Queen here isn't like some stuck up snob." Jynx sighed.

"Oh you don't have to worry about that. The Queen here is very nice." Miu smiled.

"Yeah, she's a very good friend of mine and the Straw Hats." Kyle added.

"Oh that's cool, I can't wait to meet her then." Ray smiled.

"You'll meet her soon since we're close to the palace...take a look." Kyle pointed to the Palace.

"Whoooooa...I'd love to live in a place like that." Magnathas muttered staring in awe at the palace.

"Heh heh, who knows how many harems I could fit into that palace." Shiro grinned.

"You honestly have a one tracked mind don't you?" Ray sweatdropped.

"Oh shut up! Like you weren't thinking of a harem while staring at the palace?" Shiro crossed his arms.

"No I wasn't actually, I was thinking more about the food I could eat, I'm seriously hungry...and after killing all those lizards and dragging them all the way here! I gotta see the kitchen!" Ray drooled while running towards the palace.

"Hey! Wait up you jerk! If you get to that kitchen before us you'll eat up everything!" Shiro chased after Ray.

"Those two don't understand the meaning of coming here do they?" Jynx sweatdropped.

"Of course not, but I am pretty hungry also." Mitsuno said.

"Yeah, we should hurry and get to the kitchen as well before those two eat everything." Jaw sighed walking towards the palace.

* * *

**Palace Gates**

* * *

"Hmmm...man it's hot out here..." A palace guard sighed while wiping the sweat off his forehead with his sleeve.

"Of course it's going to be hot out here you idiot. We're in the middle of the desert." Another palace guard sighed.

"Yeah I know, but I still don't know why we need to guard the palace gates anyway. I mean nothing interesting ever happens anymore." The palace guard whined.

"What do you mean by interesting?" Another palace guard sighed.

"I mean, there's barely any crime here besides a few pick pockets and thieves. I want some real hardcore action, like another revolution or something." The Palace guard smiled.

"You may want that but I'm sure the King and Queen prefer the peace other than revolutions." The other palace guards broke out into laughter.

"Yeah yeah laugh it up, but if nothing happens soon we're all going to become lazy and weak. And then when something does happen and this Kingdom crumbles, you'll all be wishing something happened earlier to prepare us for such an event." The Palace guard crossed his arms pouting.

"Heh, looks like something's about to happen. Looks like a few more of the Princess' followers are planning on invading the palace again." A palace guard laughed while looking through a pair of binoculars seeing Ray and Shiro come closer and closer to the palace.

"Again huh? Well, lets get this over with." The palace guards grabbed their swords and spears.

"Damn...those stairs...really...took alot outta me..." Ray panted drenched in sweat.

"Who cares...at least...we're going to get some food." Shiro smiled wiping the sweat off his forehead.

"Hm...what's with the welcome party?" Ray stood to his feet looking at the palace guards holding up their weapons.

"They don't seem much like a welcoming party to me." Shiro sweatdropped.

"Alright you two, how many times do we have to tell you guys that Princess Titi will never go on a date with you or marry you?" A palace guard sighed.

"Princess Titty?" Ray and Shiro sweatdropped.

"Princess Titi." The palace guards corrected.

"Could've sworn you said Princess Titty." Ray scratched his head.

"Are you a moron? What kind of parents would name their child Titty?" Another palace guard sweatdropped.

"You'd be surprised dude." Shiro said.

"What...but...agh, whatever! If you're here to try and win a date with Princess Titi you could at least get her name right!" Another palace guard sighed.

"But we're not here to see the Princess." Ray sweatdropped.

"Well...now that they mention a princess. I wouldn't mind meeting the princess." Shiro said while a wolfish grin slowly appeared on his face.

"See! I knew you two were here for the Princess!" The palace guards glared

"Nice job cook, you managed to make things alot more worse for us." Ray sighed.

"Leave now before we are forced to execute you due to trespassing!" The palace guards warned while pointing their weapons at Ray and Shiro.

"Look here, I thought I told you that I'm not here for your damn princess! I just came here to get some food and have a chat with Sogeking." Ray sighed crossing his arms.

"Hm...they know that Sogeking is here." The palace guards huddled up together and whispered amongst each other.

"Maybe these two are in league with those Raid Pirates that Kuina and Ace were warning us about earlier." Another palace guard rubbed his chin.

"What should we do? We're obviously no match for Raid Pirates." Another palace guard sighed.

"Tch, it doesn't matter if we're a match or not! At least something is happening here! We didn't become Royal Guards by depending on the assistance of other pirates and or ex-pirates! We have to do our best to protect our King, Queen, Princess, and our Kingdom!" A palace guard cheered.

"Yeah, you're right!" The other guards cheered.

"What are they talking about over there?" Ray sweatdropped.

"Apparently they think we're the enemy." Shiro sighed.

"Oh I see...so this is all just some weird misunderstanding." Ray nodded slowly.

"Too bad for them that this little misunderstanding is going to get them severely injured if they decide to attack us without knowing who we are." Shiro shrugged.

"I don't think they care who we are..." Ray laughed cracking his knuckles.

"Alright you Raid Pirates! We're not going to allow you to take another step closer to these gates!" A palace guard glared.

"It's obvious that you're here to kill everyone here in this palace and take over this Kingdom!" Another Palace guard shouted.

"We have no interest in doing any of those things." Ray closed his eyes.

"But it's obvious that no matter what we say you idiots won't believe us." Shiro sighed cracking his knuckles.

"So I guess we're just going to have to beat the shit out of you guys until you guys let us in the palace." Ray opened his eyes and they glew red.

"W-what's with his eyes?" The palace guards backed up slowly.

"S-see! This is proof that those Raid Pirates are nothing more than monsters! We must defend this palace with our lives!" A few palace guards charged at Ray and Shiro.

"Honestly now, the shit we get into because of you." Shiro sighed.

"Actually, this was all your fault this time." Ray balled his hand into a fist while a red aura was forming around him.

"Now die!" The palace guards thrusted their spears and swords towards Shiro and Ray.

"Tani Otoshi!" Ray kicked the spear out from one of the guards' hands then he grabbed the guards hand and flipped him over his shoulder.

"This is definitely a sign from god...he obviously doesn't want us to enter this palace." Shiro sighed kicking multiple palace guards square in the jaw.

"Tch, even if this is a sign from god! He's going to be very disappointed once we finish taking down these guys and enter the palace. Tobi Geri!" Ray launched himself towards a palace guard then he front snap kicked the guard in the face while in mid-air.

"For once I'm actually agreeing with you!" Shiro uppercutted one guard then spun around and kicked another guard in the chest.

"Gotcha now pirate! Now surrender before I slit your throat!" A palace guard warned while holding a sword close to Ray's neck.

"Seriously? You really think I'll surrender with just that? Ushiro Teisho Uchi!" Ray smashed his palm against the guards groin.

"Cheap shot Captain, cheap shot." Shiro winced slightly at the sight before jabbing a palace guard in the face.

"Heh heh, pirate!" Ray laughed.

"You damn dirty pirate!" A palace guard charged at Ray, raising his sword above his head.

"You know, you're all beginning to piss me off now." Ray growled.

"Die!" The palace guard swung his sword downward towards Ray.

"Kinteki Tsuki!" Ray simply stepped to the side, got down on one knee, then punched the guard in his groin.

"Damn Captain, try not to kill them!" Shiro deflected a guards punch, then he smashed his fist into the guards face.

"Sorry sorry...looks like Miu's martial art is getting to me somehow." Ray laughed.

"Damn it...these Raid Pirates...are way too strong!" A few palace guards growled backing away from Ray and Shiro.

"We should hurry and warn Sogeking!" A palace guard shouted while running towards the door.

"S-should we stop him?" Shiro sweatdropped.

"No not really. Once Sogeking gets here he'll help us clear up this misunderstanding." Ray smiled then his eyes turned back to normal.

"But won't Sogeking be upset once he comes in here and sees that we beat the shit out of most of the guards?" Shiro sighed.

"Hmm...probably." Ray nodded slowly looking around the place, observing the amount of damage he and Shiro had caused.

"Oh well, I'm sure things will work out for us somehow." Shiro crossed his arms.

"And besides, at least we got ourselves a good work out before we start our back breaking training later on." Ray laughed.

"Yeah, that's true." Shiro agreed.

"W-w-what the hell happened here?" A woman with chin length dark blue hair and dark brown eyes wearing a red short sleeved, blue jeans, and black shoes gasped looking at Ray and Shiro stand over the unconscious guards.

"Oh boy, looks like we're in even more trouble." Ray sighed rubbing the back of his neck.

"Who cares, look at this gorgeous babe who has blessed us with her presence." Shiro smiled while gawking at the woman.

"Hmm, I suggest that you pop those eyes back into your head before she slices them out with those katana's of hers." Ray stared at the two katana's on the woman's hips.

"W-what happened here? And you'd best choose your words carefully as they could be your last." The woman warned while glaring at Ray and Shiro.

"W-whoa, she's scary." Ray sweatdropped.

"She looks so hot when she's scary." Shiro smiled then looked down towards a guard who was crawling towards the woman.

"K-Kuina...t-these pirates...are associated with Raid..." The palace guard grunted while grabbing her ankle.

"Raid?" Kuina scowled.

"Y-yes...they're here...to infiltrate the palace...and assassinate everyone inside of it." The palace guard panted.

"I see...you all did a good job in protecting the palace gates for as long as you could. You don't have to worry any longer." Kuina closed her eyes while unsheathing her katana's.

"Oh shit..." Ray and Shiro nervously laughed.

"I will deal with these pirates myself." Kuina pointed her katana's at Ray and Shiro.

"Now we're in some deep shit here..." Ray sighed.

"H-hold on...we aren't associated with those Raid Pirates. We're the Berserker Pirates and we came here to get some-" Shiro was cut off once a small cut appeared on his cheek and a small amount of blood trickled down his cheek.

"I don't care who you guys are. You're ruining the peaceful life of this Kingdom...and for that...I shall castrate you both." Kuina smirked.

"...Oh god..." Ray and Shiro covered their groin with their hands.

"Nitoryu: Taki Nami!" Kuina swung both of her katana's towards Shiro and Ray, creating a powerful gust of wind that sent them flying back into the palace gates.

"Damn that hurt..." Ray grunted struggled to his feet.

"What now Captain? How should handle this situation? I mean the more we keep on fighting the more trouble we're getting into." Shiro sighed standing to his feet.

"I obviously don't want to fight this woman, but if I give Berserker control of my body I'm afraid that he'll probably destroy this entire palace or Kingdom. But if we just sit here and let her beat the shit out of us, I'm most certain that we'll be castrated." Ray sweatdropped.

"I'm up for running away with my tail between my legs." Shiro suggested.

"I don't want to run away from a woman but I guess we really don't have a choice in the matter." Ray sighed.

"Planning on running away after all you've done? Tch, pirates these days sure have grown quite cowardly." Kuina sighed.

"Well we wouldn't be running if you'd just listen to us!" Ray stated.

"I don't need to listen to you two! I know the entire situation from the unconscious guards that you two were standing over moments ago." Kuina said.

"But they misunderstood us and mistook us for the enemy!" Shiro said.

"So instead of telling them that you weren't the enemy, you two just up and decided to attack them?" Kuina shouted while holding her katana's horizontally above her shoulder.

"We tried to explain that we weren't but they wouldn't listen to us! Just like how you're not listening to us right now!" Ray sighed.

"Enough talk! Nitoryu: Nanajuni Pound Ho!" Kuina performed a circular swing that launched two air compressed projectiles spiraling towards Ray and Shiro.

"Damn it, we just can't catch a break!" Ray and Shiro barely dodged Kuina's attack.

"I say we make a break for it! She'll only be able to run after one of us!" Shiro said.

"Yeah you're right! Lets move!" Ray nodded.

"You actually think that you'll be able to escape from me?" Kuina appeared in front of Ray then she drove her knee deep into his stomach.

"S...shit..." Ray coughed up blood while falling on both of his knees clutching his stomach.

"You're next!" Kuina turned around and round house kicked Shiro in the face.

"Gaaah!" Shiro skidded across the ground then slammed his hand on the ground to stop himself from sliding across the ground any further.

_"God damn...this chick sure is strong..." Ray looked up once he felt Kuina's shadow loom over him._

"Now is about the best time to castrate you." Kuina grinned raising her katana above her head.

"No no no, I think now's the best time to say hello to an old friend Kuina." Kyle smiled grabbing Kuina's wrist.

"Hm? Uncle Kyle! Hey, what's up?" Kuina smiled hugging Kyle.

"Uncle Kyle...oh god...I don't even wanna know..." Ray sighed standing up while rubbing his stomach.

"Hm, looks like you guys got your asses handed to you again." Jaw laughed walking up to Ray and Shiro.

"Oh shut the hell up!" Ray and Shiro sighed.

"You guys seem to have caused alot more trouble here than I actually expected." Kyle laughed looking at the unconscious palace guards.

"Wait wait wait, hold on just a second! You expected all of this to happen?" Shiro sweatdropped.

"Well something close to this if that makes you feel any better." Kyle smiled.

"No...no it doesn't." Shiro sighed shaking his head.

"So these are the guys that I'm going to be training?" Kuina asked looking at Ray and Shiro.

"No no, the one you'll be training is over here." Kyle pointed to Magnathas.

"Hi, name's Magnathas." Magnathas waved.

"Nice to meet you Magnathas, I'm Kuina. And I guess I'll be your trainer for a while." Kuina smiled.

"T-thank you, and sorry for wasting your time." Magnathas bowed.

"Oh don't worry, I had nothing better to do anyway." Kuina laughed sheathing her katana's.

"Sorry for interrupting the introductions, but since we're already here at the palace, can we just get inside and finish talking over some lunch?" Ray whined rubbing his growling stomach.

"I agree with Captain, we haven't eaten in a very long time." Frederick rubbed his stomach.

"Sheesh, is all you men think about is food?" Jynx sweatdropped.

"Well after long days of dragging around dead carcasses in the extreme heat you tend to get hungry and think about food until your hunger is satisfied by eating." Jaw rolled his eyes.

"Don't get smart with me Jaw, I'll castrate you." Jynx warned.

"Please don't talk about castration." Ray and Shiro shuddered.

"Okay okay, lets all go inside and finish introducing ourselves to everyone else in the palace." Kyle said walking towards the palace gate.

"Okay." Everyone nodded while following Kyle towards the palace gates.

* * *

**Berserker Pirates!**

**Captain-"Muay Thai" Ray 110,000,000 Beli**

**First Mate-"Whale Shark" Jaw 72,000,000 Beli**

**Navigator-Mitsuno M. Akari 48,000,000 Beli**

**Doctor-"Sky Doctor" Nori 13,000,000 Beli**

**Musician-"Wicked Witch" Jynx Silvers 51,000,000 Beli**

**Cook-Shiro 33,000,000 Beli**

**Swordsman-"Sword Saint" Magnathas Minethil 60,000,000 Beli**

**Entertainer-Frederick Van Gauner 0 Beli**

**Archeologist-"Tomahawk" Kyle 320,000,000 Beli  
**

**Shipwright-Taken by Dthehalfdragon**

**Sniper-Taken by Amyismynamey**

**Blacksmith-Taken by Michael The Archangel  
**

**Helmsmen-?**

**Chronicler-?**

**Lookout-Taken by Mayur  
**

**Rigger-?**

**Tailor-Taken by Tomoji-kun  
**

**Quartermaster-?**

**Merchant-Taken by Sakura Ichigo Morihiko  
**

* * *

**Please Review and Enjoy  
**


	100. 30 Days Of Hell Begins!

**30 Days Of Hell Begins!**

* * *

"Wow! The inside of the palace is so huge and it looks so nice!" Ray smiled looking around the palace.

"Well that's to be expected since the outside is huge and looks nice." Shiro said.

"Well Gerald's castle was huge but it didn't look good with all that mist and smell of blood." Ray sighed.

"Will you two shut up? We're about to meet the King and Queen." Kyle said while stopping in front of a huge door.

"Relax Kyle, we'll be on our best behavior." Frederick smiled.

"Maybe I should leave since I'm a Fishman. I mean I don't want to frighten the King and Queen." Jaw sighed turning to leave.

"Oh don't worry about that Jaw, the King and Queen have seen Brook. So if they can handle a walking Skeleton, then I'm sure they can handle a Fishman." Miu laughed placing her arm around Jaw's shoulder.

"Alright, here goes nothing." Kyle placed both of his hands on the door then he pushed it open.

"Yo peop-" Ray was caught off once a pellet flew by then exploded when it made contact with his face.

"Nice shot Sogeking!" The Palace guards gave Sogeking a thumbs up.

"Gah! Son of a bitch! That hurt! What the hell was that for?" Ray shouted rubbing the gunpowder off his face with his sleeves.

"Sorry, I thought you were one of the Raid Pirates that the guards were just telling me about." Sogeking put down Kabuto.

"W-what? But these pirates are associated with Raid!" A palace guard said pointing towards the group.

"These guards are seriously stupid. We already told you guys that we're not in league with Raid! You're just jumping to conclusions!" Shiro sighed.

"Why you filthy..." The Palace guards growled.

"That's enough, these guys are friends of mine." Sogeking placed his hand on one of the guards' shoulder.

"Oh...well then...heh heh, sorry about everything." The palace guards scratched their heads laughing.

"That's it? That's all you have to say? After all the trouble you guys caused us? All you have to say is you're sorry?" Ray and Shiro shouted.

"Yup...but be forewarned...we'll still be keeping an eye on you pirates." The Palace guards headed back to their posts.

"Man those guys piss me off." Ray grumbled.

"Try not to hold it against them Ray. I mean they were just doing their duty and attempted to protect the Kingdom from any and all threats." Mitsuno smiled.

"Yeah yeah..." Ray rolled his eyes.

"They're not going to be keeping an eye on us when we're in the bathroom or when we're sleeping are they?" Frederick shuddered.

"They probably will..." Jynx sighed.

"You're all a pretty interesting bunch." Titi laughed from all the way on the other side of the room.

"Hm?" Everyone turned around to face Titi who just smiled and waved at them.

"Yo." Titi laughed leaning against the wall.

"Hello...and who is this beautiful woman that has blessed us with her presence?" Shiro smiled.

"Down boy." Jynx sighed grabbing the collar of Shiro's shirt.

"Everyone, meet Princess Titi." Kyle, Kuina, and Miu introduced while bowing.

"Oh...your highness." The Berserker Pirates bowed.

"H-hey, there's no need to be so formal with me." Titi nervously laughed while rubbing the back of her neck.

"You should be use to being bowed to your highness." Kyle smiled standing to his feet.

"I know I know, but I just feel weird being bowed to you know?" Titi sighed.

"You'll get use to it someday I guess." Miu stood to her feet.

"I hope not...so anyway, who are these guys?" Titi smiled.

"Ahem, nice to meet you Princess. The name's Ray, but you might know me as "Muay Thai" Ray, Captain of the Berserker Pirates." Ray smiled standing to his feet.

"Hmmm, nope. Never heard of you." Titi smiled.

"...Damn it...someday...someday I'll get someone to acknowledge us..." Ray sat in a corner pouting while drawing circles on the ground with his finger.

"I-is he going to be okay?" Titi sweatdropped.

"Just leave him alone, he'll bounce back in a few minutes. I'm Jaw by the way, the First Mate." Jaw waved.

"I'm Mitsuno M. Akari, the Navigator." Mitsuno smiled.

"I'm Jynx Silvers, the Musician." Jynx smiled.

"I'm Shiro, the Cook." Shiro smiled.

"I'm Magnathas Minethil, the Swordsman." Magnathas smiled.

"I'm Frederick Van Gauner, the Entertainer." Frederick smiled.

"It's pleasure to meet all of you." Titi smiled.

"They're going to be staying here for about a month for some training." Kyle said.

"Training huh? I don't remember this Palace being a hideout and training ground for pirates Kyle." Titi crossed her arms under the chest.

"Sorry sorry, but we also got into a huge fight with Marines on a certain island and we needed a place to lay low for awhile." Kyle laughed.

"Hmm, well since you all seem to be good friends with Kyle I guess I can allow you all to stay here in my palace for a while." Titi nodded.

_"Does she even have the authority to allow us to stay?" The Berserker Pirates sweatdropped._

"Anyway, I'm sure you all came here to meet my mom and dad. They're in the Throne Room which is behind this door." Titi pointed to the giant door behind her.

"Thank you Princess." The Berserker Pirates bowed.

"N-no problem." Titi laughed walking off.

"She seems like a nice girl." Ray laughed.

"Yeah she does, oh well, lets all go say hello to the King and Queen." Kyle opened the door to the Throne Room.

"Man, I'm getting kind nervous here." Ray sighed following Kyle into the Throne Room.

"Just don't do anything embarrassing okay Captain? We don't want the King and Queen thinking we're a bunch of pirate scum that mooches off of other peoples hospitality." Jaw whispered.

"What's the big deal? We should all just act the way we usually act around people." Ray pouted.

"Depends on the person though Captain. Your personality and behaviors seem to change depending on the people we encounter." Shiro stated.

"At least try to be polite." Miu sweatdropped.

"That shouldn't be too hard for you to handle." Sogeking said once they all stopped in front of two huge throne's at the end of the room.

"Hello King Kozha, Queen Vivi, it's been a long time since I've last visited you two." Kyle smiled bowing to them.

"Hello Kyle, it has been a very long time since we've seen you as well. You haven't aged a bit." Vivi laughed.

"Haha, nice joke." Kyle sweatdropped.

"It seems that you've brought a few friends alongside you. Please state your names." Kozha ordered.

"I'm Ray." Ray pointed to himself with his thumb.

"Name's Jaw." Jaw said.

"I'm Mitsuno M. Akari, your majesty." Mitsuno said.

"I'm Jynx Silvers." Jynx said.

"I'm Shiro." Shiro said.

"I'm Magnathas Minethil." Magnathas said.

"I'm Frederick Van Gauner." Frederick said.

"And I'm Miu." Miu smiled.

"Hey uh, King, have you seen our Doctor around anywhere? She's about this tall, long black hair..." Ray was cut off once Kuina hit him on the back of the head.

"You're talking to a King here, try to be alittle bit more polite and respectful. Or else I'll castrate you." Kuina warned with her hand already on her katana.

"Ow! I'm sorry..." Ray mumbled rubbing his head.

"It's alright, I'm not going to get mad just because you don't address to me in a proper manner." Kozha assured.

_"Thank god..." The Berserker Pirates sighed in relief._

"I assure you that your Doctor Nori is safe and sound. You see, a few of our soldiers were wounded at the palace gates earlier so they were all sent to her for treatment." Vivi laughed while Ray and Shiro glanced at each other.

"I'm curious though, what brings you pirates to our Kingdom of Alabasta?" Kozha asked resting the side of his head on his hand.

"Well...you see your Majesty. Did I get the majesty part right?" Ray looked at to his crew.

"Yeah." They nodded.

"Anyway, we got into a major battle with the Marines on Tanguno Island. We lost of course but thank god there were no casualties...to us anyway. But unfortunately we need a place to lay low for awhile and train for about a month." Ray said looking back towards Kozha and Vivi.

"I see." Vivi nodded.

"You're all not associated with this Captain Raid person are you?" Kozha asked.

"Tch, no we're not. I actually despise that guy even though I've never seen him." Ray sighed.

"Why does almost everyone here assume we're in league with Raid?" Shiro sweatdropped.

"Did something happen here that Raid was involved with?" Mitsuno asked.

"Yes actually...you see...not too long ago. A commander under the orders from Raid came here to assassinate Ace." Vivi replied.

"Ace? Who's Ace?" Frederick asked.

"That's the late Pirate King's son." Kuina replied.

"The Pirate King's son was here? Damn! We should've gotten here sooner." Ray pouted.

"Anyway, due to that attack, you can't blame us for being cautious about who we allow in our castle. The pirate commander seemed to be a nice person." Kozha sighed.

"Don't worry, we have no intention of causing any harm to you or your Kingdom your majesty." Mitsuno said.

"Hmm, well...okay. Since you're all such good friends of Kyle, we have no objections to any of you staying here." Vivi smiled.

"Alright!" The Berserker Pirates cheered.

"Since we can stay here now, how about we finally get a bite to eat?" Shiro suggested.

"Yeah, we're starving. Do you guys have any food?" Ray asked.

"You know? There's a limit to how impolite you can be towards Royalty." Kuina sweatdropped.

"Sorry sorry, but I'm really hungry." Ray whined.

"Oh I'm sorry, you all must be hungry and exhausted from long journey here. Please, head towards the dining area and we'll have our chefs serve you." Vivi smiled.

"Thank you very much!" Ray smiled then burnt off in a random direction, leaving a trail of fire behind him.

"W-well, isn't he a lively one." Kozha and Vivi laughed.

"Wait up Ray! You don't know where you're going!" Mitsuno sweatdropped.

"Sogeking, can you come with me to get him? I need to bring him somewhere before he gets too comfortable here." Kyle said.

"Hm, sure." Sogeking nodded then he and Kyle ran off to catch Ray.

"Honestly...oh well, I might as well help them chase him down." Magnathas sighed then stopped in his tracks once he felt Kuina place her hand on his shoulder.

"You're not going anywhere yet." Kuina said.

"I-I'm not?" Magnathas sweatdropped.

"Nope, I'm going to take you to the training grounds where the soldiers train for alittle bit so that I can see what you got." Kuina walked out of the room while dragging Magnathas close behind her.

"Well then...more food for us." Shiro smiled.

"Alright." The rest of the crew laughed.

* * *

"Come on damn it! Let me go! I want to go to the dining area! I'm starving!" Ray cried struggling to break free from Kyle and Sogeking's grasp.

"You can eat food after a few minutes of training!" Kyle and Sogeking tossed Ray into a room filled with flowers and plants.

"W-where are we?" Ray sweatdropped standing to his feet.

"We're in the Royal Garden, this is where you're going to be training for the next month." Kyle replied while Sogeking was planting seeds in the background.

"Okay Kyle, I know you're not all together up there in that brain of yours but aren't you worried that I'm going to destroy this place during my training?" Ray sweatdropped.

"No not really, anyway, you're going to have to pay close attention to me now Ray. I'm sure you remember your fight against your father at Tanguno Island." Kyle said.

"Yes...how can I forget?" Ray frowned at the constant flashbacks he was having at the mention of his father.

"Now, the main reason you lost that fight was because you simply weren't prepared. To tell you the honest truth, Roy could've killed you at anytime he pleased." Kyle stated.

"What? T-then why didn't he?" Ray balled his hands up into fists.

"The reason behind that, I have no idea. But I'm going to double, no triple your training now! We're going to get serious! From now on, you're going to learn how to control your Haki." Kyle said.

"Haki? Oh right...I've heard a few people mention the word Haki every now and then. What is Haki anyway?" Ray scratched his head.

"Haki is a mysterious force that is found in every living being in the world. It is not that different from normal senses. Broadly, there are two types of Haki common to everyone, given the proper training; however, there is a third type that only a certain group of "chosen ones" are said to possess." Kyle explained.

"Uh-huh..." Ray nodded.

"I'll start off with Kenbunshoku Haki. This form of Haki allows the user to sense the presence of others, even if they are concealed from view or too far to see naturally. When using this type of Haki, one can predict an opponent's moves shortly before they make them, thereby making the attack that much easier to evade. This prediction appears to the user as an image or brief "premonition" of what the opponent will do in the user's mind's eye, and the damage the user will take if the attack actually "hits". It appears that the more killing intent the enemy has, the easier they are to predict. Although, more skilled users can predict future moves whether there are ambient murderous intents or not." Kyle smiled.

"...Uhhh...yeah...I kinda get it." Ray lied.

"I'll give you a quick example, I want you to try and land a quick hit on me." Kyle said.

"Are you sure?" Ray asked.

"Trust me, you won't be able to touch me even if your life depended on it." Kyle grinned.

"Why you, son of a bitch!" Ray launched himself towards Kyle.

"Pfft, you're going to try and kick me with your left leg." Kyle said.

"Huh?" Ray sweatdropped while throwing a roundhouse kick at Kyle with his left leg.

"Understand now? I'll be able to predict what you do before you even do it." Kyle explained while blocking Ray's kick with his forearm.

"I-I see...that explains alot about my fight against my dad." Ray muttered.

"Next up is Busoshoku Haki, this form of Haki allows the user to create a force similar to an invisible armor around themselves." Kyle smirked.

"Invisible armor huh? That actually sounds pretty cool." Ray smiled.

"With training, it can be further honed into a weapon with which to strike others. It can be used to augment the user's own attacks, projected ahead of the user as pure brute force, or imbued in weapons to increase their effectiveness. Any attack enhanced by Busoshoku Haki hits immensely harder than it would normally without it. Now let me give you an example..." Kyle held both of his hands in front of Ray.

"What are you doing?" Ray sweatdropped.

"I'm going to flick you...my left index finger won't have any Busoshoku Haki channeled into it, but my right index finger will." Kyle smiled flicking Ray's forehead with his left index finger.

"...Okay?" Ray looked at Kyle in confusion.

"Now I'm going to flick you with my right index finger...here goes nothing." Kyle laughed flicking Ray's forehead with his right index finger, instantly sending Ray crashing through a wall.

"GOD DAMN IT KYLE! THAT HURT YOU FUCKING BASTARD!" Ray shouted clutching his forehead in extreme pain.

"You'll be fine...but believe me, I'm sure this type of Haki will benefit you the best since this type of Haki can temporally bypass the powers of Devil Fruit abilities." Kyle laughed.

"God...I hate you so much right now..." Ray growled as blood streamed down his face.

"Last but not least is Haoshoku Haki! Now this is a rare type of Haki that cannot be attained through training." Kyle said.

"Oh...then what's the point in having me learn about it if I can't learn about it?" Ray sweatdropped.

"Let me finish dumb ass. Anyway, only one in a million people carry this type of Haki, and believe it or not you're one of those people." Kyle sighed.

"Holy shit are you serious?" Ray's jaw dropped.

"Yes...anyway, this type of Haki grants the user the ability to overpower the wills of others. Whilst inexperienced users are restricted to merely overpowering the will of one individual or blindly knocking out weak-willed people around them, those with more expertise can pick out weak-willed individuals in a large group and knock them out without affecting those around them." Kyle sighed.

"Wait...I think I've done something like that before. I remember there was this one time at West Blue and on the Grand Line...I yelled at a bunch of people and they all collapsed right on the spot." Ray said.

"I see...so your Haoshoku Haki has already awakened. Listen to me carefully Ray, this Haki is very dangerous, if you don't learn how to control it, everyone will be affected by it if you use it carelessly." Kyle warned.

"I understand...I'll do my best...heh, heck, if I learn how to control this Haki. I'll just be able to beat people just by yelling at them." Ray laughed.

"Don't be an idiot." Kyle sighed.

"What? What's wrong?" Ray asked.

"Those with stronger wills can resist or even ignore the effects of Haoshoku Haki." Kyle replied.

"Which means?" Ray tilted his head to the side.

"Compared to the enemies you'll be facing from now on, your Haoshoku Haki won't be that effective." Kyle sweatdropped.

"Damn it!" Ray pouted.

"You done over there Sogeking?" Kyle asked.

"Yes, we're all good to go." Sogeking gave Kyle a thumbs up.

"Hm? Wait, what's he been doing while we've been talking?" Ray's jaw dropped once he saw a countless number of different carnivorous plants sprouted out from the ground.

"He's been planting pop greens." Kyle grinned.

"This is the best way for you to train for the next month Ray...do your best." Sogeking smiled.

"W-wait, what am I suppose to do here?" Ray trembled as the plants stared at him with hunger in their eyes.

"...Survive." Kyle and Sogeking replied already at the door.

"S-survive? Wait...you're not going to leave me in here are you?" Ray gulped.

"Don't worry, we're going to check up on you every now and then." Kyle smiled.

"We'll be back here after lunch." Sogeking smiled.

"N-no fair! I haven't even eaten lunch yet! I'm too weak to fend off these plants by myself right now!" Ray shouted.

"Don't worry, most of these plants are edible." Sogeking laughed.

"Oh...and you better not use your Devil Fruit." Kyle ordered.

"You bastards!" Ray made a mad dash for the door.

"Well now Ray...your 30 days of hell begins." Kyle smiled closing the door slowly.

"Nooooooo!" Ray shouted once the door was slammed in his face.

* * *

**Berserker Pirates!**

**Captain-"Muay Thai" Ray 110,000,000 Beli**

**First Mate-"Whale Shark" Jaw 72,000,000 Beli**

**Navigator-Mitsuno M. Akari 48,000,000 Beli**

**Doctor-"Sky Doctor" Nori 13,000,000 Beli**

**Musician-"Wicked Witch" Jynx Silvers 51,000,000 Beli**

**Cook-Shiro 33,000,000 Beli**

**Swordsman-"Sword Saint" Magnathas Minethil 60,000,000 Beli**

**Entertainer-Frederick Van Gauner 0 Beli**

**Archeologist-"Tomahawk" Kyle 320,000,000 Beli  
**

**Shipwright-Taken by Dthehalfdragon**

**Sniper-Taken by Amyismynamey**

**Blacksmith-Taken by Michael The Archangel  
**

**Helmsmen-?**

**Chronicler-?**

**Lookout-Taken by Mayur  
**

**Rigger-?**

**Tailor-Taken by Tomoji-kun  
**

**Quartermaster-?**

**Merchant-Taken by Sakura Ichigo Morihiko  
**

* * *

**Wow, I just realized I reached a 100 chapters and I have over 450 reviews! I wanna say thanks to everyone for reading and reviewing my story, thank you, thank you, thank you! Did I already say thank you? Well just in case I didn't...THANK YOU! XD**

**Anyway, Please Review and Enjoy XD**


	101. The Huge Gambles!

**The Huge Gambles!**

* * *

**Dining Room**

* * *

"Do you think we kinda overdid it with the boys training?" Sogeking asked walking alongside Kyle into the dining room.

"Nah, I'm sure Ray will be fine in there. We'll be up there to check on him after we have some lunch." Kyle laughed taking a seat at the long dining table.

"Hey guys, where's Captain?" Shiro asked while leaning back in his chair.

"Oh he's in the Royal Garden training." Sogeking replied taking his seat at the table.

"He's training already huh?" Mitsuno smiled.

"That's odd though, usually he'd eat first then he'd get right to training." Jaw said.

"That's true, but we kinda forced him into training without lunch." Kyle grinned.

"Oh that's bad. Captain can't function well without food." Jynx sweatdropped.

"Oh I'm sure he'll be fine, anyway, I think we should begin talking all of your training as well." Kyle crossed his arms.

"You don't have to worry about Jaw's training. I'll be the one training him for this month." Miu smiled.

"Wait what?" Jaw sweatdropped.

"You'll be training with Miu for the month Jaw. I'm certain that she'll be the best trainer for you." Kyle said.

"That's just great, Captain, Magnathas, and Jaw have individual trainers. So what about us Kyle? I hope you don't expect us to train out there in the desert." Shiro sighed.

"Oh training in the desert is only half of what I'm going to make you all do." Kyle smirked.

"I-I don't like that smirk on his face." Shiro gulped.

"Then you're not going to like my training because I guarantee you that it's going to be brutal." Kyle laughed then watched a large group of chefs walk in the room with large plates of food.

"Finally! The food's here!" Frederick cheered.

"Boy am I starving!" Jaw licked his lips once the chefs placed the food on the table.

"Hmm, if the food tastes really good then I might ask for the recipe." Shiro mumbled to himself.

"Oh, is the food ready?" Everyone turned their heads around and smiled seeing Nori and Titi at the door.

"Aw, well if it isn't Nori and Princess Titi." Shiro smiled.

"What's up Nori? Where have you been lately?" Jaw asked.

"I've been helping out the other doctors heal the wounded soldiers." Nori replied taking a seat at the table next to Titi.

"She's really good at what she does. I might actually steal your doctor away from you." Titi grinned hugging Nori.

"I don't think our Captain would like that very much." Jaw sweatdropped.

"Your Captain? Oh right, the cute guy with black hair?" Titi laughed.

"Yeah that's him." Mitsuno nodded.

"So which one of you is his girlfriend?" Titi asked.

"G-girlfriend?" Nori blushed.

"Yeah, a cute guy like him should at least have a girlfriend already right?" Titi asked.

"No no, none of us are his girlfriends." Mitsuno laughed.

"Oh that's good, then I'm sure you guys won't mind if I ask him out right?" Titi grinned.

"Nope, not at all." Jynx replied.

"Great, uh...where is he anyway?" Titi asked looking around the room.

"Heh, now might not be the best time to go see him right now." Kyle smirked.

"Why? Is something happening to him?" Nori asked.

"Oh you know...training." Kyle and Sogeking looked at each other with devilish grins.

"I really don't like the sound of that." Nori sweatdropped.

"Doctor Nori!" Pell walked into the room.

"Hm? Is there something wrong?" Nori stood up from her chair then turned to face Pell.

"It seems more soldiers have been wounded at Rain base by a bunch of pirates and they need immediate medical attention." Pell replied.

"Hold on a second! Nori just got here and I bet she's hungry just like the rest of us! Can't you get any other doctors?" Shiro asked.

"Most of them are out helping other people around the Kingdom. And we'd really appreciate her help." Pell said.

"I'll be there right away." Nori nodded.

"Hold on Nori, at least take some food with you." Shiro offered her a plate.

"I will Shiro, after I'm done dealing with the guards. I promise." Nori smiled then walked out of the room alongside Pell.

"What are a bunch of pirates doing at Rain base anyway?" Shiro sighed sitting back down in his chair.

"What are a bunch of pirates doing in a fancy palace like this eating all this fancy food?" Frederick grinned.

"What are you getting at with the sarcasm Frederick?" Shiro growled at him.

"I'm saying that people have a reason for being at certain places." Frederick nervously laughed.

"Hmm, hey Kyle those pirates wouldn't be the pirates we encountered earlier on that flying pyramid would they?" Miu whispered in Kyle's ear.

"It's a high possibility, we might need to investigate this situation." Kyle sighed.

"What are you two whispering over there about?" Titi asked.

"Oh, nothing that concerns much about you Princess." Kyle and Miu smiled.

"Tch, everyone always keeps me outta the loop. I hate it." Titi pouted.

"Sorry Princess, it's just how things are." Sogeking pat her on the back.

"Yeah, and besides-" Kyle was cut off once a wounded solider burst into the room panting heavily.

"W-we're under attack!" The soldier cried before collapsing.

"Under attack?" Everyone gasped.

"T-there are a small number pirates outside the Kingdom attacking us! We're doing everything we can to hold them off but we just can't stop them!" The solider wheezed.

"You think it's them?" Miu looked at Kyle.

"There's no doubt in my mind that it's them." Kyle sighed.

"Them? Who's them?" Jaw asked.

"On our way here we ran into a group of pirates." Miu replied.

"We took a valuable piece of treasure from them and now they want it back." Kyle added.

"How did they know we'd be here though?" Miu scratched her head.

"I don't know, but for right now lets focus on getting those pirates to leave." Kyle ordered.

"Right, I'll go get Magnathas and Captain." Frederick turned to leave until Kyle placed his hand on his shoulder.

"No, leave them be." Kyle shook his head.

"Why? Shouldn't we have them assisting us in this battle against the pirates?" Frederick sweatdropped.

"No, they should focus more on their training right now. You know what, you all stay here and let Miu, Sogeking, and I handle this situation by ourselves." Kyle ordered.

"What? There's noway that we can just sit back here eating while you three are out there fighting for your lives." Jaw stated.

"Well if you have a problem with what we're trying to do for you guys then try and stop us." Miu smirked cracking his knuckles.

"We should do as they say and let them handle the situation." Mitsuno said.

"What? But why?" Frederick asked.

"Obviously Kyle, Miu, and Sogeking understand the situation better than we do. So it's best if we let them handle this situation." Mitsuno replied.

"I agree with Mitsuno. We'd just be a burden to Kyle, Miu, and Sogeking." Jynx sighed.

"Damn it...fine then, we'll wait here..." Jaw sighed.

"But if you guys don't come back in two hours, we're coming to get you three." Shiro said.

"Don't worry, this'll be over in less than two hours." Kyle grinned as he left the room alongside Miu and Sogeking.

"Do you think we did the right thing in letting them go?" Jynx sighed.

"We'll see...we'll see..." Mitsuno sighed.

* * *

**Entrance To Alubarna**

* * *

"Sheesh, I told you this was a bad idea coming here." A man sighed as the Royal Palace Guards surrounded him and his group.

"We had no other choice but to come here Kurz!" Isis sighed while fending off two royal palace guards with her daggers.

"Yeah yeah." Kurz impaled a royal palace guards chest with his fist. "The Mammoth" Kurz; member of the Crypt Keepers; Kurz is a tall, bald, muscular man with a large claw mark scar on his chest. He wears a bear skin pelt on his back like a cape, torn brown pants, fur wristbands, and no shoes.

"Aren't we basically starting a war with this nation by infiltrating the Kingdom and attacking their guards just for a simple teleportation necklace?" Another man asked while watching his wolves maul the royal palace guards.

"Starting a war with this nation isn't my intention...but I must have that necklace before the bounty hunter comes back for it Gonzalo." Brock said while putting a bullet through a royal palace guards' head.

"Whether it was your intention or not, I'll stay by your side to the end." Gonzalo said. "The Wolf Master" Gonzalo; member of the Crypt Keepers; Gonzalo is a tall man with grey hair and canine teeth. He wears armor that comes with gray, short-sleeved robe that is worn underneath the breastplate. The bottom of the robes are in three layers, each one on top of the other, and come down to his knees.

"You said these pirates had a swordsman with them. Well where is he Brock?" Another man asked while slicing down a few royal palace guards with his sword.

"He's somewhere in Alubarna Muramasa, we'll find them soon enough I hope." Brock sighed.

"I hope so because this is beginning to bore me." Muramasa sighed. "The Sword Master" Muramasa; member of the Crypt Keepers; Muramasa is a tall man who's hair is braided into a short ponytail, he wears red and black samurai armor with a red demon mask covering face and he carries four swords with him.

"Well you won't be bored for long." Everyone stopped in their tracks once a Tomahawk lodged itself into the ground in front of them.

"Is that a Tomahawk?" Gonzalo sweatdropped once his wolves began to whimper.

"Why yes it is, and I'd appreciate it if you pirates would leave." Kyle smiled appearing on top of his Tomahawk.

"Hey! Where are the other three pirates that were with you earlier?" Isis asked.

"They're alittle busy at the moment and they don't need to be interrupted by you guys." Miu and Sogeking appeared next to Kyle.

"Well now, this is a pretty rare occasion." Muramasa smiled.

"I'd never thought that I'd meet the great "King of Snipers" Sogeking." Gonzalo said.

"I'll give you an autograph if you want one." Sogeking smiled already beginning to write down his name on a piece of paper.

"N-no thanks." Gonzalo sweatdropped.

"That's too bad, you have no idea how much money my autograph could make you." Sogeking sighed.

"Enough games! You two know why I'm here so I suggest that you all save us the trouble and just hand the Eye of Aurora back over to us!" Brock held his hand out.

"You honestly think that we're just going to hand over that precious necklace to you? Do you know how much money we could get if we sold it?" Miu's eyes sparkled while a wolfish grin appeared on her face.

"We're not selling the necklace Miu." Kyle and Sogeking sweatdropped.

"Huh? Oh right...of course not..." Miu shifted her eyes.

"Are these pirates for real?" Isis sweatdropped.

"I don't care if they are or not! I'm getting that necklace back!" Brock glared at Kyle.

"One month." Kyle said.

"Huh? Come again, what did you say?" Brock sweatdropped.

"In one month I'll hand over the necklace if you and your crew can beat my crew in a battle." Kyle smiled.

"Kyle, what are you doing?" Miu whispered.

"Making things interesting. I mean, we could obviously take these guys out right now but that wouldn't be any fun." Kyle smirked.

"A battle for the necklace huh." Isis rubbed her chin.

"But what's with the one month thing? Why can't we just fight for the thing right now and get things over with?" Muramasa asked with his hand on the hilt of his sword.

"Other members of the crew will be training hard throughout this month. You all be facing them once the training's over." Kyle replied.

"Brock, there's noway that you're actually going to agree to this are you?" Isis asked looking at Brock.

"Heh, it actually does sound interesting. It's much better than starting a war with a nation and killing thousands or millions of innocent civilians all over a necklace." Brock said.

"Now that we got all this settled, head back to your damn pyramid and don't come back here until a month is up!" Miu ordered.

"What did you say?" Isis balled her hand into a fist.

"You heard me." Miu growled.

"Why you bi-" Isis stopped once Brock placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Enough Isis, we're head back towards Rain Base." Brock ordered.

"Grrr...alright Brock." Isis lowered her fist.

"What should we do about the other guards that will surely attack us on the way back?" Gonzalo asked.

"We could kill them obviously." Muramasa suggested with a devilish grin on his face.

"You won't have to worry about the guards, we've already told the King and Queen to call them back." Sogeking said.

"Alright then...I guess we'll be seeing each other again in a month then." Brock grinned.

"Can't wait." Kyle grinned.

"Okay guys, lets head back to Rain Base." Brock ordered then turned to leave.

"Okay." The Crypt Keepers nodded then followed Brock.

"You're taking a huge gamble in trusting in the rookies to be able to take those guys on in only a short month." Sogeking stated watching the pirates leave.

"Maybe but you have to remember something...I'm a pirate." Kyle smiled walking back towards the palace.

"What do you think he's planning?" Sogeking laughed.

"Who knows? I'm just surprised that we've both known him for a long time and yet we still can't figure out what he's thinking." Miu laughed walking back towards the palace alongside Sogeking.

* * *

**Training Courtyard**

* * *

"So, do you wanna explain to me why you want me to train you?" Kuina asked sitting on a chair in the middle of the training yard looking at Magnathas who was standing a few feet in front of her.

"Well you see...lately I've been questioning my abilities as a swordsman." Magnathas frowned grabbing the hilt of his swords.

"I see...and why is that? Usually swordsmen don't question or doubt themselves unless something horrific or shameful has happened to them." Kuina stated.

"Yes...yes that's true." Magnathas sighed.

"So, what happened to you that was so horrific and shameful that you began to question your abilities as a swordsman?" Kuina asked.

"I...I..." Magnathas clenched in his fists and bit his lip.

"Hurry up and tell me or else me coming here was a huge waste of time!" Kuina glared.

"...Back on Tanguno Island...my crew and I fought against Buster Call." Magnathas began.

"I know about that, Kyle told me over the Den Den Mushi." Kuina said.

"Well...Jynx and I encountered this one Vice-Admiral named Leroux." Magnathas scratched his head.

"Vice-Admiral Leroux huh..." Kuina smirked.

"Hm? You know him?" Magnathas sweatdropped.

"Of course I do, I'd be a fool not to know talented swordsmen around the world. But now I'm beginning to see what happened, Leroux must've destroyed you and your friend Jynx during the battle." Kuina muttered.

"I can hear you...but uh, yes. We were lucky enough to land a few good hits on him." Magnathas sighed.

"Did he cause that scar across your chest as well?" Kuina asked pointing to the scar on Magnathas' chest.

"...Yes...yes he did...he...he struck me down with my own sword..." Magnathas sighed placing his hand on the scar.

"Wow...being struck down by your own blade. That's very shameful and humiliating...I don't know if having a scar on the back of the swordsmen is more shameful than being struck down by your own blade. I understand why your questioning your abilities as a swordsman now. But I must say that I'm highly disappointed in you." Kuina shook her head sighing.

"Huh?" Magnathas sweatdropped.

"Usually when swordsmen get defeated by stronger swordsmen, I must admit that it does hurt their pride and brings shame amongst them. But only the weak swordsmen give up their sword just because of one single loss!" Kuina stood up from her chair.

"H-hey now! I never said anything about giving up my swords!" Magnathas shouted.

"Tsk, even questioning your abilities as a swordsman is the same as discarding your sword! I had high expectations of you Magnathas Minethil! But now I see that you don't even deserve to hold on to a sword!" Kuina placed one of her swords upright.

"W-what are you doing?" Magnathas took one small step back.

"Ittōryū Iai: Lion's Song!" Kuina careened past Magnathas slicing him quickly then she sheathed her katana once Magnathas dropped to the floor.

_"Gaahhh...n-noway! S-she killed me? D-did she really just...kill me?" Magnathas' gasped then his eyes widened at the thought of him being killed._

"Relax, I used the blunt side of my blade." Kuina sighed taking Magnathas' swords.

"H-huh? I-I'm alive?" Magnathas sat up patting his body down to make sure he was still alive and breathing.

"I wanted to test your reflexes...it seems we have alot of work to do." Kuina shook her head.

"W-wait...are those my swords?" Magnathas sweatdropped.

"They "were" your swords. But you obviously can't handle swords since you lost by the blade of your own swords!" Kuina tossed Magnathas a small box.

"Hm? W-what's this?" Magnathas picked up the box then read the label.

"Those are toothpicks." Kuina replied.

"W-what? Toothpicks? What do I need toothpicks for?" Magnathas sweatdropped.

"Since you don't deserve to hold on to a sword, you will be training with those toothpicks. You will slowly work your way up to your swords, you'll start with those toothpicks, then with sticks, then wooden swords, then daggers, then you'll get your swords back." Kuina said.

"I-I guess that's okay...but how do you plan on making me train with toothpicks?" Magnathas sweatdropped.

"How you plan on using the toothpicks is all up to you. How you use the tools I provide you will help me decide if you deserve your swords back or not. But the best way for helping me to decide is by impressing me with your skills." Kuina grinned.

"I will...I will impress you so that I can get my swords back!" Magnathas smiled.

"Don't get all cocky now. Because you're going to have to pay a huge price if you fail to work your way up to your swords." Kuina smirked.

"W-what kind of price will I have to pay?" Magnathas gulped, wondering what Kuina's reply will be.

"Well for one, if you don't get your swords by the end of this month, I'll castrate you." Kuina laughed unsheathing her katana's.

"Yeah...I was afraid of that..." Magnathas nervously laughed._  
_

"And I'll take your swords and give them to someone that deserves them, like a child or something. Now are you brave enough to gamble on your swords with your training?" Kuina asked while pointing her katana's at Magnathas.

"...I...I am." Magnathas nodded.

"Then...let the training begin." Kuina smiled.

* * *

**Berserker Pirates!**

**Captain-"Muay Thai" Ray 110,000,000 Beli**

**First Mate-"Whale Shark" Jaw 72,000,000 Beli**

**Navigator-Mitsuno M. Akari 48,000,000 Beli**

**Doctor-"Sky Doctor" Nori 13,000,000 Beli**

**Musician-"Wicked Witch" Jynx Silvers 51,000,000 Beli**

**Cook-Shiro 33,000,000 Beli**

**Swordsman-"Sword Saint" Magnathas Minethil 60,000,000 Beli**

**Entertainer-Frederick Van Gauner 0 Beli**

**Archeologist-"Tomahawk" Kyle 320,000,000 Beli  
**

**Shipwright-Taken by Dthehalfdragon**

**Sniper-Taken by Amyismynamey**

**Blacksmith-Taken by Michael The Archangel  
**

**Helmsmen-?**

**Chronicler-?**

**Lookout-Taken by Mayur  
**

**Rigger-?**

**Tailor-Taken by Tomoji-kun  
**

**Quartermaster-?**

**Merchant-Taken by Sakura Ichigo Morihiko  
**

* * *

**Please Review and Enjoy  
**


	102. Results Of Our Training!

**Results Of Our Training!  
**

* * *

**Royal Garden**

* * *

"Alright, that's enough for today. Your 30 days of hell are over...for now at least." Kyle laughed between each heavily pant.

"Man that was quick, it's been one month already huh?" Ray smiled. Ray's black spiky hair has lengthened over the past month, he has jaw-length bangs framing on either side of his face and he now sports a small goatee. He is currently wearing a dark purple long sleeved shirt which is open at the torso, four small black arm belts on both of his arms, black jeans with purple designs on the edges, and black leather laced up combat boots with purple flame designs on them.

"Yes, it's been an entire month. By some miracle, I managed to beat all three Haki's into that thick skull of yours." Kyle laughed knocking on Ray's head.

"Ow! Ow! Ow! Okay okay, stop it!" Ray slapped Kyle's hand away.

"Anyway, how about we go and meet the others?" Kyle suggested.

"Sure, it has been a month since I've seen any of them." Ray smiled.

"Then lets go." Kyle walked out of the Royal Garden alongside Ray.

* * *

**Training Courtyard**

* * *

"Hm, your month is up. You're really lucky, you almost didn't make it." Kuina grinned staring at her wristwatch.

"Heh, I knew I'd make it...I always find a way." Magnathas smiled struggling to his feet. Magnathas is currently wearing a long, open orange coat, closed on his waist with a black sash, in which his swords are tucked in.

"Well Magnathas Minethil, I guess it's been a pleasure training you this past month. Even though it is quite a shame that I couldn't castrate you." Kuina sighed.

"What is with you and castrating people?" Magnathas sweatdropped.

"Don't worry about it, anyway, lets get out of here and lets go meet the others." Kuina smiled sheathing her katana's.

"Alright, it has been awhile since I've seen them." Magnathas smiled leaving the Training Courtyard alongside Kuina.

* * *

**Palace Gates**

* * *

"Sheesh, what's taking them all so long?" Shiro sighed. Shiro is currently wearing dark blue desert robe.

"The palace is a big place Shiro, it'll take them awhile to get to the palace gates." Nori said. Nori is wearing a green skypiean dress with black, flower shaped textures.

"And besides, I'm not too much in a rush to fight those other pirates today anyway." Jynx sighed leaning against the wall. Jynx is currently wearing a black and red desert robe.

"Instead of fighting, how about we just take the necklace and run away?" Frederick suggested. Frederick is currently wearing a black and white desert robe.

"I'm up for that plan, but it doesn't matter what you suggest. It all matters if Captain decides to fight or not." Mitsuno smiled. Mitsuno is currently wearing a purple and black desert robe.

"Yeah that's true. But I'm really hoping that he decides to fight those guys, I've been itching to fight those guys ever since my arm healed." Jaw grinned. Jaw is currently wearing a pale red coat, and under that pale red coat, he is wearing a green colored traditional clothing covered all over with black and white square-shaped patterns with the black and white layers alternating each other beginning with the black outline from the edge and ending with a dark square at the middle of each and every one of them. He also ties this attire up with a purple scarf like a ribbon around his waist.

"You'll have your chance to fight once Ray decides to fight them. But we're going to have to wait for Kyle to explain the situation to Ray and Magnathas once they get here." Miu laughed.

"What? What do you mean explain the situation to them?" Shiro sweatdropped.

"Well you see...we never really did tell Ray or Magnathas about the pirates." Miu fidgeted with her fingers laughing nervously.

"Oh that's just great." Jaw sarcastically said while rolling his eyes.

"Oh well, at least-" Miu stopped once she and everyone else saw the Royal Palace Guards burst through the door.

"Ghhh...son of a bitch..." A palace guard grunted then finally lost consciousness once Ray and Magnathas walked past them with smug looks plastered on their faces.

"I still don't understand why those damn guards are still trying to beat us?" Ray laughed as he and Magnathas stopped in front of the crew.

"Doesn't matter, they'll never be able to do it." Magnathas grinned.

"Well well well, who is this huh?" Jaw laughed staring at Ray.

"You look different Captain, are you sure you've been training for a month?" Frederick asked.

"It looks like you've been training for about a year or so." Mitsuno pointed to Ray's goatee and then to his bangs.

"Heh heh, this is what happens when I don't shave or cut my hair regularly." Ray laughed slightly tugging on his bangs.

"Regularly? Since when have you ever needed to shave or cut your hair?" Shiro sweatdropped.

"When I feel the need to dumb ass!" Ray said while giving Shiro the finger.

"What have you even been using to cut your hair? You don't even have a razor back at the ship." Jynx said crossing her arms.

"Well at first I've been using some random dagger left around on the marine ship back in West Blue. But ever since Magnathas joined the crew I've just been using his swords." Ray smirked.

"What? You bastard! My swords are deadly weapons! Not your personal hand held barber!" Magnathas shouted.

"Ha ha, I'm sorry Magnathas. But your swords were closest to me and I needed a quick shave." Ray smiled.

"How about I quickly shave your head off your shoulders?" Magnathas held his sword inches away from Ray's neck grinning wickedly.

"M-M-Mitsuno, help me out here." Ray's face paled as he raised his hands in a defensive manner.

"Sorry, I can't help you out this time Ray, sorry." Mitsuno smiled sweetly.

"Now die!" Magnathas smirked.

"Never!" Ray punched Magnathas in the face and then they began to brawl in a small dust cloud.

"Enough, that's enough you two." Kyle and Kuina sighed breaking the two up.

"We have bigger things to worry about right now." Kyle said.

"Hm? And what kind of problems would that be?" Ray and Magnathas asked in unison.

"You two remember those pirates that we encountered during our way here right?" Kyle asked.

"Of course we do, how could we forget them?" Ray and Magnathas had multiple flashbacks of their encounters with the pirates.

"Well you see, about a month ago. They came here to retrieve the Eye of Aurora." Miu said.

"What? They did?" Ray asked.

"Well did you give it to them?" Magnathas asked.

"Of course not, but I suggested that you all would face his crew in a battle for the necklace." Kyle smiled.

"Whoa, hold on a second Kyle. Don't you think that we're still unable to be facing pirates like them? I mean, we're not as experienced as them." Magnathas scratched his head.

"You're not backing away from a challenge are you Magnathas Minethil?" Kuina glared with a demonic aura surrounding her.

"What? No no, of course not!" Magnathas trembled while laughing nervously.

"Good, because if I ever see my disciple backing away from a challenge like a scared little bitch...I'd hunt them down and kill them." Kuina smiled.

"I-I'm sure you would." Magnathas gulped.

"So Captain, what do you wanna do? You have two choices, we can take the necklace and run away, or we can take on the pirates for the necklace." Jaw explained.

"Well since we just got finished with our training, how about we go up against those pirates and show them the results of our training?" Ray cheered.

"He's too predictable..." Shiro shook his head.

"Oh come on Shiro, you know you want to fight them too." Nori smiled.

"Yeah you're right, but still..." Shiro scratched his head.

"Well, lets stop wasting time here talking about fighting those guys! Lets go out there and actually do it." Ray cheered raising his fist in the air.

"Right!" Everyone else cheered then walked off towards the entrance to Alubarna together.

* * *

**Entrance To Alubarna**

* * *

"I honestly don't think this was the smartest idea Brock. I mean, what if they used the necklace to teleport themselves in a different location a long time ago?" Isis sighed waiting for the Berserker Pirates to arrive.

"Well if they did then we'll obviously hunt them down to the ends of the earth until we get the Eye of Aurora back." Brock said.

"That would seem like a lost cause." Gonzalo sighed petting his wolves.

"You just sit there and let me decide what's a lost cause alright?" Brock sweatdropped.

"The guards do seem lively today huh?" Muramasa pointed to Royal Palace Guards aiming rifles and cannons at them.

"Of course they would, I mean after everything we've done to them about a month ago." Gonzalo crossed his arms.

"You know...I have no intention of staying out in this heat much longer. When are they going to get here?" Kurz frowned wiping the sweat off his forehead.

"I bet they're making us wait out here in the hot sun to lower our moral." Isis panted.

"Just think of it...they're enjoying the cool, soothing shade while we're out here being fried to death by this damn heat!" Gonzalo shouted.

"You know, that would actually be alot better plan than actually coming out here to be fried to death by this damn sun!" Magnathas groaned standing on top of the stairway alongside his crew.

"God...it seems hotter than usual..." Jynx groaned.

"Sheesh...I'm going to become a fish stick soon if I don't get out of this heat..." Jaw sighed wiping the sweat off his forehead while panting excessively.

"I don't know what you're all whining about, today feels just great." Ray smiled.

"You're a god damn heat freak Captain." Shiro groaned.

"How can you not be effected by all this heat?" Frederick sweatdropped.

"I don't know, I guess I've been in hot climates almost all my life." Ray shrugged.

"Ah, so those are the Berserker Pirates." Kurz looked up at them.

"It's actually quite interesting seeing you guys in person rather than a Wanted Poster." Gonzalo gained a wolfish grin.

"Tch, for some odd reason that guy pisses me off..." Shiro hissed.

"He didn't even say anything insulting." Jaw sweatdropped.

"I know...but still..." Shiro hissed.

"He didn't say anything insulting either but he kinda pisses me off too." Mitsuno hissed.

"Heh, down kitties." Gonzalo laughed watching his wolves bark towards Shiro and Mitsuno.

"Guess my suspicion was correct, that guy's a Zoan...probably a dog." Kyle pointed at Gonzalo.

"Try Wolf." Gonzalo howled.

"Man I hate dogs, I'll be taking this guy on." Shiro cracked his knuckles.

"I have no interest in fighting kitties." Gonzalo laughed.

"What was that you son of a bitch? I'll-" Shiro was about to run towards Gonzalo until Kuina placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Don't get all fired up by this guys taunts." Kuina ordered.

"Grrr...right right." Shiro calmed down.

"That's right kitty, obey your master." Gonzalo taunted more.

"Enough, your taunts won't work against him anymore." Magnathas sighed.

"Oh really? It looks like my taunts are still pretty effective." Gonzalo pointed to an enraged Shiro being held back by Jaw and Frederick.

"You must be the Swordsman of the crew, Magnathas Minefield." Muramasa smirked grabbing the hilt of his sword.

"Minethil! It's Magnathas Minethil!" Magnathas shouted.

"Heh, your name won't be worth remembering once I'm done slicing you to tiny little pieces." Muramasa grinned.

"What was that you little-" Magnathas calmed down once Miu placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Don't let their taunts get to you. You're all better than this." Miu stated.

"Yeah, you're right." Magnathas sighed.

"And you must be the famous daughter of Roronoa Zoro am I correct?" Muramasa asked.

"Yes I am." Kuina nodded.

"Perfect, how about I fight you first instead of Minefield over there?" Muramasa suggested.

"I have no interesting in fighting you, but if you do somehow manage to beat him then I'll take you on." Kuina accepted the challenge.

"Now then, how about we set these matches up now?" Kyle smiled.

"This isn't a tournament you know." Brock sweatdropped.

"But it's more fun if we set it up that way." Kyle laughed.

"Whatever, lets just get this over with." Brock rolled his eyes sighing.

"Okay, this is how things will go. Each member of the two crews will fight each other on separate islands in the Grand Line." Kyle grinned.

"W-whoa, hold on Kyle! I think that's alittle too extreme!" Jynx sweatdropped.

"No, it's just perfect." Ray smiled.

"I'll take the crew members to random islands throughout the Grand Line using the Eye of Aurora, then after a certain time limit, I'll appear back on the island and check up on the winner." Kyle said while twirling the necklace on his index finger.

"You've really thought this thing through haven't you?" Ray sweatdropped.

"I actually like this idea, but you'll teleport the next crew member to a different island after the previous match is finished." Brock smiled.

"What? Why?" Nori asked.

"Yeah, why not just teleport us to different islands and let us all fight at the same time? It'll save us alot of time." Shiro said.

"Because the Eye of Aurora is currently in your hands. While we're all fighting each other, I won't be able to know if Tomahawk over is assisting you all in your battles. To make things more simple...I don't want any of you cheating." Brock smirked.

"Makes since, all right then. Everything's settled." Kyle smiled.

"Now then, who's going first?" Ray smirked.

"I'll go first." Gonzalo laughed walking up the stairs alongside his wolves towards Kyle.

"Oh good, this bastard is definitely mine." Shiro stood next to Kyle.

"Okay then, I know the perfect island to send you guys." Kyle smiled placing each hand on their shoulders.

"Just hurry up already." Shiro popped a vein staring at Gonzalo.

"Alright...return to Solunar Island." Kyle said then he disappeared alongside Shiro and Gonzalo.

"I'm beginning to regret this whole thing." Magnathas sweatdropped.

* * *

**Grand Line: Solunar Island**

* * *

"W-where are we Kyle?" Shiro sweatdropped appearing in the middle of a large jungle.

"Hm, never heard of this place." Gonzalo scanned the area.

"Welcome to Solunar Island, on this island, the days and nights are combined." Kyle smiled.

"Combined?" Shiro and Gonzalo sweatdropped.

"Simple, the right side of the island is day, while the left side is night." Kyle smiled pointing to the sun on the right side and then to the moon on the left side.

"That doesn't make any sense." Shiro sweatdropped.

"There's noway the sun and moon could be like this." Gonzalo said.

"I know, the moon is an artificial moon." Kyle said.

"Artificial moon?" Shiro scratched his head.

"It's one of Vegapunks inventions, I'll tell you about it later...well, if you survive that is." Kyle smiled.

"Not giving me much faith here Kyle." Shiro sweatdropped.

"Heh heh, sorry. Well, bye...return to Alubarna." Kyle disappeared.

"Well, now that he's gone, how about we get this over with kitty?" Gonzalo wolfishly grinned.

"Bastard, I'm tired of you calling me a god damn kitty!" Shiro glared.

"What are you going to do about it? Come on already, show me that you've got claws." Gonzalo motioned his hands in a bring it on manner.

"You are so dead!" Shiro dashed towards Gonzalo.

* * *

**Berserker Pirates!**

**Captain-"Muay Thai" Ray 110,000,000 Beli**

**First Mate-"Whale Shark" Jaw 72,000,000 Beli**

**Navigator-Mitsuno M. Akari 48,000,000 Beli**

**Doctor-"Sky Doctor" Nori 13,000,000 Beli**

**Musician-"Wicked Witch" Jynx Silvers 51,000,000 Beli**

**Cook-Shiro 33,000,000 Beli**

**Swordsman-"Sword Saint" Magnathas Minethil 60,000,000 Beli**

**Entertainer-Frederick Van Gauner 0 Beli**

**Archeologist-"Tomahawk" Kyle 320,000,000 Beli  
**

**Shipwright-Taken by Dthehalfdragon**

**Sniper-Taken by Amyismynamey**

**Blacksmith-Taken by Michael The Archangel  
**

**Helmsmen-?**

**Chronicler-?**

**Lookout-Taken by Mayur  
**

**Rigger-?**

**Tailor-Taken by Tomoji-kun  
**

**Quartermaster-?**

**Merchant-Taken by Sakura Ichigo Morihiko  
**

* * *

**Please Review and Enjoy  
**


	103. Dark Side!

**Dark Side!  
**

* * *

**Grand Line: Solunar Island: Night Side**

* * *

"It didn't have to turn out like this you know. You and your crew wouldn't have to go through all this if you just would've handed over the Eye of Aurora back to us." Gonzalo shook his head sighing.

"I don't know what this Eye of Aurora is but it sounds stupid." Shiro shouted while cocking his fist back then throwing a quick punch towards Gonzalo's face.

"I know that it may sound stupid to you, but for some odd reason it's important to Brock. So I have no other choice but to fight to get that necklace back." Gonzalo smirked once he caught Shiro's punch with his hand with much ease.

"Then I guess I have no other choice but to fight so that you don't get that necklace back! You damn mutt!" Shiro brought his foot up and sent Gonzalo reeling through a tree with a powerful kick to the chin.

"...Tch, I must admit, you're not that bad for such a kitty cat." Gonzalo laughed as his wolves licked his wounds.

"Quit calling me a damn kitty cat!" Shiro recklessly charged towards Gonzalo.

"Heh, the only way for you to make me stop calling you that is if you defeat me or kill me. But at this rate, that's never going to happen." Gonzalo smiled staring up at the moon shining brightly above him.

"Hey! Now's not the time for moon watching or star gazing! Focus on the battle at hand!" Shiro locked his hands together while jumping into the air above Gonzalo.

"Heh, oh don't worry, I will." Gonzalo wolfishly grinned as his muscle mass slightly increased, greyish fur began to cover his body, his head became that of a wolf but still humanoid, his fingernails and toenails grew into sharp claws, his eyes grew wider, and his legs and feet became similar to a dog's hind legs.

"Oh shit, he's transforming!" Shiro's eyes widened once Gonzalo appeared in front of him and wrapped his hand around his neck.

"You know, when I'm bathed in the light of the moon. My speed and strength increases." Gonzalo laughed.

"Ewww, and so does your bad breath. Have you ever heard of breath mint?" Shiro covered his nose.

"Looks like kitty's still got jokes, oh well, lets see how those jokes save you now!" Gonzalo choke slammed Shiro into the ground, leaving a large crater in the middle of the jungle.

"Grrr, god damn it that hurt!" Shiro sat up rubbing his head.

"This is going to hurt more than that simple move!" Gonzalo jumped off from tree to tree to get higher and higher into the air.

"Hm? What's he planning on doing now?" Shiro sweatdropped watching Gonzalo get higher and higher.

"Lupine Fang Rain!" Gonzalo sliced the air at blinding speeds, sending multiple sharp compressed air blades down towards Shiro.

"Lion!" Shiro quickly transformed into an adult lion with brown fur and a thin, silky, coal black mane. He has fur on his belly, the bottoms of his paws, and around his mouth is light tan. There are short tufts of black fur on the back of his elbows, as well as on on the tip of his tail, and he has sharp, dark brown claws. His eyes are striking yellow green and his sclera are yellow, while his eyebrows are the same color as his mane, black. He has a widow's peak and his large, round ears are partially visible through his mane. He has ten dark whiskers, five on either side of his upper lip. He also features a goatee on his chin.

"Hmmm, interesting." Gonzalo landed a small tree branch as he watched Shiro dodge his attack.

"King's Paw!" Shiro appeared above Gonzalo then slammed his paw onto Gonzalo's face, sending him crashing into the ground while hitting every other tree branch on the way down.

"Nghh, son of a bitch..." Gonzalo growled while pulling himself out of the small crater he had made once he made contact with the ground.

"Had enough yet mutt?" Shiro laughed landing a few feet in front of him.

"Hmph, of course not. Lupine Howl~!" Gonzalo howled powerfully, sending a shockwave towards Shiro.

"I don't think so! Primal Roar~!" Shiro roared powerfully, sending a shockwave towards Gonzalo's shockwave. Both of their shock waves shattered multiple trees and other things around them into tiny pieces then they suddenly canceled each other out.

"Not bad, you're actually pretty good. I might actually have to go all out on you if stuff like this continues to happen." Gonzalo smiled.

"Hmph, idiot! Even if you do go all out against me, I won't be defeated by someone like you." Shiro smirked.

"Heh, we'll see. Crescent Driller!" Gonzalo launched himself towards Shiro while spinning like a drill.

"Oh no you don't!" Shiro sliced the air quickly, sending a sharp air compressed blade towards Gonzalo.

"Too slow kitty!" Gonzalo easily dodged Shiro's attack while remaining in his spinning formation.

_"What? He can change direction of his attack while still spinning like that?" Shiro's eyes widened once Gonzalo rammed his head into his stomach._

"Ha ha, now Fetch!" Gonzalo ordered to his wolves while watching Shiro go flying.

"Fetch? Hm, oh shit..." Shiro sighed once he saw the bloodthirsty howling wolves dash towards him.

_"That cheating bastard, I didn't know he'd be using his mutts to be doing the dirty work for him. Ah well, I guess I expected as much coming from mutts." Shiro sighed._

"Lets see how the lonely kitty escapes from the deadly Wolf Pack." Gonzalo sat down grinning wolfishly.

"Pffft, moron, you think that I can't escape from ordinary wolves?" Shiro laughed dodging the fangs and claws of the wolves with much ease.

"Don't underestimate my wolves, you'll only end up dead that way kitty cat." Gonzalo grinned once one of the wolves sunk his teeth into Shiro's arm.

"Aghhh, w-what the?" Shiro grunted as blood gushed out from his freshly obtained wound.

"Wolf Pack: Bind!" Gonzalo smiled once the remaining wolves sunk their teeth into Shiro's arms and legs, leaving him unable to move as they dragged him all the way back to Gonzalo. "My wolves are very strong, we've all been through alot together." Gonzalo smiled looking down at Shiro.

"D-damn it...me being in this situation is making me hate dogs even more and more." Shiro grunted while struggling to break free from the wolves' grasp.

"Hmm, I wonder what I should do with you. I mean, I could just simply decapitate your head with my sharp claws. But then again, maybe if you beg me to spare your life, I might consider it. I mean, dogs are superior to kitty cats in many ways, it's really pointless for someone like you to go up against me. So I suggest that you consider surrendering." Gonzalo smiled.

"How about you consider going to hell you damn mutt! Fire Lion!" Shiro's brown fur, black mane, tufts, and the tip of his tail caught a lit with blue flames, forcing the wolves to release him.

"Well now, isn't this interesting." Gonzalo sweatdropped.

"Now burn you mangy mutt! Blazing Inferno!" Shiro inhaled deeply then exhaled, releasing a large amount of blue flames from his mouth.

"Oh shit!" Gonzalo's eyes widened as he was barely able to dodge Shiro's attack.

"Scorching Claw!" Shiro's paw lit on fire then he swiped his flaming claws towards Gonzalo.

"Ahhhhhhh!" Gonzalo roared in pain once Shiro's claw grazed his cheek then he immediately caught on fire.

"Looks like this victory goes to me." Shiro smirked watching Gonzalo roll around the ground screaming in pain as the flames wouldn't go out so easily.

"Like hell it does..." Gonzalo flexed his muscles then the flames around him quickly dispersed.

"Damn, you should've just stayed down and became a hot dog." Shiro sighed.

"Grrrr, I've had enough of you! I'm going to kill you now!" Gonzalo launched himself towards Shiro.

"Heh, like I haven't heard that before! I'll just simply...eh?" Shiro winced then he looked down and saw a wolf sinking his fangs into his leg. "Damn mutt, get away!" Shiro punched the wolfs face in.

"How dare you hurt my precious companion! Wolf Spear!" Gonzalo's claws stretched out towards Shiro then impaled his stomach.

"Gahhh..." Shiro's eyes widened as he coughed up blood while trying to pull the claws out from his stomach.

_"S-shit...i-it's going to be tough for me to beat this guy if these other damn mutts are here distracting me..." Shiro grunted._

"I'll tear you to shreds...slowly..." Gonzalo pulled his claws out from Shiro's stomach then he raised his claws above his head, preparing for the next strike.

_"Okay...this isn't really going as well as I planned it to be! I gotta think of something...uhhh...that's it!" Shiro grinned once he came up with an idea._

"Wolf Mallet!" Gonzalo locked his hands together then slammed his hands downward towards Shiro.

"Whoa!" Shiro rolled back and watched the ground crumble at Gonzalo's attack.

"Damn, I expected you to stay still like a good kitty." Gonzalo sighed.

"Burn in hell! Blazing Inferno!" Shiro inhaled deeply then exhaled, releasing another large amount of blue flames from his mouth.

"Heh, what's the point in trying to burn me to death huh? I'll just simply dodge the flames!" Gonzalo laughed as he and his wolves dodged Shiro's blue flames with much ease.

"I know you will, that's what I'm expecting you to do!" Shiro smirked.

"Hm? Then what are you getting at?" Gonzalo scanned the area and noticed that the entire jungle was on fire.

"Now I have the advantage, with all this fire and smoke, your hearing, sight, and sense of smell are reduced." Shiro grinned.

"Smart, but also stupid. You're not the first person that's ever tried this cheap little tactic on me. The other people that tried this on me have all ended up dead." Gonzalo crossed his arms and shook his head laughing at Shiro.

"Hm, then I guess I'll be the first person that actually succeeds in making this tactic work." Shiro smiled.

"We'll see, Wolf Pack Swarm!" Gonzalo and his wolves all attacked Shiro at once.

"Damn, I guess I didn't really think this whole thing through after all!" Shiro sighed while barely dodging the Wolf Pack's attacks.

"Wolf Spear!" Gonzalo's sharp claws stretched out towards Shiro.

"Now's my chance!" Shiro grabbed two of the wolves and used them as shields.

"Nooo!" Gonzalo shouted, realizing what he just did.

"Eat this mutt, X-Claw!" Shiro careened past Gonzalo while slashing furiously, leaving multiple "X" claw marks on Gonzalo's armor.

"Ngahhhh!" Gonzalo's eyes widened then he collapsed to the ground as blood gushed out from his freshly obtained wounds.

"Alright, that should be the end of him." Shiro turned around and glared at the remaining wolves glaring and growling at him.

"...You're...so...dead..." Gonzalo's eyes snapped open as he leaned up slowly.

"Oh son of a bitch! Stay down already!" Shiro whined.

"You made me...kill my own companions...that...I cannot forgive." Gonzalo growled baring his fangs.

_"W-whoa...I can feel alot of hostility coming from him...and also blood thirst." Shiro gulped._

"Now nothing...and I do mean nothing...can save you...from my rage!" Gonzalo howled.

"Well we'll just see about that now won't we!" Shiro frowned.

"Wolf Scythe!" Gonzalo's sharp claws grew out longer and they curved out like a scythe's blade, then he quickly swiped his claws sending a sharp air compressed blades towards Shiro.

_"They're much more slower than usual, guess my plan worked." Shiro dodged the compressed air blades._

"Wolf Fang!" Gonzalo appeared in front of Shiro then sunk his teeth into his neck.

"Damn it...I fell for his distraction..." Shiro grunted while the remaining wolves sunk their teeth in his legs.

"Now...disappear from my sight!" Gonzalo released his hold on Shiro, he then spun around and catapulted him into the air.

"Okay...now I gotta come up with a new plan on defeating him now that his strength has been reduced..." Shiro wrapped his tail around a tree branch to prevent himself from flying any farther.

"What do you mean by my strength being reduced you damn feline?" Gonzalo growled.

"Remember how you told me that when you're bathed in the moonlight your power increases?" Shiro smirked hanging upside down from the tree branch.

"Yes, what about...oh I see now..." Gonzalo growled staring at the blue flames still burning down the jungle.

"About time you realized. The smoke from the flames are blocking out the moonlight." Shiro laughed pointing to the smokey sky.

"Clever plan...but that still doesn't mean that you can beat me though!" Gonzalo jumped off from tree to tree to reach Shiro.

"That's true, but I'll find a way somehow! Blazing Inferno!" Shiro fired a series of blue fireballs towards Gonzalo from his mouth.

"Useless!" Gonzalo jumped through the balls of fire unharmed then he cocked his fist back.

"Oh shi-" Shiro was cut off once Gonzalo's fist connected to his face, sending him crashing down into the ground.

"Now I'll end you, heh, now we'll see if cats really do have nine lives!" Gonzalo crashed down onto Shiro with all his might, creating another large crater. "There we go, that should kill you..." Gonzalo sweatdropped once he noticed Shiro wasn't there.

"You won't...be killing me...that easily..." Shiro panted heavily.

_"Damn it, all of this smoke is starting to affect me now...I better hurry up and get to the sunny side." Shiro sighed as his vision began to blur._

"Nice job genius, looks like your plan is beginning to backfire on you." Gonzalo panted as his vision began to blur also.

"Oh shut up..." Shiro looked on towards the sunny side of the island.

"Planning on running towards the sunny side huh...lets see how far you get! Get him!" Gonzalo ordered then his wolves quickly dashed towards Shiro.

"Looks like I'm going to have to get rid of these mutts first if I ever want to have a chance at beating this guy." Shiro sighed running off.

"Don't let him get away!" Gonzalo joined his pack in chasing after Shiro.

"Persistent bastards." Shiro used his sharp claws to slice down a few burning trees.

"You really think that will stop us?" Gonzalo sliced the burning trees into pieces with his claws.

"Nope, but it makes for a great distraction! Leopard!" Shiro quickly transformed into a Leopard with mostly yellow fur, except for the fur around his mouth, on the bottoms of his paws, on his belly, and at the tip of his tail, which is white. Shiro's legs and head have black spots on them, while his back and shoulders sport yellow-orange markings with black outlines. His eyes are yellow and he has six long, black whiskers, three on both sides of his upper lip.

"Damn, he's getting faster!" Gonzalo muttered while trying to keep up with Shiro.

"Later losers! I'll see you all in the bright lights!" Shiro laughed getting farther and farther away from the Wolf Pack.

"Tch, cocky bastard! He won't get away from us..." Gonzalo looked down and noticed a trail of blood by his feet. "Heh, he definitely won't get away." Gonzalo wolfishly grinned while licking his lips.

* * *

**Berserker Pirates!**

**Captain-"Muay Thai" Ray 110,000,000 Beli**

**First Mate-"Whale Shark" Jaw 72,000,000 Beli**

**Navigator-Mitsuno M. Akari 48,000,000 Beli**

**Doctor-"Sky Doctor" Nori 13,000,000 Beli**

**Musician-"Wicked Witch" Jynx Silvers 51,000,000 Beli**

**Cook-Shiro 33,000,000 Beli**

**Swordsman-"Sword Saint" Magnathas Minethil 60,000,000 Beli**

**Entertainer-Frederick Van Gauner 0 Beli**

**Archeologist-"Tomahawk" Kyle 320,000,000 Beli  
**

**Shipwright-Taken by Dthehalfdragon**

**Sniper-Taken by Amyismynamey**

**Blacksmith-Taken by Michael The Archangel  
**

**Helmsmen-?**

**Chronicler-?**

**Lookout-Taken by Mayur  
**

**Rigger-?**

**Tailor-Taken by Tomoji-kun  
**

**Quartermaster-?**

**Merchant-Taken by Sakura Ichigo Morihiko  
**

* * *

**Please Review and Enjoy  
**


	104. Light Side!

**Light Side!  
**

* * *

**Grand Line: Solunar Island: Light Side!  
**

* * *

"Sheesh, even though I escaped from that guy it's hard to get anywhere with all these wounds." Shiro ran through the forest wondering what his next move should be, he was on an island he's never been before so he was clearly lost and had no idea where he was going. Plus he has to fight a Wolf Pack while dealing with severe bleeding. The best thing Shiro had to do right now is to buy his time and think of a plan to get rid of Gonzalo and his wolf pack. "Now that we're fighting in the light, it might actually be easier for me to beat him. But I can't just go charging in recklessly like I'd usually do...I need to come up with a plan...but what should I do?" Shiro sighed then he stopped in his tracks once he noticed that there was a savannah far off into the distance.

"H-holy shit...a savannah? This is almost too perfect, I guess this is where I'll make my stand against the mutt!" Shiro grinned as multiple plans ran through his head. Shiro scanned the area and noticed that there weren't many animals around the place, he began to wonder if there was even any civilization on this island. After causing a major forest fire, he'd thought people would come to investigate. "Okay, now how am I going to get rid of that mutt and his other mu-" Shiro was cut off mid sentence once he heard loud howling followed by other loud howling sounds coming from a far distance behind him. "Oh son of a bitch! He's catching up faster than I actually expected!" Shiro growled.

Shiro looked ahead of him then his jaw dropped once he noticed that many other wolves surrounding him. "Oh of course, since he's a mutt he can communicate with other mutts." Shiro sighed while the wolves snarled at him then howled loudly before dashing towards him. "Damn it, they've probably alerted the other mutts! You bastards gave away my position!" Shiro spun around quickly, slapping the wolves away with his tail. "Now I suggest that you damn mutts stay away from me unless you want to be decapitated by my claws!" Shiro warned the wolves, but his warning was clearly ignored as the wolves stood up and continued their assault on Shiro.

"Grrr, I'm not gonna be beaten by low life mutts!" Shiro transformed back into his human form then sent the wolves flying back with a powerful roundhouse kick. "I told you all to back off!" Shiro grinned as the wolves ran away from him whimpering with their tails in between their legs. "Those mutts wasted precious time that I could've been using coming up with a plan. I guess I'm just going to have to face them head on and hope for the best." Shiro sighed.

"Oh yes because that usually works with most people." Gonzalo laughed appearing behind Shiro.

"Oh god damn it..." Shiro gulped then turned around slowly to see Gonzalo behind him grinning from ear to ear.

"You're a fast little kitty, but I'm afraid it's useless for you to run away on this island." Gonzalo said.

"Oh yeah? And what makes you say that?" Shiro grinned even though he knew Gonzalo was right.

"Well since you've never been here before you obviously don't know where you're going, and then...there's your blood." Gonzalo pointed at Shiro with blood on his finger.

"W-what about my blood?" Shiro asked.

"You're leaving a small trail, even if you don't realize it, you're leading me straight to you since my senses have been heightened." Gonzalo licked his lips slowly.

"Hmph, relax, I don't plan on running away from this savannah. I'm going to make my stand right here so that I can defeat you and your mangy mutts!" Shiro raised his fists.

"Well, well, well, I like that look in your eyes! Since you're not as foolish as I thought you were, I'll fight you one on one." Gonzalo cracked his knuckles.

"Heh, good, I guess that eliminates one of my worries of this fight." Shiro smirked.

"I'm afraid I won't be going so easy on you like I was in the forest! Now prepare to die kitty! Crescent Driller!" Gonzalo launched himself towards Shiro while spinning like a drill.

"S-shit!" Shiro crossed his arms across his chest and blocked the attack but nonetheless he was still sent flying back due to Gonzalo's brute strength.

"And now, Lupine Fang Rain!" Gonzalo sliced the air at blinding speeds, sending multiple sharp compressed air blades towards Shiro.

"Oh no you don't!" Shiro's claws grew longer then he used them to deflect the sharp compressed air blades.

"Heh, rookies these days fall for the simplest of distractions!" Gonzalo appeared in front of Shiro then drove his fist deep into Shiro's stomach.

"Guahhh!" Shiro dropped to his knees while clutching his stomach in pain.

"Wolf Mallet!" Gonzalo locked his hands together then slammed them downward towards Shiro.

"Whoa!" Shiro rolled back and watched the ground crumble at Gonzalo's attack.

"Hold still so that this match can end already!" Gonzalo launched himself towards Shiro then he proceeded to sending him flying back with a powerful palm strike to the face.

"Grrr, I'm not going down that easily you bastard!" Shiro stopped himself from flying back any further by kicking off a tree, he then proceeded to throw a barrage of punches at Gonzalo.

"You fool! Your punches have barely any effect on me!" Gonzalo blocked a few of Shiro's punches but ever now and then some of Shiro's punches would break through his defense.

"Barely any effect is way better than no effect!" Shiro cocked his fist back then threw a powerful left punch heading towards Gonzalo's face.

"There's no use in fighting me the way you are now! Your attacks are too direct and predictable! Your way too slow in my eyes!" Gonzalo caught Shiro's fist then flipped him over his shoulder.

"Nghhh..." Shiro winced once he landed on the ground.

"Now die!" Gonzalo raised his leg up then slammed it down towards Shiro.

"Hell no!" Shiro quickly stood to his feet then used both of his hands to block Gonzalo's foot.

"I'm surprised you didn't break your arms blocking my kick." Gonzalo sighed.

"Grrrr...I didn't bust my ass training like hell for one month just to be beaten by you!" Shiro shouted as he started swinging Gonzalo over his head.

"Whooooooooooooooa!" Gonzalo shouted while his wolves looked like they were ready to attack.

"Now get out of my sight!" Shiro hurled Gonzalo into his fellow Wolf Pack.

"Gaaah!" Gonzalo grunted while he struggled to his feet after crashing through a tree with his fellow wolves.

"Lion!" Shiro quickly transformed into an adult lion with brown fur and a thin, silky, coal black mane. He has fur on his belly, the bottoms of his paws, and around his mouth is light tan. There are short tufts of black fur on the back of his elbows, as well as on on the tip of his tail, and he has sharp, dark brown claws. His eyes are striking yellow green and his sclera are yellow, while his eyebrows are the same color as his mane, black. He has a widow's peak and his large, round ears are partially visible through his mane. He has ten dark whiskers, five on either side of his upper lip. He also features a goatee on his chin.

"A Lion again?" Gonzalo sweatdropped._  
_

"Of course, since you're only basically using brute force in this fight I think I might as well transform into a feline that uses brute force also! Now the real battle can begin!" Shiro smirked.

"What? Just because you transformed into a Lion again you think that you'll be able to defeat me? You fool!" Gonzalo appeared behind Shiro and attempted to hit him with an elbow strike.

"Idiot!" Shiro laughed before disappearing.

"Huh? W-what the? Oh I see, you think you can defeat me just because your fast?." Gonzalo sighed.

"I don't I can, I know I can!" Shiro appeared behind Gonzalo then drove his elbow into the back of his head.

"Gah!" Gonzalo grunted as he fell forward.

"Now eat this!" Shiro spun around quickly and drove his foot into Gonzalo's face.

"Damn it..." Gonzalo skidded across the ground then slammed his hand on the ground to prevent himself from skidding back any further.

"Now that I know that I don't have to worry about your mutts interfering, I can focus and concentrate only on you now!" Shiro grinned while watching Gonzalo struggle to his feet.

"Heh, good, this fight has gotten much more interesting! Okay, lets go!" Gonzalo dashed towards Shiro.

"Right!" Shiro charged towards Gonzalo.

"Haaaaa!" Shiro and Gonzalo collided together then they both started viciously attacking each other with punches, kicks, claws, and fangs.

"Wolf Punch!" Gonzalo threw a strong right punch towards Shiro.

"Tch!" Shiro blocked Gonzalo's punch with his forearm.

"Wolf Kick!" Gonzalo performed a handstand then spun around on that hand before throwing a roundhouse kick at Shiro.

"Ha!" Shiro blocked the kick with his knee.

"Wolf Claw!" Gonzalo swiped his claws at Shiro.

"Too slow!" Shiro disappeared at the last second.

"Grr, now I'm the one being called slow huh?" Gonzalo growled then sniffed around trying to pick up Shiro's scent.

_"This is actually quite fun now...as long as I hide within the tall grass I have a way better chance at beating this guy..." Shiro began prowling through the tall grass of the savannah._

_"His scent is quite difficult to pick up, but..." Gonzalo smirked once he appeared in front of Shiro then slammed his palm into his face._

"Ughhh!" Shiro grunted as he was sent reeling back.

"You can hide in the tall grass all you want! But it won't save you from my senses!" Gonzalo grinned.

"Son of a bitch! King Fist!" Shiro growled while throwing a strong straight punch towards Gonzalo.

"The more angry you get, the more predictable your attacks become no matter what form you're in!" Gonzalo uppercutted Shiro in his stomach.

"Guwaaahhh!" Shiro's eyes widened as blood splurged through his clenched teeth.

"Haa!" Gonzalo elbowed Shiro in the back of the neck, sending him crashing down into the ground.

"Graaaa! King Uppercut!" Shiro uppercutted Gonzalo on his chin.

"Aghhh!" Gonzalo used the momentum of the punch to back flip away from Shiro to get some distance.

"You're not getting away that easily! King Knee!" Shiro appeared behind Gonzalo then drove his knee into his back.

"Ahhhh! You damn feline!" Gonzalo quickly spun around and hook kicked Shiro across the face.

"You damn mutt! King Fist!" Shiro used the momentum of the kick to spin around and land a devastating punch on Gonzalo.

"Haaaaa!" Gonzalo quickly grabbed Shiro's arm then pulled him into a headbutt.

"Ahhhh!" Shiro skidded across the ground then stopped once he crashed into a tree.

"Wolf Spear!" Gonzalo's claws stretched out towards Shiro.

"Grrr, I'm not gonna lose!" Shiro shouted as he ran across Gonzalo's claws.

"Probably not one of my smartest ide-" Gonzalo was cut off once Shiro drop kicked him in the face.

"I'm honestly going to kick Captain's ass once this is all over for putting me through this!" Shiro panted heavily as blood ran down his face.

"Wolf Mallet!" Gonzalo appeared above Shiro, locked his hands together, then slammed them down towards Shiro, sending him crashing down into the ground creating a huge crater.

_"D-damn it...I better...hurry up...and beat this guy..." Shiro struggled to his feet._

"I'm surprised that you can still even stand after that. I suggest that you just surrender already, because at this rate, your body's going to break down on you once I destroy ever single bone in your body!" Gonzalo laughed.

_"Even though this guy seems unfazed by my attacks, but I'm almost certainly sure he's just as tired and injured as me." Shiro panted then sighed once he realized his vision was blurring. _

"What's wrong? You don't look to good over there." Gonzalo grinned.

"Heh, oh I'm doing just fine. It's you who's not going to be looking to good!" Shiro dashed towards Gonzalo then sent him reeling back once he spun around and drove his foot into his stomach.

"...Grrrrr...I've had enough of you!" Gonzalo appeared in front of Shiro then drove his fist into his stomach.

"Nghhh...you're not actually fun to be around either!" Shiro grabbed Gonzalo's face then he proceeded to slamming him into the ground. Gonzalo endured the pain then drove his fist into Shiro's stomach. "Aghhh...ahhh...grrrrahhhhh!" Shiro locked his hands together then slammed them down onto Gonzalo's face, creating a large crater.

_"G-god damn it! I didn't expect this rookie to last this long against me..." Gonzalo coughed up a moderate amount of blood._

"Now...that...should be the end of you." Shiro panted heavily.

"N...n...not yet!" Gonzalo managed to wheeze out before landing a side kick on Shiro's face.

"Gaaah! Bastard!" Shiro endured the kick then he also landed a side kick across Gonzalo's face, sending them both flying back.

"Tch...this is getting us nowhere unfortunately." Gonzalo wheezed.

"Oh really hotshot? And what gave you that idea?" Shiro panted.

"At this rate...we're just going to tire ourselves out...but..." Gonzalo grinned.

"But? But what?" Shiro raised an eyebrow.

"Since I'm a wolf, I have alot more endurance than you. Cats are usually lazy, they don't do much, they don't get much exercise as dogs do. That my friend is one of the reasons why dogs are more superior than cats." Gonzalo laughed.

"Tch, I don't really care if you have more endurance than me...in the end...I'm going to win this fight no matter what!" Shiro shouted.

"Sure you will kitty!" Gonzalo appeared in front of Shiro then sent him flying back with a strong right punch across the face.

"Ooohhh!" Shiro skidded back a few feet while rubbing his bruised cheek.

"Lupine Fang Rain!" Gonzalo sliced the air at blinding speeds, sending multiple sharp compressed air blades towards Shiro.

"Ahhhhhh!" Shiro roared in pain as the sharp compressed air blades sliced him up.

"M-my god, you just won't go down that easily will you?" Gonzalo sighed.

"Grrrr...o-of course not...you dumb ass!" Shiro let out a laugh between each pant. _"This is bad...I'm all out of ideas...I don't think any of my attacks will have much more effect on him...unless." Shiro smirked once a new idea came into his head._

"Alright, I'm going to put an end to this right now! I must admit that you're pretty good but I'm afraid that you're not good enough to beat someone as strong as me yet!" Gonzalo let out a loud howl before charging towards Shiro.

_"Okay...I only have one shot at this...so hear goes nothing!" Shiro sat there and watched as Gonzalo got closer and closer towards him._

"Farewell! Wolf Spear!" Gonzalo's claws stretched towards Shiro.

"Kings Paws!" Shiro slammed his paws into the ground, causing rocks to erupt from the ground and send Gonzalo flying into the air.

"Guooohhhhh!" Gonzalo shouted as he flew higher and higher into the air.

"Heh, now I'll be able to defeat you!" Shiro grinned.

"You...you...dumb ass! How do you plan on defeating me when I'm all the way up here huh?" Gonzalo laughed.

"Lion's Hunt!" Shiro ran up the rocks at such a rapid speed that he left behind afterimages.

_"W-what the hell? D-damn it! So this is his plan, he thinks he can confuse just because he's running at such a high speed. Well he's wrong, I'll just wait until he gets close enough so that I can attack." Gonzalo smirked._

"I have you now!" Shiro laughed as he got closer and closer to Gonzalo.

"You fool, I'm the one that has you now! Wolf Spear!" Gonzalo's claws stretched out towards Shiro and impaled him alongside his afterimages.

"Gahhh..." Shiro's eyes widened once Gonzalo's claws impaled his stomach.

"Game over Kitty, I'm the victor." Gonzalo laughed.

"...Or so...you think!" Shiro weakly smiled while rubbing off the blood running down his mouth.

"W-what are you talking about? You've clearly lost!" Gonzalo growled.

"Heh, I don't think so!" Shiro grabbed Gonzalo's head then twisted it.

"Ahhhhhh!" Gonzalo roared in pain.

"And now...the finisher...PRIMAL ROAR~!" Shiro roared loudly into Gonzalo's ears, the roar was so loud and powerful that it echoed throughout the island and knocked out every single animal on it.

"MY EARS! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Gonzalo cried as he and Shiro both crashed into the ground. _"N-n-noway...he...he let me injure him on purpose so that he could roar into my ears...I...I can't believe that I was beaten in such a manner..." Gonzalo grunted before his eyes rolled up to the back of his head then he lost consciousness._

"Ha...ha...ha...take that...you...damn...mutt..." Shiro weakly laughed while lying next to an unconscious Gonzalo. "Ha...must've sucked for you...to had such great hearing during that...but don't worry...I uh...I don't think I'll be able...to hear for awhile...also..." Shiro smiled before losing consciousness as well._  
_

* * *

**Berserker Pirates!**

**Captain-"Muay Thai" Ray 110,000,000 Beli**

**First Mate-"Whale Shark" Jaw 72,000,000 Beli**

**Navigator-Mitsuno M. Akari 48,000,000 Beli**

**Doctor-"Sky Doctor" Nori 13,000,000 Beli**

**Musician-"Wicked Witch" Jynx Silvers 51,000,000 Beli**

**Cook-Shiro 33,000,000 Beli**

**Swordsman-"Sword Saint" Magnathas Minethil 60,000,000 Beli**

**Entertainer-Frederick Van Gauner 0 Beli**

**Archeologist-"Tomahawk" Kyle 320,000,000 Beli  
**

**Shipwright-Taken by Dthehalfdragon**

**Sniper-Taken by Amyismynamey**

**Blacksmith-Taken by Michael The Archangel  
**

**Helmsmen-?**

**Chronicler-?**

**Lookout-Taken by Mayur  
**

**Rigger-?**

**Tailor-Taken by Tomoji-kun  
**

**Quartermaster-?**

**Merchant-Taken by Sakura Ichigo Morihiko  
**

* * *

**Please Review and Enjoy  
**


	105. An Unlikely Duo!

**The Unlikely Duo!  
**

* * *

**Entrance To Alubarna  
**

* * *

"Hey! Hey! Wake the hell up!" Ray shouted while stomping on Shiro's chest.

"Aghhhh!" Shiro gritted his teeth as his eyes snapped wide open from his chest being stomped on.

"Ray, what the hell do you think you're doing?" Jynx smacked Ray upside his head.

"Ow! What does it look like I'm doing? I'm waking the cooks sorry ass up." Ray mumbled while rubbing his head.

"Well you could've found another method of waking him up you know! He's already injured from his fight, there was no need to stomp on his chest." Jynx stated with a sigh.

"Well whatever, he's awake now." Ray shrugged.

"W...w...what the hell? W-where am I?" Shiro groaned while sitting up then he clutched his ribs in pain immediately after.

"Careful now Shiro, you're back in Alubarna." Nori replied.

"You looked pretty beaten once I came to pick you and the wolf up." Kyle said.

"So, which one of you won the battle?" Magnathas asked.

"Tch, as if you even had to ask. I won the battle of course." Shiro smirked.

"What? Noway! There's noway that Gonzalo would lose to someone like you!" Isis scowled.

"You calling me a liar? I most definitely beat that mutts ass! You can ask him yourself once he wakes up!" Shiro shouted at Isis then he clutched his ribs again.

"Easy Shiro, easy! You need to get back to the Palace so that I can treat your wounds." Nori sighed.

"No, not yet." Shiro shook his head.

"What? Why not? This isn't the time to be arguing with the Doctor, Shiro." Jynx sighed.

"I can't leave just yet...not while everyone else is out here fighting. I need to see this whole thing through...I'm going to see this whole thing through." Shiro said.

"Hmph, well, well, look who finally grew a pair." Ray laughed.

"You're one to talk damn it!" Shiro shouted before coughing up a small amount of blood.

"Fine Shiro, you can stay! But stop yelling and rest." Nori laid Shiro back down.

"Brock, do you honestly believe that Gonzalo was beaten by that rookie?" Isis turned and faced Brock.

"Hmm, well it's possible that Gonzalo could've been defeated judging by his wounds and by the fact that he still hasn't regained consciousness yet." Brock rubbed his chin.

"I guess it wouldn't be so bad to hand them the victory just this once." Kurz said.

"Alright then, you guys win this round. But unfortunately for you guys, that's all you're gonna win." Isis smiled.

"Oh yeah? Well we'll just see about that." Magnathas grinned.

"Enough wasting time, the next set of fighters hurry up and go forth." Brock ordered.

"Right, but lets make things interesting and make this next fight two on two." Isis smirked holding two fingers.

"Two on two huh? Sounds interesting, I'm game." Jaw cracked his knuckles.

"Alright then, Kurz, team up with me." Isis turned to Kurz.

"Huh? Why me?" Kurz sweatdropped.

"Because I don't want to team up with Muramasa, and I have no idea where Creed is." Isis crossed her arms.

"Fine then, I'll do it." Kurz sighed getting up then he walked over to Isis.

"Alright, so who's gonna team up with me?" Jaw turned around and faced his crew.

"I would but I'm saving my strength for Brock." Ray said.

"I would but I'm saving my strength for the Swordsman." Magnathas said.

"I'll team up with you, Jaw." Nori rose her hand then everyone turned to face her.

"W-whoa! Hold on a second Nori! You're going to team up with Jaw against those two down there?" Ray's jaw dropped.

"I'm not sure if that's such a good idea Nori, I mean, I know you've been training alongside us for the past month now." Jynx started.

"But we're not so sure it's such a good idea for you to rush into a fight against people this strong just yet." Mitsuno finished.

"But if we beat these guys and progress further into the Grand Line, won't the future enemies be even stronger?" Nori asked.

"Yeah that's true...but..." Ray scratched his head.

"You're our only Doctor, we don't want you getting yourself hurt Nori." Magnathas sighed.

"I say she should do it." Frederick smiled.

"What?" Ray raised an eyebrow at Frederick.

"Nori and I have been..."preparing" a few things during this entire month, and believe me. She's much stronger than from when she was before." Frederick turned to Nori, giving her a thumbs up.

"Yeah, thanks to Kyle giving Frederick some information, him and I were able to make a few gadgets for me." Nori smiled.

"I don't really care who my partner is, just hurry up so that we can get this fight over with already." Jaw tapped his foot on the ground.

"I'm coming Jaw, give me a second." Nori rushed over to Jaw.

"You're actually going to let Nori fight?" Shiro sweatdropped.

"I guess so, I can really stop her." Ray sighed.

"Yes you can, just say, 'Nori, I order you not to fight!', then that'll be the end of it." Shiro said.

"I'm not going to say it." Ray closed his eyes.

"You bastard, you see what that mangy mutt did to me right? Just imagine what those two will do to her!" Shiro growled.

"No, I'm not going to imagine anything like that because I have faith in Jaw and Nori." Ray smiled.

"Tch, fine then, but if anything bad happens to her, I'm going to kick both your ass and Jaw's ass." Shiro sighed.

"Oh shut up." Ray ordered.

"A Fishman and a Skypiean are going to be facing us?" Isis sweatdropped.

"What an...interesting combination." Kurz sweatdropped.

"So where are we going to be fighting now Kyle?" Jaw turned to face Kyle.

"Hmm, how about a Winter Island?" Kyle smiled appearing between the two groups of fighters.

"Winter Island huh? Fine, whatever." Kurz shrugged.

"Alright then here we go." Kyle placed each of his arms over the shoulders of the two group of fighters.

"You two are so going down." Jaw smirked.

"Hmph, we'll see." Kurz grinned.

"Return to Frizore Island." Kyle said then he disappeared alongside Jaw, Nori, Kurz, and Isis.

* * *

**Grand Line: Frizore Island**

* * *

"Damn it Kurz, you should've given us a choice into where we could've been sent. I hate Winter Islands..." Isis shivered.

"But this is the best place for me to fight, so deal with it." Kurz ordered as he was obviously unaffected by the cold climate.

"Not to mention that we're knee deep into the snow." Isis whined.

"Quit complaining." Kurz sighed.

"Well here you go, a Winter Island with snowy mountains, frequent blizzards, and last but not least, no inhabitants. So you guys can go all out without worrying about hurting anyone or anything." Kyle smiled.

"Right." Jaw and Nori nodded.

"Well, I'll come to pick you guys up later. Return to Alubarna." Kyle disappeared instantly.

"It's just you and me now, Nori." Jaw stated while not letting his eyes off of Isis or Kurz.

"That's true..." Nori rummaged through her bag then pulled out a blue seashell.

"Hm, what's that?" Jaw asked.

"Storage Dial, this is where I stash someone of my stuff." Nori smiled.

"What's in there?" Jaw sweatdropped.

"That's for me to know, and for the enemy to find out." Nori giggled.

_"Oh god...maybe she has gotten stronger." Jaw sighed._

"Alright, you ready to go Kurz?" Isis smirked.

"I've been ready." Kurz nodded.

"Alright, here we go!" Isis and Kurz charged towards Jaw and Nori.

"Here they come!" Jaw warned.

"Right!" Nori pushed the button on the back of the Storage Dial then another dial shot out of it, which Nori quickly grabbed it then aimed it towards Isis and Kurz.

"Wait, isn't that the?" Jaw's eyes widened.

"Shield your eyes Jaw! Flash Dial!" Nori pushed the button on the back of the Flash Dial then the Flash Dial let out an extremely bright amount of light.

"Gaaaahhh!" Kurz and Isis shielded their eyes.

"Now's your best chance to attack Jaw!" Nori shouted while she shielded her eyes.

"Y-yeah!" Jaw launched himself towards Isis and Kurz.

"D-damn it...I can't see..." Isis groaned while rubbing her eyes frequently.

"Shark Brick Fist!" Jaw cocked his fist back then threw a powerful right punch aimed towards Isis.

"Move damn it!" Kurz pushed Isis out of the way and took the attack himself.

"Kurz!" Isis opened her eyes and saw Kurz flew back then sink down into the snow.

"Hmm, pretty deep snow, this might actually be useful." Jaw muttered before looking over at Isis.

"Why you! You'll pay for that!" Isis charged at Jaw.

"Jet Punch!" Nori appeared in front Isis then socked her in the face.

"Oooof!" Isis skidded across the snow for a short period of time before sinking down into it.

"Whoa Nori, this is the first time I've ever seen you punch someone like that." Jaw laughed.

"It's all thanks to this Jet Dial right here." Nori smiled showing Jaw the Jet Dial on her elbow.

"Nice, but this battle isn't over yet, I'm sure those two won't go down by one measly punch." Jaw sighed.

"I know." Nori nodded.

"Arghh...damn, I almost fell asleep right there. The snow felt so good against my skin that I almost forgot I was in the middle of battle then dozed off." Kurz sighed while standing up.

"H-he dozed off?" Jaw and Nori sweatdropped.

"Sheesh Kurz, can you take this battle alittle bit more seriously? These two are kinda strong you know." Isis stood up.

"Right..." Kurz nodded.

"Ready?" Isis smiled.

"Yeah..." Kurz transformed into a massive Mammoth.

"Just our luck..." Jaw sighed.

"Now you two are definitely screwed, there's noway you'll be able to defeat us now!" Isis jumped on top of Kurz while twirling her two daggers in her hand.

"Oh yeah, well we'll just see about that! Snow Splitter!" Jaw split the snow in half with a karate chop, sending a shockwave towards Kurz and Isis.

"Fishmen can very resourceful sometimes." Isis sweatdropped.

"That's true, but we can't let that stop us from defeating them!" Kurz leaped high into the air, dodging Jaw's attack.

"N-noway!" Nori gasped as her eyes widened and her jaw dropped.

"Someone his size is able to move that fast and jump that high?" Jaw sweatdropped.

"You're one to talk fatty! Air Raid!" Isis swung her daggers through the air at a blinding speed, sending multiple sharp compressed air blades towards Jaw and Nori.

"Watch out Jaw! Axe Dial!" Nori pushed the button on the back of the Axe Dial then multiple thin air blades shot out from it and collided with Isis' attack.

"Annoying little bitch!" Isis sighed.

"Relax Isis, Snow Eruption!" Kurz landed in the snow which caused a massive tremor then the snow erupted from the ground in multiple places.

"What the?" Jaw and Nori stared at the erupting snow.

"Trunk Whiplash!" Kurz wildly lashed his trunk in the snow rapidly, sending the snow towards Jaw and Nori.

"Heh, you honestly think that this'll hurt us?" Jaw smirked as he stood in front of Nori then crossed his arms to block the snow.

"Of course not, but it makes for a great distraction!" Kurz smirked which caused Jaw's eyes to widen once he noticed Isis wasn't on his back.

"Nori!" Jaw warned.

"I know, I'm trying to track her!" Nori shifted her eyes from left to right, trying to find any sign of Isis.

"Tusk Raider!" Kurz charged at Jaw and Nori.

"I'll leave the search for the woman to you for now Nori! But first I need to take care of this guy!" Jaw pushed Nori out of the way then he grabbed on to Kurz's tusks.

"Well, well, well, aren't you the strong fellow?" Kurz grinned as he and Jaw had a brief power struggle.

"Grrrraaaaaahhhhh!" Jaw roared as he lifted Kurz above his head.

"Uh-oh..." Kurz sweatdropped.

"Haaaa!" Jaw hurled Kurz into the air.

"Really, really strong..." Kurz muttered.

_"Since he's that big, he'll be having huge trouble dodging most of my attacks! This fight will end much quicker than I expected!" Jaw launched himself into the air._

_"Jeez, he just couldn't wait for me to hit the ground." Kurz rolled his eyes as Jaw got closer and closer to him._

"Now die Mammoth! Soshark!" Jaw shouted as he reached his hand out to grab Kurz's throat.

"Idiot..." Kurz transformed back into his human form then leaned back out of Jaw's reach.

"Shit..." Jaw swore before Kurz sent him crashing down into the snow with an axe kick.

"Sheesh, you think just because I can transform into a Mammoth that I'd be slower than you?" Kurz taunted while landing on the snow.

"Agh...I'll admit, that was pretty stupid of me to underestimate you like that." Jaw laughed while sitting up from the snow.

"True, it was." Kurz nodded in agreement.

"But I'll make up for it, by trying much harder to defeat you now!" Jaw smirked as he dove into the snow with his dorsal fin sticking out.

"Hm?" Kurz sweatdropped.

"Shark Prowl!" Jaw traveled under the snow towards Kurz.

"I see...he's manipulating the snow since it's basically water, allowing him to move that fast without him having to worry about being slowed down by the snow. Interesting, I've really come a crossed an interesting opponent." Kurz grinned as he jumped over Jaw's dorsal fin then watched as he saw Jaw's dorsal fin sliced a tree in half.

"Good, since I'm this far away, now should be the perfect chance to try this technique out. Water Shot!" Jaw threw a single drop of water like a bullet that pierced through Kurz's shoulder.

"Aghhh!" Kurz winced then immediately clutched his shoulder before falling on one knee.

_"Damn, it's not as effective as I thought it would be. Looks like I'm gonna need to work on it alittle bit more..." Jaw sighed._

"Fancy Step!" Isis appeared out of nowhere and ran in circles around Jaw, leaving after images.

"Oh, now you want to show up!" Jaw growled while throwing sharp punches at her but he only managed to hit the after images.

"Hahaha, what's wrong? You're too slow!" Isis laughed before she swung her daggers around rapidly at Jaw.

"Grrr, Hundred Brick Fist!" Jaw threw a hard right punch towards Isis.

"Too slow again, I tell ya!" Isis jumped onto Jaw's arm then roundhouse kicked his neck.

"Ahhhhh!" Jaw skidded across the snow for a brief moment then sunk into it.

"There we go, that kick should've broken his neck." Isis smiled then turned to Kurz. "Don't you agree?"

"I'm not sure, he is a Fishman after all." Kurz shrugged before standing to his feet.

"Ah you're always so negative when I think I've defeated someone!" Isis whined.

"I'm just stating that it'll take more than just a mere kick to take down a Fishman damn it." Kurz sighed.

"You should listen to the Mammoth woman." Kurz and Isis' eyes widened then they whipped around and saw Jaw was gone.

"W-where is he?" Isis sweatdropped.

"His voice sounded really close, he must be..." Kurz looked down.

"Below you!" Jaw shot out from the snow beneath them and sent them flying into the air with a double uppercut.

"Nice one Jaw, you got them!" Nori smiled.

"Don't let your guard down just yet Nori." Jaw said as he watched Isis and Kurz land on their feet in the snow.

"Well I must admit, this has been...a fun warm up." Kurz smiled while cracking his knuckles and then his neck.

"Warm up?" Nori sweatdropped.

"Of course, he haven't even been really trying yet." Isis laughed.

"But I believe we've wasted enough time with this little warm up." Kurz smiled.

"Lets show these rookies what we can really do." Isis smiled.

"Right." Kurz nodded.

"You're right, we have wasted enough time with this little warm up...Nori." Jaw called.

"Yes." Nori nodded.

"No more holding back...they're going all out now, and so will we." Jaw smiled.

* * *

**Berserker Pirates!**

**Captain-"Muay Thai" Ray 110,000,000 Beli**

**First Mate-"Whale Shark" Jaw 72,000,000 Beli**

**Navigator-Mitsuno M. Akari 48,000,000 Beli**

**Doctor-"Sky Doctor" Nori 13,000,000 Beli**

**Musician-"Wicked Witch" Jynx Silvers 51,000,000 Beli**

**Cook-Shiro 33,000,000 Beli**

**Swordsman-"Sword Saint" Magnathas Minethil 60,000,000 Beli**

**Entertainer-Frederick Van Gauner 0 Beli**

**Archeologist-"Tomahawk" Kyle 320,000,000 Beli  
**

**Shipwright-Taken by Dthehalfdragon**

**Sniper-Taken by Amyismynamey**

**Blacksmith-Taken by Michael The Archangel  
**

**Helmsmen-?**

**Chronicler-?**

**Lookout-Taken by Mayur  
**

**Rigger-?**

**Tailor-Taken by Tomoji-kun  
**

**Quartermaster-InhumanX**

**Merchant-Taken by Sakura Ichigo Morihiko  
**

* * *

**Please Review and Enjoy  
**


	106. SnowDown Showdown!

**Snow-Down Showdown!  
**

* * *

**Grand Line: Frizore Island**

* * *

"Now that we're going to be going all out, lets see what you two can do." Isis smirked.

"Fine, come over here and we'll show you." Jaw beckoned with his hands.

"Alright then, Kurz!" Isis leaped into the air.

"Right!" Kurz nodded.

"Be on your guard Nori." Jaw ordered.

"Right." Nori nodded.

"Now!" Isis shouted once she landed on Kurz's trunk.

"Trunk Launcher!" By swinging his trunk forward, Kurz launched Isis towards Jaw and Nori at a blinding speed.

"Snow Spear Wave!" Jaw heaved a spear-shaped burst of snow towards Isis.

"I don't think so Fish!" Isis barrel rolled out of the way, then once she was close enough to Jaw, she drove her knee into his stomach.

"Oooof!" Jaw coughed up a small amount of blood while he skidded back a few feet clutching his stomach in pain.

"Jaw, you okay?" Nori asked.

"I suggest that you focus more on me than the Fish." Isis stared at Nori with a wicked grin on her face while twirling her daggers in her hands.

"Grrr...I'll be fine Nori, you just focus on that woman. I'll handle the Mammoth..." Jaw looked ahead then sweatdropped as he noticed that Kurz was nowhere to be found.

"Behind you!" Kurz appeared behind Jaw.

"Oh shit!" Jaw quickly whipped around.

"Trunk Spear!" Kurz's trunk stretched out then impaled Jaw's shoulder.

"Grraghh..." Jaw winced at the pain of Kurz's trunk impaling him, but he then endured the pain and grabbed Kurz's trunk.

"H-hey! Let go!" Kurz struggled to break free from Jaw's grasp.

"Not a chance! Seoi Nage!" Jaw lifted Kurz above his head then he began twirling him around.

"Whoooooooooa~!" Kurz shouted.

"Woooohhhhh!" Jaw hurled Kurz high into the air.

_"Okay this Fishman is incredibly powerful, if I'm not careful I might actually get defeated. From now on my attacks have to be quick and brief or else I'll just be sent flying once again." Kurz sighed as he watched Jaw leap into the air, heading straight towards him._

"Five Thousand Brick Fist!" Jaw swung his fist upward and landed an uppercut on Kurz's chin.

"Grnnghhh...son of a bitch, take this!" Kurz endured pain and used the momentum of him leaning back due to Jaw's punch to land a kick on Jaw's chin.

"Gahhh!" Both Jaw and Kurz crashed down into the snow.

"Jaw!" Nori shouted.

"You shouldn't take your eyes off of me like that!" Isis swung her dagger downward towards Nori.

"Uh-oh!" Nori jumped back and winced slightly once Isis' dagger grazed her cheek.

"Damn, hold still and die already!" Isis lunged at Nori while swinging her daggers around wildly.

"T-there's noway that I'd do such a thing so easily!" Nori rummaged through her bag and pulled out an Impact Dial, then she used it to absorb the kinetic energy of Isis' strikes.

"T-the hell is up with that seashell?" Isis sweatdropped as she continued to attack Nori.

"I'll show you! Impact!" Nori slammed her Impact Dial onto Isis' stomach then she pushed the apex of the Dial, releasing all the stored kinetic energy into both Nori and Isis' bodies.

"Bwaaahhh!" Both Nori and Isis flew back then sank into the snow.

"Dahhh, this is getting us nowhere!" Jaw sat up then stood to his feet.

"I agree, fighting separately won't do anything but waste time." Kurz sat up.

"Grrr...damn that hurt...that bitch is going to pay for that..." Isis growled as she stood to her feet clutching her stomach.

"Heh, if you thought that Impact Dial hurt. Wait until you see my other Dials." Nori smiled.

"Kurz!" Isis jumped onto Kurz's back.

"Right! Frozen Tundra!" Kurz whirled his trunk around at a high speed, directing the snow blizzard toward Jaw and Nori's direction.

"Grrrghhh...son of a bitch...I can't see them because of this damn blizzard now!" Jaw gritted his teeth and protected his face as he was being pushed back by the force of the blizzard. "N-Nori! Do you have any Dials that would absorb this or something?"

"N-no! The best Dial that would counter this would be the Flame Dial." Nori said while hiding behind Jaw.

"Well then hurry up and use it already damn it, I can't land a good hit on them with all of this damn snow flying at me!" Jaw grunted.

"R-right...ah, here it is!" Nori rummaged through her bag then she pulled out the Flame Dial.

"G-good, now hurry it up damn it!" Jaw ordered.

"Right! Flame Dial!" Nori stood in front of Jaw then pushed the apex of the Dial, which released a large amount of fire from it.

"Alright, way to go Nori." Jaw smiled as he watched the flames melt the oncoming snow.

"Don't be so confident Jaw, I don't know how much longer I can keep this up. The Flame Dial can only release so much flames before it needs to absorb more." Nori warned.

"R-really? Well that's fine I guess...I'll come up with something sooner or later. It was just so hard to concentrate with that heavy blizzard blowing in my face." Jaw sighed.

"Um, Jaw." Nori sweatdropped.

"Hm? What is it?" Jaw asked.

"The Flame Dial's out of flames and our opponents have disappeared." Nori replied while pointing to the wide open area of snow ahead of them.

"W-what the? No way! You gotta be fucking kidding me! Where did they go? When the hell did they have enough time to escape?" Jaw sweatdropped.

"Probably when I began using my Flame Dial." Nori said while putting her Flame Dial back into her bag.

"How the hell can they just up and vanish like that though? I mean, finding a damn Mammoth shouldn't be too hard!" Jaw sighed as he began scanning the area for any sign of Kurz or Isis.

"Unless he transformed back into his human form then dove under the snow to use it as a cover. I mean you saw earlier how he was so accustomed to the snow." Nori stated.

"True, son of a bitch actually dozed off. We better hurry up and find them." Jaw sighed.

"Where should we look? They could be anywhere you know." Nori sighed.

"Well lets see...they're not to our right..." Jaw looked to the right and saw nothing.

"They're not to our left." Nori looked to the left and saw nothing.

"They're not above us." Jaw looked up towards they sky and obviously saw nothing.

"Which means..." Nori looked down.

"They're below us!" Jaw shouted as he raised his fist above his head.

"Told ya, they'd figure it out idiot!" Kurz's trunk shot out from the snow and wrapped around Jaw's neck.

"Gahhhh!" Jaw choked out while grabbing Kurz's trunk in an attempt to break free from his grasp.

"Jaw!" Nori was about to save him until Isis' hand shot out from the snow and grabbed her ankle.

"Oh no!" Nori gasped.

"Sheesh, you worry too much Isis. Even though they figured it out it's far too late for them now." Kurz arose from the snow in his human form with only his nose transformed into a trunk.

"T-The hell? How the hell are you doing that?" Jaw gagged.

"What? You don't know about Partial Transformation?" Kurz sweatdropped.

"P-Partial Transformation?" Jaw asked. _"This is good, all I need to do is distract him just alittle bit longer..."_

"Geez, I swear you Fishmen hardly know anything about Devil Fruits don't you? Well I'm not going to go into full detail but Partial Transformation is something Zoan's are good at. Like transforming only certain parts of their bodies into their respective powers, like how I'm doing with my nose for example." Kurz grinned.

_"Cocky little bastard...I'll make you regret get so close to me again after I warned you about making your attacks brief!" Jaw cocked his fist back._

"Idiot, Mammoth Imprint!" Kurz's arm transformed into a Mammoth's foot then he drove it into Jaw' stomach, leaving a large imprint in the process.

"Guahhh!" Jaw coughed up blood as he was sent flying back.

"Jaw!" Nori whipped around in concern for her crew mate.

"Don't you dare turn your back on me!" Isis drove her knee into Nori's stomach then she slammed her elbow downward onto the back of her neck.

"Aghhh!" Nori collapsed into the snow.

"Kurz, since that Fishman took a direct hit by your attack earlier, I'm sure it'll take him awhile to recover. So I suggest that you hurry up and trample this woman under the full weight of you in your Mammoth form." Isis suggested while placing her foot on Nori's head, constantly adding pressure by the second.

"Geez, you always aim to take out the weakest links first." Kurz sighed.

"Well excuse me for not liking weaklings, I mean this fight would be more enjoyable if this woman weren't around." Isis smiled.

"Alright fine, but I'm not going to crush her under my weight. I want to make this a clean death, so I'll just impale her with my trunk." Kurz said as his nose transformed into a trunk.

"Good, now hurry up and do it before the Fishman gets here and ruins everything." Isis ordered.

"Right right, Trunk Spear!" Kurz's trunk stretched out towards Nori.

"Oh no you don't!" Jaw appeared in front Kurz then he grabbed his trunk.

"J-Jaw! Thank god..." Nori sighed in relief.

"D-damn it!" Kurz and Isis sighed.

"Lay off the woman!" Jaw twirled Kurz over his head then he tossed him towards Isis.

"Whoa!" Isis stepped to the side and allowed Kurz to fly past her.

"Your turn! Hundred Brick Fist!" Jaw cocked his fist back then he threw a powerful right punch towards Isis.

"Uh-oh, Fancy Step!" Isis moved around Jaw at an incredible speed that she created afterimages.

"Damn it, I'm getting sick and tired of you and your damn afterimages!" Jaw mindlessly attacked Isis' afterimages in hopes that he would eventually hit the real one.

"Hahaha, stupid Fish! There's way that you'll be able to land a hit on me with those slow punches of yours!" Isis effortlessly dodged Jaw's punches.

"You bitch, hold still already!" Jaw swept his leg forward towards Isis.

"How about you make me!" Isis jumped up into the air to dodge Jaw's kick then she rapidly kicked Jaw in his face.

"Grrrr!" Jaw guarded his face at the last second but he was still sent flying back by the force of Isis' kicks.

"Snow Slash!"Isis split the snow in half with her daggers, sending two shock waves towards Jaw and Nori.

"I don't suppose you have a Snow Dial huh?" Jaw sweatdropped.

"S-sorry, I don't." Nori nervously said.

"Damn it!" Jaw pushed Nori out of the way of Isis' attack then his eyes widened once her attack was too close for him to dodge.

"Good luck finding your way outta this one." Isis laughed.

"Snow Splitter!" Jaw split the snow in half with a double karate chop, sending two shock waves towards Isis' shock waves.

"Oh come on!" Isis sighed once the four shock waves collided then canceled each other out.

"Nori." Jaw called.

"Y-yes?" Nori responded.

"Sit this fight out for awhile and let me handle those two." Jaw ordered.

"W-what? All by yourself? Look Jaw, I'm sorry that I'm not as strong as you but I've been training hard for the past month just like everyone else! So there's noway that I'm just going to sit back and let you fight those two by yourself!" Nori shouted.

"Look, I'm not saying that you're not strong enough to team up with me or anything. It's just that we don't really have a choice in the matter Nori. We have to end this battle now, you don't know how bad fighting a Zoan Devil Fruit user can get." Jaw sighed.

"I fought Shiro alongside Ray though, so I do know how bad fighting a Zoan can get." Nori stated.

"Listen to me, remember back on Hot Spring Island when that giant black cat went on a rampage and began destroying the place?" Jaw asked while placing his hands on Nori's shoulder.

"Yeah, Jynx told me that was Shiro though." Nori nodded.

"If Shiro can turn into something that huge and cause as much damage as he did, just imagine what will happen to us if that damn Mammoth transforms into something that huge." Jaw sighed.

"...T-that wouldn't be good..." Nori sweatdropped at the thought of that happening.

"That's why we need to do anything and everything we can right now to beat these guys. And the best way to do that is to just let me handle them for awhile!" Jaw sighed.

"But Jaw, what if something seriously bad happens to you during the fight? Like an injury so bad that you'll need an a immediate surgery? I don't think that our opponents will let me perform the surgery during the battle." Nori sweatdropped.

"Oh just shut up and let me do this already damn it!" Jaw ordered while shaking Nori vigorously.

"Geez, what are those two arguing about over there?" Kurz sweatdropped while walking up to Isis.

"I'm not really sure Kurz..." Isis sweatdropped.

"Please Nori, let me fight these two for awhile." Jaw pleaded.

"W-why Jaw?" Nori asked.

"One of the reasons is that I don't want you to get seriously hurt, but the second reason is that I want you to scout out any noticeable or hidden weaknesses that you can find on any of the two opponents." Jaw replied.

"Hmm, alright then, I'll do my best Jaw." Nori sighed.

"Perfect." Jaw turned and glared at Kurz and Isis.

"Just becareful Jaw." Nori sighed.

"Heh, I'll be fine." Jaw laughed while walking towards Kurz and Isis.

"I hope so..." Nori sighed while rummaging through her bag.

"Oh, looks like the Fishy's gonna take us on by himself now." Isis smirked.

"You sure you wanna do that?" Kurz asked.

"Yeah, for now at least." Jaw smirked.

"Alright then, it's your funeral!" Kurz and Isis lunged towards Jaw.

"Soshark!" Jaw extended his arms forward towards Kurz and Isis.

"Scatter!" Kurz jumped into the air while Isis moved to the left then swung her dagger sideways towards Jaw's neck.

"Whoa!" Jaw leaned back to dodge Isis' dagger then his eyes widened once he saw Kurz falling down towards him in his Mammoth form.

"Gotcha now!" Kurz laughed once he crashed down onto Jaw.

"Yes! You got him, nice one Kurz!" Isis laughed.

"I'm sure he didn't dodge this one, but I'm wondering about the amount of damage he took though." Kurz said then his eyes widened once a shockwave passed through his back, sending him reeling.

"K-Kurz? What the hell?" Isis' eyes widened as she stared at Jaw panting heavily with his fist raised above his head.

"S-Shark...Brick...Fist..." Jaw panted heavily.

"Grrr, you damn Fishmen and your durability!" Isis charged at Jaw while twirling her daggers in her hands.

"Water Shot!" Jaw threw a single drop of water like a bullet then grinned once it headed towards her.

"Hup!" Isis jumped over the water like bullet with her daggers raised above her head.

"Arrow Military Shark!" Jaw wet his arm, then he punched the air towards Isis, using massive strength to throw many drops of water, which were converted into deadly arrows through mere kinetic force. "W-what the?" Jaw sweatdropped once the arrows passed through Isis then he released that it was nothing more than an afterimage.

"Too slow Fishy!" Isis appeared behind Jaw.

"Grrahhhh!" Jaw spun around and attempted to hit Isis with his elbow.

"Too slow again!" Isis laughed once Jaw's elbow passed right through her.

"Damn, another afterimage!" Jaw growled.

"You need to pick up the pace or else you're going to end up dead!" Isis spun around quickly then hook kicked Jaw across his face.

"Gouhhh!" Jaw spun around then he collapsed onto the snow.

"Better capitalize before he has a chance to recover and counter attack!" Isis leaped into the air with her daggers raised high above her head.

"S-shit..." Jaw cursed silently then he clenched his hands into fists as he watched Isis fall down towards him.

"I have you now!" Isis laughed.

"Tch, idiot!" Kurz wrapped his trunk around Isis' waist and then he pulled her towards him.

"Shark Brick Fi-eh?" Jaw swung his fist upward then sweatdropped once he released that his fist didn't make contact with anything.

"Y-You idiot..." Kurz panted heavily then he clutched his chest after coughing up a small amount of blood.

"Why did you stop me Kurz? I was just about to deliver the finishing blow!" Isis whined.

"A finishing blow would've been delivered alright. But I'm afraid that it was going to be the Fish who was going to deliver it." Kurz said.

"What?" Isis gasped.

"You just saw him swing his fist didn't you? He was waiting for you to get closer so that he could finish you off idiot! Remember when I tried to crush him under my weight?" Kurz sighed.

"Yes, he sent you flying right after you landed on him." Isis replied with a nod.

"Yeah...yeah he did...and he was about to do the same to you if I hadn't saved you just now." Kurz stated.

"Oh yeah? And how do you know that?" Isis asked while placing her hands on her hips.

"Because if I hadn't have been in my Mammoth form when he delivered that punch, I certainly would've been defeated." Kurz replied while rubbing his stomach.

"Oh...I guess I'll be more careful then." Isis said while glaring at Jaw.

"You're lucky that he saved you woman, or else you would've been lying face down in the snow...permanently." Jaw smirked. _"This isn't good...it's starting to get too fucking cold for me. I think I'm beginning to get frostbite."_

"Ready Isis? We need to defeat him now." Kurz said.

"Yeah, I'm ready." Isis nodded.

"Then lets go!" Kurz and Isis lunged towards Jaw.

"Here we go again! Military Arrow Shark!" Jaw wet his arm, then he punched the air towards Kurz and Isis, using massive strength to throw many drops of water, which were converted into deadly arrows through mere kinetic force.

"Air Raid!" Isis leaped into the air then swung her daggers through the air at a blinding speed, sending multiple sharp compressed air blades towards Jaw's arrows.

"Damn that bitch is getting annoying!" Jaw growled once their attacks collided and canceled each other out.

"Now Kurz!" Isis ordered.

"Right!" Kurz inhaled deeply using his trunk, sucking up all the water from Jaw's arrows.

"Tch, what's that son of a bitch doing now?" Jaw sweatdropped.

"Mammoth Freezer!" Kurz blew out the water from his trunk.

"Hmph, you honestly believe using water against a Fishman will help you win this fight?" Jaw crossed his arms across his chest then his eyes widened once his arms slowly began to get encased in ice once the water made contact with his arms.

"What's wrong Fish? Where'd that confident tone of yours go?" Isis laughed as she appeared above Jaw with her leg raised above her head.

"S-Shit...I can't move my arms!" Jaw gritted his teeth as he struggled to move his frozen arms.

"You lose this battle Fish!" Isis slammed her foot downward onto Jaw's head.

"Nghhhh!" Jaw grunted in pain as blood splurged through his clenched teeth and he sank neck deep into the snow.

"Hahahaha! Hey Kurz, look at this! He's just like a sitting duck now!" Isis pointed and laughed at Jaw.

"Oh this is just humiliating..." Jaw sweatdropped at his predicament.

"Since you'll be stuck like that for awhile, lets see how long it'll take you to beg for mercy!" Isis grinned while she mercilessly began to pound away on Jaw's face.

"Yeah, and while you do that, I'll focus on the Skypiean girl over there." Kurz started walking towards Nori.

"Shit...Nori, run away from that guy!" Jaw shouted.

"Shut up Fish!" Isis kicked Jaw in the face.

"Sorry girlie, I don't really wanna kill you. So how about you just surrender now and I'll just knock you unconscious." Kurz suggested.

"Never! If Jaw hasn't even considered giving up then neither will I! Jet Punch!" Nori cocked her fist back then the Jet Dial enhanced the strength and speed of her punch.

"Ah well, I gave you a chance." Kurz leaned back to dodge Nori's punch then his nose transformed into a trunk and he used it to wrap around Nori's arm.

"L-Let go!" Nori struggled to break free from Kurz's grasp.

"Such a shame that a pretty girl like you has to die now." Kurz lifted Nori off the ground using his trunk while he cocked his fist back.

_"Uh-oh!" Nori rummaged through her bag then she pulled out a Flash Dial and aimed it towards Kurz._

"Hm? Wait a minute, isn't that the-" Kurz started.

"Flash Dial!" Nori pushed the apex of the Dial, which immediately released a large amount of light.

"Ahhhhhhh! Not again!" Kurz shouted as he released Nori to shield his eyes.

"Grrr, that damn Skypiean bitch is really pissing me off! I'll finish her off before I finish off the fish!" Isis stopped hitting Jaw then she charged towards Nori.

"Shoot, I have to help Jaw out before I can cause the avalanche." Nori sighed then her eyes widened once Isis appeared in front of her.

"Quick Cut!" Isis quickly swung her daggers sideways towards Nori.

"Ah!" Nori winced once the daggers grazed her cheek, which resulted in blood trickling down her cheek.

"Every time when we get the upper hand you always ruin it with those damn Dials of yours!" Isis rapidly swung her daggers at Nori.

_"It's getting harder and harder for me to dodge her attacks, but I think I can use this to my advantage." Nori barely dodged Isis' daggers by running backwards._

"W-watch out Nori! D-damn it...I need to get out of this!" Jaw roared as he flexed his muscles which caused the encased ice to crack then shatter. "There we go..." Jaw sighed in relief once he climbed back up onto his feet.

"Kurz! The Skypiean is backing up towards you! Get ready to strike!" Isis ordered.

"R-Right!" Kurz nodded as he struggled to keep his eyes opened.

_"Just a little bit more..." Nori turned to Kurz once his nose transformed into a trunk again._

"Ready? Strike!" Isis ordered as she raised her daggers above her head then she swung them downward towards Nori.

"Trunk Spear!" Kurz's trunk stretched out towards Nori.

"Now!" Nori jumped out of the way then watched as Isis' daggers slashed Kurz's shoulder and Kurz's trunk impaled Isis' stomach.

"Damn, that's gotta hurt..." Jaw sweatdropped while Nori ran over to him.

"Kurz...you idiot...what the hell!" Isis' eyes widened as blood dripped from Kurz's trunk to the snow.

"S-same goes to you..." Kurz winced as blood streamed down his shoulders to the snow.

"This isn't really going the way that I planned it to go but somehow...this is okay." Jaw sweatdropped.

"Jaw, we need to do something now while we have the chance." Nori stated.

"Right..." Jaw nodded.

"Looks like I don't have any other choice...it's been fun...it's been a long time since anyone has ever made me transform into my giant Mammoth form." Kurz weakly smiled.

"H-hold on Kurz! I don't think this is really the best place to do this!" Isis nervously laughed.

"Oh shit, he's really going to do it!" Jaw's eyes widened.

"You've pushed me over the edge you damn Fish and Skypiean...now prepare to die!" Kurz laughed as he transformed into a giant Mammoth.

"H-h-h-h-holy shit!" Jaw and Nori's eyes widened and their jaws dropped.

"You're all truly fucked now, Kurz is going to kill you both." Isis laughed as she climbed all the way up onto Kurz's back.

"W-what now Jaw?" Nori trembled.

"Damn it, I tried to prevent this! Looks like I have no other choice but to eat "those"." Jaw sighed.

"What are you talking about?" Nori sweatdropped.

"Run Nori, get as far away from this place as you can! It's too dangerous for you now!" Jaw said.

"What? First you want me to let you fight these two alone and now you want me to leave you here by yourself? Noway, I'm drawing the line here Jaw! I'm going to stay right here and fight alongside you!" Nori said.

"Damn you're really stupid Nori...I guess Captain's craziness and stupidity have rubbed off on you." Jaw sighed.

"Yeah." Nori smiled.

"I'm going to end you both now!" Kurz roared as he lifted his leg up.

"Yeah! Go get e'm Kurz!" Isis laughed.

"Haaaaaaaaaaa!" Kurz slammed his foot downward towards Jaw and Nori.

"Here it comes Nori, move!" Jaw and Nori moved out of the way but they were still shaken up by the shockwave that coursed through the entire island due to the strength and size of Kurz's attack.

"Whoooooa! The entire island's shaking!" Nori shouted.

"This isn't good!" Jaw shouted.

"Uh-oh, maybe you shouldn't have done that Kurz..." Isis sweatdropped.

"Hm? Why? What makes you say that?" Kurz asked as he lifted his leg up again.

"Because your damn attack is causing a fucking avalanche!" Isis slapped Kurz on the head then pointed to the large amount of snow racing down the mountain, heading straight towards everyone. All four pirates attempted to escape from the avalanche but unfortunately their efforts were futile since the snow eventually caught up to them and buried them.

* * *

**Berserker Pirates!**

**Captain-"Muay Thai" Ray 110,000,000 Beli**

**First Mate-"Whale Shark" Jaw 100,000,000 Beli**

**Navigator-Mitsuno M. Akari 48,000,000 Beli**

**Doctor-"Sky Doctor" Nori 13,000,000 Beli**

**Musician-"Wicked Witch" Jynx Silvers 51,000,000 Beli**

**Cook-Shiro 33,000,000 Beli**

**Swordsman-"Sword Saint" Magnathas Minethil 60,000,000 Beli**

**Entertainer-Frederick Van Gauner 0 Beli**

**Archaeologist-"Tomahawk" Kyle 320,000,000 Beli  
**

**Shipwright-Taken by Dthehalfdragon**

**Sniper-Taken by Amyismynamey**

**Blacksmith-Taken by Michael The Archangel  
**

**Helmsmen-?**

**Chronicler-Taken by The Lightning God Traxid  
**

**Lookout-Taken by Mayur  
**

**Rigger-?**

**Tailor-Taken by Tomoji-kun  
**

**Quartermaster-Inhuman X  
**

**Merchant-Taken by Sakura Ichigo Morihiko  
**

* * *

**Please Review and Enjoy  
**


	107. May The Best Swordsman Win!

**May The Best Swordsman Win!**

* * *

**Entrance To Alubarna**

* * *

"Uhhh, Captain? Are you sure that this is going to work? Because I'm having some serious doubts about this." Frederick sweatdropped while standing over Jaw, holding a bucket full of hot water.

"Don't worry about a thing Frederick, this'll most definitely work. Now go ahead and pour it on him." Ray snickered while giving Frederick a thumbs up.

"Well okay, if you're sure that this'll work." Frederick shrugged before he dumped the bucket of hot water onto Jaw.

"Ahhhhhhh! Hot! Hot! Hot! Ohhhh, that's hot! Boiling hot!" Jaw sat up then ran around in circles yelling in pain.

"There we go, that should bring your body temperature back way up!" Ray, Shiro, and Magnathas pointed and laughed at Jaw.

"Shut up, you bastards!" Jaw shouted as he punched Ray, Shiro, and Magnathas on the head.

"Ow! There was no need for that Jaw!" Ray pouted while rubbing the large bump on his head alongside Shiro and Magnathas.

"Oh shut up, like there was no need for the water to be that damn hot!" Jaw growled.

"Yeah well...it kinda did need to be that hot." Shiro said.

"Well whatever...wait a minute..." Jaw's eyes widened as his eyes shifted from right to left, noticing that he was no longer on the winter island. "We're back in Alubarna?" Jaw sweatdropped.

"Yes, when I came to get you guys you were all buried beneath a large amount of snow." Kyle sighed.

"It would've taken forever if it hadn't been for the Mammoth and his partner." Miu pointed to Kurz and Isis who were chatting alongside their crew mates.

"Wait a minute...so you're telling me that we?" Jaw sweatdropped.

"Yes, you and Nori lost against the Mammoth and his partner." Magnathas nodded.

"But it's okay though, at least Nori managed not to obtain so many injuries. So I guess I won't have to kick your ass." Shiro laughed while patting Jaw on his back.

"And at least you didn't to eat "those" Jaw, I'm very proud of you." Miu smiled while hugging Jaw.

"Tch, I'm glad that I didn't have to eat them too, but I'm disappointed that I lost even though I spent this entire month training like hell." Jaw sighed.

"Don't worry about it Jaw, no one's angry that you lost." Mitsuno said.

"So, who's going to fight next?" Jaw asked then his eyes widened once Muramasa appeared in front of the Berserker Pirates.

"Swordsman." Muramasa called out to Magnathas.

"I guess it's my turn." Magnathas walked up then stopped a few feet in front of Muramasa.

"Swordsman, I'm here to offer a request." Muramasa said.

"Oh really? And what would be that so called request?" Magnathas asked.

"I want you to surrender this fight right now before I end up killing you and taking those blades of yours. I only have business with the Daughter of the World's Greatest Swordsman." Muramasa replied.

"Sorry, no can do. I've worked too hard to get these swords back from that castrating crazed bitch." Magnathas laughed then he quickly shut his mouth once he felt a dangerous aura coming from Kuina. "Ahahaha, I-I-I'm just joking Kuina Sensei! Just joking!" Magnathas nervously laughed while sweating bullets.

"I see, then I guess I have no other choice but to defeat you then if I want to prove to the Daughter of the World's Greatest Swordsman that I'm very serious about defeating her and her father." Muramasa sighed.

"Hey, you're not the only one serious about defeating Kuina Sensei and her father. I can't wait to have my shot against him, but I'm afraid that I'm going to have to beat her first. But still even at my current level I don't think I'd be able to land a single hit on her." Magnathas laughed while pointing his thumb at Kuina.

"Then I guess the only way that we're ever going to get a shot at them is if we take out each other first." Muramasa said.

"Yup, that's pretty much the gist of it." Magnathas smirked.

"Ha ha, I feel so loved knowing that men are fighting over me." Kuina blushed slightly while placing her hands on her cheeks.

"You know their only fighting over you, to fight you and your dad right?" Miu sweatdropped.

"Well since we have our next match up, lets get this over with." Kyle said while placing his hands on Muramasa's and Magnathas' shoulders.

"Becareful Magnathas." Jynx said.

"Kick his ass Magnathas!" Ray cheered.

"Hey Magnathas, if you lose, I'll castrate you." Kuina warned while gripping the hilt of her blade.

"Ahahaha, r-right..." Magnathas nervously laughed.

"Return to Kuraigana Island!" Kyle said then he alongside Magnathas and Muramasa disappeared.

"Kuraigana Island? That son of a bitch..." Kuina muttered.

"Hm? What's wrong with that island?" Ray asked.

"If I remember correctly, that's the same island the current World's Greatest Swordsman trained under the former World's Greatest Swordsman "Hawk-Eyes" Mihawk." Mitsuno said.

"Really? Why would Kyle want to send them there?" Jynx asked.

"I have an idea..." Kuina sweatdropped.

* * *

**Grand Line: Kuraigana Island**

* * *

"Welcome to Kuraigana Island." Kyle smiled as he alongside Magnathas and Muramasa appeared in front of a large castle.

"W-where are we? It's so dark and gloomy here..." Magnathas sweatdropped while looking around the place.

"Oh right, you guys might not really know much about this place. Well then allow me to explain, many years ago there was a terrible war fought on this island." Kyle started.

"How is any of this relevant to us fighting here?" Magnathas and Muramasa sweatdropped.

"I'm getting there, just fucking wait. Now then, this place is where the former World's Greatest Swordsman "Hawk-Eyes" Mihawk use to reside for awhile. And, this is the very same island where the current World's Greatest Swordsman Roronoa Zoro trained under "Hawk-Eyes" Mihawk for an entire two years." Kyle said.

"Whoa, really?" Magnathas smiled while looking around the island.

"I see...you're trying to get us pumped knowing that the two World's Greatest Swordsmen trained on this very island." Muramasa said.

"Well yeah, but there's another reason to why I brought you here." Kyle smirked.

"Oh really? And what would that other reason be?" Magnathas asked.

"Heh, you might find out sooner or later. But in your cases, it'll definitely be sooner. Return to Alubarna!" Kyle said then he disappeared instantly.

"Well, guess it's just you and me now." Muramasa said with his hands already on the hilt of his swords.

"Yup, I guess it is." Magnathas nodded while his hands were also already on the hilt of his swords.

"Before I defeat you, let me just say beforehand that I did warn you." Muramasa said.

"Yeah I know, but ever since I joined up with the Berserker Pirates, we ignore all warnings." Magnathas grinned while unsheathing one of his swords.

"Then I guess we should stop talking and get right to the fight then." Muramasa sighed while unsheathing one of his swords.

"Yeah." Magnathas nodded then he closed his eyes. Magnathas and Muramasa just stood perfectly still and listened to the wind blowing through the dark and gloomy island, waiting for the perfect opportunity to strike each other down. After a few minutes of waiting, Magnathas finally decided to take a step forward.

"Quick Slash!" Muramasa quickly unsheathed his sword, and slashed it downward, sending a sharp air compressed blade toward Magnathas.

"Soaring Wind Dragon!" Magnathas held his sword horizontally above the shoulder of his sword arm, and then he performed a circular swing that launched an air compressed projectile in the shape of a dragon spiraling towards Muramasa's sharp air compressed blade.

"Not bad Swordsman, you might actually be entertaining." Muramasa grinned after he heard the sound of their attacks colliding and canceling each other out.

"Thanks! Earthquake Slash!" Magnathas pointed his sword downward then he stabbed it into the ground, releasing a massive shockwave through the ground, causing a small earthquake.

"Hmmm, very interesting!" Muramasa muttered as rocks beneath him erupted from the ground, sending him flying into the air.

"Gotcha now! Soaring Wind Dragons!" Magnathas quickly unsheathed another one of his swords so that he could hold them both horizontally above his shoulder, he then performed a circular swing that launched two sharp air compressed projectiles in the shape of dragons spiraling towards Muramasa.

"Jigsaw Slash!" Muramasa sliced the two sharp air compressed projectiles into various jigsaw pieces.

"Hey, you can't just go and slay my dragons like that." Magnathas smirked while watching Muramasa land on the ground a few feet away from him.

"Sparrow Cutter Swarm!" Muramasa unsheathed another one of his swords then he swung them around rapidly, sending multiple sharp air compressed projectiles in the shape of birds towards Magnathas.

"Uh-oh...hup!" Magnathas launched himself into the air to dodge Muramasa's attack.

"Hm?" Muramasa stood perfectly still.

"What the hell? Why isn't he trying to attack me? Ah well, Double Dragon Slayer!" Magnathas kicked off the air and launched himself downward towards Muramasa while twisting his body to deliver a powerful sideways double slash.

"Hmph!" Muramasa crossed his swords in front of him and blocked Magnathas' attack. "Hmm, you're really good swordsman. I'm glad that I waited a month to fight you. If I were to fight you before you had been training alongside the Daughter of the World's Greatest Swordsman, I would've easily defeated you." Muramasa grinned once the force of their blades colliding sent a shockwave throughout the island.

"Heh, I'm glad that I'm actually fighting you as well. I can tell that you'll make a great opponent for me on my rise back up to the top!" Magnathas grinned before jumping back away from Muramasa.

"You're speaking to me as if you're actually going to win this. I do admit that you've got some talent but unfortunately for you it won't be enough to beat me or any of the other swordsmen out there in this vast world!" Muramasa charged at Magnathas while dragging his two swords on the ground.

"Oh yeah? Well we'll just see about that!" Magnathas sheathed one of his swords then he raised the other one above his head. "Guillotine Slash!" Magnathas performed a quick, powerful, overhand slash in an attempt to decapitate Muramasa.

"Hmph!" Muramasa held one of his swords horizontally in front of him to guard against Magnathas' attack. "Disarm!" Muramasa performed a circular motion with his blade hand once the blades were locked, sending Magnathas' sword flying high into the air.

"W-what the?" Magnathas gasped and looked upwards once his blade was sent flying high into the air.

"Now die!" Muramasa pointed both of his blades at Magnathas then he thrusted them both rapidly towards him.

"Grrrr!" Magnathas front flipped towards Muramasa then he slammed his feet on his demon mask, he then kicked off of Muramasa and launched himself towards his sword.

"Sparrow Cutter!" Muramasa shook off the kick and swung his sword upward towards Magnathas at a blinding speed, sending a sharp compressed air blade in the shape of a sparrow flying towards him.

"Almost there! Got it, ha ha, don't wanna lose you again after training so hard to get you back!" Magnathas laughed then his eyes widened once Muramasa's sharp air compressed blade made contact with his back. "Ahhhhh!" Magnathas shouted while he was falling downward towards the ground head first.

"Try not to die just from a weak attack like that." Muramasa crossed his arms and waited for Magnathas to land.

"Oh believe me, I won't!" Magnathas landed perfectly on his feet. "Crawling Earth Dragon!" Magnathas sheathed one of his sword then he used the other sword to perform a powerful downward slash, launching a dragon shaped projectile of slicing wind toward Muramasa that traveled through the ground at a great speed.

"Haaaa!" Muramasa circularly swung his swords at the Earth Dragon, he had a difficult time defeating it but after a short power struggle, Magnathas' attack was deflected towards the castle, slicing a huge chunk of it in half.

"Damn, so far I haven't even landed a good single hit on you yet." Magnathas sighed while looking at the damage his attack would've caused if it hadn't have been deflected.

"Yes you have." Muramasa pointed to his mask.

"Hm? Your mask? What about it?" Magnathas sweatdropped.

"If you haven't noticed it then you must be a far distance away from me but there is a small crack on my mask due to that time when you used me as a trampoline." Muramasa said.

"Heh heh, sorry. But I had to get to my sword somehow." Magnathas chuckled.

"I understand." Muramasa nodded.

"Ah well, I'll surely land a hit on you with this next attack." Magnathas grinned.

"Hmph, you sound so sure of yourself." Muramasa chuckled.

"Of course I am, a Swordsman's gotta have confidence in himself and his abilities." Magnathas stated.

"That's true, but a Swordsman can't have too much confidence or else they'll be nothing more than cocky, arrogant, and foolish." Muramasa stated.

"That's also very true, I can tell that you've been fighting against some strong swordsmen." Magnathas grinned.

"I can say the same about you as well." Muramasa said.

"Well, looks like we've talked long enough. What do you say we continue this battle?" Magnathas smiled while pointing his sword at Muramasa.

"I was just about to suggest the same thing." Muramasa grinned while pointing his sword at Magnathas.

"Haaaaa!" Magnathas charged towards Muramasa while dragging his sword on the ground.

"Hmm, charging at me mindlessly won't do you any good. Humming Bird Strike!" Muramasa thrusted his sword forward toward Magnathas multiple times, in an attempt to impale his sword through his heart.

"Color of Armaments!" Magnathas imbued his sword with Busoshoku Haki, then once he was close enough to Muramasa, he leaned towards him while using his sword to block Muramasa's attack while twisting his body around to get closer to him. "Dragon Blood!" Magnathas careened through Muramasa while slicing Muramasa's stomach with his sword. After Magnathas took a deep breath and sheathed his sword, blood sprayed out of the Muramasa's wound in the shape of a dragon.

"Nuwaaahh!" Muramasa screamed in devilish pain, then he collapsed to the ground panting heavily as the blood dripped from his chest onto the ground.

"Now's my chance! Dragon Slayer!" Magnathas lunged towards Muramasa while twisting his body to deliver a powerful sideways slash.

"Nghhh, don't push your luck!" Muramasa spun around despite being on the ground, then he swung his sword horizontally towards Magnathas.

"Whoa!" Magnathas jumped into the air to dodge Muramasa's attack while his sword was raised above his head. "Guillotine Slash!" Magnathas performed a quick, powerful, overhand slash in an attempt to decapitate Muramasa.

"Grrraahhhh!" Muramasa roared as he held his sword out in front of him horizontally, he was then sent back slightly once his and Magnathas' blades made contact with each other.

"Grrrrrr, heh heh, not bad..." Magnathas smirked.

"Thanks, now die!" Muramasa quickly unsheathed another one of his swords then he thrusted it towards Magnathas.

"Aghhh!" Magnathas quickly turned to the left but still winced in pain once Muramasa's sword grazed his chest. "Haaaa!" Magnathas quickly recovered then swung his sword upward.

"Hmph!" Muramasa slammed his sword downward onto Magnathas', preventing him from gaining anymore momentum with his swing. "Nice try Swordsman, but in this position you have no other choice but to draw another sword. But unfortunately you won't get the chance to do that." Muramasa said while holding his other sword against Magnathas' neck.

"Heh, that's what you think!" Magnathas grinned while pulling his leg back.

"Hm? What are you planning Swordsman?" Muramasa asked.

"Kicking Sword Strike!" Magnathas kicked against the back of his sword, putting enough force against it to force Muramasa's sword to go flying into the air.

"Ah! My sword!" Muramasa growled while raising his sword above his head, then he performed a quick, overhanded slash which Magnathas easily dodged by jumping back.

"Eat this! Soaring Wind Dragon!" Magnathas held his sword horizontally above the shoulder of his sword arm, and then he performed a circular swing that launched an air compressed projectile in the shape of a dragon spiraling towards Muramasa. "And, Crawling Earth Dragon!" Magnathas quickly performed a powerful downward slash, launching a dragon shaped projectile of slicing wind toward Muramasa that traveled through the ground at a great speed.

"Shit! Cross Guard!" Muramasa unsheathed another one of his swords then he crossed them together to guard against Magnathas' attack. But it proved to be pointless once the two attacks collided against him, sending him flying through the castle behind him.

"Damn, I really have gotten much stronger over the past month. If I keep training as hard as this everyday, I'll surely be able to become the World's Greatest Swordsman." Magnathas smiled while staring at his swords, after about a minute of staring, he looked towards the castle and then he noticed that the shattered remains of Muramasa's armor. "Guess my attack destroyed his armor. Ah well, Swordsmen really shouldn't be wearing armor anyway. It only slows them down." Magnathas sighed then his ears twitched after hearing the sound of a laughing Muramasa coming back outside. "Heh? Wanna explain what's so funny?" Magnathas grinned.

"I have a question for you...why do you think I wear armor?" Muramasa asked.

"I don't know, maybe you're scared of getting cut I guess." Magnathas shrugged.

"Wrong, I wear armor to protect my enemy from myself." Muramasa laughed.

"Yourself?" Magnathas sweatdropped.

"You see, when I wear armor, my attack power and speed are slowed down due to the weight of the armor. But once the armor comes off, I'm actually quite the Demon of Swordsmen." Muramasa grinned.

"Oh I see, so you took off your armor." Magnathas nodded.

"No, I never take off my armor during battle, I give that honor to the opponents that are actually strong enough to destroy my armor. You're the one that destroyed my armor with those two attacks of yours earlier, which means that if you're strong enough to destroy my armor. You're definitely worthy enough for me to show you my true power!" Muramasa laughed while taking off his mask.

"True power huh? W-what the?" Magnathas' eyes widened once he stared at Muramasa's face and noticed that he was blind. "Y-Y-You're blind?" Magnathas stuttered.

"Yes, yes I am. What's wrong? Have you never fought against a blind Swordsman before?" Muramasa laughed while tossing his mask aside.

"No, this will be my very first time. I guess that explains why you didn't attack me while I was in the air. Ah well, blind or not, you're going to lose this battle!" Magnathas smirked.

"Heh heh, am I now? Well, if you're so confident in facing a blind Swordsman then come at me with all you've got! Don't think that you'll beat me just because I'm blind!" Muramasa chuckled.

"Oh don't worry, I know that you're a very dangerous opponent for me to be facing right now. I can sense it." Magnathas said.

* * *

**Berserker Pirates!**

**Captain-"Muay Thai" Ray 110,000,000 Beli**

**First Mate-"Whale Shark" Jaw 72,000,000 Beli**

**Navigator-Mitsuno M. Akari 48,000,000 Beli**

**Doctor-"Sky Doctor" Nori 13,000,000 Beli**

**Musician-"Wicked Witch" Jynx Silvers 51,000,000 Beli**

**Cook-Shiro 33,000,000 Beli**

**Swordsman-"Sword Saint" Magnathas Minethil 60,000,000 Beli**

**Entertainer-Frederick Van Gauner 0 Beli**

**Archeologist-"Tomahawk" Kyle 320,000,000 Beli  
**

**Shipwright-Taken by Dthehalfdragon**

**Sniper-Taken by Amyismynamey**

**Blacksmith-Taken by Michael The Archangel  
**

**Helmsmen-?**

**Chronicler-Taken by The Lightning God Traxid  
**

**Lookout-Taken by Mayur  
**

**Rigger-?**

**Tailor-Taken by Tomoji-kun  
**

**Quartermaster-Inhuman X  
**

**Merchant-Taken by Sakura Ichigo Morihiko  
**

* * *

**Wow, I've actually reached up to 500 reviews, I honestly thought it would at least take me two years to get that many reviews once I first started. Ah well, I wanna say thanks to those who are still reading and reviewing my story. XD  
**

**Please Review and Enjoy  
**


	108. Shocking Results And Appearance!

**Shocking Results And Appearance!  
**

* * *

**Grand Line: Kuraigana Island**

* * *

"I must congratulate you for shattering my armor, it's been a long time since anyone's been able to do that. But now that it's off, you're obviously going to die by the sheer power and strength of my Swordsmanship." Muramasa smiled.

"I don't think so...I will admit that I do feel a strange aura around you now that your armors off. But there's noway that I'm going to die after coming this far to become the World's Greatest Swordsman." Magnathas glared at Muramasa.

"Hmmm, tell me. Why do you wish to become the World's Greatest Swordsman? What drives you to push yourself to the absolute limit to achieve your goal? What do you hope to gain from all this? Fame? Power? Wealth? Women?" Muramasa asked.

"Hmm...well, ever since I was a child I was always fascinated by swords and Swordsmen. But I guess the reason I want to become the World's Greatest Swordsman is...satisfaction." Magnathas smiled.

"Satisfaction?" Muramasa repeated as if he didn't hear Magnathas the first time.

"Yup, that's right, satisfaction. The satisfaction of knowing that I defeated hundreds, no, maybe even thousands of different types of swordsmen just to become the World's Greatest Swordsman." Magnathas said.

"Satisfaction huh? I must admit, you're the first Swordsman to ever answer my question like that. You're on a whole different level than most Swordsmen that I've ever encountered." Muramasa smiled.

"Thanks, I'm very flattered." Magnathas laughed.

"But I think you should know the reason why I wish to become the World's Greatest Swordsman." Muramasa said.

"Then I guess I'll ask you the same question you asked me earlier. What drives you to push yourself to the absolute limit to achieve your goal? What do you hope to gain from becoming the World's Greatest Swordsman? Fame? Power? Wealth? Women?" Magnathas asked.

"Let me tell you a short little story before I answer your question. You see, a few years ago, my friends and I all challenged The World's Greatest Swordsman, Roronoa Zoro. We were young and foolish, we underestimated his strength like most other foolish Swordsmen. The battle didn't last long but unfortunately he ended up killing both of my friends while I got off easy...that bastard took my sight. So to answer your question, what I hope to achieve by becoming the World's Greatest Swordsman is...revenge..." Muramasa replied.

"R-revenge?" Magnathas raised an eyebrow in curiosity. "That's a pretty risky road you're going down there, most Swordsmen that fight for revenge are most more than likely to lose their lives much quicker than most other Swordsmen." He sighed.

"Oh really? And what makes you say that?" Muramasa asked.

"Lets just say that you do encounter Roronoa Zoro again. If you two wind up battling each other, odds are your mind will be clouded by your thoughts of revenge. Swordsmen should honestly never fight for revenge, someone of your caliber should know that." Magnathas frowned.

"I do know that, but unfortunately you don't have any idea what I've been through. Some Swordsmen must discard such feelings like honor and just do what they must to achieve their goal. So after I defeat you and take your swords, I'll find Roronoa Zoro " Muramasa stated.

"I know what you mean...but I'm going to do you a huge favor and defeat you here so that you won't get yourself killed by mindlessly chasing after Roronoa Zoro in the state your in." Magnathas sighed.

"What makes you think that I'll stop chasing after Roronoa Zoro even if by some miracle that you do defeat me?" Muramasa chuckled.

"Because deep down you'll know that if you lose to me, you'll never be able to defeat Roronoa Zoro." Magnathas grinned.

"Hmmm, you got me there. Then I'll just defeat you quickly then return to my quest to find the World's Greatest Swordsman, Roronoa Zoro. Hurricane Slash!" Muramasa swung his sword horizontally, sending a strong gust of wind into Magnathas' direction.

"Grrrr...damn, that bastard really is powerful without his armor..." Magnathas gritted his teeth as he stabbed his sword into the ground to prevent himself from flying back. "No matter, that just makes things more interesting now." He grinned once the gust of wind started to die down.

"You better step up your game or else you're going to wind up dead before I even get a chance to show you what I can really do." Muramasa laughed while charging towards Magnathas at a blinding speed.

"Oh great, now he's much faster than before! Dragon Slayer!" Magnathas pulled his sword out of the ground then he lunged towards Muramasa while twisting his body to deliver a powerful sideways slash.

"Too slow Swordsman, too slow!" Muramasa jumped up to avoid being cut by Magnathas' sword.

"Damn, missed him!" Magnathas cursed while watching Muramasa land on a tree branch.

"My armor hasn't even been off for six minutes and yet you're already boring me. Ah well, I guess it was too much of me to actually expect much from you. Maybe you only destroyed my armor because it was rusty or something." Muramasa laughed.

"Heh, trying to rile me up with such pathetic taunts? I'm afraid that won't work on me, you may be faster and stronger now but that doesn't give you the right to assume that me destroying your armor was a fluke." Magnathas grinned while pointing his sword at Muramasa.

"You're right, we'll find out if you destroying my armor was a fluke or not depending on who wins the match! Sword Drill Missile!" Muramasa pointed his sword at Magnathas, he then kicked off the tree branch and launched himself toward Magnathas while spinning like a drill.

"Oh shit! Soaring Wind Dragon!" Magnathas held his sword horizontally above the shoulder of his sword arm, and then he performed a circular swing that launched an air compressed projectile in the shape of a dragon spiraling towards Muramasa. This soon proved to be useless as Muramasa gained too much momentum and sliced the air compressed projectile in half while still spinning. "Oh no!" Magnathas' eyes widened then he quickly turned his body to the right to dodge a spinning Muramasa, but he gritted his teeth once Muramasa's sword grazed his cheek.

"You're quite lucky that you were able to dodge that attack. God knows the pain you'd feel if I had actually impaled you." Muramasa stopped spinning, landed on the ground, then skidded to a halt.

"Yeah, lucky me..." Magnathas sighed as blood trickled down his cheek. "Soaring Wind Dragon!" Magnathas held his sword horizontally above the shoulder of his sword arm, and then he performed a circular swing that launched an air compressed projectile in the shape of a dragon spiraling towards Muramasa. "And, Crawling Earth Dragon!" Magnathas quickly performed a powerful downward slash, launching a dragon shaped projectile of slicing wind toward Muramasa that traveled through the ground at a great speed.

"Using the same two attacks together again huh? Unfortunately for you, doing something like that again won't work against me a second time!" Muramasa disappeared before Magnathas' attacks could reach him at the last second.

"W-what the? Where'd he go?" Magnathas' eyes widened once Muramasa disappeared then his eyes shifted from right to left to scan the area to find any sign of Muramasa. He then looked upward toward the sky once he saw Muramasa's shadow looming over him.

"You're dead!" Muramasa shouted while raising his sword above his head.

"That's what you think!" Magnathas kicked off the ground and launched himself towards Muramasa with his sword pointed towards him.

"Guillotine Slash!" Muramasa performed a quick, powerful, overhand slash in an attempt to decapitate Magnathas.

"W-wait a minute! That's my move you bastard!" Magnathas leaned his body to the side to dodge Muramasa's blade.

"Sorry, but it was the only way to distract you long enough for me to do this! Black Raven Hunt: Dark Harvest!" Muramasa unsheathed another one of his swords then he swung his swords around wildly.

"God damn it!" Magnathas quickly unsheathed another one of his swords then he crossed both of the blades together to block Muramasa's vicious sword swings.

"Haaaaa!" Muramasa stopped swinging his swords then he drove his knee deep into Magnathas' stomach.

"Gaaaahhhh!" Magnathas' eyes widened and he coughed up a moderate amount of blood once Muramasa's knee made contact with his stomach.

"Sword Hilt Strike!" Muramasa raised his sword above his head, he then slammed the hilt of his sword onto the back of Magnathas' head, sending him crashing down into the ground. "Now die! Color of Armaments: Divine Swords!" Muramasa imbued his swords with Busoshoku Haki then he hurled them both downward toward Magnathas.

"Aghhh, damn my head is kill me? Hm? What the?" Magnathas looked up and saw Muramasa's swords coming towards him at an incredible speed. "Shit!" Magnathas stood to his feet then he ran away from Muramasa's swords, he was then sent flying forward once Muramasa's swords made crashed down into the ground, releasing a huge shockwave throughout the island and creating a massive crater. "Whooooa!" Magnathas stabbed his swords into the ground to prevent himself from flying back any further.

"I thought I told you to step up your game young Swordsman! So far you're not really showing me what you can really do." Muramasa appeared next to his swords then he pulled them out from the ground.

"Only because you're not really showing me what you can really do also. Maybe if you stop holding back, then I'll stop holding back." Magnathas panted slightly while a grin appeared on his face.

"Oh trust me, I'll be going all out now." Muramasa grinned as the wind began to pick up and dark clouds began to loom over the island.

"Hmmm, a storm?" Magnathas looked up after hearing the sound of thunder and after feeling heavy rain pour down onto him.

"Well now, doesn't this seem like the perfect setting for our battle? It's like the heavens are waiting to take one of us." Muramasa grinned while pointing his sword at Magnathas after hearing another loud crash of thunder.

"The heavens won't be taking any of us because none of us are going to be dying after this battle is over." Magnathas frowned while pointing his sword at Muramasa.

"We'll see..." Muramasa smiled while Magnathas tightened the grip on his sword.

"Soaring Disaster Dragon!" Magnathas performed a powerful, downward slash that launched a sharp air compressed projectile in the shape of a dragon traveling towards Muramasa.

"Not good enough Swordsman!" Muramasa performed a circular swing and deflected Magnathas' attack away from him with ease then he lunged towards Magnathas at a blinding speed. "Sparrow Cutter Swarm!" Muramasa unsheathed another one of his swords then he swung them around rapidly, sending multiple sharp air compressed projectiles in the shape of birds towards Magnathas.

"Uh-oh! Crawling Earth Dragon!" Magnathas performed a powerful downward slash, launching a dragon shaped projectile of slicing wind toward Muramasa that traveled through the ground at a great speed. "Alright, that should do it!" Magnathas smiled once his and Muramasa's attack collided.

"That still won't cut it Swordsman!" Muramasa appeared behind Magnathas.

"Oh no!" Magnathas' eyes widened.

"You do know that having a scar on your back will be shameful right?" Muramasa asked before swinging his sword sideways in an attempt to slash Magnathas' back.

"You bastard!" Magnathas growled as he whipped around and blocked Muramasa's blade, preventing him from slashing his back. "Attacking a Swordsman from behind huh? Honorable Swordsmen should never attack an enemy from behind you bastard! It's Swordsmen like you that give honorable Swordsmen a bad name!" Magnathas shouted.

"Tch, I'm not doing anything wrong you fool! I'm just doing anything and everything I can to win this battle! Now die!" Muramasa quickly unsheathed another one of his swords, then he performed a quick, upward slash.

"Aghhhh!" Magnathas roared in pain once Muramasa's sword slashed against his upper torso, he watched as blood sprayed out from his freshly obtained wound. Magnathas' eyes widened once he saw Muramasa raise his sword above his head, wanting to deliver the final blow.

"Haaaaa!" Muramasa performed a quick, powerful overhand slash in an attempt to decapitate Magnathas.

"Shit!" Magnathas cursed while jumping back to avoid being cut down by Muramasa's sword.

"It seems to me that you don't want to die a quick and painless death. I'm trying to kill you as fast as I can so that you won't have to suffer for much longer. But you keep dodging my killing blows...if you keep dodging my finishing blows, I might actually begin to love chopping and hacking you to pieces." Muramasa devilishly grinned while licking Magnathas' blood off his blade.

"Crazy bastard...your thirst for revenge...is making you insane..." Magnathas panted heavily as the blood from his freshly obtained wound dripped from his chest to the ground.

"Say what you please, but you'll soon realize that-" Muramasa was cut off once lighting crashed down onto the ground between him and Magnathas.

"W-what the hell?" Magnathas shielded his eyes until the lighting stopped striking the ground.

"T-that was dangerously close...I guess it's beginning to become quite unsafe for us to fight on this island any longer..." Muramasa stated.

"Yeah...you're right...guess we don't have any other choice but to finish this fight as soon as possible then." Magnathas panted heavily while struggling to his feet.

"What's wrong? You don't sound okay..." Muramasa smirked.

_"Shit...this guy is really going to be a tough bastard to beat...I need to think of something...and fast..." Magnathas unsheathed two of his swords, one with his other hand, and the other one with his mouth._

"Hmm, that sound...you just unsheathed two swords at once. Can it be that you've decided to switch to...Santoryu?" Muramasa growled.

"Yeah, yeah I have. Kuina Sensei taught me a few moves that she learned from her father...I'm going to put everything I have into these attacks since I don't want to put my Sensei or her father's names in shame!" Magnathas glared at Muramasa.

"Even if you do put everything you have into those attacks of yours, it won't make any difference! You'll never be able to defeat me with your skills!" Muramasa chuckled.

"We'll see..." Magnathas said as he held two of his swords at an angle against each other and then he rapidly began to rotate them in his hands while charging towards Muramasa.

"That sound...he's going to use...I see! It's foolish attacking me with Roronoa Zoro's attack, I know most of them! Which means that I'll be able to block and or dodge this attack that you're trying to hit me with now!" Muramasa laughed.

"Santoryu: Crossing Of Six Paths!" Magnathas bent his body and swung his swords in the form of an inverted "S" shape while performing a vertical spin.

"Gahhhhh!" Muramasa roared in pain as blood sprayed out from his six freshly obtained wounds. "You...you bastard...I thought...I thought that you were going to use...the Three Thousand Worlds attack..." Muramasa panted heavily as the blood dripped down from his stomach to the ground.

"I know that you've faced against Roronoa Zoro before, so I'm pretty sure that you know all most all of his moves. So I'm just gonna switch up the attacks at the last second." Magnathas grinned.

"I can't believe...that I fell for such a childish tactic...you'll pay for that." Muramasa growled while unsheathing two other swords, one with his hand and the other with his mouth as his anger and frustration manifested itself into a dark aura emanating from himself being with six arms and three heads. "Ashura." Muramasa mumbled as the ground around him began to darken.

"W-what the hell? T-three heads...n-nine swords?" Magnathas gasped at the strange transformation.

"Heh, I'm guessing that Kuina never taught you this move yet! Perfect, look dodging this technique! Ashura: Ichibugin!" Muramasa charged towards Magnathas while holding his blades pointed towards Magnathas, Muramasa then leaped towards Magnathas, and slashed him with all nine swords at once. Afterwards Muramasa ended in a position where all the swords are held in a way to make them look like they're fanning out.

"Aghhhhhhh!" Magnathas roared in pain as blood sprayed out from his freshly obtained wounds.

"It's over, there's noway that you'll be able to live now even if by some miracle you do manage to stand up and fight me." Muramasa smirked.

"It's...it's...not over...you bastard...!" Magnathas grunted as he struggled to keep his balance.

"Oh really? You honestly plan on continuing this battle? Alright then, suit yourself." Muramasa said before lighting crashed down into the ground next to him, lighting multiple trees on fire.

"T-that...was a...close call..." Magnathas panted heavily while watching Muramasa walk toward the flames.

"Hm, I never thought that you'd ever have to make me use this technique...but you're just such a stubborn Swordsmen that I have no other choice but use this." Muramasa said while sticking two of his swords into the flames, watching them light on fire.

"I'm...really flattered...that I'm...pushing you to use...such dangerous techniques..." Magnathas laughed in between each pant. _"Not good...I'm losing too much blood...I have to think of something...or else I'm really going to die here..." Magnathas panted heavily while looking upward toward the sky and watched as the lighting continued to strike down onto the island in multiple different directions. "Wait a minute...maybe I can...no! That's crazy, I would probably never survive something like that...but wait...I am the Swordsman of the Berserker Pirates! I have to win this battle, I have no other choice!" Magnathas tightened the grip on his swords._

"Hmmm, I can feel a strong determination aura coming from you. It seems that we're both thinking the same thing." Muramasa chuckled.

"Oh really? I highly doubt that you're going to do what I'm about to do." Magnathas smirked.

"Of course I don't know what you're going to do...well yet at least, but I can tell whatever we're both planning on doing...it's going to end this battle." Muramasa stated.

"You're right...you're absolutely right. It's been fun Muramasa, but unfortunately I'm going to have to defeat you here and now. I can't guarantee that this attack won't kill you." Magnathas frowned as he bent down, and used all the power in his legs to leap high unto the air.

"Hmmm? What's that Swordsman planning on doing now?" Muramasa pondered to himself quietly.

"Alright, I've only got one shot at this! It's do or die time Magnathas! Alright you stupid lighting, you've been striking down onto this island for awhile now and I'm sure that you're just waiting to strike one of us! So how about you strike me here and now?" Magnathas shouted while pointing his swords into the sky.

"Wait...is planning on getting himself struck by lighting? He's calling me insane and he's planning on getting struck by lighting? You've got to be the Second most stupidest and dangerous Swordsmen I've ever encountered! I'll kill you!" Muramasa shouted.

"Come on lightning, strike me already!" Magnathas commanded and then Magnathas finally got his wish, he attracted lightning to him using his swords as a lightning rod. "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Magnathas roared in pain as who knows how many volts were coursing through his body.

"That crazy bastard!" Muramasa muttered.

"Now...I've...got to...do it now...Soaring Lightning Dragons!" Magnathas imbued his swords with Busoshoku Haki, then he held both of his swords horizontally above his shoulder, he then performed a circular swing that launched two sharp lightning compressed projectiles in the shape of dragons spiraling towards Muramasa.

"No! No! Impossible, there's noway that someone like him should be able to...no! I've got to focus! I can't let him beat me! Great Phoenix Slash!" Muramasa imbued his swords with Busoshoku Haki then he performed a quick, powerful downward slash that sent two giant flames in the shapes of Phoenix's flying towards Magnathas.

"Come...on...hit!" Magnathas shouted while watching both of their attacks collided against each other, after a short power struggle, the Two Lightning Dragons defeated Muramasa's Phoenix's then continued spiraling towards Muramasa.

"N-noway! My attacks were defeated by his! Impossible!" Muramasa shouted as Magnathas' lightning dragons struck him, sending over thousands of volts coursing through his body.

"T-that should do it..." Magnathas crossed down onto the ground at the same time that Muramasa collapsed to the ground. "I...I did it...I can't believe...that I fired fucking lightning...god I'm a bad ass..." Magnathas panted heavily then he looked up and saw a tall man standing over him. Magnathas couldn't get a good look at his face, he could only see three swords on the man's waist before losing consciousness.

* * *

**Berserker Pirates!**

**Captain-"Muay Thai" Ray 110,000,000 Beli**

**First Mate-"Whale Shark" Jaw 72,000,000 Beli**

**Navigator-Mitsuno M. Akari 48,000,000 Beli**

**Doctor-"Sky Doctor" Nori 13,000,000 Beli**

**Musician-"Wicked Witch" Jynx Silvers 51,000,000 Beli**

**Cook-Shiro 33,000,000 Beli**

**Swordsman-"Sword Saint" Magnathas Minethil 60,000,000 Beli**

**Entertainer-Frederick Van Gauner 0 Beli**

**Archeologist-"Tomahawk" Kyle 320,000,000 Beli  
**

**Shipwright-Taken by Dthehalfdragon**

**Sniper-Taken by Amyismynamey**

**Blacksmith-Taken by Michael The Archangel  
**

**Helmsmen-?**

**Chronicler-Taken by The Lightning God Traxid  
**

**Lookout-Taken by Mayur  
**

**Rigger-?**

**Tailor-Taken by Tomoji-kun  
**

**Quartermaster-Inhuman X  
**

**Merchant-Taken by Sakura Ichigo Morihiko  
**

* * *

**Please Review and Enjoy  
**


	109. Final Match: Ray Vs Brock!

**Final Match: Ray Vs. Brock!  
**

* * *

"So Ray, how do you plan on getting Magnathas to wake up?" Jynx asked while looking down on an unconscious Magnathas.

"I have no idea, I don't really wanna mess with him since his entire body's all burnt like that." Ray replied while poking Magnathas' cheek.

"What do you think happened to him?" Shiro asked.

"Ha, obviously Muramasa used his Great Phoenix Slash! That's how his body got all burnt like that!" Isis laughed.

"But that other Swordsman guy's body is all burnt up as well! So maybe Magnathas got burnt once he deflected it back towards the other Swordsmen or something." Jynx sighed.

"I'll tell you guys what happened, there was a storm going through the island, so in the heat of the moment. Magnathas used his swords as lightning rods to attract lightning to him, once he was struck by lightning, he sent the lightning flying towards the other Swordsman as well." Kyle laughed.

"How do you know all that?" Jynx asked.

"Oh, an old friend told me." Kyle chuckled while Kuina just stood there glaring at him.

"Wait, so Magnathas fired lightning? What a crazy bastard!" Ray sweatdropped.

"You're one to talk." The Berserker Pirates said in unison.

"What was that?" Ray turned to face his crew.

"Hey, hey, hey, don't direct your anger to us! Direct towards him down there, since it's finally time for you two to begin your match!" Shiro pointed to Brock.

"Yeah, you're right! It's about time that I finally had my chance to kick your ass!" Ray grinned.

"Well now, you seem alot more confident now than you were a month ago. I don't know how or what you or your crew have been doing for your training but that doesn't matter. All of this will end once I defeat you here and now!" Brock glared while cracking his knuckles.

"Alright, you guys just come over here and I'll teleport you guys to a different location." Kyle said.

"There's no need for that! Because we're just going to be fighting right here and right now!" Ray disappeared.

"Hm? Where'd he go?" Frederick sweatdropped as his eyes shifted from right to left, scanning the area to find any sign of his Captain.

"Hmm, I see that your speed has increased greatly." Brock said as he turned around and glared at Ray who appeared a few yards behind him.

"Yeah, since I've been mostly running for my live avoiding man eating plants for the past month. So don't be surprised if my kicks pack more of a punch than my fists." Ray grinned.

"Alright, looks like we're finally about to find out what Captain can really do now." Jaw smiled while crossing his arms across his chest.

"I'm just going to warn you now, I'm extremely pissed about everything that's been happening lately all over a necklace." Brock frowned.

"And I'm just going to tell you that I don't really give a damn about that necklace really. But once I saw how determined you were to get it I just had to fight you for it. So whether I win this fight or lose, you'll get your necklace back." Ray smirked.

"I see, I should've expected as much. Oh well, I'll make sure that I win this fight no matter what." Brock closed his eyes.

"So...will...I!" Ray kicked off the ground and charged towards Brock at a blinding speed.

"Guess the battle's finally beginning." Kyle smiled.

"Isis, Kurz, get Muramasa and Gonzalo out of the way. Things are going to get messy soon..." Brock said as he touched the diamond on his chest then his entire arm became encased in diamond.

"Yeah, this part of the desert is going to be covered with your blood! Dub Chawala!" Ray cocked his fist back then he swung his fist forward aimed for Brock's eye.

"Diamond Rocker!" Brock swung his diamond encased fist upward towards Ray.

"Uwaaahhhh!" Ray grunted in pain as he leaned back so that he couldn't take the full force of Brock's attack, once he had the chance, Ray back flipped away from Brock to gain some distance.

"You're actually quite very lucky that you leaned back at the last second. That uppercut was meant to destroy your jaw." Brock laughed.

"Odd, I was hoping for Captain to land the first blow..." Jaw sweatdropped.

"You bastard! You haven't been training at all have you? While everyone else was training hard, busting our asses to get stronger! You've been slacking off, how the hell can you let that guy land the first blow like that?" Shiro shouted.

"Calm down Shiro, you're not even in the fight and you're getting more worked up than Ray is." Miu stated.

"Alright, that was a lucky shot there! You won't get so lucky again!" Ray charged towards Brock again.

"Hmph, we'll just see about that!" Brock grinned as he vanished from everyone's sight.

"Hm? W-what the?" Ray skidded to a stop then his eyes shifted from left to right, scanning the area to find any sign of Brock.

"Behind you!" Brock appeared behind Ray with his diamond encased fist raised above his head.

"Oh shit!" Ray's eyes widened as he whipped around and saw Brock's diamond encased fist coming down fast towards his face. Ray leaned to the left to dodge Brock's punch, he then jumped up and grabbed Brock's arm with his left hand. "E-now Teang Krit!" Ray jumped up while twisting his body to the right so that he could gain some momentum and add power into his knee once he drove it into Brock's cheek.

"Grrrr..." Brock grunted as he skidded across the sand while rubbing his bruised cheek once Ray released his grip on his arm.

"Sand Dagger!" Brock touched the sand on the ground, then he formed his right hand into a loose blade of fast-moving sand and then he stabbed it into the ground, extending it along the ground like a torpedo, splitting anything in its path, including the very ground itself, through extreme and focused erosion, created by the sand blade.

"Oh boy! Can't block that!" Ray kicked off the ground and launched himself in the air to dodge Brock's attack.

"Holy shit, that totally would've destroyed Captain if that would've hit him." Shiro gulped while staring at the long trench Brock's attack created.

"Geppo!" Ray kicked off the air multiple times and launched himself towards Brock.

"You can Rokushiki as well? You are an interesting little pirate!" Brock grinned while rummaging through his pocket. "Hmm, perfect, Iron Shell!" Brock encased his entire body in iron.

"You think that'll protect you!" Ray laughed as he cocked his fists back then he threw an endless barrage of punches towards Brock.

"It seems like it is working since I can barely feel your fists!" Brock smirked as he allowed every single punch that Ray threw to connect with his iron body. "Iron Hammer!" Brock linked his hands together then he raised them above his head, after a few more seconds of enduring Ray's punches, Brock slammed his hands downward towards Ray.

"Whoa!" Ray jumped back at the last second and watched the ground crumble from Brock's attack. "Geppo!" Ray kicked off the ground and launched himself into the air, he then kicked off the air multiple times to launch himself toward Brock.

"Iron Kick!" Brock quickly spun around then swept his leg forward toward Ray at a blinding speed.

"Grrrrr!" Ray leaned back at the last second to dodge Brock's kick but the wind pressure of the kick left a small cut on his cheek. "High Horse Kick!" Once Brock's leg passed over him, Ray leaned forward into a handstand position while launching his feet upward toward Brock's neck.

"Nghhh..." Brock grunted as the strength, power, and force of Ray's kicked forced Brock's head to snap back.

"And...Crescent Moon Kick!" Ray spun around rapidly then he swung his leg forward and drove his leg into Brock's side.

"Grrrgggg..." Brock grunted as blood splurged through his clenched teeth.

"Now lets kick things up a notch! Berserk..." Ray pulled his hand back as it began to glow red.

"Hold on a second? Captain's actually using his Devil Fruit without it controlling him?" Shiro sweatdropped.

"Wait a minute, Captain's Devil Fruit controls him?" Frederick asked.

"Yeah, we never really had a chance to tell you about it, but the Demon inside of Captain's Devil Fruit comes out and possess him every now and then. But it seems like Captain's found a way to use his Devil Fruit without his eye and hair color turning red." Jaw said.

_"That kid! Is he planning on using that blast up close like this?" Brock's eyes widened._

"Blast!" Ray extended his hand forward, firing a large blast of red energy towards Brock.

"Ahhhhhh!" Brock shouted as the large blast of energy completely engulfed him.

"Maybe that wasn't such a good idea!" Ray shouted as he was sent flying back due to the force of the explosion he caused.

"Yup, that's the same technique he used back at the Marine Fortress!" Jaw sweatdropped after the smoke cleared and a huge crater was left where Ray and Brock were once standing.

"Cough! Cough! Cough! Cough! D-damn! Thank god I didn't put all my power into that, I could've easily destroyed this entire desert with that." Ray coughed while standing to his feet, gazing at the large crater he caused.

"Heh, even if you did put all your power into that blast, the outcome would remain the same. I would still be standing here before you." Brock said as he appeared in front of Ray with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Son of a bitch, how the hell did you dodge my blast at point blank range?" Ray growled while clenching his hands into fists.

"Thanks to my Devil Fruit abilities, I took on the property of the wind and escaped from your attack at the last second." Brock smirked.

"Oh...well I promise you that you won't be dodging this!" Ray charged towards Brock with his fist cocked back.

"We'll see, Diamond Rocker!" Brock encased his entire arm in diamonds then he swung his arm upward once Ray was close enough to him.

"Yes we will! Hanuman Thawai Waen!" Ray bent down and put all his weight into his legs, he then jumped upward and delievered two uppercuts in unison to Brock's chin.

"Nghhaahhh!" Brock grunted as the strength, power, and force of Ray's attacks sent him reeling back.

"Gotcha now!" Ray bent down and put all his weight into his legs, he then launched himself forward toward Brock at a blinding speed. "Kuryoo Ruushi Faan!" Ray straightened his body out in mid-air, he then began spinning like a drill with his fist pointed directly toward Brock.

"Grrrrahhhh!" Brock extended his arm forward and caught Ray's fist while skidding back a few feet due to the strength and power of his punch.

"Ahahaha, you weren't meant to block that..." Ray nervously laughed while rubbing the back of his neck.

"Heh, I believe that I'm the one that's got you now!" Brock grinned as his entire leg became encased in diamond then he drove his knee deep into Ray's stomach.

"Guwaahhhh!" Ray grunted in pain as his eyes widened and he coughed up a small amount of blood once he was sent flying high into the air by Brock's knee.

"There's noway Captain will be feeling alright after taking a hit like that." Frederick winced while watching Brock leap high into the air toward Ray.

"What's wrong? You should be alot more stronger than this!" Brock encased both of his arms in diamonds then he hit Ray in the face multiple times with a fast barrage of punches.

"There you go Brock, finish that rookie off!" Isis cheered.

"Will you quit cheering him on Isis? Cheer all you want once this battle is over." Kurz sweatdropped.

"It's about to be over in a few seconds once Brock's last punch connects." Isis smiled while pointing to Brock who's fist was cocked back.

"I must say that I'm very disappointed in you! I expected you to put up such a good fight, but unfortunately all you've managed to do was waste both my and your crews' time! Once I'm finished killing you, I'll kill your entire crew as well! Now die!" Brock threw a straight left punch at Ray.

"You will do..." Ray dodged Brock's punch by tilting his head to the left, he then grabbed Brock's wrist with both hands. "No such thing! Moro Te Tori!" Ray flipped Brock over his shoulder, sending him hurling down toward the ground head first.

"Way to go Captain!" Jaw and Frederick grinned while watching Brock crash down onto the ground.

"I guess now's the best time to try out my new technique..." Ray spread his arms out wide and closed his eyes to concentrate once he landed on the ground a few feet away from Brock.

"Grrrrgh...what the hell are you doing? You should continue to attack your opponent even if their on the ground!" Brock growled as he stood to his feet, wiping off the blood streaming down his face with his sleeve.

"Just shut up you bastard...you fight the way you want, and I'll fight the way I want!" Ray growled as he focused a large amount of energy into his arms, after a few more seconds of concentrating, red orbs with black auras swirling around them emitted from the palm of his hands.

"W-what the hell is Captain doing?" Shiro sweatdropped.

"Hmm, guess Ray has done some special training while we weren't watching him." Kyle stared at the red orbs while rubbing his chin.

"That's not just energy you're firing anymore is it? What the hell is it?" Brock asked while glaring at the red orbs.

"Apparently it's the demonic energy from my Devil Fruit. You see, during my training, Berserker and I have been having secret conversations. So now I know why my Devil Fruit is so different from other peoples. I can use the Demonic Aura from my Devil Fruit as well...now eat this...Berserker Cannon!" Ray extended his arms forward then he launched both of the red orbs toward Brock.

"Demonic Aura huh...interesting! Sand Barrier!" Brock raised his hands above his head then a large amount sand rose up and protected him from Ray's attacks.

"Boom..." Ray grinned as he clenched his hands into fists then the red orbs exploded once it made contact with Brock's sand barrier.

"Aghhhh!" Brock crossed his arms over his face while he was being pushed back by the force of the explosion.

"Guess I need to work on that attack alittle bit more." Ray sighed while rubbing the back of his head.

"Hahahaha, I must say, even though I'm going to kill you. I have a feeling that I'm really going to enjoy this fight!" Brock laughed while his entire body became encased in iron.

"I wish that I could say the same thing!" Ray kicked off the ground then charged towards Brock with his fist cocked back.

"Underestimating me again huh? You'll regret that dearly!" Brock shouted as he swung his arm upward and drove his fist deep into Ray's stomach.

"Ouhhhhh!" Ray's eyes widened and he coughed up a moderate amount of blood once Brock's fist made contact with his stomach.

"I guess your fear from last month must have been replaced with overconfidence and cockiness. Ah well, lets see if I can put that fear back into you!" Brock shouted as he began to hit Ray in the face with a fast barrage of punches.

"Damn, either Captain's not taking this battle seriously or he's just not strong enough to beat that Brock guy yet." Shiro gritted his teeth while watching Ray get pummeled by Brock.

"It's probably both." Jaw sweatdropped.

"Kyle, you said you put Ray through some hellish training right? Well how come he isn't showing us some new techniques that he's learned?" Jynx asked while turning to face Kyle.

"No idea..." Kyle sighed.

"Iron Fist!" Brock swung his fist upward and drove it deep into Ray's stomach. "And, Iron Kick!" Brock pulled his leg back then he swept it forward, sending Ray flying back towards his crew once his leg made contact with Ray's chest.

"Captain!" Everyone shouted after watching Ray crash into the stairs beside them.

"Aghhh...damn...that hurt..." Ray grunted in pain while clutching his chest.

"What the hell Captain? How come your getting your ass kicked so much?" Shiro yelled.

"I think you need to switch out with one of us Ray, clearly you're still not ready for someone like him." Jynx sighed while staring at Brock.

"No, I don't need...to switch out...with anyone..." Ray panted heavily while struggling to his feet.

"Bullshit! Look at you, you're covered in cuts and bruises and you can barely in stand up! If you go back down there and try to fight that guy I don't you'll be getting up again!" Jaw growled.

"Hmph, you guys still don't trust me do you? Heh, I need to get this injured if I want to beat him properly." Ray smiled while walking down the stairs toward Brock.

"Beat him properly? The hell does he mean by that?" Shiro sweatdropped.

"Guess we'll find out..." Jaw sighed.

"Hm, congratulations rookie, you didn't die after taking those attacks from me earlier. Lets see if I can't fix that for you." Brock smirked before charging toward Ray with his fist cocked back.

"Color of Armaments..." Ray muttered while focusing his Busoshoku Haki into his hands as he slowly walked towards Brock, waiting for him to get closer. "Kamae Kham Soa!" Once Brock was close enough, Ray tilted his head to the left to dodge Brock's punch then he swung his fist upward and drove it into Brock's stomach while swinging his other fist upward into Brock's chin.

"Holy shit, he got him good!" Jaw's eyes widened as he watched Brock get sent flying into the sky.

"Shit, maybe he is ready to fight this guy..." Frederick gulped.

"Damn...looks like...someone's learned how to use Haki..." Brock panted heavily before coughing up a moderate amount of blood.

"Yes I have, but as I told you before, my kicks pack more of a punch than my fists. So don't be surprised if you wind up dead after taking a Haki coated kick." Ray grinned.

"Heh, I promise you boy that one day that overconfidence of yours will get you killed one day. And that day will be today...so how about we stop "warming up" and get serious." Brock glared at Ray while standing to his feet.

"Heh, my thoughts exactly." Ray grinned while cracking his knuckles.

* * *

**Berserker Pirates!**

**Captain-"Muay Thai" Ray 110,000,000 Beli**

**First Mate-"Whale Shark" Jaw 72,000,000 Beli**

**Navigator-Mitsuno M. Akari 48,000,000 Beli**

**Doctor-"Sky Doctor" Nori 13,000,000 Beli**

**Musician-"Wicked Witch" Jynx Silvers 51,000,000 Beli**

**Cook-Shiro 33,000,000 Beli**

**Swordsman-"Sword Saint" Magnathas Minethil 60,000,000 Beli**

**Entertainer-Frederick Van Gauner 0 Beli**

**Archeologist-"Tomahawk" Kyle 320,000,000 Beli  
**

**Shipwright-Taken by Dthehalfdragon**

**Sniper-Taken by Amyismynamey**

**Blacksmith-Taken by Michael The Archangel  
**

**Helmsmen-?**

**Chronicler-Taken by The Lightning God Traxid  
**

**Lookout-Taken by Mayur  
**

**Rigger-?**

**Tailor-Taken by Tomoji-kun  
**

**Quartermaster-Inhuman X  
**

**Merchant-Taken by Sakura Ichigo Morihiko  
**

* * *

**Please Review and Enjoy  
**


	110. An Unexpected Interference!

**An Unexpected Interference!  
**

* * *

"Since we're going to be going all out, how about you switch out and transform into that Berserker character that I met a month ago. I've been dying to get a chance to have my rematch against him." Brock said.

"No, this match is you against me. I made Berserker promise me that he wouldn't take over my body during this fight no matter what happens, so you're just going to have to put up with fighting me." Ray grinned.

"Alright then, I tried to make this fight much more interesting for me." Brock sighed.

"Oh don't worry, I'll make things much more interesting real soon..." Ray held his hands out in front of them, while his arms began to glow red and a black demonic aura swirled around his arms.

"Another long distance attack huh?" Brock's eyes narrowed as he focused on Ray's hands.

"Demonic Berserk Blasts!" Ray launched two blasts of red energy infused with the black demonic aura toward Brock, two of the red energy blasts remained straight while the black demonic aura's coiled around them.

"Hmph!" Brock leaped high into the air to dodge Ray's attacks.

"Hold still, Berserk Blast!" Ray extended his arm toward Brock then he fired a large amount of red energy from his hand.

"Scapegoat!" Brock took on the properties of the wind to dodge Ray's attack.

"Damn it, where'd he go?" Ray growled as his eyes shifted from right to left, scanning the area to find any sign of Brock.

"Diamond Rocker!" Brock appeared in front of Ray with his entire right arm encased in Diamond, he then swung his upward aimed for Ray's chin.

"Grrahhhh!" Ray leaned his head back at the last second to dodge Brock's uppercut, he then back flipped away from him to gain some distance.

"Oh no you don't!" Brock slammed his palm on the ground then he took the properties of the sand to appear behind Ray.

"Kwang Leaw Lang!" Ray swung his leg forward then he swung it back to land a powerful back kick on Brock's chin.

"Uohhhh!" Brock flew back once Ray's foot connected with his chin, he then regained his balance and placed his feet on the ground to skid to a halt. "Bastard!" Brock kicked off the ground and launched himself toward Ray, once he was close enough, Brock cocked his fist back then he swung it forward aimed for Ray's face.

"Kote Gaeshi!" Ray grabbed Brock's wrist with one hand and his elbow with the other hand. "And, Tsubamagaeshi!" Ray tossed Brock over his shoulder and released his hold on Brock to send him flying high into the air. "Color Of Armaments: Force Push!" Ray thrusted his palm toward Brock, projecting his Busoshoku Haki toward him.

"Gaaah!" Brock's head snapped back due to the power of Ray's Busoshoku Haki attack.

"Here I come!" Ray bent down and put all his weight into his legs, he then launched himself upward toward Brock. "Kuryoo Ruushi Faan!" Ray straightened his body out in mid-air, he then began spinning like a drill with his fist pointed directly toward Brock.

"Grrrahhhh!" Brock placed his hand on the diamond on his chest so that his entire arm could become encased in diamond. "Eat this, Diamond Rocker!" Brock swung his fist downward and drove it deep into Ray's stomach.

"Gaahhh!" Ray's eyes widened and he coughed up a small amount of blood once Brock's fist made contact with his stomach. "Gah...damn that hurts..." Ray grunted in pain before he crash landed on the ground.

"Wind Hammer!" Brock thrusted his palm downward toward Ray, sending a large amount of wind pressure crashing down onto him.

"Captain!" The Berserker Pirates shouted while staring at the large crater Ray was in once the wind pressure of Brock's attack crashed down onto him.

"Oh come on, don't tell me you're done already. I barely even put twenty five percent of my power into that attack." Brock laughed as he landed on the ground then walked over and looked down the crater to see Ray laid out in the center of it.

"Nghhh...grrrr...sorry, I guess that attack was so weak that I must've fell asleep." Ray laughed while he climbed out from the crater.

"Or, maybe it was so strong that you actually lost consciousness for a few seconds." Brock grinned.

"Nah, I like my version better, it makes me sound cool." Ray smiled while cracking his knuckles.

"It makes you sound more of a jackass, but whatever!" Brock kicked off the ground and charged toward Ray at a blinding speed. Once Brock was close enough to Ray, he cocked his fist back and threw a powerful right hook towards him.

"Haaaa!" Ray leaned far back to dodge Brock's punch while swinging his foot upward to land a powerful front snap kick on Brock's chin.

"Gaahhh...grrrrr!" Brock enured the pain of Ray's kick then he extended his arm forward and grabbed Ray's neck. "You are honestly turning out to be a huge pain in the ass!" Brock shouted while driving his knee into Ray's face.

"Aghhh!" Ray's head snapped back once Brock's knee made contact with his face. "Grrr, and you don't think you're not a pain in my ass as well? Tad Mala!" Ray drove his elbow into Brock's neck.

"Aghhhhh...ahhhaa...ahhha..." Brock wheezed as he staggered back, trying to catch his breath.

"Tae Chiang!" Ray swung his leg diagonally upward aimed for Brock's ribs.

"I don't think so!" Brock caught Ray's leg with his diamond encased hand. "Grrraaaahhhh!" Brock drove his fist into Ray's stomach five times then he brought his leg up at a 180 degree angle and landed a powerful vertical kick on Ray's chin.

"...Damn...I almost bit my tongue for a second there..." Ray grunted as he flew high into the air thanks to Brock's kick. "Alright you son of a bitch, lets see how you like this! Demonic Berserk Spiral!" Ray extended his arms toward Brock then he launched two black spiraling blasts of energy towards him.

"Sand Dome!" Brock raised his hands above his head to create a dome of sand that covered and protected him from Ray's attacks.

"D-did he get him?" Shiro asked after watching the dust clear from the massive explosion that occurred once Ray's attacks made contact with Brock's dome of sand.

"I'm not sure, maybe he did, but then again, maybe he didn't." Jaw sighed.

"This match is actually getting pretty close, who knows what's going to happen next." Kuina said.

"You seem alittle tense Isis, are you getting worried about Brock?" Kurz asked.

"No, I'm not worried about him. I'm just worried about what's going to happen to this Kingdom if Brock continues to get more and more furious." Isis sighed.

"Hmmm, I don't see him anywhere. Is he dead? Did my attack really kill him?" Ray asked while scanning the area for any sign of Brock.

"Well done Captain, looks like your attack completely obliterated him. Lets head back to the Kingdom and celebrate with a huge party!" Shiro laughed.

"Yeah, lets...hm? Shit, looks like it's not over yet." Ray sighed as he turned around and noticed Brock standing up from the large pile of sand.

"I must admit, if you would've put a little more power into that attack, I probably would've actually lost." Brock smirked while cracking his neck.

"Oh really? Hold still then, I'll try it again and put all my power into that blast." Ray grinned.

"Oh it's far too late now, you had your chance to finish me but you failed. So now I'm going to kill you and your entire crew with this..." Brock closed his eyes then clapped his hands together.

"What the hell are you planning on doing? Huh...uh-oh...oh shit...oh shit...oh shit!" Ray cursed over and over as a large amount of sand morphed together to form a giant Golem.

"Well now, I'd like to see how you get yourself outta this situation." Brock grinned while jumping onto the Golem's shoulder.

"Grrr, you're Devil Fruit powers are really beginning to piss me off!" Ray growled as he clenched his hands into fists.

"Heh, as if I care! Now die!" Brock shouted as the Golem cocked it's fist back.

"Whoa!" Ray yelped as he jumped back to dodge the Golem's punch.

"Oh no you don't!" Brock grinned once the Golem swung it's hand toward Ray, sending him flying into the staircase next to his crew.

"Captain!" The Berserker Pirates shouted after watching their Captain crash into the staircase.

"Aghhh...damn...that really hurt..." Ray grunted in pain as he struggled to sit up.

"Even though you've been training for an entire month, you're still a few years to weak to fight me. Now die, alongside your pathetic crew!" Brock laughed as the Golem raised it's foot then slammed it down toward the Berserker Pirates.

"That bastard's trying to kill us even though we're not fighting him!" Jaw growled while cocking fist back.

"Stop it Jaw!" Ray ordered as he extended his arms forward and prevented the sand Golem from crushing him and his crew.

"Whoa..." Kuina said as she watched Ray hold back the giant sand Golem.

"You guys...find a safe place to hide...it's...it's too dangerous here!" Ray grunted.

"Tch, as if! This bastard tried to attack us while we weren't even planning on attacking him! We're going to help you fight this bastard!" Shiro growled as his left hand transformed into a paw.

"No! I have to fight this guy alone! I'm going to beat this guy all by myself!" Ray shouted as he pushed the sand Golem back.

"Whooooa!" Brock yelled as the sand Golem flew back toward his crew.

"Oh shit, watch out Brock!" Isis shouted.

"Idiot, move outta the way!" Kurz ordered as he grabbed both Muramasa and Gonzalo then he and Isis jumped out of the way before the sand Golem could crash onto the ground where they once stood.

"That kid was actually able to push back Brock and the sand Golem?" Isis' jaw dropped as she stared at Ray.

"I'm not actually surprised...anyway, lets see what their gonna do next." Kurz sighed.

"Heh, dumb ass! Just because you make a giant Golem doesn't mean that you'll be able to kill me or my crew! The bigger you are, the harder you fall!" Ray laughed.

"Hmph, don't get cocky you idiot. The fight isn't over yet now is it? So stop talking as if the battle is already over because I'm just getting started!" Brock said as the sand Golem slowly stood to its feet.

"Bring it on big guy! I'm just getting started as well..." Ray grinned.

"Good!" Brock laughed while the Golem raised its foot.

"Oh that doesn't look good..." Ray sweatdropped while watching the sand Golem slam its foot downward toward him.

"Now be buried under the weight of this unforgiving desert!" Brock shouted as the Sand Golem's foot crushed Ray under its foot.

"Oh yeah, he's dead. He's definitely dead." Shiro sweatdropped.

"Will you stop being so negative about Captain's survival? I'm sure he'll be fine." Frederick said, once he looked toward the Sand Golem, his jaw immediately dropped as the Sand Golem continued to stomp its giant foot on the ground where Ray was crushed.

"Then again, you could be wrong." Shiro sweatdropped.

"There we go, that should do it. There's no possible way that he could've survived being crushed by the weight of my Sand Golem." Brock grinned.

"Aghhh...nghhh...that's what...you think!" Ray panted heavily as he struggled to his feet.

"You're still alive? Man you are one persistent bastard, I guess you really are a D. carrier." Brock sighed while the Sand Golem raised its hands above its head, preparing to crush Ray again.

"D. carrier? The hell is that? Ah well, I'll worry about it later! Get ready for a major ass kicking you son of a bitch! Haaaaa!" Ray rapidly dashed forward to avoid being crushed by the sand Golem's giant hands. "Tae Pub Nai!" Ray leaped into the air, then he spun around and delivered a powerful roundhouse kick to the sand Golem's knee joint, causing it to keel over. Ray then quickly appeared in front of the falling Sand Golem."Now eat this, Color Of Armaments: Crane Kick!" Ray shouted while coating his legs with Busoshoku Haki, he then waited for the falling Sand Golem to get close enough to him. Once the Sand Golem was within his kicking range, Ray leaped high into the air and landed a powerful front kick to the Sand Golem's chin, instantly destroying its entire head.

"Well that was a close call." Brock muttered while jumping back away from Ray while watching his Sand Golem collapse back into the sand.

"Where the hell do you think you're going huh? Get back here, Geppo!" Ray kick off the air multiple times to launch himself toward Brock. "Hanuman Thawai Waen!" Ray appeared in front of Brock then he delievered two uppercuts in unison to Brock's chin. "W-what the?" Ray's eyes widened once he noticed that Brock just stood there, barely showing any sign of damage.

"Guess you were telling the truth after all, your punches aren't as strong as your kicks." Brock grinned as he pointed to his chin, revealing that it was encased in iron."Iron Hammer!" Brock linked his hands together then he raised them above his head, he then quickly slammed his hands downward towards Ray.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh!" Ray shouted as he was sent crashing down into the sand.

"I must admit that it was a bad idea trying to defeat you with my sand Golem since you're too fast to be hit by its slow attacks. But now I'm afraid, it's time for me to end this battle." Brock grinned while placing his hand in the sand.

"Nghhh...w-what makes you think...that this battle...is going to end now huh?" Ray panted heavily as blood streamed down his face.

"Because I'm going to bury you and this entire Kingdom in sand of course. Desert Swamp!" Brock created a loose blade of fast-moving sand from his right hand and he stabbed it into the ground, causing an area in front of him to collapse and form a giant quick sand pit.

"W-what the? Whoooaaahhh! Quick sand! Quick sand! Quick sand! How the hell are you doing this you bastard?" Ray shouted while trying to run out of the giant sand pit.

"My Devil Fruit of course, when I use my Devil Fruit I gain some interesting abilities once I touch certain things. So when I use the sand, I can detect underground rivers in the sand. All of that sand is being dragged into those underground rivers. Soon enough, I'll make one big enough to sink the entire Kingdom." Brock laughed while watching Ray get buried beneath the sand.

"Oh shit, Captain's been buried underneath the sand! How the hell is he going to get outta this?" Frederick gasped.

"Is he going to get sucked into those underground rivers?" Jynx asked.

"Whether he gets sucked into the underground rivers or gets buried underneath the sand, the result will end the same...he'll die." Kyle stated.

"Well, soon enough your Captain will die. But don't you worry, you'll all be meeting up with him in the after life real soon." Brock grinned as he turned to face the Berserker Pirates.

"That bastard is really set on killing us isn't he? Oh well, I'm not going to sit here and let that bastard do as he pleases." Shiro growled as he was about to walk down the staircase until Jynx and Mitsuno placed their hands on his shoulders. "Hm?" Shiro turned back to face Jynx and Mitsuno.

"You're still wounded from your fight against the Wolf guy, let us take care of this guy in Ray's place." Mitsuno said as she and Jynx walked down the stairs toward Brock.

"Oh, so now the women are planning on fighting me huh? Alright then, lets see what you two can do. I hope you'll put up more of a fight than your pathetic Captain." Brock grinned.

"This guy is incredibly strong Jynx, so lets just go all out and use our new technique." Mitsuno said.

"Right." Jynx nodded.

"No matter what technique you two use, it won't really do much against someone like me. I mean come on, you both just saw me bury your Captain in a giant quick sand pit...soon enough, you and this entire Kingdom will suffer the same-huh?" Brock was cut off once he felt the ground under him shake vigorously.

"W-what the hell is going on?" Shiro and Frederick sweatdropped while grabbing onto Jaw for support.

"Get the hell off me!" Jaw shouted while throwing Shiro and Frederick off of him.

"Oh you've got to be kidding me..." Brock sighed as he turned around and watched as a large amount of red energy shot out from the giant quick sand pit high into the air.

"Alright, looks like Ray's still alive!" Miu cheered while jumping up and down in excitement.

"Heh heh, looks like I get my money back Kuina." Kyle laughed while holding his hand out, waiting for Kuina to hand his money over.

"Tch, damn it." Kuina sighed as she handed over Kyle's money back.

"Guess we don't have to fight this guy after all Jynx." Mitsuno sighed in relief while heading back up toward the stairs.

"Aww man, I'm glad that Ray's still alive and all. But I still wanted to use our technique." Jynx sighed while following Mitsuno.

"Maybe next time Jynx, maybe next time." Mitsuno laughed.

"I'm truly beginning to wonder if you can actually be killed." Brock sighed while watching Ray climb out from the large amount of sand he was buried under.

"Grrrr, you bastard! You're always going on about killing innocent people when this fight is only between you and me! Focus on defeating me rather than killing innocent people who aren't involved! Geppo" Ray shouted as he kicked off the ground and kicked off the air multiple times to launch himself toward Brock.

"Hmph, they wouldn't be involved if you hadn't have stolen that necklace. So technically, all of this is your fault!" Brock said while jumping back away from Ray.

"Ti Sok Trong!" Ray shouted as he dashed forward toward Brock at a blinding speed, he then spun around and drove his elbow into Brock's face.

"Gaghhh!" Brock grunted as he skidded back a few feet while clutching his face in pain.

"Even if this is all my fault, the innocent people in this Kingdom don't deserved to be killed all because of me! I said whether I win this battle or not, you're still going to get your stupid necklace back!" Ray shouted while rapidly kicking Brock in his face. "Crescent Moon Kick!" Ray spun around rapidly then he swung his leg forward and drove his leg into Brock's side. "Pra Ram So God Tub!" Ray jumped into the air then he drove both of his feet into Brock's face. "Haaaaaa! Ta Then Kham Fak!" Ray shouted swung his fist upward and drove it deep into Brock's stomach.

"Aghhh...gauhhh...nghhh..." Brock coughed up a moderate amount of blood as he collapsed to the ground.

"Holy shit, I really think Captain beat him this time." Jaw grinned.

"I'm not so sure..." Mitsuno said while watching Ray leap high into the air.

"This will finish you off...Demonic Berserk Blasts!" Ray launched two blasts of red energy infused with the black demonic aura downward toward Brock, two of the red energy blasts remained straight while the black demonic aura's coiled around them.

"Okay, now it should be over." Shiro sighed after the dust cleared from the explosion Ray's attacks caused once they made contact with the ground.

"Phew...it's over...it's all over..." Ray panted heavily once he landed on the ground while staring at Brock who was lying there on the ground face down. "Huh? W-what the?" Ray's eyes widened as he watched Brock sink into the sand. "Oh come on, he's still able to fight after taking those two blasts head on?" Ray sighed while shifting his eyes from left to right, scanning the area to find any sign of Brock. "Damn it, show yourself you cowa-agh..." Ray's eyes widened as he slowly looked down and noticed Brock's hand pierced through his chest.

"You should work on your aim alittle bit better rookie..." Brock grinned while pulling his hand out from Ray's chest and watching him collapse to the ground.

"Aghhhhh!" Ray cried in pain while clutching the hole in his chest.

"I've put up with you long enough..." Brock growled while viciously stomping on the hole in Ray's chest, enjoying the cries of pain coming from Ray. "You should've just died back when you were on my ship! Your death wouldn't have had to be this painful...oh well, your choices led you to this cruel, unfortunate end!" Brock laughed while cocking his fist back to deliver the final blow to Ray.

"Grrrghhhh...haaaaa!" Ray roared as he quickly leaned back and performed a handstand to dodge Brock's punch, he then spun around rapidly while still in the handstand and drove his leg into Brock's ribs.

"Gahhhhh!" Brock roared in pain as he collapsed on one knee clutching his ribs in immense pain.

"Alright, Captain's still in this fight!" Frederick cheered.

"Yeah...but for how long?" Jaw and Shiro sighed.

"God damn it...why won't you just sit still and die already?" Brock shouted as he encased his leg in diamond and swung his diamond encased leg forward and drove it into Ray's ribs.

"Gahhhhh!" Ray roared in pain as he flew back a few feet while clutching his ribs in immense pain.

"Those two are honestly going to kill each other if this continues to go on." Kuina stated.

"Yeah that's true, but we can interfere until one of them wins...or both of them die." Kyle said.

"Grrrahhh...ha...ha...ha...looks like...neither of us...plan on going down...just yet..." Ray weakly laughed in between each heavy pant.

"Yeah...that's true...at this rate...both of us...are going to die..." Brock panted heavily.

"I highly doubt it...because...you're the one...who's going to die!" Ray roared as he charged towards Brock with his fist cocked back.

"We'll just see about that, you damn rookie!" Brock shouted as his entire body became encased in diamonds while charging towards Ray with his fist cocked back.

"No one's going to die you idiots..." A voice echoed throughout the battlefield then lightning struck down in between Ray and Brock, forcing them to jump back.

"W-what the hell? Lightning? What the hell was lightning doing striking down in the middle of the desert?" Shiro sweatdropped.

"T-that voice...n-noway..." Ray's eyes widened as his body trembled.

"...Son of a bitch..." Brock cursed silently while looking straight ahead, seeing a tall man stand between him and Ray.

"Who's that down there?" Shiro asked.

"Uh-oh...we're in trouble...we're in huge trouble..." Frederick gulped.

"This...might be a problem." Kyle, Miu, and Kuina sighed.

"Y-you! What are you doing here...Reaver!" Ray pointed and yelled at Reaver.

"Heh, long time no see nephew. I haven't seen you in how long...13 years I believe. Oh...and you introduced me wrong...I do believe, it's Uncle Reaver." Reaver grinned as electricity emitted from his hands.

* * *

**Berserker Pirates!**

**Captain-"Muay Thai" Ray 110,000,000 Beli**

**First Mate-"Whale Shark" Jaw 72,000,000 Beli**

**Navigator-Mitsuno M. Akari 48,000,000 Beli**

**Doctor-"Sky Doctor" Nori 13,000,000 Beli**

**Musician-"Wicked Witch" Jynx Silvers 51,000,000 Beli**

**Cook-Shiro 33,000,000 Beli**

**Swordsman-"Sword Saint" Magnathas Minethil 60,000,000 Beli**

**Entertainer-Frederick Van Gauner 0 Beli**

**Archeologist-"Tomahawk" Kyle 320,000,000 Beli  
**

**Shipwright-Taken by Dthehalfdragon**

**Sniper-Taken by Amyismynamey**

**Blacksmith-Taken by Michael The Archangel  
**

**Helmsmen-?**

**Chronicler-Taken by The Lightning God Traxid  
**

**Lookout-Taken by Mayur  
**

**Rigger-?**

**Tailor-Taken by Tomoji-kun  
**

**Quartermaster-Inhuman X  
**

**Merchant-Taken by Sakura Ichigo Morihiko  
**

* * *

**Please Review and Enjoy!  
**


	111. Uncle Reaver Strikes!

**Uncle Reaver Strikes!  
**

* * *

"Oh shit...oh shit...oh shit...what are you doing here? Why are you here? How did you get here? How'd you even know that I was here Reaver?" Ray asked rapidly while his body trembled in complete fear of his uncle's sudden appearance.

"Ah ah ah, wrong again nephew. I told before that it was Uncle Reaver." Reaver sighed before he transformed into electricity and passed through Ray's body. "I thought you would've learned that by now you idiot." Reaver grinned while watching Ray's charred, unconscious body collapse into the sand. "Geez, youngsters these days don't have any respect toward their elders...wouldn't you agree? Old man?" Reaver asked while looking up at Kyle.

"Oh ha ha, very funny Reaver." Kyle sighed.

"Reaver? Wait a minute, as in, Reaver D. Evritt? The World's Greatest Bounty Hunter?" Jaw's eyes widened as he watched Reaver slowly walk up the stairs toward them with a sinister grin on his face.

"Yeah, he's the leader of Bounty Eight! He probably heard about us defeating them back on Hot Spring Island, and now he's here to get revenge for his fallen comrades!" Frederick gulped while backing away slowly.

"Ha, as if I actually care about those failures of Bounty Hunters! The only one of those Bounty Hunters that I actually respect is Omegathas Wrynn, everyone else were nothing more than pieces of trash!" Reaver laughed as his teeth turned into fangs.

"Oh great, he's here again." Kurz sighed.

"W-what should we do? There's noway that we can take him on if he's planning on capturing all of us." Isis stated.

"So he's the World's Greatest Bounty Hunter huh? And that's Captain's uncle?" Shiro asked.

"Apparently so, I swear, some of Captain's family members are known throughout the world for doing something amazing." Jaw gulped as Reaver stopped right in front of them.

"So your my nephew's crew huh? If my memory serves me correctly, the name of this crew must be...The Berserker Pirates. The same group of pirates that defeated six members of the so called, 'Bounty Eight'." Reaver grinned as Kuina, Miu, and Kyle stepped in front of the Berserker Pirates.

"What do you want Reaver?" Kyle, Kuina, and Miu glared.

"Heh, relax, I'm just here to get back that necklace that you're so desperately holding on to." Reaver pointed to the Eye of Aurora in Kyle's hand.

"Oh no you don't Bounty Hunter! That necklace there is mine!" Brock shouted.

"Oh really now? I don't think that's entirely true anymore because the necklace seems to be in the Berserker Pirates' possession and not yours. And since a bunch of rookie pirates were able to steal a valuable necklace such as this away from you. It's clearly obvious that you're not able to hold on to such a valuable artifact such as this." Reaver stated.

"Wait, so he's only here for the necklace? Shit Kyle, just give him the damn necklace so that he doesn't decide to chase after us!" Shiro said.

"Yeah Kyle, I actually agree with Shiro here. We don't want to have Reaver as our enemy! Rumor has it that he'll stalk whoever he considers his "prey" for long periods of time until he finally captures them! No one that's ever been targeted by Reaver has ever escaped from him!" Frederick said.

"Hey now, not all of that is necessarily true. There have been two people that have actually been able to escape from me, hell, one of them was actually able to give me this scar." Reaver grinned while lifting up his shirt, revealing a large Lightning bolt shaped scar on his stomach. "Well anyway, I'm on a really tight schedule so if you could please hand over that necklace to me, "Tomahawk" Kyle." Reaver smiled while holding his hand out in front of him, waiting for Kyle to hand over the necklace.

"Damn you Bounty Hunter, I told you that necklace is mine! Sand Dagger!" Brock touched the sand on the ground, then he formed his right hand into a loose blade of fast-moving sand and then he stabbed it into the ground, extending it along the ground like a torpedo, splitting anything in its path, including the very ground itself, through extreme and focused erosion, created by the sand blade.

"Hmm? Uh-oh, I can't get hit by that." Reaver sweatdropped while jumping to the side to dodge Brock's sand attack.

"Ittoryu: Sanjuroku Pound Ho!" Kuina unsheathed one of her katana's and held it horizontally above the shoulder of her sword arm, and then she performed a circular swing that launched an air compressed projectile spiraling towards Brock's sand attack.

"H-holy shit that was close! That attack could've sliced us and this entire Kingdom in half." Frederick and Shiro sighed in relief once the two attacks collided and canceled each other attacks.

"This entire situation has gotten alot more dangerous now that Reaver's here." Miu sighed.

"What should we do? Most of us are too tired and injured to fight someone like him right now, especially with his electricity abilities!" Jaw stated.

"Obviously we should just give him the damn necklace and let the other group of pirates fight him for it so that we can escape." Shiro said.

"I agree with the cat boy...just hand over the necklace and then I'll be on my way and out of your hair." Reaver grinned.

"Are you going deaf Bounty Hunter? I that I told you that necklace is mine now, so keep your damn hands off of it!" Brock appeared in front of Reaver with his fist cocked back.

"Ah ah ah, that was a foolish move dumb ass." Reaver sighed as he extended his hand forward and unleashed a massive charge of electricity from his hand.

"Holy shit!" Jynx and Shiro cursed in unison while watching Brock take all the damage from Reaver's electricity attack.

"There we go, now hand over the...hm?" Reaver raised an eyebrow after the smoke cleared and he saw Brock just standing there, not really showing any sign of damage.

"H-how could he be able to withstand Reaver's attack? I mean don't get me wrong, but shouldn't he be like...dead?" Frederick asked while staring at Brock's charred body.

"You really are one interesting fellow you know that? Your Devil Fruit is entirely rare from most other Paramecia fruits, I must admit, that was some pretty quick thinking turning your body into rubber like that at the last second." Reaver laughed.

"Thanks, since I already knew about your electricity abilities, I just had to carry some rubber bands with me just in case I'd actually fight against someone like you someday." Brock grinned while holding onto a large number of rubber bands.

"Clever, but unfortunately for you, I don't really need to use my Devil Fruit against any of you to get what I want. But since I'm in such a huge hurry, I might as well! Electric Current!" Reaver grinned before he transformed into electricity and passed through everyone's bodies except for Brock in a zig zag formation.

"Oh my god!" Isis gasped as she heard the cries of pain coming from everyone that was electrocuted from Reaver's attack.

"Thank god we weren't anywhere near him." Kurz sighed in relief while watching the Berserker Pirates' charred bodies collapse to the ground alongside Miu and Kuina.

"But we should really get out of here now Kurz, we can't stay here any longer. I've also heard some bad rumors about Reaver also, like how crazy and sadistic he can get if his "prey" continue to resist against him." Isis gulped.

"I know, but there's nothing that we can actually do against someone like him. We'll only be a burden and get in Captain's way, we're just going to have to sit here and see how Captain does against him." Kurz sighed.

"Hmm, still conscious I see." Reaver laughed while watching Kyle, Miu, Kuina, Jynx, Mitsuno, and Frederick struggle to their feet. "I don't know why you won't just hand over the necklace. I'll be gone the second you hand it over, scouts honor." Reaver smiled.

"Cut the shit Reaver...we all know you were never a scout...and besides...what do you plan on doing with this necklace anyway?" Kyle asked.

"Do I really have to explain myself to you guys? Well then if you really want an explanation, I suggest that you all listen up. There are some dangerous people after that very necklace, like a few Yonkou, Marines, the Mafia, the list goes on. I'm planning on hiding that necklace in a safe place where no one will ever look, and believe me, if you rookies can't even handle someone like me, you'll never be able to handle the other groups after that necklace. So do the smart thing and hand over the necklace." Reaver ordered while holding his hand out.

"Kyle, just give him the damn necklace! We can't face this guy right now, just let him take the necklace and then he'll leave!" Frederick said.

"Don't you dare give him that necklace! It's mine and I'll be taking it!" Brock shouted as he lunged toward Kyle.

"No, you won't!" Reaver sighed as he grabbed the back of Brock's head and slammed it down onto the staircase. "I've grown tired of this place and its insane heat...now give me the necklace before I decide to kill every last one of you." Reaver warned while electricity emitted from his entire body.

"Fine then, as long as you promise to leave this place immediately! You can have the necklace!" Kyle sighed while tossing the necklace over to Reaver.

"I told you from the very beginning that I was going to leave as soon as I got the necklace. I have better things to do than staying here and messing around with a bunch of weaklings, now then, I'm just going to give you all alittle warning. If you all continue to get your bounties raised any higher than they are now, I promise you that you all might actually interest me enough to actually want to capture you all. With all that said, I bid you all farewell." Reaver caught the necklace then bowed before he transformed into electricity and disappeared from their sight.

"H-He's gone...he's actually gone...oh thank god..." Frederick sighed in relief.

"Damn that's one tough bastard...we could've really been easily killed by that guy if we wouldn't have handed over that necklace." Jynx sighed.

"No kidding, even though I hate to admit it...even if Kyle, Miu, and I would've teamed up against him, we would've been killed." Kuina sighed.

"Well that doesn't matter anymore, Reaver's gone and out of our hair." Frederick smiled.

"For now at least, but I highly doubt that everyone will actually heed Reaver's warning." Mitsuno sighed.

"Tch, you won't have to worry about that Reaver bastard for much longer..." Brock growled while struggling to stand to his feet. "Because I'm going to hunt him down and kill him myself."

"Grrr...d-don't fool yourself..." Ray weakly laughed while slowly walking up the stairs toward his crew alongside Kurz and Isis who were carrying Muramasa and Gonzalo.

"Still alive rookie? I expected you to die after being electrocuted by your own uncle." Brock glared.

"Heh, Reaver may be a crazy, sadistic bastard, but he would never kill me. But you on the other hand, he would kill you in a heartbeat if you actually pissed him off hard enough. Now that Reaver's gone, how about we continue with our little match that he so rudely interrupted?" Ray grinned while stopping in front of Brock.

"What are you an idiot? After everything that's happened, there's noway that I'm going to continue such a ridiculous fight. And besides, I wouldn't gain anything since the necklace is gone even if I did defeat you. So we'll just call this match a draw and finish our fight at a later time." Brock sighed while walking down the stairs alongside his crew mates. "But don't get so cocky just because I refused your little challenge idiot, I just don't like being humiliated in front of rookie pirates. So I'm going to go and hunt down Reaver, and pay him back ten fold for what he's done to me." Brock frowned.

"Fine then, how about you and I finish our fight once we meet again in the New World?" Ray asked, which caused Brock and his crew mates to stop in their tracks.

"In the New World huh...fine then, in the New World, we'll finish our fight." Brock nodded before he and his crew mates continued walking farther into the desert.

"Phew...I am exhausted..." Ray sighed and sat down on the stairs after watching Brock and his crew mates disappear into the desert.

"There's no time to be sitting around Captain, we have to get everyone back to the Palace to heal their wounds." Frederick stated.

"He's right Ray, getting electrocuted after already being injured from a previous fight can be very dangerous to the human body." Jynx stated while lifting an unconscious Magnathas over her shoulder.

"So stand up and help us carry them back to the palace." Kyle ordered while lifting an unconscious Shiro over his shoulder.

"Alright, alright, I'll be right there." Ray sighed while standing to his feet to help the others carry the unconscious members of the Berserker Pirates back to the palace.

"So, why do you think Reaver really wanted that necklace? Because I highly doubt that the Yonkou and the Marines would honestly want to get their hands on it." Kuina whispered to Kyle and Miu.

"I have no idea, but lets just be glad that this entire thing is over and done with. Even though I didn't really suffer much damage from Reaver's attack, I'm honestly worn out." Miu sighed.

"Believe it or not, even though Reaver's the World's Greatest Bounty Hunter, he's also a master thief and treasure hunter. That guy is like a crow attracted to shiny objects, if he sees anything as valuable such as gold, he'll instantly make up some kind of lie to get his hands on it." Kyle sweatdropped.

"So he didn't give a damn about if people were after us for the necklace? He just wanted it for himself?" Miu sweatdropped.

"That's most likely the reason, but lets not think too much about this subject. We're all still alive and we're all still able to continue on with our journey." Kyle laughed.

"I still don't really understand why you're even sticking around with these rookies anyway Kyle. I mean, they have grown much stronger because of you, but I thought you'd actually end up sticking around Ace or Bellemere." Kuina laughed.

"Nah, I'm only sticking with these guys because I want them all to be ready for the New World before we reach Saboady Archipelago. Then after their all ready to enter the New World, I'll stick around with my mom for awhile before I continue my own journey." Kyle smiled.

"Look at you, you sound just like an old man." Kuina and Miu laughed.

"Oh ha ha you two, very funny!" Kyle sighed.

"Hey, if you three are down lagging behind, can you hurry up so that we can get everyone to the palace?" Ray asked while carrying an unconscious Jaw up the stairs leading to the Alubarna Palace.

"Yeah yeah, we're coming, we're coming, just hold on for a second." Miu laughed while waving him off with her hand.

"Oh, and I suggest that you all get some huge rest tonight because tomorrow we're leaving Alabasta and heading back out to the sea." Kyle said.

"Hey now, don't talk like you're the Captain of the crew! Ahem, everyone, I suggest that you all get some huge rest tonight because tomorrow we're leaving Alabasta and heading back out to the sea to continue our journey!" Ray smiled while running up the stairs.

"Alright!" Everyone cheered while running up the stairs to the Alubarna Palace.

* * *

**Berserker Pirates!**

**Captain-"Muay Thai" Ray 110,000,000 Beli**

**First Mate-"Whale Shark" Jaw 72,000,000 Beli**

**Navigator-Mitsuno M. Akari 48,000,000 Beli**

**Doctor-"Sky Doctor" Nori 13,000,000 Beli**

**Musician-"Wicked Witch" Jynx Silvers 51,000,000 Beli**

**Cook-Shiro 33,000,000 Beli**

**Swordsman-"Sword Saint" Magnathas Minethil 60,000,000 Beli**

**Entertainer-Frederick Van Gauner 0 Beli**

**Archeologist-"Tomahawk" Kyle 320,000,000 Beli  
**

**Shipwright-Taken by Dthehalfdragon**

**Sniper-Taken by Amyismynamey**

**Blacksmith-Taken by Michael The Archangel  
**

**Helmsmen-?**

**Chronicler-Taken by The Lightning God Traxid  
**

**Lookout-Taken by Mayur  
**

**Rigger-?**

**Tailor-Taken by Tomoji-kun  
**

**Quartermaster-Inhuman X  
**

**Merchant-Taken by Sakura Ichigo Morihiko  
**

* * *

**Please Review and Enjoy!  
**


	112. Goodbye Alabasta And Hello Danger!

**Goodbye Alabasta And Hello Danger!  
**

* * *

**Grand Line: East Coast Of Alubarna  
**

* * *

"And so, I came, I saw, and I kicked all of the pirates' asses all by myself!" Ray grinned as he pointed to himself with his thumb while his crew gathered their supplies on the ship behind him.

"Oh really? Well, who knew that you were so powerful Ray!" Titi laughed at Ray's story.

"Okay that's it, one, you didn't kick all of their asses by yourself because I personally made sure that I was the one who kicked that wolf guys' ass!" Shiro growled while glaring at Ray for making up such a false story.

"Oh, so what, you yelled in the guys' ear! Yeah, that's really kicking his ass cook!" Ray growled while glaring at Shiro.

"It's pretty much impossible that you could've kicked all their asses by yourself too Captain because I'm pretty sure that Nori and I took on the Mammoth and the woman on a Winter Island. And if I recall, you don't like Winter islands, so the possibility of you fighting those two are very slim." Jaw stated.

"It's not nice taking credit for something you didn't do Ray." Nori shook her head sighing before walking back onto the ship.

"Okay, okay, so maybe I fabricated the story alittle bit. But in the end, I won my battle against that Brock guy, thus saving you all from certain doom." Ray smiled.

"You know Captain, I can only sit here and take so much of your bragging! Lets stop talking about you for a little while and lets focus on the fact that I, Magnathas Minethil, redirected lightning toward my opponent and completely fried his ass!" Magnathas laughed while pointing at himself with his thumb.

"Oh please, you're making it sound like it's such a hard thing to do." Jynx rolled her eyes before walking back onto the ship.

"Well sorry, please forgive me that I'm not an all power bitch like you that can use magic and stuff." Magnathas said while rolling his eyes.

"Bitch?" Jynx repeated slowly turning her head to face Magnathas with an ominous aura surrounding her. "You did mean witch right? You meant to call me a witch...right?" Jynx asked while glaring at Magnathas.

"Ahhhhh, y-yes! W-witch! W-witch is what I meant to say Jynx! Ahahaha, you see, I accidentally bit my tongue and I uhhh..." Magnathas nervously laughed while backing away slowly from Jynx as he felt that she could've burnt a hole through his head if she continued to glare at him like that.

"So anyway, what did you all think about my new found powers? First I've learned how to use my Busoshoku Haki a little bit, and I've learned a few new moves from Berserker! I still have a lot of things that I want to show you all, and I was going to until my bastard of an uncle had to come by and ruin everything by electrocuting me!" Ray pouted while crossing his arms over his chest.

"Yeah, speaking of your uncle, when were you going to tell us that your uncle was the World's Greatest Bounty Hunter?" Frederick asked while turning to face Ray.

"Yeah Captain, I mean, it's bad enough that your father's a marine Admiral, and your brother's a commander of Yonkou Raid's crew, but now your uncle's the World's Greatest Bounty Hunter? What's up with that?" Jaw sweatdropped.

"Well, obviously you guys never asked me much about my family so I thought I'd never really have to mention them. But yeah, most of my family members are known throughout the world for doing something amazing." Ray sighed. "But I honestly didn't expect to run into Reaver like this, I expected him to be in the New World once I began my journey." Ray said while staring up out toward the sea.

"Well now we have, and I think my hair's still burning from when your uncle traveled through my body as electricity! Who knows how many volts he sent through me, I could've suffered a heart attack or something!" Shiro sighed.

"You actually would've done us a huge favor by dying, then we could've found ourselves a better cook." Ray laughed.

"How about you do us a huge favor and die so that we can find ourselves a better Captain!" Shiro grinned.

"You wanna go cook? Don't think that you're stronger than me just because I don't know what kind of training method you went through the past month! Let me remind you that you've never managed to beat me once throughout all the times we've fought!" Ray said while a black demonic aura surrounded him.

"That was in the past, but now I'm certain that you'll be the one left bloodied and unconscious once I get done beating the shit out of you." Shiro growled while glaring at Ray.

"Ohhh, are they about to fight?" Titi smiled while looking from Ray to Shiro, hoping to see a good fight between two pirates.

"No, their not. Stop it you two, we've wasted enough time here fighting each other and those other pirates." Kyle sighed from the crows nest.

"Kyle's right you two, well anyway, I guess I'll be seeing you all later. I've wasted enough time training Jaw for the past month." Miu laughed.

"Whoa wait a minute Miu, you're leaving? You don't have to leave you know, you can join my crew if you want." Ray offered.

"Me? Join a bunch of rookie pirates like you? No thanks, I really need to get back to Fishman Island before things get out of control there." Miu said.

"Hm? Fishman Island? Why do you need to get to Fishman Island?" Shiro sweatdropped.

"Will you guys quit asking such stupid questions and let her go already?" Jaw sighed.

"Whoa, what's wrong with you Jaw? Why do you seem so upset all of a sudden?" Magnathas sweatdropped.

"Aww, he's just upset that I'm leaving him behind with you guys. Don't worry about a thing Jaw, I promise I'll wait for you to come back to Fishman Island before we can start "officially" dating. You know you're the only one for me." Miu smiled while hugging Jaw.

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! What is this? What is this? How long has this been going on?" Shiro's jaw dropped as he pointed to Jaw and Miu.

"Jaw's got a girlfriend now huh? I didn't think you were the type to go for humans Jaw." Mitsuno laughed.

"Congratulations you two, we wish you all a happy life together." Titi clapped her hands together.

"Oh will you all just stop it all ready? Miu and I aren't together damn it, she's just messing with you all like she usually does." Jaw sweatdropped before jumping into the sea.

"Geez, Jaw just can't take a joke anymore can he?" Ray sighed while shaking his head from side to side.

"Actually, I've never known Jaw for being the one to take a joke." Magnathas sweatdropped.

"Oh don't worry about him, he'll be fine after I have another word with him." Miu said before jumping into the sea.

"Wait a minute, how is she going to get to Fishman Island without a ship? And how is she going to talk to Jaw underwater?" Ray sweatdropped.

"Ray if you haven't figured it out by now then you've got to be the most stupidest pirate in history." Kyle let out a sigh while shaking his head from side to side.

"Figured what out? What am I suppose to be figuring out?" Ray sweatdropped.

"Don't worry about it Captain, maybe someday you'll figure it out." Magnathas laughed while patting Ray on the back.

"Whatever, hey, Mitsuno!" Ray called.

"Yes Ray, what is it?" Mitsuno responded to Ray's call after setting down the newspaper she was currently reading.

"Do you have any idea what island we're heading to next?" Ray asked while walking onto the ship.

"According to the map that Sogeking and Kuina left me before they left, the island that we're going to deck next at should be...Kuwazawa Island." Mitsuno replied.

"Kuwazawa Island huh...sounds very interesting. Anyway, lets set sail for this Kuwazawa Island! We've wasted more than enough time here already!" Ray said.

"Aye aye, Captain!" The Berserker Pirates nodded while getting things prepared to set sail toward the next island.

"You guys make sure that you all come back here alright? Things were really interesting watching you all train, so I just can't imagine all the fun I'm going to have when you guys come back and have some fun with me." Titi smiled while watching the Berserker Pirates' ship sail away.

"Don't you worry, we'll come back again after I've become the Pirate King!" Ray laughed while waving Titi goodbye.

"I highly doubt that you'll become the Pirate King but you guys can come back anytime you want!" Titi laughed.

"I'm going to let that go...I'm going to let that go...I'm going to let that go..." Ray repeated to himself over and over to keep himself from lashing out at Titi.

"I'm going to miss Alabasta...I'm going to miss all those women in dancer outfits." Shiro sighed while leaning over the railing of the ship.

"I'm going to miss all the fantastic food that the chefs served there, it was a whole lot better than most of the crap that you served cook." Ray laughed.

"Okay that's it, I've dealt with your shit for too long!" Shiro shouted before he tackled Ray to the ground.

"Uh-oh, they're fighting again!" Frederick and Magnathas sweatdropped while watching Ray and Shiro fight.

"Oh my god, I thought these two would change at least a little bit after the past month." Jynx rolled her eyes while letting out a heavy sigh before walking into her room.

"I think the only thing that changed about them is their strength." Nori sweatdropped while hiding behind the mast to avoid being involved in the fight.

"Shouldn't we like, you know, stop them? I mean, I don't know if this ship will be able to stay afloat with these two lashing out against each other like this." Magnathas winced while watching Ray and Shiro fight.

"No no, let them fight. We'll be able to have a good nights sleep tonight once they tire each other out and lose consciousness." Mitsuno laughed before flipping to the next page in her newspaper.

"Heh, I'm really starting to wonder why I joined this crew in the first place." Kyle chuckled to himself while staring up into the sky.

* * *

**Grand Line: G-8 Marine Base Meeting Room  
**

* * *

"Well isn't this a rare occasion, having such high ranking officials all meeting inside of my marine base. I'm am especially honored to be blessed by all of your presences. So, may I ask what brings you all here to G-8?" Vice-Admiral Alex asked after bowing to all the high ranking officials in the meeting room. (Vice-Admiral Alex Johnson; Alex has green eyes and long black hair that stops at his back with shoulder length bangs framing on either side of his face. He is currently wearing an orange, double breasted suit with a black tie and long sleeved, black buttoned shirt underneath, black pants, orange shoes, and a long white over coat draped over his shoulders. He also carries a long orange sword on his hip.)

"Vice-Admiral Alex Johnson, we came here from Marineford to inform you about the battle that we're going to engage in against two or possible three of the Yonkou. We're going to need some massive fire power and more supplies for the battle, so we're hoping that you will assist us by giving us some supplies." Fleet Admiral Simon replied to Alex's question.

"Yonkou's huh? Well if you're all planning on facing the Yonkou's, please count me and the soldiers of G-8 in as well." Alex grinned while gripping the sword on his hip.

"That's good, we're going to need all the men we can get." Admiral Rex stated while leaning against the wall in the corner of the room alongside Admiral Katana.

"We're only a few days away from Kuwazawa Island now, that entire island is currently under the control of the Yonkou, Adrian Graham. The civilians on that island will have to be quickly evacuated before Buster Call can just start bombarding the island." Admiral Rogun stated while reading his porno mags.

"Don't worry about that Rogun, the civilians' safety will be the first priority once we dock on the island. Once every single civilian is safely off and away from the island, then we'll focus on defeating Adrian Graham and his commanders." Admiral Roy said while staring out the window.

"Lets not forget about the prisoners he has inside of his tower as well. Who knows who he has contained in there, we can't just blast that tower to smithereens." Vice-Admiral Barron said.

"And what about the Shichibukai? We have to keep our eyes on them as well, we can't just have them running wild on the battlefield. They could be planning on attacking a few marines as well." Vice-Admiral Camala stated.

"Heh, I dare one of those Shichibukai bastards to actually attack me! I'd love to kill them!" Vice-Admiral Crowley grinned while cracking his knuckles.

"Speaking of the Shichibukai, do we have all seven of the Shichibukai waiting down stairs?" Vice-Admiral Onyx asked.

"Yes we do, all seven of them are waiting down stairs for further instructions about the oncoming battle." Vice-Admiral Ryusei nodded.

"Wait, shouldn't there be six Shichibukai instead of seven? I mean, didn't we strip that Redbeard guy of his title for not appearing at the meetings since we made them mandatory?" Vice-Admiral Cassandra asked.

"We didn't have time to strip him of his title and find a new replacement for him in time for this battle. And besides, turns out he's been in the New World capturing some pretty famous pirates. So we let him off with a warning." Roy replied.

"Well now that we have them all together and settled in, what are we going to do about your son Rave and his little gang of thugs?" Ryusei asked while looking across the room over to Roy.

"They're not "thugs" Ryusei, they're marines, Vice-Admirals, just like you." Rex said while pointing at Ryusei.

"I don't really care if they are Vice-Admiral's. They're all still working alongside the Yonkou Raid and his other commanders, thus they'll forever be criminals in my eyes." Ryusei growled.

"But they're doing this undercover Ryusei. There are plenty of other marines that go undercover as pirates and criminals just to capture the lead criminal." Rogun stated while turning to the next page in his porno mag.

"I know that, but Rave's been undercover in Raid's crew for ten whole years! Don't you think that's enough time for someone like him to actually be able to capture him?" Ryusei asked.

"Yonkou's aren't that easy to capture Ryusei, especially Raid. He's entirely paranoid and he doesn't trust many people, not even his own commanders. He won't even tell any of his commanders about his so called, 'Master Plan'. My son, Garrick, Karma, and Note told me that." Roy said.

"And don't forget about what Rave and the others said about "The Slothful Queen" Shinra. Turns out she's coming out from her so called, 'vacation'." Rex sighed.

"Why do they call her The Slothful Queen anyway?" Crowley asked. "It's not like she's the Queen of the Pirates or anything like that right?" He asked while leaning back in his chair.

"Well we don't really have much information about her, but rumor has it that she use to be a Queen of a Kingdom somewhere in the New World. She was very slothful and didn't do much for anyone in her kingdom, hence her nickname. Anyway, turns out that there was some kind of rebellion that forced Shinra to retreat from her Kingdom and set out into the sea." Rogun said while rolling up his porno mag and placing it in his pocket.

"So...she just decided to become a Pirate?" Camala asked while arching an eyebrow in curiosity.

"Maybe, but like I said earlier, it was just a rumor. We don't have much information on her, the most we know about her is that she gave up her rank as Yonkou and disappeared for a few years." Rogun said.

"This is insane! What kind of Yonkou gives up their rank? How do Yonkou's even give up their rank anyway? Do they just cross their name off the list or something?" Alex asked.

"She just publicly announced that she was giving up her rank as Yonkou and then she disappeared for about over a decade." Rex replied.

"And now she's suddenly coming back to reclaim her title as Yonkou. That Shinra woman is a huge mystery to all pirates and marines out there alike." Simon said.

"Adrian Graham, Raid, Shinra, plus the combined forces of the World Government and The Seven Royal Shichibukai...we can't consider this to be a battle anymore. This is going to turn out to be a full fledged war." Roy sighed.

"But this war isn't going to end up like the Whitebeard War, the end won't result in the start of a new Pirate Age. The end result will most likely end with the beginning of the end of the pirate age...I hope." Rogun sighed.

"We all hope that, but you alongside most experienced marines know that not everything goes according to plan." Rex said while looking over to Rogun.

"Hey, you all know what I just noticed? Out of all the Vice-Admirals that should be here right now, where the hell is Davy Husker?" Ryusei asked while scanning the room.

"Davy Husker went ahead to Kuwazawa Island to scout things out so that he could inform us about what we're getting ourselves into before we go charging onto that island blind." Simon replied.

"Are you sure that's a good idea? Having someone like him scout out an island for us? What if he sets foot on the island and makes contact with other humans? You know how he goes on about spreading his ideals!" Ryusei stated.

"Yeah, and if a single human laughs about his ideals, they'll instantly be killed by him." Cassandra sighed.

"Don't worry about that, we gave him a direct order not to set foot onto the island until we get there no matter what." Simon reassured the stressful marines.

"That's good, well, I believe we've wasted enough time here. Lets all head back to our ships and set sail toward Kuwazawa Island." Crowley grinned while sitting up from his seat and leaving the room alongside the other Vice-Admiral's and Fleet Admiral Simon.

"Hm? Hey Roy, what's taking you so long? Come on, we need to get moving." Rogun said as he stopped at the door and turned around to face Roy who was just sitting there near the window, looking outside.

"Leave him alone Rogun, he'll catch up when he wants to. We need to get moving." Rex stated as he placed his hands on Rogun's back, pushing him out of the room to give Katana and Roy some alone time. After a few moments of silence, Katana walked over to Roy and placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry, I haven't forgotten about the promise we made. This time, I will kill her, no matter what kind of relationship we had. That was in the past...and that past...is ruining the future." Roy frowned as he stood up and left the room alongside Katana.

* * *

**Berserker Pirates!**

**Captain-"Muay Thai" Ray 110,000,000 Beli**

**First Mate-"Whale Shark" Jaw 72,000,000 Beli**

**Navigator-Mitsuno M. Akari 48,000,000 Beli**

**Doctor-"Sky Doctor" Nori 13,000,000 Beli**

**Musician-"Wicked Witch" Jynx Silvers 51,000,000 Beli**

**Cook-Shiro 33,000,000 Beli**

**Swordsman-"Sword Saint" Magnathas Minethil 60,000,000 Beli**

**Entertainer-Frederick Van Gauner 0 Beli**

**Archeologist-"Tomahawk" Kyle 320,000,000 Beli  
**

**Shipwright-Taken by Dthehalfdragon**

**Sniper-Taken by Amyismynamey**

**Blacksmith-Taken by Michael The Archangel  
**

**Helmsmen-?**

**Chronicler-Taken by The Lightning God Traxid  
**

**Lookout-Taken by Mayur  
**

**Rigger-?**

**Tailor-Taken by Tomoji-kun  
**

**Quartermaster-Inhuman X  
**

**Merchant-Taken by Sakura Ichigo Morihiko  
**

* * *

**Please Review and Enjoy!  
**


	113. Mysterious And Sudden Encounters!

**Mysterious And Sudden Encounters!  
**

* * *

**Somewhere In The Middle Of The Grand Line!  
**

* * *

"So, we're coming closer to Kuwazawa Island now are we?" Raid asked while standing on the figure head of his ship.

"Yes Captain, we should be arriving there in about five more hours." Layla replied. (Layla O. Livingston, Raid's Seventh Commander, Layla is an average height woman with purple eyes and long purple hair that stops to her back. She wears a black vest jacket, purple pants with black vertical lines running down them, and black combat boots with purple heart designs all over them.)

"Good good, but first, lets take a little detour before we dock on Kuwazawa Island." Raid ordered while turning back to face Layla.

"Hm? Detour? Why do we have to take a detour Captain? I thought you wanted to kill Adrian Graham as soon as possible. So don't you think it would be a better idea to kill him before the marines arrive?" Layla asked her Captain with a puzzled look on her face.

"Layla, Layla, Layla. Do you know the meaning of the phrase, 'killing a bird with two stones'?" Raid asked while levitating off the figure head of his ship and then landing on the deck in front of Layla.

"Uhh yes, it's basically to do two things at the same time using the same effort needed to do only one." Layla replied to her Captain's question while still being puzzled by his odd behavior even though she was use to stuff like this.

"Correct. And as you know, the second, third, fourth, and fifth commanders of the crew, our "spies" have informed the marines about our plans to head to this island to kill Adrian Graham. So of course they'll be bringing some top dogs in the marines, obviously the Fleet Admiral, the four Admirals, a bunch of Vice-Admirals, and especially the Shichibukai. I'm definitely looking forward to killing all the marines and Redbeard during this little war." Raid laughed.

"Oh I see, so you want to arrive to battle "fashionably" late, then strike once everyone's all exhausted from the battle. That's a nice plan you got there Captain." Layla smiled.

"Exactly, Adrian Graham most definitely won't be leaving the island alive. Especially since a few of our "missing" commanders have returned to us." Raid said as he turned his head to the left and saw three black cloaked wearing figures leaning against the mast of his ship.

"Tch, I don't know why you want to enter the battle "fashionably" late! Don't you think using a cheap tactic such as that will make us seem like cowards? The Raid Pirates are not a bunch of cowards, Captain. I say we just continue on with our course toward Kuwazawa Island and finish off Adrian Graham once and for all." Buck sighed while removing his hood. (Buck Rogers; Raid's Eighth Commander; Buck is an incredibly tall man with an overly muscular figure, he has a very angular and strong features, with a square chin, straight nose, and sharp cheekbones. He has green eyes and small eyebrows, his black hair is slicked back into rather odd, messy spikes.)

"I don't care if it does make us seem like cowards. It's all about being smart, that's the best way to win a battle, using your head. And besides, I'm definitely looking forward to killing the marines, and especially that damn bastard of a Shichibukai, Rag Doll!" Another one of the cloaked figures removed his hood, revealing himself to be former Shichibukai Yoshio Taoka. Yoshio had changed during the time that he had been "dead", he has a large gash running down his face, his hair is no longer gelled back, it was spiked up with four jaw length bangs framing down either side of his face and the back of his hair has grown so long that he has it tied into a ponytail now. "I'm going to pay that bastard back ten fold for what he did to me back at the Marine Fortress." Yoshio growled as he gritted his teeth while clenching his hands into fists.

"Does it honestly matter that you were stripped of your title as Shichibukai by Rag Doll? I mean even if you were still a Shichibukai during this moment, you'd still get stripped of your title once the marines see that you're a commander of Raid's crew anyway." Reis laughed while removing his hood. (Reis Bordeaux; Raid's Ninth Commander; Reis is depicted with bright yellow hair and golden-yellow irises with snake-like slits for pupils. He is unusually thin and tall with very sharp features giving him a skeletal appearance. He also keeps his face set in a wide mocking smile.)

"Oh shut up Reis! You just don't understand, I wanted to quit being a Shichibukai on my own terms! But now that I realize it, it's also that damn rookie's fault! After this entire thing is over, I'm going to hunt him down, and kill him slow and painfully." Yoshio grinned.

"Now I highly doubt that, Yoshio." Raid chuckled at Yoshio's foolish remark.

"What? Captain Raid, you're on that brat's side? I'll admit that I was caught off guard once the kid started using his Devil Fruit abilities, but I've grown much stronger since then! I'm sure now I'll be able to defeat him without breaking a sweat!" Yoshio exclaimed.

"Hmph, you should know very well the reason I'm on that brat's side Yoshio. Do you remember Dartz?" Raid asked.

"Yeah, he was the former tenth commander of this crew. You sent both me and him to join the ranks of the Shichibukai as spies. What about him, Captain?" Yoshio asked as he wanted to know what his Captain was trying to get at.

"Very good, now do you know why he's still in Impel Down, Yoshio?" Raid asked.

"Uhh, no, not really." Yoshio replied to his Captain's question by simply nodding.

"Because unlike you, Yoshio, Dartz was never really the person that could follow my orders without questioning or doubting my abilities. As soon as I handed him the Devil Fruit to force the brat to eat back in West Blue, he immediately wanted nothing to do with it. He said that I should feed that Devil Fruit to someone who's actually worthy enough to eat it, but I quickly changed his mind." Raid chuckled.

"Heh, do you also remember about Redbeard defeating Dartz and replacing him as Shichibukai? Well of course you do, because you were still a Shichibukai at the time. Anyway, I was there on that island, I watched Dartz and Redbeard battle it out! It was so interesting watching Dartz get his ass kicked by a former comrade, and to think, that wouldn't have happened if Dartz would've just followed Captain Raid's orders and left the island at the first sign of Redbeard." Reis wickedly laughed.

"This entire situation is the only perfect opportunity that we're going to get to kill the most powerful members in the marines, the Yonkou Adrian Graham, and that treacherous bastard Redbeard. If we follow Raid's orders perfectly, they'll all end up dead right before our eyes." Buck smiled.

"Do you see now Yoshio? Just listen to me very carefully Yoshio, all you have to do is just simply follow my orders and every thing will turn out just fine. Don't end up like Dartz's and question me after every order I give. He's lucky that I don't just break into Impel Down and kill him for not following my orders, I'm going to let him off easy and let him rot in there alongside the other failures." Raid said.

"Yes, Captain Raid." Yoshio nodded and watched as his Captain walked into his quarters. "Geez, he's always on that brat's side. What's so great about that little rotten bastard huh?" Yoshio sighed.

"It's because my brother's, Captain's little test subject. That's why he cares so much about keeping my little brother alive Yoshio." Rave said as he jumped down from the crows nest of the ship and landed on the deck in front of everyone. "But don't worry though, you'll be able to kill my brother after Raid is done "testing" him." Rave smiled.

"But hasn't he "tested" him long enough? I don't know how much longer I can wait...I want to kill that little bastard so bad." Yoshio sighed.

"You and me both Yoshio. But you know we have to follow Captain's orders unless we want to end up dead." Rave stated while crossing his arms over his chest.

"Rave, you're second in command here since the First Commander isn't here. Do you know what's so special about that kid and that Devil Fruit Dartz's forced him to eat? I mean, even though I'm a Commander of this crew just like you, Captain rarely ever tells me anything." Yoshio sighed.

"Well I don't know much about the Devil Fruit, but I guess I can tell you everything I know since you've been gone for a long time. Lets see, apparently the Demon inside of the Devil Fruit my brother ate has made several deals with Raid and Rag Doll in the past. I don't really know the deal, but Captain really wants to keep his promise to the demon. To tell you the truth, I was the one who was suppose to eat that Devil Fruit." Rave sighed while leaning against the mast.

"Hm? You?" Yoshio alongside the other Commanders looked over to Rave to make sure that they heard him correctly.

"Yes, if my memory serves me correctly, I was training alongside Raid and some of the other Commanders at the time. I got so hungry after the training that I just ran into the kitchen and ate the first thing that caught my eye." Rave laughed.

"And that was your Devil Fruit wasn't it?" Buck sweatdropped.

"Yup, I believe that I was sixteen at the time. You should've seen the beating I got after Raid found I that I "ruined" his plans. So he ordered the other Commanders to find another worthy vessel to eat the Devil Fruit." Rave said.

"I see, so it immediately became your little brother instead. But what does Captain hope to achieve by giving such a rare and valuable Devil Fruit to a mere rookie? I mean, don't you think someone else in this crew would be good enough?" Yoshio asked.

"According to Raid, my little brother was the perfect test subject. And besides, what's done is already done. There's nothing that we can really do about my little brother until Raid is done "testing" him and the "others", so lets just sit back and relax until we reach Kuwazawa Island." Rave said.

"So where are we going to go until Captain Raid finally decides to dock on Kuwazawa Island?" Reis asked while jumping onto the railing of the ship.

"If you all really want to know, Captain Raid is heading for a certain island. And on this certain island, we're going to pick up the First Commander who's been away on a 12 year mission." Dice replied to Reis' question while walking out from his room alongside Note and Garrick.

"Honestly now, what could've been so important that Captain Raid sent her away for 12 whole years? I mean, we've never been sent on any kind of missions like that." Garrick sighed.

"Obviously it's because she holds a special place in Captain's so called heart. She gets all the special treatment since she's definitely the strongest out of the Commanders." Note sang.

"I can't wait to see her, I wonder how much she's developed over the 12 years she's been gone in my life." Rave happily sighed.

"You should just give up your foolish and futile attempts in trying to get with her Second Commander. She's just going to electrocute you once you try to make a pass at her." Buck stated.

"Oh shut up Buck, she only electrocutes me because she's extremely shy and doesn't want to admit that she's madly in love with me." Rave smiled.

"Either that or you have some major denial issues." Dice, Note, Reis, Garrick, and Yoshio pointed and laughed at Rave.

"Oh ha ha, very funny you guys! Keep laughing it up you guys, just don't be surprised if I end up joining the marines' side during the battle and kill all of you." Rave rolled his eyes.

"You do that and I won't hesitate to kill you Rave." Yoshio threatened while glaring at Rave.

"Heh, I don't think you have the authority nor the strength to be threatening me Yoshio. Because if you weren't even able to defeat my little brother, there's noway that you'll ever be able to kill me." Rave smiled.

"Careful you two, now's not the time to be fighting against each other." Buck sighed as he was about to stop them until Reis placed his hand on his shoulder.

"Let them fight Buck, I'm actually quite interested in seeing who will win between those two." Reis said while

"Sorry, I would allow them to fight but unfortunately if I did allow them to fight, this entire ship would get sunk. And I don't think Captain would be very pleased with that happening. Plus, it seems that someone has come to pay us alittle visit." Buck pointed to the large mirror that appeared floating above the sea a few feet away from Raid's ship.

"Hm, what the? What's a mirror doing floating out here in the middle of the ocean?" Yoshio sweatdropped while staring at the mirror alongside the other Commanders as an image of a large Galleon ship appeared in the mirror.

"Isn't that...Shinra's Ship?" Layla gulped while watching the Galleon ship sail out from the mirror and onto the sea. "I-I think I should go get Captain!" Layla said while running off to go get Raid.

"Hmph, so she's actually deciding to get off her lazy ass and actually do something as stupid as attacking us huh?" Reis grinned as he stared at the black cloaked wearing figure standing on the figurehead of Shinra's Ship.

"What's bugging me is how she was actually able to get this close without any of us noticing in time." Garrick sighed while unsheathing his sword.

"That doesn't matter." Everyone turned around to see Raid and Layla. "Shinra..."The Slothful Queen"...I haven't seen her in a long time. And now she has finally revealed herself to me." Raid sighed while walking toward the figurehead of his ship. "That woman has been a major thorn in my side for way too long now!" Raid growled while levitating onto the figurehead of his ship. "Shinra! You've made many mistakes in your life you vile woman! But the biggest mistake you've made was disappearing for more than a decade and suddenly coming back, actually believing that you can defeat me! I will sink you and your entire ship to the bottom of this very unforgiving ocean!" Raid shouted as Shinra's ship came closer and closer to his.

* * *

**Near Kuwazawa Island!  
**

* * *

"Haaa...so bored...we've been doing nothing but sail around for a week now." Ray sighed as he was lying down in the middle of the deck, watching the large amount of seagulls fly by over his head. "Lucky seagulls, you can all go and fly where ever you please since you have wings. But unlike us most humans, we can't soar through the air and go where ever we like. All we can do is stay on this slow ass ship and only pray that we reach the next island in a couple of days!" Ray groaned as he sat up and looked around the ship to see what everyone else is doing.

"Oh will you quit complaining already? Unlike you Captain, we actually enjoy the peace and quiet. It's much better than risking our lives training like we did for the past month!" Shiro sighed while casting his fishing line out into the sea.

"You've been use to training for so long that it's all you ever think about now. How about you actually try sitting back and relaxing for awhile until we reach the next island. And then you can go wild and train all you like." Magnathas laughed while sitting on the railing of the ship, fishing alongside Frederick and Shiro.

"Yeah Captain, just because you're bored doesn't mean that the rest of us are. I wish our way throughout the Grand Line could be as calm and easy as this." Frederick smiled while casting his line into the sea.

"Well not me, if nothing ever happened then I wouldn't be as strong as I am now. Hell, I wish more stuff would happen so that I could grow even stronger." Ray sighed while standing to his feet. "Hey Mitsuno, when are we going to arrive on this Kuwazawa Island already?" Ray called.

"We should be arriving there in about one more hour Ray, look, you can even see it up ahead." Mitsuno responded while pointing to the island.

"Finally, thank god! It's been way too boring on this ship!" Ray smiled.

"Sheesh, I swear that Captain complains too much about being bored during peaceful times. I say we should strap onto a tree somewhere and force him to sit back and relax." Shiro laughed alongside Magnathas and Frederick until all three of them were sent overboard once the ship crashed into something, causing it to shake vigorously.

"W-w-whoooa! What the hell is going on? Why is the ship shaking?" Ray asked while holding on tightly to the railing of the ship to prevent himself from falling overboard into the sea.

"Seems like we've crashed into something, take a look overboard." Kyle said while holding onto the crows nest to prevent himself from falling.

"We can take a look after we save Magnathas, Frederick, and Shiro! They just fell overboard!" Jynx stated while pointing to the empty space near the railing of the ship where Magnathas, Frederick, and Shiro use to be.

"Don't worry about them, Magnathas and Frederick can swim. Plus Jaw's down there as well, so he'll notice them drowning and save them." Ray said while looking overboard to see what the ship had crashed into. "What the? Remains of a sunken ship?" Ray muttered to himself as he saw a countless number of remains from sunken ships.

"Whoa, where did all these sunken ships come from? Why'd they suddenly appear now?" Jynx asked while looking overboard to see the sunken ships.

"This is creepy, it's like we're in a sunken ship graveyard." Nori trembled while backing away from the railing of the ship.

"Hmm, looks like these ships were either trying to enter or leave Kuwazawa Island." Kyle said while glancing down to see Magnathas, Frederick, and Shiro climb back onto the ship.

"Thank god that mast was down there! I could've drowned if those sunken ship remains weren't there." Shiro sighed in relief once made it back onto the deck alongside Magnathas and Frederick. "You see what you do Captain? You always have to jinx us before we dock onto islands!" Shiro growled while grabbing Ray's shirt.

"Oh shut up Cook! How about you just...ngh...agh...w-w-what the?" Ray cringed in pain while clutching his head.

"Hm? H-hey, what's wrong with you huh?" Shiro sweatdropped while releasing his grip on Ray's shirt.

"W-what's going on? Uahhh...my head is throbbing like crazy! It feels like it's going to split in two!" Ray shouted in immense pain before losing consciousness and collapsing onto the deck in front of his crew mates.

"W-what just happened here? What's going on? Why the hell did Captain just collapse?" Frederick panicked.

"I'm not entirely sure. Nori, take Ray inside and examine him." Kyle ordered while jumping down from the crows nest and landing onto the deck next to Ray. "I'm not sure what's going on, but I'm certain that everyone's got a strange feeling about that island." Kyle looked ahead toward Kuwazawa Island while Nori and Mitsuno carried Ray inside.

* * *

**Under The Sea!  
**

* * *

"Tch, so the sunken ships were all your doing huh? Vice-Admiral Davy Husker." Jaw glared at Davy Husker with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Hm, I will confirm nothing as well as deny nothing...Jaw." Vice-Admiral Davy Husker said while glaring right back at Jaw with his arms crossed over his chest. (Vice-Admiral Davy Husker; Davy Husker is a large, muscular, black and white Sand Tiger Shark. He has long, black hair sprouting from the back of his neck, reaching down to his shoulders. He has a fin on his nape which is surrounded by his hair and one more on his lower back. His facial features include glaring eyes, with small eyelashes, a mouth full of sharp, triangular teeth, and a stub nose. His most distinctive trait is a long scar running diagonal across his face. His entire left arm is intricately tattooed, with the Arlong Pirates' jolly roger, his entire right arm is intricately tattooed with The New Fishmen Pirates' jolly roger and he also has the Sun Pirates' jolly roger on the left side of his chest. Davy sports a long sleeved white shirt that opens at the torso, black cargo pants with a tiger pelt tied around his waist, black sandals, and he carries two black and white tridents on his back.)

"I never thought I'd meet you so soon Husker, even though you and I are best friends, I cannot and will not allow you to sink that ship sailing above us. That ship is filled with people that I care about and I will protect them with my life." Jaw said while raising his fists.

"Hmph, whether I sink their ship or not. Those pirates up there will be either captured by my unit of marines or by Adrian Graham, either way their fate is sealed. So move aside so that I can give them a pleasant end." Davy Husker ordered while taking the tridents off of his back and pointing them at Jaw.

"I refuse to move Husker! You always taught me to never back down from a fight, no matter how powerful the enemy is." Jaw frowned while cocking his fist back.

"You're right, I did teach you that. And I'm sure that you've learned and mastered many other things that I've taught you as well. But you should know that sometimes living is way more important than pride Jaw, but lets just see how much you've learned throughout the years of my absence." Davy Husker grinned before he swam over to Jaw at an incredible speed.

* * *

**Berserker Pirates!**

**Captain-"Muay Thai" Ray 110,000,000 Beli**

**First Mate-"Whale Shark" Jaw 72,000,000 Beli**

**Navigator-Mitsuno M. Akari 48,000,000 Beli**

**Doctor-"Sky Doctor" Nori 13,000,000 Beli**

**Musician-"Wicked Witch" Jynx Silvers 51,000,000 Beli**

**Cook-Shiro 33,000,000 Beli**

**Swordsman-"Sword Saint" Magnathas Minethil 60,000,000 Beli**

**Entertainer-Frederick Van Gauner 0 Beli**

**Archeologist-"Tomahawk" Kyle 320,000,000 Beli  
**

**Shipwright-Taken by Dthehalfdragon**

**Sniper-Taken by Amyismynamey**

**Blacksmith-Taken by Michael The Archangel  
**

**Helmsmen-?**

**Chronicler-Taken by The Lightning God Traxid  
**

**Lookout-Taken by Mayur  
**

**Rigger-?**

**Tailor-Taken by Tomoji-kun  
**

**Quartermaster-Inhuman X  
**

**Merchant-Taken by Sakura Ichigo Morihiko  
**

* * *

**Please Review and Enjoy!  
**


	114. The Selection Begins!

**The Selection Begins!  
**

* * *

**Grand Line: Near Kuwazawa Island**

* * *

"Oh this is just great! When did these marine bastards get here?" Shiro growled as him and Magnathas were standing back to back, fighting against a large horde of marines.

"Why are you asking me this? I have no idea, they just appeared outta nowhere damn it! Just quit complaining and keep fighting them off, I'd like to not be going to jail today!" Magnathas said while cutting down multiple marines with his swords.

"You think I want to go to jail as well?" Shiro asked while extending his arm forward to block a marines punch with the palm of his hand. "As much as I would like to blame Captain for this entire incident, I guess I really can't since he's unconscious and it's actually all of our faults for not seeing the marines sooner." Shiro sighed before grabbing the marine's arm and sending him flying overboard after flipping him over his shoulder.

"What I want to know is where's Jaw? He'd actually be a huge help fighting these marines off by sinking their ship from under the sea!" Frederick stated before tossing a large amount of cards toward the marines. "And another thing I want to know is, who and where's the person giving the marines the order to attack us." Frederick sighed after watching the marines collapse to the ground after getting cut down by his cards.

"This island seems to be a Marine Base Island, just look over there, the marine in charge of this island must be giving the orders to attack us from that tower." Jynx pointed to the large tower in the middle of the island after cutting down a bunch of marines with her scythe.

"I highly doubt that since there's no marine symbol on the tower, but I guess we'll find out once we actually dock onto the island." Kyle said as he was up in the crows nest reading a newspaper while the battle was going on.

"You know, instead of sitting up there reading a damn newspaper, you could get down here and actually help us out!" Shiro shouted while kicking multiple marines in their faces.

"Nah, you guys can handle that many marines by yourselves. You've all been training hard for the past month just for just this type of occasion, so do your best and take down these marines!" Kyle cheered.

"I swear to god that I'm going to kick your ass once we're done taking down all of these marines, Kyle!" Shiro shouted.

"That one's distracted! Get him!" A few marines roared while charging toward Shiro with their swords raised above their heads.

"Stay focused Shiro! Soaring Wind Dragon!" Magnathas held his sword horizontally above the shoulder of his sword arm, and then he performed a circular swing that launched an air compressed projectile in the shape of a dragon spiraling towards the marines.

"I didn't need your help Magnathas! I could've just as easily sent those marines flying overboard without you!" Shiro said after watching the marines fly overboard after getting struck by Magnathas' attack.

"Oh I'm sorry, next time I'll just sit back and watch you get cut into tiny pieces by the marines!" Magnathas sweatdropped.

"I-I don't believe it! These are the Berserker Pirates?" A marine stuttered while backing away alongside his fellow marines.

"Even though their just a bunch of rookies, they can fight us off while arguing with each other!" Another marine stuttered while trembling at the sight of his fellow marines being taken down by the Berserker Pirates.

"W-w-we can't give up just yet though! Vice-Admiral Davy Husker said to attack any and all pirates that we encounter!" Another marine stated.

"Vice-Admiral Davy Husker? Never heard of anyone by that name..." Kyle muttered to himself while scratching his head.

"C-c-come on men! We're shaming the name of the World Government by losing to these pirates! Don't give up just because the odds are stacked against us! If we all work hard and give this battle one hundred and ten percent, we will rip-" The marine was cut off once Mitsuno swept her leg forward and drove it into the marine's face, sending the said marine flying overboard alongside a few other marines.

"That was close, I must admit though, that marine's a great inspirational speaker. It would've been bad if he would've rallied up the rest of his allies." Mitsuno sighed in relief once the other marines just gave up and jumped overboard to avoid ending up like the others.

"Nice job Mitsuno, to tell you the truth, I was just about to attack that marine myself." Kyle laughed while jumping down from the crows nest and landing on the deck in front of the crew.

"Is the fighting over? Can I come out now?" Nori asked while peeking her head out from the door to her room.

"Yes Nori, the marines are all gone. For now at least..." Jynx said as she leaned onto the railing of the ship to see the marines swimming toward their ship. "But I'm pretty sure that their going to be coming back in a matter of minutes." She sighed.

"Then lets stop them while we're ahead, lets sink their ship." Shiro suggested.

"But won't that Davy Husker Vice-Admiral get mad? Even though we've been training for the past month, I doubt that we're strong enough to take down a Vice-Admiral without Kyle's help." Frederick said.

"Always so negative Frederick...anyway, I say we just sink it now so that we can dock peacefully on that Kuwazawa Island already." Magnathas sighed.

"I say we sink it as well and get this over with before things get even more out of hand." Jynx agreed with Shiro and Magnathas' proposal.

"I don't think we should sink the ship, I mean, even though the marines are our enemies. There's no reason for us to leave them out here in the middle of the ocean without any source of transportation." Nori disagreed with the proposal of sinking the marine ship.

"Well, as much as I would like to give my opinion. It doesn't really matter since there's only one person on this ship right now who gets to decide whether or not we sink the ship." Kyle stated while looking over to Mitsuno.

"Hm? Me? Why am I the person who has to decide on sinking the ship?" Mitsuno asked while the rest of the Berserker Pirates turned to look at her.

"Well, Captain's unconscious and Jaw's not showing any sign of returning from the sea any time soon. So you're third in command if the Captain and First Mate aren't here. So go ahead and make your decision Mitsuno." Magnathas said.

"Uhh, well...obviously Captain and Jaw would want to sink the ship. And if we did, we wouldn't have to worry about the marines for a while...I don't really see any huge drawbacks to this. So I say we should sink the ship." Mitsuno said.

"Alright then, one sunk marine ship coming right up!" Magnathas grinned while jumping overboard.

"What's that guy planning on doing now?" Shiro sweatdropped while looking overboard to see Magnathas land on a broken mast floating in the middle of the sea.

"Alright you marines! Lets see how much you like this...Swimming Water Dragon!" Magnathas unsheathed one of his swords and perform a powerful downward slash on the water, launching a dragon shaped projectile of slicing wind toward the marine ship that traveled through the water at a great speed.

"Alright, I'll admit that was pretty cool. But he's just completely showing off now." Frederick said after watching the marine ship get sliced in half due to Magnathas' attack.

"Who cares if he's showing off or not, lets just be glad that we don't have to worry about those marines anymore. Anyway, look over there toward the island, looks like a large crowd of people aren't too happy about Magnathas sinking the ship." Jynx said while pointing to the large, angry mob of people standing at the coastline of the island.

"Upsetting the locals already huh? Well that's a new record, so what should we do now? It doesn't look like they'll allow us to dock onto the island." Shiro sighed.

"Hmm, lets just weigh anchor here and sail toward the island on the dinghy's." Mitsuno replied.

"Aye aye, madam." Shiro saluted before weighing anchor while Frederick and Nori went down below the deck to the fetch the dinghy's. After several minutes of fetching the dinghy's, placing them into the sea, and hopping aboard them, the Berserker Pirates left their ship and set sail toward Kuwazawa Island.

* * *

**Grand Line: Kuwazawa Island**

* * *

"See? As I told you all before! We're never going to get off of this island because Adrian Graham has several of his lackeys patrolling the island everyday! Didn't you guys see those pirates just sink that marine ship off in the distance?" A man shouted while pointing to the Berserker Pirates who had just docked onto the island with their dinghy's.

"What the? Lackeys? Adrian Graham? What the hell are you people talking about huh?" Shiro asked while stepping out from the dinghy and onto the sandy beach in front of the large crowd of people.

"Calm down Shiro, you're frightening these people." Jynx said as she placed her hand on Shiro's shoulder and pointed to the people so that she could show him the frightened look on the peoples faces.

"A-a-a-another Demon! There are more demon's on this accursed island!" The people screamed on the top of their lungs while running around in circles.

"Uhh, I think you both are the ones that are scaring these people." Magnathas said while carrying an unconscious Ray over his shoulder.

"T-there he is! That's the man that sank the marine ship not too long ago!" The people screamed while dropping to their knees and bowing their heads into the sand. "P-please don't kill us! W-w-we're sorry that we called the marines to come and try to rescue us! We'll do anything you ask, but please...don't take us to the tower! Please!" The people all begged in unison.

"W-what? Wait a minute, all of you slow down. We don't really understand what's going on but, we're not who you all think we are." Nori reassured the people, hoping that they would calm down.

"Y-yeah, we're all sorry that Magnathas sank the marine ship. But they attacked us first so we had no other choice but to-" Frederick was cut off once a gust of wind passed by and rendered all the people in front of them unconscious.

"H-huh? Wait a minute, what just happened here? Why did all these people just up and collapse outta nowhere like that?" Frederick gasped while Magnathas and Nori checked to see if the people were still alive.

"Relax Frederick, the people are still pretty much alive. The cause of them collapsing, was most definitely Haki." Kyle said as he looked ahead and noticed an old man walking toward them.

"Gyehehehe! So sorry about that youngsters, I hope I didn't frighten any of you with that technique. But you see, those townspeople have been doing nothing but scream and shout all day and I'm fed up with it." The Old man laughed as he stopped in front of the Berserker Pirates.

"Don't worry about it, we probably would've done the same thing. But uh, who are you old man?" Shiro asked while carefully eying the old man.

"Oh I'm sorry, where are my manners? Allow me to introduce myself, my name is Reese. Nice to meet you." Reese smiled while slightly bowing his head toward the Berserker Pirates. (Reese; Reese is an old man with a grey mustache, grey shoulder length hair, grey bushy eyebrows, long pointy ears, and a large nose. He wears a simple red shirt with a black vest over it, black pants, brown sandals, and a black cap with five horizontal red lines on it.)

"Nice to meet you Reese, I'm-" Shiro was cut off once Reese appeared in front of him and covered his mouth with his hand.

"So sorry youngster, but now isn't the best time to be introducing ourselves at this very moment. As long as we're outside right now, we're in terrible danger of being selected. So lets all go inside my house and introduce ourselves there." Reese suggested before removing his hand from Shiro's mouth.

"Uh, sure, whatever you say old man." Shiro sweatdropped.

"Perfect, now all of you, please follow me." Reese smiled as he turned around and started walking toward his house.

"This is just way too weird, I don't trust that old man. I say we should just stay here and wait for the Log Pose to set so that we can leave this island as soon as possible." Frederick said.

"I agree with Frederick, this island is just too weird. It would be best if we just get off this island as soon as possible. And the best way to do that is just to stay here and not follow after that old man." Nori said.

"As much as I would like to agree with you guys, I'm afraid we don't have any other choice but to follow after the old man. He knows what's happening on this island, and he seems to be the only one sane enough to tell us what's going on." Kyle sighed while scratching his head.

"And besides, now would be a great time to restock on this island. The ship is almost out of food." Shiro sighed while following after the old man.

"Well, whatever's happening on this island. It's obviously all due to that tower over there." Magnathas said as he stared at the large tower while following his crew after Reese.

* * *

**Kuwazawa Island: The Devil's Tower  
**

* * *

"Master Jeagan! Master Jeagan! We have some urgent news sir!" A few men cried as they busted into the dark room panting heavily.

"Hm? What is it? What do you all want? Whatever it is, it had better be important." Jeagan's voice came from the darkest corner of the room.

"I-it's very important sir! We've received messages from the other Masters of the tower that a moderate amount of prisoners have escaped from their cells!" One of the men said while bowing his head in the direction of Jeagan's voice.

"Not only that, but more and more prisoners have been escaping from their cells every passing day sir! We're seriously running low on workers and people on this very island!" Another man said while bowing his head.

"What? What do you mean that more prisoners have been escaping from their cells? I thought I ordered everyone to double the number of guards on each floor! How the hell are the prisoners still managing to escape?" Jeagan shouted which caused the men to jump back in complete fear.

"I-I-It's the most definitely due to the work of the Revolutionaries, sir! Turns out that they've released a few strong prisoners that we've managed to capture awhile ago!" Another one of the men replied while bowing his head.

"Hmph, the Revolutionaries huh? Those damn revolutionaries have been causing too much trouble in this Tower...alright then, if they continue to release more prisoners at this rate. Then we'll just have to "select" more capable workers down in the town." Jeagan laughed.

"B-but Master Jeagan, if you continue to capture and force more people to work into the Tower. You'll only add to the number of forces to the revolutionaries if they manage to free more prisoners." One of the men said.

"Hmm, it seems that you have forgotten who you're talking to. I shall put someone like you in your place..." Jeagan said as the man who spoke out began to float off the ground and into the air.

"W-w-wait! I-I-I'm sorry M-m-master Jeagan! I'm sorry for speaking out! Please put me down, I swear that I'll never speak out again!" The man cried.

"Oh I know that you'll never speak out again, because you'll be dead in a few seconds." Jeagan said while a bright, smoldering ball of energy appeared in the darkness, revealing Jeagan's position to the men.

"N-no! Please don't kill me! Someone, anyone, save me! I don't want to die here! I have a family!" The man shouted while staring at the bright ball of energy.

"You should've thought of them before you spoke out against me. Now vanish from this world." Jeagan ordered as he fired the bright ball of energy toward the man, the bright ball of energy instantly exploded once it made contact with the man's body.

"H-h-he's dead." The remaining men trembled once the man's dead carcass crashed onto the floor, they then gulped once footsteps could be heard coming from the darkness.

"Dispose of the body quickly before his charred up corpse begins to stink up the room." Jeagan ordered while stepping out from the darkness. (Master of The Devil's Tower, Jeagan "Of The Heavens"; Jeagan is a tall man with a slim but muscular figure, he has yellow eyes and white spiky hair. He wears a black hooded coat, black pants, and black boots.) "Oh, and if I remember correctly. You said that you had 'urgent news', so, what else is there to report?" Jeagan asked.

"Ahem, it seems that a marine ship led by Vice-Admiral Davy Husker has been sunk just off the coast of the island." One of the men replied.

"Vice-Admiral Davy Husker huh? Interesting...so how is that urgent news?" Jeagan sighed while stopping in front of the two men.

"The marine ship wasn't sunk by any of our men, sir! It was sunk by no other than the infamous rookie pirate crew, The Berserker Pirates!" The other man replied.

"Our men have spotted the Berserker Pirates on the island and they are currently headed toward the town right now, sir!" The other man said.

"Oh really? The Berserker Pirates huh? Heh, if I remember correctly, wasn't one of the pirates we captured earlier talking about being saved by the Captain of the Berserker Pirates?" Jeagan grinned.

"Yes sir, rookie pirate captain, "The Pirate Gem" Sapphire Crystal kept saying that she would be saved by the Captain of the Berserker Pirates, "Muay Thai" Ray." Both of the men nodded in unison.

"Well then, how about we test the skills of these Berserker Pirates? Send Big and Kazarina down to the town and "select" a few more workers for the Tower." Jeagan ordered.

"Yes sir, Master Jeagan!" Both men nodded in unison before running out of the room.

"Heh, I guess things just can never go as smoothly as I want them to be. And I can see why actually, things would be pretty boring if every thing went according to plan. I'm glad that all of these things are happening at once. It's like the very heavens themselves are testing me to see if I can live up to my title...now...let the selection begin." Jeagan laughed while walking out from his room.

* * *

**Berserker Pirates!**

**Captain-"Muay Thai" Ray 110,000,000 Beli**

**First Mate-"Whale Shark" Jaw 72,000,000 Beli**

**Navigator-Mitsuno M. Akari 48,000,000 Beli**

**Doctor-"Sky Doctor" Nori 13,000,000 Beli**

**Musician-"Wicked Witch" Jynx Silvers 51,000,000 Beli**

**Cook-Shiro 33,000,000 Beli**

**Swordsman-"Sword Saint" Magnathas Minethil 60,000,000 Beli**

**Entertainer-Frederick Van Gauner 0 Beli**

**Archeologist-"Tomahawk" Kyle 320,000,000 Beli  
**

**Shipwright-Taken by Dthehalfdragon**

**Sniper-Taken by Amyismynamey**

**Blacksmith-Taken by Michael The Archangel  
**

**Helmsmen-?**

**Chronicler-Taken by The Lightning God Traxid  
**

**Lookout-Taken by Mayur  
**

**Rigger-Taken by Kazumo  
**

**Tailor-Taken by Tomoji-kun  
**

**Quartermaster-Inhuman X  
**

**Merchant-Taken by Sakura Ichigo Morihiko  
**

* * *

**Please Review and Enjoy!  
**


	115. Demonic Reaction And The Selected!

**Demonic Reaction And The Selected!  
**

* * *

**Grand Line: Kuwazawa Island; Reese's House**

* * *

"Hey, is he finally waking up yet? Because if he isn't, lets wake him up by stomping on his chest, or we can pour boiling hot water like he did to Jaw and me back in Alubarna." Shiro grinned while leaning against the wall of the of the living room in Reese's house.

"No, we're not going to do that Shiro while Captain's in this strange condition. But this is really strange though, he hasn't been showing any sign of being sick." Magnathas sighed.

"There are no signs of fever, no strange marks on his body or anything. I have absolutely no idea what's happening to Ray." Nori sighed while hanging her head.

"This is all too weird...do you think that Tower outside has something to do with Captain's sudden collapse?" Frederick asked while looking outside the window to see the Tower.

"Gyehehehe! Most likely, but it is quite odd though. No one on this island has ever collapsed due to the presence of The Devil's Tower." Reese laughed while entering the room.

"If no one has ever collapsed due to the Tower, then how come Captain did?" Shiro sighed while crossing his arms over his chest.

"Hmm, I think I may know why. Maybe it's all because of his Devil Fruit." Kyle said.

"His Devil Fruit? What does Berserker have to do with this?" Mitsuno asked.

"I'm not so sure, but maybe the Tower is having some kind of reaction to Ray's Devil Fruit. But don't try to think too much on this, it's just a hunch." Kyle said before letting out a small sigh.

"So old man, care to explain to us what's going on with this island?" Jynx asked while turning to face Reese.

"Gladly youngster, you see, this island alongside many others are currently under the control of one of the Yonkou, Adrian Graham." Reese replied.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Wait, what? W-we docked onto a Yonkou controlled island?" Shiro alongside his crew mates gasped after hearing Reese's reply.

"Yes, this island has been under Graham's control for twenty whole years ever since he first arrived here. Since then, he's been kidnapping people from the surrounding towns and large cities and has been forcing them to build that very Tower outside." Reese sighed.

"Damn, I guess that explains the creation of that thing. W-wait a minute, if this island's been under this Yonkou's control for twenty years then how come the marines haven't done anything to liberate it yet?" Magnathas asked.

"The marines have tried, since you pirates have docked onto this island. There's no doubt that you must've come across all the remains of the sunken ships that have tried to either enter or escape this island without Graham's permission. The marines that have come near here have all joined the same fate as those sunken ships." Reese said.

"So that was all his doing as well. This is some situation we've got ourselves into...hold on a second, earlier when the townspeople saw my face. They said something about another demon. What did they mean by that?" Jynx asked.

"Another demon? Hmm, oh right, they must be talking about Graham's commanders since most of them have demon like abilities." Reese replied.

"Demon like abilities huh? Their Demon like abilities are obviously due to Devil Fruits...but never mind that. Do you have any idea when the Log Post sets old man?" Shiro asked.

"I have no idea youngster, and no one else on this island except for those who leave will know the answer to that question." Reese sighed.

"I'm guess the only people that know the answer are those who are allied with Graham right?" Frederick sweatdropped.

"Oh well, we won't get any answers if we just sit here and talk all day. I say we should go out and ask some other people about when the Log Pose sets. I'm sure that at least one person has to know." Shiro said while walking toward the door.

"Why do you want to know when the Log Pose sets, youngster?" Reese asked.

"Obviously because I'm trying to avoid getting involved with this Yonkou! Knowing Captain, he would mindlessly charge into that Tower thinking he could beat a Yonkou. So I'm going to find out when the Log Pose sets so that we can leave this island as soon as it sets." Shiro replied before walking out the door.

"That's a good idea, lets not get involved in this situation and lets just stay here peacefully without causing any ruckus." Frederick smiled while getting up and following after Shiro out the door.

"Man those two are cowards, but I actually agree with them. As long as Captain is unconscious and doesn't learn about what's going on here, we won't have to worry about dealing with the Yonkou." Magnathas sighed.

"Hm? You mean you youngsters aren't going to try and rescue this island from Graham?" Reese asked.

"What are you nuts? There's noway we could rescue this entire island from a Yonkou, I'm afraid that you're going to have to report this incident to the marines and hope that they send Admirals or something." Jynx said.

"We did, but some group of rookie pirates had to sink the ship." Reese frowned while glaring at the Berserker Pirates.

"Oh right, hahaha, my bad." Magnathas nervously laughed while scratching the back of his head. "But lets be reasonable here...what do you expect us to do huh? How do you expect a bunch of rookie pirates to beat down a Yonkou? It just can't be done, the best thing for us to do is just leave this island before we're even noticed." Magnathas sighed.

"Hmph, I'm afraid it's too late though. You were all noticed by the time you could see the coastline of this island from the middle of the ocean. And besides, if you rookie pirates want to rescue all of us from Graham. Then how about you enter the Tower and join the Revolutionaries inside?" Reese suggested which quickly caught the attention of Kyle.

"Revolutionaries? There are Revolutionaries inside of that Tower?" Kyle asked while arching an eyebrow in curiosity.

"Yes, as we speak, the Revolutionaries are fighting Graham's minions and are freeing the prisoners that are all locked away inside of the Devil's Tower. You know, just a few weeks ago, two infamous rookie pirates docked onto this island and then were selected into working inside of the Tower." Reese stated.

"Oh yeah, I've been meaning to ask you for awhile now. All of the people on this island have been talking about being 'selected'. What the hell does that mean?" Magnathas asked.

"Well, a few masters of the Tower come down into the towns and cities to select perfect candidates to work in the Tower. They come by and begin destroying things and they kidnap anyone who tries to stop them or anyone they feel like selecting." Reese replied. "Once you enter that Tower, you'll never see the light of day again. At least that's what the townspeople around here say." Reese sighed.

"Those bastards, how can they do such a thing? Just sitting here listening to this is seriously pissing me off!" Magnathas growled while clenching his hands into fists. "I can't stand here anymore and listen to this! I'm going to go and get some air or something!" Magnathas said while heading for the door.

"There's noway that we're going to be leaving this island without at least doing something to help these people." Nori frowned.

"I agree, and Ray would too if he were conscious right now. We need to find a way to get all of these people off of this island without alerting the attention of the Yonkou." Mitsuno said.

"How about our ship? We could take about fifty people off of this island and transport them to another island, then come back here and transport another fifty people to another island. We can keep doing that until everyone has been safely transported off of the island." Nori suggested.

"No way, that would take too long. And we don't have enough space nor supplies for fifty people." Jynx stated.

"And besides, Graham wouldn't allow you pirates to leave this island alive if you ever tried to escape anyway. Your ship would end up just like all of the other ships." Reese stated. "You're all basically doomed unless the Revolutionaries inside of the tower can somehow defeat Graham." Reese said while looking outside of the window.

"No, we're not doomed. I'll find a way for everyone on this island to escape, I swear it." Kyle said before letting out a sigh.

* * *

**Ray's Dream**

* * *

"Man, where are the hell am I? What is this strange place? Or rather, where is this strange place?" Ray asked while shifting his eyes from right to left, scanning the dark abyss looking for the smallest glimmer of light. "If I remember correctly, I was on my ship alongside my crew and then...agh...damn it, I don't remember anything else past that!" Ray groaned while rubbing the back of his head as he walked around the dark abyss. "Now then, how the hell am I going to get outta here and back to reality?" Ray sighed.

"Stop right there pansy." Ray quickly whipped around to see Berserker standing right behind him.

"W-what the hell? B-Berserker? What are you doing here? W-wait a minute, don't tell me that I'm on the border line from life and death again!" Ray panicked while running around in circles.

"Will you relax? You're technically on the border line from life and death I guess, but anyway, I guess I should explain things to you before "they" show up." Berserker sighed while grabbing the back of Ray's shirt to stop him from running around.

"Hm? They? Who's they?" Ray sweatdropped.

"If you just shut the hell up and let me explain things to you, you'll know soon enough. Ahem, as you already know that I'm no ordinary Devil Fruit, hell, I was never actually a Devil Fruit to begin with. I was actually once a human a few centuries ago." Berserker said.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, are you serious? You were never a Devil Fruit?" Ray gasped. "W-wait a minute, how the hell does someone actually become a Devil Fruit?" Ray arched an eyebrow in curiosity.

"Lets see...how to explain this to someone with such a low IQ such as you. Hmm, ah, I got it, a few centuries ago back during my days as a Berserker Warrior, I got into a fight with some kind of Witch or Wizard or Necromancer or whatever they call themselves these days! Anyway, the bitch extracted the soul from my body and sealed it into some Demonic talisman." Berserker sighed.

"Damn, that must've sucked for you. But uh, that still doesn't explain how you became a Devil Fruit though." Ray stated.

"I'm getting there...anyway, after who knows how many years of complete solitude. I was found by some doctor, I think it was Megapunk or Vegapunk or something, but anyway, that bastard experimented and studied the contents of the talisman. Somehow he could manage to feel a Demonic presence coming from the talisman which really interested him. Then someone who was the consumer of the Soul Soul Fruit told the doctor that my soul was trapped inside of the talisman. So the doctor had the man extract my soul from the talisman and then he implanted my soul into a random piece of fruit. The demonic aura from the talisman plus my soul manifested itself into the fruit, thus transforming it into a Devil Fruit." Berserker said.

"Whoa, a human made Devil Fruit. That's actually pretty awesome! I can't believe that I'm the only person alive that's eaten a Devil Fruit like you! Thank you Dartz!" Ray's eyes widened in shock after realizing what he had just said. "Aghh...I can't believe those words actually escaped from my mouth! How could I actually thank someone like him after everything he's done?" Ray muttered to himself as a depressing aura surrounded him.

"That's where you're wrong pansy, I'm not the only man made Devil Fruit here." Ray snapped out of his depressive state and he quickly turned around to face Berserker.

"W-what? C-come again? I don't think I heard you right." Ray nervously laughed."It...it almost sounded like you said that you weren't the only man made Devil Fruit out here." Ray gulped.

"That's exactly what I said, I'm not the only man made Devil Fruit out there. I can tell you that I'm the first, but I'm definitely not the last. I'm telling you all of this because right now you're having a Demonic reaction to another one of those man made Devil Fruits." Berserker said.

"Demonic Reaction? What the hell are you talking about?" Ray sweatdropped.

"Do you remember passing out on your ship due to a 'headache'?" Berserker sighed while crossing his arms over his chest. "Well that was because the Demonic aura's from both of the Devil Fruit's have come into close contact with each other. So I guess you can say that the Demonic aura's from the Devil Fruit's are battling it out, thus causing minor or maybe major pain to the consumers of the Devil Fruits." Berserker explained.

"So what you're basically trying to say is, I'm here because this so called 'Demonic Reaction' is causing severe pain to my body? So if this Demonic Reaction is occurring...then that means, that someone else with a Devil Fruit like you is here on this very island." Ray said.

"Exactly, and if you're lucky, you might actually be able to meet that said person. If this is their first time coming into contact with another Devil Fruit like me, then they should be appearing here anytime then. But if not, oh well." Berserker said while shrugging.

"That's awesome I guess, I can't wait to meet the other person that's eaten a Devil Fruit like you! I wonder what their Devil Fruit Demon will be like." Ray grinned.

"Alright, alright, pansy calm down. Now you're going to have to concentrate here, now close your eyes." Berserker ordered.

"Ummm, as much as I would like to, I'm not going to. I don't really feel comfortable closing my eyes here while you're here as well." Ray nervously laughed.

"Oh really now? Well then, if you're not going to close your eyes and concentrate, I guess I'll have to force you to close your eyes." Berserker grinned while cracking his knuckles.

"Ahahaha, okay, okay! I'll close my eyes...geez..." Ray sighed before closing his eyes.

"Now concentrate, you should be able to see and feel two separate auras right now. Do you see them? If you do, tell me what colors are they." Berserker said.

"Y-yeah, I do see them...one of them is red so that must be yours..and the other one is...whoa, this is strange. The color of the second aura keeps changing..." Ray said while opening his eyes.

"It's just as I thought, so we ran into "him" huh?" Berserker sighed.

"Is there something wrong? Is this going to be a major problem?" Ray asked.

"Maybe, I'm not one hundred percent sure yet. But anyway, you need to wake up soon, I've been listening in on everyone's conversation while you were out. And looks like everyone's fate on this island...is fucked." Berserker grinned.

* * *

**Grand Line: Kuwazawa Island; Kuwazawa Town**

* * *

"Are you serious? You don't know when the Log Pose sets either?" Shiro asked before letting out a sigh.

"No, I don't know when the Log Pose sets because no one here has ever left this island in the last twenty years! Anyone that's not acquainted with the Yonkou Graham ever leaves this island after docking on the island!" A man yelled at Shiro, causing other random civilians to gather around Shiro and Frederick.

"Come on now, someone here has to know when the Log Pose sets. We have to leave this island as soon as possible." Frederick said.

"Join the club then! You think you pirates are the only ones that want to leave this island as soon as possible?" A woman asked with a deep frown on her face.

"We all could've escaped today if it weren't for you meddling pirates! Why did you have to go and sink our only hope of survival? That marine ship was coming to rescue us, damn it!" A few civilians shouted.

"Look, we're sorry about sinking the marine ship. But I'm certain that other marine ships will come to this island and rescue you all some day, but I'm afraid that there's nothing that we can do about this entire situation right now." Shiro stated.

"Oh there's something that you can do alright! How about you hand over your ship to us and allow us to escape while you pirates stay behind on this island and work inside of the tower for the rest of your lives?" A man yelled while pointing at Shiro and Frederick.

"Like hell we're going to hand over our ship! Look, if you bastards won't tell us when the Log Pose sets, I guess we'll just have to-" Shiro was cut off once the sound of a bell rung throughout the entire island, causing all of the civilians' eyes to widen.

"W-what's going on? What's the deal with the bell?" Frederick yelled while covering his ears.

"You're asking the wrong guy Frederick! You're asking the wrong guy!" Shiro yelled while covering his ears as well.

"N-n-noway! N-no-not today! I-It can't be selection day already can it?" A man trembled in fear while backing away slowly alongside the other civilians.

"It's only been three days since the last selection! We usually get a week or more days before the next selection!" A woman cried while burying her face into one of the civilians' chest.

"R-Run! We have to run! Let them destroy whatever they want! Don't fight back against them no matter who they send or what they do!" A few civilians ordered before running far away from the town alongside the other civilians.

"H-h-h-holy shit! The selection? We're in the middle of the selection? What do we do? Where do we go? Should we follow after the civilians or what?" Frederick panicked while running around in circles.

"Heeee...looks like Master Jeagan was right, the Berserker Pirates are actually on this very island." Shiro and Frederick whipped around to see two people standing on the roof of one of the houses in the town."Hey there Berserker Pirates, you seem alittle lost and outta place. Come with us to the tower and our Master will put the both of you and the rest of your crew in your place." Kazarina smiled. ("Doll Mistress" Kazarina, One of the Masters of The Devil's Tower; Kazarina is a tall woman with violet-blue eyes and long red hair. She wears a red dress that shows off a sample amount of cleavage, black wristbands, fishnet stalkings on her legs, red heels, and she carries around a whip attached to her left leg.)

"If they don't come quietly, I have no problem with pounding them into submission." Big said while eating a large bag of chips. (Big, One of the Master of the Devil's Tower; Big is an extremely tall, muscular, bald man with hazel colored eyes and extremely long limbs. He wears a blue tank top, black wristband, grey pants, and black sandals.)

"W-w-who are those guys?" Frederick gulped while trembling in fear.

"I have no idea, but I'm guessing that these two have something to do with this whole selection thing." Shiro frowned while glaring at Big and Kazarina.

"Aww man, these two know about the selection. I guess my plan to trick them didn't work...now that I think about it, my plan to trick people into coming into the tower have never worked. Oh well, if you two know about the selection, then you two should just surrender and come work in the tower alongside the others. I promise that I'll treat the both of you right." Kazarina winked.

"Heh, sorry, as much as I would love to be treated by you. I'm afraid that I'm going to have to politely decline your invitation since I have no desire of working inside of that tower." Shiro grinned.

"Geez, you're talking as if you actually have a choice in the matter. Those who are selected by the Masters of the Devil's Tower will be brought into the tower no matter what! Now you can either come quietly or you can be pounded into submission by me!" Big shouted before he jumped down off of the roof of the house and landed on the ground a few feet away from Shiro and Frederick.

"S-Shiro, what do you think we should do here? I mean, I know that we're obviously not going to go with them quietly, but we also can't fight against them either because we'll be targeted by the Yonkou if we win against them." Frederick whispered.

"We don't really have a choice in the matter Frederick. If we fight against them and win, we'll be targeted by the Yonkou and forced into working inside of the Tower. And if we lose, we'll be forced into working inside of the Tower. So no matter what choice we make, we're pretty much screwed." Shiro sighed while cracking his knuckles.

"Hmph, looks like they've decided to fight. Oh well, while you take them on Big, I'll be going around selecting other people okay?" Kazarina grinned.

"Alright, oh, and becareful. The other Berserker Pirate members are out there as well okay." Big warned.

"Yeah yeah, I know, I haven't forgotten. I'll probably head over there and select them as well. With all of that said, I'll be on my way! Best of luck Big!" Kazarina laughed before disappearing from everyone's sight.

"Tch, as if I need luck to defeat these weaklings. All I need are my skills! She should be saying, 'best of skills'!" Big frowned while glaring at Shiro and Frederick.

"There's only one of them now Frederick! Our chances of victory have extremely heightened, lets do this!" Shiro grinned while charging toward Big.

"Right!" Frederick said while charging alongside Shiro toward Big.

* * *

**Berserker Pirates!**

**Captain-"Muay Thai" Ray 110,000,000 Beli**

**First Mate-"Whale Shark" Jaw 100,000,000 Beli**

**Navigator-Mitsuno M. Akari 48,000,000 Beli**

**Doctor-"Sky Doctor" Nori 13,000,000 Beli**

**Musician-"Wicked Witch" Jynx Silvers 51,000,000 Beli**

**Cook-Shiro 33,000,000 Beli**

**Swordsman-"Sword Saint" Magnathas Minethil 60,000,000 Beli**

**Entertainer-Frederick Van Gauner 0 Beli**

**Archeologist-"Tomahawk" Kyle 320,000,000 Beli  
**

**Shipwright-Taken by Dthehalfdragon**

**Sniper-Taken by Amyismynamey**

**Blacksmith-Taken by Michael The Archangel  
**

**Helmsman-?**

**Chronicler-Taken by The Lightning God Traxid  
**

**Lookout-Taken by Mayur  
**

**Rigger-Taken by Kazumo  
**

**Tailor-Taken by Tomoji-kun  
**

**Quartermaster-Inhuman X  
**

**Merchant-Taken by Sakura Ichigo Morihiko  
**

* * *

**Please Review and Enjoy!  
**


	116. The Demonic Rescuer!

**The Demonic Rescuer!  
**

* * *

**Grand Line: Kuwazawa Island; Reese's House**

* * *

"W-what's that sound?" Nori asked as she alongside everyone else shot up from their seats once the sound of a bell rang throughout the entire island.

"Is this a knell or something? Did somebody die?" Kyle asked as he looked over to Reese for an answer.

"No, this isn't a knell. But it can be considered one since the sound of the bell means that the selection has begun." Reese frowned.

"Selection huh? So that means that a few people from the Tower are going to come down here?" Jynx asked.

"Yes, I suggest that we stay in here and don't attract any attention to ourselves." Reese said while walking over to the window and closing the blinds.

"I'm starting to get worried about the others. It's not safe for them to be outside at this very moment." Mitsuno said with a small frown on her face.

"Do they have a Den Den Mushi on them? Because if they do we could call them and tell them to come back." Reese said.

"No, no I'm afraid that they don't. We should head outside and bring them back her." Nori said while walking toward the door to head outside.

"Hold on a second there youngster." Reese said while stepping in front of the door, preventing Nori from going outside. "It's way too dangerous to be going outside right now! You can go outside once the bell stops ringing." He sighed.

"Move it old man, we don't have time to sit here and wait for that stupid bell to ring while our friends are out there possibly being selected right now!" Jynx said while pointing her scythe at Reese.

"I'm trying to help you pirates! What good will it do if you all go out there and get selected with the others?" Reese asked while backing up against the door at the sight of Jynx's scythe.

"If we stay here we'll just end up being selected anyway since you said that they know we're on this island." Mitsuno stated while crossing her arms under her chest.

"So either way, we're going to be selected. So there should be no reason for you to be stopping us right now, old man." Kyle sighed.

"So get out of our way old man!" Ray shouted as he appeared in front of Reese and sent him flying through the door with a strong right hook punch.

"W-what the? R-Ray?" Mitsuno and Nori blinked at the sight of their Captain standing right in front of them.

"I don't really know who that old man was, but I'm kinda glad that he was in our way! I just had the sudden urge to punch something as soon as I woke up." Ray grinned while punching the air.

"R-Ray! You can't just punch these people just because you have a certain urge to!" Nori sweatdropped.

"Why not? He was in our way right? Don't we always beat down people in our way?" Ray sweatdropped while turning to face Nori. "I mean, that's what I usually do." He said while scratching his head.

"I guess it's okay since he was in our way. But Ray, we really need to becareful on this island because-" Kyle was cut off once Ray held his hand in front of his face.

"I already know about everything that's going on here. Berserker told me everything, basically we're dealing with one of the Yonkou right? Heh, this sounds really interesting, I'm actually quite excited about this entire situation." Ray grinned while walking outside.

"Ray sure seems to be confident in himself." Jynx sighed while walking outside alongside her crew mates.

"Isn't he always? Anyway, lets hurry up and find the others so that we can come up with a plan for this entire situation." Kyle said before he stopped walking alongside everyone else once Ray stopped in his tracks.

"Geez, the sound of that bell ringing through my ears every second is seriously beginning to piss me the hell off!" Ray growled as he covered his ears with his hands. "How about I start off by destroying that damn bell?" He grinned as he stared off into the distance and saw the large bell on top of the Devil's Tower.

"I can't tell if he's actually regular Captain or Berserker right now." Nori sweatdropped while watching Ray extend his arm toward the Devil's Tower.

"I've been meaning to practice on my aiming skills since I started learning how to use my powers." Ray smirked as his entire left arm glowed red. "Goodbye you annoying bell! Berserk Blast!" He shouted while firing a large amount of red energy from his hand and grinned as he watched the blast travel through the air toward the bell.

"It would be bad if you were actually able to destroy that bell now wouldn't it?" Kazarina muttered to herself before leaping high into the air in front of the blast.

"H-Hey! Who's that lady? And what's she doing?" Nori asked while pointing at Kazarina.

"Oh shit, that lady's going to get herself killed if she takes that blast head on! Hey! Get out of the way!" Ray shouted.

"Jeagan wouldn't be too happy if that bell were destroyed." Kazarina sighed while pulling her leg back. "That bell is suppose to strike fear and despair into people's hearts and souls. It wouldn't be able to do that if it were destroyed, the last thing we want is for the people here to regain hope you know." She said before sweeping her leg forward and kicking the large red blast of energy back toward the Berserker Pirates.

"N-Noway! She was actually able to kick the blast back toward us?" Jynx's eyes widened at the sight of the large red energy blast coming back toward them.

"N-no time to admire her strength right now Jynx! We have to move, and now!" Ray ordered before the large red energy blast made contact with the ground, causing a massive explosion.

"Whoa, nice fireworks! I hope they didn't die from something as weak as that though, I don't think Jeagan would be happy about me accidentally killing the selected." Kazarina sighed while watching the smoke clear from the massive explosion.

"Looks like that lady's apart of this whole selection thing as well, this is just my luck. The enemy just had to be a woman right now!" Ray frowned as he crawled out from the rubble he was buried under.

"Ah, looks like one of you did survive! That's good, now if only the others would show up as well so that I could check if they were alive." Kazarina sighed in relief while sitting on the edge of the roof on a house a few feet away from Ray. "Hmm, if I remember correctly, you're the Captain of the Berserker Pirates, I think your bounty should be around 187 million. Not bad, not bad at all." She laughed.

"Well now, I feel alittle embarrassed. Here you are talking about me and I don't even know your name." Ray smirked while looking up at Kazarina.

"Oh how rude of me, please allow me to introduce myself. My name is Kazarina, but I'm also known as the Doll Mistresses on this island. And I'm also one of the Masters of the Devil's Tower, I've been ordered today to select a healthy bunch of people that can work inside of the tower." Kazarina smiled.

"Oh, I guess that explains why you've suddenly decided to attack us." Ray nodded slowly while letting out a small sigh. "Look Kazarina, I don't know if you know this or not but...I have a problem with people like you kidnapping and forcing other people into working on some tower. So, if you don't want to get hurt, I suggest that you cut your ties with this Yonkou and surrender."

"W-what? Me? Surrender? You must be stupid if you actually believe that I'm actually going to surrender just because some hot guy tells me to!" Kazarina laughed. "How about this instead? How about you and your crew surrender and come work inside of the tower? I promise that you'll be treated very kindly by me." She smiled sweetly. "I mean, there's no possible way that you pirates will be able to leave this island now since you've already set foot on it. Even if by some miracle you manage to escape from me, you'll all be hunted down and eventually be brought into the Tower. So obviously the odds are clearly stacked against you pirates. How about you all just surrender and make things easier for yourselves?" She asked while letting out a small sigh.

"No thanks, you see, my crew and I...aren't the type of pirates that give up so easily just because the odds are stacked against us." Ray said then Mitsuno and Jynx appeared behind Kazarina.

"Sheesh, I swear that you rookie pirates are getting more and more annoying." Kazarina sweatdropped once she saw Jynx's scythe and Mitsuno's dagger inches away from her neck.

"I suggest that you don't move unless you want your head to be completely cut off. To tell you the truth, I have no problem with decapitating you." Jynx said as a wicked grin slowly etched onto her face.

"Looks like the odds are clearly stacked against you at the moment. Now surrender, I really don't want to see a beautiful woman like you get killed by these two beautiful women in my crew." Ray smiled.

"Well now aren't you quite the charmer. You see, any normal person would surrender if they were in a situation like this. But since I'm not a normal person, I'll just simply stack the odds against you." Kazarina grinned as she extended her arms out in front of her and then she began to move her fingers.

"H-Hey! What do you think you're doing? I thought we told you not to move!" Mitsuno said while inching her dagger closer and closer to Kazarina's neck.

"As you all will find out soon enough, the odds are still very much stacked against you." Kazarina smiled as the rubble from the destroyed houses all formed together into a Golem of some sort.

"H-Huh? W-What the? H-How are all of the destroyed houses forming together?" Ray's eyes widened and his jaw dropped once he turned around and saw the house like Golem.

"Allow me to show you why I'm called the Doll Mistress on this island! My powers are all thanks to my Devil Fruit abilities, I've eaten the Doll Doll Fruit! I can control almost anything I want like a doll." Kazarina smiled before she vanished from her spot and appeared on top of her house Golem. "Well now, how about we put an end to this useless resistance?" She smiled while leaning against the head of the house Golem.

"Tch, I guess I need to becareful here. I don't want to hurt the woman but I can at least attack the house..." Ray said while cracking his knuckles.

"Ray, we don't have time to sit here and fight this woman all day! We need to split up and find everyone else and regroup at the ship!" Kyle said while appearing behind Ray alongside Nori.

"Yeah I know, Mitsuno and I will stay here and fight this woman! Everyone else can go ahead and go search for the others and regroup at the ship! We'll all meet up there in about two hours!" Ray exclaimed.

"R-right! Good luck you two!" Kyle, Jynx, and Nori all nodded in unison before running off in random directions.

"H-Hey! Don't you dare think that I'm going to sit here and allow you to escape!" Kazarina frowned as she extended her arms forward toward the fleeing Berserker pirates and then she began to move her fingers. "Hm? Uh-oh!" She pulled her hand back at the last second once a dagger flew by her hand, almost cutting her fingers off.

"Damn, I was awfully close to cutting off those fingers of yours. I'm certain that you'll have great difficultly using your Devil Fruit abilities without them." Mitsuno grinned as Kazarina just stood there and glared at her.

"What a savage attempt that was. You are nothing more than a savage beast, and now I shall cage you!" Kazarina extended her arms forward and then she began to move her fingers again.

"Oh come on, you have got to be kidding me." Ray sighed while watching all of the other houses around the area morph together to make an even bigger house like Golem.

"Now you're both screwed! My House Doll will crush the both of you! But I'll be merciful one more time and give you two one last chance to surrender." Kazarina smiled while crossing her arms under her chest.

"Noway! There's noway that we're going to surrender just because you make a giant doll out of houses!" Ray yelled before him and Mitsuno charged toward Kazarina.

"Oh well, I gave them both a chance! House Doll, crush them, but try your best not to kill them like you did the last time!" Kazarina ordered then the House Doll nodded at her commander before raising its foot.

"Any plans, Ray?" Mitsuno asked while looking up at the House Doll's foot.

"Of course, leave the destruction of the House Doll to me! You worry about defeating the Doll Mistress!" Ray smiled while clenching his glowing red hand into a fist.

"Alright then, I guess we should hurry up and dodge the House Dolls foot then or else we're going to be crushed." Mitsuno stated while watching the House Doll slam its foot downward toward them.

"No need!" Ray grinned as he leaped into the air toward the House Doll with his red glowing fist cocked back. "Eat this! Berserk Fist!" Ray shouted as he swung his fist forward and completely obliterated the entire leg of the House Doll due to the explosion he caused once his fist came into contact with it.

"N-Noway! How dare that damn rookie harm my poor, precious House Doll!" Kazarina gasped as the House Doll began to tip over.

"Now's my chance!" Mitsuno began to run up the falling House Doll.

"Hm? Oh no you don't, I won't allow you to harm me as well!" Kazarina said once she noticed Mitsuno coming toward her. "Aha, lucky me." She grinned once she looked down and noticed a door below her feet. Kazarina quickly opened the door and jumped down into one of the houses while slamming the door behind her.

"Hey! Get back here!" Mitsuno yelled as she quickly opened the door and followed after Kazarina before the House Doll crashed down onto the ground.

"M-Mitsuno!" Ray crossed his arms in front of his face to prevent any dust from getting in his eyes once the House Doll crashed down onto the ground. "Maybe I should've destroyed the entire Doll with my attack...nah, never mind. Then the explosion would've hurt the woman as well, and I definitely don't want that since I didn't want to be the one to hurt her. But I don't want Mitsuno getting hurt either...maybe I should get in there and see how things are-" Ray's eyes widened once he saw Mitsuno crash throughout one of the houses and fly into the sky.

"What a stupid bitch she is! Actually trying to attack me by herself!" Kazarina grinned as she leaped high into the air toward Mitsuno.

"N-not good!" Ray bent down and put all his weight into his legs, he then leaped high into the air toward Mitsuno also.

"I'll take her out first since she seems to be the most useless, then I'll take care of that boy." Kazarina cocked her fist back then she swung it forward toward Mitsuno.

"Oh no you don't!" Ray appeared in between Mitsuno and Kazarina, he then tightened his muscles at the last second so that he wouldn't feel that much pain once Kazarina's fist made contact with his chest.

"Agh, w-what the hell? Is your body made out of steel or something?" Kazarina winced in pain while grasping her hand.

"Heh, it should be since I've been training like hell for my entire life!" Ray grinned as he quickly grabbed Mitsuno and kicked off the air rapidly to reach the ground safely.

"Interesting little rookie that is..." Kazarina muttered as she landed on her House Doll.

"T-Thanks for helping me out there Ray." Mitsuno said once Ray carefully set her down.

"No problem Mitsuno, but lets attack her together alright? We'll be able to defeat her much quicker that way." Ray stated.

"Yeah, you're right." Mitsuno nodded.

"Foolish, actually believing that you two will actually be able to defeat me! I will admit that you two have been seriously lucky lately but your luck ends here!" Kazarina smiled while pulling out her whip.

"What? Just because you pull out a whip you think you can defeat-" Ray was cut off once Kazarina swung her arm forward and wrapped her whip around his neck.

"Don't you dare underestimate me, doing something like that will only get more motivated in defeating you! Now have a nice flight!" Kazarina pulled on the whip and flipped Ray over her.

_"R-Ray! Gr, now's my chance to attack her while she's distracted with Ray!" Mitsuno thought as she charged toward Kazarina._

"Hm? Uh-oh, I almost forgot about you!" Kazarina looked at Mitsuno and then she spun around and swung her leg forward toward her.

"Nghhh!" Mitsuno gritted her teeth once she blocked Kazarina's kick with her with her forearm.

"Always trying to attack me when I'm distracted huh? Well now your Captain's going to have to pay for your failure!" Kazarina jumped back away from Mitsuno while pulling on the whip, forcing Ray to crash down onto the ground a few feet in front of her.

"R-Ray!" Mitsuno yelled after watching her Captain crash onto the ground.

"Gahh...d-don't worry, I'm perfectly fine!" Ray coughed a little before sending her a smile.

"Awww, how sweet. Even though you're in terrifying danger you still somehow manage to send your girlfriend a smile. Tch, I'll wipe that smile right off your face!" Kazarina smiled as she raised her foot up and then slammed it down onto Ray's chest. "Oops, sorry, it looks like my heel accidentally pierced through your chest! Thank god that I know my right from my left or else I could've accidentally pierced through your hear and killed you." She laughed after hearing Ray's loud cry of pain.

"Why you little..." Mitsuno was about to take a step forward until Kazarina raised her foot again.

"Ah ah ah, don't you take another step forward. Unless you want me to 'accidentally' pierce my heel through your Captain's temple." Kazarina warned while having her heel inches away from Ray's head. "Now how about you be a good girl and...hm?" She looked down and noticed how the hole in Ray's chest slowly began to close up._ "W-what the? W-what the hell? His wound is already beginning to close up? How is this even possible? What kind of strange Logia type Devil Fruit has this Devil Fruit eaten?" She thought._

"I don't have to worry about my Captain's well being since he's become alot stronger than when he was before!" Mitsuno grinned as she appeared in front of Kazarina. "Take this!" She yelled as she swiped her claws towards Kazarina.

"O-Oh shit!" Kazarina cursed and then she quickly jumped away from Mitsuno before she could get hit by her sharp claws.

"Ray, you okay?" Mitsuno asked while freeing Ray from his restraints.

"Y-yeah, I'll be just fine. Lets hurry up and defeat this woman before she comes up with anymore tricks." Ray said as he stood to his feet and started stretching.

"Grrr, damn this rookies are seriously beginning to piss me off. And what's making matters worse is that the bell has been ringing for far too long. The selection should be over by now. Jeagan won't be too happy if the bell continues to ring much longer." Kazarina sighed.

"Don't you worry, you won't have to worry about this Jenga guy once we defeat you!" Ray grinned.

"His name is Jeagan you moron, not Jenga! I've had enough of this! I'll end this right here and right now!" Kazarina growled as she extended her arms forward and began to move her fingers.

"Tch, what does she plan on controlling this time?" Mitsuno gritted her teeth while clenching her hands into fists.

"Probably her House Doll again, but we won't have to worry about it much since I completely obliterated its leg!" Ray grinned while waiting for Kazarina's House Doll to begin moving.

"Hmph, you won't be talking so smug for much longer once I do this!" Kazarina grinned once the House Doll separated into four smaller House like Golems.

"Unless she does that...okay...this still won't be much of a problem! I'll destroy all four of them with a new technique I've been working on!" Ray grinned.

"Now what did I tell you about underestimating me?" Kazarina raised her hand above her head and then the earth beneath Ray formed into a hand and grabbed him.

"W-what the hell? H-hey, let me go!" Ray grunted while struggling to break free.

"It's useless trying to break free from my Earth Doll's grasp." Kazarina laughed.

"Not if I help free him!" Mitsuno raised her hand above her head, preparing to slice the Earth Doll's hand with her sharp claws.

"Oh you won't be freeing him this time! You have other things to worry about right now!" Kazarina pointed at Mitsuno. "Now then my precious House Dolls, capture that girl and bring her to the Tower!" She ordered then the four House Dolls charged toward Mitsuno.

"Uh-oh!" Mitsuno quickly jumped back away from the House Dolls to dodge their attacks. "I honestly don't have anytime to be dealing with these things! Feline Frenzy!" Mitsuno disappeared and then reappeared behind the House Dolls. "That should be the end of them." She sighed in relief after hearing the satisfying sound of the four House Dolls crumble.

"If you honestly believe that's the end of my precious House Dolls then you're sadly mistaken!" Kazarina smiled as she began to move her fingers again which caused her four House Dolls to morph together again.

"Damn it, is there anything I can do to get rid of those damn things?" Mitsuno gritted her teeth as she tried to think of a plan.

"I may not know much about you, but the best way to get rid of those things are to obliterate them completely." Mitsuno looked to her left and saw a woman covered in a black cloak standing next to her. "Don't leave a single trace...like this..." The woman said as she closed her eyes to focus, after a few seconds of concentrating, a large black sphere of dark energy emitted from her hands. "Demon Blast!" The woman shouted as she fired the large black sphere of dark energy toward the House Dolls.

"W-what the? Who the hell are you huh? And what do you think you're doing here destroying my precious House Dolls?" Kazarina growled after watching her House Dolls get completely obliterated by the woman's attack.

"Whoa! That was really awesome! Thanks for the help there, even though I could've done that myself you know." Ray smiled as he was finally able to break free from the Earth Doll's grasp.

"Grrr, so you had more allies lying in wait huh? Well that won't do you any good once I...oh no!" Kazarina's eyes widened once the bell had finally stopped ringing. "Oh no! Oh no! This is bad, this is really bad! The selection's over! And I haven't captured anyone yet! Jeagan's gonna kill me if I don't return with anyone! S-shit, I don't have time to be messing with you rookies anymore! I'll get you bastards next time!" Kazarina yelled as she quickly ran off toward the Devil's Tower.

"H-hey! Get back here!" Mitsuno was about to chase after Kazarina until the cloaked woman placed her hand on her shoulder. "W-why are you stopping me huh?" She turned around and glared at her.

"Let her go, there's no point in chasing after her at this very moment." The woman replied.

"She has a point Mitsuno, there's no reason in chasing her right now. We have to head back toward the ship and wait for everyone else to get there so that we can come up with a plan." Ray said while walking up to them.

"Alright then, who are you anyway? And why did you help us?" Mitsuno asked the woman while crossing her arms under her chest.

"I helped you because I needed to save him." The woman replied while pointing at Ray.

"Hm? Me? Why did you need to save me? I could have easily destroyed those House Dolls by myself." Ray said while scratching the back of his head.

"I'm sure you could've, but I just wanted to save you as quickly as possible so that I could talk with the man who's the main cause behind my massive headache." The woman said before letting out a small sigh.

"Massive headache? Why would you be having a massive headache?" Ray sweatdropped as he closed his eyes to think. After a few seconds of thinking, Ray's eyes widened after realizing what the woman was talking about. "Oh don't tell me, you're the person I'm having the Demonic Reaction with?" Ray gasped while pointing at the woman.

* * *

**Berserker Pirates!**

**Captain-"Muay Thai" Ray 110,000,000 Beli**

**First Mate-"Whale Shark" Jaw 72,000,000 Beli**

**Navigator-Mitsuno M. Akari 48,000,000 Beli**

**Doctor-"Sky Doctor" Nori 13,000,000 Beli**

**Musician-"Wicked Witch" Jynx Silvers 51,000,000 Beli**

**Cook-Shiro 33,000,000 Beli**

**Swordsman-"Sword Saint" Magnathas Minethil 60,000,000 Beli**

**Entertainer-Frederick Van Gauner 0 Beli**

**Archeologist-"Tomahawk" Kyle 320,000,000 Beli  
**

**Shipwright-Taken by Dthehalfdragon**

**Sniper-Taken by Amyismynamey**

**Blacksmith-Taken by Michael The Archangel  
**

**Helmsman-?**

**Chronicler-Taken by The Lightning God Traxid  
**

**Lookout-Taken by Mayur  
**

**Rigger-Taken by Kazumo  
**

**Tailor-Taken by Tomoji-kun  
**

**Quartermaster-Inhuman X  
**

**Merchant-Taken by Sakura Ichigo Morihiko  
**

* * *

**Please Review and Enjoy!  
**


	117. The Calm Before The Storm!

**The Calm Before The Storm!  
**

* * *

**Grand Line: Kuwazawa Island; Entrance To The Devil's Tower  
**

* * *

"W-what? What do you mean split the prisoners?" Big sweatdropped while hauling an unconscious Shiro and Frederick over her shoulders.

"Come on, Big! I really need your help on this one! I ran into those other rookie pirates and they were alot more trouble than I had actually expected." Kazarina sighed.

"So you want me to give you one of these guys? Noway, I beat down both of these guys and there's noway that I'm going to give one of them to you just because you failed in capturing people for the selection." Big scoffed.

"Oh come on, please? Jeagan will kill me if I don't bring someone back! And I really don't want to be killed! Look, we can just say that these two rookies were alot more stronger than we thought." Kazarina smiled.

"No, I beat both of these guys by myself so I'm going to deliver them to Master Jeagan by myself." Big refused.

"Big, my life rests within your hands here! I promise that something like this will never happen again! Just please hand one of them over to me!" Kazarina begged.

"Tch, if I did hand one of them over to you, I highly doubt that Master Jeagan would believe that these two were actually strong enough to last at least thirty minutes against us." Big sighed.

"But it's worth a try. It would be alot better me for me to try that instead of entering the tower without anyone and get killed." Kazarina smiled.

"But if your little plan doesn't work, then I'll get killed alongside you for actually deciding on helping your sorry ass." Big stated.

"It'll work Big, stop worrying. Now hand one of those guys over please." Kazarina smiled as she held her hands out in front of her, waiting for Big to hand over either Shiro or Frederick.

"Alright fine, but if we get killed because of this, I'll see you in hell." Big frowned before handing Frederick over to her.

"Yeah yeah, whatever. Thanks alot Big, I owe you one big time." Kazarina laughed as she hauled Frederick over her shoulder.

"Damn right you do." Big and Kazarina stopped in their tracks in front of the tower once someone stood in their path.

"Halt! None shall pass through here unless you be guests, guards, bring prisoners, or allies!" Damnation announced. (Damnation; Devil Tower's Commander of the Guards; Damnation is a tall bald man with pale white skin and has black spots all over his body. He is currently wearing gold plated armor and a blue cape. He also carries around a sword and a shield on his back.)

"Do we have to go through this every time, Dalmatian? You know who we are and you know we always bring back prisoners before re-entering the tower! So stop being a dumb ass and just let us through already!" Kazarina ordered.

"W-what? W-what did you just call me? My name is Damnation! Damnation! Not Dalmatian! We've been over this a countless number of times already!" Damnation yelled.

"Well maybe if your skin weren't so pale and you didn't have those black spots, maybe people wouldn't call you Dalmatian." Big sweatdropped.

"It's not my fault that my skin's like this damn it! Quit making fun of me and just get inside of the tower already!" Damnation sighed before stepping aside.

"Sheesh, if you would've just let us pass through here in the first place then maybe I wouldn't have made fun of you." Kazarina sighed as she and Big were about to head inside until Damnation stood in their way again. "Oh my god, what is it this time?" She growled.

"Something's off really here. Why do you two only have one prisoner each? You two usually bring alot more than this." Damnation stated while rubbing his chin.

"Oh well you see, apparently these two rookie pirates were alot stronger than we had actually thought. So that's why the selection lasted a bit longer than usual." Big said while looking over at Kazarina.

"Apparently huh? Heh, you two actually think that Master Jeagan will fall for something like that? Oh well, it your lives on the line, not mine. Have fun entering the Devil's Tower, it might be the last time that you actually come out alive." Damnation smiled as he stepped aside again and allowed Kazarina and Big to enter.

* * *

**Grand Line: Kuwazawa Island  
**

* * *

"Oh man, I can't believe that I actually found the person that I'm having the Demonic Reaction with so soon! I have so many questions that I want to ask you!" Ray smiled as he alongside Mitsuno and the mysterious cloaked woman walked toward the shore of the island.

"And I'll think about answering those questions another time. But for right now, lets get to your ship since it's the safest place to be right now." The cloaked woman stated.

"Alright then, it is starting to get a little dark anyway." Ray said while watching the sun go down.

"We seem to be having a little problem, Ray." Mitsuno said as she pointed to ahead of her to Jaw and Magnathas who were standing on the shore of the island.

"Hm? I wonder what those two are doing...hey! Jaw! Magnathas! What are you guys doing over there?" Ray called before he begun to run toward them.

"Hm? Oh, Captain, what are you doing here?" Jaw asked as he and Magnathas turned to face their Captain.

"I'm here because we're all suppose to be meeting at the ship soon. We're all going to raid the Devil's Tower and kick that Yonkou's ass!" Ray grinned as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"See? What did I tell you? I told you that he was going to say something as stupid as this." Jaw sighed as he looked over to Magnathas.

"God damn it, Captain! Thanks to you I just lost 10,000 beli's! Please reconsider this stupid decision." Magnathas sighed.

"Heh heh, sorry Magnathas. But I've already made up my mind about this. Now then, lets head to the ship and..." Ray stopped in mid sentence as he looked ahead and noticed that the ship wasn't there. "Uhhh...guys...where's the ship?" Ray nervously laughed.

"Yeah...well...uhhh...about that..." Jaw and Magnathas nervously laughed while scratching the back of their heads as they looked down at their feet.

"Huh? What's wrong with you two? Where's the ship? How come it isn't out there in the sea?" Ray's eyes narrowed as he slowly turned around and glared at his crew mates.

"Y-You see...funny story! Since we sank the marines' battleship, the marines boarded our ship and stole it." Magnathas said nervously as he averted his eyes away from his Captain's glare.

"What? The marines stole our ship? How can they just steal our ship?" Ray yelled.

"Simple, they just boarded the ship and set sail in the opposite direction of this island." Jaw said before letting out a small sigh.

"And you guys just sat here and allowed that to happen? Why didn't you guys do anything? What are you still doing here, Jaw? Why haven't you gone and swam after them yet?" Ray sweatdropped.

"Because the person in charge of that marine platoon is a Vice-Admiral! And the Vice-Admiral just so happens to be a Fishman! The same Fishman who trained me a long time ago." Jaw said while crossing his arms over his chest.

"Are you shitting me right now? You can't be serious! God damn it, this can't be happening! This can't be fucking happening!" Ray cried while running out into the ocean.

"W-where the hell does that idiot think he's going? What the hell do you think you're doing Captain?" Jaw and Magnathas called.

"I'm going after the ship damn it! I can't just sit here on this island and let those damn marines get away with my ship!" Ray responded as he ran deeper into the ocean until the water finally reached up to his waist, then he started to lose strength and began to drown. "Gahhh! Help! Help me! I'm drowning!" Ray shouted while flailing his arms around to keep himself from drowning immediately.

"My god...did that idiot seriously run out into the ocean? Did he forget that he was a Devil Fruit user?" The cloaked woman sighed as she alongside Mitsuno walked up to Jaw and Magnathas.

"That idiot...hold on, I'll go and get him." Jaw sighed as he walked into the ocean to save his drowning Captain.

"Hm? Hey Mitsuno, who's this?" Magnathas indicated to the mysterious cloaked woman.

"Apparently she's an ally." Mitsuno replied while shrugging.

"And you just simply believed her?" Magnathas asked as he arched an eyebrow.

"Ahem! Excuse me, but I don't appreciate you two talking about me like I'm not here! If you have something to say to me, then say it to my face!" The woman cloaked said as she leaned toward Magnathas with her hands on her hips.

"Alright then, I don't trust you. You may say you're an ally, but I'm not feeling a friendly vibe from you." Magnathas frowned.

"I don't really care if you trust me or not. To tell you the truth, I'm more of your Captain's ally. I don't really give a damn about any of you." The cloaked woman said bluntly.

"Oh yeah?" Magnathas gritted his teeth as he placed his hand on the hilt of his sword.

"Go for it big boy, if you have the balls." The cloaked woman laughed as a purple aura began to surround her.

"Hey! Hey! Hey! That's enough you two!" Ray panted heavily once Jaw tossed him back onto the shore in between Magnathas and the cloaked woman.

"Captain, I don't think it's safe for us to allow someone that we don't really know around us anymore now that we know what's going on with this freaky island. This woman might be one of the Yonkou's minions!" Magnathas exclaimed while pointing to the cloaked woman.

"How could you say something like that, Magnathas? There's no possible way that she could be one of the Yonkou's minions since she rescued us from one of the Yonkou's minions not too long ago." Ray stated.

"That could've just been a ploy to deceive you, Captain! Have you ever thought of that?" Magnathas asked.

"But the Yonkou's minion was very much surprised to see her rescue us though." Mitsuno argued.

"Look Magnathas, I don't have any idea on what's wrong with you today, but you need to calm down. This woman here is our ally simply because she's in the same situation as me." Ray said.

"Aren't we all in the same situation since we're all trapped here on this island?" Magnathas frowned.

"Kinda sorta, but she's in the same situation as me because she's also eaten a Devil Fruit like mine." Ray said.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! What? Are you serious? Are you tell me that there are more people out there with Devil Fruits just like yours?" Jaw's eyes widened and his jaw dropped.

"Yes, so far, this woman here has told us that there are currently five people out there in the world with similar Devil Fruits like Ray's, including herself of course." Mitsuno replied with a nod.

"Well this is just perfect, now we have to worry about more people like Berserker running around!" Jaw sighed.

"Don't worry, I'm much more in control of my Devil Fruit unlike your Captain here." The cloaked woman said.

"Hey now, I'm just getting use to things here. It's very hard dealing with Berserker." Ray pouted.

"There they are! Hey! Ray!" Nori alongside Kyle and Jynx ran up to Ray and the others.

"Hm, hey you guys. Where's Frederick and the cook? Aren't they suppose to be with you guys?" Ray asked.

"T-They were selected and taken into the Tower as we feared!" Nori cried.

"W-wait what? Please tell me that you're joking!" Magnathas' eyes widened alongside Ray, Mitsuno, and Jaw's.

"We're not...we saw them get dragged into the Tower by some big guy and that doll woman." Jynx frowned.

"Damn it! We're trapped on this island because the marines stole our ship, Frederick and Shiro have been captured, and to make matters worse, the marines will be coming here soon!" Jaw gritted his teeth while punching the ground to release some of his pent up aggression.

"W-what? Now the marines are coming here?" Nori asked.

"Yes! Soon this island will become a giant war zone! That's what the Vice-Admiral Fishman told me!" Jaw growled.

"We're fucked...we're totally fucked!" Magnathas muttered as all of the bad news were overwhelming him.

"H-Hey! Calm down, we're all going to be okay guys. All we have to do is raid the Tower and free everybody inside and then we'll-" Ray was cut off once the cloaked woman stepped in front of him and slapped him.

"Don't fool yourself by fooling others. Giving false hope to your crew is stupid and just plain selfish." The cloaked woman sighed.

"...I may be alittle late on this but...who are you?" Ray asked as he rubbed his red cheek.

"Oh I'm sorry, allow me to properly introduce myself." The cloaked woman giggled then she threw off her cloak, revealing herself to the Berserker Pirates. "My name is Charlotte, Charlotte Flameheart." Charlotte smiled. (Charlotte Flameheart; Charlotte is a normal sized woman with shoulder length blue hair and blue eyes. She is currently wearing a purple dress with a black bow on the front of it, along with black trimmings, a black heart shaped necklace around her neck, and a purple armband on her right arm.)

_"Charlotte Flameheart? Where have I heard that name before? Could it be that she's a..." Kyle trailed off in his thoughts._

"Charlotte huh? And where are you from?" Jynx asked.

"Heh, there's no need to try and learn anymore about me than my name and abilities." Charlotte replied while crossing her arms under her chest.

"And none of you find or consider this to be mysterious and untrustworthy?" Magnathas eye's narrowed as he glared at Charlotte.

"What? Just because I don't feel like telling you my life story you still consider me an enemy? How about you tell me your life story then since I consider you an enemy and a nuisance." Charlotte said while placing her hands on her hips.

"I don't have to tell my life story to someone like you!" Magnathas yelled.

"Alright then, if you don't have to tell your life story then I don't have to tell you my life story." Charlotte smiled once Magnathas couldn't find the words to respond.

"Okay then, Charlotte. May I ask you what you're doing here on an island like this?" Kyle asked as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Same as the rest of you guys, my Log Pose led me here and now I'm trapped on this island because my ship sank." Charlotte sighed.

"I see, how long have you been trapped here on this island anyway?" Mitsuno asked.

"About three weeks now, luckily my Log Pose has finally set. I was planning on escaping off this island alongside you guys but I don't think that'll be happening anytime soon since your ship's been stolen." Charlotte said while scratching the back of her head.

"Relax, you won't have to worry about escaping for long because we're going to raid the Tower, free Frederick and the cook, kick the Yonkou's and the marines' asses, and then we'll get our ship back and continue on with our journey!" Ray cheered as he pumped his fist into the air.

"What did I tell you about giving people false hope? It'll only make things more painful once you fail." Charlotte frowned.

"Tch, as if I'd fail. You may not know much about me, but I'm a very strong pirate." Ray smiled.

"Oh, I know alot about you, Raymond D. Evritt, Captain of the Berserker Pirates. Son of Marine Admiral Roy D. Evritt, sibling of famous pirates Rain D. Evritt and Rave D. Evritt. And nephew of the World's Greatest Bounty Hunter, Reaver D. Evritt." Charlotte grinned as Ray just simply stared at her in disbelief.

"This woman sure does know alot about you, Captain." Jynx sweatdropped.

"Of course, I always try to find out anything and everything I can about my targets. It's just what I do." Charlotte said while shrugging.

"Targets? What targets? And why is Ray one of your targets?" Nori asked.

"You guys weren't here for this, but apparently there are people out there that have eaten Devil Fruits like Captain." Jaw replied.

"Oh great, we have to worry about more Berserker's in this already chaos infested world now." Jynx sighed.

"What are you going to do now that you've found Ray?" Nori asked.

"Obviously I'm going to follow him around and keep him alive. It would be troublesome if one of us were to die right now." Charlotte replied.

"Why would it be troublesome? No offense Captain, but wouldn't it be a good thing if people that have eaten those possessing type Devil Fruits were to die?" Jaw asked.

"Not necessarily, because I'm trying to gather all of the possession type Devil Fruit users together so that we can stop 'his' master plan before it's too late." Charlotte frowned.

"What master plan? Who are you talking about?" Mitsuno asked.

"It's someone you all should know, but it's not important right now, just forget it. I need to hurry up and find the other possession type Devil Fruit user on this island." Charlotte turned to leave until Ray placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Wait a minute, there's another possession type Devil Fruit user on this island?" Ray asked.

"My god, did you just eat your Devil Fruit yesterday or something? Can't you feel another Demonic Aura on this island? I mean, it's actually pretty intense." Charlotte sighed.

"Uh, well, not really. I'm still kinda new at this so it'll take me awhile before I can pick up on sensing the other Demonic Aura's." Ray nervously laughed while scratching the back of his head.

"Well, whatever, the person that ate the possession type Devil Fruit is most definitely inside of the Tower. That entire Tower is just covered in that person's aura...it's actually beginning to piss me off." Charlotte said as she stared off toward the tower.

"Heh, if that person's in the tower, then that just gives us another reason to raid it. I just can't wait to see what kind of powers you and that other person have. I mean, it must be awesome having these kinds of powers huh?" Ray laughed until Charlotte turned around and slapped him. "Ow! W-what was that for huh?" He asked while rubbing his red cheek.

"You idiot...these powers aren't awesome. These powers cause nothing but pain and destruction, there's nothing awesome about that! Those who have eaten the possession type Devil Fruits have been cursed by god!" Charlotte yelled. "Now you listen to me, I'll help you raid the tower and save your friends. But as soon as their free, we need to get out of the Tower as soon as possible and then we'll use one of the marine vessels to escape from this god forsaken island." She said before turning back to leave again.

"A-alright then, should we raid the tower now or what?" Ray asked then Charlotte stopped in her tracks.

"Nah, we should raid the tower tomorrow when everyone's calmed down and well rested. Your crew seems to be pretty shaken up by all the bad news anyway." Charlotte said before she walked past the Berserker Pirates and stood by the shore line of the island.

"So...we're really going to go inside of that tower tomorrow aren't we?" Magnathas asked as looked on toward the tower.

"Listen everyone, I'm pretty sure that you're all having your doubts about entering the tower. So I'm going to say this...you don't have to enter the tower if you don't want to. As you all know, I was once a slave. So when I hear that hundreds of people are being locked up and forced to work inside of that tower like slaves...it just brings back some bad memories you know. So I'm going in that tower tomorrow and I'm going to do everything I can to free everyone from their prison no matter what!" Ray said while clenching his hands into fists.

"Ahh damn it, if you're going to be like that then I guess I have no other choice but to join you in raiding the tower as well." Jaw sighed.

"I'm going in there also, there's noway that I'm going to stay behind and let you two have all the fun." Mitsuno smiled.

"Count me in, I'm not going to stay here and watch from the sidelines this time." Nori smiled.

"Obviously I'm going in there since it's been awhile since I've collected any souls. That tower is nothing but a large gold mine for me." Jynx grinned.

"I'll go too, I'm actually quite interested in seeing who's locked away in there." Kyle said.

"Well then, since everyone else has decided on entering, then I guess I have no other choice but to go as well. Even though I'm going to have to seriously meditate before we actually enter the tower." Magnathas sighed.

"Thanks everyone, you're the best crew a Captain could ask for. Now then, lets go back into the town and get some sleep. We have a big day ahead of us tomorrow." Ray smiled as he alongside his crew started walking back to the town.

"Hm? Hey, you don't want to come with us?" Kyle asked as he stopped in his tracks and turned to look back at Charlotte.

"Nah, I think I'll just stay here and enjoy the breeze for awhile. You go ahead and go on without me, I'll catch up later." Charlotte replied.

"Alright then, but I have a question. Are you the Charlotte Flameheart that I think you are?" Kyle asked.

"Heh, you're still as smart as ever Kyle, and your body really hasn't shown any signs of aging since the last time I saw you. I guess the rumors were true, your aging process really has slowed down. So how old are you now? Eighty? Ninety? One hundred?" Charlotte smiled as she turned to face him.

"My age shouldn't concern you, Charlotte. Now tell me what someone like you is really doing here." Kyle ordered.

"Why are you asking me such a thing, Kyle? You know everything that I've said to the others is the complete truth. I don't have any alternative motives." Charlotte stated.

"I know that, but the reason why someone like you is here is actually quite irritating. You're pretty lucky that Jaw and Ray don't have a good memory like me, or else they'd never forgive someone like you." Kyle stated. "Well, I guess I should be heading back toward the others. I'll see you tomorrow I guess." Kyle turned back and walked off toward the town.

"Yes, he's obviously going to be watching us for some time now. He is a former Revolutionary and he doesn't trust many people." Charlotte sighed as she closed her eyes and paused for a few seconds. "Yes I know, I'll do everything I can to keep the other two people on this island alive. And if 'he' does show up, I will resort to killing the both of them if it comes down to it." She said.

* * *

**Berserker Pirates!**

**Captain-"Muay Thai" Ray 110,000,000 Beli**

**First Mate-"Whale Shark" Jaw 72,000,000 Beli**

**Navigator-Mitsuno M. Akari 48,000,000 Beli**

**Doctor-"Sky Doctor" Nori 13,000,000 Beli**

**Musician-"Wicked Witch" Jynx Silvers 51,000,000 Beli**

**Cook-Shiro 33,000,000 Beli**

**Swordsman-"Sword Saint" Magnathas Minethil 60,000,000 Beli**

**Entertainer-Frederick Van Gauner 0 Beli**

**Archeologist-"Tomahawk" Kyle 320,000,000 Beli  
**

**Shipwright-Taken by Dthehalfdragon**

**Sniper-Taken by Amyismynamey**

**Blacksmith-Taken by Michael The Archangel  
**

**Helmsman-?**

**Chronicler-Taken by The Lightning God Traxid  
**

**Lookout-Taken by Mayur  
**

**Rigger-Taken by Kazumo  
**

**Tailor-Taken by Tomoji-kun  
**

**Quartermaster-Taken by Inhuman X  
**

**Merchant-Taken by Sakura Ichigo Morihiko  
**

* * *

**Thank you Lightning God Traxid for Charlotte Flameheart!  
**

**Please Review and Enjoy!  
**


	118. Into The Devil's Domain!

**Into The Devil's Domain!**

* * *

**Grand Line: Kuwazawa Island; Devil's Tower Meeting Room**

* * *

"Hey, did you hear that Big and Kazarina were only able to capture two people during the selection?" A high pitched feminine voice echoed throughout the darkroom.

"Hmm, yes, I heard that they had trouble fighting two rookie pirates. One of the pirates had a bounty of 33 million while the other one didn't even have a bounty." A lower pitched feminine replied.

"That's actually pretty odd of them...someone like those two should've been able to have captured at least one hundred people by the twentieth stroke of the bell. Oh well, did Master Jeagan kill them?" A deep masculine voice asked.

"Who knows...I haven't seen them at all today. And their usually the first ones here, heh, maybe Master Jeagan took them to see Master Graham and then killed them." Another deep masculine voice laughed.

"Geez mon, looks like we're going to need to find two new worthy commanders if they were killed. And who knows how long that's going to take." Another masculine voice with a heavy Jamaican accent sighed.

"Hey now, maybe Master Jeagan realized that and so maybe he only decided to just kill one of them instead of both." The high pitched feminine voice giggled.

"Hmm that is a possibility. If Master Jeagan were to kill one of them, he'd probably kill Big." The masculine voice with the heavy Jamaican accent laughed.

"Big huh? And what makes you say that Master Jeagan would kill Big? Besides this selection failure, Big hasn't done anything else to disappoint Master Jeagan. While Kazarina on the other hand...she's messed up quite a few times." The deep masculine voice stated.

"Well I do agree with you that Big hasn't made many mistakes besides the selection failure, but he also hasn't been able to capture the Revolutionaries on the first ten floors of the Tower, mon." The masculine voice with the heavy Jamaican accent laughed.

"He hasn't huh? That's a shame since Big is in charge of the first ten floors of the Tower. If Master Jeagan found that out, he'd definitely decide to kill Big instead of Kazarina." The lower pitched feminine voice stated.

"Should we all make a bet on who Master Jeagan will kill? Because all of my money's on Kazarina being killed..." The other deep masculine voice laughed.

"A bet huh...well then, I would have no other choice but to bet on Big being the one killed, mon!" The masculine voice with the heavy Jamaican accent laughed.

"Geez, what an interesting bunch of Tower Masters...betting on which one of their comrades will be killed by Jeagan." A masculine voice echoed throughout the dark room and then all the lights in the room suddenly turned on, forcing everyone in the room to shield their eyes. "Why Captain actually decided to choose you all as the Tower Masters is beyond me." A tall man walked into the room and everyone turned in their seats to see the man.

"Oh, well if it isn't Anubis. Were you here the whole time? Listening in on our secret conversation? That's eavesdropping you know, mon." Ricarod laughed. ("Devil of the Chain" Ricardo, One of the Masters of the Devil's Tower; Ricardo is a black Jamaican man who has brown eyes and long black dreadlocks. He is currently wearing a black sunglasses, white shorts, and black sandals.)

"Who cares if I was eavesdropping or not. The fact of the matter is, you should all be ashamed of yourselves. How could you guys bet on the lives of your comrades?" Anubis sighed. ("God of Death" Anubis; Adrian Graham's Third Commander; Anubis is a tall muscular man who's entire body is currently being covered in a dirty, brown cloak.)

"It's really simple if you don't really give a damn about your comrades." Candy replied before stuffing her face with a large amount of candy. ("The Sweet Tooth" Candy, One of the Masters of the Devil's Tower; Candy is an averaged size girl with pink eyes and light pink hair tied into two ponytails. She is currently wearing a pink halter top that stops above her naval, a short blue jean skirt, and pink shoes.)

"Man, what a cruel group of Tower Masters you all are." Anubis sighed.

"Really now? You're calling us cruel? This is coming from the guy who's slaughtered and tortured a countless number of people for seven days straight?" Traxus asked while arching an eyebrow. (Traxus, One of the Masters of the Devil's Tower; Traxus is a tall, muscular man who wears silver armor on his chest, metal braces on his forearm and knees, brown shorts, and metal boots.)

"Hmph, I never said that I wasn't cruel. Besides, everything that I've done to everyone else were my enemies. You guys are betting on the lives of your 'comrades'. That's crueler than anything that I've ever done to my enemies." Anubis said.

"Probably...so, what brings someone like you here, Anubis? Have you come here to bring me some candy?" Candy's eyes sparkled at the thought of getting more candy.

"No, I'm just walking around the Tower until it's my turn to look after Captain." Anubis replied.

"Why are you and the other commanders taking turns looking after Adrian Graham? I know that he's old and all that, but shouldn't he be able to take care of himself?" Candy asked.

"Not really, you guys may not know this, but Captain is extremely ill and he can't do much right now at the moment." Anubis sighed.

"I see, no wonder Master Jeagan's been in a bad mood lately." Dash nodded while rubbing his chin. ("The Free Runner" Dash, One of the Masters of the Devil's Tower; Dash is an average sized man with an average build, he has blue eyes, and blonde hair spiked up in the back of his head. He is currently wearing a red and blue jumpsuit, blue gloves, and red shoes.)

"Bad mood? Bad mood? Please, when isn't Master Jeagan in a bad mood?" Lily asked. ("The Nature Nut" Lily, One of the Masters of the Devil's Tower; Lily is an average sized woman with green eyes and shoulder length green hair. She is currently wearing a bra made out of palm leaves that cover her ample breast and a grass skirt.)

"The only time I've ever ssseen Massster Jeagan sssmile wasss when he wasss killing sssome of the guardsss of the tower." Cobra hissed. ("The Serpent Master" Cobra, One of the Masters of the Devil's Tower; Cobra is an average sized man with dark green spiky hair styled upwards and yellow slanted eyes. He is currently wearing a long sleeved black shirt, white pants, and black boots. He also has a bunch of snakes slithering around is body.)

"Hmph, you're all a bunch of slackers." A deep masculine voice echoed throughout the room as mist instantly began to fill it. "You should all stop gossiping about pointless things and just get back to work on your respective floors."

"Ha-ha, mist, mist! Devack's here!" Candy clapped.

"We've all pretty much finished with our respective jobs for today, Devack. So we're just sitting back and relaxing for awhile until the next selection begins." Ricarod said as he leaned back in his chair.

"That doesn't matter, even if there isn't any work to be done. You should all just find some more work to do no matter, just sitting around here talking could get you all killed by Master Jeagan." Devack stated as he appeared in the middle of the room with his arms crossed. ("The Enforcer" Devack, One of the Masters of the Devil's Tower; Devack is a tall, bald, muscular, black skinned man with brown eyes and tribal tattoos all over his face. He is currently wearing a sleeveless silver trench coat and black pants. He has tribal tattoos all over his arms and he carries a large staff with him.)

"Oh really, and why would we get killed huh? We've all done our jobs for today so we can rest easy like we've always been doing." Dash exclaimed.

"Heh, you'll be killed if Master Jeagan comes down here in a bad mood. Because I just left Master Jeagan's room, and he's chewing Big and Kazarina out right now. And by the looks of things, Master Jeagan might be going on another killing spree." Devack sighed.

* * *

**Grand Line: Kuwazawa Island; Devil's Tower; Jeagan's Room**

* * *

"So...you two were only able to capture two measly rookie pirates during today's selection?" Jeagan's eyes narrowed as he glared at Big and Kazarina.

"Erm...well...you see, Master Jeagan...we uh..." Big was going to answer the question given to him until Kazarina interrupted him.

"Master Jeagan, we were only able to capture two people because those two people were a lot stronger than we had actually anticipated." Kazarina nervously said while bowing her head.

"It doesn't matter if they were stronger than you had initially anticipated or not! You two should've been able to devise up a plan to capture more people even if it meant sacrificing one of you!" Jeagan shouted as he slammed his fist on the arm rest of his chair, causing Big and Kazarina to jump slightly.

"W-We know! It's just that, we underestimated them and weren't taking them seriously." Big nervously said.

"You two are a huge disappointment to me and everyone else working for Master Adrian Graham." Jeagan let out a heavy sigh.

"I'm so sorry Master Jeagan! There is no excuse for such a failure like this! I swear that something like this will never happen again." Big exclaimed.

"You're absolutely right there, Big. Something like this will never happen again because I'm seriously considering on killing the both of you to make up for this failure." Jeagan said which caused both Big and Kazarina's eyes to widen.

"W-Wait a minute, Master Jeagan! There's no need for you to go and do something like that! We'll make up for this failure, we swear!" Kazarina exclaimed.

"Oh really? And how do you plan on doing that?" Jeagan asked while arching his eyebrow in curiosity.

"Well, the prisoners that we captured are members of the Berserker Pirates. I'm sure that the rest of the crew will be coming here soon in an attempt to rescue their comrades!" Big replied while sweating bullets.

"So it won't be long before their captured, and then during the next selection, we'll capture every single person on this island and we'll bring them here to work inside the Tower for the rest of their, short, meaningless lives." Kazarina nervously laughed as she too was sweating bullets.

"Hmm, yes, doing all of that would atone for your failure. Alright then, this conversation is now over! Leave my sight before I change my mind about allowing you two to live!" Jeagan ordered.

"Yes sir, Master Jeagan, sir!" Big and Kazarina bowed their heads to him before getting up and leaving the room.

"Heh heh, you seem kinda stressed out there...Jeagan." A laughing voice echoed throughout the room, Jeagan let out a sigh and looked over to the far left corner of the room once he instantly found the source of the voice.

"Wanna explain to me what you're doing here in my room? Master Violen?" Jeagan asked.

"Do you honestly need to ask me such a question? I basically own this tower, so I have a right to explore each and every room at any time I please." Violen replied while shrugging. ("Harbinger of Death" Violen; Adrian Graham's Sixth Commander; Violen is a tall, slim but muscular man with blondish grey tan hair and gold colored eyes. He is currently wearing a light purple suit with a black tie, light purple pants, white gloves, a red cape covering his left shoulder, and black shoes. He also carries a long black scythe on his back.)

"I know that very well, Master Violen. I'm just wondering on why you decided to enter my room at this crucial moment." Jeagan's eyes narrowed as he eyed Violen carefully.

"Hmmm, I just simply wanted to see how you would deal with those two. I personally wanted you to kill them, but you were actually very generous towards them. You're not getting soft on us, are you Jeagan?" Violen grinned.

"Of course not, it's just that it would be stupid to waste anymore people since the marines are just about two days away from reaching this island." Jeagan sighed.

"Ohhhh, so you're worried that we'll lose this battle just because we're short on men huh? Heh...just so you know, I killed about twenty or thirty people in this tower on my way over here. Hell, I just might kill fifty more on my way out..." Violen smiled while placing his index finger on his cheek.

"Why? What reason did they have to be killed by you, Master Violen?" Jeagan asked as a small frown etched onto his face.

"It's actually quite simple really, they just accidentally bumped into me and dropped dead. There was nothing that I could really do about it at the moment...my ability's a gift and a curse to my allies. I didn't mean to kill them, honestly I didn't." Violen stated.

"Well, it's not like Master Adrian Graham's going to kill you for accidentally killing your comrades. How is Master Adrian Graham doing anyway?" Jeagan asked.

"Hmm, well he's not feeling so good, but then he's also not doing bad. I can say that his massive headache is pissing him off though." Violen sighed.

"I see..." Jeagan nodded slowly.

"Oh well, I'm growing quite bored of being in this room now. So I think I'm going to take my leave." Violen said as he turned to leave. "Oh yeah, Jeagan, don't worry much about the men you lose. Because even the dead can be quite useful in this tower..." He chuckled before leaving the room.

* * *

**Grand Line: Kuwazawa Island; Coast Line**

* * *

"Okay, is everything situated? Is everyone ready to raid the tower today?" Charlotte asked with her arms crossed under her chest.

"Kinda sort of, we're all just waiting for Kyle, Ray, Jaw, and Magnathas to return from their early morning jog." Nori replied while putting a few first aid kits in her bag.

"Morning jog? Why the hell would those guys go on a jog? Don't those guys understand the seriousness of the situation that they're in?" Charlotte let out a heavy sigh.

"They completely understand the situation that we're all in. Don't worry too much about them, their just considering their morning jog as a last minute training session." Jynx said.

"Last minute training session huh? I highly doubt a jog around the island will actually be able to change much about their overall strength." Charlotte sighed while shaking her head.

"Or maybe it can...if you make the morning jog a little more extreme than usual." Everyone turned around to see Kyle, Ray, Jaw, and Magnathas covered in bruises while carrying huge ball and chains.

"Uhhh, why are you guys covered in bruises? And why are you guys carrying those ball and chains? Better yet, what the hell have you four been doing the whole time you've been gone?" Charlotte sweat dropped.

"We've been training this whole time, that's all we've been doing." Ray panted while attaching a few ball and chains to his arms and legs.

"But during our training session, I came across these ball and chains that were at the bottom of the ocean. I began to wonder what they were doing down there but then I came up with a plan on how we could enter inside the Devil's Tower without having to force our way through." Jaw said as he also attached a few ball and chains to his arms and legs.

"Oh really? You guys actually came up with a plan like that huh? Well then, go ahead and explain to us what your plan is." Charlotte ordered.

"It's actually very simple. Remember how the villagers thought that Jynx was one of the Yonkou's minions yesterday? Well we're going to put on a little act for the guard of the entrance to the Tower." Magnathas grinned while attaching a few balls and chains to his arms and legs.

"Jynx is going to pretend to be one of the Yonkou's minions once we reach the Tower, and we'll all pretend to be her prisoners. The guards will let us in the Tower and then we'll begin our raid." Ray grinned.

"Hmph, I must admit that you've actually put more thought into this whole operation of yours than I had originally thought." Charlotte nodded.

"Why thank you, Charlotte. That's actually pretty nice hearing those words come from your mou-" Ray stopped in mid-sentence once Charlotte placed her hand in front of his face.

"However, I still don't believe that you've completely taken this entire situation into deep consideration. What do you plan on doing once you enter the tower? You can't just start attacking the guards; we'll be completely out numbered and wiped out before we even get a chance to find out where your crew mates are or the third person on this island with the Possession type Devil Fruit." Charlotte said.

"Look Charlotte, I can tell that you've been thinking a lot about this whole situation. And believe me, so have I...but you've got to trust me on this. Everything will work out somehow okay; I'll take full responsibility for everything that happens to everyone once we enter the tower." Ray smiled.

"Fine whatever, let's just hurry up and get this started before the marines show up." Charlotte sighed as she walked over to Kyle, took a few of the balls and chains, and attached it to her arms and legs. After 30 minutes of preparation and planning, the Berserker Pirates made their way to the Devil's Tower, only to be stopped by Damnation.

"Halt! None shall pass through here unless you are guests, guards, bringing prisoners, or allies!" Damnation announced as he, alongside other guards stepped in front of The Berserker Pirates. "Hmm, what's this? I didn't know that there was going to be another selection today...nor have I seen your face before. This is really odd because I remember every face that's entered this Tower." He said while rubbing his chin as he eyed Jynx carefully.

"Hmph, oh really now? Well of course you wouldn't remember my face because this is the first time I've ever come near this tower. The name's Jynx Silvers, I've just arrived on this island since Captain Adrian Graham ordered me to come here a few days ago." Jynx grinned.

"Hmmm...I highly doubt that since I'm sure that Captain Graham would've definitely told me about you coming." Damnation's eyes narrowed.

"Well maybe he forgot to tell you since he's been real busy lately planning on how he'll defeat the marines that will be showing up on this island in a few days." Jynx shrugged.

_"Ha! That should do it! No one else on this island knows about the marines coming besides us and the enemy. That should most definitely be enough for them to allow us to enter." Ray laughed as he, alongside the other Berserker Pirates pretended to be unconscious._

"Marines huh, well then, what about the-" Damnation was interrupted once one of the guards placed their hands on his shoulder.

"Come on now, Damnation! There's no way that this chick here is lying to us since she's captured a bunch of people and she knows about the marines coming to the island. Quit being such a paranoid bastard and just-"

"You insolent fool! How dare you interrupt me while I'm talking! Those who interrupt me while I'm talking deserve nothing but death! Interrupter Cutter!" Damnation unsheathed his sword and quickly hacked and slashed the guard that interrupted him until the guard dropped dead.

_"H-Holy shit! Not only is this guy paranoid, but he's also insane! I just need to play it cool; this isn't the first time I've seen someone get killed in front of me." Jynx thought to herself while looking at her nails, not showing any emotion._

"Someone clean this mess up while I continue to handle this matter...by myself..." Damnation ordered as he swung his sword through the air to clean the blood off his sword. "Now then, as I was about to say earlier before I was rudely interrupted. What about those prisoners that you have there behind you? I don't remember there being a selection scheduled for today." He pointed to the Berserker Pirates.

"I know that, but I encountered these pirates near the shore of the island. Plotting on how they would rescue their crew mates by sneaking into the Tower. So I decided to help them out a little bit by capturing them and putting them together with their crew mates." Jynx wickedly grinned.

"Ohhhh I see, you're actually quite the wicked witch. Alright then, sorry about doubting you, Jynx Silvers. It's my job to be careful on who I allow inside the Tower you know. Now then, please, enter." Damnation moved aside and allowed Jynx to drag the remaining members of the Berserker Pirates into the Devil's Tower.

_"Hmm, this was a lot easier than I had actually expected...perhaps too easy..." Charlotte sighed as the doors to the Devil's Tower closed behind her and the other Berserker Pirates._

"Heh, what a bunch of idiots. Willingly entering the Devil's Tower, believing that they'll actually be able to rescue their comrades. I don't know which group is more stupid, the Revolutionaries or those Berserker Pirates." Damnation chuckled to himself.

"Don't you think you should alert the other guards in Tower warning them about those pirates?" Reese asked as he appeared behind Damnation.

"Hey there Reese, I haven't seen your old ass around in awhile." Damnation laughed as he turned to face Reese.

"Don't call me old; you know as well as everyone else that this face is nothing more than a mask, a facade." Reese said as he ripped off the old, winkled mask on his face and revealed a red, demon like mask under that one.

"Oh boy, what a huge shocker! Under that old mask was...another mask!" Damnation let out a fake gasp while rolling his eyes.

"Oh shut up, Dalmatian! Now hurry up and alert the other guards about the Berserker Pirates entering the Devil's Tower." Reese ordered as he turned around to leave.

"Hold on a second there! One, my name is Damnation! Damnation! Not Dalmatian! And two, why should we alert them? Let's just sit back and relax and let's see how far those pirates get before they're captured." Damnation grinned.

"Hmm, fine, whatever. But if things go horribly wrong because you allowed those pirates to enter, I'll personally hunt you down and kill you if you try to run." Reese warned before he disappeared from Damnation's sight.

"Hahahaha, as if he needed to warn me. Oh well, even if things do go horribly wrong...I'll just simply make up for it by killing every last marine that attempt to get past me." Damnation laughed.

* * *

**Berserker Pirates!**

**Captain-"Muay Thai" Ray 110,000,000 Beli**

**First Mate-"Whale Shark" Jaw 72,000,000 Beli**

**Navigator-Mitsuno M. Akari 48,000,000 Beli**

**Doctor-"Sky Doctor" Nori 13,000,000 Beli**

**Musician-"Wicked Witch" Jynx Silvers 51,000,000 Beli**

**Cook-Shiro 33,000,000 Beli**

**Swordsman-"Sword Saint" Magnathas Minethil 60,000,000 Beli**

**Entertainer-Frederick Van Gauner 0 Beli**

**Archeologist-"Tomahawk" Kyle 320,000,000 Beli**

**Shipwright-Taken by Dthehalfdragon**

**Sniper-Taken by Amyismynamey**

**Blacksmith-Taken by Michael The Archangel**

**Helmsman-?**

**Chronicler-Taken by The Lightning God Traxid**

**Lookout-Taken by Mayur**

**Rigger-Taken by Kazumo**

**Tailor-Taken by Tomoji-kun**

**Quartermaster-Inhuman X**

**Merchant-Taken by Sakura Ichigo Morihiko**

* * *

**Alright, I've reached over 550 Reviews! I want to thank everyone that's still reading and reviewing my story XD**

**Please Review and Enjoy!**


	119. Cover's Blown, Just Attack!

**Cover's Blown, Just Attack!**

* * *

**Grand Line: Kuwazawa Island**

* * *

"Wow, I can't believe those guys actually went inside like that. What's the point in trying to sneak into the Tower if your opponent is a Yonkou? It seems pretty pointless if you ask me." Kristy said while rubbing the back of her head. (Kristy Lasher; Kristy is an average height woman with long blonde hair and blue eyes. She is currently wearing a black jump suit with pink vertical lines running down the sides of it, black fingerless gloves, and black boots.)

"They're just a bunch of Peace Main pirates that believe they can do anything if they try hard enough. If you ask me, I personally believe that they're all just a bunch of fools who will soon face the cruel truth of reality." Garret laughed as he removed his hood and threw off his cloak. (Garret Harris; Garret is a tall, muscular man with tanned skin, green eyes, and short blonde hair. He is currently wearing a grey, long sleeved dress shirt, black pants, and grey shoes.)

"Sheesh, I still say we should've stopped them. I just don't feel right about letting a bunch of kids enter inside of that place...not after knowing what's actually inside of there..." Randy sighed. (Randy Mosby; Randy is a tall, slim but muscular man with lightly tanned skin, he also has short, unkempt brown hair and brown eyes. He is currently wearing a red, long sleeved t-shirt with a black vest over it, black pants, and red shoes.)

"There was nothing that we could've done for them Randy, and besides, they have "Tomahawk" Kyle alongside them. He may look young, but he's a lot older than he appears to be...and a lot stronger." Reaver grinned as he appeared in front of the strange group.

"Ahh, there he is...we were wondering when you were planning on showing your face around here again. So, when are we going to begin?" Kristy asked.

"Hmm...I don't know, I mean, I want to get off this island as soon as possible since this entire situation will most likely force me to actually work..." Reaver sighed as he scratched the back of his head while sitting down.

"Oh no, you're not doing this to us again Reaver! You get off your lazy ass and actually start capturing those pirates and the treasure before the Yonkou makes his move and before the marines get here!" Kristy yelled.

"Yes Reaver, now would actually be the best time to strike. So get up and let's begin." Randy ordered as he and Kristy stood to their feet in unison.

"I don't wanna right now! I wanna wait until the marines get here and start distracting the pirates inside of the tower before we begin!" Reaver whined as he rolled around on the ground.

"Are you a man or a child? Geez, why we choose to follow someone like you is beyond me!" Kristy groaned as she watched Reaver roll around on the ground.

"Just leave him alone Kristy, he's never been the type to rush a job unless it really benefits him." Garret stated.

"How can this not benefit him? There are a bunch of infamous pirates here that other Bounty Hunters would just love to capture but can only dream of doing it! And who knows how much treasure they must have stashed inside of that tower! Even someone like Reaver can't afford to skip out on such a great opportunity like this!" Kristy sighed.

"Relax Kristy...I don't know why you're worrying so much. We're going to capture a bunch of those pirates in the tower anyway, so what does it matter on how long we have to wait? Trust me on this, it'll be a lot better for us if we just wait patiently for the marines to get here." Reaver smiled as he stopped rolling around on the ground and stood to his feet.

"Tch, fine then...I guess I have no other choice but to listen to you and trust you like always. I mean, you haven't scared us wrong yet." Kristy laughed.

"Good now that we've all agreed on waiting for the marines to arrive, I have two specific orders that I want to give out to you guys before we enter inside the Tower." Reaver said.

"Oh really? And what kind of specific orders do you want to give us this time?" Randy asked.

"Man, it's actually pretty rare for Leader to actually give us specific orders. Usually he just tells us to do whatever the hell we want and have fun!" Garret laughed.

"The orders that I'm going to give you on this mission are extremely simply, one, do not attack any of the Berserker Pirate Members or any allies that they make along the way inside of the tower. Hell, if you see that they're in danger, I want you to protect them." Reaver ordered.

"The Berserker Pirates huh? Hmm, isn't your nephew the Captain of that crew?" Kristy asked.

"Heh, this is also a first! I've never seen Leader actually show any care for his family members!" Garret laughed.

"No, no, I don't really care about the welfare of my dear nephew Raymond. It's just that Shinra will kill me if her precious son is killed today before he even gets a chance to accomplish his dream!" Reaver nervously laughed while rubbing the back of his neck.

"So you're only ordering us not to attack them just to save your own ass?" Garret, Kristy, and Randy sighed in unison.

"Well yeah, a little bit...but anyway, the next order is that I don't want any of you to leave each other's sight during this entire battle." Reaver sighed as a small frown appeared on his face.

"Ohh, looks like Reaver's finally decided to get serious here. Well you won't have to worry about a thing; we won't even let you out of our sights!" Randy grinned as he gave Reaver a thumbs up.

"Hmph, I wish that I didn't have to worry about a thing...but unfortunately, the chances of this island still being here once this is all over are exactly...zero percent." Reaver sighed.

"Whoa, zero percent huh? I'm not really surprised, I mean, two out of the four current Yonkou will be here plus a former Yonkou. If all three of them began to battle it out, then of course this island would be destroyed." Garret sighed.

"Who cares if this island will be destroyed or not, we'll most likely be long gone before anything dangerous seriously occurs on this island." Kristy shrugged.

"Oh well, you've all been given orders for today's mission. Follow my orders carefully and we'll make off with as much pirates and treasure as we can grab!" Reaver laughed.

"Yeah! For the treasure and the pirates!" Kristy, Garret, and Randy cheered while pumping their fists into the air alongside Reaver.

* * *

**Grand Line: Kuwazawa Island; Devil's Tower First Floor**

* * *

"Everything's going been going good so far. We've managed to sneak inside the Devil's Tower without raising any suspicion." Ray laughed as he and his crew were still being dragged by Jynx through a dark hallway.

"Idiot, keep your voice down! We're supposed to be pretending to be beaten and unconscious remember?" Charlotte whispered before hanging her head, giving the impression that she was unconscious.

"Oh relax Charlotte; we don't have to pretend to be Jynx's prisoners anymore. We're already inside the Devil's Tower, so how about we stop our little charade and start freeing some prisoners?" Ray smiled.

"I'm actually with Ray on this one...I'm getting pretty tired of dragging you guys around everywhere! This place better have some kind of elevator or else you guys are walking because there's no way that I'm going to be dragging you guys up who knows how many flights of stairs!" Jynx panted.

"Geez, we just entered the Devil's Tower and you guys are already planning on doing something stupid and reckless! You guys do remember that the marines are coming to this island right?" Charlotte sighed.

"Yes, we do remember about the marines coming to the island. What are you getting at Charlotte? If you've got something to say then hurry up and say it." Magnathas sighed.

"What I'm trying to say is, let's not waste our time trying to be heroes by freeing prisoners that we come across. Let's just try to go up as many floors as we can before our cover gets blown." Charlotte said.

"She has a point there; that would be the smartest thing to do right now. Let's leave the liberation of the prisoners to the marines." Jaw said.

"Tch, alright then...sorry Jynx, but it looks like you're going to be dragging us up a lot of stairs for a long time." Ray sighed.

"Oh god damn it...you guys owe me big time for forcing me to drag your asses all the way up the stairs!" Jynx growled as she began to drag them all at a much faster pace.

"We know, we know...now hurry up and-" Ray stopped in mid-sentence once he saw a bright light coming from the end of the hallway. "Heh, show time everyone." He sighed as he hung his head, pretending to be unconscious.

"Man, we haven't even entered the room yet and I can already hear the moans and cries of pain and sorrow coming from down the hallway." Jynx sighed before she and the Berserker Pirates had finally entered the first room in the Devil's Tower. Jynx looked around the room and the first thing she saw were two long spiral of stairs; one leading up into the next floor and the other one leading into the lower floors.

"Keep moving you slowpokes! Work will most definitely win you your absolute freedom! If you don't work, you'll be killed instantly by my hand! And trust me, you don't want that." One of the guards grinned while petting his pet tiger alongside most of the other guards as they watched the prisoners work on the construction on the Devil's Tower and watched as other prisoners walked down the spiral staircase into the lower floors.

"That's strange...why are there also stairs going even deeper? Are they like going into the basement or something?" Jynx muttered while watching the prisoners walk down the stairs into the lower floors.

"That is strangely odd...go and ask the other guards about what's going on Jynx. We need to find out as much as we can about this Tower just in case the guards on the higher floors ask us questions." Kyle whispered.

"Alright then, I'll do what I can." Jynx nodded before walking over to the other guards.

"Hey look over there, seems like we have a newbie that's got herself quite a catch." The guards laughed as they watched Jynx drag the Berserker Pirates up to them.

"Who are you little lady? I don't remember seeing anyone like you around here before." One of the guards said while carefully eying Jynx.

"Hmph, the name's Jynx Silvers. The reason why you've never seen me before is because Captain Adrian Graham sent me on a mission to join a random group of pirates and capture them once they got close enough to island." Jynx smirked while placing her hand on her hip.

"Oh I see...seems like you got yourself quite a catch here. Wait a minute...I think I've seen these bunch of pirates before...I think these guys are the infamous rookie pirate crew, The Berserker Pirates." Another one of the guards said while pulling out a newspaper.

"Berserker Pirates huh? Well now, aren't they in luck now...they'll be able to meet the other two rookie pirate crews that we captured awhile ago." Another one of the guards laughed.

"The Dragon guy was pretty boring but the other chick was actually pretty fucking hot! I wish that Sapphire Crystal chick could be my personal prisoner like she is to Master Jeagan. The things that I would do to that woman..." Another one of the guards began to drool as he got lost in his perverted imagination.

_"W-What? Sapphire? Those fucking bastards have Sapphire locked away in this tower too? Shit...how long has she been trapped here? That's it, we can't stay on this floor any longer...we've got to rescue Sapphire as soon as possible!" Ray growled._

"Anyway, I'm new here to this island and tower and all...so I'm just wondering...where does that one stair case lead to?" Jynx asked while pointing at the spiral stair case that led to the lower floors.

"Oh those stairs huh? Well newbie, those stairs lead to the sub levels of the tower." Another one of the guards replied.

"Sub levels?" Jynx asked.

"Yeah, apparently all of the islands that have Devil Tower's also are above like a gold mine of sea stone. Master Adrian Graham had the prisoners build sub levels so that they could gather up the enormous amount of sea stone and use them to fight against powerful Devil Fruit users." Another one of the guards replied.

"Ohh, Master Adrian Graham sure does know what he's doing." Jynx said while nodding slowly.

"Of course he does! We wouldn't even be following him if he didn't know what he was doing! Hell, we even use the sub levels to dump the dead, rotting corpses of the prisoners." Another one of the guards said.

"And once one of the sub level floors begin to get too full of the dead corpses...well, Halloween takes care of them then." Another one of the guards wickedly grinned.

"Halloween? Who's Halloween?" Jynx asked.

"He's Master Adrian Graham's Fifteenth Division Commander; he's a pretty freaky guy just like the rest of the commanders and their Captain. I suggest that you stay far away from him as you can...and Violen." Another one of the guards replied while letting out a small sigh.

"Well, it was nice having this chat with you boys but I'm afraid that I'm going to have to take these prisoners up to Master Adrian Graham now." Jynx smiled as she turned to leave; her smile soon faded once a few of the guards surrounded her. "Is there something wrong?" She sighed.

"Of course there's something wrong! You're taking the prisoners to Master Adrian Graham without even giving us the chance to properly inspect them." One of the guards grinned.

"There's no need to do that since I have them chained up like this! Now get out of my way before I'm forced to cut you down!" Jynx glared at the guards as she summoned her scythe into her hands.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, what's wrong Jynx? It's our job to properly inspect the prisoners before they're sent off to meet with Master Adrian Graham. He's not feeling too well you know, and we don't want anything bad to happen to our precious leader." Another one of the guards said.

"So leave the prisoners here for a little bit and let us properly inspect them for weapons or anything like that. Especially the women..." One of the guards grinned as he walked over and groped Charlotte and Mitsuno's breasts. "We're going to have to inspect the women for a very long time, just in case they have hidden weapons somewhere on their person." He laughed.

"Grrraaaah! That's enough you bastard!" Ray roared as he stood to his feet and head butted the guard in the face, sending the guard flying back crashing into the other guards.

"W-What the hell? That pirate's still conscious?" Some of the guards gasped in shock.

"Fucking kill him damn it!" The guard that got head butted ordered while rubbing his bruised face.

"Right! You're going to pay for that you fucking bastard!" The guards yelled as they raised their swords above their heads and lunged towards Ray.

"Well, I guess there's no reason to be pretending anymore!" Jynx sighed before she lunged towards the guards and sliced them with her scythe.

"W-What the hell Jynx? Why are you protecting the prisoners?" The guards gasped.

"Obviously because she's really on their fucking side! We're under attack!" The guards shouted.

"Oh boy, sorry about this but I'm afraid that you guys are going to have to shut up for awhile!" Kyle sighed as he broke free from his chains and attacked a moderate amount of guards in their pressure points; leaving them motionless once they collapsed onto the floor.

"You idiot! What the hell did you think you were doing by attacking the guards like that? Thanks to you, we've already been discovered on the first fucking floor! Now the chances of us reaching your friends are pretty much zero!" Charlotte yelled as she broke free from her chains.

"I'm sorry, but those guys were planning on doing something unforgivable to you! I couldn't just sit back and watch! You should be thanking me!" Ray yelled back as he broke free from his chains.

"Oh yeah, thank you for blowing our cover and probably costing all of us our lives just because a few guards groped us! Thank you Raymond! Thank you so much!" Charlotte said while rolling her eyes.

"Hey uhh, it's not like I want to interrupt you guys or anything but we're going to get captured at this rate if we don't hurry up and get up the stairs!" Magnathas yelled as he ran toward the stairs alongside the other Berserker Pirates.

"Come on Charlotte, there's no need for us to be fighting each other right now! We've already been discovered so let's just hurry up and get a move on!" Ray said before he grabbed Charlotte's hand and drug her with him up the stairs.

"This is really odd...even though we've just started attacking the guards on this floor; the prisoners aren't even making any attempts to escape! They just keep working." Nori panted as she watched as the prisoners seemed to be ignoring everything going on around them and just continued to work.

"Probably because they think it's futile for them to escape, especially since that Damnation guy is still outside guarding the front. I'm pretty sure that the prisoners' spirits have been broken by Adrian Graham." Charlotte frowned slightly.

"Either that or they're all being controlled by someone in this tower judging by the gazed looks in their eyes." Mitsuno said as she helped Magnathas and Jynx deflect the bullets being shot at them by the guards with her dagger.

"Well, whether the prisoners' spirits are broken or if they're being controlled, it doesn't matter to me! Because the prisoners will be set free from this tower and from whoever's controlling them once I reach the top floor!" Ray yelled as his eye and hair color turned red.

* * *

**Grand Line: Kuwazawa Island; Devil's Tower Meeting Room**

* * *

"What's this? You two are actually still alive after being chewed out by Master Jeagan? Man, today must be Christmas or something!" Candy laughed before stuffing her face with candy.

"Oh shut up Candy! We're still alive because Master Jeagan is actually being considerate enough to give us a second chance!" Kazarina sighed as she and Big entered the room and took their seats.

"Which I'm sure that he'll never do again! I'm not covering for your ass anymore Kazarina! Next time you fail to capture people, don't ask for anymore to lend you their prisoners!" Big growled as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Ohh, so Kazarina failed to capture some prisoners! I guess I lost the bet, mon! Here you go Dash!" Ricardo sighed as he handed Dash a large amount of money.

"I suggest that you watch that mouth of yours Ricardo or else I'm going to..." Kazarina stopped in mid-sentence once one of the guards burst into the room panting heavily.

"R-Revolutionaries!" The guard cried which caused all of the Tower Masters to turn and look at the guard. "Revolutionaries have begun attacking the guards in the sub levels! And there are a bunch of pirates attacking the guards on the first floor!" The guard said while bowing his head.

"What? Pirates? That's impossible! How did the pirates even manage to get inside of the tower? They would've at least had to kill Dalmatian to actually be able to enter." Devack stated.

"Hmm, well whatever the case is, it seems like the Revolutionaries and Pirates are now working together. The chances of them actually getting to the tenth floor have increased." Traxus stated.

"Revolutionaries and Pirates attacking all at once? How interesting...however...their hopes and dreams of freeing the prisoners from this tower will be destroyed by me!" Big said as he stood up from his chair and walked toward the exit.

"Hey! Where do you think you're going Big?" Kazarina asked.

"Isn't it obvious? I'm in charge of the tenth floor remember? So wouldn't it be smart for me to head there and stop the pirates and revolutionaries from advancing in the Devil's Tower any further?" Big grinned. "And besides, I promised Master Jeagan that I would make it up to him for my failure yesterday! Capturing the pirates and revolutionaries should do it." He said before exiting the room alongside the guard.

"You know, if Big actually manages to capture the pirates and revolutionaries and force them to work into the tower alongside the other prisoners. I'm sure Master Jeagan would forgive him for failing yesterday." Candy smiled.

"And if he does manage to do that, then I'm sure that Master Jeagan would quickly turn to kill Kazarina for not making up for her failure yesterday." Lily smiled.

"Grrr, shut the hell up you two! I will make up for my failure yesterday...I've just so happened to come up with a brilliant idea so that all of us can have a little fun." Kazarina smiled as she got up from her seat and left the room.

"Oh boy, what is that woman planning on doing this time?" Dash sighed.

"Who knows, but I'm sure it'll be interesting since she seems to be highly confident in her idea, mon!" Ricardo laughed.

* * *

**Berserker Pirates!**

**Captain-"Muay Thai" Ray 110,000,000 Beli**

**First Mate-"Whale Shark" Jaw 72,000,000 Beli**

**Navigator-Mitsuno M. Akari 48,000,000 Beli**

**Doctor-"Sky Doctor" Nori 13,000,000 Beli**

**Musician-"Wicked Witch" Jynx Silvers 51,000,000 Beli**

**Cook-Shiro 33,000,000 Beli**

**Swordsman-"Sword Saint" Magnathas Minethil 60,000,000 Beli**

**Entertainer-Frederick Van Gauner 0 Beli**

**Archeologist-"Tomahawk" Kyle 320,000,000 Beli**

**Shipwright-Taken by Dthehalfdragon**

**Sniper-Taken by Amyismynamey**

**Blacksmith-Taken by Michael The Archangel**

**Helmswoman-Taken by Yuukifan001**

**Chronicler-Taken by The Lightning God Traxid**

**Lookout-Taken by Mayur**

**Rigger-Taken by Kazumo**

**Tailor-Taken by Tomoji-kun**

**Quartermaster-Inhuman X**

**Merchant-Taken by Sakura Ichigo Morihiko**

* * *

**Well, it's about that time again everyone. :D I just want to say Merry Christmas and Happy New Year to those that celebrate it XD**

**Please Review and Enjoy!**


	120. Tenth Floor Of Hell!

**Cover's Blown, Just Attack!**

* * *

**Grand Line: Kuwazawa Island**

* * *

"Wow, I can't believe those guys actually went inside like that. What's the point in trying to sneak into the Tower if your opponent is a Yonkou? It seems pretty pointless if you ask me." Kristy said while rubbing the back of her head. (Kristy Lasher; Kristy is an average height woman with long blonde hair and blue eyes. She is currently wearing a black jump suit with pink vertical lines running down the sides of it, black fingerless gloves, and black boots.)

"They're just a bunch of Peace Main pirates that believe they can do anything if they try hard enough. If you ask me, I personally believe that they're all just a bunch of fools who will soon face the cruel truth of reality." Garret laughed as he removed his hood and threw off his cloak. (Garret Harris; Garret is a tall, muscular man with tanned skin, green eyes, and short blonde hair. He is currently wearing a grey, long sleeved dress shirt, black pants, and grey shoes.)

"Sheesh, I still say we should've stopped them. I just don't feel right about letting a bunch of kids enter inside of that place...not after knowing what's actually inside of there..." Randy sighed. (Randy Mosby; Randy is a tall, slim but muscular man with lightly tanned skin, he also has short, unkempt brown hair and brown eyes. He is currently wearing a red, long sleeved t-shirt with a black vest over it, black pants, and red shoes.)

"There was nothing that we could've done for them Randy, and besides, they have "Tomahawk" Kyle alongside them. He may look young, but he's a lot older than he appears to be...and a lot stronger." Reaver grinned as he appeared in front of the strange group.

"Ahh, there he is...we were wondering when you were planning on showing your face around here again. So, when are we going to begin?" Kristy asked.

"Hmm...I don't know, I mean, I want to get off this island as soon as possible since this entire situation will most likely force me to actually work..." Reaver sighed as he scratched the back of his head while sitting down.

"Oh no, you're not doing this to us again Reaver! You get off your lazy ass and actually start capturing those pirates and the treasure before the Yonkou makes his move and before the marines get here!" Kristy yelled.

"Yes Reaver, now would actually be the best time to strike. So get up and let's begin." Randy ordered as he and Kristy stood to their feet in unison.

"I don't wanna right now! I wanna wait until the marines get here and start distracting the pirates inside of the tower before we begin!" Reaver whined as he rolled around on the ground.

"Are you a man or a child? Geez, why we choose to follow someone like you is beyond me!" Kristy groaned as she watched Reaver roll around on the ground.

"Just leave him alone Kristy, he's never been the type to rush a job unless it really benefits him." Garret stated.

"How can this not benefit him? There are a bunch of infamous pirates here that other Bounty Hunters would just love to capture but can only dream of doing it! And who knows how much treasure they must have stashed inside of that tower! Even someone like Reaver can't afford to skip out on such a great opportunity like this!" Kristy sighed.

"Relax Kristy...I don't know why you're worrying so much. We're going to capture a bunch of those pirates in the tower anyway, so what does it matter on how long we have to wait? Trust me on this, it'll be a lot better for us if we just wait patiently for the marines to get here." Reaver smiled as he stopped rolling around on the ground and stood to his feet.

"Tch, fine then...I guess I have no other choice but to listen to you and trust you like always. I mean, you haven't scared us wrong yet." Kristy laughed.

"Good now that we've all agreed on waiting for the marines to arrive, I have two specific orders that I want to give out to you guys before we enter inside the Tower." Reaver said.

"Oh really? And what kind of specific orders do you want to give us this time?" Randy asked.

"Man, it's actually pretty rare for Leader to actually give us specific orders. Usually he just tells us to do whatever the hell we want and have fun!" Garret laughed.

"The orders that I'm going to give you on this mission are extremely simply, one, do not attack any of the Berserker Pirate Members or any allies that they make along the way inside of the tower. Hell, if you see that they're in danger, I want you to protect them." Reaver ordered.

"The Berserker Pirates huh? Hmm, isn't your nephew the Captain of that crew?" Kristy asked.

"Heh, this is also a first! I've never seen Leader actually show any care for his family members!" Garret laughed.

"No, no, I don't really care about the welfare of my dear nephew Raymond. It's just that Shinra will kill me if her precious son is killed today before he even gets a chance to accomplish his dream!" Reaver nervously laughed while rubbing the back of his neck.

"So you're only ordering us not to attack them just to save your own ass?" Garret, Kristy, and Randy sighed in unison.

"Well yeah, a little bit...but anyway, the next order is that I don't want any of you to leave each other's sight during this entire battle." Reaver sighed as a small frown appeared on his face.

"Ohh, looks like Reaver's finally decided to get serious here. Well you won't have to worry about a thing; we won't even let you out of our sights!" Randy grinned as he gave Reaver a thumbs up.

"Hmph, I wish that I didn't have to worry about a thing...but unfortunately, the chances of this island still being here once this is all over are exactly...zero percent." Reaver sighed.

"Whoa, zero percent huh? I'm not really surprised, I mean, two out of the four current Yonkou will be here plus a former Yonkou. If all three of them began to battle it out, then of course this island would be destroyed." Garret sighed.

"Who cares if this island will be destroyed or not, we'll most likely be long gone before anything dangerous seriously occurs on this island." Kristy shrugged.

"Oh well, you've all been given orders for today's mission. Follow my orders carefully and we'll make off with as much pirates and treasure as we can grab!" Reaver laughed.

"Yeah! For the treasure and the pirates!" Kristy, Garret, and Randy cheered while pumping their fists into the air alongside Reaver.

* * *

**Grand Line: Kuwazawa Island; Devil's Tower First Floor**

* * *

"Everything's going been going good so far. We've managed to sneak inside the Devil's Tower without raising any suspicion." Ray laughed as he and his crew were still being dragged by Jynx through a dark hallway.

"Idiot, keep your voice down! We're supposed to be pretending to be beaten and unconscious remember?" Charlotte whispered before hanging her head, giving the impression that she was unconscious.

"Oh relax Charlotte; we don't have to pretend to be Jynx's prisoners anymore. We're already inside the Devil's Tower, so how about we stop our little charade and start freeing some prisoners?" Ray smiled.

"I'm actually with Ray on this one...I'm getting pretty tired of dragging you guys around everywhere! This place better have some kind of elevator or else you guys are walking because there's no way that I'm going to be dragging you guys up who knows how many flights of stairs!" Jynx panted.

"Geez, we just entered the Devil's Tower and you guys are already planning on doing something stupid and reckless! You guys do remember that the marines are coming to this island right?" Charlotte sighed.

"Yes, we do remember about the marines coming to the island. What are you getting at Charlotte? If you've got something to say then hurry up and say it." Magnathas sighed.

"What I'm trying to say is, let's not waste our time trying to be heroes by freeing prisoners that we come across. Let's just try to go up as many floors as we can before our cover gets blown." Charlotte said.

"She has a point there; that would be the smartest thing to do right now. Let's leave the liberation of the prisoners to the marines." Jaw said.

"Tch, alright then...sorry Jynx, but it looks like you're going to be dragging us up a lot of stairs for a long time." Ray sighed.

"Oh god damn it...you guys owe me big time for forcing me to drag your asses all the way up the stairs!" Jynx growled as she began to drag them all at a much faster pace.

"We know, we know...now hurry up and-" Ray stopped in mid-sentence once he saw a bright light coming from the end of the hallway. "Heh, show time everyone." He sighed as he hung his head, pretending to be unconscious.

"Man, we haven't even entered the room yet and I can already hear the moans and cries of pain and sorrow coming from down the hallway." Jynx sighed before she and the Berserker Pirates had finally entered the first room in the Devil's Tower. Jynx looked around the room and the first thing she saw were two long spiral of stairs; one leading up into the next floor and the other one leading into the lower floors.

"Keep moving you slowpokes! Work will most definitely win you your absolute freedom! If you don't work, you'll be killed instantly by my hand! And trust me, you don't want that." One of the guards grinned while petting his pet tiger alongside most of the other guards as they watched the prisoners work on the construction on the Devil's Tower and watched as other prisoners walked down the spiral staircase into the lower floors.

"That's strange...why are there also stairs going even deeper? Are they like going into the basement or something?" Jynx muttered while watching the prisoners walk down the stairs into the lower floors.

"That is strangely odd...go and ask the other guards about what's going on Jynx. We need to find out as much as we can about this Tower just in case the guards on the higher floors ask us questions." Kyle whispered.

"Alright then, I'll do what I can." Jynx nodded before walking over to the other guards.

"Hey look over there, seems like we have a newbie that's got herself quite a catch." The guards laughed as they watched Jynx drag the Berserker Pirates up to them.

"Who are you little lady? I don't remember seeing anyone like you around here before." One of the guards said while carefully eying Jynx.

"Hmph, the name's Jynx Silvers. The reason why you've never seen me before is because Captain Adrian Graham sent me on a mission to join a random group of pirates and capture them once they got close enough to island." Jynx smirked while placing her hand on her hip.

"Oh I see...seems like you got yourself quite a catch here. Wait a minute...I think I've seen these bunch of pirates before...I think these guys are the infamous rookie pirate crew, The Berserker Pirates." Another one of the guards said while pulling out a newspaper.

"Berserker Pirates huh? Well now, aren't they in luck now...they'll be able to meet the other two rookie pirate crews that we captured awhile ago." Another one of the guards laughed.

"The Dragon guy was pretty boring but the other chick was actually pretty fucking hot! I wish that Sapphire Crystal chick could be my personal prisoner like she is to Master Jeagan. The things that I would do to that woman..." Another one of the guards began to drool as he got lost in his perverted imagination.

_"W-What? Sapphire? Those fucking bastards have Sapphire locked away in this tower too? Shit...how long has she been trapped here? That's it, we can't stay on this floor any longer...we've got to rescue Sapphire as soon as possible!" Ray growled._

"Anyway, I'm new here to this island and tower and all...so I'm just wondering...where does that one stair case lead to?" Jynx asked while pointing at the spiral stair case that led to the lower floors.

"Oh those stairs huh? Well newbie, those stairs lead to the sub levels of the tower." Another one of the guards replied.

"Sub levels?" Jynx asked.

"Yeah, apparently all of the islands that have Devil Tower's also are above like a gold mine of sea stone. Master Adrian Graham had the prisoners build sub levels so that they could gather up the enormous amount of sea stone and use them to fight against powerful Devil Fruit users." Another one of the guards replied.

"Ohh, Master Adrian Graham sure does know what he's doing." Jynx said while nodding slowly.

"Of course he does! We wouldn't even be following him if he didn't know what he was doing! Hell, we even use the sub levels to dump the dead, rotting corpses of the prisoners." Another one of the guards said.

"And once one of the sub level floors begin to get too full of the dead corpses...well, Halloween takes care of them then." Another one of the guards wickedly grinned.

"Halloween? Who's Halloween?" Jynx asked.

"He's Master Adrian Graham's Fifteenth Division Commander; he's a pretty freaky guy just like the rest of the commanders and their Captain. I suggest that you stay far away from him as you can...and Violen." Another one of the guards replied while letting out a small sigh.

"Well, it was nice having this chat with you boys but I'm afraid that I'm going to have to take these prisoners up to Master Adrian Graham now." Jynx smiled as she turned to leave; her smile soon faded once a few of the guards surrounded her. "Is there something wrong?" She sighed.

"Of course there's something wrong! You're taking the prisoners to Master Adrian Graham without even giving us the chance to properly inspect them." One of the guards grinned.

"There's no need to do that since I have them chained up like this! Now get out of my way before I'm forced to cut you down!" Jynx glared at the guards as she summoned her scythe into her hands.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, what's wrong Jynx? It's our job to properly inspect the prisoners before they're sent off to meet with Master Adrian Graham. He's not feeling too well you know, and we don't want anything bad to happen to our precious leader." Another one of the guards said.

"So leave the prisoners here for a little bit and let us properly inspect them for weapons or anything like that. Especially the women..." One of the guards grinned as he walked over and groped Charlotte and Mitsuno's breasts. "We're going to have to inspect the women for a very long time, just in case they have hidden weapons somewhere on their person." He laughed.

"Grrraaaah! That's enough you bastard!" Ray roared as he stood to his feet and head butted the guard in the face, sending the guard flying back crashing into the other guards.

"W-What the hell? That pirate's still conscious?" Some of the guards gasped in shock.

"Fucking kill him damn it!" The guard that got head butted ordered while rubbing his bruised face.

"Right! You're going to pay for that you fucking bastard!" The guards yelled as they raised their swords above their heads and lunged towards Ray.

"Well, I guess there's no reason to be pretending anymore!" Jynx sighed before she lunged towards the guards and sliced them with her scythe.

"W-What the hell Jynx? Why are you protecting the prisoners?" The guards gasped.

"Obviously because she's really on their fucking side! We're under attack!" The guards shouted.

"Oh boy, sorry about this but I'm afraid that you guys are going to have to shut up for awhile!" Kyle sighed as he broke free from his chains and attacked a moderate amount of guards in their pressure points; leaving them motionless once they collapsed onto the floor.

"You idiot! What the hell did you think you were doing by attacking the guards like that? Thanks to you, we've already been discovered on the first fucking floor! Now the chances of us reaching your friends are pretty much zero!" Charlotte yelled as she broke free from her chains.

"I'm sorry, but those guys were planning on doing something unforgivable to you! I couldn't just sit back and watch! You should be thanking me!" Ray yelled back as he broke free from his chains.

"Oh yeah, thank you for blowing our cover and probably costing all of us our lives just because a few guards groped us! Thank you Raymond! Thank you so much!" Charlotte said while rolling her eyes.

"Hey uhh, it's not like I want to interrupt you guys or anything but we're going to get captured at this rate if we don't hurry up and get up the stairs!" Magnathas yelled as he ran toward the stairs alongside the other Berserker Pirates.

"Come on Charlotte, there's no need for us to be fighting each other right now! We've already been discovered so let's just hurry up and get a move on!" Ray said before he grabbed Charlotte's hand and drug her with him up the stairs.

"This is really odd...even though we've just started attacking the guards on this floor; the prisoners aren't even making any attempts to escape! They just keep working." Nori panted as she watched as the prisoners seemed to be ignoring everything going on around them and just continued to work.

"Probably because they think it's futile for them to escape, especially since that Damnation guy is still outside guarding the front. I'm pretty sure that the prisoners' spirits have been broken by Adrian Graham." Charlotte frowned slightly.

"Either that or they're all being controlled by someone in this tower judging by the gazed looks in their eyes." Mitsuno said as she helped Magnathas and Jynx deflect the bullets being shot at them by the guards with her dagger.

"Well, whether the prisoners' spirits are broken or if they're being controlled, it doesn't matter to me! Because the prisoners will be set free from this tower and from whoever's controlling them once I reach the top floor!" Ray yelled as his eye and hair color turned red.

* * *

**Grand Line: Kuwazawa Island; Devil's Tower Meeting Room**

* * *

"What's this? You two are actually still alive after being chewed out by Master Jeagan? Man, today must be Christmas or something!" Candy laughed before stuffing her face with candy.

"Oh shut up Candy! We're still alive because Master Jeagan is actually being considerate enough to give us a second chance!" Kazarina sighed as she and Big entered the room and took their seats.

"Which I'm sure that he'll never do again! I'm not covering for your ass anymore Kazarina! Next time you fail to capture people, don't ask for anymore to lend you their prisoners!" Big growled as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Ohh, so Kazarina failed to capture some prisoners! I guess I lost the bet, mon! Here you go Dash!" Ricardo sighed as he handed Dash a large amount of money.

"I suggest that you watch that mouth of yours Ricardo or else I'm going to..." Kazarina stopped in mid-sentence once one of the guards burst into the room panting heavily.

"R-Revolutionaries!" The guard cried which caused all of the Tower Masters to turn and look at the guard. "Revolutionaries have begun attacking the guards in the sub levels! And there are a bunch of pirates attacking the guards on the first floor!" The guard said while bowing his head.

"What? Pirates? That's impossible! How did the pirates even manage to get inside of the tower? They would've at least had to kill Dalmatian to actually be able to enter." Devack stated.

"Hmm, well whatever the case is, it seems like the Revolutionaries and Pirates are now working together. The chances of them actually getting to the tenth floor have increased." Traxus stated.

"Revolutionaries and Pirates attacking all at once? How interesting...however...their hopes and dreams of freeing the prisoners from this tower will be destroyed by me!" Big said as he stood up from his chair and walked toward the exit.

"Hey! Where do you think you're going Big?" Kazarina asked.

"Isn't it obvious? I'm in charge of the tenth floor remember? So wouldn't it be smart for me to head there and stop the pirates and revolutionaries from advancing in the Devil's Tower any further?" Big grinned. "And besides, I promised Master Jeagan that I would make it up to him for my failure yesterday! Capturing the pirates and revolutionaries should do it." He said before exiting the room alongside the guard.

"You know, if Big actually manages to capture the pirates and revolutionaries and force them to work into the tower alongside the other prisoners. I'm sure Master Jeagan would forgive him for failing yesterday." Candy smiled.

"And if he does manage to do that, then I'm sure that Master Jeagan would quickly turn to kill Kazarina for not making up for her failure yesterday." Lily smiled.

"Grrr, shut the hell up you two! I will make up for my failure yesterday...I've just so happened to come up with a brilliant idea so that all of us can have a little fun." Kazarina smiled as she got up from her seat and left the room.

"Oh boy, what is that woman planning on doing this time?" Dash sighed.

"Who knows, but I'm sure it'll be interesting since she seems to be highly confident in her idea, mon!" Ricardo laughed.

* * *

**Berserker Pirates!**

**Captain-"Muay Thai" Ray 110,000,000 Beli**

**First Mate-"Whale Shark" Jaw 72,000,000 Beli**

**Navigator-Mitsuno M. Akari 48,000,000 Beli**

**Doctor-"Sky Doctor" Nori 13,000,000 Beli**

**Musician-"Wicked Witch" Jynx Silvers 51,000,000 Beli**

**Cook-Shiro 33,000,000 Beli**

**Swordsman-"Sword Saint" Magnathas Minethil 60,000,000 Beli**

**Entertainer-Frederick Van Gauner 0 Beli**

**Archeologist-"Tomahawk" Kyle 320,000,000 Beli**

**Shipwright-Taken by Dthehalfdragon**

**Sniper-Taken by Amyismynamey**

**Blacksmith-Taken by Michael The Archangel**

**Helmswoman-Taken by Yuukifan001**

**Chronicler-Taken by The Lightning God Traxid**

**Lookout-Taken by Mayur**

**Rigger-Taken by Kazumo**

**Tailor-Taken by Tomoji-kun**

**Quartermaster-Inhuman X**

**Merchant-Taken by Sakura Ichigo Morihiko**

* * *

**Well, it's about that time again everyone. :D I just want to say Merry Christmas and Happy New Year to those that celebrate it XD**

**Please Review and Enjoy!**


	121. Separation In Hell!

**Separation In Hell!**

* * *

**Grand Line: Kuwazawa Island; Devil's Tower; Tenth Floor**

* * *

"Hmph, whether you two get riled up by me or not, it won't help the fact that all of you will be pounded into submission by me! If you two won't go all out then I'll just have to force you to go all out!" Big roared loudly as he charged towards Ray and Jaw.

"Man, this guy is just asking for a beating!" Ray grinned as he charged towards Big at an incredible speed.

_"This guy is obviously really fast! Maybe he's really too fast for his own good! If I can just time my attacks right, I should be able to hit him!" Big grinned as he pulled his fist back and swung it towards Ray, aiming for his face._

"Soru!" Ray grinned as he kicked off the ground multiple times at a blinding speed, instantly disappearing and reappearing behind Big. "Haha, that was a close call there for me! If I didn't know how to use my Kenbunshoku Haki, you most definitely would've landed that punch on me." He laughed.

"Heh, you're a lot quicker on your feet than I thought!" Big laughed as he quickly swung his leg forward and then swung it back in an attempt to land a back kick in Ray's face.

"Thanks!" Ray smirked as he crossed his arms in front of his face and blocked Big's kick with his forearms. "It's always nice to receive compliments from your enemy before you kick their ass! Ti Sok Trong!" He yelled as he quickly spun around and drove his elbow deep into Big's stomach, sending him flying back towards Jaw.

"You're mine now! Shark Brick Fist!" Jaw roared loudly as he swung his fist upward and landed a powerful uppercut deep into Big's stomach, sending the Tower Master flying towards the ceiling of the room. "Go after him, Captain! Just keep attacking him and don't let up for a second!" He yelled.

"I know, I know! I don't plan on letting that guy rest for a second!" Ray said as he squatted down and put all his weight into his legs, he then kicked off the ground and launched himself high into the air after Big.

"Hmph, I told you this before! All of your attacks are useless unless you put everything you got into them!" Big roared as he swung an endless barrage of punches towards Ray.

_"Grrrr...damn this guy's punches are strong as hell! Each punch that I block is a lot stronger than the last! This guy really is putting everything he has into these punches of his! I don't know how much longer I can keep this up without using my powers!" Ray thought as he blocked all of Big's punches with the palm of his hands._

"Seems like Ray is having a little trouble blocking the enemy's attacks. If this continues, he might actually be forced into using his powers like the enemy wants him to." Kyle said.

"That idiot better not use his powers until I tell him to do so if he knows what's good for him! He knows clearly well that we can't just go around and waste our energy just yet." Charlotte sighed as she watched Big and Ray continue their fight on the ground.

"Prarama Noa Sorn!" Ray yelled as he quickly swung his fist upward and landed an uppercut on Big's chin. "Jor Ra Kae Fad Hang!" He yelled as he quickly spun around and landed a hook kick across Big's face.

"Nghhh..." Big grunted in pain as he staggered back a few feet while clutching his face. "Tch, not bad, not bad at all! I can tell that you're beginning to take this fight a lot more seriously now!" The Tower Master laughed as he kicked off the ground and lunged towards Ray with his fist cocked back.

"Kao Loi!" Ray wrapped his hands around the back of Big's neck and then he drove his knee deep into the Tower Master's stomach. "Sok Ti!" He yelled as he drove his elbow into Big's face.

"Man, Ray is just ruthlessly attacking that Tower Master! This fight will be over sooner than we thought if this continues!" Nori smiled.

"This is just way too weird...that Tower Master was able to defeat Frederick and Shiro right? And earlier he was actually landing some good hits on Ray and Jaw. But now suddenly he seems to be doing worse than before? Something is definitely not right here." Jynx's eyes narrowed as she glared at Big.

"Ha...ha...ha...had enough yet? Or do you want some more beatings?" Ray panted heavily while Big just stood there, seemingly unaffected by the series of attacks he had received from Ray.

"What's wrong there, rookie? You seem to be a bit out of breath there for some reason. Are you possibly getting tired from putting extra force into your attacks without actually using your powers?" Big smirked.

"Grrr, Narok Ginali Ren Nam!" Ray yelled as he appeared in front of Big, wrapped his hands around the back of his neck, and constantly kneed the Tower Master in the face. "Let's see how you like this one! Meia-lua de Compasso!" Ray twisted his arms down between his legs and then he twisted his hips to land a wide arc kick across Big's face.

"B-better...but!" Big grinned as he thrusted his hand forward and impaled Ray's chest with a knife hand strike. "You're just not making the cut right now!" He grinned as he grabbed Ray's throat and lifted him off the ground.

"Grrr...Water Shot!" Jaw yelled as he hurled a single droplet at water and watched as it pierced through Big's shoulder. "Damn it, Captain! I'm getting sick and tired of saving your ass every time you let your guard down!" He growled as he watched Big release his hold on Ray to clutch his bleeding shoulder.

"Heh, you should've just stayed out there in the background, Fishman! Because now I'm going to start focusing my attacks on you now!" Big grinned as he kicked Ray aside and started walking towards Jaw.

"Good, I was hoping that you would do that because I'm tired of just sitting back and watching my Captain have all the fun of kicking your ass!" Jaw grinned.

"I-Is Ray going to be okay? I think I should head over there and-" Nori stopped in mid-sentence once Jaw spoke up.

"Leave Captain alone, Nori! You should know that a simple wound like that won't be enough to keep someone like him down! Just sit back and watch as I defeat this guy!" Jaw laughed.

"Cocky...very cocky...you'll end up just like your Captain over there if you don't have the strength to back up what you say!" Big sighed as he pointed over to Ray who was leaning against the wall clutching the hole in his chest.

"Don't listen...to that guy, Jaw! You'll be fine if you just stay calm and don't let your guard down like I did! Consider this a tag out for a bit until I'm done healing..." Ray grunted in pain as the hole in his chest slowly began to heal.

"Heh, leave it to me, Captain! I'll have this guy down and out before you even have a chance to jump back into the fight! Hundred Brick Fist!" Jaw yelled as he swung his fist forward and drove it deep into Big's stomach.

"Guaggghhhh...tch, this punch isn't as strong as the last punch that you hit me with! Don't start disappointing me now! Not after all that boasting that you were doing earlier alongside your Captain!" Big roared as he pulled his head back and then he leaned forward and landed a head butt on Jaw's face.

"Aghhh, why you! Shark Brick Fist!" Jaw roared loudly as he swung his fist upward and landed a powerful uppercut on Big's chin, sending the Tower Master flying towards the ceiling of the room. After a few seconds of waiting for Big to come down, Jaw raised his knee up and watched as the Tower Master fell onto it. "Ouch, that looks very painful. Who knows what kind of damage falling on my knee must've done to your back...oh well, Two Hundred Brick Fist!" He yelled as he swung his fist forward and landed a punch across Big's face.

"Gwahh...that's it! More! Put more strength and force in those punches of yours! This fight is really beginning to get more fun for me!" Big laughed as he swung his fist upward and landed an uppercut deep into Jaw's stomach. "What's wrong now, Fishman? You should be blocking or dodging these attacks of mine with much ease!" He laughed as he began to ruthlessly pound Jaw in the face with a barrage of punches.

_"S-Something's wrong here! I should be able to block and or dodge these punches of his with much ease! But I feel like my strength and energy are being sapped away from my body! What's going on here?" Jaw thought as he continued to take the full force of Big's punches._

"Hmm, the balance of power just continues to shift in this fight. How odd..." Charlotte muttered.

"Water Cannon!" Jaw roared as he landed a devastating palm strike against Big's chest; sending the Tower Master flying back a few feet.

"Nghhhhh...that...that hurt...nice job, Fishman. You're slowly but surely proving yourself to be quiet the challenge I was hoping for. But unfortunately your time is running out." Big grinned.

_"I-Impossible! He just shrugged off my Water Cannon as if it were nothing! Something's definitely going on with this Tower that's making me feel so weak...but what is it?" Jaw's eyes narrowed._

"I see that you're slowly beginning to realize why I'm trying to force you and your Captain over there into fighting me with everything you've got." Big said while cracking his knuckles. "Since I don't really feel like keeping secrets anymore, I'll just simply tell you the reason why." He laughed.

"Hmph, well don't keep me waiting. Hurry up and enlighten me." Jaw scowled.

"Alright then, the reason that I wanted you and your Captain to fight all out against me so early in this fight was to obviously drain you two of your strength and energy." Big said.

"Just as I expected…a common yet effective tactic in battle. Ray and Jaw can definitely work around this if they just really take the time and think things through." Mitsuno stated.

"I'm not so sure...something still feels abit odd to me. I just can't put my finger on it yet..." Jynx muttered.

"You see, there's obviously more to this Tower that meets the eye. In a secret chamber somewhere in this Tower, is a power source of some kind that drains the strength and energy from the people that aren't accustomed to it. So ever since you pirates entered this Tower, you've slowly been being deprived of your strength and energy." Big smiled.

"Y-You bastard...so you haven't been getting stronger! It's just us that have been getting weaker!" Ray growled as he stood to his feet after the hole in his chest completely healed.

"Yes, that's exactly it. And now that you two have been enlightened about the situation that you're in! I'll begin to show you the horrors of going against a Tower Master! Way Big!" Big laughed as his body proportions and muscle mass increased to a gargantuan size.

"W-Whoa! He's...he's uhhh, a lot more...bigger than he originally once was..." Ray gulped as Big's large shadow loomed over him and Jaw.

"Fuck...this fight is going to be a lot harder now that we're just as weak as he wants us to be, Captain." Jaw sighed.

"Yeah...you're most definitely right! I guess I have no other choice but to use my powers then!" Ray growled as his eye and hair color turned red. "Sorry Charlotte! But I'm afraid that I have no other choice but to do this!" He sighed as he turned around to face Charlotte.

"Don't worry about it, Raymond. Know that I'm aware of the situation; I'm giving you the okay to use your powers. Just don't use it all up okay?" Charlotte sighed.

"That's it! Use your powers! Let the Devil's Tower feast on your power! Big Press!" Big laughed as he raised his arms above his head and then he quickly slammed them down towards Ray and Jaw.

"Uh-oh! Scatter!" Ray and Jaw jumped to the side to dodge Big's attack and watched as a huge chunk of the ground in front of them crumbled and caved in; creating a large hole in the floor.

"Jaw! I'm going to charge that bastard while you wait here and see if you can find some weak spots of his while we're fighting, okay?" Ray said before he kicked off the ground and lunged towards Big with his fist cocked back.

"Hahahaha! You fool! You actually believe that these puny punches of yours are actually damaging my muscular body?" Big laughed as he just stood and still and allowed Ray to punch his torso repeatedly.

"Haaaa! Crane Kick!" Ray yelled as he leaped into the air and landed a powerful front kick on Big's chin.

"Gwahhhh!" Big's head jerked back due to the strength and force of Ray's kick. "Tch, you're a major disappointment. I will admit that I really didn't have much expectations of you or your crew but come on! Big Chop!" He yelled as he struck Ray across the face with a knife hand strike.

"Gaahhhh!" Ray turned his head to the left at the last second but was still sent flying back due to the strength and force of Big's chop.

"Big Punch!" Big smiled as he swung his fist forward and landed a powerful straight punch across Ray's face, forcing him to spin around a few times. "And, Big Knee!" He roared as he extended his arm forward, grabbed the back of Ray's head, and drove his knee into Ray's back.

"Ray's not doing so well anymore! I don't care if this is his and Jaw's battle! I'm going to intervene right here and right now!" Nori scowled before she was held back by Mitsuno and Jynx.

"Stop it, Nori! You have to save as much of your strength as you have! Remember, if you start fighting, the Tower will only drain more and more of your strength and energy!" Mitsuno stated.

"But Ray's getting injured while Jaw's just standing there doing nothing like we are! I can't stand it just sitting here and watching this go on!" Nori cried.

"You've seen Ray take a beating before, Nori! You know that he'll just shake them off and continue to fight on until his opponent is defeated! Now stop struggling and have more faith in our Captain!" Jynx yelled.

"Big Head butt!" Big roared as he grabbed Ray's shoulder, pulled his head back, and then swung his head forward, landing a powerful head butt in Ray's face. "Big Uppercut!" He roared as he swung his fist upward and landed an uppercut on Ray's chin, sending him flying high into the air.

_"Damn it, Captain! Why aren't you and Jaw doing anything to defeat this guy already? He's obviously full of openings for you guys to attack, and yet you're both losing!" Magnathas gritted his teeth and clenched his hands into fists._

"As much as I would like to torture you some more, I'm afraid that my time with you is running out! So I'm just going to end your life right here and no-ahhhhh!" Big roared in pain once water like arrows pierced through his back.

"Now's your chance Captain! Do it now!" Jaw yelled.

"Right! Thanks Jaw, you're the best!" Ray weakly smiled as he extended his arms downward towards Big while they began to glow red with black demonic aura's swirling around them. "Eat this, Big! Demonic Berserk Blasts!" He yelled as he launched two blasts of red energy infused with the black demonic aura toward Big, two of the red energy blasts remained straight while the black demonic aura's coiled around them.

"Y-You actually think those will work against me? You have got to be one of the biggest fools that I've ever encountered in my entire life!" Big roared loudly as he extended his arms forward and redirected the two energy blasts in a different direction.

"Not even Captain's energy blasts can effect this guy! It's all because of this damn tower! If it hadn't been for this tower's stupid draining like powers! Then we could've gotten past this guy a long time ago." Magnathas sighed as he watched the energy blasts explode once they made contact with the force field.

"Haaaaaa! Five Hundred Brick Fist!" Jaw roared loudly as he swung his fist forward, aiming for Big's torso.

"Big Muscle!" Big tightened his muscles at the last second and watched as Jaw's fist simply bounced off his body. "Hahahaha, your attempts at defeating me or hopeless! Just surrender now and become slaves to the Devil Tower's influence!" He laughed before he swung his fist upward and landed an uppercut in Jaw's stomach.

"Nghhh...I've got him now, Jaw! Attack him now!" Ray ordered after he appeared behind Big and wrapped his arms around his waist.

"R-Right! Haaaaaaa!" Jaw roared as he hit Big in the torso with a fast barrage of punches.

"You...fools...these punches...are doing...absolutely...nothing!" Big laughed in between each punch. "Big Elbow!" He roared as he elbowed Ray in the face, forcing Ray to release his hold on him.

"C-Captain! Are you oka-" Jaw was cut off once Big slammed his big foot into his face, sending him flying back towards the Berserker Pirates.

"I've grown seriously bored of this fight now! I have a great suggestion though...how about the rest of you Berserker Pirates come and assist your Captain and Fishman!" Big smirked as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"I have a better suggestion, Big..." Big's eyes widened once a laughing voice echoed throughout the room. "How about you die? Now that you've been defeated by the Captain and Fishman of the Berserker Pirates?"

"T-That voice! I-Impossible! W-What are you doing here? W-Why are you here, on this floor...Red Mask?" Big gasped in horror once Red Mask appeared in front of everyone.

"I'm here to kill you since you've clearly been defeated by these Berserker Pirates. That's why I'm here, Big." Red Mask replied as he slowly began to walk towards him while Big slowly staggered back away from him.

"K-Kill me? B-but why? I haven't lost at all! As a matter of fact, I was just about to finish off these pirates!" Big nervously laughed as he began to sweat bullets.

"Oh no, Big...you've clearly lost this battle. Take a look and see for yourself..." Red Mask chuckled as he pointed to the end of the room where Ray was standing, weakly grinning with the large doors in front of him wide open.

"W-What? The doors are open? But how did he get the doors open without the ke..." Big's eyes widened once he reached in his pocket and realized that the key wasn't there. "N-No! Impossible! When did you steal the key from me?" He yelled.

"I stole it while Jaw was punching you...thanks for elbowing me in the face man, it really helped me get to the door faster!" Ray panted heavily.

"M-Master Red Mask! Please don't kill me! I haven't technically lost yet! I'm still standing strong while those two are nearly on the verge of death!" Big nervously laughed as he turned to face Red Mask.

"While that is true...I just can't simply ignore the fact that you got too cocky and allowed the door to be open. Ever since that door was opened, you were technically defeated. And since this Tower doesn't condone failure..." Red Mask shrugged before he slowly extended his arm toward Big.

"Nooo!" Big roared as he quickly turned around and charged toward Ray with his fist cocked back. "You bastard! It's your entire fault that I'm going to be killed! If I'm going to die then I'm going to take you with me!" He shouted as Ray just stood there, watching him get closer and closer.

"I don't think so, Big. The pirates will continue to move forward in the tower while you drop dead." Red Mask said as he appeared in front of Big and swiped his hand forward through the Tower Master's face.

"W-What the? What in the world just happened there?" Magnathas' eyes widened as he watched Red Mask's hand phase through Big's face.

"That man in the red mask must have some kind of Devil Fruit ability for him to have easily killed that Tower Master." Kyle frowned slightly as he watched Big's lifeless body collapse to the ground.

"Well, now that this useless piece of trash is out of the way." Red Mask grinned as he slowly turned around and looked at Ray. "How about we play a little game of chess?"

"Chess? Look here buddy, I have no idea who you are or what you want! But we don't have time for a childish game such as chess!" Ray said.

"Aww, well that's just too bad. Because we're going to play a game of chess whether you want to or not." Red Mask laughed as the door to the next floor slammed shut in Ray's face.

"What the hell? How did you do that? Let us through you bastard!" Ray yelled as he banged his fists on the large door.

"It's useless, Raymond. Obviously this guy must have some kind of control of the Tower." Charlotte scowled as the floor of the room changed to look like a giant chess board.

"This is really beginning to creep me out now! I don't want to be on this floor anymore!" Nori cried.

"Looks like the only way off of this floor is by killing that Red Mask bastard!" Magnathas roared as he quickly unsheathed his sword and charged towards Red Mask.

"Hmm, looks like the 'Knight' wants to go first huh? Alright then, I'll move you to…b4!" Red Mask smiled.

"b4?" Magnathas muttered before his body soon came into a complete stop in front of Red Mask. "W-What the hell is going on? I-I can't…control…my body!" He grunted as he slowly walked over to the 'b4' spot and stayed there.

"And I think I'll move the 'Horseman' to…e5!" Red Mask laughed.

"Grrrrrr….t-this guy…how in the hell is he…controlling…us?" Jaw grunted as he slowly walked to the 'e5' spot and stopped once he made it there.

"I hope you two have fun on your tour throughout the Devil's Tower." Red Mask sang before he snapped his fingers and watched as both Jaw and Magnathas disappeared from everyone's sight.

"J-Jaw! Magnathas! Where did they go?" Mitsuno gasped in shock.

"H-How could they just disappear like that? T-They were just there in front of us a few seconds ago!" Jynx gasped in shock also.

"It has something to do with the floor and the spots that man in the Red Mask is moving us to! I have no idea what he's planning, but we have to get off this floor before we end up like the Swordsman and Fishman." Charlotte sighed.

"What the hell do you think you're doing you red masked bastard? Where are Jaw and Magnathas? Bring them back here right now!" Ray roared as he charged toward Red Mask with his fist cocked back.

"Hmm, it's too early to finish the chess game by moving the 'King'!" Red Mask said as he quickly turned around and blocked Ray's punch with the palm of his hand. "I think I'll start my next move by moving three out of your four 'Queens' to…a3, d5, and a5!" He laughed before he drove his knee deep into Ray's stomach.

"H-Hey! I can't…stop…my body!" Jynx grunted as started walking towards the 'd5' spot.

"No! No! I don't want to move anywhere on this board!" Nori screamed as she started walking towards the 'a5' spot.

"It's useless trying to struggle! He's using some kind of technique or something!" Mitsuno sighed as he body started walking towards the 'a3' spot.

"K-Kyle, have you found some kind of weakness to the technique that he's using yet?" Charlotte frowned as she watched Jynx, Mitsuno, and Nori walk onto their designated spots.

"No I haven't." Kyle frowned while shaking his head. "I'm not even sure if he's the one using the technique to be honest." He sighed.

"I hope you three have fun on your tour throughout the Devil's Tower." Red Mask sang before he snapped his fingers and watched as Mitsuno, Nori and Jynx disappeared from everyone's sight.

"Mitsuno! Nori! Jynx!" Ray shouted before he quickly turned around to face Red Mask. "Bring them back already! Jaw, Mitsuno, Nori, Jynx, and Magnathas! Bring them all back right now!" He roared as he swung his fist forward, aiming for Red Mask's mask.

"I don't know why you're getting so angry, rookie!" Red Mask laughed as he extended his arm forward and blocked Ray's punch with the palm of his hand. "I promise you that you'll be able to see your precious crew mates again. Now whether they'll be alive or not, I'm not sure." He said before he swung his fist upward and landed an uppercut on Ray's chin, sending him flying back to Charlotte and Kyle.

"Attacking that man in the red mask has proven to be quite useless, Raymond. Especially since you're already exhausted from for fight against your previous opponent." Charlotte sighed as she caught Raymond before he could hit the ground.

"Grrr, I'm not exhausted! I still have plenty of enough strength and energy to fight this guy! I'll show you...I'll..." Ray was caught off once Red Mask snapped his fingers, causing him and Charlotte to disappear from Kyle's sight.

"Well now that they're gone, I can finally have the little discussion that I was planning on having with you. 'Tomahawk' Kyle Bradshaw." Red Mask smiled.

"Addressing me by my full name...well aren't you polite. Anyway, what is it that you want to discuss with me?" Kyle asked while crossing his arms over his chest.

"Well actually, I'm not the one that wants to discuss with you. You see, it's Master Adrian Graham that wants to speak with you." Red Mask replied.

"Adrian Graham wants to speak with me huh? It's been a while since I've seen him. I think the last time I saw him was when he was just a mere rookie pirate." Kyle laughed.

"Yes, yes, I'm sure that you two have a lot of catching up to do. Now if you don't mind..." Red Mask snapped his fingers and watched as Kyle disappeared from his spot. "One of the Tower Masters has already been defeated. I wonder if anymore will be defeated before the Berserker Pirates and Revolutionaries get annihilated." He laughed.

* * *

**Grand Line: Kuwazawa Island; Devil's Tower; Meeting Room**

* * *

"What? Are you serious? What the hell in your right mind made you believe that we would be okay with that idea of yours, Kazarina?" Ricardo yelled as he shot up from his chair and slammed his fist on the table.

"I personally think it's a good idea! I'd rather be fighting against rookie pirates than an army of marines! And besides, I'd be able to eat more of my candy that way." Candy smiled before he began to stuff her face full of candy.

"Good idea my foot...she's just trying to save her ass since she knew that those Berserker Pirates would be able to defeat Big on the tenth floor." Dash frowned slightly as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Oh I see, so she get them separated so that she wouldn't have to fight the Berserker Pirates all by herself since she's in charge of the twentieth floor." Lily said.

"Seems like you're still quite the coward, Kazarina. I guess the thought of you taking on ten pirates by yourself was just too much for you to handle." Devack grinned.

"Will you guys just shut up for a moment and let me talk?" Kazarina yelled as she slammed her hand on the table then she let out a heavy sigh once the room immediately grew silent. "Geez...look, I'm not doing this because I'm afraid of fighting those pirates or anything. I only suggested the separation plan so that we could each have fun killing the Berserker Pirates." She nervously laughed as she looked around at the faces of her comrades and saw that none of them were buying it.

"Don't even try that crap with us, Kazarina. Everyone in this room can tell that you're obviously lying since you're afraid of fighting those Berserker Pirates by yourself." Traxus sighed.

"Whether I'm afraid of them or not doesn't change the fact that Big was defeated and has been killed by Master Red Mask! Now unless you all want to end up like him, I suggest that you all..." Kazarina stopped in mid-sentence once a few guards burst into the room, panting heavily.

"T-The Marines! The Marines are here! The Marines have docked onto the island!" The guards cried.

"W-What? How is that even possible? The Marines shouldn't be here until a couple more days!" Kazarina gasped in shock.

"This must be some kind of mistake you guys. There's no way that the Marines could get here without us knowing about it, mon." Ricardo laughed.

"No, they're actually telling the truth you guys." All of the Tower Masters turned around and faced Candy who was looking out the window while eating her candy.

"Whoa, they're not kidding at all. The Marines actually have made it onto the island...and man, have they brought a lot of ships..." Dash said as he also looked out the window.

"Seems like the battle is going to begin a lot sooner than we had all actually anticipated. Oh well, things should be fun." Devack grinned while rubbing his chin.

"Don't forget that most of you have your duties to fulfill on your respective floors. Now stop wasting time and get back to work! Master Adrian Graham's Commanders will deal with those Marines." Jeagan said as he watched all of the Tower Masters turn to face him.

"Yes, Master Jeagan!" The Tower Masters bowed to Jeagan before heading off to their respective floors.

"Big has already soiled the reputation of this Tower by allowing himself to be defeated by such rookie pirates. I cannot allow such failures to tarnish this Tower any longer!" Jeagan growled through his clenched teeth as he balled his hands into fists.

"M-Master Jeagan! Unfortunately, we still have some more news to report to you, sir!" The guards gulped once Jeagan slowly turned around to face them.

"Oh really? And wait more news is there to be told? Speak!" Jeagan ordered.

"Y-You see, Master Jeagan, sir! Other than the Marines breaching the island undetected until now...we have sighted two of The Yonkou, Raid's Commanders on the roof of the Tower." One of the guards spoke up.

"What? On the roof of the Tower? How did they...never mind, are they attacking?" Jeagan asked.

"N-No sir...as a matter of fact, the two Commanders, Rave Evritt and Note are...how should we say...dancing." The guards replied.

"...They're what?" Jeagan sweatdropped.

* * *

**Berserker Pirates!**

**Captain-"Muay Thai" Ray 110,000,000 Beli**

**First Mate-"Whale Shark" Jaw 72,000,000 Beli**

**Navigator-Mitsuno M. Akari 48,000,000 Beli**

**Doctor-"Sky Doctor" Nori 13,000,000 Beli**

**Musician-"Wicked Witch" Jynx Silvers 51,000,000 Beli**

**Cook-Shiro 33,000,000 Beli**

**Swordsman-"Sword Saint" Magnathas Minethil 60,000,000 Beli**

**Entertainer-Frederick Van Gauner 0 Beli**

**Archeologist-"Tomahawk" Kyle Bradshaw 320,000,000 Beli**

**Shipwright-Taken by Dthehalfdragon**

**Sniper-Taken by Amyismynamey**

**Blacksmith-Taken by Michael The Archangel**

**Helmswoman-Taken by Yuukifan001**

**Chronicler-Taken by Lightning God Traxid**

**Lookout-Taken by Mayur**

**Rigger-Taken by Kazumo**

**Tailor-Taken by Tomoji-kun**

**Quartermaster-Inhuman X**

**Merchant-Taken by Sakura Ichigo Morihiko**

* * *

**Please Review and Enjoy!**


	122. The Devil's War Part 1!

**The Devil's War Part 1!**

* * *

**Grand Line: Kuwazawa Island; Coast Line**

* * *

"Royal Shichibukai, we have reached our designated island!" A marine soldier announced once he entered the room with the Royal Shichibukai. "Fleet Admiral Simon would like all of you to attend his speech before we begin!"

"Mmm...it's about fucking time we made it to the damn island! I thought I was going to run all out of sake!" Ogata groaned as he wiped some sake off his lips. Ogata is currently wearing black pants with a red sash tied around his waist to hold his flintlock pistols and sake, and black boots.

"I wish you would've run out of sake. You're a lot more quiet and actually pleasant to be around when you're sober, you lazy drunkard!" Oden sighed as she removed her feet from the table in the middle of the room and stood up from her seat. Oden is currently wearing a green bikini halter top, green pants that stop a few inches below her knees, black leather combat boots, and a green and gold overcoat draped over her shoulders that has her jolly roger on the back.

"What was that you big breasted bitch? Don't think that I won't kill you right now! Because I'm most definitely not in the mood right now for your shit since I'm running low on some decent tasting sake!" Ogata growled as he shot up from his seat with his right hand clenched into a fist.

"H-Hold on a second there, Ogata! There's no reason for violence right now! Since we're already here on Kuwazawa Island, just focus your pent up rage on the enemy." Ohama nervously laughed as he appeared behind Ogata and placed his hand on his fellow Shichibukai's shoulder in an attempt to calm him down. Ohama is currently wearing a purple double breasted suit with a black tie and a long sleeved, black shirt underneath, purple pants, and black shoes.

"Yes, Ohama is right! You two shouldn't be focused on fighting each other! You should be more focused on fighting the enemy!" Izo sang as he began to spin around on one foot. Izo is currently wearing a red shirt which is open at the torso, black pants, and red pointed shoes.

"And that enemy is none other than the Yonkou, Adrian Graham. This should be quite the battle." Kage said as he closed his book and stood to his feet. Kage is currently wearing a black, long sleeved shirt, red pants, a long red coat which is open at the torso, red gloves and shoes.

"Battle? What makes you think that this is a battle?" The Shichibukai turned their heads to the left and saw Redbeard leaning against the wall. "This is going to be nothing more than an all out war. All three great powers are going to collide once again! Heh, maybe this war will be even greater than the Whitebeard War." He laughed. Redbeard is currently wearing a black shirt that is open at the torso, grey pants, black boots, a black captain's coat that he has draped over his shoulders, and a black tricorn hat.

"I don't know about you guys, but I'm going to have a lot of fun killing Adrian Graham's men! So if none of you want to be killed by me, I suggest that you all stay out of my way. Especially you Rag Doll." Ogata grinned as he turned his head to the right and stared at his fellow Shichibukai who was leaning against the far corner of the room. Rag Doll is currently wearing a purple hooded jacket and black shorts.

"Oh, what's this? You actually grew some balls and decided to threaten Rag Doll again? What's got you in such a good mood, Nakamura?" Oden smirked as she placed her hand on her hip.

"Heh, well, since two Shichibukai have been replaced already. I've actually been training hard on a certain island. And I must say, that I've learned quite a few new things." Ogata grinned.

"Hey now, I've actually gotten much stronger as well! I just might be able to compete with Rag Doll too!" Ohama laughed.

"Ahem! It's not that I don't like to hear you all bicker about who's the strongest and all. But I truly believe it's time for you seven to come out here and listen to Fleet Admiral Simon's speech!" The marine soldier said after loudly clearing his throat.

"Tch, you tell that Simon bastard to take that speech of his and to shove it up his ass! I don't really give a fuck about what he has to say right now! I'm going to go and get a head start on this battle before anyone else!" Ogata sneered before he instantly disappeared from everyone's sight.

"Sheesh, that shitty drunk bastard always heads off on his own in situation like these! Oh well, I'm not going to let him have all the fun by himself!" Oden huffed before she instantly disappeared from everyone's sight.

"Oh boy, those two are really going to tear down that giant tower if someone doesn't calm them down soon. You think we should go and stop them or something?" Ohama asked.

"Nah let's just leave them alone and go listen to the speech. Those two can handle themselves you know." Izo laughed as he span out of the room on one foot with Ohama following not too far behind.

"Guess we should also go attend the speech while those two take out most of the enemies themselves." Kage said as he followed after his fellow Shichibukai out the room.

"This war should be quite interesting. Wouldn't you say so, Rag Doll? Because there's no way that Raid could resist coming here; not after hearing that Adrian Graham's suffering from some kind of illness that is." Redbeard laughed as he followed after his fellow Shichibukai with Rag Doll following not too far behind.

* * *

"Hmmm, so that's one of the many infamous Devil's Tower huh? It actually seems pretty scary once you're this close to it." Admiral Rogun said as he was sitting on the railing of the marine ship with his fellow Admirals standing behind him.

"What do you have to be afraid of Rogun? We haven't even set foot on the island yet. This is highly unlike you." Admiral Rex stated while crossing his arms over his chest.

"Hmph, I said that the Devil's Tower seems pretty scary. I never actually said that I was scared, Rex." Rogun chuckled.

"Well whether anyone is scared or not, everyone's going to enter inside the tower and take out every enemy in sight. Right after we finish evacuating the entire island that is." Admiral Roy sighed.

"Are the evacuating ships even here yet? I'm about ready to get this battle over with already. I have some plans that I need to attend to by tomorrow." Rogun grinned as he rummaged through his pocket and pulled out his porno mag.

"I swear your perversion never ceases to amaze me Rogun." The Admirals all turned around to see Fleet Admiral Simon standing behind them with a few marine foot soldiers next to him.

"Ah, there you are Simon. I was actually beginning to wonder where you were. Are all of the preparations for the battle complete?" Rogun asked while giving his commanding officer a warm smile.

"Yes, everything is just about ready for battle, Rogun. We shall begin evacuating the island after I'm done raising troop morale by giving them my speech." Simon replied before he disappeared from the Admiral's sights and appeared on top of the crow's nest of the marine battleship.

"Heh, looks like the speech is about to begin. This should be very inspirational." Rogun grinned as he stared down at all of the marine soldiers standing on the shore of the island.

"Ahem! Attention, all marine soldiers of justice!" Simon called and then watched as all of the marines stood to attention and looked at their commanding officer. "I'm sure that all of you must know of the dire situation that we are all about to face right now! One of the Yonkou, Adrian Graham, is being held up at the highest point of that tower over there! And our mission today is to capture or kill Adrian Graham and everyone that gets in our way of justice!" He stated.

"And just in case you all don't know yet!" Rogun spoke out as he stood to his feet and put his porno mag in his pocket. "There is a high possibility that another Yonkou will plan on revealing himself among us today! And that Yonkou is none other than Raid!" He stated.

"And that's not all I'm afraid!" Rex spoke out as well. "I really hate to be the harbinger of bad news, but I'm afraid that there's also a possibility that a former Yonkou might be planning on making an appearance in this battle as well as Raid. And that former Yonkou is none other than Shinra herself!" He sighed.

"Now that you have received most of the bad news, I order those who wish to flee from this island to do so immediately! But I warn you, that even the slightest hint of cowardice is unforgivable in the marines! Because it is our sworn duty to go out and exterminate all evil that dare to walk upon this very earth as long as the marines are here! But how will we be able to do that if the marines themselves show any sign of cowardice to battling evil?" Roy spoke out.

"Do not fret on that, because we shall cast that fear away by showing the enemy our military might! We have about two hundred marine battleships surrounding the island with experienced soldiers and heavily armed cannons! Hundreds of famous marine soldiers leading the charge on the battle! A secret marine squad is lying in wait for just the right moment! And we also have Buster Call lying in wait!" Simon stated.

"Sheesh, I feel so left out since you're not including us in this inspirational speech of yours, Fleet Admiral Simon." Ohama let out a small sigh as he appeared on top of the crow's nest next to Simon.

"W-What the? What the hell do you think you're doing here, Ohama?" Simon growled at the sudden interruption and appearance of the Shichibukai.

"Relax, relax, Fleet Admiral. I'm not planning on doing anything stupid like ruining your inspirational speech or anything. I just want to help you boost morale that's all." Ohama grinned before he cleared his throat and spoke up. "Don't any of you forget that you also have the power of the seven Royal...well actually, five royal Shichibukai since Oden and Ogata aren't present at the moment. But the five will soon turn into seven once..." He trailed off once he stared at all the marines who were sending him angry glares.

"I think it's best if you just shut up and return to lying in wait with the other Shichibukai right now." Simon's eyes twitched in annoyance and then he let out a heavy sigh once Ohama disappeared from the crow's nest.

"Anyway...disregarding that little incident. Our first priority at this moment is to get the innocent people off this island as soon as possible before we begin to attack the enemy!" Roy announced.

"The low ranking officers will go around evacuating as many people off the island as they can while the high ranking officers focus on surrounding the Devil's Tower! But do not enter inside until I give the orders to do so!" Simon ordered.

"Now then, with all of that said! Go forth and fulfill your duties! Victory will belong to the marines soon enough!" Rogun cheered alongside all the other marines before they all dispersed to fulfill the orders given to them.

* * *

"This is it...this is the perfect opportunity for me to redeem myself for my failures back in West Blue! I'm going to take out all of the big name pirates in this battle!" Commodore Jax laughed as he banged his newly made arms together. Jax's appearance has changed quite a bit since the last time he was seen in West Blue. He is currently wearing a long, white, jacket which is open at the torso, revealing a long jagged scar running across it, black pants, and white shoes. His brown spiky hair has grown a bit longer and he has grown noticeable equally long sideburns and a small goatee on his chin.

"Please, I highly doubt someone like you will be able to take out anyone stronger than yourself since you weren't able to do it back in West Blue. How you even got yourself promoted to Commodore is beyond me." Commodore Era sighed as she placed her right hand on the hilt of her sabre.

"Y-You shut the hell up, Era! I don't want to hear any shit coming from the person that had a mental breakdown back at Marineford after Raid and his commanders invaded it! You're a complete laughing stock to marines everywhere!" Jax sneered.

"Hmph, coming from the guy that's having some serious one sided love issues with a certain pirate woman! You're picking a fight against someone that you have absolutely no chance of winning against, Jax! I suggest that you just walk away before I slice off those new arms of yours!" Era scowled as she tightened her grip on the hilt of her sabre.

"Grrr, you think that I'm afraid of you just because you're the daughter of the infamous former Yonkou, 'Red-Haired' Shanks? I'll kill you and bury you next to your father! That way, the both of you can reunite in hell where you belong!" Jax growled.

"That's it!" Era yelled as she quickly unsheathed her sabre and thrusted it toward Jax, aiming for his chest. "I'll send you to hell where you belong you cocky bastard!"

"As if you'll actually be able to do something like that you red haired bitch!" Jax roared as he cocked his fist back and quickly swung it forward, aiming for Era's sabre.

"And that will be quite enough you three!" A feminine type of voice said as a female marine appeared in front of Era and Jax and quickly unsheathed both of her swords, blocking both Era and Jax's attacks.

"Hmph, that's some interesting strength you've got going on there, "Pirate Negotiator" Mary Holmes." Era said as she slowly let down her sabre and sheathed it.

"Tch, she was only able to block my attack because I didn't put a lot of force into my arm anyway." Jax sneered as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Whatever, you can make all the excuses you want, Jax." The three marine Commodores turned around and saw Marine Captain Akila walking towards them. Akila now has shoulder length black hair and a small jagged scar running down her left eye. She is currently wearing a white dress shirt, black pants, and black shoes. "But the matter of the fact is, you shouldn't be provoking or attacking your allies in the first place." Akila stated.

"Akila! There you are! I was beginning to wonder when I was ever going to be able to see you again!" Era smiled as she quickly rushed over to Akila and pulled her into a tight hug.

"H-Hey there, Era! I was also beginning to wonder when I was ever going to be able to see you again too!" Akila smiled as she hugged Era back.

"Oh geez well isn't this just touching. I better get out of here before I start to puke." Jax groaned as he quickly left the scene and headed off towards the Devil's Tower.

"Sheesh, ever since he got those new arms of his, he's just been walking around like he owns the place." Mary sighed while sheathing her two swords.

"Oh don't worry about him, he's just another foolish marine that will get knocked off his high horse soon enough. Hell, I'm secretly wishing that those new arms of his will get destroyed in the battle." Era grinned.

"You've changed a lot since the last time we saw each other in West Blue, huh Era? It's highly unlike you to actually wish the defeat of an ally." Akila laughed.

"Yeah, I guess I really have changed haven't I? So anyway, how does it feel to be a Marine Captain? Are you having a lot of fun?" Era smiled.

"Oh yes I am! I feel great not really having to worry about being ordered around by the higher ups. But I must admit, I don't think I should've accepted the mission coming here on this island." Akila sighed as she turned around and stared at the Devil's Tower. "Am I really going to have to go inside there? I've heard so many scary rumors and reports about that place."

"You don't really have to worry about going inside that tower just yet, Akila." Mary stated. "Right now, you should just focus on helping the other marines evacuate the civilians."

"Yeah...you're right! I'll help the other marines evacuate the island while you two go head off towards the Devil's Tower alongside the other high ranking officers. I'll try my best to catch up with you guys later." Akila smiled before she ran off towards the town.

"I'm really beginning to worry about her now that I know she's here." Era sighed as she crossed her arms under her chest. "This will be her first major battle against pirates."

"Don't you worry about a thing, Era. I'm sure that Marine Captain Akila will do just fine for her first battle." Mary smiled as she extended her arm forward and placed it on her fellow Marines' shoulder. "Come on, we should get moving before we get left behind by everybody."

"Yeah." Era slowly nodded before she and Mary started walking towards the Devil's Tower alongside the other high ranking marine officers.

* * *

**Grand Line: Kuwazawa Island; Roof of The Devil's Tower**

* * *

"Hahaha! We did it Note! We did it! We were able to escape from Shinra's ship and made it to Kuwazawa Island safe and sound!" Rave laughed as he danced alongside Note on top of the Devil's Tower.

"Yes, yes, I do believe that we have successfully escaped from Shinra! But what are we going to do about the others? Shouldn't we be out looking for them instead of dancing?" Note asked.

"Ah, don't worry too much about the others. I'm sure that most of them somehow made it out of the battle alive." Rave grinned as he stopped dancing to turn around and see two people standing behind him and Note. "And besides, it looks like we have some company."

"Hmph and we thought that Jeagan was hallucinating about two people dancing on top of the Devil's Tower. We guess that he was right all along...we surprised." Naga chuckled darkly. ("Master of Phantoms" Naga; Adrian Graham's Fifth Commander; Naga is a tall, slim man. He is currently wearing a black hooded robe, black leather gloves, and black boots.)

"The fact that these two are dancing on top of the Devil's Tower in the current situation that they're in is actually quite puzzling. Wouldn't you say so, Naga?" Halloween chuckled. ("The Grave Master" Halloween; Adrian Graham's Fifteenth Division Commander; Halloween is a tall man with demon like horns on his head. He is currently wearing an orange pumpkin mask with blood red eyes, a black hooded cloak which is open at the torso with a black, long sleeved shirt, black pants, black boots, and he carries around a large iron cross on his back.)

"Well now that two of we enemies have been spotted right here out in the open. We should take care of them before we take care of the marines on this island." Naga said.

"Now, now, hold on there, Naga. Don't go and think that you can take care of both of these two and all of the marines here on this island all by yourself. You'll get yourself killed, recklessly thinking like that." Halloween stated.

"We could take care of everyone on this island if we wanted to." Naga rolled his eyes as he crossed his arms over his chest. "But we listen to Halloween and let Halloween handle marines."

"Well now Note it seems that we're being underestimated by the enemy here. I guess we should show them that we're not some pirates that should be so quickly underestimated." Rave smirked as he started cracking his knuckles.

"Right...just let me switch to the next song real quick..." Note muttered.

"No time for that!" Rave stated before he quickly disappeared and reappeared in front of Naga. "Tae Chang!" He yelled as he swept his right leg diagonally upwards towards Naga, aiming for the Commander's ribs.

"...Finally, now we can have some fun after long days of watching Captain!" Naga laughed as he raised his left arm up and blocked Rave's kick with his forearm. "Make sure that you don't disappoint we!" He yelled as he stepped forward and threw a straight right punch at Rave, aiming for his face.

"You actually managed to block against my kick huh? Good, maybe you'll actually be able to entertain me for a decent amount of time! Mon Yan Lak!" Rave quickly placed his left arm in front of his face to block Naga's punch with his forearm and then he swept his left leg forward towards Naga, aiming for his chest.

"Grrrnghhh..." Naga grunted as he crossed his arms over his face to block Rave's quick but he was still sent flying back a few feet next to Halloween. "Hahahaha! Interesting! This Pirate Commander has much power in his feet! We wish this battle could last for a long time!"

"I must admit that you seem pretty strong yourself. But unfortunately for you, this little 'fight' won't last much longer!" Rave laughed as he and Note lunged towards Naga with their fists cocked back.

"Halloween! Hurry up and get started with the defense of the tower while we stay here and fend off these two!" Naga yelled as he extended his arms in front of him and blocked all of Rave and Note's attacks with the palm of his hands.

"Right...you just leave everything to me, Naga." Halloween chuckled as he turned his back away from the fight and stared off into the distance to see some marines evacuating the civilians and other marines heading towards the tower. "Let's get this started..." He muttered as he raised his arms above his head.

* * *

**Grand Line: Kuwazawa Island; Kuwazawa Town**

* * *

"Oh thank you! Thank you so much for finally coming here to rescue us!" A bunch of civilians cried tears of joy while the marines evacuated them.

"Don't you worry about a thing; you're all safe now that the marines have arrived. Just follow these fellow marines to the docks and they'll get you all on the rescue ships." Vice-Admiral Ryusei said.

"This evacuation might actually take a lot longer than I had anticipated. I'm most certain that the enemy knows that we're here on the island now." Vice-Admiral Cassandra said as she stared off in the distance and saw Halloween standing on top of the Devil's Tower.

"Hm, it's not that much of a surprise that the enemy is already on to us. It's not like we were actually trying to make our presence unknown to them anyway." Vice-Admiral Davy Husker said as he walked up behind Cassandra and Ryusei alongside other high ranking officers.

"If you guys are worried about that person up there, how about you just snipe him off? Because I will most definitely do it if you all want me to." Rogun laughed.

"Don't do anything stupid now, Rogun!" Roy ordered as he punched his fellow Admiral on the head. "Even though that person standing on top of the Devil's Tower is most likely an enemy. You shouldn't attack yet until the enemy attacks first!"

"Ow! Geez Roy, you didn't have to hit me! I was just joking around!" Rogun whined as he rubbed the top of his head. "Katana, can you identify the person standing on top of the tower for us?"

"..." Katana raised her head and stared off in the distance and saw Halloween standing on top of the tower. Her pupils began to glow red while constant beeping sounds went off. "Pirate identified, "The Grave Master" Halloween." She said with a mechanical like voice.

"Halloween huh...this is bad! We should hurry up and get the civilians off this before anything..." Rex was caught off once loud screams echoed throughout the island.

"H-Help us! It's the corpses! It's the corpses of the people that were killed on this island! They're all rising up from the ground and attacking us!" Some civilians screamed as they watched the corpses arise from the ground.

"W-What in the world is going on here? How are dead bodies rising from the grave and attacking people?" Davy Husker growled as he quickly rushed over and assisted the marines in attacking the corpses.

"Obviously it's that Halloween bastard! He must have something to do with this!" Vice-Admiral Barron growled as more corpses shot out from the ground and began to surround them.

"Does this count as an attack, Roy? Because I personally count this as an attack!" Rogun stated as his finger transformed into a gun barrel.

"Now's not the time to be a smart ass, Rogun! Just hurry up and help protect the civilians from these corpses!" Roy ordered as he, alongside the other marines charged into battle.

* * *

**Grand Line: Kuwazawa Island; Devil's Tower; Sub Level Twentieth Floor**

* * *

"Uhh...man...my head is killing me...huh?" Ray groaned as he slowly stood to his feet and looked around the room. "What the? Where in the hell am I?"

"It's about time you woke up, Raymond." Ray slowly turned around and saw Charlotte staring at him from across room. "I was beginning to wonder if you'd ever wake up."

"Charlotte? What are you doing all the way over there? Better yet, where the hell are we? Are we still even in the Devil's Tower anymore?" Ray asked as he started walking towards Charlotte.

"Most likely yes..." Charlotte nodded as she turned around and stared out the large glass window behind her. "It seems like the man in the red mask teleported us to the sub levels of the tower for some reason." She said as she saw large black reefs outside the large glass window with schools of fish swimming by.

"Sub Levels huh? Wonder why he would send us here of all places." Ray sighed as he stopped in front of the large glass window and stared off into the distance. "Man, it feels like a giant aquarium in here."

"Yes...I think we should hurry up and get out of here before a seaking swims by and destroys this glass window." Charlotte said as she turned around and started walking towards the staircase.

"Yeah, the last thing I want to happen to us is to be swept into the sea thanks to a seaking." Ray gulped as he quickly turned around followed after Charlotte. "Hey, do you think it's like this for every sub level?"

"I don't know, probably. Look, we really shouldn't be wasting our time talking to each other about irrelevant things! Let's just hurry up and get back to the upper floors!" Charlotte ordered as she started running up the staircase.

"...Right!" Ray nodded before he quickly followed after Charlotte.

* * *

**Grand Line: Kuwazawa Island; Devil's Tower; Fortieth Floor**

* * *

"Grrr...you can't be serious! I just got down fighting a Tower Master! And now I have to fight another one right off the back?" Jaw panted as he watched Traxus cross his arms over his chest.

"You must be having some huge bad luck here, Fishman. To be honest, I don't really want to fight you right now. But since my life would be taken away from me if I don't...I have no other choice but to kill you." Traxus sighed.

"Tch, whatever...I won't be defeated so easily you bastard! Bring it on!" Jaw roared loudly as he charged towards Traxus with his fist cocked back.

* * *

**Grand Line: Kuwazawa Island; Devil's Tower; Fifteenth Floor**

* * *

"Tch, now this is just simply annoying!" Mitsuno muttered as she ran through a bunch of guards while slashing them with her dagger. "I have no idea where the others are or which floor I'm on."

"H-How in the hell did this woman get past Big on the tenth floor?" One of the guards gasped while watching Mitsuno run towards the staircase.

"Who cares about that right now? Just hurry up and call for back up on the upper floors! Don't let her get any further up the tower!" Another guard ordered while chasing after Mitsuno.

* * *

**Grand Line: Kuwazawa Island; Devil's Tower; Thirtieth Floor**

* * *

"...Uhh...w-where am I? I-I'm still inside the Devil's Tower...right?" Nori groaned as she slowly pushed herself off the ground and looked around the room. "Hm? Is that...is that a little girl?" She muttered as she looked ahead and saw a little girl sitting on the floor with her back turned to her. After a few seconds of getting herself together, Nori got up and walked over to the little girl and placed her hand on the girl's shoulder. "Um excuse little girl, are you lost or something?"

"Nope, I'm not lost at all. You're the one who's lost!" Candy laughed as she quickly turned around and kicked Nori in her stomach, sending the Skypiean flying back into the wall.

"Aghhh...w-what the?" Nori grunted in pain as she stared at a laughing Candy, completely dumbfounded. "W-who are you?"

"Who am I you ask? I think it's kind of inappropriate to ask for my name without introducing yourself first! But I'll let you off this time since I already know who you are. Ahem...my name is Candy; I'm one of the Tower Masters! And you're trespassing on my floor!" Candy said before she began to stuff her face with candy.

"Y-You're one of the Tower Master's? B-But you're just a child! How can you be a Tower Master like that Big guy on the tenth floor?" Nori gasped.

"Obviously looks can be deceiving! And don't you dare underestimate me just because of my age...you'll get yourself killed that way...trust me." Candy wickedly grinned.

* * *

**Grand Line: Kuwazawa Island; Devil's Tower; Twenty-Fifth Floor**

* * *

"I don't know if I should outraged or thankful to that man in the red mask for what he did." Jynx sighed as she stood in the middle of the room with dead bodies lying around all over the floor. "Oh well, at least I managed to capture myself a good number of souls on this floor." She grinned as she headed for the staircase. Once she was a few feet closer to the staircase, she quickly whipped around and saw the dead corpses slowly rise to their feet.

"Hmm, I could've sworn that I killed those guards and took their souls. How in the world are they getting back up again?" Jynx muttered to herself as she watched the corpses walk slowly towards her. "Oh well, if they're just going to get right back up, I guess I'll just have to knock them back down!" She grinned as she summoned her scythe and charged towards the corpses.

* * *

**Grand Line: Kuwazawa Island; Entrance To The Devil's Tower**

* * *

"Get the hell out of my way! Double Dragon Slayer!" Magnathas roared as he lunged towards Damnation while twisting his body to deliver a powerful sideways double slash.

"I don't think so rookie! I already allowed you and your crew to 'sneak' inside the Devil's Tower once out of sheer amusement! But I'll be damned if I allow you to get inside the tower again!" Damnation laughed as he quickly unsheathed his sword and blocked both of Magnathas' swords. "Imperial Shield Crush!" He yelled as he grabbed his shield and drove it into Magnathas' stomach, sending the swordsman flying farther away from the tower.

_"Damn it! This guy is a lot stronger than he actually seems to be! I'm going to have a lot more trouble getting inside the tower!" Magnathas gritted his teeth as he quickly planted his feet and swords into the ground to prevent himself from flying back any further._

"What's wrong swordsman? You're getting farther and farther away from the tower! At this rate, you'll never get inside again!" Damnation stated.

"Grrr...alright then you bastard! If you won't move...then I'll just have to make you move!" Magnathas frowned as he glared at a grinning Damnation while pointing his swords at him.

* * *

**Berserker Pirates!**

**Captain-"Muay Thai" Ray 110,000,000 Beli**

**First Mate-"Whale Shark" Jaw 72,000,000 Beli**

**Navigator-Mitsuno M. Akari 48,000,000 Beli**

**Doctor-"Sky Doctor" Nori 13,000,000 Beli**

**Musician-"Wicked Witch" Jynx Silvers 51,000,000 Beli**

**Cook-Shiro 33,000,000 Beli**

**Swordsman-"Sword Saint" Magnathas Minethil 60,000,000 Beli**

**Entertainer-Frederick Van Gauner 0 Beli**

**Archeologist-"Tomahawk" Kyle Bradshaw 320,000,000 Beli**

**Shipwright-Taken by Dthehalfdragon**

**Sniper-Taken by Amyismynamey**

**Blacksmith-Taken by Michael The Archangel**

**Helmswoman-Taken by Yuukifan001**

**Chronicler-Taken by Lightning God Traxid**

**Lookout-Taken by Mayur**

**Rigger-Taken by Kazumo**

**Tailor-Taken by Tomoji-kun**

**Quartermaster-Inhuman X**

**Merchant-Taken by Sakura Ichigo Morihiko**

* * *

**Please Review and Enjoy!**


	123. The Devil's War Part 2!

**The Devil's War Part 2!**

* * *

**Grand Line: Kuwazawa Island; Kuwazawa Town**

* * *

"Geez, even though these corpses are easy as hell to defeat. The way they just keep getting back up no matter what we hit them with is actually rather annoying." Rogun sighed as he stood side by side with his fellow Admiral's while a countless number of corpses surrounded them.

"Tch, while you're here complaining about the increase in numbers of corpses! I'm the only one here actually getting rid of them!" Rex growled at his fellow Admiral's before turning back to face the corpses surrounding him. "Black Door!" The Admiral yelled then a black void in the shape of a door opened up and sucked all of the corpses near them inside of it.

"It's because your Devil Fruit ability is a lot more useful in this type of situation than ours, Rex." Roy said as he began to walk towards the Devil's Tower once the path was clear.

"My Devil Fruit ability is most useful?" Rex repeated. "Don't give me that shit Roy! What about Katana's Devil Fruit ability? She's the only Logia Class Admiral right now!" The Admiral stated while pointing at Katana.

"The more time you waste complaining about such trivial matters, Rex. The more time you waste for this war to be over as soon as possible." Rogun stated as he pointed his index finger at the house next to him. "Are you about done hiding now? Because if you're not, that's too bad!" Rogun's finger transformed into a gun barrel and then he fired a bullet towards the house.

"Don't you think that you went a little overboard with that, Rogun?" Rex sweatdropped once the house exploded due to Rogun's bullet.

"No, because the target that I was trying to hit is still very much alive." Rogun sighed once Reis Bordeaux walked out of the flames with a wide, mocking grin across his face.

"Reis Bordeaux huh? Now why am I not surprised that someone like you is here?" Rex sighed.

"You Admiral's know me and my crew! We just can't resist getting ourselves involved in situations such as these!" Reis laughed.

"Tch, if that bastard is here, then the others must be here on this island close by." Roy sighed.

"Of course, but I'm afraid that you're going to have a tough time finding them! They won't just willingly reveal themselves before you like I did." Reis boasted.

"Whether or not you allowed me to find you. It won't change the fact that I'm about to put a bullet through your head!" Rogun's eyes narrowed as he watched Reis pull out twin flintlock pistols that were strapped to his legs.

"Heh, as if someone like you will actually be able to put a bullet through my head!" Reis aimed his twin flintlock pistols at Rogun and quickly fired a few quick rounds at him.

"Tch, using guns against me is pointless!" Rogun sighed before he disappeared from everyone's sight alongside the bullets that were shot at him.

"Hmm...I guess you were right about that..." Reis' face quickly paled once he felt a gun barrel poke the back of his head.

"It's over now, Reis! Now drop your weapons and raise your hands above your head!" Rogun ordered.

"Ahaha! I guess I was the first one to get caught!" Reis nervously laughed as he dropped his flintlock pistols and raised his hands above his head.

"Now...you're going to tell us everything that we want to know!" Rogun grinned.

* * *

**Grand Line: Kuwazawa Island; Entrance To The Devil's Tower**

* * *

"You're not half bad for such a rookie swordsman! I'm actually very surprised and impressed that you've somehow managed to last this long against someone like me!" Damnation laughed.

"Thanks for the compliment! Now get out of my way before I slice you up into a million tiny pieces!" Magnathas ordered while pointing one of his swords at Damnation.

"Hmm, let me think about it for a second. Umm, no! As I told you earlier, I'm not going to move from this very spot! I already let you through once and I'll be damned if I let you get past me again!" Damnation smiled.

"Soaring Wind Dragon!" Magnathas held his sword horizontally above the shoulder of his sword arm, and then he performed a circular swing that launched an air compressed projectile in the shape of a dragon spiraling towards Damnation.

"Imperial Shield!" Damnation quickly placed his shield in front of him and redirected Magnathas' attack in another direction. "Hmph, I honestly hope that wasn't your strongest attack."

"Of course it wasn't my strongest attack! What kind of swordsman would I be if that was my strongest attack?" Magnathas asked before he charged towards Damnation while dragging his sword on the ground.

"A weak one obviously!" Damnation grinned.

"Haaaa! Heaven and Earth Dragon Slash!" Magnathas quickly unsheathed another one of his swords and performed an overhand sword swing while performing an underhand sword swing with the sword that he dragged on the ground.

"Whoa, that was a close call there!" Damnation laughed after he blocked both of Magnathas' swords with his sword and shield. "Did you just come up with that attack on the spot or something?" The taunting Tower Guard asked before kicking Magnathas back a few feet.

"Tch, I don't think that's any of your business!" Magnathas roared as he stood to his feet and lunged towards Damnation. "Double Dragon Slayer!" He yelled as he twisted his body and delivered a powerful, sideways double slash.

"Using the same technique against me as you did earlier? For a talented rookie swordsman, you're very stupid!" Damnation placed his sword in front of him horizontally and blocked both of Magnathas' swords. "Come on! Try and come up with something different for a change! I'm certain that you've still got a few tricks up your sleeve! Imperial Shield Smash!" He yelled as he slammed his shield against Magnathas' face, sending the pirate flying back a few feet.

_"None of my attacks are working on this guy! If I don't come up with something soon, I'll never be able to get inside the tower with everyone else! No...calm down Magnathas! You won't be able to think clearly if you rush things." Magnathas let out a heavy sigh as he closed his eyes to concentrate._

"What's wrong swordsman? Aren't you going to continue on with your useless attempts of getting inside the tower? Or have you finally seen the errors of your ways and are now deciding on giving up?" Damnation asked and then he popped a vein once Magnathas remained completely silent despite his efforts of taunting him. "Oh I see, well then, if you're not going to come at me! Then I'll just have to come at you!" Damnation lunged towards Magnathas with his sword raised high above his head.

"Santoryu: Dragon Twister!" Magnathas quickly unsheathed his third sword with his mouth and then he spun around and created a dragon-like tornado that spiraled around him.

"Gaaahhh!" Damnation grunted in pain as he was sliced up and blown back towards the Devil's Tower due to Magnathas' attack. "Grr, you bastard! How dare you play such cheap tricks and cut me like that!" He growled as he stood to his feet and watched blood trickle down his cheek out of the corner of his eye.

"Hey, you're the one who wanted me to try something different for a change! So don't complain now that I've gained the upper hand in this fight!" Magnathas grinned while sheathing one of his swords.

"Hmph, upper hand? Who says that you've gained the upper hand? I will admit that technique you just used surprised me but I'm still very much stronger than you!" Damnation stated.

"Heh, we'll just see who's stronger after this fight is over now won't we?" Magnathas smirked as he stared at Damnation. _"Sorry guys, looks like it's going to take me a lot longer to get inside the tower than I thought."_

"Now then, lets get started! Imperial Sword Thrust!" Damnation yelled while thrusting his sword toward Magnathas, aiming for the pirate's torso.

"Earth Dragon Slash!" Magnathas yelled as he quickly stabbed his sword into the ground and then he performed an upward slash to throw dirt and rocks into Damnation's face.

"Nghhaa! You damn, dirty pirate! Out of all the low down dirty tricks that you just had to pull!" Damnation growled as he quickly rubbed his eyes with his forearm.

"Sword Hilt Strike!" Magnathas lunged towards Damnation and then he struck the Tower Guard's armor plate with the hilt of his sword with a great amount of force. "Alright! Now's my chance to get inside the tower!" He panted as he quickly ran past Damnation and headed for the doors of the tower.

"Grrr, alright you damn swordsman! You wanna play dirty huh? Then let's play dirty!" Damnation roared as he spun around a few times and then he hurled his shield at Magnathas.

"Almost there, almost there, almost th-gahhh!" Magnathas instantly fell face first onto the ground once Damnation's shield hit him on the back of his neck. "D-Damn it..." He grunted in pain while slowly reaching for the doors.

"Heh, I bet you weren't planning on being stopped so easily now were you? Well I guess it's fair for me to say that I wasn't expecting you to be such a dirty fighting swordsman!" Damnation grinned as he walked over to Magnathas and stomped on his back. "Any last words you wanna say before I send you to hell?" The Tower Guard asked while raising his sword above his head.

"I don't have any last words to say because I'm not going to be killed today!" Magnathas roared as he swung his sword around wildly towards Damnation.

"Tch, looks like you've still got a lot of right left in you! I don't know why you're still continuing to resist against your inevitable death. I mean, even if by some miracle you do somehow manage to defeat me and get inside the tower. You and your crew are only going to get yourselves killed by the Tower Masters. So how about you just stop struggling and accept your fate?" Damnation asked while blocking Magnathas' sword swings with his shield.

"You shut the hell up! My crew and I are going to survive throughout this entire ordeal! Anyone that gets in our way will get cut down by me once I get inside that tower!" Magnathas yelled.

"You know, I really do hate people like you!" Damnation growled as he raised up his leg and then he slammed his foot down onto Magnathas' hand. "You're one of those people that believe that they'll be able to do anything if they try hard enough! That they'll be able to overcome the toughest of obstacles if they put all their heart and soul into anything and everything they do! Well here's a news flash for you! You're never going to go beyond this point!"

"Not unless he receives a little help from an ally that is!" Damnation's eyes narrowed as he slowly turned around and saw that Commodore Mary Holmes and Era were standing behind him with their swords drawn.

"Well now, what's this? Two female marines standing before me with their swords drawn? I thought you marines weren't suppose to arrive until a few more days." Damnation frowned.

"M-Mary? W-What the hell are you doing here on this island?" Magnathas sweatdropped as he quickly stood to his feet after Damnation had removed his foot from his back.

"What do you mean what am I doing on this island? I think the better question is what are you doing on this island? Do you have any idea what's going on with this island?" Mary sighed.

"Magnathas Minethil? The Swordsman of the Berserker Pirates? If he's here, then that means that Ray's here as well." Era muttered to herself.

"Anyway, you seem to be having a little trouble taking this guy down on your own. What happened to your crew? And why are they not out here helping you out?" Mary asked.

"It's a really long story and I don't think this guy here will give me enough time to explain things to you! But since you two are here, do you mind helping me out here?" Magnathas asked.

"Geez, you really are helpless. Can't you beat a single enemy without me having to come and save your ass? Fine then, you go on ahead and leave this guy to us." Mary grinned.

"This Dalmatian guy won't be able to last more than seven minutes against the two of us." Era grinned.

"Grrrr, cocky little female marines you two are! I'll chop all three of you into tiny pieces and then I'll send your pieces to the higher ups in the Government! And remember this, my name is Damnation! Damnation! Not Dalmatian!" Damnation shouted.

_"I don't know if the marines showing up here are a miracle or an omen, but either way, I should hurry up and get inside the tower while those two have this guy distracted!" Magnathas thought as he quickly turned around and reached for the doors of the tower._

"Imperial Shield Smash!" Damnation yelled as he appeared in front of Magnathas and sent the young swordsman flying back once he slammed his shield against him.

"Gahhh...d-damn it! I was so close again!" Magnathas grunted in pain as he stabbed his swords into the ground to stop him from flying back any farther.

"Magnathas, you should give up on trying to enter the tower while this guy is guarding it. Obviously he's going to guard the entrance as if his life depended on it." Mary stated.

"Tch, of course his life depends on it! Earlier on when my crew and I were inside the tower, a guy in a red mask came by and killed one of the Tower Masters simply because he got defeated." Magnathas frowned.

"So Big has finally bitten the dust huh? Oh well, I almost feel bad for the poor bastard. But unlike him, I'm not going to get myself killed by failing! No one and I do mean no one! Is going to get past me!" Damnation roared while spinning his sword over his head.

"Hmph, I almost feel sorry for this guy. I can tell that he obviously didn't wake up this morning expecting to die." Era sighed.

"Can you really blame him, Era? Most arrogant pirates like him don't expect to be killed the moment they wake up in the morning. Sorry to inform you, Dalmatian. But I'm afraid that you're going to be killed today since we're going to get inside that tower!" Mary's eyes narrowed as she glared at Damnation.

"Grrrr! I told you already that my name is Damnation! Damnation! Not Dalmatian! I'll slaughter all that don't get my name right!" Damnation roared loudly as he lunged towards Mary.

"Tch, here he comes! Get ready everyone!" Magnathas warned as he tightened on the grip of his swords.

"Hmph, there's no way we'll be defeated if we combine our strength! Especially against a hot head that gets so riled up by something so childish as name calling." Era grinned.

"Come on! The sooner we defeat this guy, the sooner we can get inside the tower and defeat Adrian Graham!" Mary roared as she lunged towards Damnation alongside Era and Magnathas.

* * *

**Grand Line: Kuwazawa Island; Roof of The Devil's Tower**

* * *

"Hmph...we seem to have underestimated the power of these two Commanders. They have proven to be quite the skilled fighters; maybe we should start getting serious now." Naga grinned.

"Did you hear that you two? You've actually managed to last long enough for him to actually consider getting serious." Halloween grinned.

"Well isn't that good to hear...maybe Note and I can finally stop dancing and actually start fighting!" Rave laughed while panting lightly.

"Rave, are you sure that you're doing okay? You've seem to have slowed down quite a bit after that phantom phased through your body earlier." Note stated.

"Yeah I'm fine...it's just...it's just that I think those phantom's of his have some sort of power draining ability." Rave panted.

"Correct you are there! Naga's phantom's drain the energy of any living thing they come across! Just be glad that he only decided to use one phantom against you." Halloween said.

"We is disappointed now since it only took one phantom to get the enemy this tired. We shouldn't have come up here if we had known the enemy would waste time." Naga sighed.

"Hmph, don't count me out just yet you bastards. The only reason I'm tired is because I'm carrying a bit too much weight on me." Rave smirked as he began to unbutton his shirt.

"I told you to take them off earlier, but I guess you just like to be a show off." Note muttered while turning up the volume on his headphones.

"What can I say? Being a show off to my allies and enemies is just what I do best!" Rave said as he tossed his shirt aside.

"...Weighted clothing huh? How typical..." Halloween eyes narrowed once he saw Rave's shirt leave a small crater on the roof of the tower.

"There we go! Now I feel about ten thousand pounds lighter!" Rave sighed happily while stretching.

"As if that shirt even weighed ten thousand pounds! No matter, it doesn't matter if you were wearing weighted clothing or not! The result of this fight will still remain the same! Phantom Strike!" Naga yelled as a phantom flew out from his sleeve and headed towards Rave.

"Heh, you were able to catch me off guard with that phantom attack once! You won't be catching me off guard with that attack again!" Rave grinned as he stood still and allowed the phantom to phase through him.

_"Odd, he doesn't seem to be affected by the phantom at all." Naga thought to himself as he eyed the grinning Rave carefully._

"I'm so glad that I was able to eat this Devil Fruit before anyone else." Rave smiled as a voodoo doll fell from his arm. "Note, let's get going!" He said as he lunged towards Naga.

"Right behind you!" Note smiled as he leaped high into the air above both Naga and Halloween.

"We don't know what you two are planning on doing! But we will stop you! Dual Phantom!" Naga yelled as he fired two phantoms from his sleeves and watched as they both flew towards Rave.

"Geppo!" Rave leaped high into the air and then he kicked off of it multiple times until he had reached Note. "You ready Note?" The pirate commander asked his fellow pirate commander.

"As ready as I'm ever going to be! Let's match our tempo's and win this fight!" Note grinned as he balanced himself onto Rave's leg. "Take this!" Note was quickly propelled towards both Halloween and Naga thanks to Rave's kick while pointing both of his feet pointed at them.

"Hmph, leave this one to me, Naga!" Halloween said as he stepped forward and blocked Note's kick with his large iron cross. "Were you really planning on defeating the both of us with that weak kick?"

"Of course not! I was just merely a distraction!" Halloween's eyes widened once a laughing Rave appeared behind him.

"Khok Nasa!" Rave took a step forward with his left foot while twisting his body to the left as he raised his fist above his head and then quickly brought it down, landing a powerful punch on the back of Halloween's head.

"Gahhhh..." Halloween grunted in pain as he quickly began to stagger.

"Halloween!" Naga gasped before he shook his head and extended his arms in both Rave and Note's direction. "Dual Phantom's!" Naga yelled as he launched two phantoms at both Rave and Note.

"Meat Shield!" Rave laughed as he quickly grabbed a staggered Halloween and used him as a shield.

"You fool; did you honestly believe that we would fall for something like that?" Naga wickedly grinned as the phantoms flew past Rave's head and phased through Note instead.

"N-Note!" Rave gasped as he quickly whipped around and watched his comrade drop to his knees, panting slightly.

"You really shouldn't let yourself get distracted so easily!" Halloween laughed before he slammed his iron cross onto Rave's head. "Or...maybe you weren't distracted." He muttered as Rave just stood there as if nothing happened.

"Pajon Chang San!" Rave threw a straight punch at Halloween's and hit him on his chin with his right hand and then he swung his left leg around and delivered a roundhouse kick to the pirate commander's ribs.

"Nrghhh...this entire roof is going to collapse if we continue to fight up here like this! Why don't we go somewhere more spacious?" Halloween suggested after he had jumped away from Rave and stood next to Naga.

"So that we can lose this advantage of ours? No thanks, I'd rather..." Rave stopped in mid-sentence once Red Mask had appeared in front of Halloween and Naga. Red Mask is currently wearing his trademark red mask, a red leather trench coat, black gloves with metal plates on the back, black pants, and black metal tipped boots.

"Hm? What are you doing here? Don't you see that we're a little bit busy right now?" Halloween asked.

"Oh yes, I can clearly see that you two are a bit busy handling these two. That's why I have come here to relief you of your duties." Red Mask said.

"Relief us of our duties? What in the hell are you talking about?" Naga asked.

"Your enemies from now on are the marines heading towards the tower. Just in case you haven't noticed it yet, but two female marines have already managed to reach the entrance. Now that wouldn't have happened if you were more focused on reanimating the corpses instead of fighting these two." Red Mask sighed.

"So you're basically saying that you're going to take these two on for us? Thanks but no thanks, we can take these two on..." Naga stopped in mid sentence once Halloween placed his hand in front of his face.

"Forget about it Naga, once this man has his mind set on something, there's no stopping him. I'm sure that you'll have more fun fighting the countless number of marines rather than two pirate commanders, right?" Halloween said.

"Hmph, fine then! We will let you take these two on for us...but don't you dare think that we'll let you do something like this for us again." Naga frowned before he and Halloween jumped off the roof.

"Well now...I bet that you think you're some kind of bad ass for sending those two off just so that you could fight us all by yourself huh? So, mind giving us your name before we send you flying off this roof?" Rave asked.

"Name huh? Well, I'm known by many names, but I guess you can call me...Hiltz." Red Mask replied.

* * *

**Grand Line: Kuwazawa Island; Devil's Tower; Sub Level Tenth Floor**

* * *

"Man, this entire tower has done nothing but give me the creeps ever since we were teleported down here! Every floor we've walked up we've only seen the same things! Black reefs, large glass windows, and piles of corpses!" Ray complained.

"Will you stop complaining already Raymond? Just focus on getting back up to the top floors! Who knows how long we've been down here in the Sub Levels!" Charlotte sighed.

"I'm telling you that we would get up there much faster if we just use our powers, Charlotte! I'm worried about everyone else and I want to save them as soon as possible!" Ray said.

"I know that you're worried about your crew right now, but we have no idea what floor of the sub levels that we're on currently. I don't want us wasting our powers running up a flight of stairs! So just bare with me, have faith in your crew, and keep running!" Charlotte ordered.

"Alright...hm? Watch out!" Ray yelled as he pushed Charlotte out of the way of a flying scythe that zoomed past their heads, nearly decapitating them. "Man that was a close call!"

"Where in the world did that scythe come from? And how did it just suddenly appear here without me noticing it?" Charlotte gasped as she turned around and stared at the scythe that was lodged into the wall far behind them.

"Aww man, I honestly wasn't expecting you two to be able to dodge that. I guess your Haki is a lot better than I thought." Violen grinned as he appeared behind Charlotte and Ray, forcing the two pirates to jump back away from him once they noticed his presence.

"W-Who the hell is that guy? And where did he come from?" Ray asked as he glared at the laughing pirate commander.

"That's Adrian Graham's sixth commander, Violen! I wasn't expecting to encounter someone this dangerous so early!" Charlotte gritted her teeth as she watched Violen walk over to his scythe.

"I guess an congratulations are in order for not dying instantly. You guys should consider yourselves lucky." Violen said as he grabbed the shaft of his scythe and pulled the entire scythe out from the wall. "Or is it that you two should consider yourselves unlucky now that you're going to die slow and painfully?"

"So this guy is a pirate commander just like Rain and Rave huh? Then I guess we have no other choice but to use our powers against someone like him!" Ray grinned as his eye and hair color slowly began to turn red.

"Tch, as much as I'd hate to admit it. You're absolutely right about that, we won't be able to get any farther if we don't use our powers to defeat this guy." Charlotte sighed while a purple aura surrounded her body.

"Alright! You just leave this guy to me Charlotte! I'll wipe the floor with him in a matter of seconds!" Ray roared as he charged towards Violen with his fist cocked back.

"Hmph, so you're just going to charge at me without allowing me to give you a handicap? Alright then, it's your funeral boy." Violen shrugged as he placed his scythe on his back then lunged towards Ray with his hand extended out in front of him.

"Wait a minute you idiot! Don't let Violen touch you or else you're going to die!" Charlotte shouted.

"I'm going to what?" Ray sweatdropped as he skidded to a stop and turned to face Charlotte.

"You're dead!" Violen sneered as his hand quickly drew closer and closer to Ray's face.

"I don't think so! Ponte!" Ray quickly leaned far back and performed a back bridge.

"Well now, quite the limber little pirate you are. But I'm afraid that you won't be able to do anything else in that position of yours!" Violen smirked as he raised his hand above his head.

"Heh, that's what you think! Bananeria!" Ray leaned back more until he was now in a handstand position. "And now, Chapa-de-Costas!" He yelled as he launched his feet upward aimed at Violen's neck.

"Whoa there!" Violen laughed as he performed a series of back flips to get some distance away from Ray. "I guess going for a quick and painless death isn't your type of thing huh?" He asked while placing on hand on his hip.

"Demonic Whip!" Charlotte yelled as she morphed the demonic aura surrounding her into a whip and lashed it out towards Violen. "Raymond! Using long range attacks is probably the best way onto dealing with his commander!" She said once the whip wrapped around Violen's wrist.

"Sorry Charlotte, I'm not much of a long range fighter! I'll let you deal with the long range will I deal with the close range!" Ray laughed as he charged towards Violen.

"You idiot! Didn't you hear me warn you that if you touch him you'll instantly be killed?" Charlotte yelled.

"Hmph, that's only because he has some kind of Devil Fruit ability huh? If I just focus on using my Busoshoku Haki, I'll be able to punch and kick him all I want!" Ray grinned.

"Heh, you're making it seem like fighting me will be such an easy thing! Allow me to show you a glimpse of what will happen to the both of you if you continue to fight me so carelessly!" Violen smirked as he reached back behind him and grabbed his scythe.

"Take this! Armada!" Ray yelled as he completely spun around while swinging his left leg forward in a wide arc formation in an attempt to land a powerful kick across Violen's face.

"Too weak!" Violen quickly placed his scythe in front of him and blocked Ray's kick with the shaft. "Scythe Cue!" He yelled as he thrusted the end of his scythe into Ray's stomach; sending the rookie pirate flying back towards Charlotte.

"Guwahhh! D-Damn it all to hell! That fucking hurt so much..." Ray grunted as he rolled around the ground while clutching his stomach.

"You dumb ass! That's what happens when you go charging against a powerful opponent by yourself without thinking!" Charlotte let out a heavy sigh then her body jerked back once she looked forward and saw Violen standing in front of her.

"Now die!" Violen yelled as he extended his arm towards Charlotte, aiming for her face.

"Charlotte!" Ray shouted as he quickly rushed over to Charlotte in an attempt to save her. He then skidded to a stop once a bullet zoomed past him and grazed Violen's cheek.

"Grr, what the hell? Who the hell could've fired that shot?" Violen muttered to himself as he placed his hand on his cheek and then placed his hand in front of his face to see blood.

"Damn it Emerald! How could you miss such an easy shot such as that?" Ray's eyes widened as he whipped around to see where the source of the voice came from.

"T-That voice...there's no way that it could be..." Ray muttered.

"Hm? Wait a minute...is that...is that really...Ray? Is that really you Ray? What the hell are you doing down here man?" Ruby asked as she walked out of the darkness alongside a few other people. (Ruby, The Navigator of the Gem Pirates; Ruby has red eyes and she has her red hair tied into a ponytail. She is currently wearing a red blouse, a white skirt, and red boots.)

"Knowing him, he probably got selected and brought here alongside the others. What a shame, I guess he's only gotten weaker since the last time we saw him." Emerald said while reloading her rifle. (Emerald, The Sniper of the Gem Pirates; Emerald has green eyes and shoulder length green hair. She is currently wearing a green long sleeved shirt, white pants, and green shoes.)

"Like we're honestly in any position to be making fun of him since our Captain got captured as well." Prisma sighed. (Prisma, the First Mate of the Gem Pirates; Prisma has white eyes and short white hair. She is currently wearing a small black leather jacket, shoulder length white gloves, black pants, and black boots.)

"So this is the infamous 'Muay Thai' Ray that Captain's so captivated with. He honestly doesn't look that strong to me." Topaz muttered while cracking her knuckles. (Topaz, The Shipwright of the Gem Pirates; Topaz has yellow eyes and short yellow spiky hair. She is currently wearing a yellow shirt with black long sleeves, black pants, and yellow boots.)

"Oho...so you little girls are still alive huh? I'm impressed that you've managed to last this long inside the tower...but unfortunately, this very floor will be your grave!" Violen grinned.

"That's some pretty tough talk coming from someone who attacked five women with their backs turned! Try defeating us now that our backs aren't turned!" Topaz growled as she walked over towards Violen alongside her crewmates.

"Gem Pirates...how did you all end up all the way down here? And where's Sapphire?" Ray asked.

"As much as we would like to answer your questions right now, Ray. I'm afraid that we're going to be a little busy fighting this guy." Ruby stated.

"So if you want your questions answered as soon as possible. I suggest that you and your little friend there get off your asses and help us out!" Emerald said while aiming her rifle at Violen.

"R-Raymond...who are these women?" Charlotte asked.

"They're our allies! Come on, we'll definitely be able to beat this guy if we help them out!" Ray grinned as he held his hand out to help Charlotte up.

"...Alright then!" Charlotte slowly nodded as she took Ray's hand and stood to her feet. "Just try not to show off your Devil Fruit abilities too much just because there are more women here." She sighed.

"Haha, no promises!" Ray laughed while cracking his knuckles.

* * *

**Berserker Pirates!**

**Captain-"Muay Thai" Ray 110,000,000 Beli**

**First Mate-"Whale Shark" Jaw 72,000,000 Beli**

**Navigator-Mitsuno M. Akari 48,000,000 Beli**

**Doctor-"Sky Doctor" Nori 13,000,000 Beli**

**Musician-"Wicked Witch" Jynx Silvers 51,000,000 Beli**

**Cook-Shiro 33,000,000 Beli**

**Swordsman-"Sword Saint" Magnathas Minethil 60,000,000 Beli**

**Entertainer-Frederick Van Gauner 0 Beli**

**Archeologist-"Tomahawk" Kyle Bradshaw 320,000,000 Beli**

**Shipwright-Taken by Dthehalfdragon**

**Sniper-Taken by Amyismynamey**

**Blacksmith-Taken by Michael The Archangel**

**Helmswoman-Taken by Yuukifan001**

**Chronicler-Taken by Lightning God Traxid**

**Lookout-Taken by Mayur**

**Rigger-Taken by Kazumo**

**Tailor-Taken by Tomoji-kun**

**Quartermaster-Inhuman X**

**Merchant-Taken by Sakura Ichigo Morihiko**

* * *

**Please Review and Enjoy!**


	124. The Devil's War Part 3!

**The Devil's War Part 3!**

* * *

**Grand Line: Kuwazawa Island; Coast Line**

* * *

"Grrr...You have absolutely no idea on who you're dealing with pirate!" Davy Husker growled as he stood in front of Buck Rogers while his subordinates fought off the corpses around them.

"I actually do have an idea on who I'm dealing with since I've decided to fight you! Vice-Admiral Davy Husker!" Buck said as he pointed at the Fishman marine.

"Oh...so you know my name huh? I guess I'm a lot more famous than I thought." Davy Husker chuckled.

"Of course! Out of all the marines that I want to fight, you're the top on my list!" Buck roared loudly as he charged at the marine Fishman with his fist cocked back.

"I feel rather honored!" Davy Husker laughed before he charged towards Buck with his fist cocked back as well.

* * *

**Grand Line: Kuwazawa Island; Devil's Tower; Sub Level Tenth Floor**

* * *

"Oh come on now? Don't you pirates think that this is a bit unfair for the six of you to be going up against one little old me?" Violen laughed as he stood perfectly still while Ray, Charlotte, Prisma, Ruby, Emerald, and Topaz surrounded him.

"Honestly, I would think that six against one is a bit unfair. But since you're a powerful pirate commander, I'm okay with this!" Ray grinned.

"Plus we're fighting you in your own territory. I'm sure that you'll be able to find some way to deal with this." Charlotte stated.

"Now stop your silly complaining and drop dead already!" Emerald yelled before she aimed her rifle at Violen and fired off a quick round at him.

"Sorry! But I don't think my Captain would like it if I were to be killed by mere rookies!" Violen said after he had sliced Emerald's bullet in half with the blade of his scythe.

"And you think we like it when you attack us and kidnap our Captain?" Prisma yelled as she ran up to Violen and began to swing her dagger around at him wildly.

"I honestly don't give a damn about how you pirates think or feel about what happened to you or your Captain! All I did was just simply following orders." Violen stated while dodging all of Prisma's wild attacks with much ease.

"Well you're about to be killed by all of us just for following those orders of yours!" Topaz yelled once she appeared behind Violen while bringing her fist back.

"All six of you are going to kill me huh?" Violen chuckled before he had completely vanished from where he was originally standing. "None of you will ever come close to killing me! Not even ten thousand years of training will be enough!" The pirate commander's laughing voice echoed throughout the room.

"What the hell? Where did that scythe carrying bastard go? I just lost my shot!" Emerald sighed as she lowered her rifle after Violen had disappeared from her sight.

"You're about to lose a lot more than your shot little girl!" Emerald's eyes widened once Violen appeared behind her with his scythe raised above his head. "You're about to lose your life! But don't fret; you're also going to gain eternal damnation once this scythe of mine sends you to hell!" The pirate commander shrieked as he swung his scythe downward.

"I don't think so!" Ray yelled as he quickly pushed Emerald out of the way and blocked Violen's scythe blade using the sole of his Haki coated foot.

"Wooo! Nicely done Ray! Now let me have a go at him!" Ruby appeared on the right of Violen and began to attack him with an endless barrage of punches.

"Sheesh, just when I was about to kill her, you cockroaches just keep appearing just in time for the rescue! I think I'm getting a bit too sloppy." Violen sighed as he jumped back a few feet away from both Ray and Ruby.

"You must be getting sloppy for you to completely forget that I was over here!" Violen's eyes widened once a black whip had coiled around his wrist. "Fighting in your own territory can have its advantages and disadvantages!" Charlotte grinned.

"Grrr...I can't believe I forgot that you were over there...to make things worse, I can't believe that I fell for such a stupid trap like this!" Violen growled as he raised his scythe above his head, preparing to slice the whip from his waist.

"There you go again, being sloppy!" Ray laughed as he appeared in front of Violen with his red glowing hand extended in front of the pirate commander's face. "Berserk Blast!" He shouted while firing a large amount of red energy from his hand and grinned once the blast engulfed Violen.

"Whoa...since when did you learn to do something like that?" Ruby stared in awe as she only saw a skeleton of Violen lying on the ground after the smoke had cleared from Ray's attack.

"Heh, if you thought that was awesome! Then you should see all the other things that I can do!" Ray grinned as he gave Ruby a thumbs up.

"You idiot! Don't go around using attacks like that down here! What if that attack of yours had shattered the glass all over this room and flooded all the sub levels?" Charlotte yelled while slapping Ray across the back of his head.

"Relax, relax Charlotte! His back wasn't turned against the wall with the glass so I knew that I could use that attack against him!" Ray laughed.

"Hmph, I guess Ray really has gotten stronger since the last time we saw him." Emerald smiled while tapping her rifle on her shoulder.

"If he was able to reduce the pirate commander to nothing more than a mere skeleton with that attack of his, he might be able to be of some use to us." Topaz said while crossing her arms under her chest.

"Umm...excuse me, but who are you?" Ray sweatdropped as he turned to face Topaz.

"The name's Topaz." Topaz replied.

"Well then, now that introduction's are out of the way, let's head up those stairs and..." Ruby stopped in mid-sentence once a loud, shrieking laugh echoed throughout the room.

"Aghhh...my ears are bleeding!" Emerald yelled as she covered her ears and looked around the room for the source of the shrieking alongside everyone else.

"Where the hell is that noise coming from?" Ray groaned.

"Nghhh...Impossible...there's no possible way that he could still be alive!" Prisma muttered as she watched the skeleton of Violen slowly rise to its feet.

"Oh...it's very possible little lady! For I am still very much alive and kicking!" Violen let out a loud shriek while spinning his scythe around his body.

"Huh...so I guess Brook isn't the only walking and talking skeleton in this world. But how the hell is this possible?" Ray asked.

"It's all thanks to my Devil Fruit ability...I've eaten the Reaper Reaper Fruit! And now that you all have seen me like this...allow me to show you what I can really do as your Grim Reaper!" Violen grinned.

"Raymond, it seems like he's going to get serious now! If he manages to land a finger on us we're dead! I'm afraid that we have no other choice but to go full power now." Charlotte sighed.

"Full power huh? That's just what I've been waiting to hear!" Ray grinned as a red aura surrounded him alongside a black demonic aura. "I suggest that you ladies head back down stairs and wait for us to call you! Things are about to get very dangerous here!"

"Hmph, don't talk to us like we're just a bunch of damsels in distress Ray! We can handle ourselves too you know!" Prisma said as she and her crew mates stood alongside Ray and Charlotte, ready to attack at any given moment.

"It's time to die!" Violen let out a loud, ear piercing screech as he lunged towards the pirates while swinging his scythe over his head.

"Here he comes! Berserk..." Ray stopped in mid sentence once a large mirror appeared in front of them and began to let out a large amount of light.

"Aghhh...I can't see!" Violen yelled in pain as he blindly ran inside mirror and disappeared from everyone's sight alongside with the mirror.

"...The fuck just happened?" Topaz sweatdropped after a short moment of silence had passed by.

"I have no idea! First that skeleton guy was charging at us, then this mirror appeared out of nowhere, then there was this big flash of light, and then poof! The mirror and the skeleton guy just disappeared!" Ruby said.

"We know what happened Ruby! We saw the whole thing! We're just kind of confused on why that mirror just appeared out of nowhere and saved our lives." Emerald sighed.

"Charlotte, did that mirror have anything to do with you and your Devil Fruit ability or Demon?" Ray asked as he turned to face Charlotte.

"No, that mirror had nothing to do with me or my Demon." Charlotte shook her head. "Odd...but no matter. Now that Violen is out of our way, all of us can now proceed to the next floor."

"Yeah, you're right! Come on ladies! Let's head up to the next floor and kick that Yonkou's ass!" Ray grinned as he started running towards the stair case.

"He honestly doesn't believe that he'll actually be able to defeat that Yonkou does he?" Topaz asked while crossing her arms under her chest.

"Unfortunately he does...I'm hoping that he'll later come to his senses the farther up we go inside this damn tower." Charlotte sighed as she followed after Ray.

"Emerald! Ruby! Prisma! Topaz! Will you girls hurry on up already?" Ray called from the other side of the room. "We need to get out of the damn sub levels!"

"Hold on a second Ray! We have some other people that we need to go get first before we can go up any further! You two can go on ahead though if you want!" Ruby said before she and her crew mates started walking towards the other stair case.

"Other people? What other people could she possibly be talking about? I haven't seen any other people besides them and that skeleton guy throughout all the floors we've been through." Ray said while crossing his arms over his chest.

"Maybe they were teleported much deeper into sub levels than we were. But if they're so worried about the other people, we might as well go on ahead without them." Charlotte said as she turned to head up the staircase.

"Hold on a second there Charlotte. I think we should wait here for them and see who these 'other people' are before we even think about heading off without them." Ray said once he turned around grabbed Charlotte's wrist to prevent her from heading up the staircase.

"Oh come on now Raymond! It's obvious that these 'other people' are nothing more than a bunch of weaklings that will most likely slow us down inside the tower! It'll be better off if we just keep moving now and get out of these sub levels." Charlotte sighed.

"Or maybe these 'other people' might have some valuable information that we'll probably need to progress further into the tower! And besides, now that I've encountered Sapphire's crew! I'm not going to leave them behind!" Ray said with a stern face.

"Well fine then! You can stay here and wait for them while I go on ahead and find the last person on this island with the 'Possession Type' Devil Fruit! I don't have time to be sitting here dealing with your foolish antics! Now release me!" Charlotte ordered.

"No! I'm not going to allow you to go any further inside this tower by yourself either! Even though you're more advanced at using your powers than me, it's still too dangerous for you to be going alone!" Ray stated.

"Will you quit being stupid and just release me al-"

"Ahem! If you two are quite done flirting and all, we'd pretty much like to keep moving!" Charlotte and Ray turned around to see the Gem Pirates with a bunch of people holding weapons behind them.

"Ohhh, are you dating that Charlotte girl now Ray? Captain Sapphire won't be too happy to hear that once we set her free." Ruby giggled into her hand.

"What? Dating? Charlotte and I?" Ray blushed slightly as he looked down and realized that he was still holding her hand. "I-It's nothing like that at all! I was only just trying to stop her from going on ahead without you guys is all." He stuttered after he had let go of Charlotte's hand.

"Anyway...who are these people standing behind you Gem Pirates?" Charlotte asked.

"These people are...The Devil's Tower Destruction Committee!" Ruby replied.

"Just call them Revolutionaries! It's much less of a mouth full Ruby!" Topaz sighed.

"Revolutionaries?" Charlotte and Ray muttered.

* * *

**Grand Line: Kuwazawa Island; Kuwazawa Forest**

* * *

"Hmph, what's up with all these damn corpses?" Ogata asked while a countless number of corpses surrounded both him and Oden. "Since when could dead people come back from the dead?"

"I have no idea honestly. But there's honestly nothing special about them." Oden said before she spun around and sent a bunch of the corpses flying with a powerful roundhouse kick.

"What a boring war this has turned out to be. I expected to be inside the tower by now but those damn corpses keep getting in the fucking way!" Ogata sighed once wings sprouted from his back and sent most of the corpses flying back once they flapped around a few times to blow a large gust of wind in their direction.

"What's wrong there, Ogata Nakamura? Oden Okinu? Are you two having trouble with these weak ass corpses?" Both Oden and Ogata's eyes narrowed as they looked up and saw a grinning Yoshio standing on top of a tree.

"Yoshio? Is that really you Yoshio? What the hell are you doing here? I thought that you were dead." Ogata said while crossing his arms over his chest.

"Well what do you know; it looks like someone's been playing dead for a while." Oden chuckled.

"Heh, it's just as you said, Oden. I have been playing dead for a while since I was getting rather bored of being a Shichibukai! I'm actually a well respected member of Raid's crew!" Yoshio proclaimed.

"Well respected member huh? I really find that hard to believe since you were 'killed' by a mere rookie." Ogata laughed before he took a quick swig of his sake.

"You shut your damn mouth! I allowed myself to get defeated by that fucking rookie!" Yoshio yelled while his face turned red in frustration.

"You allowed yourself to get defeated huh? So you allowed yourself to lose large amounts of money that you could've gained by successful turning Adamask's daughter into the marines? And you allowed yourself to become a complete laughing stock amongst the other Shichibukai and marines?" Oden grinned.

"Grrr...w-whatever...anyway, I hope the both of you are prepared to be obliterated by the new found powers of my Memory Memory Fruit!" Yoshio smirked.

"Tch, I swear that you Devil Fruit users always brag about how strong and invincible you've become after learning how to use your powers more efficiently." Oden sighed.

"Hmph, don't group me in the same category with someone like Yoshio. I rarely ever use my Devil Fruit and I never brag about my powers." Ogata huffed.

"Heh, there's no need to be jealous Oden. Maybe you'll come across a powerful Devil Fruit just like I did someday." Yoshio smiled.

"Oh please! As if I would degrade myself by needing the assistance of a fruit to gain power! Devil Fruit users are nothing more than weaklings that are too lazy to actually train themselves to get stronger! So they cheat their way to the top by eating Devil Fruits!" Oden yelled as she clenched her hands into fists.

"That's your opinion and I guess you're entitled to that. But I'm sure that there are Devil Fruit users out there in the world that would disagree with you." Yoshio stated.

"I don't give a damn if they agree or disagree with me!" Oden said before she disappeared and instantly reappeared in front of Yoshio. "The fact of the matter is, you're not going to be obliterating any of us with that Devil Fruit of yours!" The female Shichibukai yelled before she swung her leg forward at Yoshio.

"Hmph, that mouth of yours is rather quite annoying to my ears! I'll put you in your place soon enough!" Yoshio grinned as his body began to waver once Oden's foot phased through him.

"What the hell? Are you some kind of ghost now or something Yoshio?" Oden gasped.

"Of course not, my dear Oden! For one must be dead before they can become a ghost! The reason why your kick didn't connect is obviously because you're attacking a mere 'memory' of me!" Yoshio laughed.

"A mere memory huh?" Ogata muttered.

"Yup, you two already know that my Memory Memory Fruit allows me to project memories from other people! But now I'm projecting my memories alongside the memories of others!" Yoshio explained.

"Projecting the memories of others huh? Then I guess that explains the odd feeling that I've been getting lately." Ogata sighed as he pulled out one of his flintlock pistols and pointed it at a random direction before pulling the trigger.

"Haha, even for a drunkard like you! Your skills at locating an enemy are still superb." Yoshio laughed.

"Come on out you fat, drunk bastard! You can't hide from someone like me! You reek of cheap sake!" Ogata said while rubbing his index finger under his nose.

"Topu topu topu topu! Wheee*hic*eee! Guess trying to hide from you was actually quite stupid of me huh, Ogata Nakamura?" Basco Shot drunkenly laughed then wiped his mouth with the sleeve of his shirt after taking a long swig of sake while walking out from the shadows.

"Basco Shot? Wasn't he one of the level six prisoners that joined Blackbeard's crew?" Oden asked before she quickly jumped out of the way of a spear that flew by and lodged itself into the tree behind her.

"Murunfuffuffu! Didn't expect the blonde haired girl to dodge that so easily! I guess I've gotten a little rusty!" Catarina Devon laughed as she walked up to the spear lodged into the tree and pulled it out.

"Tch...'Heavy Drinker' Basco Shot...'Crescent Moon Hunter' Catarina Devon..." Ogata muttered before he looked up at Yoshio. "You bastard Yoshio! So you've resorted to using my own memories against me huh?"

"Awww, don't feel bad Ogata. You're not the only one's memories that I'm projecting right now at the moment!" Yoshio smiled.

* * *

**Grand Line: Kuwazawa Island; Entrance to the Devil's Tower**

* * *

"Grrr...you three are really giving me quite the entertaining match here! I never expected you three to last this long against me! I'm very impressed!" Damnation panted.

"Damn...even though it's three against one, he's still able to push us back! I'll never be able to get inside that tower before the other marines show up at this rate." Magnathas panted heavily.

"Calm down Magnathas! I promise you that we'll get you inside that tower before the other marines show up! Don't worry about us and just run inside the tower when you see an opening!" Mary ordered.

"This really won't be that simple since he's not really giving us a chance to see that opening." Era stated.

"Are you three finally beginning to understand that no matter what you do or how hard you try you'll never be able to defeat me and get inside the tower? Going inside that tower willingly shows signs of complete cowardice!" Damnation laughed as he pointed to the tower behind him with his thumb.

"Signs of cowardice? How is going inside that tower to save my crew mates a sign of cowardice huh?" Magnathas asked.

"Because going inside that tower willingly is considered suicide! And everyone knows that suicide is the coward's way out!" Damnation replied.

"Oh yeah? Well we'll just see about that!" Era roared as she charged towards Damnation with one hand tightly gripped around the hilt and the other hand on the sheath of her sword.

"Ohoo...so the daughter of 'Red Haired' Shanks is going to step up and take me on by herself huh? How very courageous you are!" Damnation grinned as he raised his sword above his head and waited for Era to get closer to him.

"Swift Draw: Rising Slash!" Era yelled as she quickly unsheathed her sabre and performed an underhand upward slash, attempting to slice Damnation in half.

"Man you're a huge disappointment to your father's name and legacy!" Damnation said after he had quickly placed his shield in front of him to block Era's sword slash.

"You're wide open!" Mary said once she appeared next to Damnation and performed a horizontal slash in an attempt to slice the guard's head off.

"I don't think so!" Damnation quickly placed his sword vertically next to him to block Mary's sword slash. "I beg to differ! I believe that the both of you are wide open!"

"Nope, you're still the one who's wide open!" Both Era and Mary grinned as they both grabbed his wrist and spread out his arms from his body.

"W-What the hell are you dumb bitches planning on doing?" Damnation growled as he struggled to break free from both Era and Mary's grip.

"They're obviously planning on keeping you wide open for this attack that you're about to receive!" Magnathas grinned as he appeared a few feet in front of Damnation with two of his four swords drawn. "Soaring Wind Dragon and Crawling Earth Dragon!" Magnathas held his sword horizontally above the shoulder of his sword arm, and then he performed a circular swing that launched an air compressed projectile in the shape of a dragon spiraling towards Damnation and then he also performed a powerful downward slash, launching a dragon shaped projectile of slicing wind toward Damnation that traveled through the ground at a great speed.

"Son of a bitch!" Damnation shouted before both of Magnathas' attacks connected and sent him flying through the front door of the Devil's Tower.

"Man, you really have gotten stronger haven't you Magnathas?" Mary sweatdropped at the sight of the damage that Magnathas' attacks had caused.

_"This is really incredible...Ray's swordsman was actually able to cause so much damage with just two attacks? I wonder how much stronger Ray has gotten since the last time I saw him." Era thought to herself while sheathing her sword._

"As much as I would like to sit here and chat with you guys about how much stronger I've gotten! I really have to get inside the tower since I highly doubt those attacks of mine will actually be able to keep that guard down! I'll see you two later I guess!" Magnathas said before he turned around and ran off into the tower.

"Shouldn't we also head inside the tower with him? We both do share the same enemy you know." Mary said as she looked at Era while placing her hand on her hip.

"Are you crazy? What kind of marines would we look like helping a pirate defeat other pirates?" Era sweatdropped.

"Uhhh, that's usually how I handled things back in South Blue. And besides, we can't just simply sit here and do nothing now that the front door to the tower is wide open in front of us." Mary stated.

"If you two women are having trouble deciding on what to do next...maybe I can assist you with your dilemma." Both Era and Mary slowly turned around and saw Shiryu standing behind them.

"S-Shiryu of the Rain? What the hell is someone like him doing here? I thought that he died alongside his crewmates years ago!" Mary gasped.

"He did...if someone like him is here...then that means that bastard of a former Shichibukai Yoshio is here as well!" Era growled while unsheathing her sabre.

"Yoshio? You mean he didn't die at the Marine Fortress? But it said in the newspapers that he was killed by 'Muay Thai' Ray!" Mary said while unsheathing both of her swords.

"No, Yoshio was still very much alive after the Berserker Pirates fled from the Marine Fortress. The one that tried to kill him was Rag Doll...but I guess he somehow miraculously survived." Era frowned as she glared at Shiryu.

"Grrrr...That damn swordsman is going to get it now...I'm going to find him and cut him into a billion little pieces after I'm done cutting you bitches into...huh?" Both Era and Mary turned around and saw Damnation walk out from the Devil's Tower, his clothes ripped and tattered.

"Damn it...now we have to deal with both Shiryu and that Dalmatian guy! We might need to regroup with the others! There's no way that we'll be able to defeat the both of them with our skills!" Mary stated.

"I have no idea who that big chinned swordsman is...but if he gets in my way I'll slice him down along with you damn bitches!" Damnation yelled.

"...Heh...I'd like to see you try!" Shiryu grinned while unsheathing his sword.

* * *

**Grand Line: Kuwazawa Island; Kuwazawa Marketplace**

* * *

"Okama Kempo: Okama Dash!" Izo yelled as he took long leaps forward to dodge flying buildings that crashed into other buildings near him once he dodged.

"Damn it! That Okama guy just won't sit still and let me crush him!" Jesus Burgess sighed before going to pick up another building.

"Obviously because you just don't know how to aim right, Nya!" Avalo Pizzaro laughed before he pulled out his flintlock pistol and aimed it at Ohama Shirahama.

"Well now, isn't this quite a surprise? I never expected to actually meet the infamous Blackbeard pirates! I thought you guys died off years ago!" Ohama nervously laughed while raising his hands above his head at the sight of Avalo's gun.

"They did die off years ago. Whoever's making the corpses rise from the dead must be the person responsible for these Blackbeard pirates also rising from the dead." Kage said as he stood in front of Doctor Q. and Stronger.

"I...never expected...the heavens to...grant us this...opportunity to...redeem ourselves...of our...former glory. Fate must have...really smiled upon...us today..." Doctor Q wheezed heavily before going into a coughing fit.

"I recognize this technique! These aren't the real Blackbeard pirates! These are just mere copies being projected from Yoshio!" Izo said once he finally stopped leaping around the area.

"Yoshio? I thought that Yoshio died back at the Marine Fortress? How can Yoshio be here?" Ohama asked as he turned his back from Pizarro to look at Izo.

"Ha, you took your eyes off of me! Now you'll be dead within in an instant, nya!" Pizzaro laughed as he quickly pulled the trigger of his flintlock pistol and watched as the bullet traveled through the air toward the back of Ohama's head.

"I'm sorry mister Pizarro but..." Ohama let out a small sigh as he quickly turned around and caught the bullet through his index finger and thumb. "I'm trying to have a conversation with Izo here. So if you can please be quiet just for a few minutes, I promise that I'll get back to you once we're finished talking!" The purple haired Shichibukai said before flicking the bullet back at Pizzaro.

"Whoa!" Pizzaro quickly jumped out of the way and watched as the bullet lodged itself into the house behind him.

"We don't have any time to be sitting here talking amongst each other! Let's get this war over with so that I can get home to my family!" Kage sighed as paws appeared on his hands.

* * *

**Grand Line: Kuwazawa Island; Near The Devil's Tower**

* * *

"Gaugh...I never expected to run into you at this place...cough...Blackbeard!" Redbeard laughed while panting heavily as he watched a large amount of darkness surround Blackbeard.

"Zehahahaha! What's this huh? You must be going around calling yourself Redbeard huh? Trying to oust due me and my legacy that I've worked so hard for to achieve?" Blackbeard laughed.

"To be honest, you don't really have much of a legacy since you weren't to become Pirate King like you proclaimed that you would at the Whitebeard War!" Redbeard stated.

"While that is true that I wasn't able to become Pirate King thanks to Straw Hat, I still was able to make a huge name for myself in the New World by becoming a Yonkou! Hell, I bet there are still some people out there that still tremble at the mere mention of my name!" Blackbeard grinned.

"I'm sure there are people out there that still tremble at the mention of your name. But unfortunately for you, I'm not one of them!" Redbeard said.

"Captain, should I be the one to kill this guy or do you want to be the one to do it? Either way this guy's appearance is really bugging me since it seems like he's trying to be you." Laffitte said while tap dancing next to his Captain.

"Nah, you leave the killing of this guy to me! You can kill that mummy guy that's just been standing over there glaring at us for a while." Blackbeard indicated to Rag Doll who was standing a few feet behind Redbeard.

"Right Captain, I'll try to end this as soon as possible." Laffitte said as he started walking towards Rag Doll.

"Rag Doll! I surely hope you can handle yourself back there! It sure would be a shame if you were to be killed by someone like these guys!" Redbeard smirked as he allowed Laffitte to walk past him.

"I honestly don't mind you wearing a mask and all, but I'm afraid that my curiosity will soon get the better of me. So...let's see if I can't get you to take those silly bandages off your face." Laffitte grinned.

* * *

**Grand Line: Kuwazawa Island; Kuwazawa Town**

* * *

"I've honestly heard enough of your lies Reis Bordeaux! Hurry up and tell me everything you know or I swear to god that I will put a bullet through your head and blow your brains out all over this battlefield!" Rogun said as he had his gun barreled transformed finger pressed against Reis' head.

"Hmmm...It's about damn time that you actually got here, Auger!" Reis smirked before a bullet zoomed past Rogun's face, grazing the Admiral's cheek slightly.

"Underestimating me huh? It's never a good idea to give someone like me a warning shot..." Rogun frowned as he slowly looked up and saw Van Auger standing on top of the roof of a house while smoke rose from the barrel of his rifle. "Van Auger, marksman of the Blackbeard pirates."

"Sorry...usually I just shoot to kill the second I see the enemy. But since it's been such a long time since I've seen you, I thought I would just give you a little heads up that I was here." Van Auger said.

"Well...aren't you being kind all of a sudden? Yoshio must be here since you're here." Rogun sighed.

"I guess I don't have to worry about introducing you two since the both of you already know each other." Reis grinned as he quickly got up and started running away from Rogun.

"Tch...And where do you think you're going huh? I don't remember giving you permission to leave yet!" Rogun said as he pointed his gun barrel finger at Reis and fired off a quick round at the fleeing pirate.

"As much as I would like to stay here and watch the two of you kill each other! I'm afraid that I have more important matters to attend to!" Reis laughed as he quickly jumped to the left to dodge Rogun's bullet then he kept on running forward.

"Get back here and-" Rogun stopped in mid-sentence once Van Auger appeared in front of him with his rifle aimed directly at his face.

"Even someone like you can't survive a shot from me at point blank range!" Van Auger said before he pulled the trigger of his rifle and watched as Rogun fell backwards and hit the ground. "Even though you've risen through the ranks of the marines...fate just was not in your favor." The marksman said as he turned around and started walking away.

"...You honestly don't believe that I've been killed now do you Auger?" Van Auger's eyes narrowed as he slowly turned around and watched as Rogun slowly rose to his feet. "I will admit, you really did come close to killing me though." Rogun smiled as he revealed that he had caught Van Auger's bullet with his teeth.

"I don't really know if I should be impressed or disgusted..." Van Auger said before he aimed his rifle at Rogun again. "Oh well, no matter, I'm sure that the next shot will end your life."

"We'll just see about that...I must thank you though, I was running low on ammunition anyway." Rogun said before he swallowed the bullet whole. "Ughh...yuck...bullets taste absolutely disgusting..."

* * *

**Berserker Pirates!**

**Captain-"Muay Thai" Ray 110,000,000 Beli**

**First Mate-"Whale Shark" Jaw 72,000,000 Beli**

**Navigator-Mitsuno M. Akari 48,000,000 Beli**

**Doctor-"Sky Doctor" Nori 13,000,000 Beli**

**Musician-"Wicked Witch" Jynx Silvers 51,000,000 Beli**

**Cook-Shiro 33,000,000 Beli**

**Swordsman-"Sword Saint" Magnathas Minethil 60,000,000 Beli**

**Entertainer-Frederick Van Gauner 0 Beli**

**Archeologist-"Tomahawk" Kyle Bradshaw 320,000,000 Beli**

**Shipwright-Taken by Dthehalfdragon**

**Sniper-Taken by Amyismynamey**

**Blacksmith-Taken by Michael The Archangel**

**Helmswoman-Taken by Yuukifan001**

**Chronicler-Taken by Lightning God Traxid**

**Lookout-Taken by Mayur**

**Rigger-Taken by Kazumo**

**Tailor-Taken by Tomoji-kun**

**Quartermaster-Inhuman X**

**Merchant-Taken by Sakura Ichigo Morihiko**

* * *

**Please Review and Enjoy!**


	125. The Devil's War Part 4!

**The Devil's War Part 4!**

* * *

**Grand Line: Kuwazawa Island; Devil's Tower; Sub Level Tenth Floor**

* * *

"So all of you are the Revolutionaries that we've heard so much about from old man Reese? That's so cool! Were all of you teleported down here too by that Red Mask guy?" Ray asked.

"Tch, who the hell is this guy? Some other pirate captured by Graham? He doesn't seem to be very much distressed about this entire situation." A woman wearing a white hooded cloak said before removing her hood, revealing her short red hair and green eyes.

"Who cares if these pirates don't seem distressed about this situation, Marie? I wasn't worried when I got captured and brought here to this tower. My name's Damian by the way, just in case you pirates were wondering." Damian introduced himself while crossing his arms over his chest. (Damian Hughes; Pirate; Damian is a slim young man with bright red hair and green eyes. He is currently wearing a circular glasses, a white mesh t-shirt with the sleeves torn off, and orange pants. He's also carrying around a rifle on his back, two flintlock pistols strapped to his legs, and a cutlass tied onto his hip.)

"Nice to meet you there, Damian. I'm Ray, Captain of the Berserker Pirates." Ray smiled before turning and pointing to Charlotte. "And this grumpy woman here is Charlotte."

"Now that we all have the foolish introductions out of the way." A tall, slim man covered head to toe in bandages and wearing nothing but black pants walked past Ray and Charlotte before stopping and turning around to face everyone else. "I'd pretty much like to get out of this tower as soon as possible." He said before walking up the staircase.

"Sheesh Horase, you could at least wait until we're actually done introducing ourselves before you head off by yourself." Alexander sighed as he crossed his arms over his chest. "My name's Alexander Vaut, it's nice to meet you two pirates I guess." (Alexander Vaut; Explorer; Alexander is an average height, lean, bald, dark skinned man with brown eyes. He is currently wearing torn up gray pants, and a black muscle shirt.)

"I'm done with waiting...if you all want to die down here in these filthy sub levels then be my guest! I'm planning on actually escaping so that I don't have to worry about dying the longer I stay in here." Horase said before his footsteps could no longer be heard.

"I agree with Horase! We're wasting precious time by just standing here doing nothing! If you pirates are strong enough to make it to the top of this tower then come and fight alongside us! But if you're not, then buzz off!" Marie demanded. "Come on Hunter!" She said before she started running up the stairs.

"W-Wait a minute Marie!" Hunter said before he chased after her. (Hunter Pridel; Marine Commander; Hunter is an average height man with long blonde hair and blue eyes. He is currently wearing dirty brown pants and black boots. He also has a bunch of lash scars on his back.)

"Guess we should get moving to the top of the Tower now shouldn't we?" Ruby smiled before she and her crew headed up the stairs with the rest of the group.

"Interesting group of Revolutionaries we have here." Ray laughed. "We don't want to get left behind now do we? Come on Charlotte!" He grabbed Charlotte's wrist and started literally dragging her up the staircase.

"W-Wait a minute Raymond! I can go up the stairs myself! Let me go!" Charlotte yelled.

* * *

**Grand Line: Kuwazawa Island; Kuwazawa Town**

* * *

"Who the hell are you and why are you getting in our way?" Roy's eyes narrowed as he glared at the cloaked figure standing in front of him.

"Obviously because this person is a pirate. Now from which crew this guy is from is unknown...but I'm sure that we'll be able to figure out who it is once we remove that little hood of his." Rex said while cracking his knuckles.

"Forgive me for not introducing myself to you Marine Admirals or the World Government yet. I am known throughout my crew by the name 'Shock'. I am the First Commander of Raid's crew!" Shock introduced herself.

"Ohooo, the First Commander huh? Well isn't this a surprise...this is the first time we've ever seen you in action." Rex chuckled to himself while crossing his arms over his chest.

"Bounty cannot be determined with this pirate...identity is unknown...Devil Fruit ability has been detected within this pirate..." Katana said in a mechanical voice.

"This woman doesn't have a bounty huh? You must've been operating under the radar for a very long time huh?" Roy sighed.

"I was ordered not to obtain a bounty throughout my eight year mission. But now that this war has begun, Captain Raid doesn't mind if I get one anymore." Shock said before she extended her arm and aimed her palm at the Marine Admirals.

"Stay on your toes everyone! Who knows what kind of Devil Fruit ability this woman may possess!" Roy warned his fellow Admirals.

"Shocking Blast!" Shock chanted before she unleashed a massive charge of electricity from her hand and sent it towards the Admirals.

"Black Door!" Rex quickly jumped in front of Roy and Katana, and then he opened up a black void in the shape of a door and watched as the blast of electricity flew into his void. "Just perfect, another Logia Devil Fruit user. We can't leave this woman to Katana."

"Target locked..." Katana said before she opened her mouth and fired a large laser beam at Shock.

"Annoying little Pacifista you marines have there." Shock muttered before she transformed into pure electricity and traveled high into the air to dodge Katana's laser. "Shocking Bolt!" She held her hands above her heads, then lightning bolts appeared in her hands, and then she proceeded to hurling them towards the Admirals.

"Great! She just had to have a Lightning based Devil Fruit ability!" Roy growled as he performed a series of back flips to dodge Shock's lightning bolts.

"Man, where the hell does Raid find these people?" Rex panted slightly as he watched Shock land on the ground a few feet away from them.

"Shocking Travel!" Shock transformed her body into pure electricity again before she traveled through the air towards the Admirals.

"Black Door!" Rex once again opened up another black void in the shape of a door that appeared in front of Shock. "Enjoy the void!" He grinned.

"I don't think so!" Shock quickly swerved around the void and then she quickly transformed back into her human form once she was in front of the three Admirals with her palm aimed at them. "You're dealing with a Lightning Woman here! I won't be captured in some void so easily! Now become dust! Shocking Blast!" The cloaked woman yelled as she unleashed a much larger amount of electricity from her hand.

"Like hell we will!" Roy quickly jumped in front of his fellow Admirals and protected them from Shock's lightning attack by redirecting the lightning attack into a nearby building using only his Busoshoku Haki coated hands. "And you're dealing with Marine Admirals here! We won't be vaporized and turned into dust so easily!" The black haired Admiral stated.

"Hmph, we'll see about that! Shocking Orb!" Shock created an orb of electricity in between her hands and then she fired it at the Admirals.

"Raaaaa!" Roy roared loudly as he swung his leg upward and kicked the orb of electricity high into the air before moving to the side.

"Target locked!" Katana said before her entire left arm transformed into a white, puffy substance that she then launched towards Shock and watched as the white puffy substance engulfed the cloaked woman.

"And there it is...Katana's Cloud Cloud Fruit. It's been a while since I've seen her use her Devil Fruit in battle like that." Rex smiled.

_"Tch, as if a pathetic cloud like this will be able to hold me! Shocking..." Shock's eyes widened once she realized she couldn't user her Devil Fruit abilities. "W-What? M-My powers! I can't use my powers!"_

"Finally beginning to realize that you can't use your Devil Fruit abilities huh? Well of course you can't, cloud's are basically water, and since you're inside of it, enjoy drowning." Roy grinned.

"So what should we do with her once she's unconscious? Bring her back to the ship then interrogate her about Raid's plans after this war is over?" Rex asked.

_"Fools...you may have been able to catch me off guard...but I still have a few tricks up my sleeve!" Shock thought to herself._

"...Danger..." Katana said in a mechanical voice after several beeping sounds went off. "Danger coming from orb of electricity." She said as she and the other Admirals looked up at the orb of electricity floating above their heads.

"That thing is still up there?" Roy exclaimed in shock before a blast of electricity shot out from the orb and shocked all three of the Admirals and Shock.

"Son of a bitch!" Rex grunted in pain and dropped down on one knee after being electrocuted. "Capturing her using Katana's Devil Fruit powers was a good idea, but I doubt she'll let her guard down like that again." He panted.

"Aghhh...getting electrocuted sure does hurt like hell...but at least I'm free from the cloud now." Shock panted softly as she stood to her feet and got in a fighting stance. "This is very interesting...this is the first time I've ever seen a Pacifista with an actually Devil Fruit ability of their own. Seems like that Pacifista will be more of a threat to me than you two at the moment. I hope you two won't mind if I...dismantle her."

"You will do no such thing!" Roy growled before he disappeared and reappeared behind Shock. "Kao Loi!" The black haired Admiral wrapped his hands around the back of Shock's neck before driving his knee into her back.

"Ahhh!" Shock exclaimed in pain after getting kneed in the back. "Let's see how you like this! Shocking Surge!" The cloaked woman slammed her palm on the ground and then sparks of electricity emitted from her hand before she caused the electricity to travel through the ground towards Katana and Rex.

"Sneaky little pirate!" Rex and Katana jumped out of the way of the electricity to avoid being shocked.

"Trying to attack them when I'm right in front of you is the worst mistake you'll ever make in a battle!" Roy yelled before he swung his arm forward and attempted to land a powerful punch across Shock's face.

"Aghhhhhh!" Shock exclaimed in pain once she was sent flying through a few houses.

"That should buy you two enough time to get moving! I want the both of you to go on ahead of me to the tower while I stay here and deal with this woman!" Roy said as he turned to his face his fellow Admirals.

"Roy, are you sure that you'll be able to handle this woman all by yourself? This is your first time going up against her and we still have no idea what she can really do." Rex stated.

"And this is her first time going up against me and she has no idea what I can really do." Roy grinned. "Now I'm ordering the both of you to go on ahead of me while I take on this pirate! I'll catch up with everyone as soon as I can!"

"Well now, aren't you acting all high and mighty all of a sudden?" Roy's eyes narrowed once he felt a hand being placed on his shoulder. "You always do something like this when your beloved wife gets hurt huh, Roy?" Reaver laughed.

"What the hell are you doing here Reaver? Do you have any idea what's happening on this island right now?" Roy sighed.

"Of course I do big brother, that's why I've decided to reveal myself earlier than I had initially planned to." Reaver smiled.

"You bastard Reaver! Were you here watching our little fight from the beginning?" Rex asked.

"No, no, of course not! I noticed the lightning strikes and explosions and decided to show up here to see who was fighting. And to my surprise, it was the consumer of the Rumble Rumble Fruit." Reaver replied as he turned and stared at Shock who had appeared a few feet away from the Admirals.

"Are you volunteering to fight this woman all by yourself little brother just because of her Lightning abilities? I know ever since you've consumed your Devil Fruit you've been infatuated with lightning." Roy sighed.

"What can I say older brother? The lightning just seems to...call to me sometimes you know?" Reaver laughed. "Now that I've arrived to take the spotlight away from you Admirals! I suggest that the three of you go on ahead while I take care of this woman all by myself!"

"Hmph, fine then, since you seem to be so confident in yourself and since you won't be effected by any of her attacks. I guess we'll leave things here to you." Roy rolled his eyes.

"In all seriousness though Roy...you must hurry and get inside the tower. Your youngest son is in there fighting for his life right now against the Yonkou." Reaver whispered.

"I realized that he and his crew were here once Vice-Admiral Davy Husker brought us their ship. And Katana seemed quite anguish to get inside the tower once she picked him up in her electronic scope." Roy whispered back.

"If the both of you are about done with your conversation, I'd like to get back to the fighting since I have somewhere to be at the moment!" Shock yelled as she lunged towards the Admirals and Reaver with her electrical discharged palm extended in front of her.

"Heh, you need to learn how to be a little more patient my dear!" Reaver grinned as he quickly turned around and locked hands with the cloaked woman, instantly causing sparks to fly around the both of them.

"Sparks huh? So you've consumed a Lightning type Devil Fruit as well huh?" Shock asked.

"Yes I did my dear, but I'm afraid I'm not Logia like you." Reaver said before he drove his knee into Shock's stomach, sending the cloaked woman crashing into a nearby house.

"I guess that's our cue to get moving Katana!" Rex said before he started running off towards the Devil's Tower with Katana.

"Good luck Reaver! I really hope you know what you're doing!" Roy said before he followed after his fellow Admirals towards the Devil's Tower.

"Grrr...I won't allow you Admiral's to escape from me so easily! Shocking..." Shock growled as she charged a moderate amount of electricity in her right hand before aiming it at the fleeing Admiral's. "Spear!" The cloaked woman launched a 'spear-shaped' electrical discharge attack from her hand.

"Whoa there!" Reaver transformed his entire body into pure electricity and then he quickly jumped in front of Shock's attack.

"...Tch, that Devil Fruit ability of yours is actually very annoying! It seems like our abilities will only be able to cancel each other out if this battle continues." Shock sighed.

"That's where you're wrong my dear!" Reaver grinned as his muscle mass slightly increased, white fur began to cover his body, his head became that of a wolf but still humanoid, his fingernails and toenails grew into sharp claws, his eyes grew wider, his legs and feet became similar to a dog's hind legs, and black markings appeared on the upper half of his body.

"...So you've eaten a Mythical Zoan Type Devil Fruit. So they really are rarer than Logia...what kind of Zoan allows you to have Lightning abilities like me?" Shock asked.

"Well if you really must know! I've eaten the Raijuu Raijuu Fruit! I am the beast of thunder that soars through the skies riding on thunderclouds!" Reaver replied as sparks emitted from his entire body.

"A wolf composed of pure lightning...I will admit that I never thought such a Devil Fruit existed. No matter though, I'll still fight you with everything I've got!" Shock said as she rummaged through the inside of her cloak and pulled out throwing knives.

"That's what I hoped for by coming over here." Reaver smirked.

* * *

**Grand Line: Kuwazawa Island; Kuwazawa Shopping District**

* * *

"Are you about done now? Because I'm actually beginning to grow bored of your presence little marine." Dice sighed as he stared at a panting Commodore Jax.

"F-Fucking pirate...I can't believe that he's managing to beat me with mere dice! This is insulting!" Jax paned heavily while staring down at the ground.

"Well, if you're about done getting in my way, I'd like to fight stronger marines! Exploding Die!" Dice flicked a die at Jax.

"Oh shit!" Jax quickly jumped out of the way and watched as a few houses behind him exploded once the die made contact.

"Ohoo, you actually managed to dodge my explosive die huh? I don't know if I should consider you lucky or unlucky." Dice laughed.

"Damn you...I'll make you pay for making a fool out of me! Delayed Shockwave!" Jax punched the air in Dice's direction.

"...What the hell did that even-" Dice was cut off once he was sent flying through a few stands and then into a house.

"You get the hell back up you filthy pirate! I know that attack won't be enough to beat someone like you! Ground Shockwave!" Jax roared loudly as he slammed his foot on the ground and sent a shockwave throughout the ground, causing everything in that specific area to collapse. "That'll learn that rotten pirate!" The grinning Commodore sighed in relief before he turned around and saw a fellow marine crash through a house and land right next to him.

"Guaghhh...damn that Anubis! He'll pay for picking a fight with me!" Vice-Admiral Crowley growled as he struggled to his feet, panting heavily with blood streaming down his face.

"Actually, it'll be you marines who will pay for picking a fight with us!" Both Crowley and Jax turned around to see Anubis standing on a rooftop with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Another Pirate Commander to deal with huh? I hope he'll last a bit longer than the previous one did." Jax grinned as he cracked his knuckles.

"Hmph, you actually managed to defeat a Pirate Commander single handedly Jax? Pfft, even with your Devil Fruit abilities, I highly doubt that you defeated one." Crowley said.

"You shut the hell up Vice-Admiral! You didn't see the things I had to do to beat that Pirate Commander! It nearly took everything I had!" Jax yelled.

"Which honestly must not be that much if someone as weak as you actually managed to defeat one. I'd be completely ashamed if you somehow managed to defeat one of my comrades." Anubis sighed then he quickly turned around once a small explosion went off from behind him.

"Geez lady, can't you back off for a bit? All I wanted to do was escape from this place!" Dice sighed after he performed a series of back flips to dodge flying cherry blossoms that were chasing after him.

"Ahhhh! It's you! You're that Pirate Commander that I defeated not too long ago!" Jax yelled angrily while pointing at Dice.

"You? Defeated me? Oh yeah, I remember you. Pffft, I just let you 'defeat me' so that I could go find a better challenge! But now I'm slowly beginning to regret that decision of mine." Dice sighed as he watched a small tornado of cherry blossoms appear in front of him.

"It's your entire fault that all of this is happening to you." A low feminine voice said as the cherry blossoms morphed together to make a humanoid body. "Maybe if you had chosen a better life style for yourself, this never would've happened." The cherry blossoms slowly disappeared and there stood Vice-Admiral Cassandra.

"Well now, if it isn't 'Bloody Petals' Cassandra herself! I'm honestly starting to get interested in the choice of marines they sent here!" Anubis grinned while licking his lips.

"Vice-Admiral Crowley! Commodore Jax! I want the both of you to handle the Pirate Commander with the dice! I'll handle the Pirate Commander up there." Cassandra's eyes narrowed as she glared at Anubis.

"Tch, I don't care which Pirate Commander I go after! Just don't be ordering me around as if we aren't on the same rank or anything." Crowley grumbled to himself as he turned to face Jax. "Try your best not to slow me down!"

"Hmph, try your best not to get in my way! Because after this war is over, I'll probably be promoted to Vice-Admiral!" Jax grinned.

"Geez, the situations my crew and I manage to get ourselves into." Dice sighed.

* * *

**Grand Line: Kuwazawa Island; Devil's Tower; Fortieth Floor**

* * *

"Impressive! Even though your body is exhausted from fighting Big back on the Tenth Floor. You've somehow managed to find some kind of hidden strength to keep you going." Traxus said.

_"D-Damn it...I'm not so sure I'll be able to beat this guy by myself...he hasn't even made a single attempt to use that axe of his! I might need to use 'those' if I don't think of something soon!" Jaw panted heavily as he glared at Traxus._

"I hope you're ready Fishman! Because here I come!" Traxus warned before he lunged towards Jaw with his fist cocked back.

"Arabesque Brick Fist!" Jaw punched the air in Traxus' direction, using the water vapors in the air to release a shockwave that sent the Tower Master flying back into the wall.

"Nghhh...there we go...this is the power that was able to defeat Big huh?" Traxus muttered to himself as he stood to his feet, seemingly unharmed.

_"Fuck...he stood right back up as if my attack didn't even phase him? I guess I have no other choice...I need to just steal his key away from him and hope that Red Mask guy comes back and finishes him off for me." Jaw sighed as he stared at the key dangling from Traxus' neck._

"Oh I see...you're formulating probably about a thousand plans on how you're going to get this key away from me aren't you?" Traxus chuckled softly while taking the key from his neck. "Sorry, but I'm afraid that you won't be getting this key from me unless you either render me unconscious or rip my stomach open." He said before he swallowed the key whole.

"Grrr...since you've given me no other options! I guess I have no other choice but to rip your stomach open! Arrow Military Shark!" Jaw secreted water from his fins, and then he punched the air towards Traxus, using massive strength to throw many drops of water which were converted into deadly arrows through mere kinetic force.

"Hmph, pathetic!" Traxus sighed before he lifted his axe up to his eye level and deflected the water arrows. "Die!" The Axe wielding Tower Master roared loudly as he hurled his broad axe at Jaw.

_"Okay, that axe of his shouldn't be that difficult to dodge even in my current state! What I really need to look out for is if he has some kind of Devil Fruit ability or something like that!" Jaw thought to himself before he jumped to the left and avoided being cut in half by the broad axe._

"You're actually quite quick on your feet! But I'm afraid you're still a bit too slow!" Traxus said before he lunged towards Jaw and rammed his forearm into the Fishman's face.

"Gahhhhh!" Jaw grunted and exclaimed in pain as he skidded across the ground and then crashed into the wall. _"W-What tremendous power! He's definitely a lot stronger than the first Tower Master Captain and I fought!"_

"You should consider lying there and forfeit your life to this very tower! For I am Traxus! The Tower Master of the Fortieth Floor! My Great Axe and I will prevent you from going any further!" Traxus proclaimed.

"...Y-You say...you say that now! But I will...I must...I must keep going higher and higher inside this god forsaken tower until I find all my crew mates!" Jaw panted heavily as he struggled to his feet with blood streaming down his face.

"Your determination to save your friends is actually quite admiral-able. But unfortunately for you, your determination will only lead you to your untimely demise!" Traxus glared at Jaw.

* * *

**Grand Line: Kuwazawa Island; Devil's Tower; Thirtieth Floor**

* * *

"T-This is completely insane! Is she really using candy to fight me?" Nori stood there, completely dumbstruck on how Candy was managing to hold her own with mere candy.

"What's wrong there Skypiean?" Candy sneered. "Didn't expect someone like me to be this powerful? Well that's what you get when you underestimate me!"

"L-Listen to me little girl! We don't have to be fighting each other like this! You can just give me the key to the door that's behind you and then the both of us will be able to leave here with our lives." Nori tried to persuade Candy.

"Hmmm, as interesting as that sounds, I'm going to have to decline your offer since I know there's no way I'll be able to leave this tower alive if I were to just simply hand this key over to you." Candy smiled sweetly before she rummaged through her bag and held a little green gumball between her index finger and thumb. "Gumball Bullet Blast!" She flicked the little green gumball at Nori and watched as it traveled through the air towards the Skypiean.

"Y-You don't understand! My crew and I will be able to help you and the other Tower Masters that are being controlled by the Yonkou here!" Nori said after she managed to dodge the little green gumball. "All I need from you is just that key around your neck!"

"Heh, you'll pay for not paying much closer attention to my previous attack there." Candy smirked before the little green gumball ricocheted off the wall behind Nori and collisioned against her back, resulting in a small explosion to go off, causing the Skypiean to be taken by surprise and quickly collapse to the ground. "You honestly think we Tower Masters here are being controlled by Master Adrian Graham? You silly, silly Skypiean! We're doing all of this on our own free will!"

_"Nghhh...it's just as I thought...they aren't under the control of the Yonkou. So I guess I don't have to feel sympathy for them once I defeat them...I mean, if I manage to defeat one." Nori thought to herself as she pushed herself off the ground and stood to her feet._

"Don't tell me you're one of those caring pirates that want to try and reform 'evil' pirates and criminals! Ha, how dull! Especially since you're in a life or death situation right now! You should be more worried about getting this key away from me and killing me instead of worrying about trying to reform me!" Candy growled.

"I won't..." Candy let out a small gasp once Nori stared at her with great determination in her eyes. "I won't kill you nor will I try to reform you! You are who you are and I highly doubt a single word I say will help you change your mind about what you're doing! So I have no other choice but to defeat you to move forward into the tower to rescue my crew mates!" Nori said as she pulled out two Dial's from her bag and got in a fighting stance.

"...Ohooo! There we go! Now this fight can really get started!" Candy laughed before she pulled out a pack of gum and started chewing on the whole pack. "Bubble Gum Blow!" She exhaled a small amount of air into the gum and blew a small bubble that floated in the air in front of her.

_"Everyone, wait for me a little bit longer where ever you all may be! I promise all of you that I will overcome any and all challenges that get in my way!" Nori gulped before she charged towards Candy._

* * *

**Grand Line: Kuwazawa Island; Devil's Tower; Twentieth Floor**

* * *

"Man, that was actually quite the hassle there fighting off all those guards." Mitsuno panted heavily as she entered the room and shut the large door behind her. "I need to rest a little bit before I continue going up any more flights of stairs." She sighed as she leaned against the door then slowly slumped to the ground and examined the large room in front of her.

"I wonder where the others could possibly have been teleported to. I'm very worried about them..." Mitsuno sighed as she stared up at the ceiling. "This is way too much for pirates like us to handle."

"Alas, the truth finally comes out of the cat's mouth!" Mitsuno quickly shot up from the floor and quickly looked around the room with her dagger at the ready.

"W-Who's there? Show yourself Tower Master! I know you're shrouding yourself in the shadows!" Mitsuno said.

"Hello there kitty! Remember me?" Kazarina smiled as she walked out of the shadows and revealed herself before Mitsuno. "I bet you're terrified now that you're trapped here in this very room with me huh?"

"Actually, I'm relieved that I'm trapped here in a room with someone as weak as you." Kazarina's eyes twitched in anger at Mitsuno's response. "But I am terrified that I have to see your ugly face again if that makes you feel any better."

"Grrrrahhhh! Damn you! It's all because of you and your stupid crew that all of us Tower Masters are stuck in here dealing with you instead of being outside on the battle field dealing with the marines!" Kazarina yelled.

"The marines? You mean the marines are outside right now?" Mitsuno gasped at the news she just received.

"What? You mean to tell me that you didn't know that the marines were here? If you actually take the time to listen every once in a while, you can hear the marines outside battling it out against our forces." Kazarina sighed.

_"Damn it, I thought the guards said the marines wouldn't arrive until around two days! Why are they here so early and how did they get here so fast? Agh, never mind that, I have to focus on beating this woman and getting that key around her neck." Mitsuno's eyes narrowed as she glared at the key._

"You want this key huh?" Kazarina grinned once she noticed Mitsuno eyeballing the key around her neck. "Well tough to break it to ya but you won't be getting this key away from me so easily like you did with Big!"

"I never intended things to be so easy once we snuck ourselves inside this tower!" Mitsuno said before she threw her dagger at Kazarina, aiming straight for the key around her neck.

"Nice try!" Kazarina quickly spun around and kicked the dagger up into the air and watched as it lodged itself into the ceiling. "Now what are you going to do now that your precise little dagger is out of your reach?" The female Tower Master taunted while placing her hands on her hips.

"Obviously I'm going to keep fighting!" Mitsuno replied as her fingernails turned into claws. "Feline Frenzy!" She lunged towards Kazarina and then she quickly began to swipe her claws at her once she was in a close enough range.

"Awww, I expected you to surrender after I managed to disarm you!" Kazarina let out a fake whine as she effortlessly dodged Mitsuno's claws. "Oh well, I guess it's a good thing that kitty's got claws huh?" The female Tower Master smirked once she reached behind her back and grabbed her whip.

"Quit talking and focus more on the fighting!" Mitsuno growled as she cocked her fist back, preparing to land a punch across Kazarina's face.

"Ah-ah-ah!" Kazarina quickly lashed out her whip and watched as it quickly wrapped around Mitsuno's neck, causing the female pirate to drop on her knees, gasping for air. "There's actually no need to rush this battle. I want to enjoy making you suffer..."

* * *

**Grand Line: Kuwazawa Island; Coast Line**

* * *

"Tch, this really isn't getting us anywhere. Why the hell aren't they here yet damn it?" Simon growled as he impatiently stared at his wristwatch while standing on the figurehead of the marine ship.

"Purupurupuru!" The Den Den Mushi rang then Fleet Admiral Simon quickly responded by answering it.

"Yes? Vice-Admiral Ryusei! Where are you and the Pacifista unit? We need you and the Pacifista's to dock on the other side of the island and begin the pincer attack since we're still evacuating the civilians on this side." Simon said.

"No need to worry about that Fleet Admiral Simon. We're just about to dock on the other side of the island and then we'll begin the pincer attack as planned." Vice-Admiral Ryusei assured Simon.

"That's good...that's very good. With this, we'll most definitely have the upper hand in this war." Simon sighed in relief before hanging up the Den Den Mushi. "But I'm afraid that the worst has still yet to come."

* * *

**Grand Line: Near Kuwazawa Island**

* * *

"Alright you Pacifista's! We've just been given the order to dock on the island and commence the pincer attack on the tower!" Ryusei announced as he stared at the Pacifista's who all looked like Katana and carried long black swords. "Once each and every last one of you set foot on that island, your orders are to attack and kill everyone that isn't on the side of justice! And when you-" The Vice-Admiral and the Pacifista's nearly lost their balance once their ship shook vigorously.

"W-What the hell is going on here? Did we hit something?" Ryusei quickly grabbed onto the railing of the ship then he looked overboard and realized that the ship was being lifted off the water. "How in the world is this happening?" He slowly turned around and his eyes widened once he saw that the reason the ship was off the water was because of none other than San Juan Wolf.

"Ah, looks like you marines have found me! Captain Blackbeard will be angry at me if he finds out I've been spotted!" San Juan Wolf said as he placed the marine ship in the palm of his hand. "I can't let you marines dock on the island or else Captain Blackbeard and the others will be angry at me."

"...'Colossal Battleship' San Juan Wolf...former member of the now deceased Blackbeard Pirates! I guess that Yoshio Shichibukai really didn't die at the Marine Fortress." Ryusei sighed as he stared at the colossal giant. "Oh well, at least this guy will be perfect target practice."

* * *

**Berserker Pirates!**

**Captain-"Muay Thai" Ray 110,000,000 Beli**

**First Mate-"Whale Shark" Jaw 72,000,000 Beli**

**Navigator-Mitsuno M. Akari 48,000,000 Beli**

**Doctor-"Sky Doctor" Nori 13,000,000 Beli**

**Musician-"Wicked Witch" Jynx Silvers 51,000,000 Beli**

**Cook-Shiro 33,000,000 Beli**

**Swordsman-"Sword Saint" Magnathas Minethil 60,000,000 Beli**

**Entertainer-Frederick Van Gauner 0 Beli**

**Archeologist-"Tomahawk" Kyle Bradshaw 320,000,000 Beli**

**Shipwright-Taken by Dthehalfdragon**

**Sniper-Taken by Amyismynamey**

**Blacksmith-Taken by Michael The Archangel**

**Helmswoman-Taken by Yuukifan001**

**Chronicler-Taken by Lightning God Traxid**

**Lookout-Taken by Mayur**

**Rigger-Taken by Kazumo**

**Tailor-Taken by Tomoji-kun**

**Quartermaster-Inhuman X**

**Merchant-Taken by Sakura Ichigo Morihiko**

* * *

**Please Review and Enjoy!**


	126. The Devil's War Part 5!

**The Devil's War Part 5!**

* * *

**Grand Line: Kuwazawa Island; Devil's Tower; Thirtieth Floor**

* * *

"For a mere child, she's actually a tough opponent! I don't think I'll be able to defeat her all by myself!" Nori panted as she backed up against the wall while Candy slowly walked towards here while rummaging through her pocket.

"Are you about done talking to yourself? I'm about ready to kill you now and I want you to be focused!" Candy said before she pulled out green laffy taffy, shoved it in her mouth, and began to chew it.

_"Oh no! She has more candy?" Nori's eyes widened at the sight of Candy frantically chewing the laffy taffy. "I have to stop her before she does anything else with it!" She rushed over towards Candy with her Dials at the ready._

"Laffy Taffy Whip!" Candy held some of the taffy between her teeth and then she began to stretch it out with her hand. "Take this!" The female tower master lashed the taffy towards Nori.

"Whoa!" Nori quickly jumped out of the way of the taffy and then she continued on with her charge.

"Grrr! You're pretty quick on your feet there girly! But I won't let you hit me with those weird shells of yours!" Candy tugged on her taffy and then her eyes widened once she couldn't pull it back towards her. "O-Oh no! It's stuck! Stupid taffy!"

"Impact!" Nori slammed her Impact Dial into Candy's face and then the palm of her hand hit the apex of the shell which released stored kinetic energy that sent the female tower master flying back.

"Ow! That really hurt you know!" Candy cried after she crashed into the wall.

"Nghhh...believe me, I know that!" Nori cringed in pain while gripping her left arm. _"Shoot! I knew that wouldn't be able to take her down but I didn't expect her to be able to just shrug it off as if nothing happened! I can only use the Impact Dial two more times before my arm breaks! So I guess I'll just have to use the other Dials until the perfect opportunity arrives to use the Impact Dial." Nori thought to herself as she placed her Impact Dial back into her bag and pulled out another one._

"Now you're going to pay for hurting my cute little face like that! Prepare yourself..." Candy pulled out multiple colored gum balls out of her bag, threw them in her mouth, and then quickly began to chew them.

_"What is she about to do now? Should I take the offensive and rush her again hoping that she'll screw up? Or should I stay on the defensive and wait and see what she'll do?" Nori thought._

"Bubble Gum Blow!" Candy exhaled into the gum then grinned once a large bubble levitated in front of her.

_"A bubble?" Nori lowered her guard at the sight of the bubble. "She blew a mere bubble? No, I think it would be best to steer clear from it. I've seen what she can do with a mere gum ball."_

"What's wrong there girly? Why aren't you attacking me? Are you afraid of what this bubble will do to you once you touch it?" Candy laughed.

"No, I'm not afraid! I'm just being very cautious of you and your candy!" Nori objected to the taunt.

"Very cautious huh?" Candy repeated smugly. "Well then, if you're not going to attack! I guess I'll just have to do it!" She jumped onto the bubble and then used it to propel herself towards Nori.

"She's using it as some sort of trampoline?" Nori's eyes widened. "No, I have to remain calm and think strategically! Flash Dial!" Nori extended her arm in front of her and then she pushed the apex of the Dial which released a moderate amount of light that instantly blinded Candy.

"Gahhhh! My eyes!" Candy exclaimed as she quickly shielded her eyes and crashed into Nori.

"Ugh!" Nori fell back against the wall and then she quickly pushed the female Tower Master off of her.

"Nghh..what kind of shells are those? They're definitely not normal!" Candy growled as she continued to rub her eyes.

"I have to keep attacking while she's still temporarily blind!" Nori aimed another Dial at Candy and then she pushed the apex of the Dial which released a stream of flames.

"Uh-oh!" Candy eyes widened and then she quickly dropped down to the floor, barely dodging the flames. "Those shells of yours are very interesting. I think I'll take them after I kill you!"

"You won't kill me! I will not allow you to kill me! My crew mates will be very sad, upset, and disappointed in me if I were to be killed here!" Nori yelled.

"So you're simply not going to die just because your crew will be sad? Hahahaha! This is the first time I've ever heard such a ridiculous reason to live!" Candy laughed while holding her sides.

"It may sound ridiculous to someone like you, but to someone like me, it gives me the strength, will, and determination to keep going despite the difference in power between us!" Nori smiled.

"Strength? Will? Determination?" Candy repeated after she had stopped laughing. "Hmph, let's just see how far those things take you!"

* * *

**Grand Line: Kuwazawa Island; Devil's Tower; Fortieth Floor**

* * *

"Ha...ha...ha...ha...have you...had enough yet?" Jaw panted heavily as he stared at Traxus who was just lying in the middle of the floor motionless.

"I must admit...I didn't expect you to be able to pull off such an attack with that weakened body of yours." Traxus said as he slowly stood to his feet while letting out a small groan.

"Thanks I guess...I didn't expect you to stand up so quickly after taking my attack." Jaw forced a smile. "I was hoping to at least be able to take a fifteen minute break."

"I guess you're just rather unfortunate, Fishman!" Traxus said before he lunged towards Jaw with his broad axe raised above his head.

"Five Hundred Brick Fist!" Jaw swung his fist forward and landed a straight punch on Traxus' chest, sending the tower master flying into the wall. "And...Arrow Military Shark!"

"I thought I showed you the first time that attack of yours won't work on me!" Traxus twirled his broad axe in front of him at such a high speed that the water arrows turned back to mere water.

"Seems like it worked just enough!" Traxus quickly looked above him and saw Jaw diving down towards him. "Arabesque Brick Fist!"

"Grrrrrghhh..." Traxus grunted in pain once he was forced down to his knees due to the shockwave.

"Now to make you cough up that key!" Jaw landed on the ground in front of Traxus and then he cocked his fist back, preparing to drive his fist into the tower master's stomach.

"I don't think so!" Traxus grabbed his broad axe and performed an underhand swing that forced Jaw to jump back away from him. "I thought I already told you that you'd have to tear my stomach open to get my key!"

"Honestly, I have no problem with that! But I'm in a bit of a hurry..." Jaw panted.

"Then I guess you better hop to it!" Traxus grinned as he hurled his axe at Jaw.

"Grr!" Jaw winced in pain once the broad axe grazed his cheek then lodged itself into the wall behind him. "Heh...well, at least you're unarmed now...so that's kinda good." He chuckled lightly.

"I guess there's no need for me to use that axe any more since you don't look like you have anything left to give. So I will give you an honorable death by going all out." Traxus said before he slowly began to transform. His head took the form of a humanoid triceratops with horns and protective bone cover around the neck in place, and he still has hands and opposable thumbs, though they are much thicker and harder.

Jaw simply stood there and watched as Traxus finished transforming into his Hybrid form before speaking. "A Devil Fruit user huh? This honestly doesn't come as a surprise to me since I expected as much. Oh, and you're clearly mistaken about me not having anything left to give." He said while rummaging through his sleeve.

"Oh? So you still have enough strength to continue challenging me?" Traxus smiled. "That's good, let's see just what you've got up your sleeve."

"Heh, you're going to regret getting in my way after I eat this." Jaw smirked once he pulled out a small pill.

* * *

**Grand Line: Kuwazawa Island; Devil's Tower; Fiftieth Floor**

* * *

"Okay...infiltration inside the Devil's Tower was a huge success!" Frederick whispered quietly as he peeked his eye open and saw that none of the guards were near the cell in which both him and Shiro were being held in.

"Huge success? Where's the success? We both allowed ourselves to get our asses kicked so that we could come in here! We should've just blasted through the front door and saved ourselves the trouble!" Shiro whispered angrily at Frederick.

"You're beginning to sound like Captain now, Shiro! I thought you wanted to sneak inside the tower and rescue everyone inside." Frederick sweatdropped.

"That's what everyone else wanted to do! I only wanted to stay on this island under the radar from the Yonkou then leave once the Log Pose was set." Shiro sighed.

"Well no one forced you to get caught and brought in here with me you know. You could've just ran off and left me behind with the Tower Masters." Frederick rolled his eyes.

"And what kind of crew mate would I have been if I had actually done that huh? I would have never been able to forgive myself if I left you alone with those two only for you to have wound up dead!" Shiro frowned.

"I would've been fine Shiro; I can sort of take care of myself now." Frederick assured his crew mate. "Anyway, I'm beginning to get worried about the others. I overheard the guards talking about them breaking inside the tower and causing havoc, alongside the Marines docking here and giving the pirates hell."

"Great...now we've got ourselves involved in a freaking war! How the hell are we going to get ourselves out of this mess alive huh?" Shiro sighed.

"Well first of all, we need to get ourselves out of this cell and meet up with the others before we find ourselves getting rescued. And I know the last thing you want to do is get rescued by Captain." Frederick smirked.

"...Just get us the hell out of here Frederick or else I'm going to tear your damn head off!" Shiro growled.

"R-Right...ahem, excuse me! Mister Guard sir!" Frederick called.

"Huh? What is it prisoner? What do you want? Are you going to cry and beg for us to release you from the cell of yours?" The guard laughed as he turned to face Frederick and Shiro.

"Well kinda since uhhh...you know...I have to pee..." Frederick nervously laughed.

"You have to pee huh? Well that's just too damn bad! Just go ahead and piss on yourself!" The guard rolled his eyes while he turned his back away from Frederick.

"Oh come on! Don't be like that mister guard! I really need to pee and these are my good pants!" Frederick whined as he struggled to his feet and walked to the bars of the cell. "How about a deal then? I'll perform a simple magic trick, and if the trick amuses you, you'll have to let me out of the cell and bring me to a restroom."

"A simple magic trick huh? Alright then...but if your magic trick doesn't amuse me, then I'll just have to be forced to put a bullet through your head and lie to the higher ups that you attempted to escape." The guard grinned.

"A-Alright then...sounds fair enough..." Frederick nervously laughed as he rummaged through his pocket and pulled out a yo-yo that had black and white swirl designs on it. "My simple magic trick will be...Hypnotism..."

"Hypnotism? You're really going to attempt to hypnotize me?" The guard raised an eyebrow.

"Not attempt...I'm actually going to hypnotize you and make you do my bidding." Frederick smiled.

"Ha, as if hypnotism actually works! That may work for people that are stupid! But I'm far too intelligent to be 'hypnotized' you fool!" The guard said while crossing his arms over his chest.

"That's just perfect! Because the higher the intelligence, the easier it is to hypnotize someone." Frederick grinned as he began to swing the yo-yo back in forth. "All you have to do is keep your eyes on the yo-yo."

"Hmph, since you seem so confident in your ability of hypnotism, I guess I'll humor you a little bit." The guard chuckled as he walked over to the cell and watched the yo-yo.

"Alright then...you are getting sleepy! Very, very sleepy!" Frederick chanted.

"This is a huge waste of time!" Shiro growled as he reached through the bars, grabbed the guard by the shirt, and then pulled him into the bars. "There, he's unconscious now! You should've just done that!" He yelled at his crew mate after watching the guard collapse onto the ground.

"Awww, but I really wanted to try and hypnotize him!" Frederick whined as he placed his yo-yo back into his pocket. "Anyway, I guess now would be the perfect time to get moving." He sighed as he reached his hand through the bars and searched the guard for the keys.

"Did you find the keys yet? I don't think we'll do so well with fighting the other Tower Masters if I can't use my Devil Fruit abilities." Shiro sighed.

"I'm doing the best I can here Shiro! It's not my fault that guards just don't tell the prisoners where they keep the damn keys anymore!" Frederick continued his search for the keys.

"Anyway, it doesn't seem like the Yonkou inside this tower considers us much a threat since he only left one guard to keep an eye on us. And the guard wasn't even that powerful...I feel rather insulted on the matter." Shiro said.

"Can you actually blame him? You only have a mere bounty of 33 million beli's...that's not really going to make a Yonkou cower in fear you know. Hell, even the sum of bounties in our crew won't matter to a Yonkou." Frederick stated.

"I know that...so when do you think that guy we met earlier will arrive with his crew? He said that his Captain is returning and that she also used to be a Yonkou." Shiro said.

"I have no idea...he told us to survive as long as we can until he and his crew arrive. This entire situation honestly doesn't concern any of us, its best if we just gather everyone up together and set sail." Frederick smiled once he had finally found the key and used it to open the cell door.

"Great! Now that the door is open! How about you toss me those keys so that I can get these damn shackles off me!" Shiro smiled.

"Right! Here you go!" Frederick tossed the keys over to Shiro but then his eyes widened once a sudden gust of wind blew by and took the keys. "W-What the hell?"

"What the hell just happened? Where did the keys go?" Shiro gasped as he looked around the room for the keys.

"Hahahahaha! The looks on your shocked faces are truly priceless! I love it when I just suddenly appear when my enemies' guards are down!" Dash laughed as he appeared in front of the door while tossing the keys up into the air constantly.

"W-Who the hell are you?" Shiro asked.

"The name's Dash! I'm the Tower Master in charge of this floor!" Dash replied. "And I don't appreciate the two of you escaping from your cell! Now be good prisoners and get back into your cell before I have to make you!"

"Get back into our cell huh? I'm sorry to disappoint you but I'm afraid I don't really like being caged up like some animal! Now hand over that key or else I'll have to kill you!" Shiro threatened.

"Do you really think you're in any position to be threatening me? In case you pirates forgot, you're inside the infamous Devil's Tower! You'll never be able to escape this floor, let alone the tower itself even if by some miracle you did obtain these keys from me!" Dash boasted.

"Oh yeah? Well we'll just see about that!" Shiro roared as he charged towards Dash despite still being in shackles. He then skidded to a complete stop and blinked once Dash was no longer standing in front of the door. "What the hell? Where did that guy just go?"

"Hahahaha! You won't be able to get the keys if you're just going to move that slow!" Dash laughed from all the way on the other side of the room. "I'm telling you, you two should just get back in your cell and save yourselves the humiliation!"

"Great...this guy must have some kind of Devil Fruit that gives him the ability of super speed. How in the world are we going to be able to beat this guy?" Frederick gulped.

"Simple...I could definitely take him down if I can just transform into my Cheetah form. But as you can see, that won't be easy since these sea stone shackles are on and me and since that guy over there has the keys." Shiro sighed.

"Oh well...I'm sure we'll find some kind of way to get those keys away from him." Frederick sighed as he stared at Dash.

* * *

**Grand Line: Kuwazawa Island; Devil's Tower; Twentieth Floor**

* * *

"Grraaah! Why in the world won't you die you damn cat woman?" Kazarina yelled as she wildly lashed her whip in Mitsuno's direction. "Is all you ever do is dodge? How about you actually fight back or just stand there and let me whip you to shreds!"

"My, my, I always knew you had quite the temper. But I had no idea it was this bad." Mitsuno smirked as she continued to dodge Kazarina's whip. _"It's not like I don't want to attack! It's just that she's just swinging around that whip so fast and violently! I'm having a hard time finding the perfect opening to attack."_

"Grrrr...I've had enough of this! Hold the fuck still!" Kazarina lashed her whip in Mitsuno's direction with stronger force then grinned once it wrapped around Mitsuno's leg. "There we go! You won't be able to jump around the room so freely now will you?"

_"S-Shit! She got me!" Mitsuno cursed while tripping to remove the whip from her leg._

"Now let's just see how much damage you can sustain before you cry out and beg for me to stop the punishment!" Kazarina laughed as she tugged on her whip with enough force to send Mitsuno crashing into the wall.

_"Aghhh...this is just perfect, I had to get stuck with fighting the sadist of the tower masters! Actually, I think all of them might turn out to be sadists..." Mitsuno gritted her teeth as she struggled to stand to her feet._

"You can still stand huh? Alright then, let's see you handle this one!" Kazarina extended her arm toward Mitsuno and then she began to move her fingers.

_"O-Oh no! What is she planning on controlling with her Devil Fruit abilities this time?" Mitsuno's eyes widened as she stood there and waited to see what Kazarina was planning on controlling._

"Whip Doll!" The whip began to coil around Mitsuno's body like a snake and restricted her arms and legs. "Ahahaha! You weren't expecting me to control my whip like that now were you?" Kazarina laughed as she walked over to Mitsuno.

"Grr, o-of course not! If I did, I would've torn this whip into shreds!" Mitsuno grinned as her finger nails transformed into long, sharp claws, and then she began to slowly cut the whip restricting her arms behind her back.

"Well it's not like I'm just going to tell you what I'm going to control. If I did stuff like that, then I would get defeated every battle I participate in." Kazarina stated before she began to kick Mitsuno in her face. "You should've just surrendered back there with your crew the first time we encountered each other! Everything that's happening and everything that's going to happen to your crew from this point on will be your entire fault!"

_"I-I just have to endure this for about five more seconds...and then I'll be able to break free and strike back!" Mitsuno endured Kazarina's endless barrage of kicks and concentrated more on cutting herself loose from the whip._

"What's wrong there little kitty? What happened to your snappy comebacks? I thought that you would've found something to say by now." Kazarina said as she waited for Mitsuno to respond.

"Sorry, I was just waiting for you to finish with your monolog before I broke free and attacked you." Mitsuno grinned once she finally broke free from the body restricting whip and then she proceeded to punching Kazarina across the face.

"Grrrr, h-how the hell did you break free? And how dare you break my whip doll!" Kazarina growled as she placed her hand on her now bruised cheek.

"You really need to be more observant of your opponents, or else something like that will happen!" Mitsuno said before she lunged towards Kazarina with her claws at the ready.

"You are going to pay for making me look like a fool amongst my allies! Take this!" Kazarina raised her arms above her head and watched as the ground beneath Mitsuno formed into a hand then grabbed her.

"You're really using this same technique again? I've got to say that I'm really disappointed in you." Mitsuno forced a mocking grin while she was being squeezed by the hand.

"As if I care if you're disappointed in me or not! What you think of me doesn't matter to me at all!" Kazarina grinned. "What matters to me is that you and your crew becoming slaves to the tower and then dying slow and painful deaths at the moment!"

_"Oh god, I need to break free from this thing before she begins to go on another rant!" Mitsuno groaned as she continued struggling to break free. "I didn't expect to have to transform this earlier in the fight but I guess I've exhausted all my options!" She sighed before she began to transform into her Lynx Hybrid form._

"Hmph, you can go ahead transform into your cat form all you want! It won't make much of a difference since my Earth Doll already has you in its grasp." Kazarina chuckled as she folded her arms and watched Mitsuno continue to struggle.

"W-We'll just see about that!" Mitsuno grinned as her muscle mass slowly began to increase.

"W-What the hell? My Earth Doll is actually beginning to crack?" Kazarina gasped once she noticed the cracks on her Earth Doll.

"It's actually going to do more than that!" Mitsuno said then after a few seconds, the Earth Doll shattered into pieces. "It also shattered." She grinned before she lunged towards Kazarina.

"Aghhh!" Kazarina cried in pain once Mitsuno had sliced her cheek with her sharp claws. "You fucking bitch! How dare you damage my beautiful face!"

"I'm going to do more than damage your face if you don't give me your key and step aside!" Mitsuno stated.

"Grrr...I'll never step aside, not to someone like you!" Kazarina smirked. "Now I'm very angry...I'm going to show you why we Tower Masters are so feared!"

* * *

**Grand Line: Kuwazawa Island; Devil's Tower; First Floor**

* * *

"Hahahaha! W-We did it!" Ray panted heavily as he lied on the floor. "We finally managed to make it back to the first floor! Thank god too, I was really beginning to feel nauseas around all the aquariums and stuff."

"Get up off the floor, Raymond! We've only made little progress!" Charlotte stated as she walked up to him and forced him on his feet. "If we really want to make some progress, we need to at least get past the tenth floor!"

"I know, I know that already Charlotte! I was just taking a minute to catch my breath." Ray sighed.

"In case you have forgotten, we really don't have time to be taking a single second to catch our breaths! We need to keep moving while the first floor is deserted!" Marie said before she took off toward the spiral staircase.

_"Geez, what the hell is up with her? She's just like Charlotte..." Ray thought to himself as he turned to face Charlotte. "Honestly, they could be twins."_

"You know, it's actually very strange for the first floor to be completely empty like this!" Ruby stated. "Not even a single prisoner is present."

"Well since the marines should be arriving on the island soon, they must've left the tower in order to prepare themselves for the battle." Charlotte said.

"Actually, I think the marines are already here on the island." Emerald said as she walked over to the hallway and saw daylight. "The doors to the tower are wide open and I can hear shouting, guns going off, and so on."

"Damn it, they got here faster than expected!" Charlotte sighed before she grabbed Ray and started dragging him towards the spiral staircase. "Come on, Raymond! We need to keep moving before the marines breach the tower!"

"I agree with the blue haired woman, we should get moving!" Ruby nodded before she headed towards the spiral staircase.

"Yeah, it would be bad if we were caught by the marines before we even had the chance to rescue our Captain." Topaz said while following after Ruby.

Horase stared down the hallway and then balled his hands into fists. "Fucking marines! Because of them I now have no other choice but to keep advancing inside this god forsaken tower!"

"It won't be all bad, Horase." Alexander placed his hand on Horase's shoulder. "We have new allies and there still a few more prisoners inside the tower we need to rescue."

"Yeah, like my wife for instance! And we could use your abilities!" Mark smiled.

"Are you guys done talking now? We need to hurry up and find my brother before he does something drastic!" Marie yelled from the spiral staircase.

_"Hmph, as if he already hasn't done anything drastic enough." Hunter thought to himself as he headed towards the stairs with everyone else._

* * *

**Grand Line: Kuwazawa Island; Devil's Tower; Adrian Graham's Chamber**

* * *

"Hmm, so much chaos is going on...I wonder if this island will still be standing once this war is over." Graham mused to himself and paused for a moment once he heard a few knocks at the door. "You both may enter."

The doors slowly began to open and then Red Mask followed by Jeagan walked into the room. "It's good to know that you're still in good enough health to still talk. I figured that you would've been dead by now." Red Mask chuckled.

"You sure do have some nerve speaking that way to Master Adrian Graham like that." Jeagan scowled at Red Mask for his unprofessional behavior.

"It's quite alright, Jeagan." Graham laughed dismissing Red Mask's behavior. "I've known Red Mask here longer than you, so we don't really speak to each other so formally."

"I-I understand." Jeagan nodded.

"So anyway, what brings the both of you here? Shouldn't the both of you be assisting the others in fending off the marines from the tower?" Graham asked.

"I was fighting two of Raid's Commanders earlier on the roof, but then they just suddenly ran off right in the middle of the battle." Red Mask shrugged. "It was very rude of them, they put a few cracks in my mask and they run away."

"Maybe they realized they just couldn't defeat you by themselves and left to get reinforcements?" Jeagan suggested.

"Probably...but they were both doing very well against me. Oh well, I only came here because I'm curious on the situation of those pirates and revolutionaries inside the tower." Red Mask said.

"Hmm...the pirates and revolutionaries have rendezvoused with each other and have now formed an alliance. And four of the Tower Masters are engaging the members of the Berserker Pirates in battle as we speak." Graham said.

"Interesting...it would be a shame if anymore of the Tower Masters was defeated by those rookies." Red Mask chuckled as he turned his head to left and stared at Jeagan.

"I see..." Graham mused before he looked at Jeagan. "And what about you, Jeagan? Why have you come here?"

"I'm here to report the current status of 'Tomahawk' Kyle." Jeagan replied. "We've been torturing him for some time now and he still refuses to talk. We've whipped him, burned him, dipped him in acid, and so on."

"Hahahaha, well the old man was a slave a few years ago. It'll take more than just torture to get someone like him to talk." Graham laughed.

"I promise you that I'll get him to talk! I'll just..." Jeagan stopped in mid-sentence once a large mirror had suddenly appeared in front of him. "W-What the hell?" He gasped.

"It's about time you decided to show yourself, 'Slothful Queen' Shinra." Graham said once a cloaked woman had stepped out of the mirror.

"Adrian Graham, you and I need to have a little talk about your current spot as Yonkou." Shinra said while throwing off her cloak onto both Jeagan and Red Mask. ('Slothful Queen' Shinra, Ex-Yonkou; Shinra is a tall, slender woman with black hair arranged in a spiked style, with two long strands extending downwards framing either side of her face and onyx colored eyes. She is currently wearing a black hooded body-length suit which extends downwards to her knees, and black boots.)

"This honestly is a huge shocker to see you here standing before me." Graham chuckled as the large mirror behind Shinra disappeared. "I honestly never thought that your lazy ass would get up off that throne of yours. I'm pretty curious as to why you've suddenly decided to take your spot as Yonkou back."

"I don't have to explain myself to you at all, Graham. Now are you going to surrender your title over to me or am I going to have to kill you?" Shinra asked.

"I don't know who you are but I'm not going to just sit here and let you-" Jeagan stopped and looked back at Red Mask once he felt his hand on his shoulder.

"Why don't we just go into the other room and let these two talk?" Red Mask said while pushing Jeagan towards the door.

"B-But Master is going to-"

"I'll be fine, Jeagan. I can handle whatever this woman dishes out." Graham assured his subordinate and then watched as the doors to chambers closed behind them. "Now that there aren't any more distractions, why don't we just cut to the chase?"

"My thoughts exactly." Shinra said with a sly smile on her face.

* * *

**Berserker Pirates!**

**Captain-"Muay Thai" Ray 110,000,000 Beli**

**First Mate-"Whale Shark" Jaw 72,000,000 Beli**

**Navigator-Mitsuno M. Akari 48,000,000 Beli**

**Doctor-"Sky Doctor" Nori 13,000,000 Beli**

**Musician-"Wicked Witch" Jynx Silvers 51,000,000 Beli**

**Cook-Shiro 33,000,000 Beli**

**Swordsman-"Sword Saint" Magnathas Minethil 60,000,000 Beli**

**Entertainer-Frederick Van Gauner 0 Beli**

**Archeologist-"Tomahawk" Kyle Bradshaw 320,000,000 Beli**

**Shipwright-Taken by Dthehalfdragon**

**Sniper-Taken by Amyismynamey**

**Blacksmith-Taken by Michael The Archangel**

**Helmswoman-Taken by Yuukifan001**

**Chronicler-Taken by Lightning God Traxid**

**Lookout-Taken by Mayur**

**Rigger-Taken by Kazumo**

**Tailor-Taken by Tomoji-kun**

**Quartermaster-Inhuman X**

**Merchant-Taken by Sakura Ichigo Morihiko**

* * *

**Please Review and Enjoy!**


	127. The Devil's War Part 6!

**The Devil's War Part 6!**

* * *

**Grand Line: Kuwazawa Island; Devil's Tower; Adrian Graham's Chamber**

* * *

"So do you want to explain to me why you've suddenly decided to come out of hiding and reclaim your spot as Yonkou?" Graham asked the slothful woman who was lying down on the ground staring up at the ceiling. "It's not every day an old Yonkou gives up their title and then just suddenly appear a decade later to reclaim their spot."

"...One of the reasons is because my Kingdom has been destroyed...and it's all because of that damn Marine Admiral." Shinra replied lazily while scratching her stomach.

"Didn't that happen like twenty years ago though? Are you so lazily that you don't even feel like thinking properly to answer my question?" Graham sighed.

"Thinking properly takes effort...but since you want to know..." Shinra groaned slightly as she sat up and stared at Graham for a few seconds before speaking again. "There are three reasons why I suddenly decided to come out of hiding from the Dead Sea."

"The Dead Sea? What an interesting place to choose your hiding spot for the last decade. No one would really be foolish enough to think someone would hide out there." Graham chuckled. "So what are those three reasons of yours?"

"Revenge, Guilt, and the third one will remain a secret." Shinra smirked.

"Interesting...so why have you chosen me as your target to kill? Why not Adamask, or Dimitri, or even Raid? Why did you seek me out?" Graham asked.

"The answer to that question is very simple really." Shinra said and then she paused for a moment. "Your name was drawn from the hat."

"Drawn from the hat? You mean you just wrote the Yonkou's names down and then just simply my name from a hat?" Graham asked in slightly disbelief.

"Yes, it was that simple. That and you were in the Grand Line rather than the New World which made things much easier for us." Shinra replied before she lied back down on the floor. "But if I would've known this war was going to break out between you and the marines. I would've gone after someone else."

"You're very interesting Shinra! You haven't changed much since the last time I saw you!" Graham laughed. "But instead of wasting your time trying to kill me. How about you form an alliance with me and kill all of those marines that are attacking my precious tower? You said that you wanted revenge on the Marine Admiral that brought the destruction of your kingdom right? Well I'm sure he's dying to meet you again."

"You honestly need to work on your manipulation skills there, Graham. While I do wish to kill that bastard for what he did to me, my sister, my son, and our kingdom. I need to focus on my mission at hand and kill you so that this war can end and I can reclaim my title as Yonkou." Shinra sighed as she stood to her feet.

"You disappoint me Shinra; we could've made an excellent team. But if you've decided to overcome your laziness and fight me." Graham sighed as he slowly stood from his throne. "Then it's clearly obvious that you have no intention of doing anything else but kill me! So I guess there's nothing left for me to do but make you disappear Shinra!"

"You really shouldn't say such cruel things to a woman." Shinra grinned as large mirrors began to appear around the room. "You'll make her feel very sad."

* * *

**Grand Line: Kuwazawa Island; Devil's Tower; Twentieth Floor**

* * *

"What's wrong there, Doll Mistress? I thought you said you were going to show me why you Tower Masters are so feared." Mitsuno laughed as she stared at the female tower master who was on the ground clutching her stomach in pain. "Was that single punch too much for you to handle?"

_"Are you kidding me? This damn cat woman actually managed to bring me down to the ground with a single punch to the stomach?" Kazarina cringed as she struggled to her feet. "This can't be happening to me! She wasn't nearly this strong when we were fighting each other the other day! How was she able to get stronger in the short amount of time?"_

"Have you finally come to your senses and decided to hand over that key of yours?" Mitsuno boasted while folding her arms over her chest. _"God I really do hope that she does hand over that key of hers. I'm beginning to feel the effects of the tower draining my energy and I don't know how much longer I can last facing this woman."_

"Sorry to disappoint you, but I'm never going to hand this key over to you. Not even in my death will I ever hand over this key!" Kazarina grinned as she removed the key from around her neck and began to toss it up and down in her hand.

Mitsuno raised an eyebrow in curiosity at the strange behavior of the female tower master. _"Something's wrong here...she seems to have found a second wind out of nowhere. I need to snatch that key away from her and unlock the door so that I get out of here and find the others."_

"I know that you want to get this key very badly and go on to the upper floors and find your precious crew mates." Kazarina smiled. "So I'm going to give you the chance to do just that!" The female tower master yelled before she tossed the key high into the air.

"T-The key!" Mitsuno quickly leaped high into the air with her arm extended toward the key.

"Come down to me my Wood Doll Warriors!" Kazarina exclaimed as she raised her hands above her head and began to move her fingers.

"Wood Doll Warriors?" Mitsuno muttered under her breath and then her eyes widened once several shadow figures fell down from the ceiling and attacked her in unison.

"Ohhh, and you were so close to getting that key now weren't you?" Kazarina laughed hysterically as she watched Mitsuno crash down onto the ground while her wood warrior dolls surrounded her.

_"H-How long have these dolls of hers been here?" Mitsuno grunted in pain before she looked over to her left and saw that the key was just in arms length away from her. "The key! If I can just reach it and unlock the door..." She reached over for it._

"Oh I don't think so!" Kazarina grinned once one of her wood warrior dolls raised its foot and then stomped on Mitsuno's arm, preventing her from grabbing the key. "I'm pissed that you actually forced me to use my wood doll warriors, but I know that I'm going to feel so much better as I watch them tear you shreds!" The female tower master laughed as she walked over to Mitsuno who was screaming in pain. She waited for Mitsuno's screaming to die down before she picked up the key.

"Since I kind of feel sorry for you right now, I guess I'm going to give you another chance to get this key." Kazarina said as she walked over to the large doors behind her and sat down. "If you somehow manage to defeat all four of my wood warrior dolls, I'll hand over this key to you and allow you to move further into the tower."

"Nghhhh...h-how generous of you..." Mitsuno gritted her teeth and clutched her bruised arm once the wood warrior dolls returned to Kazarina. _"This is bad...I think that doll fractured my arm and I don't think those wood warrior dolls of hers will be so easily defeated." She sighed as she struggled to her feet._

"Before we continue on with this battle, I think it would be polite of me to introduce you to the wood doll warriors that will be taking your life in a matter of minutes." Kazarina smiled before she cleared her throat and began to speak again. "This one here is called Slasher." She pointed to the wood doll warrior with unkempt red hair wearing red armor while carrying around a large sword.

"The one next to him is called Protector." Kazarina pointed to the wood doll warrior with short blue hair wearing a green, torn up cloak while carrying a large black shield. "The one next to him is called Archer." She pointed to the wood doll warrior with long green hair wearing green tights while carrying a large bow with some arrows strapped to its back.

"And last but not least, this one over here is called Slugger." Kazarina pointed to the wood doll warrior who had short black hair with rather large fists. "These four wood doll warriors will be the last thing you see before you're sent off to the other world!"

"Well now...we'll just see about that now won't we?" Mitsuno forced a grin as she stared at each of the wood doll warriors. _"This is not going to be easy...but I'm sure that I'll be able to take them down since they're all made of wood."_

"Now then...attack my wood doll warriors!" Kazarina ordered and then the wood doll warriors all nodded before charging towards Mitsuno with their weapons at the ready.

"Okay then, bring it on!" Mitsuno quickly leaped high into the air while still clutching her arm while Archer fired an arrow at her. "Geez I hope this works! Rankyaku: Lynx Tail!" She quickly spun around and used her tail to launch a sharp compressed air blade at Archer.

"Protector!" Kazarina extended her arm in Protector's direction and then grinned once Protector jumped in front of Archer and used his shield to block Mitsuno's attack.

"Well that's to be expected I guess." Mitsuno sighed and then her eyes widened once she looked to her right and noticed that Slasher had leaped towards her with his large sword raised above his head, preparing to strike her down. She quickly performed a series of back flips to avoid being sliced to bits by Slasher's sword.

"You're pretty good at avoiding damage, but I wonder just about how long you can keep this up." Kazarina said as she extended her arms toward Slugger. Slugger lunged towards Mitsuno at a high speed and then he landed a right hook across her face, sending her crashing into the wall.

"D-Damn it that hurt..." Mitsuno coughed a small amount of blood. She then quickly rolled out of the way once more arrows flew towards her. _"Okay, that Slugger wood doll warrior doesn't seem to be that strong. So I guess I should focus my attention on him for now."_

"Watch out, here they come!" Kazarina warned as Archer, Slasher, Protector, and Slugger surrounded Mitsuno.

_"Heh, they just made the biggest mistake by surrounding me like this!" Mitsuno grinned as she extended her arms out and impaled her hands through Archer and Slugger's torsos._

"Ohhh, that looks like that would've killed an average person. But it seems like you've forgotten that you're fighting a bunch of wooden dolls! So obviously strikes like that won't affect them!" Kazarina stated before both Archer and Slugger grabbed Mitsuno's arms.

_"Shit! They've caught me!" Mitsuno's eyes widened as she struggled to break free from her captives grasps. _

"Slasher! Can you do me a favor and finish off that cat woman for me?" Kazarina smiled as she watched Slasher raise his sword above his head.

Mitsuno reacted to the threat of being sliced in half by launching her feet forward, thus sending Slasher crashing into the large door behind Kazarina.

"No! Slasher!" Kazarina gasped in shock at the sight of seeing one of her wood warrior dolls getting disintegrated thanks to the force field around the large doors.

"Maybe next time you should control some better dolls!" Mitsuno grinned as she managed to pull her hands out of Archer and Slugger. She then jumped into the air and kicked both of them to the other side of the room.

"Damn you! You're going to pay for destroying one of my precious wood doll warriors!" Kazarina growled as she extended her arms towards Protector. "Protector, I want you to kill her right now!" She ordered and then Protector lunged towards Mitsuno and then bashed her with his shield, sending her flying back. After that, Kazarina extended her arm towards Archer and watched as he fired off a series of arrows at Mitsuno.

Mitsuno quickly crossed her arms over her face and then she loudly exclaimed in pain once the sharp arrows pierced through her skin.

"Oh, I just love the sound you just made there! But I'm afraid that you're suffering isn't over just yet!" Kazarina laughed as she extended her arm towards Slugger and watched as he leaped high into the air with his fists raised above his head.

_"T-This is bad...I need to move...I need to move and get out of the way!" Mitsuno struggled to her feet and then she was slammed back down onto the ground once Slugger landed on top of her, creating a small crater._

"Ahahahaha! I hope that you're not dead just yet!" Kazarina laughed as she watched Slugger lift Mitsuno off the ground by her face. "Because it would be a shame if you were to die without me feeling satisfied about achieving my revenge for the humiliation you and your Captain made me suffer through the other day! Would you like it if I gave you a little boost of confidence?"

Mitsuno remained silent and motionless in Slugger's grasp.

"Your precious Captain and that blue haired girl that rescued you are on their way up here right now. They should be on the tenth floor by now." Kazarina laughed. "They're going to be in a huge surprise once they come in here and find your dead body lying in the middle of the floor bathed in your own blood! But don't you worry; I promise you that they'll share the same fate as you."

After hearing Kazarina speak, Mitsuno grabbed Slugger's arm and ripped it off completely in order to break free from his grasp. Her claws then grew longer to which she used them to slice Slugger's other arm off.

"S-Slugger!" Kazarina gasped in shock at the sight. "Protector! Archer! Kill her right now!" She ordered and then Archer and Protector charged towards Mitsuno.

"The only one that's going to be lying in the middle of the floor bathed in their own blood is going to be you!" Mitsuno yelled as she swung her leg forward and landed a front snap kick on Slugger's chin; sending his head flying clean off his body.

"You bitch! I'm going to kill you for destroying two of my wood doll warriors!" Kazarina yelled as Archer fired off another series of arrows at Mitsuno.

"You're always talking about how you're going to be killing me!" Mitsuno growled as she dodged Archer's arrows with much ease. "But I only see your little wooden dolls doing all the work!" She stated before she dashed towards Archer and Protector.

"Shut the hell up and fucking die already!" Kazarina scowled fiercely at Mitsuno as Protector jumped in front of Archer and prepared to defend for any attack that Mitsuno would throw at them.

"You first!" Mitsuno yelled as she used her sharp claws to pierce through Protector's shield and torso. _"I remember that Charlotte told me to completely obliterate these things if I didn't want to have to deal with them much longer." She grinned as she swiped her claws and tore Protector to shreds._

"A-Archer! Finish her off damn it!" Kazarina ordered and then Archer grabbed his last arrow and fired it toward Mitsuno.

"It doesn't look like you have anything else to offer in this battle of ours!" Mitsuno caught the arrow inches away from her face before snapping it in half then throwing it on the ground. "Feline Frenzy!" She lunged towards Archer and ripped him to shreds with her fangs and claws.

"N-No way! Slasher, Slugger, Protector, and Archer have been defeated?" Kazarina stepped back in shock and fear once Mitsuno slowly began to walk towards her.

"Yes they have, and now you're going to join them in a matter of seconds." Mitsuno nodded as she closed in on Kazarina.

"You...you..." Kazarina looked around the room for something else that she could control with her Devil Fruit powers. _"I have to think of something fast or else I'm actually going to be defeated by this damn cat woman!" Her eyes narrowed as she looked down at her feet and saw Slasher's sword._

"Don't even think about it! Anymore resistance is useless and you know that! Just hand over the key and I promise that I'll spare your life!" Mitsuno sighed as she watched Kazarina pick up the sword.

"Never! I told you earlier that I'll never hand this key over to you even in my death!" Kazarina yelled as she hurled the sword at Mitsuno.

"Damn you're stubborn." Mitsuno sighed as she tilted her head to the left to avoid getting hit with Kazarina's sword. "You have nothing left to control now! This fight is over!"

"You're most definitely right about this fight being over." Kazarina grinned once the sword that she threw moments ago had pierced through Mitsuno's back and stomach. "This fight is over for you!" The female tower master proclaimed.

"H-H-How...w-where did this...this sword come from?" Mitsuno coughed up some blood before she slowly turned her head around and saw that Slugger was the one that had stabbed her. _"Impossible...I tore off his arms and kicked his head off! How in the world did he manage to stab me?" She looked down further and saw that Slugger had the sword in his mouth._

"You may have completely destroyed the other wood doll warriors, but you didn't completely destroy Slugger! That was your mistake that led you to your downfall." Kazarina watched as Mitsuno slid off the sword and collapsed onto the ground while clutching her freshly obtained wound. "You've served your purpose well, Slugger. Now you can leave the death of this cat woman to me." The female tower master smiled as she walked over to Slugger and took the sword away from him before walking over to Mitsuno.

_"I-I've got to do something and fast or else I'm going to be killed by this woman!" Mitsuno rolled over onto her stomach and then she tried to push herself off the ground with one hand while using the other one to clutch the wound._

"Don't you even think about doing anything else you damn cat woman!" Kazarina raised her foot and then stomped on Mitsuno's back; forcing her back onto the floor. "You've already caused me enough trouble already and I don't need you causing anymore!" She sighed.

"Heh heh...sorry...I guess I've just suddenly developed a habit of pissing you off." Mitsuno weakly laughed before she went into a coughing fit.

"Hmph, and I was just going to ask you if you had any last words. But after that little smart ass remark of yours, I'm just going to kill you off now!" Kazarina grinned as she raised the sword above her head.

"No you won't!" Mitsuno quickly wrapped her tail around Kazarina's ankle and then she tugged on it with enough force to cause the female tower master to trip and fall onto the sword, killing her slowly but surely. "Damn it...that could've been prevented if you had just given me the fucking key!" She panted heavily as she snatched the key from Kazarina's dead body, walked over to the large doors, and then used the key to unlock and open them.

"My, my, my! That was quite the performance the two of you put on for me there!" Mitsuno quickly whipped around and saw that the source of the voice was coming from a dark corner of the room where she heard a constant clapping sound. "It wasn't as good as I expected it to be, but then again, it wasn't that bad either."

"W-Who are you? And how did you manage to get in here without any of us noticing you?" Mitsuno gritted her teeth and quickly collapsed onto the ground as her vision began to go hazy.

"You need to relax there lady, your wounds are very serious and need to be attended to or else you're going to share the same fate as that woman over there." The voice stated and then the sounds of footsteps echoed throughout the room.

_"Who is this person that is talking to me? And why can't I properly see the person? Or even their body for that matter? Have I really lost that much blood that I can't see the person?" Mitsuno questioned herself._

"You have nothing to be afraid of Miss Mitsuno. I know a very good doctor that can fix you up in time to fight alongside your crew mates. All you have to do is trust me." The voice said and then Mitsuno was suddenly lifted off the ground.

"T-Trust you?" Mitsuno repeated as her vision got worse and worse and she drifted off into unconsciousness.

"And she's down." The voice laughed. "Try not to die on me now, okay? Because it would be pretty awkward if you died in my hands."

* * *

**Grand Line: Kuwazawa Island; Devil's Tower; Thirtieth Floor**

* * *

"Wow, you're really fun to play with miss angel woman!" Candy laughed as she bounced around the large gum bubbles that were floating around the room. "I'm very happy that you've managed to last this long against me! You're really entertaining and I hope that you force me to get even more serious in this battle!"

"Thanks, I guess. You praising me is giving me an extra boost of confidence in this fight." Nori forced a smile as she watched Candy bounce around the room on the bubbles while being very careful not to make contact with any of them. _"This isn't good! This isn't good at all! There are bubbles everywhere and they're all going to explode if I make contact with them!"_

"So what kind of seashell are you going to use this time huh? Are you even going to attack this time or am I going to have to attack you again?" Candy asked once she stopped bouncing on the bubble and sat down.

"You're probably going to have to attack me again since I don't really know how to counterattack on your strange pieces of candy just yet." Nori replied.

"I really like you miss angel woman! You're not afraid to tell me just what you're thinking!" Candy smiled as she jumped down from the bubble gum and then landed on the floor. "I hope you have a seashell ready for this one, because this fight is going to end rather quickly if you don't. And I don't really want this fight to end yet since I've been enjoying myself so much!" The female tower master said before she reached into her bag and pulled out several pieces of different colored candy before she shoved them all into her mouth.

_"Oh man, I wonder what kind of weird effect this candy is going to have on her this time!" Nori sighed as she stood and watched as Candy chewed the pieces of candy frantically. "Oh well, whatever it is, I need to be prepared for anything. I cannot afford to lose here when everyone is counting on me!"_

"Ohhhh, this is going to be so much fun!" Candy smiled as her entire body began to shake uncontrollably. "Sugar Rush!" The female tower master yelled before she instantly disappeared from Nori's sight.

_"A sugar rush? She's able to move that fast because of a simple sugar rush?" Nori's eyes widened as she scanned around the room for any sign of Candy. "Okay, I need to calm down and think for a minute. A sugar rush is basically an intense effect of consuming large amounts of sugar. It shouldn't last very long depending on how much sugar was actually consumed, but since her candy isn't very normal, I'm assuming that she'll be like this for quite a while."_

"You really shouldn't be standing there like that." Candy's voice echoed throughout the room before she rammed herself into Nori and sent her crashing into the wall. "You're too easy of a target that way. You need to move around so that I won't be able to hit you so easily! Well, it's not like it really matters anyway."

"Axe Dial!" Nori pulled out her Axe Dial and then she pushed the apex of the Dial which released a thin blast of air that traveled through the air and headed straight for Candy.

"Too slow!" Candy laughed as she quickly stepped to the side and dodged Nori's attack with much ease. "Come on miss angel woman, I want you to start using some better seashells!"

"They're called Dials! And let's see how handle this one!" Nori rummaged through her bag and pulled out another Dial. "Take this, Water Dial!" She pushed the apex of the dial and then streams of water were launched towards Candy.

"That seashell there is boring also! It's way too easy to dodge!" Candy sighed as she dodged the streams of water with much ease. "Why are you trying to get me wet huh?"

"Oops, it looks like I've accidentally used the wrong dial!" Nori nervously laughed as she put her Water Dial back into her bag and pulled out another Dial. "This is the one that I wanted to use."

"What does that one do?" Candy asked while looking at it with much curiosity.

"Oh you'll see what it does! Just you wait!" Nori grinned as she extended her arm forward and aimed the Dial directly at the water under Candy's feet. "Lightning Dial!" She pushed the apex of the Dial and then it released various amounts of electricity.

"Ahhhhhhhh!" Candy loudly exclaimed in pain once an unknown amount of electricity coursed throughout her entire body once the electricity made contact with the water beneath her feet.

_"I can't end it with just that! I need to add on to the damage or else she might just shake it off and continue to attack me!" Nori dashed towards Candy with a different Dial at the ready._

"Oh no you don't! I'm not going to stand here and let you hit me with those weird seashells of yours again!" Candy exclaimed as she quickly jumped back away from Nori.

_"Darn, she jumped out of the reach of my flame dial! Oh well, maybe I should just continue using the water dial and lightning dial since that combination seemed to deal the most damage to her." Nori skidded to a complete stop._

"That was quite the dangerous combination that you used there! I think it's my turn to show you a dangerous combination!" Candy grinned as she pulled out more laffy taffy from her bag of sweets. "Since my gum bubbles are still floating around the room like this your attacks are actually quite limited since you know what will happen if you make contact with them." The female tower master stated before she put the laffy taffy in her mouth and started chewing it.

_"Oh great, she has more laffy taffy on her still? I wonder just what she's planning on making with the taffy this time." Nori sighed. "And what Dial should I use as a counter measure for it?"_

"Let's see how you use those seashells of yours to escape death from my deadly Laffy Taffy Trident!" Candy grinned as she pulled the laffy taffy from her mouth and then formed it into a trident.

_"A trident? She was able to be form a trident from taffy? I don't think I have a dial that I can use to counterattack that thing!" Nori gulped._

"I hope you're not afraid to continue fighting me just because I've made myself a cool weapon!" Candy laughed while twirling her trident in her hand.

"I-I'm not afraid! I'll do anything and everything I can to defeat you and find the rest of my crew mates!" Nori stated.

"That's good! Now let's continue on with this battle!" Candy pulled her arm back and aimed her trident at Nori. "Take this!" The female tower master hurled her trident at Nori.

Nori quickly reacted to the attack by jumping far to the left. _"Whoa that was a close one! I've got to admit that for a little girl, she's got quite the arm on her! Anyway, now would be the best time to-" She was cut off on her own thoughts once Candy had instantly appeared in front of her._

"You're pretty quick on your feet, but unfortunately I don't think you're quick enough to be able to dodge this attack!" Candy said before she hit Nori in the torso area with a barrage of quick punches.

_"D-Damn it! I forgot all about her sugar rush and how fast she actually is!" Nori cringed in pain while clutching her stomach after Candy had finished her barrage._

"Oh come on, is this really all you can do? Or are you still trying to come up with a strategy to defeat me?" Candy asked while rummaging through her bag of sweets. "You should really just go with the flow and fight without really thinking. Things will get done much faster that way."

_"If I did something as careless as that I would be defeated in a matter of minutes." Nori sighed before she reached in her bag and pulled out another dial. "Anyway, I think I've come up with an excellent counter measure for her speed." She grinned._

"Hm?" Candy raised an eyebrow in curiosity once she noticed the grin growing on Nori's face. "Hey now, what's with the grin all of a sudden? Have you finally come up with a good plan on how to defeat me?"

"I don't really know yet! We'll just have to wait and see now won't we?" Nori smiled sweetly before she used her water dial and sprayed water all over the floor.

"Oh I see what you're planning on doing now!" Candy scoffed as she leaped into the air and landed on one of her floating gum bubbles. "You were planning on electrocuting the floor again like you did last time! But this time you added more water so that you could double, no wait, maybe even triple the damage!"

"Nope, you got my plan all wrong there! If I would've done that, it probably would've killed the both of us! And I don't plan on dying, nor do I plan on killing you." Nori frowned as she put her water dial back into her bag and then proceeded to pulling out her flame dial.

"Don't plan on killing me huh? Then what are you going to do with that water?" Candy sighed. "Are you just going to leave it there and wait for me to come down there to slip and fall?"

"Nope, you've got it all wrong again!" Nori laughed as she aimed her flame dial at the floor and then pushed the apex of the dial which released a stream of flames. "This is what I'm planning on doing!" She said once the flames made contact with the water which created a large amount of steam.

"S-Steam? You're really planning on hiding yourself in this steam?" Candy gasped once the steam quickly began to fill the entire room.

"Consider this a little game of hide and seek! You don't mind being it now do you?" Nori's giggling voice echoed through the steam filled room.

"Heh, no, I don't mind being it at all!" Candy laughed once she jumped off her bubble and landed on the floor. "But I must warn you, as soon as you're found, I'm going to kill you! So I hope you're ready!"

"Axe Dial!" Nori aimed her axe dial at Candy and then she pushed the apex of the dial which released a thin blast of air which cut the female tower masters' shoulder.

"Aghhh!" Candy exclaimed in pain as she clutched her now bleeding shoulder with her hand. "Y-You're going to pay for that! Where are you?" She shifted her eyes from left to right in an attempt to catch a glimpse of Nori.

"Over here!" Candy instantly appeared where she heard Nori's voice and then she cocked her fist back and punched a small hole in the wall. "What the hell? A voice recorder?" The female tower master looked down at her feet and saw Nori's Tone Dial.

"That's a Tone Dial! And this here is my Axe Dial again!" Nori aimed her axe dial at Candy and then she pushed the apex of the dial which released a thin blast of air which cut the female tower masters' other shoulder.

"Grrrrrghhh...damn it! That was a dirty trick you pulled on me!" Candy gritted her teeth and endured the pain as she continued her search for Nori. "Come out, come out, where ever you are! You can't hide in this steam forever! Sooner or later the steam will disappear! And when that happens, you're dead!"

"We'll just see about that now won't we?" Nori suddenly appeared in front of Candy with her impact dial tightly gripped in her hand. "Take this! Impact Dial!" She yelled as she pushed the apex of the dial which released stored kinetic energy that sent Candy flying back.

"...Enough of this!" Candy shouted as she shot up from the floor after being sent flying back. "This game of hide and seek was suppose to be fun but now you've pissed me off to the extent of me hating it! Now reveal yourself!"

Nori remained silent since she knew that by talking she would reveal her location to the enemy. She was preparing to attack Candy again with her axe dial again but then she decided against it once she came up with an even better idea.

"Not going to speak huh? Alright then, fine!" Candy rummaged through her bag and pulled out some skittles. "I'll just have to force you to come out then!" The female tower master growled before she threw the skittles in her mouth and started chewing.

_"It looks like she's using a different type of candy this time! I need to stay on my guard and be prepared for any kind of effect the candy will have on her!" Nori thought while gripping her dials firmly._

"This will definitely draw you out of hiding!" Candy laughed as her entire body began to glow a rainbow like color. "Take this! Rainbow Beams!" She yelled loudly as she fired rainbow colored beams out of her hands and blasted rather huge holes into the walls of the room.

_"I-Incredible! She fired beams out of her hands because of those few pieces of candy? I understand the super human speed due to the sugar rush, but now beams?" Nori gazed at Candy in shock as the steam began to escape the room because of the large holes that Candy had created._

"Ahahaha! There you are!" Candy slowly turned around to face Nori. "There's nowhere else left to hide now that I've cleared the room of all your steam huh? Do you have any more tricks up your sleeves that you want to try out before I kill you?"

_"What should I do now? She can fire beams out of her hands and she's also possesses super human speed due to her sugar rush!" Nori gulped. "I need to distract her a bit longer until her sugar rush dies down."_

"Oh, so you've really got nothing else left to use against me huh? Oh well, what a shame." Candy sighed as she extended her arm towards Nori. "I was honestly expecting you to have plenty of more tricks to use, but it looks like you're all washed up now."

"You're the only one that's going to be all washed up in a matter of minutes!" Nori yelled as she charged towards Candy with her impact dial in her hand.

"I highly doubt that!" Candy laughed as she fired a rainbow fired rainbow colored beams out of her hands and blasted Nori to the large doors leading to the lower floors.

_"I...I can't! There's no way that I'll be able to defeat her after taking a blast like that!" Nori dropped down to her knees, clutched her stomach in agonizing pain, and then she coughed up a moderate amount of blood._

"Oh come on! You're still alive?" Candy gasped. "Quit clinging to that little bit of life you have left and just die already! I'm trying to do you a huge favor by killing you quickly since you managed to make me have a little fun in this fight!"

_"Now that I think about it...I should've been dead by now...I think I should've died all the way back in West Blue when Mr. Warner, Dartz, and Rag Doll were trying to kill me. How did I even manage to survive that incident? I know that I wasn't strong enough to fight them off back then and I know that I'm not much stronger now." Nori slowly began to drift off into unconsciousness. "Now that I think about it, the only reason I managed to survive all the dangerous encounters I've had up till now is all because everyone protected me. I never managed to defeat a tough opponent all by myself."_

"I almost feel sorry for doing this, but us Tower Masters have to kill anyone that dares to oppose us. So I guess you have no one to blame but yourself for your death." Candy said as she slowly walked towards Nori.

_"She's right...I only have myself to blame for my death! But at least I'll be able to take her down so that she won't be able to get in anyone else's way!" Nori summoned up enough strength to stand to her feet._

"You can still stand? Even after taking one of my rainbow beams?" Candy gazed at Nori in awe. "You really don't want to be killed do you?"

"At least...not by someone like you!" Nori panted heavily as she rummaged through her bag and pulled out another dial. "I suggest that you hand over that key of yours before I put your life in some serious danger! I can't guarantee that you'll live through this if I hit you with this attack!"

"So you're telling me that you have a seashell that will kill me if I get hit by it? And now you're just now planning on using it against me?" Candy laughed hysterically while holding her sides. "Don't you think it would've been smart to use that on me at the very beginning of the fight?"

"Please, just hand over the key to the doors behind you so that I can move on and save my crew mates! I really don't want to kill you but I will do what I must if the situation calls for it!" Nori stated while tears began to stream down her face.

"Then hurry up and do what you must! Because there's no way in hell I'm just going to surrender this key to you!" Candy grinned as she extended both of her arms towards Nori. "Now die!" The female tower master shouted as she fired rainbow colored beams at Nori through her hands.

"I tried to warn you!" Nori sighed as she quickly dodged both of the beams and then charged towards Candy. "Now you're the one who's got no one else to blame but yourself for what's about to happen!" Once Nori was in close enough range of Candy, she extended her arm forward and pressed her dial against the female tower masters' head.

"Oh yeah? Well I could say the same thing to you!" Candy grinned as she pressed her hand against Nori's face. "I'm sorry to say this but I'm afraid that I'm going to blow your head clean off your shoulders!"

"I don't think so! Take this! Reject Dial!" Nori pushed the apex of the dial which released ten times the amount of absorbed energy that a regular impact dial would release; sending both Candy and Nori flying back.

_"I-Impossible...s-she managed to defeat me...with a mere seashell? Oh well, I guess this is what I get for underestimating her!" Candy thought to herself before she fell unconscious and flew out of the tower through the large hole in the wall she created earlier._

_"I...I won? Did I really manage to defeat my first tough opponent all by myself?" Nori smiled weakly as she lied out on the floor, barely conscious. "And I also managed to snatch the key off her neck before I sent her flying! I...I'm glad that I managed to be of some use to everyone during this situation before my death." She sighed happily before she closed her eyes._

"Damn it...I'm getting pretty sick of these stairs! I've run up some many that I don't even know which floor I'm on! Oh well, I guess I'll just...oh no! Nori!" Jynx gasped in shock once she walked onto the floor and saw Nori lying motionless in the middle of it. "Were you in here fighting a Tower Master all by yourself?"

"It seems like your little friend there managed to defeat the Tower Master all by herself. She did everything she could in this battle and the result ended in her victory." Jynx quickly whipped around and noticed a rather tall individual in a black suit wearing a brown paper bag over his face.

"W-Who the hell are you? And what have you done to Nori?" Jynx yelled while summoning her scythe into her hands. "Speak now you paper bag wearing son of a bitch!"

"Relax there, Musician of the Berserker Pirates, Jynx Silvers." The paper bag wearing man laughed while shrugging. "I haven't done anything to her of the sort just yet."

"Just yet? You mean you were planning on doing something to Nori?" Jynx growled.

"Well of course I was planning on doing something to her! If you had found an unconscious girl lying on the middle of the floor, wouldn't you want to do something to her?" The paper bag wearing man inquired.

"The way you're asking that question is kind of pissing me off! Just what in the world were you planning on doing with Nori?" Jynx asked while tapping her scythe on her shoulder.

"Oh you know, I was planning on..."examining" her..." The paper bag wearing man air quoted on the word examining which obviously made Jynx furious.

"And with just that, you've provoked me enough to have to kill you!" Jynx roared loudly as she charged towards the paper bag wearing man while twirling her scythe over her head.

"W-Whoa! Hold on a second there woman! There's no need for any kind of violence! I was just-" The paper bag wearing man was instantly cut off once Jynx proceeded to decapitating him with her scythe.

"Stupid perverted bastard shouldn't have shown himself, let alone talk about examining Nori while she's unconscious! Idiot got what he deserved!" Jynx panted heavily while she watched the paper bag wearing man's head fly halfway across the room before vanishing in mid air. "What the hell is going on here? W-Where did his head go?"

"Sheesh, you should really learn to let people finish talking before you go off decapitating them like that! I could've really been killed there you know!" The paper bag wearing man stated as he appeared behind Jynx with her scythe in his hands. "Now let's see how you like being decapitated!"

"H-How did you get behind me? And when did you take my scy-" Jynx was instantly cut off once the paper bag wearing man exacted his revenge by decapitating her with her own scythe.

"Payback really is a bitch, huh bitch? Maybe next time you'll learn to be nicer to complete strangers." The paper bag wearing man laughed once he watched Jynx's lifeless body collapse onto the floor. "Now then, I guess I should get started before things get too out of hand inside this wretched tower."

* * *

**Berserker Pirates!**

**Captain-"Muay Thai" Ray 110,000,000 Beli**

**First Mate-"Whale Shark" Jaw 72,000,000 Beli**

**Navigator-Mitsuno M. Akari 48,000,000 Beli**

**Doctor-"Sky Doctor" Nori 13,000,000 Beli**

**Musician-"Wicked Witch" Jynx Silvers 51,000,000 Beli**

**Cook-Shiro 33,000,000 Beli**

**Swordsman-"Sword Saint" Magnathas Minethil 60,000,000 Beli**

**Entertainer-Frederick Van Gauner 0 Beli**

**Archeologist-"Tomahawk" Kyle Bradshaw 320,000,000 Beli**

**Shipwright-Taken by Dthehalfdragon**

**Sniper-Taken by Amyismynamey**

**Blacksmith-Taken by Michael The Archangel**

**Helmswoman-Taken by Yuukifan001**

**Chronicler-Taken by Lightning God Traxid**

**Lookout-Taken by Mayur**

**Rigger-Taken by Kazumo**

**Tailor-Taken by Tomoji-kun**

**Quartermaster-Inhuman X**

**Merchant-Taken by Sakura Ichigo Morihiko**

* * *

**Please Review and Enjoy!**


	128. The Devil's War Part 7!

**Devil's War Part 7!**

* * *

**Grand Line: Kuwazawa Island; Devil's Tower; Thirtieth Floor**

* * *

"God damn it, I've been running up flights and flights of stairs and things haven't gotten any better for me! I haven't found any of my crew mates and to make matters even more worse, the marines are finally here!" Magnathas panted heavily as he entered onto the thirtieth floor. His eyes then immediately widened once he looked ahead and saw Jynx lying in the middle of the floor. "Oh my god! Jynx! Are you okay, Jynx?" He quickly ran over to her and began to shake her.

"...Huh? Magnathas? What are you doing here? Did you die and come to hell as well?" Jynx said softly as her eyes slowly began to open.

"What in the world are you talking about? None of us are dead, Jynx. At least I hope not anyway." Magnathas sighed in relief once he saw Jynx open her eyes.

"But I am dead...some...guy wearing a brown paper bag over his head...grabbed my scythe and cut my head off." Jynx groaned as she slowly sat up while clutching her head.

"I don't really think that happened since your head still seems to be tightly placed between your shoulders." Magnathas sweatdropped at Jynx's strange behavior.

_"I really am still alive? But I'm pretty sure that guy with paper bag over his head ended my life! Was it some kind of dream or illusion?" Jynx stared at the palm of her hands and then she pinched her cheeks to make sure she wasn't dreaming or anything like that._

"What in the world happened here, Jynx? It looks like some kind of battle went on here." Magnathas stated as he looked at the room. "Did you manage to defeat one of the tower masters?" He asked her as he walked over to the large hole in the room and looked outside to see the marines battling the corpses and pirates.

"I wasn't the one fighting here, Magnathas. The one who was fighting here was..." Jynx moved her head from side to side and then her eyes widened once she realized that Nori wasn't in the room. "Nori! Nori's missing, Magnathas!" She shot up from the floor in a panic.

"What do you mean that Nori's missing?" Magnathas gasped in shock as he turned to face his panicking crew mate.

"Nori was the one who was fighting the tower master on this floor! That perverted paper bag wearing guy must have kidnapped her while we were both unconscious!" Jynx panicked.

"Okay, just try and calm down a little bit now, Jynx. Take a few deep breaths or something. We need to think about what we're going to do next before we go making any rash decisions." Magnathas told his crew mate in order to calm her down.

"We don't have time to just be standing here, thinking of what we should do next! We should obviously keep going higher in this tower and find the others before that paper bag guy gets his hands on them!" Jynx said once she reached out, grabbed Magnathas' shirt, and shook him violently.

"O-Okay, okay! Alright! We'll continue to climb up the tower! Now will you stop shaking me already?" Magnathas sighed.

"Okay then, now that we've got our priorities straight! Let's keep moving and find that paper bag wearing pervert!" Jynx growled as she ran up the stairs to the next floor while dragging Magnathas.

* * *

**Grand Line: Kuwazawa Island; Devil's Tower; Fortieth Floor**

* * *

"If you honestly think that eating some kind of strange pill will help you defeat me, then by my guest and take the pill. I will wait patiently for you." Traxus said as he folded his arms over his chest.

"Thank you, but I promise you that you're going to regret that decision of yours!" Jaw smirked before he threw the pill into his mouth and swallowed it whole.

"Heh, I think I'm the one that will be able to decide that now won't I?" Traxus smirked. "Now are you done? Can we continue with this fight of ours without anymore distractions?"

"Yes we can, because now I've become twenty times stronger than you!" Jaw proclaimed as his muscle mass began to increase.

"Twenty times stronger than me huh? I guess we'll just see about that now won't we?" Traxus laughed as he charged towards Jaw with his fist cocked back.

"Tani Otoshi!" Jaw roared as he caught Traxus' fist and then he flipped him over his shoulder and slammed him on the ground before he raised one of his fists above his head. "Gedan Uchi!" He slammed his fist down onto Traxus' face, sending a massive shockwave throughout his body and the ground; thus creating a rather large crater.

"Gwaahhhh!" Traxus roared in pain before he went into a coughing fit. "What in the hell did that single pill do to you? You really have gotten much stronger than you were before!"

"The pill I consumed is called an Energy Steroid! The people on my island call it an Evil Drug and I honestly can see why!" Jaw smirked. "It greatly enhances the physical strength of the consumer, as well increases their muscle mass as you can see!"

"I see...so you can't defeat me with your own strength so you resort to using drugs?" Traxus grunted through his clenched teeth as he stood to his feet and glared at Jaw.

"I'm honestly not too proud of using these drugs myself, but this is a life or death situation and I can't afford to be killed here! I'm going to take you down and keep moving forward!" Jaw yelled.

"Do you know what awaits you in this tower if you somehow manage to defeat me and move forward? More pain, suffering, misery, and death." Traxus sighed. "You need to understand that I'm doing you a favor by killing you here, rather than you being killed someone who's far worse than me."

"I thank you for being so caring of me, but you're in my way of saving my crew mates from those very people that you're keeping me from! Now get out of my way! School of Sharks!" Jaw secreted water from his hand and then he threw the water which took the shape of a flock of sharks which began to bite Traxus.

"Grrrr!" Traxus gritted his teeth and endured the pain of getting bit by the sharks.

"Arrow Military Shark!" Jaw secreted water from his webs, and then he punched the air towards Traxus, using massive strength to throw many drops of water which were converted into deadly arrows through mere kinetic force.

"You're not going to land another attack on me so easily!" Traxus yelled as he quickly deflected the water arrows into the walls using his horns.

"Good! Then that means this fight of ours is going to be far more entertaining!" Jaw grinned as he ripped Traxus' axe from the wall behind him before hurling it towards the Tower Master.

"Hmph!" Traxus instantly reacted by reaching out and grabbing the flying axe with his left hand. Unfortunately once he grabbed the axe, it forced him to begin spinning around in circles due to how fast the axe was going. _"Damn it, I didn't realize that he threw the axe with such force!"_

"Dan Zuki!" Jaw roared loudly as he hit Traxus with a barrage of consecutive punches to his torso.

"Back off!" Traxus grunted through his clenched teeth as he quickly spun around to avoid being punched and swung his axe sideward in an attempt to decapitate Jaw.

"Sharkskin Palm Block!" Jaw knocked the axe out of Traxus' hand with a simple palm block, thus leaving Traxus' torso wide open for another attack. "Take this! Shark Brick Fist!" He extended his fist forward in a punching motion and sent a shockwave through Traxus' body.

_"Incredible! Even though I'm in my Hybrid form, he's somehow managing to get past the rough exterior of my skin and injure me internally!" Traxus coughed up a moderate amount of blood before he crashed into the wall and dropped down onto the floor._

"It's useless to continue resisting against me now! The secret of Fishman Karate is mastery of the water in the user's direct vicinity, using its power to send powerful waves impacting the water within the opponent's body. Since every living creature is nothing more than a mass of water, you stand no chance against me!" Jaw boasted.

"You seem to be very proud of yourself and in your abilities of Fishman Karate! But don't think you've won just yet!" Traxus smirked as he stood to his feet. "Century Slash!" He raised his axe above his head, and then slammed it down onto the floor with enough force to send a shockwave that traveled through the ground at a high speed towards Jaw.

"You humans just never seem to learn your damn lesson!" Jaw sighed before he jumped to the left to avoid getting hit by the shockwave. "Water Shot!" He hurled a single droplet of water towards Traxus.

"And you Fishmen seem to be extremely overconfident!" Traxus smirked as he quickly spun around and redirected the single droplet of water into the wall using his tail.

"Surface Splitter Chop!" Jaw raised his hand above his head and then he slammed it down onto the ground, using a karate chop to send shockwave towards Traxus that split the surface of the floor.

"Impressive, but you're going to have to do better than that!" Traxus leaped high into the air to evade Jaw's shockwave attack. "Tri-Horn Dino Drill!" He straightened his body out in mid-air with his horns pointed at Jaw and then he proceeded to spinning like a drill towards him.

"Arrow Military Shark!" Jaw secreted water from his webs, and then he punched the air towards Traxus, using massive strength to throw many drops of water which were converted into deadly arrows through mere kinetic force.

"That's not as nearly enough to stop me!" Traxus laughed before his horns impaled through Jaw's torso and shoved him into the wall behind him. "Looks like that pill of yours wasn't as helpful as you made it out to be." He said as he pushed forward and dug his horns deeper into Jaw's torso.

"Then...then I guess...I'll just...have to take...some more!" Jaw coughed a moderate amount of blood before he reached into his sleeve, pulled out two more Energy Steroids, and shoved them into his mouth.

_"He had more of those things on him? How much will his power increase by this time?" Traxus' eyes widened as he pulled his horns out of Jaw's torso and jumped back away from him._

"This Energy Steroids can also act as pain killers! So I don't think I'll be feeling much pain during this fight until after it's over now that I've taken more of them!" Jaw smirked while cracking his knuckles.

"Hmm, well then, I guess we'll just see about that now won't we?" Traxus grinned as he began to spin his axe in his hand. "Get ready, Fishman! Cyclone Axe Slasher!" He hurled his axe at Jaw which began to spin sideward at a high speed.

"Haaa!" Jaw jumped into the over and watched the axe fly past him and lodge itself into the wall behind him.

"I've got you now! Tri-Horn Dino Dart!" Traxus launched himself into the air after Jaw with his horns pointed at him and his body straight.

_"I see, you think I can pull any maneuvers while in mid-air huh? Well unfortunately for you, I can!" Jaw grinned as he extended his arms forward and grabbed two of Traxus' horns while leaning his head back to avoid getting stabbed by the third one._

_"Damn it! He was able to grab my horns like this while in mid air?" Traxus' eyes widened as he struggled to break free from Jaw's grasp. "His grip is too tight! I can't break free!"_

"Let's see how you like this! Tri-Horn Dino Pulverizing Plunge!" Jaw yelled as he quickly spun Traxus around so that his back was facing him, he then put Traxus in a full nelson and slammed his down onto the ground head first.

"Nghhhh!" Traxus exclaimed in pain as blood splurged through his clenched teeth once he was slammed onto the floor.

"Heh, now I've got you right where I want you, human! Now how about you be a good little dinosaur and cough up that key that you swallowed earlier." Jaw smirked as he stood to his feet and turned to face Traxus.

"I thought I told you already that I'm not going to give you the key! You're going to have to tear my stomach open if you want the key so bad! But you're not going to get it because..." Traxus' eyes widened once he tripped to stand up but couldn't because his horns were stuck into the floor.

"Judging by the look on your face, I assume you've now realized that you're stuck there until you transform back into your human form! But I'm not going to let you do that so easily!" Jaw roared as he swept his leg up and kicked Traxus in his stomach, destroying the ground and sending a shockwave through Traxus' body in the process. And with that kick, Traxus was forced to cough the key that he had swallowed along with some blood. Jaw walked over to the key and picked it up with a grin on his face.

_"G...God damn it...he actually made me...cough up the key!" Traxus coughed heavily while clutching his stomach in agonizing pain._

"I do believe that this battle of ours is over now that I've got this key in my hands. I'll let you stay amongst the living if you just lie there on the floor and don't do anything stupid." Jaw sighed as he turned his back to Traxus and started walking towards the door.

"Bastard...you think...I'm just going to let you go so easily?" Traxus shouted as he began to transform into his full triceratops form. "No matter how strong those pills may make you, you're still submit able to pain!" He stated as he charged towards Jaw.

"You just don't know when to quit, do you?" Jaw yelled as he quickly turned around to face Traxus with his fist cocked back. "I tried to give you a chance to live, but now I have no other choice but to kill you!"

"Oi, oi, oi! You guys do know that you don't have to kill each other, right?" A humanoid raccoon appeared in between Jaw and Traxus and then he extended his arms out to block their attacks.

"What the hell? Who in the world are you and where did you come from? How did you even get in here?" Jaw and Traxus gasped in shock at the raccoon's sudden appearance.

"My name is Beethoven, I came from my mother's womb once she gave birth to me, and how I get here would be too much for your puny brain to handle." Beethoven smirked. (Beethoven; Beethoven is a brown, humanoid raccoon with dark brown colored eyes and a ringed tail. He is currently wearing a black hat, black fingerless gloves, and black shorts.)

_"Man, this raccoon is incredible powerful to be able to block my punch and his horn with his bare hands! Even though I'm trying my hardest to overpower him, his arm isn't budging at all!" Jaw stared at Beethoven in awe._

"Now then, how about you two stop fighting each other and just go your separate ways? The Fishman can continue moving up the tower if he wants, and you my dear, Triceratops, can do whatever you want." Beethoven smiled before he pushed his arms forward and blew both Jaw and Traxus back.

"You think you can just walk in here and do whatever you please? I don't know how you got in this room, but now neither of you are going to leave this room alive!" Traxus yelled.

"I think you must have suffered some serious head trauma from my attack earlier, but I'm definitely going to leave this room since I have the key in my hand!" Jaw grinned as he looked down to the palm of his hand to see the key. The grin on his face instantly disappeared once he saw that the key wasn't there. "What the hell? Where did the key go? I just had it a moment ago!" He gasped while searching on his person for the key.

"Oh yeah, I'm very sorry about that buddy! When I see something that looks interesting to me, I just have the sudden urge to steal it!" Beethoven laughed while scratching the back of his head as he showed Jaw and Traxus that he had the key in his hand.

"That's impossible! When did you have the time to steal it from him?" Traxus asked.

"That doesn't really matter right now! I'm trying to stop the two of you from fighting each other to the death! Now look, it's possible that you two will be able to leave this room without any of you dying!" Beethoven sighed.

"I tried to do that from the very beginning, but it doesn't look like this guy is planning on letting that happen!" Jaw said as he pointed at Traxus. "Now hand over that key so that I can go on to the next floor!"

"You fools really don't understand the kind of situation we Tower Masters are involved in! If we just stand by and let intruders go on to the next floor while we're still capable of fighting, then Red Mask or Master Graham will kill us on the spot!" Traxus stated.

"And I don't think you understand the kind of situation that my crew and I are involved in! If we don't find each other and get off this island soon, then we're all going to either wind up captured or dead! And I'm not going to let that happen to us!" Jaw yelled.

"And I'm not going to just sit here and let you leave while I'm still capable of standing! I'm going to put an end to you right here and right now!" Traxus roared loudly as he charged towards Jaw.

_"Looks like there's no reasoning with these two...I guess they can go ahead and kill each other for all I care!" Beethoven rolled his eyes as he sat down and watched the fight continue._

"And I'm going to be defeated here on this wretched floor!" Jaw roared as he extended his arms forward and grabbed two of Traxus' horns while leaning his head back to dodge the third one.

"Tri-Horn Dino Launch!" Traxus lowered his head before quickly swinging it upward, sending Jaw flying into the air until he had hit the ceiling. "Enjoy your fall back down here!" He grinned as he stood on his feet and aimed his horns at Jaw.

_"Damn it...I think the energy steroids are beginning to wear off! And Mia warned me not to take more than three in a fight since it would only increase my rate of overdosing!" Jaw winced in pain as he started falling back down to the floor. "It looks like everything is going to come down to this last technique!" He started secreting water in his webbed hands._

"It was kind of fun fighting you I guess, Fishman! But your fight and your life ends right here with these very horns!" Traxus proclaimed as he bent down and pull the power into his legs before he leaped high into the air after Jaw. "Tri-Horn Dino Drill!" He began to spin like a drill.

"Fishman Karate Ultimate Technique: Mighty Reliant Piercing!" Jaw hurled the pack of water in his hands at Traxus which then sent a powerful water shockwave through his body on impact. Traxus was sent sprawling onto the ground and then the floor beneath him crumbled and caved in because of the shockwave which sent him falling all the way down to the thirty-ninth floor.

"Sheesh, I hope you didn't kill the poor guy." Beethoven sighed once he rushed over and grabbed Jaw's hand to prevent him from falling down to the thirty-ninth floor like Traxus.

"Ngh...let me...go you...damn raccoon! I need to...unlock...the door...and keep moving!" Jaw panted heavily as he was obviously struggling to stay conscious.

"You don't need to worry about that, buddy. Everything's going to be all right." Beethoven said before he pulled Jaw back up and placed him on the floor.

"Who...the hell...are you? What...do...you want?" Jaw wheezed before losing consciousness.

"There you go, you just go ahead and get as much rest as you can. You're most definitely going to need it." Beethoven smiled.

* * *

**Grand Line: Kuwazawa Island; Devil's Tower; Entrance to the Devil's Tower**

* * *

"Damn it...I can't believe these two are somehow managing to push the both of us back while they're fighting each other!" Both Commodore's Era and Mary panted heavily as they watched Damnation and Shiryuu continue their sword fight.

"Their skills as swordsmen completely surpass our own! Maybe we should just wait until one of the higher ranking officer's show up to take care of these two!" Mary suggested.

"No...we have to defeat these two and cut open a to the Devil's Tower in the name of the marines!" Era gritted her teeth in pain as she struggled to her feet and used her sword as support.

"In the name of the marines huh?" Mary chuckled to herself as she struggled to her feet as well while gripping the hilt of her sword tightly. "Alright then, I'm in! Let's cut open that path!"

"That's quite the fighting spirit the both of you have their ladies!" Royal Shichibukai Ohama Shirahama laughed once he appeared in front of Era and Mary. "Unfortunately the two of you are nowhere near as strong enough as those two over there." He stated while pointing at Damnation and Shiryuu.

"Ohama Shirahama? What are you doing here?" Mary gasped while a small frown appeared across the face of Era.

"What do you mean? I'm here because the World Government ordered us to participate in this little war of yours!" Ohama replied while folding his arms over his chest.

"Get out of our way, Shichibukai! We need to clear the way to the tower before the higher ranking officers arrive and do it for us! We want to do everything we can in this war!" Era yelled.

"I understand your feelings there, Commodore 'Red Haired' Era. I want to do everything I can in this war as well." Ohama nodded before he turned his head back to look at them. "So please just sit back and leave the two of these men to me, okay?" He winked at them before he started walking towards the fighting swordsmen.

"Hold on a second there, Ohama! At least take one of my swords with you so that you can defend yourself! You'll be torn to shreds if you get too close to them!" Mary offered one of her swords to Ohama.

"I'm sorry, miss 'Pirate Negotiator' Mary Holmes, but I'm afraid I have to refuse your generous offer. I have no need nor interest in using such weapons like swords or guns. I'll just rely on my own power thank you very much." Ohama laughed.

"His own power huh? This should be interesting to see." Mary muttered while sheathing her swords.

_"Now that I think about it, I have no idea what kind of power Ohama has. I know that Yoshio can manipulate memories, Rag Doll has some sort of strange power, and Kage eaten the Paw Paw Fruit. But I'm completely clueless about the other Shichibukai." Era thought._

"Huh? So now one of the seven Royal Shichibukai wants to step up and fight huh?" Shiryuu smirked as he was currently in the middle of a power struggle with Damnation. He then pushed Damnation back towards the entrance of the Devil's Tower and pointed his sword at Ohama. "I sure hope that you're powerful. Because those two over there didn't last that long and this guy over here isn't very entertaining."

"Hmph, I don't know what the hell you're talking about you big chinned freak, but you're the one that's not very entertaining!" Damnation smirked as he pointed his sword at Ohama as well. "We'll let this Shichibukai here decide on who he wants to get killed by."

"Gentlemen, gentlemen, please, there's no need to fight over who gets to kill whom. For you see, I am going to take the both of you down right here and right now. Doesn't that sound like fun?" Ohama cheerfully smiled.

"Overconfident huh? I like that in a person! Unfortunately for you, you're going to regret that decision of yours!" Damnation laughed as he and Shiryuu charged towards Ohama.

"Please be sure to speak of our blades in the afterlife!" Shiryuu grinned as both him and Damnation swung their swords vertically at Ohama.

"Close Step!" Ohama took a step forward within their range while placing his hands on the shoulders of their bladed arms to stop the momentum of their attacks.

"Pretty interesting technique you used there, but you're-" Shiryuu was instantly cut off once Ohama had shoved his hand into his mouth.

"Goodbye, mister Shiryuu of the Rain!" Ohama closed his eyes and let out a small sigh once Shiryuu's body had frozen into solid ice. Shiryuu slowly fell over onto the ground and shattered to pieces which made Ohama open his eyes after hearing that satisfying sound.

"Devil Fruit? Ohama Shirahama has eaten a Devil Fruit?" Mary gasped.

"And not just any Devil Fruit! He's eaten a Logia type Devil Fruit, the Ice Ice Fruit!" Era said.

"You're right about the Devil Fruit part, but I didn't eat the Ice Ice Fruit!" Ohama laughed before he extended his arm forward and pushed Damnation back to the entrance of the Devil's Tower.

"Grrr...so now you think you're some kind of bad ass now because you're showing off your Devil Fruit abilities to those two bitches over there?" Damnation growled once he noticed his shoulder was frozen in solid ice.

"I'm afraid that I must correct you, sir! For you see, these two beautiful women standing behind me are not female dogs! Now I advise you to take back what you said and apologize to them right now!" Ohama's smiling face quickly turned into a furious one.

"Are you fucking kidding me? There's no way I'm going to take back what I said about those bitches over there! I'd rather die than apologize!" Damnation laughed.

"Then you're going to get your wish. You sir, are going to die here." Ohama said as he reached into his back pocket and pulled out a small, black lighter.

"Oh really? What are you going to do? Burn me to death with that small ass lighter? I think it would take you a day or two to actually be able to do that!" Damnation sweatdropped.

"Miss Era, Miss Mary, please get as far away from this area as you can! I don't want the two of you to get caught up in what I'm about to do!" Ohama sighed.

"What are you planning on doing here, Ohama?" Mary asked and then she looked at Era once she felt a few tugs on her arm.

"Come on now, Mary! Let's just get out of here before we do get caught up in whatever he's about to do!" Era said as she started dragging Mary away from the area.

"Hmph, what kind of Shichibukai are you? I've heard multiple stories on how cold hearted and ruthless you Shichibukai are! And yet here you are standing before me, and all you've managed to do was show me that those stories are a bunch of bullshit!" Damnation frowned.

"And how have I managed to do that? Did you not see me freeze that gentlemen there earlier and shatter him to pieces?" Ohama indicated to the shattered remains of Shiryuu still on the ground.

"Of course I did, and I thought you were pretty cold hearted and ruthless. But then you had to ruin it when you defended the lives of those two marines earlier." Damnation sighed.

"So what if I spared their lives? I have a right to spare how many lives I want since I'm strong. I have a small belief that if you're strong, you have the right to do whatever you want, because you're strong. The weak don't get to make such choices since they're weak and have no other choice but to follow the demands of the strong." Ohama said as he opened the top of the lighter and placed his thumb on the metal grinders.

"I agree with that belief of yours! But now you've wasted enough of my time! It's time for you to die right here and right now!" Damnation roared as he raised his sword above his head and charged towards Ohama.

"Now I'm going to show you how cold hearted and ruthless I really can be! You're the only one that's going to die, because for you see, I am strong!" Ohama smirked before he pushed down on the metal grinders to spark a flame. This resulted in a massive explosion that engulfed him and Damnation and nearly shook the entire island. After a few minutes had passed, the smoke had cleared and Ohama was standing over the burnt and charred body of Damnation with his hands in his pockets; completely unaffected by the explosion.

"Oh come on now, Ohama! Was all of that really necessary?" Royal Shichibukai Ogata Nakamura, Oden Okinu, Okama Izo, and Kage all walked over to Ohama.

"Now that I think about it, I guess I did go a little overboard with the explosion and all. I'll try my best not to do that again." Ohama removed his jacket and put it over Damnation's dead body.

"Anyway, now there's nothing standing in our way of entering that tower and knocking that Yonkou up there off his damn throne!" Ogata smirked as he started walking into the Devil's Tower.

"Overconfident as usual, Nakamura. Even I know my limits...I know I'm nowhere near strong enough to go around challenge a Yonkou." Oden sighed while shrugging her shoulders.

"Then why are you here participating in this war? We're all basically challenging a Yonkou right now. If you're having doubts about your abilities, then maybe you should just stay out here and let us handle the rest." Kage said before he followed after Ogata into the Devil's Tower.

"Hmph, just because I know I'm not strong enough to beat a Yonkou, doesn't mean I'm not going to try it!" Oden growled as she followed after Kage into the Devil's Tower.

"You don't have to worry about the Yonkou, Oden! I'm going to protect you with my very life! I swear it!" Ohama cooed as he followed after Oden into the Devil's Tower.

"Hmmm, that's odd. I wonder where Rag Doll and Redbeard have gone off to." Izo muttered as he looked around and noticed that Rag Doll and Redbeard were nowhere to be found. "Oh well, I'm sure they'll catch up when they want to." He shrugged before he span his way into the Devil's Tower on one foot.

* * *

**Grand Line: Kuwazawa Island; Kuwazawa Town**

* * *

"God damn it, this old man is harder to get rid of than I thought!" Shock panted heavily as she saw Reaver leaning against a house with a few of her throwing knives in his shoulder.

"You've got quite the arm on you, little lady! It's been awhile since I've ever been injured in a battle such as this!" Reaver smirked and then cringed in pain after pulling the throwing knives out of his shoulder.

"You should consider yourself lucky that I wasn't aiming for your vital areas since I didn't expect you to be able to last thing long against me! But now I have no other choice but to kill you unless you get out of my way!" Shock growled as she pulled out more throwing knives.

"I'm afraid that I can't do that since the thought of all the money I'm going to get for capturing you is clouding my mind and better judgment!" Reaver grinned as his eyes changed into beli signs.

"You really wouldn't be able to get any money from her capture since she doesn't have a bounty on her head, Reaver!" Redbeard laughed as he appeared behind Shock.

"I recognize that annoying voice anywhere...Redbeard..." Shock sighed as she lowered her arms down to her side.

_"Redbeard? Oh wait a minute, I remember now! He's the guy that defeated the previous Shichibukai Dartz and replaced him as the new Shichibukai!" Reaver smiled._

"Long time no see there, Commander. Why are you wearing that hood over your head? How about you take off the hood and let everyone see that beautiful face of yours?" Redbeard smirked as he extended his arm forward and reached out to grab Shock's hood.

"Back off! Don't you dare touch me!" Shock yelled as she quickly turned around and sliced off Redbeard's hand using one of her throwing knives.

"Gahhhh! My hand!" Redbeard exclaimed in pain as he dropped down on one knee and clutched where his hand used to be. "Grrr...it seems like your Haki has improved, Commander!" He chuckled once his hand regenerated in a burst of flames.

"I honestly can't afford to be standing here wasting time fighting the both of you! Now get out of my way!" Shock extended her arms out towards Redbeard and Reaver. "Shock Obliteration!" She unleashed massive amounts of electricity from her hands that formed into wide blasts.

"You haven't changed a single bit, Commander! I only came here to talk and you're already on the offensive!" Redbeard laughed as he ran to the right to dodge Shock's attack.

"Shut the hell up! Shocking Devastation!" Shock focused a large cluster of electricity above Redbeard, and then a huge and powerful lightning bolt crashed down towards him.

"Too slow there, Commander!" Redbeard grinned as he jumped back to avoid getting struck down by the lightning. "Take this! Nova Fist!" He turned his fist into flames and then launched it as a column of fire at Shock.

"How annoying!" Shock jumped out of the way of Redbeard's attack and then watched as it plowed through the houses behind her.

"Be careful there, Commander! You could get burned very badly if you get too careless around me you know!" Redbeard laughed as he extended his arm around and had the palm of his hand aimed at Shock.

_"Damn it, I'll never be able to get there in time now that this bastard has suddenly decided to show up!" Shock clenched her hand into a tight fist._

"Sun Arrows!" Redbeard chanted before multiple flaming arrows shot out from his hand and headed straight for Shock.

"Grrrr!" Shock jumped back and dodged most of the arrows, but not all of them since some of the arrows grazed her cloak and instantly caught on fire, forcing her to throw off her cloak.

"There it is, there's that beautiful everyone has wanted to see for quite some time, Commander Shock. Or...would you rather I call you by your real name...Rachael?" Redbeard smiled.

"You really are a bastard, you know that right Morgan?" Rachael's eyes narrowed as she glared at Redbeard with her arms folded under her chest. ("Shock" Rachael; Raid's First Commander; Rachael is a tall, slender woman with green eyes and blonde hair that reaches down to her back. She is currently wearing a yellow tank top, black elbow length fingerless gloves, knee length black pants, and black boots.)

"So I'm a bastard for getting you out of that silly cloak and showing your beautiful face to the world? If so, then yes, I am a bastard." Redbeard smiled.

"Um, excuse me, I have no idea what's going on or what kind of relationship you two have got going on here. But it really does seem like there's somewhere you really need to be, young lady." Reaver smiled as he stood in front of Rachael.

"Huh? What's this? What do you think you're doing, marine? If you think I need your help in-" Rachael stopped talking once Reaver had pressed his finger against her lips.

"I'm not a marine, young lady. I'm just a wandering bounty hunter looking for a big score and then this large man with a red beard suddenly got in my way." Reaver smirked.

"Heh...I see how it is!" Rachael grinned as she pulled out more throwing knives. "Alright old man, I'll team up with you just this once and never again! You got that?"

"I got it, I got it! So, just where are you trying to go and who are you trying to meet?" Reaver asked while cracking his knuckles.

"I'm not really sure what's going on here, but it seems like you two have formed some kind of alliance against me! Oh well, this should be very fun!" Redbeard grinned before he raised his arms above his head and created a ring of fire that surrounded the area.

"Well, if you really must know. I'm trying to enter inside the Devil's Tower for two things actually." Rachael replied.

"And just what exactly are those two things? There's no use in keeping it a secret since I'm only going to keep prying you during this fight until you tell me." Reaver stated.

"I'm going inside to kill someone...and to find a boy...no wait; he should be a man by now." Rachael smiled.

* * *

**Grand Line: Kuwazawa Island; Devil's Tower; Twentieth Floor**

* * *

"Achoo!" Ray sneezed and then rubbed his nose with the sleeve of his shirt. "Geez, what in the world was that? That was unexpected and came out of nowhere." He muttered.

"Are you okay, Raymond? You're not catching a cold during a war now are you? Because that would actually be pretty stupid of you if you did." Charlotte sighed.

"I'm not catching a cold during a war, Charlotte! There's probably someone out there that's talking about how incredibly amazing and awesome I am!" Ray grinned while pumping his chest out in victory.

"Yeah, you keep thinking like that as long as it keeps you motivated to keep moving forward in this tower. Now let's pick up the pace here a little bit, we're being left behind by the group." Charlotte said before she started running up the stairs.

"Okay..." Ray stopped in his tracks for a moment and placed his hand on his chest. "Why do I have this strange feeling in my chest for some odd reason?" He muttered to himself before he followed after Charlotte up the stairs.

* * *

**Berserker Pirates!**

**Captain-"Muay Thai" Ray 110,000,000 Beli**

**First Mate-"Whale Shark" Jaw 72,000,000 Beli**

**Navigator-Mitsuno M. Akari 48,000,000 Beli**

**Doctor-"Sky Doctor" Nori 13,000,000 Beli**

**Musician-"Wicked Witch" Jynx Silvers 51,000,000 Beli**

**Cook-Shiro 33,000,000 Beli**

**Swordsman-"Sword Saint" Magnathas Minethil 60,000,000 Beli**

**Entertainer-Frederick Van Gauner 0 Beli**

**Archeologist-"Tomahawk" Kyle Bradshaw 320,000,000 Beli**

**Shipwright-Taken by Dthehalfdragon**

**Sniper-?**

**Blacksmith-Taken by Michael The Archangel**

**Helmswoman-Taken by Yuukifan001**

**Chronicler-Taken by Lightning God Traxid**

**Lookout-Taken by Mayur**

**Rigger-Taken by Kazumo**

**Tailor-Taken by Tomoji-kun**

**Quartermaster-Inhuman X**

**Merchant-Taken by Sakura Ichigo Morihiko**

* * *

**Please Review and Enjoy!**


	129. The Devil's War Part 8!

**(Currently Re-editing)**


	130. The Devil's War Part 9!

**The Devil's War Part 9!**

* * *

**Grand Line: Kuwazawa Island; Devil's Tower; Sixtieth Floor**

* * *

"Okay, we've made it to the sixtieth floor now. I guess we should take a small rest before we continue on to the next group of floors." Jynx said as her and Magnathas entered the room and instantly noticed the garden based room.

"Well now...isn't this quite the interesting change in scenery?" Magnathas smiled while inspecting the different types of flowers and plants around him. "This room kind of makes me feel like we're not fighting for our lives during a massive war at the moment."

"You may feel that way, but it'll take a lot more than a bunch of flowers and plants to make me forget what we're currently doing." Jynx placed one hand on her hip and scanned around the room. "Since the doors to this floor aren't wide open like the previous floors, there's definitely a Tower Master in this room."

"Yeah, I kind of figured that out once the plants started to move." Magnathas backed away slowly from the moving plants with his hand gripped tightly around the hilt of his sword. Once the plants suddenly moved in too close for comfort, Magnathas performed a horizontal sword swing and sliced the plants in half. A small smirk appeared on his face after watching the plants drop down onto the floor, no longer making any kind of motion.

"Geez, now why did you have to go ahead and harm my precious little plants like that?" Jynx and Magnathas slowly turned their heads to face the door all the way at the other end of the room and saw Lily standing there with a wicked grin on her face. "It's not nice to come into someone's room and break their stuff you know."

"So the tower master of the room finally decides to reveal herself before us." Jynx sighed in annoyance while rolling her eyes.

"And look over there; she has the key hanging over her neck." Magnathas smirked as he pointed his sword at Lily. "I'm going to go ahead and assume that key around your neck is the key to the doors behind you?"

"Hmph, looks like we have ourselves another Dr. Vegapunk in the room. Maybe I should do to you what I did to the others." Lily rolled her eyes as she pointed up towards the ceiling.

"What do you mean the others?" Jynx and Magnathas slowly looked up towards the ceiling and then looks of horror appeared on their faces at the sight of Dash, Frederick, and Shiro strapped to the ceiling by vines and plants.

"The three of them rudely came barging into my room without even so much as a knock." Lily sighed while shrugging her shoulders. "Dash looked so pathetic once he came into my room. Apparently your two friends up there managed to bring him to the verge of death. So I simply finished what they started."

"Frederick…Shiro…" Jynx gritted her teeth and clenched her hands into tight fists at the sight of seeing her crew mates like that.

"You don't have to worry about a thing, they're not dead. Well, at least not yet anyway." Lily smiled.

"Don't you worry about them, Jynx. I'm going to get them both down before you know it." Magnathas assured Jynx before he leaped high into the air, kicked off a few vines, and then grabbed hold of the plants and vines stuck on his crew mates' chest.

"It's useless trying to rescue them you know. Those aren't ordinary plants and vines you're pulling on." Lily laughed once some of the vines around Magnathas started to move.

"Magnathas! Hurry up and get away from them right now!" Jynx ordered, but unfortunately it was too late since the vines moved quickly and coiled around Magnathas' torso.

"Grrrr! Damn vines! I can't…reach my swords!" Magnathas gritted his teeth as he struggled to break free from the vines.

"I'll save you!" Jynx summoned her scythe and lunged towards Magnathas while twirling her scythe in her hand.

"You will be doing no such thing I'm afraid!" Lily smirked as she extended her arm forward and watched some plant vines coil around Jynx's leg and slam her down onto the ground.

"Jynx!" Magnathas cried out after watching Jynx slam onto the ground and drop her scythe.

"I think you have other things to worry about at the moment rather than the woman." Lily said as she lowered her arms and then quickly raised them again, causing a Venus flytrap plant to rise out from some bushes behind her.

"Oh come on, you have got to be kidding me here!" Magnathas' eyes widened at the sight of how massive the Venus flytrap was and how carnivorous it looked.

"Some of these plants and flowers you see before you are things called 'Pop Greens' and they originate from a very special island here in the Grand Line." Lily laughed as the vines and flowers that were coiled around Dash, Frederick, and Shiro unraveled and dropped all three of them right into the mouth of the Venus flytrap.

"Frederick! Shiro!" Jynx and Magnathas yelled out in unison while struggling even harder to break free from their restraints.

"I'd say in about fifty minutes before your friends will be completely digested by the acid within my lovely plants body! So if you want to save them, I suggest that you get to it! Your time is running out!" Lily sang while spinning around in circles.

"I'm going to kill you!" Jynx growled before she reached over, grabbed her scythe, slashed the vines wrapped around her leg, and then proceeded to charging towards the spinning tower master.

"Hmph, I doubt it!" Lily smirked as she performed a back flip at the last second and managed to dodge Jynx's ferocious scythe swing. "It's going to take more than you to kill me!"

"Soaring Wind Dragon!" Lily's eyes widened once she looked up only to see a spiraling sharp, air compressed slash in the shape of a dragon coming towards her.

Lily quickly reacted by tightly clenching her fists and crossing her arms over her face. Soon the vines and flowers around her encased her inside of a sphere and protected her from Magnathas' attack.

"Damn it, I was certain that attack was going to make contact!" Magnathas frowned as he jumped down and landed next to Jynx with two of his swords unsheathed.

"You should have attacked the Venus flytrap instead of the tower master. Even if we do have fifty minutes to save Frederick and Shiro, I want them both out of there as soon as possible." Jynx frowned.

"Don't you worry; I'll definitely get them out of there this time!" Magnathas roared as he charged towards the Venus flytrap.

"You think I'm just going to stay in here and allow you to harm my precious plants?" Lily frowned as she extended her arms out from the protective sphere of plants and flowers around her and started to manipulate the vines again.

"Do you think that I'm just going to sit back and watch my friends die before my eyes?" Magnathas wildly swung his swords around and sliced the vines trying to attack him into tiny pieces while still continuing with his charge towards the Venus flytrap.

"Now come out of that sphere of yours and fight the both of us seriously!" Jynx yelled as she leaped high into the air until she was directly above the protective sphere around Lilly. She then started falling down towards the sphere while twirling her scythe above her head at a fast speed. Once she was close enough, she performed a diagonal slash and managed to slice the protective sphere of plants and vines in half.

"Nice going there, Jynx! Now it's my turn! Double Dragon Slayer!" Magnathas grinned as he lunged towards the Venus flytrap while twisting his body to deliver a powerful horizontal double slash. The Venus flytrap opened its mouth wide and swallowed Magnathas up within one gulp.

"Another one bites the dust." Lily laughed as she jumped out from the now destroyed sphere of vines and landed next to the Venus flytrap.

"Magnathas! No!" Jynx pulled her arm back and then hurled her scythe towards Lily.

"You're going to have to do better than that!" Lily jumped over Jynx's scythe and watched it lodge itself into the doors behind her. She then turned around to look at Jynx and her eyes widened in shock once Jynx was literally inches away from her face with her arm pulled back.

"Get the hell out of my way!" Jynx yelled loudly as she swung her fist forward and landed a strong right hook across Lily's face, sending the female tower master crashing into the large doors behind her.

"Damn, that devil woman really knows how to pack a good punch." Lily winced in pain once he rubbed the bruise on her cheek before she stood to her feet and watched the Venus flytrap snap at Jynx once she got too close to it. "It's useless trying to save your friends you know! Once they're within my plants mouth! There's no return!" The female tower master said as she extended her arms forward and started manipulating the plants and vines around Jynx.

"We'll just see about that!" Jynx performed a series of back flips in order to avoid being impaled by the vines trying to attack her.

"What's wrong there, devil woman? You're starting to get farther and farther away from your friends." Lily taunted as she continued to manipulate the vines and plants to attack Jynx.

"Trust me, I know!" Jynx extended her arm forward and then her scythe appeared back into her hands. "Scythe Storm Strike!" She yelled as she spun around at a high speed and sent multiple sharp, air compressed blades all around the room.

"Nghhh! Cheap trick!" Lily growled once a few of the compressed blades grazed her skin and managed to slice down a couple of the vines and plants trying to attack her. "But I'm not done! Oh no, I'm far from it! I'm just getting started!" She boasted as she raised her arms above her head and then vines shot out from the ground in front of Jynx, impaled her through her shoulders, and pinned her against the nearest wall.

"Damn it…" Jynx coughed up some blood before she placed her hands on the vines and tried to pull them out from her shoulders but to no avail.

"There we go, now this should finish you off once and for all." Lily smiled as she extended her arms forward and watched more vines shoot out from the bushes and head towards Jynx.

"Hells Shield!" Jynx yelled and then extended her arms forward to summon a circular shield in front of her to protect her from the attacking vines.

"Hey! That's not fair! You can't just suddenly summon a shield to protect you when I'm trying to kill you! It makes me look bad!" Lily whined as she started punching the air in front of her, causing the vines to continuously strike the shield in front of Jynx.

"Sorry to disappoint you…" Lily's eyes widened and then she slowly turned around to see her Venus flytrap sliced into pieces while Magnathas tapped one of his swords on his shoulder. She looked down by his feet and saw Dash, Frederick, and Shiro lying on the ground, completely motionless. "But we Berserker Pirates don't really like to go down without at least putting up a fight."

"You're both a nuisance! Now I see how Kazarina and Big had much trouble dealing with the both of you!" Lily extended her arm towards Magnathas and then a few vines began to coil around him again.

"I don't think so!" Magnathas slashed his sword around him at a blinding speed before he sheathed his sword. Once the sword was finally sheathed, the vines dropped down onto the ground into tiny pieces. "I'm not going to let you use the same trick on me twice!"

"Nice job distracting her long enough, Magnathas!" Jynx appeared next to Lily and performed a horizontal slash with her scythe.

Lilly jumped back and exclaimed in pain once the scythe managed to graze her side. She clutched her wound and saw the blood seep through her fingers, instantly enraging her. "How...how dare you make me bleed in front of my precious plants!" She growled through her clenched teeth as the plants and vines around her began to move around uncontrollably.

"Oh man, this doesn't look good!" Magnathas gulped before he reached down, picked up Frederick and Shiro, and slumped them over his shoulders.

"We won't be able to fight her properly if we're focused on protecting Frederick and Shiro." Jynx stated as she watched the vines and plants coil around Lily. "Magnathas, I need you to take Frederick and Shiro back down into the lower floor and keep watch over them while I face this woman all by myself." Jynx frowned.

"Are you nuts? You think I'm going to leave you here in this room alone with this woman?" Magnathas asked.

"You don't really have a choice in the matter since she'll only target Frederick and Shiro and use them as hostages to force us to surrender! If she manages to get a hold of them again, I'm not so sure we'll be able to free them!" Jynx yelled.

"But…" Magnathas frowned as he looked down onto the ground.

"Don't worry; you know that I've gotten much stronger now ever since the whole Buster Call incident. I'm not going to be defeated here." Jynx grinned.

"Alright then, but I'm going to give you twenty minutes to defeat this woman before I come back up here to defeat her for you!" Magnathas said before he made a mad dash towards the staircase to the lower floors.

"You think I'm going to let you escape?" Lily yelled as the vines and plants chased after Magnathas.

"You should be more focused on attacking me rather than attacking him!" Jynx jumped in front of Magnathas and sliced the vines and plants in half using her scythe. She looked over her shoulder and sighed in relief once she saw Magnathas make it to the staircase before she turned back to glare at Lilly.

"After all the trouble I went through to capture those two alive, you and your swordsman friend just had to come along and ruin everything for me!" Lily pouted while the vines around the room began to surround Jynx.

"I've heard just about enough of your complaining! Prepare to-" Jynx was cut off and instantly began to stagger alongside Lily once the Devil's Tower suddenly began to shake vigorously.

"What the hell is going on here? What are you doing to my precious tower?" Lily shouted at Jynx while trying her best not to fall.

"How in the hell should I know? I'm just as confused as you are!" Jynx shouted back before she impaled her scythe into the floor and used it to help her keep her balance. "But if I were to make a guess...I guess I would have to say that the tower is sinking due to the feeling I'm getting through my body."

"Sinking? How could our precious devil's tower be sinking?" Lily gasped in shock. "The only way it could be sinking is if someone were attacking the sub levels." She muttered quietly under her breath.

"Now I really need to pick up the pace and finish you off before anything else goes completely wrong!" Jynx pulled her scythe out from the ground and performed a horizontal slash, sending a sharp air compressed projectile blade towards Lily.

"Too slow!" Lily smirked as she performed a back flip and managed to evade Jynx's attack. "I guess I should pick up the pace of this battle as well then since I should help the others prevent this tower from sinking." She let out a heavy sigh before all of the plants in the room began to coil around her until she was completely concealed.

"What the hell does she plan on doing now?" Jynx muttered while watching all of the plants coiled around Lily begin to morph into a large humanoid figure.

"I'd just love to see how you handle my plant golem, little miss wicked witch!" Lily taunted from inside the plant golem.

"This will obviously be quite the challenge for me, but I'm sure I'll find some way to take you and that thing down at the same time." Jynx smiled as she began to twirl her scythe in her hands again.

"We'll just see about that then now won't we?" Lily laughed. "Oh plant golem, be a dear and remove this wicked witch from the very face of this earth please." The plant golem extended its arm forward and then giant projectiles of seeds fired from the palm of its hand towards Jynx.

"Bring it on." Jynx said before she leaped high into the air and used each and every last one of the seeds as a stepping stone in order to bring herself closer to the plant golem.

"You're willingly coming towards me even though I'm being protected by my plant golem? Wow, you pirates really are suicidal!" Lily laughed even harder while her plant golem extended its other arm out in an attempt to capture Jynx while she was in mid-air.

"Keeping laughing while you still can!" Jynx impishly grinned while her scythe suddenly caught a lit in flames, instantly shocking the female tower master. "Flaming Scythe Strike!" She yelled as she performed an upward scythe slash and sliced the plant golem's arm clean off.

"My golem!" Lily exclaimed in shock as she watched the severed arm of the plant golem burn into ashes due to Jynx's flames.

"Don't you worry about a thing; you're going to end up just like that arm in a matter of seconds!" Jynx performed a horizontal slash with her flaming scythe and managed to slice the plant golem completely in half.

"I won't let someone like you defeat me! If I were to be defeated here, then Master Jeagan would have my head for sure!" Lily grimaced at the thought of Jeagan killing her for failing to defeat one pirate.

"You won't have to worry about this Jeagan person, because I'm going to have your soul rather than your meaningless head." Jynx grinned as she watched the lower half of the plant golem burst into flames.

"You're going to have my soul? What kind of shit are you spewing out from your mouth now? The only two people I know that would be able to take someone's soul would have to be-" Lily couldn't complete her sentence because the next thing she knew, Jynx's scythe was hurled from across the room and headed straight towards her. She quickly leaped high into the air and watched the scythe continue to fly through the air into it had finally lodged itself into the wall behind her.

"Hells Chain and Sickle!" Jynx chanted and then a black chain and sickle appeared in the palm of her hands.

"She can willingly summon weapons and flames whenever she damn well pleases?" Lily arched an eyebrow in curiosity as she glared down at Jynx who began to spin the sickle over her head. "The Berserker Pirates really do have a diverse group of people." She muttered quietly.

"Get down here and fight me!" Jynx yelled before she hurled the sickle towards Lily.

"Fighting with such haste will only bring about your down fall you wicked witch!" Lily barked at her before her plant golem reached its arm out and protected her from Jynx's sickle. "Plant golem; crush this wicked witch underneath the weight of your mighty fist!" She ordered and then the plant golem raised its arm above its head before it swung it downwards at Jynx.

"Oh you have got to be kidding me!" Jynx gasped before she pulled her sickle out from the plant golem's arm and jumped out of the way in order to avoid being crushed under the weight of the golem's fist.

"Do not let her get away! Kill her! Kill her! Kill her!" Lily shouted repeatedly while the plant golem extended its arm forward and fired off multiple projectiles of seeds towards Jynx.

"I'm getting quite sick and tired of your plant golem!" Jynx roared loudly as she spun the sickle around her at a fast rate and managed to slice the projectile of seeds into shreds.

"And I'm getting sick and tired of you foiling my attempts to kill you!" Lily yelled before the plant golem extended its arm forward and fired a stream of vines towards Jynx.

"Switched up the attacks to vines huh?" Jynx smirked as she hurled the sickle towards the vines coming at her. The vines managed to sway around the sickle and instantly wrapped around Jynx's arms and legs.

"There we go...I've got you now wicked witch!" Lily chuckled darkly as she walked alongside the plant golem's arm in order to get closer to the bound witch.

"Damn it! Out of all the times to get captured!" Jynx growled through her clenched teeth as she struggled to break free from her restraints.

"Go ahead and struggle to break free all you want." Lily happily sighed before the vines slowly raised Jynx up into the air before quickly slamming back down onto the ground. The female tower master looked down on Jynx and placed her foot on the witches head with an ear to ear grin on her face. "It's useless though, now that your arms and legs are bound by the vines, you can't use any of your magic."

"Is that really what you think?" Jynx grinned from underneath the female tower master's foot.

"It's not what I think, it's what I know." Lily said while reaching behind her back. "If you could use your magic, you would've broken yourself free from my vines the very moment they captured you." She told Jynx before she pulled out a small dagger.

"Hmph, maybe I allowed you to capture me so that you would let your guard down and come closer to me." Jynx impishly grinned before the vines wrapped around her arms burst into flames, instantly shocking Lily.

"Damn you, wicked witch!" Lily growled through her clenched teeth before thrusting her arm forward in an attempt to stab Jynx in her stomach.

"You really shouldn't have tried to engage me in hand-to hand combat! You really aren't that strong compared to that Big guy Ray and Jaw fought on the tenth floor!" Jynx said once she had extended her arms forward and grabbed Lily's wrist in order to prevent being stabbed.

"I may not be physical stronger than Big, but I can still take you down with the help of my precious plants!" Lily swept her leg forward and landed a roundhouse kick across Jynx's stomach, sending her flying back to the other end of the room.

"Grrr...get over yourself! Those annoying plants of yours won't be able to save you forever!" Jynx said through her clenched teeth while rubbing her stomach to ease the pain from the kick.

"That's what you think wicked witch!" Lily smirked as the plants that formed the plant golem began to unravel behind her. "I've grown quite tired of this fight! I'm going to put an end to this once and for all!" She laughed hysterically while the plants began to twist and coil around her until it formed into the shape of a larger carnivorous Venus flytrap.

"That's just great, as if the plant golem wasn't annoying enough!" Jynx sighed.

"Say your prays while you still can, wicked witch! You're going to be devoured by my precious Venus flytrap!" Lily laughed before the Venus flytrap lunged towards Jynx while snapping its jaws repeatedly.

"I don't think so!" Jynx leaped high into the air while twirling her scythe over her head. Once the Venus flytrap was directly under her, Jynx fell downwards and performed a powerful downward slash.

"Don't even try it!" Lily yelled while the Venus flytrap swung one of its vines upward and smacked Jynx into the wall.

"Grr...I need to get up..." Jynx panted while struggling to push herself up off the ground.

"I'm not going to give you time to recover!" The Venus flytrap swung another one of its vines downward and slammed Jynx through the floor. "Have fun on the fall down to the bottom floor, wicked witch!" The female tower master laughed hysterically before her eyes widened once she saw Jynx hanging onto the Venus flytrap's vine.

"I'm sorry, were you expecting me to fall down to the floor below us?" Jynx smirked.

"Damn you wicked witch!" Lily shouted in sheer rage while the Venus flytrap pulled the vine closer towards itself in order to devour Jynx.

"Whoa there!" Jynx released her grip on the vine and managed to avoid being devoured at the last second. "I do not want to become that thing's lunch!"

"Kill her! Kill her! Kill her!" Lily ordered and then the Venus flytrap flailed its vines around the room wildly while chasing after Jynx, snapping its jaws constantly.

_"This woman just continues to make things harder and harder for me!" Jynx thought to herself while evading all of the Venus flytrap's attack. "Okay, let's see if I can't put an end to everything with one final strike!"_

"Hold still and die already!" Lily shouted while the Venus flytrap used its vines to attack Jynx from multiple directions.

"You die first!" Jynx jumped back to avoid the vines and pressed her feet against the wall behind her before she kicked off the wall to propel herself towards Lily while spinning her scythe in her hands at a fast speed.

_"Oh no! She managed to avoid the vines! They won't be able to capture her in time! I need to get out of here before she-" Lily's eyes widened once she felt a sharp pain through her torso._

"You're finished." Jynx said from behind Lily and her Venus flytrap before they were engulfed in white colored flames. "Hells Crystal." She held her hand out in front of her and summoned a crystal. She turned around to face the flames and tossed the crystal into it. A bright light shined throughout the room for a couple of seconds before it finally died down enough for Jynx to see that the crystal was levitating over the ashes of Lily and her Venus flytrap.

"Congratulations plant woman, you've gained the honor of becoming my two thousand and hundredth soul collect." Jynx smiled sweetly while the crystal disappeared into thin air. She looked down at the pile of ashes at her feet when she noticed a shine emanating from within it. She knelt down a bit and reached her hand into pile of ashes, only to pull out the key that once dangled around Lily's neck. "This is the key to the doors to this floor right? How did it manage to stay intact while being burned in white flames?" Jynx stood to her feet and gazed at the large doors in front of her before she looked over her shoulder in order to see the large doors at the other end of the room.

"Compared to Big, the plant woman wasn't necessarily that strong at all. So maybe...just maybe I'll be able to defeat another tower master for everyone else's sake." Jynx said while squeezing the key tightly in her hand.

"I wouldn't even attempt doing something as stupid as that if I were you." Jynx eyes widened and she quickly whipped around to glare at the paper bag wearing man from earlier.

"You again? What the hell are you doing here? Are you following me?" Jynx pointed her scythe at the man, preparing to strike at any second. "No, better yet, where the hell is Nori?"

"She's fine." The paper bag wearing man replied bluntly. "Alongside Jaw, Mitsuno, Shiro, and Frederick." He counted off from his fingers which only managed to make Jynx even angrier.

"You've captured them as well? I'll kill you!" Jynx yelled.

"Oh please, don't you remember what happened to you on the thirtieth floor when you tried to kill me? The result will only be the same, but only more painful if you piss me off." The paper bag wearing man told her.

"How did you manage to capture Frederick and Shiro when Magnathas was down there guarding them?" Jynx asked while lowering her scythe at the reminder of getting decapitated.

"Please, with my powers, it didn't really take me too long for me to take him down and capture your friends. But you can come with me and see them if you're that worried about them." The paper bag wearing man extended his arm forward, signifying that he wanted Jynx to take his hand.

"You really think I'm going to go with some stranger? I don't know who the hell you are or what your objective is." Jynx scowled.

"My objective is to follow my Captain's orders and keep you Berserker Pirates alive until you leave this island safely. Now whatever you pirates are trying to do, I suggest that you do it quickly because this tower won't last much longer." The paper bag wearing man sang.

"So If I go with you...you promise that you'll take me directly to my crew mates?" Jynx's eyes narrowed.

"I promise that you'll be able to see your crew mates if you come with me." The paper bag wearing man nodded.

"What about Magnathas? Will he come with us as well?" Jynx asked.

"Man you're full of nothing but questions." The paper bag wearing man sighed heavily. "Your friend is still pretty much in tip top shape to take down the next tower master. If he manages to win without our help, then he will come with us."

"I'm holding you to that." Jynx said before she dropped the key onto the floor beside her feet. She clenched her hands into tight fists as she walked over towards the paper bag wearing man. "Once I see my crew mates, I want you to fill me in on everything that's going on here. Like whom you are and who your Captain is."

"Right right." The paper bag wearing man nodded.

* * *

**Grand Line: Kuwazawa Island; Shore Line**

* * *

"Sheesh, it looks like that Yoshio person was just another memory projection after all." Fleet Admiral Simon sighed as he watched Vice-Admiral Alex tie an unconscious Buck and Layla to the mast of the ship.

"Well at least we did manage to defeat and capture two of Raid's commander's right? I consider that to be quite the accomplishing achievement." Alex smiled.

"I'm not really worried about Raid's commanders right now since Garrick, Note, and Rave have been ordered to bring down the other commanders during this war in order to weaken Raid's forces." Simon said as he turned to face the Devil's Tower that slowly continued to sink. "Now that Vice-Admiral Davy Husker has begun his attack on the tower, I guess it's my turn to step in."

"Oh, you're actually going to enter the battle now Fleet Admiral? Things should end rather quickly now, especially due to the powers of your Devil Fruit." Alex laughed.

"Make sure that you keep an eye on those two. I don't want any more interferences coming from the Raid Pirates." Simon sighed before he jumped off the ship, landed on the island, and walked towards the Devil's Tower.

* * *

**Grand Line: Kuwazawa Island; Entrance to the Devil's Tower**

* * *

"Grrrr...what's with these fucking marines? I expected them to be out of our way by now!" Belroth wheezed while wiping the blood off from the corner of his mouth.

"What's with these pirate commanders? I expected to have them all in handcuffs by now!" Vice-Admiral Crowley wheezed while wiping the blood from under his nose.

"It's nice to know that there are still some pirates out there that can actually give me a challenge! This is rather exciting!" Vice-Admiral Barron laughed while banging his fists together.

"I don't find this interesting one single bit, Barron." Vice-Admiral Cassandra sighed while looking over to Admiral Rogun who was standing in front of the marines. "Admiral Rogun must be running low on ammunition. One of us should head back to the ships and get him some."

"You really think that those pirates will let us by so easily?" Vice-Admiral Leroux asked.

"I don't recall her saying that this would be easy." Vice-Admiral Onyx said while forming his left arm into his Stag Spear. "Don't you worry about the ammunition problem. I will cut through these pirate commanders and get Admiral Rogun the ammunition that he needs."

"Oh, the marine Admiral is all out of ammunition huh? That's just too bad! Maybe now he'll be an easier target to kill!" Megdra sneered.

"You guys don't need to worry about the ammunition problem." The Vice-Admirals stared at their superior officer with puzzled looks on their faces. "The tide of battle is about to change drastically." Rogun pointed ahead of himself and the pirate commanders turned around to see Simon walking towards them.

"What's this? Has the Fleet Admiral finally decided to enter the fray?" Halloween grinned as he stared at Simon.

"No matter who challenges we, we shall kill them!" Naga growled while cracking his knuckles.

"Hmph, and the higher ups said that it would be a horrible idea to make someone like you an Admiral, Rogun. You and the Vice-Admirals have done well in keeping these commanders from entering the tower." Simon smiled.

"It's a real honor to hear you say that, Fleet Admiral sir! Just give us a couple of more minutes and we'll have these pirates chained up on your ship in no time!" Onyx said.

"Underestimating us will be the last mistake that you marines ever make!" Megdra looked over to Simon before she lunged towards him. "I'll just take the head of your leader and force all of you to retreat!"

"And underestimating me will be the last mistake that you pirates ever make!" Simon frowned before his muscle mass began to increase immensely, stopping Megdra in her tracks.

"Holy shit...so this is what you meant when you said that the tide of the battle was going to change drastically?" Crowley gulped as everyone continued to look up at Simon who only continued to grow in size.

"This is the first time I've ever seen Fleet Admiral Simon use his Devil Fruit abilities." Cassandra alongside everyone else stared at Simon in complete awe at how colossal he was.

"Fleet Admiral Simon has consumed the mythical zoan type devil fruit...the Titan Titan Fruit." Rogun explained. "I suggest that we get out of the way before he accidentally steps on us or something."

"Now then, which one of you pirate commanders want to step up to be the first one squashed by me?" Simon grinned while cracking his knuckles, the sound echoed throughout the entire island.

"This is seriously bad...I better inform Captain about this." Desmond frowned while pulling out a den den mushi from his pocket.

* * *

**Grand Line: Kuwazawa Island; Devil's Tower; Adrian Graham's Chamber**

* * *

"Nghhh...you should be ashamed of yourself Shinra. You're attacking against someone that is severely ill..." Yonkou Adrian Graham wheezed heavily while he was laid out on the ground clutching his chest.

"Cut the bullshit, Graham. You're not fooling anyone with that severely ill shit." Ex-Yonkou Shinra frowned while half of her face was cracked. "I don't care what you're trying to pull by starting this war, but you should stop playing with me and get serious. Or you can continue your little game and die without putting up a fight. I'm completely fine with the second option."

"Heh heh heh...nothing really gets past you." Graham chuckled darkly while standing to his feet, an ominous aura began to surround him. "Since you went through the trouble of coming all this way to kill me. I will honor your efforts by..." He stopped in mid-sentence once the den den mushi in his pocket began to ring.

"Go ahead and pick that up, Graham. I don't want you to get distracted anymore during the remainder of our fight." Shinra sighed while folding her arms under her chest.

"When you did you become so kind?" Graham laughed as he reached inside his pocket and picked up the den den mushi. "Hello?"

"Captain, this is Desmond. We've got quite the situation happening out here on the battlefield." Desmond sighed.

"It can't be that bad as the situation that I'm currently in right now." Graham shrugged his shoulders while looking over to Shinra.

"Captain, the tower is sinking, the marines have the place surrounded and are attacking from multiple sides, and the Fleet Admiral has decided to step in the battle." Desmond informed him.

"Hmmm...I expected the marines to attack the tower from multiple sides. But I did not expect them to sink our tower or for the Fleet Admiral to step in the battle this early." Graham sighed while lowering his head to think for a moment. After coming up with a plan, Graham raised his head and spoke into the den den mushi. "Alright, I'll take care of everything." He said before he hung up the den den mushi.

"Are you done?" Shinra asked with a rather bored expression on her face.

"Yes, I'm done." Graham nodded while placing the den den mushi inside of his pocket. "You wanted me to cut the act and start getting serious right? Well Shinra, becareful what you wish for." He laughed loudly while an ominous aura began to surround him and the entire tower.

* * *

**Berserker Pirates!**

**Captain-"Muay Thai" Ray 110,000,000 Beli**

**First Mate-"Whale Shark" Jaw 72,000,000 Beli**

**Navigator-Mitsuno M. Akari 48,000,000 Beli**

**Doctor-"Sky Doctor" Nori 13,000,000 Beli**

**Musician-"Wicked Witch" Jynx Silvers 51,000,000 Beli**

**Cook-Shiro 33,000,000 Beli**

**Swordsman-"Sword Saint" Magnathas Minethil 60,000,000 Beli**

**Entertainer-Frederick Van Gauner 0 Beli**

**Archeologist-"Tomahawk" Kyle Bradshaw 320,000,000 Beli**

**Shipwright-Taken by Dthehalfdragon**

**Sniper-?**

**Blacksmith-Taken by Michael The Archangel**

**Helmswoman-Taken by Yuukifan001**

**Chronicler-Taken by Lightning God Traxid**

**Lookout-Taken by Mayur**

**Rigger-Taken by Kazumo**

**Tailor-Taken by Tomoji-kun**

**Quartermaster-Inhuman X**

**Merchant-Taken by Sakura Ichigo Morihiko**

* * *

**Please Review and Enjoy!**


	131. The Devil's War Part 10!

**Devil's War Part 10!**

* * *

**Grand Line: Kuwazawa Island; Entrance to the Devil's Tower**

* * *

"Where did all of the pirates go? They were standing right there in front of us just a second ago!" Vice-Admiral Barron growled.

"They were probably teleported back into the tower by Graham." Vice-Admiral Cassandra replied.

"Can you blame them though?" Vice-Admiral Leroux sheathed his cutlass. "After seeing Fleet Admiral Simon transform into a massive titan, I would run away scared as well."

"So can we consider this war our victory and head home now?" Vice-Admiral Crowley grinned, only to get slapped on the back of the head by Vice-Admiral Onyx.

"We can't leave this island until we have Graham's head on a stick for the entire world to see!" Onyx said rather sternly while Crowley rubbed the back of his head.

"And we'll have his head soon enough." Fleet Admiral Simon exmained the tower for a moment before he slowly pulled his fist back. "I'm going to force that Yonkou out here by destroying his tower with a single punch!"

"Hmmm...hold on a second there, Simon. Maybe attacking the tower isn't the best course of action to be taking here." Admiral Rogun warned him, but Simon didn't listen and attempted to punch the tower anyway. As Simon's fist was coming closer to the tower, a red colored forcefield appeared around the tower and protected it.

"Son of a bitch!" Simon was blown back slightly while gripping his fist. "That bastard Graham has set up some kind of forcefield around his tower!" He frowned.

"I'm honestly suprised that Fleet Admiral Simon couldn't break the forcefield despite being in his titan form." Crowley whispered amongst his other Vice-Admirals.

"Well he is still pretty young...I'm honestly surprised that he managed to surpass the other Admirals to become a Fleet Admiral." Vice-Admiral Camala said.

"He only surpassed them because of his smarts, not physical abilities or anything like that. Maybe he should be-" Leroux stopped in mid-sentence Cassandra loudly cleared her throat to catch everyone's attention.

"Can everyone please stop talking about such nonsense and help Admiral Rogun and Fleet Admiral Simon find a way to get inside the tower?" Cassandra sighed.

"Getting inside the tower with this forcefield being active will be quite the problem." Rogun stated before he kicked the forcefield and saw a foot shaped hole appear onto it before it quickly regenerated. "The forcefield regenerates rather qucikly. We need to blast a large enough hole in it for all of us to get through."

"Should we head back into the ships and bring back some cannons?" Leroux asked.

"Yes, bring every single weapon you can find on the ship." Rogun nodded and then the Vice-Admirals hurried off to the ships to bring the weapons.

"Roy, Rex, and Katana are inside the tower alongside the Shichibukai and other lower ranking marine officers." Simon said while reverting back to his normal size.

"Let's just hope that they will be enough until we can arrive." Rogun sighed as he sat down and rummaged through his pocket to pull out his porno magazine. "But until then, Miss February is calling out to me to wish me good luck."

* * *

**Grand Line: Kuwazawa Island; Devil's Tower; Seventieth Floor**

* * *

"Seventieth Floor...god it seems so long ago that everyone in the crew was separated on the tenth floor by that Red Mask guy." Magnathas sighed as he walked to the center of the room. He scanned the area for a moment and the first thing that he noticed was that the doors to the next floor were closed shut. A small smirk appeared across his face before he unsheathed one of his swords and guarded against a stream of chains that came falling down from the ceiling. "You two masters really love to make an entrance, huh?" The pirate swordsman grinned as he watched a few chains slowly lower from a ceiling a few feet away from him.

A couple of seconds later, Ricardo slowly slid down from the chains hanging upside down with a wide grin across his face. "That's some amazing skill you've got there, mon. You pirates actually managed to make it this far up the tower?" He laughed whole heartedly as he placed his hands onto the ground and performed a handstand. "I will congratulate you for coming this far. I honestly wasn't expecting any of you to make it past Big or Kazarina."

"We've managed to defeat six of you...you're about to become the seventh." Magnathas said sternly while pointing his sword at Ricardo.

"Whoa there, bradda..." Ricardo jumped up into the air and landed on his feet. "We don't necessarily need to fight each other like a bucnh of uncivilized savages you know." He held his hands up defensively.

"Just what exactly are you trying to pull here?" Magnathas arched an eyebrow and slowly lowered his sword, not completely trusting the tower master.

"I'm only trying to stop this mindless fighting between us." Ricardo sighed. "There are more important things going on right now. Don't you think that enough blood has been shed between our two factions for one day?"

"I do agree with you on that one. But I doubt that the marines will stop fighting until they capture every single pirate here." Magnathas sighed.

"That's why we should stop fighting amongst ourselves and form an alliance to defeat the marines outside of the tower." Ricardo smiled.

"Form an alliance?" Magnathas repeated with much uncertainty.

"Yes, you Berserker Pirates should surrender to us alongside the revolutionaries and swear yout loyalty to Master Graham." Ricardo nodded while crossing his arms over his chest.

"Surrender and swear our loyalty to the Yonkou that caused all of this?" Magnathas frowned slightly while tightening the grip on his sword.

"It's a great idea, right? You pirates are actually alot stronger than we gave you credit for. If you help us defeat the marines, then Master Graham will most likely forgive you for killing the others." Ricardo laughed.

"No thanks!" Magnathas lunged towards Ricardo and performed an upward underhand slash. Ricardo's eyes narrowed before he performed a backflip and narrowly managed to avoid being slashed by Magnathas' sword.

"That's too bad...you Berserker pirates might have made excellent tower masters." Ricardo shook his head from left to right, obviously disappointed by Magnathas' answer.

"I don't think I could stay sane being cooped up in this damn tower listening to the cries of pain and sorrow coming from the prisoners! I can hardly stay sane being cooped up on a ship with my own crew mates!" Magnathas grinned.

"Oh well, at least you can't say that I didn't even attempt to let you join us!" Ricardo grabbed a few chains hanging from the ceiling and hurled them towards Magnathas.

"Our Captain would never allow us to join the likes of you guys anyway!" Magnathas dodge rolled out of the way of the oncoming attack. "Soaring Wind Dragon!" He held his sword horizontally above the shoulder of his sword arm, and then he performed a circular swing that launched an air compressed projectile in the shape of a dragon spiraling towards Ricardo.

Ricardo leaped high into the air and grabbed hold of a few chains with his feet. He then hung upside down and watched Magnathas' attack crash into the wall, creating a rather large hole. "Hey mon, alot of people put a lot of work into building this place!"

"Oh please! Like you actually give a damn about the people that you forced to build this place!" Magnathas swung his swords around wildly and sent a number of sharp air compresed projectiles towards the tower master.

"Oh boy..." Ricardo leaped across the room and swung his chain to chain using his hands and feet, somehow managing to avoid all of Magnathas' attacks in the process.

"Am I dealing with some kind of tarzan here or something?" Magnathas sweatropped while Ricardo continued to swing from chain to chain.

"Serpent Chain!" Ricardo grabbed one of the chains hanging from the ceiling and hurled it towards Magnathas. Magnathas performed a horizontal sword slash in order to deflect the chain in another direction, but the chain coiled around his arm like a serpent.

"What the hell? Get this damn thing off of me!" Magnathas shook his arm around in an attempt to get the chain off of him but to no avail.

"I thought capturing you would be quite difficult, but this was much easier than I thought mon." Ricardo started to pull on the other side of the chain and slowly began to lift Magnathas off the ground.

_"Shit! I've got to reach for my other swords and get this damn chain off of my arm!" Magnathas reached for his swords with his free arm but was then quickly stopped once another chain coiled around his arm._

"Sorry there mon, but I can't have you using those swords of yours to cut my chains." Ricardo waved his index finger around for a bit before he swung his chain around and slammed Magnathas into several corners of the room. He then released the chains from his clutches and watched Magnathas drop hard onto the ground. "Hey there mon, you're not dead yet now are you?"

"Grrrr...it'll take more than that to take me down..." Magnathas removed the chains from his arms and then proceeded to unsheathing his second sword.

"Am I going to regret ever dropping you?" Ricardo asked as his eyes slowly narrowed.

"Most definitely!" Magnathas swung his swords around wildly and sent a number os sharp air compressed projectiles towards Ricardo. The Tower master then soon leaped from chain to chain to avoid Magnathas' attacks once again. _"Damn it, I'm never going to hit him at this rate because I keep trying to attack him where he is instead of where he is going to be." He stopped attacking and took a moment to examine the chains._

"Why have you stopped attacking me all of a sudden there, mon?" Ricardo asked while spinning around a chain, hanging from his feet.

_"He keeps avoiding my attacks because of those chains. If I cut those chains down, then he won't have any where to run." Magnathas tightened his grip on his sword and prepared to strike. His eyes then widened once he looked ahead and noticed that Ricardo was no longer in the spot where he use to be seconds ago._

"Watch your back!" Magnathas whipped around and was instantly greeted with a foot to his chin. The strength and power from the kick sent him flying high into the air.

_"When the hell did he get behind me?" Magnathas clutches his face._

Ricardo took advantage of the situation while Magnathas was still in mid-air by grabbing another chain. He swung himself all the way up to Magnathas and drove his feet into his back. Thanks to the momentum of the kick, Magnathas was sent crashing into the ceiling. "Don't think that I'm finished with you just yet!" The tower master repeatedly kicked Magnathas into the ceiling before he grabbed him by the back of his shirt and pulled him out from the ceiling to let him fall back onto the floor.

"Shit...this is the second time that son of a bitch dropped me onto the floor like I was some kind of rag doll." Magnathas silently cursed under his breath as he slowly stood back up to his feet and watched Ricardo swing around on one chain. "I'm going to get rid of those chains."

"I can see alot of fire in those eyes of yours right now, mon. Are you finally about to get serious and show me what you can really do?" Ricardo smiled.

"Yes!" Magnathas spun around and performed a powerful horizontal sword slash, sending a sharp air compressed blade towards Ricardo.

"Your attacks are never going to hit me since you're a long ranged fighter!" Ricardo leaned back at the last second and watched Magnathas' attack fly past him and crash into the ceiling. "You're not very smart, are you mon?"

"I could say the same thing to you." Magnathas grinned as a couple of the chains started falling from the ceiling, including the one Ricardo was hanging onto.

"W-what the hell?" Ricardo gasped in shock from the sudden fall.

"Gotcha now!" Magathas leaped after Ricardo and performed a powerful underhand sword slash across Ricardo's torso. The tower master roared in immense pain as blood sprayed out from his freshly obtained wound. His eyes widened and then he jumped back away from Magnathas as far as he could once he saw him raise his sword for another strike.

"Bumbaclot...you cut off the chains from the ceiling to make me fall..." Ricardo panted heavily as blood seeped through his fingers and dripped down onto the floor.

"If you value your life, I highly suggest that you surrender." Magnathas pointed one of his swords at Ricardo.

"Sorry, but I'm afraid that I cannot surrender since the others would take my life." Ricardo grinned as he slowly stood to his feet.

"I'm going to take your life if you don't surrender." Magnathas informed him. "I don't want to kill you, but I will do what I must to protect my crew mates from harm."

"And I'm going to do what I must to protect my master from harm!" Ricardo picked up a few chains that were on the ground next to him, he then spun around and hurled the chains at Magnathas.

Magnathas jumped out of the way and then charged towards Ricardo with his swords tightly gripped in his hands. Once he was close enough to Ricardo, he performed a swift horizontal slash, but the tower master leaned back and narrowly managed to evade the blade. He then swung his leg upward and kicked the sword out from Magnathas' hand.

"Shit! My sword!" Magnathas gasped in shock and looked up and saw his sword twist and twirl in the air. Using the moments distraction as the perfect window of opprotunity, Ricardo spun around and landed a number of kicks against Magnathas' torso.

"I'll be taking this off your hands since you 'dropped' this." Ricardo held his hand up into the air and caught Magnathas' sword with a rather large grin on his face.

"Son of a bitch...return that sword to me this instant!" Magnathas yelled at Ricardo. The grinning tower master simply ignored Magnathas and began tying the hilt of his sword in chains. "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"I'm doing as you asked." Ricardo responded as he started twirling the chain sword over his head. "I'm returning your sword to you this instant!" He hurled the chain sword over to Magnathas.

"Oh you have got to be kidding me!" Magnathas quickly used his other sword to guard against Ricardo's attack. "Kuina is going to kill me if she finds out that my sword is being used against me again!"

"You're pretty good there, mon! But let's see how much longer you can keep this up!" Ricardo spun around at a fast rate while swinging the chain around wildly, causing the chain sword to attack Magnathas from multiple directions.

"Shit!" Magnathas unsheathed his third sword and used his now two drawn swords to defend himself.

"You're putting up a very good fight, mon! I can't remember the last time I've had so much fun fighting against someone!" Ricardo laughed.

"Gotcha!" Magnathas reached out and grabbed Ricardo's chain. He then yanked the chain towards him as hard as he could and caused the tower master to fly at him. "Santoryuu: Dragon Twister!" He unsheathed his fourth and final sword using his mouth and then spun around at a high speed, sending Ricardo flying high into the air.

"Nghhhh...strong little bombaclot aren't you?" Ricardo gritted his teeth as new cuts appeared on his torso from the previous attack. He regained his posture in mid-air and grabbed a few of his chains still hanging on the ceiling.

"Nice to have you back." Magnathas smiled as he grabbed the sword off from the chain and sheathed it alongside with another sword before he looked up at Ricardo. "Get down here and fight me like a man!"

"I have a better idea...how about you come up here?" Ricardo weakly laughed while struggling to hang onto the chains.

"Soaring Wind Dragons!" Magnathas performed multiple circular sword swings and sent multiple sharp air compressed projectiles in the shape of dragons towards Ricardo.

"Chain Vortex!" Ricardo grabbed a few of the chains in front of them and spun them around at a high speed, instantly destroying the projectiles. "Now take this!" He ripped the chains out from the ceiling and hurled them towards Magnathas.

Magnathas jumped back and then his eyes widened once he saw the chains break through the floor. "I need to hurry up and finish this quickly!" He turned around and started running up the wall behind him before he kicked off from it and flew towards the tower master.

"You're really determined on defeating me, aren't you mon?" Ricardo laughed as he back flipped away from Magnathas at the last second in order to avoid being slashed. He then grabbed a few chains with his feet and swung back and forth with his arms crossed. "You missed!" He taunted Magnathas mockingly.

Enraged at Ricardo's taunt, Magnathas grabbed a chain and used it to swing across the room. He performed a powerful horizontal sword slash once he was within the tower master's range. Having already anticipated Magnathas' movements, Ricardo leaned back and avoided the sword before he reached over and tied Magnathas' hands together using a chain.

"What the?" Magnathas gasped in shock while trying to break the chain by pulling his arms apart, but to no avail.

"You're much easier to read the more you lose your temper." Ricardo told him while wrapping a chain around his neck. "Now I'm going to hand you to death. Sorry mon." He grinned before he kicked Magnathas off the chains hanging from the ceiling, he then tugged hard on the chain in his hands and started strangling him.

Magnathas' eyes widened and he let out multiple sharp gasps for air. After a few moments of constant struggling, his vision began to blur and he started passing out. Just as his eyes were about to close for good, a loud sound of a bullet being fired echoed throughout the room. Magnathas' eyes snapped open once he started falling towards the ground. That is until Charlotte flew by and caught Magnathas in mid-air and then gently set him on the floor.

"You?" Magnathas coughed and then turned his head to the side once he heard a body fall onto the floor.

"That was a close call there, Magnathas." Emerald said while staring at the bullet hole through Ricardo's head. "If we were about another minute late, you would've been hung."

"Gem Pirates?" Magnathas asked.

"That was quite the nice shot there, Emerald." Ray walked over to Ricardo's dead body and snatched the key from around his neck. "Rest in peace you son of a bitch...not that you deserve it anyway."

"It's nice to see that at least someone else in the crew is still alive." Charlotte said while using her spear to slice off the chains around Magnathas.

"You're making it sound like the others are dead." Ray rolled his eyes at Charlotte's comment.

"The others are alive...I can assure you guys that." Magnathas smiled while rubbing his wrists. He looked up and scanned the room, noticing all of the people that entered the room. "Does someone want to fill me in on who everyone is here?"

"Revolutionaries...they're helping us." Ruby simply replied.

"Are you guys done talking? The tower is still sinking, remember?" Horase said while blocking the exit of the room with slime.

"Can you still fight Magnathas? Because I plan on plowing through the remaining tower masters with the help of these revolutionaries." Ray smirked as he walked over to the large doors and used the key to unlock them.

"Yeah, I'm still able to fight." Magnathas nodded as he watched Ray push the doors wide open so that everyone could continue onward to the next floor.

"That's good to hear." Ray nodded as he watched everyone else rush up the stairs. "Oh, by the way, you can consider me saving your life an early christmas present." He laughed before he started running up the stairs.

"Wait a minute...you weren't the one that saved me you asshole!" Magnathas yelled as he chased after his captain up the stairs.

* * *

**Berserker Pirates!**

**Captain-"Muay Thai" Ray 110,000,000 Beli**

**First Mate-"Whale Shark" Jaw 72,000,000 Beli**

**Navigator-Mitsuno M. Akari 48,000,000 Beli**

**Doctor-"Sky Doctor" Nori 13,000,000 Beli**

**Musician-"Wicked Witch" Jynx Silvers 51,000,000 Beli**

**Cook-Shiro 33,000,000 Beli**

**Swordsman-"Sword Saint" Magnathas Minethil 60,000,000 Beli**

**Entertainer-Frederick Van Gauner 0 Beli**

**Archeologist-"Tomahawk" Kyle Bradshaw 320,000,000 Beli**

**Shipwright-Taken by Dthehalfdragon**

**Sniper-?**

**Blacksmith-Taken by Michael The Archangel**

**Helmswoman-Taken by Yuukifan001**

**Chronicler-Taken by Lightning God Traxid**

**Lookout-Taken by Mayur**

**Rigger-Taken by Kazumo**

**Tailor-Taken by Tomoji-kun**

**Quartermaster-Inhuman X**

**Merchant-Taken by Sakura Ichigo Morihiko**

* * *

**Well, it's about that time again everyone. :D I just want to say Merry Christmas and Happy New Year to those that celebrate it XD**

**Please Review and Enjoy!**


	132. The Devil's War Part 11!

**The Devil's War Part 11!**

* * *

**Grand Line: Kuwazawa Island; Devil's Tower; Seventieth Floor**

* * *

"Seventieth Floor!" Ray counted aloud as he burst into the room and instantly started scanning around the room for the tower master of the floor. The only thing he had noticed was that room was oddly normal, except for the fact that the ceiling had a countless number of snakes slithering around on it.

"The doors to this room are shut as well." Ray turned around to see Charlotte and everyone else slowly entering the room, being weary of the potential danger of entering the unknown room. "Be on your guard here, Raymond. Who knows when or where the tower master of this floor will strike."

"Well whoever the tower master of this floor is, he or she sure does seem to be some kind of snake fanatic." Magnathas unsheathed one of his swords and kept his focus on the snakes slithering above on the ceiling.

"Grrr...we don't have time to be standing here while the tower continues to sink with the marines surrounding the place!" Marie ran over to the center of the room and stared up at the ceiling. "I don't care who the tower master of this floor is! Just come out of hiding already and take me to my brother right now!"

A silence soon filled the room as ever in the room had stood still and patiently waited for the tower master to suddenly appear. Everyone was holding their respective weapons and were ready for the tower master to make their presence known. After a few more seconds of waiting, one by one, everyone started lowering their guard, wondering if the tower master would even show up. Losing her patience waiting, Marie continued to shout out into the empty space in front of her.

Unknown to everyone in the room, the snakes slithering on the ceiling soon began to spread apart, revealing a massive sized hole large enough for gigantic purple colored snake to slither out from. The gigantic snake weaved its head back and forth and stared at everyone in the room, taking its time to choose its first meal. Its eyes were soon fixated on the still shouting Marie who was standing in the center of the room. Its jaws unhinged and it dropped from the ceiling, heading straight for Marie, only seconds away from swallowing her up whole.

Noticing the immediate danger, Ray was prepared to call out to Marie and push her out of the way from the snake. And just when he was about to do so, Hunter had pushed him out of the way and headed towards Marie. He arrived just in the nick of time and pushed Marie out of harm's way at the cost of being swallowed up by the snake himself. Marie pushed herself back up to her feet and then cried out in distress once she noticed who had saved her and figured out that Hunter was now inside of the snake's stomach.

Charlotte, Prisma, and Ray instantly sprung into action and attacked the snake from the front, but it proved to be too evasive and managed to avoid all of their attacks with ease. Seeing the large lump in the snake's throat go deeper and deeper down its body, Marie and the others decided to join the fight and help get Hunter out of there. They each attempted to use their individual attacks to help free Hunter from the snake, but it simply slithered up the wall at a fast speed and disappeared up into the hole in the ceiling.

"No! Bring him back here! Bring Hunter back down here you fucking snake!" Marie cried out before she ran over to the wall and attempted to climb up the wall, which obviously resulted in failure.

"Shit! Now the tower masters have Hunter as a hostage!" Horase frowned as he crossed his arms over his chest. "What are we going to do now? The tower master obviously doesn't consider us to be much of a threat since he or she only bothered to send that snake on us."

"Well we can't just give up! Who knows how long Hunter will be able to survive in that snakes stomach!" Alexander said before he ran over to the large doors and attempted to open them, only to receive an electric shock in return.

"It's useless trying to open those doors without using the key, Alexander." Damian informed him while Alexander clutched his singed hand in pain. "You should have already known that Graham placed a spell on the doors so that they couldn't be opened unless you used the key."

"The best way out of this room it seems is to climb up through that hole in the ceiling." Prisma pointed and then everyone looked up to the massive hole in the ceiling which the snake used as an escape route earlier.

"Charlotte since you can fly, how about you carry Captain and I up after that snake so that we can free Hunter?" Magnathas suggested while sheathing his sword.

"I doubt it would be that simple since those snakes up there probably wouldn't allow us to get anywhere near that hole." Charlotte sighed.

"Who cares about those snakes!" Marie turned around and snapped at Charlotte. "Hurry up and fly up there and save Hunter before something worse happens to him! He's already suffered through enough because of me!"

"Don't be stupid! This is no time be acting careless!" Charlotte placed one hand on her hip and shook her head. "The tower master wants us to charge in without thinking!"

"At leassst ssssomeone in thissss room knowsss how to keep calm in thisss ssssituation." Everyone's attention went back up towards the hole in the ceiling once the purple colored snake slowly stuck its head out.

"Ahhhhhh! T-That snake just talked!" Ruby shrieked while hiding behind Emerald and Topaz. "I don't want to be here anymore! I don't want to be in a room filled with talking snakes!"

"Welcome to the Devil'sss Tower." The purple snake slithered down the wall and stopped in the center of the room, weaving its head back and forward. "How may I help you today?"

"Hmph, so I guess eating one of our comrades wasn't enough? Now you resort to adding insult to injury by toying with us?" Topaz frowned as she stepped forward while cracking her knuckles.

"Don't you dare start fucking around with us!" Marie held her arm out, signaling for no one to interfere with the snake besides her. "You already know what we want! Give Hunter back to us right now!"

"Oh...ssso you want me to bring back your deliciousss tasssting friend now do you? Well...I guessss I could fufill sssuch a requessst." The purple snake turned away from everyone. "But I think you ssshould reconsssider your requessst."

"Reconsider my request? Why would I need to do something like that when I already know what I want?" Marie yelled. "Stop wasting our time and spit Hunter back out!"

"Are you entirely sssure that you want your friend back?" The purple snake turned back around and slithered up to Marie until their faces were inches apart from each other. "Weren't you crying out for usss to take you to your beloved brother earlier?"

Marie opened her mouth to respond but then slowly shut it once she realized that this could be her chance to finally see her brother after a long time of separation. The options between saving Hunter and seeing her brother were on the table and she was having a hard time choosing. The others exchanged glances with each other once they noticed the look of hesitation on her face.

"It isss posssible for me to take you to your brother, but your friendsss will have to ssstay behind and continue to take on the challengesss of the tower." The purple snake slowly began to coil itself around Marie.

"Y-You really can take me to brother just like that?" Marie looked down and shut her eyes closed, the option of leaving her comrades behind to see her brother was now clouding her mind.

"Jusst like that...all you need to do is sssit ssstill, and I will handle the ressst..." The purple snake unhinged its jaw and prepared to swallow Marie whole.

"You idiot!" Ray appeared in front of the purple snake and punched it across its face, sending it flying back and crashing into the wall behind it. "Were you actually believing that snake's shitty talk about bringing you to see your brother?"

"What about Hunter? You were crying to have us save him earlier!" Magnathas frowned as he crossed his arms over his chest. "And yet you were about to give him and us up to see your brother!"

"Have you forgotten that your brother is the leader of these monstrous tower masters?" Alexander and Damian shouted.

"I...I don't know what came over me..." Marie slumped down onto her knees and covered her face with her hands, trying to hide her tears of sorrow. "I want to save Hunter, but then I want to see my brother as well!"

"We're going to do both." Charlotte, Magnathas, and Ray stood in front of Marie while Alexander and Damian pulled her far away from the snake as possible.

"So is this snake the tower master of this floor? Because I personally don't see how a snake could-" Topaz stopped in mid-sentence once the purple snake vanished from everyone's sight.

"Ahhhhhhh! Where did it go? Where did it go?" Ruby climbed up onto Emerald's shoulders and looked around the room. "Where did that damn talking snake go?"

"I don't have a single clue! Now get off of me!" Emerald yelled as she tried to pray Ruby off of her.

"You really do have sssome nerve ssstriking my preciousss sssnake like that!" Cobra dropped down from the hole in the ceiling and landed in the center of the room.

"This guy is the tower master of this floor I'm assuming." Prisma sighed while grabbing hold of her knife, preparing herself for anymore tricks.

"I can't believe you all managed to make it thisss far in the tower." Cobra sighed as he stared at everyone in the room. "You all murdered my comradesss in cold blood didn't you?" He lowered his head and stared at the ground.

"They got what they deserved I guess." Topaz simply shrugged, not caring for the lives of the tower masters. "What did you expect would happen to them after everything that they've done?"

"Are you starting to feel some regret? Well you can save it! We're not going to fall for your cheap tricks!" Ray grinned.

"Trussst me, regret isss the lassst thing that I'm feeling right now." Cobra looked up at them and grinned. "It'sss been a long time sssince anyone hasss made it thisss far into the tower like thisss. I hope that all of you can entertain me."

"Leave this son of a bitch to me!" Ray lunged towards Cobra and instantly engaged him in physical combat. He threw an endless barrage of punches at Cobra but all of his punches were easily blocked. Getting annoyed in how his attacks were being blocked so easily, Ray decided to go for a knee strike, but just when he was about to perform the knee strike, he felt something wrap around his neck. He instantly gasped for air while he was being pulled back away from Cobra.

"Captain, what are you doing?" Magnathas sweat dropped while watching his Captain continue to gasp for air while staggering back with Cobra folding his arms with a smug look on his face.

"Something is strangling him! We've got to help!" Charlotte pulled her spear arm back and then hurled the spear at Ray. The spear quickly flew across the room and stopped inches away from Ray's neck, as if it had lodged itself into something.

A loud screech of pain echoed throughout the room and then a trickle of blood ran down from Charlotte's spear before it dripped down onto the ground. Everyone looked at the floating spear in confusion before the purple snake that had disappeared earlier suddenly reappeared before their eyes.

"The snake has the power to turn invisible?" Ray wheezed out once the snake had released him from its grasp.

"My sssnake hasss eaten a Devil Fruit that allowsss him to turn invisssible whenever he pleasssesss." Cobra hissed as the purple snake slithered over to him so that he could remove the spear.

"I don't think we can just sit by and let you handle this guy by yourself anymore, Ray." Prisma stepped next to Ray and helped him up to his feet.

"If you guys can hold off the snake, I can take out the tower master in five minutes flat!" Ray smirked as he rubbed his neck a few times.

"Let's start things off smart by blocking off his escape route." Horase aimed his palms at the hole in the ceiling and then streams of slime shot out from his hands and covered the hole.

"Foolsss...the only thing that you've managed to do isss ssseal yourssselvesss in a room filled with my compainionsss..." Cobra hissed as he pulled the spear out from his snakes body and then tossed it aside.

"We're all sealed inside of a room filled with our companions! Now prepare yourself because ready or not, here I come!" Ray charged towards Cobra with his fist pulled back.

"Go!" Cobra pointed forward and then the purple snake lunged towards Ray with his mouth unhinged, preparing to swallow Ray up whole. Ray jumped into the air and over the snake before he continued on with his charge towards Cobra. The purple snake turned around and prepared to lung towards Ray again until a bullet flew through the air past its face.

"It's not a good idea to turn your back on your opponents you know." Emerald smirked as she slightly added pressure on the trigger of the rifle, preparing to fire another round.

"Uhhhh, maybe we should follow Emerald's advice." Ruby gulped as she pointed up to the ceiling and everyone saw that the snakes were falling down one by one with their jaws unhinged.

"Great! Now it's raining snakes!" Topaz frowned as she evaded the snakes that attempted to bite her. "Be careful everyone! We have no idea which one of these snakes might be poisonous!"

"Alexander! Marie!" Damian tossed them the flintlock pistols that he had strapped onto his legs. "Let's stick close together and take out these damn snakes for Hunter!"

"Right!" Alexander, Damian, Horase, and Marie huddled up back to back and started fighting off the snakes that had gotten anywhere near them.

"Time for me to take you down!" Ray launched a succession of high kicks and low kicks at Cobra, which once again dodged by evasive tower master.

"What an interesssting challenge you may turn out to be." Cobra chuckled as he jumped back away from Ray to avoid getting hit by his barrage of kicks. Unknown to him that Charlotte had maneuvered behind him with her spear tightly gripped in her hand. Suddenly feeling danger coming from behind him, Cobra leaned forward and barely managed to avoid getting impaled by Charlotte's spear. He placed his hand on the ground and performed a handstand while swinging one of his legs upward in order to disarm Charlotte by kicking the spear up into the air.

"Soaring Wind Dragon!" Magnathas held his sword horizontally above the shoulder of his sword arm, and then he performed a circular swing that launched an air compressed projectile in the shape of a dragon spiraling towards Cobra.

"Another annoyance?" Cobra let out a heavy sigh before he crossed his arms over his chest and took the attack head on. He slid back a few feet until he was pushed back against the wall. He soon spread his arms apart and then the dragon shaped projectile dispersed.

"This guy doesn't look like he'll be going down without a fight." Magnathas sighed before he turned around and narrowly evaded an attack coming from the purple snake.

"Not to mention that these snakes look like they're going to continue to be a pain in our asses!" Ray frowned as he jumped back out from the purple snakes' reach, only to be attacked by the other smaller snakes.

"The both of you should sit back and help the others fight off the snakes while I handle this tower master." Charlotte caught her spear and started twirling it in her hand. "Kara has grown rather impatient and wants me to get rid of the tower master."

"Kara?" Ray and Magnathas asked in unison before they went back to defending themselves against the snakes.

"That's the name of my demon." Charlotte replied before she stopped spinning her spear and pointed it at Cobra. "You're going to be fighting me one-on-one from here on out, got it?"

"How disssappointing." Cobra sighed heavily in sheer disappointment while rubbing the back of his neck. "Earlier on today I wasss ssstudying up on the Berssserker piratesss in hopesss of fighting the Captain jussst in cassse he actually made it thisss far in the tower. I have no idea who you are, but I want to fight the martial artissst."

"If you want to fight Raymond so bad, then all you have to do is take me down!" Charlotte charged towards Cobra and then jabbed her spear towards him several times in hopes of impaling him.

"That sssoundsss easssy enough!" Cobra stepped back and weaved his body from right to left like a snake, easily avoiding Charlotte's spear. Once the opportunity presented itself, Cobra reached his arm out and grabbed Charlotte's wrist before he flipped her over his shoulder and slammed her down onto the ground.

Charlotte rolled up back to her shoulders and then pulled her legs back before she propelled them upward and landed a double kick on Cobra's chin, forcing the tower master to fly back and crash into the wall behind him. She then kipped up to her feet and patted her dress down for a second before she turned back to face Cobra who had slumped down onto the floor.

"That kind of hurt..." Cobra rubbed his chin for a moment before he stood to his feet. "Let'sss sssee how you like thisss!" He spat some liquid out from his mouth and watched Charlotte dodge roll out of the way.

"That was close." Charlotte looked back at the floor where the liquid had landed and watched as that small section of the floor had slowly disintegrated. "Of course you can spit highly acidic venom." She rolled her eyes and focused her attention back onto Cobra.

"I can't wait to hear your criesss of pain once my venom makesss contact with that fragile body of yoursss." Cobra hissed before he lunged towards Charlotte, unhinging his jaw like a snake, preparing to sink his teeth into her neck.

"Trust me..." Charlotte held her spear out horizontally with both hands on it and watched Cobra bite down on the shaft. She then placed both of her feet on Cobra's stomach and shifted her weight back so that she fell backwards to the floor while pushing forwards with her legs in order to send Cobra flying over her head and onto the ground. "My body is far from fragile." She said while standing back to her feet.

"Oh really? Well we'll jussst sssee about that!" Cobra placed two fingers inside of his mouth and then whistled loudly, alerting most of the snakes to come to his assistance. Most of the snakes slithered over to him and then all of them lunged towards Charlotte with their jaws unhinged.

"Whirling Spear Shield!" Charlotte held her spear out in front of her horizontally before started twirling it in her hands at a fast rate, deflecting all of the attacking snakes back towards Cobra.

"Impresssive! Now let'sss ssse how you handle thisss!" Cobra jumped up and grabbed one of the snakes flying in the air and then he started swinging it around wildly while charging towards Charlotte. "Serpent Whip!"

"Spear Wiping Block!" Charlotte simply backed away from Cobra and constantly blocked his attacks using the shaft of her spear. After blocking his attacks, Charlotte spun around and extended her arm out as far as she could while swinging her spear out. "Spear Whip Strike!"

Cobra held his arm up and blocked the spear using his forearm; he instantly gritted his teeth in pain since he underestimated on how strong the strike would be. He retaliated to the attack by whipping the snake in his other hand towards Charlotte once again. She performed a circular motion and narrowly managed to escape from the striking snake that constant snapped its jaws at her.

"Spear Whirlwind Strike!" Charlotte stopped her spin movement so that she was facing Cobra and then she pointed her spear at him before she started twirling it at a fast speed.

Cobra instantly knew the danger of the attack and proceeded to jumping back away from her to gain some distance. But Charlotte continued to twirl her spear and sprung towards the fleeing tower master, much to his dismay. Once she was close enough to the tower master, Charlotte performed a spear thrust, aiming for Cobra's chest.

"Whoa!" Cobra dropped down onto his knees and watched the spear lodged itself into the wall behind him. He took the window of opportunity to strike Charlotte in her stomach several times and finished the combo off with a kick, sending her flying back a few feet. "It looksss like you're defenssselesss without your little ssspear." He pulled her spear out from the wall and licked the blade.

"Is that what you truly think?" Charlotte rubbed her stomach while standing to her feet. "If you're truly confident with that statement of yours, then go ahead and attack me."

"Asss you wisssh, my lady!" Cobra twirled the spear in his hand and then lunged towards Charlotte. Once he was close enough to her, he jabbed the spear towards her multiple times, aiming for her face.

_"Sheesh, I sure have gotten rusty! How long has it been since someone has used my own weapon against me." Charlotte simply weaved right and left and evaded all of Cobra's attacks._

"Venom Missst Burssst!" Cobra unhinged his jaw and then a stream of venomous mist shot out from his mouth and spread across the area in front of him.

"Shit!" Charlotte's eyes widened and then jumped back while performing a series of back flips to escape from the venomous mist. _"I forgot that he can do stuff like that. I need to get my spear back from him so that I can gain the upper hand." She prepared to attack Cobra until she felt something coil around her body, her eyes immediately scanned the room and she realized that the purple snake had made itself invisible and decided to make her its new target._

"You ssshouldn't have let your guard down ssso easssily there." Cobra smirked as he walked over to an immobilized Charlotte and held the blade of her spear inches away from her neck.

"Let go of Charlotte you damn cowardly snake!" Ray jumped into the air and landed a roundhouse kick across the purple snakes face, causing the snake to release Charlotte before it crashed into the wall. "Their fight is meant to be one-on-one, so don't you dare interfere again!" A small frown appeared across his face once

"Let's keep a close eye on it this time, Captain!" Magnathas panted as he continued to slice up the snakes that came near him. "That was a close call there! We can't afford to let Charlotte get caught like that again!"

"I assure you that I will not get caught like that again!" Charlotte frowned before large white wings sprouted from her back. She then jumped into the air and started flying around the room.

"Venom Sssnake!" Cobra unhinged his jaw and then he released a stream of highly acidic venom that took the form of a snake as it headed for Charlotte at a high speed.

Charlotte flew straight towards the attack and then vanished into thin air before the attack could make contact with her. Immediately knowing that she hadn't been disintegrated, Cobra's eyes shifted from right to left, scanning the area for any sign of Charlotte. The female pirate reappeared behind the tower master and swung her leg forward, landing a powerful roundhouse kick across his back, sending him flying towards Ray and the others.

Cobra regained his balance in mid-air and then he slammed his feet onto the ground to prevent himself from flying back any further. He looked over his shoulder and saw Ray and the others still focusing their attention on his snakes. Noticing on how the number of his snakes was decreasing rapidly, he decided to focus his attention on them rather than Charlotte. He quickly whipped around to strike Ray while his back was turned, only to receive another sharp roundhouse kick across his face from Charlotte that had appeared in front of him once she picked up on his intentions.

"Grrrr...damn you women!" Cobra growled at Charlotte through his clenched teeth while rubbing his face.

"I told you before that your opponent was going to be me from now on rememeber?" Charlotte smirked as she folded her arms under her chest. "I'm keeping a very close eye on you, so don't even attempt anymore tricks like that again."

_"I sssee...ssso the woman'sss ssspeed hasss increasssed due to thossse wingsss on her back. If I can sssomehow tear thossse wingsss off her back, then I could gain the upperhand again."_

"Are you just going to stand there and have a mental monolouge to yourself or are you going to fight?" Charlotte asked.

"Patience isss a virtue young lady..." Cobra smirked as he pulled his spear arm back and then hurled the spear at her with all of his strength.

"Hmph! Too easy!" Charlotte caught the spear using one hand but then was sent sprawling across the ground once Cobra appeared in front of her and punched her across her face.

"Oldessst trick in the book." Cobra taunted as he walked over to Charlotte and pressed his foot against her neck, trying to suffocate her.

"Hold on Charlotte!" Emerald aimed her gun at Cobra and prepared to pull the trigger until Magnathas and Ray stood in front of her. "Get out of the way you two! I can't get a clear shot!"

"That's the point!" Ray said sternly. "Charlotte said that she wanted to handle this tower master all by herself. Let's not step in to help her until she actually calls for help herself."

"And knowing how you women are with your feminine pride, she probably won't call for help until she's already dead." Magnathas sweat dropped.

"Yeah, because your male pride is better." Topaz rolled her eyes before she continued on with her battle against the snakes.

"Your death will be quite ironic sssince I'm about to kill you with your own weapon!" Cobra laughed as he raised the spear above his head and then slammed it downward, aiming for Charlotte's face.

"No!" Charlotte tilted her head far to the side and managed to avoid being stabbed by her own spear. She then extended her arms forward and blasted Cobra back using Busoshoku Haki.

"Gahhhhhhh!" Cobra roared in pain as he flew back towards the large doors behind him, once he had made contact with the doors, he was instantly electrocuted and once again roared in pain.

"I'll be damned if I end up being killed in this tower by my own weapon." Charlotte stood to her feet and then picked up her spear that Cobra had dropped onto the ground.

"Nghhh...you're actually a lot more trouble than I thought." Cobra grunted in pain as he struggled to sit himself up. He took a quick glance up at the ceiling and noticed that a few of his snakes had slithered up there and patiently waited for him to give the command to strike.

"I'm not even using a quarter of my strength!" Charlotte claimed as she pointed the spear at Cobra. "Now surrender the key to the door behind you and I promise that I'll spare your life."

"I'm honored to be given sssuch an option...but unfortunately for you..." Cobra smirked once his snakes dropped down from the ceiling and sank their teeth into Charlotte's neck, immediately sending their poisonous venom throughout her bloodstream.

"Ahhhhhh!" Charlotte staggered back and pulled each and every last one of the snakes off of her before she dropped down onto one knee, instantly feeling the effects of the venom.

"Finisssh her off!" Cobra ordered and then the purple snake turned its back on Ray and Magnathas and lunged towards Charlotte with its fangs bared.

"Oh no you don't!" Ray appeared in front of the snake and reached his arms forward and grabbed hold of the snakes fangs. "You're supposed to be fighting against me and the others! You remember that you stupid snake!" He gritted his teeth and his face cringed in pain once the acidic poison coming from the fangs of the snake started burning his hands.

"Grrrr...I thought you said that you weren't going to interfere in my fight unless I had called for your help." Charlotte panted heavily, not even bothering to turn back to see Ray.

"Hmph, you idiot. I'm not helping you; I'm just simply continuing my fight against the snake." Ray smugly said before he pushed the snake back and punched it across its face.

"Charlotte, will you be able to finish this guy off by yourself?" Magnathas asked while the Gem Pirates started fighting the purple snake themselves. "You might want to let someone else take over since you've been poisoned."

"Don't be stupid...I can finish this guy off...before the poison even really begins to take its effect..." Charlotte's legs started to wobble after every step she took to get closer to Cobra.

"What a ssstrong will you posssesss there woman." Cobra nodded in admiration. "But now matter how much you ssstruggle to ssstay ssstanding, you'll eventually sssuccumb to the effectsss of my poissson."

"Oh yeah?" Charlotte weakly grinned as her vision began to blur and she started seeing doubles of Cobra circling around. "Well we'll just see about that!" She kicked off the ground and charged towards Cobra while twirling her spear in her hand.

"Foolisssh woman!" Cobra raised his foot up and kicked the spear out Charlotte's hand before he spun around and landed a hook kick across her face, sending her spinning in mid-air before she landed hard on the ground. "Now I underssstand how Kazarina had ssso much trouble with you." He grabbed Charlotte's spear and then jabbed her across her face using the end of it. He then mounted himself on top of her and then started ruthlessly punching her in the face, obviously enjoying every last hit that he had landed on her.

"Ray! I think now would be the best time to put a bullet through that tower master's head right now!" Emerald aimed her rifle at Cobra's head, just itching to pull the trigger.

"Charlotte said that she could handle him herself and that's just what she's going to do! Don't you dare interfere with her fight!" Ray snapped at Emerald, his eye color turned red in the process, causing Emerald to lower her gun in fear.

"What an interesssting pirate captain you are..." Cobra hissed as he reached his arm downward and grabbed Charlotte's neck. "Mossst piratesss would jump at the chance to asssissst their crewmatesss. You mussst be very cold-hearted."

"I'm not that cold-hearted, but when someone I know says that they can handle someone by themselves, I'm just going to sit back and watch their fight to the very end." Ray said sternly.

"Then sssit back and watch asss I ssslowly kill your friend by injecting even more powerful poissson into her body..." Cobra slowly moved his face towards Charlotte's neck and then he bared his fangs, preparing to sink his fangs into her neck.

"This was much easier than I thought..." Charlotte placed her hands on Cobra's torso and then seconds later a large amount of dark energy blasted out from her hands and went straight through him. He flew back all the way across the room and slammed into the wall before he fell hard onto the ground.

"Nice shot!" Ray and Magnathas cheered while the snakes slithered over to their master.

"Now that those cursed snakes are out of our way, we can snatch that key off that tower master and finally move on." Marie smiled as she walked over to Damian and returned his weapon to him.

"Need help standing there Charlotte? You actually took quite a beating there for awhile." Ray chuckled as him and Magnathas walked over to Charlotte and helped her stand to her feet.

"I thought that you were going to demonstrate your devil fruit powers to us." Magnathas said while Charlotte placed her hand on her forehead, obviously feeling a bit dizzy.

"I was...but then Kara said that I shouldn't waste much of my power on him..." Charlotte panted.

"Will you be able to keep going? Maybe that guy has some kind of antidote on him or something." Damian said.

"Nghhh...that attack...I've ssseen a sssimilar one like that...coming from massster Graham..." Cobra wheezed heavily as he stared at the gapping hole in his stomach, his snakes started slithering around him. "I sssee...you're one of thossse posssesssion type Devil Fruit usssersss..."

"My suspicions were correct...Adrian Graham is the third possession type devil fruit user on this island." Charlotte frowned. _"My plan won't be able to work since there's no way in hell that I'll be able to convince a devil like him to join me."_

"I've ssseen persssonally what type of thingsss massster Graham can do...and I'm sssure that you can do them too..." Cobra ripped off the key around his neck and tossed it over to Charlotte.

"What are you doing?" Topaz asked as she walked over and picked the key up, inspecting it to make sure that it was real.

"I'm sssurrendering...with an injury like thisss...I won't lassst much longer...and neither will that woman..." Cobra struggled to lift his arm up and pointed at Charlotte. "Even though ssshe hasssn't been injected with much poissson...ssshe will eventually die if ssshe doesn't get the antidote sssoon."

"Where's the antidote? Tell us where it is right now!" Ray ordered.

"Hmph...sssorry, but I've already given you the key to the next floor...unlesss you want trade the key for the antidote." Cobra weakly laughed.

"You really are a manipulative snake aren't you?" Ruby frowned while placing her hands on her hips.

"Don't worry about me...let's focus more on getting to the next floor! I refuse to be killed by something as pathetic as poison!" Charlotte told them as she limped over to the door and used the key to unlock and open it.

"Ssspoken like a true sssuicidal warrior...now go...go forth...and experience true hell inssside of the devil'sss tower..." Cobra said softly before he had finally died from blood loss.

"Is he dead?" Ruby asked since she was too scared to go over to him and check due to the snakes still slithering around his body.

"Yeah...he's dead..." Charlotte nodded before she dropped down onto one knee and started coughing up some blood.

"Charlotte!" Everyone rushed over to her and helped her up onto her feet.

"We need to find you a doctor! We need Nori!" Ray frowned as he stared up the amount of stairs that they had to climb. _"God I hope that Nori and the others are up there waiting for us."_

"I'm fine Raymond...just go on ahead with the others and leave someone here with me to help me walk up the stairs. We're getting so close to the end, I don't want to slow everyone down because I messed up." Charlotte panted.

"You guys go on ahead and proceed up the stairs. I'll stay behind with Charlotte and keep her safe from any harm." Magnathas said while using his body as a method of support for Charlotte. "You still need to save Hunter and the others!"

"Okay!" The others all nodded in unison and started running up the stairs except for Ray who simply stood there and stared at Charlotte.

"I'm taking responsibility for everything that's happening to us inside of this tower. So once we finish off the final two tower masters, I want all of you to scold me about my actions once we escape from this island." Ray told them.

"Trust me; I'm going to do a lot more than just scold you. I'm going to beat the shit out of you..." Charlotte weakly grinned while Magnathas simply nodded.

"Alright then, make sure the two of you catch up with us later on!" Ray ordered before he turned around and started running up the stairs. "We'll have Hunter and the others saved by the time you catch up!"

"In all honestly Charlotte, how long do you think you have?" Magnathas asked.

"Two...maybe three hours..." Charlotte replied.

"Well don't you worry about a thing. We're going to get out of this tower and we'll have Nori cure you from the poison in no time. So just believe in my Captain, okay?" Magnathas smiled.

"Why are you being so nice to me all of a sudden?" Charlotte closed her eyes and sighed heavily. "Earlier before we even entered the tower you hated me and thought I was the enemy."

"This is one of the toughest situations that our crew has ever been involved in. So you're going to have to excuse me for my behavior earlier, that wasn't me." Magnathas replied. "And besides, you're starting to grow on me a little bit."

* * *

**Berserker Pirates!**

**Captain-"Muay Thai" Ray 110,000,000 Beli**

**First Mate-"Whale Shark" Jaw 72,000,000 Beli**

**Navigator-Mitsuno M. Akari 48,000,000 Beli**

**Doctor-"Sky Doctor" Nori 13,000,000 Beli**

**Musician-"Wicked Witch" Jynx Silvers 51,000,000 Beli**

**Cook-Shiro 33,000,000 Beli**

**Swordsman-"Sword Saint" Magnathas Minethil 60,000,000 Beli**

**Entertainer-Frederick Van Gauner 0 Beli**

**Archeologist-"Tomahawk" Kyle Bradshaw 320,000,000 Beli**

**Shipwright-Taken by Dthehalfdragon**

**Sniper-?**

**Blacksmith-Taken by Michael The Archangel**

**Helmswoman-Taken by Yuukifan001**

**Chronicler-Taken by Lightning God Traxid**

**Lookout-Taken by Mayur**

**Rigger-Taken by Kazumo**

**Tailor-Taken by Tomoji-kun**

**Quartermaster-Inhuman X**

**Merchant-Taken by Sakura Ichigo Morihiko**

* * *

**Good day everyone, Happy Valentines/Single Awareness Day! Consider this chapter to by my gift to all readers and reviewers, please accept this gift with open arms and feel free to review and enjoy!**


	133. The Devil's War Part 12!

**The Devil's War Part 12!**

* * *

**Grand Line: Kuwazawa Island; Devil's Tower; Eightieth Floor**

* * *

"Those Berserker pirates sure do continue to be quite the thorn in our sides." The tower master of the floor, Devack grinned while standing in the center of the mist filled room.

"Seeking through the Grand Line for more tower masters will be quite troublesome as well." The leader of the tower masters, Jeagan sighed as he stared out the window and watched the marines continue to attack the force field protecting the tower with an unconscious Hunter over his shoulder.

"There won't be any need for us to search for more tower masters. We'll just simply brainwash the Berserker pirates into joining our cause." Devack smiled while turning around to face his superior.

"I'm assuming that it won't be that simple since they've managed to get this far into the tower." Jeagan shook his head. "But no matter, I'm sure that you'll be able to get the job done unlike the others." He smiled at Devack before he turned around and started walking away.

"Where are you going Master Jeagan? Don't you want front row seats to the Berserker pirates' complete and utter demise?" Devack pouted, slightly upset that he wouldn't have an audience.

"As tempting as that sounds, I need to keep an eye on the other prisoners and Master Graham so that nothing else can go wrong throughout this war." Jeagan sighed.

"I honestly don't even feel the need to stay here anymore. The tower's sinking, the island is surrounded by marines, the numbers of casualties on our side are plummeting..." Devack sighed while rubbing the back of his neck.

"I'll start preparing our escape route with the prisoners. Make sure you bring your prisoners along when you're done." Jeagan grinned before he walked up the stairs to the next floor, the large doors behind him slowly closing.

"You don't have to tell me twice." Devack sighed happily before he turned around to see Ray and his group enter the room. "Ah, you all entered this floor at just the right time. You just missed Master Jeagan exit with your Hunter friend."

"Jeagan? Jeagan was here? On this floor?" Marie gasped in shock before she started running over to the large doors behind Devack. Once she had reached the door, she furiously started banging on it as loud and hard as she could. "Jeagan! Jeagan! Come out here right now! Bring Hunter back out here!" After a few seconds of silence, Marie pulled her hand back and prepared to bang on the door once again. Once her hand was literally inches away from hitting the door, she instantly withdrew her hand once the barrier around the door kicked in and electrocuted her.

"It's useless trying to get that door open without using the key now girl." Devack stated while spinning the key around on his finger.

"Hand over that key right now or else I'll put a bullet through your head just like I did to that chain fanatic!" Emerald yelled as she aimed her rifle at Devack's head. Her eyes immediately widened and she slowly lowered her rifle once she noticed that the tower master had disappeared from his previous position.

"So you were the one that killed Ricardo huh?" Everyone jumped back once they noticed that Devack had suddenly appeared in the middle of their group. "I didn't really like him that much. His accent was just so annoying to my ears."

"Your voice is annoying to our ears!" Both Topaz and Prisma sprung into action and attacked the tower master, only for them to attack nothing but the empty space in front of them.

"You're going to have to move a lot faster than that if you want to hit me." Devack smirked as he appeared in the center of the room. "That's something Dash would usually say if he were still alive."

Feeling that she would be able to take out the tower master with a sneak attack, especially with all of the mist covering the room, Marie slowly started sneaking towards the laughing tower master. She reached within her cloak and pulled out a small, jagged dagger. The closer she got to the tower master, the higher she raised her dagger into the air, preparing to stab him in the back. Letting out a loud roar of anger and frustration, Marie swung her arm down and stabbed the dagger straight through the back of his head.

"Were you expecting me to drop dead after stabbing me from back there?" Marie's eyes widened in horror and she released her hold on the knife and then backed away slowly from the tower master. "You're honestly not as stealthy as you think you are." Devack said before he pulled the dagger out and allowed his body to regenerate.

"No wonder this guy is so damn tough to hit! He's a damn Logia type devil fruit user!" Ruby frowned.

"This honestly doesn't surprise me much since we were bound to run into one sooner or later." Topaz stepped forward while cracking her knuckles. "We need Haki users to fight this guy! Those that cannot use it should just stay back!"

"Damn it...and just when we thought we would actually be able to help this time!" Damian and Alexander bit down on their lower lips and headed to the corner of the room alongside Horase and Marie.

"So now we're going up against a Logia type devil fruit user? This is just perfect! I've always wanted to test my Haki skills against fully fledged Logia." Ray prepared to take a step forward but was stopped by Prisma once she had placed her hand on her shoulder.

"Let us take care of this, Ray. You need to save your strength for the final tower master that has our Captain held captive." Prisma told him before she and her crew mates stepped forward and stopped a few feet in front of Devack.

"You've showed your some if not all of your strength multiple times in this tower. But it's our turn to show our strength to you." Ruby grinned.

"We'll eliminate this tower master in no time whether this guy is a Logia type devil fruit user or not!" Emerald grinned while tapping her rifle on her shoulder.

"I'd rather take this guy down by myself, but whatever." Topaz shrugged her shoulders.

Devack stared at the Gem pirates for a moment with a puzzled look on his face as if he were trying to process everything that was happening. After everything had been mentally processed in his mind, the tower master instantly burst out in a loud fit of laughter. Causing everyone in the room to exchange glances with each other until he had finally stopped laughing.

"Oh this is just rich! I had never expected for a crew made of women to step up and fight me!" Devack fell back onto the floor and started laughing uncontrollably.

"This guy is underestimating us just like the others!" Topaz growled as she prepared to step forward but was stopped once Prisma placed her hand on her shoulder.

"He's underestimating us like the others, so we'll just have to defeat him like the others!" Emerald aimed her rifle at the laughing tower master and quickly pulled the trigger, firing a quick round at him.

Immediately sensing danger, Devack transformed into his respective element and maneuvered around the bullet. He soon reverted back to his original form and turned around to notice a large chunk of the ground was gone where the bullet hit. "Hmmm, what destructive power your bullet had there." He praised Emerald.

"If you hadn't moved out of the way, I'm most certain that Haki infused bullet would have killed you upon impact." Emerald sighed in disappointment while Prisma, Ruby, and Topaz charged at the tower master.

"All of you charging at me at once will not help you defeat me, I assure you this." Devack grinned as the mist around him morphed into fists and started ruthlessly punching the Gem Pirates that got near him.

"You girls alright?" Emerald gasped in shock once her crew mates sprawled across the ground and stopped by her feet.

"Yeah..." The Gem Pirates groaned as they stood to their feet and turned to glare at Devack. "At least now we know that his element is the mist."

"No wonder we're having so much trouble hitting this guy. He can simply switch places any time that he wants because of all this mist in the room." Topaz frowned.

"We'll just simply have to get rid of all this mist then." Ruby stated before she looked over to the walls in the room. "Maybe if we blast large enough holes in the wall, then maybe the mist will leave this room."

"There's no point in doing so." The Gem Pirates looked over to Devack. "I'm a Logia type devil fruit user, remember? Even if you did blast a hole in the wall, I could simply control the mist and make sure that it never leaves the room."

"I swear that Logia's are so overpowered!" Topaz growled as she angrily charged at the tower master. "Logia or not, I'm still going to take you down!" She swung her fist forward and aimed to punch Devack in his face.

Devack simply took a step to the left to avoid Topaz's punch. He then took another step behind her and wrapped his arm around her neck. "This is why all of you should surrender and join our ranks. Things would be so much easier that way."

"We refuse!" Emerald aimed her rifle at Devack and prepared to pull the trigger once she had a clear shot to do so.

"Are you really planning on shooting me?" Devack smirked. "Do you really want to risk the chance of putting a bullet through your precious crew mate's head?"

"I can't believe this tower master actually fell for our trap." Topaz smirked as she pulled her arm back and slammed her elbow against Devack's stomach, causing him to instantly release his hold on her. She then grabbed him by his shirt and spun around before releasing him, sending him flying towards the other Gem Pirates.

"Haaaaa!" Ruby coated her fist in busoshoku haki before she swung it upward and landed a devastating uppercut across Devack's chin, sending the tower master flying into the air.

"This is the end!" Emerald aimed her rifle at the currently dazed tower master and quickly fired off a barrage of haki infused bullets.

"I don't think so!" Devack regained his balance in mid-air and then transformed into mist and maneuvered around the bullets before he reverted back to his original form on the floor.

"Rush him!" The Gem Pirates all charged towards Devack, not wanting to give him time to catch his breath.

"Foolish women! Fists of the Mist!" Devack yelled as the mist around him had transformed into fists and flew out towards the Gem Pirates.

"Scatter!" The Gem Pirates all separated from each other and individually avoided the fists while continuing their charge towards the tower master.

_"Their teamwork is simply amazing. This tower master is going to be taken down in no time if he lets his guard down anymore." Ray smiled since he was impressed on how much the Gem Pirates had improved._

"Together now!" Ruby and Topaz were the first ones close to Devack and attacked him with a barrage of punches and kicks.

Devack extended his arms forward and blocked all of their attacks while stepping backwards due to being pushed back. Instantly getting fed up with being pushed back by women, Devack opened his mouth and then a large amount of mist shot out and blasted Ruby and Topaz back a few feet. The tower master was soon about to gloat on how powerful he was compared to the Gem Pirates until he noticed that Emerald and Prisma were nowhere to be seen. He shifted his eyes from left to right, scanning the area for any sign of them.

Prisma jumped out from the mist behind him and stabbed her knife into his side. She then grabbed the handle from her knife and kicked the screaming tower master off from it. "Looks like your mist can be a disadvantage towards you." She grinned.

"You bitch...you're going to pay for stabbing me with your li-" Devack was cut off once Emerald jumped out from the mist behind him and used the back of her rifle as a club to whack him hard across the head.

"Alright! Home run!" Emerald cheered happily while Devack crashed into the wall and then dropped down onto the ground.

"Why didn't you put a bullet through his head? That was your best opportunity to finish him once and for all!" Marie yelled.

"I'm out of bullets! So the only thing I can do now is club him with my rifle!" Emerald yelled back at Marie.

"I hope you all had fun toying with me..." The Gem Pirates turned to face Devack who was now currently standing to his feet. "Because now I'm going to kill every last one of you." He growled as his arms transformed into blades made purely of mist.

"I'd like to see you try!" Prisma charged towards Devack while twirling her knife in her hand at a fast speed.

"Thank you for volunteering! I was going to have much trouble choosing on who I wanted to kill first!" Devack lunged towards Prisma and they immediately began to cross blades. He performed several swings with both of his blades but Prisma easily managed to block and evade every single strike. Getting irritated by Prisma's swift movements, Devack dissolved into mist once again and disappeared from everyone's sight.

"Where the hell did he go this time?" Prisma shifted her eyes from left to right and scanned the area for any sign of the sneaky tower master. Her eyes immediately widened once she felt a sharp pain through her torso. She slowly looked down to see that Devack's mist blade had impaled through her stomach.

"Prisma!" Everyone in the room gasped in shock and watched in horror as Prisma slowly slid off from the blade and fell onto the ground.

"Well now..." Devack's body slowly materialized back to normal and he placed his foot on the back of Prisma's head with a smug grin. "That's one woman down."

"Bastard!" Emerald, Ruby, and Topaz all charged towards Devack with much anger and rage in their eyes.

"Which one of you is going to be the ones next to lose your life?" Devack laughed before he dissolved into mist again, narrowly escaping individual attacks from the Gem Pirates.

"Prisma! Prisma! Are you okay?" Ruby cried as she dropped onto her knees and flipped Prisma over on her back. "Come on! Don't you dare die on us! Not when we're this close to saving Sapphire!"

"Ruby, you keep a close eye on Prisma." Emerald and Topaz frowned as they turned around and started searching through the mist for any sign of Devack.

"It's pointless you know!" The upper half of Devack's body had materialized from the mist in front of both Emerald and Topaz. He extended his arms forward and wrapped his hands around their throats. "This room is my domain and every last one of you are going to die since you simply refuse to join us!"

"I don't think so!" Ruby grabbed Prisma's knife and then she threw it at the tower master. The knife flew across the air and the lodged itself into Devack's shoulder, forcing the tower master to release his hold on Emerald and Topaz.

"Thank you Ruby!" Topaz looked over her shoulder and gave Ruby a thumbs up before she looked back over to Devack. She then grabbed the handle of Prisma's knife and pulled it out from him.

"Emerald!" Damian tossed his rifle and two flintlock pistols over to Emerald. "Each of those guns has five bullets in them! So use them wisely!"

"Right!" Emerald caught the guns and decided to use the rifle first.

"Mist of Strangulation!" Devack yelled as the mist surrounding the Gem Pirates suddenly began to coil around their necks as if they were snakes. He slowly raised his hand into the air and the mist started lifting the Gem Pirates into the air as well.

"Emerald! Ruby! Topaz!" Marie cried as she watched them all desperately attempt to free themselves from the mist. She turned around and glared at Ray who simply stood there and watched them slowly die. "Why aren't you helping them? They're going to die if you don't do something! You can use Haki too can't you?" She tightly grabbed Ray's shirt and yelled at him.

"I can use Haki, but this is their fight. As much as I want to help them rescue their Captain, they want to rescue her much more than I do." Ray stated as he nudged his head over to Prisma who was slowly struggling to stand to her feet while clutching the sword wound in her stomach.

"It's a shame that your Captain isn't here to see her precious crew mates die right now. I can only imagine the look on her face as she helplessly watches the life slowly leave your bodies." Devack grinned as the Gem Pirates' eyes slowly began to roll up to the back of their heads due to the pressure from being strangled increase.

"Release...my friends...you bastard!" Prisma roared loudly as she punched the air in Devack's direction, sending forth an invisible projection of her Busoshoku Haki.

"Gahhhh!" Devack grunted in pain once the projection of haki smashed him into ceiling of the room. He instantly lost focus on his mist and accidentally freed the Gem Pirates that he had captured.

"Thank you Prisma..." The Gem Pirates managed to cough out before they stood to their feet and rubbed their necks.

"No need to thank me...what are friends for?" Prisma weakly laughed before she dropped down onto one knee. "Nghh...Finish him off...we need to save Sapphire as soon as possible."

"What don't you pirates understand that you're not going to defeat me? The main force in your crew was your Captain since she was the only Devil Fruit user!" The Gem Pirates turned around and glared at Devack. "Without her all of you are weak!"

"Don't you dare call us weak!" Topaz shouted before she slammed her fist onto the ground, sending a shock-wave that traveled through the floor towards Devack.

"I call them as I see them!" The lower half of Devack's body transformed into mist once Topaz's attack had made contact with him. He then transformed his arms into blades of mist once more and flew towards the Gem Pirates at an alarming speed.

"Scatter!" The Gem Pirates all jumped out of the way and evaded all of Devack's wild sword swings.

"You're all pretty good at running away together." The lower half of Devack's body reverted back to normal. "But I wonder how well you all run separately." He grinned as the mist in the room soon began to grow thicker.

"Shit! I can't see a thin-" Ruby was instantly cut off once Emerald had slapped her hand over her mouth.

"Be quiet Ruby...we need to be very careful from now on while we're in this thick mist." Emerald whispered before she slowly removed her hand from Ruby's mouth.

"Okay..." Ruby nodded before she started looking around the room, seeing if she could spot any source of movement from within the thick mist. "We need to find Prisma and Topaz."

"How do you expect us to do that with all of this damn mist in our faces? I'm having enough trouble seeing my hand in front of my face." Emerald sighed.

"I don't know, maybe we could call their names out and hope to find them by following the sounds of their voices?" Ruby suggested while shrugging her shoulders.

"You idiot! Then the enemy would be able to find us if we suddenly just started shouting out to the others!" Emerald shouted.

"You don't have to yell at me you know! And besides, you don't think us yelling will bring the enemy to us?" Ruby shouted back at Emerald and then she covered his own mouth once she realized that she was shouting.

"The both of you are pretty idiotic thinking that you could hide from me within my own mist!" Devack's body had materialized from the mist behind both Emerald and Ruby. He extended his arms forward and grabbed the back of their necks before he slammed their faces against the floor. "Due to this thick mist, there's nothing you women can do to help find each other without giving away your position to me!"

"Maybe giving away our position is exactly what we want to do!" Emerald and Ruby smirked before Topaz had appeared in front of the unsuspecting tower master.

"Nice job you two!" Topaz pulled her fist back and then quickly swung it forward, aiming to punch the tower master across his face.

"Persistent bitch!" Devack released his hold on Emerald and proceeded to catching Topaz's fist within the palm of his hand. "You just don't know when to quit do you?"

"We're not going to quit until we rescue our Captain!" Prisma jumped out from the mist behind Devack with her knife raised high above her head, preparing to strike the tower master in the back of his neck.

Immediately sensing the danger of death, Devack's body dissolved into mist and he maneuvered around Prisma. "Why won't you just die already!" His body materialized back to normal except for his arm which was once again a blade of mist.

"You first!" Emerald rolled onto her back and aimed her rifle at Devack before she pulled the trigger, firing off a quick round at the tower master's face.

"Damn it!" Devack staggered back once the bullet had grazed his cheek, allowing a small amount of blood to trickle down his face.

"Now!" Ruby and Topaz both lunged towards a staggering Devack and hit him in his torso with a ruthless barrage of haki infused punches. He gritted his teeth and endured through all of the punches. Just when Ruby and Topaz were about to deliver the final blow, he took a step to the side and narrowly avoided their punches. He then transformed his other arm into a blade of mist and then performed a double sword thrust and aimed to impale Ruby and Topaz through their necks. Emerald extended her arms forward, grabbed Ruby and Topaz by the back of their shirts, and then pulled them back out from the reach of Devack's blades.

Prisma took this chance to spring into action and attack Devack with her knife while Emerald, Ruby, and Topaz surrounded him from all four sides. Noticing that he was being surrounded by the Gem Pirates, Devack planned on dissolving into mist again and escape through the air. Unfortunately the Gem Pirates wouldn't allow that and they all soon struck him on all four sides of his torso with their own haki infused attacks. He coughed up a moderate amount of blood and his eyes rolled up to the back of his head before he collapsed onto the ground.

"That should take care of him once and for all..." Topaz panted while the mist in the room slowly began to disappear.

"You girls won! You girls actually won!" Alexander and Damian cheered happily while Horase walked over to the unconscious tower master and snatched the key off from him.

"You guys actually had doubts that we wouldn't win?" Emerald pouted as she looked over to Alexander and Damian.

"If you're all about done celebrating." Everyone looked over to Horase who had just finished opening the large doors to the next floor. "We're not out from this tower just yet."

"He's right...we still need to save the others and talk some sense into my brother." Marie frowned as she started walking over to Horase.

"That's right...your brother is the last tower master that we need to defeat here." Ray said while cracking his knuckles.

"There won't be a need to fight him. Now that he has nowhere else to run, I'll finally be able to talk some sense into him." Marie told Ray without even bothering to turn around. "I just need some time to talk with him."

"Time isn't necessarily on our side here, Marie." Damian stated.

"It can't hurt to try! With his powers, we could definitely escape from the tower!" Marie yelled before she started running up the stairs alongside Horase.

"I guess I should go and follow them just in case things don't go the way she planned." Ray sighed before he turned around to look at everyone else. "You guys stay and follow us whenever you're ready." He said before he ran up the stairs as well.

"Topaz...I'm sure that Sapphire is up there with Marie's brother. Go on ahead of us just in case things get ugly." Emerald ordered.

"We'll catch up with you once we're finished patching up Prisma's wound." Ruby said.

"Alright then." Topaz nodded before she turned around and ran up the stairs as well.

* * *

**Grand Line: Kuwazawa Island; Devil's Tower; Adrian Graham's Chamber**

* * *

"Hmmm...it seems that Devack has been defeated by the Gem Pirates." The Yonkou, Adrian Graham sighed.

"How disappointing. I had high expectations of Devack...perhaps they were a bit too high." Jeagan frowned.

"Jeagan...it looks like it's up to you now to prevent those pirates from reaching my chamber." Graham ordered. "Don't you dare disappoint me like the others have so far. I want you to prove to me that I made the right choice in choosing you as the head tower master in my absence."

"Yes master Graham." Jeagan stood to his feet and bowed his head before he turned around to see two shadow figures standing behind him with their arms crossed. "I will accomplish what the other tower masters could not." He said before he walked out from the room with the two shadow figures soon following behind him.

* * *

**Berserker Pirates!**

**Captain-"Muay Thai" Ray 110,000,000 Beli**

**First Mate-"Whale Shark" Jaw 72,000,000 Beli**

**Navigator-Mitsuno M. Akari 48,000,000 Beli**

**Doctor-"Sky Doctor" Nori 13,000,000 Beli**

**Musician-"Wicked Witch" Jynx Silvers 51,000,000 Beli**

**Cook-Shiro 33,000,000 Beli**

**Swordsman-"Sword Saint" Magnathas Minethil 60,000,000 Beli**

**Entertainer-Frederick Van Gauner 0 Beli**

**Archeologist-"Tomahawk" Kyle Bradshaw 320,000,000 Beli**

**Shipwright-Taken by Dthehalfdragon**

**Sniper-?**

**Blacksmith-Taken by Michael The Archangel**

**Helmswoman-Taken by Yuukifan001**

**Chronicler-Taken by Lightning God Traxid**

**Lookout-Taken by Mayur**

**Rigger-Taken by Kazumo**

**Tailor-Taken by Tomoji-kun**

**Quartermaster-Inhuman X**

**Merchant-Taken by Sakura Ichigo Morihiko**

* * *

**Please Review and Enjoy!**


	134. The Devil's War Part 13!

**The Devil's War Part 13!**

* * *

**Grand Line: Kuwazawa Island; Devil's Tower; Ninetieth Floor**

* * *

"This is it isn't it? After climbing several flights of stairs, we've finally managed to reach my older brother's floor." Marie frowned as her, Topaz, Horase, and Ray slowly pushed the large doors in front of them wide open before they proceeded to entering the room.

"You do understand that talking with your brother will be a complete waste of time right?" Horase spoke out while Marie clenched her hands into tight fists. "Graham probably has him completely under his control, so the only way to save your brother would be to take down the Yonkou himself."

"And I highly doubt that any of you would be able to complete such an outrageous task no matter how many people you have on your side." Everyone glared ahead to see the large doors leading to the next floor open wide so that Jeagan could step out onto the floor.

"So the big man himself finally decides to make an appearance huh?" Ray grinned while cracking his knuckles. "I hope you've prepared yourself for an ass kicking there, Jenga! Because I'm about to-" As soon as he took a step forward, Marie stuck her foot out and tripped him, causing him to fall face first onto the hard floor.

"So...that's the infamous "Muay Thai" Ray? The rookie pirate with a bounty of 110 million beli's on his head?" Jeagan sweat dropped after watching his younger sister trip Ray. "I honestly expected something more...threatening..."

"Gahhh...why the hell did you just trip me like that Marie? You made me look like a complete joke in front of my enemy right now!" Ray pushed himself off the ground and immediately started yelling at Marie. "I was just about to kick his ass!"

"I tripped you because you were about to do something incredibly stupid! I thought I told you that we were going to talk some sense into my brother! Not kick his ass!" Marie yelled back at Ray.

"While those two are distracted with their senseless fighting, how about you tell me just where in the world my Captain is?" Topaz stepped forward and crossed her arms under her chest.

"And where are Hunter, Mark, and Janelle? Tell us exactly where you've hidden them Jeagan!" Horase ordered.

"Hmph...Well since you've traveled this far, overcoming all of the other tower masters, I guess the least I could do is tell you where they are." Jeagan sat down onto the floor and grinned. "All of your missing comrades besides two of them are currently on the ninety-ninth floor of this tower."

"Ninety-ninth floor?" Marie and Ray stopped yelling at each other and stared past Jeagan to see the doors to the next floor wide open.

"How come those doors aren't closed right now? Are you so confident that you're going to stop us that you're not even going to bother close them?" Topaz asked.

"That's exactly it. You see unlike the other tower masters, I'm not going to fail in my mission in killing every last one of you." Jeagan's eyes narrowed as he glared at everyone in the room.

"You're also going to kill me too Jeagan?" Marie stepped forward. "You're going to choose to kill your little sister and serve a monster that doesn't even care if you live or die?"

"Listen here Marie, as I've told you several times already, Master Graham gives me power. Power that I never would have gained by any normal means...the day that Master Graham and his commanders arrived to take over this island, it was a blessing."

"A blessing? For twenty long years the people on this island were forced into slavery to build this massive tower which is currently sinking at the moment!" Marie yelled.

"I know, it is rather tragic that so many people put all their blood, sweat, and tears into making this here magnificent tower only for it to sink." Jeagan sighed as he walked over to the wall and placed his hand upon it. "No matter, we'll simply leave this island after dealing with the marines and start rebuilding a new tower on a new island."

"Are you even listening to yourself right now Jeagan? Your actions are only going to lead you into another war like this!" Marie frowned.

"War is always unavoidable, Marie. Especially when you choose to follow someone as powerful as a Yonkou." Jeagan stated before he extended his arm out. "Things don't have to end badly for you though, Marie. You don't have to die on this island amongst the rest of the trash. You can defect and join the winning side. Come with me and experience powers unlike you've ever seen before."

"Jeagan..." Marie hesitated for a moment before she hung her head and walked over to her older brother despite the loud protests coming from Horase and Topaz.

"You're making the right choice there little sister. Once you gain true power like I have, together we will be unstoppable. We'll definitely be able to create a massive army and make Master Graham the Pirate King." Jeagan grinned as Marie stopped in her tracks a few feet in front of him.

"You honestly think your old master will actually become Pirate King?" Jeagan and Marie looked over to a snickering Ray. "Even if you had an army, I doubt that it would be enough to stop me from becoming Pirate King."

"That's right, since you became a pirate you obviously must want to become the Pirate King as well." Jeagan stepped forward. "You honestly must not know who exactly you're dealing with here."

"I'm dealing with a Yonkou right? One of the four strongest pirates in the world that are closest to finding One Piece than any other pirate right?" Ray sighed.

"Correct, but you don't entirely understand the power that even a single Yonkou possesses. My power may not even compare to Graham's, but it's more than enough to rid you from this world." Jeagan clenched his hand into a tight fist.

"That's some big talk coming from a mere puppet!" Ray remarked.

"A mere puppet? What the hell are you talking about?" Jeagan growled, obviously getting furious at Ray's remark.

"It's obvious that your "master" has been controlling you and the other tower masters with some sort of devil fruit power." Ray grinned as he pointed to Jeagan. "The power that you brag so much about isn't coming from you, but rather your "master"."

"Hmph, you've got some nerve speaking to me that way in such a manner. Though my power was given to me by Master Graham, it is still my own power." Jeagan frowned.

"Then what do you say you stop bragging about your power and step up to the plate? Show me what you're made of." Ray stepped up and cracked his knuckles.

"I was planning on doing that from the very beginning. I hope that you're prepared to meet your end, because I'm about to-" Jeagan stopped in mid-sentence once Marie flew past him and skidded across the ground.

"That was too close there, Master Jeagan." Jeagan slowly turned around to see two people walk down from the stair case behind him, one was a man while the other was a woman. "That woman over there tried to sneak up the stairs to the next floor while your back was turned."

"S-Sapphire?" Ray's gasped in shock once he recognized the woman.

"Hello there Ray! Long time no see or talk!" Sapphire smiled happily while waving her at everyone. ("The Pirate Gem" Sapphire Crystal; Captain of the Gem Pirates; Sapphire is an average height woman with crimson eyes and long blue hair which is currently tied into a ponytail. She is currently wearing a red sports bra, torn up black leather pants, leather boots, black leather gloves, and a spiked collar around her neck.)

"Isn't that man standing next to her the infamous "Dragon Slayer" Let Chang?" Horase whispered to Topaz who replied with a nod.

"You should be far more careful Master Jeagan. That woman managed to steal your key while you were distracted." Let said while holding the key in his hand. ("Dragon Slayer" Let Chang; Captain of the Dragon Slayer Pirates; Let is a tall, lean man with a muscular build with yellow eyes and green spiky hair. He is currently wearing an exotically designed black armor along with a long black furred cape, black pants with a green sash tied around his waist, black boots, and a black dragon shaped gauntlet on his right arm.)

"So that was your plan huh?" Jeagan slowly turned around to see Marie whipping blood from off her face using the sleeve of her cloak. "You only got near me so that you could steal the key and move forward while the others stayed behind to fight me."

"That plan was actually spontaneous...I originally planned to talk some sense into you so that you could help us escape from this tower." Marie gritted her teeth as she stood to her feet. "You're not my real brother...the real Jeagan must be further up into the tower with the others. Ray was right; you're just a mere puppet."

"Still delusional as always huh Marie? What exactly will it take for you to realize that I'm the one and only Jeagan that you know and love?" Jeagan smirked while Let and Sapphire walked over to him. "Do you want me to tell you about the time when I took care of you as a child while our parents worked inside of the tower?"

"I don't have time to sit here and listen to your stories!" Ray kicked off the ground multiple times at a high speed and appeared in front of Jeagan with his fist pulled back. He quickly swung his fist forward, aiming for the tower master's face. Before his fist even had a chance to connect, Sapphire had encased her entire arm in diamond and caught Ray's fist within the palm of her hand.

"Can't have you harming Master Jeagan!" Sapphire smirked as she pulled her free arm back while encasing it in diamond as well. "Diamond Mac!" She swung her fist forward and landed a clean shot across Ray's face, sending him flying back towards his group.

"Nghhh...What the hell was that for Sapphire? Why are you siding with someone like him? Shouldn't you be on our side? What about our alliance?" Ray yelled while gripping his now broken nose.

"Isn't it obvious why I'm siding with him? He obviously has more power than you." Sapphire giggled into her diamond encased hands. "The only reason I formed an alliance with you back on Cuatro Island was because you had an unusual power that I never wanted to face. But we can still have an alliance if you stop this useless resistance and join us."

"Yes, you should listen to her and join us. Together we could make Master Graham the Pirate King and help him rule this ocean...no, even the world." Let grinned.

"I never thought I would see the day that the woman that beat me would easily submit to the likes of this ass hole." Topaz frowned as she pointed to Jeagan.

"You should watch your tone there Topaz." Sapphire stood in front of Jeagan as if she were shielding him from Topaz's words. "You should be on my side since you're in my crew. As your Captain, I hereby order you to take down those that dare oppose Master Jeagan this instant."

"As much as I would like to do that, I'm only going to listen to the real Captain Sapphire that I've come to respect. But right now, you're not that Captain Sapphire. You're just a mere puppet." Topaz shook her head before she charged towards Sapphire.

"Then you are no longer considered to be my crew mate!" Sapphire growled as she charged towards Topaz. The two female pirates instantly clashed against each other and began fighting.

"Let...demonstrate your skills to me and destroy the remaining group members." Jeagan stepped back a few feet with a wide grin on his face.

"Yes Master Jeagan!" Let nodded before he lunged towards Ray with his right arm pulled back.

"I have no idea who you are, but I don't want to waste my time fighting you!" Ray swung his leg upward and landed a front snap kick across Let's face, causing him to stagger back while rubbing his face.

"Trust me; this won't be much of a fight!" Let grinned as his dragon gauntlet caught ablaze in green flames. "Now perish into nothing but ashes!" He punched the air in front of him, sending a large column of flames in a shape of a fist towards him.

"Guess I have no other choice but to step in..." Horase sighed as he stepped in front of Ray and extended his arms onto the ground, creating a stream of slime that bundled up together and shaped itself into a straight barrier that protected them from the flames.

"All of you just continue to be thorns in our side don't you?" Jeagan growled while Let continued to blast flames at the barrier of slime.

"Can you hold this guy back while I take care of Jenga?" Ray asked.

"I'm not much of a fighter to tell you the truth, but I think I could hold this guy off long enough for you to take him down." Horase sighed heavily.

"That really is my older brother isn't it?" Marie frowned as she hid behind the barrier of slime as well. "The Jeagan I once knew is gone forever isn't he?"

"Don't you worry about a thing, Marie. Your brother alongside Sapphire and the dragon slayer guy are definitely under Graham's control." Ray stated. "I will talk some sense into your brother with my fists!" He said before he ran out from behind his cover and made a mad dash over to Jeagan.

"Oh yes, go right on ahead and charge straight at me like a rage driven bull. I'm sure that you'll definitely complete your objective." Jeagan taunted Ray as he leaned to the left and easily avoided his punch. Thinking that Ray was no wide open for an attack, Jeagan swung his fist forward, aiming to strike Ray on the back of his head. Using his Kenbunshoku Haki ahead of time, Ray had predicted the attack and proceeded to hardening his body to the point as if it were iron, causing the tower master to stagger back while clutching his hand in pain. "Nghhh...Tekkai?" He seemed surprised to learn that Ray knew of Rokushiki.

"Dan Zuki!" Ray quickly turned around and proceeded to throwing a consecutive barrage of punches at the stunned tower master. Jeagan easily managed to avoid and evade all of his punches before he jumped back away from him and started levitating. "You can levitate?" He gasped in shock.

"You're not the only one that's full of surprises!" Jeagan quickly flew towards Ray in his moment of surprise and rammed his forearm into his face, sending him flying back against the far wall of the room.

"Hmph...That's good! This fight wouldn't be any fun if you didn't have some sort of ability on you!" Ray cracked his neck and grinned in sheer excitement before he charged towards Jeagan once again.

"So you're one of those pirates that take joy in fighting despite the circumstances?" Jeagan raised his leg up and patiently waited for Ray to come closer. Once Ray was within his range, he quickly slammed his leg downward, aiming to strike him on the top of his head.

"Eolgol Makki!" Ray quickly raised his forearm above his head and blocked Jeagan's foot. He then swung his arm upward, deflecting the tower master's leg into another direction while causing him to temporarily lose his balance in mid-air. "Tabien Fan To!" He jumped after the tower master, grabbed him closely, and then jammed his knee deep into his stomach.

"Guahh..." Jeagan coughed up a small amount of blood before he shook off the pain of the recent attack and took the opportunity to repeatedly strike Ray in his face. "Take this!" He sent Ray flying back once again with a strong knee strike to his stomach as revenge for the previous attack.

"Gahhhh..." Ray grunted in pain as he clutched his stomach while skidding back a few feet. He dropped down onto one knee and slammed his palm on the floor to prevent himself from skidding back any further. He then looked up to glare at the tower master but saw nothing but an empty space in front of him.

"You're going to have to start getting faster now if you hope to find me!" Jeagan's voice echoed throughout the room before he appeared behind Ray and kicked him across the back of his head, sending him sprawling across the hard floor. He then extended his arm toward Ray and then a bright smoldering ball of energy appeared in his hand before he launched it at Ray.

"W-What the hell is that?" Ray gasped in shock once he saw the blast of energy coming towards him. Having little to react, he pushed himself off the ground and performed a series of back flips in order to avoid being hit by the blast.

"Here! Have some more!" Jeagan laughed as he fired off another bright smoldering ball of energy at Ray once again.

"Aghhh!" Ray winced in pain once Jeagan's attack zoomed past him and grazed his shoulder, completely destroying that portion of his shirt.

"Either I must be getting rusty on my shooting or you're actually quite the nimble little pirate captain." Jeagan smirked while Ray examined the now burnt portion of his shoulder.

_"He can shoot blasts of energy just like Charlotte and me? Is he the third demon on this island? No wait...Charlotte said that Graham was the third demon...so this guy has some other kind of devil fruit." Ray panted heavily._

"What's wrong? You're not exhausted yet or you?" Jeagan taunted. "I understand why you would be exhausted since ran up a large number of stair cases to get here."

"I'm nowhere near exhausted yet." Ray slowly removed his shirt and then tossed it aside. "I'm just getting warmed up!" He kicked off the ground multiple times at a high speed and instantly appeared in front of Jeagan to deliver a powerful hook punch across his face. He disappeared from his spot and reappeared behind the temporarily dazed tower master before he swung his leg upward and kicked him high into the air.

"Bastard!" Jeagan cursed quietly before he regained his balance in mid-air and started levitating once again. His eyes immediately widened once he saw Ray leap high into the air after him. He once gain gathered another bright smoldering ball of energy into the palm of his hand before he hurled it at the oncoming pirate captain.

"I don't think so!" Ray kicked off the air multiple times at a high speed and easily managed to evade Jeagan's attack. Once he was close enough to the tower master, he spun around and swung his leg out, landing a spinning roundhouse kick across his face, sending him crashing down into the wall of the room.

"Aghhh...I see that you're heeding my warning and increasing your speed and evasiveness by using Rokushiki." Jeagan grunted in pain before he slowly pulled himself out from the wall. "So far you've used Soru, Geppo, and Tekkai."

"In case you haven't noticed, I've used several other martial art type techniques besides Rokushiki." Ray landed on the ground and started stretching.

"You know a lot more martial arts besides Muay Thai." Jeagan said softly while staring at the ground. "No matter how many martial arts you know, none of them will save you from your demise!" He levitated into the air once again before he flew off towards Ray at a high speed.

"Let's see how you like this!" Ray jumped up onto Jeagan's shoulders, wrapped his legs around his neck, and then performed a back flip, using the momentum to throw the tower master over him.

_"He suddenly managed to use my own momentum against me at that moment?" Jeagan spread his arms out and stopped himself from crashing into the wall behind him. "I understand how Big had much trouble dealing with this pirate. He has much more power than he's actually letting on."_

"Twimyo Chagi!" Ray got a good running start as he charged towards Jeagan and then he jumped into the air while extending his leg out, using the momentum from his running start to fly across the air in hopes of landing his kick across Jeagan's face.

Jeagan extended his arm forward and blocked Ray's kick using the palm of his hand. He then grabbed Ray's ankle and lifted him over his head before he started spinning him around. "It would be wise for you to start using your true power against me! Holding back your power will only end in your defeat!" He yelled before he released Ray and allowed him to crash into the wall.

"Tch! I'm disappointed that you want me to start using my devil fruit abilities while I'm still just getting warmed up here!" Ray panted as he slowly stood to his feet and looked up at Jeagan that had started levitating again. "What kind of devil fruit have you consumed?"

"If you must know, I've eaten the Star Star Fruit. I'm a star man." Jeagan stated while releasing small smoldering balls of light from his hands that started levitating around him.

"A devil fruit that grants someone the power to control stars? How the hell does that work?" Ray stared at Jeagan while trying to come up with a plan to get near him again without getting hit by the balls of energy surrounding him.

"Jeagan's devil fruit power is actually quite unique. The energy based attacks that he uses are plasma since that's what stars are made up from, but they're also held together by gravity." Marie explained.

"So he can fire off blasts of plasma at people while having control of gravity as well? That doesn't seem to be very fair." Ray whined. _"Though I'm one to talk considering my devil fruit powers."_

"My control over gravity is very limited...but that's beside the point." Jeagan pointed at Ray. "Let's see how your martial arts save you from a shower of shooting stars!" He yelled as the smoldering balls of energy flew off towards Ray at a high speed.

"Oh shit!" Ray cursed loudly as he turned around and started running away from the stars that were rapidly crashing onto the ground, creating small explosions upon impact. _"I had enough trouble dealing with just one of them!"_

"You can run around this entire room as long as you want, but sooner or later you'll have to stop to take a breath! And the moment you do that, I'll deliver the finishing blow!" Jeagan laughed as he created more stars and sent them after Ray.

"Damn it! Quit being such a coward and stop running away from him! This floor can't handle much more of these explosions!" Topaz stated as she noticed the cracks on the floor increase the more explosions that occurred in the room.

"It's not exactly easy getting close to the guy without having to worry about being burned by the plasma!" Ray yelled at Topaz as he continued run around the room with the stars chasing after him.

"Are you sure that someone like you is going to become the Pirate King? The only way you're going to become the Pirate King is if you have power!" Jeagan stated.

"Power huh?" Ray's entire right arm started glowing red before he extended it towards Jeagan. "I have plenty of power! So how about you have a little taste of it! Berserk Blast!" He shouted while firing a large amount of red energy from his hand and grinned as he watched the blast travel through the air toward the tower master.

"Now that's more like it!" Jeagan's body started glowing a gold aura before he maneuvered around Ray's blast of energy. "Star Rush!" He flew towards Ray at a high speed and rammed straight into Ray, sending him crashing into the wall behind him. He then appeared in front of the dazed pirate and proceeded to hitting him with a barrage of fast punches.

"Tekkai!" Ray gritted his teeth and hardened his body in order to endure through Jeagan's ferocious punches. Each punch that he endured, he was pushed further into the wall, causing cracks to appear on the wall behind him. Signifying that he would go crashing through the wall sooner or later.

Noticing the cracks forming against the wall, Jeagan ceased his ferocious barrage of punches and backed away from Ray while gathering energy into his hands. "Say goodbye!" He created a bow and arrow made out from pure plasma and arched the bow, steadily taking his aim at the motionless Ray. "Sagittarius Arrow!" He released the arrow and watched it fly across the room at a blinding speed. Once the arrow was literally inches away from Ray's face, it immediately exploded, instantly destroying a large portion of that side of the room.

"Did he just kill him?" Topaz's eyes widened in shock at the sight of the destructive power of Jeagan's devil fruit powers. She shook off her feelings of surprise and continued to battle on with her Captain.

"I sure hope not! That pirate was our only hope of defeating Jeagan!" Horase frowned as he continued to avoid Let's blasts of green flames.

"That pirate was your only hope huh?" Jeagan admired the destruction he had caused to the room before he turned around to face the others. "Since your only hope has been destroyed, that means the rest of you should surrender to me right here and now."

"I refuse to surrender! I came here with a job to do and by god I'm going to finish it!" Marie pulled out her dagger and charged towards her brother in a blind rage.

"I guess I should do the same then!" Jeagan easily managed to disarm Marie by kicking the dagger out from her hand. He then quickly extended his arm forward and grabbed her by the neck, slowly lifting her off the ground. "Dear little sister Marie...we could have done so many great things together. But your stubbornness and pride refused to allow you to join us. That's too bad." His free arm started gathering energy as he prepared to blast a hole through his sister's torso.

"No!" Ray appeared next to Jeagan and kicked his arm out away from Marie, causing his blast of energy to shoot out and blast a rather large hole in the wall on the other side of the room. "You can have your little sibling dispute if you defeat me first!" He roared as he swung his fist upward and landed a devastating uppercut against the tower master's stomach, forcing him to release his hold on Marie in order to clutch his stomach in agonizing pain.

_"Impossible! He's still alive? He shouldn't have been able to survive a close up encounter with that explosion!" Jeagan coughed up a small amount of blood as he dropped down onto his knees._

"That was a close call." Marie coughed while rubbing her neck before she looked up at Ray. "How in the world did you survive that explosion?"

"I was still using Tekkai before that attack of his exploded." Ray explained while helping Marie to her feet. "Don't try and confront your brother like that again. I might not be there to save you if you do."

"I needed to do something." Marie frowned as she looked around the room and noticed the current fights between Horase, Topaz, Sapphire, and Let. "Everyone else is fighting while I'm sitting back here and watching."

"If you want to do something, then how about you head on to the next floor and rescue the others?" Ray suggested while pointing to the staircase on the other side of the room. "I'm not sure what kind of danger waits on the other floors, but I think you could handle it while we stay here and deal with these three."

"Can you hold Jeagan off long enough for me to make it to the stairs?" Marie asked as she reached over and grabbed her dagger.

"Of course I can." Ray smiled.

"Ughhh...the both of you have some nerve chatting amongst yourselves while I'm here." Jeagan panted as he slowly pushed himself off the ground and stood to his feet. "I won't allow any of you to escape this floor so easily. Not as long as I'm still standing."

"Marie...I want you to make a straight dash towards the stars. I'm going to cover you the best I can." Ray grinned. "Once you make it past him, I don't want you to look back no matter what."

"Okay." Marie gripped her knife as hard as she could before she charged straight towards the staircase.

"You refuse to heed my warning huh?" Jeagan extended his arms forward and gathered energy into his hands. "Take this! Chains of Andromeda!" He fired chains of light out from the palm of his hands towards Marie.

"I don't think so!" Ray jumped in front of Marie and caught the chains of light under his arms, completely ignoring his skin burning and singing due from the heat.

"Ray!" Marie gasped once she noticed the damage being done to his body. She quickly rushed over to his aid until he glared at her, signifying her to ignore him and continue on her way to the stair case. She obviously hesitated for a moment but then nodded before she took off towards the staircase once again.

"You annoying, persistent bug!" Jeagan scowled fiercely at Ray once he watched his sister run past him. Thinking that it still wasn't too late to stop her, he immediately called out to Let and Sapphire. "Someone stop her from leaving this floor!" Both Let and Sapphire looked away from the current opponents and obeyed Jeagan's order. They both turned around and fired off their own individual projectile type attacks at Marie.

"Keep running Marie! Don't you dare look back!" Ray spun around at a high speed, causing Jeagan to spin alongside him as well since he still had a hold on the chains. Once he figured that he had gained enough momentum, Ray released his hold on the chains and sent Jeagan flying towards Marie.

"Noooo!" Jeagan roared loudly as he flew in between Marie and the attacks and was immediately hit by the attacks before dropping down onto the floor.

"Master Jeagan!" Let and Sapphire immediately rushed over to help their master onto his feet, only to be violently pushed aside by the furious tower master.

"Get your hands off of me you idiots! Forget about me and chase after my sister! Do not allow her to reach the next floor!" Jeagan ordered.

"Yes sir, Master Jeagan!" Let and Sapphire both nodded in unison before they turned around to obey their master's order.

"The both of you aren't going anywhere!" Horase extended his arms forward and covered their exit with a large amount of slime. "The both of you still have to worry about us!"

"It's really rude to leave your opponents in mid-battle you know?" Topaz smirked while crossing her arms under her chest.

Jeagan slowly closed his eyes and covered his face with his hand in order to completely process the situation. After a moment of complete silence, a gold aura started to surround his body once again before he extended his arms forward and fired off two blasts of energy that sent Horase and Topaz flying down the staircase behind them.

"Guys!" Ray gasped as he turned around to see they were no longer on the current floor.

"Follow them...and kill them...very, very, very slowly. Once you're done with them, bring me their heads as a trophy." Jeagan ordered rather calmly and then Let and Sapphire nodded before they rushed past Ray and followed after Horase and Topaz down the staircase.

"So now it's just you and me huh?" Ray grinned as he turned around to face Jeagan. "That's good, now I don't have to worry about protecting anyone or holding back on my attacks."

"I'm through playing around with you." Jeagan removed his cloak and tossed it aside. "I'm not afraid to admit that underestimating you was a huge mistake of mine. I assure you that I will not do it again."

"I'm not going to underestimate you either. This is why I'm going to start showing you my power." Ray took a few deep breaths and then a black demonic aura started surrounding him.

"Whether you show me your power or not...I will still arise from this fight the victor." A gold aura started to surround Jeagan's body once again. "Wings of Pegasus!" Bright wings soon appeared on the tower master's back, completely shocking Ray. He then started soaring around the room, gaining more speed the more he flew around freely.

_"He's so fast! I can hardly keep up with his movements!" Ray's eyes shifted all around the place, obviously having trouble keeping up with Jeagan's speed._

"Now die!" Jeagan flew towards Ray and started revolving at a high speed, the gold aura surrounding him started taking the shape of a rather large drill.

"No thanks!" Ray jumped into the air and raised his leg up. "Chikka Chagi!" He patiently waited for Jeagan to draw closer to him before he swung his leg downward with much force, landing an axe kick on Jeagan's head; immediately sending him crashing down through the floor. He soon landed back onto the ground and panted slightly while wiping off the sweat from his forehead. Once he thought that he could use the time to catch his breath, Jeagan soon burst out from the floor beneath him and landed a fierce uppercut on his chin.

"Aries Ram!" The gold aura surrounding the area on Jeagan's head had immediately transformed into horns of a ram. He then flew off towards Ray who was currently in mid-air and rammed straight into him, sending him flying through the wall and out from the tower.

"Whooooa!" Ray shouted loudly as he looked down and saw how far from the ground he currently was. Just when he was about to fall, he soon felt like something was keeping him from doing so. "What the hell? Am I floating?" He grunted and strained as he attempted to break free from whatever was keeping him floating.

"I don't want you falling to your death...it just doesn't seem like a fitting end to a person that caused me this much trouble." Jeagan said as he was currently manipulating the gravity in Ray's area in order to him levitating. He performed a waving motion with his arm and caused Ray to slam through the wall of the tower, forcing him back into the room.

"Aghh...I guess it's good to know that my enemy can be rather generous when he wants to be..." Ray forced a grin as he struggled to push himself off the ground.

"Believe me, my "generosity" is nothing more than "cruelty". I have a far more excruciating plan to kill you than a mere fall." Jeagan told him before he flew towards Ray again and landed a side kick across his face.

_"Thanks to those wings of his, he's going to be a lot harder to strike due to that insane speed of his! I need to come up with a plan to take him down before he has the chance to make another move!" Ray thought while wiping off the blood from the corner of his mouth._

"What's wrong? I thought you told me that you would start showing me your power!" Jeagan smirked as he placed his arms together; the gold aura surrounding his arms started forming into the head of a dragon. "Not that it even matters! You won't be able to survive this attack! Draco Beam!" He shouted loudly as the dragon head opened its mouth and unleashed a massive amount of energy towards Ray.

"Oh you have got to be kidding me!" Ray quickly took a back stance while extending his arms forward, also unleashing a massive amount of energy towards Jeagan's oncoming attack. The two blasts of energy instantly made contact with each other and remained in a stalemate.

"So you only use your power when you feel death quickly approaching you?" Jeagan shook his head while laughing as his blast of energy started pushing back Ray's. "How foolish! Maybe if you had started using your power earlier, you could have prevented this little power struggle from occurring!"

"I highly doubt that..." Ray grunted and strained as he was currently being pushed back by Jeagan's blast of energy. He struggled and struggled to keep his blast from losing, but it was all for naught since Jeagan's blast of energy completely overpowered his and consumed him.

"That was all the power that he could muster huh?" Jeagan said softly while the wings on his back dispersed. "I know that you're not dead yet, there's no point in trying to hide in the smoke." He said while the smoke from the explosion started to clear up, revealing a badly burnt Ray on the floor, writhing in pain.

"...Damn it...my body is burning all over..." Ray wheezed heavily as every inch that he moved, he felt a burning sensation all over his body.

"Perhaps I should have used that attack in the beginning if I had known that it would have taken you down the fastest." Jeagan walked over to Ray and slammed his foot down onto his chest, causing him to cry out in excruciating pain. "You're still holding it back aren't you? You still refuse to show me what kind of real power you possess."

"...You're really beginning to sound like Big right now. All he wanted us to do was unleash our power, so that your tower could drain us of our strength and power." Ray weakly laughed.

"My reasoning for you to use your full power is different from Big's." Jeagan sighed. "I won't feel satisfied with killing you knowing that you were holding back your power." He removed his foot off from Ray's chest and started manipulating the gravity around him so that Ray could start levitating.

"Nghhh...sorry to disappoint you, but I won't feel satisfied with knocking some sense into you if I allowed Berserker to do so." Ray panted heavily.

"Then you leave me no choice. I'm just going to have to keep striking you until you finally decide to stop holding back." Jeagan walked behind Ray and created an energy like whip in his hand. He pulled his arm back and then quickly swung it forward, whipping Ray across his back.

Ray gritted his teeth and endured through the pain of being whipped, not wanting to give Jeagan the satisfaction of hearing him yell out in pain again. "Really? You're going to whip me? You're going to have to do a lot better than that!" He forced a grin across his face.

"Now you're beginning to sound like Hunter when I first started torturing him. No matter, sooner or later, you'll break down just like he did." Jeagan smirked before he started to violently whip Ray across his back once again.

_"I have to endure through this...I endured through punishment like this in the Holy Land and I can sure as hell endure through punishment like this now." Ray frowned and started concentrating on other things in order to distract himself from the whipping._

_"My god you're pathetic! Are you really going to let this guy whip you until he gets tired or something? In case you didn't know, he does have two hands!" Berserker's voice started echoing through Ray's head. "Give me control over the body and I'll flatten this guy out in a matter of seconds!"_

_"No! I'm not going to give you control of my body right now! This is my fight and I'm going to defeat him myself!" Ray told him. "Besides, you would just kill this guy without a second's thought. I just want to knock some sense into him like Marie wanted me to."_

_"I don't understand how you plan on doing that since he's currently under Zeo's mind control right now." Berserker sighed._

_"Zeo? I thought Graham was the one controlling Jeagan and the others." Ray said._

_"He's using Zeo's powers to control everyone else right now. If you want the spell to be broken, you need to either make Zeo lose his concentration or kill him." Berserker explained._

_"That sounds impossible right now since I need to deal with Jeagan first." Ray sighed._

_"Oh yeah, because you're doing such an amazing job at that." Berserker said sarcastically._

"Still not planning on using your full power huh?" Jeagan panted slightly as he pulled his arm back and prepared to continue whipping Ray until he looked down and noticed a piece of paper on the floor. "What's this?" He walked over to the piece of paper and picked it up. "Ohhh...is this a vivre card?"

"Give that back to me! That's mine!" Ray's eyes widened in horror once he realized that the vivre card was now in Jeagan's hands. _"How the hell did Rachael's vivre card fall out from my pocket?"_

_"He must have whipped your pants and made a hole or something. I don't know, I wasn't really paying attention." Berserker replied._

"So you must be looking for this so called 'Rachael' person. She must be very important to you since you have her vivre card." Jeagan smirked as he stopped manipulating the gravity around Ray and allowed him to drop down onto the floor.

"I'm not fucking around with you! Give me back Rachael's vivre card right now or else!" Ray's voice intermixed with Berserker's as his eye and hair color turned red while the black demonic aura viciously began to circle and twist around his body.

"So insulting you, whipping you, threatening to kill you and crew mates wasn't enough for you to want to use your powers against me? But the moment I took this piece of paper from you, you're going to start using it?" Jeagan smirked.

"You have until the count of three to return it to me..." Ray growled while clenching his hands into tight fists.

"I refuse." Jeagan released a small amount of energy from his hand, causing Ray's eyes to widen in horror as he believed that the vivre card was now destroyed. "Now you'll probably never see your precious Rachael ever again." He laughed.

Ray stood completely still, in a state of utter shock after watching the vivre card get disintegrated by Jeagan. He started thinking over and over again that he would never be able to find Rachael again, his only lead to finding her had been destroyed by his enemy because he refused to go all out. Feelings of anger and rage soon started to cloud his mind as his body started to tremble his ferocious anger while the black demonic aura started seeping into the open wounds on his back. Seconds later, his entire body started turning black while his mind was being consumed in chaotic thoughts of vengeance. He tightly closed his eyes and clutched his head while staggering back away from Jeagan, as if he were having a battle inside of his head at the moment.

"About time you started taking things seriously." Jeagan took an offensive position and patiently waited for Ray to make the first move. _"I have no idea what's going on, but I've already seen something like this happen before. His powers are somewhat similar to that of Master Graham's."_

Ray stopped staggering back and slowly removed his hands from his head, allowing his arms to fall and hang loosely by his sides. He then slowly opened his glowing red eyes, instantly setting his sights on striking Jeagan. He kicked off the ground at a high speed instantly appeared in front of the tower master.

"What the h-" Jeagan was instantly cut off once Ray swung his arm forward and struck him across his face using his forearm. He sprawled across the ground for a moment and then rolled back onto his feet. _"He's suddenly become a lot faster. That's to be expected...now I'm ready for him!" He smirked as wings started forming onto his back._

Ray let out a loud war cry as he lunged towards Jeagan once again; striking him with a ferocious barrage of punches and kicks before he could take off into the air like he initially planned to.

_"His strength has increased exponentially too! Of course that's to be expected!" Jeagan jumped back away from Ray and attempted to fly into the air in order to gain some speed. Unfortunately Ray extended his arm forward and caught hold of his ankle, not allowing him to get away from him so easily. "Shit! He's grabbed hold of me!" He turned around and started rapidly kicking Ray's face in an attempt to force him to let out, but the angered pirate stood there motionless as if the strikes weren't even affecting him._

_"You've gone and done it now boy. You've activated the pansy's Berserker Mode. His body is currently now on auto pilot, neither of us are in control of the body now." Berserker sighed even though he knew Jeagan couldn't hear him. "The pansy's anger and rage has begun to consume him and now he'll attack anyone and everyone and he'll continue to do so until someone stops him. Hmph, this reminds me of when my consumer went into this form."_

"Release me!" Jeagan shouted before he extended his arms forward and unleashed a large amount of energy from his hands. Ray stood there and took the attack head on, still seeming to be unharmed. "So that attack won't work on you as well huh?"

Ray glared at Jeagan for a moment before he jumped up and wrapped his legs around Jeagan waist. He then let out another loud war cry before he violently began to smash his forehead against Jeagan's.

_"His fighting style has become unorthodox and unpredictable...it's savage like...it's like he's lost all of his sanity as a human being! He's become a monster now!" Jeagan thought in horror before he shook off his feelings of surprise and started ruthlessly striking back against Ray using his fists. "No matter how savage like his fighting style becomes, I still can't afford to be beaten here! There's just too much at stake!"_

Once again Ray remained still and took Jeagan's attacks head on, still seeming to not be harmed. He opened his mouth wide and sank his teeth into Jeagan's neck, causing the tower master to roar out in pain. "Ahhhhhh! Release me at once!" He pressed his hands against Ray's stomach and blasted a hole through his torso once he released a large amount of energy, sending Ray flying back and crashing onto the ground.

"That blasted...monster of a pirate...sank his teeth...into my neck..." Jeagan panted heavily as he used his hand to cover up the wound in his neck. "He is going...to pay...for this..." He glared fixedly at Ray while blood seeped through cracks in his fingers.

Ray slowly forced his way back onto his feet, growling like a angry beast. The hole in his torso slowly began to heal itself, leaving Jeagan in a moment's thought of disbelief.

"You can also regenerate in that form of yours huh? I guess I have no other choice but to disintegrate you into nothing in order to keep you down." Jeagan shot multiple smoldering balls of energy into the air above Ray, until it looked like a dark sky filled with millions of stars. "Falling of the Constellations!" He swung his arms downward and then one by one, each and every last ball of energy came crashing down onto Ray, exploding on impact.

"That should do it...though it wasn't as powerful as it could be since there's such small space in this room. If we were fighting outside, you wouldn't have stood a chance." Jeagan grinned as he stared at the large amount of smoke that was created by the gathered explosions of his previous attack.

After a few seconds of complete silence, Ray suddenly jumped out from the smoke and punched a hole through Jeagan's stomach, sending the tower master in an immediate state of shock and panic. _"What? No way! He survived my attack again? How is this even possible? No, I must not get caught off guard again!" The gold aura around his arm began to take the shape of that of a crab's claw._

"Cancer Slash!" Jeagan yelled as he swung his crab claw upward and managed to slice a large portion of Ray's body in half, only for it to slowly regenerate back to normal in a matter of seconds. "Regeneration again? Just what the hell are you?" He jumped back away from Ray again while the gold aura around his back began to morph into something.

Ray once again let out another war cry as he blindly charged towards Jeagan with his fist pulled back, preparing to land the finishing blow across Jeagan's face.

"Scorpio Stinger!" He turned around to reveal that the gold aura around his back had formed into the tail of a scorpion. The tail then quickly extended forward and impaled Ray straight through his torso. The stinger soon disappeared and allowed Ray to drop down onto his knees while the hole in his torso slowly began to regenerate.

"Now then!" Jeagan spread his arms out and the gold aura surrounding his arms transformed into paws of a lion. "Leo Strike!" He viciously began to strike Ray in his face, not wanting to give him any time to recover from the previous attack.

_"I can't let up my attack! Not even for a moment! I just need to keep hitting him, attack after attack, until he no longer has the strength or will to regenerate!" Jeagan thought angrily to himself. After the hole in Ray's torso had completely closed up, Ray evaded Jeagan's last fist and caught it before he could pull it back. He then swung his free arm upward and landed an uppercut on Jeagan's arm, instantly breaking it upon impact._

Jeagan staggered back away from Ray and dropped down onto his knees while clutching his broken arm. Just when he was about to cry out in agonizing pain, Ray had appeared in front of him and slammed his knee against his face, sending him flying back into the wall behind him. Before he had any time to react, Ray was already in front of him again and started savagely pounding him against the wall. Over and over, punch after punch, Jeagan felt like he was drifting farther and farther into unconsciousness the more Ray hit him. He slowly started losing feeling into his body and felt the cold hand of death approaching him.

His arms slowly fell limp onto the floor and he slowly closed his eyes once he saw Ray's fist come closer and closer to his face, patiently awaiting death to take him away. After a moment of not feeling any pain anymore, he slowly opened his eyes and saw Ray's fist hovering in front of his face. "W-what...the hell?" He weakly said while noticing that Ray's attention was occupied on something else at the moment. He followed the direction in which Ray's attention was focused on and saw that he was staring at the vivre card that had fallen out from his sleeve once he let his arms go limp.

While Ray's attention was focused on the vivre card on the floor, the black demonic aura slowly started to leave his body, thus returning him back to normal. "Uhhh..." He groaned as his legs buckled from under him, causing him to fall onto the floor.

"You...returned back...to normal? All because...of a stupid...piece of paper?" Jeagan stared at Ray in disbelief while the pirate slowly reached over to grab the vivre card.

"This 'stupid piece of paper' is very important to me..." Ray panted heavily as he grabbed the vivre card and squeezed it tightly into his hand. "I thought that you burned this."

_"Vivre cards are water and fire proof. He must have slipped it into his sleeve to fool you into thinking that he burned it so that you could use your full power." Berserker explained._

"Whatever...you're about to witness my full power anyway since you've driven me to this point..." Ray gritted his teeth and grunted and strained as he struggled to his feet. "I hope you're ready for a beating..."

_"I don't believe this...he doesn't even remember going all berserk on me earlier?" Jeagan frowned._

"Stand up all ready and fight me...this fight...is far from over..." Ray panted.

"Hmph...just go ahead and kill me already. I don't have much strength left so fighting you when you can hardly even stand yourself would be pointless." Jeagan sighed.

"I don't plan on killing you." Ray walked over to Jeagan and gripped his shirt, forcing him up onto his feet before he pushed him against the wall. "I told your sister that I was going to knock some sense into you."

"I don't see how you're going to do that...but go ahead and give it your best shot..." Jeagan grinned.

"Believe me, I will!" Ray pulled his free arm back and prepared to punch Jeagan in his face until he noticed a chain across his neck. He slowly reached over and pulled the chain off from Jeagan's neck and saw that he was wearing a medallion. "What's this? Some sort of necklace?"

"Nghh...Give that back to me!" Jeagan growled as he instinctively reached over for the medallion, only for Ray to move it back away from him.

"This necklace seems important to you." Ray noted before he released his hold on Jeagan, letting him drop down onto the floor while he inspected the medallion. "Odd...I can feel a strange aura surrounding this thing."

_"This is definitely Zeo's aura! This must be what's controlling everyone in the tower! Hurry up and destroy it!" Berserker ordered._

_"Heh, you seem quite eager to rescue everyone from this Zeo person all of a sudden. What gives Berserker?" Ray asked._

_"Nothing at all, I just want to piss off Zeo as much as possible." Berserker replied._

"Whatever makes you feel better I guess." Ray muttered before he crushed the medallion in his hand, causing Jeagan to collapse onto the floor, completely unconscious. "Oh shit! What did I just do? Is he dead? Did I just kill him?" He started panic.

_"Relax. You freed him and possibly everyone else from Zeo's mind controlling spell." Berserker replied._

"That's good..." Ray sat down onto the floor and sighed heavily. "I'm really exhausted...I'm not sure what happened, but I think I blacked out during my fight against Jenga."

"His name is Jeagan." Ray quickly turned around to see the rest of his group entering the room with an unconscious Let and Sapphire over their shoulders.

"Nice to see that you guys finally decided to catch up to me." Ray cheerfully smiled. "You all missed my match against the last tower master." He indicated over to Jeagan.

"Where's Marie? Shouldn't she be here with you?" Damian asked while looking around the room.

"I let her go on ahead so that she could rescue the remaining members of your group." Ray replied as he looked over his shoulder and stared at the slime that was blocking the next staircase they needed to go up if they wanted to go any further in the tower.

"You let her go all alone by herself? What were you thinking? What if Graham is up there waiting for her? What if she was captured by him?" Alexander yelled.

"If she truly has been captured, then there's no way that any of us could rescue her. None of us have any strength what so ever to fight a Yonkou." Charlotte panted heavily, still feeling the effects of the poison.

"No need to worry about." Everyone turned around and saw the slime blocking the staircase get blown down, allowing several people to enter the room. "I've already taken care of rescuing everyone else." Kyle smiled while tapping his tomahawk on his shoulder.

"Hunter! Marie! Mark! Janelle!" Alexander and Damian rushed over to greet their comrades.

"It's so good to see that all of you are still alive and looking well despite all the danger all of you must have faced." Mark smiled while Janelle was using him as support to walk. (Mark Holiday; Marine Captain; Mark is a tall, muscular man in his mid-thirties with grey unkempt grey hair and green eyes. He is currently wearing white torn jeans.)

"Is it really true that the marines are here raiding the tower to kill that monster Adrian Graham?" Janelle asked. (Janelle Yun; Marine Colonel; Janelle is an average height woman with long black hair and blue eyes. She is currently wearing a torn cloak.)

"It's true alright, but we can't stay here any longer! The marines are sure to be coming onto this floor any minute now! We have to leave the tower!" Magnathas stated.

"How are we going to leave this tower when we're already this high into the tower? The only way out for us would be to take the window and I highly doubt we would survive the fall." Hunter sighed.

"Horase, could you use your slime to create some sort of road for us?" Ray asked.

"I could..." Horase nodded as he walked over to the large hole in the wall of the room and started working on creating a road of slime for everyone to escape on.

"So we're finally going to leave this tower huh? It's a shame that we won't be able to meet up with the Yonkou that put us through all this hell." Topaz sighed in disappointment.

"We've done enough, Topaz." Prisma stated. "We rescued everyone that we needed to. So let's get off this island and allow the marines to take care of the rest."

"What about my brother?" Marie looked over to Jeagan who was still unconscious. "Did you actually kill him?"

"No, your brother is still alive. He's just unconscious right now." Ray stated.

"But your brother won't be alive for much longer." Everyone whipped around to see Red Mask slowly walk into the room. "I sensed a small disturbance coming from this room. And now I see that Jeagan has finally been defeated. This means that I no longer have any use for him."

"You again? Have you come here to cause us more trouble?" Magnathas frowned as he unsheathed one of his swords and pointed it at Red Mask.

"I've only come here to cause trouble for a certain number of people in this room." Red Mask pointed to Jeagan, Mark, and Ray. "Everyone else is free to leave this tower if they please."

"What do you plan on doing now, Red Mask?" Kyle frowned; he carefully watched Red Mask's movements to make sure that he didn't do anything suspicious like on their last encounter.

Red Mask didn't respond to the question and quickly zoomed past everyone in order to reach Mark. "If you're really interested in knowing the answer, sit back and watch this." He swept his arm forward, aiming for Mark's face.

"Janelle! Run!" Mark yelled as he pushed Janelle out of the way before Red Mask's hand swiped through his face, causing him to instantly collapse onto the ground, his body lifeless.

"Noooo! Mark!" Janelle cried while Alexander and Damian picked her up and pulled her away from Red Mask.

"He did the same thing that he did to Big earlier!" Magnathas gasped.

_"My suspicions about his powers were correct. I definitely saw him take it this time." Charlotte's eyes started glowing purple._

"I suppose I should take you down next!" Red Mask lunged towards Ray and his hand phased through Ray's stomach. "Hmmm...how odd...you have more than one?"

"W-What the hell are you talking about? Get your hand out of my body!" Ray yelled before he swung his leg forward, aiming to kick Red Mask in his face.

"I see..." Red Mask blocked Ray's kick using the palm of his hand while his other hand rummaged through his body as if he were searching for something. "So you're one of those Possession type devil fruit users huh?" He mused to himself as he slowly started pulling his arm back as if he found what he was looking for and tried to pull it out from him.

"What are y-ahhhhhhh!" Ray started screaming in agonizing pain. _"W-What the hell is he doing to me?"_

_"I'm not sure! But it feels like he's pulling me!" Berserker grunted as he started feeling Ray's pain as well. "What kind of messed up Devil Fruit ability does he have?"_

"Quite a resistant little s-" Red Mask stopped in mid-sentence once a blast of energy traveled through the air and blasted him on his back. "J-Jeagan!" He growled as he looked over his shoulder to see Jeagan slowly standing to his feet.

"Freedom...at last...I've been freed from that ridiculous mind control." Jeagan panted heavily. "I can't sit by and have you kill the man that rescued me, Red Mask."

"I'll deal with you after I'm done with this boy here. So you just sit tight and-" Red Mask's eyes widened once he saw that Charlotte had grabbed hold of his hand that was currently pulling something out from Ray. "Impossible! You shouldn't be able to even touch my hand! How are you...oh I see, you're one of them too aren't you?"

"Yes I am, and I can see everything that you're doing unlike everyone else! You're nothing but a monster!" Charlotte frowned.

"What exactly is she talking about?" Magnathas asked while Marie rushed over to her brother to help him stand.

"Red Mask over there has eaten the Soul Soul Fruit. He has the power to see people's souls and swipe them from their bodies." Jeagan explained.

"So he stole Mark's soul earlier?" Damian gasped. "That explains why Mark died so quickly. The body doesn't have a chance of surviving without its soul."

"Since that woman over there can see what he's doing, is it possible that she can get Mark's soul back from him?" Janelle sniffled while wiping the tears out from her eyes.

"It is possible, but I cannot tell which soul belongs to Mark." Charlotte sighed. "This man has some sort of soul storage unit inside of his body. There are hundreds...no, maybe even thousands of souls inside of his body right now."

"So right now he's trying to pull out my soul? That's very disgusting! Get this guy away from me!" Ray yelled.

"My god, the newspapers talk about you being so sort of huge threat to the world and yet here you are crying to be saved like always!" Rave appeared in front of Red Mask and swept his leg forward, landing a front snap kick on Red Mask's chin, sending him flying back a few feet.

"Oh no...don't tell me..." Ray's face paled once he looked beside him to see his older brother standing next him. "R-Rave! What the hell are you doing here?"

"I could honestly ask you the same thing, weakling. But I honestly don't give a damn." Rave dismissed Ray's question and focused his attention back onto Red Mask. "Thought you could get away from me by having your master teleport you away from the battlefield?"

"It wasn't my intention to be teleported away from our fight." Red Mask said as he slowly stood to his feet, a small crack had formed on his mask. "But I'm glad that you're here. I'll steal your soul alongside your brother's."

"Weakling, get off this island and take everyone else associated with you as well." Rave ordered.

"What's this? Are you actually showing affection towards your little brother?" Ray frowned.

"Don't misunderstand the situation. I don't give a damn if you die here in this tower, on the island, or anywhere else to be honest." Rave sighed. "But I'll never hear the end of it from Rain if she finds out that you died while I was here beside you."

"Whatever, I don't plan on leaving this tower just yet." Ray struggled to his feet and took a fighting stance. "That bastard attempted to kill me by taking my soul."

"Stubborn as usual." Rave rolled his eyes before he jammed his elbow deep into his little brother's stomach, instantly knocking him unconscious. "I'll let one of you take care of him." He said before he tossed Ray out from the tower, letting him plummet towards the ground much to everyone's surprise.

"He'll definitely die if he hits the ground from this height!" Magnathas yelled.

"I've got him!" Wings sprouted from Charlotte's back as she jumped out from tower and soared downward after her Captain.

"If anyone of you want to stay behind and die here alongside the Red Masked bastard, then by all means stay here." Rave grinned as he focused his attention back onto Red Mask.

"I think it's time for us to leave! Let's go everyone!" Marie led everyone towards the slime road that Horase had created in order for everyone to escape. She and Jeagan waited for everyone else to head down the slime road before they went down themselves. Once everyone had went down, Marie prepared to help Jeagan down the slime road until he turned back around to see Rave and Red Mask engage each other in combat. "Jeagan, what are you doing? Let's go!"

"I'm sorry Marie...I...I can't leave with any of you. Not after everything I've done...all the trouble and death that I've caused." Jeagan frowned.

"Jeagan! Now is not the time for this! We have to leave right now!" Marie grabbed her big brother's hand and tried to pull him down the slime road with her. "Besides, that wasn't you! You were under Graham's mind control!"

"I know that...but even so...I was aware of everything that I was doing! I could have resisted against his mind control spell harder or something! I shouldn't have been under his control for so long!" Tears soon began to fill Jeagan's eyes as he pulled his hand away from Marie.

"Jeagan! Don't you do this to me! Don't you dare do this to us! We came all this way so that we could save you!" Marie cried as she tightly gripped his shirt. "Don't you dare throw away all the hard work we put into saving you!"

"Sorry Marie, but you know how selfish your big brother can be." Jeagan forced a smile as he started manipulating the gravity around his sister, slowly forcing her down to the ground to the entrance of the tower.

"Jeagan! Jeagan! Don't do this! You can still come with us god damn it!" Marie cried as she struggled to break free from Jeagan's gravity manipulation, but to no avail.

"Tell that Ray kid thanks for finally knocking some sense into me." Jeagan waved his sister goodbye before he turned around and walked towards Rave who had just been pushed back by Red Mask.

"You're still here Jeagan? I figured that you would run away with your sister after everything she's done to come and rescue you." Red Mask laughed.

"I don't know who you are, but don't you dare get in my way. This guy here is my fight and I won't hesitate to kill you if you get in the way." Rave frowned at Jeagan.

"I'm not leaving this tower." Jeagan sighed as he took a fighting stance. "Not until I make amends for everything that I've done. So killing you and releasing the thousands of souls you captured and killing Graham should do it."

* * *

**Berserker Pirates!**

**Captain-"Muay Thai" Ray 110,000,000 Beli**

**First Mate-"Whale Shark" Jaw 72,000,000 Beli**

**Navigator-Mitsuno M. Akari 48,000,000 Beli**

**Doctor-"Sky Doctor" Nori 13,000,000 Beli**

**Musician-"Wicked Witch" Jynx Silvers 51,000,000 Beli**

**Cook-Shiro 33,000,000 Beli**

**Swordsman-"Sword Saint" Magnathas Minethil 60,000,000 Beli**

**Entertainer-Frederick Van Gauner 0 Beli**

**Archeologist-"Tomahawk" Kyle Bradshaw 320,000,000 Beli**

**Shipwright-Taken by Dthehalfdragon**

**Sniper-?**

**Blacksmith-Taken by Michael The Archangel**

**Helmswoman-Taken by Yuukifan001**

**Chronicler-Taken by Lightning God Traxid**

**Lookout-Taken by Mayur**

**Rigger-Taken by Kazumo**

**Tailor-Taken by Tomoji-kun**

**Quartermaster-Inhuman X**

**Merchant-Taken by Sakura Ichigo**

* * *

**I hope you all enjoyed reading this chapter, because this has got to be the longest chapter that I have ever written so far. Anyway, the next chapter uploaded after this one will be the conclusion of the entire war. So look forward to that. :D**

**Please Review and Enjoy!**


	135. End of the Devil's Reign!

**End of the Devil's Reign!**

* * *

**Grand Line: Kuwazawa Island; Devil's Tower; Ninety-Ninth Floor**

* * *

"This door is really beginning to piss me off!" One of the Royal Shichibukai, Ogata Nakamura growled as he clutched his fist in pain after being electrocuted from attempting to punch the door down leading to the Yonkou, Adrian Graham's room.

"After coming this far, is it possible that the devil himself cannot be reached by such forcible means?" Another one of the Royal Shichibukai, Izo said while staring curiously at the nine keyholes on the door.

"It seems like we need nine keys in total to open this door without being electrocuted by the door." Another one of the Royal Shichibukai, Oden Okinu stated as she looked over to Ogata. "Or you could waste your time and strength in forcing your way through the door and continue being electrocuted like an imbecile."

"Well if you feel like wandering through this tower to find nine keys that are probably well hidden. Then go ahead and be my guest." Ogata sighed as he turned around and glanced over to Ohama who was currently staring out the window. "What the hell are you doing over there, Ohama?"

"I'm enjoying the beautiful night sky. We've been in the middle of this war for nearly twenty-four hours and it's nice to see something so beautiful and extravagant during such troubled times." Royal Shichibukai Ohama Shirahama sighed happily while staring up at the night sky before he looked down. "Oh, and the tower is very close to sinking. I estimate that we have about thirty to forty minutes before it completely submerges into the ocean."

"Thirty to forty minutes?" Royal Shichibukai, Kage Stryker leaned against a wall and propped his book open to the last page he had read from last. "It will take us forever to find the nine keys."

"Well we can't just simply give up." Marine Commodore Era spoke up and walked up to the closed doors and pointed her sabre at it. "Perhaps we could slice the door down or something."

"I wouldn't go through with such a plan, Era." Marine Commodore Mary Holmes said while inspecting the door. "If Shichibukai Ogata couldn't force his way through, then there's no way that you could do it."

"So are we just supposed to sit here and wait for this tower to submerge into the sea? We have to make sure that we have Graham in our custody before he finds a way to escape." Era frowned.

"Now that's some impressive devotion that you have to capturing a Yonkou there, Commodore "Red-Haired" Era." Everyone turned around and saw the brown paper bag wearing man enter into the room from out of a large mirror that had appeared out of thin air. "If all marines were like you, a countless number of pirates would die and or get captured."

"Oh great, some other freak has decided to show himself." Ogata sweat dropped at the sight of the paper bag wearing man. "And just who might you be?"

"I'm just a wandering traveler who decided to stop by and pay the marines and Shichibukai a visit." The paper bag wearing man laughed as he rummaged through his pocket and pulled out nine keys.

"Are those the nine keys that are needed for opening these doors?" Izo asked as he stared at the keys.

"Now where did a 'wandering traveler' like you get those keys?" Ogata's eyes narrowed as he fixedly glared at the paper bag wearing man, planning to snatch the keys away from him when the opportunity presented itself.

"In this tower, there are tower masters that were in charge of holding these keys to prevent people from proceeding to the upper floors." The paper bag wearing man replied.

"Tower masters? We never encountered anyone trying to get in our way since Graham's main forces were outside trying to prevent us from getting inside the tower." Mary stated.

"There were tower masters here, but then a group of rookie pirates came along and took all of them out one by one." The paper bag wearing man laughed.

"And you took it upon yourself to take the tower masters' keys because?" Kage asked.

"Because you all share a common enemy with my Captain." The paper bag wearing man pointed to the large doors behind the Shichibukai. "Adrian Graham...my Captain wants him either captured or dead so that she can take her rightful title as Yonkou once again."

"So you're part of Shinra's crew?" Era frowned as she pointed her sabre at the paper bag wearing man. "If you think for one second that we're going to team up with you to take down Graham then you're sadly mistaken!" She roared loudly as she charged towards the man.

"Teaming up with you wasn't really what I had in mind..." The paper bag man performed several hand gestures with his hand. "Room..." He muttered and then spherical territory of a light blue aura suddenly appeared.

_"W-What's up with this circle? I feel like I've seen it somewhere before!" Era stopped in her tracks and looked around to notice that she and the paper bag wearing man were in the territory._

"This is quite the excellent sword you have there, Era." Her eyes immediately widened once she looked ahead to see that her sabre was now currently in the hands of the paper bag wearing man.

_"Impossible! He didn't even move from his spot and he managed to take my sword? Wait a minute; didn't Trafalgar Law eat a devil fruit like this?" Era frowned as she looked down at her hand and saw that the sabre was gone._

"Now die!" The paper bag wearing man performed a powerful horizontal slash and managed to cleave Era's head right off from her shoulders despite the amount of distance between them.

_"I don't believe this! He sliced my head off from all the way over there? Is this how I was meant to die?" Tears quickly filled her eyes as her head hit the ground and rolled next to her feet while he body instantly collapsed next to her._

"Era! Era! Snap out of it Era!" Era's eyes immediately snapped out and she realized that she was now in the arms of Mary Holmes. "Are you okay Era? You suddenly passed out in mid charge."

"I...I passed out? N-No! That man over there stole my sword and sliced my head clean off my shoulders!" Era panicked while pointing over to the paper bag wearing man.

"You wouldn't even be talking if he had done all of that you idiot." Oden stated as she stepped up. "I remember who you are now...you're 'The Illusionist' Incognito. The second Division Commander of Shinra's pirate crew."

"Illusionist? So everything that I thought he did to me was a mere illusion?" Era asked while rubbing her head.

"Correct. This man has consumed the paramecia type devil fruit called the Illusion Illusion Fruit. He can create and fabricate illusions to his will and fool people into believing anything." Oden sighed.

"How do you suppose that we defeat an enemy that can instantly trap us in illusions?" Mary asked.

"I didn't come here to fight any of you. I only came here to give these keys to you since you can't enter the devil's room without them." Incognito sighed as he tossed the keys over to Oden who quickly caught them in mid-air.

"Why are you just giving them to us?" Era gritted her teeth in anger for being helped out by a mere pirate.

"I told you already, my Captain wants her title as Yonkou back and she'll do anything to do it." Incognito laughed as he slowly backed away into the large mirror that appeared out of nowhere from behind him.

"Now that we have the keys, we can finally confront the Yonkou and end this war once and for all." Kage said as he closed the book he was reading and looked over to his fellow Shichibukai.

"I haven't fought against one of the Yonkou in a long ass time. I wonder how much my skills have improved since then." Ogata smirked as he watched Oden walk over to the large doors and placed the keys in the keyholes one by one.

"I guess we'll find out once you get those doors open." Everyone turned around to see Admirals Katana, Rex, and Roy enter the room.

"So the slowpokes finally manage to catch up to us after one of Shinra's commanders escape?" Ogata grinned once he noticed the shocked look appear across Roy's face.

"One of Shinra's commanders was here? Where did the commander go? Who was the commander?" Roy asked.

"Incognito was the commander. And good luck catching up to him, he disappeared into one of the mirrors about a minute ago." Ohama sighed.

"No matter, we'll deal with Shinra and her commanders once we're done dealing with Graham." Rex said as him and his fellow Admirals walked over to the large doors and then turned around to face Era and Mary. "You two need to get out of here and start heading back over to the ships."

"What? Head back to the ships? After coming this far you just want us to leave in the middle of battle?" Era frowned, obviously feeling that she hadn't done as much as she could have in the war.

"Commodore Era silence yourself!" Roy ordered. "I'm sure that you wish to prove yourself in this war alongside many other marines, but you nearly had a mental breakdown after your encounter with Raid."

"There's not a doubt in my mind that you would be driven into insanity just by standing in the same room as him due to his overwhelming power and Haki." Rex said.

Era opened her mouth to protest the order but stopped once Mary had placed her hand on her shoulder to stop her from speaking out of term, especially during a time of war. She let out a heavy sigh of frustration before her and Mary made their way out of the room.

"That was rather harsh don't you think? They only wanted to help you marines defeat the Yonkou." Izo sighed as he crossed his arms.

"We did it to protect them. Now then, let's finally put this war to an end." Roy ordered as he watched the keys all slowly turn in order to unlock the large doors. Everyone exchanged glances with each other before they all started walking up the staircase to the final floor of the devil's tower. After about two minutes had passed, they had all made entered the one hundredth floor to see Graham sitting on his throne.

"Ahh...so my tower masters and commanders were unable to prevent any of you from reaching my chambers I see." Graham sighed as he slowly raised his arm into the air, causing a ring of white flames to appear around the group.

"Perhaps you should have chosen yourself some better subordinates there, Graham." Ogata spoke up, completely ignoring the heat coming from the flames. "Do those words sound familiar to you?"

"Weren't those the exact same words that I said to you the first day that you become a Commander of Adamask's pirate crew after defeating you in a duel?" Graham chuckled slightly. "It was rather quite foolish of you to think that you could take me down so easily all those years ago."

"It was my mistake to think that I could have defeated you all those years ago while taking part in that weakling's pirate crew. I'm far much stronger now and I'm going to prove it." Ogata cracked his knuckles before his body slowly started to transform. His head slowly shaped itself into that of an eagle while his arms, legs, and body transformed into that of a lion with brown colored fur; large wings that of an eagle soon sprouted out from his back and his mouth soon transformed into a beak.

"Oh that's right; Adamask always did have some kind of thing with recruiting Mythical Zoan Devil Fruit users as his commanders." Graham nodded after Ogata had completed his transformation.

"Let's see how long you last against me now old man!" Ogata leaped high into the air and started soaring straight towards Graham at a high speed while revolving around like a drill, preparing to piece through the Yonkou with his sharp beak. The Shichibukai was instantly knocked back towards his group once a green colored barrier appeared around the Yonkou at the flick of his wrist.

"Charging straight towards the enemy without a plan always works well for you don't it?" Oden smirked while Ogata immediately stood back up, growling furiously at her comment.

"I may be old, but at least I'm not young and foolish like you." Graham extended his arm forward and then launched a stream of black flames that traveled towards Ogata.

"Shield yourselves everyone!" Ohama yelled as he appeared in front of Ogata and extended his arms forward; second later a rather large explosion occurred in front of him and pushed everyone back.

"What an annoying ability you have there, Ohama." Graham sighed in disappointment once he saw that everyone was unharmed by the explosion. "It was supposed to annihilate all of you."

"Take this Graham! Newkama Kenpo..." Izo shouted as he started running towards Graham at a high speed, leaving around several afterimages of himself as he went. "Galaxy Wink!" He quickly started winking at Graham, due to the high speed of the technique; it seemed as if all of the afterimages were winking as well.

Graham sat completely still in his throne and watched as each of Izo's shock wave based attacks collided against his barrier, still not being able to form a crack or dint in it.

"As long as that barrier of his is still active, we won't be able to land a hand on him it seems." Oden stated while watching Izo continue with his barrage of attacks.

"Then we just need to shatter that barrier of his. No matter how powerful it is, I'm sure that it will wear out eventually the more that we continue to strike it." Kage said before he started throwing his palms forward multiple times, firing off multiple pressure shots at the barrier.

"It's no use striking at my barrier right now since you're all still standing here in my tower." Graham laughed while the two Shichibukai continued to strike the barrier. He grinned once he witnessed the shocked look on everyone's faces. He then slowly stood up from his throne and slowly started walking out from the shadows, revealing himself to be rather old, skinny and wrinkly with several tubes plugged into his back.

"Well doesn't that look...attractive..." Oden looked at Graham in disgust.

"Take a good long look at him, Oden. That's exactly what you're going to look like when you reach your forties." Ogata joked, only to receive a sharp kick to the back of the head.

"Graham...just what the hell are those things attached to your back?" Rex frowned as he glared at the Yonkou.

"These tubes supply me with energy from everyone that set foot into my precious tower. Fueling me with unrivaled power." Graham replied before he turned around to the sounds of loud beeping coming from the machine behind his throne. "Ahhh...it's finally done. Now all of you will witness my true power."

"I'm not sure what that machine is over there! But I'm sure as hell not going to stand here and let you power up!" Roy roared as he sprinted past the Yonkou and headed straight for the machine behind his throne, preparing to smash it into tiny pieces. Before the Admiral could get anywhere near the machine, a barrier suddenly appeared around the machine and knocked him back. "Grrrr...damn it!" He cursed silently while rubbing his face.

"Why are you in such a rush to stop my progression into absolute power? Don't you think it would be far more exciting for all of the three great powers to collide against each other at full strength?" Graham laughed before the tubes started slowly supplying him with energy. As the machine supplied him with energy, his body slowly began to change. His body started becoming more muscular, his wrinkles started to disappear, and his grey hair started turning back to their original color.

"What the hell is happening here?" Oden's eyes widened.

"T-The machine is supplying his body with energy and it also seems that he's getting...younger..." Ohama replied.

"Yes...yes...yes...this is it! This is the phenomenal power that I had in my youth!" Graham grinned as his body started to glow brightly, causing everyone in the room to shield their eyes. Once they glowing had died down, the tubes on Graham's back soon shriveled up as if they had been sucked dry before they detached from his back and fell to the floor. Enjoying his time of youth once again, the Yonkou closed his eyes and took a few deep breaths as he clenched his hands into tight fists.

"So this is why you have several towers in the Grand Line and the New World? So that you can suck the energy from the people of the island to regain your "youth"?" Rex clenched his hands into tight fists.

"It's far more complicated than that Rex, but you understand the gist of it. No matter how hard I try to stay young, time always catches up to me sooner or later." Graham sighed before he started at his hands. "But this power...this power will remain eternal. I will make sure that this power that I possess strikes fear in everyone's heart for all eternity!" He shouted before he extended his arms forward, sending out a large burst of energy that blasted everyone in the room out of the tower.

"A-An explosion?" The marines outside of the tower gasped in shock as they looked up to see the Admirals and Shichibukai all fall down towards them. They all regained their balance in mid-air and one by one landed safely on their feet since they weren't that far from the ground due to the tower still sinking.

"I'm glad to see that you're still alive. It would have been a shame if all of you were to have died by a simple burst of energy like that." Graham folded his arms and started levitating out from his tower. He glanced over his shoulder and watched his precious tower finally submerge under the sea. "So long tower, you will be faintly missed."

"Your tower is gone and your forces have been defeated Graham! Now surrender or else we'll use aggressive force to take you in!" Vice-Admiral Ryusei warned the Yonkou with the Pacifista unit standing behind him on standby.

"Aggressive force you say?" Graham smirked as he turned around to see Ryusei and his Pacifista unit. "I'd honestly like to see you try. I'd like to see all of you try to take me in." He announced to all the marines on the island.

"Marine Bazooka Unit! Aim and open fire!" Vice-Admiral Crowley ordered and then the bazooka unit did as such and unloaded their ammo on the Yonkou.

"How pathetic!" Graham roared loudly as he swept his arm forward and sent the bazooka's fly right back at the marines, laughing manically at the marines scattering to avoid being blown up. "I had honestly expected the marines to have grown stronger over the years, but now I see that nothing has changed. You're all as weak as ever."

"Who are you calling weak?" Vice-Admiral Cassandra frowned as she extended her arms forward and caused a countless number of cherry blossoms to twist and twirl around the Yonkou. The cherry blossoms drew in closer to the Yonkou and started slicing him in several places.

"If I remember correctly, you're 'Bloody Petals' Cassandra right?" Graham asked before the cherry blossoms suddenly burst into black flames, instantly burning into ashes at his feet. He performed an uppercut motion with his arm and sent a trail of black flames towards the Vice-Admiral. Just when the black flames were close to the Vice-Admiral, a hole in the earth opened up beneath her feet and she instantly fell into the hole as if she had been swallowed up whole.

"That was a close call..." Vice-Admiral Onyx sighed as he performed an uppercut motion with his arm, causing a hole in the earth to open up next to him, bringing Cassandra back up from underground.

"T-Thank you..." Cassandra panted slightly since she was caught off guard by Onyx's hasty rescue move.

"Graham!" Vice-Admiral Barron and Camala rushed towards Graham in unison. Once they were close enough to the Yonkou, they kicked off the ground and went in separate directions in order to confuse him.

"Bloody Gauntlet!" Camala's blood encased her right arm and hardened to the point as if it were steel and then she swept her arm forward, aiming to punch the Yonkou in the face.

"Giga Strike!" Barron swung his fist forward, aiming to strike the Yonkou across his face as well.

Graham raised his arms up and blocked both of the Vice-Admirals' punches with much ease. He performed swift motions with his hands and deflected their fists in separate directions, leaving their torso's wide open for an attack. Quickly taking advantage of the situation, he swung his arms upwards and landed powerful uppercuts against the Vice-Admirals' stomachs, sending shock waves through their bodies, dealing great internal damage to them. Then placing his hands across their faces, he extended his arms forward and pushed both of the Vice-Admirals far back away him.

"T-The Devil has taken out both Vice-Admiral's Barron and Camala with such little effort! W-We don't stand a chance!" The low ranking marines started to cower in fear.

"Yes, this is it! Those are the exact looks of fear that the whole world will soon share once I am done with it!" Graham laughed. "Those of you that fear for your lives, then go ahead and run! But for those of you that seek death by challenging me, then step forward!"

"W-We don't even stand a chance against this monster! What were we thinking? We can't take down one of the four Yonkou with such little manpower!" A large majority of the low ranking marines cowered in fear and slowly started backing away while the strong willed marines stood their ground and simply glared at the Yonkou.

"If you weak willed marines are planning on escaping, then go ahead and put a bullet through your skulls." The weak willed marines gulped as they slowly turned around to see Admiral Rogun and Vice-Admiral Davy Husker walking towards them. "As Admiral Roy said earlier, even the smallest hint of cowardice in the marines is unforgivable. If any of you run away from this battle, you're practically leaving your comrades in arms behind to die."

"And if any of you don't have a problem with performing such a heinous and vile act, then speak up now and we'll strip you of your rank in the marines." Davy Husker said.

"Strip them of their rank? How about you just simply kill them on the spot? That would be far more threatening than stripping them of a measly title." Shichibukai Redbeard laughed as he showed up to the battle alongside Shichibukai Rag Doll. "Hey Graham! Say your prayers!" He roared loudly as he launched a rather large column of flames in the shape of a fist towards the Yonkou.

"Redbeard? Oh that's right, you did become one of the Shichibukai now didn't you?" Graham extended his arm forward and launched a large column of black flames in the shape of a fist towards Redbeard's attack. The two columns of flames soon collided against each other and exploded on impact, spreading flames all throughout the island.

"What was that Shichibukai thinking? He only managed to make things worse!" Davy Husker growled as he started manipulating the water from where the tower sank and then he used it to douse out all the flames.

"This is why you don't use pirates to do a marines job!" Crowley stepped forward and launched a stream of sludge at Graham.

Seeing the sludge quickly coming towards him, Graham performed a swiping motion with his arm, causing several marines near him to fly up in front of him to take on Crowley's attack for him. "You should feel ashamed of yourself for attacking your own allies." He smirked at the sound of the crying marines that were covered in poisonous sludge.

"Enough of this! Corridor Void!" Rex shouted and then two voids opened up on both sides of Graham, attempting to swallow him up whole. "Even someone like you can't survive in a void!"

"Interesting trick Admiral." Graham admired Rex's move as he found himself stuck in place since he struggled not to get sucked into either of the voids. He knew that if he had made a single mistake, he would be done.

"Now's the time to strike him while he's trapped between the voids!" Rex ordered.

"Target acquired!" Katana transformed one of her arms into clouds and then she swung it forward, sending a large column of clouds in the shape of a fist towards Graham.

"Soaring Fist!" Roy coated his arm in Busoshoku Haki and then he punched the air in the direction of Graham, sending a large air pressure attack in the shape of a fist toward him.

"The Admiral's managed to land a hit on the Devil!" The marines cheered after watching Graham get blasted back a few feet.

"Now is not the time to be cheerful! The Yonkou is still able to fight and so the battle continues!" Davy Husker roared as he started manipulating the water and fired it at the Yonkou.

"It sure has been awhile since anyone has landed a hand on me." Graham smirked as he punched the water fired at him, causing it to splash all around him. He then slowly descended onto the ground and started at the frightened look on most of the marines' faces.

"T-The Devil doesn't even seem to be harmed. He's taken two attacks from the Admiral's head on and he's still smirking." A majority of the marines started backing away.

"He won't be smirking for much longer! Watch my back!" Roy ordered as he removed the jacket from his shoulders and started charging towards Graham at full speed.

"So Admiral Roy has decided to be the first to go down?" Graham smirked as his entire arm turned black and grew more muscular before he swung it downward at the right moment, instantly crushing Roy into the ground. Once he pulled his arm back up, he noticed the Admiral slowly start to push himself up off the ground. "Resilient as always I see..." He muttered as he raised his arm above his head, preparing to strike the Admiral into the ground once again.

"Nghhh..." Roy kicked off the ground at flew backwards, narrowly managing to avoid Graham's punch at the last second. "Soaring Fist Barrage!" He punched the air in the Yonkou's direction and sent multiple air pressure projectiles in the shape of fists towards him.

Graham held his arm out in front of him and protected himself from all of Roy's attacks. Before he had any time to react, Roy was already charging towards him with his fist pulled back. The Admiral performed several strikes with his fists but all of them were easily blocked by the palm of the Yonkou's hand. Roy swung his left fist upward and drove it into Graham's stomach, he then took a step forward with his right foot to deliver a straight punch to the Yonkou's face with his right fist, and then he finished the attack by landing a powerful left hook kick across the Yonkou's face, sending him recoiling back a few feet.

"Amazing! This is the first time I've ever seen Admiral Roy confront a Yonkou in physical combat like this!" A majority of marines gazed upon the current fight in awe.

"This is the end Graham!" Roy lunged towards Graham with his fist pulled back, preparing to deliver the finishing blow to the Yonkou once and for all.

"For you perhaps!" Graham quickly extended his arm forward and launched a stream of black flames, catching Roy off guard and instantly consuming him. Seconds later after Roy had been consumed by the flames, Katana launched a stream of clouds out from the palm of her hand and doused out the flames, freeing Roy from his burning torment.

"T-Thank you, Katana..." Roy panted, his entire body covered in small burns.

"It must be quite embarrassing to have to be saved by your women in the midst of battle." Graham smirked as he raised his arm above his head and quickly slammed it downward, preparing to smash the temporarily weakened Admiral into the ground. Before his fist could get anywhere close to Roy, Katana had appeared in front of him and blocked his fist using her sword.

"There's nothing embarrassing about being saved by a comrade in battle." Roy grunted as he slowly stood to his feet. He then quickly sprung into action and landed a fierce barrage of kicks against Graham's stomach, knocking him back a few more feet. "It assures me that I have nothing to fear knowing that my comrades are watching my back."

"Black Voids!" Rex smirked as several voids started appearing around him and Graham. "Rogun! You can fire whenever you're ready!"

"Right!" Rogun clenched his hands into tight fists and then several gun barrels sprouted out from all over his body. The gun barrels soon started firing a countless number of bullets out into the voids around Rex which soon all came raining down from the voids above Graham.

"Black Rain!" Rex and Rogun shouted in unison before all of the bullets pierced through Graham's body, receiving several loud cheers from the marines.

_"Nghhh...What the hell just happened here? I sensed what they were planning as soon as the voids showed up and yet my body was too slow to react to it for some reason!" Graham gasped in shock as he slowly dropped down onto his knees due to pain from his wounds. "Despite all of the energy that I've absorbed into my body...it seems that it still hasn't had enough time to adapt yet."_

"The Devil has been brought down to his knees! Everyone take this time of opportunity and unload everything that we have on him! Show him the strength of our military might!" Ryusei shouted and then all of the marines let out a loud war cry as they followed the Vice-Admiral's orders and attacked the Yonkou with all of their individual abilities and weapons.

"You're all fools!" Graham furiously roared out in anger as he performed a swiping moment with his arm, creating a barrier that protected him from all of their attacks. Once the smoke had cleared, he panted slightly and stared at the palm of his hands, instantly noticing that wrinkles started appearing on them. His eyes widened in horror as he started pressing them against his face, feeling the wrinkles start to appear on his face as well.

_"No! No! No! Why am I aging so quickly right now? This shouldn't be happening! It's far too soon for me to be aging back right now!" Graham thought in sheer frustration._

"Reverting back to your old age huh, Graham? That's too bad!" The Yonkou frowned as he looked up to see Ogata in his hybrid Griffin form slowly walking towards him. "Perhaps if you hadn't been wasting your magic left and right, you probably wouldn't be in this situation right now."

"Watch your tone boy...no matter what condition my body is currently in, I can still take someone like you down with the flick of my wrist." Graham panted.

"How about you prove it then?" Ogata quickly started soaring towards the Yonkou with his talons bared, preparing to slice Graham's head straight of his shoulders. But before he could perform such a task, he was instantly blown back once a beam of light suddenly flew past Graham and struck him in the shoulder.

"M-Master Graham...are you okay?" Graham slowly looked over his shoulder to see Jeagan limping towards him while clutching his neck. "I've come to...offer you my...assistance in this battle..."

"Jeagan...so you're still alive after all huh? It's good to see that the head tower master is the only one still standing even after your defeat by the Captain of the Berserker Pirates." Graham said before he cringed in pain from all of the bullet wounds that he had received earlier.

"Grrrr...so there's still one more tower master still standing?" Ogata gritted his teeth as he reverted back to his human form and inspected his now burnt shoulder.

"Where's Red Mask? I thought that he was with you the last time that I saw him." Graham said.

"The last time I saw Master Red Mask, he was engaging one of Raid's commanders in combat." Jeagan replied as he stared at all of the marines surrounding them. "Master Graham, in your current condition, I suggest that you retreat. I will cover you until you safely make it off the island." He said as he started gathering energy into his hands.

"You truly are a loyal minion, Jeagan. I honestly don't know what I would do without you if you weren't on my side." Graham grinned. The grin soon faded once he felt a sharp pain course through his chest. He slowly looked down to his chest and saw that two freshly new holes were created. He looked ahead of himself to see Jeagan facing him with his arms extended towards him, smoke was currently emitting from his hands signifying that he had fired beams out from his hands at him.

"You'd most likely be dead you bastard!" Jeagan yelled, ignoring the shocked faces and gasps coming from the marines behind him.

"The tower master betrayed the Devil?" The marines gasped while Graham stood there and glared deep into the eyes of his former ally.

"So...you've finally managed to break free from my mind control?" Graham closed his eyes shut for a moment before he quickly slammed his fist down onto the ground, sending a massive shock wave throughout the island, causing the island to crack and separate into multiple directions.

"T-The island is breaking and drifting apart! What are we going to do?" The marines cried as they all struggled to stay on their sections of the drifting pieces of the island.

"The World Government wins this battle! But of course the war is far from over!" Graham smirked as he stood to his feet while his large section of the island started to drift away. "I've still got several towers in the Grand Line and the New World! This means that I have several places in this vast world to hide! I'll be back someday with a larger army that'll bury all of you six feet under!"

"You're not getting away so easily Graham!" Jeagan started levitating towards Graham.

"Everyone start heading back towards the ships! We're not going to allow Graham to escape from the marines so easily!" Fleet Admiral Simon ordered and then the marines started heading back towards their ships in order to chase after the Yonkou. He then turned to face the four Admirals and nodded his head, giving them the go ahead to chase after the Yonkou without the use of a ship.

"Black Door!" Rex extended his arm forward and then a void in the shape of a door opened up in front of them. "Everyone hold on tight so that you don't get lost in there." He warned his fellow Admirals before they all jumped into the void.

Meanwhile, Graham and Jeagan were currently in the middle of a stare down. After years of being controlled by a Yonkou, Jeagan would have liked nothing more than to let his anger out on him right now. But he knew that he needed to attack with caution or else he would immediately end up like the other tower masters and thus his death would be for nothing.

"I can't say that I'm not surprised by your betrayal, Jeagan. I guess it was bound to happen sooner or later." Graham sighed in disappointment. "I'm disappointed that it had to happen during such a crucial moment like this."

"I'm happy that it happened during this time of war! Thanks to that Ray person, I've been freed from your mind control and I'm ready to set things right once and for all!" Jeagan said with much determination.

"Is that so?" Graham sighed while rubbing the back of his neck. "And you're sure that there's nothing that I can do to change your mind? I could forget that you blasted two holes in my chest and welcome you back into my crew."

"I refuse! I'm not going to go back to pointlessly slaughtering people on your command! I'm going to avenge everyone that you and your entire crew have murdered by killing you!" Jeagan pointed at the Yonkou.

"Do you even realize that by killing me the world will be unbalanced? You'll be putting the world in greater turmoil than it is now with me still around." Graham laughed.

"That may be true, Graham. But you see I'm a very selfish person so I don't really think about others when I set my mind on doing something." Jeagan grinned.

"Hmph, that's what I like about you Jeagan. It truly is a shame that you refuse to join me willingly this time. Your powers are really magnificent." Graham shrugged his shoulder before he quickly reached his arm out and attempted to grab Jeagan.

Jeagan quickly evaded Graham's arm by jumping to the side, instantly retaliating by firing off a bright beam of energy aimed for his face. Graham simply moved his head slightly to the left and easily avoided being struck by the attack, much to Jeagan's disappointment.

"There's no point in you trying to defeat me in your condition. Your movements are slowly and predictable even in my current state." Graham aimed the palm of his hand at Jeagan and launched a stream of black flames towards him.

Ignoring the aching pain of his body, Jeagan started sprinting away from Graham in order to avoid being burnt to a crisp by the flames. He continued to run around the large section of the island for a while as he tried to come up with a plan to counterattack against the Yonkou. After taking some time to come up with a plan, he immediately took action to launch a barrage of bright beam projectiles towards Graham.

"I guess you're too blinded by your thoughts of revenge to listen to all reason." Graham sighed as he stepped from side to side, easily evading all of Jeagan's projectiles.

_"My plan is working out so far, but I need a huge distraction if I truly want my plan to work!" Jeagan thought as he continued to launch more projectiles._

"Graham!" A void opened up directly above the Yonkou; second later the four Admirals dropped out from the void and attempted to strike him with their respective attacks.

"Just when I thought I was finally rid of you pesky Admirals for today." Graham sighed as he swept his arm forward and blocked all of their attacks. He then extended his arm forward and pushed the Admirals back.

"The war isn't going to end with you simply running away when you're being backed into a corner. The war is going to end with either your capture or your death." Roy said while cracking his knuckles.

"Surrender already so that everyone can go home." Rogun sighed in irritation as he placed his index and middle fingers together, quickly forming them into gun barrels.

"And don't even think about running away again. I assure you that you won't be getting very far." Rex warned the Yonkou while Katana nodded in agreement and pointed her sword at Graham.

_"The Admirals? This is perfect; they can distract him long enough for me to perform my attack." Jeagan smiled as he started levitating into the air once again._

"And where exactly do you think you're going Jeagan?" Graham aimed the palm of his hand toward Jeagan and prepared to launch another attack until Katana lunged toward him and performed an over handed downward slash which would have sliced his hand clean off if he hadn't pulled it back at the last second.

"Don't let your guard down around us or else it's the end for you!" Both Rex and Roy charged the Yonkou and threw a fierce barrage of punches at him.

"Annoying pests!" Graham growled through his clenched teeth as he crossed his arms in front of him and blocked all of their attacks. He then swung his arms out and pushed both of the Admirals back. He was then immediately attacked by Admiral Katana once again, this time she swung her sword around wildly and sent several sharp air compressed projectiles towards him. Rogun added onto the barrage of attacks by firing off several Haki infused bullets at the Yonkou.

The battle between the four Admirals and the Yonkou waged on for several minutes. Neither side showed any signs of backing down despite all of the injuries they had obtained. They wanted the war to end and by god they were going to see an end to it one way or the other. Jeagan hovered over the island and watched in utter amazement by the battle as he continued to gather energy for his attack plan. He soon thought that he would no longer have to go through with his plan once he saw Graham get pushed back once again by the four Admirals.

Graham wheezed heavily as he was brought down onto all fours by the Admirals standing before him. He slowly lifted his head up and glared at every last one of them, a great amount of rage was building inside of him. This was his war, he had planned this whole thing out from the start and yet things just weren't going his way. When things didn't go his way, it infuriated him beyond all belief. A black demonic aura soon started to twist and twirl around his body.

"What's going on with his body now?" Rogun frowned as he watched the demonic aura seep into his open wounds, instantly closing them and turning his entire body black.

"I'm not sure, but stay on your guard." Roy ordered and then the Admirals took defensive positions while Graham slowly picked himself up off the ground.

"Vanish!" Graham roared loudly as he threw a ferocious straight punch at Roy.

"Roy! Watch out!" Rogun pushed his fellow Admiral out of the way and took the punch instead. He was immediately sent flying far back off the large section of the island. He skipped across the surface of the water for quite a distance before he finally sank into the shocking, causing expressions of concern to appear on Rex and Roy's faces.

"R-Rogun!" Roy rushed over to jump into the ocean to save his comrade but stopped in his tracks once a ring of black flames surrounded him. He ignored the flames and jumped straight through them before he dove right into the ocean.

"Looks like it's going to be just you and me against Graham for awhile Katana. Are you ready?" Rex sighed as he raised his fist up to his face and prepared to engage Graham in combat once again. Katana simply nodded her head and gripped her sword tightly while slowly raising it up, preparing to strike Graham at any given moment.

"I've had just about enough of all of you Admirals and betrayers..." Graham slowly looked up and his eyes widened once he saw that Jeagan had created over thousands of smoldering balls of energy.

"I want to thank you marines for distracting him long enough for me to gather this much energy." Jeagan panted, his vision slowly starting to blur due to blood loss and exhaustion. "Now I can finish this entire war once and for all..."

"You can end this war? Don't make me laugh Jeagan! You don't have nearly enough power to-" Graham was instantly cut off once a few of the smoldering balls of energy shot out and made contact with his shoulder, exploding on impact. The Yonkou staggered back while clutching his wounded shoulder. Infuriated by being struck by his former ally, he extended his arm forward and released a massive amount of energy toward Jeagan in hopes of killing him once and for all.

Jeagan maneuvered around the blast of energy and started performing several hand gestures, manipulating the balls of energy around him to start shooting out towards Graham. One by one, explosion after explosion, the Yonkou was being pushed back more and more. The two Admirals could only sit by and watch as Jeagan continued on with his barrage of attacks. Once the barrage of attacks had finally finished several minutes later, the Yonkou was currently down on his feet, smoke currently emitting from out his mouth and body from the explosions. His black skin soon returned to normal and his body slowly returned back to its original age.

"S-Still alive?" Jeagan wheezed heavily before he lost his strength to continue manipulating the gravity in his area, causing him to fall hard onto the ground near the Admirals.

"I don't know who you are, but I figure that you've done enough so far. Leave the rest to us so that you can-" Rex stopped in mid-sentence once he saw Jeagan struggle to pick himself up off the ground.

"N-No...I need to...finish things once and for all...for my sister...for everyone that worked so hard to free me. For everyone else that died under the control of that man..." A gold aura started surrounding Jeagan's body.

"You're...you're finished...all of you are dead..." Graham slowly started levitating into the air. "I'll obliterate everything...this island, this ocean, the world even..." He started focusing dark energy between the palms of his hands.

"I wanted to avoid using this technique...but it looks like I have no other choice..." Jeagan gathered energy into his hand before he aimed it at the ground and fired it, using it as a boost to blast himself all the way up to Graham.

"Katana! We need to hurry up and-" Rex stopped in mid-sentence once he felt Katana placed her hand on his shoulder. He looked over to her to see that she was shaking her head, signifying for them to let Jeagan handle things.

"I've...I've got you now, Graham! Now there's nowhere left for you to run!" Jeagan grunted and strained as he started gathering energy within his body while Graham tried to pry him off.

"Release me at once Jeagan! You have no idea what you're doing by killing me! You have absolutely no idea who you're dealing with here!" Graham shouted.

"No Graham! It's you who doesn't have an idea who you're dealing with! But if you need a reminder, then let me show you!" Jeagan smiled as he stared into the eyes of the infuriated Yonkou. "I AM JEAGAN OF THE HEAVENS! SUPERNOVA END!" He released all of the focused energy out from his body at once, creating a massive explosion that engulfed the entire area around them. After the smoke from the explosion had cleared, there was literally nothing left from the explosion, Graham, Jeagan, the Admirals, and even the island were nowhere left to be found.

"F-Fleet Admiral Simon! Graham and the others have completely disappeared!" A few marine soldiers rushed over to Simon and saluted him.

"Hmmm...order everyone to stop the ships! We can't go anywhere near that area!" Simon said.

"Yes sir!" The marines nodded and then rushed over to inform everyone to stop the ships.

_"Could that explosion have killed everyone? I know it's definitely possible but, there's no way that the marines could lose four of our strongest power houses in one single day." Simon frowned as he stared on ahead, praying that he could find a single shred of life from the Admirals._

"Fleet Admiral, do you want us to send out a search party? Perhaps the Admirals decided to avoid the explosion by jumping into the sea." Vice-Admiral Alex said.

"Yes, let's do that." Simon nodded as he turned to face the Vice-Admiral. "Find Vice-Admiral Davy Husker and let him search for the Admiral's under the water."

"Vice-Admiral Husker disappeared after Graham had split the entire island. We'll just have to settle for non-devil fruit users sir." Alex replied.

"Alright then, send as many soldiers as we can down there. We cannot afford to let the world know that the four Admirals have been killed." Simon said sternly.

"Yes sir." Alex started walking towards the soldiers closest to him in order to give out their orders.

"No need to worry about us..." Simon slowly turned around to see a void open up before him. Seconds later Admirals Katana and Rex limped from out the void, majority of their clothes burnt, torn, and tattered. "I barely managed to save our lives from that explosion at the last second."

"Mission Accomplished." Katana simply nodded in agreement before she sheathed her sword.

"Well that's two out of the four. Now where are Admirals Roy and Rogun?" Simon asked and then everyone turned around to see Roy climb onto the ship, drenched head to toe in ocean water.

"R-Rogun...he's...he's dead..." Roy panted heavily as he dropped down onto all fours. "Graham knocked him into the ocean! I jumped in after him but he was farther away than I thought! I searched around for his body as long as I could but I couldn't find him anywhere!"

"W-Where's Davy Husker? Maybe we could send him down into the ocean to find Rogun!" Rex said nervously.

"He suddenly disappeared after Graham had split the island. We're going to send in several soldiers into the seas to find him right now." Simon assured the Admirals.

"There's no point..." Roy picked himself off the ground but continued to stare down onto the deck, feeling ashamed of himself for not being able to save a comrade. "He's probably already at the bottom of the ocean by now. No one can save him except for Husker and yet he isn't here to do so."

Simon alongside everyone else that was currently listening to Roy all hung their heads to have a moment of silence for Rogun. Simon soon climbed up all the way to the crow's nest of his ship and called out to all the marines ships to gather everyone's attention. "Everyone listen up! I have an important announcement to make!"

"Oh this should be good..." Ogata sighed from a marine ship close to Simon's. He slowly looked up at the Fleet Admiral alongside everyone else and kept quiet to hear his announcement.

"The first thing that I would like to say is congratulations! Because of everyone's efforts, the Devil Adrian Graham has been killed!" Simon announced, which received loud approving cheers from all the marines. "Do not celebrate just yet! Though our war against Graham is over! Our war against injustice and piracy isn't!" Every marine nodded in agreement with the Fleet Admiral's statement.

"Due to our actions today the world will be in far greater danger now that it's unbalanced with Graham gone! But no matter what happens, the marines will stay strong and continue to prevail over evil!" Simon said and once again received loud cheers of approval from the marines. "Now let us take a moment to honor and morn over those that have lost their lives during the course of this war." Everyone closed their eyes and bowed their heads and started thinking about everyone on their side that had lost their lives.

"Though I may not know everyone that died during the war, it's best to inform everyone that Admiral Rogun has been killed in action. He fought bravely during this time of war and it was an honor to see him rise through the ranks of marines to reach the title of Admiral." Simon said. "Though he was perverted, lazy, idiotic, and foolish...he was an amazing Admiral and never hesitated to put his life on the line to protect those he cared for." Every marine nodded in agreement once again.

"Now that our mission has been completed. Let's head back to our original marine facilities and continue to fight for peace in this world." Simon cheered and then the marines followed suit and cheered as well before they all started dispersing back to their own ships.

"I...I just can't believe it. Is Rogun...our idiot Rogun really dead?" Rex looked over to Katana and Roy. "I always figured that he would die being smothered to death by the mountain of porno magazines in his room. I never expected him to die in a war, especially by drowning."

"I take full responsibility for Rogun's death. If I had been faster, I definitely would have saved him from drowning." Roy frowned as he punched the mast of the ship, completely unaware that Rogun climbed up onto the ship, completely drenched from head to toe.

"Uhhh, Roy..." Rex sweat dropped as he tried to tell his fellow Admiral to look behind him.

"Hold on a second there, Rex. I really need to get this off my chest..." Roy sighed. "The first day I met Rogun, he was carefree, lazy, perverted, and idiotic...pretty much how he is now. I didn't think much of him; I thought that he was just one of those marines that would die easily on the battlefield."

"What's Roy talking about over there?" Rogun muttered quietly before he started walking towards the grieving Admiral.

"When all of us were promoted to the rank of Admiral, I was truly surprised to see that Rogun was there." Roy said sincerely as Rogun stood right behind him, waiting for Roy to finish talking before he spoke up. "Over the years of being an Admiral alongside Rogun, I never really did get the chance to see him put his skills to action since I considered him a fool and never took him seriously until today. That fool of an Admiral gave up his life to save mine..."

"Roy I really think you should-"

"Rex! Please let me finish!" Roy shook his head for a moment as he tried to think of the right words to say. "Though he could have put more effort into his duties of being an Admiral...I...I respected that man. I respected him so much that I was honestly planning on telling him someday if he ever proved himself to me...and today is that day." Feeling satisfied that he had said everything on his mind; he nodded to Rex, giving him the go ahead to talk now that he was done.

Rex simply pointed behind him to Rogun who was currently bawling his eyes out at the moment. Immediately recognizing the sniffling sounds coming from his supposed 'dead admiral', Roy slowly looked over his shoulder to see Rogun still alive and standing much to his dismay at the moment. "Oh Roy buddy old pal!" Rogun cried as he pulled Roy into a tight hug. "I knew that you liked me all along! I knew that all your harsh treatment towards me over the years was just you having a hard time expressing your true feelings towards me!"

"R-Rogun? How are you still alive? And stop crying, you're getting your snot and tears all over my shirt!" Roy pushed Rogun off of him.

"I can explain that." The four Admirals turned around to face Davy Husker who had climbed onto the marine ship. "After Graham had split the island, I took it upon myself to jump into the ocean and destroy the section of land that he was standing on in order to drown him since he was a devil fruit user. Anyway, I witnessed Admiral Rogun get knocked into the ocean and I rescued him."

"I would have joined back with you guys into the battle but then that massive explosion earlier gave us a huge message that Graham had been blown to bits." Rogun smiled.

"So you've been alive...this entire time huh?" Roy deadpanned as he started blankly at Rogun for a moment, thinking back to all the things he said about Rogun that he would never say to his face.

"Yup! Isn't that great?" Rogun smiled happily as he placed his hands on Roy's shoulders. "We can continue to remain as the four Admirals of the marines!"

Something soon snapped in Roy's head as he couldn't stand the amount of embarrassment since he knows that he would never hear the end of it from Rogun. The only logical thing to do in his mind at the moment would be to kill Rogun. Without even giving himself time to consider the consequences of his actions, Roy reached his arms forward and wrapped his hands around the unsuspecting Rogun's neck. "Grrrrrr! Damn you Rogun! Why couldn't you have died?" He growled furiously through his clenched teeth.

"W-Whoa! Calm down Roy!" Rex panicked as he tried to get Roy to release Rogun. "There's no point in killing Rogun! Now that Graham is dead the world is already unbalanced! No need to make it worse!"

"Fuck the balance of the world! I want this son of a bitch to die right now!" Roy yelled as his hold on Rogun's neck only seemed to increase. Having seen enough for one day, Katana took it upon herself to head back to her room to rest after the hours of non-stop fighting. As soon as she entered her room she felt uneasy. She slowly placed her hand on the hilt of her sword, preparing to strike whoever or whatever was in her room without her permission. She carefully took a few steps forward to the center of the room and then quickly turned around and unsheathed her sword in two swift motions, pointing the sword directly at Shinra who was hiding behind the door the entire time and slowly pushed the door closed on the Admiral.

"It sure has been a long time since we've ever had a chance to be alone together, hasn't it little sister?" A small smile appeared across Shinra's face as she placed her finger on Katana's sword and gently pushed it back towards her. "Now put that sharp weapon away. You know that I have no intention of fighting today."

Katana stared at Shinra for a moment before she complied with her older sister's request and sheathed her sword. She then walked over to closest chair and took a seat while Shinra took it upon herself to simply lie down onto the ground, finding it to be far more comfortable.

"Why must you consist on wearing that depressing demon mask on your face? Don't you think that it's about time that you took it off already?" Shinra sighed. "I know that you're a Pacifista and an Admiral, which means that you're supposed to be intimidating and all that, but at least have the courtesy to speak to your sister without wearing it."

Katana nodded and reached up to grab her mask; she then slowly pulled the mask off from her face and placed it on the bed beside her.

"Hmph, to think that all so long ago people could hardly even tell us apart." Shinra chuckled as she stared at Katana's face; they looked exactly same except for the fact that Katana had a long jagged diagonal scar running from the right side of her face to her left shoulder. "Thanks to that scar of yours, people can easily pick tell us apart now sister. We can no longer play 'who's who' now."

Katana raised her hand up to her face and slowly ran her fingers down the scar.

"But in all serious now. I want to thank you for watching after the boy for so many years when I couldn't." Shinra said. "I still don't understand how to be a good mother, but I'm going to start now. So leave the rest to me."

"Denied." Katana said while shaking her head.

"I knew you were going to say that." Shinra sighed while rubbing the back of her neck. "Perhaps you'll change your mind if I told you everything that's been going on in our country ever since you and that bastard of an Admiral left without finishing the job."

* * *

Meanwhile on an entirely different marine ship, Fleet Admiral Simon was currently sitting behind his desk in his room, constantly shuffling through a large stack of wanted posters. "I don't even see why I'm doing this. Shinra is clearly the best choice in replacing Graham as the Yonkou. But then again, this person has been causing much more havoc that she has." He looked up from his desk and stared at the door once a few loud knocks was heard.

"F-Fleet Admiral Simon! We have some shocking news sir! It's very urgent!" A marine soldier said in a panic as he waited for the approval to enter the room.

"Come on in." Simon nodded and then the marine soldier hurried into the room and placed the den den mushi onto his desk. "What's this?"

"It's Vice-Warden Lukan sir! He has urgent news pertaining to-"

"I think it would be best if I told Fleet Admiral Simon myself." Vice-Warden Lukan's voice came out from the den den mushi.

"Vice-Warden Lukan, just what exactly is so important that you decided to take it upon yourself to want contact me?" Simon sighed.

"It's about the Yonkou Raid. While you were all fighting against Adrian Graham, Raid attempted to free every single prisoner in Impel Down and recruit them into his crew." Simon's eyes narrowed as he stared at the den den mushi.

"Wait a minute...he attempted to free every single prisoner? Are you telling me that he failed?" Simon honestly seemed to be surprised by the news that he was hearing.

"Yes. As soon as his ship had reached the docks, he suddenly stopped trying to attack has and collapsed onto the ground." Lukan replied. "Though we didn't know what was going on, we immediately took action and arrested the Yonkou on the spot. He's now awaiting his fate in level 6."

"Y-You captured the Yonkou Raid?" Simon was currently distraught. "I want you to keep him under surveillance 24/7! Do not let him out of your sight until I get there!" He said before he hung up the den den mushi and rushed out of his room to inform everyone else of the news.

* * *

**Grand Line: Middle of the Ocean; Berserker Pirates' Ship**

* * *

"I'm exhausted..." Ray sighed heavily as he was currently passed out on the deck of his ship, staring up at the night sky above him.

Once his group had made it to the docks, they decided that the best way off the island would be to steal a marine ship. While sailing away from the island, they were surprised to see that the missing Berserker Pirates had shown up with their ship, welcoming them aboard with open arms. The Gem Pirates refused to come with them since they had a ship of their own, Let Chang and Horase had suddenly disappeared when no one were watching them, Janelle and Hunter decided to stay behind with the marines, and Alexander took a dinghy and continued on with his travels alone. Marie was the only one that decided to stick around for awhile.

"We're all exhausted. We've been fighting some tough opponents for hours." Magnathas stated while leaning against the mast of the ship, keeping an eye on the door to Nori's room.

"Will you relax already Magnathas? Nori said that she'll cure Charlotte from the snake venom in no time." Ray said before he sat up and looked around the ship to see everyone else. "So...where the hell have you guys been all this time? We looked around the tower for you."

"It's kind of hard to explain." Mitsuno replied while closing the current book that she was reading. "After all of our battles with our tower masters, we were suddenly taken aboard an ex-Yonkou's ship."

"An ex-Yonkou?" Ray and Magnathas gasped in shock and then they rushed over to everyone and stared examining them. "Did that ex-Yonkou hurt you guys in anyway? How did you all escape?"

"Actually, we never did see the ex-Yonkou for ourselves, but we did meet a few of her commanders." Frederick pointed out.

"One of her commanders is actually an amazing doctor. He healed all of our wounds that would have taken days to heal in a matter of minutes." Shiro said.

"After we were all healed and ready to join back into the battle, they suddenly pushed us through a mirror and we came crashing down back onto our ship." Jynx spoke up.

"Granted that it was guarded by marines, but we obviously took it back from them in no time." Jaw said. "Just when we were about to set sail back to the island to come get you guys, they told us to wait here and that you guys would come to us."

"This ex-Yonkou and her crew sound freaky. I don't really like all of this." Ray frowned as he folded his arms.

"Oh well, at least everyone made it off the island safe and sound." Kyle laughed.

"Not everyone..." Magnathas indicated over to Marie who had taken the liberty to lock herself up into the crow's nest of the ship to grieve over the loss of her brother.

"Who is that woman anyway? What's her story?" Jaw asked.

"Her name is Marie. She's the person who was leading the revolutionaries inside of the tower during the war." Ray explained to his first mate. "Her older brother was the leader of the tower masters. After I had defeated him and freed him from the Yonkou's mind controlling spell, he returned back to normal."

"And just when everyone was prepared to leave the tower together, Jeagan felt the need to atone for his sins by staying behind to fight that Red Mask guy." Magnathas added.

"Poor girl. Maybe she'll start to feel better after she gets something into her stomach." Shiro said as he walked into the kitchen to prepare everyone some dinner.

"I don't need any food." Everyone looked up to the crow's nest to see Marie climbing down from it. "You pirates have done more than enough for me and everyone else on the island. I don't want to be indebted to you pirates anymore than I already am." She bowed to the Berserker pirates before she started walking over to the railing of the ship.

"Where do you think you're going Marie?" Ray asked.

"I'm taking the last dinghy that we stole from the marine ship and setting sail. I don't want to be caught sailing around with a bunch of pirates." Marie replied rather harshly.

"Look Marie, about your brother-"

"Save it. My brother was a selfish idiot who always did whatever he wanted without even considering the feelings of others." Marie frowned as she untied the dinghy from the ship and watched it fall onto the ocean surface. "But I still love him though." She muttered before she jumped off the ship and landed onto the dinghy.

"So where do you plan on going?" Magnathas asked as he and the other Berserker Pirates leaned over the railing of the ship.

"I'm not really sure." Marie replied while rubbing the back of her. She then placed her foot against the Berserker Pirates' ship and pushed off from it to give her dinghy a boost as it started sailing away. "I'm just going to stick traveling the world for right now."

"Hey! When do you think we'll see you again?" Ray laughed.

"Probably never I hope!" Marie laughed as she waved the Berserker Pirates goodbye before she turned around and stared out into the vast ocean ahead of her. She then sat down in her dinghy and looked up at the sky, her eyes widening in amazement at the sight of shooting stars zooming over her. "You really are an idiot, Jeagan." She smiled happily as tears started to stream down her face.

"Shooting stars?" The Berserker Pirates looked up to the sky to watch the shooting stars in amazement as well since it was their first time seeing shooting stars together.

"Anyone want to make a wish? I heard that people usually make wishes after witnessing shooting stars." Mitsuno informed everyone.

"I don't usually believe in that mumbo jumbo crap." Jaw shrugged his shoulders. "Besides, what do we need to wish for when we could just-" He stopped in mid-sentence and slowly turned around alongside his crew to see Charlotte and Nori walking out onto the deck.

"Charlotte you really shouldn't be walking around without giving your body enough time to recuperate from the snake's venom." Nori said with a concerned tone while helping Charlotte walk up over to everyone else.

"I'm fine...I'll rest up after Raymond here tells me where my room is." Charlotte looked up at Ray who had a puzzled look on his face. "Well? Are you going to tell me where it is?"

"Ummm...your room?" Ray tilted his head to the side.

"Yes, my room." Charlotte nodded. "I'm obviously sticking with you guys after everything you put me through. Plus you owe me big time for saving your life."

"Uhhh...well, I think we have one more room left on this ship. But it's the equipment room." Ray nervously said while averting his eyes from her gaze.

"Equipment room huh? It doesn't seem fair for your Chronicler to sleep in a dirty room full of equipment. So from now on, I'm taking your room and you're going to sleep in the equipment room." Charlotte smiled before her and Nori started walking towards Ray's room.

"Wait what?" Ray sweat dropped.

"Oh right, I almost forgot to tell you." Charlotte reached into her pocket and pulled out a wanted poster. "I'm sure that it doesn't bother any of you that I have a bounty on my head right?" She dropped the wanted poster onto the floor and then continued walking.

"That woman is seriously odd." Magnathas walked over and picked up the wanted poster. He stared at the picture for a moment then turned it around to show everyone. "Take a look at this."

**Wanted Dead or Alive "Demonic Valkyrie" Charlotte Flameheart 83,000,000 Beli**

"I-I'm really confused here." Ray said while scratching the top of his head as he turned around to face everyone else. "What exactly is going on here?"

"Apparently we just got ourselves a new crew member now holding the third largest bounty." Jaw explained while folding his arms, feeling a bit jealous that he now had the fourth largest bounty in the crew.

"Wonder what she did to gain such a bounty." Mitsuno smiled while staring at the wanted poster.

"Let's ask her tomorrow. We just narrowly managed to survive a war today and I think we deserve to get a good long rest." Jynx stretched her arms and yawned loudly before she started walking to her room alongside the other Berserker Pirates.

"Uhhh..." Ray watched everyone walk into their individual rooms as he stood there with his hands in his pockets. "That's right...our new crew member took my room." He mumbled angrily under his breath as he walked below deck to the equipment to sleep for the night.

* * *

**Berserker Pirates!**

**Captain-"Muay Thai" Ray 110,000,000 Beli**

**First Mate-"Whale Shark" Jaw 72,000,000 Beli**

**Navigator-Mitsuno M. Akari 48,000,000 Beli**

**Doctor-"Sky Doctor" Nori 13,000,000 Beli**

**Musician-"Wicked Witch" Jynx Silvers 51,000,000 Beli**

**Cook-Shiro 33,000,000 Beli**

**Swordsman-"Sword Saint" Magnathas Minethil 60,000,000 Beli**

**Entertainer-Frederick Van Gauner 0 Beli**

**Archaeologist-"Tomahawk" Kyle Bradshaw 320,000,000 Beli**

**Chronicler-"Demonic Valkyrie" Charlotte Flameheart 83,000,000 Beli**

**Shipwright-Taken by Dthehalfdragon**

**Sniper-Taken by Death's General**

**Blacksmith-Taken by Michael The Archangel**

**Helmswoman-Taken by Yuukifan001**

**Lookout-Taken by Mayur**

**Rigger-Taken by Kazumo**

**Tailor-Taken by Tomoji-kun**

**Quartermaster-Inhuman X**

**Merchant-Taken by Sakura Ichigo**

* * *

**The Devil's War has finally come to end! This chapter here is now the longest chapter I've ever written and I hope I never write a chapter this long ever again. Though I'm certain that I will in the future since I do love beating personal records. :D**

**Please Review and Enjoy!**


	136. The Uncontrollable Chaos!

**The Uncontrollable Chaos!**

* * *

**Grand Line: Impel Down Docks; Three Days after the Devil's War**

* * *

"Fleet Admiral Simon, I'm glad to see that you've arrived to see our new prisoner." Vice-Warden Lukan welcomed Fleet Admiral Simon as he watched him walk off from his ship and onto the docks.

"Have you been keeping him under twenty four hour surveillance as I had instructed?" Simon asked.

"Of course...we have the Yonkou under our complete surveillance. He seems to be rather ill though since he's done nothing but moan and groan in pain since he arrived here." Lukan informed Simon as he started to lead him down to level six. After about seven to eight minutes to riding the elevator down to level six, they soon found themselves standing in front of Raid's prisoner cell.

Simon stared directly into Raid's prisoner cell to see the infamous Yonkou Raid shackled to the wall with sea stone cuffs on his wrists and ankles. "You should have put more restraints on him."

"We felt no need to do so since these seem to be enough to hold him back. Plus he seems to be in a large amount of pain." Lukan said and then he received a sharp glare coming from the Fleet Admiral.

"Fleet Admiral Simon and Vice-Warden Lukan...to what honor do I owe you for blessing me with your presence?" The infamous Yonkou Raid chuckled as he lifted up his head and looked up at them.

"I'm here to ask you what kind of game are you playing now? You could have easily freed every single prisoner in here and yet you suddenly collapsed and got captured? What are you planning?" Simon's eyes narrowed as he glared at Raid.

"I never thought I would see the day when one of the Yonkou would get captured and put here in Impel Down." Lukan added.

"Life just continues to be full of surprises now doesn't it?" Raid sighed. "While the war with Graham was occurring, I thought I would drop by Impel Down and recruit new members to my crew."

"But instead your plan failed and now you're going to rot in this fucking hell hole like the rest of us in here." Former Shichibukai Dartz's voice came from the cell next to Raid's. "It's so nice to hear your voice again, Captain Raid."

"Dartz? Are you still alive? I figured that they would have fed you to the sea kings by now." Raid chuckled before he dropped down onto one knee and broke out into a coughing fit.

"Old age starting to get to you? Or are the side effects of overusing your devil fruit starting to kill you?" Dartz laughed.

"Silence Dartz! You know nothing!" Raid barked.

"Lukan? Do you have the keys to Raid's prisoner cell?" Simon looked over to the Vice-Warden.

"Yes I do. They're right here." Lukan rummaged through his pocket and then dangled the keys in front of the Fleet Admiral's face. "What do you plan to do sir?"

"I think it's about time that we saw for ourselves just what exactly Raid looks like." Simon took the keys and unlocked the cell door before he stepped inside. He walked over to the Yonkou and grabbed the hood of his cloak before he pulled it back to see his face. Upon seeing what the Yonkou looked like, Simon backed away in shock.

"Surprised? Bet you were expecting something else more...human?" Raid smiled. The Yonkou's face was nearly featureless, the only things he had on his face were ears and a mouth.

"What the hell is this?" Lukan was in utter shock upon seeing the Yonkou's face as well.

"What are you? Where are your..." Simon pointed to Raid's face finding it hard to finish his sentence.

"The New World is a chaotic place, Simon." Raid said before he clutched his chest and coughed up a moderate amount of blood.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Simon opened up Raid's cloak and saw a square shaped hole on the left side of the Yonkou's chest. "You're...you're missing your heart?"

"The New World hasn't been kind to me what so ever upon the moment my ship reached those waters." Raid panted heavily.

"I haven't seen cases like this since Trafalgar Law." Simon muttered. "Who has your heart Raid?"

"Hmmm...I'm not going to tell you that. It would ruin the surprise and it would make your job of finding them much easier." Raid forced a chuckle.

"You truly are a puzzle." Simon walked out from Raid's cell and then Lukan closed it shut before locking it.

"Tell me, how did the war turn out? Did Graham get captured? Or did he escape?" Raid asked while leaning back against the wall.

"Graham was killed by Jeagan of the heavens." Simon replied.

"Graham was killed by one of his own tower masters?" Raid leaned back against the wall. "I'm very disappointed...I made a bet with Rave that Shinra would be the one to kill Graham."

"To my knowledge Shinra took no part in the war. Only her commanders." Simon informed him.

"So it's fairly obvious that Shinra is going to take Graham's spot as Yonkou. But I wonder who's going to be unfortunate enough to take my spot." Raid smirked. "Please do inform me when you make your choice."

"Fine..." Simon and Lukan turned their backs to the Yonkou and started walking away.

* * *

**Grand Line: Middle of the Ocean; Berserker Pirates' Ship**

* * *

"You know, you should really start asserting your dominance as Captain of the crew." The First mate of the Berserker Pirates, Jaw said as he watched his Captain lifting weights in the equipment room. "That Charlotte woman wouldn't have taken your room if you did."

"Plus she kind of forced her way into the crew as well." Shiro added. "But I'm not complaining since we have another female in the crew."

"I'm grateful that she helped us inside of the tower and all, but do we honestly even need a Chronicler?" Jaw asked.

"We probably don't, but we could always use another excellent fighter in the crew. Especially someone with a bounty of 83 million." Ray smiled.

"We should probably interrogate her or something. Try to find out more about her since she's made quite an impression on everyone by kicking Captain out of his own room." Jaw stated.

"She practically made you look like a bitch in front of the entire crew." Shiro snickered while folding his arms over his chest.

"I don't really care much about her taking my room since it's just a room. But Charlotte would make a fine addition to the crew and I don't want to lose her over something trivial as a room." Ray sighed.

"Speaking of room, I think we're going to have to get a bigger ship. If we want to recruit more members into the crew, we're going to need more space." Jaw informed his Captain.

"Yeah, I have been thinking about that lately. I've come up with an awesome design for a new ship that I plan on having our Shipwright make for us." Ray grinned as he dropped his weights.

"We need to find a Shipwright first though Captain. The best place to look for one would have to be Water Seven." Shiro spoke up.

"Water Seven?" Ray asked.

"Water Seven was a massive city built on the water. It was a place where famous shipwrights built ships and stuff like that. But years ago the mayor of the city Iceburg managed to turn the entire city into a large boat in order to stop it from one day sinking." Jaw explained.

"An entire city built on a ship? That's amazing! We need to go there someday!" Ray smiled.

"It won't be easy finding the place though since it's constantly sailing around the Grand Line." Jaw said.

"Hey, Captain, Jaw, Shiro! You guys might wanna come up here and see this!" Magnathas' voice could be heard coming from the upper deck.

"Hm? Wonder what's going on up there." Ray mumbled before he walked up the stairs to upper deck followed by Jaw and Shiro. Once they had made it up onto the upper deck, they saw the other members of the crew besides Charlotte and Kyle huddled around a newspaper.

"Hey, what's going up here? Why's everyone crowded around the newspaper?" Ray, Jaw, and Shiro joined into the huddle and stared at the newspaper in Mitsuno's hands.

"The newspaper's talking about the war that occurred a few days ago." Mitsuno replied while flipping over to the next page. "After the war had ended, it turns out that Yonkou's Graham and Raid have either been captured or killed."

"Two of the four Yonkou's have been captured and killed?" Jaw and Shiro's eyes immediately widened while Ray's face remained neutral, showing signs that he didn't really care.

"So even the all mighty Yonkou's can be captured and killed huh? Oh well, it serves those two bastards right for everything that they've done." Ray shrugged his shoulders.

"You don't quite understand the balance of things do you?" The Berserker Pirates turned around to see Charlotte come out from her room. "Things will start getting far more chaotic with only two Yonkou's around now."

"How so?" Ray asked.

"Do you know the three great powers in this world? They're the World Government, the Shichibukai, and the Yonkou." Charlotte explained. "Somehow these organizations have kept the world in balance."

"Ray, do you remember the time when you took down the Shichibukai Yoshio?" Mitsuno asked.

"Yes! Of course I do! How could I ever forget?" Ray laughed.

"The moment you defeated him, you threatened the balance of the world since all Shichibukai are needed in case the Yonkou ever plan on waging war against the World Government." Mitsuno explained.

"But replacing Shichibukai shouldn't be that hard since they immediately replaced Dartz with that Redbeard guy." Ray said.

"That's true; there are plenty of pirates out there that could fill the role of Shichibukai. But replacing a Yonkou is entirely different because thousands of pirates will want to gain that title by any means necessary." Charlotte said.

"We can only imagine the chaos occurring around the Grand Line and the New World right now." Jynx sighed.

"Speaking of chaos, take a look at this everyone." Mitsuno flipped to the next page in the newspaper and a small flyer caught her eye. She grabbed the newspaper and handed it over to Ray after she finished reading it.

"Congratulations infamous pirate crew, you have been formally invited by one of the Shichibukai to participate in a series of games and events for the grand prize of 500 million beli's, the title of Pirate Champion of the Grand Line, and the chance to have one wish granted by the Shichibukai." Ray read aloud for everyone else to hear.

"The Shichibukai?" Nori gasped.

"Seems like we've managed to catch the eye of another one." Jaw sighed.

"But which one?" The Berserker Pirates exchanged glances with each other.

* * *

**Grand Line:** **Sabaody Archipelago Grove 0**

* * *

"What do you mean you guys didn't find the maps?" The world's greatest Bounty Hunter, Reaver sighed in disappointment at his team.

"We looked through all the rooms that we could before the tower finally sank into the ocean. But we couldn't find anything useful." Randy sighed.

"So while I was outside fighting for my life against one of the Shichibukai, you were all goofing around?" Reaver frowned as he crossed his arms.

"Weren't you listening? We couldn't find the treasure room anywhere inside the tower!" Kristy rolled her eyes.

"Whatever, it's a good thing I caught myself a fantastic prize for myself just in case you all failed me in my desperate time of need." Reaver smirked as he looked over his shoulder to see Rachael chained up against a tree.

"You bastard! Let me go! Let me go this instant!" Rachael yelled while struggling to break free from the sea stone chains that restrained her to the tree.

"Reaver, who is this woman? I don't think I've ever seen her face on a wanted poster before." Garret said as he walked over and stared into Rachael's eyes.

"This woman here is the first commander of Raid's crew. I found her participating in the war and decided to capture her." Reaver replied. "Plus I'm still holding quite a grudge against her for injuring me the first time we met."

"There's no point in capturing me since I don't even have a bounty on my head!" Rachael started kicking her legs violently around so that Garret would back away from her. "And besides, if you want a rematch against me for the first time then how about you release me from the chains and I'll fight you right now!"

"No thanks my dear. I'm not going to do something as stupid as release you after all the trouble I went through capturing you." Reaver laughed. "And don't worry about the bounty thing. We'll just cause trouble all over the Grand Line and put the blame on you until the marines place a hefty prince on your head. How does a 700 million beli bounty sound?"

_"This man is insane! Does he honestly plan on going through with this?" Rachael frowned._

"Reaver, we can't go around causing trouble for innocent civilians." Garret sighed. "The marines would put a bounty on your head instead of her."

"Fine then, we'll just take her to Marineford and inform my brother that she's apart of Raid's crew. I'm sure that he'll be willing to hand quite a large amount of money over to us." Reaver sighed while rubbing the back of his head.

"What the hell do you bounty hunters think you're doing on my turf while I was away?" The bounty hunter group turned around to see Royal Shichibukai Kage Van Stryker walking towards them.

"A Shichibukai? What's a Shichibukai doing all the way out here?" Randy asked while getting into an offensive position alongside Garret and Kristy.

"Oh right, I heard rumors on this island that Grove 0 belonged to one of the Shichibukai. I just wasn't expecting it to be you though." Reaver sighed.

"Wait a minute, you knew one of the Shichibukai would show up here and you didn't plan on telling us?" Garret looked over his shoulder and scowled at Reaver.

"You're that bounty hunter that Redbeard said attacked him during the war a few days ago." Kage said before he looked over to Rachael and then back over to Reaver. "What are you doing here? Speak your business and quickly."

"Our business is none of your concern." Reaver grinned as he stood to his feet.

"Well then, if you don't plan on telling me what you're doing here..." Kage started gathering air around him and compressed it into a bubble in the shape of a paw-print. "Then you all can take your business elsewhere now that I've returned here."

"Reaver, maybe we should get out of here. Let's just take the girl and get off this island without causing another conflict." Kristy sighed.

"No thanks." Reaver walked in front of his group, sparks of electricity began to emit from his body. "We traveled a long way to get here and my feet are tired. So I plan on staying here until our business transactions with the marines are through."

"Then I have no other choice but to force all of you to leave!" Kage yelled as he hurled the air compressed bubble towards the group of bounty hunters.

* * *

**New World: Alpha Island Number 36**

* * *

"Captain, the missiles have just now hit the targeted island with great success." A man wearing a bio-hazard suit said as he walked into the room carrying a newspaper and bowed to the dark space in front of him.

"Is that so? That's perfect..." The pirate captain concealed in the shadows laughed as he pressed a button next to him and caused several screens to appear behind him. "How many islands does that make now?"

"I'm not sure Captain, but I have some urgent news that must be addressed to you." The man said while opening the newspaper. "It appears that the Yonkou's Graham and Raid have been captured and killed."

"...Two Yonkou's have been captured and killed?" The pirate captain's interest had been peaked. "Graham and Raid had excellent choices of territory that could be quite beneficial to me."

"Captain, if you were to use this opportunity to take over their territory before anyone else does, you could possibly become a Yonkou yourself." The man said.

"Imagine...me becoming one of the new Yonkou." The pirate captain muttered while rubbing his chin. "Alright then, who should I send to conquer the territories for me? Alpha? Beta? Gamma?"

"The choice is entirely up to you, Captain. Do you want to take over the island or do you want to completely destroy it?" The man asked.

"Now that I don't need to worry about the consequences, I think I'm going to do both." The pirate captain laughed as he pressed all three buttons next to him.

* * *

**New World: Banjura Kingdom**

* * *

"I-It's the queen! Queen Shinra has returned!" The civilians of the kingdom all knelt down onto the ground as they watched Ex-Yonkou Shinra and her division commander's walk down the street, heading back to their castle.

"My queen!" Several civilians offered Shinra offerings ranging from food to money as she passed by to which she nicely rejected with a gesture of the hand.

"You've only been gone for a few days and the civilians are acting like they haven't seen you in a few years." Incognito laughed.

"Beethoven, has the convoy from our allies reached the island yet?" Shinra looked over her shoulder to the humanoid Raccoon.

"I don't think so since Maxine hasn't reported receiving the convoy to me." Beethoven replied while shaking his head.

"Q-Queen Shinra!" Shinra and her commanders looked ahead to see a wounded guard running towards them. The guard lost his footing and slid across the ground before he pushed himself off the ground. "I-Invaders! Invaders from the Kugio Kingdom are at the outskirts!"

"Kugio Kingdom?! Is that bastard Aion at it again?" Shinra frowned before she slowly turned around to face her commanders. "Gather the rest of the crew and tell them to prepare for battle!"

"They've captured the convoy and Maxine! They're getting closer and closer to our shores each passing moment!" The guard cried.

"Stay calm, everything is going to be fine." Shinra said before she extended her arm forward and caused a mirror to appear out in front of her. "I'll handle things from here while the rest of you gather the others." She said before she stepped through the mirror and disappeared. She then stepped out from the mirror and appeared on the shore of the kingdom where she looked out to the vast ocean ahead of her to see a large naval fleet sailing towards her.

"Would you look at this..." Shinra sighed as she stared at all the naval battleships. "If I had been here instead of the war, these ships would never have gotten this close to my kingdom." She looked up into the sky to see something flying towards her. Instantly reacting to the flying object, she raised her hands above her head and caught the object to see that it was a den den mushi. She stared at the den den mushi for a moment before she picked it up and spoke into it.

"Aion you son of a bitch." She said in an agitated tone.

"Hello there, Shinra. It's so glad to hear from you again." Aion chuckled. "I hope you don't mind, but while you were away participating in the war. I decided to take it upon myself to capture your crew mate and your convoy."

Shinra remained silent since she knew that Aion wasn't done talking yet.

"You made an awful mistake in leaving your Kingdom behind unprotected. That mistake is definitely going to cost you your life and your entire kingdom!" Aion boasted.

"What do you want Aion? Hurry up and spit it out." Shinra sighed.

"If you want to retrieve your precious crew mate back from us alive, then all you have to do is kneel and surrender your Kingdom to us. And you'll have to become our prisoner." Aion said. "The marines would be awful pleased to see that one of the council of Kings has managed to capture a Yonkou."

"And if I were to refuse your demands?" Shinra asked.

"If you choose to refuse my demands, then I'll still end up the victor since I'll still be taking your Kingdom and turning you into the marines!" Aion replied.

Shinra dropped the den den mushi onto the shore and then looked up to the sky to see the clouds had unblocked the sun from her vision. She then created a dome of mirrors to surround her. Twelve mirrors remained on the ground, eight float above the first twelve and are angled toward the ground, and the final mirror is above the rest and facing the ground. The sun's rays started reflecting off from the mirrors and began to head straight for Shinra. She started gathering the suns light between the palms of her hands before she fired a concentrated beam of solar energy towards the naval battleships. Despite the size of the blast, the heat generated from the attack was enough to incinerate several of the naval battleships in a matter of seconds.

After watching several of the naval ships burst into flames and sink into the ocean, Shinra looked down to the den den mushi and picked it back up into her hands. "Does that give you my answer to your demands?"

"Grrr...damn you Shinra! You have no idea who you're dealing with here! You had your chance to surrender your Kingdom peacefully and now you've doomed the life of your crew mate!" Aion shouted.

"There's still time for you to surrender peacefully though, Aion. If you take a look behind you, you'll see what I mean." Shinra said.

"What the hell are you talking about? I don't see any-"

"King Aion! The marines! There's a marine ship heading towards us from the rear!" A man cried.

"What's the problem? The marines are obviously on our side so we shouldn't have anything to fear." Aion said.

"But the only marine on that ship is Admiral Katana! And now she's attacking the other ships!" The man started to panic.

"What the hell is going on here? I'm in the council of Kings! The marines should be on our side!" Aion growled. "Shinra! This is obviously you're doing!"

"You should have known better than to mess with a Yonkou, Aion." Shinra grinned before she hung up the den den mushi.

* * *

**New World: Dome Island**

* * *

"You finally managed to find it, Jarrett?" A deep masculine voice asked from a den den mushi.

"Yes sir, after years of searching for it, I have finally managed to find the heart of Raid's." Jarrett replied as he stared down at the heart currently encased inside a glass-like cube on his desk.

"Due to your excellent service, that traitor has finally been brought down to size." The masculine voice laughed.

"What should I do with the heart? I've been striking it like you have been instructing, but I think it's about time that we put an end to this and kill him already." Jarrett sighed.

"Not just yet now, Jarrett. Let's simply enjoy torturing the little bastard for a while until the World Government decides to execute him." The masculine voice said.

"So until then, I guess I should keep causing pain to him?" Jarrett asked before he slammed his fist onto the heart, knowing that it would cause Raid more pain.

"Actually, send the heart over to me. I want to have some fun as well." The masculine voice chuckled rather darkly.

"Yes sir, I shall send the heart over to you right away." Jarrett nodded before he hung up the den den mushi. He then grabbed Raid's heart and turned around to face the large glass window behind him. He stared out the window to see the large factory room below him with several assembly lines and people handling over thousands of hearts encased in glass-like cubes.

"Business is booming as usual." Jarrett smiled as he turned out the lights and left the room.

* * *

**Berserker Pirates!**

**Captain-"Muay Thai" Ray 110,000,000 Beli**

**First Mate-"Whale Shark" Jaw 72,000,000 Beli**

**Navigator-Mitsuno M. Akari 48,000,000 Beli**

**Doctor-"Sky Doctor" Nori 13,000,000 Beli**

**Musician-"Wicked Witch" Jynx Silvers 51,000,000 Beli**

**Cook-Shiro 33,000,000 Beli**

**Swordsman-"Sword Saint" Magnathas Minethil 60,000,000 Beli**

**Entertainer-Frederick Van Gauner 0 Beli**

**Archaeologist-"Tomahawk" Kyle Bradshaw 320,000,000 Beli**

**Chronicler-"Demonic Valkyrie" Charlotte Flameheart 83,000,000 Beli**

**Shipwright-Taken by Dthehalfdragon**

**Sniper-Taken by Death's General**

**Blacksmith-Taken by Michael The Archangel**

**Helmswoman-Taken by Yuukifan001**

**Lookout-Taken by Mayur**

**Rigger-Taken by Kazumo**

**Tailor-Taken by Tomoji-kun**

**Quartermaster-Inhuman X**

**Merchant-Taken by Sakura Ichigo**

* * *

**Please Review and Enjoy!**


	137. Nori's Wish and the Treaty Loop Hole!

**Nori's Wish and the Treaty Loop Hole!**

* * *

**Grand Line: Middle of the Ocean; Berserker Pirates' Ship**

* * *

"You're not really planning on going through with this invitation thing are you?" Charlotte frowned as she leaned against the mast of the ship while watching her Captain fixedly read the flyer he received earlier.

"Of course I am! One of the Shichibukai has invited us to play a few games and I'm interested in winning the grand prize!" Ray laughed. "Can you imagine the things we could buy with 500 million beli's?" His eyes were soon replaced with beli symbols.

"We should think about this situation carefully, Captain." Jaw spoke up. "This is most likely a trap set up by the government to reel in and capture stupid pirates like you."

"Plus we have no idea which one of the Shichibukai even sent out these invitations. It could be Redbeard or even Rag Doll." Mitsuno added.

"Do you even know who the rest of the Shichibukai are?" Charlotte asked and then the Berserker Pirates exchanged glances with each other before they looked back over to Charlotte and shrugged their shoulders.

"We've only encountered Dartz, Yoshio, and Rag Doll. Two out of the three of them have been removed from their positions, and one of them was replaced by Redbeard." Mitsuno said.

"Redbeard replaced Dartz after defeating him in battle and Kage Van Stryker replaced Yoshio after you had defeated him in battle." Charlotte explained.

"So Shichibukai's lose their positions if they're ever defeated in battle?" Frederick asked.

"Shichibukai are supposed to be the seven most feared pirates in the world, so if a defeat of one of them is ever made public, it would make the World Government look less reliable and thus the balance would be disrupted." Charlotte replied.

"I don't much care for the whole balance thing, but I'm very curious in seeing which one of the Shichibukai is the host of this game and if they truly will grant us a wish." Ray said.

"You do know that curiosity killed the cat right?" Shiro sighed from the railing of the ship, he was currently fishing so that he could make lunch for everyone. "I agree with Jaw, this could be a trap set up by the marines. We shouldn't risk going to that island."

"The island isn't even on our current route for the Log Pose." Mitsuno added while looking at the Log Pose on her wrist. "We could easily ignore the invitation and keep on sailing."

"We narrowly managed to escape from the war, Captain." Magnathas sighed. "Let's not put ourselves in anymore danger for awhile, okay?"

"Then there would be no point in calling this an adventure if there isn't any danger." Ray sighed in disappointment and then he stared at the faces of his crew mates, they looked serious in convincing their Captain not to accept the invitation. "Look guys, I know we're all still a little shocked about the war and all, but we could get a wish granted if we win this game. Try to imagine what we could do with that wish."

Nori stared down at her feet for a moment and then she rubbed her arm nervously before she looked up at the sky and the clouds. After giving everything some thought, she decided to speak up. "Maybe we aren't thinking things entirely through. How about we put this up to a vote or something?" She suggested.

"A vote? You honestly want us to vote on whether or not you want us to get captured and or killed by the marines or Shichibukai?" Charlotte's eyes narrowed as she glared at Nori. The doctor of the crew nervously laughed and backed away slowly to avoid being glared at.

"Don't worry Charlotte. You haven't been in this crew for very long so you don't know how we operate on a daily basis." Ray said.

"So you willingly make your way through obvious traps? Risking the lives of your crew mates without even giving it a second thought?" Charlotte asked.

"My crew mates know exactly what they're risking once they join my crew. We're all gambling with our lives by becoming wanted criminals and pirates to accomplish our dreams." Ray nodded.

"Hmph...with that kind of attitude it's a complete mystery to me how you even made it this far in the Grand Line." Charlotte sighed while pinching the bridge of her nose.

"It surely wasn't easy, but I've managed to make it this far from the help of my crew mates. And now that you're part of this crew, I'm definitely going to need your help getting even farther." Ray smiled.

"So...are we really going to attend these pirate games?" Jynx asked.

"As much as I would like to protest this decision, I understand my role in this crew and I'm in no position to argue with the Captain." Charlotte shook her head and turned her back to everyone.

_"Though you were doing just that a few moments ago." Everyone else thought in unison._

"Alright then, we're going to change course and set sail of the Pirate Games! To make sure there are no other protests, these are Captain's Orders!" Ray grinned.

"Oh well. There's no point in arguing anymore now that he's said that." Shiro frowned as he started reeling in the fish that he had captured on his line.

"Good thing the Shichibukai placed the coordinates to island on the back of the flyer." Mitsuno said as she took the flyer from Ray and walked over to the wheel of the ship to change course.

"Ummm...Ray? Can I talk to you for a minute?" Nori walked over to Ray. "It's about something very important."

"Sure Nori. What is it that you need to talk about?" Ray smiled.

"You know if we manage to win the pirate games...if it's not too much trouble...could we use the wish from the Shichibukai to send me back home to Sky Island?" Nori asked, causing Ray and Shiro's eyes to widen upon hearing the request from their doctor.

"W-What?" Ray was caught off guard from her request.

"You know how my wish is to return home right? If we win the pirate games, perhaps the Shichibukai will grant my wish." Nori smiled.

"Well uhhh...are you sure that you want to go back home Nori? I'm nowhere near close enough to becoming Pirate King yet." Ray nervously said while avoiding the doctor's gaze.

"I know that, but I'm afraid. Charlotte told us that the balance of the world has been disrupted and that chaos will soon flood the world." Nori frowned. "I know deep down that Sky Island will remain unfazed by the chaos happening down here. I really want to go home."

"But Nori...you've already come with us this far. Y-You can't leave us right now." Shiro frowned.

"I think we should use this wish to send Nori home." Ray and Shiro slowly turned around over to Jaw. "Things will only get more dangerous from here on out and I doubt Nori can handle much more. If she truly wishes to go back home, then I say let her."

"But we can't simply get a replacement doctor for Nori. What if she leaves and suddenly someone gets sick?" Shiro asked, trying to come up with an excuse to keep Nori around.

"There are other doctors in the world other than me. You could always find another doctor." Nori said. "Back in West Blue, I was offered to be transferred to the nation of Red Cross in the New World. You could-"

"No! I don't want to find another doctor! I want you to stay with us until all of our dreams have been realized together!" Ray said angrily.

"I agree! You were the best doctor in West Blue and you'll always be the one and only doctor for this crew!" Shiro added.

"You two are really being selfish right now." Everyone looked over to Jynx who had finished changing the sails. "This could be Nori's one and only chance to return home before things get too dangerous. We shouldn't interfere with her dream."

"I agree...though this is my first time hearing of Nori's dream, I think we should let her leave. Who are we to decide when someone's dream should be realized?" Magnathas asked.

"But I..." Ray stopped in mid-sentence and looked at the sad expression on Nori's face.

"I'm really scared...we went from fighting pirates, to Shichibukai, to marine bases, to bounty hunters, to buster call, and then a Yonkou. Our opponents are getting stronger and I fear that if I don't find some way to keep up...I'm going to die..." Nori slowly dropped down onto her knees and sobbed into her hands.

"...Y-You're not going to die, Nori! I promise that I'm going to protect you and keep you safe until-" Ray cut off in mid-sentence once Nori shot up to her feet and slapped him across the face.

"Shut up! Shut up right now!" Nori shouted. "You say that you're going to protect me but you can't protect me from everything forever! Could you have protected me from that man in the red mask when he separated us in the tower?"

"I-"

"No! I'm still talking here!" Nori shook her head. "You say all of these assuring things to us to make us feel safe, but deep down everyone knows you can't do everything. Unexpected things will happen to us during this adventure for One Piece...things that might end us once and for all."

"Are you saying that we're going to die, Nori?" Shiro asked.

"I'm just saying what everyone else is too afraid to say themselves." Nori frowned. "The chances of us becoming another pirate crew that will disappear from this world are growing. I...I can't take it anymore."

"Nori..." Ray reached his arm out to her only for it to get smacked away.

"Captain, I want to go home. Whether or not you want me to…I'm going back to Sky Island one way or another." Nori said before she turned around and walked into her room.

Ray stood there speechless for a moment and ignored the looks of concern he was getting from his crew mates. He was slowly processing everything Nori had said so that he could come up with a decision. He slowly turned around and walked below the deck to the equipment room. Immediately sensing the depressing aura spreading around the ship, Mitsuno followed after her Captain to cheer him up until Charlotte had stood in her way.

"Where do you think you're going?" Charlotte folded her arms under her chest and arched an eyebrow.

"Our Captain is obviously depressed right now. I'm going to cheer him up before the mood affects the morale of the rest of the crew." Mitsuno replied.

"Let me take care of that for you then." Charlotte turned around to walk below the deck until Mitsuno reached her arm forward and grabbed her shoulder to stop her.

"No, you see, I should be the one to-"

"You're the Navigator of the crew, right? Then it should be your job to help navigate the ship to its current destination." Charlotte said, not even bothering to turn around to face her. "I'm certain that the other members of the crew could use your help."

"...Fine then..." Mitsuno removed her hand from Charlotte's shoulder and headed over to help the others.

After making sure that Mitsuno wouldn't interrupt them, Charlotte walked down below the deck and entered the equipment room. She looked around the place until she saw her Captain sitting in the farthest, darkest corner of the room. "Wow, your doctor really laid down the law on you didn't she? I'm guessing that she doesn't do that often?"

"Not really...this is the first time she's ever exploded like that. She has a right to do that though...hell, everyone else should have done the same thing after everything I've put them through." Ray frowned.

"They should have, but nothing would have been accomplished other than the disbandment of the crew." Charlotte leaned against the wall. "So are you upset about your doctor wanting to leave the crew?"

"Of course I'm upset! I met Nori back in West Blue and my crew and I went through hell trying to get her to join us! Now she suddenly wants to up and leave after everything we've been through?" Ray sighed.

"Can you really blame her? When she listed the challenges you all went through, I would have left the crew after the Shichibukai incident." Charlotte said.

"Maybe all of the close calls we've suffered through recently are starting to get to her." Ray shook her head.

"If it makes you feel any better, I have some medical experience. I could fill in as the doctor for awhile." Charlotte shrugged her shoulders.

"It just wouldn't be the same without Nori around." Ray said softly.

"Are you in love with Nori?" Charlotte bluntly asked.

"I love Nori, but I'm not in love with her." Ray replied. "I just don't want her to leave just yet."

"You truly are a selfish pirate." Charlotte shook her head in disappointment. "Listen here Raymond, I don't care if you let Nori leave your crew or not. If you don't let her leave, she will hate and resent you for interfering with her dream. This could also lead to a mutiny from the others."

"What? A mutiny? My crew would never mutiny against me." Ray slowly looked over his shoulder and glared at Charlotte with his glowing red eyes.

"You'd be surprised, Raymond." Charlotte ignored the glare entirely. "The decision you make could either make or break your crew."

"No matter what choice I make, I still end up losing crew mates." Ray stated.

"That's true, but they could easily be replaced." Charlotte nonchalantly, making Ray even more furious than he was now.

"Charlotte...I know that you haven't been in this crew for very long. But you really need to watch what you say from now on." Ray stood to his feet and walked over to her. "No one in this crew is easily replaceable. If even a single member disappears, I don't expect to replace a single one of them any time soon."

"There you go letting your selfishness and ignorance cloud your better judgment." Charlotte sighed. "What Nori said is true; unexpected things will happen to this crew. If a member of this crew were to leave or die, the remaining members would look up to you to adapt to the sudden changes."

"But-"

"What if the Navigator of the crew were killed? What would you do then? Would you blindly sail around the Grand Line like an incompetent imbecile? Or would you do the smart thing and immediately look for a replacement?" Charlotte asked.

"I...I just...I-"

"I understand that you have much dedication and passion for your crew mates and can't even stand to think about losing any of them, but you need to make preparations just in case things take a turn for the worse." Charlotte said. "Anyway, how about you tell me everything you and your crew went through."

"Huh?" Ray tilted his head to the side.

"I'm the Chronicler of the crew, remember? It's my job to record our adventures. I just want to know everything you and your crew went through from start to finish." Charlotte smiled.

"This might take awhile though." Ray rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

"I've got time." Charlotte sat down and listened to Ray as he told her the tale on how the Berserker Pirates began.

* * *

**New World: Marineford**

* * *

"Come on in." Fleet Admiral Simon ordered after hearing three loud knocks coming from his door. He shifted through a few papers on his desk and looked up to see Admiral Rogun enter the room with several papers in his hand.

"Hey Simon, have you been reading the newspapers lately? The New World has currently gone to hell right now with several pirates and criminal organizations rising up for the positions of Yonkou." Rogun said while placing the papers on the irritated Fleet Admiral's desk.

"It's no surprise...we've been dispatching marines left and right ever since the Devil's War had ended. Most of our Vice-Admiral's are exhausted and I feel sorry for them when I send them on their next mission after they just get back from completing the previous one." Simon sighed.

"I know, but they knew what they were getting themselves into by joining the marines." Rogun smiled as he sat down on the couch in front of the desk. "Anyway, I was reading the newspaper today and I found this..." He pulled out a flyer.

"What's on that flyer?" Simon arched an eyebrow in curiosity.

"It's that time of year again, Simon. The Shichibukai are throwing another one of their pirate games in first half of the Grand Line." Rogun sighed.

"Damn Shichibukai!" Simon slammed his fist onto the table. "The New World is growing more and more chaotic and they simply want to ignore their duties and play games?"

"Seems like it." Rogun nodded as he tossed the flyer aside. "The Shichibukai always do whatever they want whenever they want without even considering the consequences."

"We need to prevent these games from happening at a time like this! The New World needs our attention right now but we won't be able to get anything done if the games start once again!" Simon frowned.

"I completely agree with you, Simon. We can't afford to have a repeat of what happened last time." Rogun nodded.

"We need to stop it...we need to stop the games by-"

"You know that we can't really stop the games, Simon. It said in the treaty that we-"

"I know! I know! You think I don't know! I was there when the Shichibukai signed the treaty!" Simon yelled.

"No need to yell at me." Rogun mumbled. "Anyway, every year you propose a plan on how to stop the Shichibukai but they never end up working because of that treaty. You need to find a loop hole to make the treaty null and void."

"I've already tried that, Rogun. The only one way for treaty to become null and void is if..." Simon paused for a moment and rubbed his chin. After taking a moment to think, a light bulb appeared above his head and a wide grin etched its way onto his face.

"I'm guessing you just found out how to take down the treaty?" Rogun asked.

"Maybe...just maybe...but we're going to need his help in doing this since he possible has the greatest chance of standing up against the Shichibukai's Devil Fruit powers." Simon said.

"Which Vice-Admiral are you talking about? Most of them are already on missions." Rogun stated.

"The Vice-Admiral in charge of the G-12 Base. He's the closest Vice-Admiral we can dispatch to the island's current location." Simon said.

"G-12? If I remember correctly, that would be Vice-Admiral..." Rogun stopped in mid-sentence and looked over his shoulder to see Commodore's Era and Mary standing near the door.

"Commodore's Era and Mary...why are you here? Shouldn't you be back in the first half of the Grand Line?" Simon asked.

"We were...that is until we overheard you talking about the pirate games being hosted by one of the Shichibukai." Era said while placing one hand on her hip.

"We want to help you in shutting down the pirate games before they can even begin. If my sources are correct, the Black Salamander Pirates are on their way to that island to participate." Mary informed them. "I could order them to infiltrate the games and find a way to take down the Shichibukai or something."

"...This could actually work...if I take some time to come up with a good plan, then we can stop the games and the Shichibukai will learn that they can't always do what they please." Simon grinned.

"We'll head back over to the first half of the Grand Line right now and head over to the island." Mary said.

"No, head over to the G-12 Base first and meet up with the Vice-Admiral. He will instruct the two of you what to do on the mission." Simon said.

"Right." Era and Mary saluted in unison before they left the room.

"What is the mission? Have you got it all figured out yet?" Rogun asked.

"Not yet...but I will...we've still got a few days before the games start." Simon sighed.

* * *

**Berserker Pirates!**

**Captain-"Muay Thai" Ray 110,000,000 Beli**

**First Mate-"Whale Shark" Jaw 72,000,000 Beli**

**Navigator-Mitsuno M. Akari 48,000,000 Beli**

**Doctor-"Sky Doctor" Nori 13,000,000 Beli**

**Musician-"Wicked Witch" Jynx Silvers 51,000,000 Beli**

**Cook-Shiro 33,000,000 Beli**

**Swordsman-"Sword Saint" Magnathas Minethil 60,000,000 Beli**

**Entertainer-Frederick Van Gauner 0 Beli**

**Archaeologist-"Tomahawk" Kyle Bradshaw 320,000,000 Beli**

**Chronicler-"Demonic Valkyrie" Charlotte Flameheart 83,000,000 Beli**

**Shipwright-Taken by Dthehalfdragon**

**Sniper-Taken by Death's General**

**Blacksmith-Taken by Michael The Archangel**

**Helmswoman-Taken by Yuukifan001**

**Lookout-Taken by Mayur**

**Rigger-Taken by Kazumo**

**Tailor-Taken by Tomoji-kun**

**Quartermaster-Inhuman X**

**Merchant-Taken by Sakura Ichigo**

* * *

**Please Review and Enjoy!**


	138. The Pirate Games First Event!

**The Pirate Games First Event!**

* * *

**Grand Line: Middle of the Ocean; Berserker Pirates' Ship**

* * *

"And here we are now...on our way to participate in the pirate games." Ray told Charlotte and watched her continue to write down the entire story on how the Berserker Pirates were formed.

"Wow...you truly have been through some nerve wrecking stuff." Charlotte said while continuing to write stuff down in her journal. "In all honesty, your bounties should be much higher than they are now considering everything you've been through."

"I agree with you there, but I'm not so sure that everyone else would be okay with incredibly high bounties." Ray laughed.

"Yeah well, they're going to have to get use to it anyway. If we manage to make our way into the New World, we're going to have to step up if we want to survive." Charlotte stated.

"You know, you seem to be very knowledgeable about how the world works." Ray leaned forward and stared at Charlotte. "How do you know so much? Are you some kind of traveler?"

"I guess you could say that. I've been traveling throughout the world for a few years now and I'm only alive today because of Kara." Charlotte replied.

"That's right, you're a Possession type Devil Fruit user just like me aren't you?" Ray stroked his goatee. "If I remember correctly, you mentioned something about someone's master plan back on Kuwazawa Island."

"Yes I did. A few years ago during my travels I came across a Kingdom in the New World where I met a man who was responsible for the creation of the Possession type devil fruits." Charlotte explained.

"The man responsible? I thought a Wizard during the Void Century was responsible for creating the Possession type devil fruits by sealing people's souls into talismans." Ray scratched the back of his head in confusion. "At least that's what Berserker told me."

Charlotte chuckled at Ray's confusion and proceeded to filling him in on the rest. "Berserker must not have told you everything that you need to know about their creation. In the Void Century, the World Government were spreading their power and influence throughout the world by signing treaties with other kingdoms or by simply taking them over."

Ray leaned back and folded his arms, patiently listening to Charlotte's tale. Though he found it to be very interesting and historically educational, he wished for Charlotte to be done as soon as possible or for the ship to make it to the island.

"My demon Kara was part of an elite group of warriors that were entrusted by the ruler of the island Odin to protect the Kingdom from the World Government invaders." Charlotte was about to continue until she was interrupted once Ray held his hand up.

"I've already heard about this part from Berserker. They fought against some Wizard and were sealed up into the talismans for a century or so." Ray said while rolling his hand around impatiently. "Hurry up and get to the part when the man you met started creating the Possession devil fruits."

Charlotte's eyes twitched in annoyance by Ray's impatient personality and short attention span. She decided to ignore his impatience and continue on with her story at her own speed in order to annoy him. "Anyway, about two or three decades ago the talismans were found by the marines and their souls were extracted from them and put into pieces of fruit."

"The demonic aura from the talismans and the souls of the fallen warriors manifested together to create the Possession devil fruit." Ray stood up from his bed and prepared to leave until Charlotte grabbed his wrist and forced him back onto the bed.

"That's not all, Raymond. There was another ingredient to the creation of the Possession devil fruits. The main source of our power comes from the devil fruit of the man that I met. His name is…" Charlotte stopped in mid-sentence once Shiro barged into the room, panting heavily with a look of extreme worry on his face.

"Captain! We've got trouble! We've got some huge trouble happening outside!" Shiro stated.

Charlotte and Ray exchanged glances with each other for a moment before they both stood to their feet and rushed out of the room alongside Shiro. They made their way onto the deck of the ship and stared forward to see a massive island before them surrounded by a rather large fleet of marine battleships.

"I told you that accepting the invitation would be a bad decision. It was nothing more than a trap set up by the marines." Charlotte frowned.

"It appears that Charlotte is right. Take a look up ahead." Mitsuno pointed to the large marine base on the island. "This is a marine base island."

"There are so many of them." Nori gazed upon the countless number of marine ships around the island. "How can we possibly get through this?"

"They haven't started firing their cannons at us just yet. Maybe we can just turn the ship around and sail away without causing any trouble." Frederick suggested. "And besides, maybe they haven't even seen us yet."

"No, they definitely saw us." Jynx pointed to the barrage of cannonballs heading towards them.

Magnathas quickly leaped into action and unsheathed his swords. He then performed several slashing motions and managed to slice all of the oncoming cannonballs into tiny pieces. "If we're going to turn the ship around and sail away, now would be the best time!"

"We'll get started on turning the ship around!" Frederick and Nori said in unison as they turned around to start controlling the sails.

"I'll head into the water and sink as many of them as I can to cover your retreat!" Jaw said before he dove into the ocean.

"Something is off about this whole thing." Ray muttered under his breath as he looked to the island to see several pirate ships docked there strangely unharmed. "If this was a marine base island, then how come the pirate ships over there are still standing?"

"Don't know and don't care! Maybe they were recently captured or something!" Shiro sighed. "Stop standing around and help us turn the ship around!"

"I want you all to weigh anchor right here and protect the ship the best you can until I order you to raise the anchor." Ray ordered his crew mates before he walked over to Charlotte.

"What are you planning on doing now?" Charlotte asked.

"I want you to fly us over to the marine fleet. Maybe we can find the person in charge and "persuade" them to let us through." Ray grinned.

"You truly are the Captain of an insane pirate crew." Charlotte face palmed. "A marine fleet of that size has to be run by no one higher than a Vice-Admiral."

"That's all the more reason to fly over there then. I'm curious to see what more you can do anyway." Ray said.

"Two Possession devil fruit users fighting side by side?" Charlotte sighed as wings sprouted from her back. "This can only lead us to more trouble."

"Adventures no fun without trouble." Ray smiled as he took Charlotte's hand.

Charlotte's wings spread out as far as they could and started flapping several times before they were finally able to take off into the air. The Berserker pirates exchanged worried glances with each other for a moment before they snapped themselves back into reality to realize that they were still under attack.

They immediately followed their Captain's orders and weighed anchor. Now all they had to do was protect the ship from the marines until they were given the order to raise the anchor.

After about a minute of flying and avoiding oncoming cannonballs and bullets, Charlotte and Ray made their way onto one of the marine battleships. Once their feet had touched the wooden deck, the marines sprung into action and let out loud battle cries as they charged towards the two pirates wielding various weapons.

"Is this what you wanted?" Charlotte grabbed her spear and started engaging the marines in battle alongside Ray.

"A little bit. But I expected the leading marine ship to belong to the commanding officer in charge you know?" Ray replied as he avoided being sliced by a marine's sword and then preceded to knocking the marine back with a fierce punch to the face.

"It's pointless trying to find the commanding officer since he's probably in the marine base on the island!" Charlotte evaded some attacks from the marines and then knocked them into the ocean using her spear. "We should head back to the ship and retreat before things get out of hand!"

"I can't do that! Nori wants to go home and the fastest way of doing that is by winning these games!" Ray roared angrily as he sent several marines flying back with a fierce kick.

"T-These pirates are tremendously powerful! I don't think we can stop them from reaching the island!" One of the marines panicked.

"Of course we can't stop them! We're dealing with "Muay Thai" Ray and "Demonic Valkyrie" Charlotte Flameheart! Their bounties combined are 193,000,000 beli's!" Another marine panicked.

"They're trying to stop us from docking on the marine base island?" Charlotte was now puzzled by the marines' reactions.

"I told you that something fishy was going on here." Ray said before he walked over to the pile of defeated marines and grabbed one of them. "Where is the commanding officer in charge of this fleet? Is he on the island?"

"If you're looking for the commanding officer in charge, then you don't need to look any further!" Ray dropped the marine he was holding and looked over to the marine ship sailing by him to his left. The commanding officer of the marine fleet was Vice-Admiral Pigmata. Pigmata is a rather large, rounded individual with short black hair and brown eyes. He is currently wearing bright red shirt with a black leather jacket over it, black fingerless gloves, black pants, and black shoes. He also dons the white marine coat with the word 'justice' imprinted onto the back of it.

"Out of all the Vice-Admirals to run into." Charlotte's face cringed in utter disgust upon seeing Pigmata.

"A…pig?" Ray stared blankly at the Vice-Admiral's nose since it closely resembled a pig's snout.

"Vice-Admiral Pigmata! Save us! These marines are too strong for us to handle by oursel…" The marine pleading for help was immediately gunned down by the marines on Pigmata's ship, immediately shocking Ray.

"What the hell was that for? Wasn't that guy your comrade?" Ray yelled at the marines.

"He "was" our comrade until he was brutally murdered by the infamous Berserker pirates." Pigmata laughed.

"Vice-Admiral Pigmata! Why did you do this?" The marines began to cower in fear upon seeing their commanding officer kill one of their own comrades.

"It's about time that you marines learned that failure to complete a mission under my orders will result in dire consequences! The consequences obviously being death!" Pigmata replied.

"But we're obviously too weak to defeat these pirates by ourselves! We need your help!" The marines pleaded.

"Another thing…I despise having weak marines in my squad." The Vice-Admiral turned his back to the ship and then slowly raised his hand into the air. "Finish them off alongside the pirates." He ordered as he waved his hand down. The marines on his ship used the cannons to blow up the entire ship. The ship immediately burst into flames and slowly made its way down into the dark depths of the ocean below it.

"I guess that's another pirate crew that's not going to participate in this year's pirate games." Pigmata laughed.

"Vice-Admiral Pigmata, sir. What should we do with the pirate ship over there? It seems the other ships are having a tough time taking it down, sir." A marine soldier informed him.

"How many of our ships are currently attacking that one pirate ship?" Pigmata asked.

"At least five of them sir, soon to be six if this continues. And we're also running low on supplies from our previous battles today with the other pirate crews." The marine solider said.

"Make sure that you sink the five ships that failed to sink the pirate ship." Pigmata ordered. "Set sail toward the pirate ship and we'll have to sink them ourselves."

"But sir, we can't afford to shoot down any more of our ships and comrades. I already told you that we're running low on supplies and maybe we should consider heading back to…" The marine solider was cut off once Pigmata pierced his index finger into his head. The marine soldier's dead body immediately slumped down onto the wooden deck while Pigmata wiped the blood off his finger.

"Anyone else dare to oppose my orders? Because I don't mind informing headquarters that I was forced to kill my own men for their acts of insubordination." Pigmata glanced at every marine on his ship to see if anyone of them would dare oppose him.

"Vice-Admiral "Marine Swine" Pigmata." Pigmata slowly turned around to the front of the ship to see Charlotte and Ray glaring at him. "He has an infamous reputation of killing his own men."

"They allow bastards like him into the marines now?" Ray was completely infuriated at the Vice-Admiral standing before him.

"How the hell are the two of you still alive? You both should have been blown to smithereens in that explosion!" Pigmata slowly backed away.

"We can survive explosions like that with ease. But I don't think I could say the same for those men on the ship that died fighting for a fucking bastard like you." Ray glared at Pigmata.

"You have some nerve talking to me like that pirate." Pigmata nervously laughed as he stood behind his men. "Kill both of these pirates right now! That's an order!"

"If you come anywhere near us, I will personally see to it that you get sent to hell in one fell swoop!" Charlotte threatened the marines, causing them to stop and rethink the situation.

"Are you men really hesitating to fight for justice?" Pigmata shouted. "Either you marines fight bravely and die like true marines, or you can die by me like cowards and traitors!"

After much internal struggle between the two choices given to them, the marines eventually decided to fight against the pirates. They all let out loud battle cries and charged towards Charlotte and Ray.

"Don't kill them." Ray ordered and then Charlotte stepped forward and sent the marines flying overboard with her spear.

"What another useless marine squad I was given as a replacement for the previous ones." Pigmata sighed in disappointment as he cracked his knuckles and prepared to fight the pirates.

"Does this Vice-Admiral have some kind of devil fruit power I should worry about?" Ray asked as he walked past Charlotte.

"None that I know of." Charlotte replied.

"Captain of the Berserker Pirates, "Muay Thai" Ray. No doubt you're the son of Admiral Roy." Pigmata chuckled.

"Order the rest of your fleet to stand down and move aside so that my crew and I can make it onto that island." Ray ordered as he took a Muay Thai stance.

"You've got some balls ordering me around like that! You're nothing more than a filthy pirate! I'm not going to listen to you!" Pigmata scoffed. "Besides, I'm doing you quite a huge favor by not allowing you to dock onto that island."

"Is that so? And do you mind telling me why you're being so generous right now?" Ray arched an eyebrow.

"I'm guessing you haven't heard about the pirate games have you? It doesn't surprise me since it only started a few years ago." Pigmata smirked.

"Raymond! Now isn't the time to socialize with the enemy! It looks like the others are having trouble defending the ship!" Charlotte pointed to the marine ships surrounding their ship.

"Go on ahead and assist them in defending the ship, Charlotte! I will stay here and take this guy down!" Ray frowned.

"I hope that you know what you're doing, Raymond." Charlotte refused to argue with her Captain and took off towards their ship to help the others.

"Do you honestly think that you stand a chance against me? I'm a Vice-Admiral! After this plan comes into fruition, I will be promoted to Admiral!" Pigmata proclaimed.

"I personally don't give a damn!" Ray's eyes and hair color turned red before he charged towards the Vice-Admiral with his fist pulled back.

Pigmata reacted to the sudden charge by quickly crossing his arms in front of his face in a defensive manner. Once Ray was within attacking range, he violently began to attack the Vice-Admiral with a ferocious barrage of punches.

Each punch that Ray had landed resulted in the Vice-Admiral to be slightly pushed back. He continued on with his barrage of punches until Pigmata's back was pressed up against the railing of the ship, one more good strike would send him overboard. Feeling the pressure of being pushed back by a pirate, Pigmata swung his arms forward and knocked Ray all the way back into the mast.

Ray's back slammed against the mast of the ship and then he slumped down onto the deck. He pushed himself back up to his feet and shook off the damage he had received. Before he had time to completely recover, Pigmata had already appeared in front of him and pressed him up against the mast. The Vice-Admiral didn't waste any time and attempted to pierce a hole through Ray's skull with his index finger.

Ray gasped in shock and tilted his head to the left, narrowly managing to avoid the attack. He sighed in relief upon seeing that the Vice-Admiral's entire hand was stuck in the mast before he swept his leg upward and landed a strong kick against his chin.

"Gah! You blasted pirate!" Pigmata pulled his hand out from the mast and then staggered back a few feet while rubbing his chin.

"Not my fault you left yourself wide open." Ray chuckled before he looked over to his left to see marine soldiers aiming their rifles at him. His eyes widened in shock and then he scurried across the ship to avoid being shot once they open fired on him.

"Stop missing him you idiots! Shoot him through his fucking head already!" Pigmata ordered his men, his face was completely red and steam shot out from his ears. He was seething with rage as Ray only continued to avoid being shot. He decided to take matters into his own hands once again and kicked the air several times at a high speed, sending multiple sharp air compressed blades towards Ray.

_"This guy really doesn't have any self control!" Ray thought as he continued to evade the stray bullets and sharp air compressed blades. A light bulb soon appeared over his head once he had come up with an idea on how to take down the Vice-Admiral. He ran over to the mast of the ship and stood in front of it long enough for Pigmata to launch another sharp air compressed blade. He jumped out of the way and smiled in delight upon seeing the mast get entirely sliced through._

"Nooo! What did you make me do?" Pigmata's jaw dropped once he realized the damage to the mast.

"You really need to learn how to control that temper of yours." Ray smirked before he jumped onto the railing of the ship. He looked over his shoulder to see that his ship was currently being overrun by the marines. Not wanting to waste anymore time fighting the Vice-Admiral, he started heading back over to his ship by using the marine ships as stepping stones.

"You dare turn your back against me?" Pigmata caught the falling mast before it had hit the ship and then he lifted it above his head before he hurled it toward the fleeing Ray.

Having already known that Pigmata would attempt to stop him, Ray sharply turned around and extended his arm out toward the oncoming mast. He roared out loudly in anger and released a large amount of energy out from the palm of his hand.

"That pirate can shoot energy?" Pigmata watched the mast he had thrown seconds ago get completely obliterated before he himself was consumed by the energy blast alongside his ship.

"Vice-Admiral Pigmata!" The marines cried out in unison after watching the ship explode. They prepared to take action against the Berserker pirates but then were stopped when whirlpools suddenly started to form near their ships. The current from the whirlpools started to drag a large majority of the marine ships and sank them underwater.

"I'm guessing that the whirlpool is all Jaw's doing?" Magnathas asked while lowering his guard once the marines on their ship had jumped overboard.

"It's about time that his fat ass finally did something useful in this fight. I thought that I was going to have to do everything." Shiro sighed in relief.

"Look! The marines are all retreating!" Frederick and Nori cheered in unison as they watched the marine ships sail away from the island.

"Something's not right here…" Charlotte muttered while Ray made his way onto the ship.

"Hey Charlotte! Did you see that? I took out that Vice-Admiral with ease!" Ray laughed while flexing his muscles.

"That's what's worrying me right now to be honest." Charlotte sighed.

"Ray, I think now would be the best time to raise the anchor and continue on toward the island before the marines return with reinforcements." Mitsuno said.

"Right. Go ahead and do so." Ray ordered and then the Berserker pirates nodded in unison and raised the anchor, allowing the ship to continue on sailing for the island. After about ten minutes of sailing, the pirate crew had finally docked onto the island where Jaw was waiting for them.

"That battle was rather anticlimactic don't you think? If the marines planned this pirate game scheme, then they should have been able to capture us." Jaw told his crew mates as they stepped onto the island.

"Maybe we're just too strong for them to handle?" Magnathas jokingly suggested.

"Apparently so since that Vice-Admiral didn't seem to be that strong." Ray laughed.

"Why are they even retreating? This is their island isn't it?" Jynx asked.

"So you pirates actually made it to the island through that marine fleet huh? Congratulations to making it this far I guess." The Berserker pirates slowly turned around to see a girl behind them carrying a large box. The girl was kind of small and thin, she had tan skin with red wavy hair that reached down to her waist, light brown eyes, and had freckles across her face. She was also currently wearing a light green hoodie, blue jean shorts, and brown flip-flops.

"Who are you?" Charlotte was immediately suspicious to the sudden appearance of the girl.

"My name is Haruhi Tekai; it's nice to meet you. Welcome to Grandioso Spettacolo." Haruhi said.

"It's nice to meet you too. But we should get out of here, eventually the marines from the base will…" Magnathas stopped in mid-sentence once Haruhi shook her head.

"You don't need to worry about the marines. The Shichibukai in charge of the island here has made a treaty saying that the marines are not allowed on this island." Haruhi informed them while opening up the box.

"Seriously? That's amazing. I didn't know Shichibukai would make treaties and stuff like that." Ray looked back over to the retreating marine ships.

"It's to keep them from interfering with the games since they can get quite gruesome." Haruhi said while rummaging through the box. "Every year around this time, the marines station near the island and attempt to capture the pirates to prevent them from coming here."

"That sucks. They're taking out the competition." Ray sighed in disappointment.

"Master's completely okay with it though. He says that the marines are doing him a favor by taking out the weaklings. He only wants the strongest of pirates to enter the games. And since you managed to make it through the marine fleet like the others, you must be pretty strong." Haruhi handed out six bracelets and six keys to the Berserker Pirates.

"What's up with the bracelets and keys?" Jaw asked.

"All participants need to wear these bracelets so that we can track your movements. You'll find out about the keys soon enough." Haruhi replied.

"But you only gave us six." Nori stated.

"Only five members of each pirate crew can participate in the games including one alternate in case accidents were to occur." Haruhi informed them.

"So only six of us can play huh?" Ray looked over to his crew mates.

"Once you've made your decision in who you want to participate, clamp the bracelets onto your wrists. The games will start soon enough." Haruhi said before she disappeared from their sights.

"So who should we choose to participate in the games?" Magnathas asked while looking around at everyone.

"I'm obviously going to participate since I'm the Captain of the crew." Ray clamped the bracelet onto his wrist.

"I'm the first mate of the crew and I need to keep an eye on this idiot to make sure that he doesn't do anything stupid." Jaw sighed as he clamped the bracelet onto his wrist.

"Guess I should participate as well. You never know when you're going to need something to slice." Magnathas grinned as he clamped the bracelet onto his wrist.

"I'll join the games. Though I'm obviously not going to like it one bit." Shiro clamped the bracelet onto his wrist.

"Don't worry, Shiro. If it makes you feel any better, I'll join in with you." Jynx smiled as she clamped the bracelet onto her wrist.

"That's only five." Ray looked over to the remainder of the crew that were not participating.

"I-I'm the Doctor…I can't do my job in healing you if I end up getting injured myself." Nori nervously said.

"There's no way I'm going to be participating in these games." Frederick took a step back.

"I'll gladly join in the games with you if Charlotte would be kind enough to hand over the bracelet." Mitsuno looked over to Charlotte.

"No thanks, I'm only the chronicler of the crew. We can't risk losing an important member such as the Navigator." Charlotte clamped the bracelet onto her wrist.

"Alright, we've got our team assembled." Ray smiled.

"What should we do about the ship? I don't necessarily feel safe leaving it here unguarded." Jaw said.

"Same here. We should probably leave someone here to guard it." Magnathas said.

"We don't need to worry about a thing. Kyle is still on the ship sleeping somewhere. He'll wake up when he feels something's amiss." Ray smiled.

"Maybe we should wake him up and…" Magnathas stopped in mid-sentence upon hearing the loud sound of fireworks shooting up and exploding in the air above a large coliseum not too far away.

"Hello pirate participants of the infamous pirate games!" A loud masculine voice echoed throughout the entire island from all the television screens, den den mushi's, and speakers. "Sorry to keep you all waiting, but now it's time to start the pirate games!"

"Alright! Now the fun can really begin!" Ray jumped up and down in anticipation.

"I am Uso! And I will be your announcer this year during the games!" Uso informed everyone that was listening. "But before we start off the games, I would like to inform you all that only ten pirate crews will be participating in the games this year."

"Only ten?" Jynx asked.

"Do you all see the bracelets on your wrists? Well the first game event will be to remove those bracelets." Uso said. "The first ten pirate crews to remove the bracelets and make it to the coliseum within the one hour time limit will be the winners."

"So this is why Haruhi handed us these keys? She wants us to unlock our own bracelets?" Magnathas inspected the keys and the bracelets.

"The keys you all currently possess do not unlock your bracelet, but rather a bracelet to another team of participants." Uso stated. "The number on your bracelets should match the number on the key. If the numbers match, then that is the key that unlock your bracelets."

The Berserker pirates checked the number on their bracelets and then the number on their keys. They all sighed in disappointment upon finding out none of their keys matched the number of their bracelets.

"You all can attempt to get the keys from the other participants any way you wish. But don't come anywhere near the coliseum until your bracelets are off." Uso ordered.

"No problem! This is going to be a piece of cake!" Ray scoffed at the event.

"Now remember, you all have until one hour to enter the coliseum with your bracelets off or else you will be disqualified. And believe me that none of you want to be disqualified." Uso chuckled rather darkly before more fireworks shot up and exploded into the air. "Now then, let the first event of the pirate games begin!" Loud cheering could be heard coming from the coliseum.

"Alright everyone! Let's go and find those keys!" Ray prepared to take off in a random direction until Jaw grabbed his shoulder.

"Hold on, Captain! It would be faster to find the keys if we all split up into groups." Jaw stated.

"Split up into groups? Okay then, Charlotte and I will head north. Jaw and Shiro will head east. And Magnathas and Jynx will head west." Ray ordered.

"We'll all meet up at the coliseum once we've found our keys." Shiro nodded.

"Wait…what if we find someone else's key? What if I find Jaw's key?" Jynx asked.

"We should memorize everyone's numbers just in case we do find someone else's key." Jaw nodded and then everyone proceeded to show the numbers on their bracelets. After they remembered everyone's numbers, the Berserker pirates split into groups and searched for their keys.

* * *

**Berserker Pirates!**

**Captain-"Muay Thai" Ray 110,000,000 Beli**

**First Mate-"Whale Shark" Jaw 72,000,000 Beli**

**Navigator-Mitsuno M. Akari 48,000,000 Beli**

**Doctor-"Sky Doctor" Nori 13,000,000 Beli**

**Musician-"Wicked Witch" Jynx Silvers 51,000,000 Beli**

**Cook-Shiro 33,000,000 Beli**

**Swordsman-"Sword Saint" Magnathas Minethil 60,000,000 Beli**

**Entertainer-Frederick Van Gauner 0 Beli**

**Archaeologist-"Tomahawk" Kyle Bradshaw 320,000,000 Beli**

**Chronicler-"Demonic Valkyrie" Charlotte Flameheart 83,000,000 Beli**

**Shipwright-Taken by Dthehalfdragon**

**Sniper-Taken by Death's General**

**Blacksmith-Taken by Michael The Archangel**

**Helmswoman-Taken by Yuukifan001**

**Lookout-Taken by Mayur**

**Rigger-Taken by Kazumo**

**Tailor-Taken by Tomoji-kun**

**Quartermaster-Inhuman X**

**Merchant-Taken by Sakura Ichigo**

* * *

**Thank you Stars and Kisses for Haruhi Tekai!**

**Please Review and Enjoy!**


	139. Only The Strongest Will Survive!

**Only The Strongest Will Survive!**

* * *

**Grand Line: Grandioso Spettacolo; Gioco Colosseo**

* * *

"The first event of the pirate games is now currently underway!" The announcer of the pirate games, Uso, announced happily as he stood in the middle of the ring inside the massive Grandioso Spettacolo Coliseum while the stands filled with thousands of people cheered loudly.

The Berserker pirates who were not participating in the games, Mitsuno, Nori, and Frederick entered the coliseum and took a seat. They stared around the coliseum in sheer awe at the size of the place and how excited all the people were. Despite the fact that this event was being hosted by the Shichibukai, they were slowly being captivated by all the cheering people and charisma of the announcer.

"We have over hundreds of infamous pirate crews from all over participating in the games this year! We've collected all the bounty information from the pirate captains of each crew and we've ranked them!" Uso smirked as he started spinning around on one foot while a massive television screen lowered from the ceiling of the coliseum. "The bounties of the captains on this island range from 12 million beli's all the way up to 350 million beli's!" He informed everyone and received more roaring cheers from the crowd.

"12 million beli's?" Nori was puzzled on how a pirate captain with a bounty so low could actually make it this far with such a low bounty. Though she had no room to brag since her bounty was only one million more.

"Forget about the 12 million beli's! What about the pirate captain with a bounty of 350 million? There's someone on this island that has a bounty higher than our captain's!" Frederick began to panic after thinking how powerful the pirate captain could be.

"Why are you so worried? Kyle has the highest bounty in our crew." Mitsuno stated, obviously not too worried about the bounty value. "Besides, perhaps the Shichibukai on this island has an even higher bounty."

"I don't want to be here anymore! Let's gather every up and head back to the ship so that we can get out of here!" Frederick stood up from his seat and tried to ran away until Mitsuno and Nori forced him back down into his seat.

"We can't interfere with the event or else the others will be disqualified." Mitsuno reminded him.

"And we can't leave the island either. Those marines could have already called for reinforcements." Nori sighed.

"Now let's check the den den mushi cams set up all over the island to see the progress of the event and..." Uso suddenly stopped in mid-sentence and pressed his hand against his ear. His eyes widened in shock for a moment before he spoke nervously into the microphone. "Uhhh...it appears ladies and gentlemen that the first team of contestants have already made it to the coliseum with their bracelets off!" Everyone in the crowd started muttering to each other in confusion upon hearing the news.

"What's going on here? A pirate crew has already made it to the coliseum with their bracelets off?" A man asked someone else to his left.

"It's only been ten minutes and now there are already nine spots left?" A woman asked.

"That pirate crew must be pretty impressive to have already found the keys to their bracelet in only ten minutes." Another man said.

"It was merely luck! This has never happened before in the previous pirate games!" Another man yelled out.

"Man, whoever that pirate crew is, they sure have already caused an impact in these games." Frederick muttered while carefully listening in on the conversations around him.

"I sure do hope that Ray and the others can hurry up and find the keys to their bracelets. The announcer did say that they wouldn't want to get disqualified." Nori said.

"Everything will be fine. Everyone will get their keys and make it to the coliseum before the time runs out." Mitsuno clearly had faith in her crew mates.

"Well they better hurry and do it fast. Because they now have fifty minutes to do so." Frederick stated.

"Anyway, let's check to see on how the other contestants are doing." Uso turned around to face the large television. Soon the screen turned on to reveal what was occurring in the urban areas of the island.

* * *

**Grand Line: Grandioso Spettacolo; Spettacolo City**

* * *

"How is it looking down in the streets on your side, Charlotte?" Ray asked as he stood on the ledge of the building while looking down to the streets below him. He watched in mild interest as all the pirate contestants brutally attacked each other without hesitation in order to find the keys to their bracelets. The chaos only continued to rise throughout the island once everyone had heard that there were only nine spots left for the games.

"Fighting, fighting, and even more fighting." Charlotte replied before she turned to face her Captain. "We're not going to find the keys amongst all this chaotic fighting. It's only going to waste time and energy."

"Well standing up here talking isn't going to get us anywhere either. Our best bet of finding the keys is to get down there and join them." Ray said before he looked down to see the number on his bracelet. The number on his bracelet was forty-eight.

"I guess we don't have any other choices then." Charlotte looked to the number on her bracelet which was twelve. "I doubt that we'll find them any time soon, but-" She stopped in mid-sentence once an explosion coming from the building caused the entire area to shake.

"The building's coming down!" Ray grabbed Charlotte and jumped off the roof of the building only to land safely onto another roof. The two members of the Berserker pirates turned around and watched as the building where they once stood crashed down onto the ground and was nothing more than a pile of rubble once the smoke had cleared.

"Who or what in the world was responsible for the destruction of that building?" Charlotte asked.

"I'm not sure, but I don't think it's safe to be just standing around in one place for too long." Ray replied. He then turned around to find another place they could go for the time being only to be confronted by two men wielding cutlasses. He stared at the men for a moment before he crossed his arms. "Hello. What can I do for the both of you?"

"This guy must not know who we are since he's not running away screaming like a scared little girl, brother." One of the men said menacingly before he licked his cutlass.

"He must be an illiterate buffoon for him not to know who we are. That and he looks like he's an upstart pirate!" The other man laughed.

"Charlotte...do you have any idea who these guys are?" Ray asked, obviously not feeling threatened by the appearance of the two cutlass wielding men.

"Jerry and Terry Basham. They're known as the Basham Brothers." Charlotte replied. "They're both known for their signature cutlass wielding techniques in South Blue. I believe that their bounties combined reach up to 97 million."

"97 million beli's? Maybe these guys might be interesting after all." Ray grinned as he started cracking his knuckles.

"The girl knows much about us and yet even she doesn't run away in fear?" Jerry was enraged at the fact that he wasn't as scary as him and his brother believed themselves to be.

"Perhaps we should show them why we're so feared throughout the South Blue!" Both Jerry and Terry leaped high into the air with their cutlasses raised high above their heads as they started descending towards Charlotte and Ray.

"Let's take these guys down as soon as possible. If we're lucky, they might be carrying one of our keys." Ray smirked.

"I doubt that the odds of that happening would be in our favor." Charlotte pulled out her spear and engaged the Basham brothers in battle alongside her Captain.

* * *

**Grand Line: Grandioso Spettacolo; Grandioso Giardino**

* * *

"How did we end up in a situation like this again?" Magnathas and Jynx stood back to back while several pirates surrounded them wielding a variety of weapons.

"We tried to sneak past a bunch of pirates that were fighting each other but then we were spotted and everyone decided to target us instead." Jynx replied.

"Is this even legal? Can everyone just simply form an alliance with each other?" Magnathas sighed as the pirates surrounding them began to close in on them.

"I guess so since no one has made an attempt to stop this just yet." Jynx looked past the pirates closing in on them and stared at the large marine base in the distance.

"Jynx! Now is not the time to be spacing out right now!" Magnathas jumped in front of Jynx and unsheathed his sword in order to block the blades of the pirates that attempted to attack Jynx while she was distracted.

"Sorry! There's just something odd about this island!" Jynx snapped back to earth and helped Magnathas fend off the pirates attacking them. "The marines aren't allowed on this island and yet there's a marine base here?"

"I will admit that it is a bit strange. But at the moment it's none of our business." Magnathas knocked back several pirates with just one swing of his sword.

"Right. We need to worry about getting these bracelets off our wrists first." Jynx nodded before a set of claws shot up from the ground and nearly sliced her in half until Magnathas pulled her out of the way.

"Damn it! You just had to dodge my attack at the last second!" A large sized humanoid mole climbed out from under the ground and dusted himself off. Most of the pirates ran off at the sudden sight of the mole.

"Is that a mole? And is that mole talking to us?" Magnathas sweat dropped.

"Who cares if the mole is talking to us or not! It nearly sliced me in half a few seconds ago!" Jynx growled as she pointed her scythe at the talking mole. "I don't know who you are! But I'm going to pay you back tenfold for what you almost did to me!"

"If you think you're tough enough to do so! Then go ahead and try it!" The mole smirked.

* * *

**Grand Line: Grandioso Spettacolo; Grandioso Urbano **

* * *

"Found any of our keys yet, Shiro?" Jaw asked as he tossed another pirate into the large pile of unconscious pirates behind him after searching him for the key to one of their bracelets.

"I've looked through several piles of the pirates and none of them have our keys." Shiro sighed and stood to his feet after searching through another unconscious pirate. "I don't think we'll ever find all of our keys in such a short amount of time."

"Well we can't afford to stand around here doing nothing. Simply hoping that the others found our keys isn't going to get anything done." Jaw started walking away in a random direction.

"This island is really massive though. How do they expect us to find our keys and get the bracelets off in less than an hour?" Shiro asked.

"I don't know, but we need to do everything that we can to..." Jaw stopped dead in his tracks and took a moment to think.

"Hey, why did you stop all of a sudden? Didn't you say that we couldn't afford to be standing around doing nothing?" Shiro sweat dropped.

"Shiro...we're participating in pirate games right?" Jaw asked.

"Last time that I checked. Yeah, yeah we are." Shiro nodded slowly, he was currently confused as to why Jaw was acting so strange at the moment.

"Okay, then we're going to give up on searching for our keys." Shiro gasped in shock upon hearing Jaw's order.

Shiro reached his arms forward and grabbed Jaw's coat firmly. "What the hell are you talking about? We can't give up on searching for our keys! If we don't get these bracelets off, we'll get disqualified and then we can't send Nori home with the wish!"

"Relax Shiro; I said that we're going to give up on searching for the keys. I didn't say that we were going to give up on removing the bracelets." Jaw assured Shiro.

"Don't we need the keys to remove the bracelets?" Shiro clearly wasn't following.

"Follow me to the water, Shiro. I'll explain everything on the way." Jaw grinned as he started walking towards the shore with Shiro following close behind him.

* * *

**Grand Line: Grandioso Spettacolo; Gioco Colosseo**

* * *

"There's only one minute left for the event." Nori noted in a worried tone as she stared fixedly at the clock being presented on the large screen hanging above the ring.

"Do you think that the others found their keys and managed to get their bracelets off?" Frederick asked.

"I'm sure that they managed to do so." Mitsuno nodded as she closed her book and stared down to the center of the ring once the audience started to cheer loudly upon hearing the buzzer go off; signifying that the event was now over.

"And that's it everyone! Time's up! The first event of the pirate games are now over!" Uso announced happily as he pulled out a button from his back pocket.

"I almost feel sorry for all the pirates that didn't make it into the games this year!" A man in the audience laughed.

"Before we go through with the annual elimination process, let's introduce all of the contestants that were fortunate enough to make it this far into the pirate games!" Uso pointed down to one of the ten cardinal walkways leading to the ring. The steel gate at the end of the walkway raised itself to allow a group of pirates to enter the coliseum.

"Introducing the pirate crew that made it in tenth place, the Heavy Hammer Pirates!" Uso announced and then there was a mixed reaction coming from the audience.

"Tenth place? I expected to do much better than this." The Captain of the Heavy Hammer Pirates, "Heavy Hammer" Baas sighed as he carried his massive hammer over his shoulder. He is a tall, overly muscular man with dark skin, brown eyes, and long dreadlocks that reach down to his back. He is currently wearing black shorts and sandals.

"Introducing the pirate crew that made it in ninth place, the Demolition Pirates!" Uso announced and then a large explosion occurred from within the coliseum which resulted in one of the steel gates to be blown off its hinges.

The crowd immediately went silent as they watched someone walk out from the smoke that the explosion had left behind. The man that stepped out from the smoke was a tall, lean man with an average build. He had brown unkempt hair and bright blue colored eyes. He was currently wearing a pair of goggles on his forehead, a black jumpsuit, and brown boots.

"Oops...my bad everyone! I was planning on using that bomb to kill all the participants so that I could win the prize money without having to do anything!" The crowd started to boo and throw their food at the laughing participant. "Sorry! Sorry! I didn't mean for the bomb to go off so early!" The Captain of the Demolition Pirates, "Demolition Prodigy" Kraal laughed as he dodged all of the food being thrown at him.

"What an interesting guy." Frederick sweat dropped.

"Anyway, introducing the pirate crew that made it in eighth place, the Berserker Pirates!" Uso announced and then the Berserker Pirates walked down the cardinal walkway and waved to the crowd.

"They made it! Everyone actually made it!" Frederick and Nori hugged each other while jumping up and down in joy.

"You two actually had doubts when the strongest members of the crew decided to team up together?" Mitsuno smiled at their reaction.

"I heard those Berserker pirates are quite the troublesome bunch." A man in the stands said aloud.

"I heard that they are under two of the Yonkou's umbrellas at the moment and that anyone rarely messes with them, even the Admirals." A woman said nervously.

"I bet that they're just a bunch of weaklings that rely too much on the Yonkou's powers to assist them." Another man grinned smugly. "None of the Yonkou are on this island! So those rookies are on their own!"

"We don't really have much of a good reputation amongst the people here do we?" Nori asked softly.

"We are pirates, Nori. We can't expect to be on everyone's good side." Frederick sighed.

"Introducing the pirate crew that made it in seventh place, the Scavenger Pirates!" Uso introduced the pirate crew and watched them enter the ring.

"Let's not make any mistakes like we did last year. This time we will win the games and have our wish granted." The Captain of the Scavenger Pirates, "Commander" Conrad Johnson said sternly to his crew mates who all responded with a salute. Conrad is a tall, muscular man with short, spiky black hair, and brown eyes. He is currently wearing a military cameo outfit and brown boots.

"Introducing the pirate crew that made it in sixth place, the Luchador Pirates!" Uso introduced the pirate crew and watched them enter the ring.

The audience cheered rather loudly as they watched the pirates step into the ring with a mariachi band playing behind them while others tossed roses around them.

"Muy bien." The Captain of the Luchador Pirates, "Masked Luchador" Rodrigo Grande said softly as he slowly raised his arms in the air and allowed the black cape draped over his shoulders to fall onto the floor, causing the audience to cheer once again.. He is a tall man with a lean build and brown colored eyes. His face is currently hidden behind a black and orange mask, hence his nickname. The rest of his attire consists of black wristbands and elbow pads, orange tights with black underwear worn over them, black knee pads, and black boots.

"Introducing the pirate crew that made it in fifth place, the Black Sails Pirates!" Uso introduced the pirate crew and watched them enter the ring.

The Captain of the Black Sails Pirates, "Black Sails" Stoller simply stood in the ring with his arms crossed over his chest. His eyes darted to every other contestant in the ring before he focused his attention to the steel gates that had yet to be opened yet. Stoller is a tall man with tanned skin, brown eyes, and short cut black spiky hair. He is currently wearing a black tank top under his black trench coat, black leather pants, and black cowboy boots. He also has an x-shaped scar on his face and he carries around a katana.

"Introducing the pirate crew that made it in fourth place, the Starling Pirates!" Uso introduced the pirate crew and watched them enter the ring.

The audience once again cheered loudly upon seeing the Captain of the Starling Pirates, "Whale Lord" Naomi Starling step into the ring with her crew mates. Naomi is an average height woman with an hourglass like figure. She has long, flowing white hair and ocean blue eyes. She is currently wearing a blue cowboy hat with a large white colored plume, a black ruffled v-neck shirt under a blue coat, purple pants, and black high heeled boots. She also carries around a sword on her left hip.

"Whale Lord? What did this woman do to gain such a ridiculous nickname like that?" Frederick asked.

"Shhh! Be quiet Frederick. The announcer is about to announce the next participant." Nori was captivated by all of the participants that had been revealed.

"Introducing the pirate crew that made it in third place, the Hot Streak Pirates!" Uso introduced the pirate crew and watched them enter the ring.

"We're definitely going to win the games this year! The grand prize is all mine!" The Captain of the Hot Streak Pirates, "Heat Man" Hot Streak boasted confidently. Hot Streak is a tall, slim man with short blonde hair and hazel green eyes. He is currently wearing a black shirt opened at the torso, black fingerless gloves, black pants with blue and yellow flame designs on them, and black shoes.

"Introducing the pirate crew that made it in second place, the Black Salamander Pirates!" Uso introduced the pirate crew and watched as only one person had bothered to step into the ring.

The crowd grew oddly silent upon seeing that the person who had stepped into the ring was the Captain of the Black Salamander Pirates, "Black Salamander" Doom D. Drake. He is a tall, lean yet muscular man, with shoulder length black hair and red eyes. He is currently wearing a black jacket over a red shirt, black pants with red belts wrapped around the legs, and black shoes.

"That guy down there sure does give off quite an intimidating aura don't you think?" Frederick and Nori nervously laughed.

"Black Salamander pirates? Isn't that the crew that Mary said that she was hunting back on Cuatro Island?" Mitsuno asked.

"Yeah, now that I think about it." Nori nodded. "That man slaughtered Mary's entire crew and fled to the Grand Line to escape from her."

"Uhhh, where are your crew mates? Shouldn't they be out here with you right now?" Uso asked.

Drake simply glared at the announcer for a moment before he stared at all the pirate participants currently standing in the ring. He let out a small sigh of disappointment before he spoke up. "I don't see the need to bring them out here. They're all in the waiting room right now resting up from the event."

"But the audience need to see the members of your crew to make sure that-" Uso was cut off once Drake gripped his shirt tightly and pulled him closer to him.

"So that's Drake huh? The one that started the slave rebellion at the holy land all those years ago?" Ray whispered over to Jaw who responded with a nod.

"Yeah, that's him. He was ranked number four out of the top ten fighting slaves at the holy land." Jaw added.

"Number four? Wow, he must have been pretty tough to have made it that far." Ray stroked his goatee.

_"If I had known that someone as dangerous as him would be participating in these games..." Charlotte frowned as she glared at Drake who was engaged in a conversation with Uso._

"Now stop wasting everyone's time and get to introducing the final participant already." Drake ordered before he focused his attention on the last steel gate that had yet to be opened.

"Right. Introducing the pirate crew that made it in first place, the Annihilation Pirates!" Uso introduced the pirate crew and watched them enter the ring.

The crowd remained silent for awhile and watched the Annihilation Pirates step into the ring, they were trying to figure out if they had seen or heard of these pirates before. All of them were drawing a complete blank until they lost their focus and broke out into laughter upon seeing one of the members of the crew lose their balance and fall face first onto the ground.

"Captain!" The crew members rushed over to their Captain and helped him back up to his feet.

"Thank you. Thank you. I just lost my balance again, that's all." The Captain of the Annihilation Pirates, "Annihilator" Neo laughed while rubbing his now red face. Neo is a tall, slim man with short brown hair and green eyes. He is currently wearing a white tank top, black wristbands, blue jeans, and white shoes.

"What's up with this guy?" A man in the audience laughed.

"He fell right on his face just by entering the ring!" Another man added.

"How could someone like him make it first place?" A woman asked.

"Either his crew mates did all the work or they're just extremely lucky." Another woman replied.

"Now that all of the participants have been introduced before you marvelous people! Let's check to see how valuable these pirates truly are!" Uso turned to the screen which revealed the current bounties of the pirate captains.

**1. Wanted Dead or Alive "Annihilator" Neo 12,000,000 Beli**

**2. Wanted Dead or Alive "Black Salamander" Doom D. Drake 240,000,000 Beli**

**3. Wanted Dead or Alive "Heat Man" Hot Streak** **95,000,000 Beli**

**4. Wanted Dead or Alive "Whale Lord" Naomi Starling 45,000,000 Beli**

**5. Wanted Dead or Alive "Black Sails" Stoller 350,000,000 Beli**

**6. Wanted Dead or Alive "Masked Luchador" Rodrigo Grande 79,000,000 Beli**

**7. Wanted Dead or Alive "Commander" Conrad Johnson 34,000,000 Beli**

**8. Wanted Dead or Alive "Muay Thai" Ray 110,000,000 Beli**

**9. Wanted Dead or Alive "Demolition Prodigy" Kraal 66,000,000 Beli**

**10. Wanted Dead or Alive "Heavy Hammer" Baas 87,000,000 Beli**

"The one with the 12 million bounty came in first place while the one with the 350 million bounty came in fifth place?" Frederick asked.

"Bounty has nothing to do with the event. It's all about smarts and skills." Mitsuno replied.

"So should we be worried that this Neo guy has more smarts and skills than everyone else participating in the games?" Nori asked and looked to Frederick and Mitsuno who had responded with a shrug of the shoulders.

"We've sure got ourselves an interesting bunch of participants this year! Which one of these pirate crews will rise above the rest and leave the island as the Pirate Champion of the Grand Line?" Uso laughed.

"It'll obviously be me!" Hot Streak boasted arrogantly. "None of these guys stand the slightest chance against me and my powerful crew! You might as well give up right now while you still have the chance!"

"Don't be so sure of yourself little man!" Baas spoke up. "I could crush you and your entire crew with just one swing of my mighty hammer Goliath!"

"That hammer of yours is a piece of junk. It's not even worth being used as target practice for me and my precious bombs." Kraal snickered.

"You want to get squashed by Goliath as well do you?" Baas turned to face Kraal. He slowly raised his hammer above his head and then let out a loud roar as he swung it downward. His hammer was seconds away from completely flattening Kraal until Naomi unsheathed her sword and used it to block the hammer. _"What the hell? How come Goliath was stopped by such a measly sword?"_

"What did you intervene for?" Kraal seemed disappointment by the turn of events and slipped his hands into his pockets. "I could have easily demolished him with his hammer."

"What did you say?" Baas growled angrily as he attempted to add more weight and pressure to his hammer in order to break Naomi's sword and crush Kraal in one fell swoop. But Naomi's sword remained still despite the amount of strength he was putting in his hammer, much to his surprise.

"Enough." Naomi swung her sword upward and pushed Baas back a few feet before she returned the sword back to its sheath. "Save the fighting for the future events."

"Wow, she managed to push back a man of his size back with a simple swing of her sword?" Magnathas was impressed by Naomi's strength.

"I hope I don't ever get matched up against her in the future events. She really does scare me for some reason." Ray nervously laughed.

"You should have let them kill each other. The games would be far more enjoyable if the easily angered ones killed each other due to their massive egos." Conrad told Naomi.

"I doubt the crowd would have enjoyed seeing such a meaningless death." Rodrigo said before he grabbed a guitar from one of his crew mates and strummed a few strings. "They would much rather see the amazing Masked Luchadore dominate the entire tournament with much charisma."

"You're all a bunch of idiots." Drake sighed. "Not a single one of you can even hold a candle to me. If you value your lives at all, then I suggest that you all drop out from the tournament now."

"We can't do that though." Neo smiled. "We worked very hard to get this far and it would be a shame to drop out just because someone threatened us to."

"Suit yourselves. But don't come trying to haunt me in my dreams when you all wind up dead during the games." Drake shrugged his shoulders.

"That's enough bantering you guys! It's now time for the elimination process!" Uso grinned as several more screens dropped down from the ceiling for everyone to see.

"Elimination process?" Jynx asked.

"You see, not everyone that participates in these games come out alive." Uso replied as the screens turned on to reveal all of the pirate participants outside the coliseum, banging on the walls in an attempt to get inside.

* * *

**Grand Line: Grandioso Spettacolo; Outside the Gioco Colosseo**

* * *

"Let us in! Let us in!" The pirates outside of the coliseum shouted as they banged on the walls of the coliseum in desperate attempts to get inside.

"It's no use in trying to get inside you know." One of the guards standing behind the closed steel gates informed the pirates. "The contestants in the pirate games have already been chosen. There's no need for any of you anymore."

"Don't you dare fuck with us!" Several of the pirates pulled out their flintlock pistols and aimed it at the guards. "We want to win the 500 million beli prize money and nothing is going to get in our way!"

The guards standing behind the steel gate all exchanged glances at each other before they all burst out into fits of laughter. The pirates all looked at each other in confusion as they had expected for the guards to be complying with their demands.

"What the hell is so funny? Hurry up and open the gates already so that we can get the money!" The pirates ordered.

Once the guards had finished laughing and wiping away their tears, they simply pointed to the bracelets still on the arms of the pirates. "None of you are strong enough to be making any demands at the moment.

"What the hell are you talking ab-ow!" The pirates cringed in pain.

"And so it begins. The elimination process." The guards chuckled menacingly.

"I felt like I was just pricked by some kind of needle!" A pirate muttered before he looked down to the bracelet on his arm as it began to beep.

"Ahhhhhh! My arm! My arm!" The pirates all screamed in agonizing pain as their arms started suddenly being encased in ice.

"It's the bracelets! The bracelets are doing this to us!" Several pirates attempted to remove the bracelets from their arms while the freezing process was taking place and wound up breaking their arms off.

"How is this happening?" The pirates shouted before they were all encased in ice.

"The bracelets you were all wearing had a needle implanted into them that contained liquid nitrogen. Once the needle had pierced through your skin, the liquid nitrogen coursed through your bloodstream; thus freezing it in the process." The guards explained.

"Guess we should take them all into the freezer for safe keeping huh?" The guards all nodded in agreement.

* * *

**Grand Line: Grandioso Spettacolo; Gioco Colosseo**

* * *

"As you all can currently see, this is the penalty that weaklings must face for not being strong!" Uso laughed menacingly while the crowd roared in pure excitement.

"So that's why we had to get the bracelets off. We would have ended up as ice sculptures if we hadn't." Shiro gulped.

"As if someone like me would have been able to freeze someone as hot as me." Hot Streak grinned.

"Oh my, what a cruel fate those poor men had to suffer." Neo clapped his hands together and prayed for all the lives that had been lost.

"I wonder if I can use those ice statues as target practice later on." Kraal mused to himself while rubbing his chin.

"Dios mío!" Rodrigo gasped after watching what had happened outside of the coliseum.

"Unfortunate." Naomi said softly as she took off her hat and covered her heart.

"What an interesting way of execution. I like it." Drake grinned. "Maybe these games won't be so boring after all."

"To think they could have been us if we had been any slower." Conrad shook his head.

"Now I'm even more pumped to win these games if that's what's going to happen to the rest you all when I win!" Baas laughed.

"Do you all understand what kind of island this is now?" Uso grinned. "The weaklings have no place on this island and they have no say in whether or not if they are going to live or die! Only the strong can survive and only the strongest will prevail in this year's pirate games!"

"We sure have landed ourselves in quite the situation here haven't we?" Jaw sighed.

"We'll be fine as long as we win the games right? So all we have to do is win. No matter what the cost." Ray told his crew mates.

* * *

**Berserker Pirates!**

**Captain-"Muay Thai" Ray 110,000,000 Beli**

**First Mate-"Whale Shark" Jaw 72,000,000 Beli**

**Navigator-Mitsuno M. Akari 48,000,000 Beli**

**Doctor-"Sky Doctor" Nori 13,000,000 Beli**

**Musician-"Wicked Witch" Jynx Silvers 51,000,000 Beli**

**Cook-Shiro 33,000,000 Beli**

**Swordsman-"Sword Saint" Magnathas Minethil 60,000,000 Beli**

**Entertainer-Frederick Van Gauner 0 Beli**

**Archaeologist-"Tomahawk" Kyle Bradshaw 320,000,000 Beli**

**Chronicler-"Demonic Valkyrie" Charlotte Flameheart 83,000,000 Beli**

**Shipwright-Taken by Dthehalfdragon**

**Sniper-Taken by Death's General**

**Blacksmith-Taken by Michael The Archangel**

**Helmswoman-Taken by Yuukifan001**

**Lookout-Taken by Mayur**

**Rigger-Taken by Kazumo**

**Tailor-Taken by Tomoji-kun**

**Quartermaster-Inhuman X**

**Merchant-Taken by Sakura Ichigo Morihiko **

* * *

**I would like to say thank you to those that are reading and reviewing this story. Thanks to you I have reached exactly 650 reviews. Now my next objective is to reach 700. :D**

**Please Review and Enjoy!**


	140. The Second Event: Sink or Swim!

**The Second Event: Sink or Swim!**

* * *

**Grand Line: Grandioso Spettacolo; Gioco Colosseo**

* * *

The first event of the pirate games was now over and done with. The people in the audience were all impatiently waiting for the next event to start up so that they could witness a bloodbath.

"Now then, allow me to introduce to everyone of you the host of this year's pirate games!" Uso grinned as the audience cheered rather loudly. "Everyone knows how this here island used to be under the control of that fat tyrant Pigmata." He pinched his nose closed and frowned while the audience began to boo upon hearing the Vice-Admiral's name.

"I guess that explains the mystery behind the marine base." Ray looked over to his crew mates and nodded.

"Oh yes, this island had been ruled under that corrupt marine official for far too long. We planned a revolt against him by calling upon the help of one of the seven Royal Shichibukai!" Uso said happily and then the audience cheered happily once again.

"Tch...the announcer and the audience are really beginning to piss me off." Drake growled as he started cleaning his ear out using his index finger. "Just hurry up and reveal who the host is already."

"You're a rather impatient person aren't you?" Uso raised an eyebrow and placed one hand on his hip. "Listen buddy, my job is to rile the fans up with my excellent announcing skills. If you don't learn how to be more impatient, then you can-" Drake had gotten tired of listening to the announcer and proceeded to swing his fist forward in an attempt to punch the announcer right in the face. His efforts were soon shattered once someone had materialized out of thin air and caught Drake's fist.

"I'm so sorry about this, but there are several rules on this island that must be followed or else you will be disqualified from the games. One of the rules is that attacking the announcer is prohibited while inside the coliseum." The person turned out to be none other than Royal Shichibukai, Ohama Shirahama.

"Ladies and gentleman! Introducing the valiant savior of this here magnificent island! The Royal Shichibukai with a former bounty of 222,000,000 Beli's! The "Perfect Gentleman" Ohama Shirahama!" Uso proudly announced the Shichibukai and the audience began to loudly chant his name.

"I had figured that the Shichibukai would have been Ogata Nakamura or Oden Okinu." Charlotte crossed her arms under her chest, she seemed to be quite disappointed upon seeing the host. "I wonder why someone like him has decided to host these games."

"Am I the only one shocked to see that guy had appeared out of thin air? What kind of monster does stuff like that?" Shiro stated his disbelief.

"Two out of the seven Shichibukai that we've encountered all had some kind of Devil Fruit ability. It won't be a surprise to me to find out that this one has one too." Jaw said while carefully eyeing the Shichibukai.

"I watched the event take place from the marine base." Ohama released his hold on Drake's fist and stared at the pirates currently standing in the ring. "We do have quite the interesting bunch of pirates this year. I have heard of a few of you and your infamous deeds throughout the Grand Line."

"You all should be honored to be standing in the presence of this generous man!" Uso smiled.

"Like hell that government dog is generous!" Everyone turned around to face a few pirates standing up from their seats in the audience. The pirates made their way down to the ring and surrounded the Shichibukai. The guards came running down into the ring as well to stop the pirates until Ohama held his hand out, signaling them to halt. The guards come complied with the Shichibukai's orders and stood down.

"Excuse me, but none of the audience members are allowed to enter the ring." Uso informed the pirates. The pirates all simply glared at the announcer, warning him to keep his mouth shut while they dealt with Ohama.

"Is there something wrong here, gentlemen? Do you not like the festivities of the pirate games this year?" Ohama asked while adjusting his tie. "If you get back to your seats and allow me to-"

"Enough of your shit!" Interrupted one of the pirates. He walked over to Ohama, grabbed his tie, and pulled the Shichibukai closer to him. "Most of those pirates you froze into solid ice out there were our crew mates!"

"We demand that you unfreeze them right now!" Another pirate smirked as he pulled out a gun and aimed it at Kraal. "Or else we'll kill off your contestants and there won't be any pirate games this year!"

"Come on now guys. I know that what happened to your crew mates was rather unfortunate. But I cannot allow you to threaten the participants or the pirate games." Ohama sighed before he spat on the pirates face.

"Eww! What the hell did you spit on me for?" The pirate backed away and wiped the spit off using his hand. He suddenly felt a cold chill running through his body. He looked to his hand and saw that he was slowly being encased in ice just like his crew mates were earlier. The pirate screamed in fear and attempted to stop himself from freezing by any means necessary, but all proved to be useless as he was eventually reduced to an ice statue in a matter of seconds.

"Ahhhh! He...he was frozen!" The pirates panicked at the sight of seeing one of their comrades be frozen solid.

"Unfreeze him right now or else I'll blow this guy's head right off his shoulders!" One of the pirates ordered as he kept his gun trained on Kraal.

"These pirates have worked hard to participate in the games this year. I will not have a bunch of no named pirates attempt to ruin it for everyone." Ohama said as he stretched his arms forward in the direction of the pirates, watching with glee as they slowly began to back away from him. He squeezed his hand into a tight fist and watched as all of the unnamed pirates collapse onto to the ground one by one.

"What the hell did that Shichibukai just do to them down there? He didn't even physically touch any of them and they all just suddenly collapsed!" Frederick was shocked by the turn of events while the rest of the audience simply cheered on the Shichibukai.

"Was that some sort of Haki technique? Or was it some kind of devil fruit ability?" Nori asked.

"The ice must be some devil fruit. I'm not so sure about the collapsing part though." Mitsuno was just as confused as the rest of her crew mates. "We might not want to get on this Shichibukai's bad side here."

"I never planned on doing such a thing in the first place." Frederick sighed.

"Well ladies and gentlemen, now that the trash have been taken care of! We can continue on with this year's pirate games!" Uso cheerfully announced while the guards came by and dragged the unconscious pirates out of the ring.

_"What kind of technique did that Shichibukai just use? I know he must have used some strange devil fruit ability. But what is his power?" Ray's eyes narrowed as he focused his attention on the Shichibukai._

"Before we get to that, there are a few rules we need to go over. One of the most important rules is that none of the contestants are allowed to fight each other outside of the coliseum." All of the pirate contestants in the ring looked around at each other and all nodded in unison, completely understanding the consequences of their actions if they were to break that rule.

"If you don't want a fight to break out in any part of the island, then I would suggest that you numb skulls stay away from me and my crew." Drake warned everyone.

"Another important rule is that none of the contestants are allowed near the marine base on this island." Ohama smiled.

"Aw man, I was planning on using that marine base as target practice for my bombs." Kraal sighed in disappointment as he sat down and crossed his legs.

"Master Ohama, shall we begin with the second event now?" Uso asked the Shichibukai.

"Yes we shall. I'll hand out the rule books for the contestants later on after the event." Ohama placed two fingers inside of his mouth and then whistled loudly. Seconds later the entire ring split in half as a panel shot up from the center of the ring carrying a large roulette wheel with several pictures and designs on it.

"Here it is ladies and gentlemen! The Roulette Wheel!" Uso pointed to the wheel and then the audience cheered loudly. "This wheel right here will decide the event all of you will take part into today!"

"Let's see what event you lucky contestants will showcase your skills in today." Ohama grabbed hold of the wheel and then spun it. Everyone inside of the coliseum remained silent until the wheel had finally stopped spinning. The audience roared in excitement upon seeing the design the needle was pointing to the picture of two stick figures standing on a boat.

"Ladies and gentlemen! The second event will be Sink or Swim!" Uso grinned.

"Sink or Swim? Sounds like an event that needs to take place in the water." Ray grinned as he turned to his first mate and patted him on the shoulder confidently. "Jaw, I'm leaving you in charge of this event. With you participating, you should be able to win hands down."

"I'm sorry, but I'm afraid that Fishmen are not allowed to participate in aquatic based events such as this one. The people don't enjoy seeing events where one particular person has the advantage." Uso informed Ray.

"Fine then, I guess we'll have to send someone else." Ray shrugged his shoulder before he looked over to Magnathas since he was the only one on the team that wasn't a devil fruit user besides Jaw.

"Each team will have to pick two people that will participate in this event. Once you have chosen the participants, Uso will explain the rules of this event." Ohama said before he suddenly disappeared from the ring.

"That particular Shichibukai doesn't seem as threatening as the previous ones that we've encountered." Jynx spoke out while folding her arms.

"Weren't you paying attention at all when he suddenly started freezing them into ice sculptures or when he made them all collapse?" Shiro glanced over to Jynx in disbelief.

"Anyway, who are we going to choose to team up with Magnathas in this event? Everyone else has pretty much already decided on their teams." Jaw said.

"Maybe we should have chosen some non-devil fruit users to participate in the games. If there are going to be more aquatic based events, then we are clearly at the disadvantage." Charlotte stated.

"No need to worry. Magnathas and I have this Last Boat Afloat event in the bag." Ray placed his arm around Magnathas' shoulder.

"Just try not to get yourself knocked into the water." Magnathas sighed.

"Choosing a devil fruit user to participate in a event involving water?" The Berserker Pirates looked over to a laughing Kraal. "If there are teams out there stupid enough to do that, then perhaps I'll join in on this event as well." He said while rubbing his chin.

"Hmph, if that scrawny bastard is going to take part in this event then I will too." Baas placed his hammer onto his shoulder. "Goliath and I will be more than enough to handle this event and its dangers."

"Don't let your guard down around these pirates, Captain." A female tanned skin pirate with short black hair and brown eyes warned Baas. The woman's name is Kenya; she is the navigator of the Heavy Hammer Pirates. "I will accompany you during this event to keep you safe."

"You think a woman will be strong enough to keep you safe?" Conrad spoke up while his crew mates snickered in unison. "Women are weak and feeble creatures that are only in this world to cook, clean, and make babies to repopulate."

The moment those words had escaped from Conrad's mouth, Naomi unsheathed her sword and held it inches away from his neck, preparing to impale him and finish him off before the event could start.

"What do you think you're doing woman? Threatening my life like this is against the rules and could resort in your team's disqualification." Conrad was unscathed by Naomi's sword as he looked over to one of his crew mates that had a gun pressed against her head.

"It's okay for us to threaten your life since you threatened our Captain's life first. This is nothing more than self defense." Stated one of the male crew mates in Conrad's crew. The man's name is Vladimir, the gunner of the Scavenger Pirates.

"If you truly value your life and wish to continue living it, then I highly suggest that you lower your weapon aimed at my Captain's head." A male pirate held his sword inches away from Vladimir's neck. The man's name is Joel; he is the first mate of the Starling Pirates.

"Come on you guys, put your weapons down." Hot Streak sighed in annoyance upon seeing the actions taking place. "These games won't be any fun for me if you all get yourselves killed or disqualified before the games can truly begin."

"But if that were to happen. Then you would automatically win the grand prize and then we could get our wish much faster." A male pirate stated to Hot Streak. The man's name is Jack Flash, the Shipwright of the Hot Streak Pirates.

"Listen to Hot Streak. There's no need to start fighting each other just yet." Neo smiled as he walked over to the pirates holding their weapons and slowly pushed their hands down to their sides.

"Yeah, we can save the fighting and killing once the event starts." A male pirate said. The man's is Nolan; he is the Chef of the Annihilation Pirates.

"Has everyone chosen their participants in this event?" Uso asked and then all the teams of two had taken a step forward besides Drake's team. The announcer noticed this and prepared to call Drake out until he remembered how he almost got his face punched in by the pirate. He then cleared his throat and motioned for everyone to turn around and look at the screens which held the rules of the event.

**Sink or Swim Event Rules:**

**Objective: The objective of the game is to keep your boat afloat in the water while sinking the other boats around you until you boat is the last one afloat.**

**1. Fishmen are not allowed in this event due to overpowered advantages.**

**2. Outside sources of assistance and or interference from other crews will result in that team's disqualification.**

**3. If your boat sinks and or is destroyed, you are eliminated.**

**4. If you fall into the water but your boat is still afloat, you are still considered to be eliminated.**

**5. Killing in this event is not advised, but it is permitted.**

**6. All abilities are allowed.**

**7. Have fun.**

"Those are the rules to this event. Make sure to memorize them carefully because anyone caught breaking any of these rules will be disqualified and punished." Uso warned the pirates before the screens cut off.

"Magnathas, did you get a good look at the rules? That big guy Baas over there was blocking my view and I couldn't get a good look." Ray whispered.

"Yeah, there's nothing that we really need to worry about here." Magnathas nodded.

"Now that everyone has been briefed on the rules of this event. I want all of the participants in this event to make their way over to your ships where you docked onto the island. There will be a dinghy there waiting for you. You all have ten minutes to get there before the event starts." Uso said and then the participants started making their way over to their respective ships.

"What should we do then? Just sit back and watch?" Shiro looked over to his crew mates who all simply exchanged glances with each other and shrugged their shoulders.

* * *

After ten minutes had passed, all of the participants of the event were all sitting in their respective dinghies as they gently rocked up and down in the ocean due to the waves. They all sat around awkwardly waiting for the announcer to give the okay to begin with the event.

"Are they sure that it's safe for us to be participating in this event with that marine fleet still stationed out there?" Ray indicated to the marine fleet still stationed not too far out from the island.

"It's probably not. But I doubt the people on this island really care about us considering how loud they were cheering when those pirates were being frozen." Magnathas sighed before he looked over to his left to see Naomi and Joel not too far away from them. Still feeling impressed about Naomi's swordsman skills earlier, he thought he might as well praise her for them before the event had started. "Hey ummm, you handle a blade quite well for a-"

"Woman? I handle a blade quite well for a woman?" Naomi rudely interrupted Magnathas, not even bothering to look at him. "Is that what you meant to say?"

"Umm...no, I was going to say you handle a blade quite well for a pirate." Magnathas nervously said, feeling slightly intimidated by the female pirate.

"Are you trying to get fresh with my little sister?" Joel stood up in the dinghy and pointed his sword at Magnathas. "The moment this event starts, I'm going to slice your dinghy in half."

"Like hell you are!" Ray stood up in his dinghy and proceeded to flipping Joel the bird. "Magnathas here is going to slice your dinghy in half the moment the event starts!"

"C-Captain! What are you doing?" Magnathas grabbed Ray and forced him to sit back down in the dinghy.

"What? He threatened us and so I decided to threaten him back! I'm not going to sit back and take his shit!" Ray growled as his hair and eye color started flickering red.

"Listen Captain, you really need to calm down here. We..." Magnathas stopped in mid-sentence and looked up to the sky alongside everyone else upon seeing Uso come soaring through the air on a giant seagull.

"Alright then participants! I hope that all of you are ready for the Sink or Swim event!" Uso smirked. "It's simply a battle royal of boats in the water. Each of your boats have unique installments of their own which will probably insist you during the event!"

"Hurry up and give us the go ahead to start off on the event!" Baas ordered.

"If you say so!" Uso slowly raised his arm into the air. "On your marks...get set...go!" He swung his arm downward, giving the signal for the participants to begin the event.

"Too slow!" Kraal pulled out several tiny bombs from his jumpsuit and hurled them out towards the dinghies of the other pirate crews.

"Get that weak shit out of here!" Baas swung his hammer and sent out a gust of wind which caused the bombs to fly back towards Kraal and his dinghy.

"Oh shi-" Kraal was cut off once the bombs that had been returned to him exploded in front of his face, engulfing him, his crew mate, and their dinghy.

"The event just started and we've already got ourselves an elimination." Both Ray and Magnathas were amazed on how fast things were already progressing in the event. Naomi and Joel noticed that they were distracted and proceeded to unsheathe their swords and perform downward slashes into the water, sending an air compressed blade towards them.

Magnathas sensed their attack ahead of time and unsheathed his sword and held it diagonally in front of him. Once the air compressed blades made contact with his sword, the dinghy started getting pushed back. Magnathas gritted his teeth and strained to push the attack back while Ray grabbed onto the sides of the boat to keep it from capsizing. Magnathas unsheathed another one of his swords and swung both of his blades upward, launching the attacks high into the air.

"Impressive." Was Joel's response as he placed his hand on his hip, slightly impressed by Magnathas' skills. "Dealing with this swordsman won't be as easy as I thought it would be sister."

Naomi simply folded her arms under her chest, not impressed one bit by Magnathas' skills. "We held back on that strike and he looked as if he was having a lot of trouble deflecting them. If we simply put more strength into our attacks, he will be cut down alongside his boat."

"Then let's simply do so and eliminate them from this event." Joel smugly smirked as he raised his sword above his head alongside his sister, preparing to strike another blow to the Berserker pirates at any given moment.

"Captain! We're sitting ducks like this in this damn dinghy! Check around to see if you can find one of those installments that the announcer was talking about earlier!" Magnathas ordered as he crossed his blades in front of him in a defensive manner, preparing himself for the next attack that the Starling pirates were planning to launch.

"Umm...let's see here." Ray released the sides of the dinghy and started looking around it. His eyes fixated on a small red button near the end of the dinghy with the words 'push me' on it. Feeling with the need to comply with his swordsman's demands, Ray pushed the button and then received a small jolt once the dinghy suddenly started to take off farther out at sea.

"What the hell is going on?" Magnathas stabbed his swords into the dinghy and held on for dear life so that he wouldn't fall off and get eliminated from the event.

"Ohhh! Would you look at that? The installment inside of the Berserker pirates' dinghy is a Jet Dial! That'll definitely come in handy in order to make quick escapes!" Uso grinned as he watched them make their way to the Marine Fleet. "But it looks like they've lost control of the dinghy and are heading towards the Marine Fleet! I hope they can make it out okay!"

"A Jet Dial? I don't know whether to consider them fortunate or unfortunate." Joel sheathed his sword and looked onward to see the other participants battling it out at the moment.

"Joel. I want you to find the installment on our dinghy as well." Naomi ordered. "Now is the best time to do so while none of the other pirate crews are targeting us."

"That's true..." Joel turned around to start looking for the installment until something in the water caught his eye. He leaned over the dinghy to see a large shadow looming under them. His eyes widened and he turned around to warn his sister of the oncoming danger, but it was far too late. Suddenly a massive sea king emerged from the sea under them and devoured them whole, shocking everyone that caught a glimpse of the sight.

"S-Sea kings?" Conrad's eyes widened and his jaw dropped in horror as the sea king looked around to all of the dinghies before it let out a loud roar.

"Oh right...did we also forget to mention that this island harbors a few nasty sea king nests?" Uso laughed as the seagull he was riding on started flying a little higher to escape the reach from the sea king.

"This announcer is definitely trying to get us all killed." Hot Streak sighed upon seeing the sea king. His eyes narrowed as he looked around to see several dark shadows appear around the area. Everyone in the area gasped in shock upon seeing the remaining nest of Sea Kings emerge from the sea and let out loud roars of anger.

"Holy shit! Those Sea Kings look furious for some reason!" Jack Flash trembled in fear at the sight of the Sea Kings.

"How can this island still be here while this many sea king's roam around this area?" Contessa asked as she looked to her Captain for answers. Rodrigo simply looked onward to the sea kings and grinned in amazement at the current situation.

"Allow me to explain, besides having to deal with Pigmata's tyranny, we also had this sea king nest problem. People rarely came to this island because they would most likely end up being devoured by these cruel beats." Uso said nonchalantly. "But when Master Shirahama arrived, he managed to tame these beasts and they obey his every whim."

"So they're attacking us because he ordered them to do so?" Conrad looked up angrily at the announcer.

"Nope. It's their feeding time now and apparently they believe you all to be the food." Uso replied. "As much as I would like to stop them, I think they're a perfect obstacle for the rest of you. Now showcase your individual skills and continue on with the event!" He ordered as the Sea Kings began to attack the pirates on their dinghies.

"This is a bunch of bullshit!" Baas leaped high into the air with his hammer raised high above his head as one of the sea kings headed straight for him. He performed a powerful downward swing and managed to smash the sea king into the sea before he landed safely back onto his dinghy.

"Captain! That was very dangerous! You cannot confront a sea king like that without a proper plan!" Kenya scolded her Captain's actions.

"That thing was coming right for us. I had to do something or else we would have been done for." Baas sighed as he looked around the area to make sure that sea king was down and out. "Besides, that thing was a mere baby compared to the others."

"Perhaps we should find out what the installment inside of our boat is?" Kenya asked before she turned around and looked for the button on their respective boat.

While Baas and Kenya were safe from the sea kings for now, some of the other contestants weren't so fortunate. Their sea kings were much larger and ferocious than the one they dealt with. The ones having the most problems at the moment were Conrad Johnson and Vladimir from the Scavenger Pirates. Multiple sea kings were attacking them at once and they barely managed to avoid them, but the waves constantly rocking the boat from the constant encounters from death weren't helping them out once so ever. At the rate they were currently being knocked around by the waves, they would eventually capsize into the ocean and be eliminated from event, and possibly devoured by a nest of hungry sea kings.

After nearly being by another sea king, the splash from the sea king submerging into the ocean knocked the Scavenger Pirates high into the air. Their eyes widened in horror upon seeing that awaited them below were open mouths of hungry sea kings.

"No other choice then!" Conrad stood up in the dinghy and prepared to do something until he suddenly stopped once red orbs of energy flew past him and collided against the sea kings, immediately singing their skin and forcing them back into the ocean.

"What was that just now?" Vladimir looked over to Hot Streak who stood triumphantly in his dinghy with his arms crossed while several red orbs of energy surrounded him.

"No need to thank me for saving your asses there. I was just doing my duty as a-"

"I wasn't planning on thanking you in the first place, Hot Streak. I could have handled that situation myself." Hot Streak dead panned after hearing Conrad's response to have being saved.

"Like hell you could have handled that situation yourself you bastard! If it weren't for me you would have been sea king food!" Hot Streak stomped his foot repeatedly on the boat. Unknown to him that a sea king raised its head out from the water under them, sending them high into the air.

Jack Flash looked over the edge from the dinghy and noticed that they were suspended into the air. He reached his arm back and slightly tugged his Captain's shirt so that he could notice. Hot Streak glanced back to see what his crew mate wanted, his jaw dropped once he noticed that they were on top of a sea kings head at the moment. The sea king noticed that there was a boat on top of its head and then it swung its head upward, sending the Hot Streak Pirates flying high into the air. It then slowly opened up its mouth wide, waiting patiently for the pirates to fall into its mouth.

"I'm not going to end up as a sea king's food!" Hot Streak stretched his arms forward and focused a large amount of energy which soon morphed itself a sphere. He then took hold of the sphere and threw it into the sea king's mouth, grinning in delight upon what was going to happen next. After a couple of seconds had passed, the sea king's entire body became singed before it died and remained floating in the ocean motionless.

"That takes care of that one..." Hot Streak and Jack Flash sighed in relief once their boat landed safely in the water, thus meaning that they were still in the event. Their time for a breather was over once a bullet flew by their heads. They found out that the bullet came from the Scavenger Pirates.

"Now you'll have to deal with us." Conrad grinned.

"Bring it..." Hot Streak simply gave Conrad the middle finger. Both pirate crews stood there and glared at each other for a moment, patiently waiting for the right opportunity to strike one another. A mysterious large shadow soon loomed over the two pirate crews' ships, they slowly looked up to what was over them. They initially thought that it would be another sea king but to their surprise it was a pair of gigantic hands balled into fists.

"Hola amigos. Y adiós." Rodrigo said before he slammed his gigantic hands down onto their boats, immediately crushing them into the sea. He noticed that the pirates jumped into the air at the last second to avoid being crushed. He then swung one of his arms outward and smacked the airborne pirates back onto the shore of the island so that they would not drown or be eaten alive by the sea kings.

"Trabajo bueno Captain!" Contessa, the Trainer of the Luchador pirates, praised her Captain before she turned around and realized that there were now two sea kings behind them, baring their sharp teeth, preparing to strike them at any given moment.

"Grande Golpe!" Rodrigo swung his fists forward and landed straight punches against the sea kings' faces, sending both of the sea beasts reeling backwards a few feet before they completely submerged into the ocean.

"Simply amazing! Rodrigo Grande from the Luchador pirates has eliminated two pirate crews and sea kings with those gigantic hands of his!" Uso laughed; he was truly enjoying how the event was progressing so far.

"What an amazing amount of strength you have there." Rodrigo and Contessa turned their heads to the right to see Neo and Nolan slowly sailing towards them.

"Qué quieres?" Rodrigo asked.

"Excuse me?" Neo tilted his head to the side.

"He asked you what do you want?" Contessa replied.

"Oh...it's simple really. I want to eliminate the both of you from this event so that my team can come out as the victors." Neo replied, a small smile appearing on his face.

"For someone with such a low bounty. You sure do have a lot of nerve to challenge us; especially in the situation that you're currently in." Contessa pointed over to the sea king that raised its head out from waters behind the Annihilation pirates.

Neo and Nolan slowly turned around and blankly stared at the sea king. Nolan then turned back around to focus his attention on the Luchador Pirates while Neo slowly stretched his arm out to the sea king. The sea king let out a loud roar before its head went straight for the Annihilation Pirates' boat. The moment the sea king got too close to the Annihilation Pirates' boat, it suddenly disappeared from sight, shocking everyone that had witnessed the sight.

"Dios mío!" Rodrigo and Contessa gasped in shock after witnessing something as massive as a sea king suddenly disappear before their very eyes.

"It's not a good idea to let your guard down at a time like this! You could wind up getting annihilated just like that sea king!" Neo extended his arm forward and then watched as the water suddenly split in half, creating a rather large trench which pulled Rodrigo and Contessa down into it due to the current. The split in the water eventually closed up and returned back to normal; though seconds later a few broken pieces of the dinghy resurfaced.

"Demolition pirates, Starling pirates, Hot Streak pirates, Scavenger pirates, and now the Luchador pirates. Only five pirate crews left in the event to eliminate." Uso announced.

"Hopefully they will put up more of a decent fight..." Neo muttered before he looked out towards the Heavy Hammer pirates who were currently engaging the Black Salamander pirates and Black Sails pirates in battle.

"Watch out Captain!" Kenya pulled out a flintlock pistol and aimed it at Jack before she quickly pulled the trigger.

"Pathetic!" Jack Stein, the Doctor/Scientist of the Black Salamander pirates, sneered as he used the blade of his scythe to deflect the bullet into a different direction. "Captain Drake mentioned that there would be some interesting competition in this event. But I have yet to see any." He twirled his scythe above his head before he performed a downward slash, sending a large air compressed blade towards the Heavy Hammer pirates.

"You sure do talk big four eyes!" Baas roared before he deflected the doctor's attack in another direction using his hammer. "If you want some real competition, then why don't you sail a little closer over here? I'll smash you into a pancake with Goliath!"

"I'd like to see you try asshole! I'll smash you and your hammer!" James, the First Mate of the Black Salamander pirates, barked at Baas while shaking his fist in anger.

"Are these guys going to fight or are they going to sit around and do nothing? Don't they know that we have an event to complete?" Dagger, the Chef of the Black Sails pirates, asked. He is a small thirteen year old child with shoulder length green hair and yellow colored eyes. He is currently wearing a black beanie hat, a torn up sleeveless jean vest, brown shorts and sandals.

"Keep your mouth shut child! Or else I'll smash you into a pancake as well!" Baas growled at Dagger before he focused his attention back onto the Black Salamander pirates.

"All you've been doing so far has been making idle threats. How about you stop talking big and actually do something?" Stoller taunted Baas.

The taunt clearly aggravated Baas as a vein popped on his forehead. He turned around to Kenya and had ordered her to push the button next to her to initiate the boat installment. Kenya complied with her Captain's orders and immediately pushed the button. Small holes on all sides of the boat opened up alongside with gun barrels extending out from them. Soon the gun barrels began to open fire from all sides.

Stoller's body quickly turned black and semi solid. He grabbed hold of the sides of his boat and spread a black substance throughout the entire boat. The bullets soon passed through the Black Sails pirates' boat as if they had become intangible, shocking Baas and Kenya at the moment.

Jack noticed the moment's distraction and quickly leaped into action by jumping from his boat over to the Heavy Hammer pirates' boat. By the time that Baas had realized that Jack was on his boat, he suddenly felt a tingling sensation in his right arm. He slowly looked over to see that his right arm had been sliced off by Jack's scythe. Kenya screamed out in horror upon seeing the blood spray out from her Captain's body. Baas roared out in anger and pain as he used his free arm to attempt to knock the scientist into the ocean. Despite his efforts to defeat him, Jack proved to be too quick for the pirate captain as he easily evaded his attacks.

Jack flipped his scythe around and struck Baas straight in the neck with the end of it, sending him tumbling out of the boat and into the water. Kenya immediately responded to the danger by jumping in the water after her Captain while James left his bullet hole filled boat and jumped onto their new occupied boat.

"Hey! They just stole another team's boat! Isn't that against the rules or something?" Dagger asked.

"There's nothing against the rules for stealing another participants boat. It makes things more interesting that way." Uso explained.

"Now we've got the gun boat. We blast the remaining three participants away in one fell swoop!" James boasted as he prepared to push the button on the boat to start up the installment again. Before his finger could press the button, Jack reached down and grabbed his wrist.

"Don't waste the bullets. The Black Sails pirates have some kind of devil fruit ability that will make them intangible." Jack informed his crew mate. "Let's not do anything foolish and come up with some kind of plan to defeat them."

"No need to come up with a plan! I'll head over there right now and sink their boat right now!" James prepared to leap over to the other boat until Jack used his other arm to grab James' wrist again.

"You idiot! They'll knock you into the water while you're in mid-air! Don't expect me to get myself eliminated by jumping into the water to save your ass!" Jack growled.

"Shut up and let me you dumb ass! You're leaving us wide open for an attack!" James retorted.

"I've had enough of your foolish. I'll finish you two off and focus on the others." Stoller stood up in his boat and prepared to attack the defenseless Black Salamander pirates until his boat suddenly disappeared from under his feet. Him and Dagger's eyes widened in horror before they both fell into the ocean.

"Sorry for attacking from behind. But you should never let your guard down in a situation like this." Neo smiled before he looked over to the Black Salamander pirates.

"Can we use the installment now?" James asked.

"Yes!" Jack quickly pushed the button and initiated the guns installment in their boat. The gun barrels popped out from the sides of the ship once again and open fired on all sides.

"Vanish." Neo muttered as he swung his arm outward, the bullets headed towards his boat suddenly disappeared from everyone's sights once again.

"Well that was a waste! I'm heading over there to sink their damn boat!" James cracked his knuckles.

"Go ahead then." Jack nodded. "You'll just do me a favor by ending up like our bullets. I'll never have to deal with your rash mannerisms ever again with you gone."

"What was that?" James violently turned around to face his crew mate.

"They're fighting amongst themselves again, Captain. Now would be the best time to deal with them." Nolan suggested.

"I'm well aware of that." Neo extended his arm forward and prepared to eliminate the Black Salamander pirates until he looked to his left and noticed a dragon shaped projectile of slicing wind traveling through the water at a great speed towards the other boat. He simply stood back and watched as the attack made contact with the boat and sent Jack and James flying into the air for a few seconds before gravity took its course and sent them splashing into the water.

"Would you look at that ladies and gentlemen? The Berserker pirates managed to maneuver their way past the marine fleet and have returned to the event to eliminate the Black Salamander pirates!" Uso announced.

"I thought that the both of you would have been killed by the marine fleet despite having the jet dial installment." Nolan admitted.

"I thought we would've been killed for sure too. But we escaped from their barrage of cannonballs and have returned to kick everyone's ass." Ray boasted before he looked around to see that they were the only ones left in the event.

"We're the only ones left in this event now. But it won't remain that way for much longer." Neo smiled as he stretched his arm out once again, preparing to eliminate the Berserker pirates from the event.

"Push it!" Ray ordered and then Magnathas pushed the button to activate their jet dial installment which propelled them out of the way of Neo's attack.

Neo simply stared on to the hole that appeared in the water before it eventually closed up, returning the ocean to normal. He turned his head to follow the trail that the Berserker pirates were currently taking.

"Captain! Hurry up and steer the boat!" Magnathas ordered once he noticed that they were heading towards the shore of the island.

"Yeah yeah! Don't rush me!" Ray held on tightly to the sides of the boat and then he shifted his weight to the left, causing the boat to make a sharp turn to avoid landing on the shore of the island. He stopped shifting his weight around when his boat was now directly facing the Annihilation pirates' boat.

"Should we check to see what our installment is?" Nolan asked.

"There's no need. We can handle this without the need of some mechanism." Neo assured his crew mate.

"Take them out Magnathas!" Ray ordered.

"Right! Soaring Wind Dragon!" Magnathas held his sword horizontally above the shoulder of his sword arm, and then he performed a circular swing that launched an air compressed projectile in the shape of a dragon spiraling towards the Annihilation pirates.

Neo raised his arm above his head and then swung it downward in a slicing motion; soon an invisible force traveled towards Magnathas' attack and caused it to suddenly disappear. Feeling the sense of danger suddenly approaching, Ray grabbed onto Magnathas and jumped out of the boat and into the water. This decision of his proved to be the best one since the boat was sliced in half before it had completely vanished from everyone's sight.

"Well folks! That's that! The winners of the Sink or Swim event are the Annihilation pi-" Before Uso could finish his sentence, a massive blue whale jumped out from the ocean and swallowed the Annihilation pirates whole.

There was a moment of complete and utter silence before more blue whales emerged from the ocean one by one, confusing everyone that was watching the sight occur. All of the whales released the water from their blowholes and launched out several of the pirates that had been eliminated during the event. One by one the groups of pirates all landed on the shore of the island completely drenched from head to toe.

"Ladies and gentlemen! I for one am completely baffled by these sudden turns of events! All of the participants in the event seem to have been saved by these whales and...wait a minute! Something's happening!" Uso directed his attention over to one of the whales that opened its mouth wide, allowing a boat to come sailing out.

"I guess we should be announced as the winners now, right?" Naomi and Joel looked around the area to see that they were the only team left with a floating boat.

"Uhhh..." Uso looked around to the other participants who were moaning and groaning in defeat as they tried to figure out everything that had happened to them. "I guess so! Ladies and gentlemen! The winners of the Sink or Swim event are the Starling pirates!" The loud cheers coming from the Coliseum could be heard echoing throughout the island.

"What the hell happened? Did we really get shot out from a whale's blowhole?" Magnathas asked in complete disgust.

"It was actually kind of fun to be honest. It was quite an adrenaline rush." Ray didn't seem to mind the fact that they had lost the event.

"Hold on a second! Isn't that cheating? I thought outside interference and assistance from crew members aren't allowed in the events!" Dagger stood up and pointed to the Starling pirates that had made their way onto the island.

"Yeah! Her epithet is "Whale Lord"! So shouldn't the whales that crushed our boat be considered her crew mates?" Nolan pushed himself up onto his feet and glared at the announcer who had jumped off from the seagull he was riding and landed on the ground next to the participants.

"Yeah! Those whales out there are obviously under her control! Whales wouldn't usually show up around a sea king nest!" Dagger pointed out.

"What are you so upset about boy?" Everyone looked over to Kraal. "Even if the announcer decides to change his decision, the winners would be the Annihilation pirates."

"I'd rather them be the winners rather than a bunch of cheaters! The whales are part of their crew and have interfered with the event! This means that they deserve to be disqualified since they broke the rules!" Dagger stated,

"We didn't break any rules. The whales aren't official members of our crew just yet." Joel grinned.

"What are you going on about?" Contessa asked.

"One of the rules state that any outside assistance or interference from crew members from either team will result in that team's disqualification." Joel began.

"But the rule doesn't say anything about assistance or interference from allies of crew members. The whales out there are our allies." Naomi finished.

"Hmmm...they have a point. There aren't any rules about allies assisting and interfering in the games. So everything that just occurred now was completely legal." Uso stated.

"Oh come on!" Most of the participants voiced their disagreements with the announcer's decision.

"The decision is final. The Starling pirates are the winners of this event." Uso turned his back to the participants. "Now let's head back to the coliseum so that you can see the place ranking." Everyone complied with the announcer's orders and made their way back to the coliseum.

* * *

All of the participants met up with their respective crew mates and they all stood in the ring waiting for to see the current rankings in the pirate games. After about fifteen minutes had passed for the announcer and game committee members to go back through the footage of the event, the rankings were now ready to be displayed for everyone to see.

"After taking some time to review the footage of the Sink or Swim event, these are the current rankings for the Pirate Games." Uso grinned as the screens behind him revealed the rankings.

**Rankings:**

**First Place: Starling Pirates-10 Points**

**Second Place: Annihilation Pirates-8 Points**

**Third Place: Berserker Pirates-6 Points**

**Fourth Place: Black Salamander Pirates-4 Points**

**Fifth Place: Heavy Hammer Pirates-2 Points**

**Sixth Place: Luchador Pirates-1 Point**

"If you do not find your crews name on the screen; that means that your crew currently have zero points. It's obviously not a good start for some of you." Uso laughed.

"No matter." Hot Streak simply dismissed the fact that him and his crew weren't even on the scoreboards. "I'll simply make up for my mistakes in the next event."

"Come on! Bring on the next event!" James commanded.

"I'm sorry, but all of you will have to wait until tomorrow for the next event. This year we will only have two events per day." Uso informed everyone.

"How disappointing. And I was planning on ridding the big lug over there of his other arm." Kraal snickered as he looked over to the medics that were currently treating Baas' wounds.

"So what do you expect us to do until tomorrow?" Conrad asked.

"You may all do as you please. You may all return to your respective pirate ships, enjoy the sights and welcoming environments that this lovely island has to offer, or whatever you feel like doing." Uso replied. "Just don't break any of the islands rules and you'll all be fine until tomorrow."

All of the pirates standing in the ring all exchanged looks at each other for a moment before they all nodded in unison. With everything else settled for today, Uso had concluded the pirate games for the day and allowed everyone to leave the coliseum. All members of the Berserker pirates had met up outside of the coliseum and started discussing amongst themselves about the games so far as they headed back to their ship for now.

"We're doing well so far. We're in third place for now, so let's do our best to land ourselves in first place tomorrow." Ray smiled.

"That won't be easy considering the strange abilities we witnessed during the Sink or Swim event. Most of the participants were restricted from going all out due to the water." Jaw stated.

"No need to worry about it. I'm sure that the next event won't have anything to do with water or boats." Ray said.

"So how did you guys manage to get your bracelets off during the first event anyway? Did you guys manage to find your keys from the other pirates?" Shiro asked.

"Raymond and I were lucky to have found our keys on two pirates that had attacked us." Charlotte replied.

"Magnathas and my bracelets were destroyed during a fight with a huge mole believe it or not." Jynx replied.

"Jaw and I used the water from the ocean to destroy our bracelets." Shiro informed them.

"I thought that forcibly removing them without the key would result in our disqualification though." Nori mentioned while tilting her head to the side.

"I figured that would be the case. But then I remembered that we're participating in pirate games." Jaw said. "Sure the keys do unlock the bracelets, but finding them within a one hour period is rather risky."

"Even though it was risky, it's possible to do since Charlotte and I found ours." Ray added.

"Yes, but if you hadn't, you would've ended up like those pirates that are now ice sculptures." Jaw sighed.

"Is there some kind of point to all of this Jaw?" Magnathas asked.

"I just want to tell everyone to be careful when listening or reading the rules around this island from now on. Despite there being rules to the events, everyone participating are still a bunch of pirates." Jaw replied.

"Learned that the hard way when those Starling pirates pulled that whole 'allies' stunt earlier." Frederick said.

"Exactly. It was allowed because it wasn't in the rules. Just like how there wasn't a rule stating that you had to use the keys to remove your bracelets in the first event." Jaw nodded.

"So you're basically telling us to find the loop holes in the rules and use them to our advantage to win the future events?" Charlotte asked.

"You're prompting use to cheat." Ray grinned.

"I'm prompting all of you to play these games like pirates from now on." Jaw smiled.

* * *

**Berserker Pirates!**

**Captain-"Muay Thai" Ray 110,000,000 Beli**

**First Mate-"Whale Shark" Jaw 72,000,000 Beli**

**Navigator-Mitsuno M. Akari 48,000,000 Beli**

**Doctor-"Sky Doctor" Nori 13,000,000 Beli**

**Musician-"Wicked Witch" Jynx Silvers 51,000,000 Beli**

**Cook-Shiro 33,000,000 Beli**

**Swordsman-"Sword Saint" Magnathas Minethil 60,000,000 Beli**

**Entertainer-Frederick Van Gauner 0 Beli**

**Archaeologist-"Tomahawk" Kyle Bradshaw 320,000,000 Beli**

**Chronicler-"Demonic Valkyrie" Charlotte Flameheart 83,000,000 Beli**

**Shipwright-Taken by Dthehalfdragon**

**Sniper-Taken by Death's General**

**Blacksmith-Taken by Michael The Archangel**

**Helmswoman-Taken by Yuukifan001**

**Lookout-Taken by Mayur**

**Rigger-Taken by Kazumo**

**Tailor-Taken by Tomoji-kun**

**Quartermaster-Inhuman X**

**Merchant-Taken by Sakura Ichigo Morihiko**

* * *

**Please Review and Enjoy!**


	141. The Sense of Danger!

**The Sense of Danger!**

* * *

**Grand Line: Grandioso Spettacolo; Berserker Pirates' Ship**

* * *

The second event was now over, the participants from each team were now permitted to return to their respective ships or stay at one of the luxurious hotels on the island. Not completely trusting the island ruled under one of the Shichibukai just yet, the Berserker pirates took it upon themselves to return to the ship and discuss their current situation.

"Third place? You had an advantage with the jet dial installment inside of your dinghy and yet you two only managed to land yourselves in third place?" Shiro scolded both Ray and Magnathas for their actions in the second event.

"Hey now, third place is actually pretty good considering the weird abilities of the other contestants that could have easily taken us out." Magnathas informed the angered Cook.

"We won't be able to win these games and get our wish granted if we continue coming in places like third." Shiro stated. "We need to step our game up from now on and start winning."

"This was only the second event. Don't worry, we'll win these games and send Nori home." Ray assured his restless crew mate.

"That won't be easy though. Some of the contestants in the other pirate crews have some impressive abilities." Charlotte stated. "The ones we should tend to avoid during the future events are the Annihilation pirates and the Black Salamander pirates."

"Yeah. Did you see how that Neo guy made the sea king disappear out of thin air? Even I cannot perform magic tricks such as that." Frederick added.

"Or how about that masked wrestler guy with his gigantic hands? He smashed the Hot Streak pirates and the Scavenger pirates out of the second event like it was nothing." Jynx said.

"I'm more worried about those Starling pirates. The Captain's swordsman skills are phenomenal." Magnathas said.

"Yes, yes, each crew has at least some phenomenal quality about them that should catch our attention." Ray nodded as he looked over to the coliseum. "But it doesn't matter who they are or what they can do. We'll defeat all nine of those pirate crews and we'll win this game for Nori."

When Ray opened his mouth to speak again, he sensed a somewhat familiar presence close by on his ship thanks to his Kenbunshoku Haki and looked around to find it. He walked throughout the ship and suddenly found himself wandering into the kitchen where he had spotted Haruhi Tekai rummaging through their refrigerator, much to his shock and dismay. "What the hell are you doing on our ship?!" He instinctively pointed his finger at her.

Magnathas and Jynx rushed into the kitchen and had their respective weapons pointed at the stowaway, preparing to attack her at the first sign of hostility.

Haruhi looked away from the refrigerator and faced the Berserker pirates with an apple in her mouth. She removed the apple from her mouth using one hand and tossed a large red book at them using the other hand. Magnathas extended his arm forward and caught the red book and then set it down on the table while Jynx proceeded to read the cover.

"Grandioso Spettacolo rule book?" Jynx read aloud.

"I would suggest that you pirates read through that as soon as you can so that you don't wind up like those ice sculptures." Haruhi took a seat at the kitchen table and continued to eat the apple, much to the chagrin of the other Berserker pirates.

"Why are you on our ship eating our food?" Ray asked.

"This must be some kind of Shichibukai trap or something! They want to keep tabs on us so they must be planting hidden den den mushi's around the ship!" Shiro assumed as he dropped down onto his knees and started lifting up things around the kitchen that could have possibly been bugged.

"Don't be ridiculous. Master Ohama has better things to do than listen in on your conversations." Haruhi leaned back in her chair and stretched her arms out. "I was ordered to hand out the rule books to each crew after the second event had finished. Luckily you guys are my last trip for the entire day."

"So you took it upon yourself to take some of our food?" Shiro frowned.

"All I took was an apple. Forgive me for wanting to have a snack for all of the traveling that I had to do today." Haruhi rolled her eyes before she stood up from the chair and made her way out of the kitchen.

Ray immediately turned around and followed after her. "Hold on a second. Your name is Haruhi right? Can you do us a favor and give us a grand tour of the island?" Haruhi stopped in her tracks and turned to face the pirate Captain.

"I'm not a tour guide. If you want to explore the island, then go ahead and do so while you still have some time left." Haruhi refused the offer. "Just don't go anywhere near the marine base while you're out exploring."

"What are you guys hiding inside of that marine base? Some kind of weapon of mass destruction that the Shichibukai plans on using on everyone on this island?" Frederick said in a joking manner but then slightly trembled at the thought of it actually being true.

Haruhi immediately scoffed at the idea of Ohama hiding a weapon of mass destruction. Though she had no idea what the Shichibukai was hiding, it didn't matter to her since he had never scared her wrong before in the past. "You all witnessed Master Ohama's power earlier. He can do a lot of damage without the need of a weapon."

"Relax. We haven't come here to cause any kind of trouble. We just want to win the games and have our wish granted." Ray smiled.

"Let's not forget about the 500 million beli's. We could really use some hard cash like that." Jynx's eyes transformed into beli signs.

"You don't have to worry about the Berserker pirates breaking any rules of the island." Jaw assured her.

"Oh I am so disappointed to hear that. And here I thought that the infamous Berserker pirates were a blood thirsty crew of sheer bad asses that did whatever they pleased." Everyone whipped around to see that the source of the voice mocking them belonged to none other than the Captain of the Demolition pirates, Kraal. The Berserker pirates and Haruhi bolted from the kitchen and confronted the trespassing pirate Captain.

"What the hell are you doing on my ship?" Ray frowned at the sight of another unwanted guest on his ship.

"I came here to scope out the competition. Only three pirate Captains on this island pose a threat to me and my crew since they have bounties over 100 million." Kraal replied as he made himself comfortable on the figure head of the ship. "I've heard rumors about you Berserker pirates. People out there are talking about how powerful and famous you are. But I honestly don't see it. In my eyes, the only famous thing about all of you is that you're a bunch of freaks gathered together in some kind of coalition."

"Get over here and I'll show you how powerful we are." Ray stepped forward while rolling up the sleeves of his shirt, he was prepared to rumble against the pirate Captain. Unfortunately the fight was going to have to wait for Mitsuno had grabbed Ray's wrist, preventing him from confronting the trespasser.

"Remember what the Shichibukai had mentioned earlier? No physical violence amongst the participants is allowed outside of the coliseum." Mitsuno reminded her Captain.

"But he's trespassing on our ship! Are we just going to stand there and allow him to talk trash about us?" Ray asked.

"Oh please by all means. If you have the urge to remove me from your ship, then go ahead and do so. I'll stand perfectly still and allow you to do as you please." Kraal sat up and extended his arms out, leaving himself wide open for an attack from the angered Ray.

"He's giving me permission to punch him! I won't be disqualified!" Ray grinned as he stepped forward to punch the grinning Captain but was still pulled back by Mitsuno.

"Control yourself Captain! We're still outside from the coliseum! He's trying to get you riled up so that you can attack him and get us all disqualified!" Shiro stated.

"Return to your ship, Kraal. Unless you want to get disqualified from the games." Haruhi warned the pirate Captain.

"Why do I have to leave? I'm not causing any trouble by sitting here." Kraal snickered.

"You have to leave because you're breaking a rule that clearly states that you're not allowed to go near another pirate ship other than your own without permission due to sabotage purposes." Haruhi informed him, the snickering pirate soon stopped and realized that she was right and that he was in fact breaking that rule. "If you do not leave this ship this instant, then perhaps I might look the other way while the Berserker pirates deal with you."

Kraal grimaced at the thought of having to deal with the Berserker pirates all by himself. His plan of getting them disqualified was no longer going his way. He stood up to his feet and slowly raised his arms up into the air, signifying that he had given up. "Hmph...I see now...I didn't know that the game advisers chose favorites." He made his last remark and jumped off the ship and landed onto the island.

"Don't come back here again or else I will report you to Master Ohama." Haruhi warned the pirate Captain once again. Kraal seemed to be very displeased about how things turned out and gave them all the finger. Though his first plan didn't work, he had just come up with a new plan that would be sure to work next time when Haruhi wasn't around to interfere.

"Thanks for having our backs there Haruhi. You really helped us out of a tight spot." Ray had long calmed down after Kraal and left and began to pat the young girl on the back.

"Don't mention it. And don't expect me to do that again. My business with you all is done. I hope you all enjoy your stay on this island." Haruhi said before she disappeared.

"I do not trust that girl. I don't want anyone else associated with that Shichibukai on our ship anymore. It's bad enough that we're practically trapped here thanks to the marine fleet." Shiro said. "I don't want to have to worry about other people messing around with our ship while none of us are here."

"She doesn't seem all that bad to me honestly. So far she's just been doing her job." Ray said before he jumped off the ship and landed onto the island.

"Where do you think you're going Captain? We have to discuss what we're going to do for the future events and who's going to participate in what." Shiro called out to him.

Ray stopped in his tracks and started to pick inside his ear using his pinky. "I'll let you guys handle all of that by yourself. I'm going to go out and explore this island while we're here."

"I'll join you. There's something that I need to discuss with you anyway concerning the welfare issues." Charlotte jumped off the ship as well after her Captain.

"Welfare issues?" The Berserker pirates all exchanged confused looks with each other before they all headed back into the kitchen to discuss the future events.

* * *

**Grand Line: Grandioso Spettacolo; Grandioso Bar**

* * *

"What do you mean welfare issues?" Ray asked his Chronicler as him and Charlotte entered the bar. Nearly everyone ignored them since their attention were practically glued to the large steel cage in the middle of the bar where two muscular men were fighting each other for money and entertainment. One of the men fighting inside of the cage was none other than the Captain of the Luchador Pirates, Rodrigo Grande.

"You may not have noticed this just yet. But you're starting to get angered quiet easily right now. I'm not sure if this is your regular personality or if you're being influenced by your Devil Fruits power." Charlotte replied while the both of them found an empty table and took a seat.

"Can you blame me for getting angry though? Two people have trespassed on our ship today. I've forgiven Haruhi since she was only giving us the rule book. But that Kraal guy had some nerve showing up on our ship while all of us were on it." Ray frowned.

"I can understand that. But there was no need for you to attempt to fight him. Though physical violence isn't allowed amongst the participants outside of the coliseum. Kraal has found another way to bend the rules." Charlotte said.

"How so? He broke the no trespassing on other pirate ships rule." Ray stated.

"Instead of using physical violence, he's using verbal violence. While his attempt at it was quite poor, it seemed to be quite effective enough for you to be drawn in to use physical violence as a form of retaliation. This worries me since I'm going to have to keep a better eye on you to keep you and your powers in check." Charlotte sighed.

"Your woman is going to keep an eye on you from now on? How pathetic." Ray and Charlotte looked over to their left to see Conrad sitting in an empty booth with several bottles of sake on the table.

"Excuse me?" Ray arched an eyebrow.

"Real men should be able to look after themselves. Women should only be looking after men when they're tired or sick." Conrad chuckled before he took a swig of sake.

"That sexism of yours is someday going to get you killed." Conrad looked over to the steel cage where Luchador pirate member, Contessa, was leaning against the steel cage where her Captain continued to fight. "If you and I are grouped in the same event ever again, I'll see to it that you are beaten by me."

"I'd honestly like to see that happen." The Captain of the Hot Streak pirates, Hot Streak came up from behind Contessa and placed his arm around her shoulder. "But first, you and I need to go on a date while we're here."

"Quita tus manos de mi mujer!" Rodrigo yelled at Hot Streak before he suplexed the other man he was fighting hard onto the mat.

"Is everyone involved in the games here?" Ray sweat dropped before he felt a large shadow loom over him. He slowly looked over his shoulder to see the Captain of the Heavy Hammer pirates, Baas, standing behind him with a fierce scowl on his face.

"I heard that Kraal decided to make himself comfortable on your ship earlier." Baas took it upon himself to sit at the table.

"Yes, he did." Ray nodded, feeling slightly awkward sitting next to him since he tried his best not to stare at the place where his arm use to be.

"Hmph! I personally don't like that guy! Nor do I like the Black Salamander pirates! I'm going to say this once so you had best listen as carefully as you can!" Baas leaned in. "The Black Salamander pirates and the Demolition pirates will be crushed by me and my crew. If you get in my way, then I will flatten you like a pancake with Goliath."

Ray wasn't intimidated by Baas' threat whatsoever. He simply leaned in himself and pressed his forehead against the large man's forehead. "I don't care who you choose to target. If anyone gets in our way during these games, the Berserker pirates will take them down."

"I like your attitude!" Hot Streak walked over to their table, a large red hand print was on his face. "You don't take shit from anyone and you're not afraid to tell anyone how shit is going to do down! If you weren't a Captain of your own crew, I would recruit you right now!" He laughed as he placed his arm around Charlotte's shoulder now.

"I would suggest that you take your arm off of me before I decide to break it off." Charlotte warned the pirate Captain and then he quickly removed his arm.

"I must admit that I like your attitude as well." Baas leaned back away from Ray. "Most people are intimidated by my size and easily cower in fear. I respect that you're not so coward."

Everyone looked up from their tables once Rodrigo had tossed the man he was fighting out from the cage. Most of the people inside of the bar stood up and clapped as the masked Luchador started to showboat his victory.

"The people on this island really seem to enjoy watching people beat the shit out of each other though." Ray noticed.

"That's because most of the people on this island are retired pirates." Conrad stated. "This place is like a haven for pirates that just couldn't survive out there with the big leagues."

"It's a good thing that the Shichibukai has created that treaty so that the marines can't step onto this island. Pirates from nearly all over come here for safety and to start up a new life. It's like a gathering of losers." Hot Streak smiled.

Charlotte got tired of sitting around in the bar and decided to get up and leave since there would be no way she could have her conversation with her Captain with the other pirate Captains around socializing with each other. She headed outside of the bar and let out a heavy sigh. She felt tired and wanted to head back to the ship to get some rest. She turned around in the direction of the ship and immediately bumped into the Captain of the Annihilation pirates, Neo.

"Oops. Sorry about that." Charlotte apologized to the pirate Captain.

"No problem. It was my fault. I usually don't make my presence known to people when I'm around them until it's too late." Neo laughed.

_"Now that I think about it. How come I couldn't sense his presence? He was literally two feet away from me and I didn't even notice until I bumped into him." Charlotte thought._

"You're a member of the Berserker pirates right?" Neo pointed to Charlotte.

"Yes I am." Charlotte nodded.

"I know this may sound weird, but I'm a real huge fan of the Berserker pirates ever since you guys rescued the Yonkou's daughter from the Marine Fortress." Neo nervously smiled as he rubbed the back of his neck. "Once I read about your deeds, it changed my entire view of pirates. I decided to become a pirate myself and sail around the world to have glorious and heroic adventures like you guys."

"While I'm flattered to hear that, I just recently joined the crew. You can tell that to the Captain yourself. He's in the bar if you wish to talk with him." Charlotte informed him.

"No thanks. I'm running an errand for Nolan and I'm already pretty late. But if you're not busy. Could you please get the other members of the crew to sign this?" Neo handed Charlotte a pad and a pen. "I would be so honored if I could get their autographs." He smiled brightly.

"Uhhh, yeah, sure...I think I can arrange for that to happen." Charlotte slowly nodded. She was starting to feel pretty awkward around the pirate Captain.

"Thank you..." Neo waved her goodbye as he walked past her. "Oh, and don't forget to tell Berserker that I said hello."

Charlotte's eyes widened after hearing the pirate Captain's words. She whipped around to confront Neo about what he said but was shocked to see that he had disappeared. Feeling threatened upon the sudden disappearance, she rushed into the bar to retrieve her Captain in an attempt to warn him.

* * *

**Grand Line: Grandioso Spettacolo; Marine Base**

* * *

"This year's pirate games will be most exciting for me and all of the viewers around the world." Royal Shichibukai Ohama Shirahama mused to himself as he spun around in his chair. Now that the pirate events for the day were over, he had nothing else better to do than sit around in the marine base and keep it safe from people with wandering eyes and intense curiosity. He felt a sudden familiar presence nearby and stopped spinning around in the chair.

"You may enter. There's no need to knock." Ohama announced. Seconds later the front door opened up and the large Mole and the announcer of the pirate games, Uso, entered the room.

"Good to see that your Kenbunshoku Haki hasn't dulled throughout the months of your absence Master Ohama." Uso smiled as he closed the door behind him.

"It'll never dull, Uso." The Mole shrugged his shoulders and shook his head. "Master Ohama is always training to make himself stronger. His skills and talent will only continue to grow as the days go on."

"Geez...everyone on this island has put me on quite the high pedestal." The Shichibukai blushed slightly while rubbing the back of his neck. "I know you all think so highly of me. But remember that I am a pirate in the eyes of the world."

"They don't know the real you. You'd never stoop so low as to become a pirate." The Mole laughed as he made himself comfortable on the floor.

"Desman's right." Uso nodded in agreement. "The world may see you as a pirate. But the people on this island see you for the good hearted and caring gentlemen that you truly are."

"Keep flattering me like this and my face is going to remain red forever." Ohama turned around in his chair to hide his now crimson colored face.

"So...what do you think of the contestants this year in the pirate games?" Desman asked the Shichibukai.

"I personally don't like that Doom D. Drake fellow! He's rude, insensitive, impatient, cruel..." Uso continued to ramble on about how he disapproved of the Black Salamander pirates participating in the games.

"I like them all. They're all interesting and I cannot wait to see what kind of shows they'll put on for all of the people watching this around the world." Ohama replied. "But I am keeping a special eye on the Captain of the Berserker pirates."

"Berserker pirates? Wouldn't that be..."Muay Thai" Ray? The rookie that took down one of the former Shichibukai's back at the Marine Fortress?" Desman asked.

"Yes...ever since he defeated Yoshio, I had always wondered if he was going to target the other Shichibukai." A small smirk appeared across the plotting Shichibukai's face. "I'm curious to see what he'll do if he ever wins the games."

"Let's hope he doesn't wish for anything outrageous like the previous champion did." Uso and Desman's faces paled upon remembering what had happened last year.

"Everything will be fine." Ohama dismissed the memory completely for he was only concerned with the future and not the past. "What about the marine fleet? Any changes that we should be concerned about?"

"Well, the amount of marine battle ships surrounding the island has increased. It looks like Buster Call is out there." Desman reported.

"We took a head count and there are now two other Vice-Admirals out there that have joined up with that fat slob Pigmata." Uso added.

"Three Vice-Admirals are surrounding the island with their massive fleet of ships now?" Ohama didn't seem to be fazed by the bad news at all. He actually found the new situation to be even more entertaining.

"Master Ohama, we advise you to take this situation more seriously. The marines seem to be more dedicated to stopping the pirate games this year. We need to run them off or something." Uso said.

"Isn't this like a breach within the treaty or something? They have far too many ships out there surrounding the island. I bet that they plan on launching a full on assault sooner or later." Desman voiced his input on the situation.

Ohama immediately shook his head and chuckled in response by their words. "With the information I have on Pigmata, they wouldn't dare breach the contract so carelessly."

* * *

**Grand Line: Outside of Grandioso Spettacolo; Marine Fleet**

* * *

"Those fucking pirates! How dare they make a fool out of me and my fleet!" Vice-Admiral Pigmata growled as he paced back in forth on the deck of his marine battleship. His subordinates were trembling in horror for they feared that the chaotic Vice-Admiral would eventually focus his rage on them like he usually does. "If it weren't for that damn treaty! I would have regained my island back from that fucking Shichibukai years ago!"

"Things not going your way, Pigmata?" Everyone turned around to see a tall, bulked tan skinned man with black spiky hair wearing a black shirt under his marine coat draped over his shoulders, white cargo combat boots, and black boots. This man was Vice-Admiral Chaser and he is currently being joined by Commodores Era and Mary as they all make their way onto Pigmata's ship. "Perhaps I should be the one to take over this fleet from here on since you seem to be quite incapable of performing such a task."

"Chaser? What the hell are you doing here on my ship? I don't remember anyone calling in for back up!" Pigmata clearly wasn't in the mood for whatever was going to happen.

"We have orders from Fleet Admiral Simon to take command of this fleet." Era informed the Vice-Admiral.

"What? If you think that I'm going to allow such a low class marine such as yourself to take command of my fleet! You have another thing com-" Pigmata stepped forward to strike the marine commodore until Chaser stood in his way.

"Show more respect to your allies. You're a Vice-Admiral and you should be setting more of an example for those that you outrank." Chaser scolded his fellow Vice-Admiral.

Though Pigmata would like nothing better to do than to put all three of the trespassing marines into the ground, he knew he wouldn't stand a chance against Chaser. He looked away from the three marines and grumbled in defeat as he allowed them to remain on his ship for the time being. "Great. Now I have to deal with another Vice-Admiral intruding on my ship."

"Another Vice-Admiral?" Era and Mary asked in unison. They looked up to the crow's nest of the ship to see a tall, dark skinned man with brown eyes and short white hair. He is currently wearing a red suit and black dress shoes. This man's name was Vice-Admiral Scorpio.

"What are you doing here Scorpio? Fleet Admiral Simon didn't mention that you would be a part of this mission." Chaser called up to the Vice-Admiral.

"Hmmm...mission?" The Vice-Admiral looked down to the marines below him. "I came here to watch the pirate games since I was the one that created it a few years ago."

"What?" Era and Mary were shocked to hear that a Vice-Admiral created the pirate games.

"Uhhh, Vice-Admiral, you weren't the one that did that." One of Scorpio's subordinates called out.

"Oh, I didn't create the pirate games? I thought I did...oh well..." Scorpio dismissed the proclamation and continued on with his sightseeing of the island.

"Disregarding that imbecile of a Vice-Admiral. What kind of mission has the Fleet Admiral sent you on?" Pigmata inquired.

"We've been sent here to put a stop to the pirate games once and for all by dealing with its creator, Shichibukai Ohama Shirahama." Chaser replied.

"Hmph! Fat chance of that happening!" Pigmata scoffed at the Vice-Admiral's reply. "I've been trying to get my hands around that Shichibukai's neck for years and I can't get close to that bastard because of that damn treaty!"

"Perhaps you should let me get my hands around the Shichibukai's neck. For am I the one that captured the Pirate King Monkey D. Luffy and presented him to the World Government for his execution." Scorpio said.

"Uhhh, Vice-Admiral, you didn't do that either." Another one of Scorpio's subordinates corrected him.

"Huh? I didn't do that either? I could have sworn I did...oh well..." Scorpio shrugged his shoulders and went back to sightseeing. Everyone took a mental note to ignore the absent minded Vice-Admiral for now and continued on with their previous conversation.

"Relax; Fleet Admiral had given us specific instructions to be very patient with this mission. We've already proceeded with the first step in placing a mole within the pirate games." Mary informed everyone.

"A mole? You're telling me that one of the ten pirate crews are moles working with the marines?" Pigmata found his slightly hard to believe.

"Yes. Our mole is going to be a key part in our plan to take down the pirate games once and for all." Era nodded.

"Well, I don't care about the destruction of the pirate games. I for one actually find them to be quite enjoyable to watch. I'm more worried about getting my island back once the mission is over." Pigmata voiced his true intent.

"If everything goes well then perhaps you'll end up with your island back. Everything for right now is up to our precious mole. Until the second part of our plan is complete, we'll just have to wait here and be patient." Chaser grinned.

* * *

**Berserker Pirates!**

**Captain-"Muay Thai" Ray 110,000,000 Beli**

**First Mate-"Whale Shark" Jaw 72,000,000 Beli**

**Navigator-Mitsuno M. Akari 48,000,000 Beli**

**Doctor-"Sky Doctor" Nori 13,000,000 Beli**

**Musician-"Wicked Witch" Jynx Silvers 51,000,000 Beli**

**Cook-Shiro 33,000,000 Beli**

**Swordsman-"Sword Saint" Magnathas Minethil 60,000,000 Beli**

**Entertainer-Frederick Van Gauner 0 Beli**

**Archaeologist-"Tomahawk" Kyle Bradshaw 320,000,000 Beli**

**Chronicler-"Demonic Valkyrie" Charlotte Flameheart 83,000,000 Beli**

**Shipwright-Taken by Dthehalfdragon**

**Sniper-Taken by Death's General**

**Blacksmith-Taken by Michael The Archangel**

**Helmswoman-Taken by Yuukifan001**

**Lookout-Taken by Mayur**

**Rigger-Taken by Kazumo**

**Tailor-Taken by Tomoji-kun**

**Quartermaster-Inhuman X**

**Merchant-Taken by Sakura Ichigo Morihiko**

* * *

**Please Review and Enjoy!**


	142. The Third Event: Sea Pyramid!

**The Third Event: Sea Pyramid!**

* * *

**Grand Line: Grandioso Spettacolo; Grandioso Colosseo**

* * *

The moon disappeared and the bright sun now filled the cloudy sky. Fireworks shot up into the air and exploded, the loud explosions awoke nearly everyone on the island. It was now time for the second day of the pirate games to begin. The people of the island gathered inside of the massive coliseum and took their seats. They were all anxious to see what events the pirates will participate in today and what kind of powers will they show off for everyone to see.

All members from each of the ten pirate crews gathered inside of the circular ring but kept their distance from each other so that they wouldn't cause any conflicts amongst each other. They were all ready to go out and take on whatever the challenge the Shichibukai of the island had in store for them. All they needed to do now was wait patiently for him to arrive and issue out the next challenge.

"Man, I didn't get much sleep last night thanks to you Charlotte. If I do sloppy in the next event, I'm putting all the blame on you." Ray complained to the Chronicler of his crew after letting out a long yawn. Yesterday after Charlotte was confronted by the Captain of the Annihilation pirates, Neo; she forced her Captain out from the bar and made him search the entire island for him. She wanted to confront him on how he had any knowledge of Berserker, but unfortunately that couldn't happen for he simply disappeared without a trace until today.

Charlotte ignored the constant complaints from her Captain and stared fixedly on Neo. She didn't like the fact on how nonchalant and carefree he was acting at the moment. She believed that there was more to Neo than he was letting on. And if he was going to participate in the next event, then she was going to participate as well and confront him no matter what the cost.

"Hey! Are you even listening to me?" Ray repeatedly began to poke his finger against Charlotte's head. He soon found himself on his knees, repeatedly muttering 'ow' once the Chronicler grabbed his finger and bent it.

"Probably shouldn't be messing around with Charlotte when she's focusing on a prime target, Captain." Jaw chuckled once he noticed that Charlotte remained focus on Neo.

"I do not trust that man. He is hiding something and I'm determined to find out what it is." Charlotte stated, not releasing her hold on her Captain's finger.

"I don't trust anyone in this damn game." Shiro said while crossing his arms. He glanced around the ring to see the other pirate crews chatting amongst themselves.

"They all have their own goals and agendas that they want to accomplish by winning the games and getting their wish granted." Jynx stated.

"Which ones do you guys consider to be the most dangerous? I'm thinking the Starling pirates since they all seem to be well talented in the way of the sword." Magnathas nudged his head over to the Starling pirates, each member had a sword attached to their hip.

"Black Salamander pirates for me." Jaw said. "Bastard ranked number four in the top ten strongest fighting slaves in the arena. Who knows how much stronger he's grown since then."

"Black Sails pirates. You don't get a bounty of 350 million for sitting around doing nothing." Jynx voiced her input.

"Not counting the Scavenger pirates, everyone else seems dangerous to me." Shiro sighed while rubbing the back of his neck.

"Annihilation pirates for sure. Or at least their Captain. He knows about Berserker and I need to know what he knows." Charlotte said.

"You think he's a Possession type devil fruit user like you and me?" Ray asked.

"No, I can't see his aura. In fact, I can't sense him at all. Even though he is right there in front of me, I cannot pick up a sense of life from him." Charlotte informed her Captain.

"Okay, after hearing all of that, I will make sure that I stay as far away from him as I can." Shiro said before everyone went silent upon seeing Uso's face appear across the large screens spread out through the coliseum.

"Sorry for keeping you all waiting! Without any further delays in today's schedule! It's time to let the Roulette Wheel decide the third event of the pirate games!" Uso announced before he walked over to the wheel and spun it around as hard as he could. The entire coliseum went silent as they watched the wheel spin around so fast that they could hardly even see the events being decided. The silence was soon broken by the loud cheers from the audience once the needle landed on a picture of stick figures inside of a pyramid looking structure surrounded by water.

"This looks promising." Ray smirked as he banged his fists together. He was anxious to participate in this event and win it for his crew mates.

"The third event will be the Sea Pyramid!" Informed the announcer of the pirate games. "Since this is a water based event, allow me to remind everyone that Fishmen are not allowed to participate!"

"I'm beginning to think that damn roulette wheel is prejudice against Fishmen." Jaw rolled his eyes in annoyance. Though he didn't express to his crew mates, he wanted to participate in the games and show off his superior strength to the other pirate crews.

"Alright! I'm ready to enter this event and come in first place this time!" Ray turned to his crew mates, grinning from ear to ear. "You guys just sit back and watch me dominate this event."

"It's nice to see that you're hyped about the event. But unfortunately there's a rule here stating that you cannot participate in two events in a row." Ray sank down onto the ground in disappointment after hearing the news from the announcer.

"Looks like we'll have to sit this event out then and wait until the next one." Magnathas walked over to his Captain and patted him on the shoulder in an attempt to cheer him up.

"Now then, will two participants from each crew remain in the ring while the others please leave?" Uso smiled as he watched all of the pirates not participating in the event leave the ring.

"Jynx! I'm leaving everything to you in this event!" Ray called out to the musician of the crew from outside of the ring.

"I'll take care of everything." Jynx gave her Captain a thumbs up, much to the annoyance of Shiro since he was also participating in the event alongside her.

"Don't forget that I'm joining you in this event, Jynx." Shiro said, an irritated tone could he noticed in his voice. "Anyway, let's not come in third place like Captain and Magnathas did yesterday. We're in this to win." He took a personal shot at his Captain and Magnathas and didn't care if they heard it or not.

"Compared to the rest of the competition in this round, we might actually dominate since most of the Captain of each crew participated in the previous event." Jynx smiled as she scoped out the competition standing in the ring.

"Only one Captain is participating in this match. And it's the Captain of the Black Salamander pirates." Shiro shifted his focus over to Drake. "We need to avoid him at all costs."

"Is everyone ready? If you're not, then that's too bad!" Uso pressed a button next to him and then several trap doors opened beneath the participants' feet. Having little to no time to react, all of the participants were sent falling down into a dark area underneath the coliseum.

"What the fuck was up with that?" Shiro shouted after he landed safely on his hands and feet thanks to his cat like reflexes. "I am going to kill that announcer if I ever get my hands on him."

"You and me both." Jynx agreed with the statement before she pushed herself off the floor. She tried to get a good luck on where she and Shiro had landed but to no avail since the room was pitch black. "Where are we? And why is it so dark in here?"

Before Shiro could open his mouth to reply, the lights in the room suddenly turned on, forcing him and Jynx to shield their eyes until they could become adjusted to the light. When their eyes became adjusted, they looked around the room to see that they were in some sort of underwater facility, much to their horror due to them being devil fruit users. Shiro began to panic when he realized that the room seemed to be an aquarium for the walls were only made of glass.

"Not good...not good..." Shiro pressed his hands and face against the glass and stared out into the dark ocean before him. "We need to get the fuck out of here! If one of those sea kings see us in here! They'll destroy this entire room and drown us before swallowing us whole!"

"Where is everyone else?" Jynx ignored the cries of her crew mate.

"Why are you worried about where everyone else is? You should be worried about where we are right now!" Shiro sighed and hung his head. He soon lifted his head up and his face lit up in delight upon seeing that there was a door at the other end of the room. He rushed past his crew mate and grabbed onto the handles of the door in a desperate attempt to pull it open. Jynx walked over to the door and assisted him in attempting to pull it open, but to no avail.

"If pulling won't work." Jynx raised her arm above her head and summoned her hammer. "Then perhaps smashing it down will." She pulled her arm back and prepared to smash the door down until she heard the sound of the television screen on the other side of the room turn on. She and Shiro turned around and frowned in disappointment upon seeing that Uso's face was on the screen.

"Okay participants, it's time for the briefing on the third event. The main objective of this event is to race to the top floor of the facility and escape back onto the surface inside of the escape pods." Uso explained.

"That doesn't sound too hard. So it's practically a race." Jynx nodded.

"There are five levels to the facility and you all need to complete a certain challenge before you can enter the next level." Uso said. "But of course there's a catch for being too slow in this event. Every fifteen minutes that go by during the event, hatches on the current level will open and will allow the sea water to flood the entire level.

"Yup, that tears it. I'm going to ring that announcer's neck when we get out of this." Shiro growled.

"Allow me to inform all of you about the advantage and sabotage points in the event as well. On certain levels, there are secret rooms in which you can gain the advantage in the race by having an elevator take you up a level, or you can sabotage everyone by having the levels flooded sooner." Uso explained.

"We have to get to that advantage point." Jynx said to which Shiro nodded in agreement.

"With everything all said and done! It's time to begin the third event!" The television soon turned off and the door to the room immediately opened. Jynx and Shiro didn't waste any time and instantly rushed out from the room.

* * *

**Sea Pyramid: Level 5; Hot Streak Pirates**

* * *

"How the hell do they expect us to get past this?" Dee Jay, the musician of the Hot Streak pirates, ran his hand through his short blonde, spiky hair as he watched in horror as the room they were in was currently filled with mechanical death traps. There were spinning blades, saws, sword floor traps, and many others.

"I guess we have to race across the room and head up those stairs to make it to the next level." Scratch Master, the second musician of the Hot Streak pirates said while pointing to the staircase leading to the next level.

"There's no way that we'll be able to get past this! We'll be ripped to shreds before we even have a chance to reach the staircase!" Dee Jay began to panic while running around in circles, screaming his head off on how they were all doomed.

After about ten seconds of nonstop screaming had passed, Scratch Master reached out and grabbed his crew mate before slapping him across the face in order to calm his panicking crew mate down. "Get a hold of yourself! We don't have a choice in the matter here! If we don't move onto the next level, we're going to drown." He reminded his crew mate.

"But if we attempt to go through this death trap room, we'll be ripped to shreds!" Dee Jay countered.

"Being ripped to shreds sounds like a much faster death than drowning. Let's just charge through and hope for the best." Scratch Master said before he turned to face the death trap room. Both pirates exchanged glances with each other before they let out loud roars as they charged directly towards the death traps.

* * *

**Sea Pyramid: Level 5; Luchador Pirates**

* * *

"This is insane!" Christopher, the Chef of the Luchador pirates, yelled as him and his partner, Rogelio, ran across the room and immediately took cover under a table. The sprinkles above them went off and the water came raining down all over the room. Christopher and Rogelio stuck their heads out from under the table to see nearly everything in the room encased in ice.

"Those sprinkles are releasing liquid nitrogen? How come we have to go through a room like this?" Rogelio whined.

"It's okay. We're almost to the door. We can do this." Christopher and Rogelio rushed out from under the table and ran towards the staircase leading to the next level. But the moment they ran out from the table, they had trouble keeping their balance for the floor was encased in ice. Though the struggled to keep themselves from slipping, they could only delay the inevitable. They eventually found themselves sliding across the ground, bumping and crashing into anything that came across their path.

They soon came into a complete stop in the middle of the floor. After a few seconds of moaning and groaning in pain, they both looked up to see the sprinkles start up again. Both pirates screamed in horror before the liquid nitrogen came crashing down on them.

* * *

**Sea Pyramid: Level 5; Annihilation Pirates**

* * *

"Well this doesn't seem too bad." Neal and Nathan, the Navigator and Helmsman of the Annihilation pirates, crossed their arms and saw several pipes in the room releasing boiling hot steam.

"Perhaps Captain should have participated in this event instead of the second one." Nathan sighed while removing his shirt. The intense heat inside of the room started to affect him.

"This event would have been a waste of his powers. We can handle a petty game like this without even trying." Neal grinned as he removed his shirt, wrapped it around his face, and made a mad dash through the boiling hot steam alongside his crew mate.

* * *

**Sea Pyramid: Level 5; Starling Pirates**

* * *

"This has got to be the easiest challenge." Travis, the Second mate of the Starling pirates, frowned in disappointment in seeing that he only had to deal with a giant fan looking trap blocking the staircase leading to the next level.

"Perhaps the challenges will get far more complex the higher we go." Vince, the Doctor of the Starling pirates, said while leaning against the glass wall of the room, enjoying the sight of all the fish swimming by.

"Either way, let's quit wasting time and get past this foolish waste of an obstacle." Travis walked forward and waited for the right moment before he jammed his sword into the fan trap.

"Nicely done." Vince smiled before he jumped through the space between the blades of the fan alongside Travis.

* * *

**Sea Pyramid: Level 5; Black Sails Pirates**

* * *

"Out of all the rooms we had to come across." Crux, the Doctor of the Black Sails pirates, was in total shock upon seeing the gigantic head of a sleeping sea king in the middle of the room. He slowly turned around to see his crew mate, Rebock, the Navigator of the Black Sails pirates, completely oblivious to the current situation. He was currently too busy jamming out to the music blaring out from his large headphones. He looked over his shoulder to see that the Sea King's eyes were beginning to twitch constantly to the blaring music, it would eventually wake up and run a rampage if the music didn't stop.

He removed the headphones from his crew mate's head and started telling him to be quiet unless he wanted to wake up the sleeping Sea King. Unfortunately Rebock couldn't hear a single word coming out from his mouth. His ears were too busy ringing.

"Do you understand the situation that we're in?" Crux placed his hands on Rebock's shoulders and shook him gently. "We have to be very quiet right now."

"What?" Rebock shouted while trying to stop the ringing in his ears. His voice echoed throughout the room and awoke the sleeping Sea King. The Sea King slowly raised its head until he bumped into the ceiling. It glared fixedly at the pirates that woke it up and roared loudly at them, shattering the glass walls and allowing the ocean water to fill the room.

* * *

**Sea Pyramid: Level 5; Demolition Pirates**

* * *

"I don't understand this, where's our challenge?" Manson, the first mate of the Demolition pirates, walked around the room to see nothing blocking the pathway to the staircase leading to the next level.

"Perhaps the challenge is that we don't have a challenge?" Dennis, the Demolition trainer of the Demolition pirates, asked while shrugging his shoulders.

"That doesn't even make any sen-" Manson stopped in mid-sentence and looked up to see a bright light shining from the ceiling. Before he had anytime to really react, a laser beam pierced through his shoulder and then exploded once it made contact with the ground, sending him and Dennis crashing into the glass walls.

The two pirates looked up from their current positions to see Katana drop down from the ceiling. Their eyes widened in horror upon seeing that she extended her arm forward, a bright light began emanating from the hole in the middle of the palm of her hand. They immediately scrambled onto their feet and evaded the next laser beam that Katana launched from her hand.

"What the fuck is that? I thought that marines weren't allowed to set foot onto this island! How come an Admiral is here?" Dennis began to panic at the sudden appearance of the marine Admiral.

"Technically we're under the island." Manson sighed. "But I doubt that's the real Admiral. It must be one of those Pacifista's."

"We've never dealt with a Pacifista before. Can we really match up to a Pacifista that's been modeled after an Admiral?" Dennis asked.

"Not sure." Manson shrugged his shoulders before the Pacifista lunged towards the pirates again.

* * *

**Sea Pyramid: Level 5; Scavenger Pirates**

* * *

"Did you find it yet?" Kozlov, the brawler of the Helmsman of the Scavenger pirates, asked his crew mate as they searched through the level. Instead of rushing to proceed to the next level like everyone else, Kozlov figured that it would be best for them to try and find either the advantage or sabotage point.

"No, nothing. I don't think they would have an advantage or sabotage point so early on these levels." Van, the Sniper of the Scavenger pirates, replied after coming with nothing.

"Then we've got no other choice but to complete our challenge then and proceed forward." Kozlov and Van looked ahead to the dark room.

* * *

**Sea Pyramid: Level 5; Heavy Hammer Pirates**

* * *

"Was this room specifically made for us?" The two tanned skins twins, Beja and Durban, the Snipers of the Heavy Hammer pirates, stood back to back while target plates flew across the room. They extended their arms forward, aiming their pistols, waiting for the right moment to take the shot.

"Perhaps..." Beja closed one eye, took a deep breath, and regulated his heart beat before he decided to take a shot. He and his twin brother smiled in delight upon seeing the electric counter hanging on the wall increase in number.

"Once we shoot down all these targets, we'll enter the next level and win this event for sure." The twins laughed as they began shooting down all of the target plates around them.

* * *

**Sea Pyramid: Level 5; Black Salamander Pirates**

* * *

"Are you shitting me?" Drake frowned as he stood in front of a large metal door with a large television screen in front of it.

"Drake! The water is beginning to flood the level!" Mary, the Doctor of the Black Salamander pirates, alerted her Captain after seeing the hatches open up to allow the sea water flood into the room.

"Can't you solve such an easy riddle yet?" Uso taunted the infuriated Drake from the television monitor. "This door is not going to open up for you until you answer the riddle."

"This is a huge fucking waste of time! I'm not going to solve that damn riddle!" Drake shouted.

"It's really not that hard if you take some time to think about it." Uso laughed. "I never was, am always to be, No one ever saw me, nor ever will, And yet I am the confidence of all, To live and to breathe on this terrestrial ball. What am I?" He decided to repeat the riddle.

Drake shut his eyes closed and clenched his hands into tight fists. He took a few deep breaths and then scales slowly began to appear on his body. Mary took a few steps back, knowing full and well how things turned out when her Captain got angry.

"Uh-oh...Drake's really angry now." Mary sighed as she watched her Captain complete his transformation into his hybrid Salamander form.

"Fuck you and you're fucking riddle!" Drake shouted as he coated his fists in Haki and ferociously began to attack the door. After putting several dents in the door with his fists, he quickly swept his leg forward and kicked the door down. "Now we can move on to the next challenge." He started walking up the stairs leading to the next level.

"Tomorrow." Drake stopped in his tracks and looked over his shoulder to see what Mary was talking about. "The answer to the riddle was tomorrow, Drake."

"Wish you would have told me that before I knocked down the door." Drake shook his head and sighed before he continued up the stairs.

"Sorry, but you seemed so dead set on figuring it out yourself. I didn't want to take that away from you." Mary smiled while following after her Captain.

* * *

**Sea Pyramid: Level 4; Berserker and Hot Streak Pirates**

* * *

"Okay! Now we're on level 4! We're getting closer and closer to the escape pods!" Shiro smiled as he ran alongside Jynx. After completing their previous challenge, he was pumped for the next challenge. Him and Jynx made a sharp turn around a corner and collided against Dee Jay and Scratch Master. They popped back onto their feet and got into offensive stances, preparing themselves for a battle.

"What the hell are you guys doing here on this level? Have you been following us?" Jynx summoned her scythe and pointed it at the Hot Streak pirates.

"Following you? How could we follow you? We just got finished running through a bunch of death traps! If anything, you guys have been following us!" Dee Jay yelled.

"Wait...that doesn't make any sense. How could they have followed us if we just crashed into each other like this?" Scratch Master asked.

"Yeah, now that I think of it, that wouldn't really make much sense." Shiro crossed his arms and nodded in agreement.

"So...if no one followed each other. How come we're both on the same level?" Jynx asked while lowering her scythe.

"I have no idea. Maybe we somehow came across an inter-dimensional portal or something?" Dee Jay suggested.

"Doubt that's what happened, but at least you're thinking...I think." Jynx sweat dropped before turning to Shiro who raised his hand.

"The name of the event is Sea Pyramid right? What if this facility is built like a pyramid?" Shiro asked.

"I'm not following you right now." Scratch Master shook his head, not understanding what Shiro was trying to get at.

"Pyramid's are large at the bottom but get smaller as they eventually reach the top. Consider the bottom levels the bottom of the pyramid." Shiro said.

"Oh okay, so the higher we climb this pyramid, the smaller the rooms get?" Dee Jay asked.

"I wouldn't say that. More like the rooms will converge. Eventually everyone will meet each other on the top level." Jynx explained.

"But that won't happen if we just stand here talking to each other like this. We have a challenge that we need to complete first." Shiro indicated to the hallway ahead of them where their next challenge was waiting.

"We can't complete our challenge with these guys with us. What if they try to sabotage us and leave us stranded here?" Jynx glared at the Hot Streak pirates.

"Oh yeah...we can't have them doing that so..." Shiro transformed into his hybrid Lion form. "We're just going to have to defeat them and move on to the next challenge."

"Oh shit..." The Hot Streak pirates started backing away as the Berserker pirates slowly began to close in on them.

* * *

**Sea Pyramid: Level 4; Annihilation and Scavenger Pirates**

* * *

"Perhaps this was not the best course of action." Nathan said while staring at a rather large crack in the glass wall, the sea water spewed out from the cracks and entered the room.

"What makes you think that?" Neal chuckled as he held an unconscious Kozlov by the throat while Van laid out on the ground next to his feet, blood running down his face.

"When you punched that one guy, he smashed into the glass and made that crack. Now water is flooding the room and we haven't even completed our challenge yet." Nathan sighed while rubbing his forehead.

"Don't sweat it." Neal released his hold on Kozlov and allowed him to drop hard onto the floor. "We'll be able to complete our challenge ahead of time. We've got nothing to..." He stopped in mid-sentence once all of the hatches in the room opened up and allowed more sea water into the room.

"Hold on a second! Fifteen minutes haven't passed yet!" Nathan yelled.

"Hmmm...seems like we've been sabotaged by someone." Neal sighed.

* * *

**Sea Pyramid: Level 4; Starling and Black Sails Pirates**

* * *

"There, we just sabotaged the Annihilation and Scavenger pirate." Travis said after pressing a button in a room filled with several monitors and blueprints of the sea pyramid.

"I can't believe we found the Sabotage point so easily." Vince smiled before he turned around and unsheathed his sword upon noticing the presence of Crux and Rebock behind them.

"Black Sails pirates?" Travis arched an eyebrow in curiosity. "How did you enter onto this level without us noticing?" He looked at the Black Sails pirates and noticed that their clothes were torn and tattered.

"What kind of challenge did you two undergo anyway? The both of you look like hell." Vince added.

"We've been through hell! We just barely managed to get away from that rampaging sea king earlier!" Crux panted heavily, he felt like his heart was going to jump out from his chest from how hard it was currently beating.

"That was my bad and I was going to make up for it by using the Sabotage point." Rebock's eyes narrowed as he glared at the Starling pirates. "But it appears that they managed to use it before us."

"If you two are here to cause trouble, don't even try it. We'll cut you down in a matter of seconds." Vince warned the rival pirate crew. Though he didn't expect to fight in this event, he was prepared to do so.

"We just got through facing a giant sea king. Do you really think you can handle us?" Both Crux and Rebock took offensive stances; they had enough energy left to go a round against the Starling pirates. Both pirate crews remained still for about a minute, they were scooping each other out, waiting for the right moment to strike each other down. Just when the two opposing crews were about to engage each other into battle, they immediately covered their ears upon hearing a loud roar echo throughout the level.

"That roar...that's the sea king again!" Crux's eyes widened in horror after the roar had finally let up.

"I thought that you guys took that thing down." Travis smirked smugly while folding his arms over his chest.

"More like we pissed it off. Come on Crux, we can't afford to be on this level anymore. That water will eventually flood this level soon." Rebock ran off with Crux reluctantly following behind him.

"Should we follow after them? They're heading in the same direction as us." Vince looked to Travis.

"Yeah. Let's follow them and let them do all of the hard work for us for awhile until the perfect moment presents itself." Travis smirked.

* * *

**Sea Pyramid: Level 4; Black Salamander and Heavy Hammer pirates**

* * *

"Get out of our way. I'm in no mood for anymore useless distractions." Drake scowled as Beja and Durban stood in front of the staircase leading to the next level.

"Useless distractions?" Beja felt insulted after hearing those words leave Drake's mouth.

"We're not moving from this spot until you tell us how you got onto this level. I thought everyone had their own personal level or something like that." Durban frowned as he aimed his gun at Drake.

"They probably saw how fast we completed our first challenge and now they plan on using us to complete the other challenges for them." Beja aimed his gun at Drake as well.

"As interesting as that idea sounds..." Mary stepped in front of her Captain and unsheathed her katana. "The Black Salamander pirates prefer to do things on their own. Now if you don't want to get sliced into pieces, I'd suggest lowering those guns."

"You think that you intimidate us?" Beja and Durban began to tremble slightly; they felt an intimidating aura from both Drake and Mary.

Mary noticed this and started walking over to the twins. Beja and Durban began to panic and open fired on the oncoming pirate. Using his Kenbunsoshoku Haki ahead of time, Mary swung her sword around and sliced all of the bullets in half. She continued to do this until she heard the satisfying clicking sounds coming from the twins' guns.

"Well would you look at that. It seems like you're all out of ammo." Mary careened past the shocked twins and remained still for a moment before she sheathed her katana. Immediately after sheathing her weapon, multiple cut wounds opened up on the torsos of the twins. They both cried out in pain before they collapsed onto the ground.

"Consider yourselves lucky that Mary even decided to keep the both of you alive. If you want to stay that way, I'd suggest staying down until we leave." Drake walked past the downed twins and headed up the stairs alongside Mary.

"It's not like they can get up anyway, Drake." Mary smiled.

* * *

**Sea Pyramid: Level 3; Berserker, Hot Streak, and Annihilation Pirates**

* * *

"Thanks for deciding not to attack us earlier. We really appreciate it that you wanted to form an ally with us during this event." Dee Jay and Scratch Master smiled as they ran throughout the level alongside Jynx and Shiro.

"Sure, no problem. Fighting amongst ourselves won't do anything except waste time in a situation like this." Shiro nodded. _"Those bastards. We were definitely going to attack them until they used some kind of devil fruit ability on us."_

_"This is weird. It's like all of my hostility towards them left me earlier." Jynx glanced over to the Hot Streak pirates. The two pirate crews soon came to a stop upon seeing the Annihilation pirates standing in front of a large door._

"Annihilation pirates? What do they think they're doing?" Dee Jay asked the group. He planned to walk up to them to ask them personally until Scratch Master, Jynx, and Shiro grabbed him and pulled him back.

"What do you think you're doing? You're just going to walk up to them unprepared?" Scratch Master repeatedly chopped his crew mates head. "How will you be able to defend yourself if they attack you?"

Dee Jay opened his mouth to reply but immediately stopped once he looked over to the Berserker pirates and then over to the Annihilation pirates. He then went back to looking at his crew mate and nodded, signifying on how he understood the situation.

"Why are they just standing in front of that door though? It probably doesn't even lead to anyway." Jynx said.

"Perhaps it's one of those advantage or sabotage points. If that's the case, then we cannot let them get their hands on it." Shiro said.

"You're not suggesting that we fight them do you? We have no idea what they're capable of." Scratch Master said. "Granted their Captain only has a bounty of 10 million. But there's something off about them, you know?"

"Doesn't matter. We're looking to win this event. We're going to do whatever we have to do to win with or without your help." Shiro and Jynx started rushing for the Annihilation pirates.

Both Nathan and Neal heard the loud footsteps of the Berserker pirates and turned to see them rushing towards them. "Would you look at that, it's the Berserker pirates."

"I didn't expect to run into them this early into the competition." Nathan pressed a button on the wall behind him and caused the door behind them to lift up, revealing an elevator lying in wait.

"We're not allowed to hurt them too bad are we?" Neal smiled as he took a few steps forward.

"Those were Captain's orders." Nathan nodded.

"Okay then." Neal remained still and allowed both Shiro and Jynx to strike him in his torso. The Berserker pirates were shocked upon seeing how Neal didn't seem to be effected by their attacks whatsoever.

_"Holy shit! What's with this guy's body! It feels like I'm punching an iron wall! What the hell is his body made out of?" Shiro's eyes widened in horror._

_"Impossible! How is he standing there unaffected by our attacks? Even my scythe can't penetrate him!" Jynx gritted her teeth in frustration._

"You Berserker pirates owe us big time for this." Neal grinned as he extended his arms forward, grabbed hold of their elbows, and tossed them into the elevator behind them.

"What the hell?" Jynx and Shiro stood up to their feet and attempted to rush the Annihilation pirates once again despite their previous attempt ending up in failure. Before they could get anywhere near them, the elevator door closed right in front of their faces. They could only watch in confusion as the Annihilation pirates simply stood there and waved at them while the elevator brought them up to the next level.

"What was that all about? Did you just help them into the advantage point?" The Hot Streak pirates ran over to the Annihilation pirates.

"We can hurt them though right? Do they have anything to do with this?" Neal asked.

"Nope, we can hurt them." Nathan nodded. Neal simply grinned as he cracked his knuckles and started walking towards Dee Jay and Scratch Master.

* * *

**Sea Pyramid: Level 3; Starling, Black Sails, and Black Salamander Pirates**

* * *

"What the hell is up with this damn event and these damn levels?" Travis frowned as the three crews stood on opposite sides of the room. Large sections of the floor were missing. And waiting down below them was an infuriated sea king, snarling at the pirates that had woken it up.

"That sea king is proving to be quite persistent. He must really be grumpy." Rebock sweat dropped.

"Either that or it's his feeding time. Nonetheless, I'm sick and tired of standing here wasting time." Drake scanned around the room for the fastest and most efficient way out of the room. He looked over to the Starling pirates and realized that they were standing closer to the staircase leading to the next level.

"Why are you looking over here? If you've got something to say, then go ahead and say it." Travis gave Drake the middle finger. Mary reacted to this by leaping across the room over to the Starling pirates' section; her katana had already been drawn. Travis reached to draw his sword until he realized he left it jammed into the giant fan on the fifth level.

Realizing that Travis couldn't defend himself, Vince stepped forward and blocked Mary's attack with his own sword. The two had their own power struggle before they both jumped back to gain some distance from each other. Both scooped each other out for a moment before they continued with their battle. Travis attempted to step in to help his crew mate until he Drake leaped across the room himself and confronted the unarmed pirate. Travis swung his fist forward in a desperate attempt to strike down the pirate Captain, but Drake simply raised his arm up and caught Travis' fist in the palm of his hand.

"I see...without your swords on you. You're practically useless in a fight. I'll be sure to remember that if you survive this." Drake grinned before he flipped Travis over his shoulder and threw him down off the level where the sea king was waiting.

"Travis!" Vince cried out and looked away from Mary. This proved to be a grave mistake for the female pirate used the momentary distraction to stab him right through his stomach. His eyes widened and his lips quivered as he looked down to see his own blood run down Mary's blade.

"No need to cry out his name. You'll soon be joining him." Mary quickly pulled out her sword from Vince's stomach and watched him stagger back until he fell down the level as well.

"Now that those annoyances are out of the way." Drake and Mary looked over to the Black Sails pirates. "The next question that comes to my mind is what should we do with those guys over there?"

"Do you wish to fight them? They'll most likely put up a better fight than the Starling pirates." Mary said.

"Nah, let's continue on to the next level. We're almost through with this event anyway." Drake shook his head before jumped across the room to reach the staircase leading to the next level with Mary soon following.

"Did that asshole let us go?" Rebock asked.

"Smug bastard is looking down on us." Crux scowled.

* * *

**Sea Pyramid: Level 2; Berserker Pirates**

* * *

"Level 2! We're almost there, Jynx! We just need to finish this last challenge and then we're home free!" Shiro smiled at Jynx. His smile soon disappeared upon seeing that they had to enter an entire room that was spinning around at a high speed.

"Of course we'd come across a challenge like this." Jynx slammed her palm onto her forehead in frustration. "How do you suppose we get through this one now?"

Shiro stared at the revolving room and got into a running position. He took his time trying to calculate the speeds of the room so that he could get through this challenge in one go. In order to beat this challenge, he figured that he needed to transform into his Cheetah hybrid form. Once the transformation was complete, Shiro took a deep breath and charged straight into the revolving room.

Several rustling sounds could be heard inside of the revolving room before Shiro came flying out. Jynx quickly leaned to the side and allowed Shiro to fly right past her and crash into the wall. She walked over to the downed pirate and knelt down beside him. "Are you okay Shiro?"

"Oh yeah...I'm fine...you need to be careful though. There are these annoying birds flying around my face right now." Shiro tried to swipe away at the imaginary birds.

"Okay, you're delirious right now." Jynx shook her head before she stood up and walked up close to the revolving room. She tried her best to keep up and calculate the speed but she only wound up giving herself a headache. Having had enough of the revolving room, she summoned her scythe and jammed it at the edge of the revolving room to momentarily stop it. "Come on Shiro! We need to hurry up and move right now!" She called to her crew mate.

"Give me a minute! Now there are stars flying over my head with the damn birds!" Shiro said as he continued to swipe away at the imaginary objects.

Jynx rolled her eyes and rushed over to her delirious crew mate. She grabbed him by his tail and dragged him through the room and onto the staircase leading to the next and final level. "Okay, now we can head on over to the escape pods." She smiled while dragging Shiro up the stairs.

* * *

**Sea Pyramid: Level 2; Annihilation and Black Salamander Pirates**

* * *

"Annihilation pirates?" Drake and Mary stopped in their tracks to see that Nathan and Neal had already completed the challenge on the floor and they were rummaging through a treasure chest.

"Oh, it's the Black Salamander pirates. You can go on ahead if you want. We're busy digging through this treasure box." Nathan said before he returned his attention with his task at hand.

"It's no good though. There's nothing useful in here. There are only these stupid corals." Neal sighed as he tossed aside another coral into the pile of corals behind him. "What was the point of gaining the advantage point on this floor if the advantages are these corals?"

"They don't seem content on putting any effort to win this event Drake." Mary stated.

"What the hell are you Annihilation pirates planning?" Drake asked.

"Nothing that you need to be concerned about. Keep progressing forward onto the next level." Nathan ordered. "That is unless you want the Berserker pirates to beat you there."

"You have no right to order my Captain around! Learn to hold your tongue or else I'll slice it right out from your-" Mary stopped in mid-sentence once Drake held his arm out in front of her.

"I don't know who you guys are or what you're planning on doing here. But I certainly don't care at the moment. As long as you don't get in my way during these games, you guys can do whatever the hell you want." Drake said before him and Mary started walking up the staircase leading to the final level.

"Damn it! We missed them!" Crux and Rebock made their way onto the level and witnessed the Black Salamanders walking up the staircase. They attempted to chase after them until the Annihilation pirates stood in their way.

"Move! We have some business with the Black Salamanders!" Rebock said.

"Sorry, but we cannot allow you to get in the way. We're working on a little system here and we cannot let you ruin it." Neal smirked while cracking his knuckles.

"I have no idea what you're talking about. But it sounds like you're itching for a fight!" Crux roared as he charged the Annihilation pirates

* * *

**Sea Pyramid: Level 1; Berserker, Black Salamander, and Hot Streak Pirates**

* * *

"Getting up here was easier than I thought." Dee Jay smiled as he entered a large room with ten escape pods awaiting at the end of it. He turned around to see Scratch Master walking into the room, clutching his broken hand.

"Jesus christ that Neal guy's body is as hard as a fucking rhino! Why didn't you use your ability from the fucking beginning?" Scratch Master snapped at his crew mate.

"Sorry sorry, I'll do better next time. But for right now, let's get into the escape pods and-" Before Dee Jay could finish his sentence; a sharp compressed air blade flew across the room and struck him right in the back. He collapsed onto the ground and immediately fell unconscious. Scratch Master cried out in horror before he turned around to see Drake and Mary enter the room.

"How the hell did these weaklings get here before us?" Drake frowned.

"It's a mystery. But it doesn't matter; they haven't made it into the escape pod yet. So we can still win this event and win first place." Mary smiled as she pointed her sword at Scratch Master.

"The Annihilation pirates mentioned the Berserker pirates. Where are..." Drake stopped in mid-sentence upon seeing Jynx dragging Shiro onto the level.

"Phew...we made it Shiro! There are several escape pods here!" Jynx smiled before she looked ahead to see Scratch Master kneeling down next to a bleeding Dee Jay.

"Ah, there you are." Drake turned to face Jynx and Shiro. "Hmmm...I've heard stories about your crew. I'm beginning to lose respect for the Yonkou that were stupid enough to form alliances with you."

"We haven't formed alliances with any of the Yonkou. Let me get that straight." Jynx summoned her scythe and pointed it Drake.

"Want me to take care of her, Drake?" Mary asked.

"No. I'll deal with them. You deal with the other weakling and then get the escape pod ready. This won't take long at all." Drake smiled.

"Don't you underestimate us!" Shiro had finally snapped back into reality and stood back up onto his feet. "I don't care if you were the one that caused the great slave rebellion! We'll take you down right here and right now!"

"Go for it then." Drake motioned with his hands for the Berserker pirates to bring it on. Both Shiro and Jynx decided to attack the smug pirate Captain head on. Drake evaded both of their respective attacks and appeared behind the two shocked pirates. He then swiped his arms forward and slashed Jynx and Shiro across their backs. A wicked grin etched across his face upon seeing the Berserker forced down onto their knees.

Jynx swung her scythe outward in a desperate attempt to gain the upper hand against the pirate Captain. Her attempts were all for naught for Drake had extended his arm forward and caught the shaft of the scythe, preventing the blades from reaching him. He then flipped Jynx over his shoulder and slammed the female pirate hard onto the floor. He then slowly raised his foot and prepared to crush her skull.

Before he could do so, Shiro grabbed the unsuspecting pirate Captain by his tail and tossed him halfway across the room. He then lunged for Drake and attacked him with a ferocious barrage of punches. Drake simply held his arm out and blocked all of Shiro's punches with the palm of his hand. Shiro pulled his arm back to strike him with a powerful blow, but he came out short for Drake quickly spun around and knocked him back with his tail.

"I'm disappointed. The World Government used too much hype for you pirates." Drake crossed his arms and shook his head. "I doubt that you guys did anything the newspaper claimed that you did."

Shiro shifted into his Lion hybrid form and rushed the pirate Captain. The two Zoan's extended their arms forward and locked hands with each other, engaging in a power struggle. The two seemed to be on equal terms of strength, but the Black Salamander proved that to be wrong. He began to lean forward and force Shiro down onto one knee. Shiro tried desperately to regain an upright position but Drake's strength proved to be too much for him as he was now forced down onto his back by the Pirate Captain.

Jynx prepared to rush in to save her crew mate until she noticed the wink that he gave her. Shiro rolled up, placed his feet on Drake's chest, and propelled him high up into the air and watched in delight upon seeing him crash into the ceiling. Shiro then kipped back up to his feet and ordered Jynx to hurry up over to the escape pods so that they could leave.

After dealing with Scratch Master moments ago, Mary witnessed the Berserker pirates trying to escape. Though she had not been ordered by her Captain to stop them, she knew she couldn't let them get away. She jumped in front of the escape pod they were trying to escape into and blocked their path. Jynx tightened the grip on her scythe and clashed with the female pirate. Feeling a threatening presence coming towards him, Shiro whipped around and immediately swiped his claws forward at the sight of Drake rushing for him.

Drake careened past Shiro and chuckled menacingly while licking the former's blood off his sharp talons. Shiro felt a sharp tingling pain in his chest to which he slowly looked down to see the slash marks across his chest. Blood splurged out from his open wound as his eyes rolled up to the back and he quickly collapsed onto the ground unconscious.

Now that one of the Berserker pirates had been taken care of, Drake turned around to see Jynx still engaging Mary in battle. She had no idea that Shiro had been taken out, so it came to a shock to her to feel Drake's scaly tail coil around her neck. She immediately dropped her scythe and grabbed hold of the Black Salamander's tail in a desperate attempt to break free.

"Good night." Drake whispered into Jynx's ear before he snapped her neck and dropped onto the ground. He then looked around the room and realized that now only him and Mary were the only ones left conscious in the room.

"Drake. We should get moving now. The water will begin to flood this room soon." Mary said while climbing into one of the escape pods.

"Okay then." Drake prepared to enter the escape pod until a malicious idea crossed his mind. He walked over to the other escape pods and pressed the launch buttons on them, releasing them out into the sea.

"What are you doing?" Mary asked.

"Making sure that we're the only ones that escape this underwater facility." Drake replied before he punched a small hole into the glass wall to allow the sea water to flood the level.

"I see. We're killing off the competition early." Mary nodded as she watched Drake into the escape pod.

"You heard what the announcer and Shichibukai said. Only the strongest will survive on this island. And we're making a clear statement that the Black Salamanders are the strongest." Drake laughed as their escape pod was released into the ocean, slowly heading back to the surface while the sea water continued to flood the level.

* * *

**Berserker Pirates!**

**Captain-"Muay Thai" Ray 110,000,000 Beli**

**First Mate-"Whale Shark" Jaw 72,000,000 Beli**

**Navigator-Mitsuno M. Akari 48,000,000 Beli**

**Doctor-"Sky Doctor" Nori 13,000,000 Beli**

**Musician-"Wicked Witch" Jynx Silvers 51,000,000 Beli**

**Cook-Shiro 33,000,000 Beli**

**Swordsman-"Sword Saint" Magnathas Minethil 60,000,000 Beli**

**Entertainer-Frederick Van Gauner 0 Beli**

**Archaeologist-"Tomahawk" Kyle Bradshaw 320,000,000 Beli**

**Chronicler-"Demonic Valkyrie" Charlotte Flameheart 83,000,000 Beli**

**Shipwright-Taken by Dthehalfdragon**

**Sniper-Taken by Death's General**

**Blacksmith-Taken by Michael The Archangel**

**Helmswoman-Taken by Yuukifan001**

**Lookout-Taken by Mayur**

**Rigger-Taken by Kazumo**

**Tailor-Taken by Tomoji-kun**

**Quartermaster-Inhuman X**

**Merchant-Taken by Sakura Ichigo Morihiko**

* * *

**Please Review and Enjoy!**


	143. The Fourth Event: Fox Hunt!

**The Fourth Event: Fox Hunt!**

* * *

**Grand Line: Grandioso Spettacolo; Shore Line**

* * *

The third event of the pirate games was now over. All of the pirate crews were waiting near the shore line of the island and they waited patiently for the escape pods to resurface from the underwater facility known as the Sea Pyramid. They had watched the entire event unfold from the Coliseum like everyone else. They already knew the situation that took place down there so they already knew that only one crew would be coming back up to the surface. And that crew was none other than the members of the Black Salamander pirates, The Captain, Doom. D. Drake and the Doctor, Mary.

They had been waited there for about ten minutes until all ten escape pods finally reached the surface. All of them opened up in unison and of course the only crew to step out were the Black Salamander pirates. Drake and Mary stepped out onto shore and raised their arms in victory, loud cheers of excitement could be heard all the way from the coliseum.

"There you have it ladies and gentlemen! The winners of the third event are Doom D. Drake and Mary from the Black Salamander pirates!" The announcer of the pirate games, Uso, came out from behind the nine other pirate crews and walked over to the Black Salamander pirates. "So Drake? Mary? How does it feel to be the victors of this event after pulling off such an amazing stunt?" He held the microphone close to them.

"It feels great of course. In just one event, Mary and I have managed to kill two members from the other nine pirate crews." Drake grinned as he noticed the furious glares from the other nine pirate crews. He was feeling so confident about his decision, he felt like adding more fuel to the fire. "Let this be a lesson to you all that the Black Salamander pirates are going to win this event and have our wish granted before your very eyes. I'd suggest that you all quit right now unless you want to see more of your precious crew mates die in the future events."

"You mother fucker!" Everyone turned around to see the Berserker pirates struggling to keep their Captain back. After seeing what had happened to his crew mates over the screen in the coliseum, Ray now had a vendetta out for Drake. He was now out for blood. He wanted to break all of the bones in his body. He wanted the Black Salamander's head on a platter. He wasn't planning on doing it quickly though, oh no, he wanted to enjoy killing the pirate captain.

His crew on the other hand though wouldn't allow that. They didn't have a doubt in their mind that their Captain couldn't take down Drake. But they had to focus on their main reason for joining the pirate games. Though they wanted to attack the Black Salamanders as well, they knew in proceeding in such an action would resort in their disqualification from the games.

"Captain! You have to calm down!" Magnathas grunted as he struggled to hold his Captain back. He was utterly amazed on how the entire crew was holding Ray back and yet he wasn't stopping at all.

"Calm down? You want me to calm down?" Ray snapped at his swordsman, his eye and hair color flickering red, his voice grew deeper. "This bastard just got our musician and cook killed! Why are all of you protecting him?"

"We're not protecting him! We know that you want to get your hands on him, but save it for a future event!" Jaw grunted.

"Fuck the future event! I'm going to rip this assholes throat out for everyone around the world to see! I'm gonna wipe that fucking smirk off his fucking face once I get my hands on him!" Ray shouted, he reached his hand out to grab Drake's neck.

"You need to control yourself, Raymond! If you allow your anger to control you, then all we've been through until now will be pointless!" Charlotte stated while forcing her Captain to set his arm down.

"Don't you remember what the announcer said yesterday? Only the strongest will survive in these games." Drake smiled. "You claim that I got your crew mates killed? In all honesty, you're the one that got them killed. You sent those two weaklings to their watery doom by allowing them to participate in an event that I was in."

"You shut your damn mouth before I consider letting my Captain go!" Mitsuno looked over her shoulder and snapped at Drake. "Jynx and Shiro are far from weaklings! They're still alive! They're not dead!"

"Are you sure about that? They seemed to be on the brink of death once I left them in that room flooding with sea water." Drake laughed. "But go on ahead and let your Captain go. I'll gladly make an example out of him."

"You heard him! He wants you to let me go! So go ahead and let me go so that I can kill this asshole!" Ray ordered.

"No way! This is what he wants you to do! He knows that if you attack him now while we're outside of the coliseum that you'll be disqualified!" Frederick stated.

"Captain! You need to settle down and concentrate! You need to remember why we're participating in these games!" Jaw yelled.

Ray's eyes widened, his eye and hair color slowly transformed back to normal. He relaxed his muscles and let out a deep sigh of frustration as he started to remember why him and his crew are here. They were here to win the games for Nori so that they could bring her back home. Upon remembering this, he decided to follow his crews instructions and wait for future events to get his hands on Drake.

"What a bitch. You let your own crew tell you what to do? What kind of pirate captain are you?" Drake taunted Ray. "No need to answer that question. I can see that talking to you now would only be a waste of time."

"Captain." Drake slowly turned around to see a large bubble arise from the ocean. His eyes narrowed upon seeing that all crew members from the previous event were all alive.

"Hello everyone! Did you miss us?" Scratch Master and Dee Jay from the Hot Streak pirates waved at everyone while helping the other pirates move the bubble onto the shore of the island.

"You're all alive!" The Captain of the Hot Streak pirates, Hot Streak, rushed over to his crew mates and embraced them in a tight hug.

"We almost didn't make it out of there. It was all thanks to the Annihilation pirates that we're all alive." The sniper of the Heavy Hammer pirates, Beja, pointed to the Annihilation pirates.

"Who knew that these corals created bubbles. I guess they weren't so useless after all." Neal smiled.

"Hot Streak. Would you mind doing us a favor by unfreezing our crew mates?" The trainer of the Luchador pirates, Contessa, asked the pirate captain while pointing to her frozen crew mates.

"Sure, no problem." Hot Streak walked over to the frozen Luchador pirates and used his devil fruit abilities to defrost them.

"Nori, check on Jynx and the cook." Ray ordered. Without hesitation, Nori rushed over to her fallen crew mates and inspected their wounds.

"They're both alive. Help me get them back to the ship please." Nori asked for assistance. Magnathas and Frederick picked up Jynx and Shiro respectively and helped Nori bring them back to the ship.

"Damn it, they're all still alive. Guess I should have confirmed their deaths before we left the sea pyramid." Ray's angered only continued to rise upon hearing Drake's sigh of disappointment.

"You know Drake, though it pains me to say this, I respect you. Ever since the day you helped break hundreds of slaves out of the Holy Land, I've wanted to meet you." Ray frowned as he looked down to the ground, clenching his hands into tight fists.

"Hmmm? Were you there on that day? Have you come to grovel at my feet and thank me for saving your life?" Drake crossed his arms over his chest. "I guess I should explain to you that I didn't cause that rebellion for the sake of rescuing everyone. I simply had enough of being pushed around and wanted out. It just so happened that hundreds of other slaves felt the same on the exact same day that I felt like rebelling."

"No matter. I'm going to tell you this now. If you and I are in the same event next time, I'm going to take you down. I will break every bone in your body for what you did to my crew mates." Ray said.

"I'd like to see you try." Drake scoffed at Ray's threat as he walked off towards the coliseum.

"Now that the third event of the pirate games have been completed, we'll be distributing ten points to the Black Salamander pirates' score. Thus putting them in the lead." Uso smiled.

"Hold on a second. How come they're the only team getting the points?" Baas turned around and glared at the announcer.

"In case you weren't paying attention earlier. Everyone inside of the sea pyramid has escaped." Hot Streak stated.

"While it is true that you all did escape. You didn't meet the requirements to escape. You were all suppose to escape inside of the escape pods." Uso reminded everyone of the rules. "The Black Salamander pirates were the only ones to do so. Which is why they're the only team that receive the points for this event."

"Son of a bitch. I'm beginning to hate those Black Salamanders more and more." Baas frowned alongside the other pirates that agreed with him. Now that the event was over and done with, it was time to begin with the fourth event. All of the pirate teams stood in the middle of the ring while Uso hyped up the crowd about the fourth event. The energetic announcer spun the wheel and smiled in delight once it showed a picture of stick figures with spears surrounding a fox.

"Ladies and gentlemen! The fourth event has been decided! It's going to be the infamous Fox Hunt!" The crowd was thrown into a frenzy upon hearing the announcer's words. Most of the pirate teams looked amongst each other in confusion for they had know idea what they were going to get themselves into this time.

"Fox Hunt? You believe that my crew are going to waste their time hunting after a stupid fox? Count us out." Drake turned his back and prepared to leave the coliseum.

"Don't leave without even hearing about the event. You won't be hunting a fox. You'll be hunting down a certain individual amongst you." Uso replied.

"Certain individual?" Kraal raised an eyebrow.

"This event will only need ten people. So choose a member of your crew that you wish to participate in the event." Uso ordered before he turned around and pointed to the large monitor behind him. "The monitor will randomly pick a name from the participants chosen and that person will be the said fox of the event."

"Oh I understand now. Then the other nine people will hunt down that person." Hot Streak smiled.

"Such a simple event. I don't understand on how people could get so hyped up on an event such like this." Naomi sighed while shrugging her shoulders.

"Please let the announcer be the one to explain the game." Uso pouted after Naomi had ruined the surprise. "What Naomi says is true, whomever becomes the fox will be hunted down by the other nine contestants. Whoever captures the fox and returns him or her back to the coliseum will be declared the winner."

"I feel bad for whoever gets chosen to become the fox." Conrad chuckled.

"However, if the fox somehow manages to defeat the hunters or hasn't been captured after the time limit, then the fox will be declared the winner and will receive all the points." Uso added. "So hurry up and choose your participants."

"Allow me to handle this event sister." Joel stepped forward.

"Capturing something is much of my thing. I wonder if capturing the pieces after blowing up the fox will count." Kraal stepped forward.

"If that demolishing runt is stepping in, then I'll do the same. I still have a score to settle with you." Baas stepped forward.

"You'd all best pray that I'm not the fox. You wouldn't want to come near me when things begin to heat up." Hot Streak stepped forward.

"I'll handle this event all by myself." Conrad stepped forward.

"Captain, let me enter this event. If I turn out to be the fox, then all of these guys will be going down." James prepared to step forward until Jack pulled him back.

"Don't be foolish. Your chances of becoming the fox are quite slim. Allow me to enter the event. I would be most qualified to capture someone." Jack said.

"What was that you four eyed freak? If anyone is going to enter it's going to be-"

"Mark." Drake interrupted his crew mate. Jack and James remained silent as a lean shaped Koi Fishman entered the ring and stepped forward. Mark let out a small yawn as he ran his hands through his dark blue hair.

"They had a Fishman in their crew as well?" Magnathas raised an eyebrow.

"If that's the case." Jaw stepped forward.

"You sure you want to do this?" Ray asked.

"I haven't managed to participate in any of the games since they've been water based. I'm going to win this event." Jaw smirked while giving his Captain a thumbs up.

"Of course you will. I expect no less from you." Ray smiled.

"Deje este evento para mí. Voy a salir victorioso." Rodrigo stepped forward.

"Captain. You want mind if I step in and take care of things right?" Nolan asked after he had already taken a step forward. He smiled in delight upon receiving the go ahead from his Captain.

"I wanna participate in this event. I'm sure that I can win it." Dagger stepped forward and grinned.

"Excellent, now that all ten participants in this event have been chosen. Let's see which one of you will be unfortunate enough to be chosen as this year's fox." Uso motioned for everyone to look at the screen behind him. Pictures of all ten participants rapidly changed across the screen for a few seconds until it had finally stopped on Jaw's picture.

"Figures it would be me." Jaw sighed and folded his arms as the crowd went into a frenzy. All nine of the remaining participants looked over to Jaw and simply stared at him, not wanting to say a word to him until the event started.

"Now that the fox has been chosen. We will start handing out the motion tracking bracelets." Uso snapped his fingers and then several guards walked over to the participants and snapped the bracelets onto their wrists.

"Wait a minute. These aren't those liquid nitrogen injecting bracelets now are they?" Hot Streak seemed rather nervous to have the bracelet on him.

"Oh no, not this time. These are motion tracking bracelets. They will keep track of you and other participants." Uso pointed to the screens on their bracelets. "When the event starts, the screens will activate and reveal your position on the island as well as the other participants."

"Then this isn't much of a hunt then." Jaw frowned. "Everyone will already know where I'll be once the event starts."

"Not if you're one hundred meters away from them. As long as you're one hundred meters away from them, your position will not be revealed to your hunters." Uso informed the fishman. "But don't think you'll be safe by simply hiding from your hunters. If you remain in the same spot for more than two minutes, then an alarm will go off on your bracelet and your location will be revealed to everyone on the island."

"Holy shit..." Ray frowned slightly.

"The fox has the luxury of getting a ten minute head start." Uso said. "You may hide out anywhere on the island besides the ocean and the marine base. Your ten minute head start begins now." A timer appeared on the screen behind the announcer.

"Son of a bitch!" Jaw cursed loudly before he ran off through one of the exits of the coliseum. Everyone in the coliseum watched in anticipation as they waited for the timer to run out. Once the ten minutes had passed, all of the participants rushed out from coliseum and began there search around the island for the "fox". Unknown to most of them, Jaw didn't leave the coliseum. The fishman decided to play things smart by hiding amongst the large halls of the coliseum for a while until he deemed that it was the right time to leave.

"Geez, this is my first event in these games and I'm spending it hiding. I guess this is a smart move since a few of the captains are participating this round." Jaw sighed in disappointment as he continued to wander the halls. He glanced around the place and noticed the statues and pictures of past pirate crews that had participated in the pirate games. Noticing that he was standing around for too long, Jaw checked the timer on his bracelet and then continued to move on.

"Phew that was close...I found myself standing there for a minute there." Jaw muttered as he continued to walk through the halls. He soon stopped in his tracks and checked his bracelet once more upon hearing a beeping sound. He stared at the monitor screen on the bracelet and saw a dot approaching him. "Hmm? I'm in one hundred meters of someone?" He remained on his guard as he frantically searched the area for the person approaching the area.

"There you are fishman." Jaw whipped around to see Kraal leaning his head around the corner further down the hall. A wicked grin emerged on the pirate captain's face as he stepped out from behind the corner and walked towards the Jaw. "I figured that you'd pull a slick move like this while everyone else left the coliseum to search the island."

"Hmph...it seemed like the best plan at the time. And it still is considering that you're the only one that I've run into." Jaw smirked, he didn't feel threatened by Kraal whatsoever.

"Underestimating me now are you? That'll be the hugest mistake of your life you little fox." Kraal chuckled as he reached within his sleeves and pulled out several bombs. "Since you're already in the coliseum, if I take you out, I immediately win the event."

"You think those bombs will help you beat me?" Jaw folded his arms over his chest.

"Definitely." Kraal replied before he hurled the bombs towards Jaw. Seconds before reaching Jaw's area of range, the bombs exploded, immediately allowing large plumes of smoke to fill the hall.

"Smoke bombs?" Jaw was caught off guard by the smoke plumes obscuring his vision of his target. Before he had any time to react, he was suddenly kicked into the wall behind him.

"You may be a fishman and may be ridiculously strong. But how can that help you if you can't even see or catch your opponent?" Kraal taunted the fishman before he pulled out more bombs from his sleeves. He prepared to hurl them at the fishman until he suddenly found himself crashing through the wall once Jaw punched the air in front of him, using the water vapors in the air to release a shock wave.

"I don't need to see you to hurt you. You revealed your location to me the moment you opened up that loud mouth of yours." Jaw stepped through the hole in the wall that Kraal made and entered the room. He looked straight ahead and found the pirate captain slumped down against the wall.

"That was a cheap shot there..." Kraal grunted through his clenched teeth as he looked up at Jaw. "But you're not the only one that can land cheap shots..." He indicated to the bombs lying below Jaw's feet.

"Oh shi-" Jaw was cut off mid-sentence once the bombs exploded. Though he shielded himself seconds before they exploded, he still found himself being blown back into a different room in the coliseum. After a few seconds of groaning in pain, Jaw pushed himself back onto his feet and inspected his new surroundings before checking his bracelet. "Damn it...that son of a bitch is still around here." He panted slightly before the walls to the room blew up around him, sending debris flying all over the room.

"Still alive are you? I guess you Berserker pirates aren't all talk as I first assumed." Kraal chuckled as he tossed two bombs up and down in his hands. "No matter. Surviving an explosion or two isn't all that impressive considering I can do that in my sleep."

"Surviving these explosions is a walk in the park considering I took down a bounty hunter with an exploding devil fruit power." Jaw grinned.

"So you were the one that killed Royce? Congratulations there." Kraal clapped his hands frantically. "I remember when I first encountered him. That was one hell of a fight we had. But no matter, it's time for me to finish you off." The pirate captain rushed towards Jaw with his arm extended forward.

_"Once again with those damn bombs of his. What does he plan on doing with those at such a close range? Doesn't he know the bombs will blow off his hand if he...wait a second!" Jaw quickly leaned to the side and then jumped back away from Kraal once he noticed the pirate captain release the bombs in order for them to explode._

"Damn, you avoided it at the last second." Kraal sighed in disappointment while waving off the smoke away from him.

"You bastard. You tried to shove those bombs down my throat didn't you?" Jaw pointed at the pirate captain accusingly.

"Guilty as charged." Kraal responded happily. "Since you fishmen have such strong exteriors, I figured that blowing you up from the inside would be most effective. Now hold still..." He was cut off mid-sentence once a large hammer appeared out of nowhere and smashed him into the ground.

"I told you that I would smash you with Goliath." Baas chuckled as he slowly lifted his hammer off of Kraal's back. He then looked to his bracelet upon hearing a few beeping sounds. He stared at the screen to see Kraal's dot disappear off the grid and then the number one appeared.

"Congratulations for defeating one of the hunters. You have been awarded one point. Keep up the good work." Uso's voice came from the bracelet before all went silent.

"Ahh...so even the hunters can gain points by taking out the others huh?" Baas grinned. "Since I took out this bastard, not including myself, there are seven hunters left. If I take them out, I gain eight points...oh wait...more like eighteen once I take you out as well." He indicated to Jaw as he aimed his hammer at him.

Jaw remained silent for a moment and looked down to the unconscious Kraal lying at Baas' feet. He then looked back up and focused his attention on the one armed pirate captain. "You sure that you wanna fight me with just one arm?" He asked.

"Don't underestimate me just because I've got one arm. My strength hasn't depleted in the slightest." Baas assured Jaw before he kicked off the ground and lunged for the Fishman. He quickly swung his arm outward and managed to land a blow against Jaw, sending him flying out of the room and back into the hallway of the coliseum.

Jaw skidded across the ground for a few feet and then he slammed his webbed hand on the ground to prevent himself going back any further. Before he had the time to make a counter attack, he found himself being sent crashing through another wall once Baas struck him across the face with his hammer.

_"Damn this guy is fast! How can someone so big move around so fast?" Jaw was completely caught off guard by Baas' speed. Once he had regained his composure after getting knocked around twice by the pirate captain, he took an offensive stance and prepared himself for battle._

"Good to see that you're still standing. Most people can't even remain conscious after a single strike." Baas boasted as he slowly walked towards Jaw with his hammer propped over his shoulder. "Perhaps fighting you will be more enjoyable than I thought. I hope that you don't disappointment."

"Arabesque Brick Fist!" Jaw punched the air in Baas' direction, using the water vapors in the air to release a large shock wave throughout the hallway.

Completely caught off guard by the sudden shock wave attack, Baas was sent reeling back down the hallway. Seeing this as an opportunity to continue with the attack, Jaw slowly stepped forward and continued with the barrage of shock wave attacks with each step. This rapid succession of attacks continued on pirate captain until he was eventually blown back towards the arena, where the audience went wild upon being able to watch the fight between the two pirates up close and personal.

"Damn…all this cheering might alert the others that I'm still here in the coliseum." Jaw muttered before he looked to the screens around the coliseum. He immediately took notice of the other hunters fighting amongst themselves besides searching the island for him. If things continued to go on like this, then perhaps victory would be Jaw's after all.

"Grrr…nice going there, Fishman. I think those attacks of yours have bruised a few ribs of mine." Baas chuckled in between each pant as he struggled to stand back up onto his feet. "But don't let that get to your head though. I'm still more than capable enough to keep up with you Fishmen."

"I guess we'll see about that then now won't we?" Jaw simply beckoned for the pirate captain to bring it on. And that he did. Baas rushed forward with his hammer raised high above his head; when the pirate captain was inches away from Jaw, he swung his hammer downward onto the ground, unleashing an underground shock wave attack. Before he had any time to react, Jaw found himself being launched into the air once the ground beneath him erupted from the vicious attack.

"You Fishmen are ten times stronger than average humans on land, perhaps one hundred times stronger underwater. But in mid-air you're powerless." Baas pulled his arm back and took aim at the airborne Fishman. Once he was ready, the pirate captain hurled his hammer towards Jaw with as much force as he could.

Seeing the attack coming a mile away, Jaw simply leaned his body to the side in order for the hammer to go flying right past him. Now that Baas was completely unarmed, Jaw secreted water from his webbed hands and then punched the air in Baas' direction. The secreted water flew towards the pirate captain and then took the shape of arrows through mere kinetic force. Not planning on budging from his spot, Baas decided to stand his ground and take on Jaw's attack head on. He held his arm over his face and endured the pain of being pierced by the water arrows.

"Not bad for a human." Jaw was slightly impressed by the perseverance that Baas was showing throughout the battle. Once gravity started taking its effect on Jaw, he locked his hands together and raised them above his head as he started falling back down towards the ground. But before he could follow through with his attack, he felt a sharp pain through the back of his head. He soon found himself lying face down on the ground while Baas caught his hammer.

"How do you like that? My hammer acts like a boomerang some times. It always comes back to me." Baas laughed before he started walking towards the downed Fishman, preparing to deliver the final blow. Once he had reached Jaw, he slowly raised his hammer above his head and bid the Fishman farewell before performing a downward swing.

"Shark Skin Palm Block!" Jaw rushed back onto his feet and performed a powerful palm block technique to which Baas was once again left unarmed upon being forced to release his hammer by the sudden strike. "And Shark Brick Fist!" Immediately seizing the opportunity to counter attack, Jaw sung his fist forward and landed a devastating blow against Baas' torso, sending a shock wave straight through the pirate captain's back.

"…L-Lucky shot…" Baas grunted weakly before he fell back and collapsed onto the ground. The pirate captain struggled to remain conscious but his efforts were futile once his eyes rolled up to the back of his head. Once a beeping sound came from Jaw's bracelet, he witnessed the number one appear on the screen, signifying that he had gained a point.

The audience watching the brief battle between the two went into frenzy after it was over. Jaw immediately flinched and ran off into another area, knowing full and well that the other hunters would come to the coliseum to search for him. After finally leaving the coliseum, Jaw found himself wandering inside of a random building for a place to hide for the moment to catch his breath. He stayed at the back of the room away from the windows and took a seat on an empty chair before letting out an exhausted sigh.

"Damn this event is exhausting." Jaw panted as he checked the screen on his bracelet to make sure that there wasn't anyone near the area around him. A sigh of relief soon let his mouth once he didn't spot a single dot on the screen besides his own. He then reached behind his head and cringed in pain upon touching his head wound. "Damn that stings! That hammer blow to the back of the head really messed me up!" He gritted his teeth and clenched his hands into tight fists once he began to notice that his vision was beginning to blur. Not wanting to lose consciousness in the event, Jaw shot up from his chair and began to pace back and forth around the room, trying to keep himself awake.

"I can't lose consciousness. Not like this. I'm going to stay in this event to the very end." Jaw checked his bracelet once again to make sure that no one was around. "Everyone is probably at the coliseum searching for me. So as long as I remain one hundred meters away from them, I should be able to win this event by waiting for the time limit to run out in…forty minutes." He mumbled while rubbing the back of his neck.

"Do you think you'll be able to actually do such a thing?" Jaw's eyes widened in horror upon hearing an unfamiliar voice behind him. He immediately whipped around and swung his fist forward to attack whatever was behind him. Unfortunately he only managed to get his hand stuck into the wall behind him in the process.

"You nearly took my damn head off there, Fishman." Jaw slowly looked to his left to see Joel standing a few feet away from him.

"You're a member of the Starling pirates." Jaw stated before he pulled his arm out from the wall.

"And you're a member of the Berserker pirates. It's good to know that we can be a little civil despite a situation like this." Joel smiled slightly while unsheathing his sword.

"How did you get in here without my bracelet detecting you?" Jaw frowned as he checked his bracelet and saw that Joel still hadn't been shown on the grid.

"It's simple really." Joel rolled up his sleeve and revealed that he didn't have the bracelet on him. "You can't track me if I don't have the bracelet on now can you?"

"Smart…" Jaw frowned.

"Now that we've got that out of the way." Joel pointed his sword at Jaw. "You have two options here. Option A, you can come with me quietly back to the coliseum. Or option B, you can try to struggle but eventually you'll wind up back in the coliseum since I'll drag you there myself."

"Both of those options sound nice, but I'm going to go with option C." Jaw refused the previous options.

"Option C?" Joel asked curiously before he shook his head while chuckling slightly. "Oh no, there is no option C."

"Oh trust me, there is an option C." Jaw quickly grabbed the round table next to him and hurled it towards Joel.

"Pathetic." Joel performed a quick downward slash and managed to slice the thrown table in half with much ease. By the time he looked away from the table, Jaw had already disappeared from the building by running throughout the back door. Jaw raced down the street of the town as fast as he could, making sharp turns around street corners, constantly checking over his shoulder to make sure that Joel was no longer following him.

"Well this is just perfect. I won't be able to tell if he's near me or not since he's not even wearing one of the bracelets." Jaw said to no one in particular as he continued running through the streets. "Perhaps I should remove the bracelet on me as well." He looked to the bracelet on his wrist and considered removing the bracelet to make things easier on him. But before he could make a decision on what to do about the matter, Joel appeared on the roof top of a building a few feet away from him.

"It's pointless to run away from me! You Fishmen aren't known for being the most agile on land!" Joel taunted Jaw from the roof top before he performed a downward slash, launching a wave of compressed air towards him.

Jaw managed to evade the attack by jumping to the side. He then took a quick moment to look over his shoulder to inspect the damage done. His eyes widened in shock upon seeing the building behind him get torn to pieces. His troubles only managed to get continue for once he looked back to face Joel, the pirate was gone from his line of sight.

"Not left…not right…" Jaw looked to his left and right before he made the final conclusion that Joel was above him. This conclusion proved to be correct for once he looked up to the sky; Joel was falling down towards him with his sword raised above his head. Not having enough time for a counter attack, Jaw jumped back and watched Joel stab his sword into the ground.

"Despite your size, you are quite agile." Joel retracted his previous statement against Jaw as he pulled his sword out from the ground.

"Funny. I remember saying the same thing to Baas earlier during my fight against him." Jaw chuckled.

"The world is just full of surprises. No matter though, I believe that we've wasted enough time being civil." Joel said before he prepared to strike Jaw down. But before he could do so, the building behind him was suddenly sliced down into pieces of six.

"Oh come on! What now?" Jaw was taken aback by the building suddenly getting sliced down to pieces. Once the building had finished collapsing and the smoke from the demolition had cleared, Dagger was seen standing on top of the pile of rubble.

"So this is where you've been hiding you cheater?" Dagger frowned as he glared at Joel.

"Aren't you that brat from the Black Sails pirates?" Joel questioned Dagger. "Hold on a second. Why are you calling me a cheater?"

"Don't you remember the second event? Where you and your crew pulled off that whale stunt to gain the victory?" Dagger yelled as he pointed at Joel. "That stunt was cheap and I'm going to make you pay for that!"

"I don't understand why you're so upset with me. Our stunt wasn't even the cause of your defeat in that event." Joel shrugged his shoulders and shook his head.

"It doesn't matter! I'm still pissed off about that cheap victory you pulled off in that event! I'm going to take you out and win this event!" Dagger announced.

"I don't have time to deal with a child. My main objective is to defeat the "fox" and take him back to the coliseum." Joel proceeded to ignore Dagger's presence and focused his attention back onto Jaw.

"Don't you ignore me!" Dagger's fingers transformed into blades as he lunged for Joel.

Joel quickly spun around and held his sword diagonally in front of him in order to defend himself against Dagger's attack. "So you've consumed a devil fruit? It's tragic on how such a young boy could consume such a vile thing."

"My devil fruit is far from vile!" Dagger quickly transformed the fingers on his other hand into blades as well before he swiped his bladed hands at Joel.

_"What should I be doing in a situation like this?" Jaw was momentarily stunned as he watched Dagger and Joel engage each other in combat. Now that Joel's attention was focused back onto Dagger, Jaw figured that now would be the time to run and hide out somewhere else on the island until time ran out. As he turned around to leave, he soon found himself down on the ground upon being slashed in the back by Joel._

"Where do you think you're going, Fishman? I don't recall giving you permission to leave." Joel stepped on the back of Jaw's head and prepared to deliver the finishing blow by driving his sword through his head.

"Hold on! Hold on!" Dagger quickly sprouted circular blades up and down his forearms and then he used them to defend Jaw from Joel's sword. "What do you think you're doing?"

"What does it look like? I don't plan on carrying him all the way back to the coliseum. I'm sure that the announcer would claim me the victor if I simply brought back his head as a trophy." Joel replied before he began to strike at the blades on Dagger's forearms.

"I want to win this event as much as you, but I don't want to kill the guy!" The blades on Dagger's forearms began to spin rapidly as he continued to engage Joel in combat.

_"Got them now!" Jaw rushed back up to his feet and placed his hands on Dagger and Joel's stomachs. _

"What the hell?" Both Dagger and Joel were caught off guard by Jaw's sudden movement.

"Double Water Cannon!" Jaw secreted water from his webbed hands and then shot it outward from the palm of his hands, sending both Dagger and Joel flying backwards through several buildings. "Thank god that's over." He sighed in relief as he checked his bracelet to see the number three appear on the screen.

"Now I have three points." Jaw smiled at his achievement before he decided to check the time on the event as well. "Twenty minutes left. Perfect…just perfect…" He let out a sigh of exhaustion as he continued on his way through the island. After getting into nothing but fights for the past forty minutes, Jaw decided to rip the bracelet off of his wrist so that he couldn't be tracked down by the remaining four hunters in the event. After discarding the bracelet in a nearby trash can, Jaw figured that he had enough of the urban areas of the island. He wanted to go over to the rural areas where he could get some peace and quiet from all the fighting. After gaining three points from defeating three hunters, if he managed to win the event and gain the extra ten points, then the Berserker pirates would be in second place.

"Second place should be good for today. I mean it's a lot better than—"Jaw was cut off mid-sentence once a nearby building suddenly exploded. Nolan soon jumped out from the smoke and dusted himself off. "That guy's from the Annihilation pirates." Jaw muttered before he walked behind the corner of a building and looked on from there.

"This is rather unfair don't you think? Do both of you honestly have to team up against me?" Nolan asked while Mark and Rodrigo stepped out from the smoke as well.

"You've proven yourself to be more of a hassle than you're letting on." Mark frowned before he pointed to Rodrigo. "Don't worry though, once we're through with you. I'll finish him off before heading out to find the fox."

"Pensar que se asociaría con el enemigo a ser el enemigo." Rodrigo sighed.

"There's no reason for the three of us to be wasting time fighting amongst each other. We could form a three way alliance and work together in this event." Nolan suggested.

"Don't go changing your tune now that things have back fired on you. You were talking pretty big earlier." Mark smirked as he cracked his knuckles.

"Well that's because I only had to deal with one of you. Now that there are two of you, I'm trying to spare the both of you from a humiliating defeat." Nolan smiled.

"Humiliating defeat? You must not understand who you're up against here." Mark rushed for Nolan with his fist cocked back.

"It wouldn't be wise for you to come any closer into my field." Nolan said as he extended his arm forward, causing Mark to suddenly stop in his tracks.

"What the hell?" Mark grunted through his clenched teeth as he struggled to move but found it impossible to do so. He glared at a grinning Nolan and then took notice of the ripples in the air around him. "What kind of devil fruit ability is this?"

"A powerful one." Was Nolan's reply before he walked over to the motionless Fishman and tapped him on the forehead using his index and middle fingers. Mark then soon found himself crashing through several buildings after being sent flying by Nolan's sudden push. "What about you now? Are you going to get in my way as well?" He asked Rodrigo.

"¿De verdad tienes que hacer esa pregunta?" Rodrigo responded by deeply inhaling the air around him. As the seconds went by, his torso began to expand until he shifted the air in his body into his arms.

"You should really consider learning how to speak English so that I can understand you." Nolan sighed as he stared at the massive size of Rodrigo's hands. "But I guess body language will have to do."

"Doble Grande Gulpe!" Rodrigo swung both of his fists forward, preparing to flatten Nolan.

"You didn't learn anything from what happened to the Fishman now did you?" Nolan sighed before he extended his arm forward, causing Rodrigo to be frozen in place. He then repeated the same action he took with Mark and sent the pirate captain flying back with the flick of his wrist.

"Holy shit. These Annihilation pirates really are frightening." Jaw gulped. "What kind of strange ability does this one have?"

"Would you like to find out for yourself, fox?" Nolan didn't bother to turn around as he called out to the hiding Fishman.

"So you knew that I was hiding behind here the whole time?" Jaw sighed as he stepped out from behind the corner.

"I'm well adept with my Kenbunshoku Haki. But nonetheless, have you come to fight me?" Nolan inquired.

"Honestly I should be the one asking that question. I'm the one being hunted down here." Jaw said.

"I personally had no initial interest in facing you during this event. But now that I've come across you, there's no way that I could just let you leave now could I?" Nolan smirked as he prepared to attack Jaw. But before he could so, he felt a sudden sharp pain go through his back as he collapsed down onto the ground. Jaw looked down onto Nolan's back to see water shaped arrows pierced through the pirates back.

"Good work distracting him. Guess his devil fruit ability isn't all that he made it cracked up to be when he's distracted." Mark panted while wiping the blood off his forehead.

"Maldita sea. Yo quería ser el que bajarle." Rodrigo panted as well.

"Now that he's down and out, I'll take the liberty of taking you all down." Mark informed them before he prepared to attack. Both Rodrigo and Jaw took offensive stances in unison; all three of them were ready for an all battle against each other. All three of them rushed forward and engaged each other in combat until they all suddenly froze in place.

"That hurt you know…" Nolan grimaced as he stood back up to his feet. He then proceeded to dust himself off before speaking again. "Anyway, now the three of you are at my mercy. Perhaps I should have some fun with the you three before I…" The pirate was soon cut off mid-sentence once a red orb of heat energy collided against his shoulder. He staggered forward a few feet and then looked around the area in an attempt to catch a glimpse of the attacker. Before he could find the culprit, he was once again struck by another red orb of heat energy.

"As much fun as this event has been." Nolan looked up to see Hot Streak standing on the roof top of a nearby building. "I believe that it's time for everyone to start feeling the heat." The pirate captain grinned in triumph before he launched several red orbs of heat energy onto the three four pirates below him on the ground. The orbs of heat energy continued to rain down on the four grounded pirates, constant explosions erupted throughout the area as each orb of heat energy made contact with their targets. This continued on for a minute or so until Hot Streak finally ceased fire and checked out the damage he had caused.

By the time the smoke had cleared, all four pirates were lying on the ground unconscious. Their bodies were burnt and charred to a certain degree due to the barrage of explosions. Hot Streak then looked to his bracelet and smiled in delight upon seeing the number five show up on the screen. The pirate captain then jumped for joy before he grabbed Jaw's unconscious body and carried him all the way back to the coliseum where he then dropped him in the middle of the arena for everyone to see.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the fourth event of this year's pirate games has now come to an end! The winner of the event is the Captain of the Hot Streak pirates, Hot Streak!" Uso announced as the audience went into a frenzy and began to chant Hot Streak's name.

"Thank you! Thank you! I am utterly amazing!" Hot Streak was soaking in all of the cheers from the audience while the Berserker pirates rushed out and gathered around their fallen comrade.

"Jaw? Jaw! Are you alright?" Ray placed his hands on his first mate's torso and began to vigorously shake him in a desperate attempt to wake him up.

"His burns aren't that serious, but his head wound could be." Nori informed everyone. "Help me carry him back to the ship."

"No problem." Frederick and Magnathas picked up Jaw and carried him back to the ship while Ray, Mitsuno, and Charlotte remained behind.

"Now that the event has been concluded, allow me to now show the results for today's scores." Uso said before he pressed a button and the scoreboard appeared on the screens around the coliseum.

**Rankings:**

**First Place: Hot Streak pirates-15 points**

**Second Place: Black Salamander pirates-14 points**

**Third Place: Berserker pirates-9 points**

**Fourth Place: Annihilation pirates-8 points**

**Fifth place: Heavy Hammer pirates-3 points**

**Sixth Place: Luchador pirates-1 point**

"Oh yeah! The Hot Streak pirates are now taking the lead!" Hot Streak pumped his fist into the air before he looked over to Drake in the audience. "Hey there, Salamander! I hope you're not too pissed off about what happened to your crew mate! Consider that to be a little payback for what you did earlier." He laughed wholeheartedly as he proceeded to give the rival pirate captain the finger.

"Hmph, let's go and retrieve Mark." Drake ordered and then he and his crew mates left the coliseum to get their fallen comrade.

"In the end, we're still in third place." Charlotte stated while staring at the scoreboard alongside Mitsuno and Ray. "We really need to step our game up if we want to win these games."

"I'm well aware of that." Ray nodded while crossing his arms. He then turned to leave the coliseum to check on his injured crew mates until he heard Hot Streak call out to him.

"Oi, I hope you aren't too upset about what I had to do to your crew mate earlier. I know how pissed off you were about what the Black Salamanders did to your other two crew mates earlier." Hot Streak apologized to Ray while rubbing the back of his neck. "I'm doing this to avoid confrontation with you later on in the games though. I'm just letting you know that this was nothing personal."

"Thanks Hot Streak, I appreciate your apology and your honesty." Ray smiled. "Don't worry; I'm not upset about what happened in this event. Jaw put up a good fight and that's all I can ask for of him. But know this, the Berserker pirates are going to have their day of victory." He told Hot Streak confidently as he, Charlotte, and Mitsuno left the coliseum.

* * *

**Berserker Pirates!**

**Captain-"Muay Thai" Ray 110,000,000 Beli**

**First Mate-"Whale Shark" Jaw 72,000,000 Beli**

**Navigator-Mitsuno M. Akari 48,000,000 Beli**

**Doctor-"Sky Doctor" Nori 13,000,000 Beli**

**Musician-"Wicked Witch" Jynx Silvers 51,000,000 Beli**

**Cook-Shiro 33,000,000 Beli**

**Swordsman-"Sword Saint" Magnathas Minethil 60,000,000 Beli**

**Entertainer-Frederick Van Gauner 0 Beli**

**Archaeologist-"Tomahawk" Kyle Bradshaw 320,000,000 Beli**

**Chronicler-"Demonic Valkyrie" Charlotte Flameheart 83,000,000 Beli**

**Shipwright-Taken by Dthehalfdragon**

**Sniper-Taken by Death's General**

**Blacksmith-Taken by Michael The Archangel**

**Helmswoman-Taken by Yuukifan001**

**Lookout-Taken by Mayur**

**Rigger-Taken by Kazumo**

**Tailor-Taken by Tomoji-kun**

**Quartermaster-Inhuman X**

**Merchant-Taken by Sakura Ichigo Morihiko**

* * *

**Well it's about that time of year again everyone! I would like to wish everyone a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year for those that celebrate it! :D**

**Please Review and Enjoy!**


End file.
